A New Beginning
by SuperFanofHP
Summary: This story takes place after the killing of Voldemort by Harry Potter. A story that involves, love, romance, angst, some adventure, and possibly more. Please Read and review! Ratings and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1: After The War

_A/N: I was mystified by the ambiguity of the 19 years in "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows" between the second war and 19 years later parts. That is why I'm writing this story. This is my version of the story and my very first one. I have also added a few of my "tweaks" as well along the way. I hope that as you continue to read the story, that you will begin to like it. :-) Reviews are welcome and critiques would be greatly appreciated via private messaging. Well here goes and I hope you enjoy it! Please pardon me if there are any typos._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

Warning: This story is rated M and will have considerable amounts of sexual details and content, especially in later chapters. So readers beware! No matter how innocent this story may begin. It is not suitable for children or teenagers.

**Chapter 1: After The War**

Harry sat there in the Great Hall while Madam Pomfrey bandaged his cuts and bruises. He was still in shock after what had just happened, especially to him. He had now indeed become not only "The Chosen One" but, also "The Boy Who Lived". He was lost in his own world of thoughts as Madam Pomfrey said in a soft voice,

"Harry, every year since year 1 you have always had to come to me from some injury or another. Your scars already have a story to tell of your time here at Hogwarts".

Harry didn't realize that Madam Pomfrey was addressing him until he heard her say "Hogwarts" and he returned to reality from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, you were saying" said Harry apologetically.

"Mr. Potter, I was saying that you have several scars since your first year at Hogwarts and it looks like they can tell a story.", she said as she finished putting on the last of his bandages.

Harry had a bandage on his left forearm, another on his right cheek, a bruise on his neck, a bruise on his forehead, a big cut on his right shoulder, a cut on his palm and a huge lightning cut on his chest from where Voldemort had struck him. By far, it was the most cuts and bruises that he had acquired in one battle.

"I suppose so" and he gave her a small smile but winced at the pain from the cut on his cheek.

"Here Mr. Potter, put these ointments on twice a day and the scars on your face and body will be less noticeable. I fear that it won't be as effective on the big cuts. Here are also these potions to help alleviate the pain and bruising. Mind you be careful when you take them because these ones here" She said indicating two red bottles before continuing, "because they will alleviate your pain and make you sleep for eight hours and these others," this time indicating the blue bottles, "will alleviate your pain during the day. The orange vials are to be taken if you have trouble sleeping. They are a dreamless sleep potion in case you get any nightmares. These too will also make you sleep for eight hours. Any questions?" she said with a soft look on her face, which was not common.

"No thank you Madam Pomfrey", said Harry as he started to stare into blank space again.

Harry was lost again in his world of thoughts. He still couldn't muster at what had just happened, the vision of those who had been killed by Voldemort and then confronting Voldemort himself and then getting killed. He had lived. He was more than certain and felt that he was going to die at the hands of the mortal enemy to the wizarding world. Voldemort's voice still rang in his head as he remembered hearing them, _"Avada Kedavra"_. Harry was so engulfed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Hermione call him.

"Harry", she said putting an arm around his back.

Harry hadn't heard her or even felt her and Hermione called his name louder, "Harry!" but to no avail. This time Hermione shouted his name and shook him by the shoulders that Harry finally realized that somebody was trying to get his attention.

"HARRY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!", Hermione said it so loudly that everybody turned around to look at her and she sheepishly lowered her voice and head as Harry finally came to her attention.

"Oh yeah, sorry Hermione. I just can't get over the idea that Voldemort tried killing me one more time and that I'm alive" said Harry furrowing his brow at her.

"I know Harry, I know that you must be tired of hearing this but, you are now definitely the boy who lived", said Hermione with a small smile at the corner of her lips.

"That and Madam Pomfrey wrapped me up like a mummy. I think I have been 'mummified'", he said with a small smile on his face. Hermione gave a small smile in return at the mention of his words.

Hermione then said, "You can say that again, look at you, you are all bandaged up and you must be in a lot of pain. Fighting Voldemort definitely is no easy task" and she gave Harry a soft hug making sure she didn't hurt him, but she heard him wince. He must have been in a lot of pain and he was pretending not to be in pain. Hermione helped Harry jump of the cot as he winced in pain, she grabbed the bottles and vials for him and walked outside of the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione walked outside through the main doors and went near the Black Lake and they could see in the reflection that the Ravenclaw and Gryffyndor towers were still in flames and completely destroyed along with other parts of the castle.

"It's not going to be the same is it Harry?", asked Hermione looking at Harry with a deep sadness in her face.

"No it isn't Hermione. There are a lot of memories here at Hogwarts, for me, for you, for Ron and even for Ginny", and tears started sliding down his cheeks and then he continued, "Hermione, Hogwarts was like a home to me and now it has been completely destroyed and nearly to the ground. I don't even know if Professor McGonagall will be able to open Hogwarts in time for the new school year" and just then they heard Professor McGonagall come out as she heard them.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, I want to thank you for what you have done for the school. To answer your question Mr. Potter, I feel more than certain that Hogwarts will reopen before the new school year and look forward to having you, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Granger back." she said with a firm voice but then it softened and she said, "Come now, let's go inside it is rather chilly out here" and she waved them inside once more.

Harry and Hermione walked back into the castle. Neither said anything but, they felt that the chill of the night air had done them both some good and they felt slightly better.

Just then, they caught a glimpse of the Weasleys. They were all surrounding Fred's body. He had died and there wasn't a Weasley in sight that wasn't crying. Even Arthur couldn't hold the tears back at the sight of his dead son. Especially Ginny who was sobbing uncontrollably over Fred's body while Molly held on to her. In an instant, after having considered Hogwarts to be like a home, Harry noticed that it had become a funeral parlor as others mourned their loved ones as well.

Just as he and Hermione walked back into the Great Hall, they noticed the Weasleys mourning over Fred's lifeless body. When Harry saw them, his heart went out to the family who had loved him as if he were a part of their family. Tears eventually began to slide down his cheeks. It grieved him to see especially Ginny in so much pain. It looked like her crying had no end. He never imagined that the girl he would rescue from the Chamber of Secrets would become someone special in his life and yet be in so much pain.

Harry and Hermione walked over to them and Harry winced in pain as he sat next to Ginny, on the other side of Molly and put his arm around her back and held Ginny as she continued to sob over the body of her brother's lifeless body. Ginny eventually put her hands to her face and continued to cry into Harry's chest. The family was so engulfed in their loss that they didn't even notice the bustle of healers coming and going to St. Mungos.

"There now Ginny, you just let it all out", said Harry as he rubbed her back up and down trying to soothe her. He continued comforting her with his words, "you just give it a good cry Ginny...I"m here with you... Shhhh, I know you're in a lot of pain... you'll be okay...there there now..." said Harry as his voice broke at the last word as he felt the gulp in his throat and he wound up joining Ginny in her grief for someone who had been more than a brother to the two of them.

The time came for the healers to come and take Fred's body away to St. Mungo's morgue and as they levitated Fred's body on to the cot, Ginny tried to stop them from taking Fred's body away.

"No please! Don't take him away! Not Fred, he belongs with us" as she kept the healers from taking the cot. Harry got up and unhooked her fingers from the cot and nodded the healers to take Fred's body away.

"No please! Bring him back!", yelled Ginny with her arms extended as if she could conjure Fred back to her and then she sobbed even harder into Harry's chest.

"There now Ginny... it was time to say good bye... there now... you will have another chance to say good bye at his funeral... there now... shhhh, you'll be okay...I'm here for you" said Harry soothingly as he continued to rub her back with his good arm.

"Harry, what am I going to do? He's never going to come back. How... am I... supposed... to continue living... without... him?", said Ginny in between sobs as they were muffled while she continued to cry into Harry's chest. As Harry quietly told Hermione, who was looking at them and told her in a low voice, "please go get Madam Pomfrey, I think we need her", nodding towards Ginny who was still crying endlessly and his shirt had grown wet from her tears. Hermione nodded back as she wiped her tears away and went to look for Madam Pomfrey.

A few moments later Madam Pomfrey came looking at Harry with a look of concern and looked at him from head to toe, but harry nodded towards Ginny. Madam Pomfrey saw that Ginny was still sobbing uncontrollably and gently tried to pry her away from Harry.

"Come on Ginny dear, why don't you drink this so you can calm down a little", said Madam Pomfrey with a gentle voice

Ginny turned around at looked at the glass with the liquid. Ginny looked at her mother and Molly , with red eyes nodded and said, "Go on Ginny dear, it will help you feel better" as she took the glass from Madam Pomfrey and helped Ginny drink it. For the first time in what seemed a long time, Ginny's sobs had come to a halt.

"There now", said Molly with a sad smile, "That's my girl, go on and be a good girl and drink it" as she saw Ginny finish drinking the contents in the glass.

"What I just gave Ginny was a calming and sleeping potion in one. I have charmed it so you have time to get back home before she falls asleep. So you will have about 30 minutes to get home and get her in bed. Once the potion takes place, she will sleep for a good 10 hours" said Madam Pomfrey and then she continued, "Here are the other bottles of the two potions and directions as to how to mix them. I am also including vials of the dreamless sleep potion so she can sleep peacefully. I already put one in the glass. She should be a little more calmer in the morning. If in a couple of days she isn't feeling better, get her to St. Mungo's so they can give her a stronger dose. Well, that does it here and I hope you have a good evening" said Madam Pomfrey as her long skirt rustled behind her.

As they all said "Thank you Madam Pomfrey" in unison.

Moments later the entire Weasley clan, Harry and Hermione apparated at the Burrow in several pops.

Arthur with Molly, Charlie with Bill, Percy with Ron and George, and Hermione with Harry and Ginny. They all headed upstairs and went to bed. In Ginny's room, Hermione helped Ginny put on her pijamas because Ginny was become very tired from the potion.

Hermione then remembered and went upstairs to give the bottles and vials to Harry before going back to her bed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Following Day

_A/N: I apologize for the long chapter but, I needed to squeeze the details in before moving on to the funerals. Ideas are welcome and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 2: The Following Day**

Harry heard the clap of thunder and then the strong tapping of rain on the window. He looked out the window and the sky was dark and gray. Harry winced from the pain as he took out his arm from underneath the warm bed covers to look at the watch that was given to him by his uncle Vernon after he had bought Dudley a new watch. It was 7: 30 in the morning and the pain prevention from the potion was beginning to wear off. The realization from the last few days suddenly hit him. He noticed that he _was_ not only the "boy who lived" once more but he _would be_ widely known as "the chosen one" in the wizarding world. His mind began to trail away again with his own thoughts like the night before. Once more the words _Avada Kedavra_ with Voldemort's voice rang in his head. He was the reason Snape, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevy and Fred had died. He could only wish he could have prevented it but it had already happened and they were gone. Gone forever. At that moment, the excrutiating pain from his bruises and cuts forced him out of bed to get the blue bottle with the pain prevention potion and got up with much effort and walked to the door to open it.

"Oy, is that you mate?" asked Ron with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm just going to go downstairs to the kitchen to drink the pain prevention potion. The cuts and bruises are starting to hurt real bad"

" 'kay" and Ron by then was sitting at the edge of his bed rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

When Harry reached the first landing, he stood there for a moment and looked at Ginny's bedroom door. He knew that she would be sleeping. The potion that Madam Pomfrey had given her would have her sleeping for another couple of hours. Harry realized that Ginny had become one of the few and precious people in the world to him. The excruciating pain was growing even worse and with much discomfort, he walked down the last flight of stairs and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass from the cupboard. It was torture to just reach for the glass from the cupboard.

Just as he finished drinking the potion, Molly walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry dear. Did you sleep well?" she said with a small smile as she put her arm gently around Harry.

Harry winced at her touch and responded,"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley" and gave her a small smile but the pain from the cut on his cheek made it difficult.

Arthur walked in to the kitchen and said "Morning"

"Morning Arthur" said Molly.

"Morning Mr. Weasley" said Harry.

"Did you sleep well Harry my boy?" asked Arthur as he gave Harry a pat on his back and Harry withdrew as he felt the pain from the scar on his chest which made him gasp.

Arthur saw Harry's face and said, "Oh, that's right, sorry there Harry."

"It's okay Mr. Weasley" said Harry making another small effort to smile and this time he noticed that the pain in his body was almost gone. He was thanking Merlin for the quick effect of the pain reducing potion.

Charlie and Percy next walked into the kitchen as Molly left some bacon and eggs cooking on the stove on its own while levitating cups of coffee to the table.

"Morning" said Charlie and Percy.

"Morning" said the others.

"How's Ginny doing? Is she awake yet? How about George? the two of them have been affected pretty badly as well" said Percy as he made a nod with his head.

"Well, Harry here and doing better but Ginny, Ron, George and Hermione are still asleep. We will only be able to tell how George and Ginny are doing until they get up" said Molly.

"Actually Ron is already up, I think I woke him when I was coming down to the kitchen. He must be taking a shower." said Harry as he took a sip of coffee.

As if on queu, George and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone" they said.

"I hope that's coffee with a lot of caffeine in it. I had trouble sleeping last night", said Hermione as she quietly yawned into her hand.

"Yes Hermione dear, I made it nice and strong for everybody. Merlin knows we all need it" as she levitated more coffee to the table.

Molly put the bacon and eggs on the table and everyone began to eat. Even during such depressing times, Molly knew how to make a most tasty breakfast in the morning. The smell must have gone all the way to the last floor because Ron finally decided to come down.

"I was wondering what was keeping you", said Hermione as she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek as he sat next to her.

"Well, I have to go to the Ministry of Magic so I can let them know about taking a few days to prepare for Fr-", just then Arthur changed his words and said, "do the preparations for the funeral" he said with a long face. He went over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and said "Ministry of Magic" and disappeared within the green smoke.

Ginny was at the bottom of the stairs when she heard Arthur talk about the preparations and Hermione gasped when she saw her there. Ginny ran back up the stairs crying and a moment later everyone heard her slam her door. George looked up and tears started to roll down his cheeks. He just got up and walked back up the stairs. A few minutes later, they could hear George cry in his room.

"Oh dear. I think we should move George from that room soon. That won't help him and poor Ginny. Perc, why don't you go have a talk with George?"

"Alright mum" said Percy and he went to go see George.

Harry got up afterwards and went to follow Ginny.

Percy knocked to what used to be Fred and George's room. He could hear his brother crying. He had never heard his brother cry like that before. He had always been full of laughter and fun. Fred' death had suddenly changed him from night to day.

"George, I know that things are going to be pretty different around here without him but, you are strong. You have always been. That is what Fred would of wanted from you. If you need to cry, you cry out too. We men and boys cry too sometime in our lifetimes" said Percy and he put his hand on George's shoulder.

"Life will definitely not be the same without him. He was a good bloke he was. I know that we gave mum a lot of headaches but, we were together since we were born. He was the brother I was closest to. I miss him. Oh why oh why did Fred have to die? Why didn't he watch his back? I wish I was there to protect him. Why wasn't I there Percy? I could of saved him!" said George and he started to cry again.

"You were battling somewhere else against Voldemort's evildoers." said Percy.

"I should of apparated near him"

"George, you didn't even know where he was. Besides, you need to know where they are in order to apparate"

"If I only knew. If I could just go back in time to save him, then he wouldn't be dead" said George as he burried his face in his hands.

"George, Fred is gone now and we have to learn to live without him. Ginny was also close to him. You two need to help and support each other. She needs you

and you need her", said Percy as he looked now at George in the eyes.

"but, now can I be strong for her? I'm nothing but weak. Besides, she has Harry" said George as he turned to look at Percy again.

"Yes, she does, but she still needs you George. You have to try to be strong for her and you have to be strong for Fred" said Percy as if trying to pass his strength on to George.

Harry arrived at Ginny's door and knocked. He waited for Ginny to respond. When he heard no response, he walked in.

"Oh Ginny" said Harry as he saw Ginny with her knees to her chest as she sobbed between gasps into her knees.

Harry went over to sit next to Ginny and put his arms around her and held her as she sobbed some more. Tears eventually stung his eyes and they started to slide down his cheeks.

"Harry... how... am... I... supposed to... live on... without... Fred" said Ginny between sobs, this time crying into Harry's chest. Only just was Harry beginning to feel the wet tears on his shirt. He looked outside and it was raining even harder outside. Merlin, he thought, _could the day get any worse_.

Harry gathered himself and told Ginny, "Ginny, Fred may be gone but he will always live in your heart forever. There are always the memories that you shared with him. Even the ones where you put bat bogey hexes on him" he said and this brought a small smile to her lips as she looked up at Harry.

"Ginny, you are very special to me and it hurts me to see you in so much pain. Like I said earlier, you will have a chance to tell Fred goodbye. Then you have to promise to try to put a smile on that beautiful face of yours. Besides, you still have your brother George." said Harry as he tenderly looked into her eyes.

Ginny's lip trembled at the mention of Fred's name and she started to cry into Harry's shirt again. Her red and puffy eyes once more shed the tears of pain for the brother she had lost.

"There now darling, you just cry all you need. Shhh... it's going to be alright..." he said as he held her tighter towards him. He couldn't resist the urge anymore and then he put his finger to her chin and as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks, he gently kissed her on the lips. If only to try to take her pain away for a moment. He could feel her lips tremble and slowly they began to respond to his soft kisses. He kissed her eyes and he could taste her tears. Then his tender kisses moved back down to her lips and it turned into a more passionate one as he lay Ginny back down on her bed and continued to kiss her as he caressed her face and then his hand continued to travel down to her neck. Ginny's sobs stopped as their kisses heated up with the contact of their lips. Harry nuzzled her neck and kissed her at her pulse and he thought he heard a small moan escape her mouth. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I know that we had broken up when I went searching for the rest of horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. I... I..." Harry was finding it difficult to think what he wanted to say to Ginny from the moment that he had come back after the confrontation with Voldemort.

"What is it Harry?"

"Ginny, I don't want for us to be apart anymore. I... I love you Ginny. I want to have you back in my life. Could you ever find it in you to forgive me for leaving you?" said Harry while holding her face in his hands.

"Harry, I thought you would never say that again. I missed you so much. I was so alone. I thought there was no future for me. I felt so empty inside without you. When you just kissed me, I felt for the first time in a long time what it felt to have you close to me again." said Ginny looking intently into his eyes this time.

"Ginny, you had no idea what it was to go away for an entire year and not be with you. The only thing that motivated me to move on was the will to end Voldemort's evil so you could be safe. At the moment I didn't care as long as I knew that you would be safe. Don't get me wrong. That whole year was the loneliest I had every confronted. I too felt like a part of me was missing. Ginny, I love you, I would feel so lucky if you took me and accepted me as part of your life." said Harry looking hopeful.

Ginny finally smiled, "Harry, I'm so happy that you are back in my life. I feel whole again. I love you and I also want you to be a part of my life too."

Harry then leaned down and kissed her gently and said, "Ginny, thanks for taking me back into your life again. You have made me whole too" and then he smiled. He then remembered that Ginny hadn't eaten any breakfast.

"Ginny why don't you come downstairs and try to get something to eat? Hmm? You will need to eat something. Look at me, I'm all bruised and cut and I already ate something." Harry thought for a second and then told her, "So I guess that makes me a good boy yes?" and looked at Ginny with a small smile on his lips. The cut on his cheek wasn't hurting anymore.

"I suppose you are Harry Potter. Would you be a gentleman and come with me?" said Ginny with a smile at the corner of her lips. She just couldn't quite smile as much yet. Harry noticed that she still was in a lot of pain over the death of her brother.

They were so engulfed in each other that they didn't even hear Hermione clear her throat at the door.

They sat up quickly and the both of them looked at her sheepishly as they blushed.

"You two best get downstairs before Molly sees the two of you snogging up here. You owe me one because I told her I would come up and see how Ginny was doing." said Hermione as she rolled her eyes. "Come now you two, let's go back downstairs" and with that she walked back outside to wait for them.

The three of them walked down and sat at the the table in the kitchen.

"Ah there you are Ginny dear. why don't you eat something my girl. You will need all your strength" said Molly as she put a hot plate of eggs and bacon in front of Ginny.

Ron was trying to levitate more food from the stove when his mother caught him, "Ronald Weasley! Don't you think you have had quite enough?" Ron always had an appetite for his mother's food. To keep him from eating more she decided to disapparate the remaining food and left the dishes washing on their own in the sink.

"But, mum, I'm still hungry", with a look of complaint on his face and Molly sat down at the table with the others.

"Oh Ron, you are always hungry" said Hermione rolling her eyes and then she continued to say, "but, you are cute too!" and gave him a peck on the cheek that made him blush in front of the others.

" 'Mione not in front of them" said Ron in a low voice that everyone could still hear.

Then Hermione whispered something in his ear that made him even blush in a redder shade.

Arthur walked in through the fireplace and noticed Ginny in the kitchen.

"Oh Ginny my girl" he went over to hug her, getting floo powder on her cheek. "I'm glad you look a little better this morning and that you are eating something."

"We can thank Harry for that. He had a little _talk_" with emphasis on the word as if to almost make it known what had happened in Ginny's room and continued, " ...with Ginny and she is feeling much better now, aren't you Ginny?" and Hermione gave her a small smile but her eyes accused her in a friendly way for being naughty. Hermione thought _a minute longer and Merlin knows to what lengths they would have gotten to._

"Oh look Ginny I have gotten some floo powder on her face" after Arthur stepped away and then he grabbed his sleeve and cleaned Ginny's face.

"Dad!", she said and in a much lower tone, "not in front of Harry" and she went to sit down at the table and Harry took a napkin to finish cleaning her cheek.

It was then that Arthur noticed that his girl had become a grown young lady.

He then spoke up, "Well, I have just come from the Ministry of Magic and all is settled then and they have given me 3 days to set up for the funeral arrangements so I suppose when the rain stops, we can go outside and set up a black tent leading out from the front door and have the ceremony in two days. I also saw Andromeda at the Ministry of Magic who was making her own inquiries and told me that the following day is Tonks and Lupin's, and later they are going to have Colin Creevy's. Just before getting into one of the many fireplaces at the Ministry of Magic, I saw Minerva and she told me that Snape's funeral will be held at the Great Hall at Hogwarts following ours." and he continued to hang his robes on a hook at the entrance of The Burrow.

Ginny started to cry again and Harry was quick to give her a kiss on her cheek and hold her tight in his arms. Hermione went over and hugged them as well.

"I still find it hard to believe that Fred isn't with us anymore" said George with a very sad look on his face. "It just isn't the same without him anymore" he said.

"True, he would always lighten up the atmosphere no matter what the situation was" said Ron as he wiped a tear from his face.

"Don't worry. He may not be here in body in spirit, but he will always remain a part of this family" said Arthur as he looked down solemnly.

"Fred did always have a way of coming up with pranks and stuff" said George with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, I remember how you and Fred used to drive me crazy. Even making me believe you were the other" said Molly as she too wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I don't feel so good all of the sudden. I think I'll go upstairs and lay down" said George as he got up from the table and started to make his way up the stairs.

"Poor bloke, he definitely is not the same after Fred died. It's like a part of him has died as well" said Bill.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, would you like to go out for a walk out near the lake outside?" asked Harry.

"But you sure you can walk? I thought Madam Pomfrey told you to not do too much" said Hermione.

"No, it's alright, besides, the rain has died down. Why don't we get our boots on and go for a walk. I could sure use some fresh air" said Harry. "Are you up to it Ginny?" he said looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'll be alright" she said as she put her arm around Harry.

The four of them grabbed their umbrellas in case it rained again, put on their boots and went out for a walk.

"The air was so thick in there I could hardly breathe. I needed to get out of the Burrow, even just for a moment" said Harry.

"I think you are right Harry. A bit of fresh air is already doing me some good" said Ron as he gently squeezed and looked from Harry to Hermione.

"With the rain gone, I suppose we will have to be back soon so we can help dad put up the black tent" said Ginny as he voice broke with the last word and Harry took her closer into his arms.

After the foursome walked for about half an hour, they headed back to the burrow to help Arthur with the tent.

Several days of mourning lay ahead of them. All they could do was hold each other and try to give each other strength. The days ahead were going to be hard on the family and others around them.


	3. Chapter 3: A Time To Mourn (Part I)

_A/N: I am sorry that this chapter turned out longer than the one before but, as you can see I had to split it up into two sections to keep it from being so long. I hope you like it though. I know that the funerals may look a little dull at this time but, I feel that the next chapters may begin to "shed better light" as the story progresses. Reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 3: A Time To Mourn (Part I)**

By the following day, the rain from the night before had stopped and the clouds were still dark and gray. Arthur was outside with George, Percy, Charlie, Ron, Harry, and Bill putting up the black tent. It was hard to believe that it has been a year since they last had a celebration for Bill and Fleur's wedding. This time they were putting up a black tent for a very different reason... for Fred's funeral.

Inside in the Burrow, Molly, Fleur, Ginny and Hermione were cleaning The Burrow so they could prepare for the visitors on the day of the funeral. It was the first time that Molly had to plan a meal for very sad occassion.

"Well, let's see, I'm sure we can have some pumpkin juice for the little ones, butterbeer, and definitely some firewhisky. Merlin knows there will be people who are going to need something to settle their nerves. Let's see... and there's the tea and the coffee...hmmm" Molly went on checking the list on her parchment. "There's the chicken, the potatoes, the bread, the desserts," then she put her hand to her head as she dropped the piece of parchment on to the dining room table. All of it was so overwhelming and she began to cover her mouth as she began to cry softly into her hand as she quietly said, "oh my poor Freddie" and she began to sob quietly. Fleur heard her and she came in from dusting the sitting room and hugged Molly.

"There, there Mrs. Weasley. You have a right to cry too. Shhh... here's a hanky..." she said with her french accent as she hugged Molly.

"Oh Fleur, Merlin only knows how much I loved and how I miss my Freddie" as she dabbed her eyes with the hanky and then went back to the kitchen to continue her preparations as Fleur went back into the sitting room to finish up.

Hermione and Ginny were sweeping and cleaning all the rooms until they reached George's room. When they opened the door, they found out that George had left Fred's side of the room as Fred had last left it. Ginny couldn't help herself but cry again. The last couple of nights she had been sleeping by taking the calming and dreamless sleep potions in order to be able to sleep.

Hermione took Ginny and sat next to her on George's bed.

"Oh Ginny... shhh, you take your time... if you want we can come later and clean George's room." said Hermione as she held Ginny tightly in a hug.

"No! I will never get over Fred..." and she started to sob this time and after a moment she had the strength to talk again, "I have to clean the room up for George. If I don't clean it the dust is going to make him sneeze. He was always a little fragile to the dust. Besides, he needs his laundry washed" and Ginny got up to get his clothes as Hermione then continued to clean the room.

Ginny came back up from putting the laundry in the washing machine. While, she was sweeping the floor, the broom struck something under Fred's bed. Ginny got down and she found an old photo album under Fred's bed . It was full of dust and she wiped it clean with a cloth. It had the Initials _F.W. _on it. She sat down on Fred's bed and opened it. Tears started to roll down her cheeks once more.

"Look Hermione, I found one of Fred's picture albums" as she looked at the pictures.

Hermione came over and sat down next to Ginny and put her arm around her once more.

"Oh that's when Harry met them his first year on platform 9 3/4 of the Hogwarts Express" said Hermione as she pointed to Harry shaking hands with Fred and George on the moving pictures.

"Yeah, I remember, he was so nervous. That was the first time I saw him before he got on the Hogwarts Express. Who would every think he and I would become so fond of each other." said Ginny as the tears continued to roll down her face, but with a small smile on her lips.

Ginny then pointed to another picture on the same page,

"Look, here is the whole family and I wasn't even old enough to go to Hogwarts yet. Ron was nervous too you know. He knew that Percy, Fred, and George would be there but it was also the first time that he would be away at Hogwarts. Charlie had just gone off to Romania and Bill had just started working at the Ministry of Magic."

Ginny then found another picture of Fred and George with Bill, Charlie, and Percy on their first day to Hogwarts. " I think I was just a little girl then and look there's Ron again. He was just a little git then as well", and she started to laugh. Hermione wound up laughing with her too.

Hermione then said, "I didn't know he was such a cute little git as well" and they even laughed harder.

"What are you two girls laughing at?" came a voice from the door. It was Harry who had come up the stairs he had heard them laughing all the way from the bottom of the stairs while he was leaning against the door frame on one shoulder and his arms crossed.

"I gather you two are finished cleaning the rooms like Mrs. Weasley asked you too." with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, we're finished. We will just have to get some boys to help us move Fred's bed out of George's room." and tears came anew from Ginny's eyes.

"DINNER'S ALMOST READY EVERYBODY", they heard Molly shouting from three of them smiled at each other at the idea.

"I'll go help your mum to see if she needs help with dinner and help Fleur set up the table." and with that Hermione left Harry and Ginny alone in George's room.

"It was wonderful to hear your laugh again Ginny. I thought you would never be able to laugh again. I was already starting to miss it." said Harry as he sat next to Ginny and then moved a few strands of hair away from her face and gave her a tender kiss on her lips. He could see that she had been crying again because he could taste the salt of her tears on her lips. He then looked down at the album and saw himself in the picture with the other Weasleys on Platform 9 3/4.

"Oh wow, Fred had this picture the whole time? I don't even remember this picture. All I could remember was how nervous I was about going to Hogwarts all by myself. Hagrid had disappeared and told me to be on time. That's when I met your mum and Ron. Remember?" he said with a small smile as he looked at Ginny with happiness remembering the thought. Ginny nodded in response. Harry continued talking, "That's when I asked her how to get on to Platform 9 3/4. Thinking back, you even wished me luck didn't you?" as he took Ginny's face in his hands.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to smash into the column of the platform but, you made it alright" she said as she looked into his eyes with a small smile remembering the thought.

"The best part was when you came to Hogwarts the next year. Believe it or not, I did feel some butterflies in my stomach when you put your hand on mine after fighting the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets" and Harry then couldn't resist the urge to put another kiss on Ginny's lips.

"Harry Potter, you were in danger of dying and you were there with butterflies in your stomach?" asked Ginny nodded with surprise in her eyes.

Harry nodded his head up and down before giving her another kiss.

"I want to keep this album, it is all I have left of Fred." she said and then she saw a picture of Fred in his quidditch uniform. She put her hand across it as if she could touch him and the sobs got her again. Harry took her again into his arms and let her cry once more into his chest.

"There now Ginny... shhh... you'll be alright... shhh darling...I know it hurts..." Harry began to feel a pang of guilt because he knew that Fred was helping him in the war at Hogwarts and now that was the reason Ginny was in so much pain. Harry gently rocked Ginny in his arms as she continued to cried away. He pulled away and brushed Ginny's loose hair from face again and then took her face in his hands and started to tenderly kiss her. His kisses eventually made their way to her pulse on her neck and around her collar bone and there were moans coming out of her mouth as he continued to kiss her as she shivered at the touch of his lips. His hands slowly made their way to her back and he started to caress it as he continued to kiss her even more passionately. Ginny's hands slowly began to crawl around Harry's neck as they began to kiss each other in a more heatedly way. His hands were coming around to her flat stomach and he began to moan in her mouth. They were so lost in their amorous world of kisses that they didn't even see George standing at the door and hear him clear his throat.

"Well, what is this, a pair of love birds in my room. Now that is quite the sight!. I wonder where I left my camera?" and he pretended to quickly scan his room for the camera. Harry and Ginny quickly pulled away and the photo album fell to the floor.

"Hey what's this?" George said as he leaned over to pick up the photo album off the floor.

"Oh it's Freddie's photo album" and his smile changed to a frown and then he opened to see it full of pictures of the family and Fred.

"You keep it Ginny. I'm sure Freddie would of wanted you to keep it." and he gave it back to Ginny.

"Oh but, you were the closest to him George" said Ginny in return.

"No it's alright. You keep it Gin. You keep it for the both of us yeah?" and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Come on you two, dinner is ready" said George and he walked out the door. George then quickly walked to his draw and took out a bottle of firewhiskey and took a quick swig. Before he left the room, they noticed that George paused a moment at the door to wipe his eyes and nose with his sleeve before going down the stairs.

This time Harry and Ginny heard Molly call from downstairs, "DINNER TIME!" and they stood up to head downstairs.

When the family were done eating their dinner in silence George said, "I'm tired and I'm not feeling well, I'll just go upstairs and go to bed early."

Arthur and Molly glanced at each other and hoped that George wouldn't drink anymore. Only time would tell if George would drink another bottle of firewhiskey again.

Later that night as Percy went up to his room, he thought he would stop by George's room to see how he was doing. Percy knocked on George's room. He heard no response. Percy tried knocking on the door again. Again he heard no response. Harry and Ginny were at the bottom of the staircase and they were looking up at Percy. Percy saw them and shook his head. Percy slowly walked into George's bedroom as Harry and Ginny walked up to follow Percy. When Harry and Ginny walked inside, they stopped dead in their tracks. There was George sobbing quietly into Percy's arms with a half empty of firewhiskey bottle on his nightstand. Ginny walked over to George and put her hand on his back.

Ginny finally spoke up and said, "George, we are all feeling miserable. We are all going to miss Fred. You go ahead a cry." Ginny's eyes were now getting teary as she saw her brother continue to cry quietly. She then said, "George, you should drink yourself like this. It's not good for your health. What would Fred think?"

George then screamed out, "Poor Freddie can't even think anymore. He's gone and he's never going to come back." George then screamed again, "Damn Bellatrix for killing Fred!"

Harry then finally spoke, "I know it won't help, but if you remember, your mum killed her when she was thinking about killing Ginny too."

George then said between sobs, "If only I could have been there to get that blasted Bellatrix and killed her! I would of shown her who was George Weasley for killing Freddie."

Ginny saw the bottle on George's night stand and she took it.

George pulled away from Percy's hug then saw her and snatched the bottle back from her. "No Ginny. Don't take it away."

Ginny put her hand on her brother's shoulder, "George, please, this won't bring Fred George back either" she finally said with tears going down her cheeks.

George responded, "Anything to take the pain away."

Percy chimed, "It will only take it away but for a moment. It will come back. You should just bare it and let time heal the pain George."

Harry then put his hand on George's shoulder, "Percy is right George. Let time be your friend and let the pain heal."

Percy then said, "Harry, Ginny, why don't the two of you go to bed. I'll stay the night with George."

Harry and Ginny nodded and then they walked out the door. Outside the door, tears began to roll down Ginny's cheeks again and Harry took her into his arms.

Ginny then said after trying to gather herself, "All of this is just awful Harry. I can't bare to see George suffer like this and having to bare with the loss of Fred."

Harry then pulled away, wiped Ginny's tears and said, "Just like I told George in there. Just give it time Ginny. Just give it time and let time also heal you properly."

Ginny nodded and then the two of them went to their perspective bedrooms.

Harry lay in his bed that night. He could help but feel miserable and guilty for what his dear friend George and the Weasleys were going through. For the first time, Harry was happy that he had killed Voldemort. The being that had destroyed many lives. Including the one of the Weasleys.

* * *

The next day everybody was dressed in black robes to go to Tonks and Lupin's funeral. They all had long faces as they apparated to a place near the cemetary where the funeral was to take place. Ginny felt Harry's hold on her hand tense up and she gave him a small squeeze to let him know that she was there to support him. It was the first time that Harry would meet Teddy, his godson.

Andromeda came and gave them all a quick hug while she held Teddy in her other arm.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm certain that Lupin and Nymphadora would of been grateful. and Harry this at last is Teddy, your godson" she smiled with tears rolling down her eyes as she showed the small one month old to Harry.

"Hello Teddy, I'm your uncle Harry" and slid the back of his finger along his cheek. It reminded Harry so much of himself to see poor Teddy so small and helpless. The only difference is that he had Andromeda. Unlike Harry who was completely alone. He felt completely alone by the way Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had treated him.

Just then it was time for everyone to take their seats for Nymphadora and Lupin's funeral. As the wizard officiant precided over the funeral, Harry's hand tensed up and Ginny put her arm around him to comfort him. It was then when she looked up at him and noticed that there were tears sliding down past his glasses.

"It's alright Harry", said Ginny in a small whisper to him.

"You also need to let it out. You go ahead and cry if you need to" and then she put her head on his shoulder as she heard him cry silently over the last friend that was left from whom his parents had known.

"Shhh... I know Harry, it bloody hurts a lot. I know how close you became with Remus" said Ginny and then she didn't mutter another word until it was time to place Nymphadora and Remus in the ground. When it was all over the only thing remaining was a headstone:

_Here lies_

_Remus Lupin and Nymphador Tonks-Lupin_

_Loving parents and friends_

_They will always be remembered for ever_

"Nymphadora at least left me little Teddy here. Someone that I can remember her by" said Andromeda to Harry after the funeral with tears sliding down her face as Teddy's hair turned blue and then black as he looked up at Harry. Harry smiled when Teddy did this and he even made Ginny smile as well.

"Yes, then again, just like his mother, Teddy has a way to make us smile" said Harry. "Andromeda, if you ever need help just send me an owl and let me know. I look forward to getting to know Teddy a lot more" as Teddy clenched his little hand to Harry's finger.

"But, of course, look you already have a little friend in him" as Teddy's hair went from blue to black again and this time he even had a scar on his forehead.

"Now I know what your children will look like Harry", said Ginny with a small smile on her lips and Harry smiled back at her. Just then it started to drizzle and everybody took out their umbrellas. "Well it looks like it's time to go. We have to go to Colin Creevy's funeral after lunch. You take care Andromeda you hear?" said Harry as he temporarily pulled away from Ginny to give Andromeda and Little Teddy a hug.

The Weasleys headed back to The Burrow and had a light lunch. They didn't have much of an appetite so they just ate some cucumber sandwiches and had some pumpkin juice that Molly and Hermione had prepared.

Arthur and Molly went to take a nap, George went to WWW to start stocking the store, Bill and Fleur went back to their cottage by the sea, Percy went to his room to review some paper work for his job at the Ministry of Magic and Charlie headed back to Romania. Ron and Hermione decided to play a match of Wizard's chess in the sitting room.

Harry and Ginny headed back up to Ginny's room. When they got there, Ginny took out her priceless posession, Fred's picture album. They were still in their black robes and Harry had taken his blue potion to relieve his pain once more, though the pain was starting to subside but it still was arduous and his black robes were starting to irritate his cuts. Especially the one on his chest. While Harry was gently rubbing his arm, Ginny started to sob again at the sight of the pictures and her robes were so stiff on her that she could barely breath.

"Aughh, Harry could you please help me with the zipper a bit. I want to be able to breathe before we have to leave for Colin's funeral?" and she said in between sobs and turned around so Harry could help her.

Harry went and sat down behind Ginny. He then began slide down the zipper and when he saw her supple and creamy skin, he couldn't fight back. When the zipper reached the bottom, he let his hands roam around from behind her to her flat stomach. Harry could feel her shiver at the touch of his hands as he started to nuzzle her neck and then started to kiss her at the pulse and then move his kisses down to her collarbone. Ginny dropped Fred's photo album on her bed, forgotten by the touch of Harry's hands on her body.

"Oh Harry" said Ginny as his hands traveled up and down her flat stomach, getting close to her breasts and she could feel Harry move closer to her from behind. Ginny began to moan as his hands caressed every inch of her delicious body. Harry began to feel his lower extremities feel tight in his pants.

"Oh Gin, I love you! You are so beautiful! When the day comes, I want you to be the girl that I marry some day." The light that shone from the window on Ginny's face made her look like a goddess despite being dressed in black. Just as his hands started to slide down the shoulders of her dress, they heard Ron at the door say

"Oy, what do you think you are doing to my baby sister?" and they both quickly sat up and Harry zipped up Ginny's dress in record time and they stood up.

They both blushed so much that they both had rosy cheeks. Hermione held back a small giggle as she looked sideways so as to hide her smile behind Ron's shoulder.

"Harry don't forget that's my sister you were snogging with. It looks like you've gone mental with all this war stuff. I would say more than mental. Now leave Ginny alone or I will give you something to worry about" as Hermione held his hand back as he started to get his wand from his pocket.

"Come now Ron, they are just in love as we are. Besides, he's your best mate" and then gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. Ron's grip on his wand loosened.

"Anyhow, we have to get going to Colin's Funeral or else we're going to be late. Are the two of you coming or not" asked Harry as he also loosened the grip on his wand. After also having pulled out his wand towards Ron.

"Yeah, we should show our respects to Colin, no matter how annoying his picture taking was while he was at Hogwarts with us" said Ron and then sighed in resignation.


	4. Chapter 4: A Time To Mourn (Part II)

_A/N: I want to thank you guys for your patience with the long chapters. I would like to personally thank _pettybureaucrat_ for the review. Yes, Ginny does seem weepy but let's remember that she just lost her brother. I believe that this experience will make her stronger. Well, here is the second part and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 3: A Time To Mourn (Part II)**

When Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione arrived at Colin Creevy's funeral they were greeted by his brother Dennis and his parents.

Another wizard officiant recited over the funeral and then they put Colin into the ground. After the funeral Dennis Creevy came to Harry.

"Harry, you might remember me from Hogwarts. I'm Colin's younger brother Dennis. He told me that if anything should happen to him during the war at Hogwarts, he told me that I should give you this envelope. That was all he said. He told me that you would understand." and Harry took the envelope from his hands and opened it. Inside were pictures of him, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He took one out where Harry, Ginny and Hermione were laughing at something Ron had said at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The picture brought a smile to their faces. They were able to smile for the first time in the entire day.

"Oh wow, thanks Dennis. I didn't even know that he had taken these pictures." Harry looked up at Dennis and told him, "Again, my condolences to you and your family for your loss.

By the way, will you be playing quidditch this year?" Harry asked him, taking into consideration that he was going to have to get a team together for Gryffindor once the new school year began.

"I don't know, I might just do that. I'm going to think about it." said Dennis. They shook hands and a moment later Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny reapparated at The Burrow.

They all went upstairs to change out of their black robes and went back down to the sitting room to look at all the pictures that Colin had left for Harry on the coffee table. They all sat next to the fire drinking some pumpkin juice that Molly had made earlier that day.

There were pictures of Harry, Ron, and Ginny playing quidditch in the air on their brooms. Another one of Harry catching the snitch. Then there was one where Harry gave Ginny a good snogging in the Gryffindor Common Room when they won the quidditch cup.

"There you go again, all you do is snog my sister mate. You are truly mental, but then I can see how much you really love her. I've noticed how you've helped her feel better with what has happened" said Ron as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and they both exchanged a friendly smile.

They continued to look through the pictures while sharing memories, thoughts, and laughing at the funny things also captured on the pictures. Then they ate their dinner. Harry and Ginny took their potions and they all went to bed. The next day was going to be a very difficult and long one for all of them.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Harry opened his eyes and reality struck him once more. The was not dark but cloudy. He knew that it was a day that was going to be hard on all the Weasleys. It was to be the day of Fred's funeral. It had been haunting all of them and it had finally arrived.

Harry noticed that Ron was already up and he had come back from taking a shower.

"Ron, mate, you're already up?" asked Harry with a suprised look on his face.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep much thinking that today is Fred's funeral." said Ron with a very sad look on his face.

"Well, I guess I can use a shower myself" said Harry as he grabbed his tower from the foot of his bed. When he got into the shower, he could feel the warm jets of water fall on his back. It was so relaxing. The last few days has been very mournful ones. Then he remembered that later that day they would all apparate at Hogwarts to pay their last respects to the late former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. _How could he have been so innocent as to think that Severus was serving Voldemort and being loyal to him. When in truth, he had risked his life in order to keep the wizarding world and Harry safe as much as possible. Then there was the horrendous death he face when Nagini attacked him not long ago. _

Harry stepped out of the shower and as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Ginny saw him as she stepped out of her room. Ginny blushed deep red at the sight of Harry, smiled and went downstairs.

Moments later the whole family were in their black robes greeting people who came to pay their last respects to Fred. Shortly thereafter they all headed into the black tent. It was decorated with ornate floor candelabras as the candles burned and Fred's casket lay at the front. The casket was open and the Weasley's were there mourning and saying one last goodbye to Fred.

Then the other people were ushered in so they could take their place and the funeral once more was recited by a wizard officiant. Shacklebolt Kingsley, who was now the Minister of Magic was there, Professors Flitwick and Slughorn, Madam Hooch, and Headmistress McGonagall amongst others.

Ginny once more was crying silently along with Molly. Hermione even shed some tears as well as all the Weasley men and as well as Harry.

They all then walked to the Weasley Family cemetary. Bill, Charlie, George, and Percy were the pallbearers as the were followed by Arthur and Molly, then Ron and Hermione, and then Harry and Ginny. They all stood around the whole that would eternally hold Fred's body for the remainder of his days.

Arthur then stepped up and said a few words before they lowered Fred into the ground.

"Fred may have been as sneaky and cheeky as his brother George. We all know that when they put their heads together, one didn't know what to expect from either of them." everybody smiled when they heard this and Arthur continued to speak, "However, he showed himself to be strong and valiant when it came to fighting against Voldemort. He stood there firm on the ground being the brave man as expected from any Gryffindor. He was dearly loved and he will be missed by our friends and mostly by his family. Rest in peace our dear Freddie" and then Arthur choked on the last word as Ginny began to sob once more. There wasn't a Weasly who wasn't crying when Fred's body was lowered into the ground. All the while the bagpipe continued to play its mournful tune to the skies of the wizarding world.

Suddenly, Ginny began to gasp for air while she was sobbing and then Harry managed to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Ginny, Ginny! Can you hear me? Ginny? Wake up love!" and then he picked her up into his arms. Arthur and Molly ran to her to see what happened to her.

"I'll apparate to The Burrow and take her to her room and give her some water. Yesterday she was complaining about her robes being a little stiff for her and making it difficult for her to breathe."

"Alright Harry dear. We'll finish up here and then go to The Burrow for the reception and then check on Ginny. You go along now." said Molly as she saw Harry disapparate with Ginny in his arms.

Harry apparated in front of the door and he managed to get his wand and say "_alohomora"_ and walked inside and shut the door with his foot. He carried Ginny's lifeless body to her room and there he gently lay her on her bed, turned her around and unzipped her robes for her.

"Ginny? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" said Harry as he tried to rub the circulation in her arms and legs. Just then quickly conjured a pitcher with water and a glass from the kitchen with a swooshing of his wand and was back to attending to Ginny.

"Ginny, love, please wake up. Please don't make me take you to St. Mungo's, please wake up darling" he kept rubbing her arms and legs more vigorously this time and started to give her little gentle slaps on the face to help wake her up.

"Gin, love, come now love please wake up for me. I love you Gin, please open your eyes" and within seconds Ginny began to stir. The color was running back into her cheeks and Ginny slowly opened up her eyes.

"Harry?" she said, "What happened, one minute I was feeling miserable at Fred's funeral and the next thing I know was that I couldn't breathe and everything went black." and then she slightly swayed into unconsciousness back to waking up.

"Shh, it's okay Gin, here don't talk just drink some water." Ginny sat up with Harry's help and drank some of the water. By then Harry heard the people walk back into The Burrow and then heard Arthur and Molly come up the stairs and into Ginny's room.

"Ginny dear! Oh thank Merlin you are awake now. Why didn't you say something Ginny dear?" asked Molly with a look of worry on her face. She then went to hug her only daughter and held her closely in her arms.

"I'm okay now mum. I don't know what happened everything went black all of the sudden and when I woke up I was back in my room. I'm feeling better now mum" as she sat up on her bed and drank some more of the water that Harry had given her.

"Don't you ever dare give us a scare like that again. You rest up here dear and we'll see how you are before we go to Headmaster Snape's funeral at Hogwarts. Alright?" said Molly with a smile this time. Ginny then lay back against the back board of her bed.

"Alright mum" said Ginny with a smile this time. Arthur leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead and then they headed down to greet all the people who had come to Fred's funeral.

"Harry, will you stay with me please?" asked Ginny with a pleading face before Harry could head out the door.

He gave it a thought and said, "Alright Gin, but no more fainting alright? You also scared me there for a minute as well" and gave her a small smile as he came to sit down on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Alright Mr. Potter but, I can't help but remember that you were the gentleman and saved my life today" said Ginny while fluttering her eyelashes at Harry.

"Well, aren't we a cheeky one at that" and he leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

Harry stood there for a moment, smelling the smell of wildflowers in her hair as he looked into her sparkling brown eyes. He pulled her close to him and began to kiss her lips. His hands once more found her smooth skin under her robes and started to caress her back. Their kisses became more passionate as Harry's lips began to nuzzle Ginny's neck. He wanted to take in her scent, he wanted to remember and keep it in his memory, the smell of wildflowers that always intoxicated him everytime she was close to him. His lips found her pulse and she began to moan softly while she put her hands in his hair, holding him there giving her the pleasure that was making her forget the pain she still felt for the death of her brother and the pain the George was going through. Harry traveled his mouth down to her collarbone and his hands began to come around and started to take off the shoulders of her black dress under her robes and he started to kiss her shoulders and suckle at them gently as she moaned. Harry's lower extremities were feeling tight in his pants once more and it made him shiver when Ginny's hands began to linger down his chest and down his stomach. Harry moaned as Ginny's hand slowly and swiftly moved to the button of his pants. At that moment they heard a voice come from the door.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds again. This time in my baby sister's room", said George with a small giggle.

_George is a true git with bad timing_ thought Harry.

Harry and Ginny quickly pulled themselves together and Harry helped Ginny again to slide up the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Mum says you might want to eat something before we head out to Hogwarts for Headmaster Snape's funeral. Don't take to long coming down either though" and he laughed as he walked down the stairs.

"Well, George seems to be coming back to his usual self again." said Ginny as she stood in front of the mirror to adjust her black robes.

"Love, there is nothing you need to do. You look beautiful just the way you are." said Harry as he nuzzled and kissed her neck and Ginny leaned her head over so as to give Harry more access and felt another shiver go through her body.

"Come let's go love before we get in trouble." said Harry with a small smile at Ginny.

After they all ate the headed to Hogwarts. The Great Hall had an expansion charm to accomodate a lot of people. Just like it was for Dumbledore's funeral, the ornate candelabras were to the sides and the black standards of the four houses were hung to the sides of the Great Hall. Snape was in his casket up at the front where they normally put the staff table. The wizard officiant recited over the funeral and then passed it on to Minister Shaklebolt Kingsley to speak.

After saying _Sonorus_ he spoke,

"Thank you all for coming. The Ministry of Magic would like to give the Order of Merlin First class to Severus Snape. However, he is not here with us anymore but may he continue to be remembered amongst us as the brave and valiant man that he was and putting his life on the line before Voldemort during the Second War here at Hogwarts. Severus Snape will always be remembered by the magical community as one of the most well admired wizards of our time." He then motioned to Minerva McGonagall to come join him at the front.

"Here now to share a few words is our new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Ms. Minerva McGonagall" and everybody stood silent and whispered in agreement as she stood at the front.

"Fellow members of the wizarding world and felllow students. It gives me great pleasure and it is truly a privilidge for me to be here standing as your new Headmistress of Hogwarts, but these are sad times and I want to take this time to thank the late Headmaster Severus Snape for taking over Hogwarts during difficult and trying times. It was not easy and for that I give him merit for it. As Minister Kingsley said, he was a truly Valiant man for putting his life on the line before Voldemort so that we could all be here today. Please let's have a moment of silence so that we many honor and remember the late Headmaster Severus Snape." and everybody stood silent.

Kingsley and McGonagall then proceeded to sit down and a group of Hogwarts students came up to sing a Requiem in honor of Severus Snape directed by the miniscule Professor Flitwick.

When the Requiem was done, everybody walked in a single file to walk by and show their final respects to Snape.

"Ginny are you alright?" asked Harry as he looked down at her to see if she felt any kind of discomfort.

"I'm fine thanks Harry" and she did what he hadn't seen for the longest time, a big smile on her lips.

Harry could see that Ginny was finally becoming stronger with the death of Fred. He could see in her sparkling brown eyes that she was becoming a new and stronger Ginny. He smiled back to her and squeezed her hand.

After the funeral at Hogwarts Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's reapparated to The Burrow, glad to see that they could put that day behind them.

When the Weasley family got back, Ron sat in the sitting room with Hermione and played Wizard's chess. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the sofa and he was trying to teach Ginny how to play a muggle card game. Arthur and Molly went upstairs to turn in early. They were very worn out from the day. Charlie went back to Romania and Bill and Fleur went back to their home. Nobody noticed but George had gone into the dining room, grabbed a leftover bottle of firewhiskey and poured himself a glass. He then went upstairs to his room with the bottle and glass.

* * *

The following morning Harry got up early, took a shower put on some clothes and went outside. He took the small path that lead to the lake not far from the Burrow. He couldn't believe it that his good friend Fred was gone now. He remembered when he first met him on platform 9 3/4. He and George may have been mischievous but they both were a lot of fun. They always cheered everybody up, no matter the circumstances. Fred had been close to Ginny and every since he had become Ginny's boyfriend, Fred had become close to him too. Fred was by his standards the most cheeky and mischievous of the two. Harry had been looking up at the sky when he heard a couple of voices behind him.

"Harry, what are you doing here all to yourself?" asked Hermione as she held Ron's arm and walked at his side.

"Not much really. Just standing out here thinking about things."

"We were wondering where you were" said Ginny as she came up next to him.

"I don't know, I guess I was thinking about Fred and when I got to know him for the first time. He and George definitely kept me from getting bloodied up by other quidditch teams at Hogwarts"

"Yeah, look at you, you are still in one piece" said Ron and he smirked at his remark.

"Well, they kept him alive for me. That's what" said Ginny with a small smile and leaned up to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Oy Ginny, take it easy now. You don't need to be getting all over him now" said Ron.

"I can kiss him however I want and as many times as _I_ want" and she pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him long and hard.

"Ginny!" said Ron in protest. Ginny ignored him and kept kissing Harry.

"Ron, what you need is a kiss" said Hermione and she pulled him down herself and kissed him on the lips as well.

While both couples were busy kissing each other, the heard Mrs. Weasley's voice shout, "BREAKFAST TIME" and they pulled away from their perspective partners and walked back to the Burrow.

"I am sure going to miss Fred. It's just not going to be the same without him. I mean whose going to be funny and come up with all those silly ideas?" asked Ginny as she wiped another tear that was sliding down her face.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'm sure you'll be okay. Besides we have an entire Summer and we will be going back to Hogwarts. It will be _almost_ as if nothing happened" said Harry as he was trying to cheer her up.

"That's just it Harry, it won't be the same" said Ginny, with more tears sliding down her face.

"I have to admit that Fred was quite a git, but, he was my brother and I too was very fond of him. More than Percy I must admit" said Ron.

"It's obvious, we are all truly going to miss Fred." said Hermione.

The four of them walked into the Burrow and sat at the table. Arthur and Percy were already sitting at the table.

"Where on earth is George? Everybody is here at the table except for him" as Molly levitated the plates, cups and coffee to the table.

"I'll go get him mum" said Ginny as she got up from the table.

"Oh thank you Ginny dear" said Molly and she gave her a small smile.

Ginny walked up the flight stairs until she arrived at the landing where George's room was. She knocked on the door and waited for a response from George. When she heard no response, she tried knocking on the door again. Still no response. Ginny slowly opened the door and she gasped at what she saw. Inside was George curled up on Fred's bed like a ball with a glass in his hand and two bottles of firewhiskey on the night stand next to him. Next thing everybody knew, they heard a really loud scream from Ginny.

Down in the dining room, they all looked at each other and they all went running up the stairs to see why Ginny had screamed.

"What is it Ginny? Why did you scream for?" asked Harry as he came to her side while Arthur, Percy, and Ron walked in to see what Ginny saw.

Molly and Hermione only gasped at what they saw when the took a peak through the three men who were standing at the door.

"This is not good Molly. We need to move out Fred's bed and things as soon as possible"

"No it isn't. Oh my poor George. This must have hit him hard like a ton of bricks. The poor dear" and she quickly went to his side to take the glass away from his hand while Ron took the two empty bottles downstairs to throw them away.

"Does anybody how long this has been going on?" asked Arthur, looking at all of them and they all nodded their heads side to side. Then he turned to Molly and said, "Molly, we are going to have to get all the bottles of firewhiskey out of the Burrow before this gets any worse. All we can hope is that he doesn't drink anymore."

"Alright Arthur, I'll have Harry and Ron look all over the Burrow and when they find them I'll have them throw them away" said Molly.

"I better leave for work or I'll be late" said Arthur as he looked down at his watch.

"Oh Arthur let me get you a quick cup of coffee and some toast before you go. You can also have a piece of sausage. It's not good for you to leave on an empty stomach." and Molly quickly went down the stairs to get the toast, coffee and sausage.

"Well, you heard dad, let's clean the room up and take out Fred's things. Let's put George on his bed and then go looking for the bottles" said Ron as he looked at Harry.

"I would stay and help but I also have to go to the Ministry of Magic for work. If you need anything, send an owl to dad, alright?" said Percy.

"Alright, for now let's get some breakfast. I'm starving" said Ron and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione chuckled at his remark before going downstairs.

After breakfast, Ron and Harry were back up in George's room taking Fred's bed out of George's room while Ginny and Hermione cleaned out the room and sweeped it.

A moment later, the four of them heard George stir.

"No Fred! No! Come back, you'll get killed. No Fred! Be careful! Freeeeeed!" and George started crying in his sleep.

Ginny went and gently sat down by George and gently rubbed his arm, "George, it's okay. It was just a nightmare."

George woke up and swung at Ginny without even realizing it and she fell on the floor. Harry momentarily helped her get up.

"Oy what did just do George? You just hit Ginny", said Harry.

"Leave me alone!" said George angrily.

"George, mate, you need to get some breakfast" said Ron.

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" said George, this time a little louder than last time.

"Alright mate, whenever you feel better, why don't you come down" said Ron and he and Harry, Ginny and Hermione left the room.

Outside the door, Ginny had tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Ron, what could of possibly happened to George? We have never seen him act like this before?" Suddenly, Ginny turned back around and was about to open the door, "He needs to listen to me. He can't go on like this. He needs to pull himself together, even if Fred isn't with us anymore."

"No Ginny, just leave him alone. He needs some time to lick his wounds and face the loss of Fred" said Harry as he put his hand over hers.

She looked up at Harry and said, "Fine, let's just go down then. I don't want to see George like this" and they all finally went downstairs.

"Don't worry Ginny" said Ron, "I'm sure he's going to be fine"

* * *

The following morning during breakfast, an owl came to the kitchen window of the burrow. Molly let the owl in and gave him a treat after taking the piece of parchment from his leg.

"Isn't that an owl from the Ministry?" asked Molly.

"Yes Molly, that an owl from the Ministry? What could be on that parchment?" asked Arthur.

"Well, this parchment is actually for you Hermione dear" said Molly as she looked at Hermione, smiled at her and gave her the piece of parchment.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" said Hermione as she took the parchment from her and opened it.

Hermione's tears rolled down her face as she read it.

"What is it? What does it say Hermione?" asked Ron with a worried look on his face.

Hermione gave the parchment to Ron so he could read it aloud to everyone.

_Ms. Granger,_

_ The Ministry of Magic has the pleasure of announcing that we have located your parents. Ever since you cast the obliviate charm on them, they have been found in Australia. Please contact the Ministry of Magic as soon as you are able so that we can better assist you and make the arrangements._

_Sincerely,_

_Claudius Leeway_

_Department of International Magical Cooperation_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Merlin's beard! They have located Hermione's parents in Australia?" said Ron and his jaw dropped in surprise.

Harry took the parchment to reread it himself again.

"I'm going to send an owl immediately so that we can start the process." said Hermione and she quickly left the table and went to find a piece of parchment and a quill to write her response to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

A few days later Hermione received another owl from the Ministry of Magic and she opened to read it. Everybody had gone out and the four friends were the only ones at the burrow.

_Ms. Granger,_

_ We are happy to announce that your parents have been brought back to England and they are here in the Ministry of Magic. Their memories have been recovered and they are anxious to see you. We look forward to seeing you at the Ministry of Magic soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Claudius Leeway_

_Department of International Magical Cooperation_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Ron! Ron!" screamed Hermione as she ran into the sitting room where he was playing a match of Wizard's chess.

Ron and Harry looked up from the wizard's chess.

"What is it Hermione? Did you hear from the Ministry?" asked Harry.

"Yes! They found my parents! They told me that they have recovered their memories and that they are waiting for me at the Ministry" said Hermione.

"I'll come with you Hermione" said Ron and he and Hermione grabbed their robes, hugged each other tight and went into the fireplace, Ron grabbed some floo powder and they disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Ginny had heard Hermione scream and walked down and found Harry in the sitting room.

"What was that? Why was Hermione screaming Harry? Is everything alright?" asked Ginny with a questioning look on her face.

"Everything is okay Ginny" said Harry coming to put an arm around her, "Hermione got an owl saying that they have found Hermione's parents and she went to see them"

"Oh" said Ginny.

Hours later, Ron appeared into the sitting room while Harry and Ginny were on the couch talking about Hermione's parents.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"She's with her parents and she's going to stay with them for a few days and then she's going to come back to the burrow. You should of seen the three of them. They were so happy to finally be together again." said Ron with a smile on his face.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad that Hermione is back with her parents" said Ginny with a small smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5: Reconstructing Hogwarts

_A/N: Well, here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if the chapter is a little short. The chapters will get a little longer later on. Please remember to read and REVIEW! Now on to Chapter 5._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 5: Reconstructing Hogwarts**

A few days went by as the Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys slowly got back into their daily routines.

Harry woke up as the sun rays shone on his eyes through the window in Ron's bedroom.

He couldn't believe it that only a few days have gone by since they burried Fred. He was surprised at how Ginny had grown stronger each day after facing the death of her brother. She was becoming a new person. Her smiles were even slowly beginning to appear on her face more each day. It was still difficult to mention Fred in front of her so everybody took care of not mentioning Fred's name in front of her.

Harry was surprised at how quickly the scars on his face had disappeard. The only scars he had left from the second war were the cut on his right shoulder and the lightning scar on his chest from where Voldemort had hit him.

Harry stretched his body and got up to go take a shower. When he got back to Ron's room he could start to smell the wonderful smell of eggs and muffins coming from the kitchen. At that very moment, Ron began to stir in his bed. Ron finally woke up and rubbed his eyes and sat at the side of his bed.

"Morning" said Harry as he fixed the collar on his shirt in front of the mirror.

"Morning" said Ron in a still sleepy tone.

"I guess we better get downstairs, it looks like breakfast will be ready real soon" said Harry as he fiddled with his hair in order to cover the lightning scar on his forehead.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!", as the two of them heard Molly shout from downstairs.

"See you downstairs mate" said Harry and he walked out the door.

" kay" said Ron and he went to take a quick shower and get dressed as well.

When Harry walked into the kitchen he saw that Ginny and Hermione were already sitting at the table and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning" said Harry to everyone and then he gave a kiss on her forehead before sitting next to her.

"Morning sleepy head", said Ginny with a small smile as she looked at Harry.

"Well, it looks like the garden needs degnoming again. Harry dear do you think you can do that with Ron when you finish your breakfasts? I really don't know how those blasted gnomes all come from. I am going to have to go to Diagon Alley one of these days to see what I can buy to reduce the appearance of gnomes in the garden" said Molly shaking her head as she levitated some plates with eggs and muffins to the table along with a coffee pot to replenish Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's coffees.

"Morning mum, Ginny, 'Mione" said Ron as he took a seat next to Hermione.

"Morning love" and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Eat up Ron, your mum wants us to degnome the garden again" said Harry to Ron.

"Oh not again" complaining about the pending chore.

"Ronald Weasley! it's that or you can help me move the furniture around and dust The Burrow" while looking at Ron with a strict look on her face.

"Oh alright, I'll degnome the garden with Harry when we are finished eating breakfast." as he began to stuff his mouth with eggs and muffins.

"Honestly Ron, couldn't you eat any faster?" asked Hermione and Ron looked at her nonchalantly.

"Oy! Boys can be so messy at times!" said Hermione with a sigh of disappointment.

"Well, boys will be boys after all" responded Ginny and both girls giggled.

"Hey, we need to eat if we are going to degnome the garden. That is not an easy task." said Harry in defense

"Hear, hear" said Ron as put his cup in the air and clinked his cup with Harry's in a cheer before each took a sip of their coffee.

While they were finishing up their breakfasts, a patronus with Headmistress McGonagalls voice came and annouce to all four of them:

_I was wondering if there were any students or persons who would be interested in helping us repair Hogwarts for the new school year. If we get enough help, we should be able to finish in time for the new school year. If you are interested, please send me back a patronus immediately. Thank you. _

The patronus then shredded itself up in pieces and disappeared in one quick _poof_.

The four of them looked at each other and they knew what to do.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" said Hermione and then she continued, "and just think, we could be back at Hogwarts in time for our last year!" She was so excited that she started mumbling something about buying more books before going back to Hogwarts.

"Really Hermione, don't you think it's a bit early to be talking about going back to school and books?" said Ron in a complaining tone.

"I think that's the least we can do. We should go back to Hogwarts and show our appreciation by volunteering to repair it. What do you blokes think?" asked Ginny.

"That is a marvelous idea Ginny" said Harry with a smile dawning on his face. "That will give us something to do during our Summer holiday. Come on Ron let's go degnome the garden so we can later head to Hogwarts." and Harry and Ron got up to go degnome the garden.

"Why don't we clean The Burrow so it's nice and tidy before we go?" recommended Hermione.

"Alright" said Ginny and the went to do the cleaning.

After lunch, the four of them flooed themselves to Hogwarts.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasley, happy to see that you are able to join us today. Why don't you go report to the contractor over there at the main doors and he will be able to tell you where you can help." said Headmistress McGonagall as she saw them floo through the fireplace in the Great Hall.

"Yes, thank you professor. We are also glad that we could be here to help" said Hermione with a smile on behalf of the four of them.

A few hours later when the sun was beginning to set, everybody was starting to apparate back to ther homes. Harry and Ginny stayed behind so they could see the sun set over the black lake.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and looked down at her with a smile, "Ginevra Weasley, I don't know if I have told you lately, but I love you. Did you know that?"

"I love you too Harry Potter." and they shared a small kiss on the lips before reapparating at The Burrow for dinner.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The following day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left early to go help with the repairs at Hogwarts. They apparated with two picnic baskets with their lunches inside.

At lunch time, Harry took on of the picnic baskets and took Ginny to an isolated part of the black lake. They continued to walk around the edge of the black lake until they were on the other side of the lake. They could see how the repairs on Hogwarts were coming along. It was sad to see how much damage was done to Hogwarts. One could see what had originally been part of the castle and what new sections were being reconstructed.

"Oh wow, look at the view Ginny! Hogwarts may still be in ruins but it sure looks majestic doesn't it?" asked Harry as he took a bite into his ham sandwich.

"Yes, it's hard to believe that it's in ruins right now. I am so looking forward to seeing it again when it has been fully repaired" answered Ginny as she took a drink of pumpkin juice from her canteen.

"Who would of ever thought that this would ever happen to Hogwarts? I mean..." while Harry gave it some though, "I mean with all those charms that had been put the castle." and then he looked back at Ginny who was finishing her ham sandwich as she looked at Hogwarts from where she sat.

"I know, when I first came to Hogwarts for my first year, I knew that those were dark times again but I felt safe at Hogwarts and having Dumbledore around as well" she said as she took another drink of pumpkin juice.

Harry moved closer to Ginny and he let her lie against his chest as they admired the view of Hogwarts. Ginny didn't see Harry wave his wand but she felt him move and she turned her head up and asked him, "Now what are you up to Harry Potter?" asking with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Ginevra Weasley, I love you. Please let me show you how much I love you?" he said as he looked down at her.

"But they will see us from the other side of the black lake!" Ginny said in protest

"They won't. I put a silencing charm and invisibility charm around us." he said with a sinister look on his face.

"Oh no you didn't! You are a very naughty boy Harry! " said Ginny as she giggled and blushed at the same time.

" Harry, how did you ever manage to-" and before Ginny could finish speaking, Harry leaned down on her lips and kissed her tenderly for a long time.

"Oh Ginny" said Harry in between kisses. "I wanted a moment alone with you. It seems that everytime we wanted to be alone, George, Ron, or Hermione would walk on us" and he continued to kiss her.

Harry lay down Ginny on the blanket and conjured a couple of pillows for them and lay Ginny down on one of the pillows. Their kisses became more passionate as Harry began to move his lips down Ginny's neck and to her collarbone. There he kissed her and left a trail of kisses as he worked his way back to her pulse. Once he got there, Ginny moaned, "Oh Harry, don't stop this time... please!" pleading to him. Harry's hands began to travel up and down Ginny's thigh until they found her flat stomach. His hand carefully worked its way up as it unmade the buttons of her cotton blouse. When he got to the top, he pulled away gasping from the kisses and looked down at Ginny.

"Merlin, Ginny, you are so beautiful" and he put his lips back down to hers and kissed her in a heatedly fashion. Harry somehow managed to put his hands under Ginny's back and undid the clasp of her bra and moved it down to reveal her suple and creamy breasts. His lower extremities were feeling tight in his pants and he shivered at the sight of Ginny's breasts. Harry leaned down and began to suckle and play with her nipples as Ginny shivered in pleasure.

"Oh Harry, please don't stop" she said with a more urgent tone to her voice.

Somehow, Ginny's hand slowly moved down to the bulge on Harry's pants while they continued to kiss. She then slowly continued to undo the button on Harry's pants and her hand gained entrance into Harry's pants and started caressing his shaft.

"Merlin Ginny! You are going to make me explode" as he moaned at the touch of Ginny's hand.

Harry went back down to kiss her on the pulse at her neck and Ginny gave a loud moan. It even got louder when Harry's hand moved down to that "magical" place between her legs.

"Oh Harry, a little more down... a little more to the left... yes! that's the spot!... put more pressure! Oh Merlin!" as Ginny's moans grew louder. They were sure both thankful that Harry knew how to do a silencing charm. Ginny's hand continued to move faster along Harry's shaft and he gave out a loud grunt.

"Harry wait!", said Ginny as pulled away

"What? What is it love?" said Harry with a sparkle on his eyes.

"Harry, I want to be with you but I want it to be more special" Ginny said as she looked away, not wanting to hurt Harry's feelings. She knew that time after time his feelings had been hurt by others.

"Ginny, love, if you don't want to, that's alright. We'll wait until we're ready." and then he helped pull her up and helped her reclasp her bra and button up her blouse for her and when he finished with the last button, he put his lips to Ginny's and kissed her tenderly one more time.

They cleaned up and folded the blanket on the basket and walked back to continue helping with the repairs at Hogwarts.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Weeks later they returned to finish with the last of their work at Hogwarts. When they were finished, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gin took pictures in the front of the castle on the other side of the black lake with Hogwarts completely rebuilt in the background. They even took pictures of the couples kissing each other. Some had kisses on their lips and others with kisses on their cheeks. Then they set a timer on the camera and took a picture of all four of them. They couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. This time without the worries of being terrorized or their lives being threatened.


	6. Chapter 6: Going Back To Hogwarts Part I

_A/N: Well, here is chapter 6. Turned out to be a little longer than I hoped so I had to split it up into two parts again. I will post the second part as soon as I am able. I know that there is only one head boy and one head girl in the Harry Potter books. I thought I would have two head boys and girls to add a little more fun to the story. Remember that this is my version and I have done the necessary updates so it is better integrated with the story. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 6: Going back to Hogwarts (Part I)**

The repairs at Hogwarts were finished and there wasn't much that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny could except sit around and entertain themselves. They played quiditch outside with Harry and Ginny as one team and Ron and Hermione as the other team. They also played wizard's chess and went on picnics to the lake which was about half a mile away from the Burrow.

One morning when Arthur and Percy had left for the Ministry of Magic and George to WWW, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were laughing and sharing stories about Hogwarts over a delicious breakfast of sausages and eggs that Molly had prepared for them. They were remembering how ron kept panicking the first year at Hogwarts at how Ron kept getting strangled by the green vine that was squeezing him and Hermione. They laughed the hardest at how Hermione had been the hero instead of Ron.

"Oy, it's not funny, I thought that vine was going to strangle the death of me" said Ron in defense.

"Not until I rescued you darling." said Hermione and she gave him a tender kiss on the lips that slowly turned into a passionate one until Harry cleared his throat. Ron and Hermione pulled away and blushed.

"Oh yeah, and that reminds me, before I went off to Hogwarts, when I was at the zoo with Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, I got so made that the glass disappeared and Dudley fell into the snake exhibit." said Harry with a small chuckle.

"Harry, now don't you go trying something like that on me or I will give you a bat bogey hex." said Ginny with a devilish smile on her face.

"I definitely we be careful" said Harry as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Then there was Ginny who couldn't stop talking about you right before her first yeart at Hogwarts. She was saying Harry this and Harry that. Do you remember the look on her face when she saw you sitting in the kitchen? She went right running back to her room." they all laughed at the sight of her face then.

"Oh yeah, I remember, I was asking mum where my Hogwarts Jumper was" said Ginny while she smiled sheepishly. Then she continued to speak, could you really blame me if I had started to develop a crush on Harry? I thought he was handsome at the time. I just didn't say anything. I think I had an infactuation with the idea that he was _The Chosen One_ and _The Boy Who Lived_" said Ginny with a pensive face.

"Thinking back, you did look adorable Ginny" said Harry and gently planted a kiss on her lips and then smiled into her warm brown eyes.

"Oh, and do you remember the time that we find Hermione in the restroom along with that troll? Then getting those troll buggers and all on your wand Harry." said Ron making a look of disgust but then he looked at Hermione with a tender look on his face and said, "I believe that's the time things started changing for us Hermione. If you hadn't been in that restroom I wouldn't of fallen in love with the most beautiful woman in the world." and he took Hermione's hand and kissed it gently while making Hermione blush once more.

"I remember how beautiful Ginny looked at the Yule Ball when she was dancing with Neville back then. I only wish I was in his shoes now" said Harry and he leaned over to hold on tightly to Ginny.

At that moment they heard a gray owl tapping on the window. Ron got up, opened the window and the owl came and dropped a piece of parchment in front of him. Not a few moments went by when a big black owl also flew in with four white envelopes. One for each one of them.

Ron, gave the owls treats, they flew away and he closed the window again.

Harry opened the piece of parchment. It was from Gringotts and it had a letter that read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_This is to notify that we have an urgent business matter to settle with you. Please_

_come to Gringotts at your earliest convinience so that we may discuss the matter_

_with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Gregory Gringotts Sr._

_Head of Gringotts Bank_

Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder and asked him, "What business could it be Harry?" and then she turned back to look at him with a questioning look on her face.

"I don't know Gin, I suppose I will have to go by Gringotts to find out what the urgent business is" with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, look at these envelopes!" said Hermione with excitement, "They are from Hogwarts!" she said with an excited look on her face.

"Oh no, not that time of the year again" said with a frown on his face.

The four of them opened their letters.

"Oh my gosh! It's a letter from Professor McGonagall. She is officially the Headmistress of Hogwarts!" Said Ginny and then she continued to read the parchments enclosed.

"I'm head boy!" said Ron as he looked inside his envelope.

"Me too", said Harry in utter astonishment.

"and that makes me a head girl" said Hermione an octave higher than it should be.

"me too" said Ginny and the both jumped together and screamed and giggled in excitement.

"Oy do you think you can do it a little quieter? You girls are giving me a headache!" said Ron as he covered his ears.

The four of them also found their corresponding badges and Harry found one that said _Captain_. He had gathered that he would be the Gryffindor House Quidditch Captain again.

"Oh Harry! That is wonderful!" said Ginny as she glanced down at his badge, "I am so happy for you" and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Oy Ginny! That's my best mate you're kissing there" said Ron.

"I know. Mind your own business Ron. I will kiss as many times as I want and she went back to kissing Harry who had a smile on his face.

"I suppose McGonagall added another head boy and girl this year to add a little more safety to the students. After all there are still dementors that were loyal to Voldemort still going about." said Hermione.

"Very true" said Ginny in agreement.

"I'm just happy that McGonagall is letting us finish our 7th year at Hogwarts. That is just wonderful!" added Hermione with a big smile on her face.

"I see why that would make you happy 'Mione, that means you get to read more books" said Ron as he sighed with disappointment.

"Well, I guess this means that we have to go to one place... Diagon Alley" said Hermione

"Just as they picked their things up, Harry dropped his envelope and found another piece of parchment fall out of his envelope.

"Harry, look... something fell out of your envelope" said Ginny, looking in the direction of the envelope that had fallen to the floor.

Harry leaned over to pick it up and it read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_It gives me great pleasure to not only announce that you will be Quidditch Captain and Head Boy this year but you will also be a teacher assistant for our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Below you will see a schedule:_

_Monday: DADA First Years 9:00am - 10:30am_

_Tuesday: DADA Second Years 1:00pm - 2:30pm_

_Wednesday: No Classes to teach_

_Thursday: DADA Third Years 10:00am - 11:30am_

_Friday: DADA Fourth Years 3:00 - 4:30pm_

_You will be working with Marvin Mistrel and he will assist you throughout the yeart. Congratulations again on your success._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Harry, you are going to teach class this year! That is wonderful!" said Ginny and she gave him a passionate kiss once more on his lips.

"Well, I think it is going to be a good year considering that it is going to be our last year at Hogwarts and that they are going to have another Yule Ball in our honor." said Ginny with a smile.

"Yes remember that we also have to study for our NEWTS too! This year is truly going to be great!" said Hermione, finding it difficult to hold in her excitement.

" 'Mione, really, did you have to remind us about our NEWTS?" said Ron with a sigh of discouragement

"Well, let's head out to Diagon alley" said Hermione and four of them disapparated.


	7. Chapter 7:Going Back To Hogwarts PartII

_A/N: Here is the second part to Chapter 6. Sorry if it seems a little long or if there are some typos but, I was very tired when I wrote it. Again, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I did writing it. I hope to get Chapter 7 up as soon as possible. Reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 7: Going back to Hogwarts (Part II)**

The four of them apparated at Diagon Alley and headed to Flourish and Blotts to get their books.

"Let' see what we are going to need for Hogwarts" said Hermione as she took the piece of parchment out from her robes.

The materials needed were:

_Books Needed: _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Part 7: For 7th years By Marvin Mistrel_

_Advanced Potions for the Wizard and Witch_

_Ancient Runes for the Advanced Student_

_The Art of Divination for the 7th Years_

_The Study of Advanced Charms_

_7th year Advanced Study for Transfiguration_

_Herbology and Other Studies for the 7th Year Student_

_Materials Needed:_

_20 vials_

_4 ink bottles_

_3 cauldrons_

_quills_

_4 packages of parchment for each class (Large size)_

_mortar and pestle_

_Robes and Uniforms for 7th year_

"Merlin, there is just never an end to those list for Hogwarts, is there?" complained Ron "I think I'm going to go mental. I think we are going to need your help again this year Hermione. You'll be a sweetheart, won't you?" as he gave her a puppy face.

"Very funny Ron, if you think that I'm going give you the answers or even do your assignments, you are quite mistaken" said Hermione with a serious tone and Harry and Ginny smiled at each other.

It was interesting how Ron and Hermione always bickered but they always made up for it later on. Like the one time when Harry and Ginny had gone into Ginny's room to get Fred's picture album and they heard moans coming from Ginny's room. When the walked in, they had caught Ron with his zipper down and Hermione with her blouse undone while laying on her bed. Their faces had turned so red that they couldn't face Harry or Ginny for the rest of the day.

"Hey Ron, why don't you go into the quidditch supply store and get some supplies with Harry. I'll go in later to get mine with Hermione. We want to go to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to get Harry a new owl. He's going to need one at Hogwarts and he has been missing having an owl companion" said Ginny in a hushed voice. "Here is the money that George, Percy, Hermione and I put together. Do you have yours?" and then Ron nodded and gave her his portion.

Hermione spoke up and said, "Ginny and I are going to go to Madam Malkin's to do some purchases for our uniforms and robes for Hogwarts and then we can meet at Honeydukes for some ice scream. Is that good with you Ron and Harry?" asked Hermione, crossing her fingers behind her back hoping that Harry and Ron wouldn't suspect anything.

"Good idea", said Harry, "we'll me you later on at Honeydukes then". Harry then took Ginny in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I don't know about you mates but I'm starving!", said Ron, complaining while he felt his stomach growl.

"I'll give you something to hold on until then" said Hermione and then she pulled her arms around Rons's neck and kissed him passionately too. So passionately that Ron's hands started traveling down Hermione's back and squeezed her bum.

Harry then pulled away from Ginny with her still encased in his arms and they both looked at Ron and Hermione this time kissing each other in a more heatedly fashion.

"Oy, you do know that you are in the middle of Diagon Alley don't you?" Harry reminded them.

Ron and Hermione pulled away sheepishly with their cheeks blushing.

"There's more where that came from" said Hermione in a more hushed tone into Ron's ear and he got a wicked little look in his smile when he heard it.

"It looks like we won't be the only ones having fun tonight" said Ginny as she gave Harry another kiss on his lips.

"Come on mate, we have to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies to get our things for quidditch." Harry reminded Ron.

"Aww, do I really have to let Hermione go?" he said in a whiny voice, rocking hermione in his arms, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm afraid so mate or else the Hogwarts Express is going to leave us behind this year" said Harry.

The couples each gave each other one last kiss and the girls went one way and the boys went through another.

Hermione and Ginny walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium, and started to look for owls, cages and owl treats.

"What do you think Harry might fancy Ginny?" asked Hermione as she clicked her tongue at an owl.

"I don't know Hermione. What I do know is that Harry really misses Hedwig and I think that's why he hasn't been able to find another owl. He needs one, I know he does." said Ginny and after thinking for a minute, she spoke up again, " I know it won't be the same but I thought, what if we get Harry an owl that looks similar to Hedwig? With white feathers and all?" said Ginny as she looked at the cages.

"That's a wonderful idea Ginny. I think an owl with white feathers would be great for Harry" and they agreed on a white owl with very light gray spots at the end of his wings.

"Oh he's beautiful isn't he Hermione? I think Harry is going to love him for his birthday." After thinking for a while she said, "you know what Hermione?"

"What?" answered Hermione while looking and owl snacks for the owl.

"This would be the second time that Harry gets an owl for his birthday." said Ginny, reminiscing when Harry told her the story of how he had gotten Hedwig.

"Oh, that's right! He told me that story too" said Hermione with a smile as she remembered.

Ginny and Hermione paid for the owl, the cage, and the snacks and sent them ahead to the Burrow and asked Mrs. Weasley to hide it in Mr. Weasley's shed until Harry's birthday.

"Let's go now so I can get my quidditch supplies. We are going to have to hurry because we agreed to meet the blokes at Honeydukes in an hour" said Ginny.

"Oh Merlin, your right!" said Hermione as she looked at her watch.

Hermione and Ginny paid for the owl with the money that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny put together and left the owl emporium. The went to Madam Malkin's for their Hogwarts uniforms and robes.

The two of them were standing in front of the mirrors admiring themselves in their uniforms.

"Hey look Hermione, I bet if I put on the blouse on this way, Harry won't be able to resist it" said Ginny with a smirk as she pulled out the blouse from underneath her skirt, loosened her red and gold tie, and undid some of the buttons on her blouse.

"Ginny, you are just are just terrible! I already feel bad for poor Harry. He won't be able to concentrate on his NEWTs if you dress like that" said Ginny as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Why don't you do it too. That way it will be fun keeping Harry and Ron on their toes. Let's see if they can truly pass their NEWTs with us dressed like this" said Ginny as she giggled. Hermione did the same and they looked at themselves in the mirror and then at each other and then laughed at the idea.

They finished buying their uniforms and robes and they were still laughing when they walked into Honeydukes to meet their boyfriends.

"What are you two laughing about" asked Harry with a questioning look on his face.

Ginny and Hermione just looked at each other and they giggled at the thought again of what they did with their uniforms in Madam Malkin's store.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out" said Hermione as she sat down next to Ron and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He too looked back down at Ginny with a questioning look on his face.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The next morning Harry woke up and saw the the skies were blue and the weather was already warm in Ron's room. It was warm compared to the cooler and rainy weather in which they had burried Fred. He thanked Merlin that Ginny was so much happier now. She was much happier and emotionally stronger. However, Harry still couldn't believe it that he was going back to Hogwarts for the last time. It had become his home. He could remember Professor McGonagall's words on that day before he got sorted into Gryffindor "_it will become like your home_". That's what Hogwarts had become. It had become his home and now he was going back for the last time. Harry got up and looked out the window. As he leaned one of his hands against the side of the window sill, he sighed. Then he suddenly smiled. Harry wondered if he would wind up in the hospital wing again as he almost always had each year that he was at Hogwarts. He needed to accept the idea and it still didn't register in his mind. As he tried to review his thoughts in his mind, he decided to go take a shower. Perhaps it would help him clear his mind.

When he finished taking his shower, he went back upstairs to change and walked back down into the kitchen.

"There's the birthday boy! Happy Birthday Harry dear" said Mrs. Weasley and she gave hiim one of her famous bone crunching hugs. It was so tight this time that Harry could barely breathe.

"Look at you! You are 18, going back to Hogwarts, you are going to take your NEWTS and be a genuine wizard! So Harry dear, have you thought what you would like to do when you finish at Hogwarts?"

"Well, I got offered a teacher assistant post at Hogwarts under Professor Mistrel, our professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts", said Harry as he took a sip of the coffee that Molly levitated right in front of him.

"Oh that is wonderful Harry dear!" said Molly and she gave him another bone crunching hug.

At that moment Arthur, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked into the dining room and they all said their perspective "mornings".

"So what's this I hear about Harry teaching at Hogwarts" asked Arthur.

"He was offered a post as Teacher Assistant under Professor Mistral" said Molly

"That is great Harry my boy!" and he gave Harry a pat on the back.

"Arthur, please be back home in time for dinner please" said Molly as she discreetly signaled him about the special occasion as she lured her eyes in Harry's direction without Harry noticing.

"Yes dear", said Mr. Weasley as he finished his cup of coffee, kissed his wife and he and Percy were off to the Ministry of Magic.

"Thanks for breakfast mum. I'll be back for dinner but then I'll go back and spend the night at my flat over WWW. It is just getting very busy for me. I am going to have to hire more help real soon" said George as he sighed in an overwhelmed manner.

"Alright George, you have a good day and we'll see you later" said Molly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he flooed away to WWW from the Fireplace.

"I hear it's going to be rather warm today so why don't we go to the lake for a swim and have a picnic there?" asked Harry as he finished the last of his coffee and muffin.

"That sounds wonderful. It has become unbareably hot these days" said Hermione and Ron gave her a naughty look. She smiled back and signaled with her eyes meaning 'later'.

"Alright, let's get our things then." said Harry as he and Ron headed upstairs to get their things.

"We'll get the picnic basket" said Hermione and Ginny.

An hour later, both couples were sitting by the lake and sunbathing. Harry and Ron couldn't manage to take their eyes off their girlfriends while they put on their sun tan lotion.

"Enjoying the show blokes?" asked Hermione while she helped Ginny put on some sun tan lotion on her back.

"Oh yes!" said Harry and Ron with a look of satisfaction as they both put their hands behind their heads.

"Well, you are just going to have to watch because we have come to tan ourselves" said Ginny and she sat down to read her magazine subscription of _Young Witch_.

"Come now Ginny, I was hoping we could have some _fun_" said Harry as he put some emphasis on the word fun as he gave Ginny the naughty eye.

"You are truly incorrigible Harry Potter!" said Ginny

"Mmm Hmm" said and nodded Hermione in agreement.

Ron and Harry shared a mischevious glance at each other when to the lake and jumped into it and splashed enough to get the girls wet while they giggle at something the read in_ Young Witch_.

"Harry James Potter! You got water on my magazine!" said Ginny pretending to look mad.

"Ronald Weasley I happen to be enjoying reading an interesting part in the magazine with Ginny" said Hermione who was now starting to splash water and Ron and Harry.

Harry and Ron shared another mischevious look and they got out of the water and they pulled Ginny and Hermione over their shoulders as they kicked begging to put them back on the ground.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't put me back down I'm never going to talk to you ever again!" said Ginny as she squirmed.

"Same goes for you Ronald Weasley and no more kissing and I'll scream! said Hermione

All of the sudden, Harry and Ron threw Ginny and Hermione into the water.

Harry and Ron jumped back into the water and grabbed a hold of their perspective girlfriends.

"Let go of me Mr. Potter!" as Ginny tried to squirm away from Harry as he bound her tightly in his arms. "If you do-" before Ginny could finish Harry silenced her with a passionate kiss on her lipas

"Ronald Weasley put me down, I want to go get a sun-" and Ron also grabbed Hermione and kissed her passionately as well.

Ginny stopped squirming away from Harry as soon as she felt his hand going to her bum and squeezing thim. At this point Ginny's hands began to go around Harry's neck.

Both couples stayed there in the water kissing and caressing each other. Later they got out of the water, had their sandwiches, then they got into the water again and then headed back to the Burrow.

That evening Ron kept Harry in his room playing wizard's chess and then they heard Molly shout from downstairs "DINNER TIME!"

When Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen, everybody shouted

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!

"Thanks everyone" said Harry with a big smile on his face.

"Open your gifts Harry dear" said Molly.

"Alright, let's see" as Harry decided on which gift to open first.

He opened Arthur and Molly's gift first. Harry already had his watch from his previous year that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him. This year they gave him a new watch with a wizard casting a spell on the background. Then he opened Bill and Fleur's gift, it was a shell windchime. Harry then opened Charlie's gift which came by owl, it was the wood carving of a Hungarian Horntain to remind him of his time during the Triwizard Tournament when he goes back to Hogwarts for the last time. Then Harry opened Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's present. Harry wondered why it had a cloth. He uncovered it and found a snowy owl that looked almost like Hedwig.

"Thanks! He is amazing!" said Harry with a big smile on his face.

"We figured you would need one if you are going back to Hogwarts this year" said Hermione as she smiled back at Ron and put her head on his shoulder as she turned to smile at the others who had helped buy the owl.

"What are you going to name him Harry" asked Fleur with her french accent.

"I think I will name Warwick" said Harry as he petted Warwick's feathers with the back of his index finger.

Harry then turned to everybody and thanked them for his present before they all began to eat and later Harry blew the cake.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The Summer holiday went by real quickly and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. It was the night before and everybody's trunks were packed.

"I was just remembering" said Harry as they sat outside in the garden enjoying the last of the sunset and he continued, "Remember that Neville had gotten a rememberall for his first yeat at Hogwarts?"

They all nodded in agreement and they had a smile on their faces

"I think he is going to need another one with all those classes that we are going to have this year." said Harry with a small chuckle as he remembered that fateful day in the Great Hall when Neville got the rememberall glass ball.

"That and the dates of when we have our NEWTS" said Hermione with a chuckle.

"I think he will too. He's a mental case that one. Just think of our schedules. It just makes me depressed thinking about it! Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays, We have Transfiguration, Potions and Charms. Tuesdays and Thursdays we have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Diviniation, and Herbology! My brother Percy told me that its twice as hard than last year plus you get double the homework and then not to mention our NEWTS" said Ron now with a look of worry on his face.

"Don't worry Ron, everything will be alright" said Ginny at her brother with a gentle smile.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

"Come one everybody, we're going to be late and your dad has to get to the Ministry from Kings Cross." said Mrs. Weasly as she rushed everybody to the apparting spot just outside the Burow.

When they all apparated at King's Cross they headed to platform 9 3/4.

"Alright, you all know what to do" said Molly as they all walked in pairs through the column.

On the other side, Mr. Weasley was taking pictures for them to remember. They took pictures of the girls and the blokes and then of the couples. They took pictures with Arthur and Molly too.

Hermione's parents came to the platform to say their farewell to Hermione. They couldn't stay long because they had to head back to their dental office. They gave Hermione two big hugs and kisses and wished her well in her new year at Hogwarts. Then they walked back through the platform entrance.

They decided to take humorous pictures as well. There was one where the girls were sitting on their trunks on a trolley. Ginny was brushing her hair and Hermione filing her nails while Harry and Ron did all the work to carry their things. There was also a picture where the blokes took the girls and picked them up over their shoulders and hanging from the handle with their other hand making the picture look like they were making the girls get on to the train. Giving the appearance that they didn't want to go back to Hogwarts for the last time. There was a moment where Harry and Ginny stole a tender kiss with their trunks and owls and it had a romantic look to it and Arthur took a picture of it. There was a picture of Ron with his hand leaning against a column and Hermione's back against it. It was a flirtatious picture making it look as if thought Ron were trying to hit on Hermione as he also kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Platform 9 3/4 eventually began to fill with other students and the Hogwarts express tooted for the students to get on the train. As soon as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found the Head Boy/ Head Girl cart on the train, they looked out the window and Arthur took one last picture of the four waving for the last time as they went off to Hogwarts. Arthur even managed to get a picture of Molly waiving goodbye to them for the last time. This time she had a handkerchief because she became tear eyed as they disappeared into the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8: The Hogwarts Express

_A/N: Well, as you will see by this chapter, this is what some might call it spicy. Especially towards the end of the chapter. Again, I apologize for any typos I may have overlooked. I hope you like it. Reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 8: The Hogwarts Express**

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny finally settled in their cart and they looked around. The Head Boy/Head Girl cart was beyond what they expected. There were separate sitting rooms, private bathrooms and bedrooms.

"Blimey! Look at this place!" said Ron, "You would think this is a professor's cart!" looking around with even bigger eyes.

"Look at the seats, they look so comfortable" said Hermione as she plopped down on one of the King Louis style couches and gave a sigh of relaxation.

"I think I'm going to get myself a butterbeer" said Harry as he glanced at the ornate wood side table that had some butterbeers in ice. He opened it and took a big gulp. Allowing the deliciously cool beverage to go down his throat.

"Do you blokes want any butterbeer? There is also some pumpkin juice" said Harry signaling to the other bottles in ice.

"I'll have a butterbeer, how about you 'Mione?" asked Ron as he turned to Hermione and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"A butterbeer sounds nice love" said Hermione and she kissed him back tenderly.

"How about you Ginny?" said Harry as he turned in Ginny's direction.

"I'll have a pumpkin juice please" she said as she came up to Harry and give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

There was a knock at the door and both couples stopped kissing. It was Neville and Luna coming in with a line of prefects behind them. Harry quickly took out his wand and did an expansion charm so that there were more seats and couches in the cart to accomodate all 24 prefects from all four houses.

"Well first thing's first" said Harry, "Let's give you all the passwords to the houses." and Ron proceeded to give it to them.

"Ravenclaw..., Hufflepuff..., Slytherin..., and of course Gryffindor" and then he sat back down.

"So here's how it goes... hmmm let me see..." said Hermione as she checked her list again, "Ron will be Head Boy for Hufflepuff, I will be head of Ravenclaw, Ginny will be head of Gryffindor and Harry will be head of Slytherin." and then she looked up again as she finished reading the list. "Harry why don't you talk now about how we are going to manage with quidditch practice and the teams." said Hermione as she turned towards Harry.

"Try outs for the quidditch teams and students who make the teams will have their names posted in the Common Room of every house." said Harry and then he looked around the room at all the prefects and then said "Understand? Any questions on the matter?".

One Hufflepuff prefect raised her hand and asked, "How would you propose that we schedule our tryouts?" and she put her hand back down.

"Let's see, we could assign days during the weekend. I think we are all going to be busy during the week." said Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Let's see how about we do Hufflepuff the first Saturday upon returning to Hogwarts, following Saturday followed by Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor and last but not least Slytherin. Now you can always schedule anytime during the week as long as you let us and Professor McGonagall know." said Harry as he started looking at list of things to discuss with the prefects.

"Does each house have an assigned captain for their quidditch teams or will they need to find one?" asked Ron looking around the room

The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins nodded to each other in agreement and one prefect from these houses said that they already had an assigned captain who was returning to Hogwarts that year.

"Good, so that just leaves Ravenclaw to find a captain for their quidditch team. In that case, we will leave the entire first week at Hogwarts open to Ravenclaw to use the quidditch pitch any time during the day to find a captain. Then again you will also have the first Saturday for when we get back. Now the teams will need to practice they will take turns every two weeks using the quidditch field. The hours available will be 6am to 12pm and 1pm to 7pm on Saturdays. If teams wish to do their practice at a different time than their assigned one let the other team know so you can exchange the hours you would like to practice. Please don't forget to let a Head Boy or Head Girl know, as well as Professor McGonagall." Said Ron as he took another look at the requirements for quidditch.

"I think that we should assign a certain weekday for each team. This way they will get extra practice for their games." said Hermione.

"That is a marvelous idea Hermione. Alright, let's assign Ravenclaw on Mondays to use the quidditch pitch from 4pm to 8pm. Hufflepuff on Tuesdays at the same hours, Gryffindor on Wednesdays and Slytherin on Thursdays." said Ginny and all the students nodded amongst each other in agreement.

"Good then" said Ron. "Next thing we need to discuss is how prefects will be assigned to certain groups of students and what to do when Headmistress McGonagall asks prefects to direct students through the corridors. Especially first years" said Ron as he looked at Hermione, searching her eyes to see if she had any suggestions in that super intelligent brain of hers.

"Well, how about 5th year students direct 1st year students this year after the hat sorting? Then we can have the 6th years direct half of the remaining houses and the other half to the 7th years." said Hermione looking around the room.

"Well, since Harry is going to be busy being captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, may I suggest that I manage the scheduling of the quidditch team schedules, games and practices" said Ginny as she turned back towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the other three agreed.

"Yes, besides I will be assisting Professor Mistrel with his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes and my schedule will be very busy this year." said Harry sighing at the idea of his very busy schedule and Ginny squeezed his hand gently and he felt more calm after she did.

"Ginny and I have wonderful news! We won't be having a triwizard tournament this year but, Professor McGonagall assured me that next year there will be one." said Hermione and they heard a big cheer from the prefects. After they quieted down, Hermione continued to speak, "Professor McGonagall insisted that we have a Yule Ball this year in our honor for helping Harry to defeat Voldemort earlier this year. There was another large cheer from the prefects.

In the carts behind the Head Boy/Head Girl cart, students were looking at each other and wondering what was all the racket that was coming from the cart up front.

Back at the Head Boy/Head Girl cart, the meeting between the foursome and the prefects continued.

"We need to find out who will help supervise the corridors while students go off to class. We on the other hand will supervise the corridors during the night." said Ron.

"Well let's see, the Ravenclaws can supervise on Mondays, Hufflepuffs on Tuesday, Gryffindors on Wednesday, and Slytherins on Thursdays. We head boys and head girls can supervise on Fridays" said Hermione matter of factly.

"That is a great idea Hermione. I knew there was a reason I liked you" said Ron as he smiled at her and made her blush in front of everybody.

"Do remember that prefects must go to a head boy or head girl with any concerns. If we are unable to handle it, we will consult with Professor McGonagall." said Harry and then he continued, "well, I suppose this brings our meetings to an end. Do remember that we will be meeting once a month to keep ourselves updated on matters concerning the houses. Our next meeting will be on the second Friday of October." and with that everybody got up and left, except for Neville, Luna, Hannah and Seamus.

"I can't believe it! It's our last year and I feel like I will be needing to come back next year to study more on mystical creatures." said Luna with her dreamy voice and Seamus gave her a kiss on the cheek. The foursome smiled at each other in surprise as to wondering when Seamus and Luna must of got together.

"Anybody want butterbeer or pumpkin juice" offered Ron.

"Yes please two pumpking juices for us" said Neville for him and Hannah.

"Butterbeer for us" said Seamus on behalf of him and Luna.

"I was remembering when we had our first lesson of divination with Professor Trelawney the other day. I told Luna that her class is a rather strange one. Always has been for me" said Seamus nodding his head in amazement.

"She's a mental case that one. I don't know why we even have divination with her this year again" said Ron with a look of frustration. "I mean even Hermione was having trouble with the tea leaves" said Ron as he put an arm around Hermione and she smiled up at him.

"Trouble lies ahead my dears! Beware of what lies in your future" said Harry impersonating Professor Trelawney and they all laughed out loud.

"But in order to read it, you must first look at your tea leaves after you have drank this delicious and tasty tea." said Ginny also impersonating Professor Trelawney and they all laughed even harder.

After laughing for a while, Neville, Hannah, Seamus, and Luna left the cart to go to the prefect cart. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were left alone in the cart again.

"I don't know about you Mr. Potter but I have a few ideas of my own" whispered Ginny into Harry's ear and he smiled to himself as he heard Ginny.

"Oy! What are the two of you up to now?" asked Ron with a look of concern on his face. Hermione then grabbed him and kissed him hard and long on his lips. Before they knew, Harry and Ginny had snuck into the bedroom.

Once inside the room, Harry took Ginny into his arms and she said "I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you too very much Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley" and then he pulled Ginny back again into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I feel so fortunate to be able to spend my last and most special year at Hogwarts with you" said Harry while looking down into Ginny's sparkling brown eyes. Then his kisses found their way to her jaw and Ginny started to moan.

"Mmmm, I love it how you moan Gin" said Harry as continued to kiss her down to her pulse and he heard her moan even louder.

"I think we need to put some charms up Harry" said Ginny as she waved her wand and put up the silencing charm and locking charm on the door.

"What a bright idea Gin" said Harry with a smile and then he found her collarbone and kissed her along her collarbone. His hands slowly moved from her face down to her small waist and engulfed her even tighter in his embrace while Ginny's hands laced around Harry's neck and she started to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck and Harry shuddered at the feel of Ginny's fingers.

"Oh Gin, you make me whole", said Harry as he moaned at the touch of Ginny's fingers moving up and down his neck.

On the other side of the cart, in the other room, Ron and Hermione were also beginning their own little escapade.

"Oh 'Mione I need you!" said Ron as he led Hermione over to the four poster bed and lay her down.

"Oh Ron, I need you too!" said Hermione as her hands began to travel down Ron's stomach until they reached the button on his pants and Ron shivered as her swift fingers undid the button and zipper.

"Ron, put up the charms or the whole train will hear us" said Hermione as she kissed and bit Ron's neck. Ron groaned and with much effort he put a locking charm and silencing charm around their room.

Ron found Hermione's jean button, undid it and in one agile move, he took off Hermione's jeans and knickers, he then continued to slip her shirt over her head, took off her bra and began to kiss her breasts as he licked and played with her nipples.

By now, Harry and Ginny's clothes were all over the room and they were now lying in the huge four poster bed as Harry pulled up a sheet to cover Ginny who was starting to shiver from the cold in the bedroom. Harry threw some flames at the fireplace and the flames began to radiate a most pleasant heat and the fire began to crackle.

Harry moved away a strand of red and fiery hair from Ginny's face and then leaned down to gently kiss her on the lips. He then let his agile fingers to move to one of her breasts. He began to caress it with tenderness as Ginny's back arched as she felt the urge to need more of Harry's touch on her.

There was another knock at the door. It was the witch with the trolley of goodies and neither couple heard her knock as they were engulfed in their own worlds of stimulating satisfaction.

Harry continued to caress Ginny's breast and then his hands started to linger down her flat stomach as she continued to play with the back of his neck with her nails.

Harry couldn't resist a bit of naughtiness and tickled Ginny endlessly on her stomach and she curled up to the other side of the bed to keep Harry from tickling her as he tried to find the little nook and cranies between her arms and legs to tickle her stomach.

"No Harry stop! ha ha ha ha... no... ha ha ha... Harry! Play nicely! ha ha ha ha" said Ginny in between strong laughs until she was back on her back laughing real hard that her stomach muscles started to hurt. Harry couldn't help but laugh himself as he continued to tickle her.

"Ow, my stomach... ha ha ha Harry!..." and then Harry stopped and looked down at her with the most gentle green eyes and leaned down gently and kissed her breast with a strong urge and Ginny wound up moaning even louder than before. Harry's hand found the crevace between Ginny's thighs and began to tease it endlessly. Suddenly Harry remembered where Ginny's "magic spot" was and started to tease it, causing Ginny to moan and groan as her hips moved against his agile fingers.

One of Ginny's hands managed to go down between them and trailed swiftly and teasingly down to Harry's shaft and caused him to groan so loudly that the whole train would of heard him if it weren't for the silencing charm. The silk sheets on the bed were enough to also tease his senses.

"Merlin, Gin, your hand feels so wonderful!" as she continued to move her hand up and down, even faster than before. Harry's body shuddered once more as Ginny's hand masterfully teased him under the silk sheets.

"Oh Gin, if you keep doing that I'm going to explode" said Harry as he moaned again.

All the while Ginny continued to feel shivers as she continued to move her hips against Harry's fingers on her "magic spot". All of the sudden, she felt two of Harry's fingers go inside. He could feel that she was very tight. Ginny started to moan with every inward and outward movement that Harry's fingers made and she started to find a momentum to his fingers. "Merlin, Harry I think I'm going to explode too!" said Ginny as her hand started to move even faster along Harry's shaft.

Harry could feel that Ginny's insides were very wet and knew that she was close. They both of them began to find a momentum, while Harry moved his fingers in and out of her, Ginny's hand moved up and down his shaft in perfect syncopation.

"Merlin, Gin I am going to explooooooooode" said Harry with a loud groan and just then Harry's wetness shot out of his shaft as Ginny arched her back and tensed up as Harry put his two fingers back in and held them there as her insides tensed about his fingers.

Harry then took out his fingers and Ginny brought her hand back up to Harry's neck and they concluded their climax with a gentle kiss as their breathing slowed down. Their bodies were wet with beads of sweat from their lovemaking.

After a couple of minutes, Harry spoke, "Gin, I love you" he said as he looked down tenderly at the sparkling brown eyes that met up the green eyes that looked back down at her.

"I love you too Harry" and with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ron woke up to the sound of the wizard announcing that the Hogwarts Express would be arriving at Hogwarts in an hour. He looked down at Hermione in her glistening nakedness and smiled. They hadn't done it but had also made each other reach their ultimate climax with the sound of their moans and teasing in their strategic regions.

" 'Mione?" said Ron with a gentle voice as he kissed Hermione on the cheek gently. He felt her stir and then she turned back around as she rubbed her eyes and the stretched her arms and legs while still in Ron's arms. He felt his shaft grow hard again at the sight of Hermione's naked body.

"Hello there handsome" said Hermione as she smiled up at Ron who's red hair was a mess now after having pleased each other.

"Hello there beautiful. Did you have a nice nap?" and he kissed her lips tenderly.

"Mmmm, yes... it was wonderful" said Hermione as she sighed with pleasure.

"It's time to get up 'Mione, we have to put on our robes. I heard that we are going to arrive at Hogwarts in about an hour. You know if we get up now we can take a quick and hot shower together." said Ron with a sparkle in his eyes

"Sounds wonderful to me" and Ron helped her get up from the bed and go to the shower.

In the other bedroom, Harry also woke up to the call of the wizard announcing that their arrival to Hogwarts was near. He looked down at Ginny and she was still in a deep sleep. He must of gotten carried away because Ginny slept very deeply when she was very tired. He didn't want to wake her up. He wanted to stay there forever. Nonetheless, there would be many other opportunities to steal a moment once they got to Hogwarts.

"Gin, love?" said Harry as he gently shook her by her shoulder and then kissed it. He heard her stir and moan and the feel of his lips on her shoulder.

"Gin, love we have to get up. I heard the wizard announce that we are going to arrive in about an a hour. If you are a good girl, We can wash our bodies together in a nice hot shower and then we can dress each other as well.

"Hmm, I like the idea Mr. Potter, let's go then. Harry helped her get up and in the shower, they gently washed each other in soap lather. Then they dried themselves up. Harry looked in Ginny's trunk and got out a bra and knickers out for her to put on while he went into his own trunk to look for a pair of boxers.

When Ginny finally put on blouse, Harry buttoned each button with a kiss and she helped Harry straighten his tie before putting his jumper over his head.

When Harry was finished, he sat down and read a bit of _The Daily_ _Prophet_ while Ginny put on her socks. Harry couldn't focus on the newspaper as he saw Ginny put on her socks over her sexy legs. Ginny noticed him and said, "Well, well, we have a peeping tom in our room don't we?" she said with a flirtatious tone in her voice and smile on her mouth.

"Not my fault if you have delicious legs my love" said Harry as he put _The Daily Prophet _down and went over to her side to kiss her once more in a very passionate way. Harry's hand began to slowly move along her thigh and pulled up her gray pleated skirt until his hand found her crevace and started teasing it once more.

Ginny finally pulled away with much effort and said, "Harry if we keep doing this we will never be able to get off the train when we arrive at Hogwarts" he sighed in frustration and then helped her up and fastened her Gryffindor robes over her uniform and kissed her endlessly until they felt the train stop. Harry quickly put on his robes and Ginny went over to fasten his robes for him with quick and agile fingers and then gave him a quick kiss on the chin and he smiled back down at her.

Harry took off the silencing charm and the locking charm and he and Ginny walked out into the sitting room where they met Ron and Hermione. The four of them caught each other with the reddest of blushes that they had ever seen and then Harry and Ron proceeded to levitate the four trunks as Ginny and Hermione levitated the owls off of the train.

This time when they got down from the train, a swarm of Hogwarts students from all years engulfed them with quills and pieces of parchment asking them for their autographs. The swarm of students would have never gone away if it weren't for Hagrid, the keeper of the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Come now 'erybody, The Golden Quartet is just as tired and hungry as you lot. Come now, le's go" and they all finally made their way to the carriages awaiting them and the boats for the first years.

The head boy and head girl's carriage must have had quite an enlargement charm to it because the foursome were able to fit more than comfortably.

"Can you believe it", said Hermione with a smile on her face, "we are finally here! We have arrived at Hogwarts!" finally said Hermione with a tired smile on her lips. Ginny was so tired from the trip and her "little escapade" that she laid her back against Harry's chest to close her eyes for a few minutes.

Ron and Hermione were doing the same thing and they already had their eyes closed awaiting to go to the feast for their new and last year at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9: Time to Feast

_A/N: Not sure yet, but I am thinking wether to do the shower scene in the next chapter or to do it in chapter 11. If you have any ideas you would like to share please feel free to put them under the reviews. I apologize once more for any overlooked typos. Thank you again to Pettybureaucrat for her review. I appreciate it! Reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 9: Time to Feast**

The foursome arrived at the entrance of the main doors of Hogwarts. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny.

"Gin, my love, come on, it's time to go inside. We have arrived at the door." said Harry with a gentle smile as he looked down at Ginny.

"Mmm, did you say something Harry?" said Ginny with a sleepy voice.

Harry noticed that Ginny was very sleepy but she managed to fully awaken.

"We're already here?" asked Ron as he woke up and then gently shook Hermione.

The foursome got out of the head boy/head girl carriage and walked up the main doors. It was hard to believe that they were only there in the Summer helping to reconstruct Hogwarts.

"oh Harry, look! Hogwarts just looks wonderful at nighttime" said Ginny with a big smile on her face.

The foursome walked into the Great Hall. They couldn't help but look up. The ceiling was still charmed to show the sky above.

"It's still there!" said Hermione as she excitedly looked up at the charmed ceiling now fully waking up.

"Remember that first time when we walked into the Great Hall for the first time? Boy it was scary. The sorting hat was thinking about putting me in Slytherin, but I didn't want to go there. The sorting hat eventually took that into account and put me into Gryffindor. Then the next year I go to see you even more Ginny" said Harry with a big smile looking down at Ginny as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Look, what's hidden under that piece of cloth next to the staff table?" asked Ron with curiosity.

"I don't know, I suppose we will have to find out with everyone else" said Hermione.

The foursome eventually found their spots somewhere in the middle of the Gryffindor table as they waited for Madam Hooch to bring in the first years so they could be sorted by the sorting hat.

Harry smiled down at Ginny and she said, "What?" with a look of curiosty on her face.

"Nothing Gin, it's just that... you look beautiful in your Gryffindor robes" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he leaned over closer and whispered in her ear, "actually, you look very sexy and I wish I could get under your robes and uniform" and then noticed that Ron and Hermione were smiling at them and Harry and Ginny blushed and turned away so they wouldn't see their rosy cheeks.

The two big doors of the main hall were opened and a bunch of first years walked into the Great Hall. Their eyes looked in awe at the Great Hall. Just like the face that Harry, Ron, and Hermione once had on their faces when they walked into the Great Hall when they were first years.

Suddenly, there were tears rolling down Hermione and Ginny's eyes remembering when they had walked in as first years. Harry grabbed the sleeve from his robe and gently wiped the tears away from Ginny's face. Ron did likewise with Hermione.

Ginny on the other hand was muffling her small cries into her robe. Harry noticed and softly whispered to Ginny, "Ginny, are you alright?" with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh Harry, it's just... it's just that..." Ginny was struggling to talk in her whispered voice between gasps. "Harry, Fred once sat at this table. To think he's not here anymore with us" and she started to cry a little more openly into her robes as she muffled her cries.

Ron and Hermione turned their attention away from the sorting ceremony as Gryffindor cheered for a new Gryffindor first year.

Harry put his arms around her and tried to comfort her, "shhh, it's okay Gin. Try to be strong for Fred. He would of wanted you to be strong." and he kissed her on her forehead. They stayed for the remainder of the hat sorting and then Professor McGonagall got up to make her announcements from the podium where the Phoenix spread its wings.

"Good evening and a most warm welcome to our first years and to all our returning students. I especially want to welcome the students who are back this year after having fought during the second war here at Hogwarts. I want to thank those who volunteered during the Summer to help rebuilt Hogwarts and to have it ready in time for this school year. I would like to introduce to you your new Transfiguration teacher, Ms. Macy Marcorum and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Mr. Marvin Mistrel. This brings me to the cloth here to the side. Most of you must be wondering what lies beneath this cloth." she turned to Mr. Filch, "If you will please do the honors Mr. Filch" and as Professor McGonagall said it, A huge plaque was revealed with four gold engraved plates on it and in the middle was the emblem of Hogwarts with all four houses on it. McGonagall continued, "This plaque you see here before was made to honor for very special individuals who contributed their time and came close to losing their lives while protecting our beloved Hogwarts. This plaque is dedicated to Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ron Weasley, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Ms. Ginevra Weasley. Would the four of you please stand so that we can acknowledge you." The foursome got up from where they were sitting and a crowd of cheer encased the entire Great Hall. The foursome looked around in amazement at all the students.

McGonagall continued, "Thank you, the four of you may be seated. As you all are aware, they also happen to be our Head Boys and Head Girls for this year. There is also another plaque in the main corridor dedicated to all of those who lost their lives to Hogwarts in the second war. There will be a ceremony later this year honoring them at the Ministry of Magic. Being as Voldemort has died, but some of his dementors remain, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that The Forest is forbidden to all students. Walks around the Black Lake will only be permitted to 6th and 7th years, taking into consideration that they are more experienced with their magic. Hogsmeade trips are allowed on Saturdays and Wednesdays. Of course there are exceptions to some of you who have become of age. All others will be required to have permission from their parents. I just want to remind you that Hogwarts will become like your home and those who are in need of help... all they have to do is ask. And now, let the feast begin" and the food began to appear as McGonagall put up her hands. Afterwards, McGonagall took her seat at the head of the Staff table. One could hear the oohs and the ahhhs from the first years as the food appeared before them.

"At last, the feast. my stomach was starting to growl ferociously" said Ron as he stuffed his mouth with food" and Harry, Hermione and Gin laughed at him.

"Wo" he said with his mouth full of food, "I wof humbry" and they laughed even harder and they began to eat.

Ginny however, still had tears rolling down her eyes. She started to shift the food around on her plate.

"Gin, love, you have got to eat something. You are going to need your strength for tomorrow" said Harry as he put his knife and fork down to put his arm around Ginny.

"I don't know, I think I have lost my appetite" said Ginny as her voice broke with the last word.

"Con om Gin, ea somfin" said Ron with his mouth full of food but with a gentle look in his eyes towards his sister.

"Do it for me Gin" said Harry as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Alright" and she only managed to get a few bites before they headed back to the Head student tower.

When the feast was over McGonagall stood once more and this time she said, "I hope you have all enjoyed the hat sorting ceremony and the feast. Prefects will now direct first years to the houses. I hope you all have a pleasant evening." and she sat back down.

With that all students got up and headed to their corresponding houses.

Harry put an arm around Ginny as she started to cry even harder. When they arrived to the head student tower, she was sobbing.

"Come now Gin, love you need to be strong. What happened to the Ginny I saw smiling and laughing this afternoon?" as he looked down with pleading eyes at Ginny.

"Oh Harry... Fred had been here at Hogwarts. Every corner is just a memory of him. When I saw the quidditch pitch... and..." and she started to sob again.

Ron and Hermione didn't what else to do but look on with pity in their eyes.

"Good night. I hope you are able to sleep well," said Ron and he and Hermione went up to their room and closed the door.

Harry took Ginny into his arms and hugged her as she sobbed. He then helped her up the stairs and they walked into their room. Ginny's things were in the room next door. Harry went to get her some pijamas and then came back to hold Ginny in his arms. Harry took her and undressed her and put on her pijamas and lay her on the bed. Minutes later, Harry was lying down next to her in the huge four poster bed. He pulled up the sheets and blue velvet cover over them. Ginny continued to sob into the night as she also got Harry's pijama shirt wet. He held here there until she eventually feel asleep from the fatique of her crying.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The following morning, the alarm went off at 6am in the morning. Harry wanted to stay in bed and sleep some more. Staying up nearly all night trying to comfort Ginny had taken a toll on him. He had a long day ahead of him. He had three classes to attend and two classes to teach. Ginny was in one of her deep sleeps again and he knew that it was going to be difficult to wake Ginny, have her dressed and ready for breakfast by 7:30.

"Gin, love, time to wake up sweetheart" as he gently shook her. She didn't wake up so he tried to gently shake her again.

"Ginny, come now it's time to get up" and this time Ginny stirred and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I fell asleep in your room last night didn't I" noticing the realization of what had happened the night before. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying all night.

"Gin, you might want to charm your eyes love. They are red and puffy.

"Oh alright, I'll do that when I take my shower." she said and she got up, went to her room and into her bathroom to take a shower. Harry grabbed his robes and uniform, took them into Ginny's room and snuck into her bathroom. He could see the accent of her body curves as she let the water run down her body. He opened the big clear shower door and stepped inside. The vapor from the warm water was now swarming around the shower.

Ginny gasped in horror as she felt a pair of hands grab her by the waste. She turned around to find that it was Harry and smiled.

"Ah, now that's much better, a smile at last" said Harry as he smiled to Ginny in return

"And I suppose you couldn't wait until tonight Mr. Potter?" she asked with a flirtatious smile on her lips.

"No, Ms. Weasley but we can have a little more fun in the shower when we are done with our classes tonight. How does that sound?" said Harry as he washed her hair with the shampoo that gave her the intoxicating wildflower smell.

"Mmm, now I can surely look forward to that" and they rinsed themselves, got out of the shower, put on their uniforms and robes and headed down to the Head Student tower common room.

Ron was reading the _Daily Prophet_ and Hermione was already reading one of her books for one of her classes.

"You lot ready to go down to breakfast?" asked Ron and Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement.

The foursome walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'm so used to these moving staircases" said Hermione as she felt them move under her feet. "I remember the first year. It was awful, one minute you were going in the right direction and the next you were going in a totally different direction" and smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, Ron and I got lost our first year and we were late to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall." said Harry. " I specifically remember Ron telling Professor McGonagall 'Madam that was bloody brilliant' after she transfigured from a cat to herself." and he and Ron smirked at the thought.

They arrived at the Great Hall, found seat across from each other and continued reminiscing about other years at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, a lot of things happened here. Like when Harry's name got take out of the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament" said Hermione.

"I was so scared for Harry. I thought he was going to die. Especially when he got that Hungarian Horntail." said Ginny.

"At least Charlie was able to tell Harry a few things about the Horntail before recovering that egg." said Ron.

"Yes, I wouldn't know what I would've done" said Harry as he now started eating his eggs and toast.

"Well, something I always enjoyed about the Great Hall were the meals. They are so delicious. It doesn't matter which one it is, they are all delicious!" said Ron before stuffing a sausage into his mouth.

"Well, maybe this is where you learned to work up an appetite Ron, especially after quidditch practice" said Hermione and they all laughed at the thought.

"Hey that's not funny 'Mione, I get very hungry after quidditch practice. I could eat an entire dragon!" and at this comment Harry, Hermione, and Ginny laughed even harder.

"Well, there are definitely wonderful memories here. Hey, remember when poor Seamus had that small explosion when he was trying to turn water into rum?" asked Hermione with a smile on her face.

"I do, and I didn't like it very much. I guess charms was my weakness at the time" said Seamus as he joined them for breakfast.

"Seamus!" said both Harry and Ron and Ron gave him a good pat on the back and Harry a good handshake with both hands.

"Then there was that explosion with the feather" said Harry as he drank some hot cocoa and fed a piece of sausage to Ginny from his fork. " I remember it because I wound up having to clean my face are robes.

"Sorry there mate. What could I say? I was just a young wizard then" said Seamus with a small laugh.

"But, did you know that Colin had also left some pictures of us sitting here at this very table?" said Harry as he sadly remember for patronizing Colin for taking so many pictures of them.

"Ah yes, I didn't even know that he was taking pictures of us." said Seamus, looking into blank space remember Colin with his camera.

"Why don't you come up later today to the Head Student Common Room and I will show you some of them" said Harry.

Ginny then gently shoved him into his ribs.

"Ow! What was that for Gin?" asked Harry in confusion

Ginny then whispered in his ear so nobody could hear them, "I thought you said we were going to have fun in the shower tonight?" and then she went back to eating her toast.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for that Ginny" and Harry slightly blushed at the thought.

Hermione looked down at her watch and said, "Alright blokes, time to get to get our things or we will be late to our classes" and they got up to go get their things to begin their first classes of their last yeart at Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10: Important Business

_A/N: I hope this chapter isn't too lame. I had to integrate the Gringotts part somewhere in the story because I omitted it the part where the foursome go to Diagon Alley. Fear not my readers, I plan on putting a bathroom scene for sure in the next chapter. Reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 10: Important Business**

Minerva McGonagall was hard at working while writing away on some parchments when she got an owl. She recognized the owl immediately. It was an owl from Gringotts. She took the noted from the owl's leg and gave her a treat before she could fly away.

_Ms. McGonagall,_

_ This letter is to inform you that Mr. Harry Potter has left some unfinished business here at Gringotts Bank. I had sent a letter to Mr. Potter earlier but never head a response. Please tell him that it is very important that he comes to Gringotts. It is of the utmost importance. Thank you for your consideration in this matter_

_Gregory Gringotts Sr._

_Head of Gringotts Bank_

_Diagon Alley_

Ms. McGonagall sent a patronus to Filch to report to her office immediately. Within moments Filch was in her office.

"You called Headmistress?" said Filch as he walked up to her desk with Mrs. Norris rubbing against his leg.

"Ah Mr. Filch" said McGonagall continuing to write before putting down her quill shortly on top of a stack parchments in front of her.

"I will be needing for you to go get Mr. Potter for me please. It is important that he comes to see me as soon as possible. It is regarding a very important matter. Thank you Mr. Filch" said McGonagall and she went back to working, without taking her glasses off.

Harry was teaching one of his DADA classes when Mr. Filch came and stood at his door, waiting to be acknowledge by Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Filch," and waited for Filch to speak up.

"Mr. Potter, Headmistress McGonagall wishes to speak with you urgently when you are done with your class." he said matterofactly.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Filch. I will be over as soon as I'm done with the class." responded Harry and then Filch left as Harry continued to teach the encantation to get rid of a bogart.

Harry glanced down at his watch when his students started to leave the classroom when Ginny walked in to give him a kiss in the cheek.

"Gin!" he said and took her into a hug under his robes.

"I missed you so much while I was studying in the library. At least we can go to our Potions class together in a few minutes." and she put her head against his chest, letting his heartbeat be a comfort to her.

Harry pulled away gently from their hug and said, "Gin, I'm going to be late for Potions, you might as well go without me. I have to go see Professor McGonagall about an urgent matter"

and Ginny frowned.

"Oh" and she sighed sadly.

"But, you can save me the seat next to yours. Could you do that for me?" he smiled with a hopeful look down at Ginny._ I hope she's not too upset that I won't be able to walk to Potions with her. She always looks forward to those little minutes in between classes,_ thought Harry.

"Alright, I'll save you the seat next to mine" and with that she walked away with a smile on her face.

Harry made his way through the corridors full of students as they constantly continued to stop him for autographs or to congratulate him. They were already 2 weeks into classes and students were still saying good things about Harry in the corridors and still asking for autographs. He was personally hoping it would die down in a few weeks. He already had alot with his DADA classes, his own classes, quidditch practice and being head boy.

Harry reached the all to well known stair case, he muttered the password, "Severum Snapus" and the stairs twisted up to McGonagall's office. It brought a smile still to Harry face at the creativity that McGonagall had added to Snape's name and converted it into a password to her office.

Harry walked into the office. It had been a just a few months when he was last in the office when it had been Snape's. The memories that filled him the most were the ones of Dumbledore in the office. He instinctively looked to the corner where Fawkes the Phoenix had once been. For a minute he felt nostalgic, but was happy to have none other McGonagall as his new Headmistress. He felt that behind that cross look on her face, there had been a subtle yet gentle appreciation towards Harry.

"Ah Mr. Potter, thank you for coming on such short notice. I know you are supposed to be going down to Ancient Runes but, there is a matter we need to discuss." said McGonagall as she stood up behind her desk and handed him the owl she had gotten from Gringotts. Harry read over it quickly and quickly knew what it was about.

"Ah yes, I was so preoccupied with my things with Hogwarts at the moment I fear" and he gave her back the owl parchment.

"Well, this being the case, I am excusing you from Potions today so that you may attend your business at Gringotts. I will give you four hours to attend to your business by which due time you will have had to apparate there" she said signaling the spot near the large circular window in the office.

"Yes, Professor. I understand", he then realized that he had promised Ginny that he would join her later in their Potions class. _I am going to have some explaining to do and a good one at that_. Thought Harry. He knew that Ginny was going to be very upset.

With that thought, Harry went to the spot and disapparated.

Seconds later Harry apparated just outside of Gringotts. He walked up the stairs and walked inside. Just as he entered, there were Aurors with wands from every direction on him.

Harry put up his hands and waited on the spot.

Gregory Gringotts walked up to him with a threatening look on his face and looked at Harry from head to toe. Goblins always had a way to tell if they were under threat or not.

"Alright, you can put your wands down" said Gringotts.

"Are you sure sir?" asked one of the Aurors, hesitantly still keeping his wand at Harry.

"Yes, I'm certain" and he motioned the Auror once more to put down his wand.

"Mr. Potter, forgive me for being so persistant in talking with you but the matter is of the utmost importance." he said before motioning Harry through huge double doors and into his office.

"Would you care for a cup of tea Mr. Potter?" said Gringotts

"No thank you sir" said Harry as he looked around the office.

Gringotts walked around his desk and sat down.

"Please Mr. Potter, would you like to sit down?" asked the goblin.

"Thank you" and Harry sat down.

Harry noticed on the goblin's desk that there were three thick file folders laying in front of him.

"Mr. Potter, when you became of age this Summer past, we noticed that these files were added to your file here at Gringotts." started Gringotts.

Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed that the names Snape and Black had been crossed out and replaced with _Potter, Harry_

The goblin continued to explain.

"It seems that upon the death of your parents, Sirius Black and Severus Snape, that they had bequeathed their vaults and belongings in your name upon their deaths and as soon you came of age. The first item of course is that of your parents. It turns out that they left another vault for your personal use. The balance in that account is here" said the goblin handing a parchment with a copy of the funds in the vault left by his parents.

Harry's jaw dropped and he had to remember to close his mouth again. _50 million galleons!?_

_But this can't be right._

"Mr. Gringotts, there seems to be a mistake. I don't think this belonged to my parents" said Harry still astonishingly.

"No, Mr. Potter, I assure you, there is no mistake. Here are the parchments. Vault 649 belonging to you Mr. Potter which at one point belonged to your late parents James and Lily Potter. As well as the house in Godric's Hallow, Potter Cottage, and a flat in downtown London." concluded the goblin.

Harry looked at the parchment and indeed it belonged to his parents. He handed the parchment back to the goblin.

"The next one here belonged to the late Severus Snape. We thought that since he had no heirs that his money would be submitted to a charity. It turns out that right before we were going to give it to Charity, we found a paper with the late Mr. Snape's on it bequeathing all his property to you. He has bequeathed to you his townhouse in London and in Brighton. Along with a sum as seen on this piece of parchment." he handed another piece of parchment to Harry with the account balance.

"Vault number 238" said Harry and noticed that the balance was a bit smaller. _5 million galleons_ _this makes a bit more sense_ thought Harry to himself.

"Mr. Potter there is one more account that was bequeathed to you" said the goblin as Harry looked back up at him. This is the parchment with the account balance in vault 842" and he handed the parchment to Harry. "The late Sirius Black bequeathed to you 12 Grimmauld Place and Black Manor"

"But are you sure that the late Sirius Black bequeathed all these belongings to me?" Harry still with a confused look on his face.

"Yes Mr. Potter. We are very certain" said the goblin as Harry looked down at the balance this time on the parchment. It was much more substantial.

"As you may recall Mr. Potter, the Black family was a pure blood family from many generations ago and had the opportunity to have a very decent sum in their vaults. The late Sirius Black was one of the last of the Blacks thus that explains the sum in vault 842. _960 million galleons! What on earth am I going to do with all of this money? _thought Harry as he dropped his jaw once more before remember to close it again.

"As you can see Mr. Potter, this was of the utmost importance or it may have been sent to charities." said the Goblin

"I would like to give some of it to charities. I would like to give 20 million galleons to the Hogwarts War II fund for those in need and wanting to go back to Hogwarts and to the victims of the second war. I would also like to give 10 million galleons to Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley." said Harry as he thought of the generosity that the Weasleys had shared with him.

"Well, Mr. Potter that concludes our meeting unless you have any other questions for me" said Gringotts with a pensive look on his face.

"No, that is all. Thank you Mr. Gringotts sir" said Harry as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Do you wish to make a withdrawal at this time Mr. Potter?" asked the goblin as he waited for Harry's reply.

"Yes, I wish to withdraw all from the Snape and Black vaults and put it in together in the Potter vault." said Harry.

Gringotts waved his wand and sent a patronus to the head gobling saying "Please transfer all funds from the Snape and Black accounts into the Harry Potter vault" and then he turned to look at Harry, "They will be in your vault momentarily Mr. Potter" said the goblin as he laced his hands together in front of him.

"Thank you Mr. Gringotts sir, you have a good day" said Harry.

"Likewise" said Gringotts.

Harry then turned around went and made his withdrawl from vault 649 and then he walked out of Gringotts. It was still hard for Harry to understand how he had come to have so much money now. For a moment he was lost in his own thoughts. Then he looked down at his old watch and noticed the time. He had been at Gringotts for nearly 3 1/2 hours. It was time for him to apparate back at Hogwarts. He knew that Ginny was going to be very upset. He had practically missed his entire class of Potions. He was going to have to ask Hermione to update him on all the material he missed and the assignments that would be due.

Harry apparated back into McGonagall's office and she looked up from her desk once more.

"There you are Mr. Potter. It looks like you missed your Potions class. I trust you will do you part to put yourself up to date" said McGonagall with her usual stern look on her face.

"Yes, and thank you Professor" said Harry

"No problem at all, I think it is time we headed down to the Great Hall, lunch will be starting very soon" and she continued to finish working at her desk.

"Yes, thank you and see you later Professor" and with that Harry headed down to the Great Hall.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already at the table eating their lunch when Harry walked into the Great Hall.

"Where have you been all morning Harry?" asked Ron before he took a big bite out of the drumbstick in his hand.

"I was at Gringotts. It looks like my parents, Sirius, and Snape had left a bit more money and properties for me" said Harry. _Merlin, it was a whole lot more but, he didn't know how to exactly tell his friends_, thought Harry hoping they wouldn't ask too much. The person he wasn't prepared for was Ginny.

"Gringotts! You say Gringotts! You ask me to save you a place in Potions and you leave me waiting! You definitely lack manners Potter. You could have sent me an owl, a patronus, anything!" and then she took a sip from her pumpkin juice.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I was really at Gringotts, Professor McGonagall had called me after class and I didn't anticipate that it would have taken this long at Gringotts" said Harry, hoping it would calm Ginny down.

"Besides Ginny" said Harry and then he leaned over into Ginny's ear so nobody could hear, "weren't we going to have a little fun tonight in the shower?" and he pulled back with a smile to see Ginny's reaction.

"Harry James Potter! Of all the...If you think that after you left me waiting that I'm going to do that? Well you can dream on!" and with that she threw her napkin on the table and left. She didn't even notice that Harry had a frown on his face.

The next few days Ginny gave Harry the silent treatment. _Who knew that she also had a temper to match her gorgeous hair_, thought Harry as he saw Ginny pass him in the Head Student Common Room and go out of it and into the corridors.


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch and a Truce

_A/N: Another chapter where I hope it has some excitement and definitely some "spice". I don't remember if Lee Jordan had a younger brother so I came up with one for the quidditch game announcer. I hope you are able to enjoy it. Reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 11: Quidditch and a Truce**

There was a quidditch game coming up and Harry knew that he had to train the Gryffindor team real hard if they wanted to win the quidditch cup that year. He wanted to win it in his last year at Hogwarts. He put on his quidditch outfit and went down to the Great Hall. It was one of those Saturdays where the Gryffindor team could go train in the quidditch field. Ron and Hermione were already eating breakfast.

"Well mate, two more weeks and we play our first game against Hufflepuff. I really hope we can win the quidditch cup with this being our last year and all" said Ron as Hermione gently squeezed his hand under the table and gave him a comforting smile.

"That's what I was hoping this morning too. What do you think Ron? I think we have a chance against Hufflepuff." said Harry as he was contemplating a few moves in his head that he would like to try out with the team.

With the Gryffindor team now in the quidditch field, they worked hard at startegies to help Ron, who was the keeper. Ginny didn't do much talking with Harry. She kept it strictly to her game strategies as a chaser. When practice was over they all headed back again to the Great Hall for lunch and then back to their rooms to shower and change.

Harry was sitting in the Common Room in one of the comfortable couches in front of the fireplace. He was studying for his Potions class and he still had to prepare a DADA class for the first years and pass it on to Professor Mistrel for approval. At that moment Ginny walked down and sat at the opposite side of the Common Room. She was sitting as far away as she could from him. She was still very upset at him. Harry missed smelling the red waves of her hair. The wildflower scent that always intoxicated his senses. How he longed to hold Ginny in his arms again and smell her hair.

A couple of weeks went by and it was time for the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game. Robert Jordan, Lee's younger brother was the new announcer these days at Hogwarts when there was a quidditch game.

"And here we are at Hogwarts once more for the quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor" and everybody in the crowd cheered loudly.

"And here is one of the teams coming out, give a warm welcome to Hufflepuff!" said Robert and the whole Hufflepuff section screamed louder this time as their team came into the field, flying on their brooms.

"Here is the Gryffindor team, give them another warm welcome!" and Hermione and Neville cheered on loudly with their fellow Gryffindors.

"The game is about to begin and here is Madam Hooch to referee it" said Robert with a big smile on his face.

"Now, as I told you all before, let's keep it a clean game with good sportsmanship" she said and grabbed the quaffle out of the quidditch chest.

"And the game begins with the release of the quaffle by Madam Hooch" said Robert and then he continued, "followed by the bludgers and lastly the snitch. The seeker who first catches the snitch ends the game." said Robert.

Everybody was sitting at the edge of their seats as they saw the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams fight against each other with the quaffle and the bludgers. Each trying to weaken the other team to increase the chances for their seeker.

Harry strategically waited for his team to put the quaffle through the hoops of the opposing team while trying to keep a lookout for the snitch. He saw how Ginny was swiftly putting the quaffle into the opposing team's hoops. She definitely had a talent for quidditch.

"And there goes our famous Ginny Weasley putting in the quaffle again through Hufflepuff's hoop. She is definitely on fire!. That would be another 10 points for Gryffindor" said Robert.

Harry noted that Gryffindor had 50 points and Hufflepuff at 30 points. Trailing dangerously behind. Harry knew that he had to find that snitch. They would win the game and the game would be over.

"And another quaffle gone through the Gryffindor hoop as our famous Ronald Weasley fails to deviate it. Point for Hufflepuff" said Robert as he pressed the little metalic button for the point for Hufflepuff.

Harry couldn't believe it, now Hufflepuff had 40 points. All of the sudden out of the blue, Ginny and the two other chasers managed to put in the quaffle. Harry felt a fluttering next to his ear, he slowly turned around and saw that it was the snitch. Just when he was about to quickly snatch it into his hand, the snitch went flying off and Harry quickly flew after it on his Firebolt. He knew that it had been well worth getting another Firebolt if he was going to try to help his team get the quidditch cup this year.

The other seeker noticed that Harry was going after the snitch and shortly he was flying next to Harry.

"Our seekers have spotted the snitch. Now is the moment of truth, who will catch the snitch?" said Robert as several students gasped and held their breath.

Harry and the other seeker bumped hard against each other, trying to knock off the other in order to catch the snitch. Just then as if luck were on Harry's side, a bludger came close and Harry deviated from it but the Hufflepuff seeker lost his balance and came crashing down to the ground.

"Oh no! Our Hufflepuff seeker has fallen. What will the Hufflepuff team do now?" said Robert in dismay as Harry continued flying behind the snitch.

"And another quaffle through the hoop. Point for Gryffindor!" and the Gryffindor house students cheered on loudly again.

Just like in his first year, Harry stood up on his broom, jumped swiftly and finally caught the snitch. He had the snitch in his hand!

"Game is over Gryffindor wins!" There was a loud cheer all over the field. The only ones who didn't look too happy were the Slytherin students.

The game was over and Harry, Hermione and Ron were heading back to the Head Student tower. It took Ron and Harry forever to reach the tower because a lot of students wanted autographs once more from the famous Gryffindor team and nonetheless from the members of the Magical Quartet as they were fondly known now.

Ron and Hermione went ahead and Harry stayed behind signing some more autographs.

When Harry reached the Head student tower door, he opened it and ran into Ginny. The two of them gasped in surprise. They stood there surprised and looking into each other's eyes. It was the first time in weeks that Harry could smell Ginny's hair. It intoxicated his senses again and he knew that if he stayed quiet, he wouldn't end up saying anything ridiculous.

Harry and Ginny stood there. Looking at each other's eyes. Harry could feel Ginny's breasts crush against his chest and he was getting tight in his nether regions just feeling Ginny close to him. Before Ginny could open her mouth, Harry grabbed Ginny and kissed her in a heatedly fashion. Harry thought and felt the pleasure of finally being able to hold Ginny in his arms after a long time.

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry! Could you ever forgive me! I'm sorry that I left you waiting in class that day. From now on I promise to let you know when I can't be somewhere with you" Harry didn't know what else to say or do. _Please, please Merlin! Let her accept my apology. I can't go much longer without her at my side,_ thought Harry.

"Oh Harry, yes I forgive you." said Ginny, feeling herself relax against Harry's chest as he continued to hold her in his arms and then she slightly pulled away and smacked him on the chest and said, "Just don't do it again!" and then she kissed him hard on the lips.

Just then they heard Ron and Hermione's moans coming from upstairs.

Harry and Ginny looked up and then smiled at each other. Ginny then gave a pensive look at Harry remembering something and then told him, "You know, I instinctively remember someone promising me something" as she gave Harry a confronting yet friendly smile.

"I believe I remember what it was" said Harry pretending to jot his memory. _Merlin! he would never forget what they were planning on doing before they had their big row_.

Harry picked up Ginny into his arms and took her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

When he closed the door he put her down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Harry James Potter!" said Ginny as she pulled away from him.

"Oh oh, what did I do now Ms. Weasley?" Harry looking down at her with a look of worry on his face, thinking that he had done something wrong again.

"You are all sweaty!" she said with a face of disgust

"So are you! What do you think we can do about it? Any ideas?" smirked Harry with a flash of naughtiness in his face.

"Oh no! Oh no you are not Potter! You are not going to tickle me again like you did on the train!" she said as she started to run around the room and ran behind a bed poster as if it could protect her from Harry's tickles.

"Here I come, ready or not Weasley!" said Harry in a growling voice as Ginny screamed and ran over the bed and across it.

Harry ran after her until they got to a table where she made him run around it a couple of times. Several times coming close to catching her.

"You just wait and see Weasley, I'm going to catch you!" growled Harry again and he put his hands up like a bear in front of him as Ginny began to scream and run again.

Ginny made another run for the bed and Harry caught up to her and held her down on the bed.

"I told you I'd catch you Weasley" said Harry as he arched his brows. Then he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. The gentle kiss that soon turned passionate as Harry's fingers began to linger down to where Ginny's breasts were. Harry pulled away to take off all of Ginny's quidditch uniform off and then he preceded to take off his own. Then Ginny started to run away from him again.

"You cheeky girl you!" and he started to run after her again.

He eventually caught her again. This time he pulled her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Harry! No more please!" and this time he put her down on the bed and tickled her endlessly.

"No Harry... ha ha ha... no stop it!... ha ha ha" as she laughed at the touch of Harry's hands.

"You said you wanted tickles Weasley, well you got them" and he continued to tickle her

"No more please... ha ha ha... ow my stomach is hurting again... ha ha ha... Potter you are... you are.." the tickles making it difficult for her to finish talking.

"I am what? Say it, say it Weasley!" said Harry trying to tickle the answer out of her

"You are incorrigible! ha ha ha...there... ha ha ha... you have you answer... ha ha ha" and Harry put his lips down on hers again.

Ginny responded in passionate way to his kisses.

Harry moved her up to the pillows on the bed and lay on top of her. _Oh how he now longed to be inside of her. However, he wanted to respect her wishes and not do it until she felt ready. Merlin! How he wanted her!_

Harry trailed kisses along her jaw and she started to moan gently. Ginny moved her head so that she could move more towards Harry's kisses. His kisses slowly moved down to her pulse as she started to moan even harder. His kisses continued to moved down to her collarbone and found their way to her breasts. He teased and licked them with his tongue as Ginny arched again towards Harry's mouth, longing for more from him.

"Oh Harry, that is wonderful! Please don't stop!"

Ginny swiftly lingered her hands to his chest and around to his back. There she started to squeeze his butt cheeks and Harry grunted as he continued to play with her breasts.

Ginny came back around to the front and found Harry's shaft and slowly started to move her hand up and down his shaft.

"Oh Gin! That feels real good" he said in between kisses.

Harry let his finger find her crevace and eventually her magical spot that he had found before. This time finding it more easily.

"Oh Gin, don't stop, do it faster love!" and Ginny started to move her hand faster along his shaft and then playing with his sack to tease him further.

"Please, kiss me Harry and tease me. I need you" said Ginny pleading to him.

He moved back up and kissed her on the lips more passionately than before and continued to tease her.

"Ooooh Harry" said Ginny as she grunted at the increasing pleasure that shivered through her.

He then turned them over so that she could be on top of him. Ginny started to suck his chest as she played and teased between his shaft and sack and heard him grunt loudly.

Downstairs, Ron and Hermione smiled at each other, only thinking that they were doing the same thing earlier and they decided to run up to her room to pleasure themselves again. Once Ron closed the door, he started to kiss Hermione hard on the lips. An urge that he now found difficult to fight everytime that he saw Hermione.

" 'Mione, if you keep this much longer, I fear I might have to come back to Hogwarts again to make up my classes and I don't want to do that" he said as he smiled down at her.

"Well, let's get a move on then" and he took her to the bed and took off her shirt and jeans.

Back in Harry's room, Harry managed to take Ginny off of him and then quickly went to get the hot water running in the tub and went back to kissing Ginny as he straddled her on his lap. The urge to put her on his shaft growing stronger with every kiss.

When the tub was finally filled with water, Harry picked up Ginny once more and had her straddle him. This time his lips came to the level of her breasts and he started suckling them with a deep urgency.

"Oh Harry, suck them some more! Uh uh uh" as it lead Ginny to realizing that it was bringing her closer to her climax.

"Ginny put your fingers on me. Play with it" and Ginny's hand moved swiftly to his shaft and started to move up and down. "That's it Ginny, now I feel that I'm going to get close to exploding"

"Me too! Uh uh uh" as she moaned while she felt another shudder go through her body.

Harry put two fingers inside her as he continued to suckle wildly at her breasts and Ginny started to ride his fingers. All the while she used her free hand to move along his shaft as she moved.

"Oooh" the sound coming out as a grunt from Harry's mouth as he also smelled Ginny's hair.

"I'm going to explode Harry" said Ginny as her moans continued to get louder and louder.

One more thrust into his fingers and one more move on his shaft brought them to their climax together as the bathroom filled with their moans and grunts.

Ginny's head fell on to Harry's shoulder and he withdrew his fingers from inside her. There they stood holding each other in the big tub, waiting for their breathing to become normal again. When it did, Ginny turned around and rested her head on Harry's chest.

"Oh Harry, that was a wonderful 'tickle' " and then she giggled softly.

Harry smiled and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed the tickling my love. We have got to do it more often in the bathtub"

"Oh yes and the water feels wonderful afterwards" as Harry's hands came around and he placed them just below her breasts as he started to gently caress her flat stomach, sending another shiver through her body again.

"I love you Harry" said Ginny.

"I love you more Ginny" and they both closed their eyes while enjoying the warm water that engulfed their tired bodies.


	12. Chapter 12: New Danger Arises

_A/N: I noticed that I made an earlier mistake mentioning about the foursome going to Honeydukes in Diagon Alley. It is actually Florean's Ice Scream Parlor. Sorry if this chapter is long. I will see about making the next one a little more "spicy". Hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 12: New Danger Arises**

Harry woke up as he felt the sun rays shine through the bed curtains. He was going to get up when he noticed that Ginny was at his side sleeping on his arm. He remembered what had happened the night before. They were so tired that they had eventually wound up in his bed and fell asleep. _Merlin, he was so happy that he and Ginny finally mended things up between them_. He had missed her so much. He was happy to able to feel her next to him again. Her hair was splashing across the pillow next to him. He smelled her red hair as it shined with the ray that shone through the bed curtains. She was so beautiful, even when she was sleeping. He checked his watch and discovered that it was Saturday and it was time to go downstairs to go get some breakfast before it was too late. _Merlin, how he hated the idea of having to wake her up, but if he didn't they wouldn't get a bite to eat._

"Gin, love, time to wake up. We have to go downstairs for breakfast." said Harry as he kissed her cheek.

"Mmm" moaned Ginny and stirred.

"Come on love, we have to get up" and he gave her another kiss, this time on her shoulder.

"I don't want to get up. I want to stay here with you" as she finally looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"I know Gin, but I'm actually terribly hungry. You kind of made me work up an appetite last night" he said with a smile.

"Hungry you say, eh?" she said with a devilish look in her eyes as she slowly pulled down Harry to her and started to kiss Harry passionately on the lips.

"Gin... we... have to... get up...mmm..." he said in between kisses.

"Oh alright, but we are going to finish this tonight" and she finally got up, wrapped herself in one of the bed sheets.

"Meet you in the Common Room in a few minutes, okay?" said Harry as he got up pulled her into his arms one last time and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Okay Mr. Potter" and with a smile she was gone.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny ran into Ron and Hermione in the Common Room as they were walking down the stairs from their rooms.

"Morning" said Ron with a smirk on his face.

"Morning" said Harry and Ginny

"Looks like we weren't the only ones having fun last night" said Ginny with a smirk on her face as she smiled up at Harry.

Ron and Hermione went red.

"Gin! Mind your business. Now look who is the incorrigible one here" nodded Harry and the four of them walked down tot he Great Hall to eat their breakfast.

When they got back to the Common Room, there wasn't really much time for fun. They wound up using the entire weekend to study and do the loads of homework they had do for the following week. To top it off, Harry had to plan more Defense Against the Dark Arts Lessons for the following week and turn them into Professor Mistrel for approval.

By Sunday evening, they were all so tired that they simply retired to their rooms to sleep. Ready to begin a new week.

The following morning the four of them headed down to breakfast. They talked about the Halloween Party and feast that was coming up. The whole school was excited. It was the first time since Voldemort had been destroyed that the school had decided to hold more events to help the students enjoy their time at Hogwarts.

"Well, not only are we having a Yule Ball but we are having a Halloween party right here in the Great Hall. Word has it that there is going to be dancing and music band is coming to play." said Hermione as she took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Yeah, I bet the food is going to be great. I mean if the food is great at Hogwarts, imagine the parties. Remember the Yule Ball in our Fourth Year? Of course Harry and I wound up taking the Patil sisters to the ball but the food was great" said Ron with a big smile remember the food.

"Oh Ron, really, is there a time when you are not talking or remembering about food?" complained Ginny.

"Food is my middle name Gin" and he giggled then he got a slap in the back of his head by Hermione. "Ow! 'Mione, what was that one for?" looking back towards Hermione.

"Oh for being obnoxious with our sister. You should be nice Ron" and she went back to eating your breakfast.

"Well, look whose the obnoxious one now" said Ron in defense and then he got another slap on the back of his head by Ginny.

"Ow! Not you too Ginny! What's this of you girls revolting against me" said Ron in frustration.

"That one was for being obnoxious with your girlfriend." and she continued eating her breakfast.

"Thanks Ginny" said Hermione as she giggled while looking at Ginny and Ginny giggled back.

"Oh bother, time to get to class. Let's get off to Transfiguration class." said Ron.

When they walked out of Transfiguration class, they walked out into the corridors when a flash of yellow light came out of nowhere and struck a first year. The Foursome immediately reacted.

"Ginny, you stay here with the first year. Hermione, you go get Madam Pomfrey, Ron, you go notify one of the professors and I will go find out where that curse came from." said Harry as he went running in the direction from where the flash of light came from.

Harry ran down the corridors and then down to the staircases. He quickly scanned them and he looked down. At the corner of his eye he could see a black cape run into another corridor. He could not see who it was. The person was covered in black and they had their head covered with a hood. Harry tried to go down the flight of stairs as quickly as he could and saw the caped person at the end of the hallway. Just as he came to the corner, the person had disappeared. He could only assume that it was a person of age because they most likely had disapparated. There was no way to hide because the corridors no corners at all. He kept running around to see who it was. He came to the corridor on the third floor. He remember the last time that he had been there. It was during his first year when he had his confrontation with Hagrid's 3-headed dog named _Fluffy_. He didn't go inside but decided to head back. This was not going to remain unsolved. He was going to get to the bottom of the situation. He had not risked his life so that others' lives be at risk once more at Hogwarts.

When Harry went back he saw that the first year had been moved and he assumed that she had been moved to the hospital wing. He went there and there he found Hermione and Ginny waiting outside. Ron arrived shortly thereafter.

"Any news about the first year?" asked Harry with a look of concern.

"No. Madam Pomfrey has been in there talking with Professor McGonagall. Neither of the two has come out." said Hermione as she went to Ron and let him pull her into his arms.

"You alright Ginny?" asked Harry with a look of concern

"Yeah, I am" and he took her into his arms as well.

"How could something like this happen, even with Voldemort already gone?" asked Ginny with worry in her voice.

"I don't know Gin. I thought nothing of would happen with Voldemort gone. Why would someone want to harm the students at Hogwarts after what they all went through last year? I mean this is a first year and her parents must have had some worry in sending her to Hogwarts. After what happened a few months back." said Harry while trying to sort things out in his head.

Just then McGonagall opened the doors to the hospital wing. The foursome pulled away from their perspective partners and waited for McGonagall to speak.

"Professor, will she be alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, she will be alright. I fear that it was a serious curse though. The curse caused for a very venomous substance to enter her body. It seems that if we hadn't gotten her to the hospital wing on time, her own body would of multiplied the venom in her body until it completely has killed every part of her body. Madam Pomfrey has made an antidote from mandrakes and phoenix tears to help her. However, the poor thing is going to be very week, in a lot of pain and she will be spending a long time in the hospital wing." said McGonagall with a weary look on her face.

"The four of you better get headed to class and as for you Mr. Potter, you are already runny late to your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I suggest you go." and then she walked away down the corridor back to her office.

When Harry went into his class he saw that all the first year students were terrified and scared.

"Please Mr. Potter, please let us go back to our common rooms. We don't want to get hit by a curse like that girl" pleaded a young first year.

"This is why you are here in my class young lady. I think now is a good time as ever to start learning blocking spells against these curses. Which happens to be the next part in our books. They are quite simple but it is a good place to start. Please open your books to page 234". He heard the rustling of pages from the first years. However, Harry could barely focus on his class while he kept going over the events in his head. Who was starting to attack the students with such a venomous curse? And why? What where they after? Why were they doing it after Voldemort was dead? What was now their purpose for harming students at Hogwarts? Harry didn't know what were the answers yet, but with the help of Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, they were going to get to the bottom of things.

Harry finished with his Defense Against the Dark Arts class and headed off to his Potions class. As usual, it was down in the dungeons. Snape would of been back if it weren't for Nagini. Paul Plommet was the new potions teacher this year. He wasn't as cross or firm as Snape. An odd part of Harry missed Snape's firmness and cross ways. He knew that at least point would be given in a fair way. He sat down and a moment shortly thereafter, Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat next to him.

"Hello Harry. You alright?" she asked when she saw that Harry an apprehensive look on his face.

When she didn't hear a response from Harry, she gently nudged him on the arm to see if she could get a response.

"Harry, you alright there?" and then finally Harry looked down at her and smiled at her.

Harry knew that no matter what troubles he was facing, he thanked Merlin for having Ginny in his life. She always had a way of getting a smile, even if it was a small one out of him.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking who would want to start hurting Hogwarts students again. I mean with Voldemort dead and all" he said with a preoccupied look on his face

"I know what you mean" said Ginny and she frowned.

"Alright class, let our potions class begin" said Professor Plommet and everybody turned their attention to him.

It has been two weeks since there hasn't been an attack on any students at Hogwarts. Things seemed to look better and everybody was getting excited about the Halloween party which was just a few days away.

The foursome where discussing about what to do about the Halloween party as they left for Hogsmead. While walking through Hogsmead, they ran into Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Hannah.

"Neville, Luna, Seamus, Hannah!" said Hermione as she looked up. The girls hugged and the guys gave each other a pat on the back.

"What are you all doing here in Hogsmead?" asked Harry.

"We came to buy ourselves some butterbeers and a few little things for the Halloween party" said Neville with a big smile on his face.

"Why don't we all go together. That way we can give each other ideas" said Luna with her soft and delicate voice.

"That's a wonderful idea Luna" said Ginny and the eight of them walked into the new store that WWW had set up in Hogsmead.

George had had success with WWW in Diagon Alley and he had decided to open a new store in Hogsmead. He was making good business and was making a generous amount of galleons. So much that he had hired three witches and three wizards to work at the store. The eight of them walked in hoping to see George.

"Hey you lot!" said George. With Fred's death there was always a very deep sadness in his face. He wasn't the usual prankster and mischievous young man that used to be. Instead he was more calm. He had a more serious look to him now. He still had humor but not the same as the days when Fred was still alive.

"George!" said Ginny and she ran up to give him a big hug. Merlin only knows how much she missed George these days. Especially being way at Hogwarts. Sometimes she wished that she could go back in time when she could be back at Hogwarts with George and Fred.

"Gin, how's my favorite little baby sister?" he said with a big smile on his face as he pulled away to look down at her.

"I'm doing fine thanks. I just miss you and it's not the same at Hogwarts with you and-" she was going to say Fred but she stopped for a second and said" and- it's not as funny" and just then a look of despair hit George's face. Ginny felt a pang of regret because she came close to mentioning Fred's name.

"We were going to go to your store to get somethings for the Hogwarts Halloween party and then we were going to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and then we were going to the Three Broomsticks afterwards to drink some butterbeer before going back to Hogwarts" said Neville.

"Nice! why don't you lot come in and have a look around. We got new stock that you might like for the party" said George now with his usual smirk.

"Thanks" said Harry and the followed him to WWW. After a purchasing a few things, they went with George to The Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer.

"So what has been going up at Hogwarts. Is McGonagall making you all mental as Ron would put it? How are the new Potions, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?" asked George as he took another drink out of his butterbeer.

"They are quite nice. Much better than Snape though. At lease Gryffindor isn't losing as many points this year" said Ron and he continued, "I swear that Snape must of had something against our house. He was definitely a mental case that one" concluded Ron and then he too also took a drink out of his butterbeer.

"Wicked" said George with a smirk on his face and then he looked down at his watch. "Blimey, I better be heading back. I have a lot of work to do. See you lot around" said George, he came around a gave Ginny a kiss on her forehead and said, " be good okay Gin?", she nodded and she looked towards the door as he left.

"I think we did good in not telling him about..." and then Hermione leaned in closer lowering her voice so others wouldn't hear her and cautiously looking around, "that there was an attack at Hogwarts. Can you imagine that if that got out?" concluded Hermione.

"I think many parents who who became very fearful after the attacks of Voldermort would ask to have their students to go back home" said Harry and he gently kissed Ginny's hand as he smiled gently back at her.

"I think Hogwarts would be then definitely in danger of closing down. I wouldn't want that happening to poor Professor McGonagall. After all the hard work she put forward to reopen Hogwarts" said Seamus.

"Yeah, that would be really sad" said Hermione.

"I bet it would be for you 'Mione. You and your books and all" said Ron looking at her.

"Well, just like Harry, I have come to consider Hogwarts also like a home." said Hermione with a small smile on her lips as she looked back at Ron. Then she looked back down at her watch.

"We better be getting back to Hogwarts. We have to also be sure that students are back at least in their common rooms." they all stood up as Hermione said it. They paid their bill and headed back to Hogwarts.

"How fun, the party is next Saturday. I am so looking forward to it. Aren't you girls?" said Hannah at Luna, Ginny and Hermione.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what Ron has in store" said Hermione as she gave a little giggle while looking back at Ginny and Ginny also giggled in return.

It was Thursday and the Gryffindor team had just come back from another practice. They were all tired but happy of having practiced. They went back to their common rooms just in time to change into their robes to go off to class.

The foursome where on their way to the Great Hall with other students when the all too familiar yellow flash of light hit two students this time.

"Oh no, not again" said Ron complaining.

"You lot know the drill" said Harry and he went rushing past the students to go find where the yellow flash of light had come from. He wound up searching near the Hufflepuff tower. He walked around with his wand in hand. He especially looked carefully around corners. He noticed once more the shadow of the hooded person further down the corridor. He went running to where the shadow was there but again disappeared when he got there. He decided to keep looking around and then noticed that he only had enough time to grab quick bite to eat so he cautiously went back down to the Great Hall.

"Did you find anything Harry?" asked Hermione with her usual analytical look on her face.

"No, I saw their shadow near the Hufflepuff house but when I reached the place where I had seen the shadow, the person in question had already disappeared. I wonder if parents already know that this has been going on in Hogwarts. Could you imagine if this keeps going on? What would happened to Hogwarts?"

"It would be in danger of closing down, that's what" said Ginny, "we better finish eating, we have to head no to class or we will be late.

The day of the Halloween arrived and everybody was excited. The students were all looking forward to it. The only rule was that only 4 years and up would be able to stay up late until about 11pm. All others had to be back to their houses by 9:00pm.

"It feels good to not only be head boy and head girl but we can also stay up late. Besides, I heard that the professors were going to watch the corridors for us" said Ron with a big smile on his face" and he put another piece of toast in his mouth.

They walked out of the Great Hall with another group of students and one flash of yellow light hit another students. This time it was a 4th year student.

"This is unbelievable! That's the 3rd student in one week" said Hermione as she when to tend to the student while the others did their routine.

This time the hooded person led Harry near the Slytherin house. Like before, he went around the corner and they disappeared. He decided to go back and go to talk to Professor McGonagall.

He walked up the phoenix stairs and he walked into the office. There he saw Ron talking with McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, any luck this time catching the perpetrator?" she asked with a look of concern and weariness on her face.

"No Professor, they disappeared once more before I could get to them. There wasn't even time to perform a binding charm on them." said Harry as he stood next to Ron.

"Professor, do the other teacher's know?" asked Ron.

"Yes, they have known since the first attack. This could be disastrous if parents found out that the students at Hogwarts were once more in danger. We were all convinced that with Voldemort's death that the students would be safer. It seems that we may have been mistaken" said McGonagall while contemplating the possibilities.

"If you like we can get the few member from the D.A. that came back to Hogwarts to help us investigate the perpetrator behind these curses Professor." mentioned Harry.

"I don't know Mr. Potter. I don't want this getting out to the _Daily Prophet_. I don't want to risk such information. I would prefer that it was mentioned after we have solved all of this. For now why don't you and Mr. Weasley had back to your common room and rest." said McGonagall.

She continued, "Besides, tonight is the Halloween party and we are going to have to be alert." and she gave a small smile.

"Alright, thanks professor" said Harry.

"Thanks professor" said Ron.

When Ron and Harry arrived at the portrait to their common room, Harry said, "Mandracus" and they entered through the portrait.

Hermione and Ginny were seated on the couch in front of the fireplace trying to see if they could think of anyone who could be thinking of hurting the students.

"Well, it can't be a dementor. Hogwarts has new charms up to prevent them from entering the school so the only way for this to happen is from the inside" said Hermione with a serious face.

"I suppose that the more suspicious ones would be from Slytherin. After all they have always been against other students. Especially those who are muggle born" said Ginny.

"But, how would we go about doing that? We would literally have to get into Slytherin house. Even with Harry been head for Slytherin house, they wouldn't say anything around him" said Hermione.

"Hello there love, trying to see how you can sneak into Slytherin without my permision with Hermione?" and he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well, we are beginning to suspect that it has to be someone from the inside and not outside. The castle has new charms from preventing dementors from getting in" said Ginny.

"Yes, but we cannot eliminate that possibility" said Harry. He changed the topic and said,

"Look, why don't we go out for a picnic for lunch at the quidditch pitch. We can then play some quidditch." added Harry with a small smile looking at Ron, Hermione and then back at Ginny.

"Sounds like a good idea mate. I feel that all we do is try to solve problems and study." said Ron with a frown.

The foursome headed down to the quidditch field. No teams had needed to practice. The had their picnic and then got on their brooms to play for a while. Suddenly the clouds began to get really dark and gray. _Clash!_ Suddenly they heard thunder and they landed back down on the ground of the quidditch field. Huge droplets of rain began to fall and then it was raining real hard.

"It's really pouring now. I think it would be faster if we headed back to the castle on our brooms" said Harry.

"Good idea mate" agreed Ron as he nodded his head.

"Come on Gin, hope on love and let's go" said Harry.

"You too 'Mione, come on love" said Ron.

Both girls grabbed the picnic basket and their brooms and hopped on top of their boyfriend's brooms.

"Alright, now hold on tight Gin" said Harry and she grabbed on tight to Harry.

_Merlin, he just loved it when he had Ginny's hands around him_ thought Harry.


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween at Hogwarts

_A/N: Here is the chapter with "spice" that I had promised. I apologize if its even longer. There just were a lot of details in my opinion. As you read along, I have included a little surprise about Ron and Hermione and I hope you like it. Please also excuse any typos I may have overlooked, I was very tired when I wrote this chapter. I also apologize if I hadn't uploaded this chapter sooner but I was pretty engulfed with last minute details for work. Well, here you are. Enjoy! Reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 13: Halloween at Hogwarts**

The foursome landed gracefully off the brooms as they quickly ran for shelter at the main entrance of the castle.

"Blimey, that was quite some rain coming down on us. Shame at that too. It was such a nice day to go play quidditch" said Ron as he tried to shake the water off his clothes.

"Yeah, just when we were having a good time playing quidditch outside, it starts raining." said Ginny, looking at the rain wistfully.

"Well, we better get out of these wet clothes before we catch our deaths" said Hermione as she rung her hair free of water.

The foursome tried to ring out as much rain water as possible before heading back to the head boy/girl common room.

"I have to admit, that was the best fun I ever had in a while. I mean with all these attacks, homework, classes and me teaching classes" said Harry as they now walked up the moving staircases. Harry continued talking, "however, I would still like to find out who is attacking the students. You heard what McGonagall said Ron, we have to be alert. We should send a patronus to all the prefects to post it in the houses that all students should be on the alert when they go to the Halloween party." concluded Harry.

"Yeah, I just hope there won't be any attacks on the way to the party or back. I would sure hate to spend my time in the hospital wing during the party. Besides I heard from a Hufflepuff 7th year that the food is going to be great this year" said Ron with a big smile on his face.

"We better hurry up if we want to make it to the party on time. We have some time to rest before we go off to the party" said Ginny as they arrived at the portrait.

"ab aeterno" said Hermione and they walked in through the portrait hole.

The foursome went to their perspective bedrooms to dry off and rest before the party.

Not a moment sooner since Harry closed his door, he heard a knock at his door. Just as he took off his jacket and was wringing it in the bathtub he said, "yes, who is it?" and he walked out of the bathroom. He was secretly hoping that it would be Ginny coming over for a little fun._ Merlin, even when he wasn't with her, it drove him crazy._

"Harry, it's me Ron" said Ron from the other side of the door. Harry went over and opened the door.

"What is it mate?" asked Harry as he continued to dry his hair with the towel he had gotten from the bathroom.

"Mate, I never showed you this when we went to Diagon Alley." and he took out the engagement ring out to show it to Harry, "I thought perhaps that tonight would be the night" said Ron nervously.

"The night for what Ron?" asked Harry with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, I thought I would propose to Hermione tonight" said Ron as he played with his fingers nervously like a 5 year old.

"Oh Ron, that is great. Does Hermione or Ginny know?" asked Harry with a big smile, while giving his best friend a big hug despite the wet clothes they still had on.

"No, it's suppose to be a surprise. I plan on asking her today during the party. I plan to take her into this nice romantic spot not far away from the Great Hall to propose to her" said Ron as he started to pace back and forth in a nervous manner.

"Well, that is great! Just be careful mate. You know with what has been going on" said Harry.

"Yeah, so what do you think or do you have any ideas?" said Ron as he searched Harry's face for answers.

"No, that sound perfect to me Ron. I do hope Hermione says yes." said Harry with a big smile and he continued, "Don't worry Ron, everything will be alright. We better get ready." said Harry.

"You're right! See you in a few mate" said Ron as he walked back out.

Moments later Harry and Ron were in their formal dress robes waiting by the fire in the common room for Ginny and Hermione. Ron was so nervous that he was pacing in front of the fireplace back and forth without stopping. He kept looking at the ring and closing the box while Harry read the _Daily Prophet_.

"Ron, will you relax. I'm sure Hermione will love the ring. It's a very nice one at too. If you don't calm and sit down, she's going to be the one to think that you are mental or something." and he went back to reading.

The two of them heard them heard one of the doors open and close and Ron put the ring away quickly back in his dress robes.

When Ginny and Hermione walked down the stairs, both boys stood up and their jaws dropped at the sight of their girlfriends.

Ginny was wearing a slim red halter top taffeta dress with minor crystal details at the waiste. Her hair had smooth waves that bounced as she walked down the stairs with a wave or two that would come into her face. Harry noticed how the dress gracefully accentuanted the curves that he had become so familiar with. When Harry saw her walk down the stairs, she was the most beautiful and graceful princess that he had ever seen in his life.

Hermione was wearing a slim dark blue velvet dress with an opening that came down to just above her breasts with sleeves off her shoulders. Ron thought that he had died and gone to wizard's heaven when he saw Hermione come down. She had pulled up her curled hair in an elegant way and she had left a couple of curls hang on one side of her face. The sight of her dress was perfect for the occasion. Ron could already feel his nether regions begin to grow tight in his pants. He was thankful that he could hide them under his dress robes.

"Well, don't just stand there, aren't you boys going to escort us to the Halloween party?" asked Ginny as she smiled at Harry and Ron as she turned back around to smile at Hermione.

"You look so lovely Ginny" said Harry as he put his arm out for Ginny to take and he gave her a tender kiss on her lips.

"You look beautiful my 'Mione" as he gently took Hermione's hand and kissed it softly and then put his arm out as well for her.

The good-looking foursome stepped out of the portrait hole and made their way down to the Great Hall. When they got there, there was a band playing quick beat music. The banners on the sides with the House logos were changed to orange and black with gold threading on it. There were floating jack 'o lanterns at the top of the ceiling. The tables were lined with orange and black tablecloths with golden embroidery as well.

"Do you care for some butterbeer?" asked a small Hogwarts elf, dressed in elegant attire.

"Yes please" they said and Ron leaned down to get some butterbeer for him and Hermione while Harry leaned down to get some butterbeer for himself and Ginny.

"This butterbeer is wonderful. It must come from the Three Broomsticks" said Ginny.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley, we placed an order through Madam Rosmerta." said the small elf and then he was off to offer other students their butterbeer.

"Oh look at the table over there, look at all that food and not to mention the sweets!" said Ron as his eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Oh Ron, please not tonight. I was hoping that for once you wouldn't talke about food" said Hermione in frustration as she put her face down in one of her hands in resignation.

Just then, the band started to play a slow dance.

"Ladies, care to dance?" asked Harry with a smile as he looked from Hermione to Ginny.

"Yes, please" said Hermione as Ron and Harry took their girlfriends to the dance floor.

"Oh Harry, it has only begun and I am having a wonderful time" said Ginny as she looked at Harry with dreamy eyes.

"I hope this moment never ends Gin" and he gave her a small kiss on the lips. He would of wanted to kiss her more passionately but, there were teachers chaperoning the party._ There's always after the party_ thought Harry. and he had a sneaky smirk on his face.

"Harry Potter, I don't like that look on your face. Just what are you thinking about?" asked Ginny with one raised eyebrow.

Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear so nobody could hear, "about tonight, when we head back to our rooms" and then he smiled back down at her with the same smirk as before.

"Harry Potter, the very idea. Is that all you ever think of?" asked Ginny as she nodded in dismay.

"Hey Harry, great party eh?" said Seamus as he twirled around with Luna.

"It sure is" said Harry as he smiled back.

Harry then suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Neville.

"Do you mind if I have this friendly dance with my friend" he said as he bowed before Ginny.

"Alright, but, don't you go getting any ideas Longbottom" as he whisked Ginny away and Harry started to dance with Hannah. Moments later Harry was back dancing with Ginny.

On the other side of the floor were Ron and Hermione.

" 'Mione?" asked Ron with a nervous voice.

Hermione noticed it and asked with concern, "What is it Ron, are you alright?" as she slightly pulled away from him to search his eyes.

"I... um... oh bloody hell, come with me Hermione." said Ron as he gently pulled Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you up to? We can't go to far away and you know why" reminding Ron with a stern voice.

"Please 'Mione" said Ron as he found the spot and then turned to look at her. The soft music from the Great Hall could still be heard from a distance. The rain had stopped and the moon was shining through the window.

"Well, spit it out, what is it Ron!" said Hermione as she was beginning to lose her patience.

" 'Mione, did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" said Ron as he gleamed into her eyes.

"Yes, you did" she said in a softer and wistful voice as she gently cocked her head to one side.

Ron suddenly got down on one knee while still holding on to Hermione's hand and with the other, he took a small black box out from underneath his robes.

Silent tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks.

" 'Mione, I love you with all my heart. I know we still have several months ahead of us in Hogwarts but, when we are done and have found our jobs... what I'm trying to say is... 'Mione, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I couldn't live without you. I love you too much 'Mione. Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?" he finally said with hopeful eyes as he looked intently into Hermione's eyes for her response.

"Oh Ron! I never in my years imagined..." and Hermione couldn't go on because her voice broke as she spoke. When she finally was able to get past the gulp in her throat, she said, Yes Ron, I will marry you" and more tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Ron got up and took her left finger and put the ring on it. It was a simple silver band with a diamond on it. Hermione cherished it. It was simple, yet she knew that it must have cost Ron a fortune to buy it.

"It's beautiful Ron. Thank you" and then Ron took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

They walked back to the Great Hall hand in hand and continued to dance and eat with the others.

"Where are Ron and Hermione" asked Ginny as she looked around for them.

"There they are" as Harry spun them around so they could see Ron and Hermione walk back in. There was something different about them. A happiness and joy that one could find difficult to define.

Just as Hermione put up her hand to move the curls from her face, Ginny squinted her eyes at something that shined on Hermione's finger. She made a mental note to ask Hermione later about it.

It was almost 11pm and it was time to head back to the common rooms. The professors and the foursome were happy that there weren't any attacks on any of the students. When they finally arrived at the common room Ginny looked down and saw that there was a ring on Hermione's left hand.

"Merlin's beard! Hermione, is that what I think it is?" she said as she took Hermione's hand to better inspect it.

"Yes, Ginny, Ron proposed tonight. We are getting married" she said with a smile as tears rolled down her cheeks again as she turned around and smiled at Ron who in turn smiled back at her.

"Oh Merlin! Ahhhhhh" and they giggled, jumped and screamed like two adolescent girls.

"Aughh, I know it's happy news, but you girls think you can scream any louder" said Ron as he covered his ears with his hands and Harry couldn't help but smile. Harry then went over and gave Ron a hug and congratulated him and Hermione.

"It's late and we better be getting off to bed" said Ginny as she turned back around and gave a fiery and naughty look at Harry as she licked her lips.

"I think we better" said Harry as he began to feel his shaft grow tight in his pants. He picked Ginny up in his arms and took her to his room.

"Well, I guess that means we get to be alone tonight" said Ron as he smiled down at Hermione, showing her that he was already burning with passion for her.

Not a moment sooner that the door to Ron's room closed, he took Hermione in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Oh Hermione, I love you" said Ron in between kisses.

"I love you too Ron" as his hands began to linger up and down Hermione's back.

Ron continued to kiss Hermione on the lips and then his lips lingered on to her neck. Ron began to fondle Hermione's breast through the velvet dress. His other hand made its way around her small waist to push her more closer to him. His hand slowly began to make it's way to the nape of her neck, found the zipper and very slowly began to unzip her dress.

Across the common room, on the other side, Harry had closed the door and looked lovingly down into Ginny's brown eyes.

"Gin, you were the most beautiful woman at the party tonight" said Harry as he gently smiled down at Ginny.

"And you were the most handsome wizard at the party Mr. Potter" said Ginny as she put a kiss on Harry's lips.

"Just look at you Ginny!" said Harry as he pulled her away and spun her around with their hands united over Ginny's head.

Hermione quickly waved her wand with the contraception charm and continued to kiss Ron.

"Oh Hermione, I want you now" said Ron as he grunted while Hermione worked her fingers up down Ron's shaft.

"Oh Ron I love you" said Hermione as Ron moved down to kiss and suckle on Hermione's breasts.

"Yes, Ron, don't stop" she said as she shivered under his touch.

Ron continued to tease her crevace as Hermione moaned louder and louder.

"I need you Hermione, please, I feel like I'm going to explode" said Ron, this time pleading to her.

"I need you too Ron." said Hermione as she shuddered and moaned again.

Ron positioned himself on top of Hermione. He continued to kiss her breasts and worked his way up to her collarbone. There he lingered for a while.

"Please Ron, don't torture me anymore!" as Hermione moved towards Ron's kisses and opened her legs wider to invite him in.

Ron continued by doing a trail of kisses up her neck and stayed kissing her jaw.

"Ron please! now!" said Hermione with more urgent plead in her voice.

Ron moved up even further and started to kiss Hermione passionately on the lips.

There he stood again for a while and then adjusted his shaft at Hermione's opening.

"Merlin! Ron, do it now!" she said loudly this time in between moans.

Ron slowly moved his shaft inside Hermione and felt the barrier of her womanhood.

" 'Mione? Are you certain that you are ready and that you want to do this?" asked Ron as he slightly pulled away and searched for a truth in her eyes.

With a mere whisper, Hermione said, "yes"

Ron pulled and then slowly moved back in with a force, this time ripping through her barrier. Hermione winced as she gasped at the pain that shot through her.

" 'Mione are you alright?" asked Ron this time with a look of concern as he began to pull out.

"I'll be alright, just give me a moment" said Hermione as she began to feel the pain subside.

Ron waited, he didn't budge, not even a millimeter until he was certain that Hermione would be alright.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a deep urge of pleasure and a deep moan came from her mouth.

Ron started to pull out and push in. At first he went slow. Letting Hermione get used to the size of his shaft.

"Faster Ron!" begged Hermione as she tried to move with Ron's thrusts.

Ron began to thrust faster and faster. The slapping of their bodies and their moans echoed through the room.

"Oh 'Mione, I think I'm going to explode" said Ron as he grunted with every thrust that went back into Hermione.

"Oh Rooooon" said Hermione. Just then Hermione's insides squeezed Ron's shaft as they both reached their climax. Hermione's knuckles turned white as she squeezed the pillow at her sides. Ron fell onto Hermione's chest and they stood there until they caught their breathes.

"Oh Hermione, you were wonderful love" said Ron as he nuzzled her lips and then kissed them.

"I love you Ron" she said in response and they stood there while they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Harry kissed Ginny hard on the lips this time.

"Oh Gin, you looked delicious tonight. You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep my hands off of you in that ravishing red dress" said Harry as he caressed her back gently with his hands. As he did this, he could feel Ginny arch her back as she shuddered at his touch.

"You looked scrumptious yourself Potter" said Ginny when she pulled back and stepped away from Harry with a sneaky smirk on her face.

"Weasley, what are you up to?" as he arched one of his brows at the mystery of Ginny pulling away from what seemed like a great kiss.

"You just wait and see" she said as she cocked her head.

Ginny started to turn around and faced her back towards Harry.

Harry suddenly remembered when Ginny had asked him to help her zip up her dress before Bill and Fleur's wedding. This time, she was asking him to bring down the zipper.

Very slowly, Harry moved close to Ginny, took hold of her dress's zipper and very slowly began to zip it down. The zipper slowly traveled all the way down to the small of her back. The dress little by little began to expose more and more of her creamy and soft skin. He couldn't resist so he put his head down at the bottom of her neck and began to kiss her back. He slowly suckled and licked it, making a trail of licks and suckles to the small of her back. When he reached the small of her back, he felt her shudder in pleasure.

"Oh Harry, that felt so nice" she said.

Harry's hands traveled up the opening of her dress and made their way to the halter top of her dress. He unhooked it and let the straps fall. Harry's hands slowly reached around to her breasts and he started to fondle them. Ginny let herself lean against Harry's chest. She started to moan as his fingers began to tease her nipples. She felt nothing but ripples of shudders and shivers and Harry's agile fingers played with her nipples. He let his hands travel to her small waist and let the silk slide down her curvaceous thighs. For a minute only the sound of silk falling on the floor could be heard. There was Ginny in her knickers.

"Wow, Gin, you weren't wearing a bra all this time?" looked Harry in amazement over Ginny's shoulders.

"No Harry, I wasn't why?" she said as she gently giggled.

"Do... you... have any... idea... what would... of happened... if... I had... known that?" said Harry in between licks and suckles of her shoulders.

"No, what would of happened Harry?" she said in a sensual yet playful voice.

"I would of had you then and there, in front of everybody in the Great Hall" he said, this time kissing her even harder as his hands fondled her breasts harder and with an urge.

"Really? Besides, that doesn't sound like a bad idea either" said Ginny as she gave a small laugh as she moved bent her neck to allow more room for Harry to caress and kiss her neck.

He turned her around as she stepped out of her dress and kissed her lips passionately.

"Not a bad idea indeed. It looks like the Great Hall is worth trying. After all, as head students we are allowed after hours in the corridors" and he continued by sucking her lower lip gently.

"We should try that some time" said Ginny as she began to work down the buttons of Harry's shirt and then quickly did the button on his pants as her urge grew. Moments later, Harry stood completely naked before her. He stepped out of his robes, picked her up and lay her down gently on the bed.

Harry's kisses grew stronger and more urgent. His fingers quickly found her magic spot in her crevace and began to play down their with much agility.

Ginny began her moans and they could be heard around the room.

"Uh uh uh, oh Harry, uh uh, yes... oh... yes Harry... please just like that..." as Ginny's nails began to travel down Harry's back until they made their way to his bum, there she teased it and squeezed it. _Merlin, this is getting harder by the day_ thought Harry as he noticed that his shaft was just inches from entering her. He put his shaft at her entranced and Ginny jumped in surprise.

"Oh Harry, I want you so much, but, I'm sorry, I'm still not ready. Please, no matter how bad we want each other, let's wait a little longer" said Ginny as she began to kiss his jaw passionately. Her fingers found his shaft and they caressed him in a very skillfull way to a point where there were grunts coming out of Harry's mouth.

"Oh Ginny! I need you so bad!" begged Harry.

"I know, but not today Harry. I hope you can understand" said Ginny with a gentle voice.

As hard as it was, with much effort, Harry moved his shaft away from Ginny's entrance and began to focus on the movement of her graceful hands and the shudders that they were getting out of him.

They eventually found their rhythm as the found pleasure once again in each other's hands. Their moans and grunts grew louder with every movement.

"Oh Gin, that's it, I'm going to explode!" as he tried to move witih Ginny's hands.

"Me too Harry, uh uh uh" as Harry inserted two fingers into her entrance, she began to arch towards the feeling of his fingers. She continued to thrust against his fingers and he against her hands. Not a moment too soon, they both reached their climax with one loud moan from Ginny and a loud grunt from Harry. He fell on her chest and rested there, taking in her scent as they patiently waited for their breaths to slow down.

When their breaths slowed down, Harry took a quick look at the clock on the nightstand and he got up and walked out of his room and quickly grabbed Ginny's robe. He then grabbed his and pulled it around himself.

"Follow me Gin. I have an idea" said Harry with a gentle voice. They made it out of the portrait hole and made their way down the moving stairs.

"Oh no, Harry, are you doing what I think you are?" asked Ginny with an arched eyebrow.

"You'll just have to wait and see Gin" he said with a big grin on his face as he led her down through the corridors as he guided them with his wand.

When they reached the Great Hall, all was silent. Filch wasn't in sight and Harry opened one of the doors as quietly as he could and pulled Ginny inside the Great Hall.

"Oh no Harry, we possibly coudln't, not in here!" and then he suddenly pulled her down on the Gryffindor table and kissed her hard on the lips, making her responde to his kisses. Next thing she knew, Harry was waving his wand around them with a silencing and invisibility charm around them.

Within minutes, they were going through their familiar rhythm as they please each other once more with the other's hands.

"Oh Harry, I can't believe it that we are in here... uh... uh... doing... this..." Ginny was finding it hard to talk with the waves of pleasure that hit her one after the other.

"Oh Gin, your fingers are so exquisite!" he said as he kissed her pulse.

Soon their momentum rose faster and faster until they climaxed on top of the table and lay their happy and spent.

Harry lay there on top of her chest, he then started to kiss it gently with his lips as they made their way down gently to her flat stomach.

"Harry, you know, if we don't go...ooooh" said Ginny as a shiver of pleasure suddenly hit her unpredictably and then she continued, " we might get in trouble and get cought down here. She said as she dreamily looked at the starry sky above her in the Great Hall.

"I have a better idea, why don't we go take a nice warm bath?" he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Ahhh, that sounds wonderful" said Ginny and the both stood up, pulled their robes tight and made their way back to the head student tower and back to Harry's room.

"I have to admit that that was a wonderful idea, yet naughty Harry" said Ginny as she giggled in the big tub filled with bubbles as she lay against his muscled chest. It had developped muscles with the years that he had played quidditch and they had developed further with the excessive practices that Harry had exceeded of the team. He wanted them to win the quidditch cup real badly while he was at his last year in Hogwarts.

"You have to admit it Gin, that you had fun" said Harry as he kissed her at the pulse and let his fingers caress her flat stomach once more.

When they were done, they got out of the bathtub, dried themselves off and made it back to Harry's king-sized bed. Harry pulled the curtains closed and let Ginny lie on his chest.

"I love you Gin" said Harry as he kissed Ginny's wildflower-scented hair. Letting the scent entoxicate his senses once more.

"I love you too Harry" said Ginny as she rest her head on Harry's chest. Moments later they were fast asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14: Investigating at Hogwarts

_A/N: Took me a bit to post this chapter. I had stuff from work there for a while plus I'm going through a training for my work so the chapters won't be coming as quickly for a little while. Anyhow, now on to the story. I hope you like it. Reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 13:**

Hermione stirred and woke up and she found out that her head was on Ron's chest. She then came to realization what had happened the night before. It all had happened so quickly yet it felt perfect. She had redeemed her complete innocence to Ron and above all, she had gotten engaged. Remembering that, she slowly looked up at her left hand and there was the engagement ring that Ron had given her the night before. She was engaged to Ronald Weasley and she still couldn't believe it. She didn't notice but Ron had opened his eyes and he was looking down at Hermione while she admired her ring. He was so happy to see the small smile form on her lips when she looked at it.

"Do you like it 'Mione?"asked Ron and Hermione jumped as she was startled by Ron's voice. She wasn't expecting him to wake up. He tended to sleep in more than her.

"It's beautiful Ron." said Hermione, she then stood up on an elbow and leaned down to kiss Ron gently on the lips. "Thank you Ron for making me the happiest girl in the entire world" and she leaned down to kiss Ron more passionately.

"Glad to see that you are happy 'Mione. I love you darling" he said as he smiled up at her.

"I love you too" she said and they continued to kiss passionately before getting out of bed.

Harry opened his eyes in the darkness of the closed curtains. He could see that the light from outside was trying to peek through the bed curtains. He carefully and slowly wiggled his arm from underneath Ginny and opened the curtains to let the sunshine in. He then got back down again and put his arm around Ginny. He felt her stir and she looked up towards him.

"Good morning beautiful" said Harry with a big smile across his face.

"Good morning handsome" said Ginny with an equally big smile.

"How does breakfast in the common room sound?" said Harry. Remembering that head students had the luxury of requesting breakfast in their common room on weekends.

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful Harry" said Ginny as she closed her eyes in pleasure thinking about it and not having to go through the hassle of getting dressed and walking down to the Great Hall.

"Good, then I'll ask one of the house elves to bring breakfast. What do you want love?" Harry asked looking down at her brown eyes.

"Eggs and sausages with toast and hot cocoa sounds wonderful" and she closed her sleepy eyes again.

"Alright" he then said "house elf" and snapped his fingers at the same time.

"You called Mr. Potter" said the house elf. Harry noticed that it was the same elf from the night before. He was dressed much more informally this time.

"Yes, please bring breakfast to the common room. We would like eggs, sausages, and hot cocoa." said Harry as he smiled back at Ginny as she attempted to cover herself with a bedsheet.

"Yes Mr. Potter, as you wish" said the house elf and bowed before disappearing with a popping sound.

Harry went to Ginny's room and brought her her bathrobe. Harry put his bathrobe on and walked down the stairs to the common room and sat in a couple of chairs in front of the huge marble fireplace.

Just as they sat down, Ron and Hermione came down in their own bathrobes as well.

"Morning" said both Ron and Hermione.

"Morning" said Harry and Ginny.

"I don't know about you but, I slept rather well last night" said Ron as he winked an eye at Hermione and she slapped him on the arm before she took it.

Ginny couldn't help but notice that there was an unsual big grin on Hermione's face.

"Join us for breakfast" said Harry.

"That sounds lovely thank you" said Hermione as she took anothe chair and sat down.

"Thanks mate, I'm starving. Hermione made me-" and before Ron could finish his sentence, Hermione flashed him a look of warning with her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Hermione. Why did you just give Ron that look? Is there something going on that I don't know" said Ginny with an arched eye brow.

Ron and Hermione blushed redder than a beet instantaneously.

"Oh Hermione, you did didn't you?" asked Ginny with curiosity.

"I didn't do what?" trying to deviate Ginny's question.

"You are so telling me later" said Ginny with a wicked smile on her face.

Just then the house elf appeared with a big tray of eggs, sausages, and hot cocoa. They uncovered the trays and began eating.

"It's about time! I'm very hungry" said Ron while rubbing his stomach

"I suppose that Ron will be Ron" said Hermione, then she sighed and began to serve herself some eggs and sausages.

The foursome then continued to discuss who was behind the attacks on students at Hogwarts.

"I think it's time we got Dumbledore's Army back. I know there are only just a few but we should get them. They can help us think and lead us to new discoveries as to who did it." said Harry as he took a drink from his hot cocoa.

"Well, mate don't forget that McGonagall doesn't want this getting out on the _Daily Prophet_" Ron reminded Harry of their conversation the other day in McGonagall's office.

"In that case, we would have to swear the D.A. to confidentiality and full secrecy. But we have to think of something if they break their confidentiality and secrecy. There has to be consequences" said Ginny as she took a bite of her toast.

"We should put a jinx on their wands. If they want to participate they have to submit themselves to the jinx" said Hermione as she gave it some careful thought. Hermione continued, " a jinx where their wand would malfunction and it must be sensitive to certain words and the order they use them in." as she began to go into deeper thought.

"That's a brilliant idea as usual Hermione" said Harry as he took Ginny's hand in his.

"Well, unless we can think of anything else" said Hermione

"No, I think that is a great idea" said Ginny.

"Well, then if you all agree that settles it and we can use the special D.A. coins to summon the few member of the D.A. here at Hogwarts.

"Right then, all agree?" asked Harry as he looked from Ron, to Hermione and to Ginny.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Good, then I'll go and send the message to meet tomorrow after school in the Room of Requirement" said Hermione as she put down her silverware and got up from her chair.

At that moment Ginny noticed something shine on Hermione's left finger.

"Hermione, is that what I think it is?" said Ginny pointing at her hand.

Hermione had been so enveloped in thought that she forgot about the ring in her hand for a moment. She then looked down at her hand and smiled at Ginny.

"Yes Ginny. Ron shall we tell them?" said Hermione looking for Ron's approval.

"Yeah, go ahead love" said Ron giving his approval.

"Yes, Ginny. Ron and I are engaged. He proposed last night at the party" and they both got up jumped and screamed in excitement together.

"Oh boy, here we go again, I think I will be going to my room and studying for this week." said Ron as he covered his ears and headed up to his room.

"Me too, I suppose you girls have a lot to talk about." said Harry. He gave Ginny a quick kiss on the back of her forehead and left them to their own girl talk.

A couple of days later the member of Dumbledore's Army met just outside the Room of Requirement. Amongst them were the foursome, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Dennis Creevy, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, and the Patil sisters. These were some of the few DA members who had come back to Hogwarts to finish their year at Hogwarts and now they were meeting again to not only protect themselves but also to help other students from getting hurt from the mysterious poisons that have gone around.

Harry stood still before the Room of Requirement and within seconds, the two big doors appeared before the D.A.

"Alright, everybody, let's go in" said Harry and they all walked in after him.

"We have summoned you hear because we want all of you to help us find out and be observant to find out who is poisoning the students this year at Hogwarts. We don't know how and when they are attacked. All we know is that they get attacked suddenly. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I are asking you to help us find the culprit. However, there is a little problem, McGonagall doesn't want this to go outside the walls of Hogwarts and into the _Daily Prophet_. For the _Daily Prophet_ to find out would be disastrous because parents will become concerned for their students and Hogwarts once more would be in danger of closing. We don't want Hogwarts to close. We want it to stay open for future generations to come. We need to know that your allegiance to the D.A is sworn to secrecy and confindentiality like it was when Dolores Umbridge was professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts. Since we don't want any risks, you are all going to have to submit yourselves to secrecy and confidentiality." said Hermione looking at all the D.A. members.

"Who agrees to be with us once more for the good of the students? Who is willing to fight against this new dark force that is poisoning the students at Hogwarts? If you agree, raise your wands in the air" said Harry. Hoping that all would be willing to help. To his surprise, they all nodded their heads up and down and raised their wands in agreement.

"Thank you all. I'm sure professor McGonagall and the students will be grateful." Said Harry once more.

"Alright then, Hermione will put a trace on your vocal chords so that we don't run the risk of putting Hogwarts or the D.A. at risk." said Ron.

One by one, the members gladly submitted themselves for the sake of their beloved Hogwarts.

"Thank you all. We well let you know of any new developments. The next meeting will be in exactly one month at the same time after dinner to discuss the new discoveries around Hogwarts. Becareful and good night" said Harry and they all walked out of the Room of Requirement.

The foursome returned to the head student tower and back into the common room.

"Well, I think that went well. Don't you think so?" said Ginny as she looked from Ron, to Hermione and back to Harry.

"Yeah. I think that with more people helping us, it will make it easier to look around Hogwarts with more looking eyes and listening ears" said Harry.

"I just hope that they keep their allegiance and that all ends well" said Hermione with a pensive look on her face as she looked into the fire.

"Well, it's been a long day. I think we should get to bed. Besides, the Gryffindor quidditch team has to meet in the quidditch pitch at 5 in the morning before breakfast." said Harry as he started going up the stairs with Ginny at his side and with his arm around her.

"Yeah, good night mate. See you in the morning" said Ron as he and Hermione walked up the other set of stairs to his room.

The quidditch game against Ravenclaw had finally arrived and Harry and the Gryffindor team waited patiently before they were called out to play.

"And here's the Gryffindor team, led by none other than the famous Harry Potter! The chosen one!" said Robert Jordan.

Just as the game began, rain began to pour down hard on the spectators and on the quidditch players. The air got colder and Harry found it harder to hold on tightly to his broom.

"There goes another quaffle through the hoop for Ravenclaw and a point goes to Ravenclaw" said Robert as Harry tried to fly around to see how his team was playing. He knew that upon coming back from winter holiday, they were going to have to face their greatest challenge, the Slytherin team.

Harry suddenly saw a bludger come towards him and he started to fly away from it until one of his beaters hit it away.

Ginny passed the quaffle back and forth with the other chasers as they got closer to the hoops. They had agreed that each one would be unpredictable when putting the quaffle through the hoops. All three chasers had become very efficient in putting the quaffle through the hoops.

"And another pass to Ginny and then to the other chasers" said Robert as he continued "and they get the quaffle and put it through the hoop! Point to Gryffindor! Oh and they grab hold of the quaffle again and put it into the hoop once more! Another point to Gryffindor. It seems that the Gryffindor team has been preparing really well for their games. They even look undefeatable. However, that remains to be seen as they confront Slytherin house and Hufflepuff house in the new year." as he went back to the game. "Oh no, one of the Ravenclaw beaters misses the bludger as it heads towards its keeper! The other beater comes in just in time to keep their keeper from getting one from the bludger." announce Robert.

Harry started to look for the snitch. With the rain pouring down, it made it more difficult to see the snitch. The points were now at Ravenclaw 100 and Gryffindor 120. Harry then felt the all familiar fluttering sound of the snitch nearby and he quickly snapped his neck around to see that the snitch was nearby. The Ravenclaw seeker had also seen it and he speeds on his broom as quickly as possible. Within moments, Harry and the other seeker are bumping each other in order to try to get to the snitch. "And another quaffle through the hoop for Gryffindor, point goes to Gryffindor" suddenly announced Robert Jordan. Harry was very proud of his team for truly putting their effort and keeping the team on the lead as he tried to find the snitch. It had been their most obvious plan. Just then, Harry heard a bludger come towards him that got hit by a Ravenclaw beater and he deviated to come back around in a circle. This had cost him because the Ravenclaw seeker had the advantage point. Without knowing it, the snitch suddenly came towards Harry he grabbed it but at that instant just when he grabbed the snitch, a bludger hit him on the head and Harry came falling down on his broom to the ground. The last thing he heard was "point to Gryffindor, Gryffindor wins" and then everything went black as he fell to the bottom of the wet ground of the quidditch pitch.

Harry woke up and felt a weight on his legs. He also felt a bandage around his head and it hurt terribly. When he looked down, he noticed that Ginny was asleep on his legs.

"Ginny?" said Harry softly as he caressed her soft hair. Even with a horrible headache, the feeling of her hair in his fingers sent a shiver through his body. He could also smell the wildflower scent of her hair. _Merlin, how he loved her with all his heart. He wanted to find the culprit who was poisoning the students. If only to reduce the chances from Ginny getting poisoned._

"Harry?" said Ginny as she slowly lifted her head, turned around and looked at Harry with a smile on her lips.

"Thank Merlin that you are alright. Everybody has been worried. You have been unconscious for two weeks!" she said with a serious face and concern.

"I suppose we won the quidditch match against Ravenclaw, because that is the last thing I heard before going unconscious." said Harry, smiling this time at Ginny.

"Yeah, we did" she smiled back and kissed him gently on his forehead. "How does your head feel? How are you feeling?" asked Ginny, looking him over.

"I'm fine, it's just that I have a horrible headache" he said as he gently touched the sore spot where the bludger had hit him. "About the D.A., have they discovered anything?" said Harry in a very soft voice as he motioned to Ginny at the other beds with other students who had continued to get poisoned.

"No Harry, nothing. The others are still looking and listening. They feel like they are on a mission for aurors" said Ginny with a small smile and Harry smiled in return. He knew that she knew how much he wanted to be an auror some day.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey so she can give you a potion for the pain." said Ginny suddenly changing the subject again and went looking for her.

"Mr. Potter, good you are awake. Welcome back. I imagine it feels better to have woken up. Ms. Weasley here has been coming everyday after dinner to look after you" said Madam Pomfrey as she came around to the head of the bed to give Harry the potion for the pain.

It tasted awful because just like the other potions, Harry spit it out.

"Mr. Potter, everytime you have to take a medicinal potion you spit it out. Must I remind you that you shouldn't expect pumpking juice, and much less butterbeer" and she gave the dose to Harry once more.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" said Harry as he made a face of disgust after swallowing the potion. When Madam Pomfrey walked away Harry couldn't help but say, "Really, I'm suprised no student has died of drinking her medicinal potions. They tastes awful!" still showing disgust towards the after flavor of the medicinal potion. Suddenly he began to feel sleepy.

"I so tired Gin. I'm sorry love but I'm feeling..." Harry yawned and said "sleepy" and then he was dead asleep.

"Sleep well Harry" said Ginny as she kissed his forehead once more and then left the hospital wing.


	15. Chapter 15: The New Yule Ball

_A/N: I apologize for the very long chapter. For a while I thought about splitting the Yule Ball chapter into two parts but, I thought I would keep it altogether. Well, with no further ado, here is the story and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be great and critiques would be appreciated via private messaging._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 13: The New Yule Ball**

Harry was finally able to leave the hospital wing after 3 weeks. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were there to take him to dinner. He would have to do extra work to make up for the time that he was out. He rememberd when Oliver Wood had once taken a bludger to the head and woke up in the hospital wing a week later.

"I guess you broke the world record for time in the hospital wing" said Ron with a small smirk on his face.

"I suppose. Haven't you noticed that except for last year, I always wind up in the hospital wing?" said Harry with a look of curiosity on his face.

"What matters most is that you are doing well Harry and that you have left the hospital wing. It feels good to have you back" Hermione said and she gave him a friendly hug.

"Now Hermione, don't you go forgetting who you are engaged to." Ron reminded her.

Hermione smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for Hermione?" said Ron as he rubbed his head.

"That was for making an arse of yourself Ronald Weasley" and she kept on walking and a moment later he took his hand in hers.

"Glad we can finally go eat, I thought we would never leave the hospital wing" said Ron as he heard his stomach growl.

"Oh Ron, what am I going to do with you?" said Hermione as she sighed.

"I can always teach you to use the bat bogey hex to keep him in order" said Ginny with a wide grin on her face as she arched her brows up and down.

"You know, I never thought about that idea before Ginny" said Hermione as she pulled away from Ron to put her arm around Ginny. "I would love it if you could talk to me about the details. Something tells me that it's going to be very useful" said Hermione as they now walked into the Great Hall.

"Oh great, who know what Ginny will tell her now. I tell you mate, they are beginning to become more mental each day. I think it's all this love business" said Ron as he looked at Harry with a small look of concern.

Just as the foursome walked out of the Great Hall, out of nowhere, a yellow spark of light hit another student. They ran to where the student was and when they got there they found out that it was Luna. The foursome looked at each other with an expression of shock.

"Yeah, I know, I know, I'll go tell McGonagall" said Ron as Harry went in search of the culprit. This time Seamus and Neville caught up with him.

"Harry, wait up, we'll come with you" said Neville as the three continued to run before they last the black caped culprit.

This time the dark caped person ran out of the castle and into the grounds, it ran towards the quidditch pitch. Harry knew the pitch like the back of his hand and he felt certain that he would catch the culprit with Seamus and Neville. Just as they reached the entrance to the pitch, they heard a popping sound.

"Oh bugger. Whoever it is, they disapparated again. Everytime I try to go after them, they disapparate. If only I had my broom." said Harry.

"That sounds like a good idea but, to be carrying your broom all day. You would have to summon it next time" said Seamus.

"That's a brilliant idea Seamus. I'll try it next time." said Harry as they walked back panting from the running to the castle.

Harry was hard at studying in the common room when Ginny came up and sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder as she watch him take notes on a piece of parchment from the Defense Against the Dark Arts book for 2nd years. He put the book and parchment down and put his arms around Ginny.

"I miss you Harry. You've been so busy lately." said Ginny with a small frown on her face. They could hear the moans again coming from Hermione's room and they were used to hearing the sounds every once in a while.

"I miss you too Gin. I'm sorry but I have had so much work to do and I have had to study and catch up while I was sick in the hospital wing." and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"When do you think we can have some time alone" said Ginny with a deep sigh.

"Right now I'm going to be very busy before the winter holiday but I will make it up to you at the Yule Ball. I promise. How does that sound?" said Harry looking hopeful into Ginny's eyes.

"I suppose" she said as she looked blankly into the fire.

"Cheer up Gin. By then I will be finished with school work and planning classes so I will be all yours for those days before we go on winter holiday at the burrow." said Harry, trying to cheer Ginny up.

"Alright, but promise me that when you are finished that you will come up to my room and keep me warm when you go to sleep" said Ginny pleading this time to Harry.

"Alright Gin, I'll do that" he said with a tired smile and he went back to picking up the book and piece of parchment and continued to work.

Ginny never left his side. She stayed there with her head on his shoulder. She cuddle up next to him and when he was finished, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Harry gently picked her up without waking her up and carried her up to her room. He walked in, lay her on the big four poster bed and put the sheets on top of her. He then went to his room, took off his robes and put on his pyjamas and walked back into Ginny's bed as he promised and lay down beside her. A moment later, he felt her put her arm on him and then shortly thereafter, he fell asleep.

It was December and the snow was already falling outside. The tests were done and so were the classes. The students just had a few days before they left for their winter holidays. The foursome were on their way to The Three Broomsticks for a firewhiskey to help them warm up in the chilly weather. They decided to talk about the poisonings that continued at Hogwarts in low voices in a booth away from the others.

"Obviously, it has to be someone who is of age because every single time I hear the popping sound of them disapparating" said Harry as he looked down at his firewhiskey.

"McGonagall keeps asking me if we have found out anything. I told her about the D.A. and the secrecy that we had sworn them to. She admitted that she felt better that there were more of us looking into the poisonings." said Ron as he put his arm tightly around Hermione.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, someone was using parseltongue to open once more the Chamber of Secrets. The three persons walked inside the Chamber. They put their three wands together and said a charm to make their wands even stronger. Suddenly, one of them said, "We should use something else besides the poison charm and I know just the thing" they said.

Back at The Three Broomsticks, the foursome continued to brainstorm as they saw Seamus and Neville join them.

"Seamus, Neville, great to see you hear you blokes" said Harry with a big smile and gave them each a pat on the back.

"What have the four of you lovebirds been up to?" asked Seamus with a grin.

"Nothing much. Just trying to find out what we can do to catch the person who is poisoning students at Hogwarts." said Ron.

"Well, Seamus had recommended summoning our brooms when we are trying to get the 'caped master' " as Neville now dubbed him.

"Ah yes, that is one way but we would have to be very agile with our wands. If we stop but for a moment, the caped master could run away and we would lose our chances of catching it." said Harry as he too put his arm around Ginny. As if trying to keep protection on her from anything.

"Anyhow, what are you doing for the winter holidays you two blokes" said Harry trying to change the topic to a more pleasant one.

"Well, I have invited Hannah to the Yule Ball and she said yes" said Neville, "How about you Seamus?"

"I've asked Luna and she also said yes" said Seamus with a big smile.

"That is going to be so much fun" said Ginny with a big smile as she smiled up at Harry and he smiled back at her.

"We are planning on going back to the Burrow for the holidays after the Yule Ball" said Ron with a smile as he held on tighter to Hermione. "We have something to tell my parents. Don't we love?" said Ron looking at Hermione with a gentle smile

"Mmm hmm" said Hermione as she smiled from Ron to Ginny. Then Hermione and Ginny started to giggle.

"There they go again, I have said it before but, I think its time you girls started to sort your priorities" said Ron and all of them laughed.

"What? What is so funny?" This time they all laughed even louder to the point where everyone in The Three Broomsticks wound up looking at them.

The night of the Yule ball had arrived and Ron and Harry were again as usual waiting down in the common room room in front of the fire for Hermione and Ginny.

"I wonder what Ginny will wear tonight. Don't you wonder what Hermione will wear tonight Ron?" asked Harry looking a bit excited.

"Oh yeah, mate" said Ron with a huge grin on his face.

Harry snickered and then they heard Ginny and Hermione coming down the stairs. Just like the Halloween party, Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. In fact, they even froze to look at Ginny and Hermione.

"Aren't you going to say anything Ron?" said Hermione, "How do I look? Is everything alright?" all of sudden having a look of conern on her face.

Ron couldn't do anything but nod negatively, still with his mouth open. He was just a shy step of drooling, just as Harry was.

"How about you Harry, is anything wrong? Maybe I should of worn another dress" said Ginny as she looked at Harry and a smile slowly crept into his face.

Hermione was wearing a long sleeved velvet burgundy evening dress that flowed gracefully to the ground. It had a round cleavage and it matched Ron's burgundy-colored robes. This time she had her hair in bouncy curls. She had just stepped down when Ron walked up to her and asked her to turn around.

"Ronald Weasley! If that's the behavior you have in mind, you should be ashamed in front of your best friend and sister in front of you!" said Hermione with a firm voice.

"No Hermione, that is not what I meant at all" said Ron in protest and all of a sudden Hermione blushed.

She turned around as Ron had asked her to do and suddenly she felt a cold chain around her neck as Ron fastened it. It was a crystal heart. The color of the crystal heart matched her dress. He had asked her what color she would be wearing and he had gotten the crystal thinking about her dress color. Hermione looked down and gasped. Tears rolled down her eyes as she saw the small heart on her chest.

"Oh Ron! It's lovely!" said Hermione as she spun around, hugged Ron and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. She knew that it must have cost him an arm and a leg and this showed her how much he loved her.

Ginny stood there looking at Harry's green eyes. This time Ginny was wearing a green velvet evening dress in an A-line style with long sleeves. The neckline was off the shoulders and it accentuated her creamy and beautiful shoulders. Harry was also wearing green robes that matched her dress. She had her hair up in a french twist with a few hairs swaying at the side of her face.

"Gin, you look very lovely" said Harry as he walked up to Ginny. He suddenly took a small box from underneath his robes. It was a small black velvet box. He opened it and inside was a medium-sized pendant with a big crystal surround by white crystals.

"It was my mum's. I took it out the one day when McGonagall had allowed me to go to Gringotts at the beginning of the school year." and he took it out of the box and put it around Ginny's neck.

"Oh Harry, I don't deserve this! It was your mother's" said Ginny in protest.

"I'm sure she would of wanted you to have it." and just before Ginny said anything else, he leaned down and gave Ginny a gentle and passionate kiss on her lips.

A moment later Ron and Hermione pulled away from their kiss and Hermione said, "We better go or we will miss the ball" as she and Ron turned to look at Harry and Ginny engrossed in their passionate kiss.

Ginny heard Hermione and she gently pulled away from her kiss with Harry and said, "I think Hermione is right" and she continued to look into Harry's green eyes.

The foursome walked out the portrait hole and headed down the moving staircases. Other students were just as elegantly dress for the Yule Ball. On the way down, they ran into Seamus and Luna. Luna was wearing a powder blue organza dress which accentuated her blonde hair and blue eyes. When the six of them reached the Great Hall, they ran into Nevill and Hannah.

"There you are! This is great! I'm so happy that we are having another Yule Ball this year" exclaimed Neville.

"Yes, and it looks lovely in here" said Luna in her dreamy voice as they walked into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated in gold banners and the tables had white silk tablecoths with gold trimmings. The house elves were once more dressed elegantly for the occasion and they brought drinks around to the students. This time they had an orchestra playing music and there were other students waltzing around.

"Do you care to dance Ms. Weasley?" asked Harry as he looked down with a gentle smile at Ginny.

"I would love to Mr. Potter" and they went off to waltz around.

"How about you Ms. Granger. Will you have a go at it?" asked Ron as he smiled down at Hermione and she nodded in agreement.

A moment later the eight of them were waltzing around the hall with their perspective partners.

A moment later Professor McGonagall made an announcement.

"Everybody, if I can have a word please" as the music stopped and they all stopped dancing to acknowledge Professor McGonagall.

"I am so happy that all of you could be here for the Yule Ball. I know that the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years are a little frustrated that they were unable to attend but they are getting their own feast in the houses. I know that at the mention of the Yule Ball, many of you thought that there was going to be a Tri-Wizard tournament this year. However, we will be holding it next year with another Yule Ball. As you can see, the tables have been set and we invite you to now join us in the Yule Ball feast. When the feast is done, we invite you to stay until 11:00pm which is the time allowed after hours. Well, without further ado, let the feast begin" as she said this, she rose her hands in the air and the plate began to appear and trays of food appeared at each table.

"Oh good, I was wondering if they were going to offer some food. I was beginning to starve!" said Ron and Hermione shot a look at him as if _Don't ruin the evening and don't you dare_.

Ron smiled sheepishly and he moved a chair back for Hermione as Harry did likewise for Ginny.

The eight of them sat at a round table and started to talk about the quidditch game with Slytherin.

"Do you think you will have a chance at defeating slytherin? Besides you came close to losing the game when you got hit by that bludger when we played agains Ravenclaw" said Neville.

"I believe so, we have been training very hard haven't we?" said Harry as he looked from Ron to Ginny and Ginny nodded in agreement and Ron oblivious to what Harry had said.

"Fay woh?" said Ron as he looked up, with food in his mouth and everyone laughed.

"Ron, please have a little decency and cover your mouth when talking" said Hermione in a hushed voice as she gave him a stern look and then smiled at everybody.

"Well, well, well, so you are talking about quidditch are you? You have no chance against Slytherin House" said Malfoy as he walked by their table with Pansy Parkinson, William Berkshire, Draco's new partner in crime since Crabbe died, and Gregory Goyle.

Harry stood up, throwing his napkin down and told Malfoy with a harsh voice, "Beat it Malfoy, this table or any person at this table doesn't concern you!" and he was ready with his hand under his robes to use his wand and Malfoy didn't hesitate to take out his wand.

Just then McGonagall caught Malfoy with his wand out.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is a friendly social. I will not have your sort spoiling it for other students. If I have one more violation of the sort from you, you will be withdrawn from the event. Is that clear?" said McGonagall with a sharp voice.

Malfoy just sneered at McGonagall and went to find a table to sit with his friends.

"Mr. Potter, as for you, I would find it unwise to put your hand under your robes to get your wand. That will only cause more problems" said McGonagall and the rustle of her robes could be heard behind her as she spun on her heels and walked away.

"Harry, that was close, please don't let Malfoy get to you. Just pretend he's not here." said Ginny as she gently tugged onto Harry's robes and looked up at him with pleading eyes. At the look of her eyes, Harry sighed in resignation and sat down.

"Well done Harry, he got what he deserved. Serves him right for meddling in other people's business" said Ron as he turned back in Malfoy's direction.

"Now Ronald Weasley, don't you go encouraging him" said Hermione as she gave him a cross look for what looked like the millionth time that evening.

"Anyhow, I think you blokes and ladies have a chance to get at the Slytherin team. The Gryffindor team looked a lot stronger when you played against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Even if you did get hit with a bludger on the head Harry" said Seamus, and he couldn't help but giggle a little at the end.

"Well, we did play very well at the end and we had a lot of points accumulated by the chasers" said Harry.

"But one of these days we have got to have some matches of wizard's chess though. Eh Ron?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, that would be great" he said with a grin on his face as he took a sip of butterbeer.

When they were done eating, the music started to play again and the 8 couples started to waltz around the Great Hall.

Harry on the other hand pulled Ginny closer to him and gave her a long and tender kiss on her forehead.

"Gin, did I ever tell you how lovely you look tonight?" whispered Harry into Ginny's ear and she smiled.

"Yes, and you look very handsome yourself in your dress robes" she said as they continued to twirl around.

"Gin, I have a secret suprise for you. Do you promise not to tell anyone?" said Harry as he whispered once more into Ginny's ear.

She pulled back slightly and looked up at Harry. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Good" he said, "come with me" and then he guided her off the dancing floor in the Great Hall.

When Harry and Ginny reached the moving staircases, he put a blindfold around Ginny's eyes.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"It's a secret suprise. Remember Gin?" said Harry with a big grin across his face.

"Oh alright" said Ginny in defeat.

Harry arrived at the place of destination and then told Ginny "Alright, now you stand still and I'll be back in a moment" as Ginny moved her head around trying to see beyond the blindfold.

Ginny was now swinging her arms around gently to see if she could feel anything around her but she was in complete engulfed in darkness and blank space with the blindfold around her eyes.

"This is a very special and secret surprise and I hope you like it Gin" said Harry and he smiled down at the blindfolded Ginny. She could hear that he was smiling. _Merlin, he sure hoped that Ginny would like and give into the surprise that he had been planning ever since they went back to the Burrow for Fred's funeral._

Ginny next heard two large doors open and then they were closed behind her.

"Alright, I'm doing to take off the blindfold but you need to keep your eyes closed. Alright?" asked Harry and Ginny answered with a soft "yes".

"Now, no peeking" said Harry with his index finger in the air, as if Ginny could see him.

"Alright, now you can open your eyes" said Harry.

When Ginny opened her eyes, she was in a candlelit room with a champagne bottle and two glasses on a table next to her. Beyond the table, she saw a four poster king sized canopy bed with a red silk cover and gold embroidery on it. She looked at the ceiling and it was charmed to show the snow falling sky like in the Great Hall. The fire was crackling nearby to the bed. When Ginny turned back around, she saw that Harry was down on one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I adored you from the moment I saved you from the Chamber of Secrets. Since then, our friendship has blossomed into a very precious and profound love. I found you brave and strong as you stood up to the harshness of quidditch." Harry suddenly pondered his words and said, "Did I just say quidditch. How unromantic of me" and they both nodded and gave a small laugh. Then Harry continued, "Anyhow, your flaming beauty has intoxicated with each day that passes. I admired you as we fought in the Second War against Voldemort here at Hogwarts. I am truly captured by your kindness and your virtue. Headstrong but gentle too. Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have fallen in love with you from the day I set eyes on you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I just don't know how I could ever live without you. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor of being marrying me?" said Harry as he took her hand and gave her a kiss on it.

"Aww, Harry, that was so lovely! Yes Harry! I will marry you" she said as she smiled down at him.

Harry then took out a small green velvet box and opened it. Inside was a one carat emerald cut stone surrounded by diamonds on a diamond band.

"Oh Harry, I couldn't! It must have been very expensive!" said Ginny as she gently pulled away.

"Gin, it was my mother's. It was in the vault, the day I found your green crystal pendant. It was the same ring that my father gave my mother. I saw it in the pictures that Hagrid gave me before I came to Hogwarts for my first year.

"Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?" she said as this time Harry took back her hand and put the ring on her left ring finger. It slid on perfectly. Tears began to slide down Ginny's cheeks.

Harry stood up and kissed Ginny gently on her lips. He pulled her in closer as their kisses grew more heatedly and passionate. Harry popped open the bottle of champagne and poured into the two glasses.

"To our future Gin" said Harry

"To our future Harry" responded Ginny and they both took a big sip from their glasses. Ginny quickly took her wand and did the contraception charm on herself.

Harry then took their glasses and pulled Ginny into his arms. He gently kissed Ginny on the lips and then gently pulled away from their kiss and said, "You ask what you will do with me? You will make me the happiest man in the wizarding world. That's what Gin" and he went back to kissing Ginny on the lips. This time the kiss was much stronger and his hands started to caress Ginny's back as her hands slowly made their way around his neck. His kisses slowly began to work their way down to her jaw and kissed her all around it. His kisses began to wonder to her ear where he began to play and tease her on her earlobe. Ginny leaned her head over to give Harry more room to kiss her. His hands made their way around her small waist and slowly began to crawl up her flat stomach. There he played around for a while until he heard a moan escape Ginny's mouth. His fingers then lingered up to Ginny's breast and his hands began to fondle them. His nether regions were beginning to grow tight in his pants and Ginny could feel his growing shaft against her thigh.

"Oh Harry, I love you" said Ginny as her hands also began to travel up and down his back until they found his bum. There she began to squeeze his bum with every shiver of desire that went up her spine.

"Gin, you are so exceptionally beautiful. I never ever want to let you you. You are mine. All mine. You hear?" said Harry as his kisses found their way to her neck and started to suck at her neck too. His hands caressing her soft and suple shoulders. He couldn't resist anymore and he moaned as he travelled down to her shoulder started suckling at it. Ginny felt a shudder of desire now run through her body.

Ginny started to moan louder when Harry suckled even harder with pleasure at her shoulder. A moment later, Harry's dress robe fell down to the ground and his fingers made their way to Ginny's back and got hold of her green dress's zipper as he went back to kissing her lips with all the passion in the world.

His hand zipped her zipper very slowly until she stopped him. He gently pulled back and looked down at Ginny with a look of concern.

"Is everything alright Gin? Did I make you feel uncomfortable in any way?" he said with a look of concern on his face.

"No" said Ginny in a mere whisper as she nodded her head from side to side and took a few steps away from him and she took hold of the zipper herself and while looking lovingly into Harry's eyes, she began to unzip her green velvet dress, very slowly.

Before she finished unzipping her dress, she led Harry to the bed and sat him down. She then positioned herself in front of him. Not very far from him and continued to unzip her dress.

Harry could feel his shaft grow even more tighter in his pants and this time he didn't have his robe to hide his shaft. Ginny saw it and she continued to unzip her dress very slowly. Harry gulped at the sight of Ginny in front of him. _Merlin, she was truly a beautiful creature and sight to behold_. Thought Harry to himself.

When Ginny finally reached the small of her back with the zipper, she slowly took the shoulders of her velvet dress and let it fall to the ground.

Harry gulped even harder as he saw Ginny there before him in a black bra and knickers.

She then moved in closer and took Harry in her arms and he reached up to kiss her on her lips as they held their arms around each other.

Harry's mouth found its way again down to Ginny's breast and unhooked her bra and there were he two creamy mounds. Waiting for them to be suckled, licked and teased by him.

Harry did just that and he lingered at her breasts for a long time as Ginny pulled her head back at the feel of satisfaction of Harry's mouth on her breasts. She then started to unbutton his shirt and bow tie. Eventually making her way down to his pants. She found the button to his pants and with much flexibililty undid it.

"Uh uh uh" moaned Ginny as Harry's finger found her crevace between her thighs through her knickers. Somewhere a long the way, Harry's dress shirt, bow tie, dress pants and boxers were taken off. Harry stood up and picked Ginny up and lay her down gently on the bed. The silk bed spread felt wonderful to his touch along with Ginny's hands lingering all over his chest. Harry continued kissing Ginny on the lips and finally took off her knickers and they two of them were completely naked.

"Oh Gin, you are truly amazing and never seize to surprise me every time" he said as he began to nuzzle her neck. He was propped on his elbow and continued to fondle her breasts as she arched her back towards Harry's hand, begging and pleading for more of Harry's touch. By now Harry's shaft had fully grown to it's full capacity. Harry moved on top of Ginny and she opened her legs to invite him in. He still was not sure but, he was wondering if Ginny would finally succumb to him. Harry worked his mouth down to her breasts and began to play with them with his mouth. He suckled and teased as Ginny's hand found its way to Harry's shaft. She began to play with his shaft as her graceful hand began to go up and down slowly at first and then faster. Harry eventually started moving against Ginny's hand as he continued to suckle her breasts. Harry hand made its way to Ginny's magic spot and started to caress her. His grunts and their moans were coming now more frequently as they found pleasure in each other's touch.

"Oh yes Gin, just like that love." said Harry as he felt a shudder of pleasure come through him and a grunt escaped his mouth.

Soon the two of them found a rhythm with their pleasure. Harry eventually put his fingers into Ginny's entrance and she began to move against his fingers.

"Harry, that feels so good inside of me" said Ginny as another moan escaped her mouth.

Harry positioned himself on top of Ginny and kissed her and then looked down at Ginny.

"Ginny, I need you. I really do" said Harry as he looked down at her, with his eyes engulfed with the pleasure that she was giving his shaft with her fingers.

"Harry, I also need you... desperately" she said as Harry arched his brows in surprise.

"Are you sure you are ready this time Ginny? I don't want to rush you if you are not ready. I also want you badly, but if you're not read..." stopped Harry in mid-sentence not sure what else to tell Ginny.

"Harry" she said as she took his face in her hands and looked up at him tenderly. "I'm ready. Tonight is the night. You are the one and only man I want to give my innocence to. You are my _Chose One_" she said with a gentle smile at him.

"Are you certain Gin?" said Harry, still with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sure Harry. I love you" said Ginny and she opened her legs even wider for him.

"You are amazing you know that Gin" said Harry as he looked one last time down at her before positioning himself on top of her. Ginny put her hands around to Harry's back and Harry placed his shaft at Ginny's entrance.

He slowly moved his shaft in until he felt the resistance from within her body. Harry knew that this was going to hurt Ginny but he was going to have to do it.

He looked down at her and he could see the trust in her eyes. Her eyes confirmed to him that she was ready.

He closed his eyes, pulled out and then he thrust himself inside her with one quick and swift move.

He felt Ginny gasp and cry out in pain. "Ow!". She was so tight that he knew that he had hurt her badly. When he opened up his eyes to see Ginny, there were silent tears rolling down Ginny's cheeks.

"Oh Gin, love, I'm so sorry that it hurt you. Could you ever forgive me?" he said with a pained look on his face as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"It's alright Harry, it had to happen sooner or later" and she tried to smile up at him.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" asked Harry and she nodded. He slowly pulled out once more and this time he went back in very slowly. He noticed that she was still very sore from the puncture by his shaft because she flinched.

His slow movements soon began to pick up speed. Ginny's hands began to squeeze Harry's back and they made their way down to Harry's bum. Shortly thereafter, they finally found a rhythm that they both soon got used to. Harry began to thrust in and out of her with more speed.

"Uh, uh, uh" moaned Ginny at the pleasure of feeling Harry for the very first time in her life inside of her. The grunts were coming out of Harry's mouth with more urgency with every thrust.

"Gin, you feel so wonderful. I love you Gin" said Harry as he continued to thrust and moan.

"I... uh, uh, uh, love... you... uh, uh, uh... too... Harry" she said in between loud moans. The shivers and shudders of pleasure in her body grew with urgency as Harry moved and wrigled inside of her.

"Gin, I think I'm going to exploooooode" said Harry as his voice grew harsh from the pleasure.

"Me tooo, uh, uh, uh, oh Haryyyyyy" and the two of them exploded as they reached their climax.

"Ooooooh, Ginnnnn" and Harry fell on Ginny's chest. He waited to catch his breath as he still remained inside of her.

Suddenly Ginny rolled them over and she was stradling him and started to ride his shaft. She started to move up and down with urgency.

"This is so much better than you fingers Harry" said Ginny as her rides grew faster and Harry moved his hips against her strides.

"Oh yes, Ginny, ride me like a broom in a quidditch game" said Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What Gin?" said Harry with a look of confusion on his face and this made Ginny laugh even harder as she still remained on top of his shaft.

"Oh, wait a minute, I see what you are doing... I think someone is asking for tickles." said Harry and he rolled over and started tickling Ginny who was starting to laugh even louder.

"Ha ha ha... stop it Harry... now be... a ...ha ha ha" She could go one because he was tickling her to no avail

"Me a good boy? Never Weasley! Ha ha" and he endlessly continued to tickle her until he rolled over the two of them until Ginny was on top of them again and their eyes met in sudden silence. He was the first to kiss her and it turned into passionate kissing and caressing. Next thing they knew, Ginny was riding Harry's shaft once more.

"Uh, uh, uh, this feels so nice" said Ginny as Harry's hands made their way to Ginny's breasts and started to tease her nipples and to fondle them.

"That's it Ginny, go for it love" said Harry as he found his rhythm with his hips against Ginny's strides once more.

"Ginnnnnnnnn" said Harry as he exploded inside of her.

"Uhhhhhhh" as Ginny reached her climax at the same time as Harry's as she felt her muscles inside of her tighten around Harry's shaft as she shuddered in pleasure.

Ginny collapsed onto Harry's chest in fatigue, with Harry's shaft still inside of her.

"Good thing Ron or George didn't walk in on us" said Harry and he giggled softly.

"I couldn't agree more with you" said Ginny as she giggled softly as well.

Harry pulled them up and out of the bed. He went to the bathroom, put bubbles in and let the hot water fill the huge bathtub. He then stepped into it and helped Ginny in by putting out his hand for her. he sat down against the wall of the bathtub and Ginny lay back against his chest.

Once more the scent of her hair engulfed his senses.

"Harry, thank you for such a wonderful night. I'm also thankful to have found a wonderful man like you" said Ginny as she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as Harry's hands came around her flat stomach.

"Thank you for wanting to marry me my beautiful fiancé" said Harry as he kissed her head and smelled the scent of her hair.

"Wow, I'm Harry Potter's fiancé. That's going to take some getting used to" said Ginny as she turned around and gave Harry a kiss on the lips. A kiss that soon took them on another adventure of lovemaking.


	16. Chapter 16: The Winter Holiday

_A/N: Well, here is the 16th chapter. Please pardon once more the typos. I hope you enjoy the story. Hope to get more review of encouragement. Reviews are welcome and critiques would be greatly appreciated via private messaging. _

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 16: The Winter Holiday**

Harry woke up and he felt the yet familiar scent next to him. He opened his eyes to find out that Ginny was next to him and he could smell the scent of wildflowers from her hair. He turned his head to look at the time on his watch. He noticed that it was almost lunch time. They had slept past breakfast. They still had about an hour before they could head back to the head student tower and change for lunch. He turned his back around to look at Ginny sleeping on his arm. She looked peaceful and it was a shame that he had to wake her up. He was starving and he needed to get some food into his stomach.

"Gin" said Harry in a soft whisper.

Ginny still kept on sleeping. She was a deep sleeper and he had to find a way to wake her up this time. They had stayed up real late finding pleasure in each other's bodies. Harry then realized what had happened the night before. Ginny had given up her innocence to him and with this he noticed how much she loved him. He tried to wake her up one more time.

"Gin, love, it's time to get up. We have to go eat lunch" said Harry as he said it this time with a normal voice and kissing her to get her to wake up.

Ginny stirred and moaned gently "mmm"

She finally woke up and looked up at Harry.

"Good morning Mr. Potter" she said with a sleepy smile on her lips.

"Good morning Ms. Weasley. I thought I would let you know that we missed breakfast this morning and we have to go downstairs to get some lunch. I don't mean to sound like Ron but, I'm starving" he said smiling back at her.

"Did you say lunch?" this time Ginny stood up with her eyebrows arched and with a look of surprise on her face.

"I'm afraid its that time Gin. It looks like we stayed up a little too late last night" said Harry with a mischievious grin on his face.

"Mischievious indeed" and she moved in closer to his body.

"Gin, we have to get going. Come on love" said Harry as he kissed her head one more time and tried to get his arm from under her.

"Oh alright" sighed Ginny in defeat.

They got up and got dressed. It was then that Ginny noticed the ring on her left hand. She saw that now she was engaged and to none other than to "the chosen one", "the boy who lived", Harry Potter.

They walked out of the Room of Requirement and headed back to the head tower and walked into the common room. They went into their respective rooms and changed and a couple of minutes later they met in the common room.

At that moment, Ron and Hermione were walking down the stairs laughing at something Ron had said.

"Well, there you are you lot. We were starting to wonder what had happened to the two of you. One moment you are in the Great Hall dancing and the next you were gone. As if you had disapparated into thin air." said Hermione.

"We didn't know you were here in the head student tower" said Harry.

"We were helping each other pack before we leave tomorrow for the Burrow." said Ron

"Well, let's all go to eat. I'm beginning to feel hungry" said Ginny.

"Well, look who's hungry now and it's not Ron" said Hermione with a grin on her face as she looked at Ginny.

"Hey, I am hungry 'Mione so let's get going" said Ron and the four of them walked out of the head student tower.

The foursome arrived at the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall then stood up to make a speech.

"Students, another Fall term has passed and now we prepare for the Spring term. For those you were at the Yule Ball last night. I hope you all had a wonderful and pleasant time. There were very few and minor disturbances however" and she looked in Malfoy's direction and then directed back to the group, "When we get back from Winter holiday, we look forward to the game with Gryffindor against Slytherin and wait to see who will win the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup. For students who are remaining here at Hogwarts during Winter holiday, remember that if you wish to leave Hogwarts, you must notify a professor. For those of you who are leaving, I recommend that you pack your trunks as soon as lunch is done since you will be leaving tomorrow for London. With that being said, I wish you all a wonderful Winter holiday. Let the eating begin" and the food appeared before the students at their tables. The use of eating utensils could be heard throughout the Great Hall.

Just as Ginny began cutting her meat, Hermione noticed something big and sparkly on Ginny's left hand.

"Oh my gosh Ginny, so that's where you disappeared off too!" said Hermione as she took Ginny's left hand to take a better look at her ring.

"I'm afraid so" said Ginny sheepishly as she smiled back at Harry who smiled back at her before taking another bite from his food.

"Blimey! Did you actually have the bravery to ask Ginny Harry?" asked Ron with a very surprised look on his face.

"Yeah Ron. As you can see, I love your sister very much. I want to marry her" said Harry as he looked back at Ron. Just then he saw Draco snickering at him and followed Draco's eyes to Ginny's hand. He quickly gave Draco a look back of warning and Draco snickered one last time and continued talking with Berkshire and Goyle.

"What is it Harry" Hermione saw the look in Harry's face.

"No, nothing Hermione. I was just lost in thought of something. That's all" but Hermione wasn't entirely convinced.

She went back to admiring Ginny's ring.

"You will remember to give Ginny back her hand so she can eat 'Mione" said Ron

Hermione let go of Ginny's hand as they both smiled and Ginny went back to eating.

"Well, it looks like we will have two bits of news for when we get back to the Burrow for Winter holiday" said Hermione and they all smiled.

The foursome headed back to their common room and got their trunks. They put their trunks at the back of the carriages a they headed off to the Hogwarts Express.

"This is so exciting. We have news to tell dad and mum and we are going back home for the Winter Holiday!" said Ginny, finding it difficult to withhold her excitement.

"Yes, and look at that lovely snow come down. It couldn't get any better than this" said Hermione as she looked out the carriage and at the falling snow.

On the Hogwarts Express they levitated their trunks to the head student cart. They were so tired that they just plopped themselves on the Louis XVI couches. Minutes later they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. A few hours later, the witch came around with the trolley of goodies.

She knocked on the door several times before Harry could hear her. He loosened himself from Ginny and went to open the door. The others woke up and the sound of the witch.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes please, we will have some chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties and a nice iced pumpkin juice for each one of us" said Harry and he took a handful of galleons and sickles and gave them to the witch with the trolley and then she was off on her way.

"It's about time we got something to eat. I was beginning to starve!" said Ron as he started to stuff himself with a cauldron cake.

"Oh Ron, not that again" said Ginny as she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I was hungry Ginny" reclaimed Ron.

"Well, just a few more hours and we will be in London and then heading off to the Burrow" said Hermione with a big smile as she had a small bite of the pumpkin pastie.

When the foursome arrived at Kings Cross station, they were surprised to see that neither Mr. or Mrs. Weasley were there to pick them up but George. Mr. and Mrs. Granger said their greetings to the Weasley family and Harry and then Hermione asked them if she could stay at the burrow so she could be at Charlie and Portia's wedding. She promised she would be back at their home for Christmas. They agreed and Hermione went back to the burrow with the Weasleys.

"Well, hello you love birds" said George with a smirk on his face.

The foursome immediately began to blush.

"Why aren't dad and mum here George?" asked Ron, still looking at his brother with a look of wonder.

"Well, mum and dad are going to be extremely busy this winter holiday and I mean _busy_" said George as he levitated the trunks onto some trolleys.

"Oh, why ever for George?" asked Ginny as she put her arm around Harry.

"You just wait and find out when we get home" said George as they made their way out of Kings Cross.

When the five of them arrived at the Burrow, the sign on top of the beam spelled it all. On the beam at the entrance said "_Congratulations to Charlie and Portia_" and there were bells on both sides.

"Portia? Who on earth is Portia?" asked Hermione with a look of confusion as she and the foursome looked at the sign in confusion.

As if on queue, Mrs. Weasley walked in and said, "Oh dear, I am _so_ happy that you have arrived. Did you four have a good trip back home from Hogwarts?" she asked as she looked at the foursome.

"Yes, we did Mrs. Weasley, we are just a little tired" said Harry as he yawned into his mouth.

"Oh you poor dears. Well, we better get you some dinner and get you to bed real soon, tomorrow and the next few days are going to be very busy around here." she said and she went off to the kitchen.

The foursome sat at the table and George joined them as he drank a cup of tea.

"Mum, who is Portia? When we walked in we saw a sign that said 'congratulations to Charlie and Portia'?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yes, Portia is Charlie's fiancé. It appears that Charlie found his true love in Romania. She left England to go become an apprentice working with dragons and well, they fell in love. Charlie proposed to her just after the four of you left for Hogwarts. There was so much to do that we didn't have a chance to even send you a letter. Their wedding is next Saturday. They are doing it outside. Just before Christmas.

The foursome looked at each other and then back at Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, it looks like you blokes and girls have some telling of your own as well? Well, out with it" said George.

"Why don't you go first Ron and Hermione" said Ginny.

"Well, um... we... um... Hermione? A little help please?" said Ron as he gave Hermione a pleading look.

"We um... oh what the goodness," Hermione took out her left hand and said, "Ron and I got engaged in October at the Halloween party at Hogwarts" and she put her finger back as if to hide it under the table. Ron and Hermione then looked at Harry and Ginny as if to tell them _Ok, your turn._

"Well, well, we have to bits of news here don't we? Well, spit it out you too as well" said George as Mrs. Weasley froze and turned around to see.

"I... ummm... you see Ginny... I... Ginny, just show them..." said Harry as he looked at Ginny.

"We got engaged a couple of nights ago at the Yule Ball" and Ginny also took out her left hand.

"Blimey! Look at the size of that thing! I'm surprised you haven't fallen over Ginny!" said George in astonishment.

"Merlin's beard! Did Ginny just say that she is engaged? And to whom?" said Mr. Weasley as he walked in the front door and hung his robes on the coat hanger while looking with a look of surprise on his face. He was surprised that he missed the hook by a couple of inches when hanging his robes.

"Dad!" said Ginny and she ran to hug her dad and gave him a quick hug on the cheek.

"So what's this about my little girl getting married?" he said as he hugged his daughter.

"I'm engaged to Harry dad" said Ginny matter of factly.

"That is wonderful Ginny. You two are going to make a wonderful couple. Harry is a great chap" said Mr. Weasley with a smile on his face as he looked at Harry.

"Dad" said Ron with a nervous face as he looked at Hermione" she smiled and nodded him to speak up.

"Um Dad..." started Ron.

"Yes, Ron, what is it my boy?" said Arthur as he sat down at the table.

"Mr. Weasley, what Ron is try to say is that we are also engaged" and she showed Mr. Weasley her engagement ring.

"Blimey, that is wonderful news too!" said Mr. Weasley with a big smile looking at Ron and Hermione. Then he turned towards Molly who was in the kitchen preparing a quick dinner for everybody.

"Blimey Molly, it looks like we are going to have to prepare for 2 more weddings" said Arthur.

"Yes, dear. We can talk about that later with them" as she levitated plates to the table.

"Well, we do have a big garden" said Molly as she took a seat at the other side of the table across from Arthur. She continued, "However, Arthur, it's a lot of work but I'm sure it's going to be very exciting!" she said and then got up to check the pots on the stove.

"Well, Angelina and I are going steady, so who knows if you will be planning a wedding by the time these four lovebirds are done" said George with a smirk on his face.

"So how are things at Hogwarts?" asked Arthur, as he looked around the table at the foursome.

The foursome looked at each other and they knew what they were thinking about.

"Well, things aren't exactly at their best" started Hermione. "I'm afraid someone has been going around poisoning students. The last student to be poisoned was Luna Lovegood. Harry, Ron, Ginny, the D.A. and I are trying to investigate to find out who is behind all of this" she said.

"All we know is that somebody is of age because every time I get close to catching them, I hear the popping sound and they have disapparated.

"Oh dear, that can't be good" said Arthur, now with a concerned look on his face. "Did you hear that Molly?" he said as he looked towards Molly in the kitchen once more.

"No, that can't be good. What is professor McGonagall doing about it?" asked Molly as she looked towards the table at the foursome.

"She asked us and the D.A. to be discreet. She doesn't want the _Daily Prophet_ to know about this for fear that Hogwarts might close because of the new found danger. Especially after recently reconstructing Hogwarts for the new school year" said Ginny.

"We are helping professor McGonagall lead the investigation at school and we are having monthly meetings with the D.A. members. Nobody has been able to catch the 'Caped Master' as Neville calls him" said Ron.

"I do hope they find this 'Caped Master' or whatever his name is. For the sake of Hogwarts and above all for the good of all those children." said Molly staring into blank space with a concerned look on her face. She then snapped out and said, "Oh dear, here I am talking away and you are all tired and hungry. Here you all are, she levitated dinner to the table and they all began to eat.

Just then Percy walked in through the door with Charlie and Portia.

"Sorry we're late" said Percy, "We had to settle some last minute details and we had to make another stop by Gringotts." said Percy as they hung up their robes on the coat hanger and sat down at the table and they began to eat.

"Portia, this is my brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione" said Percy and Ron and Hermione giggled as he said this. He gave them a stern look and then turned in Ginny's direction, "this is my sister Ginny and her boyfriend Harry" as they smirked at the remark.

"What is going on here? Why are the four of you laughing?" asked Charlie looking a little upset.

"Well, you see, I'm not Ron's girlfriend anymore. Actually I'm his fiancé. We got engaged in October" said Hermione.

"And he is not my boyfriend, he is my fiancé too" said Ginny. She looked at Hermione and they showed their fingers with their engagement fingers.

"Blimey! We didn't know that! Congratulations you four!" said Charlie with a big smile as he came around to hug the four of them. "It looks like we are going to be celebrating more weddings after all. I guess that leaves you and your girlfriend George" said Charlie as he looked at George with a smirk.

"So, when did the four of you get in?" asked Charlie with a big smile on his face as he got himself a plateful of food.

"We got in an hour ago" said Hermione as she took a drink of warm tea from her teacup.

"How's Hogwarts doing? I'm sure that it's not the same as before but I hear it looks great after the repairs" said Charlie.

The foursome gave discreet glances at each other and Harry spoke up.

"Hogwarts is doing great. Of course the classes are a lot of work and we get a lot of homework. I have more work because I am assisting professor Mistrel with Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for first to fourth years" said Harry and he took another bit of the food off his plate.

"Blimey, you are teaching classes Harry. Now that's what I call having your priorities in order" isn't that how your saying goes Ron?" asked Charlie with a small smirk on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny Charlie" said Ron in defense. He could feel his temper going short. Hermione felt it too because she took Ron's hand and he loosened his grip on her hand.

"Well, off to bed the lot of you. We have a long week and the wedding is Saturday. You boys have to set up the wedding tent and we girls have to do cleaning and set up the flowers and Fleur will be coming to help us." Molly then turned to Harry and Ron, "Boys I need you to degnome the garden of every single gnome. We can't have one left! Not even a gnome boogie. Would you believe that those nasty little buggers appear in the winter time too! Alright, now off to bed and sleep well"

"Good night mum" said the Weasley clan.

"Good night Mrs. Weasley" said Harry and Hermione.

"Night Molly" said Mr. Weasley as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to their bedroom.

When the foursome reached the first stair case, Harry snuck into Ginny's room and summoned his pijamas. Hermione did the same and went up and snuck into Ron's room.

"I love you Harry" said Ginny with sleepy eyes and sighing already with fatigue in her voice.

"I love you too Gin-" said Harry as he was already dozing off with Ginny around his arms.

It was a couple of days before the wedding and poor Mrs. Weasley was running all over the house that she didn't even know what to do with herself at times. By the day of the wedding, everything was ready and everyone was ready.

Hermione, Fleur, and Ginny were helping Portia with her hair and makeup. She had a beautiful plain silk white floor-length dress with white flowers on her head. She put on her silk robes with fur around the sleeves and neckline. They walked her out to the tent which had been charmed to remain warm.

The wizard officiant asked Charlie and Portia to say their vows to one another, he swished his wand and bonded them. A special bond which bonded them for life. This was the reason that divorce was very rare in the wizarding world.

After the wedding, they all danced to a jazz band and ate food.

"It's about time we started eating. I have been starving for the last couple of days just eating sandwiches and mum wouldn't let me touch any of the food" said Ron complaining.

"Ron, your mum worked real hard. Don't spoil it. I hope you won't make a comment like that on the day we get married" said Hermione with a stern look on her face and then she took a small bit of her food.

"I think the food and the wedding were beautiful. However, I would prefer a late spring wedding when all the flowers are in bloom" said Ginny as she smiled at Harry and he smiled back at her as he took her hand and gently squeezed it.

A couple of hours later, the couple cut the cake and then they had their first dance. Then left almost immediately for their honeymoon. Everybody danced away again until the early morning hours.

Harry leaned into Ginny's ear so only she could hear him, "I think that when we get married, we can arrange to leave a little earlier for our honeymoon" said Harry as he winked his eye at Ginny and she gently smacked Harry's shoulder.

"Harry Potter, mind your manners. This is my brother's wedding. Merlin only knows what your behavior will be that day" said Ginny as she giggled gently and put her head back on Harry's shoulder.

Christmas was just a couple of days away and everybody was happy to know that the wedding was done. They had already exchanged early Christmas gifts with Charlie and Portia the night before their wedding. Harry had gotten a carving this time of a miniature of the newly rebuilt Hogwarts. Harry had gotten Charlie and Portia a photo album where they could put their wedding pictures.

With Christmas just a couple of days away, they decided to go to Diagon Alley to go get some butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron.

"That was such a beautiful wedding" said Ginny with dreamy eyes.

"Yes it was wasn't it? I think I might choose a Fall wedding. The colors are so beautiful" said Hermione with a dreamy smile on her lips.

"Oh no, Harry think of something, quidditch, anything or we are only going to talk about weddings here" said Ron growing impatient.

"Hi there" said Dean Thomas, who was with Neville, Hannah, Seamus, and Luna.

"This is great to see you blokes here! Perfect timing" said Ron with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, why is that?" asked Hannah.

"Hermione and Ginny were just going to start talking about weddings and Harry and I thought that our trip here to Diagon Alley was going to go to waste." answered Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, if you are unhappy I might just think otherwise" threatened Hermione with her stern look.

"No, it's just that I don't like talking much about weddings is all" said Ron

The nine of them continued to talk about their Christmas holiday and what they hoped to get for Christmas. They parted their own ways and the foursome eventually made their way back to the Burrow.

On Christmas morning, Hermione left early to go spend the whole day to spend Christmas with her parents before coming back to the burrow later that day. Harry opened his eyes and saw that Ginny was there next to him still sleeping. He gently leaned his head closer to Ginny's and he could smell her hair's scent. The scent of wildflowers had not only become intoxicating to him but a comfort during trying times. Whenever he was studying and she was near him, all he had to do was smell her and he felt better. Harry looked outside and saw that the snow was falling on the window sill of Ginny's window. He was remembering how many Christmases had passed since he had met Ginny. Now he wished to spend every single Christmas next to her. He looked down at her and she looked more beautiful than a goddess once more as the light from outside shone down on her. He could see the curves of her body right through the bed covers that covered her sensual body. He could feel his shaft grow with just looking down at Ginny's covered body. He shimmied gently off the bed so as not to wake Ginny up. He summoned his clothes and a jacket. It was too beautiful outside to not want to go outside. Harry quietly went down the stairs and quietly opened the door and went outside. He wanted some time along to ponder the things that he was thankful for. He may have lost his parents but, now he had Ginny in his life. He also had her family which cared a lot about him. To a point where they even lost a family member just to help him in the Second War. It was hard to believe that the wizarding world was more peaceful now that Voldemort was dead. Harry watched the huge snowflakes fall on the ground. The whole place looked like a snow globe. He was so engrossed in his surroundings that he didn't hear Ginny walk up behind him.

"What are you thinking about handsome?" said Ginny as she smiled, took his arm and then lay her shoulder on his shoulder while looking at the snowflakes fall on the ground with him.

"Not much love. Just here admiring the beauty of mother nature and the peace that we can all finally enjoy at last now that Voldemort's dead" said Harry.

"It does feel so good and much better that Voldemort's now gone. No more going out in fear. No more going out having to worry if a dementor is going to attack you. It even feels better being able to come out and not having to turn around every few minutes to see if Voldemort is going to appear behind your back and cast the death curse on you." said Ginny as she put her head up, took hold of Harry's hand started to look up at the sky.

"That is so true Gin. Believe it or not, there were times when I was scared not knowing if I would live throughout the day or not. It just made it so much more difficult to enjoy life knowing that danger was lurking just around the corner." said Harry as he looked down at Ginny and smiled at her.

"Gin, then there was a day where despite the fear I felt, things just seemed so much better. You know when that day was Gin?" asked Harry as he looked into her eyes.

"No, when was that Harry?" asked Ginny with a tone of curiosity.

"It was the day I met you Gin. Things even got better for me the day I fell in love with you" he said as he took her into his arms.

"I thought you would never notice me after you saved me from the Chamber of Secrets" said Ginny.

"Gin, if I had to, I would fight Voldemort all over again to rescue you from the Chamber of Secrets" said Harry and then he leaned down to kiss her passionately on her lips.

They didn't notice but Arthur and Molly were already up and they were seeing Harry and Ginny kiss through the kitchen window.

"Oh Arthur, just look at them. They look so happy together. They are truly made for each other. Don't you agree?" said Molly as she sighed peacefully.

"Yes Molly. They are perfect for each other. I am also happy that Voldemort has been defeated and it won't be getting in the way of their love" said Arthur.

"Morning" said George. Arthur and Molly hadn't heard George come down the stairs into the kitchen. He got himself a cup of coffee and it wasn't until he looked in the direction that his parents were looking that he noticed.

"Well, and looks like the love birds are at it again. Wait until the _Daily Prophet_ hears about it. I can imagine the front headlines _Harry Potter snogging his girlfriend for the world to see_" said George and he smirked.

"Oh George be quiet and drink your coffee!" said Molly as he burst her dreamy bubble and she went back to making breakfast in the kitchen.

A few minutes later everybody was sitting down at the table and they could see through the window that Harry and Ginny were still kissing each other passionately.

"Ron, will you please go tell Harry and Ginny that breakfast is ready" said Molly as she levitated plate to the table.

"Alright mum" said Ron as he went and got his robes and went outside to call them.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" said Harry cheerfully as he walked back into the Burrow.

"Merry Christmas" they said back and they all started to eat, laugh and share stories of the Christmases-past.

When they were finished eating, Ginny looked pensive as she looked blank space and said, "It's our first Christmas without Fred". Everyone went quiet and they looked at Ginny.

"Excuse, I don't feel good all of the sudden" said Ginny as she put down her napkin and headed up to her bedroom. Harry followed her to her room.

Harry arrived at Ginny's door and knocked. "Gin, it's me. Can I come in?" he said and waited for a response from Ginny. When he heard no response, he turned the doorknob and walked inside.

"Please Harry, I need to be alone" she said and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Gin, it's okay" he said with a gentle voice and he took her into his arms. There she gently cried until her tears were dry.

Later that evening, they all sat in the sitting room, including Ginny to give out the presents. Hermione had just walked in through the front door after reapparating in front of the burrow.

Arthur and Molly got two night tables carved in wood and painted with dragons decorating the legs from Charlie and Portia. Percy got a book on the most recent laws passed by the Ministry of Magic, Bill and Fleur announced that they were having a baby, George got trinkets for Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that they could use once they go back to Hogwarts. Ron got Hermione a book on charms. He thought that it would keep her entertained if she happen to finish her homework or reading early. Hermione got Ron a scarf to wear on the cool days out to Hogsmead. Harry got Ginny a new Firebolt 2G (2nd generation) for the game against Slytherin for then they get back to Hogwarts. She was so excited she wanted to go out and fly it. Ginny got Harry broom supplies for his Firebolt. Naturally, Mrs. Weasley made sweaters for all of them with the first letter of their name. A moment later, Harry and Ginny were racing around outside on their brooms. They were playing catch with each other. It was hard to believe that in a few days they would be getting back on the Hogwarts Express for the last time to go back to Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter 17: Back To Hogwarts

_A/N: Here is Chapter 17. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are welcome and critiques would be greatly appreciated via private messaging. _

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 17: Back to Hogwarts**

The foursome finally got all their things packed and were ready to head back to Kings Cross to take the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts. Harry especially already felt nostalgic with the idea that this would be the last time that he would be heading back to Hogwarts. He knew that a new and harder semester awaited him as he would begin to prepare for his NEWTs.

"Well, that settles it I suppose" said Ron as he stood at the door and put an arm around Hermione and smiled down at her.

"Good, it's time to head back to Hogwarts then" Hermione said with a huge smile on her face as she looked back at Ron.

"Come on you lot. We are going to be late!" said Mrs. Weasley as she shooed the foursome outside.

The foursome arrived at King Cross within an hour. They quickly put their trunks in trolleys and they all made their way to platform and 9 3/4. Harry and Ginny walked through together, then Ron and Hermione and the Arthur and Molly.

On the other side Arthur was taking more pictures of the foursome before getting on the Hogwarts express for one very last time. For the pictures sake they put on their Hogwarts uniforms and robes. Arthur took several pictures of them with their trunks and their owls. The platform was soon full of students wondering about and saying goodbye to their parents.

Just when the foursome were about to get on the Hogwarts, Harry stopped suddenly before he got on. Ginny noticed that he stayed back and she quickly turned her head around to look at him.

She noticed that there were silent tears rolling down his eyes as he looked towards the back of the Hogwarts Express. Ginny stepped off and put her hand in his.

"Harry, all is going to be alright. I know what you are going to meet the Hogwarts express." she said as she looked up at him. She then took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes with a serious get tender look. "Harry I know that this is the last time that you will get on the Hogwarts expess but, you will have all these times you got on the Hogwarts Express as memories. Memories that you will keep here and here" as she kissed his forehead and then put a hand gently on his chest, where his heart was.

"Gin, you know what is the best part of these memories?" said Harry as he smiled down at Ginny and then took her into his arms.

She nodded her head side to side.

"Part of those precious memories on the Hogwarts Express have much to do with you." he said and at that time the whistle blew. He took his hand out and helped Ginny up onto the train and he came on afterwards. They closed the door.

"Gin, I never told you this but I have been dreading this moment during the entire winter holiday. A part of me wished that this day would never come" Harry said and then he looked out the window as they continued to pull away from Kings Cross.

"I know Harry. I knew that it was going to be hard for you but I didn't think it would affect you like this" she said as she put her arms around him.

"Gin, understand that the Hogwarts Express took me away from the Dursleys. They weren't very kind with me. You know the whole story. Ron must of told you the whole story by now." he said as he smelled Ginny's hair.

"I know Harry. I'm so sorry you had to live through that but now it's over and we are going back to Hogwarts" said Ginny and she smiled as she looked up at him.

"I love you Gin. What would I ever do without you?" said Harry as he smiled back at her.

"If we hurry to the head student cart, I have a few ideas to cheer you up a bit" she said as she winked an eye at Harry.

"Ginny Molly Weasley! You are supposed to be a good girl!" said Harry pretending to be shocked at Ginny.

Ginny led him to the head student cart and went into one of the head student rooms. On their way to the room, they could hear once more the moans from Ron and Hermione in the other room.

"Harry James Potter, I will behave however I please" said Ginny and she threw Harry back onto the four poster bed.

"Just one thing Ginevra Molly Weasley" said Harry as he waited for Ginny to respond.

"Oh, what is that?" she said as she started to kiss Harry on his cheek.

"Please be gentle" said Harry with baby eyes.

"Oh, I'll be less than gentle Mr. Potter" and with that she kissed him hard on the lips.

Ginny grabbed her wand and performed the contraception charm on her.

"I love you Gin" said Harry as he kissed Ginny back.

"I love you too Harry" she said as she started to take off his jumper, tie, and shirt.

A few moments later they both lay naked on the bed. Harry waved his wand and did the silent charm around their room and locked the door as well.

Ginny started to play with Harry's chest as she continued to kiss his lips and Harry's hands began to caress her back. She felt a shiver go up her back and arched her back. Ginny's breasts found Harry's mouth and he began to suckle and lick them in his mouth. Ginny's hand slowly made its way down to Harry's shaft and she started to play with it. She teased it and made her hand go up and down on it.

"Oh Gin, if you keep doing that I'm going to explode" said Harry as he grunted with the squeezing movement of Ginny's hand on his shaft.

"That's the purpose Mr. Potter." she said as she started to moved down and began to kiss him on the neck and continued to move down to his chest.

"Oh Gin, your mouth feels wonderful" he said as he moaned.

Ginny's mouth continued to move and stopped just below Harry's belly button and remained there. She kissed and teased him there endlessly. Giving him the illusion that she was going to move on down to his shaft.

"Gin, what on earth are you doing to me?" said Harry as he looked down at Ginny. She looked back up with prowling eyes as she continued to kiss him.

"Yes, Gin just go down some more" now Harry said with a pleading voice.

"Who said I was going to keep going down? I only said earlier that I had a few ideas of my own and that was all" and she moved her lips back up again and they found their way to Harry's chin.

"Oh Gin, this is torture, please be kind" he said as he squeezed Ginny's bum even harder at the now frequent shudders that went up and down his body.

"Oh Harry, I thought you were a true Gryffindor and Gryffindors and supposed to be brave and strong." and her lips made their way down to his neck. There she played around it with her tongue. Then her kisses made their way down to her chest and she bit and teased his chest.

"Oh Gin, yes..." and he shivered in pleasure.

Her lips moved down and made their way down again to below his belly button.

Harry stayed quiet, he didn't want the risk of causing Ginny to move back up like he did once. He was feeling in heaven as Ginny's agile tongue made him feel exotic pleasure at her touch.

Ginny made it down to his shaft and gently kissed the tip.

"Oh Gin... oooohhhhh, I'm going to explode..." and Ginny suddenly put her mouth and started to move up and down on Harry's shaft.

"Ginny, come on up love" and he gently moved her up with his hands and he rolled them over so that he was on top of Ginny.

Harry kissed her lips and made his way to her pulse. He kissed and suckled her pulse. He licked her neck endlessly. He then worked his way down to her collarbone and she started to gently moan.

"Harry... uh uh uh" and his fingers found the touch of her rosy nipples. He suckled them like there was no tomorrow. He bit them gently and a loud moan came out of Ginny's mouth.

Harry continued to move down to her belly and down to her crevace. His tongue began to dance around her magic spot. Ginny began to move her hips against Harry's mouth. She moved her hand down and started to play with Harry's shaft. They had found their rhythm again and this time they started to move even faster. Until Ginny told him, "Harry, I need you inside of me now... please come into me... uh uh uh" she said between moans. Harry positioned his shaft at her entrance and entered her. He first moved slowly, letting his feelings of pleasure engulf him as he felt her insides enclose his shaft.

Ginny was confronting her own pleasure at the movements of Harry's shaft inside of her. They soon began to move faster and faster until they looked like two animals in heat. Moving so fast with the urge that seemed so close but, yet not having reached their climax.

"Gin, I'm getting close, I'm going to explode any moment now" said Harry with great urgency.

"Yes... Harry... I'm close too... oh oh oh" she said as she continued to move with Harry and the slap of their bodies sounded their urgency.

"Oh oh oh , ughhhhhh... Ginny I need to exploooode" as Harry was making an effort to hold it.

"I'm ready Harry, just let it gooooo ohhhhhhh" and they both came to their climax and they slowly came to a stop and Harry fell onto Ginny's chest.

"Oh Gin, you were the one with the ideas and I ended up taking you. Could you ever forgive me?" he said as he looked at her with baby eyes again.

"That was the whole idea Mr. Potter" said Ginny with a tired smirk on her face.

"Oh no you didn't Ginevra Molly Weasley. I did not just hear you say that! You are a git you are" and he started to tickle her endlessly .

"No Harry no... not... ha ha ha... not again... ha ha ha... stop it!..." he begged Harry.

"That's what you are going to get for not behaving Weasley" as he growled.

"No! ha ha... he he... no stop!..." said Ginny and Harry stopped. He looked at her eyes and gently kissed her on the lips. A moment later they heard Hermione knock on the door and say, "You two better change into your robes if you haven't, we arrive at Hogwarts in an hour.

"Is it that time already?" said Ginny as she stopped laughing and looked at the door and then back at Harry.

"I'm afraid so love, I suppose we should get dressed" said Harry and he gently kissed her before getting off the bed.

Just as they pulled up to Hogsmead, they pulled on their robes and their scarfs on and they put their arms around themselves.

"There you are, we were wondering where you had gone to" said Ron as he and Hermione walked out the head student cart.

They rode the carriages up to the castle and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They ran into Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Luna, and Dean.

"How was your winter holiday?" said Seamus as he gave everyone a big hug and then they sat down at the Gryffindor table. They talked about the quidditch match with Slytherin and the matches between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Just then McGonagall stood up from the staff table and made her way to the podium and the phoenix spread its wings on the podium.

"Hogwarts welcomes you once more. We trust that you have had a pleasant winter holiday. I must remind all of you to not wonder the corridors by yourselves since we have not found out who has been poisoning the students. Please be alert at all times. 7th year students will remember that besides their classes and assignments, they will be required to start studying for their NEWTs. It will be a review of all the materials studied in your core classes. Do keep in mind that you will also be taking NEWTs in you elective classes. Remember that if you do not pass your NEWTs satisfactoraly, you will b required to return to Hogwarts. I trust that will not be the case with any of our 7th year students here at Hogwarts. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff match, as Madam Hooch as asked me to announce will take place in two weeks time. In a month's time, the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin will take place. The two teams with the most points earned will play a match against each other for the quidditch cup. May the best team win. And now, let the feast begin" McGonagall rose her hands and the tables filled with food.

"Blimey, homework and NEWTs, when are we ever going to find the time to study?" said Neville as he sighed feeling overwhelmed.

"Well, just what we have been doing all this time Neville, study. What else?" said Hermione matter of factly and she took a bit of her food.

The Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game took place when everybody least expected it and there had been no poisonings up to this point. All the students went to the quidditch pitch to see the outcome of the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game. Gryffindor House students especially wanted to see what would happen and who would end up playing Slytherin.

Back in the castle withing the Chamber of Secrets the three persons were back.

"So did you think about the idea I had? The new way of poisoning students in the castle" said the first person.

"Yes, I did, I think it's a brilliant idea. I'm sure we can also have a little fun with it" smirked and then there was an evil laugh from the three persons.

"The best part is that it will be undetected and it will be much harder for that bunch of meddlesome students to find out who" said the second person.

"Yes, we will have to split up and do it at different times and at different places like we have been doing this entire time." said the first person.

"I say we begin as soon as possible. But, we must remember that McGonagall must not find out that we are doing it" said the third person.

"Good, I got us some black capes to disguise ourselves as well and plenty if they should get damaged. If we get caught in the act, we must burn all evidence to wipe ourselves clean of the deed" said the first person.

"We rule and just as Slytherin had said, only the select few should be allowed to practice magic. That's the way it should be!" said the second person.

The three of them put their wands up and did their charm to strengthen themselves once more. Then the three of them laughed in an evil manner.

"There goes the Hufflepuff keeker saving it for the house but making it a great block for the Ravenclaws. Will they be able to put another one through the hoops? At this point the Ravenclaw keeper seem impenetrable by the Ravenclaw chasers." said Robert as he continued to announce the every move of every player in the quidditch pitch.

"I don't know what happened to the Ravenclaws, they were playing pretty strong when they played with us before the winter holiday" said Harry as he looked attentively at the players. Observing and trying to think of new strategies that he would be able to use in the game against Slytherin.

"It is getting dark now and the Ravenclaws are making a strong comeback. But what is that... oh no! The Ravenclaws are flying in like birds of prey! Oh wow, one, two, and three times that the quaffle goes into the hoops. That makes it 30 more points for Ravenclaw. With 20 more points and if the snitch is caught, they can win this game. And here come the chasers with a new play as they look once more like birds of prey. The game may look predictable but, they can come out with any strategy to win the match. Oh, and one, two, three, and four times that they put the quaffle through the hoops! The Hufflepuff team now is taking a really bad beating now. The hufflepuff team now looks tired as the Ravenclaw seeker goes looking for the snitch. The Score now at 280 to 260 with Ravenclaw in the lead. And there goes the seeker for the Ravenclaws! He has found the snitch and now the Hufflepuff seeker fights him for it. Now the game is in the seekers' hands." continued Robert as he grabbed everyone's attentions with his voice over pitch.

"There they go fighting and oh no! Not a blasted bludger again, oh and it knocks off the Hufflepuff seeker and now it's the Ravenclaw seeker going for the snitch. If the seeker catches it they will be playin Slytherin." continued Robert.

"And there goes the seeker... oh that was so close! The snitch goes flying away again. Cheeky little bugger that is! And wait a minute, the seeker has got it. The game is over Ravenclaw wins!

Everybody in the pitch made a loud cheer for the Ravenclaw team. All the students got up and went back to the Great Hall for dinner.

"That was just amazing! Can you believe it that Hufflepuff was this close to winning the match" said Ron as he put his index and thumb very close together.

"Well, that means now that Ravenclaw will play against Slytherin. I sure hope that Ravenclaw defeats them, but with the rough way that Slytherin plays, they are sure to win" said Ginny as she put her arm around Harry's back under his robes to make herself warmer.

All of the sudden Hermione said, "Ow! What was that and she rubbed the side of her waist."

"You okay 'Mione?" said Ron as he looked down at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I guess the students need to learn to say EXCUSE ME!" as she turned to the students who were walking into the Great Hall.

Everyone sat down at the tables and started to eat their dinner. They were all excited about the Ravenclaw team and everyone was congratulating them. Just then, Hermione put her head in her hands.

" 'Mione, are you sure you are alright?" said Ron as he looked down at Hermione. He noticed that she hadn't be able to touch any of her food.

"I'm alright Ron, I'm just feeling very weak and light-headed" and she leaned her head against Ron.

He then leaned down and whispered at Hermione so only she could hear him, "Um, 'Mione, you couldn't be pregnant could you?" with a look of worry on his face.

"No Ron, I'm fine really. I think I will just go back to the room and lay down on the bed. I should feel better tomorrow" and just as she got up, she fainted and Ron caught her before she fell to the ground. The students in the Great Hall gasped as they saw Hermione fall into Ron's arms.

McGonagall quickly ran to Hermione to see what was the matter.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright? Can you hear me?" as she gently slapped Hermione's cheeks.

"This doesn't look good, Mr. Weasley why don't you take her immediately to the hospital wing.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall" as he picked her up into his arms and carried her gently like a young child.

"Oh Harry, what could have happened to Hermione, let's go and see her" pleaded Ginny and she and Harry were off to the hospital wing along with Seamus, Neville, Dean, Hannah, and Luna followed them.

Just as Harry and Ginny reached the front doors, Ron walked out with a look of horror on his face. He plopped down hard on one of the benches just outside the hospital wing, put his head in his hands and started to cry. Ginny was surprised to see her brother cry. She had only seen him cry one other time, during Fred's funeral. Harry and Ginny sat at his sides and put their arms around him.

"Ron, what happened? What did Madam Pomfrey say?" asked Ginny, trying to see if Ron could say something.

"It's horrible Ginny! Unimaginable! How could someone..." and he couldn't go on.

"What happened Ron, what did they do to Hermoine?" asked Harry, trying to search Ron's eyes.

"I love her so much and now someone has... someone has poisoned her!" said Ron with anger in his voice this time. He was trembling with fury at what had happened to his beloved.

"Poisoned her?" said Harry and Ginny in unison in pure shock

"But, how could that be, there was no yellow treak of light at all" said Ginny, still stupefied.

"I told Madam Pomfrey that she had complained about a pain on her side earlier. McGonagall walked in and asked to talk to Madam Pomfrey alone.

"Mr. Wealey" suddenly Madam Pomfrey appeared at the door.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, what happened to Hermione? Will she be alright? Can you saver her? You can't let her die! Please!" and he grabbed hold of Madam Pomfrey's arms.

He realized what he was doing and let go.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey" he said.

"It's perfectly understandable Mr. Weasley. I understand that you and Ms. Granger are very fond of each other. Yes, she will live but, she is going to be very weak for a few weeks. She will have to stay in her room and study. I have given her potions for the pain and antidotes against the poison. It took me a while to find out. It turns out that somebody has poisoned her with basilisk poison" she said more gently this time. "You can go in and see her now. However, I must warn you that she will be unconscious from the poison for a while. I have closed the wound and cured her with a rare potion of phoenix tears. However, from the shock of the poison, it may take longer for her to wake up." with that Madam Pomfrey turned and went to her office.

"Love, 'Mione, please wake up. Do it for me?" and Ron cried again over Hermione's lifeless body as Harry and Ginny put their arms around Ron to soothe him.


	18. Chapter 18: A Decision To Make

_A/N: I know that this chapter may have some names that are not or may have not been mentioned in the quidditch match. I thought that by making up the names, it would help to make the game easier to follow as Robert made his announcements. Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter with a little of suspense at the end. Reviews are welcome and critiques would be greatly appreciated via private messaging. _

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 18: A Decision To Make**

Harry and Ginny woke up early the following morning and went down to breakfast. The two of them took some food and went to the hospital wing to see Ron and Hermione.

When they arrived, they noticed that Ron's head was laying on top of the food of the bed and he was still holding on to her hand. He had cried most of the night until fatigue gave way and he fell asleep.

Ron heard them walk in and he lifted his head. He turned in their direction and said, "Morning"

Harry and Ginny said, "Morning".

"We brought some food for you Ron. We thought you might need some food so you can build your energy. Hermione needs you. She needs you to be strong" said Ginny as she walked up to Ron with some food.

"Take it away Ginny. I'm not hungry"

"But Ron, you need to eat something. How will you keep up with your energy then?"

"Ginny, I'm not hungry. I don't feel like eating" and Ron turned around to look back at Hermione in hopes that she would wake up any minute now.

"Ron, Ginny's right. You need to eat something. You will make yourself sick and then you will be worrying Hermione when she wakes up. Is that what you want to happen? Besides, you will need your strength to train for our game against Slytherin" said Harry as he walked to stand next to Ginny and put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll eat, only just to get you lot off my back" said Ron and he started to eat the food they brought him. Apperently he was very hungry because he devoured the food they brought him.

"We have to find out who is behind the 'caped master' and then have McGonagall take it to the Wizengamot. This is easily attempted murder" said Ginny.

"You're right Gin, we will have to tell McGonagall to report this to the Wizengamot. Before we can even do that, we have to find out who this 'caped master' is".

"Come one Harry, we better get to studying and doing our homework. We have a long week ahead of us because we start practice for our game against Slytherin" said Ginny

"Well, well, look who is demanding now? You silly git you" and he kissed her passionately on the lips, forgeting that they were in the hospital wing.

"Oh get a room the two of you!" said Ron with an angry voice and turned back around to look at Hermione. "Come on 'Mione, wake up for me love. I love you. You look more beautiful than ever"

Harry and Ginny felt sorry for Ron after they pulled away from their kiss and walked out of the hospital wing.

It was Wednesday and Harry had called for another meeting of the D.A. The only ones missing were Ron and Hermione who were in the hospital wing.

"We are here to meet now to find out how it was possible for Hermione to get poisoned with a small bruise and nobody saw a flash of yellow light" said Harry as he looked around at all the members of the D.A.

"Well, what can we do now? First they tell us to not wonder the grounds or corridors alone and now we can't even go around in groups because someone will get bruised with basilisk poison." said Seamus.

"We will have to be alert now as to who walks besides us. We will now have to stay away from students that we don't know. Right now, with the exception of us, every student in this castle is suspicious" said Harry.

"All of them are suspicious so how are we to go to classes safely if we pass by students that we don't know very well in the hallways when we are not with friends that we don't know?" added Luna in her dreamy voice.

"Good point Luna. When we are walking to classes, at some point or other we will separate from the people we know and that would make us vulnerable to the yellow flash of light. If we are in a group and walking the grounds or corridors, then we run the risk of getting bruised with basilisk poison" said Harry.

"I suppose this puts as back to when Voldemort was alive" said Neville looking pensive.

"Maybe we should have McGonagall make the announcement to students to be alert whenever they leave their common rooms." said Ginny.

"Yes, but, how do we know that this will not get to the _Daily Prophet_?" asked Dennis.

"Maybe we should hold a meeting with McGonagall about warning the students and putting some sort of secrecy or tongue-tying charm every time they try to talk about it" said Cho

"Well, Ron now is very occupied with Hermione in the hospital wing so I guess that leaves us as head students to talk to her Ginny." said Harry as he turned to look at Ginny for approval and then from the rest of the D.A. members.

"Does everyone agree?" said Dean as he also now looked around at the D.A. members.

They all nodded in agreement in Harry and Ginny's direction.

"Good, that settles it then. Ginny and I will go talk with McGonagall and then we will keep you posted on the matter. So for now this brings our D.A. meeting to a conclusion. My recommendation is that you keep your wands ready for protective charms against the yellow flashes of light. For now we will see what we can do to prevet the basilisk poisonings. Night" said Harry and they all said intermittently "night" and they walked out of the Room of Requirement.

Harry and Ginny walked back to the head student tower and they walked through portrait once they got there.

"I don't know what else to do Gin" said Harry as he sat down on one of the couches in front of the fire.

"Harry, you are already doing all that you can. All we can do at this time is warn other students. It is just going to be interesting doing some sort of tongue-tying or secrecy charm on the students. Now McGonagall can do it discreetly in the Great Hall when we are at dinner or at any of the meals when all the students are present. Then she can also do it in the hospital wing with the students who are ill" said Ginny as she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and cuddled towards him and looked at the fire while staring into blank space.

"That's a good idea Ginny. One way to cast that sort of a charm would be is if all the students are gathered in the Great Hall during a meal and McGonagall can cast the charm without them knowing it to keep Hogwarts and its students safe. But, wouldn't she have to inform the parents. If she did then Hogwarts again could be in danger of closing"

"Harry, don't worry, we'll talk about it with McGonagall and we'll se what we can do"

"I don't know what to do. Understand, someone has hurt Hermione. She is just like a sister to me. In hurting her, they have hurt my best friend as well"

"I know Harry. Just like when Voldemort was alive, we will just deal with it one thing at a time. It's late and I'm tired. Why don't we go to bed. We still have a lot of homework, classes and quidditch practice ahead of us" said Ginny as she started to get up.

"Blimey is that the time? Let's go Gin" said Harry. They walked up the stairs with arms around each other. They walked into her room, put on their pyjamas and fell asleep in each other's arms.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The following morning, Harry woke up real early and put on his quidditch practice robes. He let Ginny sleep a little and then he went to wake her up.

"Gin, wake up love!" said Harry as he shook her. He smiled, Ginny has always been a deep sleeper.

"What? Hmm? Oh not another early morning practice! Really Harry!" said Ginny as she got out of bed with a grudge.

"Gin, it's our last year and I'm intent on winning the quidditch cup this year. So far we are in the lead and we are going to have to get several points to stay up there and win." as he got their brooms and started to head down to the common room.

That morning quidditch practice went as expected. Everyone was at first tired and sleepy but as soon as they started their practice, they were up and about. Ginny had managed to put in several quaffles through the hoops along with the other chasers. They looked down and saw that Ron had arrived with his broom. He got on it and kicked off the ground.

"Ron! you made it!" said Ginny with a big smile on her face.

"I figured, Hermione is still unconscious and what's better to get my mind off of the situation than a practice of quidditch. Besides, I want Gryffindor to win the quidditch cup this year. It's our last year at Hogwarts after all"

"Boys! What is it with you and wanting to win all the time!" said Ginny as she rolled her eyes and she flew away to continue practicing more quidditch.

That night after dinner, Harry and Ginny walked up to the staff table to talk to McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall?" said Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter" she said as she turned to acknowledge him and Ginny.

"Professor, Ginny and I were wondering if we could have a word with you in your office after dinner tonight?"

"Yes, that's fine Mr. Potter. I will see you and Ms. Weasley shortly in my office then"

"Thank you Professor" he said and walked out of the Great Hall with Ginny's hand in his.

Moments later the two of them were heading up to McGonagall's office. They reached the phoenix and said the password "Albus" and the spiral case came up. The two of them walked up the staircase and walked into McGongall's office.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley" said McGonagall with her eyes looking above her glasses.

"Professor, Harry and I believe that we will have to tell the students to be on the alert about the yellow flashes of light and the basilisk poisonings but Harry, the D.A. and I thought about doing some kind of secrecy or tongue-tying charm if the students should attempt to talk about the poisonings through writing or talking outside of Hogwarts. The charm, we thought, could be cast discreetly on the students at one of the dinners and also the students in the hospital wing"

"That sounds like a good idea Ms. Weasley. I'm sure Professor Mistrel can help us arrange that. I will talk with him about it. I never thought that after Voldemort had died that we would be fearing for students' lives again" she said with a concerned look on her face. Then she looked up again at Harry and Ginny, "the two of you better get on to your common room. I suppose the two of you can watch the corridors since Mr. Weasley has been staying up watching over Ms. Granger in the hospital wing."

"Yes Professor" said Ginny.

"Night Professor" they both said.

"Good night. Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley" and she returned to the paper work on her desk.

Harry and Ginny decided to stay together and not split up while watching the corridors.

"Harry, I want to talk to you more about what we spoke with McGonagall, but not here. Someone might hear us" said Ginny as a staircase moved them.

"Alright Gin"

When they got back to the common room it was really late and Harry and Ginny decided to go to bed and talk about their meeting with McGonagall some other time.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The following morning, Harry and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall. The game against Slytherin was now only a few days away. Everyone in the Great Hall were wishing the Gryffindor team good luck at the quidditch match.

"So Harry, you feel ready for the match against Slytherin?" asked Robert Jordan.

"I think so Robert. The Gryffindor team has been training hard during every spare time that we had available between classes and even getting up early in the morning" and he took another bite of his toast.

"I will be happy when we are finished. I feel that I need to sleep more and more with all these early morning practices" said Ginny as she yawned.

"Well, I think we are doing great and I think we are ready to face that lot" said Ron as he gave the Slytherin table a mean look.

Harry, Ron and Ginny got up to walk out of the Great Hall with the other students to go to their classes. They went to their common rooms to get their things and left.

As Ginny stepped off the moving staircase, she felt something puncture her upper arm. She looked up to see who had walked past by her. She saw who it was and couldn't believe her own eyes. She saw the familiar basilisk fang being put away under his robes.

"Hey you! Wait up! I need to talk to you! I think we need to go have a talk with Professor McGonagall, you and I!" said Ginny as she kept her look fixed on the culprit.

"Ginny what is it? said Harry as he saw her from down the corridor.

"I just got punctured by..." and all of the sudden she began to feel very dizzy.

"What is it Ginny? Are you alright?" said Harry as he looked over her with concern.

"I saw them, they had a... had a... a..." and then everything went black to Ginny and Harry caught her before she could fall to the ground.

Harry picked her up and ran all the way to the hospital wing as quick as he could. He couldn't believe that Ginny had fainted. _No Merlin, don't let it be what I think it is. She said she had gotten punctured. Please Merlin, just let it be a simple faint_. Thought Harry as he looked down at her.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! I need help!" said Harry as he came running into the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter, there are ill students in here. Will you please lower your voice!" said Madam Pomfrey in a hushed voice as she raised her index finger to her lips towards Harry.

Harry lowered his voice and quickly told Madam Pomfrey what had happened.

"Madam Pomfrey... Ginny... punctured... don't know... fainted" he said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Mr. Potter please speak more clearly, I don't understand a word that you are saying" she said.

"Madam Pomfrey, I saw Ginny in one of the corridors. I saw her run and I caught up with her. By then she told me that she had gotten punctured and the next thing I know she is telling me that she feels dizzy and then I caught her before she fainted." he said with worry in his voice.

"Oh dear, lay her down here Mr. Potter" said Madam Pomfrey indicating a vacant bed.

"Let's see where she got that puncture. Did she tell you where Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"I think it was her arm because she was rubbing it when I saw her."

"Let's take a look here. Help me with her robes and jumper Mr. Potter"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey".

"I think you can now go outside and wait Mr. Potter. I will call you when I'm finished"

"Alright Madam Pomfrey" he said as he walked out of the hospital wing.

Harry was worried. The last time he saw someone faint like that was Hermione and she was still unconscious in the hospital wing and that was about 2 weeks ago. He then realized that they were going to have to work real hard on the game with Slytherin. Ginny wasn't going to be able to play. He didn't care about the quidditch cup anymore. He just wanted Ginny to live. Just then Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus arrived to where Harry was.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Ron.

"It's Ginny, she has been attacked. I saw her running. I tried asking her but by then she fainted."

"Merlin's beard! I hope it's not basilisk poison" said Ron, "Merlin, I already lost my brother, don't make me lose my only sister please" and he put his head in his hands. Seamus came and put his arm around Ron to comfort him.

"Mr. Potter, it is as I feared. Ginny has been poisoned with basilisk poison. If she was running, who knows how much poison has run through her body. I fear her situation is worst than Luna or Hermione's. I already gave her the phoenix tears potion, but I fear that's I all we can do now is wait and hope that the poison hasn't killed her before I gave her the potion. I'll send an owl to tell her parents" and she left to go write the note.

"No! not Ginny! Blast that bastard that poisoned her! I'll kill them if its the last thing I do!" said Harry furiously as his face went red as a beet.

"You and me Harry" said Ron just as furious.

"What are we going to do? The game against Slytherin is tomorrow. What are we going to do without Ginny. I mean she is our best chaser" said Neville.

"There's not much we can do. We will use our reserve chaser and play the best we can" said Harry as he stared into blank space. "That is what Ginny would of wanted us to do, she would want us to play our best. Perhaps we should do our best. It would be great if we can tell her that we have won the quidditch cup, but all we can do is play our best"

"I hope she wakes up soon" said Ron.

"That looks difficult considering what Madam Pomfrey said" said Seamus as he sat down next to Harry.

"No, what we need to find out is who is behind these attacks. I am going to find them and make them pay. If I can't kill them, I want to see them locked away in Azkaban for a long time." said Ron.

"I would prefer that they were locked away for life. It was cruel and inhumane what they have been doing. Especially that the hurt Hermione and Ginny" said Harry with anger in his voice.

"Don't worry Ron, Harry, along with the D.A., we'll help you find the 'caped master' and bring them to justice" said Neville.

"Seamus? Are you there?" said Luna.

"Luna?" said Seamus as he ran to her side and kissed her on the forehead

"Where am I? Last time I was in the Great Hall and now I'm here" she said as she tried to focus her eyes and tried to sit up.

"It's okay love, you..." Seamus hesistated for a moment and then answered, "you fainted" and then he turned to Neville, Harry and Ron.

"Luna, did you see the person's face when you saw the streak of yellow light hit you?" asked Harry, hoping Luna could give him an answer.

Luna thought hard and she said, "No, sorry Harry, I got hit from behind so I never saw the person's face. One minute I was standing and the next moment I knew, everything went black." Luna felt a bit light-headed and lay back down again.

"Are you okay Luna?" asked Seamus looking at Luna with concern.

"I'm alright, I just felt a bit weak and light-headed. How long have I been in bed?" she asked.

"You have been in bed for almost 2 weeks." said Neville.

"Hang on, when I saw Ginny yesterday, she told me that she saw something. Could it be possible that she saw the person who poisoned her? Now I wish more than ever that Ginny would wake up so we could find out" said Harry in frustration.

"Well, she must of seen the person who punctured her with basilisk poison. It looks like for the time being, the person would have to be up close in order to puncture the basilisk poison through the skin. Unlike the yellow streak of light where the person can be cursed with poison from a distance." said Ron.

"The question is, did Hermione see them too?" said Harry.

"I doubt it, Hermione was tired from the trip on the Hogwarts Express. She had wanted to go up to bed. It was when we got down from the carriage and walked up to the castle that she had said that her side hurt. Now that I remember, she had suddenly grabbed her side in pain. The thing is that there were a lot of students that day. We didn't even see Neville or Seamus here until we walked into the corridor" said Ron.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Meanwhile back in the Chamber of Secrets:

"Well, that was an interesting touch. Well done! Hermione, at the Gryffindor table. Now that would make it more challenging for them to solve it without the brains of the operation and now Slytherin is more sure to win the quidditch cup without their precious little red-headed Ginny". said the first person.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have become very strong players at quidditch. How could you be certain that they will win the quidditch cup?" said the second voice.

"Silence imbecile!" said the first voice.

"What? I just simply said that even with one of their valuable players down, they still have a chance. In the last quidditch matches, Harry Potter has been the only one to catch the snitch and they are currently with the most points with the probability of winning the quidditch cup."

"Look we are here to see how we can cleanse Hogwarts of the unworthy. If you don't be quiet, I will kill you" said the first person as they withdrew their wand and pointed it at the second person.

"Come now, we need each other in order to cleanse Hogwarts. I'm sure the Dark Lord would of been proud of us. It is a shame that he has died" said the third person with a sigh.

"Yes, you're right, it is very likely that the Dark Lord would be proud of us. May he rest in peace" said the first person and they stood in silence for a moment. Then the person continued, "I just wonder what Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley will do to try to stop us" and then the three of them laughed with an evil laugh.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Back at the hospital wing:

"Ronald, Harry dear. Where's our Ginny?" asked Molly as she came running in with Arthur just behind her.

"She is over there mum" said Ron and he walked over with them.

"Ah Arthur, Molly, I must ask you to be discreet about Ginny's illness. You see, this must not go outside the school. Strict orders from Minerva" said Madam Pomfrey.

"We understand Poppy. We got here as soon as we were able. I was trying to communicate with Arthur at the Ministry of Magic and then he came to the Burrow and we came." said Molly, "My poor little girl. Hush there now, mummy is here. You just rest, you hear?" and gently squeezed Ginny's hand. "How long has she been like this?"

"Since yesterday, her condition is more fragile than the others I fear. She had been running when she got puncture and that allowed the poison to travel faster through her body." said Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh no! Why is she unconscious Poppy?" asked Arthur, standing behind Molly.

"The shock of the poison. I'm afraid there's not much we can do but wait." said Madam Pomfrey, "She may never wake. Let's hope she does though" said Madam Pomfrey with a sad look on her face.

"You boys better head back to your common rooms. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have a long day tomorrow and the quidditch match" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Please take care of her for me Mrs. Weasley. I love Ginny with all my heart" said Harry as he took Ginny's left hand and kissed her fingers.

"We will Harry dear" she said with a sad smile towards Harry.

"Good night Gin. I love you" said Harry and then he kissed Ginny's forehead, "I will do all I can to win the quidditch cup for us".

" 'Mione, love, please wake. It's not the same around here without you" said Ron and he kissed her forehead and left with Harry, Neville and Seamus to go back to their common rooms.

"Wait Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, it seems that you might need these sleeping potions. You will need your sleep" said Madam Pomfrey and Harry and Ron stopped and turned around to receive the glass vials with the sleeping potions.

"Night everyone" said Harry and Ron.

"Night" said the others in return.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The following day, Harry's eyes opened up automatically. He thanked Merlin for taking the sleeping potion because he knew that he would of tossed and turned the whole night just thinking of Ginny. He turned his head and there was the empty side of the bed. He could still smell the smell of wildflowers of Ginny's hair. _Merlin, how he missed Ginny._ He thought. He smelled the pillow. He didn't know how he could bare the possibility of losing the love of his life. With much effort, he got out of bed, and went and took a hot shower. The shower helped him. The hot jets of water seemed to calm his senses. He got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to put on his quidditch uniform and robes. He went to grab his broom. Ginny's broom was next to his. He stood there and held it. How he longed to hold Ginny and tell her that he loved her. With sadness, he put her broom back and took his and headed down to the common room.

"Morning Ron" said Harry as he plopped himself down on the chair next to the window. The day was so beautiful that it was cruel to think that Ginny was unconscious in the hospital wing.

"Morning Harry. You ready to go down to breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's go mate. We need to eat properly for the game." said Harry as he got up.

Neither said anything as they walked all the way down to the Great Hall. The students from the other houses were rooting for them and the Gryffindor team. Whatever it was, they didn't want to see the Slytherin team win the quidditch cup.

"And welcome to another game of quidditch. This time the game is the leading house of Gryffindor against Slytherin who is only just behind by 60 points. Today's match will determine who wins the quidditch cup. Sadly, our Gryffindor chaser Ginny Weasley has fallen ill so in her place will be playing the reserve chaser, Tammy Tipton. And now, let's give a round of applause to the Slytherin team." said Robert Jordan and out flew the Slytherin team. The only house to root for them was Slytherin House. "And here we have our Gryffindor team, let's give them a _warm_ round of applause" and the whole school except for Slytherin cheered for them.

Harry felt that he had made a promise to Ginny that he was going to win the quidditch cup and he was going to do everything within his power to win it.

"There is Madam Hooch, ready to start the game. She blows her whistle and the teams kick of the ground to start the game. Tammy Tipton has taken possesion of the quaffle and with the other chasers are already quickly thinking of using their strategy to put the quaffle through the hoop. There goes Tammy and the chasers and ohhh, that was close, almost went through the hoop. It got blocked by Jeffrey Higgs, Terrence's younger brother who was once a seeker for the Slytherin team. Tammy gains possession of the quaffle again, and there goes a bludger and ohhh, the bludger barely misses her by a millimeter!" said Robert as he gasped for a second as did the entire school. Except for slytherin who were hoping that it would knock her off the broom.

"The Slytherin team now takes possession of the quaffle and now make their way to try to put it through the hoops, there they go, and at full speed! Oh and it get's blocked by our keeper Ron Weasley.

"Nice one Ron" shouted Harry as he swerved to miss a bludger that nearly hit him.

"Andrew Carmichael, the captain of the Slytherin team passes the quaffle on to Draco Malfoy as Berkshire and Goyle beat the bludgers in direction of the Gryffindor team's chasers, but their beaters come in to the rescue and send them back towards the Slytherins. Peter Bell, the famous Katie Bell's younger brother gets possession of the quaffle and passes it to Tipton, and back to Bell, and then to John Thurston and now back to Bell. These two have something up their sleeve. The are approaching the hoops and back to Tipton and into the hoop it goes. 10 points to Gryffindor, and oh no the quaffle goes back into the hoop, this time thrown by Bell and another 10 points to Gryffindor, and again this time by Thurston puts it into the hoop giving Gryffindor 30 points to Slythern who has 0.

"You imbeciles! Don't let them put the quaffle in!" shouted Malfoy.

"That was an impressive 3-in-a-row strategy by the Gryffindor team. There goes the Slytherin chasers at full speed again. Carmichael passes it to Smathers and then back to Carmichael who passes then to Malfoy. Malfoy prepares for his move and puts the quaffle in the hoop past Weasley. 10 points to Slytherin." said Robert, he covered the microphone and quietly said, "Blast that Slytherin team" and McGonagall caught him and said, "Mind your words carefully Mr. Jordan" she said with a firm voice. Robert smiled sheepishly and then went back to announce the game. Malfoy sneered at Ron and said, "Take that you traiterous red-head seeker!" and Malfoy flew away.

" And Harry Potter swerves to miss the hit from the bludger sent to him by Berkshire. Carmichael takes possession of the quaffle once more and he passes it on to Malfoy and Tipton manages to steal it from him and passes it to Thurston who then passes it on to Bell. There goes that nasty bludger again and it nearly hits Bell but sends it off in Thurston's direction and misses the hit from the bludger just in time. Bell puts the quaffle through the hoop another 10 points to Gryffindor. Now we have 40-10 with Gryffindor in the lead. Malfoy comes in at great speed to take the quaffle and passes it on to Carmichael who then passes it back to Chancellor and he puts the quaffle through past Weasley." at the sight of this, Harry was upset. His team was slowly weakening at the hands of the Slytherin team. He wished there was something he could do but all he could do was wait for his team to rack up points and then he would have to find the snitch. He tried to discreetly look for the snitch. The clouds were turning gray and saw that they were going to have a torrential down pour and it would make it more difficult to find the snitch.

"Oh and Thurston shoves Chancellor of his broom and takes possession of the quaffle and now the Gryffindor team goes on the move as Chancellor is left hanging by one hand off of his broom" continued to announce Robert.

Carmichael flew by Chancellor and in a rough voice told him "get on your broom you imbecile! You are going to make us loose the quiddicth cup!" and then he flew away to get the quaffle back from the Gryffindors.

"And the Gryffindor team does their favorite move the famous 'three-in-a- row' strategy and that give Gryffindor another 30 points" announced Robert and the school cheered loudly along with the Gryffindor house.

Robert continued, " This brings Gryffindor to 70 to 10 with Gryffindor in the lead once more.

**two hours later...**

"Both teams are now starting to show signs of fatigue. Chancellor takes possession of the quaffle and sneaks on through to put it through the hoop past Weasley. 10 points to Slytherin with 200 to 160 with Gryffindor in the lead still with 40 points."

By this time Harry had noticed that his team was definitely beginning to look tired and it was now pouring down real hard and there were small traces of fog beginning to show up. This would be a disaster if he was to find the snitch before Wickam, the Slytherin seeker. He started to fly around the pitch to see if he could spot the snitch until Goyle sent a bludger his way and he swerved and flew up and down and around the pitch. Nothing but rain and the snitch was nowhere in sight. Gryffindor now officially had enough points to win the quidditch cup but he couldn't seem to find the snitch anywhere. It was almost as if the ground had swallowed it, even after charming his eyeglasses so he could see through the rain and the mild fog.

"And the beaters get to Malfoy and the bludger now knocks Malfoy off of his broom. Ohhh, he must be in pain, he is grasping his side" said Robert as he flinched at the pain that Malfoy must have been feeling.

"Nice going there Harris and Roberts" said Harry to his beaters. They were really good but no one added up to Fred and George. They just had great connection between each other as to sending the bludger to the opposing team constantly.

"Come on, get some more blasted points through the hoops so I can find and catch that snitch" muttered Harry under his breath. Harry flew near Ron and told him, "Come on Ron hang in there a bit longer. Try not to let the quaffle in while I try to get that snitch!" screamed Harry through the rain and Ron called back without losing sight of the quaffle, "Okay mate" and Harry went in search of the snitch again.

"Ohh and the Gryffindor team steals the quaffle once more from the Slytherins as Bell takes possession of the quaffle and passes it to Tipton who then passes it on to Thurston and back to Tipton and oh no! Another 3-in-a-row throw through the hoops and Gryffindor gets another 30 points and putting them now in the lead with 230 points to 160 with Gryffindor truly now in the lead."

Harry gave a quick look at Carmichael and noticed that he was in a grudge with the last points made by the Gryffindor team. It was now essential that Harry find the snitch before Wickam. Just then Harry spotted the Snitch and went flying off as fast as he could Wickam came quickly behind him.

"It looks like our seekers have at last found the snitch in this torrential rain" said Robert loudly this time because it was so hard to hear becacuse of the rain.

"Now they are trying to bump the other off of their brooms as they try to catch the priceless snitch. It is anybody's game and this could mean a win for Slytherin or Gryffindor!"

Harry reached out his arm and had to grab hold of his broom again as Wickam tried to knock him over. The snitch was barely in front of them. Harry gained more speed as he got closer to the snitch. Just then Carmichael noticed that Harry was very close to catching the snitch and he pushed Berkshire and took the bat from him and hit the bludger in direction of Harry.

Just as Harry was about to catch the snitch, the corner of his eye he saw a bludger come in his direction. He had to make a split second decision. He knew that the bludger would hit his arm and break it if he caught the snitch and if he let go, he would swerve and lose the snitch in a matter of seconds. He gathered himself and came to a quick decision as to what he had to do. Harry suddenly knew what he had to do.

"And there is Potter, about to catch the snitch. But what will he do, a bludger is coming in towards him aiming directly at his arm. What will he do?" said Robert as the whole quidditch pitch gasped to see what would happen next.


	19. Chapter 19: The Long Wait

_A/N: Beware, there is a gruesome detail in the third paragraph. So those with "delicate stomachs" are discouraged from reading it. I apologize that it took a while before I posted this chapter. I got real sick and then with work, recuperation and all, it took me a little longer. Sorry if the title for this chapter doesn't seem to go with the chapter. It was kind of tricky. Considering that I am still recovering from real bad sinus infection. Well, here goes the next chapter. Reviews are welcome and critiques would be greatly appreciated via private messaging. _

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 19: The Long Wait**

"And there is Potter, about to catch the snitch. But what will he do, a bludger is coming in towards him aiming directly at his arm. What will he do?" said Robert as the whole quidditch pitch gasped to see what would happen next.

Harry feverishly struggled with his thoughts for a moment and he knew what he had to do. He had to not only do it for himself but for all those who had been there before him. He had to do it for his dad, for Ron, for Gryffindor, and most of all, for Ginny, the girl that he loved with all his heart. Harry got a hold of himself to prepare for the impact and he grabbed hold of the snitch and at that moment the bludger hit his arm and he heard a loud cracking sound in his arm. He was in agonizing pain, he brought his arm back in as he held himself with his other arm to his broom and slowly came down to the ground. He was grunting and screaming at the pain. Over his screams, he could hear Robert Jordan announce, "Harry Potter catches the snitch despite getting hit by the bludger. Gryffindor wins with 380 points to 160. The official results will be given later tonight at dinner. The match is over and its time to head back. I hope you have all enjoyed the quidditch gaming season as this match brings it to a close. Have a great rest of the year" and with that Robert Jordan signed off.

Down on the ground, Harry was screaming at the agonizing pain in his arm and shivering from the cold. Madam Hooch came quickly to him and checked his arm. There was a large bump with a bit of the bones sticking out through his skin.

"Oh dear, dear, hang in there Mr. Potter, I will take you to the hospital wing" said Madam Hooch as the rest of the Gryffindor team followed her. All the while Harry was screaming in pain.

"Mr. Potter, that is a very brave thing you did in catching the snitch while seeing that bludger coming in your direction" said Madam Hooch as she put her arm around Harry as she walked him to the hospital wing.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, with the quidditch team behind them Madam Hooch announced their arrival by saying, "Poppy, we have a broken arm here." said Madam Hooch.

"Oh dear," said Madam Pomfrey as she saw Harry's arm. "I was expecting to see you sooner or later during this quidditch match Mr. Potter." she said and then she looked at Madam Hooch and said, "You can put him here Rolanda" and Madam Hooch walked the grunting Harry over to an empty bed.

"Here Mr. Potter drink this potion for the pain while I find one to mend your bones" said Madam Pomfrey.

For the first time, Harry didn't spit the potion that Madam Pomfrey gave him.

"Well, that's a miracle Mr. Potter, it's the first time you don't spit a potion out." and she walked away to get the bone-mending potion.

Harry's breathing finally started to calm down as the pain in his arm started to go away.

"Wow, Harry, everyone saw what you did during the match. That was truly brave of you. Who would of ever imagined you taking a blow from the bludger to catch a snitch. Well, looks like we won the quidditch cup" said Ron with a big grin and Harry gave him a small smile back.

"Here you are Mr. Potter, now drink this one and your bones will come back together and you should be fine in a few hours. However, I recommend that you rest your arm and take some pain-relieving potion and dreamless potion so you are able to sleep tonight" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" said Harry as he closed his eyes to bare down the all too familiar and awful taste of the bone-mending potion.

The quidditch team shook Harry's uninjured arm and congratulated him for helping them win the quidditch cup, wished him well, and left the hospital wing.

Just then they heard a weak voice from across the wing, "Ron?". It was Hermione's voice. Ron ran quickly to her bedside and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here love" said Ron with a big smile as he saw Hermione fully open here eyes now.

"Ron, I was last in the Great Hall and next thing I remember, I fainted and now I'm in here. Why am I here? How long have I been asleep?" asked Hermione.

"Ah Ms. Granger, it's about time you woke up. You have been unconscious for almost 3 weeks now" said Madam Pomfrey as she waved her wand over her and Ron stepped back.

"Almost 3 weeks? Oh no! My homework and tests I must of missed? I still have to study for my NEWTs!" she said as she sprang up from the bed.

"Ms. Granger, take it easy. You have just recovered from being poisoned with basilisk poison" said Madam Pomfrey.

"What?!" she said in a loud shriek and Ron covered his ears.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's true Hermione" said Harry, "You have been unconscious for almost 3 weeks".

"But that's impossible." and then she realized that she was just going to have to accept the reality of it. She then looked around and noticed that Ginny wasn't with Harry and Ron. "Hang on, where's Ginny, by the looks of your robes, you've had a game today. Where is Ginny? And why is Harry in here on a bed?" as she looked around the wing one more time.

Harry looked down at his arm and said, "I'm in here because I broke my arm catching the snitch" and Hemione nodded her head in amazement with a small smile. Harry continued, "Ginny got poisoned with basilisk poison just a few days after you were" Harry looked into blank space remembering when he had to bring Ginny in and silent tears started to slide down his cheeks as he turned in Ginny's direction. She was still unconscious on her bed. Harry slowly got off the bed while holding his now mended arm and went and sat down at the edge of Ginny's bed. He gently kissed her on the forehead and then sat down.

"Oh no. That is just terrible" and Hermione now frowned as she saw the bare reality of seeing Ginny unconscious on her bed.

"Ginny and I already met with McGonagall before she got poisoned and agreed that we were going to put an action plan to help the students. Ron and I will tell you more about it later" said Harry as he gave Ron a look.

"Forgive me for changing the topic. I'm happy and all that 'Mione has woken up and all but, I'm starving. Do you think we can head down to the Great Hall to get something to eat?" said Ron.

"You know what Ron, for the first time I couldn't agree more with you. I'm pretty hungry myself" said Hermione with a smile.

"As am I" added Harry with a smile as he got up from Ginny's bed.

"Glad to see that the two of you finally agree with me." said Ron and Harry and Hermione shared a soft giggle.

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny's lips this time and he whispered into her ear, "As promised love, we won the quidditch cup. Now the only thing missing is the house cup. I hope we can do it." said Harry and he left with Hermione and Ron.

Before dinner, McGonagall made an announcement to all the students in the Great Hall from the staff table:

"Good evening to all. I trust you all enjoyed the great quidditch game despite the awful weather we had. After discussing and going over the points with Madam Hooch, it gives me the pleasure to announce that Gryffindor has indeed won the Quidditch cup. Congratulations to Gryffindor House. I believe the congratulations are in order. Now, please, enjoy dinner" she said and she sat back down as the food appeared on the tables and there were a lot of cheers coming from the Gryffindor table.

That night when Harry went to bed, he tossed and turned. The pain in his arm was gone. He just missed Ginny too much and the empty space in the bed next to him reminded him too much of Ginny. He decided to go ahead and take the dreamless sleep potion and he fell asleep shortly thereafter.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The following morning, Harry woke up feeling refereshed. To his satisfaction, his arm didn't hurt anymore and he remembered that Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup. He couldn't believe it. It was his last year and last quidditch match. His team had won the Quidditch Cup and they were thinking about asking McGonagall about having a party with the Gryffindors to celebrate. He suddenly remembered that Ginny was still unconscious and he didn't want to celebrate without her. He had decided to ask the team and Gryffindors if they could wait until she woke up. Once again he turned over and smelled the pillow where Ginny had slept a few days before. The scent of wild flowers was now slowly beginning to fade away. _Oh Ginny! Please wake up love. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. All alone without you in this bed, around the school grounds, and in school. It was hard enough winning the quidditch game and Quidditch Cup without you._ Thought Harry, thinking that it would have been more enjoyable if he had won the Quidditch Cup if Ginny had played along side with him in the game.

There was a knock on the door, it was Ron and Hermione, "Harry?" said Ron, "You ready to go down to breakfast mate?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute" he said and he pulled on some clothes and met Ron and Hermione a few minutes later in the common room.

"Well, I guess this means we go back to studying for our NEWTs and to finish our homework" said Hermione with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, and me to planning my classes and preparing the students for their end of year exams" said Harry as he sighed.

"Really 'Mione, you have just woken up from being unconscious and that's all you can think about?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, Ron. It feels good to be up and about and next to you" she said and kissed him fiercely on the lips. It took them a few minutes to pull back until Harry cleared his throat.

"Sorry mate, couldn't help myself, with 'Mione being unconscious and all. I just couldn't keep my hands off of her" as he blinked an eye at Hermione and she blushed.

Harry noticed the look that they passed between them and could already imagine what had happened the night before.

The three of them walked into the Great Hall and Hermione saw that Luna was already eating at her table. They went over to greet her.

"Luna! You woke up too! That is wonderful!" said Hermione and she pulled away from Ron so she could give her a hug.

"Thanks Hermione. It felt kind of odd getting up after being unconscious for a while. I'm happy to also be up and about" she said with her soft voice.

"Luna had woken up a few days before you did Mione" said Ron.

"We have all got to get together as soon as Ginny wakes up so we can go to Hogsmeade" said Hermione and then she realized what she said and looked at Harry. She looked at him apologetically.

"It's okay Hermione. I also hope she wakes up soon" said Harry and he made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat next Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Hannah. A moment later Ron and Hermione said their see you laters and also made their way to the Gryffindor Table.

"Cheer up Harry" said Neville, "Ginny will wake up when you least expect it. Besides, she's in good hands with Madam Pomfrey"

"Yeah, she is, thanks Neville. I just don't understand why someone would hurt her or the others. If you know what I mean" said Harry, the others at the table knowing that he was referring to members of the D.A.

After eating their breakfast, they went together to the library to study for their NEWTs. They were reviewing the potions that they had learned. Naturally, Neville was asking a million questions since classes with Snape always intimidated him.

"Would we put asphodel for the draught of the living dead?" asked Neville, already looking very tired as he looked up from his notes.

"Um, let me see" said Harry as he went back to look at his notes.

Dean spoke up and said, "I think you do, I haven't gotten to that part yet"

Hermione heard them and asked, "What was the question?" as she glanced at Neville, Dean, and Harry.

"Is asphodel added to the draught of the living dead?" asked Harry.

Hermione furrowed her brow as she reviewed the potions in her head and said, "yes, it is essential that you use it." and she went back to her notes and studying with Ron.

"I don't know about you but, I'm more happy than ever that Hermione is back" said Neville and he went back to his studying.

Hermione didn't notice as Dean and Harry nodded in agreement. Dean looked down at his watch and then looked around the library. They were the only ones left in the library.

"I think we missed lunch and dinner. It's almost 10:00 in the evening" said Dean as he spoke up.

Hermione was so engulfed in her notes that she said without looking away, "What was that Dean?" she said as she turned a page in the advanced potions book.

"It looks like it's time we headed off to bed." said Harry.

This time Hermione looked up and checked the clock in the library and her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Gosh, is that the time? You're right. Tomorrow we can finish up potions and start studying charms" she said as she closed the books in front of her and rubbed her eyes.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" said Neville as he yawned.

The seven of them said their good nights and headed off to their dormitories.

Back at the head student tower, Harry saw as Ron and Hermione went into Ron's room with their arms around each other. Harry suddenly felt lonely and empty, realizing once more that he was going to bed alone without Ginny. He took of his clothes and got into the shower. He could feel the warm streams of water soothing his sore neck and upper back muscles. He was a bit hungry, but that was the least of his problems. Ever since Ginny had gotten poisoned, he hadn't been able to sleep very well. He thought that if he was unable to sleep again tonight, he was going to have to go to Madam Pomfrey in the morning for a sleeping potion. The last couple of nights, all he had been doing was tossing and turning. His mind would go over and over again the day that Ginny got poisoned. Who had really poisoned her, Luna, Hermione, and the others? It was obvious that they wanted to maintain themself or themselves mysterious. After tossing and turning and thinking for what seemed like the longest time in his life, he fell asleep.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The following morning, Harry's growling stomach woke him up. He got up, took another shower, put on some clothes and headed down to the common room. Ron and Hermione were in front of the fireplace kissing each other again. Harry said, "Well, shall we go to breakfast?" and they pulled apart and they headed down to the Great Hall.

Several students were walking into the Great Hall when another streak of yellow lightining hit another student.

"Oh no, not again" said Ron and he and Harry started to run off after the so called "caped master" while Hermione tended to the poisoned student and levitated him to the hospital wing. This time it was a 4th Hufflepuff student.

Harry and Ron continued to run after the caped master and this time they went up the moving staircases. Just as one of the staircases moved, Harry and Ron noticed that they were close to losing the caped master again. This time they caught up to the caped master on the 2nd floor corridor and saw the caped master ran into a bathroom. Ron managed to get a piece of their robes and tore it off.

"Blast! I thought I would pull off their robes and get a chance to see their face" said Ron with disappointment.

"Well, I guess we will just have to pull it off together next time we see the caped master." said Harry. When they walked out of the bathroom, they hadn't noticed that they had walked into the girl's bathroom.

"Hang on Ron, look, we were just in the girl's bathroom" said Harry as they looked back.

"Merlin's beard! It was. Wasn't that the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle floats around?" asked Ron with a questioning look on his face as he turned to look back at the bathroom.

"Yeah, but this can also mean that our "caped master" can be a girl. It is only natural for a girl to go into the girl's bathroom" said Harry as they started to head back down to the Great Hall.

When they got back to the Great Hall, the quickly grabbed a bite to eat and headed to McGonagall's office. As they walked out of the Great Hall, they ran into Hermione who had just come back from the hospital wing.

"Who was it this time 'Mione?" asked Ron.

"4th year Hufflepuff this time" she said as Ron gave her some toast and pumpkin juice and thanked him for it with a smile. Then with a more serious face she asked, "So I gather you were unable to catch the 'caped master' once more".

"Yeah, I came this close to catching them" showed Ron showing a small distance between his thumb and index fingers. "All I got left with was a piece of their robes"

"The interesting part is that this time we followed the caped master into the girl's bathroom" said Harry as he went over the event in his head.

"Hang on, did you just say the girl's bathroom?" repeated Hermione, like she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, that's right" said Ron.

"This can only mean one thing. That our caped master is a girl or she must be part of a group. It would be rather difficult to do all these poisonings by herself. Now, before I went unconscious, I remember that you said that the caped master was able to apparate and disapparate. This must mean that she must also be a 7th year student." said Hermione as the three of them reached the phoenix at McGonagall's office.

"a capite ad calcem" (from head to toe) said Harry and the spiral staircase appeared before them. They continued their conversation up the staircase.

"I would say that is possible. She looked approximately your height" said Harry. "As I was also telling Ron, it's pretty natural for a girl to go into the girl's bathroom"

"Yes, especially if you are running away from something or someone. Even at times when one wants to be alone" said Hermione as she went over the clues in her head.

"I don't know if this would help much but, she ran into the girl's bathroom on the second floor" said Ron and he continued, "you know, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? Why not another girl's bathroom? That must of been the first bathroom she had in mind. We have to follow the caped master to see if he or she, for that matter, goes back into the girl's bathroom or more specifically, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." said Hermioine still going over the facts in her head.

Just then McGonagall entered her office and acknowledged the three students in her office.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, what can you tell me about the attack this time?" she said looking at the three of them.

"Well, this time Ron and I followed the so called caped master. We came very close to getting them. Well, actually Ron came close to getting them" said Harry as he turned to look at Ron and then continued, "The only thing we got left with was this piece of their robes. Ron was making an effort to pull off their robes to see their face."

"Next thing we know, we are walking out of the girl's bathroom. None other than the girl's bathroom on the second floor, the one where Moaning Myrtle floats around in." said Ron.

"The girl's bathroom you say?" repeated McGonagall.

"Yes Professor, that is what I said as well. This proves that the caped master must be a girl or must be part of a group at that. Harry, Ron and I believe that she is not acting alone. It would be impossible for all these poisonings around Hogwarts to take place with her doing it by herself" said Hermione.

"Now if my memory serves, wouldn't this also be the bathroom that could lead to the Chamber of Secrets?" said McGonagall with a more concerned look on her face.

The three students looked at each other and gasped.

"Why yes professor, that would indeed be the bathroom to the Chamber of Secrets" said Harry.

_Meanwhile in the Chamber of the Stone (Where the mirror of Erised resides)_

"You incompetent fool" said the first person and slapped the other person across their face. The hard slap could be heard throughout the chamber. "I sent you to do your work and you failed you imbecile! Why did you go into that bathroom? I specifically forbade all of you to run to it. Didn't I?" continued to say the first person and the person still touching their face nodded their head up and down.

"We know that we are not supposed to run into that bathroom. I guess desperation took hold and we thought that they wouldn't dare go into the girl's bathroom. Why would a pair of boys like Potter and Weasley do that? asked the second person.

"Next time someone does a stupid mistake like that I will put the cruciatus curse on them!" said the first person with rage in their voice and the other three persons gasped and took a step back.

"I promise I wont fail you again sir" said the fourth person with their head down, finally bringing their hand down from their cheek.

"Good, just don't fail again you fool or you know what will happen" said the first person as they lifted the person's face with their wand and the fourth person gasped and swallowed hard with the feel of the first person's wand.

_Meanwhile back at McGonagall's office_

"The Chamber of Secrets. Of course that has got to be the place where this caped master is hiding" said Hermione.

"How do we know that this caped master is not just hiding there? After all, that person is attacking in all part of the castle so it must have different places to hide in." said Ron.

"Hmm, you surprise me with that analysis Mr. Weasley. That is a good point of observation" said McGonagall. "I can't believe it" continued McGonagall, "It's already February and neither you or the professors can't quite put their foot on it. I hope we can solve this before the year is over. Besides, I think the three of you should know that at some time before winter holiday, I put a tongue tying curse on all the students to keep them from talking about this at home over the holiday."

"I thought you might consider that professor" said Hermione.

"You did Hermione?" asked Ron in surprise.

"Well, how else would Professor McGonagall keep all this about the poisonings within Hogwarts?" and she nodded in disappointment at Ron.

"Hermione, you just reminded me, before Ginny fainted, she told me that she saw the culprit carry something but, she never got the chance because she fainted." said Harry.

"Basilisk poison, could it be a basilisk fang?" asked Hermione with a questioning look on her face.

"Would someone really walk around with one of those things? If they are, wouldn't that be some kind of dark magic?" asked Ron.

"No Ron, but it could be a weapon just like our wands because it has been inflicting injuries on other students" said Hermione.

"I will send note to have Mr. Filch supervise the bathroom on the second floor as frequently as possible. This way I can know of anyone who enters of leaves that bathroom and floor. I also ask that you be attentive to the floor as well but, please be careful" said McGonagall. "Goodness gracious look at the hour. I suppose you would be wanting to get back to studying for your NEWTs. Thank you Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and remember, if there is anything you need, you need only to ask" and at this McGonagall made a small smile and then went back to her usual expressionless face.

"Thank you professor" said the three of them and they left her office.

"We better go to the library, I'm sure the others will be waiting for us to study the rest of potions and then get started on charms" said Hermione.

"You're right Hermione, we better get going" said Harry in agreement.

The three of them went back to the head student tower to get their book bags and then were on their way to the library. When the three of them entered the library, the others looked up from their books and notes, that were sprawled all over the table.

"Where have you been?" asked Neville.

"We just came from talking with McGonagall. She had asked us to keep on the look out even more. I fear the rest is kind of confidential information" said Ron with an apologetical look on his face.

"Well, enough talking, let's get to work" said Hermione as she started to take her things out of her own book bag.

A few hours later Luna spoke up, "I think we better clean up if we want to go eat some dinner. Dinner will be starting in half an hour". The other six looked up and sighed in defeat.

"Blast, I was almost done with the 6th year charms!" said Seamus in frustration.

"Come on, we better get something to eat" said Hannah,

The seven of them headed back to their common rooms to leave their book bags and to freshen up. Back at the head student tower as Harry waited by the window, looking out at the black lake. He was remembering when he and Ginny were sitting on the blanket when they were helping rebuild Hogwarts in the Summertime. The way the sun shimmered on the copper rays of Ginny's red hair. Not to mention the smell of wild flowers from her. It had been the first time that he and Ginny had been able to be alone from everyone else. It was the first time he had been able to admire her truly beautiful skin. He remembered the smooth skin on her breasts. Harry closed his eyes and remembered their touch on the back of his hand as he had caressed them. The sound of Ginny's dulcet voice encouraging him to show his love for her. The day was warm and it had truly had been the first time that he could show how much he really loved Ginny. Just then he heard giggling in the common room. Harry suddenly popped his eyes open and the memories of Ginny gone in an instant as he turned around to see Ron and Hermione kissing passionately as their hands roamed around each other.

"Ready for dinner?" said Harry as he started to head towards the portrait hole.

"Yeah mate" answered Ron.

"I told you he would be waiting for us and besides we would of missed dinner and I know how much you love to eat" said Hermione as she gently squeezed Ron's bum.

"Mind your manners in front of Harry Mione" said Ron as he gave her a look of caution.

The three of them walked down to the Great Hall and looked around to see if there was any yellow streak of light while other students entered the Great Hall. When all the students had entered, the three of them entered and sat the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Feeling a little unsettled you three?" said Draco as he walked into the Great Hall and saw them.

"Oh be quiet Malfoy and go sit down" said Harry. He was not in the mood for another row with Draco.

McGonagall stood up from the staff table and all the students in the Great Hall went quiet.

"Just a reminder once more to not wonder the hallways alone and to be sure to stay close to your friends when walking in groups. Please be alert at all times. Mr. Filch, our prefects and head students will be helping us keep an eye on all of you as well as your teachers" she said as she pointed this time to the teachers on either side of her. "With that being said, let dinner begin" and the plates filled up with food once more.

Harry had practically lost his appetite by now. Life just wasn't the same anymore without Ginny around. He had started to feel depressed. He had trouble sleeping at night and made a mental note of going to see Madam Pomfrey to get some dreamless and sleeping potion before heading to bed.

"Harry, I know it must be difficult for you without Ginny, but you must try to eat something. You need your strength. Especially for when Ginny wakes up" and she winked at him.

"Mione!" said Ron as his jaw dropped at the words that Hermione had just said to Harry.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his two friends. "It's alright Ron. It makes me happy that the two of you are back together again and that Hermione is here with us again." he said and took finally a small bite from his plate after shifting his food all over the plate since dinner began.

Just as Hermione looked back at Ron, she caught glimpse of the main entrance to the Great Hall and saw that someone was walking with the help of Madam Pomfrey. When she noticed who it was, she got up from where she was. Harry was so preoccupied with shifting his food on his plate that he didn't notice Hermione get up.

Hermione hugged her and motioned for her to be silent and told Madam Pomfrey that she would take over.

"Just remember Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley is a lot more weak than you were. She just insisted herself on coming down and she had her mind so set on it." said Madam Pomfrey as she stood on the side to be sure that Ginny made it safely to the table.

Hermione walked her over to Harry's side and Hermione said, "Harry, there is someone who had her mind set on seeing you".

At those words Harry looked up from his plate, furrowed his brow and wondering as to who it could have been. He slowly turned around and saw that Ginny was very weak but before him.

"Ginny? Is it really you?" Harry thought for a minute that it was a figment of his imagination. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and looked again. "It really is you!" Harry quickly got up. With his food and depression forgotten, he got up and took Ginny into his strong arms, put his robes around her and held her for what seemed for the longest time. "Ginny!" he said as tears of joy began to roll down his cheeks and past his glasses.

"Be careful now, she's still weak Harry" Hermoine reminded him and as she looked at the staff table, she could see that several of the teachers had smiles on their faces, even the expressionless Professor McGonagall had what seemed like the longest smile in history.

After a long time, Harry helped her sit down on the bench poured some pumpkin juice for her. Then got her some bread and put it on her plate as the food appeared on her plate.

"Harry, I may be weak but I can do things by myself you know" said Ginny with a warm smile.

"Sorry Ginny, I just- I just-" and silent tears rolled down Harry's cheeks once more before he could finish his sentence.

"I know Harry" she said and gently squeezed his hand before taking a sip of pumpkin juice as Hermione went to sit back down by Ron.

Everybody at the Gryffindor was dying to ask Ginny a million questions until Harry kindly reminded them that she had just walked out of the hospital wing.

"I know you are all wanting to talk to Ginny as I am. Let's just give her a couple of days alright?" and the rest of the Gryffindors nodded and went back to eating while looking back every once in a while and giving Ginny a welcome smile.

"Oh Ginny, did Madam Pomfrey already owl mum and dad?" asked Ron.

"Yes, she sent one before she walked me down to the Great Hall for dinner." she said, "It feels so good to be back. Even with my brother who is a git" she said with a weak mischievous look on her face.

"It's good to have you back Gin. Even if you are a little git yourself" said Ron and he winked at her.


	20. Chapter 20:Action Plan Considered

_A/N: Harry and Ginny share a passionate moment in this chapter. Sorry if it seems long but, you know how it is, in writing one idea will lead to another. I know that I have been lingering on with the poisonings. I promise that this is part of the plot for my story. Again thank you all for your patience, taking into consideration that this is only my first story._

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 20: Action Plan Considered**

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Seamus, and Luna were done with dinner, the other six went back to the library to study while Harry took Ginny back to the head student tower.

"Ginny mind your step" said Harry as he helped her through the portrait hole with his arm around her waist.

He walked her over to the couch and he sat down next to her.

"There you are, I think a little rest before going up the stairs will help" said Harry as he smiled back down at her and she put her head against the back of the couch.

"Oh Harry, I still feel so weak" said Ginny with a sigh.

"Why didn't you stay in the hospital wing Gin? That was not very smart of you" said Harry with a concerned look on his face.

"Harry" she said as she opened her eyes to look at him. She took his cheek in her hand and told him, "I couldn't wait. I needed to see you. I knew that you also needed to see me. I can only imagine how agonizing these last couple of weeks must have been for you." she then remembered something as she furrowed her brow.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Harry with concern as he sat up.

"I'm alright Harry. Will you stop worrying or do you want me to give you a bat bogey hex?" she said as she flicked her wand around and pointed it at him and heard him suck his breath in. Then she giggled as she put it away again.

"Gin, you scared me there for a moment" said Harry as he caught his breath. "I'm entitled to worrying about you. You are my fiancé after all"

At the realization of his words she said, "point made" and she closed her eyes again and continued to think about what she was going to say. "weren't we preparing for a quidditch match?" she said and opened her eyes to look up at Harry again and he took her and gently laid her head on his chest and put his strong arms around her.

"Yes Gin. I have a little surprise for you." he said as the hand that was not holding her against his chest, started to play with a few strands of her red hair. _Merlin, it had been too long since he last was able to have Ginny in his arms. The feel of her hair in his hand felt like a dream to him._ "Gin, we played against Slytherin and we won the game." and Ginny sat up to look at him

"Is that true Harry?" she said with a big smile.

"Yes, Gin, and not only did we win the game against Slytherin but we also won the Quidditch Cup. Professor McGonagall gave the Gryffindors permission to celebrate as soon as you woke up. I convinced them since you were part of the team. Even if you were unable to play." he said and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"That was so sweet of you Harry" she said as she sat up once more and this time she leaned in closer to him. She didn't say anything more, she just looked into his green eyes past his glasses and gently kissed him on the lips.

Harry took out and waved his wand at the fireplace and set his wand on the side table next to the couch and then put his hands around to her back. He had been longing for a long time now for Ginny's kisses. Her lips felt sweet to him. Ginny moved in closer to him as they kissed. Ginny's hands slowly found their way around Harry's neck. His hands gently caressed her back as one came back up to let the strands of her wild flower-scented hair slip in between his fingers. Suddenly, Harry pulled back from their kiss and looked down at Ginny.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny as she searched Harry's green eyes for an answer.

"Ginny, Madam Pomfrey said you were still weak and I don't want anything to happen to you. I mean, I do want you but, you are still weak" said Harry as he continued to play with a strand of her smooth red hair.

"Harry, I know how bad you must want me. There has got to be a way where we can please each other without my pushing myself physically." she said and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I suppose we can find a way" he said with a small smirk on his face, but then it went serious and he said, "Ginny, you will promise me and tell me if it's too much won't you?" asked Harry with concern and she nodded in agreement. He smiled in response and he stood up, took his wand, and then picked up Ginny into his strong arms as she then lay her head on his shoulder. He took her up the stairs and took her into his room. He realized that it had been a long time since he had been able to carry her like this.

When they reached his bedroom, he gently closed his bedroom door with his foot and continued to carry Ginny to his bed. He gently put her feet on the floor and very slowly took off her robes as he continued to look into her brown eyes. He then slipped her jumper over her head and then gently sat her down on the edge of the bed. He took her left foot and took off her shoe for her. He then let his hands travel very slowly up her leg and to below her knee where her sock ended. He leaned down and kissed her leg with every inch that he rolled her sock down. He preceded to do the same with the other. When he was done, he looked up at her again took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away to take his jumper and tie off. He then took Ginny's tie off and started to slowly unbutton her school blouse. He kissed every button that he undid. He then lay her down on his bed and then he lay down next to her. He could see that she was wearing a white silk bra. He continued to kiss Ginny as his hand moved from her cheek to her neck. He caressed her neck gently and heard her moan gently into his mouth.

Harry took his wand, waved it and made the bra fly away from Ginny. While he kept kissing her, his hand made its way to her breast. At first he started to caress it gently and heard Ginny moan once more into his mouth. He added more pressure by massaging both her breasts this time and felt Ginny arch under his touch. He could see that she had as much longing for him as he did for her. He gently pulled away and said, "Ah, my sleeping beauty has awoken at last" and as he was about to kiss her again, Ginny looked up in confusion and asked, "Whose sleeping beauty?"

Harry smiled and remembered that Ginny didn't know the story of "Sleeping Beauty" because it was a muggle Fairy Tale.

"Sleeping beauty is a fairy tale from the muggle world my love. Just as you, she had fallen into a deep sleep until her prince, came and gave her a kiss like this..." he then gently kissed her, and then continued to tell her the story, "and at last, the fairest and most beautiful girl had been awoken by her prince charming" he concluded as he looked at her lovingly and went back to kissing her as his hand travelled past her breasts and to her flat stomach. Ginny remembered and took her wand and performed the contraception charm on herself. She then put her wand back on the night stand and continued kissing Harry. She then gently pulled away and said, "that was a lovely fairy tale my prince." she said and went back to kissing Harry passionately this time.

Harry rolled her over and found the zipper to her skirt and started to zip it down and then he gently pulled away from her to trail his kisses down her neck, down to her breasts. There he sucked and flicked at them as Ginny arched again towards the teases of Harry's mouth.

"Harry!" she finally sighed out as she moaned and shivers started to go through her body. He then continued to suck down her flat stomach until he got to her belly button and below it, he licked and gently sucked as she shuddered and moaned gently. Suddenly, his fingers found her skirt and started to slip it past her thighs, then past her knees and feet until Ginny was only left in her blouse and knickers. Harry got up to take off his shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. Ginny sat up but Harry came back down on the bed, still with his boxers on and lay Ginny back down with gentle kisses on her lips. He then rolled them over so that Ginny was on top of him and could feel her breasts on his chest and he groaned at finally feeling Ginny this close to him what seemed after a long time. Ginny started taking off her blouse and Harry helped her as they kept on kissing passionately. Ginny slowly moved up and straddled Harry as she kissed him feverishly on the lips as she slowly began to rock on Harry's shaft, causing him to groan with the pressure from Ginny, causing it pulsate the already grown shaft.

"Ginny... oh...yes...I... love... you...I... missed... you... so..."he said in between moans. He just couldn't go on anymore as Ginny pulled away to rock her crevace in circles on Harry's shaft. Harry's hands made their way to just underneath Ginny's breasts and she moaned as she arched towards Harry's hands.

"Oh Harry... your hands... they..." and she moaned even louder at the touch of Harry's hands as they made their way up to cup her breasts. He massaged them gently in circles as Ginny now moved forward and backwards on Harry's shaft, letting the pressure of his shaft rub on her, causing her to grind.

"Gin, love... take... it... easy..." taking Ginny's weakness into consideration.

"No!" she said adamantly, "I need you Harry, and now!

He rolled them over and took off her knickers in a quick swift move as well as his boxers and pulled up a silk sheet over them. He stretched over to the night stand, grabbed his wand and waved it. With a swish and flick of his wand and put it back on the night stand, a fire was crackling instantly in his room.

He then looked down at Ginny as he lay on his elbow and looked down and deeply into Ginny's eyes. "Gin, you have no idea how hard it has been for me since you were unconscious. Lying here night after night, without you. All I had were memories of you and me to keep me going." he said as he started to slide his fingers through Ginny's hair again. _Merlin, how many sleepless nights he longed to let his fingers run through Ginny's hair_, he thought.

"Oh, my poor Harry. How you must of felt lonesome" as she pulled Harry's head down to her and kissed him and it soon turned into a passionate kiss. Harry's hand slowly moved up Ginny's thigh and across her belly until it found her breast. He cupped it and then started to fondle it as their kissing became more urgent than before. Ginny arched her chest towards Harry as he gently pinched her nipple with his fingers and she moaned loudly into his mouth. Their tongues danced inside each other's mouths. They had their own dance and momentum as Harry and Ginny continued to kiss with a urge that became more than desperate. Harry felt his urges lure him on top of Ginny as she opened her legs to welcome him in between them.

"Harry... please... I need you... NOW!" as she said the last word loudly with a moan.

Harry put his shaft at her entrance and slowly slipped it inside of Ginny. Ginny brought her legs around and hooked her ankles behind Harry and her hands squeezed his bum. He wanted to be careful with Ginny so he thrust inside her slowly. Moving slowly was torture because his body urged him to move fast. Nonetheless, he continued to move slowly.

"Ohhhhhh" said Ginny as she sighed a moan out.

"Gin... oh... how I dreamed... of... this mo-" Harry couldn't go on as he groaned as he continued to move slowly in and out of Ginny.

Ginny got into the slow rhythm as she rocked her hips towards his and he towards hers. The momentum could be heard throughout the room as moans could also be heard with each rocking of their bodies. Their bodies continued to move slowly like a dance where much desire and love was put into it. The long time of waiting and longing, slowly being put into every thrust of their bodies. The beads of sweat had long since wet the bed sheets. Suddenly her body was starting to tense up around his shaft.

"Ginny...I... can't..." as Harry tried to hold his climax as much as he could.

"Me neither... just let... it... go Harry" she said with much effort as they both climaxed with one last loud moan in unison and he fell onto Ginny and her legs fell to the sides as their breathing started to calm down.

Harry was about to pull out of her when he felt her arms hold him tighter.

"No Harry don't, I want to feel you inside me for just a little longer" as he looked up and she smiled gently back down at him.

"Gin, I'm sorry that it went on forever, I just found it really hard to stop once I started. Are sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yes, other than being real tired, I'm fine Harry. Like I told you before, don't worry" she said as she started to gently caress his back with her hands.

"Oh Ginny, after all this time, your hands feel heavenly" said Harry and he sighed soothingly at her touch. "I'm going to find the blasted git who did this to you and lock them up in Azkaban forever!"

"Shh Harry, don't worry about that right now" she said in a whisper and the two of them lay there looking at the fire crackling away. She started to twist his hair in her fingers and he started to sigh again.

He gently pulled away, got out of bed and helped Ginny out of bed as well, he took his wand and swished his wand and the sheets on his bed were clean in an instant. He then put his wand back and took Ginny to the bathroom. There he turned on the hot water into the huge square marble tub and let the bubbles pour into it as well. In the meantime, he took Ginny into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. He then pulled away, took of his glasses, put them next to the sink and turned off the water when the tub was full and he stepped into the tub. He then turned around to help Ginny into the tub.

"Now be careful, mind your step" and just as she slipped on the last step, she fell into Harry's strong arms. They stood there looking into each other's eyes. Their lips found the others and ended up in a passionate kiss. Harry then pulled away gently and said, "I specifically recall saying 'mind your step'" pretending to remember his own words and Ginny gently punched him on the abs. He pretended to hunch back and said, "Ow! what was that for?" pretending to look hurt.

"That's for being such a git prince charming" she said.

"Oh come here, you" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her in a heated fashion. His arms once more snaking their way down her back until they found her bum and squeezed it. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Help! Help! I'm being wrapped by the Devil's Snare!" and he fell back into the water, getting them both wet.

"You awful git you!" said Ginny as she started to splash water in Harry's face.

He started to splash back and they wound up having a water fight and laughing in the bathroom.

Suddenly they heard a loud knock at the door.

"Oy, what's going on in there?" asked Ron with an upset tone in his voice.

Harry signaled Ginny with his index finger to be quiet. She couldn't help herself and she was finding it hard to not giggle.

"I heard you in there, no use being quiet" said Ron this time.

"Ronald Weasley! What on earth are you doing spying on Harry?!" said Hermione, "Not like they can't hear us when we are in your room"

"Mione!" said Ron in defiance and at this Harry and Ginny said "oooh" as they covered their gasps and then giggled at what they just heard.

"Mione, you don't have to go telling the whole world our private life!" said Ron, now upset at Hermione and suddenly everything went quiet. The next thing Harry and Ginny heard were moans coming from outside Harry's door.

"Ron, maybe we shouldn't be doing this outside of Harry's room. Don't you think?" said Hermione and Harry and Ginny giggle even harder this time.

"Good idea Mione, let's go" said Ron as Harry and Ginny next heard footsteps running away from Harry's door. Suddenly Harry and Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer and they were laughing real hard at Ron and Hermione.

"Looks like we are not the only ones" said Harry as he grabbed hold of Ginny again and kissed her hard on the lips.

Ginny pulled back and suddenly let her head fall on Harry's shoulder.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" said Harry as he cupped Ginny's face in his hands. When he saw her face he got worried, "Oh Ginny, I knew this was too much for you. You silly girl" Harry pulled them out of the tub, he dried them off with the towels quickly and then without hesitation lay Ginny down on the bed and covered her with the bed sheet and covers. Harry was going to get his robe when Ginny said, "Don't Harry, just come and lay down with me" with a weak voice.

"Ginny, you promised to tell me to stop if it was too much" he said as he lay down on the bed next to her and brushed her hair away from her face and started to play with a few strands of her hair.

"Harry, please, understand, I needed you. I need you still but, I can't because I'm feeling real weak now." she said as her head fell off of Harry's chest.

"Ginny? Ginny!" he screamed and she opened her eyes to look into his worried green eyes.

"I'll be fine, I just feel a little dizzy Harry. I just want to sleep now" she said and she was quickly asleep.

"Don't worry Gin, there will be many more times in which we can do this. For now, go on and sleep my sleeping beauty." he said and gently kissed her on the lips as he cuddled her close to him. Holding her tightly, he was afraid of losing her again. Throughout the whole night, Harry kept squeezing his hold around Ginny, making sure that she was still there with him.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The following morning, Harry woke up to see that the pillow next to him was empty. With a sense of panic running through him, he sprang out of bed, not even realizing that he didn't have any clothes on. He looked around his room to see if Ginny had indeed been with him or if it was a figment of his imagination. He grabbed his robe and fastened it tightly as he called out for Ginny.

"Ginny?! Where are you? Ginny?" screamed Harry and then he ran into his bathroom to see if Ginny was in there, no Ginny. He then ran into Ginny's room, just as the last time, her bed was not slept in and he went to check her bathroom, he knocked and just walked right in, "Ginny?!" he called out once more as he looked around. Now he was really worried and thought that he was going mad. He then walked down the stairs to the common room and he suddenly stopped at the bottom landing of the stairs. There at the window that looked down at the black lake was Ginny. She was looking out the same window that he had been looking out of the night before just before heading down to dinner.

"Ginny!" he said and she turned around to look at Harry with a warm smile.

"Morning Prince Charming" she said and he walked over to her and pulled his arms around her tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Gin! You hear? You had me worried, I thought something had happened to you? I even thought that what happened last night was just a dream. Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" as he looked down at Ginny with concern.

"Harry, will you please top worrying! I'm fine. I didn't hear you so that's why I didn't answer you. Didn't it occur to you that perhaps I didn't hear you?" said Ginny now looking upset.

"I'm sorry love, I guess I was on the verge of going mad after all that time without you. Last night was so wonderful that I was beginning to think that it was just a dream." he said and then pulled her into his arms. "Please understand, I'd die if anything happened to my sleeping beauty" said Harry as he closed his eyes and held her tightly.

At that moment Ron was walking down the stairs with Hermione in their bathrobes and asked, "Who is sleeping beauty? Besides, that's not my sister's name" with a look of annoyance remembering what he heard the night before.

"Oh Ron, just leave them alone will you, after all, you can't complain that we too had a good night's sleep." said Hermione as she pinched Ron's bum.

"Mione! Mind your manners in front of others" said Ron as he gave her the look.

"I'm sorry Harry, I was just remembering that day we had a picnic on the other side of the black lake when we came to help rebuild Hogwarts" she said as she put her arms around his neck kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Interesting, I was just thinking about the same thing and looking out this window last night, before dinner" he said and he kissed her passionately on the lips again.

"Oh look Ron, don't they look cute together" said Hermione as she looked wistfully at Harry and Ginny as they continued their passionate kiss.

"Alright you two, break it off. That's enough, we have to get some breakfast and study for our NEWTs" said Ron as he headed back up the stairs to his room.

"Interesting Ron, usually I'm the one to say that" said Hermione as she grabbed hold of Ron's arm.

"Oh no!" said Ginny, "That's right, now we have to study for our NEWTs!" and Ginny all of the sudden had a look of gloominess in her face.

"Come one Gin, if you are a good little sleeping beauty and study real hard, I might just give you a little surprise tonight" said Harry with a big smirk on his face.

"Oooh a surprise! What kind of surprise?" she said all of the sudden with glee.

"Now, now my little sleeping beauty, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" and he led her to her room so she could get changed. On the way up the stairs she said, "Harry Potter you tell me or there won't be a surprise tonight" she said.

"Play nice my little sleeping beauty" said Harry.

"But, Harry-" he took her and kissed her passionately one more time before he opened the door to her room for her.

"You will just have to be patient love" he said with a smile on his face and walked into his room to change.

A couple of hours later the group of 8 were back studying in the library. Harry and Ginny especially were having trouble concentrating on their studying. They kept glancing at each other and giggling.

"Will the two of you stop that? You have to be studying for your NEWTs and Harry you need to prepare your classes for the end of year exams" Hermione kindly reminded them and with that there were no more interruptions until it was time to go eat dinner.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

A week went by and Harry summoned a meeting in the Gryffindor common room. It felt good to be back in the Gryffindor common room, especially with Ginny. It brought old memories. He remembered when he had first walked into the Gryffindor common room. He had liked it from the moment that he walked in. The times spent on the couch talking and trying to solve the mysteries that surrounded them through the years. Staying up late to solve the purpose of the mirror of Erised and the Socerer's Stone, trying to find out what was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Sirius' face in the fireplace, the long hours spent how to get through the challenges in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, trying to found out who the Half-Blood Prince was, and all those long hours studying for the end of year exams with Ron and Hermione. Now he was back to announce the celebration and party of the Gryffindor's win of the Quidditch Cup.

"Everyone, can we have your attention" started Harry and everyone grew quiet.

"A few weeks back, I spoke with professor McGonagall and she had allowed us to make a party here in the Gryffindor common room to celebrate the quidditch cup winning. As some of you may remember, our fellow Gryffindor, Ginny, was unconscious. Now that she is back I wanted to ask you all if this coming Friday evening would be a good time to have the party?" asked Harry as he tightly put his arm around Ginny's back.

The common room was silent for a moment and then the Gryffindors looked at each other and talked it over in whispers and suddenly there was an uproar of cheer in the common room.

Harry pulled his arm away from Ginny put his hands up and everyone grew silent again.

"Alright so this Friday evening it is. See you then" then there was another loud uproar of cheer as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left the Gryffindor common room.

The foursome once more headed back to the head student tower to study for the NEWTs.

"Well, that went well, considering that they were willing to celebrate until Ginny felt a little better" said Ron with a smile.

"Hey, nothing but the best for Ginny" said Harry as he smiled down at Ginny and she smiled back up at him.

"Well, enough of that, we have to study a bit more for a NEWTs and then get to bed. We have another week of classes beginning tomorrow" said Hermione and they all sat down at the table on one side of the common room. Before long, the table was once more filled with books and parchments with notes. Just before 11 at night, they put their books and parchments away and went to bed.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

That week was a very busy one. Everyone around Hogwarts was busy doing homework, essay, and starting a head start on their OWLs and NEWTs. Harry was also planning more lessons for the students and preparing classes to review for end of year exams. Harry had barely seen Ginny througout the whole week except when they were studying or eating in the Great Hall.

On Thursday, the 8 friends happen to run into each other in between classes in one of the courtyards in the middle of the castle. The day was nice and sunny.

"Blimey, I have never done so much studying in my life before" said Neville.

"Yeah" said Ron in agreement, "Bill and Charlie told me that the last year at Hogwarts can be one of the hardest. I don't know what ever possessed me to come back to Hogwarts" as he nodded his head.

"Well, maybe it was because of me Ron" said Hermione as she put her arm through his and winked an eye at him and he smiled back at her.

"You blokes just have to study for NEWTs, I have to plan classes and prepare students _and_ study for my NEWTs. I even have barely had time alone with Ginny" complained Harry as he went back to some notes he had in his hand.

"Oh, my poor Harry" said Ginny and she planted a small kiss on his cheek. He smiled as he kept looking at his notes as a response to Ginny's kiss. "At least quidditch season is over. Can you imagine if we were still playing?" said Ginny and they all groaned.

"Don't ever say that as a joke Ginny. I don't want to wake up tomorrow thinking that we have early morning quidditch practice" said Ron with worry on his face.

"You have all got to stop worrying. We are already doing our part by studying. What more is there to worry about?" said Seamus with a smile on his face.

"The poisonings of course" said Luna with her soft voice.

"Blast! Don't even metion that. I am already upset at who ever is behind these poisionings for hurting Ginny" said Harry, finally looking up from his notes with a furious look on his face.

"Calm down Harry please" Ginny told him as she put her arm into his.

"What we may need to do is perhaps be more ready to run after this caped master" said Hannah.

"Good idea Hannah. Maybe we should keep our brooms within reach at all times. I suppose we can get permission from Professor McGonagall to fly on our brooms within the school. Besides, Ron, Harry and I are pretty good flyers since we have been on the quidditch team." said Ginny

"It looks like we need to have another D.A. meeting to discuss new ideas that we can implement to catch the caped master" said Neville.

"Good idea Neville. I will see you all you know where tonight. Tell the other members if you see them. I will send an owl today to be sure that everyone gets the message." said Harry and the group split up.

Harry summoned Warwick and tied several notes to him. The notes that he tied to Warwick read:

_Tonight there will be a meeting you know where_

_and you know at what time. We need for you_

_to be there._

_Sincerely,_

_The D.A._

Later that night, all the members of the D.A. met at the Room of Requirement after dinner. Harry closed his eyes, the two big doors appeared and then the D.A. followed him inside.

"So" started Harry, "in one of the courtyards, I ran into some of the members of the D.A. and we were thinking about implementing a new plan to catch the caped master. Ginny had proposed that we get permission from headmistress McGonagall to have our brooms on us at all times. This way we can be faster running after the caped master." said Harry.

"You know what I just remembered Harry?" said Ginny as she tried to remember some facts.

"What Ginny?" he said.

"The day I got poisoned, I didn't see the person's face but I specifically remember seeing them with a basilisk fang. I thought I would mention that to see if any of you could think of anything." she said.

"Well, it definitely must be originating somewhere close to the Chamber of Secrets. That's where the basilisk was last seen" said Ron.

"I suppose I can go tell Headmistress McGonagall to let us carry our broom with us. This way if any of us should encounter the caped master, we would be able to catch them" said Hermione.

"Do you all agree with Hermione taking the idea to Professor McGonagall?" asked Seamus and they all raised their hands and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright so Hermione will tell Professor McGonagall and I hope she will agree to it. I want to catch that menace. Even if it's the last thing I do!" said Harry with another furious look on his face as he thought about the caped master. When Ginny noticed, she went to his side and put her arm through his and it softened the look on his face.

"Once we have the brooms on hand, what should we do? You all do realize that we are going to have to carry them with us around school." said Dean.

"Yeah, perhaps we can design a pouch where we can put our broom in and then take it back out with ease and fly it." said Ginny.

"Brilliant idea Ginny. Maybe we can conjure some up." said Hermione.

"I'm sure you can do that one Hermione, you are great with your wand" said Ron as he smiled down at her.

"Alright" said Hermione. With a quick swish of her wand and on a table were 20 broom pouches personalized with a D.A. initial on it.

"I like the 'D.A.' touch on the pouch Hermione" said Hannah as she looked at the newly conjured pouches and Hermione smiled at her in return.

"Now we shouldn't just consider the Chamber of Secrets as the only hiding place of the caped master. We should also consider the Chamber of the Socerer's Stone and this room, The Room of Requirement" said Ginny.

"Right. So we should be more on alert when walking near those places." said Harry.

"However, if we are unable to find a solution I think that Professor McGonagall will have to bring this to Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt to help us" said Hermione.

"We can't have those crazy people running around Hogwarts" said Ron.

"Please be careful. As you can see that even members of the D.A. got poisoned." said Hermione.

"Well, I suppose this concludes our D.A. meeting. Until next time then. Night" said Harry and everybody left.

The foursome returned to the tower and there they spoke for a little while about the meeting they just had with the D.A.

"This matter is becoming very serious. What if it gets outside of Hogwarts? What do we do then? We are going to have wizards and witches fainting and going to St. Mungo's for treatment. Not to mention students here at Hogwarts" said Ginny.

"Yeah, but why would they want to start poisoning people by starting with students at Hogwarts? Why not just start it outside of Hogwarts? Perhaps because the students here are inexperienced and they must of thought that it would be an easy way to start the poisonings." said Hermione as she tried to organize her thoughts with the facts.

"Why don't we go to sleep and rest this weekend. In the meantime we can think about it and see what we can do." said Harry.

"I suppose" said Ron and the four of them went to their rooms to sleep.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Everyone went about their day as usual in Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny was having a few quiet minutes near the forest.

"Ginny, I'm so happy that we were able to have a couple of minutes to ourselves. You know with the Gryffindor party and all tonight" said Harry as he walked with Ginny's hand in his.

"I know. I'm just happy that I woke up from the unconsciousness. Despite so much studying, I'm happy to be back." she said as she looked from the ground to Harry with a smile.

"I'm just worried that we are already half way through March and we still haven't been able to get the caped master. Besides, Hermione made a pretty remark about the possibility of this getting out of control and outside of Hogwarts."

"That would be terrible. Could you believe that? I mean the wizarding world would once again live in fear as it once did when Voldemort was alive"

"Well, in fact, I find it interesting that now people are more likely to use his name now that he is gone"

"Yes, but, with these poisonings there will be fear again. I mean look at the students. It has already begun with them. I mean Harry, when I walk the corridors, I hear wizards and witches talking in fear of wether they will be the next one to be poisoned or not. We are also going to have a plan to protect the students on the Hogwarts Express. There will be more containment but a greater chance and possibility of having students poisoned"

"I doubt that. I mean with so many students on one train, why would someone take out their wand or basilisk fang for that matter to go on a poisoning spree on the train?"

"True, the person or persons poisoning students would know better. Besides they appear to be 7th year students and they know how to apparate and disapparate. They would know better than poisoning on the train."

Harry then turned and took Ginny in his arms.

"Sleeping beaty, you just wait until tonight. We will get out of that party without anyone seeing us and I will take you somewhere on an adventure that you will never forget!" and he leaned down to kiss her lips. They were suddenly lost in their passionate kiss when they heard a sudden loud thud on the ground not far away from them. They quickly pulled away and looked at themselves and then in the direction that the thud came from.


	21. Chapter 21: The Pursue

_A/N: Dear Readers, I am reaching a point where I'm facing a writers block. I was wondering if you guys could offer any ideas that I could use to integrate in my story. Adventure would be great. New ideas to add funny stuff to the story would be greatly appreciated. Please send your ideas via private messaging to prevent possible spoilers! Thanks again for reading my story. Reviews are welcome and critiques would be greatly appreciated via private messaging. _

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 21: The Pursue**

"That sound came from Hagrid's hut, come on!" said Harry as he pulled Ginny by the hand and ran with her.

When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, there were a group of students surrounding Hagrid who was unconscious on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Harry as he arrived with Ginny.

"Serves him right for making us work with dangerous magical creatures" said a first year slytherin student as he looked down in disgust.

"Jenkins, you will remember that you are talking about a professor. Next time I hear you talk like that about Professor Hagrid, you and I will pay the headmistress a visit. You are coming with me this instant to Professor Plommet's office" said Ginny.

"You take him Ginny. I will levitate Professor Hagrid to the castle so that Madam Pomfrey can take a look at him." and he then levitated Hagrid.

A minute later Geoffrey Jenkins and Ginny walked up to Professor Plommet's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in" he said.

"Good Afternoon Professor Plommet. I caught this student insulting Professor Hagrid while he was unconscious. I fear that he too has been poisoned. Unfortunately, I was not present to see the whole thing." said Ginny as she stood straight up as she slightly turned her head to look down at the 1st year slytherin student.

"Is that true Mr. Jenkins that you were caught insulting a professor of this school?" asked Professor Plommet. He looked at the student with furious piercing eyes.

"Yes Professor Plommet" and he bowed his head lower than it already was.

"Thank you Ms. Weasley. You may go back to your duties. I will deal with the student. If you are late to your next class, just have the professor talk to me and I will clear you" said Plommet.

"Thank you sir. You have a nice day" said Ginny and she spun around on her heels before heading out of Professor Plommet's office.

Ginny went back to look for Harry but she ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny, did you hear what happened to Hagrid?" asked Hermione with worry on her face.

"Yeah, I was with Harry when we heard him fall. Do you suppose he would know who poisoned him?" asked Ginny.

"It's possible but, we now have to wait until he wakes up"

"Great, now we have to wait again for the person to wake up. Everytime we get close, someone has to get poisoned" said Ron in defeat.

"Ron, you have to stop being so impatient" Hermione told him and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well, Harry must be in the hospital wing with Hagrid. Let's go" said Ginny and the three of them walked across the courtyard to go to the hospital wing.

The three of them arrived at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had conjured a big bed for Hagrid, considering that he couldn't fit in one of the student beds.

"Harry, how is Hagrid doing?" Ginny asked.

"He's doing good now. They have had to put a lot of phoenix tear potion into him. In fact, Madam Pomfrey had to order some more" he said looking at his friends and then back at Hagrid.

"How could anybody do something like this to him?" said Hermione as tears started to well up in her eyes. Ron saw her and came to put his arms around her.

"Don't worry Mione, he'll be alright. You heard Harry." said Ron.

"Poor Hagrid, what did he ever do to deserve this? All he ever did was teach us about magical creatures and help keep the grounds at Hogwarts" said Ginny tears also began to well up in her eyes.

"Oh Gin" said Harry and he too put his arms around Ginny.

Madam Pomfrey came to check on Hagrid. She waved her wand up and down his giant body.

"It was as I feared. His body seems to be weakening. We need more phoenix tear potion and we have to wait for more to come in. To make things more difficult, it is a very rare potion. I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do. Not even St. Mungo's can help him at this point." she said and she sadly turned away to go back to her office.

Professor McGonagall came into the hospital wing followed by Professors Plommet and Mistrel.

"Poppy, how is Hagrid doing?" asked McGonagall.

"I fear that he is weakening Minerva. We have already used up all the stock of phoenix tear potion on him and we are waiting on some more for him and for any students who may get poisoned. I am expecting an order by owl in a couple of days. I just hope that it won't be too late for him" said Poppy.

"Are you sure Poppy?" asked McGonagall, still not believing what Poppy had just told her.

"Yes Minerva. As I told the students here, not even St. Mungo's could help him."

"Surely there has got to be a way to rush the order Poppy. A couple of days can be a long time"

"I've done all I could do. All we can do now is wait."

"I think somebody poisoned Hagrid on purpose" said Hermione.

"Why do you think that Ms. Granger?" asked McGonagall.

"With his body size, they must of realized that most of the phoenix tear potion would be used and so there would be less or none to help any other students that get poisoned." said Hermione.

"You do have a point Ms. Granger. Professors Plommet and Mistrel, what are we to do in the next couple of days if any students get poisoned?" asked McGonagall as she turned around away from Hagrid to face them.

"I fear there is nothing we can do Minerva." said Plommet, "I don't even have anymore phoenix tear potion because I gave it to Poppy a few weeks back to help other students"

"I'm sorry Minerva, all I can do now with Harry is teach the students more defensive spells but I don't know if the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th year students will be able to conjure such a spell" said Professor Mistrel.

"This can't be. Just when we thought that Hogwarts was safe for students to come back, now it is posing a real danger to students again" said Minerva with concern on her face.

"We are doing all we can Professor. Harry and I were nearby this afternoon but we didn't see who poisoned Hagrid. We don't know if it was the fang or the yellow streak of light." said Ginny.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley. Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is forever thankful for what you and your friends have done to help us try to catch this so called caped master" said McGonagall and then she walked out of the hospital wing, shortly followed by Professor's Plommet and Mistrel.

"Oh Professor!" said Harry calling out to McGonagall before she was out the door.

She turned around, "Yes, Mr. Potter".

"About the party tonight in Gryffindor House. Would you like to cancel it?" asked Harry.

"No I don't think that will be necessary Mr. Potter since the party will be inside the house and the students will more likely be safe from the so called caped master" she said and finally walked out of the hospital wing. The foursome looked at each other, not certain on how to react.

"Well, maybe the party will help the students forget this at least for now" said Ron.

"Yeah, at least for now I think it will help the students get their minds off of the poisonings. If only for a moment" said Ginny.

The foursome walked out of the hospital wing to head back to their classes.

That night, Harry and Ron were once again waiting for Hermione and Ginny before going to the celebration party at the Gryffindor House.

"Ron, it is so frustrating. I mean this time, Ginny and I were near Hagrid's hut and we couldn't even use either of our brooms to go after the person who poisoned Hagrid. It's almost as if the caped master were listening on our conversations."

"Well, I don't see how that could be happening if we have been holding these meetings in secret in the Room of Requirement or with professor McGonagall."

"Maybe we should wonder the corridors longer at night time to see if the caped master goes about the corridors as well"

"Harry, the caped master appears to only be attacking students in the daytime"

"Not really Ron, it has even happened before and after dinner. Besides, now we saw that there was an attack on Hagrid and he is now considered a professor of this school."

"You're right Harry. I didn't realize that "

"But, what can we do if the Gryffindors are really looking forward to that party tonight?"

"Well, I still think that we need to be alert. Even if they all are going to be inside the house. The only ones around the corridors tonight will be the four of us"

"Ron, we will have to be careful then when we walk from the Gryffindor common room and back here."

"Harry, for now professor McGonagall can keep all this about the poisonings inside Hogwarts. What if the poisonings _do _get out of Hogwarts? What will she do then? She won't be able to do much if the _Daily Prophet_ finds out about the poisonings."

"That is why it's so important that we and the members of the D.A.-" Harry couldn't finish the conversation because in that moment both Hermione and Ginny were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you blokes ready for the party?" asked Ginny with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I suppose we are" said Harry as he looked at Ron and then back at Ginny and Hermione.

The foursome walked out the portrait hole and made their way to the Gryffindor house common room.

"I was just talking with Ron about having to walk the corridors until a bit later. We will need to talk to McGongall about that. Besides, I think it's best that we talk about it and we need to be very secretive about it. It seems as if though the caped master were a few steps ahead of us. It's almost as if he/she were listening to our conversations" said Harry.

They turned around the corner and a reached the Gryffindor portrait hole where the Fat Lady was.

"Password" she said without expression.

"hic abundant leones" said Ginny.

"Enter" said the Fat Woman as she opened the portrait and showed them the way.

When the four of them entered, they started to swish and flick their wands all around the common room. The students already in the common room started to clean up and to take their things to their dormitories. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny put up red and gold streamers and balloons. Then they laid food on the tables and put several jars of pumpkin juice. A few minutes later, the common room was filled with Gryffindors talking and laughing. There were still students asking for the foursome's autographs. Gryffindor students gathered around each one of them and kept them apart the most part of the evening telling them stories and asking them questions about the defeat of Voldmort. Some of the younger students were even asking what Dumbledore was like. They were all cheering and thanking Harry, Ron, and Ginny for helping Gryffindor win the quidditch cup. Other gryffindors were bringing their cameras to take pictures of themselves with the fousome. The party went on until really late and then the foursome said their farewells and then left the Gryffindor common room reluctantly.

The foursome walked in through the portrait hole of the head student tower and they walked into the common room.

"That was a great party" said Hermione.

"It was sooo much fun. We have to do another one if we win the House Cup" said Ginny.

"That's a great idea Ginny." said Hermione, " Well, I guess now we have to go into the hallways to walk the corridors before we go to sleep"

"Well, let's get going. The sooner the better. I want to go to bed soon and I want to have energy to do some stuff in Hogsmeade with Hermione" said Ron as he smiled back at Hermione.

"That sounds like a great idea Ron. We can go to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop tomorrow. Would you like that love?" said Harry as he then turned to Ginny.

"Oh Harry, that sounds wonderful!" said Ginny and she gently kissed Harry's lips.

The foursome walked out of the common room again, they split up into couples and started to walk around the corridors.

"Ginny, it felt great going back to the gryffindor tower tonight. I am rarely in that tower these days. It was almost like old times talking away with other fellow gryffindors. It even brought back old memories for me" said Harry as they walked with their hands held down one of the corridors.

"Yeah, with the fireplace and all. I remember how we used to sit in front of the fireplace and study for hours." she said with a smile as she looked up at himi.

"Gryffindor tower has truly been a home for me. Don't get me wrong. I love the head student tower. It's great but, I felt like I went back home, if only for just a few moments"

"The good old message board and that table in the corner..." said Ginny and went quiet as she remembered.

"Ah yes, the table in the corner. Many great memories there. Especially all the times that I kissed you." said Harry with a smirk at Ginny.

"Oh Potter, you and your wild imagination."

"Me? A wild imagination? Why would I ever have one?"

"Like the time in the Great Hall. Remember that one?"

"Ah yes, we still have to christen it love. We were never fully able to-" Harry stopped talking just as they heard some footsteps in the corridor just around the corner.

"What is it Harry?"

"Shhh, did you hear those footsteps Gin?" said Harry this time in a whisper.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I did. What are they doing up at this hour?" said Ginny with a questioning look on her face.

"Exactly my question Gin, come on" and they slowly snuck to the corner.

They hid behind the corner to protect themselves. It was Filch and Mrs. Norris walking down the hallways when all of the sudden, out of nowhere a yellow streak of light struck Filch and then Mrs. Norris.

With caution, Harry and Ginny ran after the direction where the streaks of light came from.

"Look over there Harry!" said Ginny and they saw the caped master again on the run. They didn't have their brooms so they ran as fast as they could behind the caped master. They were thankful for all their quidditch workouts because the sport had kept them in great shape.

The caped master sent out another yellow streak of light in Harry's direction and Harry's reacted quickly enough with a protective spell against it.

The caped master suddenly made it down another corridor and into the area of th moving staircases. Harry and Ginny tried to catch up but they got on a staircase while the caped master was already on the second one. Suddenly from one of the corridors above, Ginny called out to Ron and Hermione.

"Look out! There goes the caped master" said Ginny as she indicated the staircase that the caped master was on.

"Alright Ginny" said Hermione as she and Ron took out their wands.

The caped master got away by getting off the moving staircase that they were on and got on to the third floor corridor.

"Oh no, they are now on the third floor corridor. Ron! Hermione! They are now on the third floor corridor!" said Harry while pointing at the third floor corridor and Ron and Hermione looked in that direction.

Ron and Hermione then continued by following the caped master as Harry and Ginny reached the third floor.

"Wait Harry, Ron and Hermione are following them. Why don't we summon our brooms?" said Ginny.

"Good idea Gin, let's summon them" and then the two of them waved their wands and said "accio broom"

As soon as they had their brooms, they continued running in the direction that Ron and Hermione ran in. Harry and Ginny kept running and then soon they came to a four-way corridor.

"Which way could they have gone?" asked Ginny.

"Come on, let's go this way" said Harry as he signaled to their left.

As they kept running, they suddenly heard Ron and Hermione's voices shouting at the caped master to stop. Harry and Ginny ran faster until they caught up with Ron and Hermione and soon they had the caped master in their sight. As soon as they did, Harry and Ginny climbed up their brooms and kicked off their feet. They soon were flying fast and past Ron and Hermione.

"Summon your brooms!" said Ginny as she looked back for an instant and looked back forward again.

Ron and Hermione summoned their brooms and soon there were two witches and wizards flying on brooms behind the caped master. Soon they were out of the castle and going out to the quidditch pitch. They flew and just as they were about to grab hold of the caped master, they walked into the locker room. Harry and Ginny quickly got off their brooms and went into the locker room. With their wands in hand, they iliminated them and found that the locker room was empty and no one was in sight. Shortly thereafter, Ron and Hermione walked into the locker room.

"Well, where is the caped master?" asked Ron as he and Hermione looked around.

"Blast! They have disapparated again" said Harry furiously.

"Hang on, look this is the Ravenclaw locker room" said Hermione as she looked around with her iluminated wand.

"Harry, let's go get filch. He needs our help. We left him in the corridor while the four of us ran after the caped master" said Ginny.

"Let's go Gin." He then turned towards Ron and Hermione and said, "Ron, Hermione, see if the caped master left any proof behind" said Harry.

"Alright" said Ron as he and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry and Ginny walked out of the locker room. Harry took hold of Ginny and they reapparated to where Filch was.

"Mr. Filch?" said Harry as he leaned down to slap Filch's face to get him into consciousness but it was no use.

"Harry, we will have to get him to the hospital wing immediately" said Ginny.

Harry levitated Filch and Ginny levitated Mrs. Norris and they went to the hospital wing. When they arrived, they called for Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Filch as been hit with a yellow streak of light and Mrs. Norris too." and they put Filch on a bed and Mrs. Norris at the foot of his bed. Madam Pomfrey walked out in her nightrobe and slippers to see who was now in the hospital wing.

"Oh dear, not Mr. Filch this time. I am still waiting for the phoenix tear potion. It appears there is a delay in the order. Poor professor Hagrid grows even weaker and without being able to give Mr. Filch a drop of the potion, I think we must fear the worst for him and Mrs. Norris." with a concerned look on her face, "I fear there is nothing else I can do at this time" she said and put her face down in resignment.

Harry and Ginny stayed there for a moment. They looked at each other and then they left.

"Good night Madam Pomfrey" they said and left the hospital wing.

On the way to the head student tower, Harry and Ginny talked about their pursue of the caped master.

"I don't get it Gin, we had our brooms and we were going fast. How did we not catch the caped master? Of all places, he disapparated in the Ravenclaw quidditch locker room" said Harry in disappointment.

The following morning Harry and Gin woke up and they were very sleepy. They had long night chasing after the caped master and couldn't catch him despite their efforts.

Harry reached over the nightstand with his free hand and noticed that it was 8:30. They only had 30 minutes to go down and get a quick breakfast.

"Gin, we have to get up if we want to go get some breakfast" said Harry sleepily with his eyes closed as he lay back down on his pillow.

"Hmm, what was that Harry" said Ginny without opening her eyes"

"We only have 30 minutes to get down to breakfast love"

"We better go Harry. I'm pretty hungry. That chase last night worked me up an appetite." said Ginny as she reluctantly got up.

"We can go quickly get some breakfast and then come back to sleep some more" said Harry.

"Good idea, let's do that" said Ginny and they now both got out of bed.

After the ate breakfast quietly, they went back to the head student tower and went to sleep for a few more hours. When they woke up, it was 1:30pm. Harry woke up and then looked down at Ginny. She woke up and smiled up at Harry.

"Hello there my sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?" asked Harry with a smile on his face.

"Mmm, yes" she said as she closed her eyes dreamily.

"You know we missed lunch. We are going to have to eat something in Hogsmeade and then we can go to Madam Puddifoot's. How does that sound my sleeping beauty?"

"That sounds wonderful Harry."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, let's go"

They both got up and the went to the Three Broomsticks to grab a bit to eat. When they were satisfied, they walked around for a little while and then they walked into Madam Puddifoot's. They sat down at a table and waited for a waitress to attend to them.

"Finally, we can have some time to ourselves" said Ginny as she smiled and put her hand in Harry's from across the table.

Just then somebody at one of the tables fainted and fell onto the floor. Harry and Ginny turned around to see. They gasped at who was lying down on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22: The Search

_A/N: I hope this chapter looks adventurous. I was hoping to also include some adventure here and there in my first story. Reviews are welcome and critiques would be greatly appreciated via private messaging. _

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 22: The Search**

There was George's lifeless body lying on the floor of Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. Harry and Ginny got up from their table and ran over to George. His breathing was very shallow and Harry leaned over to smell his breath to see if he had been drinking again. He could smell a small trace of alcohol in his breath to his dismay. Ginny saw this and she frowned as she saw Harry's face.

"George, are you alright?" asked Harry as he gently slapped George to see if he would come to consciousness but to no avail. George still stood there unconscious. By then everyone in Madam Puddifoot's had made a circle around Harry, Ginny and George.

"Ginny, help me levitate George and we will take him to hospital wing in Hogwarts. It's the nearest one we can get him to." said Harry.

Harry and Ginny both said "wingardium leviosa" with a swish and a flick of their wands and they walked out of the tea shop and made their way back to they arrived at the hospital wing, they looked for Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey! Please help! George Weasley has passed out in Hogsmeade" said Harry as he and Ginny put him on a bed.

"I will go and owl mum and dad so they can come see George" said Ginny and she left.

"How did this happen Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she looked at Harry with questioning eyes.

"Ginny and I were in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop and next thing we know, he fell on the ground. Unfortunately, it looks like he has been drinking firewhiskey so maybe he passed out from drinking so much"

"Let me see what really is going on" said Madam Pomfrey as she waved her wand over George's body. Harry looked on with concern at his friend. Then Madam Pomfrey spoke up again, "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid it's more serious than we thought. It's not just the firewhiskey but he too has been poisoned and he was poisoned by basilisk poison. Unfortunately I'm still waiting for the phoenix tear potion. Good thing you brought him here. I just hope that there are no poison suspicions in Hogsmeade now. This whole situation is just getting worse" she said.

"Madam Pomfrey, let me go ask Professor McGonagall if I can have her permission to leave Hogwarts so that I can bring the potion directly to you from the apothecary you are expecting it from. What apothecary are you waiting the order from?"

"The one in Diagon Alley. The Slug and Jiggers apothecary. Mr. Johnson is the owner of the apothecary." she said almost looking hopeful in Harry, remembering that he was the "chosen one".

"Alright Madam Pomfrey. I will see what I can do to speed the order of the phoenix tear potion. When Ginny comes back, could you please tell her that I left to go get the order Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"Of course Mr. Potter." she said as she went to check on Hagrid and Mr. Filch. "Oh no! I fear Mrs. Norris is dead!" she said with surprised eyes. Harry went over to take a look at Mr. Norris. She looked thin and it looked like she was shedding some hair as well.

"That is for sure going to be quite a shock for Mr. Filch" said Harry as he nodded his head side to side. "I better go" and Harry turned around.

"Mr. Potter" said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry stopped and looked back at her. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey"

"Please do be careful. I don't want to see you back in the hospital wing... if you know what I mean" she said with a bit of worry on her face.

"I will Madam Pomfrey... and thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can" said Harry and he quickly walked out of the hospital wing.

Harry quickly made his way through the Hogwarts corridors. Never in his life had he felt so much worry before. He had already lost his good friend Fred and now he was on the verge of losing his friend George. His loss would become a tragedy for the Weasley family. They had already been through enough with the loss of Fred. He knew that it was too late to save Fred and that he couldn't bring him back from the dead but, he could at least make every attempt possible to save George. He felt it was his duty to a family who had taken him into their wings and cared for him. They made feel wanted unlike the Dursleys. They were there for him and he knew for the first time in his life what it felt to have a family that cared about him. He knew that he couldn't fail this mission. He had to do whatever possible to beg or even plead on his knees before McGonagall to allow him to leave Hogwarts to speed up the order of phoenix tear potion. He had many thoughts flooding into his mind that he didn't notice that he had run into Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Hermione.

"Are you alright mate?" said Ron as he put a hand on his shoulder and noticed the look of grief that Harry had on his face.

"It's George" Harry found it difficult to bring himself to tell Ron what had really happened to George.

"What about George?" asked Ron with a look of worry on his face. He remembered that George had a drinking problem from the day of Fred's death.

"He was somehow poisoned in Hogsmeade. He had been drinking as well. I could smell it on his breath. I had smelled his breath thinking he had too much to drink and that was the reason he had passed out. I took him to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey told me that... that... he... had been poisoned... by... basilisk poison" and Harry dropped his face even lower.

"Oh Merlin, No! That can't be. Not George." said Ron as he dropped his face in his hands.

"He will be okay Ron" said Hermione and then she turned to look at Harry, "That's why you were in such a hurry right Harry?" and Harry nodded his head up and down, still looking down at the floor.

"Ginny went to send Mr. and Mrs. Weasley an owl to tell them of George's situation. I have to go now" said Harry as he continued on.

"No wait Harry. Hermione and I will come with you" said Ron.

Harry turned around to look at them and said, "Alright, come on then" and he turned back around to keep walking quickly. Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a brief instant and then ran to catch up with him.

They arrived at the phoenix that led to McGonagalls office. Harry said the password and the spiral staircase came up. As soon as it came up, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to walk up the stairs and then walked into McGongall's office.

"Professor McGonagall?" said Hermione.

McGonagall looked up through her reading glasses from her work. She put her glasses down and laced her fingers.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. How can I assist you?" she said as she looked from Harry to Hermione.

"Professor, there has been another poisoning. This time it wasn't in Hogwarts but in Hogsmeade. It wasn't a student but, George Weasley. At first we thought it was-" Harry didn't continue and he glanced a look at Ron.

"Well, we thought that it was one too many drinks of firewhiskey but, as it turns out, Harry took him to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey said that it was basilisk poison." said Ron with a frown on his face.

"Oh now, this is most dreadful" said McGonagall as she went over the facts in her head. She stood up and then continued to say, " You sure it was in Hogsmeade?" she said looking at the three.

"Yes professor, Ginny and I were in Madam Pudifoot's tea shop. Suddenly we heard someone fall to the ground and when I went to see, it was George Weasley. I thought he had too much to drink so I smelled his breath. He did have a small trace of alcohol. I tried to slightly slap him on the face but he wouldn't wake up. That's when Ginny and I took him to the hospital wing and there Madam Pomfrey told us that it was basilisk poison. We are here professor because we want for you to give us permission to leave Hogwarts and go to the Slug and Jiggers apothecary in Diagon Alley. Madam Pomfrey says that Mr. Johnson is the owner and her friend." said Harry, looking hopeful at McGonagall.

"Well, you three are almost done here at Hogwarts and I gather that you are more able with your wands and all. It would be wise that the three of you go. Do not forget that you still have to take your NEWTs." McGonagall stood silent and assessed the situation for a few moments. She walked away from her desk and walked over to the huge circular window of her office. She looked outside and pondered further at the idea of letting 3 Hogwarts students wonder on their own. She then turned aroun and addressed the students.

"Very well, I will let the three of you go to the apothecary. I will allow you to apparate from my office to Diagon Alley. Please return quickly. Hagrid, Mr. Filch and George's lives depend on you. Please be careful the three of you" she said this time with a concerned look on her face and she went back to sit down at her desk.

"We will professor McGonagall" as he looked at his friends and then back at McGongall.

They then stepped back looked at each other and then at McGonagall and then they disapparated.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated in a hidden alley and then walked out into Diagon Alley. They quickly walked to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary.

_*Back at the Hogwarts hospital wing*_

Ginny walked back into the hospital wing and sat in a chair next to George. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She took George's hand and gently patted with her own. She remember how mischievous George had been. How happy he had been at some point in his life. All that had now changed. George had turned to the bottle to drown his pain and loss of the closest person his life who was Fred. Ginny felt pain and sadness over what her brother had been going through. She was thankful that the Weasley Weezes stores in Diagon Alley and in Hogsmeade had been successful enough to not be affected by his drinking. She finally spoke up in what seemed like a neverending silence.

"George, you have to fight. You have to fight for Fred and I. I know that it's not easy to live our lives without him, but Fred would be telling you to pull through. George, you have to be strong, for all of us. We need you George" she said as she wiped more tears with the sleeve of her jumper. Just at that moment, Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Percy walked into the hospital wing.

"Oh my poor Georgie!" said Molly as she ran to his side and Ginny got up to hug her mom as she now cried in her mom's arms.

"How did this happen my girl?" she asked as Molly's voice broke on the last word.

"Oh mum, I thought it was the firewhiskey he has been drinking" and Ginny sobbed into Molly's arms again.

"Hang on, how do you know that George has been drinking?" she said as she wiped her nose with a hanky and now looking down at her daughter with a more serious look on her face.

"Harry smelled it in his breath when we saw him pass out in Madam Puddifoots tea shop" she said as she sniffled and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her jumper again.

"Oh no, did you hear that Arthur?" said Molly as she looked at her husband and he nodded with concern. Bill and Percy just looked at each other.

"But, that's not the reason he passed out mum, Madam Pomfrey says that he was poisoned with basislisk poison. Unfortunately, she used the last of her phoenix potion on Hagrid. Mr. Filch over there was also poisoned. Unfortunately, there is not much that Madam Pomfrey can now do. Professor McGonagall wants to keep the matter of the poisonings within Hogwarts until the issue is solved" said Ginny as she took George's hand in her own again and looked down at her brother.

"That is a disaster. What are we to do then?" asked Percy as he looked at Bill. Bill just shrugged and nodded his head from side to side.

"Madam Pomfrey told me that Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to McGonagall's office to go get permission to go to Diagon Alley to go to the apothecary to speed the order of the phoenix potion order and to bring it back here to Hogwarts." Ginny said without turning her look away from her brother.

"I suppose all we can do now is wait and hope that they make it back safely with the potion" said Bill.

Shortly thereafter Fleur walked through the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I came as soon as I heard. I had to explain to my mum that I had to leave Paris and told her what had happened." and she made her way to put her arm around Bill's back and Bill kissed her cheek.

Madam Pomfrey came back to wave her wand on George to see how he was doing and she nodded her head side to side.

"tsk, tsk, tsk, I fear he has begun to weaken. The poison is beginning to spread throughout his body now" said Madam Pomfrey and she walked away.

Professor McGonagall walked into the hospital wing and all the red-haired Weasley family turned around to see her.

"How is young Mr. Weasley doing?" asked McGonagall as she came to take a look at George at the foot of his bed.

"Madam Pomfrey just came to check on him professor. His body is starting to weaken from the poison" said Ginny as she looked at McGonagall and then back to George.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Mr. Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Ms. Granger have gone off to see if they can bring the potion back here themselves" as she looked sadly at George unconscious on the bed.

_*Back in Diagon Alley*_

The bell on the door jingled as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the apothecary.

"Mr. Johnson?" called out Harry as he, Ron and Hermione looked around. When they didn't hear an answer, the three of them took out their wands as a means of precaution.

The apothecary had the most putrid smell that the three of them could ever imagine. It was dark inside except for the few candles that levitated around, giving off light to the apothecary.

"What is that awful smell? It smells like spoiled eggs and..." Ron took another sniff, "and rotten cabbage"

"You can say that again as Hermione covered her nose with the sleeve of her black Hogwarts robe. Harry and Ron did the same as the walked up to the counter.

"Mr. Johnson!" called Harry out again, "Anybody here? MR. JOHNSON!" called out Harry a little louder the second time.

Harry cautiously walked around the counter and saw the old Mr. Johnson sprawled out face down.

"Mr. Johnson!" shouted Harry as he quickly ran to his side. Ron and Hermione quickly followed him behind the counter. Hermione went to check the pulse on his wrist.

"He's dead. Who knows how long he has been dead for. It could be that he was killed recently because his skin still feels a bit warm.

"But, who could of killed him?" asked Ron.

"We will have to find out sooner or later, we will have to send a patronus to the minister about the deed.

"I'll do it" and Ron stood up to send a patronus to the minister about Mr. Johnson's death.

"Hang on, look at this" said Hermione as she opened Johnson's hand to reveal a small piece of parchment in his hand. She opened it and read it outloud:

_Bodmin Moor_

"Bodmin Moor?" asked Ron with a look of confusion in his face as he looked at Harry and Hermione.

"What is Bodmin Moor? Could that be near Yorksire? There are a lot of moors there. It is very likely that it is the name of a moor there. You know how moors sometimes have names." said Harry.

"I think we are going to need to summon our brooms to get there faster or it will take forever." said Hermione and the three of them got up and said, "accio broom". Shortly there after, their brooms appeared and came to their hands.

"While we are here let's see if we can find any phoenix potion here." said Harry.

"I wasn't the best at potions, what would it look like Hermione?" said Ron as he started to look through the vials and bottles.

"Well, for one it is a clear liquid. It is very likely that the apothecary could have labeled them as well." as she and Harry started to look on the other shelves.

"Here, I found a box, but it only has 2 vials and that's not enough" said Harry in frustration as he looked at the vials.

"Accio Warwick" said Harry and Warwick came flying moments later and pecked his beak at the window. Harry let him in and tied the vials to his leg with a note.

"Warwick, send this to Madam Pomfrey in Hogwarts at the Hospital wing" said Harry and Warwick happily flew off. Harry knew that the vials weren't enough but he had hoped that they would gain Filch and George more time while he found more of the phoenix tear potion. Where was Fawkes when he needed him. He needed to quickly find out what Bodmin Moor was. The sooner he found out the sooner he would be able to save his good friend George. He didn't want his good friends the Weasley family to lose another family member. One had already been traumatizing for them, not to mention how heartbroken Ginny was when Fred had died. It took her a while to get over his death and he didn't want to see Ginny go through that again. He loved Ginny to much to see her go through that again.

"So where exactly would Bodmin Moor be?" asked Hermione as she searched her head for the knowledge she had acquired in the last 7 years at Hogwarts.

"We can always go back to the Hogwarts library and find out if there are any atlases and we can look at the lists and see where we can find Bodmin Moor" said Ron as he looked from Harry to Hermione.

"That is a great place to start. Now why didn't I think of that! I am so dumb. I guess that makes you smart Ron" she said as she smiled, wrapped her arms around her fiancé and gave him a big passionate kiss on the lips.

"I hate to break up the party but we have to head back to Hogwarts to do the research" said Harry and the three of them apparated back to McGonagall's office.

They appeared in McGonagall's office and she looked up from her paper work to see the threesome back so quickly.

"That was rather quick. Did you find anything?" she asked looking hopeful through her glasses.

"No Professor, it turns out that Mr. Johnson in the apothecary was dead when we found. If we hadn't showed up, Mr. Filch and George would of never made it. We don't know who did the deed but, we informed the minister immediately through a patronus directly from the apothecary. I imagine that the aurors must be there right now." said Harry.

"We only came back to do some research in the library. We need to look at some atlases and lists. We need to search a place called Bodmin Moor" said Hermione.

"Alright then, whenever you need to, I will give you permission to apparate from the head student tower as well. Please be discreet about this matter when outside of Hogwarts. Another thing, I will give you full authorization to the restricted section in light of recent events." she said with a stern look at them as a reminder of the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes and thank you professor" said Hermione and the three of them left her office as McGonagall went back to doing her work.

The three of them headed to the library and went to the restricted section. The other students in the library who were studying looked up at them and then gasped. They were all whispering at the fact that the three of them had walked into the restricted section. It was obviously called the restricted section because no student was allowed there except for the teacher staff. They looked at the books one by one. None of the atlases mentioned anything about Bodmin Moor. Hermione looked at her watch and they had been in the library for nearly 6 hours and they hadn't been able to find anything. She went back to searching in the books and wrote the essential information that she might be needing in some pieces of parchment. Harry and Ron were just doing the same and their hair was now disheveled from scratching their heads. Suddenly, they heard a pair of footsteps head in their direction and stop in front of them. Harry looked up to see that it was Ginny with three sandwiches and three pumpkin juices. Harry could see the despair in her face as another silent tear fell down her cheek. Harry got up from his seat, walked around the table, took the tray from her, put it on the table, and took her into his arms.

"Oh Harry, I don't want to lose George" she said as she silently cried into his chest.

Ron and Hermione looked up and then looked at each other and they made a frown at the reality of the circumstances. Ron got up and got a sandwich and pumpkin juice for Hermione and himself. They ate and drank as they continued searching in the books and taking notes.

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione and said, "I'll be back in a few" he said and Ron and Hermione nodded in acknowledgement.

Harry took Ginny by the hand and they walked out of the library, they went down the moving staircases, past the Great Hall and out the main doors of the castle and went to the edge of the black lake. The night was clear and the moon was shining on the black lake.

"I remember in my fourth year when I had to get into the black lake. I had to use the gilly weed. That water was so cold." he said as he remembered.

"I can only imagine. It was only November. Without a doubt that water must have been freezing. I was so happy when you got back safely." said Ginny as she looked into the water with a frown.

"There are also wonderful memories love. Remember in the Summer when we were helping rebuild Hogwarts? You looked so beautiful that day. The blouse and the jeans that you were wearing that day. They kind of made you..." Harry wasn't sure if it was the right moment to mention it.

"They made me what Harry?" asked Ginny now looking up at him with curiosity.

"They made you look very... um... very sexy. That is why I coudln't keep my hands off of you that day" he said with a small smirk on his face

"You weren't so bad yourself in your shirt. It accentuated all those muscles you developed while playing quidditch all these years" and then she gave him a small smile.

"Gin, I love you very much and George has become like a brother to me and Ron, Hermione and I are doing all what possible to save him" said Harry now looking sadly at her.

"Yes, thank you Harry. Before I forget, thank you for sending the two vials of phoenix tears. I know it's not enough but, it will give him a little time while we get some more"

"Good, I wish I could do more Gin, really, I wish I could"

"I know you do" and she put her forehead on his chest.

Harry couldn't resist anymore, he put his two fingers under her chin, he tilted her head up and gently kissed her lips. Once more he tasted the salty tears on her lips. Her eyes had been red and puffy from crying all afternoon for her brother. His arms came around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but a gentle kiss. He wanted to kiss away the pain that she felt. He wanted to soothe her, if only for a moment. His tongue suddenly found her lips and pryed them open. The smell of wildflowers in her hair was intoxicating his senses again. The smell made him deepen his kiss on her. It slowly and gradually turned into the passionate kiss that he hadn't intended. His hands started to gently linger up and down her back. They caressed the curved of her back and he heard her whimper into his mouth. Her arms went up around his neck as she responded to his deep and warm kisses. He gently pulled away and looked down at her.

"Ginny, I better go back if I'm so help save your brother" he said with a gentle smile as he moved some strands of her red flaming hair from her face and she nodded her head up and down.

The two of them made their way back to the restricted section in the library. Ginny sat down next to Harry and watch him eat his sandwich and drink his pumpkin juice.

Ron and Hermione looked up in frustration. They couldn't find anything on Bodmin Moor.

"I think we are going to just have to fly to Yorkshire to find the moor and then see where it leads us from there" said Hermione as she closed the last book. Ron and Hermione put the books away and took a last sip of their pumpkin juices.

"Come on mate, time to go" said Ron as he put his arm around Hermione.

"Harry I want to come with you. Four heads are better than three. We can go get permission from McGonagall" said Ginny as she searched his deep green eyes.

"Alright Gin, let's go up to McGonagall's office and ask her." he said and then he turned back around to face Ron and Hermione and told them, "I'll be back shortly" and they nodded.

"Hurry back though Harry, we don't have much time" said Hermione with a stern look on her face. Harry nodded in return and quickly left to go look for McGonagall.

Moments later they reached the office, said the password and the two of them walked up the spiral staircase. Inside, McGonagall was talking with the Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of magic.

"Minister, Professor McGonagall" said Harry and Ginny.

"Good Evening Harry, Ginny" said Kingsley.

"Well, minister, that is all I could tell you in the moment. We are currently working on finding a solution. Mr. Potter here and his friends are currently helping us" she said as she turned her look from the minister towards Harry.

"Ah indeed, as usual, the Chosen One coming to Hogwarts' rescue once more. The Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts, as Professor McGonagall has told me here, we are very grateful." said Kingsley with a smile and shook Harry's hand.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I must be heading of to the Ministry." said Kingsley, he tipped his hat and disapparated on the spot with a pop.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, how may I assist you?" said McGonagall.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could also give Ginny permission to come with us to help find more phoenix tear potion." said Harry.

"I suppose Mr. Potter. I see no problem with that." she said and then she turned towards Ginny,

"Ms. Weasley, you are aware that you still have to study for your NEWTs" and Ginny nodded her head up and down. "Well, with that I suppose you have my permission Ms. Weasley."

"Thank you professor" said Harry and Ginny and they left her office. They headed back to head student tower common room. When they reached the common room, Ginny went upstairs to her room and got some things for herself and Harry. She put the shrinking charm on them and put them into her beaded purse that Hermione had once given her as a Christmas present at the Burrow. She didn't hear stand at the door and suddenly she felt his familiar strong arms wrap around her. She turned around and next thing she knew, she was trapped in a kiss by him.

He gently pulled away and looked down at her, "Gin, you are amazing you know that? That is what I love about you. You are a Gryffindor in every way. Always willing to confront a challenge, no matter the danger that may lie ahead. I can see why the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor. You are difinitely a true Gryffindor in every way" and then he leaned down and kissed her once more. He tongue once more opened her mouth and the familiar sensations began to engulf their bodies again. Next thing they knew, they had fallen on her bed. His mouth found her neck and started to nuzzle it and then kissed her at her pulse. He heard her whimper as he gently suckled at her pulse. His hand slowly drifted up her leg and to her thigh. There he caressed it and it moved its way up to her breast. She started to moan into his mouth. His hand gently massaged her breast as her hand found its way down to the shaft in his pants. She started to caress it gently and he too moaned into their kiss. They were so lost in their passionate world that they didn't hear Hermione knock at the door. She had to speak up for them to hear her.

"You two better stop if we are going to save George" said Hermione in a louder voice.

Harry and Ginny jumped up with a startle and they blushed and their cheeks became redder than ever. Harry grabbed Ginny's Hogwarts robes and tied it snuggly at her neck and then they went down to the common room. They went into the fireplace and flooed themselves to Downtown Yorkshire. There they found a restaurant and went inside and asked the waitress.

"Excuse me" asked Hermione.

"Yes" said the waitress as she put her tray down.

"We were wondering if you could help us, we are looking for a place called Bodmin Moor" asked Hermione looking hopeful.

"Well, you are better off asking the pharmacist, Mr. Marksonsby at Daleson road. He has lived in these parts for a long time. He might be able to tell you." she said and she put the pencil back behind her ear.

"Thank you" said Hermione and the foursome made their way outside and walked to the pharmacy and asked for Mr. Marksonsby.

"Mr. Marksonsby?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, thats me. How may I help you young lot?" he said.

"We are looking for Bodmin Moor. Would you happen to know where that is?" asked Harry.

"No, but me cousin James would be better off know thah" he said with his Yorkshire accent.

"Where would we be able to find your cousin?" asked Harry.

"On the road outside of Yorkshire heading towards Endinburg" he said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks" and the four of them left.

After walking for a couple of hours, they found the farm and went looking for James.

"Excuse me, would you be James?" asked Ron as he came up to a gentleman who was feeing his pigs.

"Yeah, thahs me. What would you be wantin' wih me?" he asked with a harsh voice.

"My friends and I are looking for Bodmin Moor, it is very urgent that we find it." said Ron

"Boy you and your friends should go off to the moors just over there. About a mile you will come to the Bodmin Moor" he said and went back to feeding his pigs.

"Thank you" and the four of them left.

When the four of them reached the Bodmin Moor the looked around. There wasn't a house or person in sight.

"I wonder if we are in the right place. I don't think this is the place" said Ginny.

Just then a person in a black cape and a mask covering everything but their eyes apparated. The black caped person took out their wand and send the yellow light in their direction. They ducked before the yellow light could hit either of them. They took cover behind some rocks.

The four of them gasped as they looked at each other from behind different rocks. It was the caped master. They had no idea how and when but, the caped master had managed to find them.

_Post A/N: I know that the foursome found their way through muggle England. In regards to the Yorkshire accent. I apologize if it's not authentic on here. I was just trying my best. Thanks again and I hope you are able to rate my chapter and the ones that lie ahead._


	23. Chapter 23: In Search of Remedy P 1

_A/N: I hope this chapter looks adventurous. I was hoping to include some adventure here and there in my first story. As you can see, I had to separate this chapter into two parts. This one is labeled Part 1 with a "P 1". Hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, here goes...Reviews are welcome and critiques would be greatly appreciated via private messaging. _

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 23: In Pursuit of Remedy**

Within moments three more caped people appeared amongst the moors. Harry cautiously looked up and quickly send a curse at one of the caped persons and they send the curse back. Just barely missing Harry by an inch as it hit the very tip of the rock. They stood there sending curses back and forth between the caped group and the foursome.

"This is impossible! How did they find us?" asked Ron. Harry, Hermione and Ginny nodded in confusion.

"Alright let's just disapparate to where we were last" said Hermione and the four of them disapparated, leaving the caped persons looking around themselves to see where the foursome had disappeared off to.

The foursome appeared back at the farm and they saw the farmer this time feeding his chickens.

"Back you are eh?" he said.

"Yes, it looks like we didn't find what we were looking for in the moors. Thanks though" said Harry and the four of them walked back down the street to the town.

"I don't get it. I thought that was Bodmin Moor" said Hermione.

"Hang on, let me send mum a patronus. I think she had told me something about moors and the highlands." said Ginny as she continued to send a patronus. Moments later they got a patronus from Molly saying:

_Ginevra Weasley! What were you and your brother doing in the moors in Yorkshire? Well, I suppose I can't do much if it's for George's sake. I fear he is growing even weaker now. There is another Bodmin Moor. However, I don't remember where it is. You will need to see Albeforth Dumblemdore. He will surely know where you can find Bodmin Moor. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you more dear. Please be careful. _

The patronus then turned to Ron:

_Ronald Weasley you better mind your manners! If anything happens to your sister... Anyhow, please be careful. I love you and Ginny very much. Hurry back real soon for George's sake._

Ginny and Ron looked at each other now with a panicked look on their face at the news that their brother George had grown even weaker since they left. They left the farm and headed the road back to find a place so they could apparate back at Hogsmeade and go to see Alberforth.

Out of the blue, a group of dementors and the caped persons apparated into thin air in front of them. The four of them looked at each other for an instant and quickly flicked out their wands from underneath their Hogwarts robes. Within seconds, there were streaks of lights and wand dueling between the foursome and the four caped masters. The dementors kept coming around to suck the happiness of the foursome but they kept tossing them far away with their patronus protection spell. Harry got in the middle and took protection from his two friends and fiancé and as they fought off the four caped master from every direction, Harry put up his wand and hand, he closed his eyes and focused on the happiest moment he could ever think off. He was thinking of the moment that he had proposed to Ginny at the Yule Ball and then the very special moment of lovemaking that they had shared. Then as loudly and powerful as he could, out of his wand and hand, came out one huge stag and all the dementors were sent flying off very far away at great speed. The caped masters looked at each other in fear and then they went back to fighting and dueling with their wands. Harry put his wand back into his Hogwarts robes and put up both hands in the direction of the four caped masters and send them flying off too. Only to find out that they had successfully landed on their feet and then they showed an evil grin of satisfaction through their eyes. Harry didn't know what that force was but, it was definitely dark magic, possibly worse, and if not, dark magic like Voldemort's. Ron, Hermione and Ginny kept sending curses as Harry put his arms up and put a protection shield around his friends. The next time that the caped masters tried sending curses, they bounced off the shield. With caution, Ron Hermione, and Ginny put down their wands as the curses kept hitting the shield. Harry keeping his hands up the whole time as he furrowed his brown in concentration. In desperation, the caped masters kept sending curses one after the other in the foursome's direction to no avail. Harry put one hand down while still keeping the shield and he screamed at his friends, "Get close to me and grab a hold of my robes". They did as they were told and Harry waved his free hand they disapparated once more.

The foursome reapparated inside the Burrow. The four of them were still breathing hard as they stood still without moving a finger for a few minutes. When the four of them finally recovered from the shock and work of fighting back against the 4 caped masters Ginny spoke up:

"Harry, how did you do that?" asked Ginny in amazement as she looked Harry from where she stood.

"Harry, you never told us that you could do that" said Hermione also looking at him like he was some awkward creature from another world.

"What? What did I do?" said Harry as he looked at them in confusion.

"Harry, you sent a pretty strong patronus against those dementors, and while you put up a pretty powerful protective shield, you reapparated us here. The last time I saw a shield that strong was like the one at Hogwarts at the time of the second war" said Hermione.

"I didn't even realize that" said Harry as he plopped himself down in the all too familiar couch and put his head in his hands.

"Harry, it's okay" said Ginny as she sat down next to him and put a gentle hand on his back.

"I guess you _are_ the Chosen One as they say" said Ron as he looked down at his friend on the couch.

"Professor Dumbledore once told me that I could become a powerful wizard some day" said Harry still breathing hard as he overcame the shock of what he had just done. He felt a bit dizzy from the magic he had used and he ws trying to regain his energy.

"Harry, but, did you realize what you did?" insisted Hermione, and she continued, "Harry you used wandless magic to put a protection shield and then apparated us here to the burrow"

"Anyone can do wandless magic" said Harry, trying to put an end to the conversation. He was feeling very week.

"No Harry, the only wizards known to have_ some_ wandless magic were Dumbledore and Voldemort" said Hermione.

"You on the other hand used full force magic with your hands Harry" said Ginny, agreeing with Hermione.

Harry finally felt better and he put his head up and looked at Ginny. She smiled back at him as she rubbed his back. Harry didn't know what possessed him but, he took Ginny right then and there into his arms. It soothed him to just feel Ginny right there next to him. To be able to smell her hair and to feel her soft strands under his hands.

Still with Ginny in his arms, Harry said, "I was so preoccupied with keeping you lot safe that I didn't realize that I used wandless magic.

"Come on, we have to get a move on. We have to go find the phoenix tear potion for George" reminded Hermione them.

They stood up and walked out of the burrow. They walked out and then reapparated to Hogsmeade to go look for Aberforth Dumbledore. They walked to the Hog's Head in hopes of finding Aberforth there. They walked into the Hog's Head and looked around and they found him sitting at a table counting the money that was collected that day. The foursome walked up to him.

"Mr. Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Yes" he said without looking up as he kept counting without losing concentration.

"My name is Harry Potter and I think you might remember me from last year. Shortly before the Second War at Hogwarts. You had helped us get through back to Hogwarts." said Harry.

At the sound of his name, Aberforth stopped counting and looked up at Harry. He immediately remembered his face.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter," and then he looked around and said their names as he looked at the others, "you are Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley"

"Yes sir" they four of them said.

"What brings you here" he said as he leaned back in the chair that he was sitting.

"Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Johnson at the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary was killed yesterday and he had a piece of parchment in his hand. It said 'Bodmin Moor' on it. You see, George Weasley isn't feeling very well and he is in need of phoenix tear potion. Hogwarts doesn't have anymore and Madam Pomfrey had put an order. If we had not arrived at the apothecary, they would of never gotten the remedy. We thought that we would go to Yorkshire since there are moors there and we ran into some resistance. However, we believe" said Harry as he pointed to his companions and then continued, "that it may be in another location. We were hoping you can help us in finding Bodmin Moor." and he hoped that Aberforth would be able to help them.

"Bodmin Moor you say?" said Aberforth as he pondered on the words.

"Yes sir" confirmed Harry.

"Well, if my mind serves me correctly, there is one in Yorkshire but that is just a group of moors. However you are looking for one more. Is that correct?" he asked them.

"Do you mean to say that there is a moor specifically by that name" said Harry, no listening more attentively. Aberforth had definitely caught more of their attention.

"Yes, but it's not located in Yorkshire. It is located in Cornwall" said Abeforth as he looked over his glasses. For a minute, this gest reminded Harry of Albus Dumbledore for a minute.

"Isn't that where cornish pixies come from? We saw those pesky little things in Defense Against the Dark Art class in our second year" said Ron.

"Yeah, poor Neville, I remember how they hung him by the chandelier" said Hermione and Harry and Ron couldn't contain a small giggle as Hermione gave them each a smack on the back of their heads.

"Ow! That hurt Mione" said Ron as he rubbed the spot where he got slapped. All he got was a glare from Hermione.

"Yes, that's right young bloke, that's where cornish pixies come from. That is actually rather far from here. You will have to fly to Cornwall from here" said Aberforth.

"Well, it looks like we will be flying off again" said Ginny as she looked from Harry to Ron and Hermione.

"Can I offer you anything to eat and some pumpkin juice before you leave" said Aberforth as he adjusted his glasses to continue counting the money.

"That would be great! I'm starving, thank you" said Ron and that earned him another smack from Hermione on the back of his head.

"Mione really, you are truly becoming a mental case" said Ron as he rubbed his head again.

"You are the mental case Ronald Weasley. Is that all you ever think off?" and she glared at him again.

"No, thank you Aberforth, we are in a hurry and we need to get to Cornwall as soon as possible" said Harry.

The four of them walked outside the Hog's Head, kicked off the ground, Harry waved his hand to cast a vanishing charm on them and the flew at top speed on their way to Cornwall.

They flew the whole night, past Yorkshire and then they reached Cornwall at last. It was sunset when they had reached it. The four of them had barely gotten any sleep in the last 12 hours. The landed on the ground and asked a witch walking by where Brodmin Moor was.

"Why its down that road and you will head into the moors. You can't miss it. It is the biggest moor in the plains." and she went off about herself.

The four of them walked into a café and grabbed some sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Harry put the vanishing charm on them again and they kicked off the ground. They went flying and went looking about the moors for the biggest and tallest moor.

"Look, down there!" said Ginny as she pointed at a large mound. The others saw it and the lowered themselves onto the peak of the moor.

"What now?" asked Ron in confusion as he put his broom onto his D.A. broom sack.

"Well, why Bodmin Moore? Why would Mr. Johnson have that piece of parchment in his hand before he was killed?" asked Ginny with a questioning look on her face.

"I think it was his intention to tell someone the place of where to get more phoenix tear potion." said Hermione as she started to walk around and to look for any clues that might help them.

"What if Bodmin Moor was just the place to find Fawkes? Is this where Fawkes originally came from?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, for all we know, we have to get phoenix tears, mix them with some potions and solutions to make the phoenix tear potion" said Hermione.

"There goes my Mione, the most intelligent witch ever. I love you darling" said Ron and he gave her a long soft kiss on the lips. Next thing they knew, Hermione had her arms around Ron's back and wound up in a passionate kiss with him. They were so busy with each other that the didn't hear a bird son in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" said Ginny as she looked up at Harry.

"Yeah, I heard that. I have heard that kind of a song before, that sounded like a phoenix." said Harry as he started to look around

Ron tripped over a small stone and the next thing they new, a new opening opened slowly to reveal a set of stone steps into the moor. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny gasped as they saw the stairs. They said "lumos" and they started to go down the stone steps into the moor. Once they were inside, the entrance closed.

"Oh great! Now how are we supposed to get out?" asked Ron with concern.

"Don't worry Ron, if there is a way in, there has got to be a way out" said Ginny trying to comfort her brother which, didn't seem to help much.

At the bottom of the steps they saw a chamber with ancien symbols. What they found was a tile on a big slate with an acromantula.

"What on earth is that?" asked Ron.

"Really Ron, if you had focused more on your studying you would of noticed that in Ancient Runes this is the symbol for an acromantual." said Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"What on earth is an acromantula?" asked Ron still looking confused at his fiancé.

"Ron, do you remember Aragog from our second year? He was an acromantula" she said, beginning to lose her patience.

Ron sat down hard on a stone and the slate with the acromantula moved slowly to the side.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" said a dark and deep voice.

"Wh- wh- wh- what was th- th- that?" stuttered Ron.

Harry waved his wand and said, "lumos solem" and there before the four of them was the biggest acromantula that they had ever seen.

"You look much bigger than Aragog" said Harry putting himself in front of Ginny instictively to be ready to protect her. Ron did the same with Hermione despite his shaking.

"Aragog you say?" said the gigantic acromantula.

"Yes, that's what I said" said Harry as he stared into its eight eyes with a fixed look.

"Aragog was my son. He was taken away from me when he was young. Some giant came and took him away from me. I never heard from him again" said the acromantula now with more anger in his voice.

"We regret to inform you that Aragog has died" said Harry.

"HE WHAT?!" said this time the acromantula with a thunderous voice. The rock chamber shook and small pieces of rock started to fall around the foursome as they looked around themselves witch caution.

"He died and we burried him." Harry stood quiet for a moment and spoke up again, "I'm sorry to bring this up but, we need your help"

"Why would you need my help? Is that why you DISTURBED MY SLUMBER" said the acromnatula with a thunderous and furious voice at the foursome.

"Please, my fiancé's brother, George is very ill and he needs a phoenix tear potion to save him. We were able to give him some but it's not enough. There are others also in danger of dying." said Harry cautiously.

"You wizards allow the death of Aragog and you WANT ME TO HELP YOU!" said the acromantula and then he lifted his front legs to prepare to attack the foursome.

Hermione quickly swung her wand from behind Ron and shouted, "STUPEFY" and the acromantula fell frozen with its legs spread out.

Harry put up his hand and said "INCENDIO!" and the acromantula burned up. The chamber filled up with smoke and the foursome ran around the burning acromantula to go through a narrow tunnel that lead to another chamber. Suddenly they fell through a deep hole that led them to another tunnel. With a hard thud, they got up as their aching bodies made them wince in pain.

"Now what? said Ron as he lit up his wand to look around.

"Well, we keep on going as usual Ron, if only to help George" said Harry as he too lit up his wand to look around.

The tunnel was so narrow that they walked in a single file. At the end of the tunnel they found a small tile with another ancient rune. Ginny found it as she used the sleeve of her Hogwarts sleeve to clean the cobwebs. She furrowed her brow and called out, "Hey everyone, look over here!" and they all went to where Ginny was.

"Another Ancient Rune tile. This one is the stone carving of a salamander." said Hermione as she took a closer look at the tile.

"Oh yeah, didn't Hagrid show us a bunch of them to us in our third hear?" asked Ron.

"Yeah he did. I'm glad you were paying attention that day Ron" said Hermione as she smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, Ron touched the spot where Hermione kissed him and it made him smile.

"Incendio" said Hermione and another stone door opened. This time when the stone door opened up, there was a ball fire full of Salamanders wondering around.

"Well, we aren't going to get through with all this fire in front of us" said Ron and he lifted his wand and started to say "Aguam-" and before he could say it, Hermione put his hand down and said "No! don't do it Ron. We should get a couple of these salamanders. Remember, their blood has curative powers, just like phoenix tears do." and Hermione took out her beaded purse from her pocket and took out several heat resistant bottles and levitated some salamanders into the bottles and closed them with a heat resisten stopper cap.

Hermione then said, "AGUAMENTI" and a flow of water fell on the salamanders, extinguishing them little by little. Another few hours passed before all the salamanders were extinguished and the moved through the chamber of dead Salamanders.

"I don't know about you, but it sure was hot in there with all that fire." said Ginny as she now wiped her forehead with her robes as did Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

They continued through the salamander chamber until they reached a waterfall. They looked up and they could see the night sky several tens and tens of feet above them.

At the sight of the night sky, Harry asked, "It's dark out, how long have we been gone?" he said as he looked at his companions.

Hermione looked at her watch, "we've been gone now for nearly 24 hours. We better hurry and try to find those phoenix tears" and just then the four of them stood still as they heard something move in the darkness. Harry lifted his wand and said, "Lumos Maxima" and the whole place lit up. Suddenly they heard Ginny scream in terror. The other three turned around quickly in the direction that Ginny was looking at and they found a 20 foot quintaped.

"This is not good" said Hermione as she started to take steps backwards very slowly.

"Is that what I think it is Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, it's a quintaped. Don't make any sudden moves. Who knows when was the last time it ate." said Hermione as she kept her eyes fixated on the quintaped.

"Hermione, funny you should say that, it seems to be waving its pincers at us" said Ron as he too slowly started to move back slowly.

"I should probably say that quintapeds are known to have an apetite for humans" said Hemione.

Harry slowly put up his hands and tried to put a protection charm around them.

"No Harry, don't put your hands up, it might take that as a sign of threat and it might attack us, you might want to take out your wand instead" she said as she spoke to Harry without turning her gaze away from the quintaped.

Harry very slowly took out his wand. With the quick reflexes he had of a quidditch seeker, he made every ounce of effort to take out his wand as slowly as he could. Then with a quick flick he screamed, "Protego Totallum" against the quintaped. The quintaped came at them in efforts to attack them and they all screamed at the movement of the quintaped. The shielding thankfully had worked in protecting them.

"We have to find a way to attack it. Could we do that if we put the shielding charm down?" asked Ginny.

"No, I think we need to bring it down temporarily to attack it. I suppose we can also stun it and then burn it" said Ron.

"That's a very good idea Ron" said Ginny as she smiled at her older brother.

"Alright, when I bring down the shield charm, Hermione and Ginny you two stupefy it and Ron and I will burn him up.

The four of them put their wands out. Harry put down the shielding charm and at that very instant Hermione and Ginny shouted "Stupefy" just as the quintaped was about to attack them and then Harry and Ron said, "incendio" and the quintaped started burn. This time there wasn't just smoke but awful smell being emitted by the quintaped. The four of them covered up they noses and mouths with their arms as they made their way around the burning quintaped. The four of them continued to walk through the narrow tunnel that lay ahead and they suddenly fell through another hole. Then they came to a chamber with stalactites and a waterfall. When they lit up their wands at the cavern, the looked around in awe. It was almost as hug as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The sound of the wanter fall echoed through the cavern. The pond where the water was cascading to showed clear and crystalline water.

"I know this might sound like the wrong time to say it but it looks kind of silent and romantic down here" said Ginny as she put her hand in the water of the pond.

Harry came over to kneel down beside her and put his arm around her. "I knew I had made the right decision in proposing to you when I did" said Harry and he kissed her deeply on the lips. Forgetting for a moment where they were, with the smell of smoke on their robes from the quintaped and all, Harry leaned Ginny back onto a nearby rock and started to kiss her tenderly on the lips. They were lost in a moment of passion as Harry's hand moved from her cheek and down to her neck. Not before long it started to make its way down to her collarbone. Seeing to where his hand was headed down to, Ron spoke up.

"Oy, not in front of us! Next time keep it for the bedroom you two" he said as he made Hermione turn around with him to face their backs towards Harry and Ginny. Harry didn't care, he let his hand gently caress down to Ginny's breast and there he fondled it with more pressure as Ginny softly moaned into his lips.

"I think you two better stop. We are here to help George, not to 'play'" said Hermione as she cleared her throat, while she and Ron still had their backs towards them.

Harry with much difficulty pulled away from Ginny and gave her a loving smile. "I love you Ginevra Weasley" and he helped her get up and helped her pat her now filthy robes a little cleaner. He turned her around and patted her bum on purpose just as Ron and Hermione turned and they saw that.

"Oy, are the two of you finished yet? There will be plenty of time to do that when we get back" said Ron as he rolled his eyes.

"It's alright Ron, it's not that we don't do the same thing when we are by ourselves" said Hermione and she giggled as Ron gave her a warning look. Harry and Gin held back a giggle as they looked at each other at hearing Hermione.

Just then, something shiny caught Ginny's eye behind the waterfall.

"What is that behind the waterfall? It seems to be shining. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around to look in her direction. They squinted their eyes and found the shine that came from behind the waterfall.

They noticed that there was no other way to get through the waterfall except through it. They looked at each other thinking about the idea of getting wet.

"Look there's a break in the waterfall over there. We will still wet but not as wet" said Ron as he pointed at the spot in the watefall.

"Well, here goes." said Harry as he put his feet into the pond. When he got in, the water got up to his waist. He turned around and signaled Ginny to get onto his arms.

"Oh how chivalrous of you Mr. Potter" said Ginny as she fluttered her eyelashes at him an he giggled.

"Come on love, I don't want you getting too wet" he said and waited for Ginny to come into his arms. Ron did the same with Hermione and the two boys carried their fiancés across the pond carefully through the waterfall. Despite that, they got splashed quite a bit with water and were very wet but not drenched. Harry and Ron lay Hermione and Ginny on the ground and then they pulled themselves out of the pond.

They walked up to the shimmer on the wall and discovered that it looked like some kind of key hole.

"How are we now supposed to get out of here now?" asked Ron.

"Patience Ron, we'll find a way out of here" said Ginny as she started to look around for something that might look like a key. She then spotted a stone that looked somewhat like a key. She turned back around and showed the others. "I don't know if this is it, but this looks a little like a key. Don't you think?" asked Ginny as she showed it to the three others.

"Well, it does look like one, it is worth trying" said Hermione as she took it from Ginny and tried putting it into the key hole. This time they heard a click but the door didn't open.

"It's not opening, look there is some kind of latch over here" pointed Ron as he went over and tried to pull on the latch. "It's too heavy. Let's try it all together" he said and they did so. After a couple of good pulls and heeve hos, they managed to open the stone door. They walked in and looked inside. Hermione noticed something feathery next to her and she immediately recognized what it was. Just as Ron was about to speak up, Hermione slammed a hand on Ron's mouth. Ron looked at her in surprise. Then in a mere whisper she told them why to be quiet.

"What ever you do, don't speak up at all. These are all fwoopers. I have no idea who they have a colony here if they are originally from Africa but, they are here. We will have to put silencing charm on them and then stupefy them. One small note from one of these birds is enough to drive you insane.

"So in other words, you can go mental" said Ron is a very soft voice as well.

"Exactly" said Ginny as she grinned at Ron's whispered comment.

"I think this is where you can do your thing and use wandless magic Harry" said Hermione as she looked at him. He nodded at put up his hand and put a silencing charm on the fwooper chamber. Then he rose his hand again to stupefy them and they walked again through the fwooper chamber. They walked for what seemed forever until they reached two tunnels. The four of them looked at each other with a questioning look on their faces.

"Well, which way do we go now?" asked Harry as she looked back and forth between both tunnels.

The four of them stood there still and they suddenly heard a familiar song. They had started to suddenly feel better. They began to feel hope and they smiled at each other. They listened carefully and discovered that the yet familiar bird song came from the tunnel on the right.

"Something tells me that we may have found what we are looking for" said Hermione and she turned around and kissed Ron hardon the lips. Ron was taken aback and the next thing he knew was that his hands made their way down from Hermione's neck all the way down to the small of her back. Ron's hands eventually made their way to her bum and he squeezed it as he pushed Hermione closer to him. Hermione gasped as she felt Ron shaft begin to grow against her thigh.

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other as they saw Ron and Hermione lost in their passionate world of caresses and kisses.

"Ron, Hermione, come on you two it's time to go" said Ginny as she took hold of Harry's hand and he squeezed it gently. Ron and Hermione finally pulled away after much hesitation. The foursome made their way down the tunnel on the right. The song of the bird grew louder as the continued to walk through the tunnel. The four of them reached a small ante chamber that had another door. It also had another key hole. This time they found the key made out of stone as well lying beside the key hole. Harry gently pulled his hold away from Ginny's hand and took the key. He put it into the key hole and they made pulled with much effort the stone door.

When they pulled it aside, there before them was a runespoor, a three-headed venomous snake.

"Oh great! Not another snake. I think I had enough with just dealing with a basilisk in our 2nd year." said Ron as he sighed in desperation. The three heads hissed at the four of them and they started to attack the four of them as they through curses at the snake and each time nearly missing its three heads.

"We have to think of a plan quickly" said Hermione as she kept sending curses to the runespoor.

"Do you think we will get in trouble with the Ministry if we use the sectumsempra curse on it?" asked Ron. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny turned around to look at him with a look of surprise as they continued to throw curses at the runespoor.

" I suppose we can. It's not like we are using it against a person. When we use it against witch or wizard, that's when the Ministry would question us. If they ask us, we can say that we were using it as self-protection for this beast." said Ginny.

"Well, I say we use it, for George's sake. What do the three of you say?" said Ron as they kept throwing curses and protective spells.

"Call me weird but, this snake reminds me of Hagrid's three-headed mutt that we confronted in our first year in pursuit of the socerer's stone" said Ron.

"I wouldn't exactly compare it to that Ron" said Harry as he now used his hands to cast spells to try to control the runespoor.

"Alright, sectumsempra on the count of three. Be sure you aim just below its heads" said Hermione. They all nodded and prepared themselves.

"One, two, three, SECTUMSEMPRA" said the foursome at the same time and suddenly all three heads of the runespoor fell to the floor of the chamber.

The four of them were still panting and they still were not certain if they had done the right thing in killing such a dangerous creature with a type of dark magic.

The foursome walked through a wooden door and inside was a chamber. The chamber showed them a wondrous view beyond their dreams. They never thought that they would have seen such a sight galor. They had been searching now for nearly 48 hours without food or water. They were tired, hungry and dirty. They knew that what they had found in the chamber had finally brought their search to an end. All that remained was one last deed before they could head back and hope that it wasn't too late to save Hagrid, Filch, and most of all, George.


	24. Chapter 24: In Search of Remedy P 2

_A/N: I apologize for the delay of the posting of Chapters 22 - 24. I had been really sick with a sinus infection and because of that, I have had to catch up with work. I'm back and writing. I will be posting up chapters as soon as I am able. Again I apologize if I have overlooked typos or if there is a delay on the posting of a chapter. Thought I would also let you know that yet again, here is another chapter that has some "spice" in it. To make up for the delay and possible typos, here is a chapter that is a bit longer. Onward now with the story. Reviews are welcome and critiques would be greatly appreciated via private messaging. _

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's.

**Chapter 24: In Pursuit of Remedy P 2**

The foursome walked through a wooden door and inside was a chamber. The chamber showed them a wondrous view beyond their dreams. They never thought that they would have seen such a sight galor. They had been searching now for nearly 48 hours without food or water. They were tired, hungry and dirty. They knew that what they had found in the chamber had finally brought their search to an end.

"Merlin's beard! What a sight!" said Ron as he looked at all the phoenix birds sing and fly around.

"I thought I would never-" Ginny couldn't finish as her voice broke at the last word and tears started to roll down her tears as Harry came to her side and put his arms around her. Tears of joy also started to roll down his cheeks just as in Hermione and Ron. The foursome stood looking in awe at the red phoenixes flying around.

"We will need to stupefy several of them. With the rate that students and people that are getting stupefied, we will will have to shrink them and take them back to Hogwarts. I'm sure professor Plomet and professor Sprout can work together to make potions. This way Hogwarts can have its own phoenix potions. We can take more so we can take them to St. Mungo's. There is no telling if there will be even more poisonings, now that one has already happened at Hogmeade." said Hermione as she took out her beaded purse. Out of her beeded purse she takes a small cage and enlarged it by saying "engorgio". Afterwards she proceeded to multiply it by saying "geminio". Ron looked at Hermione and he was gleaming with pride of how bright and intelligent his fiancé was.

Before the four of them knew, there were tens and tens of cages. Harry raised his hand and he said "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and every phoenix in the chamber froze. The four of them grabbed as many phoenixes as they could get a hold of and put them into the cages that Hermione had conjured. By the time that they were finished, they had several hundred phoenixes in cages. When they were done gathering phoenixes, they put a shrinking charm on all of them and put them into Hermione and Ginny's purses.

"Now, how do we really get out of here?" asked Ron as he looked around to see if he could find a way out for the four of them.

"We'll just have to try to find a way out." said Harry as he started to walk around the chamber as well as the other three.

"Hey, look over here, here's another tunnel said Hermione as she got up from her hands and knees.

"Well, an opening is better than no opening" said Harry.

Hermione got back down on her knees and hands and she crawled out through the low hole.

The others followed afterwards. They walked again for what seemed several hours again until they saw a small light at the end.

"I don't like this. That small light can be anything" said Ginny as she took out her wand.

All four of them hand their wands out in their hands as they got closer to the light and the light got bigger. When they got there, they noticed it was the size of a medium-sized window. The hole was high up.

"Hermione, I'll use the levitation charm and you can see where that hole leads to" said Ron.

"Alright" she said and she braced herself.

"Wingardium Leviosa" said Ron and he levitated Hermione up to the hole.

At that moment, a flood of memories went through Harry's head. He remembered when he, Hermione and Ron were in Charms class with professor Flitwick and they were practicing the charm with feathers. He couldn't contain a giggle when he remembered the feather that exploded in front of Seamus:

_KABOOM!_

_"Oh my" said Professor Flitwick as he almost fell off of his stack of books._

_Harry turned around to look at Seamus next to him with his face black in soot from the explosion and said, "I think we are going to need another feather over here professor"_

Ginny saw him giggle and asked him, "What on earth could possibly make you giggle Harry?" she said with a look of curiosity on her face.

"What? Oh nothing Gin. I'll tell you later" he said and he held his giggle back by hiding it behind his arm.

"Oh my gosh! It's the moors! We have found a way out!" said Hermione with a smile on her face. She grabbed hold of the hole and then while she was up there she continued to levitate everybody else to the hole one by one.

"Mmm" said Ginny as she breathed in the fresh air from the moors.

"It sure feels great to be out again. How long have we been gone for? I'm starving!" said Ron.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you for thinking about food this time Ron. We have been going on without food and sleep for the last couple of days or so. Time to head back to Hogwarts so we can help George" said Hermione.

The four of them disapparated on the spot and momentarily they were in McGonagalls's office at Hogwarts. She was pacing back and forth at a conversation with the Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt about the poisoning in Hogsmeade.

"Kingsley, I fear this has gone out of the Hogwarts castle walls. George Weasley is the first victim to these poisonings. This is just awful. Just as I feared, it has been all over the front page of the _Daily_ _Prophet_" said McGonagall.

"Yes, Minerva, just as you had assumed. I have a full set of aurors on the investigation of the poisoning in Hogsmeade. They are doing all they can. We will not stop until the culprit is found. Until then, I fear the whole wizarding world once more will have to be on alert. Just like in the days of Voldemort" he said as he sat down in frustration on the chair in McGongall's office.

"Professor McGonagall, we are back" said Hermione suddenly as they apparated in McGonagall's office.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, I'm so happy that you are back. Hagrid is growing weaker but Mr. Filch and George are, I fear, holding on by a thread" she said with a frown.

The four of them looked at each other and quickly left McGonagall's office.

"Sorry Professor, we will explain as soon as we get back" they said as they made their way back to the hospital wing.

In the hospital wing, Molly was softly crying as she held George's hand with Arthur, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie standing behind her with frowns on their faces. They looked up to find that the foursome were back from their search. Molly looked up and said, "Thank Merlin you are back. George can die any moment now." and she went on crying softly.

"Madam Pomfrey!" called Ginny and Hermione as they took out one of the cages containing the phoenix birds inside it.

"What? How on earth-?" Madam Pomfrey was astonished to see all cages of phoenixes in the hospital wing.

"Don't ask" said Ron remember the beasts they had to battle to find the phoenixes.

"I will get professors Mistrel, Plommet, and Sprout to start the potion immediately" and she left with two of the cages to go find them.

Moments later, Madam Pomfrey came with a box full of vials of phoenix tear potion. She started to give George and Mr. Filch the potion. Madam Pomfrey then went on to give several vials to Hagrid. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione still felt weak so they went back to the head student tower.

"I'm so tired I can sleep for a whole year" said Ginny as she took a bite of the food that the Hogwarts house elf brought for them along with some pumpkin juice.

"I don't know about you love, but I sure can use some sleep" said Harry as he looked down at Ginny with a gentle and tired smile.

The four of them agreed and they went up to sleep. None of them realized but, they were so tired that they slept for three days in a row.

Harry's eyes opened and noticed that Ginny was lying on his arm. They still smelled from the adventure they had been on. He looked outside the window. The day was starting to grow dark. He reached over for his glasses and saw now that the skies had red and orange hues outside the window. He felt Ginny stir.

"Hello sleeping beauty." said Harry as he kissed Ginny's smooth cheek.

"Hi handsome" she said with her eyes closed. Not wanting to get out of bed.

Harry looked at his watch and noticed that they had an hour before dinner started in the Great Hall.

"If we get up and take a shower, we can go eat dinner in the Great Hall" he said as he smiled down at her, she now had her eyes wide open and she was looking back at him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" she said.

"I have a better idea after dinner. I think we had something still to do before we had to go on our little adventure" said Harry as he gave her a devilish smile.

"Hmm, what could that ever be?" asked Ginny, pretending to trying to remember.

"Well, let's shower, eat dinner and later tonight I will show you" he said.

The two of them got out of his bed, took a shower and a few minutes later they were met by Ron and Hermione. The four of them walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.

In the Great Hall, the students were waiting for dinner to begin. They were all talking and gathering around the foursome. Even more students asking them for autographs. Professor McGonagall stood and everybody went to their seats and went silent.

She said "sonorus" and then made her speech:

"Students, please welcome once again our heroes, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Ms. Ginevra Weasely. They have been on a short sabbatical from Hogwarts while they helped us find a remedy for those who have been getting poisoned. Hogwarts is eternally grateful to them. Please give them a round of applause" and all the students whistled, hooted, and clapped as hard as they could as the foursome got up. McGonagall put her hands up again and there was immediate silence in the hall.

"Without them, we would of lost our dear Professor Hagrid and Mr. Filch. Sadly, Mrs. Norris was lost in the process. I fear the remedy didn't get to her as promptly as we hoped. Please remember to still be alert in the corridors. I would also like to remind 7th year students that your NEWTs examinations will commence towards the end of May of this year. With that being said, let dinner begin" and the tables filled with food. The students started to talk. The students at the Gryffindor table seemed to ask an interminable amount of questions to the foursome. When dinner was over the foursome headed back to the head student tower to study for the NEWTs but, at a slower pace. They were still tired. By 10:30pm, Ron and Hermione retired for the night. Harry and Ginny were still sitting on the couch looking out the huge window that had a view across to the black lake.

Harry turned and looked down at Ginny. She looked more beautiful than ever. He took in the familiar smell of wildflowers from her newly washed hair. Ginny noticed that Harry was looking at her and she turned from the window to look back at him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" she said with a happy and tired smile.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are Ms. Weasley" and he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. A kiss that soon turned into a deep one. He took her face in his hands as he kissed her more passionately. Suddenly, he picked her up, with robes and all and sat her on his lap. His hands started to linger up and down her back as her fingers twirled in his hair at the back of his head. Their kiss didn't break apart once, not even when he sat her on his lap. His hands started to wonder under her robes and encircled her tiny waist. Ginny's hands started to wander up and down Harry's chest. Harry suddenly got an idea and he pulled the two of them off the couch.

"What is it Harry? What on earth are you doing?" asked Ginny in confusion. Beginning to wonder if she had done something wrong.

He hushed her by putting his index finger to his lips and then to her lips and then he took her hand and walked her out of the portrait hole.

"Oh Harry, we just got back from a mission of saving George, I am not really up to the idea of watching the school corridors tonight and staying up late" she said in dismay.

"Who said anything about watching the corridors late tonight?" he said and he led her through a string of corridors and then down the moving staircases. Then he hushed her once more. He pulled her back around the corner as Filch walked by. Suddenly the two of them slowly snuck across the corridor that Filch had just walked past by. Harry very quietly opened the doors to the Great Hall. He led Ginny into the Great Hall and then he closed the two huge doors. He waved his hand and put a silencing charm on the entire Great Hall. He then led Ginny in between the tables.

"Harry, I didn't know you wanted to go for it on the Gryffindor table, officially I mean" she said with a smirk on her face.

"No Ginny, not on the Gryffindor table this time... up there", Harry signaled the staff table at the front.

"Oh Harry no! No that is not possible. Like my brother Ron says, now you truly have gone mental" as she tried to pull Harry back, but to no avail.

When they finally reached the staff table, Harry walked her around and he sat on the headmistress's throne-like wooden chair and then sat Ginny on top of his lap. The chair easily fit the two of them.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?" asked Gin with a bit of fear on her face.

"Don't worry Gin, nobody will hear us and..." he waved his hand around them and then said " or see us. You see love, I put a silencing charm on the Great Hall and I put an invisibility charm around us as well. Ginny took the opportunity to use her wand to put the contraception spell on herself.

"Harry James Potter you are truly incorrigible!" said Ginny and she kissed him on the lips.

Harry deepend their kiss and it soon turned into a passionate one. His hand soon started to hike the side of Ginny's leg and all the way to her thigh. There Harry caressed and fondled her thigh and a small whimper left Ginny's mouth into their kiss. Harry then shifted and Ginny was suddenly striddling him. Their kisses grew deeper and more deeper. Their tongues danced as their hands began to wonder and to caress their bodies. Harry pulled away gently and took Ginny's shoes and socks off. He then put up his feet one at a time on the staff table and also took off his shoes and socks. They went back to kissing and Harry's fingers found the button to Ginny's robes and they fell to the ground. Harry let his hand wander from Ginny's neck down to her breast and started to fondle it. She started to moan at the feel of Harry's delicate touch on her breast. Ginny responded by very slowly moving her hand down Harry's chest, past his belly and down to the already grown bulge in his pants.

"Ginny" Harry said in a whisper.

"Yes, Harry" she said as they stayed glued to their passionate kisses.

"Will you please take off your jumper, your tie, and blouse for me?" said Harry as his free hand continued on to caress her back.

Ginny pulled away and looked at the bright green eyes. The moon was bright that night and she could see the love in his eyes for her. Ginny put her hands down and then very slowly started to pull up her jumper and Harry put his hands over hers and helped her take off her jumper. Without looking away from Harry's eyes, she then continued to untie her tie and threw it to the side. She started with her buttons. She undid each one, one by one very slowly until she reached the last one. She opened her blouse and Harry's mouth gaped to find out that Ginny wasn't wearing a bra.

"Gin! You're not wearing a bra?" said Harry in surprise, still looking down at her creamy supple breasts. She nodded her head from side to side.

"Now your turn Potter" she said as she continued to look into his eyes and leaned over to kiss him passionately on the lips as she continued to caress the bulge in his pants.

"Oh Gin, I don't know if I can, not with you doing that down there" said Harry and he groaned as he tried to take his jumper off.

"Come now Potter, I already did my part, now it's your turn" she said with a devilish grin on her face.

With much effort, Harry took his jumper off completely, undid his tie, and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He had to stop before even undoing his shirt because Ginny's hands were being too much of a distraction. He moaned and moaned at the feel of Ginny's hands as they moved up and down his shaft.

"Oh Gin, I think... oh... I... help" said Harry as he leaned his head against the back of the chair. Ginny kept kissing him as she undid his shirt for him. Once it was open, she let her hands wonder all over Harry's chest.

"I thought we would do it on the Gryffindor table, but on the staff table... now I call that creative Mr. Potter" said Ginny as she smiled while continuing to kiss him.

Harry leaned slightly forward and finished taking off his shirt without breaking their kiss. He suddenly picked Ginny up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He waved his hand and put his robes on the table and then gently lay Ginny down. He took off his pants and boxers quickly and lay on the table next to Ginny. He turned her around and unzipped her skirt and then took it off. Again to his surprise, he found out that Ginny wasn't wearing knickers at all.

"Wow Gin! You sure are full of surprises tonight aren't you? You're not wearing knickers at all" he said with a look of surprise on his face and she nodded her head side to side with a girlish smile on her face. He took off her blouse and threw it on the floor before going directly to kiss Ginny's breasts. He suckled, licked, and bit them.

"Oh Harry, that feels so nice" she said as she arched her back towards Harry's mouth.

"Mmm, it tastes yummy Gin... mmm... you are... so... beautiful" he said between sucklings.

Harry leaned down and moved his fingers down to her entrance and put in his fingers as he kissed her supple and creamy breasts. This caused Ginny to moan so loud that the echoes could be heard in the Great Hall.

"Play with me Gin... please, let me... feel... your delicious fingers..." he said as he teased her breasts this time. Ginny moved her hand down slowly again. She moved it down Harry's chest and then to his thigh. It was torture to him as he groaned with every move of Ginny's swift hand.

"Gin please, play with me... touch me... let me feel you play... please give me pleasure like you always do." he said in between moans. Ginny finally placed her hand on Harry's shaft and encircled it with her hand. She gently squeezed it and didn't let go. She just held it there. Harry groaned once more. After what seemed like eternity to Harry, Ginny started to slide her hand up and down his shaft. She alternated by massaging his package.

"Oh yes Gin... just like that... don't... dooooon't stop... ah yes... mmmm" he said as he leaned down to kiss Ginny hard on the lips. His fingers began to move in and out faster of Ginny's body. Causing her to move against his fingers.

"Oh, oh... yeah... uh, uh, uh" moaned Ginny and this turned Harry on even more. He felt the build up in his package grow and his urge to climax was starting to grow near.

"Gin, I can't hold on much longer" said Harry as he also moved along with Ginny's moving hand.

"Just a little more... uh, uh, uh, Harry, it... feels... soooo... good... mmm... yes" she said as she moaned loudly in the Great Hall again.

"Please Gin... mmmm... ooooh...oh, oh, oh, I need to be inside of you... UH!" and his loud groan could now also be heard in the Great Hall.

Ginny grabbed hold of Harry's bum and Harry positioned himself on top of Ginny as she opened her legs wide for him.

"Please Gin, NOW!" it was now a scream of pleading.

"Yes Harry, now... please... put it inside of... me" and he positioned his shaft at her opening.

Harry leaned his head up, closed his eyes and shoved his shaft fast and hard into Ginny. They first started to move slowly and then soon they were moving fast. Their momentum grew fast and hard. It was now becoming more furious with every thrust that Harry made into Ginny. Beads of sweat started to appear on their bodies as Harry's forehead matted his hair down with sweat.

"Harder Harry... uh, uh, uh... HARDER!" as Harry started to move harder and faster into Ginny with all his might.

"Gin... love, yes... move your hips... yes... uh, uh, uh... yes... oh you are... so... beautiFUL!" as the last syllable came with a groan that again echoed through the Great Hall.

Harry turned them over and Ginny was now striddling him and she was moving up and down on Harry's shaft with equal force. Harry caressed and admired the moving of her breasts.

"Oh yes... baby... oh Gin... yes... I love your breasts... uh, uh, uh, come... on Gin... love... harder... ride me even harder" and Harry moved his hands down to her hips to help Ginny move harder and faster. Their bodies were now completely wet in sweat.

"AH, AH, AH!" groaned Ginny as the sensations send shivers and shudders through her body.

Harry turned them back around and he continued to move with more force than before. His strength from his workouts in quidditch made him become even more forceful as the slapping of their bodies grew louder and louder and were heard all over the Great Hall.

"UH, UH, UH, UH!" as he felt Ginny tighten around his shaft and suddenly the felt climaxes come one after the other.

"MORE!... MORE HARRY!" now Ginny was screaming for more from Harry as he now gave it his all.

"Ah... yes... oh... Gin, I feel a... major climax coming... oh Gin..." as he continued to groan hard with every thrust from his hips. "Gin, I can't hold it anymore..." he said as he kept going on.

"Me neither... go Harry... make me climax too... HARRY! and with one last hard and furios thrust from Harry they two of them grunted loudly in unison and Harry fell on down from fatigue on Ginny's breasts. Their breathing was hard and labored for several minutes until their breathing began to calm down. Harry was going to pull out but Ginny squeezed his bum harder against him.

"No Harry... again!" she said and he looked up at her with a devilish grin on his face and started to hump and thrust even harder this time. It was almost as if his energy was revitalized times two

"Uh, uh, uh, yes... more... yes... mmmm.. you feel great... Harry... oooo, I love you!" she said and moaned as she arched her back with the shudder that went through her body.

"I love you too Gin... you are amazing... just... look at you... you... are the... most beautiful... witch in... the wizarding... world" said Harry in between urged thrusts. Everytime that he pumped into Ginny, he felt more urges each time to continue.

"Ah, ah, ah,... yes... mmm... more Harry!" and Harry kept on with the rhythm for the next hour as their bodies grew wetter with sweat from the labors of their lovemaking.

"Yes... I'm going to explode into a CLIMAX!" said Ginny and Harry leaned down, opened her mouth with his tongue and the moaned their final shuddering climax into the other's mouth.

Harry stayed inside Ginny, knowing that she liked to feel him inside of her. When their breathing calmed down, Harry lay down next to Ginny and put her head on his bicep. When he did, he used his free hand to clear away the hair that had matted to her face.

"Oh Harry Potter, I love you" she said as she looked at him with a warm smile on her face.

"I love you more my sleeping beauty" and he kissed her on the lips again.

She then looked up at the night sky and spoke, "Wow, Harry, I thought you wanted to do it on the Gryffindor table, but, on the staff table? That is definitely unheard of" as she giggled again at the idea.

"I thought I would be a little more creative tonight and have a bit of adrenaline rush as well." he said and then he looked down at her and said, "Did you enjoy it Gin?"

"It was scary at first but, I definitely did. Just one thing..." she said thoughtfully.

"What is that?" he said as he looked back up at the night sky through the charmed ceiling.

"We can't tell anybody this. Can you imagine if anybody found out?"

"I think it might get us expelled from Hogwarts and that is the last thing we need, being so close to finishing the year" said Harry as he giggled.

"Oooh, Harry, just look at that sky. When we buy our house, could we charm the ceiling so we can look up at the stars on beautiful nights like this one?" she said as she started to yawn and covered her mouth.

"Sure, anything for you sleeping beauty" he said as he smiled down at her.

"Oh, it sure is cold in here" she said.

Harry waved his hand and got his shirt and her robes from the headmistress's chair.

"Here, you can put this on" he said as he sat her up and put on his shirt on her and then covered them with her robes.

"But, this is your shirt silly!" said Ginny with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, I like the idea. Makes you look sexy" said Harry as he leaned down to open her mouth with his tongue and kissed her in a fiery fashion.

"Harry" said Ginny as she tried to pull away but, Harry wouldn't let her.

"What?" and he kept kissing her hard as he fondled her breast through his shirt.

"I think we better head back. It wouldn't be good if the whole school finds us up here tomorrow during breakfast" said Ginny as he pulled back and laughed hard at the idea.

"You may be laughing now, but you won't be laughing if Professor McGonagall finds us here in front of her chair" said Ginny and this made Harry laugh even harder at the idea. Ginny couldn't help it anymore and she joined him in the laughter.

After they had a good laugh, Harry spoke up again, "You're right Gin, we better head back. How about if I spend the night in your bed tonight?" he asked with a baby face as he put his forehead against hers.

"Alright, but, you better behave. No tickles or anything of the sort. Alright?" she said as she swiftly touched the tip of his nose.

"Deal!" said Harry.

The two of them got up and put on the right clothes. Harry took off the charms and they carefully got back to the head student tower without getting caught.

The following morning there was a knock at Ginny's door.

"Ginny? It's time to come down for breakfast" said Hermione. She heard no response and she knocked even harder. "GINNY! Come on! You are going to miss breakfast!"

"I don't want breakfsshhmfzmmm" and she dozed away again in Harry's strong arms as she cuddled closer to him.

Hermione finally walked into Ginny's room and found that Ginny wasn't alone in bed. When she walked closer, she noticed that Harry wasn't wearing his usual pajama shirt. Hermione quickly turned around out of respect for the two and kept calling out to Ginny.

"Ginny, we have to go eat, we have to study and catch up on studying for our NEWTs" said Hermione.

Ron came to the door and wondered why Hermione was calling out with her back to Ginny. Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione took ahold of herself to wait for Ron's outburst at the sight of Ginny in bed with her fiancé. Upon closer inspection, Ron noticed that Ginny was wearing Harry's uniform dress shirt.

"OY! GINNY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? AND WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY BABY SISTER'S BED!" shouted Ron so loud that the birds that were outside on the window sill flew away and the glass even trembled.

Harry and Ginny jumped up with a start and Harry fell on the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" said Harry and he rubbed his bum.

"YOU ARE ONLY WEARING BOXERS?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS HARRY POTTER?! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE AND THE BOY WHO LIVED, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE SAME BED WITH MY SISTER!" Ron's face now was much more red than a beet with fury.

"Please Ron, calm down. You know what happens to any of us if we can't control our anger" Hermione said as she gently put a hand on Ron's arm but he shoved it aside.

"Leave me be Mione, I am going to have to clear some things here with Mr. Potter" said Ron, even angrier.

Harry looked up at Ron and he had never heard his close friend of 7 years call him Mr. Potter.

"Ron, please let me explain" said Harry putting up his hands.

"There is nothing to EXPLAIN!" said Ron, shouting again.

"Ron, don't forget that... ummm... Harry can do... ummm... wandless magic" Hermione was now concerned more for Ron than for Harry.

"Explain then!" said Ron, with his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets.

"We were all tired. We were so tired that we didn't bother putting on our pajamas" said Harry as he kept his eyes on Ron.

Ginny walked around her bed. Here eyes looked like they were on fire and looking daggers at Ron. She stood between Harry and Ron and put her hands on her hips. She came real close to Ron. So close that he could feel her breathe on him.

With a soft yet very threatening voice Ginny said, " Ronald Bilius Weasley... how dare you talk to Harry that way. Whatever I do with him or whatever he does with me is none of your concern. If you ever talk to Harry like that again, I will do more than bat bogey hex you. If I were you, I would worry about your bits. So, if you want to keep your bits in one piece. STAY AWAY FROM HARRY! YOU HEAR!"

Harry was surprised at what he just saw. He knew Ginny could get very angry, but not _this_ angry. It was interesting to him how Ginny could be a sweet and flirtatious girl one minute and the next, your possible mortal enemy.

Ron nodded his head nervously as he covered his bits with his hands. Hermione came to his side and told him, "Ron, I told you to control yourself" and then she put her arms around Ron to comfort him and led him out of Ginny's bedroom.

When the door closed behind Ron and Hermione, Ginny turned around to look at Harry. This time with a very different look on her face from the one she had given Ron. Harry even had some goosebumps on the back of his neck. Ginny saw the look on his face and she gently put her arms around Harry and kissed him gently on the lips. She opened his mouth with her tongue and they wound up in a passionate kiss. Harry slowly brought his hands around Ginny's waist and to the small of her back. His hands slowly found their way to her bum. He hiked up his dress shirt away from Ginny's thighs and found out that indeed again, she wasn't wearing knickers.

"Ginevra Weasley, you are the incorrigable one. You're not wearing knickers again" he said as he took her face in his hands. In response, she gave him a wide grin pretending to look innocent.

"Come on sleeping beauty, let's get dressed and go get some breakfast. We still have to study for those NEWTs" said Harry. He gave her one more kiss and left her room to go get dressed.

Minutes later Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ginny. They grinned at each other at the memory of what happened the night before. They found a place at the Gryffindor table and sat near Neville and Seamus.

"Morning you two" said Seamus with his usual grin.

"Morning" said Harry and Ginny and they started to eat some food off of their plates.

"So you four finally got a remedy for Hagrid eh?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy" said Ginny as she now took a sip of orange juice.

Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall and as she sat down, she found a student's sock on her chair. She put it up to look at it closely, as if she could see whose it was. Everyone in the Great Hall turned around to see, even Harry and Ginny. Under the table, Ginny discreetly squeezed Harry's package and he turned around to look at Ginny.

"Ginny, not now and not here" whispered Harry close to Ginny's ear. Everybody else was whispering and asking as to whose sock it could be.

The two of them looked back at McGonagall and she made the sock disappear into thin air. She did a cleansing charm on her hands with a look of disgust on her face and began to eat. The whole Great Hall went back to talking and eating.

"A sock? Where did that sock come from?" asked Neville as he still stood looking in McGonagall's direction and then back at his plate.

"Hmm, no idea. Do you know whose it could be Harry" asked Ginny as she looked at Harry. Harry's head popped up suddently.

"Hmm, what?" pretending he didn't hear Ginny.

"I said, do you know whose sock it could be?" asked Ginny.

"No, no, I have no idea. Beats me" said Harry and he went back to eating.

When they were finished eating their breakfast, Harry and Ginny went to the library to study with their usual group.

"Aughhhh! I can't take this anymore. I feel like my head is going to explode!" said Neville in resignation as he held his head at the sides with his hands.

"Why don't you get up and walk around a bit Neville" said Hannah as she put her hand gently on his head.

"I think you are right. I will just do that." said Neville and he got up to leave the library for a few minutes. Everyone

went back to studying.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

A few days later while the group was studying in the library when an owl came to Ron. Everyone looked up from their studying and looked up at Ron to see what his owl was about. The owl shortly flew away shortly thereafter.

"What it is Ron?" asked Hermione when she saw Ron's eyes wide open as he read the owl.

"Merlin's beard!" said Ron and then he looked at Ginny.

"What?! What is it Ron?" asked Ginny now looking worried.

"Ginny, George has woken up" said Ron, now with his mouth gaped open.

"Merlin's pants, he's woken up!" said Ginny as she covered her mouth with her hands as tears of joy started to roll down her cheeks.

Moments later all eight of them were walking into the hospital wing. Arthur and Molly Weasley were already sitting in chairs next to George's bed.

"George!" said Ginny. She dropped her school bag where she stood and ran to George and hugged him with all her might.

"Ms. Weasley! Remember that this is a hospital wing and that there are sick people in here. A little more respect please" said Madam Pomfrey as she shook her head in disapproval as she walked by.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey" said Ginny with her voice muffled in George's chest. She then pulled back to look at George as the other walked closer to his bed.

"George! I missed you so much. We thought we had lost you" said Ginny as silent but, happy tears started to roll down her cheeks again.

"What me? Never! I the magnificent George has cheated death, yet again! Ta da!" and George put up his hands as if though he had just done a magic trick. Ginny slapped him gently on the chest for his jest.

"Ow! I thought you were happy to have me back" said George.

"I am silly!" she said and she hugged him again. Molly and Hermione's eyes started to get misty again at the sight of George and Ginny hugging.

"Madam Pomfrey said that George can go home today but he is to be in complete bed rest" said Molly as she put her hand over George's hand. "Besides, we have more good news. Percy is engaged to marry Audrey. They are getting married as soon as you lot are finished with Hogwarts." she said with a smile as she wiped her tears.

"Mum, I also have some news" said George.

"Oh? Are you opening another store George?" asked Molly with a questioning look on her face.

"Nope. I already have a lot of work with the store in Diagon Alley and here in Hogsmeade. They are doing so well, that I will be able to buy myself a more than decent house with a couple of house elves" and he continued, "When I saw Harry and Ginny in Madam Puddifoot's, I was going to tell them but, never got the chance." He paused for a second and took a breath, "I have asked Angelina Johnson to marry me just as this lot went back to Hogwarts and she has agreed. We are getting married before the Summer is over" and he smiled and waited to see how his family was going to react.

"Oh that is wonderful George! I suppose we will have to plan two weddings this Spring for the Summer" said Molly as she clapped her hands in amusement.

"Congratulations son" said Arthur as he put his hand on George's shoulder.

"But... what... about the... drinking George? The day we brought you to the hospital wing, Harry could smell a trace of alcohol in your breath" said Ginny, looking concerned for her brother.

"I don't need to take another drink. I now have Angelina. I love her very much. I could never do something like that to her" said George as he looked intently into Ginny's eyes and as he held her face in his hands.

"I love you big brother" said Ginny as she hugged him again.

"And I you baby sister" said George and he held her tight to him and kissed the top of her head.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

It was now mid-May and all the 7th year students were hard at studying for their NEWTs. One day during dinner, McGongall announced the schedule:

"Students, as another year draws near to the end, I'm sure you are looking forward with anticipation to your Summer holiday. However, I must let our 5th and 7th year students know their schedules for their OWLs and NEWTs examinations. Naturally the Wizarding Examinations Authority will be at Hogwarts to administer the examinations. The same schedule applies to 5th and 7th year students. The schedule is as follows." McGonagall took out a parchment from her robes, put on her reading glasses and began to read the schedule.

**_Monday_**

_Potions examination 9:00 - 11:30_

_Charms examination 1:00 - 3:30_

**_Tuesday_**

_Arithmancy examination 9:00 - 11:30_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts examination 1:00 - 3:30_

_Muggle Studies examination 4:30 - 6:00_

**_Wednesday_**

_Astronomy Examination 9:00 - 11:30_

_History of Magic examination 1:00 - 3: 30_

**_Thursday_**

_Herbology examination 9:00 - 11:30_

_Transfiguration examination 1:00 - 3:30_

_Care of Magical Creatures examination 4:30 - 6:00_

**_Friday_**

_Ancient Runes examination 9:00 - 11: 30_

_Divination examination 1:00 - 3:30_

McGonagall then looked up and continued to speak, "These will be posted in every common room of every house. Your professors and I wish you all the best as these examinations draw close. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 6th, years will take their end of year examinations in their regularly scheduled classes. I bid you all good luck. Now let's eat". McGonagall lifted her hands and the food appeared once more on the tables.

"Blimey! Did you hear that schedule? That is just awful!" said Ron as he complained before taking a bite of his own food.

"Worried your wand will make you fail your NEWTs there Weasley" said Malfoy from across the Slytherin table.

Harry whipped around and gave a daggers look at Malfoy, "Malfoy, I thought I told you to mind your own business"

"Whoa there Potter, talking about business, I was talking here with Weasley, not you" he said as he sneered at Harry.

"Aparently you might fail your NEWTs because you have an awful memory Malfoy. I specifically remember telling that Ron has nothing to do with you at the Yule Ball" Harry now telling Malfoy with a threatening voice. Just then, Harry felt Ginny elbow him and signaled in McGongall's direction. Harry turned around and noticed that McGonagall was giving him and Malfoy and look that said, "Stop the argument now or you will both be facing consequences". Harry went back to eating, as well as Malfoy.

"Don't worry Ron. We have been studying a lot. I'm sure you will do just fine" said Hermione as she gently squeezed his hand under the table and gave him a gentle smile.

"Well, with classes and homework, I hope I will pass" said Harry as he sighed.

"Honestly Harry, I think my brother is becoming a terrible influence on you" said Ginny as she nodded and sighed in disappointment before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"My only concern is that I hope that I remember all I've studied" said Neville.

"Cheer up mate, I'm sure you'll remember it all" said Seamus.

"Even I have to admit, that we have a lot to study" said Hannah.

"All we can do for now is go study in the library" said Ginny.

"I don't know about all of you but, I'm very tired. I think I will just go to bed and go to sleep" said Harry as he yawned into his hand.

"Same here. I'm so tired from studying so much that I'lll fall asleep as soon as I put my head on my pillow" said Ron.

After they were done with dinner, they did just that. They each headed to their corresponding houses to go to sleep.

"Harry, I love you" said Ginny as she hugged Harry when they got back to his room.

"I love you too Gin" and he got in bed.

"I have to admit, I wish I had energy to have a little fun with you but, like everyone else, I'm so tired"

"It's okay Gin. There will be many more opportunities. Besides, we have to do more studying and pass those NEWTs"

"Yes, that and start planning for our wedding" said Gin with a small smile on her face as she lay on Harry's chest.

Harry couldn't be happier. He could have been very tired but, the feel of Ginny next to him and the scent of her hair comforted him. He nearly lost her after the Second War at Hogwarts and he was going to do whatever possible to never lose her.

"Night Gin" he said as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Ginny.

"Night Harry" she said and they dozed off to sleep for a new day.


	25. Chapter 25:Dreaded NEWTs

_A/N: You will have noticed that I split the NEWTs by days as best I could. I don't think it was ever mentioned what NEWTs were really like in the HP series. If they were please let me know so I can correct the mistake as soon as I am able. I'm sorry that the chapter is a little longer than the others. Please let me know if its long enough or if in the future you would like them a little shorter or a little longer. I apologize if I overlooked any spelling or grammatical errors. Please read and review this and future chapters. I would appreciate it. Critiques would be great via private messaging._

_Well, now on with the story. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's._

**Chapter 25: Dreaded NEWTs**

The following weeks went by at a whirlwind as eight friends tried to keep up with the classes, homework, and studying for their NEWTs. The day before the NEWTs was suddenly before them. When they were all done studying, the had made arrangements a few weeks before with Hagrid, who had now awaken, to have a picnic just outside his hut. The girls were carrying blankets while the boys were carrying huge baskets full of food that had been prepared by the house elves in the castle.

"Well, hello thar" said Hagrid with a big smile as he stood at the door of his hut with Fang at his side.

"Hagrid!" screamed the girls and then all dropped the blankets to go give Hagrid a hug.

"Oh great, there they go off screaming again" said Ron as he put down the basket with food and covered his ears.

"Hagrid, it sure is great to see you up and about. We thought we would have lost you when you got poisoned." said Harry as he smiled at the thought of all the girls hugging Hagrid all around.

"Feel good to be up an' abou' meself" and the girls finally left Hagrid to go put the blankets down and to set the food out for them.

"The whole school was pretty worried Hagrid. We thought you were going to be a goner" said Seamus nodding his head as he remembered seeing Hagrid in the hospital wing.

"Food is ready!" shouted the girls and they all went to sit down to eat. Harry and Ron brought out one of Hagrid's stools for him.

"Why thank ye boys" said Hagrid as he saw Harry and Ron set the stool for him.

"No trouble at all" said Harry with a smile.

"Now how did the fer of ye go about findin' those phoenixes?" asked Hagrid with a questioning look on his face.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey had needed some more of the phoenix tear potion so we got permission from professor McGonagall to go to the apothecary in Diagon Alley. The owner was a friend of Madam Pomfrey's. When we got there, he was dead" started Harry.

"Yeah, but we found a piece of parchment that said Bodmin Moor in his hand. The problem was that we didn't know where or what that was" said Ron as his eyes went wide at the difficulty of the discovery.

"We searched every book in the library. We even got permission from professor McGonagall to look at books in the restricted section and we found nothing" said Hermione with a small look of dismay.

"We did remember though that Yorkshire was a place full of moors so we thought we would look over there" said Ginny and she took a sip of pumpkin juice before continuing, "as it turned out, we were looking in the wrong place. We eventually found out that we had to go to Cornwall. There is a small place there with moors as well"

"We asked a local and he directed us to the moor" said Harry and he took a bite out of his sandwhich.

"We discovered that Bodmin Moor is the tallest moor in Cornwall. Just as we drew near to it, we ran into the caped master and his crusaders. In my opinion, they looked a little like death eaters. Well, at least they reminded me of the death eaters. Not that they are not lurking about because they still are." said Hermione and she bit into her apple.

"We ended up fighting the caped master and his crusaders. Harry managed to drive them away and we were able to enter the moor. Inside it was an entire maze. Worse than the maze at the Tri-Wizard Tournament if you ask me. The clues were all in ancient runes. Some that we hadn't even seen in our ancient rune classes. Thankfully Hermione recognized them and we were able to move through the maze." said Ginny

"Well, that's my Hermione, smart and all" said Ron as he smiled and gave her a small peck on her cheek and there was some catwhistling heard. Ron turned away from Hermione in amazement and said, "Oy!" spoke up Ron, "that's my fiancé you're all catwhistling at". Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Anyhow, wha' happen'd in the maze?" asked Hagrid, looking very interested in the adventure that the foursome had gone through.

"We had to fight a quintaped, an acromantula, fwoopers, salamanders, just to name a few" said Harry and he took another bite out of his pear.

"I h- hate acromantulas, th- they are h- huge spiders" stuttered Ron, noticing that he had been traumatized since his second year at Hogwarts.

"Speaking of acromantulas, the one we ran to was Aragog's mum" said Hermione and she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Aragog's mum yer say?" said Hagrid and there was suddenly a frown on his face.

The eight friends looked at each other and noticed that Hagrid still got sad at times at the fact that Aragog had died.

Hagrid sniffed and wiped a tear off of his face and ate another sandwhich in one bite.

"Say yer righ' these here sandwhiches are good" said Hagrid as he tried to put a small smile on his face.

"You should of seen the elves, when we told them that we were having a picnic with you, they put every possible food from the kitchens into the baskets. Another pumpkin juice and sandwhich and we would of had to levitate these baskets" said Seamus as he rubbed his arm.

"Aw, poor dear" said Luna as she tried to kiss his sore arm away and there was more catwhistling again.

"Well, it looks like the sun is coming down and the 8 of yer be 'er be goin' ba' to the castle fer dinner" said Hagrid.

"We had a wonderful time eating and talking with you Hagrid" said Hannah and she stood up to give Hagrid a hug. Everybody followed afterwards to do the same. They then proceeded to fold up the blankets, put things away in the baskets while Ron and Harry took Hagrid's stool back to his hut. In the meantime, Ginny was standing on the side and petting Fang. When they were done packing and putting things away, Harry looked up to see where was Ginny and went to her.

"You know, fang was a great companion during the times that I had to go into the Forbidden Forest" said Harry as he also petted Fang and he began to slober their hands.

"Don't ever remind me about it. I dreaded those times" said Ron as he too came over to give Fang one last petting as well.

"Well, the important thing is that all of that is now behind us Ron" said Harry as he looked up from Fang to Ron.

"Yeah, and I sure am" said Ron.

"Come on you lot, it's time to go and you will remember to scourgify your hands before eating dinner" said Hermione with disgust at the look of Fangs slober all over their hands. They did the scourgify spell and the 8 friends headed up to the castle for dinner.

After dinner, the foursome headed back to the head student tower. They sat on the comfortable couch and chairs as they looked through the window across the black lake. Everything was quiet and calm as the red and orange hues shown through the window and the foursome started to wind down for the evening. Suddenly there was a giggle coming from Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley! Behave yourself" said Hermione as he tried to hike his hand up Hermione's gray pleated skirt.

"Mmmm, how can I with such a beautiful and smart little witchling next to me?" said Ron as he started to nuzzle Hermione's neck.

Harry and Ginny turned their looks towards Ron and Hermione and the looked back at each other and smiled at the thought of what might happen. It didn't take long before Ron took Hermione in his arms and carried her up to her room.

"Ronald Weasley! We have to rest! We have NEWTs early tomorrow morning!" said Hermione as she wiggled in Ron's arms.

"Ah that's my little witchling, always thinking about getting good notes" said Ron and a moment later Harry and Ginny heard the door to Hermione's door close.

"Who would every think that those two would ever hit it off" said Harry as he smoothed his fingers through Ginny's soft hair. Harry lay down on the couch and then lay Ginny in front of him and he continued to let his fingers go through her hair and took her scent in as well.

A few minutes later there were loud moans and groans coming from Hermione's room. Harry and Ginny turned to look at each other and smiled and then they giggled. Suddenly, Harry's hand stopped playing with Ginny's hair and it made it's way down to Ginny's neck, down her arm and then let his fingers gently linger to her hip. His hand moved lower and it started to hike Ginny's skirt up and past her thigh and up to her hip. He caressed her hips with his fingertips. Just barely to cause shivers to go through Ginny's body. He began to nuzzle her neck and breathed deeply to take in her scent. Harry's tongue very gently moved up and down Ginny's neck. This time making her moan. Ginny turned around and kissed him full on the lips. Ginny was quick to let her hands move down to Harry's pants and he gently grasped her hands. She gently pulled back in confusion.

"Ginny as much as I would love to be doing this, we can't. We need our rest and besides, I have a very busy schedule this week. I not only have to go take NEWTs but I also have to go monitor the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd year students during their examinations. I am going to need my energy Gin. I'm sorry love. I will make it up to you this weekend. Shortly before we leave Hogwarts. How is that? I will make it extra special" said Harry looking hopeful into Ginny's gentle looking brown eyes.

"Alright Potter, it better be good then" said Ginny and she spanked his bum and with much hesitation she got off the couch. She suddenly turned around and asked, "It's okay if we keep each other company in bed?" she said pouting her lips.

"Alright, but you have to behave yourself Weasley. I'll be up in a few minutes" said Harry taking in the last minutes of rest before the NEWTs. Merlin only knew that if he went up to bed with Ginny, he would see her exquisite body and give into it and go on the whole night making love to her. During this time, he couldn't let his greatest weakness deprive him of the much needed rest.

**Monday NEWTs**

The following morning the foursome were up early and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione still had her potions textbook with her in order to review some last minute notes.

"Hermione, you didn't need to bring your potions textbook with you. I'm sure you will do just fine" said Ron and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ron, I need to pass my NEWTs. I don't want to fail and the only way to do that is by studying. You know that" she said and shook her had at Ron's passiveness and smiled.

When the foursome were done eating their breakfast they went for a walk by the edge of the black lake. Hermione just sat down under one of the trees and continued to review for her NEWT with her potions book.

"Poor Hermione, she has got to learn to relax some time" said Harry as he held Ginny in his arms as the turned their heads from the black lake and looked in Hermione's direction.

"Yeah, but, I'm sure she's going to be the one with the highest marks again. as ususal" and they both smiled before sharing another kiss. There kiss was interumpted a few minutes later when Hermione reminded them that it was time to go back to the Great Hall to take the NEWT.

The four of them headed back to the Great Hall. The Wizarding Examinations Authority officials were at the front of the hall. The long tables had been transformed into individual desks. All the seventh year students walked in to the Great Hall. Ron already looked so nervous that he was fidgeting his hands quite a bit. He was so jumpy that when Hermione came to give him a good luck kiss he screamed and jumped. The other students turned to see what it was and Ron turned red in embarassement.

"Poor Ron, these things make him so nervous" said Gin.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will do fine" said Harry and then he turned to Ginny and said, "good luck love, I'm sure you'll pass" he gave her one last quick kiss on her cheek and the parted to find seats in the Great Hall. The other seventh years were nervous and others were calm. The officials looked up and made their announcement.

Good morning ladies and gentleman. As you may have already been informed, we are from the Wizarding Examinations Authority. We will be administering your NEWT potions exam today. You will have until 11:30 to complete the entire exam. You will see a cauldron, vials and several options of ingredients before you. Your potions will have to have the correct color and consistency in order for you to pass your NEWT. It is also up to you to answer the necesary questions according to the discovery you find with the potions that you will have made. The other portion is the written portion. We wish you all good luck. You may now begin your examination.

All the students took out their exams from the enclosed envelope and started to write away. Quills started to flutter at the top. The sound of quills going into the ink bottles could be heard all over the Great Hall. Harry gave his 7 friends a quick look around the hall. Neville seemed to be doing fine, Seamus was scratching the back of his head while thinking, Hannah had the tip of quill in her mouth and her eyes towards the charmed ceiling, Luna was writing away more gracefully than ever, Ron was still fidgeting so much in his chair that the official had to ask him to stop tapping his foot, Hermione was writing away furiously. It looked like she was writing a thousand words per minute with her quill. Then last but not least, he looked at his beloved Ginny. As if she could sense it, she looked up and quickly smiled back at Harry before going back to writing on her test. Harry went back to his test and continued to write. An hour later he was done with the written portion. Hermione had finished a few minutes before him. It looked like she was also half way finished with the required potions. Harry was surprised at how swiftly he had been able to answer his potions NEWT and to correctly perform his potion. He owed his success to Hermione's constant nagging about studying. He and his 7 friends had finished their potions exam several minutes in advance. A few students were trying to add a few minor details to the potions exam. Suddenly the official ran the small bell and all students looked up.

"Please stop, the examination has concluded", with a wave of their wands, the tests went back into the envelopes and the vials were neatly tied to ther envelope. As soon as all the exams were collected, the students were excused and they left the Great Hall.

Harry was among the first students to walk out of the Great Hall. He looked around to see if he could find Ginny. Suddenly their eyes met and they smiled to each other. Ginny ran to his arms and he swung her around and then he put her down and gave her an amorous kiss. They heard some catwhistling from other seventh years and they blushed.

"So, how did it go love?" said Harry as he put his forehead to hers as he put his fingers through her smooth red hair, taking a deep breath of her scent.

"It actually went well. I think all those long days and nights of study along with Hermione helped, despite having been out for that little adventure of ours" and she kissed him on the lips.

"I'm glad to hear that." just as Harry said that, their other 6 friends came to join them.

"Blimey and we have a charms NEWT after lunch." said Ron as he put his nervous fingers through his hair.

"There, there now Ron. I'm sure you did fine" said Hermione before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Why don't we have lunch next to the black lake, I could use some fresh air" said Neville as he looked down at Hannah and they all agreed.

"Alright, why don't we blokes go to the kitchens and get the elves to pack us some lunch baskets and you girls get some blankets" said Seamus.

"Alright" said Luna in her dreamy voice and the girls left to go get some blankets.

Before she walked away, Ginny blew a kiss to Harry and he pretended to catch it in mid-air and put it to his lips. Ginny smiled in response and turned away to go get the blankets with the other girls.

An hour and a half later, the 8 friends were back in the Great Hall taking their charms NEWT. As usual, they sat and did more writing. This time after the writing portion, students were taken to isolated corners of the Great Hall behind aparated walls to be tested on several charms with their wands and then they were allowed to leave the Great Hall. Hermione as usual left early and then she was followed by her 7 friends. They all went to their respective common rooms to relax before going down to dinner. Ron was still jittery and shaking when they reached the head student tower.

"Ron, are you feeling alright" asked Hermione as she put her arm around him

"Yeah, I'm f- f- fine" he sai as he walked up the stairs.

"Ron, you don't sound fine. You should go lie down a bit" said Ginny as looked in her brother's direction with a look of concern.

"I'll b- b- be ok- k- kay" said Ron this time from the top of the stairs.

"Come on Ron, if you're not fine by the time you get up for dinner, I'm taking you to the hospital wings" said Hermione.

Once inside Ron's room, Ron became very open with Hermione.

"M- M- Mione, I- I- I d- d- don't know, I c- c- can't stop sh- sh- shaking" said Ron as he curled up into the fetal position on his bed and Hermione lay down behind him.

"I suppose your nerves got the better of you. You have to learn to relax Ron." she said and she kissed his head before putting her head down on the pillow behind him. She put her arm around and gently rubbed Ron's arm while he still continued to shake.

An hour later Harry and Ginny came knocking on Ron's bedroom door.

"Come in" said Ginny as she sat up against the backboard of the king-sized four poster bed.

"How's Ron doing?" asked Harry as he walked in holding on to Ginny's hand.

"I think he is going to need to go to the hospital wing. He's still shaking" said Hermione with a frown on her face.

"He'll be alright. I'm sure of it. If he could manage his nerves while we were hunting those horcruxes, I'm sure he can handle his nerves for the NEWTs." said Harry.

"Here Hermione, let me help you get him to the hospital wing" said Ginny as she come on the other side of the bed to help Ron get up.

"G- G- Ginny, it's n- n- nothing, I- I- sw- sw- swear" said Ron trying to convince Ginny.

"Ron, you don't know when to quit do you? Come on, let's go see Madam Pomfrey. In a few minutes you will thank Hermione and I" said Ginny as she put her arm around Ron's back.

A few minutes later the four of them walked into the hospital wing, looking for Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, Ron here needs your help. He hasn't been well since he took his NEWTs this morning." said Hermione as she helped Ginny settle Ron on an empty bed.

"So what do we have here Mr. Weasley. Looks like you can't stop shaking can't you?" said Madam Pomfrey as she looked over Ron.

"R- r- really M- M- Madam P- P- Pomfrey, I- I- I'm f- f- fine" said Ron while still shaking.

"Oh dear, it looks like your nerves have been affected by your nervousness for the NEWTs. All you need is some calming draught and dreamless sleep potion for this week while you take your NEWTs and you will be just fine" said Madam Pomfrey. She left to get the necessary potions and came back with two bottles. Madam Pomfrey gave Ron a small dose of the calming draught and within minutes he was feeling better and he had stopped shaking.

"You feel better Ron" said Hermione as she put her arm around him.

"Yeah, I feel better 'Mione" said Ron as he smiled down at her.

"Well, at least you sound much better" said Ginny smiling at her brother.

"Why don't we go to dinner and you can get a few bites to eat. It'll do you some good" said Harry.

"Yeah, good idea mate" said Ron jumping off the bed and taking the bottles with him.

"I'm glad you look better Ron. You had me worried there for a minute." said Hermione and she pulled Ron into her arms.

"I'm fine my little witchling" whispered Ron into her ear and she smiled as she rested her check against his chest. They pulled apart and the four of them walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

That night the four of them sat down in the head student common room and went over their notes for their Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT. They even practiced the moves with their wands without saying the spell. Hermione had continued with her Arithmancy studies so she took on the extra load of studying for ther Arithmancy NEWT. They reviewed their textbooks a little while longer and then went to bed.

**Tuesday NEWTs**

Harry opened his eyes and noticed that his bed was still dark. He noticed that his curtains were drawn closed on his bed. He remembered closing them the night before so the morning light wouldn't bother him. He wanted to get as much peaceful sleep as he could. He moved the curtain on his side of the bed and looked down at Ginny at his side. The castle was so drafty that she had put on her warm pajamas before going to bed. The light was shining in on Ginny's fiery hair. _Merlin, when Ginny was at his side and asleep, was enough to arouse his shaft. _That is just what Harry felt and he felt his shaft grow by just looking down at Ginny sleep. Her arm was on his chest and her long hair cascading on the pillow. He didn't want to wake her. She truly was a sleeping beauty by his standards. Unfortunately, he knew that if they didn't wake up, they wouldn't make it on time to breakfast and they needed to eat something before studying a few more notes before preparing for their Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT.

"Sleeping beauty? Time to wake up love" said Harry as he stood up on one elbow and then leaned down to gently kiss Ginny on her cheek. _Merlin, she looked so peaceful in her sleep that it was a crime to wake her up._

"Mmmm, I don't want to wake up. I want to stay here in bed with you" said Ginny while yawning and then smiling up at Harry.

"I know love but, we have to get up to go to breakfast. We can do that over the weekend and just sleep in bed when we are done with our NEWTs. How does that sound?" he said looking lovingly into her big brown eyes.

"That sounds wonderful. You're on Potter" and she got up from bed with much reluctance.

Later that afternoon Harry and Ginny ran into Hermione after having done her Arithmancy NEWT.

"So how did your Arithmancy NEWT go Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. I think it was a disaster. I think I should of studied more last night" as she frowned down at her plate during lunch.

"Oh, don't fret my little witchling. I'm sure you got more than outstanding marks on your NEWT" said Ron as he kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"And now we have to go off to our NEWT for the Defense Against the Dark Arts" and Hermione was now just shoving the food around her plate.

"My 'Mione, you have to eat something. You can't go in to take a NEWT on an empty stomach" said Ron and he helped her by gently feeding some food into her mouth. Hermione smiled and made an effort to eat a little more food off her plate.

"That's my little witchling, be a good girl and eat your food" and Ron put his hand over her left and as he watched her put more food into her mouth.

The foursome ran into their other 4 friends in front of the black lake and they walked by the shore for a bit before reporting to their next NEWT.

"You all ready for your DADA NEWT?" said Seamus thoughtfully.

"I think I am. At least I think I remember what I need to know" said Neville with a small chuckle.

"You'll do just fine Neville. Don't worry at all love" said Hannah and she gently squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

Hermione looked down at her watch and said, "Alright everybody, it's time for you know what" and they all groaned with frustration.

The 8 of them reported to the Great Hall. The four corners were once again covered by walls for the practical part of the DADA exam.

"Welcome students to your Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT. For the first hour you will be doing the written part of the exam. Then there are two parts to the practical. The first one is dueling and it includes disarming your oponent and using protection spells. Afterwards behind those walls, you will be tried out with other spells and see how you will repel them with your wand. Once you have completed the second practical part of your Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT, you may leave." said the official.

Ron started getting nervous so he took a small swig of his calming draught. Within minutes he was doing well.

"Alright, you may all now take out the written part out of the envelopes in front of you." said the official. Everybody took out their exams and started to write away once more.

Naturally Harry and Hermione got through the exam quickly and they were back at the head student common room.

"Well, that's that. At least we are now done with the DADA NEWT" said Hermione sighing as she sat in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Who ever new that they would be so tiresome." said Harry sitting with his head back and he closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Ron and Ginny walked in through the portrait hole.

"Oh Harry, I don't know about you but, I'm so tired. It's only Tuesday. I don't know how I will get through the rest of the week" said Ginny sitting on Harry's lap and laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

"Well, I had to sit in through a final exam this morning and now I have to sit through another one before dinner with the 3rd years" sighed Harry.

Later that night, Ginny was reviewing for ther History of Magic NEWT on Harry's bed. She had pieces of parchments with notes written all over her side of the bed. Harry walked into his room and fell on his side of the bed.

"I agree with you Gin with what you said earlier, I have no idea how we are going to get through the rest of this week. I'm already so worn out with so much studying, monitoring students during their final exams and taking NEWTs. I wish the weekend was already here." and he closed his eyes.

"Oh poor Harry Potter, he has fought Voldermort and now he's worn out of studying and taking NEWTs?" she said with a big grin on her face and then giggled. Suddenly Harry grasped her hand and pulled her down on top of him.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, are you making fun of "The Chosen One" he said as he looked seriously into her brown eyes as he held her head with his fingers in her silken fiery hair.

"Um, I don't think so..." she said responding with an innocent tone in her voice.

"Ah ha! So you are! You know what the punishment for that is?" he said as he looked at her with playful deep green eyes.

"No, what is it?" pretending to look worried.

"TICKLES!" and he turned them over where she wound up under him as he tickled her endlessly.

"No Harry... ha ha... stop it! ha ha... hee hee...no... ha ha" as she laughed out loud with glee.

"You asked for it Ginevra Molly Weasley and now you must attain yourself to the consequences" he said as he kept tickling her endlessly.

"No more... Harry!... he he ... ha ha... stop... ow... my stomach hurts..." as she tried to cover herself with her hands from Harry.

"That's entirely the purpose Weasley, he he" said Harry with a devilish laugh.

Suddenly his fingers accidently touched her breast and he stopped tickling her. They stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like the longest time. Harry broke the stare and he brought his lips slowly and close to hers. He nuzzled her lips endlessly as she tried to move her lips up to his and he moved away. Then he finally kissed her with full force. He heard her moan into his mouth as his hands moved through her fiery scented strands of red hair. Their fiery kiss lingered for a long time and then Ginny's hand moved down to explore Harry's chest. Her hand then proceeded to move down to his belly and then down to his shaft. She discovered that it was already at its full length. However, Harry gently grasped her hand.

"Harry, what's the matter?" she said searching his eyes for his reason to pull back.

"Gin, you know that if we go there, I won't be able to stop and we still have a lot of studying to do for our History of Magic NEWT." and he gently pulled away from her and sighed as he tried to normalize his breathing.

"I thought you wanted to do it" said Ginny as she looked down at her hands.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the frown on Ginny's face. "Ginny, please understand me, I want to do it more than anything but, we have a lot of studying to do. Like I promised you on Sunday. This weekend I will make it up to you. We can even stay in bed all day and order breakfast to the common room if you like or even up here to the room." and then he saw Ginny look up at him with a small glimpse of hope.

"Do you really promise?" now looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I promise sleeping beauty. Now let's see what you were studying before I came in here" and he took a couple of the parchments from the bed that were now wrinkled.

**Wednesday NEWTs**

The Great Hall had been cleared and now was prepared for the History of Magic NEWT.

"Welcome students to your History of Magic NEWT. You will have 2 and a half hours to complete 3 4-page essays in response to the questions on the essay questions. Good luck. You many now withdraw your exams from your envelopes" and the sound of opening envelopes could be heard through the Great Hall. The sunlight shone through the large windows as students wrote away. Within an hour, some were beginning to shake their hands because either they had become too sore or stiff from so much writing. Harry looked up at Ginny and she caught him looking at her. She started to move up her skirt and pretended to scratch her thigh. Harry's eyes went wide. He quickly and discreetly looked around to see if anybody else was looking. Nobody else was looking. They were all too busy and concentrating on writing their essays. Harry discreetly looked back at Ginny and this time she showed him more of her thigh as she licked her lips. When Harry looked closer, he noticed that Ginny wasn't wearing any knickers at all! Harry tried to focus again on his essay. Merlin, he was thankful that he was almost done writing his last essay. He wrote a few more sentences and dipped his quill in the ink bottle again. He took advantage of this moment to look in Ginny's direction again. This time Ginny was swinging her hair to her back. He swore that he saw the whole hair swing thing move in slow motion. Merlin's beard, she was making it difficult for him to control himself and he felt his shaft grown in the middle of a NEWT! He was thankful that he had his robes on and he used them to cover his shaft. Ginny saw this and she gaped her mouth at what had happened to Harry and silently giggled before going back to her NEWT.

When Harry finished his NEWT, he was concentrating hard in reducing the size of his shaft. By the time that the officials had called he had succeeded in reducing its size. Outside the Great Hall, Harry caught Ginny by her wrist.

In a low voice he said, "Ginny, what do you think you were doing in there?"

"Oh, but, what do you mean Harry?" said Ginny innocently.

"Come now Ginny. You know perfectly what you were doing to me in there and none other than in the middle of a NEWT!" he said.

"Oh that" Ginny now pretending to finally remember, "I was just having a little fun. You know how dull those NEWTs can sometimes be" and she winked at him.

"The worst part is that you weren't even-" and Harry looked around to make sure that nobody could hear him, "you weren't even wearing knickers".

"Harry Potter, you sure have quite an imagination" said Ginny as she arched her eyebrows.

"Gin, come with me" said Harry and he pulled her along with him.

"Where are you taking me Harry?" said Ginny with a questioning look on her face.

"It's what I have been dying to do since I saw you inside that Great Hall" said Harry.

A couple of minutes later, Harry had brought them to the Room of Requirement. Within moments the door appeard before them. Harry opened the door and he led Ginny inside.

As soon as he closed the door, he put Ginny against the wall, he lifted her gray pleated skirt and wrapped her legs around his waist. He didn't hesitate to drop his gray pants and boxers. He put his shaft into Ginny's entrance and started to pump into her fast and hard.

"Oh Harry! You bad boy! uh, uh, uh UH!" as Ginny moaned started to moan with every strong thrust from Harry.

"You... are... the... bad... girl... Gin... tempting... me... like that" and he started to groan as he began to feel Ginny's wetness around his shaft.

"I... oh, oh, oh, didn't... do... oh, oh, oh... do-" and Harry kissed her hard on the lips before she could finish.

Harry started pushing harder and faster as the urge rose inside him with every shiver.

"Oh Gin! You are... irresistaBLE!" as he groaned loud.

"Hard Harry!... HARDER!... yes... yes... oooh... mmm" Ginny continued to moan with every thrust.

"Oh Gin... UH!" Harry's groan was so loud that it echoed in the room.

"What... ever... happened... to the weekend?" said Ginny between shivers.

"Gin... when... I saw.. you pull up ... your.. skirt... and lick... your... lips... like... that... I wanted to... throw you... there... and take you... uh, uh, uh... mmm... Oh Merlin!" he said in between hard thrusts.

There was was one last thrust from Harry and they both came with one loud moan in unison.

Harry finally came to rest his head on Ginny's shoulder and as soon as their breathing calmed down, he put Ginny down and she put her skirt down as he pulled up his boxers and pants.

"Wow, Harry" said Ginny while she was still panting and quickly fixing her hair.

"Ginny, when I saw you in that Great Hall, you have now idea what I felt. It couldn't wait until the weekend. I just had to have you" while Harry lowered his head.

"What's wrong Harry?" said Ginny as she lifted his face towards hers.

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry if I was harsh on you. It was not my intention to be like that on you but, when I saw you in the Great Hall, I had to have you" his eyes looking deeply but also in a lovingly way at hers.

"No Harry, you weren't harsh and don't ever think that you did something wrong. I had gone on for days without making love to you and I wound up flirting with you and well... the rest we know" and she smiled.

"Oh Gin, I'm so lucky to have you. What did I ever do to deserve you?" and he kissed her more gently on the lips this time. Their soft kiss lingered on for a while and then he pulled away. "I meant what I said Gin, I will make it up to you this weekend when the NEWTs are over."

"Alright Harry" she smiled and put the back of her hand against his cheek.

"Let's go Gin, we have to go eat dinner. You sure know how to make me work and appetite" at this they both laughed and then they walked out of the Room of Requirement.

Harry and Gin had their fingers laced together when they walked into the Great Hall.

"There you are! Where have the two of you been?" asked Neville.

"Oh just walking around" said Ginny and she turned and smiled at Harry.

Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other and their plates started to fill up with food. Their silver gobblets also filled up with pumpkin juice.

"Did you realize that we just have our Herbology and Transfiguration NEWTs tomorrow and we are finished?" said Hannah.

"Oh wow, that is true Hannah. I have been so busy studying here with Hermione that I didn't even notice that. Did you all notice that" said Ron looking back at his friends and they nodded as a small smile started to come across their faces.

"Yes, that may be true for the seven of you but, I have an Ancient Runes NEWT tomorrow" said Hermione and she started to go over her notes in her head.

"Hermione, please relax. We have to relax every once in a while you know" said Ginny and she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I'll do that when I'm done with my NEWTs" and she went back to reviewing her notes as she took another bite of food and started to chew it slowly. Ron nodded at her and went back to eating.

"Why don't we go and give it one more last study in the library for tomorrow" said Seamus.

"That would be a good idea." said Harry and he sat back after finishing his food.

That night, the 8 friends stayed in the library until Neville looked at his watch and he said, "Bloody Hell! Look at the time! It's almost 11!" and they gasped and quickly got their things and left for their respective dormitories.

Harry was already dozing off when Ginny got under the covers with him.

"Good night my prince" she said.

"Night my sleeping beauty" he said and he put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest.

**Thursday NEWTs**

That night, Harry tossed and turned. Harry could not understand why he had a whole bunch of dreams. At first he dreamt that he was fighting Voldemort again. Then he was dreaming of the little escapade that he and Ginny had in the Room of Requirement. Just as he was about to thrust her in his dream, he heard a voice wake him up.

"Harry! come on, we have 40 minutes to get dressed and to go eat breakfast!" said Ginny as she ran back into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then ran back out to put on her blouse, jumper, and skirt on. Harry sat up and noticed that Ginny was only in a bra and knickers.

"Aww, no playing during NEWTs today? You have knickers on. No fair Gin!" said Harry pouting his lips.

"Harry, stop being a bad boy and get out of bed and get dressed!" and by then Ginny already was tying her tie.

Harry got up in seconds and charmed himself clean and dressed and then he said, "Done!" and he grinned at Ginny as he looked from behind her on the mirror.

"Very funny Harry" and then they grabbed their school bags and headed down to breakfast.

The Herbology and Transfiguration NEWTs were the toughest yet. In Herbology students had to find what plants were used for potions, which one had medicinal uses, which were poisonous and so forth. The essay was twice as long as the History of Magic NEWT.

The Transfiguration NEWT was practical and written. It was the most exhaustive of all NEWTs and all the students were so tired that they all nearly went to their dormitories to sleep. That is all except Hermione who stayed up studying for her Ancient Runes NEWT.

That evening the 8 friends went down to dinner to celebrate the completion of their NEWTs examinations. There was a lot of chatter. Some students were still trying to cram for their Diviniation and Ancient Runes exams.

That night most students went to their dormitories with the pleasure of getting a good rest without the worry of taking NEWTs. Hermione on the other hand would have to get up early to go to her Ancient Runes NEWT.

**Friday NEWTs**

Harry had pulled the curtains to his bed closed again. He wanted to sleep in as much as he could with Ginny. If they slept through the whole day, they were going to do that. They had had a very exhausting week.

On the other side of the head student tower, Hermione got up for the last time to go take her Ancient Runes NEWT. Ron was still dead asleep on his bed. Hermione kissed him on the forehead and left to go eat breakfast and to take her NEWT.

Several hours later, Hermione went back to Ron's room. To her amazement, Ron was still asleep on the bed. Having finished with all her NEWTs, Hermione took off her clothes and left herself in her bra and knickers and got into bed with Ron and quickly dozed off to sleep.

"Mmmm" came out of Ron's mouth and he pulled Hermione closer to him. When he noticed, she was only wearing a bra and knickers.

"Hermione? Hermione! You were supposed to go take your Ancient Runes NEWT!" he said as he saw the time on his watch.

"Shush Ron! I'm trying to sleep. I already went and took it. Go back to sleep!" and she turned around and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Ron smiled at his little witchling, he cuddled closer to her, put his arms around her and fell asleep again.


	26. Chapter 26: Offers of a Lifetime

_A/N: I apologize if it took me a little longer to post the chapter. I had a lot of work these days. Here is the next chapter. I apologize if I overlooked any typos or grammatical errors. Please read and review! A review can go a long way for encouragement to write the next chapter. Goal is to get 30 reviews in the following week. Critiques would be greatly appreciated via private messaging._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's._

_On with the story..._

**Chapter 26: Offers of a Lifetime**

When Harry woke up, he was still so tired that his eyes closed up again. With much effort he looked up at the watch that was on his night stand. He squinted his eyes and noticed that it was almost 3:30pm. He then looked down at Ginny and there she was again. As Ginny slept, she looked more beautiful than ever in her red and fiery splendor with her hair splayed all over his chest. He looked beyond her beautiful hair and noticed that the sun was still brightly shining outside. He thought that it would be nice to go out on a picnic. Just him and Ginny. He had wanted to be romantic this weekend with Ginny and there was no better way to start it than with a picnic, just the two of them. He thought that they might go back to their special spot on the other side of the black lake. Just then he heard Ginny stir in his chest.

"Mmmm" and Ginny lay back on the pillows to stretch with her arms about her head. When she did this, the sheet dropped below her breasts and Harry smiled at the sight of this. He brought his hand around and cupped Ginny's right breast. "Mmm, that's a lovely way to wake up Harry. By the way, what time is it?" she asked as she finally looked up at him.

"You are not going to believe it love, it's already 3:30pm. I was thinking, would you like to go out on a picnic to our spot on the other side of the black lake? Just the two of us"

"Oh, that sound's heavenly Harry" and she propped herself on her elbow to lean down and kiss Harry on the lips.

"Good, I'm glad you like the idea. Why don't we get up, take a shower, go down to the kitchens, and get one of the elves to pack a picnic basket for us?"

"Yeah, I'll bring a comfy blanket. Just for the two of us" and she swiftly tapped his nose quickly.

He smiled in response and the two of them got out of bed. A few minutes later they were heading out to through the main doors of the castle with the picnic basket. He was carrying it and Ginny was carrying the blanket. They walked around the black lake hand in hand.

"Harry, I'm so happy that we are done with those blasted NEWTs. One more day and I swear that I would of gone mental!" and she chuckled.

"I agree, I sure am happy that the weekend is here. Now we can spend a romantic weekend together, just like I promised" and he turned to gently kiss her on the lips.

"When is it that we are getting our results from the Wizarding Examinations Department?" Ginny asked.

"I think Hermione said that we get them by owl after we have left Hogwarts" then realization hit Harry.

"Oh blimey Ginny. Do you now realized that we will be leaving Hogwarts in a week?" he said with a surprised expression towards her.

"Oh my, you're right Harry. We leave in a week."

"I'm going to miss this place Ginny." he said looking back at the castle, "I always considered it my home. I know that we saw some good times and then some dark times but, I'm going to miss it Gin. I will never come back. In fact, I might just talk sometime in the future with Professor McGonagall to inquire about a teaching job here. Just so I can come back. The truth is, I always dreaded the Summers and when September came around, I would be so happy because I would be coming back to Hogwarts. I love everything about it, the black lake, the Gryffindor common room, the Great Hall, the Quidditch field, everything."

"If you want to come back and teach in the future, already having taught some classes, it's possible that Professor McGonagall will let you come back. I'm glad that somebody at least enjoyed coming to Hogwarts. It does have its memories. That's for sure"

They arrived at their spot and they set up their picnic and blanket under a weeping willow. Harry put his back against the tree and Ginny lay herself against his chest. When she lay against his chest, he kissed her head and breathed in the fresh scent of wildflowers from her red silky hair and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll tell you something Ginny, I'm glad that this willow is not like the one I confronted with Ron during our second year hear at Hogwarts" and he chuckled as he said it.

"Yeah, Ron told me all about it. I can't believe it that the two of you almost got killed and you still got in trouble"

Harry waved his hand in the air and Ginny looked at him in curiosity.

"I thought I would do a muffliato and disillusionment charm to keep ourselves from looking eyes" and he smiled.

"Harry Potter, you are always up to something aren't you?" and he leaned down to kiss her rosy lips.

Ginny smiled after she pulled away, "Finally we can sit down and enjoy the view of the castle from here"

"Even back in May we really didn't have time to come and enjoy the full view of Hogwarts. It was still in ruins then. Now look at it. It's so beautiful there on top of it's rocky cliffs. It even almost looks majestic in a way" said Harry thoughtfully. "The years before we couldn't even look at it because we were too young or there was too much danger lingering around. I suppose you can say we were pretty much confined to Hogwarts for our protection" and he closed his eyes.

The light was now shining on the side of the castle walls and it was reflecting on the new windows that had been put up only the year before. Harry opened his eyes and moved his arm and levitated a piece of apple from the picnic basket towards Ginny. She took at and took a bite as Harry gently kissed her on the top of her head as he softly raked his fingers through her silken red hair.

"Harry? Why did you really want to break up with me after Bill and Fleur's wedding?" asked Ginny and she took another bite from the piece of apple.

Harry's heart suddenly started to beat hard inside his chest and Ginny could feel it. She knew that the subject made Harry uncomfortable, "Harry, if you don't want to talk about it, it's alright. Maybe we can talk about it some other time" and she looked up at Harry to see what his response would be.

"No, it's alright Gin. This year we have had to study so much and we really haven't had a chance to talk about the one year when we were away from each other." he paused for a moment, caught his breath and then continued, "That night during Bill and Fleur's wedding. I didn't want to leave you to the fate in the tent. It all just happened so quickly. When I least expected it, Hermione, Ron, and I had apparated into Muggle London. One by one, the three of us went looking for the remaining horcruxes." Harry could feel a lump begin to fill in his throat but he went on explaining, "All through that year, I missed you so much Gin. Day after day and night after night, I longed to feel you in my arms. I wanted to hold you in my arms and keep you safe. I also knew that if Voldemort had knowledge that you and I had a close relationship, I didn't want him to come after you or your family to harm you" Harry could now feel tears streaming down his cheeks and his voice broke as he spoke this time, "Voldemort still wound up hurting your family by causing the war and eventually-" Harry stammered and finally said, "Fred's death" and she heard him sniff as Ginny sat up and started to cry in her hands. It had almost been a year since Fred's death and it was still a fresh wound inside them. Harry also sat up and put his arms around Ginny and held her. He rocked her and comforted her while they both cried. When the were spent, they took their sandwhiches, fruit, and pumpkin juice and ate them in silence. When they were both finished, Harry leaned his back again against the tree and Ginny leaned against Harry's chest.

"Harry?" and Ginny waited silently for a response.

"Mmm?" as he stared off into the distance with Hogwarts in the horizon.

"You were very brave. To go confront a dark wizard like Voldemort and let him kill you. Why did you let him kill you? I never knew why you let him do that."

"Gin, I was one of the horcruxes. He couldn't kill me in the end because I was protected by my mother's love from the day that he killed my parents."

"You were one of the horcruxes?" she said as she turned around to look at him with a look of surprise on her face.

"Yes, I was Gin. I had to do it for everyone, especially for you. I couldn't bare to see more people die in Voldemort's hands. Someone had to put him to an end and if it had to be me, I was willing to do for everybody." saying intently as he looked into her eyes.

"Harry, that is why people in the wizarding world admire you for it. You are the boy who not only lived once but, twice. You were truly "The Chose One". and she gently kissed his lips.

"Gin, I had to do it. Not just for the wizarding world but, for you. Understand, I did it so you and others could live in a safer world." he said now holding her gently by the arms. He continued on, "Gin, that is how much I love you. You must understand that my world would seize to exist if anything happened to you. I could possibly die if _anything_ happened to you. You are the reason that I live and breath" and then he took Ginny into his arms and held her in his arms for what seemed the longest time.

"So that's where you went off to after Bill and Fleur's wedding and you never sent me an owl or anything?!" she said jokingly and gently smacked his chest. "Speaking of wedding, don't think you are getting off so easily this time sir, we are engaged to be married now" and she kissed him on the lips long and hard.

"Me engaged? To whom?" he said pretending to not know anything.

"Harry James Potter! Honestly, sometimes I don't know how I put up with you!" she pretended to be annoyed at him.

"That's easy, you love me" and he gave her a wide grin.

"Oh come off it Harry" and she gently smacked his chest again.

"Ow!" and he pretended to be hurt

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny said this time with worry on her face.

Suddenly Harry tackled her to the blanket and he pinned her below him and started to tickle her endlessly.

"No! not tickles again... ha ha... no... Harry!... stop it...no, not there... hee hee" as he started to tickle her in her underarms.

"I'm the all known powerful and 'The Chosen One'. You miss choose your oponents well!" and he continued to tickle her.

"No... ha ha... he he... ow... my... stomach... hurts... stop Harry!... ha ha" and she started to wiggle around to get away from his tickles.

"Is the prisoner of 'The Chose One' trying to get away? Ha ha!" and he tickled her harder.

"No!... stop!... ha ha... Harry!... he he... hee hee... ha ha...Harry!.." she said and Harry noticed the joy of her laughter. It was so different from almost a year ago. She had been the saddest soul, along with George of course. Now, the life in her eyes truly danced. Her brown eyes were brighter, her face was more full of life. Suddenly Harry was mystefied once more by the sound of her laughter. It was another intoxicating sound for him. To him it was music to his ears. He stopped tickling her and leaned down to kiss her gently on her lips. He softly opened her lips with his tongue. Soon enough she parted her lips and their tongues once more started the passionate dance of lovers. Harry's hand travelled down to the small of her back and started to caress it as he let his fingers of his other hand get lost in the world of the strands of her fiery strands of soft hair. Her fingers raked his upper back, sending shudders up and down his spine.

He then pulled away and said, "Ms. Weasley, I fear that our work isn't done yet, we may be done studying but we are going to have to start planning our wedding and we are going to have to set a date for the dashing event" and he smiled down at her.

"Hmmm, I fear you are right Mr. Potter. For now, I think we need to head back to the castle it's getting late and we might get in trouble if we are not back by dinner." and she quickly moved up her head to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh no! I fear you are right Ms. Weasley, let's go then" and he helped her up and they headed back to the castle. As they walked in through the main doors, McGonagall walked up to them,

"Ah Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, just the students I was looking for. There are two people who have been requesting our presence. Ms. Gwenog Jones has been requesting yours Ms. Weasley and Minister Shacklebolt has been requesting yours and Mr. Ronald Weasleys, along with Mr. Finnigan's and Mr. Longbottom's.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in confusion and were not certain what McGonagall was really talking about.

"You can both go up to my office. You can go in Ms. Weasley, the others will wait outside while you talk with Ms. Jones" she said.

"Thanks Professor McGonagall" and she and Harry made their way to her office.

When they arrived, the Minister was talking with Ron, Seamus, and Neville just outside McGonagall's office. Ginny nervously looked at Harry and he smiled and nodded to reassure her.

"I'll be waiting out here when you come out Gin" he said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Ginny gave him a crooked smile and she walked into McGonagall's office. Inside was witch with brown wavy hair. She was in great shape and then she suddenly turned around and Ginny came in sight with the woman's blue eyes.

"You must be Ginevra Weasley, yes?" she asked with a lively voice.

"Yes, I am" said Ginny as she shook her hand.

"Wonderful, you must be wondering why I'm here." and Ginny shook her head in response.

"Allow me to present myself, I'm Gwenog Jones, captain of the Hollyhead Harpies."

"Captain of the who did you say?" said Ginny with a surprised look on her face.

"You heard me correctly Ms. Weasley, I'm Gwenog Jones, captain of the Hollyhead Harpies. Throughout this year, my seeker, keeper and I have been coming to your games here at Hogwarts. We are looking for someone to fill in the position of chaser on our team. We are starting our season in September. We saw the magnificent moves you did out there as you got past the other teams to put in several quaffles through the hoops and at magnificent speeds." she said.

"Well, the strategies were my fiancé's ideas, but yes, I did put those quaffles through the hoops. Why, if I may ask?" Ginny said still looking at Gwenog Jones in disbelief.

"Ms. Weasley, if you still haven't noticed, I'm hear to offer you the position of chaser on our team. Once you are finished with your duties here at Hogwarts, we would like to offer you the position and to come to our first training session on July 1st." she said.

"Oh my gosh! You are offering me a position as chaser on your team?" Ginny said now with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, that is correct. So do you accept Ms. Weasley?" Gwenog now looking at Ginny with a more serious look on her face.

"Why, yes! yes! I would be more than honored and priviledged to accept and play as chaser on your team" and Ginny clasped her hands together in joy.

"Great, then we will be seeing you on July first for the first training session. Welcome to the Hollyhead Harpies" said Gwenog Jones, extending her hand once more out to Ginny.

"Thank you Ms. Jones!" said Ginny as she also extended her hand to shake Gwenog's.

"Please, call me Gwenog" and Ginny shook her head in response and they walked out of the office and Gwenog was off.

Just outside McGonagall's office Harry saw the look of shock on Ginny's face and he went quickly to her. "Gin, are you alright?"

All Ginny did was nod her head up and down as Harry took her in his arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead and she reacted finally to Harry's relief.

"Harry, that was Gwenog Jones, she told me that I have been accepted by the Hollyhead Harpies to start on July 1st" she said this time with a big smile up at Harry.

"Why, that's wonderful Gin! I'm so proud of you love!" and he swung her around in a hug and then put her back down, while having a big smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"Mr. Potter, if you please?" said the Minister after clearing his throat.

"Oh yes sir." he said at the Minister and then he turned back around to face Ginny and said, "I'll be back in a few Gin. You be a good girl and wait for me here" he gave her a quick kiss on her lips and went inside McGonagall's office.

Harry walked into McGongall's office and sat into one of the chairs. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville all looked at each other with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" said Kingsley,

"Good afternoon Minister" the four of them said.

"Gentlemen, I see that you are wondering why I requested to see you today. As you are aware, you are about to graduate from Hogwarts and McGonagall has told me that you all did well on your NEWTs" he said.

The four friends looked at each other in relief of having passed their NEWTs. Still, they were confused as to why they had gotten called to McGonagall's office.

"Gentlemen, as it turns out, you four got some of the highest notes on your NEWTs. Especially on your Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT. This got my attention and along with decent notes in your Charms and Herbology NEWTs, this qualifies you for positions as Aurors with the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic. I have included Seamus because Professor McGonagall has told me that you have improved considerably and are one of the best spell casters here at Hogwarts, apart from Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Neville, your exceptional skills in Herbology could come in handy along with potions when going on missions with other aurors." He then turned to Harry and Ron, " And the two of you have gotten quite a bit of experience since before the Second War here at Hogwarts. Your training starts on June 15th and the training will take a year for you to complete it. If you accept I have the forms here." He then looked at the four of them, "So are you gentlemen interested? You see, with the Second War, we lost several of our aurors and we are now looking for new candidates and the four of you meet all the qualities." Kingsley then sat back in his char and laced his fingers and pointed his index fingers to his chin. He now had a very serious look on his face and waited to see what the four friends decided.

"Well, there is no better place to put for now my herbology abilities than with the Auror Department and applying my skills on the field. So... I accept Minister." said Neville as he looked from his friends to Kingsley.

Kingsley then turned to the other three, "Harry? Ron?, Seamus?".

"I would like to also apply my skills in charm casting as an auror so I too am interested." said Seamus and he sat back in his chair as well and looked at his hands.

Kingsley then looked in Ron and Harry's directions.

"It's true Minister, I have done a lot of battling here along with Harry for several years. Pretty much since our first year here at Hogwarts. I am willing to fight against evil. I'm also interested Minister" said Ron.

Harry felt like he was on the spot. He was the only one who hadn't spoken up. There were many things going through his mind while his friends gave their final decisions to Kingsley. He wanted to also, like Ron fight against dark magic. Not to mention, there were still dementors and death eaters left out there. There were also dark wizards wanting to continue Voldemort's work. With the poisonings and all, Harry wanted to do more and also research on how he could keep the wizarding world a safer place for others. Especially Ginny. He wanted to keep Ginny safe as much as possible. He couldn't prevent Fred's death but, he was willing to do as much as possible to keep the rest of Ginny's family safe, including Ron. He wanted to hunt down every dark wizard out there. They and Voldemort for the cause for the loss of so many loved ones. His mind was made up.

"Yes, Minister, my answer is also yes" said Harry as he stared intently into the minister's eyes.

"Very well gentlemen, welcome to the Auror Department. On behalf of the auror department, we are honored and priviledged to have you with us." said Kingsley and out of his bag, he took out four folders with a set of parchments inside, "These are your contracts and they are active starting June 15th. All you need to do is report to the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic and we will handle things from there. If you could please sign on the 'x' gentlemen" Kingsley showed them where to sign and the four of them signed without giving it a second thought.

"Congratulations gentlemen, we look forward to seeing you then" said Kingsley as he extended his hand to each one of them and then Kingsley picked up the parchments, put them in their corresponding folders, put them in his bag and walked out.

The four friens stood there in McGonagall's office. They were still speechless with what had just happened. They eventually pulled themselves together and they walked out of McGonagall's office and left.

Ginny was still there waiting for Harry and she rain to him and searched his eyes to see what he might say.

"Well, Harry, why did the minister need to see you, Ron, Seamus, and Neville?" she asked still confused as they started to walk down the phoenix steps from McGonagall's office. He turned around when the reached the bottom of the stairs. The stairs disappeared once more and he looked deep into Ginny's piercing brown eyes.

"Gin, the minister was here to offer us a job as aurors in the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic... and... I accepted. Gin, I'm going to be an auror, it's what I've always wanted to do and now I'm going to do it" said Harry as a smile slowly began to creep onto his lips.

"Oh Harry, that is wonderful! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it" she said and she gave him the all too familiar Mrs. Weasley-like bone crunching hug.

"Turns out that the four of us got amongst the highest notes in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology on our NEWTs. I start June 15th." he said and kissed Ginny's forhead.

"Oh, you start about two weeks before I start" she said with a frown on her face.

"Gin, why the frown love?" said Harry as he let his fingers go through her hair.

"I thought we would have more time together. We have to plan our wedding, we have to find a home to live in, we have to-" Harry didn't let her finish, he just took her into his arms and kissed her like there was no end. He kissed her more passionately than ever. When they finally pulled away, they were panting.

"Gin, don't fret. Everything will be fine. You'll see and your mum can help us with the plans. What we can do is go look at the properties that Sirius, Snape, and my parents left me and we can decide where we want to stay. How does that sound love?" asked Harry as he smiled down at her.

"Oh really Harry? Can we do that? And can we decide how we are going to decorate it? And what colors to-" Harry had never seen Ginny so excited and he cut her off again in mid-sentence and kissed her again on the lips. This time his other hand began to linger down to the small of her back. He loved the feel of Ginny's body against his own. He couldn't resist and he let his other hand that was in Ginny's hair travel down her back and then both his hands were suddenly squeezing her bum as they kissed in a more fiery fashion than ever. Their hearts poured out the deepest love that they shared for each other. Ginny's hands came around to his back and she raked her fingers on him, sending shivers up his spine once more. Very reluctantly, they pulled away and walked back to the head student tower.

Back at the head student tower common room, Ron and Hermione were snogging half madly. Harry and Ginny noticed that Ron had told Hermione. When the portrait hole closed, they pulled back and noticed that Harry and Ginny had walked in.

"Oh don't mind us, we were just passing" said Ginny with a big smirk on her face.

"I gather, Ron told you the wonderful news" she told Hermione who in return gleamed with pride and joy at her fiancé.

"Yes, Ginny. It's marvelous. I'm so proud of Ron!" said Hermione and she gave him one more kiss on his lips.

Harry had always wanted to be an auror. Now for the first time in his life he had the Minister of Magic personally coming to offer him a position in the Auror Department. There had been so many killings and many times he wished he could have done something. He knew that he couldn't bring back the people that had died, not even Fred but, he knew that now he could work as an auror to help keep new lives safer, especially Ginny's. He meant what he had told her earlier. Life would seize to exist if anything happened to Ginny. He wanted to make sure that the remaining followers of Voldemort paid their dues for what they did to the wizarding world. Including having taken the lives of his parents. Harry couldn't shake off his head that if Voldemort and his followers had been caught earlier, perhaps his parent's wouldn't have died. He would of still had them there with him. They would of been able to come to his wedding, they would of been able to see him off to Hogwarts in his first year, they would of also seen him off for his last year to Hogwarts. He also would of had his parents while growing up and he wouldn't of lived the miserable life that he lived with the Dursleys. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Ginny call out to him.

"Harry? Harry!" He finally reacted the second time that she called him, "Harry, come on, let's go to dinner." said Ginny and she gave him a quick kiss on his lips before the four friends headed down to the Great Hall to eat dinner.

In the Great Hall, everyone was talking about their Summer holiday and 7th year students were already starting to feel nostalgic. Some girls were even beginning to cry and they hadn't even left Hogwarts yet. Some students were even uncertain and were not quite sure how they would react. Others were so comfortable with their lives in Hogwarts that the idea of leaving hadn't hit them yet. Harry and his friends were aware that they were leaving Hogwarts real soon for the last time after their graduation. They also knew that these were their last few days as they sat together and shared meals together. Just then, McGonagall stood up from behind he staff table and everyone in the Great Hall became silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Good evening students, I believe you are all very happy to know that you are all done with your end of year exams, OWLs and NEWTs. The graduation ceremony for 7th years will be held in front of the castle on Thursday and they will be leaving on Friday after breakfast. All other returning students will be leaving Hogwarts on Monday. As another school year draws to an end, I hope you have all had a pleasant year here at Hogwarts, despite the attacks we had. While on the matter, I must still remind you to continue to be alert as you walk the corridors. It also gives me great pleasure to announce tonight the winning house of the House Cup for this year." Some students gasped while others quietly whispered and then quickly became quiet. Every student now had their eyes and ears on McGonagall as she prepared to announce the winner of the House Cup. McGonagall continued to speak, "The winning house of course will have my full authority to have a party in their house common room to celebrate. So now let's see the results... in fourth place, Ravenclaw with 425 points, in third place Slytherin with 450 points" at this remark the whole Slytherin table booed and McGonagall gave them a strict look and they all stopped booing immediately. "in second place..." every one sucked in their breath, " Hufflepuff with 500 points so this means that Gryffindor wins the House Cup with 600 points". McGonagall gave a gentle smile at the Gryffindor table as they all as tradition threw their pointed hats towards the charmed ceiling and cheered endlessly for winning. McGongall put her hands up and the Gryffindor table went quiet quickly. "I have one more announcement to make before we begin our feast. Our fellow 7th year students Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ron Weasley, Mr. Seamus Finnigan, and Mr. Neville Longbottom have recently been accepted by the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic, Ms. Weasley has been accepted position of chaser with the Hollyhead Harpies, and Ms Granger has been offered a position in the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I believe the congratulations are in order", she clapped her hands and the banners on the sides of the Great Hall turned to Gryffindor banners. "Let the feast begin" said McGonagall and an amazing feast appeared on the tables of every house as all the students oohed and ahhhed at the food arrangements on their tables. Meanwhile, the Gryffindor table went back to celebrating their win.

"Hermione? When did you accept the offer in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures?" asked Ron with confusion.

"Surprise love, I thought I would surprise you tonight. I had gone to McGonagall's office after my last NEWT on Ancient Runes that one Friday." Hermione said with a smile at Ron.

" Mione, I'm so proud of you love. Look at you! So smart and now working with the laws of the treatment of magical creatures. Isn't there anything you can't do?" and Ron put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Hermione blushed in front of everybody.

"Can you believe it mate? Gryffindor not only wins the Quidditch Cup but also the House Cup on our last year at Hogwarts. Things couldn't get any better than this" said Ron as he grinned at Harry. Harry grinned back at him and then down at Ginny.

"Wait, 'till I tell me mum. She's going to be so happy that I won't hear the end of it" said Seamus.

"My grandmum is going to be squeezing my cheeks all the time now as if I were 11 years old again" said Neville with a look of worry on his face as he put his hands over his cheeks.

"Don't worry Neville, I'm sure there's an end to it" said Dean.

"I hope so, you have no idea how hard my grandmum can squeeze cheeks" and Neville finally managed to grab a bite to eat from his food.

"You know what this means, don't you Ron" said Ginny as she looked at her brother.

"Yeah, apart from Percy's wedding, she's going to be talking about it all Summer. We'll never hear the end of it." said Ron with a look of discontent on his face.

"Don't worry Ron, everything'll be alright" said Hermione and she gently squeezed his hand under the table.

"Well, what should we do for the party of the House Cup this time?" asked Ginny as she looked at her friends.

"Well, let's see what we can do, this time it had better be a real good one. It's going to be the last party and fun we ever have fun at Hogwarts" Hermione said and then it suddenly hit them all. They realized that it was the very last time they did something together as Hogwarts students.


	27. Chapter 27: Last Day at Hogwarts P1

_A/N: Thank you to Sunshine72 and Lilly Grace Potter for their reviews! Thanks to Pettybureaucrat too! Sorry for the delay. Please read and rate. My goal is to have 30 reviews before next Sunday. Plus, a few words of encouragement could go a long way! This is also the longest chapter I have written up to this point. I apologize for that. Don't know yet but, they might get longer. Well, I thought I would also add some "spice" to this chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are entirely JKR's._

**Chapter 27: Last Days at Hogwarts P1**

That night after dinner, the foursome headed to the Gryffindor common house and decorated the house with red and gold-colored balloons and shimmers, just like when they celebrated the Quidditch Cup. Once more the Gryffindor students were in a huge party as before. This time there was a lot of laughing and someone had managed to sneak in some butterbeer. Normally the head students would report it to McGonagall, but it was the last week at Hogwarts and they thought they would go easy on the students this time. There were also WWW and Zonko's Joke shop trinkets were being used all over the place.

"Oh my gosh, Harry look at this" said Hermione. Harry walked over to see what Hermione had found underneath the couch.

"Butterbeer and firewhiskey?! How did these students smuggle this into the Gryffindor tower?" and Hermione shook her head in confusion herself and Harry then had a thought, "We are going to have to disapparate this or we should transfigure the contents into pumpkin juice. Do you think you can do that Hermione?" he said as she looked back at her.

"Yeah" she then took out her wand and waved it. The bottles shook for a moment and then the shaking suddenly stopped. Harry grabbed one of the bottles, opened it and took a sip.

"It's pumpkin juice alright. You are truly amazing, you know that Hermione?" Harry said with a grin and gave Hermione a gentle pat on her back.

"Oy! what are you doing there with my fiancé?" asked Ron with a quesitoning look on his face.

"Oh, hey Ron" Harry got up and helped Hermione, "Hermione found out that someone here-" Harry said as he looked to see if anyone was listening on them and continued, "snuck some butterbeer and firewhiskey. Hermione found it under the couch. She managed to transfigure it into pumpkin juice so we don't get in trouble with McGonagall. That's the last thing we need in our last party here at Hogwarts."

Ginny grinned at the thought, "I don't know about you but, it looks like we Gryffindors know how to party" and everyone giggled at the comment.

A few moments later they saw a couple of 6th years go under the couch to take out the butterbeer and firewhiskey bottles. They opened a couple of them and took a sip. The two students unexpectedly spit out the pumpkin juice and everyone in the Gryffindor tower turned around to look at them. Everything was quiet for a few moments and then everybody was laughing real hard at what had just happened. The foursome looked at each other and couldn't help themselves but laugh along with other Gryffindors.

When the foursome stopped laughing Ron spoke up, "looks like my little witchling saves the day again" and he smiled down at Hermione with pride.

"Well, isn't that what I have been doing since year 1 here at Hogwarts?" she said the they laughed again.

"You are a cheeky one at that too aren't you" said Ron in response.

It was midnight, before Professor McGonagall walked in through the portrait hole and the whole Gryffindor common room was still booming with students. No one heard or saw her walk in. She looked around and noticed that a couple of 1st years had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasley, I know that we are done with classes and end of year exams but I think it is time that all of you went to bed. That is enough celebration for a House Cup in one night. You as head students should know that by now" she said with a accusing look on her face.

Ron gasped and stuttered, "Y- yes P- Professor M- McGonagall"

Harry, Hermione and Ginny grinned at how McGonagall's look could still scare Ron after 7 years at Hogwarts and they looked at each other while trying to hide a grin.

"Good, I expect this common room to be emptied out immediately. Off you go, all of you!" said McGonagall and a few minutes later all students could be heard running to their dormitories. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked as the common room emptied in seconds. By then, McGonagall's eyes caught the bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey sitting on the coffee table in front of the fireplace.

"And what is this? May I ask?" said McGonagall as she walked around the foursome and to the coffee table to inspect the bottles. The foursome's worst fears had come to pass. Hermione was the first one to speak up.

"Don't worry professor, if you notice, the bottle smells just like pumpkin juice. I transformed it into pumpkin juice so that it would be safer for students to drink." McGonagall cautiously smelled the firewhiskey bottle that she had picked up in her hand and smelled it. Her eyes then opened wide.

McGonagall looked back at the foursome, "I'm glad to see that my transfiguration classes taught the four of you more than just to transfigure things. I think that it is best that the four of you were off to bed as well and be careful while you walk the corridors. Please be alert"

"Yes, good night professor" said the four of them and they left to go to the head student tower.

The foursome walked into the head student tower common room. They were talking at how lucky they had gotten that night.

"Oh Hermione, again you save our backs. Just like you did when we hadn't studied the night before for a class." said Harry as he put his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

"Well, we won't have to worry about that anymore, will we?" and she smiled at her friends.

The four of them realized what she had just said and froze.

"Yeah, we are done with classes here at Hogwarts and that won't be happening again. All we now have are memories of what happened and how Mione saved our skin" said Ron as he put his arm around Hermione's back.

"You are going to think that this is a bit odd but, a part of me is going to miss it" said Harry as he looked back at his friends.

"Yeah, we know how much you liked Hogwarts Harry. At least you had 7 years here. Even if we had good or bad times." Ginny said and she took Harry into her arms. He smiled down at her and put his arms around her.

"Even if I'm not coming back again, Hogwarts will always be my first home" said Harry as he smiled down at Ginny and then looked back at his friends who smiled with a nostalgic look on their faces.

Hermione yawned, "we better go off to bed you lot. Night" said Hermione and she took Ron by the hand and up the stairs.

"Night" said Harry and Ginny and they went to sit down on the couch and looked out the big window. They turned off the lights and the moon shined on the black lake that night. It was a sight to behold.

Harry lay Ginny down on top of him and put his arms around her. "You know Gin, we'll never be able to sit in the sofa together and look at the moon shine down on the black lake." said Harry and he suddenly sniffed.

"Oh Harry," said Ginny as she stood up and looked at him. There were bright tears rolling down his cheeks this time. She wiped them and then gently kissed him on his lips. "Harry, at least we still have a couple more nights to do that before we leave" she gave him another kiss and then lay back down on his chest.

"You know, I already know what I'm going to do for our romantic weekend and we still have two days you know" said Harry, "I hope you didn't forget about it" he said as he gently rubbed Ginny's back as he said it.

"No I haven't Mr. Potter. If my memory serves, it all started with the History of Magic NEWT" Ginny said and she grinned.

"Oh" groaned Harry, "How could I forget Ms. Weasley. The end of that NEWT was torture. I'm thankful that I was almost done with my last essay." and he smiled and shook his head at the thought.

"You were almost done? I was just about done myself, that's why I decided to have a little fun with you" and she giggled.

"Ginevra Weasley, if your mother ever found out..." and Harry shook his head.

"And you Mr. Harry Potter will remain silent or you will not have any of me from here until our Honeymoon" as she looked up at him with a serious face.

"Ouch! Now that would truly be torture. You are so mean sometimes Gin, couldn't you give me a break?" and he snuck a kiss by kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Well, you remain silent and we can still have a little fun until our honeymoon" she said.

"Wait Gin, how are we going to do this if we are going to be staying at the burrow?" said Harry thoughtfully as he looked up at Ginny.

"Oh dear, good question, I suppose we can go find the house you want to live in from the properties you have and then, we can have Ron and Hermione come over. That way my parents won't have any suspicions. Besides, from the looks of it, Ron and Hermione could use some time alone" and she put her head back down and he started to gently play with Ginny's hair.

"You just have everything planned out don't you Gin?" he said and he chuckled at the thought.

Just then they heard moans grow louder coming from Ron's room.

"Oh Ron, mmmm... that feels delicious!" said Hermione as she felt Ron play with her nipples using his tongue.

"My little... witchling, how could... I... resist?... You are... soooo... beautiful..." and he started to move his hand down to her entrance and slipped his fingers into her wet canal.

"Oh, oh, oh" and Hermione moved and moaned with each moment of Ron's fingers inside of her

"Yes, my... little witchling... moan for... me... you so turn me on..." and he licked around her nipples this time until he came and gently bit her nipple, making Hermione moan even louder.

"You do... know... that... Harry and Ginny... might hear us..." and she dug her nails in Ron's back.

"I doubt it... my... little... witchling... they looked... tired... must... be... sleeping" and he finally positioned himself on top of Hermione and pushed his shaft into Hermione, making her groan and it could be heard loudly through the whole head student tower.

Back down on the couch Ginny said, "What did I tell you? They can use some time away from my parents as well" and they heard more moans coming from Ron's room.

Harry gently moved Ginny up to him by her waist and then took her face in his hands. "You are the most beautiful witch in the wizarding world. You know that Gin?" he said lovingly looking into her eyes.

"No, I didn't" and she smiled down at him.

He then slowly moved her face close to his and he put his lips to hers. He started to kiss her gently and his kisses soon grew stronger and fiercer. His lips moved her lips apart and their tongues began their romantic dance once more. His hands went up and down her back, squeezing her to him in order to feel her body even closer to him. He couldn't manage to get her closer to him. The feel of her breasts and thighs against his body made the heat grown within his own body. Their kiss began to grow even deeper as his hands started to travel up and down Ginny's back. He lifted the bottom of her shirt and suddenly he was feeling Ginny's soft and sexy skin beneath his fingers. Ginny had her hands behind Harry's neck and she caressed it as one hand them moved up to his now even more messy hair. Next thing they knew, Ginny was straddling on top of him and she was starting to sway her hips on him, her long flowery scented hair cascaded around them, hiding them in their own little world. Harry suddenly took hold of Ginny's hips and stopped her and she pulled away with a questioning look on her face.

"Is everything ok Harry?" still looking down at him as she put her hair behind her ears so she could see him better.

"Yeah Gin, I just want to save this for tomorrow. I have something very romantic and special planned for us. Could we just go upstairs and go to bed? Something tells me that you are going to need every bit of energy" said Harry as he winked his eye. Ginny made a small smile on the corner of her mouth.

"I'm going to need all my energy you say?" now smiling down at him in wonder.

"That's right Gin, why don't we go upstairs, replenish our energy for tomorrow and cuddle instead, yeah?" and he caressed her right cheek with the back of his hand.

"Oh alright" and she hesitantly got off of Harry and the two of them went up the stairs and went into her room to sleep.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The following morning Harry and Ginny woke up and went to breakfast. When they came back, they saw that Ron and Hermione hadn't come down to breakfast.

"They must still be sleeping" said Ginny as she looked up at Harry.

"Yeah, I wouldn't blame them, they were sure going at it all night. I just hope they make it on time for lunch or they will be starving long before dinner" said Harry. "So, what would you like to do today Gin? I want to make it up to you for holding you back during NEWT week."

"Hmmm..." said Ginny as she tapped her index finger on her chin while trying to think.

"Do you think we can go out and go for a walk in Hogsmeade? We can even by a few mementos before we head back home by the end of the week." she looked at him for his approval.

"That's a great idea Gin, we have to be back by 4 though because I want to take you out to eat to Madam Puddifoot's and then for the real surprise when we get back" said Harry with a wink while he said the last few words. Ginny grinned up happily at him and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go then" said Ginny and she took Harry by the hand and they walked out.

Their first stop was Gladrags Wizardwear. On the outside window, they could see that the store also sold clothing for Hogwarts students. The two of them walked inside and looked around. Ginny found a red and gold striped knitted scarf and she wrapped it around Harry.

"Gin! You silly girl, Summer is almost here" he said as she chuckled.

"I know, remember, who knows when we will have the time again to come back after we start our trainings. Besides, with black robes, this would look nice on you" she said smiling.

"I suppose, when winter comes around" and he gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Do you like it Miss? It's genuine wool from the highlands" said the wizard salesperson.

"Yes, I like it. could you please set it aside?" she said.

"Glad to. Please feel free to look around for more Hogwarts accessories" said the salesperson.

"How about this one for you" said Harry as he put a silk scarf with the Gryffindor lion on Ginny.

"Oh Harry, it's lovely!" said Ginny as she spun around in front of the mirror that was next to her.

"You look lovely" and he took her in his arms and started to kiss her endlessly as his hands pushed her towards him. She could feel that his shaft was starting to grow. She smiled at this as they continued to kiss. "You know" he said after pulling away from her, I think that that black robe over there with red and gold lining would go perfect with it" as he looked past her shoulder. Ginny turned around in the direction that he was looking and there was a beautiful black velvet. Harry took it off the hanger and looked at the floor-length cape sway around Ginny as she tried it on. He then pulled up the cape over her head and she looked like a goddess with fiery and glimering strands on the sides of her face. He leaned down to kiss her again, this time a deeper kiss engulfed them and finally they pulled away panting. Harry then turned to the salesperson, "We will take that black cotton cape over there and this black velvet one here." he said looking back at Ginny's big happy eyes the whole time, this time without looking away.

"Very well sir, is there anything else you would like?" said the salesperson.

"No thank you" said Harry, still looking at Ginny's smiling face.

The walked out with their packages levitating behind them. Harry's arm around Ginny's back, holding her tightly next to him.

"Thank you Harry for the lovely cape and scarf. They are beautiful" and she kissed him thank you.

"You look gorgeous in them love" he said as he caressed her face with his other hand.

"Harry, can we go visit George at the store?" she asked as she signaled to the store with her head.

"Of course Gin, let's see what good old George is up to" and they walked to the store. They walked in and the bell that was hanging at the top of the door jingled as they walked in.

A witch walked up to them.

"May I help- wait a minute! You are Harry Potter aren't you? My name is Julie" she said with a hopeful smile on her face and Harry nodded his head up and down in response. "Oh Merlin's beard! It is you then! Can I have your autograph please Mr. Potter?" Harry brought his arm from around Ginny so he could sign an autograph for her.

"Nice to met you Julie. We were wondering if you could tell us where Mr. Weasley is, this is his sister Ginny and we were hoping we could pop in for a visit." said Harry as he put his arm back around Ginny.

"Oh yes, he's in the back, please allow me to take you there" she said as she started to lead away but, Harry stopped her.

"No, that's alright, Ginny and I know the way" he said looking down at Ginny before looking back at the witch.

"Alright then, let me know if you need anything else" said Julie with a big smile and she went back to sorting the shelves.

Harry and Ginny walked to the back of the store. They walked behind some boxes that were stacked with new supplies that George had ordered and on the other side was George kissing Angelina and he had his hands squeezing her bum and then his hands started to travel up her short pleated skirt. Before it went too high, Harry cleard his throat. They were so engulfed in their kiss that they didn't hear him and George's hands kept hiking up higher up Angelina's thigh. This time Harry spun him and Ginny around and he cleard his throat a little louder this time and both George and Angelina jumped in surprise, knocking over a couple of papers that were on a shelve behind them.

"Um, hey, Harry, Ginny, what brings you lot about these parts?" said George as he slipped his shirt back into his pants and Angelina remained turned around as she finished buttoning her blouse before putting in back inside her skirt.

"Well, we were getting a few things to remind us of Hogwarts since we are now in our last week and we thought we would come to Hogsmead for a little bit. Ginny here wanted to come by and see you." said Harry as he looked down at Ginny and then back at George.

"Well, that was quite a little surprised, hey love" said George as he looked back down at Angelina and she blushed a deep red.

"We can see that you were not kidding there mate, business is truly picking up, isn't it?" said Harry as he nodded towards the boxes with the new supplies.

"Yeah, so much that I'm going to have to put an enlargement charm on the Diagon Alley and Hogsmead shops in order to keep up with the sales. Isn't that right love" said George as he looked down at Angeline and this time she nodded in agreement with him.

"So, how do you feel about the wedding now just being a few months away Angelina?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, it's nerve-wrecking and Mrs. Weasley is sending me tons of owls everyday to see what I want for the wedding. So much that I will be happy when the preparations are done. George here, has been a wonderful help." said Angelina and she smiled and then gave George a kiss on the cheek.

"What colors did you choose for the wedding?" asked Ginny enthusiastically as she pulled away from Harry and she and Angelina walked away to continue talking about the wedding.

"Oh no, now there's no telling when I will see Angelina again. She can go on for hours about the wedding" said George.

"I think Ginny wants some advice to see what we can do for our wedding. We are going to see if we can find a home while we plan our wedding for next year." said Harry as he kept looking in their direction before looking back at George.

"So how does it feel to be finished with your NEWTs, how did it go? asked George as he gave Harry a pat on the back.

"Well, there is some good news that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I have for the lot of you. However, you are going to have to wait until we come to the burrow. I don't want to spoil the wonderful surprise. Speaking of surprises, I have a lovely surprise for Ginny that involves going to Madam Puddifoot's later today" said Harry and he winked.

"You cheeky bloke you! Merlin only knows what you have up your sleeve" said George.

Since Fred's death, Harry had unconsciously been on the look out if George would be pulling a joke on him or not. Truth was that George had changed so much. He was so different from the George he had met in his youth. His eyes used to dance and be full of mischief. He was definitely very happy to have Angelina in his life, but there was still a very deep sadness in loneliness that one could notice upon looking closer into George's eyes. He still smiled and threw jokes at the dinner table, but they weren't as frequent as before. He kept to himself a little more. Gone was the mischievous and super happy young man that he was. Despite the annoying jokes, Harry enjoyed them in the end. It was like George had matured from night to day. However, he still didn't lack the creativity that he and Fred had to come up with new products. His business had become so successful that he and Angelina had already bought a big piece of land near the burrow and had already been building a big house in the last months since their engagement. The house was going to be completed by the time they got back from their honeymoon.

"How's Percy doing with his own wedding? I believe his wedding is just a couple of weeks after we get home to the burrow from Hogwarts isn't it?" asked Harry.

"That's right. I have never seen a more nervous bloke. Poor fellow, he was been living off of calming draughts ever since. To think he was the most stable and calm of all of us" said George with a frown.

"Where are he and Audrey going to live?" asked Harry with curiosity.

"Oh Percy and Audrey?" said George as he came back from his thoughts of Percy's nervousness, "They found a decent flat in muggle London. They wanted a place near the Ministry of Magic. That way it will be closer for Percy"

Meanwhile, Angelina and Ginny had gone up to the other apartment that George had built on top of the Hogsmeade WWW store.

"Would you like a cup of tea Ginny?" asked Angelina as they walked into the apartment.

"Yes, please that would be nice. Wow, I love what you did with the apartment Angelina. It looks beautiful said Ginny as she looked around. It was all done in a combination of dark blue and pink. Ginny walked to the window and she could see the people walking down below around Hogsmeade. "This is such a beautiful view. I didn't know that George had built an apartment up here" said Ginny looking at the silver and crystal decorations. It was obvious that George's business was doing more than picking up.

"Thank you, George decided to build it last year before you lot went off to Hogwarts and then since he had proposed, we decided to redo the apartment." said Angelina as she put the kettle and took out some cups and plate from the cupboard.

"I'm so happy to see that George is doing so well and now you are also having a house built near the burrow right? That's nice because you would be nice to my mum and dad" said Ginny with a smile as she sat on the pastel pink colored couch with white wood trimmings and Angelina came and sat in the blue turquoise silk chair across from Ginny.

"So tell me, do you have any ideas yet for your wedding Ginny?" asked Angelina as she looked at Ginny with a smile.

"Nope, Harry and I have been too busy with our studies at Hogwarts. Now that we are finished, we are going to be offered jobs and we are starting our trainings this Summer. However, I think Harry and I will wait until everyone is at the burrow to tell you all what jobs we got offered. I think it will make everyone proud" Ginny then made an attempt to change the subject by asking advice about her own wedding. "So, how do you think Harry and I can choose when we can have our wedding? I was thinking perhaps early Summer and then go on our honeymoon. Can you give me advice as to how to find color that I would like for my wedding? I would be so grateful Angelina." and she smiled back at her just as the kettle blew its whistle.

"I would be happy to help you" said Angelina and she went to get the hot water from the kettle and poured it into a tea pot, put it on a tray and went to put it on the coffee table.

"Do you think you can also help Hermione? I would hate to much so much on mum. She and Ron are also planning a wedding for next year" said Ginny as she accepted the cup of tea from Angelina.

"But of course. Early Summer is a great time for weddings. It's not too hot or too cold. That is why George and I also decided to wait until the end of the Summer to get married. That's another great time to get married. I fear even if there are flowers in the Springtime, it might still be a little cold though" and Angelina took a sip of her tea. She then extended a plate with biscuits to Ginny, "Would you like a biscuit?" and Ginny took one.

"So with that settled, what are some good colors for that time of the year?" asked Ginny as she took a bite of the biscuit.

"Well, if you do early Summer, you can do pastel colors. If you do late Summer like I am, your colors can be more bold like magenta and burnt orange. You can even match the bridesmaid dresses or their accessories to your decorations." said Angelina as she now took a bite from a biscuit too.

"What colors did you choose Angelina?" asked Ginny and at that moment George and Harry walked in. Angelina and Ginny turned around to see them walk into the sitting room.

"Oh how lovely, tea with the ladies" said George in his feigning lady-like voice.

"George, love, mind yourself" said Angelina as she wiggled her index finger at him and Harry quietly covered his giggle.

"Harry you're not helping either" said Ginny confronting Harry and his giggle was quickly gone.

"Wow Harry, I had to live under the roof with this one" said George signaling at his sister, "She's a sure fiery one. I hope you can handle her mate" and Ginny gave George a very cross look. Harry couldn't help but, grin until Ginny gave him the same cross look, only more threatening.

"And Harry, did I mention that her mood also matches her hair unlike us Weasley men" and he giggled.

"George Weasley, you will stop that this instant!" said Ginny with her Mrs. Weasley-like tone and he stopped giggling.

"Don't worry Angelina, you will learn how to handle this one as well" said Ginny as she turned around to take a sip of her tea.

"Ginny, love we have to go. It's almost 3:30pm" said Harry as he came up to her.

"Oh my, is that really the time Harry? Then, we must get going. Angelina, thanks for the tea and for the advice. I might be sending you owls asking you for more advice." said Ginny as she put her cup down and stood up.

"Of course Ginny, you go ahead and do that" said Angelina as she too got up.

The two women hugged and Ginny gave George a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He in turn gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye" said Harry and Ginny

"Bye" said George and Angelina in return.

Harry again got their packages and levitated and they followed as he and Ginny made their way back to the castle. As they walked through the main doors, they ran into Ron and Hermione who were also walking into the castle.

"There you are. We were wondering when you lot were going to get out of bed. Busy night eh?" said Harry jokingly and Ron and Hermione blushed in a furious red.

"They were in bed huh?" said Hermione looking at Ron in an accusing look on her face and Ron shrugged his shoulders in response as she blushed a shade of red again.

"Don't worry, we didn't hear a thing. We were very sleepy" said Harry joking again and Ginny slapped his arm gently.

"Harry, mind yourself" and Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"I gather the two of you went for a walk around the grounds?" asked Harry as he put his arm around Ginny.

"Yeah, we thought about walking the grounds. Hermione and I were thinking that we might never be able to do that again. Perhaps in a very long time." said Ron as he looked from Hermione and then back to his friends.

"Yeah" said Harry looking around the grounds before speaking again, "That's what Ginny and I did yesterday. We went for a picnic on the edge of the black lake. But, tonight, I have something special planned for Ginny since we didn't have much time together during the week of our NEWTs exams." and he turned to kiss Ginny gently on the lips.

"Well, just be sure to be back in the castle by the right time or you will have to answer to McGonagall" reminded Hermioned.

"We will, thank Hermione" said Harry as the four of them headed up to the head student tower. Ron and Hermione sat in the common room and they started to play wizard's chess. Harry went into his own room to shower and dress as did Ginny. A few moments later Harry walked down the stairs and Ron and Hermione turned around to see a handsomely dress Harry.

"Wow Harry, you sure look real nice. I'm sure Ginny will like it said Hermione with a smile.

"Yeah and you also clean up real nice too mate" said Ron and then his looked turned towards the stairs. Ginny was standing at the top of the stairs. Ginny was wearing a pink dress with a matching pink cardigan. She had tied two small strands of hair on the back of her head with a flower. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Ginny. She smiled when she saw Harry's reaction.

"Merlin's pants!" was all that Harry could muster to say.

"I hope I don't look like Merlin's pants" said Ginny pretending to frown and Harry nodded his head from side to side. Harry was wearing a white shirt, gray jumper, and gray pants. He had tried to tie his blue tie many times and his hands let go as he saw Ginny. He swore that he saw her walk down the stairs in slow motion. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked over to Harry and helped him tie his tie. Harry couldn't help but look down at Ginny. She looked like a lovely princess and she smelled of the intoxicating wildflowers. Harry could feel that his heart was beating real hard inside his chest. He thought that his chest was going to explode. He even had butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't believe that the once little red-headed girl was now the beautiful and graceful woman who was in front of him. _Merlin, how did I get so lucky? How is it that we were able to get back to where we ended the relationship to where we are now? He felt the most fortunate man in the wizarding world to be marrying the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _Harry thought. He thought his mind was playing tricks with him at the sight of Ginny in front of him. To make sure that it wasn't a dream that he was waking from, he put the back of his hand and gently caressed Ginny's right cheek. So, it was real, it wasn't dream, he wasn't going to wake up. For the first time in a long time, Harry hadn't had nightmares while sleeping. Instead he would dream of moments just like these with Ginny. The only sad part was that he would wake up and the moment would be gone. This time, she was still standing in front of him. She finally finished tying his tie and neatly put it under his jumper.

She then smiled up at him. "Harry you look very handsome. You definitely were not kidding about making up for the lonely days during the NEWT exams week" and he nodded in response. At that moment, one of the pieces on the wizards chess destroyed another and it snapped them out of their world.

"The two of you look lovely" said Hermione as she looked at Harry and Ginny, "You two go on and have a wonderful time. Oh and Ginny, I want the details!" she winked and Ginny blushed red at the comment and smiled up at Harry.

"Night, don't wait up you two, we'll be back real late" said Harry as he put an arm around Ginny.

"Alright, just be careful" said Ron and then he turned to Harry, "And mate, please take care of her" with a look of concern on his face.

"Don't worry Ron, I won't let anything happen to Ginny. She's my world" said Harry and he hugged her even tighter.

"Bye you two" said Harry and Ginny as they walked out through the portrait hole and Ron and Hermione also called their farewalls behind them.

"Hermione, you do realized that they are going to be late coming back tonight don't you?" asked Ron with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Ronald Weasley is that all you every think about? Well, now that you mention it, we do have the whole tower to ourselves" said Hermione as she grinned while looking around the tower.

"That's my little witchling, not only are you smart but, creative. I can see the creativity already going through your head" said Ron as he grabbed Hermione and through her on the couch.

Harry and Ginny walked out of the castle and made their way to Hogsmeade. Then they passed all through some of the places until they reached Madam Puddifoot's.

"Good afternoon, Madam Puddifoot said that we should be expecting you" said the waitress, "My name is Alice I will be serving you this afternoon. Is there anything I can get you?" and she pulled out her pad and a self-moving quill.

"Yes, we would like some white wine please" said Harry as he looked at Ginny from across the table.

"Harry, did you plan all of this? When?" asked Ginny with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, I kind of sent Madam Puddifoot an owl this week about doing something special for you. In fact, she closed it up so we could be alone" said Harry as he put his hand over hers.

Ginny smiled, "Oh Harry, this is wonderful. You definitely have outdone yourself this time" she said as she looked around at the glowing candles that were floating around the tea shop.

Moments later Alice came with a bottle of white wine and poured them the wine into their glasses. Harry looked tenderly at Ginny, "Ginny" he lifted his wine glass and so did she, "here is to our love, to our engagement, to our wedding, and to the love that we will share for many years to come" and they clinked their wineglasses before taking a sip. When they put down their wineglasses, Harry noticed that there were tears sliding down Ginny's cheeks.

"Oh Gin, what's the matter? Are you alright?" asked Harry concerned as she tightened the squeeze on her hand.

She smiled and wiped her tears, "No Harry, this is just all so wonderful. I never thought that you would do something as special like this" and more tears began to slide down her cheeks.

This time, Harry took her napkin and wiped her tears for her and then leaned over the table to gently kiss her on the lips. When Harry sat back down Alice was back ready to take their order. They ordered their food and ate.

"Gin, I'm so sorry that I really didn't give you anymore time during the NEWTs. That time was just so busy and we were all tired and we all needed our energies to study. I now sort of feel guilty" said Harry before taking a bite of his food.

"Don't worry about it Harry. We had an idea what was coming our way with those NEWTs. Even Hermione was tired and she took more NEWTs than any of the other 7th years." and she took another sip of her wine.

"Could you ever forgive me for neglecting you this whole week Gin?" asked Harry with a frown.

She smiled and touched his cheek with the back of her hand, "Of course Harry. How could you say that? I love you and you were almost just as busy as Hermione was. In fact, I think once or twice poor Ron told me that he felt a little lonely, even if he was studying the whole time next to Hermione."

Harry smiled back and winked, "I bet you can't guess what I got us for dessert?"

"Oh, what did you order for dessert?" as Ginny was finishing the food on her plate.

"Well, I ordered your favorite love" and this time his grin was a lot bigger.

"Harry, you do realized that we are already engaged right?" said Ginny.

"Of course Gin" said Harry and then he saw Alice bring out the dessert.

"Oh my gosh! Harry is this what I think it is?" said Ginny as she looked from the dessert to him.

"Yes, love, it's your favorite, battenberg cake"

"Oh Harry this is just wonderful! Thank you so much" and she took a bit of the battenberg cake and was mesmerized but its flavor in her mouth. Harry loved it when Ginny closed her eyes like that. It always turned him on.

"How about a cup of tea to go with it, yes?" asked Harry.

"Oooh, yes please" and Ginny kept savoring her slice of battenberg cake.

An hour later, Harry paid for their dinner and they headed back quickly to the castle.

Harry held Ginny close to him and looked down at her, "did you enjoy it love?"

"I did Harry. Thank you so much for such a wonderful evening. I'm so lucky and fortunate to have such a wonderful man like you in my life" and she leaned up to kiss him.

Just as the reached the front doors of the castle, Harry took Ginny in his arms, "Ginny, that was not the end of the evening. I truly mean this week when I told you that I was going to make it up to you. You are the most important girl in my life. Please Ginny, let me show you what else I have planned for tonight." and he leaned down to gently kiss her on the lips. His hands traveled up and down her back as he kissed her. The feel of her body next to his sent shivers up and down his spine.

"What more could you have if we already had a wonderful evening" said Ginny as they pulled away panting from their kiss.

Harry summoned a blindfold and he then put it around Ginny's eyes.

"Oh no, what could the secret be this time?" said Ginny as she nodded her head.

"You just wait and see Gin" he said as he grinned.

Moments later they were in front of the Room of Requirement and he spoke again, "Ginny, I need to step away from a moment. You stay here and be a good girl alright?" asked Hary and she nodded. Harry closed his eyes, concentrated and he walked back and forth a couple of times and the door appeared. He then went back and took Ginny's hands and led her inside.

When he took Ginny's blindfold off, there was an ornate Louis XVI sitting room right in front of them.

"Oh wow Harry, this is beautiful" she said as she started to walk around the sitting room before she sat down on the comfortable white silk couch. The candles were floating around the sitting room.

"Do you like it Gin?" asked Harry as he came and sat down next to her on the couch.

She hugged him, "oh it's so beautiful! Thanks Harry" and then pulled away to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Only the best for my sleeping beauty" said Harry and he took her into his arms and kissed her more deeply. "Gin, I want to make up for this week and show you how much I love you and how much I missed you. Even after you were a naughty girl during the History of Magic NEWT." and he grinned.

"I'm not a naughty girl" said Ginny with a pout on her lips.

Harry couldn't resist anymore, he just took her into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Their kiss soon deepened as his tongue found hers. He lay back on the couch as he lay her on top of him. His hands squeezed her as his hands softly caressed her back and her hands went around his neck. After what seemed a long time, his hands finally made their way down to the small of her back and shortly thereafter, one of his hands made its way back up to let his fingers get lost in the red fiery strands of her hair. She slowly pulled away and took off the flower that was holding back her hair and let her hair cascade down to the sides of her face. Harry moaned at the sight. Ginny took off her cardigan and she came back down to kiss Harry. Her hair cascaded down to hide their passionate kisses behind her wildflower-scented tresses. Harry moved up his hands and let his fingers get lost in Ginny's hair. One of his hands made their way down her back and to her bum and started to squeeze it. With every squeeze he pressed her hips to his. He could feel that his shaft was beginning to grow at the feel of her thighs on his length. Harry then sat up and took Ginny's hand and took her to the window that was charmed to show the view of the black lake.

"Oh Harry" said Ginny as he nuzzled her neck, "the view is beautiful. I never get tired of looking at the black lake" and he caressed her delicate neck with his hands, making her shudder.

"I'm glad you like the view love" he said and his hands started to work their way down her shoulders and then around her waist. His strong hands caressed her flat stomach and she moaned at the soft touch of his hands. His hands moved up to her breast and they started to squeeze and fondle her breasts and Ginny's head fell back on Harry's shoulder as he started to suckle at her neck.

"Oh, Harry, some more love, this feels wonderful" and she moaned as he deepened the fondling and pressure on her breasts. One of Harry's hands made there way to the skirt of Ginny's dress and started to hike up the skirt and he started to feel and caress her thigh ever so gently with his fingertips.

"Oh Gin, ever since that day in the Great Hall, how I longed to be able to touch your thighs once more" said Harry in between kisses. He continued to suckle her neck and then made his way down her neck and back up until he found her pulse. There he suckled and bit her even more, causing her to shiver.

He gently pulled her away from the window and walked her to the bedroom. The four poster canopy bed this time had a silk blue and gold embroidery bed spread and the canopy was also made in the same design. Harry led her to the bed this time without pulling away from their kisses and then he gently lay her down on the bed. He pulled away for an instant so that he could look into her lovely brown eyes. He looked into them lovingly. He caressed the strands of soft hair with his fingers as he did this. Harry stood up and took all of his clothes off and then he helped Ginny up from the bed and he unzipped her dress and let it drop to the ground. Underneath, Ginny wasn't wearing a bra or knickers.

"Ginny! You're not wearing a bra or knickers!" said Harry as he looked down at her in surprise.

"Well, it was a little hot today and so I thought I wouldn't wear any" and she smiled up at him.

"You are a mean girl you are, but I love the way you look now" said Harry as he looked down at her naked body in amazement. He pulled back the bed spread and silk sheets and then he gently lay Ginny on them. He then lay next to her and began to kiss her. His hand once more starting to fondle her breast. Ginny responded by kissing him just as hard and their tongues found their adventurous dance once more. Ginny's hands made their way around Harry's neck and she started to caress his upper back and before long, the pleasures of their kissing and his fondling led her to raking her fingers across his upper back.

Harry's kisses went down her neck and made a trail all the way down to her belly button and eventually down to her mound of red curls. Ginny moaned loudly at the feel of her lips on her magic spot. Harry let his tongue come out and play around the area until he could feel that Ginny had grown wet from his teasing.

"Oh Harry! That is incredible. I had never ever felt something like this before" she said in between pants. Harry made his way back up and kissed her lips and then her hands made their way to his face. He held his face between her hands as they kissed in the fiery fashion that would soon lead them to the deepened sensations. One of her hands traveled down to his chest and started to massage it as Harry pulled his head back to moan at the feel of her hands on him. Her hand then continued to traveled down to his belly button and it made its way down to his already fully grown shaft.

"Oh Gin, you just always know how to do it" and he groaned as he started to move himself against Ginny's hand. Harry let his hand travel down to Ginny's thighs and she started to moan. Her moans and groans grew louder as he got closer to her mound of red curls. Suddenly, his fingers found their way and started to play and tease Ginny. The two of them orgasmed again and again just by the touch of their fingers.

"Uh, uh, uh, oh... yes Harry... just like that... oooh, it feels so delicious" said Ginny as she started to move her thights against the circles of Harry's fingers.

Harry's thighs had started to move in a momentum with Ginny's hand as she moved it up and down his shaft and occasionally massaging his sack.

"Oh Gin, how I longed for this during the whole week. I feel that this is a dream and that I am going to wake up wanting" said Harry as he groaned and moaned with every movement.

"Harry, put your fingers inside of me! I can't resist anymore" Ginny was now begging and Harry slowly moved his fingers and suddenly thrust them inside her as she arched her back at the feel of his fingers inside of her. She started a syncopated move with his finger as did he with her fingers

"Oh yes... Oh Gin... Hmmm, that's... my sleeping... beauty... oh yeah... go for it love..." said Harry as he savored the feel of Ginny's soft hands on his shaft.

"Oh, oh, oh, you fingers... feel wonderful Harry... uh, uh, uh, oh I can't anymore Harry, I need you inside of me" she said as she bit her bottom lip.

"I need you too love" said Harry as he withdrew his fingers from inside her and suddenly and gently pushed his shaft inside Ginny and their bodies started to move as one. They were like one body, moving in sync. Ginny's hands squeezed the silk sheets with every orgasm from Harry's thrusts and her knuckles gradually started to turn white as she found the need to squeeze the sheets tighter each time.

"Oh yes Harry, go on love... uh, uh, uh... yes, softly just like that" said Ginny. Normally it was a certain speed, not too fast or slow, but this time the two of them wanted to take it slowly so that they could enjoy every moment, every orgasm that they reached with the friction and union that their bodies were making.

"Oh Gin, I think I'm going to come" said Harry as he kept gently thrusting into her.

"Me too, in fact... I'm close..." said Ginny as she squeezed Harry's bum and finally hooked her feet around his bum

"I need to NOW!" Harry said and with one last thrust they both exploded with very strong orgasms and Harry fell on Ginny's chest.

Ginny managed to turn them over and she was on top of Harry. She looked down at him as she licked her lips at him. Harry's eyes grew wide as Ginny started to move her hips in circles, letting Harry's shaft wriggle and moved around inside of her. Shortly thereafter she slowly started to make hard thrusts down onto his shaft. Causing Harry to groan out loudly and his groans could be heard all over the room. Harry's hands moved up to her breasts as they moved up an down in front of him. He continued to play with her nipples as his thumbs teased them, causing Ginny to have yet another shiver travel up her body.

"Oh Gin... you are so beautiful... yes love... do what... you... want to do... mmmm" said Harry in between Ginny's grinds on his shaft as he closed his eyes once more to enjoy the feeling encircling his shaft.

Ginny arched her back, "mmm... oh Harry... you feel so amazing... inside... of me" and this time she was starting to pant in between her strong but slow grinds on him. She would go up slowly but come down hard on his shaft.

"That's it... just like that... love" said Harry as he caressed her thighs now with his finger tips.

He strong grinds were causing him to shudder, afterwards making him moan.

"Harry, I think... I'm...going... to COME!" as Ginny tried to fight the huge orgasm that was on the edge of hitting her.

"It's your... night love... oh, oh, oh, ... mmm, you come.. whenever... you need...TO!" said Harry as he too was fighting a huge orgasm as well.

Slightly picking up some speed as Ginny slided up and down on Harry's shaft, the two of them screamed at the top of their lungs as they came with another big orgasm. So huge they literally felt that their insides had exploded. Ginny came down on Harry's chest with heavy pants. She could hear his heart beat at thousands of beats per minute. He too was panting real hard. Harry squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to try to normalize his breathing and panting.

"Oh Harry, that was wonderful" said Ginny with much effort, still feeling Harry's enlarge shaft inside of her.

"I'm glad you liked it my sleeping beauty. Tonight was all about you. I really am sorry that we couldn't do all of this sooner" he said.

She smiled at his words and while still lying on his chest she said, "It's okay Harry. We were too busy studying and preparing for our NEWTs. I mean, did you look at everybody around us? We were so busy. You don't have to apologize for something we had to do."

Their breathing had finally slowed down and Harry got his glasses and looked at the time on his watch on the night stand. It was 10:00pm. Wow, they had been at it for more than 3 hours he thought. Ginny saw him look at his watch.

"What time is it love?" she smiled with her chin on his chest.

"No love, this night is all about you and we are not going to worry about time." said Harry with a smile before pulling her up and kissing her on her forehead. Harry got himself and Ginny up and took her to the bathroom. He turned on the taps on the bathtub. There were bubbles coming out in blue and pink colors. As soon as the bathtub was filled, he led Ginny into the bathtub. He sat down and then he sat her down on his lap, straddling him. The water reached to their shoulders and the warm water engulfed their naked bodies, allowing them to relax even further.

Ginny smiled as she looked around them, "Harry, I didn't know that a bubble bath was part of the evening."

He kissed her nose and smiled back at her, "I told you that this evening was going to be a surprise, didn't I?"

His hands caressed her warm and wet skin on her back. Her senses were so hightened that she arched her back and threw her head back as a shudder went through her body. Harry took the opportunity to take her breasts in his mouth and started to suckle at them. He continued to bite and tease them as his hands squeezed her bum towards his body. His lips then moved up to her lips and kissed her passionately as he surprised her by placing her down on his shaft. She was so suprised that he heard her gasp. Ginny was surprised that Harry's shaft was already at its full length. The two of them stood there as Ginny once more moved up and down on Harry's shaft. Every once in a while he would bring her out of the water so that he could see the water trickle down the curves of her body, making him shiver.

"Mmm, oh Gin, you skin feels wonderful" said Harry onto her lips as the continued to kiss.

"You feel delicious inside of me" as she gently bit Harry's bottom lip.

Suddenly the nice slow moves that they were doing during their love making became urgent and now Ginny was moving up and down more quickly than ever. Harry got a hold of her hips to help her slide up and then to help her thrust back down with more fierceness on him.

"Uh, uh, uh, Harry... yes more... harder... help me... I need more..." begged Ginny.

"Yes love... harder... is... what we NEED" as an orgasm made him shout out the last word.

"Oh, oh, oh, you... are... uh, uh, uh, marvelous... Harry" and Ginny pulled away from their kiss to arch her back, causing her to come out of the water and letting water trickle down her body again. Harry took the advantage of the moment and kissed the spot just below her breasts, causing Ginny to shiver and come down even harder on Harry's shaft. Harry took his hands away from her thighs and started to fondle and massage Ginny's breasts as she came in and out of the water.

"Oh Gin... you... are a... oh, oh, oh,... true goddess" and he let his hands move all over her neck and chest.

The two of them continued to groan, moan, scream each other's names with every orgasm that penetrated them. After what seemed forever, they two of them came to a strong orgasm as they screamed each other's names. Ginny lay her head on Harry's wet shoulder and tried to catch her breath once more.

Harry took her face in his hands, and with tears in his eyes he said, "Gin, I love you with all of my heart and I will do everything possible to keep anything or anyone from coming in between us" and he sniffed. This brought also tears to Ginny's eyes and they started to slide down her face. Harry wiped the tears with his wet hands and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Ginny suddenly shivered and Harry said, "Oh my, you felt another one love" said Harry with a smirk on his face.

Ginny smiled sheepishly, "actually I'm a little cold" and she put her head down so he wouldn't see her face.

"Oh love, I'm sorry, I didn't know. You're right, the water is a bit cold now, why don't we get out, dry ourselves and warm ourselves in bed, yeah?"

"That's sounds like a good idea my prince" she said as she put her arms around his neck and gave him a long hard kiss.

"Gin, you know that if you do that, we are going to have very wrinkled skin and then we might not look as attractive to each other" said Harry with a grin.

Ginny giggled, pulled away, and they both got out of the bathtub and dried themselves. Harry picked Ginny up and then laid her gently on the bed. He pulled up the silk sheets and bed cover over them. Harry stood on his elbow and looked down at Ginny. He put his hand on his cheek and leaned down to kiss her gently on her lips.

"I had a lovely time Harry. Thank you so much" said Ginny and she leaned up to kiss him back on the lips.

"Glad to hear that Gin" he responded with a warm smile on his lips.

Ginny covered her yawn with her hand, "What do you think we can do tomorrow?" and she put her head on his chest, not realizing that as she had done before, she splayed her red fiery tresses across Harry's chest.

"Well, since we have no NEWTs tomorrow and its still the weekend, I can conjure a lovely breakfast in front of the window with the black lake or we could eat breakfast in bed." he said as he caressed her soft red hair with one of his hands while the other one was propped behind his head.

"Breakfast in bed sounds wonderful. Do you think we can stay in bed tomorrow until dinner time? I feel like doing nothing. I just want to lay here on the bed and talk with you and even make love to you" and he heard her yawn again.

This time with a yawn of his own, "We can do that. I can also conjure a telly in the sitting room if you like"

"That sounds wonderfbgjzss..." and Ginny was fast asleep but, Harry didn't notice it.

"Good Gin, so the telly in the sitting room it is. Anything else you would like to do love?" Harry said and when heard nothing but silence, he looked down and noticed that Ginny was in her far away world of felt a little guilty that he had worn Ginny out. He made a mental note to go gentler on her next time. He looked at the watch on the night stand and noticed that it was already 1 in the morning. No wonder Ginny had passed out! He took off his glasses, pulled up the bed covers up to Ginny's chin and wrapped his arms around Ginny, letting a deep sleep engulf him as well.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Harry woke up the next morning. He moved Ginny closer to him and closed his eyes again. He was so sleepy from the night before. He squinted his eyes to the watch on the night stand and it was 9 in the morning. Harry waved his hand and conjured a table with eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, strawberries and pumpkin juice. He left it on the cat at the foot of the bed. Harry looked down at Ginny. She was such a deep sleeper as Ron. The only difference was that she didn't snore. He just looked and looked at her as she slept. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. This is why he loved waking up next to Ginny. He would look down at her and there she would be, with her beautiful hair and beautiful creamy skin. He didn't know know how he was going to work around the idea to steal mornings away at the burrow so he could see Ginny like this in the morning. He knew that once they went back to the burrow, mornings like these will be rare and very precious, at least until they got married and that was roughly a year away. For now he wasn't going to let thoughts like this spoil this moment that he had with Ginny next to him. He was going to make the best of their mornings. He stood there as quietly as he could so he could see her in her peaceful slumber. Harry even made every effort to not move one single finger so that she wouldn't wake up.

Ginny stirred and the looked up at Harry. She noticed that he was already awake. She smiled and stretched her arms way high abover her head. As usual, the sheets would drop low and they would reveal her soft breasts. Harry's breathing began to grow heavy and he could already feel his shaft begin to grow underneath the silk sheets. Ginny sat up and the silk sheets dropped even lower. Harry could see Ginny's back. He remembered for a minute back to when he had zipped up her dress for Bill and Fleur's wedding. He noticed back then that she wasn't even wearing a bra! Harry reached his hand out to touch her beautiful back and let his fingers softly caress her back. Ginny shivered and Harry swore that he heard Ginny moan at the touch of his fingers. When he had zipped her dress then, how he wished that he could let his fingers touch beautiful and suple skin. Now, he could touch it as many times as he wanted. She was there right in front of him. She pulled up her beautiful red strands of hair so that she could let him caress her back. Harry was still in awe after all this time of how beautiful Ginny's back was. It was the first sensual glimpse of her that had turned him on for the first time. His shaft had started to grow and suddenly disappeared at the sound of Ginny's brother saying "Morning". This time, they were alone. No brother or any person to disturb their sensual moments.

"Mmm, Harry, that feels wonderful. What a lovely way to wake up." said Ginny as she arched her back while a shudder traveled through her body. Harry sat up behind her and let both his hands linger all over her back and then around to fondle her breasts. She thrust her breasts out to feel more of Harry's hands on her. Gently Harry swooped her back on the bed and took her cheek in one of his hands and started to kiss Ginny tenderly. His hand went to her neck and then down quickly to between her thighs, he opened up her thighs and started to play with the area where her entrance was. He soon found himself on top of her and swiftly thrust his shaft inside her, making her sigh in pleasure.

"Oh Harry... yes... please, make love to me..." and he continued to slowly thrust into her.

"Ginny, I almost forgot... how... beautiful... you are... in the morning... with your beautiful... red hair... and all" and he continued to thrust inside her as her hips met his and their tongues played together. Their kiss deepened as his thrusts went in deeper. Within minutes, Harry and Ginny were screaming each other's names as their orgasms got stronger.

"Gin, I'm going to COME!" said Harry fighting his huge orgasm again.

"Just let it go HARRY!" they both let go and moaned loudly and it could be heard throughout the room.

Harry lay back down on his pillow and caressed Ginny's face with the back of his hand.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he said looking down with a smile at her while fighting the pants that still came out of him.

"Those are quite some manners. You just rush it all in before saying good morning" said Ginny with a smile on her lips as she let her fingers play in his messy hair.

"Sorry love, I saw you get up and when I saw your bare back... well... you know" said Harry as he put his fingers through his hair nervously. Hoping that Ginny wouldn't find the real reason that led him to taking her into his arms that morning.

"Harry Potter" said Ginny thoughtfully, "that's a new one. I thought you liked my hair and legs, but my bare back?" trying to find the real meaning about Harry's newfound attraction to her bare back. She sat up and confronted him, "What on earth led you to ravish me for just looking at my bare back?"

"It was just so beautiful when you stretched your arms and..." Harry leaned over to kiss her but she pulled away.

"No uh Mr. Potter, not until you tell me why" she said as she swiftly and quickly tapped the tip of his nose playfully. At this Harry gave a surprised look and Ginny smiled at the too familiar arched eyebrows. They reminded her of when he was 12 years old.

"Well, it actually,... um... it started when... um..." said Harry while he tried to find the words and he was feeling a little embarrased at remember of what he felt was the first and most erotic moment he ever had in his life.

"Well, come now Mr. Potter, don't keep me waiting" she said now confronting him.

"It was when... well... Bill and Fleur's wedding" started Harry and now Ginny had a confused look on her face.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding? What on earth does that have to do with my bare back?" Ginny was trying to make a connection in her head but she couldn't quite make it.

"Gin, it was... b- before the wedding" stuttered Harry.

"Before the wedding?" still looking confused.

Harry took a deep breath and knew that this was the beginning of always being truthful in a relationship, "Remember when I was in the kitchen reading the _Daily Prophet_?"

"Yeah, I remember that. Everybody was outside putting up the tent and things for the wedding in the garden" This time Harry and Ginny were laying side by side, each one supporting their head on their elbows.

Harry reached out and touched and traced Ginny's lips, "You had come down the stairs in what I thought was a beautiful dress"

"Awww, thanks Harry, but what does the dress now have to do with my bare back? You do realize that you are going around in circles Harry"

"You just sounded like Hermione there for a moment" he said and he chuckled.

"Don't change the subject sir"

"Gin, you had asked me to help you zip up your dress" there it was, somehow, without thinking twice, Harry just let it out. Ginny had a way to make him say things.

Ginny's eyes went wide as she remembered the memory of when she had asked him to help her zip her dress.

Harry continued, "Precisely Gin, shhh..." he looked around as if to see if anyone was around to hear them talk and then he looked back at her, "but, when I zipped up our dress that day, it was my first and most erotic moment in my life. It took every ounce of my being to not reach out and caress your back. I had to be strong and just get ahold of the zipper and pull it up. In fact, that is why I felt the urge to kiss you right then and there. I would have gone further if it weren't for your brother" and now Harry was blushing in a true deep red shade. He turned away from her so she wouldn't see him blush.

"Aww, Harry. You poor thing. You actually found it sexy?" said Ginn with a smile on her face.

"Gin, I wanted to throw you on the couch and make you all mine!" said Harry this time as he took hold gently of her arm.

"Oh wow Harry. I didn't realize about that until now" said Ginny thoughtfully.

Harry leaned over and said, "I couldn't resist anymore and I kissed you, just like this" and he put his lips close to hers, looked into her eyes and then kissed her gently on the lips. Their breathing was ragged after they pulled away from each other.

He then looked down at the tray on top of the cat at the foot of the huge canopy bed, waved his hand and then levitated the tray to them on the bed. He took off the cover, took a strawberry and put it to her lips. She opened her mouth and took a juiceful bite out of it. For a minute, Harry envied the strawberry.

"Mmm, these are wickedly delicious Harry" and she sucked his finger, instantly hardening his shaft.

"Good, let's eat some breakfast and then we can go watch some telly in the sitting room." he said .

"Oooh, that sounds like a nice relaxing morning to me" and she smiled.

They finished their breakfast and then went into the sitting room, cuddled onto the couch and watched some telly. All they did was cuddle and make love on the couch, in the bed, in the bathtub until it was time to dress and go to dinner in the Great Hall.

"But Harry, I don't want to go" said Ginny making a big pout on her lips.

"Gin, we'll do this as much as we are able this week, when we are at my house, and when we get married. For now we have to go love. I know how much you liked it but we have to go" he said taking her into his arms and planting kisses at a time on her lips.

"You promise?" asked Ginny looking hopeful at him.

"I will do all possible to do it again. I'm so happy that you enjoyed the little weekend escapade that I planned" he said with a big smile on his face and she nodded with a smile in return.

Harry and Ginny went to the head student tower and changed for dinner. They sat down next to Ron and Hermione when they entered the Great Hall. Ron couldn't seem to stop kissing and looking into Hermione's eyes. You could definitely see the extra love.

"Sure is good to see that you too had a nice weekend" said Ginny as she winked at the couple in front of her and Harry and they blushed in the deepest red possible. Hermione sheepishly looked away to hide her blushness.

"I gather you two must of had an interesting weekend yourselves. You were nowhere to be seen" said Ron.

Harry and Ginny were surprised that Ron was not upset. It could have been that his own little weekend with Hermione had made him a calmer person.

"We better start packing tomorrow. Students will be leaving on Thursday and us 7th years will be graduating on Friday and then leaving on Monday first thing after breakfast" said Hermione with a frown on her face and then suddenly there were tears streaming down her face. Ron turned around to see her and then he took her napkin and tenderly wiped away her tears.

"It's okay Mione. I know how much we are all going to miss Hogwarts" said Ron.

Neither of them said another word during dinner. They ate their food silently before heading back to the head student tower.

The next few days passed uneventfully. There were several teary-eyed and sad 7th year students. They were all exchanging addresses and hugs. Things got more difficult when Thursday evening came around. The 7th year students sat unceremoniously at their respective tables. There were more tears and crying this time than there was the night before. A great silence could be felt through the Great Hall. Even the teachers at the staff table were somehow quiet.

That night as Ginny took her silk scarf and was about to put it away, she started to cry endlessly. Harry walked into her room and quickly went to her, holding her in his arms, "Gin, is everthing alright? Is anything wrong?" Harry's heart was pounding hard at the possibility that something had happened to Ginny.

"I- I'm fine H- Harry" she stammered and then she went back to crying.

"What is it Gin?" said Harry as his eyes also got misty.

"It's... it's just that we are leaving Hogwarts soon... never to... n- never to c- come back again" and she started to cry again.

"Oh Gin" said Harry as he took her into his arm and rocked her while comforting her. He took the scarf that he had bought for her, gently laid it inside her trunk, and then closed it for her.

That night, Harry and Ginny had the most interesting nightmares that they hadn't had in a long time. Ginny started to stir in Harry's arms. She then started to toss and turn.

_Tom Riddle snickered at Harry, "You can't help her now Potter. You see, as she grows weaker, I grow stronger"_

_Harry's look narrowed on Tom Riddle, " Leave her alone Tom, she is just an innocent girl"_

"_Interesting what a book in the hands of a silly little girl can do" and he gave dark smile._

_Tom Riddle then summoned the Basilisk_.

Next thing Ginny saw was Harry battling the basilisk

_Harry took the sword of Gryffindor and tried to wave it everytime the basilisk's mouth drew near him and the basilisk swayed away at the sound of Harry's swings._

"No Harry!... get away... be careful... look out Harry... Nooooooo!" and Ginny started to cry.

Harry woke up with a startle to see Ginny in a fetal position holding on to a pillow. Harry held Ginny's upper arm and started to gently shake her.

"Gin? Gin! Love, wake up, it's just a nightmare."

"No, leave me alone, I need to go save him!" and then with one last hard shake from Harry she woke up. "Oh Merlin Harry! Thank Merlin you are alive!" and she grabbed on tightly to Harry.

"Shhh, it's okay love, I'm here. Don't cry and yes, I'm alive" and he rocked her gently as he comforted her.

"Oh Harry, it was Tom Riddle, and that basilisk was going to kill you!" said Ginny with horror in her voice.

"Gin, it's okay. The basilisk died a long time ago. You're alright... shhh" and then he lay Gin back on the bed and held her until she fell asleep.

A few hours later, Harry had his own share of a nightmare.

"_Harry Potter" said Voldemort's whispery voice._

_Harry looked around and he was in total darkness. He couldn't see anything but darkness. The only voice that he could hear was Voldemort's._

"_What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?" said Harry as he kept looking around with his wand in hand._

"_I'm here to make you a little bargain Harry" said Voldemort's voice again._

"_I will not bargain anything with you!" said Harry with anger._

"_Oh but you will, you see, I know how much you love your parents, but I also now how much you love that little wench of a witch callled Ginny Weasley." said Voldemort and then he gave an evil laugh._

"_Don't you go talking about my parents and Ginny. They have nothing to do with you and me" said Harry._

"No, not Ginny! Leave her ALONE! Don't even bring my parents into this!" screamed Harry into the night and Ginny woke to caress his face. She noticed that he was drenched in sweat. After caressing his face for a couple of minutes, Harry's breathing soon slowed down. Ginny lay down and put her arm across him and she felt him put his arm tightly around her.

_Post- A/N: Note that the nightmares were just made up and some of the details were rememberances from the "Chamber of Secrets" book._


	28. Chapter 28: Last Days at Hogwarts P2

_A/N: Please read and review. My goal is to have 30 reviews by this coming Sunday. While I'm on the subject, I would like to thank the people who rated in the last chapter. I apologize if it has taken a while to post this chapter but, I have had a lot of work lately. I also want to thank Lily Grace Potter, Sunshine72 and Guests for their reviews. Please excuse me if I overlook any typos. Thought I would leave this chapter with a cliffhanger just for the fun of it. Here's another long chapter. I hope it will make up for my delay. Enjoy! Please read and review! Critiques are welcome via private messaging._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are entirely JKR's._

**Chapter 28: Last Days at Hogwarts P2**

It was Friday and the foursome were getting ready for their graduation. It was to take place in the Great Hall. The foursome quietly walked down the stairs and met in the common room unceremoniously before walking down to the Great Hall. They could barely eat. The mostly shifted their food around their plates and then went back to their dormitories to change for graduation. They put on their Hogwarts uniforms and robes.

Harry was looking out the big window at the black lake. Nowadays, it was the only thing that calmed his nerves. He and Ginny hadn't been sleeping very well because they had been tossing and turning and having nightmares about Voldemort. Ron and Hermione couldn't sleep either, they were very restless at night and all they did was toss and turn as well. The foursome eventually made their way down the moving staircases and arrived at the main entrance of the castle. The parents and families of other 7th year students swarmed the entrance hall. Almost making it difficult to find each other. In fact, it took the foursome to find their parents in the multitude of families. Hermione's parents were there. She had reversed the obliviate charm and the Ministry took it into account for their protection. They had come to Hogwarts with Arthur and Molly. The four parents went to their respective children and hugged them. Molly as usual gave her bone-crunching hugs to Ron, Ginny, and Harry. This time her hug was so tight that Harry had trouble breathing.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry, at last!" said Molly clasping her hands together and with a big smile on her face as Arthur stood behind her. Then giving each on of them her famous bone-crunching hug.

"I'm sure your parents would of been proud of you just as we are Harry" said Arthur as he gave Harry a friendly pat on his back and Harry smiled back at him. Harry tried to smile and breath as he was still getting hugged by Molly. Just when he thought he was going to turn blue, Molly let go of him with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley" Harry said smiling back at Arthur.

"Can you believe it Arthur? They are finally going to graduate from Hogwarts afte all that has been going on" and then Molly's eyes started to get misty.

"Yes dear, it's great that after the Dark Lord did so much harm in our world, the kids can finally finish their studies and move on with their lives" said Arthur as he put an arm around his wife.

"I was just speaking with Minerva outside and she told me that the four of you have some wonderful news to tell us" Molly said looking at the foursome.

The foursome looked at each other before Harry spoke up, "I think it's best that we wait after the graduation before we tell you" and the other three nodded in agreement.

"Alright Harry dear. Now why don't we go into the Great Hall" said Molly.

At that moment everybody heard McGonagall's voice say "Students, parents and families, if you could please proceed into the Great Hall, the 7th students' graduation is about to commence. Thank you." A few seconds later, McGonagall repeated the same thing and all the students and families began to walk towards the Great Hall.

When they entered the Great Hall, it was full of people talking, laughing, and taking pictures. The walls at the sides had banners of the Hogwarts coat of arms. Arthur had even brought along his camera to take pictures of the foursome, as well as Hermione's parents with their digital camera. A few minutes later McGonagall stood at the front of the Great Hall.

"Parents and students, we would like to cordially welcome you to the 7th year students' graduation from Hogwarts. After confronting the Second War last year, we had several students that were unable to complete their studies and they had returned this year in order to accomplish their goal by finishing their 7th year at Hogwarts and to also take their NEWTs. I know that for some of us, Hogwarts still harbors sad memories of those loved one lost here during the Second War" at these words, Molly put her head down and there were tears rolling down her face as Arthur took out a hanky so she could wipe them. McGonagall continued with her speech, "Please, let's honor those lost in the Second War here at Hogwarts with a moment of silence." Everything went quiet and everybody bowed their heads in silence. Not a sound was heard, except for some sniffs and blowing of noses. After what seemed like a long time, McGonagall continued her speech, "I am sure that those lost in the Second War will forever be remembered and be held dear to our hearts." said McGonagall and then she turned to the 7th years who were right in front of her. "Students, your professors and I are very proud of your achievements, successes, and hard work during this last year at Hogwarts. We know that it wasn't easy but, all of you are here today because you acoomplished it and now you are to graduate from Hogwarts. You are not going to be 7th students anymore but, part of the wizarding world. A world in which you will be able to go out and demonstrate the accomplishments that you have acquired here at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It now gives me the most pleasure to present to all of you, the Minister of the Ministry of Magic himself, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr. Minister? Won't you come up please" said McGonagall looking in the Minister's direction. He nodded and he came up and stood next to McGonagall.

He did the sonorus charm and spoke, "Thank you Headmistress. I myself feel honored and privileged to be here at this reputable school that has upheld to its values and teaching excellence. I am here to present special awards to several students who not only put their lives on the line but, also helped our wizarding wold become a safer place for us and for our future generations. I'm sure Hogwarts is very proud of these students as is our wizarding community. I ask the following students to come up so that I may give them these awards." Then Kingsley waved his wand and a table with medals on ribbons appeared next to him. "The first awards are the Order of Merlin, 3rd class. These go to Mr. Dean Thomas, Ms. Luna Lovegood, Ms. Cho Chang, Mr. Ernie MacMillan, Ms. Susan Bones, and Ms. Hannah Abbott. I give them these awards for their services to the wizarding community." the four of them went up and bowed their head as Kingsley placed their medal on their over their head. They finally faced the crowd in a line and the audience applauded for them. After the applause died down, they sat down. "Next I have the awards of the Order of Merlin, 2nd Class. This is to the students who showed valor and bravery on behalf of our community. These awards go to Mr. Seamus Finnigan, Mr. Neville Longbottom, and Ms. Ginny Weasley." They also came up, got their medals and then sat down after the applause. "The next awards go to three very special students. They indeed confronted the darkest of wizards and literally put their lives in grave danger to save our world. I give them the Order of Merlin, 1st class for not only courage but for overal strength. These go to none other than Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Ms. Hermione Granger". The three of them stood up and there was a loud thunder of applause around the Great Hall. Harry turned to look at McGonagall, and he saw he would never ever see a smile from McGonagall. He could see that her eyes were misty and that she too was very proud of him. The three some walked up and Kingsley put the medals over their heads and once more there were flashes of lightbulbs from the cameras. The reporters from the _Daily Prophet_ and other newspapers from the UK were there with there quills writing away whatever was being said. Kingsley then rose his hands and the thunderous applause stopped. "Not only do we have these medals for them, but with the permission of Ms. McGonagall, our headmistress, she has allowed us to not only post up a plaque in their rememberance" Kingsley indicated to a wall on the side as a piece of cloth was taken off to reveal a golden plaque with their three names engraved on it and the day that the Second War ended. "but, there is also another one posted at the Ministry of Magic in their honor. Please, let's give them another round of applause" said Kingsley and there was a thunderous clamor of applause being heard throughout the Great Hall.

McGongall once more stood next to Minister Kingsley and said, "Thank you Minister. We are the ones here at Hogwarts that feel honored with your presence on this joyous occasion." she then turned to the three students and made three scrolls of parchment apparate and they were levitating in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger, congratulations and Hogwarts will be forever thankful for your services to the school" Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached out their hands and took their diplomas. Arthur and many more cameras snapped pictures of the three as they held up their diplomas. The other students preceded to get their diplomas and just as quickly as the graduation ceremony had started, it was over.

The eight friends were in the main entrance still in shock at what had just happened at kept looking at their graduation diplomas in their hands. Arthur, Molly, and the Grangers left after taking thousands more pictures of the 8 friends and then they left.

"Oh Harry" said Ginny as her voice broke and suddenly tears started to pour down her cheeks as Harry looked down at her and took her into his arms and wrapped her around with his Hogwarts robes.

"It's okay Gin, I know it's a shock for everybody here but, we will manage and we will look back at all of this as a wonderful and fond memory" said Harry as he caressed her soft red hair below her pointed hat.

"I think I need to go lie down, all of the sudden I'm not feeling so good" said Hermione and Ron followed her with concern for her.

"Seamus, I think I need to get some fresh air" said Luna to Seamus and he nodded in agreement.

"Wait up, Hannah and I will go with you two" said Neville, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in their own hug.

" 'Arry, Ginny, how are one of my favorite pairs doin'" said a familiar voice. Harry and Ginny turned around to see Rubeus Hagrid looking down at them.

"Oh Hagrid!" said Ginny and she threw herself at Hagrid and began to cry as Harry caressed her back as he too couldn't hold the tears back any longer for himself. Harry looked up at Hagrid and noticed that Hagrid's eyes were also misty.

"Not to worry 'Arry an' Ginny. You can come visit me here a' Hogwarts anytime you wan'" said Hargrid as he rubbed Ginny's back with his huge hand.

"Thanks Hagrid" said Harry as he wiped his tears with the sleeve of his Hogwarts robes.

"Well, I be'er be off. I will be needin' to prepare Hogwarts fer the new school year" he said.

"You know what Hagrid? You just reminded me of my first year here at Hogwarts. I remember how you had asked all the first years to follow you" said Harry with a thoughtful smile.

Hagrid nodded at his words, and turned around so Harry and Ginny wouldn't see him wipe his own tears as he went off to tend to his duties.

"Oh Harry, it's going to be so hard to leave Hogwarts." said Ginny as she put her face into his chest and let the tears roll down her face again.

Harry gently pulled her away from him, "Gin, it's hard for me too. All of this was my home for 7 years and now I have to leave it, with you and everyone else here." he said looking lovingly into her eyes, "Gin, why don't we go for a walk and sit down by the black lake in our spot, yeah?"

she nodded, Harry put his arm around her and they made their way to their spot under the willow tree on the other side of the Black Lake.

When they arrived at the willow tree, Harry leaned against the tree and he lay Ginny against his chest. They stood there silent, looking at the majestic view of the Hogwarts castle on the rocky cliff beyond the Black Lake. A few moments later they were met by their other 6 friends.

"There you are" said Ron as he and Hermione sat down.

"We were just sitting here looking at the castle. There are just so many memories" said Harry.

"Memories you say?" said Neville, who came up to them with Hannah in his arms. Seamus and Luna coming just behind them.

"Yeah, lots of memories. Remember our first year with that troll and it's bogeys on my wand and poor Hermione sat aside helpless. I guess you can say she was a damsel in distress" said Harry with a small smile.

"Eww, troll bogeys on your wand Harry?" asked Ginny making a face.

"Yeah love, I eventually wiped them clean on my robes." at the mention of this, she sat up and away from Harry and looking back at his robes.

"Gin, it's okay, I bought these robes this year remember love?" Ginny this time gave a sigh of relief at Harry's words and lay back against Harry's chest.

"Just... don't ever do that Harry. That's disgusting" said Ginny.

Harry smiled back down at her, "it was that or walk around with my wand full of troll bogeys" and he snickered.

"Ron came to the rescue because he levitated the bat that the giant had. Harry was being hung by one foot by the troll and believe it or not he was helpless" said Hermione.

"Yeah, I eventually let the bat fall on the troll's head and knocked it out" said Ron with a huge smile on his face.

"And you rescued me" and she leaned up to give Ron a tender kiss.

"Well, don't recall us being in love then though" said Ron looking down at her.

"Oh Ron, you are so silly sometimes" said Hermione as she sighed in frustration.

Neville smiled, "naturally the whole school found out." and he looked down at Hannah.

"I couldn't believe it that you had face a full grown mountain troll during your 1st year!" said Hannah still astounded.

"Then there were those awful pixies during our second year. I still have nightmares about getting levitated by pixies and not being able to get down" said Neville with a frown on his face.

"Oh poor baby" said Hannah and she gave Neville a quick kiss on his lips.

"What I dreaded the most were those charms and transfiguration classes with Flitwick and McGonagall. It was like my wand was resisting me or something" said Seamus nodding his head.

"Oh yes, wasn't there a time when you told me that you were trying to turn water into rum?" asked Luna thoughtfully.

Seamus nodded his head and chuckled, "yes love, instead of rum, I got an explosion" Seamus sighed.

"We should call you the explosion bloke" said Harry and he started to giggle.

Ginny smacked Harry's arm and he said, "Ow Gin! Be nice to your fiancé and be a lady"

"Nice going there Harry" said Ron in support and that earned him a slap on the back of his head by Hermione. He winced and then rubbed the back of his head.

"Ron, come now, explosions can be a serious matter" said Ginny looking at her brother.

"Exactly Ginny. Now you understand Ron" Hermione said as she looked back at Ron.

"Yeah, but stop smacking the back of my head. It hurts Hermione" said Ron still rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, then stop saying silly things Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione in a Mrs. Weasley tone and looking at Ron more seriously this time.

"I think you did a good job there handling my brother Hermione" and Ginny started to applaud.

"Why thanks Ginny." said Hermione smiling back at Ginny.

"Third year was a tough year for me though. I found the dearest person in my life, only to lose him later on" said Harry with a frown.

"Yeah, Sirius Black was a great bloke and he will always be remembered" frowned Ron.

"That reminds me when we were trying to listen on the Order of the Phoenix conversation. Not until Crookshanks thought that the ear was a toy on a string. Poor Crookshanks" said Ginny nodding in sorrow.

"Yeah, that cat was a menace, if it weren't for _that_ cat, we would of being able to hear the whole thing" said Ron.

"Don't talk about Crookshanks that way. I love my cat. You better get used to him if you are marrying me Ronald Weasley" said Hermione looking at him with a cross look on her face.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh no, here we go again, the cat conversation thing" and then he sighed in frustration.

"Unfortunately most of the Order of the Phoenix died" said Luna, trying to change the conversation.

"Yes, even 12 Grimmauld Place must be in ruins now" said Harry with a sad look on his face.

"Yes, that is a shame" said Luna looking down at the ground she sat on.

"I think that one of the scariest moments for me was when Harry had to find the answers to the next challenge in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They had said that it was dangerous and that he could die. I mean, Cedric Diggory died!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, that was in our 4th year. Merlin, now that I think about it, you were lucky Harry" said Seamus.

"To tell the truth, I didn't know if I was going to come out of it alive either" and Harry looked down at Ginny. She hugged him tight as if afraid to lose him.

"I would die if anything happened to you Harry" said Ginny, burrying her head in his chest again.

Neville was thinking, "Ginny, we even danced at the Yule Ball".

Ginny looked up from Harry's chest, "Oh yeah, but this year's was very special" and then she looked back at Harry and gave him a long tender kiss. Suddenly they heard some cat whistlling.

"What can I say, being Harry Potter has it's advantages" grinned Harry as he said it, and everybody started throwing grass at him. He tried to shield himself and Ginny from the grass that the others were throwing.

"Serves you right for being proud" said Hannah in a joking matter and then she giggled.

"During our 6th year, what actually had me surprised was how Harry all of the sudden was doing well in none other than potions in Snape's class" said Hermione pretending to look quizzically.

"Well, you can't always be the insufferable know-it-all" said Harry and Ron and Hermione this time wound up throwing grass at him this time.

"Hey, that's my fiancé you're talking about mate!" claimed Ron.

"Not my words mate, Snape's words" and then Harry froze. He realized that Snape had also given his life for others.

"I thought he was a bloody eater the entire time" said Neville, "And I didn't like him either. He was scary that one was"

"We all thought he was a death eater and a follower of the Dark Lord" said Luna.

"Yeah, but, during our 7th year, he true identity was revealed. He had risked more than most of us. He had infilatrated into the death eaters to keep us all safe. He wound up losing his life to Voldemort in the end" said Harry with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, and while we were hunting for those Horcruxes, that was scary too. All on our own and being on the run. I mean we couldn't even come back to Hogwarts" exclaimed Ron.

"Especially that locket, it was taking a toll on the three of us" said Hermione as she stared into blank space.

Ron looked down at Hermione and saw the look on her face, "Mione, I'm sorry that I left you all alone. I shouldn't of ever left. Though, I have to admit that you were in good hands" and then Ron smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back at him before looking down at Ginny.

"That's my Harry, 'The Chosen One', the one and only _the _Harry Potter" said Ginny and she giggle, this time everybody throwing grass at her.

"Hey, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here sitting at all, and in peace" Ginny said.

"That's true, it's possible that maybe none of us would be here today" said Luna and everyone stood quiet at the realization of Luna's thought.

The sun was now beginning to drop and the 8 friends got up and walked around the Black Lake to head back to the castle.

"Well, I guess it's time for dinner" Ron said as he heard his stomach growl.

"Oh Ron, must you really?" sighed Hermione in frustration.

"What? I'm hungry Mione" said Ron in defense.

The 8 friends finally reached the Great Hall and they ran into Malfoy and his gang, again.

"Well, well, what have we here... Potter and his no good of friends. You are all a disgrace to the wizarding community. Meddling and all with half-bloods and mud-bloods" snickered Malfoy.

Ron's fists tightened and he said through clenched teeth, "Malfoy, if I were you, I would watch my mouth"

"Feeling a little touchy there Weasley eh? You are nothing but betrayal to the wizarding community while meddling with them." Malfoy said furrowing his brow.

"Just leave him be Ron, he's not worth the trouble" Hermione said, trying to hold Ron back.

"Back off you filthy mud-blood, this is between Weasley and I" said Malfoy looking daggers at Hermione.

Out of the blue, Ron pulled out his arm and swung real hard at Malfoy, causing him to bleed through his nose. Malfoy pulled out his wand but, Ron was too quick for him and Ron non-verbally did the levicorpus charm.

"Put me down you wretched betrayer" Malfoy said as he wiggled himself in the air.

McGonagall saw what was happening from inside the Great Hall and walked out to see what was happening.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Weasley! What on earth in going on here, might I ask?!" asked McGonagall with a very cross look.

"Malfoy here called Hermione a mud-blood" said Ron in defense.

"Mr. Malfoy, today was only just graduation day and you have to go on making trouble for yourself." McGonagall waved her wand and Malfoy levitated down onto the floor. McGonagall continued to speak, "I assure Mr. Malfoy that if I have one more incident out of you, I might just go back on my word about reconsidering to let you graduate from Hogwarts" and then McGonagall walked back inside into the Great Hall.

Malfoy and his gang snickered at the eight friends as he entered the Great Hall and went to sit down at the Slytherin table. The eight friends went in afterwards and they all decided to sit down together. McGonagall had allowed the 7th years to sit wherever they liked to.

"I think that the most frightening confrontation that I ever saw was the night that Voldemort asked Nagini to attack Snape. That was just an awful way to die." said Harry with a frown and he took a bite out of his food. Ron and Hermione also frowned at the thought.

Ginny gently squeezed Harry's hand, "Harry, anybody would think that something like that is awful. I on the other hand, just hate snakes. Unfortunately, I sometimes still nightmares about poisonous snakes and the Chamber of Secrets. I have been having those nightmares more frequently these days." and Harry put his arm around Ginny.

"I sometimes dream that we are still on the run or that we are looking for more horcruxes" said Ron with a sigh and Hermione put her head on his shoulder with a frown.

"Come now, let's not think of sad things. We have got to remember the good memories of our last year here at Hogwarts" said Seamus with his happy irish smile and then he continued to speak, "For example, we won all the quidditch matches and we won the Quidditch cup. Then there is also the house cup"

Neville sighed, "yeah, but there were also poisonings this year. Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Finch, and Hagrid to just name a few."

"Yes, but, we found a cure for them. They have an aviary now here at Hogwarts to keep all those phoenixes so in case students get poisoned, Madam Pomfrey can help them" mentioned Luna with her subtle calm voice.

With a thoughtful look on her face Hermione said, "true but, the matter of the fact is that we don't know how many more people might get poisoned."

Ginny leaned her head onto Harry's shoulder, "truth remains that we almost lost Hagrid and George. I thank Merlin for saving George's life. Merlin only know what I would be going through right now if he had died" and Ginny burried her face in Harry's chest as he held her.

"Got to admit that the parties were great" added Dean Thomas.

"Oh yeah, and the butterbeer and firewhiskey bottle incident in the Gryffindor house common room. I never thought that in a million years that would happen" said Neville.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I have to give credit to those who snuck it in. Though we have to thank Hermione for saving our skins from McGongall or we would have packed our bags and gone home without a diploma from Hogwarts".

"Say, why don't we go and play a match of quidditch at the quidditch pitch tomorrow. Two couples against the other two yeah?" asked Ron with a big smile on his face.

They all smiled and agreed. They continued to talk about their plans for their game and what to take for their lunch.

Hermione looked at her watch, "oh gosh, look at the time, and we are the only ones in the Great Hall."

The others looked around and then they said their farewells and went to their perspective towers.

When the foursome arrived at their tower, the couples went upstairs to their rooms to finish packing.

Harry was looking through the album that Hagrid had given him before his 1st year at Hogwarts. How he loved to look at the pictures of his parents together. They looked so happy and the appeared to have no worries in the pictures. Then there were pictures of his parents with him where he was a baby. Harry heard someone at the door at that moment and he looked up, it was Ginny.

She smiled from the doorway, "Are you all packed sir or are you procrastinating?"

Harry smiled back, still with his photo album still open, "I'm all finished actually. I was looking at these pictures. There's also pictures of you, Ron, and Hermione in here."

Ginny walked over and sat next to him on the bed and put her head against the backboard, "Really? Can I see them Harry?"

"Sure, look here's a picture of when I met you at Platform 9 3/4 for the first time." he smiled and kissed Ginny on her head.

"I wanted to come to Hogwarts so bad. I told mum to just put me on the train with Ron but, she told me that I was too young to go to Hogwarts. Who would of ever thought all those things that happened in the last few years would happen here at Hogwarts." and she leaned her head on to Harry's shoulder.

Harry put his arm around Ginny as he used his other hand to turn the pages, "Ron gave me this picture of your trip to Hogwarts. You look so cute here Gin"

She smiled up at him, "Thanks Harry" and then she went back to looking the pictures back in the photo album.

Then there was the picture of the two of them sitting under their favorite tree. Ginny didn't remember the picture, "Harry who took this picture of you and me? It's lovely" it was a picture of Harry leaning against the back of the willow tree and Ginny leaning against his chest. The picture was moving and he was kissing Ginny on her neck as she giggled at the feel of Harry's kiss.

Harry looked at the picture for a long time and then said, "Actually, it's one of the pictures that Colin Creevy took of us. It's nice isn't it?"

Ginny put her fingers over the picture, wishing she was there herself, "Harry, this is one of my favorite pictures. That was such a beautiful day. It was during your 6th year wasn't it?"

Harry nodded at Ginny, he put the album down and took her into his arms and then kissed her. He pulled away for a moment to put the picture album on the night stand and went back to snogging Ginny. He pulled her down and he lay her on the pillow. Their tongues began their delightful dance once more as Harry's hand found its way to her face. From there, his hand made a trail all they way down to her breast. He started to fondle it and he heard her moan in pleasure into his mouth. How he wanted to go the whole way. It had been a big day. Will all the packing and graduation they were all tired. Harry finally pulled away after a long time of kissing Ginny passionately and looked down at her beautiful face. He caressed it with the back of his hand and then let his fingers slide through the strands of her shiny and soft hair. He was so thankful to have the most beautiful witch in the wizarding world. It was one of the reasons he had decided to become an auror so he could protect his most valued treasure.

Harry smiled as he looked down at Ginny, "Ginny, I love you so much. I am so grateful for the day that you said that you would marry me. I don't know how I will ever manage when we go back to the burrow. I will have to find my place real soon so you can come stay with me, at least during the day so we could have some time alone."

"I love you too Harry Potter. I am also thankful to Merlin for you asking me to marry you. I never thought that I would ever find the right person to marry." and she leaned her head upwards to kiss Harry on the lips.

"Why don't we go to bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow we have a day filled with much fun playing the best game ever, quidditch!" said Harry the last word with enthusiasm.

"You're on Potter" said Ginny.

Harry looked down a Ginny with a huge grin, "you just wait until tomorrow Weasley" and he quickly kissed her on the lips before getting up to go change and brush his teeth.

Harry and Ginny were both fast asleep in a deep world of sleep. They had cuddled together and he was holding her tightly to him. Even unconsciously, he was afraid of losing the only person that was everything in the world to him. During the first part of the night, Ginny started to toss and turn in Harry's arms. She was having another night mare. Each night for the last week, she had been having a similar dream and it always took place in the Chamber of Secrets.

_Tom Riddle looked at Harry with narrow eyes, "You can never stand up to me Potter. I'm the most powerful wizard in the world and you know that. Everybody fears me. __**I am Lord Voldemort**__!"_

"_You may be Lord Voldemort but, you are not the most powerful wizard in the world" shouted Harry. Harry quickly looked at the ground and there was Ginny, unconscious lying on the ground of the Chamber of Secrets. He then looked up at Voldemort and asked, "What have you done to her?!"_

"_Interesting what a book in the hands of a silly little girl can be. You see Potter, as she grows weaker, I grow stronger" said Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle suddenlty turned to the basilisk statue, said something in parseltongue and suddenly a basilisk had come out. In moments, Fawkes, the phoenix came and poked out the basilisk's eyes. "The basilisk may be blind but, it can still hear you" said Tom as the basilisk started to attack. Harry tried to take his wand out but, when he looked around, he found that Tom Riddle had his wand. He had no idea how Tom had gotten his wand._

_Suddenly Ginny woke up and when she woke up, Nagini was right there in front of her, with it's head lingering over her. She looked through the corner of her eye to see where her wand was but, it was nowhere near her._

"_Looking for this Weasley?" said Tom as he showed Ginny's wand in his hand to her. "If I were you, I would not move. You see Nagini can get easily agitated and she will also attack on command." and he gave an evil grin._

"_Ginny! Don't move!" said Harry and the basilisk immediately came his way and he started to run away. He tripped and in front of him, on the ground appeared the sword of Gryffindor. He quickly grabbed it, got up and continued to run and this time he waved the sword to keep the basilisk from attacking him_

At this point in her nightmare, Ginny was starting to moan in despair as she continued to toss and turn.

"_Harry, please be careful!" said Ginny and the basilisk quickly turned in her direction. She now had both snakes against her. One in front of her and the other one coming towards her._

"_Ginny, be quiet! The basilisk can hear you!" shouted Harry on purpose and he grabbed the back the basilisk's attention._

_Ginny listened to Harry and she remained quiet, still sitting on the floor, trying not too move too much so Nagini wouldn't attack her._

_Harry swung at the basilisk and put the sword right through it's head. As Harry did this, Tom shouted "NO!" in frustration._

_When Harry pulled back, he found that a basilisk fang had pierced his right forearm. He got up to go and attack Nagini._

"_Harry you're hurt!" exclaimed Ginny._

_Harry saw the look of worry on her face, "I'm alright Ginny. Don't worry about me"._

_He looked and felt weak but, he had to go kill Nagini to save Ginny._

_Suddenly, the basilisk poison had made Harry more weaker than he thought and he fell on the ground as Nagini approached him. Nagini was about to pierce its poisonous fangs..._

"Nooooo! Not Harry! Leave him alone! Please Harry, don't die, I need you love" and Ginny started to cry into the night once more. This time she was also drenched in sweat. She woke Harry up and she unconsciously grabbed her wand in a split second and pointed it at Harry.

"Gin, it's okay. You had another nightmare. It's me Harry" said Harry with his hands up in the air.

Ginny squinted her eyes and tried to make out the figure in the middle of the night. It _was_ Harry and she had come close to cursing him. "Harry! This time you had gotten poisoned by the basilisk and Nagini was about to attack you. I was going to attack the blasted snake. I was afraid that I was going to lose you. Please Harry, promise me that you will never leave me" said Ginny as she cried into Harry's arms. The two of them suddenly heard a knock at Harry's door.

"Is everything alright in there mate?" it was Ron who had come to see if everything was alright.

"Yeah, it's just Ginny. She had a nightmare but, she's fine now" said Harry.

"Oh alright, night mate. See you in the morning then" said Ron.

"Wow, Ron, that's the 7th nightmare in a row that Ginny has. Poor thing, that Chamber of Secrets incident really did it for her didn't it?" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid so. You should of seen her when she got back from Hogwarts. She couldn't sleep and she would keep us all up throughout the whole night. If she slept, she had a nightmare. We tried giving her dreamless draughts but, her nightmares were too strong for the draughts." and Hermione nodded with a sad face.

Meanwhile, back in Harry's room, Harry was holding Ginny in his arms as she continued to cry in his chest. He could already feel that his shirt was very wet from her tears, "Shhh... there now Gin... I'm here... You see, I'm not dead" he said as he pulled away so Ginny could see him before taking her back into his arms. Ginny was holding on so tight to him that he could barely breathe.

"Oh Harry, it's just awful" said Ginny as her crying finally started to subside.

"It's okay Gin" Harry said and he lay her back down on the bed with him, still with his arms around her.

Later that night Harry also began to toss and turn in bed. Harry had thought that after killing Voldemort that his nightmares would come to an end but, he was wrong.

_Voldemort sneered at Harry, "So what is it going to be this time Harry Potter?"_

"_There is nothing to say" answered Harry as he narrowed his look towards Voldemort._

"_Well, you see, I have your beloved mother here on my right and the wench of a witch, what was her name..." said Voldemort trying to remember Ginny's name, "Ah yes, Ginny Weasley is her name here on my left"_

_Harry squeezed his hands into fists so tight that he could feel his knuckles go white, "Don't you dare talk in that way about Ginny" he said now with anger in his voice._

_Suddenly Harry could see a red streak of light coming towards his direction and he reacted quickly enough to put up a protection charm on his self._

"_Interesting Harry Potter", said Voldemort, "Your reflexes are just as fast as your father's. Pity you didn't see them the night he died."_

"_Don't you go talking about my father either" said Harry, now with clenched teeth._

"_No don't Harry. Just take Ginny. I have already lived my life and you love her. She is the love of your life, I can see your love for her in your eyes" said a young Lily Potter._

"_No, how could you ask me to choose between you and her mum?" said Harry, now with angry tears in his eyes._

"_Harry, listen to me, I lived a happy life with your father. We gave up our lives so that you could live it with her" said Lily as she signaled over to Ginny._

_Ginny didn't show any reactions, just that there were tears in her eyes and Harry could see that she was ready to die for him. He could see her love for him in her eyes._

"_Well, since you can't decide, I'll start here with Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter" and Voldemort turned in Ginny's direction. He pointed his wand at Ginny and said "Avada Ked-"_

Just then, Harry started screaming, "Noooooo, not Ginny. Leave her alone. Don't touch one hair on her! Noooooo!".

Harry woke Ginny up and then he opened his eyes up and tried to focus on the face in front of him, "Gin? Is that you? Are you alright?"

She smiled down at him, noticing once more that he was drenched in cold sweat, "Yes, I'm here and I'm alright Harry" and she caressed his cheek with her hand. He leaned his face towards her soft hand. Harry then put his hand on top of Ginny's hand. She smiled again at his hand over hers.

"Gin, I love you. You know that don't you?" he said looking up at Ginny.

"Yes, and I love you too Harry."

Harry brought Ginny down to his lips and kissed her passionately. He had kissed her differently from other times. There was something desperate about him. He was kissing as if though he were about to lose her any moment now. He supported himself on his elbow and his free hand found its way to Ginny's neck. His lips lingered over hers as he then used his tongue to open up her mouth and she submitted to him. She let his tongue dance with hers. Harry's hand moved to her shoulder and then it found its way to Ginny's breast. He then pinched and teased her nipple with his fingers, causing her to moan into his mouth. He fondled her smooth-skinned breast through her silk night shirt. Harry moved his hand down to her thigh and then shifted up her silk night shirt to gain full access to her breast. Ginny arched her back as Harry found her bare breast..

"Oh Harry, it feels so nice. Please, make love to me..." and Ginny continued to moan under Harry's touch.

"Anything for you love" said Harry and he put his mouth down to her breast.

Ginny moved her hand down to the now fully grown bulge in Harry's pajama pants and she started to slide her hand up and down Harry's shaft. Harry pulled away momentarily and took of his pajamas and Gin went back to squeezing and teasing Harry's shaft.

"Oh yes... just like that Gin... you just know how to do it" and he groaned as Ginny gradually squeezed her hand up towards the tip of his shaft.

Their mouths were now fully engulfed in each other. They were now showing the deep love that they had for each other. Harry's hand somehow made it down to Ginny's crevace and to his delight, he found out that Ginny once more was not wearing knickers.

"Ohhhh Harry!" moaned Ginny.

Harry positioned himself on top of Ginny and he inserted his shaft into Ginny's entrance.

"Oh yes... make love to me Harry... nice and hard" she said.

Harry started pumping hard into her. The slapping of the rhythm of their bodies continued for quite sometime as their hands caressed each other's bodies. Ginny's fingers grabbed hold of the sheets and her knuckles were now white from baring down the urge that was drawing near within her body. Ginny clamped her legs on Harry's lower back, causing him to insert his shaft even deeper within her.

"Oh Gin... yeah baby... oh yes..." groaned Harry as he too was coming close to his climax.

"Harder Harry!" screamed Ginny and Harry started to thrust even harder and faster into Ginny.

"Oh yes love, let's do it a little harder" he said while now panting.

"DEEPER HARRY!" Ginny begged Harry.

Harry groaned and moaned as he thrusted faster and deeper into Ginny. Suddenly he felt that he couldn't hold it any longer, "Gin, I'm going to explode, I'm going to have to come. I can't hold it any longer"

"I have to come as well, just let it go Harry" she said and after a couple of hard and fast thrusts from Harry they came as they called each other's names.

Harry lay back down on his pillow. Their bodies drenched in sweat after the fruits of their love had been spent.

"I love you Gin" said Harry as he got on his elbow to kiss Ginny between his pants of breathing.

"I love you to Harry" she said as she closed her eyes in efforts to normalize her breathing.

Harry took Ginny into his arms and drew her even closer into his arms. He kissed her head and neck. He held her tightly, he didn't want to let her go. She was his and nobody else's. They finally fell asleep and didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The following morning, Harry and Ginny were sleeping, while still holding each other tightly in their arms. Once more, Harry woke up with the light that shined through the window in his room. He carefully reached for his glasses that lay on the night table. He did it as carefully as possible so as not to wake Ginny up. He put his glasses on and then he looked down at Ginny who was sleeping on his chest. He discreetly grabbed a small strand of her soft red hair and started to play with it, carefully so as to not wake Ginny up. The picture album beyond her shoulder caught his attention. They were going to play quidditch later that day with some of their friends and he had an idea. An idea where he could make new memories where, within time they could become old and cherished memories. Harry waved his hand and he conjured a camera at the foot of his big comfortable bed. He wanted to remember the last of his special memories and Hogwarts, his home, before he left. Just then, he heard Ginny wake up.

"Morning sleeping beauty. We better take a shower so we can go get some breakfast and then we can go meet the others for a game of quidditch" he said smiling as Ginny yawned and strategically placed her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to him and started to kiss him passionately on the lips.

She smiled when she pulled away, "Couldn't we just stay in bed all day, eat in bed and watch some telly?"

"Well, I have a camera right there" he signaled to her, "I was hoping I could take some last minute pictures of us here at Hogwarts so we can put them in the picture album."

She smiled and gave him another passionate kiss before pulling away, "I want more special pictures like the one under the willow."

"I'm sure we can get someone to help us" and he leaned his head up to kiss her before saying, "why don't we take a shower together, yeah?"

Ginny's eyes opened wide and she nodded her head up and down excitedly. He pulled them up and they headed into the bathroom. Harry turned on the water and then helped Ginny step into the warm water of the shower. They let the warm water trickle down their bodies. Harry got the soap and started to wash Ginny's neck and shoulders. Soon enough he started to lather some soap and put his hands on Ginny's back. He started to get turned on by Ginny's wet back and he leaned down to kiss Ginny's neck. His kisses gradually changed and he began to suckle the water droplets off of Ginny's neck, causing her to sigh in pleasure. Harry lathered his hands with soap once more and this time he let his hands wander directly to her taut breasts. Her nipples grew harder with every touch of his hands. He fondled and massaged her, causing her to moan as her head fell back against his shoulder, allowing her to arch her back towards his hands. His delicious hands squeezed her even harder, making her moan louder in the shower. One of his hands made their way to her mound of red curls and there he began to play and tease her. Ginny moved more towards Harry until she pushed him against the wall of the shower, allowing her to feel his strong body. Her right hand started to wonder up his thigh until it moved to the center and found his shaft.

"Oooh, Gin, you know what will happen if you do that" he said between kisses.

"That's entirely the purpose Harry" and she sighed in pleasure as Harry inserted his fingers inside her.

"You are truly asking for it Weasley" said Harry as he began to moan with Ginny's agile moves on his shaft. Harry couldn't resist her hand anymore and he wound up pulling away from Ginny's neck and had to rest his head against the wall as he felt shudders and orgasms run through his body. All the while, he kept inserting and taking out his fingers of Ginny's entrance.

"Mmmm, yes Harry, keep moving your delicious fingers" and she bit the bottom of her lip.

Harry turned Ginny around and his lips found her lips. He began to kiss her in the usual heated fashion. His mouth again found her tongue there they stood pleasing each other as their hands lingered along their bodies. Harry's hands made their way eventually to Ginny's bum and squeezed it.

Ginny smiled, "Potter, so now you want play with my bum, don't you?"

Harry had a huge grin on his face and all of the sudden he pulled Ginny up by her bum, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Harry now turned around to put Ginny against the shower wall continued to kiss her hard on the lips. Ginny raked her fingers up and down Harry's back, feeling the strong muscles that he had developed during the long hours and many practices of quidditch during the quidditch season. The way his muscles moved and contracted as he held her against the walk turned her on even more.

"Oh Harry, you feel so good" remarked Ginny.

Harry grinned and looked down at Ginny, "Ah ha, so you want to feel good don't you?" and Harry suddenly inserted his shaft into Ginny and she gasped in surprise before moaning into his mouth.

"Uh, uh, uh... this _does_ feel GOOD!" she said as she moaned loudly.

"You are amazing Gin... I love you... I could never live without you..." and Harry continued pumping harder and faster into Ginny. His sensations were now driving him over the edge, urging him to thrust as hard and as fast as his body could allow.

"Harder Harry! Put it in there!" screamed out Ginny in a plea to him.

"I'm... going... as hard... and fast... as... I can... Gin" said Harry now panting real hard.

"Oh yeah! Just like that... oh, oh, oh... go for it Harry... come if you need to..." she said also in between pants now.

Harry was close to exploding and it caused him to thrust harder than he had before, to a point where he thought he was hurting Ginny. The two of them finally came with a loud moan coming from both their mouths and it echoed in the bathroom. When their excitement and love was spent, they were so tired that they both slid down to the shower floor. Harry put his back against the wall and Ginny against his chest and they two of them tried to catch their breath again.

Ginny giggled tiredly, "I guess we have already warmed up for the quidditch game with our friends this morning."

Harry grinned at the thought, "Warm up indeed. I think you are going to ware me out long before we get married Gin. Especially if you are showing off your back they way you did just now in the shower.

Ginny sighed trying to catch her breath, "Sorry love, I can't do anything if you feel attracted to my back."

When their breathing finally normalized, the two of them got up, finished showering, got out, dried themselves, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

At the bottom of the moving staircases, Harry and Ginny ran into their 6 other friends. They were excited about playing quidditch and having fun day.

"Well, what have you got there Harry?" said Seamus looking at Harry carrying a pouch.

Harry smiled down at Ginny and then looked back at Seamus, "I have a camera here. I was hoping we could get some pictures today of us. You know... to remember one of our last days here at Hogwarts."

Neville's smile grew bigger, "That's a great idea Harry! When do we start?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, why don't we get some breakfast and then we can head off, take some pictures and then go off and play quidditch. We can summon our brooms from the quidditch pitch and take pictures of the game" and they all nodded in agreement. Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall, they saw another streak of lighting hit another student nearby. Harry nodded to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They four of them knew what to do while Seamus and Neville ran along with Harry to follow the caped master. Ginny, Hermione, and the other girls remained behind to levitate the 7th year student to the hospital wing while Ron ran to McGonagall's office to report the incident.

Once inside McGonagall's office, Ron walked up quickly to McGonagall's desk.

"Professor, we thought that with the end of the school year, everything would be fine but, there has just been another poisoning incident just outside the Great Hall" said Ron while still trying to catch his breath.

"Mr. Weasley, will you please try to calm down, I can hardly understand what you are trying to say" she said as she stood up from her desk.

"There's been another poisoning professor" repeated Ron.

"Oh Merlin's beard! Not another one. I will go to the hospital wing at once. But first Mr. Weasley, did you see anybody do it?" she asked with a piercing look at Ron.

"No professor. I was talking with my friends and when we turned around the yellow streak of light had already hit the student. We just saw the flash from the corner of our eyes" said Ron still trying to catch his breath.

"Very well, thank you Mr. Weasley. You may go back to join your friends at the Great Hall for breakfast." and she led Ron out of her office.

Ron headed back to the Great Hall and found the rest of his friends there. The 8 of them walked into the Great Hall, sat down together and began to eat their breakfasts.

"That was just awful" said Hermione, looking at Ron and then at her 7 friends.

Ron looked back at Hermione, "Who on earth would continue poisoning students even up to the last few days here at Hogwarts?"

Luna looked up from her breakfast, "the only thing is that these poisonings have also gone beyond the Hogwarts grounds. If that has happened, it is very likely that it will happen again, at least until they catch the caped master."

Harry took a sip of his orange juice and then spoke, "That is one of the main reasons I want to become an auror, to help keep our wizarding world safe and most of all, Ginny here" and he looked down at Ginny with loving eyes before putting his arm around her.

When they were finished with their breakfast, they headed down to the black lake and sat under the willow tree. When they got settled, they took pictures of each couple, of the group, setting up the timer of course, pictures of the girls and the blokes. There were pictures of the Golden Quartet and the famous trio, who were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry and Ginny walked away from the group to a secluded area on the edge of the black lake to steal a few moments alone. There Harry held her in his arms. His hands caressed the small of her back and she put her arms around his neck, starting to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes for what seemed a long time. No kissing, just looking at each other, sending each other much love through their piercing eyes. After a loving look between each other, Harry brought his lips gently down on hers and kissed her in a very gentle yet loving way. He hands traveled up and down her back. Ginny then put her hands on Harry's cheeks and gave him playful pecks, making him smile down at her. She then put her head on his shoulder and he began to caress the soft red hair on her back as the two of them looked out at the black lake and beyond at Hogwarts for what could be the last time. After they stood there for a while in each other's company, they headed back to be with their friends.

"There you are! We were wondering where you were" said Hermione winking at them. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with a questioning look on their faces, shrugged, and dismissed it.

The eight friends sat down on the grass next to the edge of the black lake and they ate some sandwhiches, fruite and pumpkin juice that the castle elves had packed for them.

Just then, Harry caught Ron feeding a piece of strawberry to Hermione and he quickly took a picture to capture the moment. They were so engulfed with themselves, that they didn't even see the flash on the camera go off.

Hermione smiled and wiped her lips with her tongue, "Mmm, that was yummy Ron" and she gave him a long passionate kiss in response. Harry got another picture as everybody catwhistled at them and they made Ron and Hermione laugh after they pulled away from their kiss.

"So, whose up for a game of quidditch?" asked Ron, trying to change the subject and the all responded in unison, "me" and they all raised their hands. They all laughed at the action. When they were spent of their good laughs, the picked up the blankets and baskets and levitated them to the castle kitchens.

They all summoned their brooms. The girls hopped on the brooms with their respective boyfriends and/or fiancés, held on tight to them and flew to the quidditch pitch. When they arrived, the quidditch chest was already there. Harry had already previously made arrangements with Madam Hooch to borrow the chest for one last recreational game.

Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Hannah played on one team while Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Luna played on the other team. They played for several hours. The girls eventually got tired and gave in, letting the boys play the rest of the afternoon. Ginny took the camera that Harry had conjured and took pictures of the blokes throwing the quaffle through the hoops and trying to catch the snitch. Harry and Neville obviously won after Harry caught the snitch. The eight of them took more pictures of themselves with their brooms or flying on their brooms just for fun. The eight of them made their way back to the Great Hall for dinner.

"That was a fun day wasn't it?" said Hannah as she looked up at Neville and then at the rest of the group.

Seamus smiled, "Yeah, it was fun. It's a shame that we are already leaving on Monday. We will have to take more pictures at the Hogsmeade station before we get on the Hogwarts Express"

Luna responded, "That's a great idea Seamus. We can take more pictures. I guess we can get there early before everyone else. We can even take pictures on the carriages being pulled by the thestrals"

Hermione smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea to get a few last minute mementos before leaving Hogwarts." she then turned to Harry, "Does that sound like a good idea to you Harry?"

Harry was oblivious to the conversation that his friends were having. He was lost in a world of thought. He was growing nervous as the time to leave Hogwarts drew near. He nervously put his fingers through his messy hair. It was even more messy now that they had done flying on their brooms. Ginny saw the nervous look on his face and she gently squeezed his hand on the table. Harry felt Ginny's soft hand on his and reacted to her touch.

Ginny repeated the question for him, "What do you think Harry, would you like to take some pictures on the carriages pushed by the thestrals and some at the Hogsmeade train station?"

Harry looked down at Ginny with a warm smile, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I want to get as many memories as possible of our time here at Hogwarts."

"Alright then. Well, we have to wear our Hogwarts uniforms and robes so it's going to be perfect." said Hermione with a smile before taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.

The eight friends finished their dinners and headed to their perspective common rooms. The Golden Quartet headed back to the head student tower. Ron and Hermione sat in a couch across from the couch that Harry and Ginny sat in.

"Well, today was definitely a great day. I wish we could of had more days like today. Despite the poisoning incident this morning. Poor bloke, I think I heard McGonagall say that since Hogwarts will be closed for the Summer, they are going to transfer him to St. Mungo's. What a way to start his Summer holiday."

Harry lay down on the couch and hugged Ginny close to him and then spoke, "like all the other poisonings, I hope he'll be alright with the phoenix tear potion. I just hope we can find out what will happen when we start the investigation with the Auror Department" said Harry as he started to play with Ginny's soft red hair.

Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and put her hand through Ron's arm, "Maybe my joining Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures can help us find more remedies in unison with Neville who knows a lot about Herbology and Potions." and she covered her yawning mouth with her hand.

Ron looked pensive for a minute and then spoke, "That sounds like a good idea. We can talk to Kingsley when we start training at the Ministry of Magic to discuss other possible cures. Maybe even better and more effective ones than the phoenix tear potion. Maybe even ones that would compliment it and bring the poisoned people out of the coma sooner. I mean, look at poor Ginny. She was out for a while" said Ron nodding his head in Ginny's direction.

Harry looked down at Ginny and she was fast asleep in Harry's arms. Harry held her closer and kissed her head. Harry continued to speak to Ron, "You're right Ron, if we can reduce the coma time, there would be less people staying at St. Mungo's take the student for example. For now, we have to see who is this caped master. We should take into consideration that this so called caped master is definitely an enemy to the wizarding world. We cannot eliminate the fact that he or she must have been or must continue to be a surviving death eater of Voldemort's".

Ron looked back at Harry after giving the subject some more thought, "I'm sure Hermione can also help us in the investigation, in some ways. After all, she will be working at the Ministry. Well, as long as we don't break the confidentiality rules that is" he said and he looked down at Hermione who was also fast asleep on his shoulder.

Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny, "I think we need to get our fiancés to bed. It seems that their bodies have already given up after a long day of fun." and he smiled at Ron.

Ron smiled back, "Looks like we'll have to do the lifting this time mate" said Ron as he carefully picked up Hermione and took her into his arms. Harry did the same with Ginny and the two friends carried their fiancés to their rooms.

"Night Harry" yawned Ron.

"Night Ron" and Harry walked into Ginny's room, which was the closest to the stairs.

In Ginny's room, Harry conjured up some silk pajamas for Ginny. He just loved it the way Ginny looked in silk pajamas. Besides, he also conjured some silk pajamas for her so she could be more comfortable. He then brushed his teeth, put on his own pajamas and got into bed next to Ginny. He took her close to him and she instinctively cuddled closer into Harry's arms. That night there were no nightmares but, the comforts of each other's arms.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Harry woke up with Ginny cuddled next to him. He breathed in the scent of wildflowers from her flaming red hair. Merlin only knew how much he was going to miss waking up with Ginny at his side when they got back to the Burrow. They might be able to sneak a couple of mornings but they were going to have to be cautious. He caressed her beautiful soft red hair. He felt Ginny stir next to him. The curtains around the four poster bed were still closed. He could see that some of the sun rays were sneaking through the curtains.

"Good mornig beautiful" he said and he smiled down at Ginny.

"Good morning handsome" and she cuddled in closer to him.

"Gin, if you get any closer, you know what's going to happen don't you?" he said, already feeling his shaft beginning to grow at the feel of Ginny's body next to him.

"What ever do you mean Harry?" said Ginny sounding innocent as she started to rub her bum against his shaft while pretending to stretch.

"Weasley, you are playing with fire. Beware, I will not be held responsible for my actions" he said with a big grin looking down at her.

"Potter, I think what you need is a nice cold shower" said Ginny and she got up and stretched once more. She walked over to her trunk and took out a sun dress and some flats. She went into the bathroom and a few minutes later Harry heard the shower running. Harry got up and walked into the bathroom. He stood by the door and admired the sight of his fiancé as she washed her hair. The curves of her bum and breasts made his shaft grow again. He couldn't resist anymore and he put his hands at the small of her back as he began to kiss her neck. Ginny gasped in surprise and then moaned at the touch of Harry's strong hands on her body. He suddenly turned her around, pinned her to the shower, put her legs around his waist and started to thrust hard and fast into Ginny. Within minutes, he had Ginny moaning and groaning.

"Potter... what... do you... think... you are... doing... in here?...Who said... you could... come in... here?" said Ginny as she squeezed Harry's bum toward's her. Making him thrust even deeper into her.

"Uh, uh, uh, ... who said... you could... squeeze... my... oh, oh... bum Weasley?" said Harry in between hard pumps. "I told you that... I wouldn't... be held... responsible for... uh, uh... my actions" and he thrust even faster, making Ginny's back slap onto the shower wall.

"You animal you!" and she moaned louder as he thrust even deeper into her.

"You looked to sexy in the shower... mmm... oh yeah... you sexy witch you..." said Harry as he felt orgasms through his body.

"You are the... hotest...wizard ever... ooooh... uh, uh, UH!" said Ginny with shivers of orgasms also going through her body.

Harry thrust into Ginny a couple more times and the two of them exploded into each other's arms before collapsing on the shower floor. They finished taking their shower and headed down to the common room where they saw Ron and Hermione snogging.

"Oh yes... you hot stuff" said Hermione as Ron was suckling at Hermione's neck.

"You like that? Hmmm... you little sexy witchling?" said Ron as his hands squeezed Hermione's bum against his body, causing her to feel his already grown shaft.

Ginny gasped at the sight and she turned around to hide her face into Harry's chest as he himself turned away from the sight of his two best friends and cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear.

Ron and Hermione both jumped and quickly pulled away as Hermione adjusted her hair and shirt.

"Is it safe to turn around?" asked Ginny with a muffled voice since she still had her face in Harry's chest.

Harry smiled and patted her back, "Yeah, it's alright to turn around Gin".

Ginny pulled her face away from Harry's chest and turned around to look at Ron and Hermione, "I didn't know you were quite the snogger there Ron" said Ginny still with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, well..." laughed Ron nervously and he put his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Ready to go down to breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, and then we can all go for a walk in Hogsmeade" said Hermione with a big smile on her face.

Ginny's smile grew bigger, "That's a great idea!"

The Golden Quartet ate their breakfast and then walked around Hogsmeade, ate lunch and then went back to the castle in time for dinner. They walked into the Great Hall and McGonagall prepared to make her last speech to the 7th year students.

_Post A/N: Please remember to read and rate._


	29. Chapter 29: The Last Ride

_A/N: Thought I would let my readers know that this chapter, in my opinion is "very spicy". I tried to post this chapter as soon as I was able. Please read and review. Critiques are greatly appreciated via Private Messaging. Well now for chapter 29. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. :-)_

_Diclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are entirely JKR's._

**Chapter 29: The Last Ride**

The Golden Quartet ate their breakfast and then walked around Hogsmeade, ate lunch and then went back to the castle in time for dinner. They walked into the Great Hall and McGonagall prepared to make her last speech to the 7th year students.

McGonagall got up from the staff table and raised her hands to get the students' attention. They all grew silent immediately. "7th year students. It gives me great pleasure to say that your professors and I are very proud of all your hard work during this last year. Especially for those students who had been in the Second War of Hogwarts who returned to complete their studies. We know that was not an easy task for you to do. We know that others had decided to do it from home and we are also proud of those students for completing their studies. It has been a true pleasure having all of you back and we hope that you have enjoyed these last few precious moments with your friends before leaving Hogwarts for the last time." After hearing these words, some students quietly began to cry quietly and sniff. Many more even began to wipe their tears. "Despite the hard times we confronted last year before the Second War, you have all achieved a very difficult task of confronting your past by coming back to Hogwarts. If any of you wish to come visit Hogwarts or wish to come to the quidditch games, just as our famous saying goes, 'if there's anything you need, you only need to ask'. We too will miss all of you and look forward to seeing you in the near future. Now this I tell you, go out and be proud of having been a Hogwarts student. We wish you all the best. Now let us feast!" said McGonagall and the eight friends could have sworn that McGonagall's eyes for the first time in a long time became misty.

The feast for dinner appeared for one last time on their plates. Ginny took out the camera and started taking pictures of the eight friends with their food on the plates and the decorative meals on the table. They were all sad but, they all made an effort to smile and laugh at the jokes that they were telling.

"Yeah that night..." continued Harry with the story of when they wandered the Gryffindor common room, "Ron, Hermione and I needed to sneak out under the invisibility cloak in order to go after Quirrell. We knew that he was up to no good. Then there comes Neville telling us that he wasn't going to let us cost Gryffindor anymore points."

Hermione smiled, "And then I told him 'Neville, I'm sorry to have to do this to you but...petrificus totalus' I said and you should of seen his face at that instant, it was priceless!" and the whole group laughed out loud.

Neville spoke up in defense, "Well, yeah, we had lost a lot of point already. A majority of them from Snape. I was scared that you three would run into Snape and that it would cost us more point. Worse yet, to go get yourselves expelled from Hogwarts"

"Ah so the three of you were the ones sneaking around. Why didn't you say something Neville, old chap, we could of had a late night party in the common room! All those wasted nights" said Seamus with a nod and everybody laughed again.

Malfoy, Parkinson, Berkshire, and Goyle sneered at them.

"What's so funny to them. I see no humor about leaving Hogwarts. In fact, I'm happy to be getting out of this jail. I can't believe my parents sent me here in the first place. That blasted Potter was the one responsible for putting my father in Azkaban."

"Now Draco, we should be happy. We leave tomorrow after all" said Parkinson.

"Well, you are right about that Pansy. Good riddance to this place tomorrow." said Malfoy.

"Here, here" said Berkshire and they cheered with their pumpkin juice-filled goblets.

Back at the Gryffindor table, the eight friends were laughing again and Hermione took a picture of everyone laughing.

"Well, it's late and we all be better getting to bed if we are to take more pictures before everybody on the carriages and at the Hogsmeade train station." said Hermione looking at her watch.

"That's my Hermione, always looking out for us. I love you sweetheart" and he kissed her gently on the cheek and she smiled back at him.

Hermione handed back the camera to Harry, "Here you go Harry, we were able to take a few more pictures today. We can take more pictures tomorrow during and after breakfast. Besides, because tomorrow we leave, they are starting breakfast precisely at 8:00am in the morning and the train leaves Hogsmeade at its usual time, 11:00am. That should give us plenty of time if we are already packed up and in the Great Hall by 8:00. Oh and don't forget to wear your uniform and robes. We still have to wear them one last time."

"Alright so 8:00am in the Great Hall it is then. Is it good with everyone?" asked Harry looking around at his friends and they nodded in agreement.

The Golden Quartet reached the common room for the last time. They each headed to their rooms to get some sleep for the next day.

"Night" said Ron and Hermione.

"Night" said Harry and Ginny.

Ginny was taking out her uniform and robes for the last time. As she opened her trunk, her eyes caught sight of the silk scarf that Harry had given her. She held it close to her before tears rolled down her cheeks.

Harry had already laid his uniform and robes on his side of the cat at the foot of the bed. When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw Ginny.

"Gin, my sleeping beauty, what is it?" he said as he took her into his arms and kissed her head. He then pulled away and pulled back Ginny's cascading hair behind her ear before tilting her face towards him.

"I'm alright Harry. It's just that this is the last time that we pack and leave Hogwarts. I know how much you loved this place." she said as she looked around at his room.

"Well, we have to remember that most of our time was actually spent in the Gryffindor tower" Harry reminded her.

Ginny smiled through teary eyes, "That's true. We can go have some pictures taken over there before we go down to breakfast."

"That's my girl" said Harry and he gently kissed her lips before taking her into his arms. "Gin, you do realize that this is the last time we spent together and alone before we go back to the burrow." and he looked down at Ginny.

Ginny grinned back up at him"Yeah, you have to admit that the growing urges, work, planning for a wedding, and trying to find a place to snog is going to be a challege but fun at the same time."

"Oh, oh, I think I know that look anywhere. Somebody is looking for some tickles again" said Harry with a bigger grin on his face.

"Oh no! Please Harry no! You always make my- " and he started to tickle her endlessly before she could finish her sentence. She managed to free herself from Harry and she dropped the silk scarf into her trunk and started to run around the room.

"Ready or not, here I come Weasley! Too bad I don't have my Firebolt" said Harry pretending to go off searching for his firebolt. Ginny took advantage of this and she went dashing out of his room.

"First see if you can catch me Potter, he he" said Ginny with a devilish laugh.

"Now you really are asking for it Weasley" said Harry as he ran after her.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Ginny as she ran down the stairs into the common room.

"You can run but you can't hide Weasley!" called Harry after her.

Ron and Hermione heard Ginny scream and they walked out of Ron's bedroom.

"You two, what's going on?" asked Ron looking upset. Hermione saw the look on his face and she put her arm around him to calm him down.

"I think it's just some innocent fun Ron. After all, she is younger than Harry and you might remember how Harry was full of energy for all those adventures we went on... you know horcruxes and such." said Hermione as the two of them saw Harry chase after Ginny.

"Hermione, you and I know that's how innocent games start and where they can lead to" said Ron looking down at Hermione and she only gave him a small smile in return.

"Ron, I wouldn't be surprised if they already went beyond innocent. You know that we heard them plenty of times and that one time in Harry's bathroom didn't sound too innocent before you and I went on our little adventure" said Hermione before winking at him.

Ron blushed at Hermione's words. "Well, it does help to know that Harry is with Ginny. I mean, I do trust him and all."

Hermione looked at Ron seriously, "That's all you need to know Ron. Come on, if we get to bed a little early, we can have our own little adventure" she said wiggling her index finger, indicating him to follow her into her room with a smirk on her face. Ron adverted his eyes towards Hermione and followed her into her room.

Ginny ran back up the stairs with Harry following closely behind and she ran into his room. She jumped on top of his bed and held on to the post on the opposite side of Harry. She held on to the post as if it could be a barrier between them.

"Here comes Mr. Tickles..." said Harry with a smirk and prentending to make claws with his hands.

"Ahhh!" screamed Ginny again and she ran away from the bed, only to run into Harry. Harry took hold of her and then there was a sharp intake of breath from Ginny and they both stared into each other's eyes. Their look gradually changing from playful to love and desire. Harry leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and looked down at her with a gentle look in his green eyes. Her big brown eyes looked back up at his. A thought came to Harry's mind. This was going to be their last night together in the castle and he was going to make it extra special for Ginny. Despite the fact that they would have to get up early the following morning.

Harry's arms enclosed Ginny and he leaned down to kiss her again, this time with more passion. One of his hands caressed her back as the other got tangled in Ginny's soft fiery long hair. Ginny brought her arms around Harry as she responded to his kisses.

"Gin, I love you. This is our last night here in the castle. Please let me make it special for you. I want to show you how much I love you." he said looking down at her with loving eyes.

Ginny's brown eyes sparkled and she nodded in agreement with a gentle smile on her lips.

Harry pressed Ginny tighter to him as he kissed her passionately. He put his hand on her cheek and caressed it. He traced her lips with his thumb as he looked down tenderly into her eyes. He took her back into his embrace and kissed her softly on the lips for a long time while his hand moved down to the small of her back and his other hand wondered into her red strands of hair.

Harry's hand caressed the small of her back, causing her to shudder.

"Oh Harry" she said with a sigh of pleasure and she arched at the touch of Harry's hand on the small of her back. He continued to kiss her and his lips made a trail down to her jaw and then down to her earlobe. He kissed it and suckled it as both his hands now made their way to the small of her back and then started to caress her entire back. Merlin, even her back felt good through her sundress. His kisses gradually found her right shoulder and there he smelled her soft skin. He kissed her shoulder and his hands slowly turned her around.

"Gin, I want to see your beautiful back" said Harry in a mere whisper into her ear. Harry then took the zipper of her sun dress and zipped it down very slowly. Ginny moaned softly at the feel of Harry's hands on her back. Once the zipper reached the small of her back, Harry let his fingers wander up and down Ginny's back. He caressed every spot on her back ever so gently, causing shivers to travel up and down her back. Harry made her moan as he kissed Ginny's neck.

"Oooh, Harry, your hands feel so yummy" she said as Harry's hands started to snake underneath her sundress and made their way to her flat stomach. He moved his hands and fingers around, letting them wander about her soft and suple skin. He sniffed in Ginny's wildflower scented hair and it made his shaft begin to grow. He pulled Ginny in closer to him and discreetly started to rub his shaft against her backside.

"Gin, your hair always intoxicates me. Your hair is so..." Harry couldn't finish as he leaned down to kiss Ginny's neck again and found her pulse. He suckled and licked it, causing Ginny to softly moan.

Harry continued to snake around her flat stomach until his fingers found her breasts. He discovered that she hadn't worn a bra at all. "Oh Gin, you just always know how to turn me on." as he gently fondled and squeezed her breasts, causing her to arch and lay her head back against his left shoulder. When she lay her head back, he showered her with soft kisses on her cheek. She turned her head around to meet his kisses. His hands made their way back to her back and he continued to gently stroke her back as they contracted with her orgasms. Her beautiful shapely body was due to her hard work during the quidditch season. Harry turned her around and sat her on the bed, he sat next to her and took her chin in his hand and continued to kiss her passionately as his other hand softly moved up the outside of her thigh and made its way to the inside of her thigh. It lingered there as he continued to kiss Ginny on her lips. Ginny slightly opened her legs, she took his hand and said, "Harry, make love to me" with a soft whisper and then she led his hand to her mound. To his utter astonishment, Ginny wasn't wearing knickers under her sundress. She started to guide his hand in circles as they kissed. He then continued to stroke her crevace, causing her to moan louder into his mouth. Harry let his free arm come around Ginny and held her tightly. Their tongues by now where doing their usual dance of unique twists and turns. One of Ginny's hands moved away from Harry's back and moved down to Harry's shaft. She started to swiftly stroke it. Up and down, up and down, causing him to groan into her mouth.

"Mmm Gin, your fingers feel great..." he said moving his hips gently along with her hand. "Gin, you just know what to do to me" and he kissed her even deeper and let two of his fingers slip into her, causing Ginny to momentarily gasp. Within moments she was also moving her hips against his fingers.

Harry picked her up without pulling away from her and lay her gently on his bed. He slipped her sundress over her head and went back to kissing her on the lips. He pulled away again to take his clothes off but, Ginny stopped him. She shook her head from side to side and she quietly slipped his shirt over his head and then started to undo the button of his pants. She tilted her head up and went back to kissing him and swiftly took off his pants and boxers in one move. She moved back over him like a tigress and lay on top of his naked body.

"Ginny, you are so sexy" Harry said and started to stroke her back until he came down to her bum and squeezed it, pressing his body to hers. She could feel his shaft on her mound and another shiver went through her body. Ginny then pulled away and started to lick her way down his neck and then started to shower his chest with small kisses. Soon enough, she started suckling around Harry's chest and found her way to his belly button. Harry gave out a loud groan as Ginny suckled at him below his belly button. Ginny stood up and sat astride on his thighs and encircled Harry's shaft around her fingers. She started to slide her fingers up and down as she squeezed his shaft. Within minutes, there was seed leaking through his shaft. Ginny took it in her hands and used it to lubricate around his shaft. Her hand went down to his sac and started to tease him while her other hand continued to move up and down his shaft.

"Oh yeah Gin, just like that love. I just love the way you tease ME!" he said and then groaned. Ginny's agile fingers went back to gently squeezing his shaft as she very slowly moved her hand up and down. Almost making it a torture for Harry. She then suprised him by kissing the tip of his shaft. Harry felt a shiver go up his body the moment her lips touched his tip. Ginny licked her lips as she came back up and continued to work her artful massage on him. Harry closed his eyes and let the orgasms engulf his body, one by one, making him shout Ginny's name. Ginny leaned back down and this time took his shaft into her mouth. She gently moved her mouth up and down. She could feel the saltiness of the seed that was slightly seeping through his tip. Ginny stood there squeezing and playfully suckling and licking his shaft. Harry couldn't resist anymore and he turned her over. "tsk, tsk, Gin, you naughty little girl" said Harry shaking his head and index finger over her and she grinned.

"Please Harry, I need you to touch me... to love me" pleaded Ginny as she arched her chest up towards him. Harry then leaned down and kissed Ginny on her lips. He could still taste the saltiness on her lips. She spread her legs for him and he adjusted himself on top of her. He put his shaft at her entrance and then with one swift move, he thrust inside of her. He slowly moved in and out of her. Ginny moved her hips against his and he against hers and their momentum continued at an agonizing slow pace. They both wanted to go slow to heighten their sensations.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Ginny as a huge orgasm hit her body. It was the biggest orgasm that she had ever had in her life. There was the advantage of going slowly, it made the sensations so much stronger for her. Harry continued to kiss and nuzzle her neck as he grunted with every slow thrust of his hips against hers. Ginny had never squeezed Harry's bum so tightly before. Harry liked this because it meant that she wanted him to thrust in deeper and that is just what he did. He slowly moved his shaft even deeper into Ginny. She pulled her feet and anchored them behind Harry's back. Harry groaned as she hooked her feet behind him. Once more he felt the urge to move fast but he wanted to move slowly to help make their orgasms stronger.

"UHHHHHH!" moaned Harry real loudly and it echoed throughout the room.

"Oh Harry, you know how to drive a girl CRAZY!" groaned Ginny as she continued to feel Harry move inside of her.

"Gin... love...", by now Harry found it extremely difficult to speak with the strong orgasms that were hitting him. Their bodies were already drenched in sweat and the two of them panting harder than ever.

"Uh, uh, uh,... yes Harr..." Ginny herself was finding it difficult to respond.

"I'm going to..." said Harry with much difficulty as he continued to move very slowly as the mother of all orgasms was beginning to draw close within his body.

"Ohhh... Harry... just..." said Ginny as she too felt the mother of all orgasms draw close within her.

Harry took her unfinished phrase as a sign and continued to move slowly to let the humongous orgasm hit the two of them. With one slow and very hard stroke of his shaft into Ginny's entrance led them to their mutual release.

"HARRY!" she screamed.

"GIN!" he screamed at the same time as she and he fell on her chest.

The two of them were so tired from their erotic release that the fell quickly asleep and stayed in the same position until the sun came up.

For a minute, Harry wondered how he had wound up on top of Ginny. With his eyes still closed, he remembered and he smiled to himself. He remembered the pictures that he and his friends were going to take and he leaped up from on top of Ginny and squinted his eyes to get a hold of his watch.

Ginny was also startled by Harry and she leaped up from her pillow, "What is it Harry?" with a worried look on her face.

"Gin, we have half an hour to get dressed and go down to the Great Hall for breakfast with everyone else" said Harry, he performed the cleansing charm on himself and he quickly put on his uniform and robes as quickly as possible and Ginny did the same.

"Wow, we actually overslept" said Ginny as she put her skirt and blouse on.

Harry was now fully dressed and he came over to Ginny and took her face in his hands and said, "It was well worth it love" and he smiled before closing his trunk and getting Warwick into his cage. Ginny by then had put on her robes. She closed her trunk, grabbed Harry's hand and they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione had just sat at the table.

"Somebody must of also been busy last night" Ginny whispered into Harry's ear and he silently giggled.

"What's so funny you two?" asked Ron with a bad mood. He wasn't an early morning person.

"Oh nothing, just something funny. That's all" Ginny said brushing her brother off and she sat down next to Harry.

The eight friends finally finished their breakfast and they finally began to discuss where to start taking the pictures.

"Harry was hoping we could start in the Gryffindor Tower common room since we spent most of our time over there." Ginny said.

"That's a good place to start" said Seamus and all eight friends headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

They all took pictures on the well known couch. They took a picture of all of them trying to fit on it. Another of the girls sitting on the couch and their respective boyfriends or fiancés standing behind them. They took pictures next to the fireplace. Ron and Hermione took a picture just outside her old room. There was a picture of Harry sitting on a higher step on the staircase that led to the dormitories and Ginny between his legs in a step lower from him with his arms around her and kissing her neck. Then they took a similar one of Ron and Hermione, only Ron put his arms around Hermione's neck as she leaned her head against his arm before kissing the back of one of his hands. To conclude the pictures in the Gryffindor common room, they took a picture of all 8 peeking out of the portrait hole.

Just as all eight friends were heading to the head student tower for more pictures, Harry turned back and looked at the Gryffindor common room. For a moment he remembered sitting on the couch with Ron and Hermione trying to find a way to get into the Slytherin dungeons. He chuckled at the thought and he felt a big gulp in his throat and tears sting his eyes. Ginny looked back and saw the look on Harry's face. She put her head on Harry's shoulder to comfort him.

"Gin, no matter how dark those times were when Voldemort was alive, I'm going to miss this place so much" and his voice broke with the last words.

"I know Harry" and she gently squeezed his hand before they stepped out the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room for the very last time.

In the Head Student tower common room, they all took pictures by the fire. Harry and Ginny made a request to have a picture taken of Harry's arms around Ginny from behind as the looked out the window and at the Black Lake. Later on, all girls lay down with their bellies on Hermione's bed, with their legs in the air. The boys took pictures of themselves on the staircase.

The eight friends levitated their things down to the Entrance Hall of the castle and the girls were sniffing into their respective boyfriend or fiancé's chest. Just then they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"There yer are you lot. I was hopin' to get to yer before yer left." said Hagrid as he sniffed and wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Yer know... I wanted to thank yer properly fer saving me life... the poisoning an' all"

"It was no trouble at all Hagrid" said Harry and he gave Hagrid a big hug. Before long all eight friends were around Hagrid and hugging him.

"There's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid. We hope you can stay for a while" smiled Hermione with misty eyes.

"Me of course, I'll stay a' Hogwarts." Hagrid then dug into his pocket, "Here, I have a moleskin pouch fer everyone of yerselves. A little remembrance token of Hogwarts" and he gave each one of them a moleskin pouch.

"Hagrid, you shouldn't have" said Ginny as she looked up at Hagrid.

"Ah well, I thought you lot might miss Hogwarts. Something ter help yer remember Hogwarts by" said Hagrid with a gentle smile at the group below him.

"Thanks Hagrid. We will cherish them and Hogwarts will always have a very special place in our hearts" said Harry before wiping a tear with his sleeve.

"Well, yer better be goin' can't miss the train" said Hagrid and he waved as the eight of them made their way down to the thestrals that would take them to the Hogwarts Express.

"I hate goodbyes. It just makes everyone sad" said Luna with a gloomy look on her face.

"It's okay love" said Seamus and he put his arm around Luna to comfort her.

The eight friends quickly took one picture in front of a carriage that got pulled by the thestrals and then they hopped on them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny naturally got on the head student carriage. Once in the carriage, Ginny and Hermione began to cry again and Harry and Ron offered them some handkerchiefs to wipe their tears and noses.

Once the eight friends arrived at the Hogsmeade train station, the took pictures with their owls, with their trunks and in front of the engine. Then other students started to arrive and the eight friends boarded the train. The Gold Quartet went and sat down in the head student cart. The four of them looked up at the majestic castle nestled high on the rocky cliffs. Their eyes were misty and their faces gloomy.

Harry evetually took Ginny into one of the rooms and lay down on the bed with her and cuddle her tightly. Neither of them had expected the day to be so sad. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny. She kissed him back but noticed that just like him, there was a sadness in her kisses.

His hand gently began to stroke her arm and his free hand began to caress her face. He pulled back a couple of strands of her beautiful red hair. He leaned down and deepened his kiss. She responded and before they knew it, Harry's hand was beginning to linger up Ginny's thigh. When he had fully pulled up her skirt, he discovered that once more Ginny wasn't wearing knickers.

"Gin, what are you trying to do? Trying to wear me out before we get married?" he said smiling down at her.

With a sad smile, she responded, "That was entirely my plan Harry and now you spoiled it"

Within moments, their uniforms and robes were shed on the bedroom floor. Harry waved his hand and put a silencing charm on the room and a locking charm on the door. He didn't want for him and Ginny to be disturbed for their last precious moments together.

"Harry, please make love to me and make me forget this sadness inside me, at least for now" said Ginny looking up at him.

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny tenderly. Gradually, it became a passionate kiss, and then a fiery one. Harry's hands began to tease Ginny's crevace and Ginny's hand began to caress Harry's shaft and squeezed it and teased it. This caused Harry to groan in pleasure.

"Oh Gin love... that's right... just like that" he said as he looked down at Ginny's hand on his shaft.

Harry then positioned himself on top of Ginny and thrust his shaft into Ginny.

"Uh, uh, uh,... yes Harry, please me... tease me... make love to me" she begged as she arched her chest up to him and he began to suckle at her breasts while he continued to thrust inside of her.

"Gin, I can't hold it in anymore" said Harry as he used once more every ounce of his being to keep from climaxing.

"Just let go Harry... let it go.." said Ginny as she moved her hips against him. With one last hard thrust from Harry the two of them came with a scream. They lay spent on the bed and fell fast asleep. They were so tired from the night before that the didn't even hear the witch with the trolley knock at the head student cart.

Harry opened his eyes and he took in every moment and memory of the moving train as he held Ginny in his arms. He still couldn't believe it that he was riding the Hogwarts Express for the last time and he had his one and only true love in his arms. As if she could sense it, Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at Harry.

"You alright Harry?" knowing that it must of also been a rough day for him.

"Yeah, I'm alright Gin. It's just that I was taking in the idea and memory of the moving train. Do you realize that the next children to ride this train will likely be our children?" said Harry looking down at Ginny on his bare chest.

"Yes, that is true. It will be a while though. We have our trainings which will last for about a year, and then we will be getting married, then adjusting to married life..." said Ginny.

Harry smiled down at Ginny once more, "Wow, you are going to be the mum to our kids and I guess that would make me the dad."

Ginny giggled, "That sounds about right Mr. Potter"

Just then they heard a wizard call out, "Kings Cross Train Station in an hour!" and Harry and Ginny's breaths gasped at the words.

"We're almost there Harry" said Ginny holding on tighter to Harry.

Harry also gently tightened his hold on Ginny, "Yeah, we're almost there Gin".

They got out of bed, put on their uniforms and robes for the very last time. Harry took of the silencing and locking charms and the two of them went to sit on the Louis XIII couch and cuddled together as they looked out the window. Ron and Hermione joined them a few moments later. An hour later, they could see that they were pulling into Kings Cross train station and they sucked in their breaths and held each other more tightly.

To their surprise, they found a group of reporters at the station. They could see that Arthur, Bill, and George had come to help them with their trunks and owls. The Gold Quartet looked at each other.

"Alright, let's do it." said Harry and the four of them stood up and walked to the door and stepped down from the Hogwarts Express for the very last time.

"Mr. Potter, what will you do now that you have graduated from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" asked a reporter.

"I will be working of course" answered Harry as he held Ginny close to him.

"What about you Ms. Granger, do you think you will work doing investigations at the Ministry of Magic since you got high marks at Hogwarts?" asked another reporter.

"That remains to be seen" she answered and gave a polite smile and nod of her head as she too was holding on tightly to Ron.

Ginny put up her hand uncousciously to move a strand of hair away from her face and there was a sudden bunch of bulbs flashing and a reporter spoke up, "Daily Prophet here, Ms. Weasley, that's quite a fine ring you have on your left hand. Are you engaged to someone? If so, to whom?"

"We were hoping to announce it later but, Ginny and I are engaged to be married" spoke up Harry for her.

"When's the wedding?" asked another reporter.

"We are still deciding on a date" said Ginny with a smile.

Another reporter also noticed Hermione's ring and asked, "Ms. Granger, how about that? You are also getting married? To whom may we ask?"

"Actually, as you can see she is already taken blokes, she's marrying me" spoke up Ron and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and Hermione smiled up at him.

Kingsley Shacklebolt came through with some aurors and they opened the way for the Golden Quartet as more bulbs flashed.

"Sorry about that Harry. We didn't think there were going to be that many reporters" said Kingsly as he led them off the platform with Arthur, Bill and George.

Kingsley then turned to the reporters and said, "Thank you all for your questions. It is time for the four of them to get home and get some rest. On behalf of the Ministry of Magic and myself, we wish you all a pleasant evening" and they all disapparated on the spot.

The four friends finally apparated in front of the Burrow. The four of them were still in shock that they were back and that they wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts after the Summer but going off to work to the Ministry. Ginny would soon be going off to train with the Hollyhead Harpies.

Mrs. Weasley came to the door and called out, "Oh Merlin's beard! I can't believe it! You have finally graduated from Hogwarts and you have come home. It seems only yesterday when the four of you went off to Hogwarts for your first year" and then she gave each one of them a bone- crunching hug. "Come on in dears and get something to eat. You must be exhausted and tired after such a long trip."

The four of them just sat quietly at the table, still shocked and ate in silence as Molly started to talk away about George and Angelina's wedding.

"We are setting up another tent and you should see the lovely colors that Angelina chose. I think you girls can later talk to Angelina when she gets back from her honeymoon for suggetions and ideas for your weddings. Oh and Harry you have your own room. You will be in Percy's old room. Ron can go back to his, Ginny can go back to her's and Hermione, you will be sleeping in Charlie's old room."

The four of them thanked Molly for dinner and levitated their trunks and owls to their respective rooms. They put on their pajamas brushed their teeth. Harry then secretly apparated into Ginny's room and Hermione secretly apparated into Ron's room. The four of them were just so tired that the fell into a quick and deep slumber.


	30. Chapter 30: The House Hunt

_A/N: Here is chapter 30. I know that I exagerated a bit with some or all of the properties. I did this so I could have a little fun. You may recall from Chapter 1 that I would be "tweaking" some things to write my story. Thanks to those who wrote a review. Remember to read and review! I hope you enjoy it any how._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They are entirely JKR's._

**Chapter 30: The House Hunt**

Harry woke up early the following morning. He certainly didn't want to get caught in Ginny's bed. He gave her a quick kiss on her head. Ginny didn't budge as he tried to get out of her bed and apparated to his room. The floor was cold and he quickly got into his bed and kept on sleeping. Hermione did the same and she apparated to her room.

Molly woke up early and went downstairs to cook breakfast for Arthur before he left for the Ministry.

"Arthur, the kids were happy to be done with school, but, did you notice that they were quiet most of the evening?" she said with a sad smile as she saw Arthur take a bit of his food and she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. They've been through a lot Molly. I'm assuming that they came to care a lot about Hogwarts, despite what happened over there during the Second War. I will tell you one thing Molly, I'm sure happy that war is over and that everyone is safe. Even if we lost our Freddie." Arthur noticed what he said and he silently took another bite from his plate and Molly's eyes got misty at the thought of Fred.

Molly wiped her eyes with her apron, "Well, there's a wedding to continue planning. Angelina will be over later to discuss where she wants to put the flowers, the chairs and all the other things. I gather Ginny and Hermione can help her and at the same time get some ideas for their own weddings. George and Angelina will be sending each other owls to let us know what they both agree on"

"Well, that's something nice to do. I don't want you getting all gloomy over our Freddie" said Arthur as he got up and took Molly in his arms and kissed her on her forehead. "Molly dear, let me know if you need anything alright?"

She smiled up at her husband and also put her arms around him. "I will. Don't worry Arthur, I'll be alright. Besides, you better get going so you are not late for work and before the kids see us here getting all lovey-lovey" and she kissed him on his lips.

"Mmm hmm. You just know how to make my day Molly. I love you dear and I should be back by dinner" Arthur gave her one last kiss and went into the fireplace to floo away to the Ministry.

Molly stood there looking as her husband flooed away and smiled and waved before he disappeared into the floo network.

"Well, that's that." She looked down at her watch and was startled by the time, "Oh dear, I better get breakfast done before Angelina gets here." Molly then went into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast and brewed some more coffee.

Harry woke up at the familiar smell of Molly's cooking. He opened his eyes and stood there in bed. How he missed feeling Ginny next to him that morning. He turned his head and saw that it was empty. Suddenly he felt very lonely. It was something he was going to have to get used to until he married Ginny. He still was in shock at the idea that he was done with his studies at Hogwarts. He only had about a month to spend time with Ginny and to start the preparations for their wedding before he went off on his auror training at the Ministry. He slowly got out of bed and looked at his trunk. He opened it and the first thing that he took out was the camera that he and his friends had used to take some pictures to make some last minute memories at Hogwarts. He put it on his night stand and went to find some clothes. He went took a shower and then went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Well good morning Harry dear. Did you sleep well?" said Molly coming around to put her arm around Harry in a very tight squeeze.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. Yes, I slept rather well. I still can't believe it that I am done with my studies at Hogwarts though. I'm happy to finally start my training at the Ministry with Ron." and he smiled at Molly.

Molly made her way back to the kitchen, "Glad to hear that Harry dear. I'm sure your parents would of been proud of you just as Arthur and I are of you and Ron".

Harry took a chair and sat down as Molly levitated a beaker with coffee to Harry. Harry took a couple of sips and then got up. "Mrs. Weasley, I'll be outside on the front of the burrow, if you don't mind."

Molly turned around to answer with a smile as usual, "No problem at all Harry dear. You go on outside and I'll call you in when breakfast is ready" and she went back to scrambling the eggs.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" and Harry walked outside. He took the familiar path to the pond not far from the burrow. It was hard to believe that only a year ago he was swimming in it with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Now he was back and he was starting his life as an adult. Harry looked at the sunshine on the still water of the pond. He sat down and did more pondering of what his life had been and what it was going to become. Within the next year, his life was going to take a drastic change. He was to become an auror, he had to find a home and he was going to marry Ginny. As a child, he remembers coming to the burrow to play and talk with all the Weasley clan and flying their brooms as they played quidditch. He got up again and leaned against the tree still lost in his own thoughts. He suddenly felt a familiar yet gentle squeeze in his hand. He turned around to see that Ginny was at his side.

"Gin" he said and he put her in front of him with her back against him, before wrapping her in his arms.

"Morning prince charming" she said with a smile on her face.

He smiled at her words, "Morning my beautiful sleeping beauty."

"What are you doing out here all to yourself Harry?" she asked.

"I was just remembering how we used to play all over this place as kids" and he looked around and then he kissed the top of her head before saying, "Now we are all grown up, graduated from Hogwarts, going to work soon, find a home, and get married. That reminds me, Gin, how about we go looking at the properties that Sirius, Snape and my parents left me and then decide where we want to go live when we get married." and he turned his head around so he could look down at Ginny.

"That sounds like a great idea Harry. It's true what you said. We are all grown up now. We are adults now. We are not children anymore. However, we are still young you know" and she turned herself around to put her arms around him.

"Yes, I suppose you're right too Gin." He looked down at her for a moment. Her eyes and hair never looked more beautiful as the sun shone down on her. "Gin, I love you so much" he said and he leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"Oy! You too, under the tree!" called out Ron and Harry and Ginny pulled away with a chuckle. "Mum says that breakfast is ready." said Ron and Harry and Ginny made their way back to the burrow.

"Morning you two" said Hermione as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Morning" said Harry and Ginny.

"So, what are you lot going to do today?" asked Molly as she levitated their breakfasts to the table.

"Ginny and I are going to go find a house to live in when we get married. I promised her that much when we were at Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Maybe we should do the same thing. We only have so much time before we go to work at the Ministry" said Hermione looking at Ron.

"Good idea Hermione. We can start today after we finish our breakfast." answered Ron.

"Why don't we do it together and we can help each other" said Ginny.

Hermione's face lit up with a smile, "That's a wonderful idea Ginny. What do you say Ron?" said Hermione as she turned to look at Ron who already had his mouth stuffed with eggs and sausages.

"If goo'. Mmm hmm" nodding in agreement as he kept chewing his food.

"Ronald Weasley, I hope that's not a habit you are going to carry on with when we get married. The very idea of stuffing your mouth with food like that" and Hermione sighed in disappointment while rolling her eyes.

"What Hermione? I was hungry love" said Ron in defense.

Suddenly Angelina appeared from the living room, "Good morning everyone. I see that you lot are back from Hogwarts. Feels good to have graduated huh?" she said with a smile as she stood behind Harry and Ginny's chairs.

The four friends nodded in agreement and then Harry spoke up. "Morning Angelina. We were just about to finish up and leave. We are going to look at houses today"

"Oh gosh! That! Thank goodness that George already has his flat on top of the joke shop. That was something I was dreading. Thankfully I'm just here to plan other stuff for the wedding with Mrs. Weasley" she said smiling at Molly.

The four friends finally got up and said their farewells to Molly and Angelina before going outside to disapparate into Diagon Alley.

"Well, let's go back to Gringotts to get the addresses of those houses. Shall we?" asked Harry and they all nodded in agreement.

The four of them walked into Gringotts and walked down to the end and asked to speak with Gregory Gringotts.

"Ah Mr. Potter, nice to see you again" said Gringotts as he approached Harry with a serious look on his face, "please follow me" and the four of them followed the small goblin.

"Mr. Gringotts, my fiancé and I are here to get the addresses to the homes that were bequeathed to me." he said looking from Ginny to Gringotts.

"Ah, I see, I'll be just a moment Mr. Potter" said Gringotts and a few moments later he came back with the three thick files. He opened up the files and on another piece of parchment, he wrote the 7 addresses. He then looked up at Harry, "Here you are Mr. Potter"

"Thank you Mr. Gringotts. I hope you have a pleasant day" said Harry.

"Likewise" said Gringotts lacing his fingers together and then Harry and his friends walked out of his office.

Outside in the main hall of Gringotts, where the other goblins were counting money, the four friends looked at the list of properties on the piece of parchment that Gringotts had given Harry.

"Why don't we start with Sirius properties first? That's a good place to start. Then we can go see your parents' properties and then Snapes'" said Ginny.

"Alright, we have already seen 12 Grimmauld place. Maybe we should go see it to see what condition it is in and then go see Black Manor. Then we can go the flat, and then Potter cottage. We have already seen the house in Godric's Hollow. We can then see the townhome in London and then the one in Brighton. That would be a great place since it's an oceanside city to go for a walk and discuss the properties we want." Harry said looking down at Ginny.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." said Ginny.

"With so many properties that I have, why don't you and Hermione choose one to live in?" Harry asked Ron and then looked at Hermione.

"Oh Harry, really? What do you think Ron? That can help cut down our search for our own home" Hermione asked Ron with a big smile on her face.

"I should see why not" said Ron, earning him a big kiss on the cheek from Hermione and he smiled down at her.

"Great, then let's go" responded Ginny.

"Alright let's hold on together" said Harry. All four held each other by the hand with Ginny and Hermione holding hands together and they disapparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

They stood in front of the townhouse. It had fallen into great disrepair.

"Well, I think we should get this townhouse repaired and let it out to a wizarding family" said Harry.

"That sounds like a good thing to do Harry" said Ginny as she looked up at him.

"Alright, next property on the list is Black Manor" said Harry as he looked down at the piece of parchment and the friends apparated just outside Black Manor.

"There must be some mistake" said Harry as he looked down again at the piece of parchment to check the address.

"But, it isn't Harry. This is it" said Hermione, showing them the name of the street on the brick wall next to the tall iron gates.

"You're right Hermione. Let's go take a look at it" said Harry as he pulled out his wand. Harry looked down at the directions on the piece of parchment to perform the necessary charms in order to open up the iron gates. The four friends noticed the black iron initials. One gate had a "B" and the other had an "M". The four friends walked in and their jaws dropped when they saw the manor. It was twice the size of Malfoy Manor.

Ron broke the silence and said, "Well, the Black family was well off for several generations."

Ginny responded, "You can say that again" with her mouth still agape.

Harry finally spoke up, "Why don't we go inside and have a look" and they all nodded still looking up at the manor.

The four friends walked up to the doorstep and the door was opened. Harry looked down and there was a house elf that reminded him very much of Kreacher.

"Yes?" asked the elf.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my fiancé Ginny" he said nodding at Ginny, "and these are my close friends Ron and Hermione"

"Oh, Master Harry, please excuse Bernie. I didn't know that you were our new Master." said Bernie the elf.

"Bernie, are you the only house elf here?" said Harry looking at the huge manor. There was no way one elf could keep the entire place immaculate.

"Why no Master Harry. There are a total of 20 elves at Black Manor" said Bernie.

"It's going to be interesting remember all their names" said Ron looking at Harry and Harry nodded.

"We would like to take a look Bernie. Could you show us around" asked Harry.

"I would be happy to Master Harry" said Bernie and he bowed.

Bernie walked them through the sitting room, the formal and informal dinning rooms, the music room, the two story library, the office, the study, the observatory, the ballroom, the 8 bedroom suites, and the master bedroom. Then Bernie took them outside to show them the garden and the decorative fountains and statues. Fountain pools were large and intricately designed with the garden design. When Bernie was done showing them Black Manor, they four of them came back to the main entrance. The whole house was designed with white marble from top to bottom. The only floors that were not marble were the rooms. Everything was covered with tapestries and paintings of the black family. Even the entrance had two-story white marble columns at the doorstep.

"Thank you Bernie" said Harry kindly.

"Your wish is my command Master Harry" said Bernie and he bowed.

"We are looking at the properties so we will be seeing you later. Thank you again Bernie" said Harry.

"My pleasure Master Harry" and the small elf bowed again.

The four of them walked out and Bernie closed the door behind them. The four friends walked down the steps and looked at the next property on the parchment.

"The next property on the list is a flat in London that my parents had" said Harry. The four friends took hold of their hands and the disapparated and apparated in an alley near the building. They walked up to the building. Apparently, it wasn't any ordinary building. It was a luxury highrise builing. They walked inside and spoke to the receptionist.

"Good morning, my name is Harry Potter and these here are my fiancé and my friends. I am the new proprietor of flat number 1086." he said.

"Ah yes, we were informed that you would be coming here Mr. Potter. I gather you have your key yes?" said the young lady behind the desk.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do" said Harry.

"Well, you just take the lift just over there and when the lift opens up on the tenth floor, your flat will be on the left" said the young lady.

"Thank you" said Harry and the four friends went and took the lift.

When they arrived on the tenth floor, they turned to the left and found out that the flat was at the end of the hallway. Harry put his key in and opened the door. Inside was a three story flat with two story windows with a view of all London. The flat had hardwood floors, white painted walls, the kitchen had high-end cabinetry and marble counter tops. The large winding staircase let up to the second floor which had 4 bedrooms suites and a luxurious Master Suite on the 3rd floor.

"Wow, why did your parents chose to live at the Godric's Hollow house if they had this huge flat?" asked Ginny with curiosity.

"Well, I guess they didn't want to get too much attention. Besides, this is in the center of muggle London. Apparating and disapparating would be tricky. One would have to use sophisticated charms to apparate and disapparate directly from the flat or use the floo network from the fireplace in the Master Suite or in the one in the living room" answered Harry as he looked down at Ginny and put an arm around her.

"I'm so confused Harry. How are we to choose where we are going to live?" asked Ginny with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry Gin, we'll see what home best suits us and then we can move into that home. The ones that are left unoccupied can be to let (rent)." answered Harry as he looked around the flat.

"I suppose you can find out who can do some repairs to the Grimmauld and Godric's Hollow homes" said Hermione as she slid her hand along the marble mantlepiece in the sitting room.

"Yeah, look's like I'm going to have to do that. Life was so much simpler when we were all at Hogwarts" said Harry and then he frowned. Ginny saw Harry's frown and she turned around to pull him into a hug to comfort him. He hugged her back in return, putting one of his hands on the back of her head and held her tightly to him.

"We better get a move on. We still have three more properties to see." said Hermione gently squeezing Ron's hand as she looked up at him and he nodded back at her with a smile.

"We can head out to the townhome that's here in London and then finish up with the one in Brighton" said Ron.

The four friends held hands once more and disapparated to the front of a townhome. It was a decent sized townhouse with columns at the entrance. They walked up the gray-bricked townhouse stairs and entered it. Inside was a design of cherry wood panelling and hardwood floors. The townhouse was the size of a big house. As they walked further into the house, they found a two story library with shelves and shelves of books. Hermione became excited and started to look through the books.

"Oh wow, look at all these books!" said Hermione happily as she began to spin around until she fell back into Ron's strong arms.

"That's my Mione always loving books. I swear that sometimes she loves her books more than me" said Ron looking at Harry and Ginny.

Hermione looked back at him and slapped his upper arm, "How could you say such a thing Ronald Bilius Weasley! I may love books but that is the most ridiculous thing I heard in my life"

Ron frowned, "Sorry Mione, it's just that sometimes you read so much that I feel lonely"

Hermione frowned back, "Ron, that's all you need to tell me and I will put any book down for you" and then Hermione took Ron into her arms and kiss him long and hard on the lips. "Are you happy now Ron" she said with a smile as she pulled back to look at him.

"Oh yeah" said Ron and he pulled Hermione in tighter towards him as he smiled down at her.

"Let's look at the second and third floors" said Ginny as she took Harry by the hand and led him upstairs.

There were 6 bedrooms on the second floor and two Master Suites was on the third floor. They walked back down and saw the sitting room, the dining room, the kitchen, the study, the office, and the garden in the back. They found a greenhouse with dead plants that Snape had planted at some point for his lesson plans at Hogwarts.

"This home is so beautiful!" said Hermione to Harry and Ginny.

Harry smiled and he got an idea, "If you like it, you and Ron can live here when you get married."

Hermione smiled, "Oh could we Ron?" said Hermione pleading as she looked up at Ron.

"Well, it is a big townhouse. We will have to get some house elves to help. There will be plenty of room for the kids for when we have them." said Ron

Hermione then added, "and a big beautiful garden. We can put plants in the green house to make our own potions. Please Ron, say we can stay here" Hermione now pulling at Ron's jumper as she looked up and pleaded at him.

Ron gave her a serious look and said, "Do you really want to live here Mione?" and then he waited for her response.

She smiled and in a soft voice, "Yes Ron. I want us to start our lives here when we get married. Besides there's a beautiful and big library."

Ron chuckled and gave in. He couldn't resist saying no to Hermione, especially if it meant her having a lot of books to read, "Alright, if it makes you happy and if its what your really want I will make arrangements with Harry to live here." Ron then turned towards Harry, "If that's okay with you Harry" and then Hermione turned back around with a hopeful look on her face at Harry.

Harry saw the look on Hermione's face and smiled, "Sure Ron, if it makes Hermione happy."

"Oh thankyou thankyou thank YOU! Harry" and Hermione gave Harry a famous Weasley bone-crunching hug.

"Well, they already found a home, I guess that leaves us" said Ginny as she smiled up at Harry.

Harry took out the piece of parchment again and looked at the next property on the list.

"Oh look, I accidently overlooked Potter Cottage." said Harry chuckling.

"Well, let's go, that sounds like a cute little house we can live in Harry." said Ginny and then she turned to Hermione, "Hermione, you are _so_ lucky that you already found a home."

"Don't worry Ginny. You'll find it and you will feel that it's perfect" and Hermione hugged her and then the four friends disapparated and appeared in front of Potter Cottage.

Harry checked the address again on the parchment and sure enough it was the correct address when he looked up at the numbers on the palatial metal gate in front of him.

"I don't understand, the list says it's a cottage" said Harry looking confused.

Hermione tugged on Harry's sleeve with her mouth agape and showed him a plaque on the brick wall next to the gate:

_Potter Cottage_

"This is Potter Cottage?" said Ginny as she pulled away from Harry to get a better look at Potter Cottage through the the bars of the iron gate.

"Merlin's blasting beard! That's not a cottage, that's a castle!" exclaimed Ron.

"Must be 4 or 5 times the size of Black Manor" added Hermione.

"Well, we still have that house in Brighton, we better get going then" said Harry. He then waved his wand and the palatial gates opened.

It took them a full 10 minutes before they reached the front of the cottage. Harry knocked on the door and it opened.

"Yes, who are you?" asked an elf with a mean look on his face. For a moment, the elf reminded him of Kreacher.

"I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends and this here is my fiancé. I'm the new proprietor of Potter Cottage" said Harry.

"B- b- b- but did you j- j- just say th- th- th- that you are Harry P- P- P- Potter? stammered the elf with fear in his voice this time.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter" said Harry.

"Oh Master, please forgive Abner. I did not know that you were Master Harry." said Abner he started to smack his head with his hand.

"No Abner, don't do that." said Harry as he pulled away from Ginny to keep Abner from punishing himself.

"Does Master Harry care for some fresh pumpkin juice in the drawing room?" asked Abner.

Harry looked at his friends and fiancé and they smiled back at him, "That would be nice thank you Abner." With a popping sound Abner disapparated.

Within seconds another elf appeared, "Master Harry, I'm the head elf, Terrin. Please Master Harry, follow me if you wish to go to the drawing room"

"Yes, thanks Terrin" said Harry and he could hear his voice echoe through the foyer and the entrance hall. They turned to the left and they walked down a long hallway with windows on one side and they finally arrived to the drawing room. When they arrived at the drawing room they found that their chilled pumpkin juice was already sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Ginny looked out the window and saw that there was a huge quidditch pitch outside. "Look Harry, there's a professional sized quidditch pitch out there. It's even bigger than the one we had at Hogwarts." said Ginny with excitement. Harry came to her side, put his arms around her and looked out the window.

Harry spoke up, "Well, now you can practice at home" said Harry and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Oh Harry, I know this house is huge but look, we can have quidditch games here almost all the time and when we have kids, they'll have so much fun flying their brooms out there." said Ginny turning around to look back up at Harry who smiled back down at her.

"Yes indeed" said a man's voice and they all turned around to see a talking portrait.

Harry turned around and spoke back at the portrait, "excuse me but, who are you?"

"Why young man, I once was the master of this grand house. My name is Charlus Potter and this at my side is Dorea Black-Potter" he answered.

"Could she by any chance be related to Phineas Nigellus Black? Father of Sirius Black?" asked Harry out of curiosity.

"Why yes my boy, I remember young Sirius like it was yesterday. He and James used to play around this house for hours" said Charlus.

"Well, Hello there young man" asked the elderly Dorea.

"Good afternoon Madam" greeted Harry.

"What brings you to Potter Cottage?" asked Dorea.

Harry looked at his friends before turning back around to answer to the portrait, "Well you see, I'm engaged to marry Ginevra Weasley" he turned around again and signaled Ginny to come stand next to him and he put his arm around her, "Madam, this is Ginny my fiancé".

Dorea looked closely and then stood back, "Interesting, very interesting, James had also married a red-headed young lady and you will as well. I guess it runs in the Potter men."

"Well, if you recall Dorea dear, you had red hair yourself in your youth. That was one of your beauty features that drove me crazy" said Charlus winking at Dorea.

"Charlus, please, not in front of the children!" and she gave him a stern look.

"Anyhow, we used to hold a lot of games out there on the quidditch pitch. Everybody used to come and play quidditch. We had picnics, parties... ahhh those were the days" said Charlus with a happy smile.

"Forgive us but we must be going. There is one more property we have to look at before we head back home for dinner." said Harry.

"Oh of course my boy. Good luck with your house search and congratulations on your engagement" said Charlus.

"Thanks, sir" said Harry with a smile.

"Terrin? Abner?" called Harry.

Both elves appeared in one quick second with a popping sound.

"Master Harry called?" said Terrin.

"Yes Terrin, could you please guide us back to the main entrance. We don't want to get lost and we have to be going.

"But of course Master Harry. Abner here will guide you to the main entrance hall" said Terrin and then he disappeared with a popping sound.

A few minutes later the four friends were outside of Potter Cottage and then the apparated to the Brighton Townhouse. The four friends walked up to the row townhouse and Harry did the appropriate charms to open the door and go inside. Suddenly another elf appeared with a popping sound.

"Master Snape? It has been a long time" said the young small elf. He looked up again and noticed that it wasn't Snape but Harry. "I beg your pardon, you are not Master Snape."

Harry shook his head from side to side. "No, I'm not. I suppose no one told you but... Master Snape has died" said Harry with a frown on his face before bowing his head. Harry suddenly remembered that Snape had put his life at risk by putting himself before the dark lord in order to keep the wizarding world informed.

"Oh" frowned the small young elf. "Then who might you be sir?" asked the elf.

"I am Harry Potter. I was bequeathed this house by the late Master Snape to me. May I add, it's a very lovely home too." he said as he looked around the entrance hall. Then he looked back down at the young elf, "What's your name?"

"My name is Laurentis, sir" and the young elf bowed at Harry.

"Laurentis, my friends and I would like to see the house. We are going to look around and see. My best friends over there are engaged to be married and already found a house. My fiancé Ginny and I have yet to find a house." he said then as he looked down at Ginny and then back at the small elf.

"Yes sir, please go ahead. If there's anything you need, you can call Laurentis" the small elf bowed and disappeared with a popping sound.

The four friends walked throughout the whole house. This time there were pale hues throughout the house, which was very unlike Snape.

Ginny looked around the upstairs sitting room in confusion, "Why would Snape use colors like these? He was more likely to use darker colors like the house we saw in London."

Hermione answered and she pulled away from Ron and went to the curved bay window to look out at the sea, "Perhaps he wanted to use this home to get away from it all. You know, with the deaths, dementors and such."

Ginny also pulled away from Harry and went to stand next to Hermione, "I think this would make a wonderful home away from home for all of us. We can come to the beach here on holiday" said Ginny and she smiled at Hermione before looking back at the waves crashing on the beach.

Harry smiled and looked at Ron, "That is a wonderful idea Ginny. Ron, you and Hermione can come here whenever you want."

"Wicked! Could we really?" asked Ron in astonishment at Harry.

"Yeah, you are my mate after all aren't you?" said Harry.

Hermione then stepped away from the window and took Ron into her arms and looked up at him with a big grin, "Oh Ron, Harry, do you think we can come here on holiday before going to work at the Ministry? We have an entire month before you and Ron start training at the Ministry."

"Yeah, we can do that" said Harry with a smile.

Ginny then walked away from the window and she gave Harry a wicked smile before whispering in his ear, "That means _a lot_ of time for some fun" and then she kissed him hard on the lips before Harry blushed bright red.

"Oh thank you Harry" Hermione said with a big smile on her face, still holding on to Ron.

"There will be a lot of things that we can do here in Brighton" said Ron as he looked with a small smile at Hermione.

She gave a devilish smile at Ron and said, "a lot indeed" she discreetly squeezed his bum. Harry and Ginny turned around in surprise to look at Ron and Hermione but, Ron just shrugged his shoulder with a sheepish smile.

"Well, then a holiday here it will be. We can come next week. I think what we all need is a holiday after all that hard work and to get away for a little while to get over our graduating from Hogwarts" replied Harry and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"We'll even be back in time for George and Angelina's wedding planning and we can definitely get started on who we want to invite to the wedding here at the house next week during our holiday" said Ginny

Hermione and Ginny hugged and screamed their usual scream of ultimate happiness "Ahhhhh!"

Ron frowned looking at Harry and he covered his ears again, "Oh no! There they go at it again."

Harry chuckled, "Well, Ron, they are young girls"

When Hermione and Ginny stopped screaming, Ron finally spoke, "Yeah and we just proposed to them, we are marrying them and we are going to have to get used to their screaming." Ron then turned to Hermione and Ginny and asked, "You girls will eventually stop screaming right?"

Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other and then back at Ron and in unison said, "No!" and they jumped up and down and screamed again. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

Laurentis appeared with a pop and asked Harry, "Master Harry, are the mistresses alright?" as he looked at Hermione and Ginny. At this, Harry laughed even louder while Ron kept covering his ears.

"Yes, thanks Laurentis, they are fine. They just have a unique way of showing their hap- hap- happiness" and Harry started to hold on to his sides as he started to laugh again.

"Oh alright Master Harry" said Laurentis before disappearing with a pop.

When Hermione and Ginny finally stopped screaming, Ron looked down at his watch, "Harry, girls we better go, it's almost time for dinner."

"Awww, do we really big brother? It's so beautiful here? I mean, look at that view" said Ginny as she walked over to the window again. There were red and orange hues being made as the sun started to set.

Ron went over, hugged his little sister and kissed the top of her head, "Yes little sister, and you know what is going to happen with mum if we're not home soon."

Harry walked up to Ginny, "Don't worry love, the four of us will be back next week on holiday and you will be able to look out the window as many times as you like."

"Laurentis!" called Harry.

Laurentis appeared with a pop, "Yes Master Harry" and he bowed.

Harry looked down at the small elf, "We're leaving now but we'll be back next week to stay for a while on holiday before we each go to work. So please be sure that the bedroom suites and kitchens are up and running"

"Yes, Master Harry. I will tell the other elves that" said the elf.

Harry then asked with a questioning look, "Hang on, how many elves are there here?"

"Why four of us, including myself sir" said Laurentis drooping his ears down the way Dobey used to do.

"Oh alright, thanks Laurentis. We'll see you next week" Harry said.

"Alright Master Harry" and Laurentis disappeared with a popping sound.

"Alright, let's go you lot" said Harry. The four of them took hold of their hands and reapparated just outside the burrow.

The four friends walked into the burrow and they were greeted by Molly.

"Well hello there you lot, how did the house search go?" asked Molly and she went back to preparing dinner.

Ron was the first to speak up, "Well, Hermione and I found a beautiful townhouse in London. It has something that Hermione went crazy for... a big two story library with many books." and Hermione grinned up at him in excitement.

Harry then spoke up, "Ginny and I liked all the properties. We are going to talk about it tonight and see which home we want to move into. Though there was a house with a huge professional quidditch pitch on the premises and Ginny really liked it" and he smiled down at her who then gave him a kiss on his cheek. "That and we are going on a very much needed holiday in the house down in Brighton. The girls liked it down there very much so we are leaving next week. You or your family are welcome to come and stay as well Mrs. Weasley" concluded Harry.

"Oh thank you Harry dear but with so much work to do for George and Angelina's wedding, we won't be able to take a holiday until the wedding is done." said Molly as she kept preparing dinner.

Arthur then appeared with a flash of green smoke from the fireplace and greeted everyone, "Good evening you lot, Molly" and he hung up his robe on the coat rack and put his portfolio bag down.

"Hello Arthur" said Molly from the kitchen and Arthur went over to give Molly a kiss on her cheek.

Arthur then came back into the dining room and asked the group, "How did the house search go you lot?"

"We found the houses real nice but Ginny and I still have to decide" said Harry as he put an arm around her.

Hermione smiled, "Ron and I already found ours. It has a beautiful and big library."

Arthur smiled back at Ron and Hermione, "That's great!"

Molly then started to levitate the dinner plates on the table and everyone sat down at the table.

They continued talking and describing the properties that they saw and told them about the elves and the descriptions of the homes.

"Merlin's beard! You don't say Harry! You are definitely well off then" said Arthur after hearing it all.

Ron smiled down at Hermione and then at the other's at the table, "Well, I guess we better get to sleep so we can start packing for our holiday and start to buy things for the house tomorrow Mione."

Hermione frowned, "Oh ok" and she and Ron went up the stairs. Just outside her room Ron grabbed her tight towards him and kissed her passionately. He squeezed her towards him and he could feel her breast against his chest. Hermione put her hands on either side of Ron's face and gave him one last kiss before whispering, "I'll apparate later to your room" then she smiled at Ron as she closed the door.

Molly stood up and levitated the dishes to the sink and put a scourgify charm and let the plates wash on their own.

Arthur stood up and then looked down at Harry and Ginny, "I suppose the two of you want to talk things out about what house to live in. Come on Molly dear, let's go to bed, I will be needing to get up early to go to work in the morning" and Molly went to his side.

"Night you two" said Arthur and Molly.

"Night" said Harry and Ginny in return as they looked in their direction and then back at each other.

Harry stood up and then put out his hand to help Ginny get up and they went over to the couch in the sitting room. Harry sat down on the couch and then sat Ginny on his lap.

"Gin, love, did you like any of the homes we saw today? Of course minus the townhouse that Ron and Hermione chose" and Harry looked back at Ginny.

Ginny lay her head on Harry's shoulder, "They were all so beautiful and it's hard to choose. I mean if you want to go back and live in the house at Godric's Hollow after it's repaired, we can do that Harry."

"True, we can do that but I think that it has too many painful memories for me."

"I suppose that the other reason you don't want to live in the Grimmauld Place house" responded Ginny, now playing with Harry's fingers in her own.

"Yeah, so that leaves the flat in downtown London, Black Manor, and Potter Cottage. I mean we finally decided on using the Brighton house for holidays right love?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I like the flat but that's going to make it hard to raise kids who will have magic"

"So that brings it down to Black Manor and Potter Cottage then" said Harry as he moved back a strand of her red hair behind Ginny's ear.

Ginny responded looking pensively into Harry's deep green eyes, "Black Manor and Potter Cottage as really big homes and we are going to need a lot of elves to help us."

"Look at it this way Ginny. We can move between the two houses and we can use one of them or both for Ron and Hermione's wedding and for our wedding"

Ginny's eyes brightened up at the mention of the idea, "That's brilliant Harry. We can ask Ron and Hermione where they want to do their wedding. Where do you think we can do ours?"

Harry gently slid his fingers through Ginny's hair as she put her head back down on his shoulder, "Well, we do have two very lovely properties to choose from, why don't we do it at Potter Cottage? After all, you are going to become part of the Potter family, even if it's just me that's left"

Ginny smiled to herself, "I like that idea, then let's do it at Potter Cottage and we can also live there. There's just a lot of room and it would be a great place to raise our kids."

Harry gently turned Ginny's face up to his, "it's whatever you want love. Whatever you would like to do" he said looking into her eyes before bringing his lips to hers. After a few moments they pulled away.

Ginny smiled back at Harry, "Then let's do the wedding and live afterward at Potter Cottage. It seems fitting since I will become a Potter."

Harry looked at Ginny before saying, "Fine, then Potter Cottage it is. You know that means we are going to have to do a lot of shopping, don't you love and then we are going to have to choose a place at the cottage to do the wedding and one for the reception"

Ginny kissed Harry and said, "Blimey Harry. I still can't believe it that we are getting married. Two years ago when we separated before you went to finish Voldemort off, it just seemed impossible and now look at us, we are getting married."

Harry took Ginny's face into his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, "I love you Gin, very much" and he leaned down to kiss her. Harry then lay down on the couch and put Ginny on top of him. Then he continued kissing her until they fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31: At Brighton on Holiday

_A/N: Here is another chapter. In my opinion I think there is plenty of fun and spice. Please do read and REVIEW! Well, now on to Chapter 31. Sorry if my author's note is short. I feel that I'm not good at writing them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are entirely JKR's. Lucky lady!_

_Well now on with Chapter 31:_

**Chapter 31: At Brighton on Holiday**

The following morning, Ron and Hermione came down the stairs and noticed that Harry and Ginny were asleep on the couch. Ginny was still on top of Harry. Hermione took out her wand and conjured a blanket and gently laid it on top of them before going into the kitchen.

Ron opened his arms and took Hermione into his arms, "that was really sweet of you my Mione" before kissing her on her head.

She smiled up at him, "thanks love".

Arthur and Molly then came into the kitchen and then the four of them sat down to talk at the table.

Harry heard voices and his eyes opened up. He noticed that he and Ginny fell asleep on the couch. Somebody had conjured a blanket for him and Ginny. He looked down at Ginny and gently stroked her back and smelled her hair. Ginny felt Harry's hand on her back and turned around and yawned as she stretched out her arms.

"Morning sleeping beauty" said Harry with a smile.

"Morning my prince" said Ginny before leaning down to kiss him on his lips.

Harry whispered into her ear, "I'm happy that I woke up with you next to me"

Ginny smiled and then she got up and Harry followed her. Harry stretched out and the others said, "Morning" and Harry and Ginny said "Morning" in return.

"So did you two finally decide where you are going to live?" asked Hermione as she took a sip of her coffee.

Ginny smiled as Harry put his arm around her, "Yes, we decided that we are going to live at Potter Cottage and we are getting married there as well. Harry and I were wondering if you wanted to use one of the properties for your wedding as well."

Ron looked down at Hermione in surprise and she smiled back up at him, "Ron and I would love that. What do you think of the idea Ron?" said Hermione.

"That is great! But where do you want to do the wedding love?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Why don't you choose a nice estate. You can have Black Manor or Potter Cottage." said Harry.

"I like the surroundings of Black Manor, they are simpler and beautiful" said Hermione and then she looked up at Ron, "Can we do the wedding at Black Manor Ron?"

Ron smiled, "Alright love, you can do whatever you like, including doing the wedding at Black Manor" and then he kissed Hermione's head.

Ginny clapped happily, "Great then that means that we have to do a lot of shopping for our homes Hermione"

Ron and Harry smiled at each other. Ron then spoke up, "Well, I guess that means we are going shopping this week."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Looks like it mate."

"Well, for that you need a good strong breakfast to last you all" said Molly and she levitated some eggs, bacon, toast, fruit and coffee on the table for everyone to eat. When the four friends were done, they got up to go to Diagon Alley.

By the end of the week, there were several rooms full of furniture at the London Townhouse and there was still more shopping that Ginny needed to do for Potter Cottage. The four friends were also all packed up for their holiday in Brighton.

"We can always go looking for bedroom furniture at Brighton and then have it sent to the London Townhouse and to Potter Cottage" said Ginny.

"Sounds great to me" said Hermione.

Molly then spoke up, "well you lot better get to bed. You will all have to get up early."

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The four friends got up real early the following morning and went down to the kitchen to get their breakfast. The four of them had a huge smile on their face.

"Good morning you lot, you all ready to go on your holiday?" asked Molly with a smile as she served them their breakfast on the table.

"We are definitely looking forward to it." said Hermione.

"The best part is that we will be able to go to the beach" said Ginny with a big smile.

Harry then asked Ginny in confusion, "Love, I thought you wanted to go back to Brighton because of the views from the second floor sitting room?"

She smiled back at Harry, "Well, that is the primary reason Harry."

Ron looked up, "Then there's the shopping for the furniture and for the weddings. I think Harry and I will stay at the house when you girls do shopping"

Hermione gave Ron a stern look, "Ronald Bilius Weasley! I need your help, you are also going to be part of the wedding."

Ron sighed, "Alright, I'll come along with you Mione."

Harry looked down at his watch, "We better be going you lot, that's if the girls want to unpack and go to the beach"

The four friends got up and left the table. They grabbed their trunks, held hands and disapparated to Brighton. They all apparated in the main entrance hall.

"Laurentis?" called Harry.

"Yes Master Harry called?" said the elf.

"Yes, I was hoping you and the other elves could take these trunks up to the bedroom suites."

"Yes, but of course Master Harry" Laurentis disappeared with a popping sound and the four friends went to the second floor sitting room.

"This is just marvelous, for the love of Merlin!" said Ginny as she sat down on one of the comfortable couches. "I'm going to owl Neville, Hannah, Seamus, and Luna to join us. Is that okay with you Harry?" she said looking at Harry.

Harry went and sat down on the couch next to Ginny and put his arm around her, "Sounds like a great idea to me. We can even have some parties."

A big grin grew on Ron's face, "Now that's what I'm talking about mate. Parties!"

"Great! Hermione, come on let's go an send those owls!" said Ginny as she pulled Hermione by her hand and they went into the study next to the sitting room.

Ron went over to look at the people playing on the beach, "That'll keep them busy for a while before we go out shopping."

Harry chuckled, "I suppose, say, do you want a butterbeer Ron?"

Ron turned around to answer before turning back around to look at the ocean, "Love one, thanks mate."

"Laurentis!" called Harry.

"Master Harry called?" appeared another elf that Harry didn't recognize.

"Hang on, where's Laurentis?" asked Harry and Ron turned around to see the elf and to see what had happened.

"Forgive me Master Harry, my name is Miranda, but Laurentis is getting things ready for lunch and preparing the things in case Master Harry and his friends should wish to go to the beach." said Miranda.

"Oh thanks Miranda" said Harry "Could you please get my friend Ron and I some butterbeers please?"

"Of course Master Harry" she bowed and disappeared with a popping sound.

"There were four elves in this house right Harry?" asked Ron.

"I think he said there were four elves"

"I can't wait to see what Hermione will wear when we go to the beach" said Ron with a wide grin on his face.

Harry chuckled, "Well, that's what the holiday is for. It will be intersting with 4 more people in the house though."

"Thank goodness for the silencing and locking charms" said Ron.

Meanwhile in the next room, Ginny and Hermione sat down and wrote letters on pieces of parchment. All four would be getting the following letter. The only difference was the name at the top.

Back in London, while Neville was in his big greenhouse observing the plants in his grandmother's house that he had planted when he received an owl. The beautiful white owl came and tapped at the greenhouse. Neville looked up and noticed that a white owl was outside. He recognized Harry's white owl, Warwick. Neville opened the greenhouse door and petted Warwick before taking the piece of parchment from his leg.

"Thanks Warwick" said Neville and he opened the piece of parchment.

_Dear Neville,_

_Harry found out that he has a house here in Brighton. It's beautiful! We are all on holiday and we were hoping that you and others could join us on this holiday. Please send a response back with Warwick if you will be joining us. We will send one to Hannah, Seamus, and Luna as well. Take care and hope to see you soon. I have enclosed the address for you._

_Hugs,_

_Ginny_

Neville smiled and he went inside to write an owl in response to the one he got from Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thanks for the invitation. I will make arrangements to have may greenhouse taken care of by the house elf, let my grandmum know and I will be there in a couple of days. I also look forward to seeing everyone in Brighton._

_Take care,_

_Neville_

Meanwhile, back at Brighton, Hermione and Ginny got responses from their other eight friends and to their delight all were going to be able to join them and the girls had agreed to go shopping for furniture with Hermione and Ginny.

Harry and Ron were continuing their conversation about silencing and locking charms when Ginny and Hermione walked back into the sitting room.

Ron and Harry were laughing, "Imagine if we didn't have any of the two. Can you imagine how many young men would be getting in trouble?" said Harry and they laughed even harder.

Hermione spoke up and said, "Uh oh, who's in trouble?" as she looked from Harry to Ron.

"Nobody is in trouble love. Just guy talk, that's all" and he took Hermione in his arms and kissed her forehead.

Ginny then spoke up, "I didn't think that blokes like you would have 'guy talks'. I thought all you did was talk about quidditch and all that manly stuff"

Harry chuckled and also took Ginny into his arms and gave her a quick kiss on her lips, "exactly love, that's guy talk"

Hermione then looked at Ginny, "Ginny, I don't know about you but I can sure go lie down in that sun and go for a swim."

"Yeah. Let's go do that." and Ron and Harry catwhistled at their fiancés as they walked up the stairs and they stood back when Hermione and Ginny gave them a stern look back before continuing to go upstairs to their rooms to change.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look of embarassment and then went up after their fiancés.

Harry went up to the third floor where the Master Suite was and knocked on the door.

He heard Ginny call out, "Who is it?"

Harry answered, "It's your prince charming."

"Come in!"

Harry walked inside and he saw Ginny in a matching aquamarine bikini. She had a flower holding a few strands of her hair at the top of her head. The top was strapless and the bottom was tied at the sides. Ginny was just finishing up tying one of her sides in front of the mirror when Harry walked in.

"Wicked! I love the view from over here!" said Harry and he walked up behind Ginny. He could see the front of Ginny's bikini on the mirror. "Blimey, someone pinch me, I think this is the Mirror of Erised!"

Ginny didn't lift her head but used her eyes to look up at Harry and gave him a devilish smile, "Well, Mr. Potter I suppose you are enjoying the 'wicked view'?" and she went back to finish tying her bikini bottom.

"Oh yeah", and his hand went to the side that Ginny was tying before she moved her hands away.

Harry turned Ginny around and started to kiss her passionately on the lips. His hands started to travel up her thighs and made their way underneath her bikini bottom and he started to squeeze her bum as he pressed her tightly towards him. His hands then started to caress up her back. He snuck a peek at her back in the mirror behind her and he got turned on at the sight of her beautiful back. He passionately stroked her back as his hands went up and down while he kept kissing her. His fingers found the strap of her bikini top and he started to fiddle with it until Ginny gently pulled away from their kiss and wiggled her index finger at him.

"Oh no you don't Potter. You are just going to have to wait until we come back in this afternoon. I want to get some sun and swim in the water before you do that"

Harry pouted, "Aw, come on Gin. Just a quick one."

She nodded her head from side to side, "Nuh uh Potter and pouting won't help at all" and Ginny walked into the bathroom to come out a few minutes later with a straw hat and a white sun dress with spaghetti straps and sandals. "Come on Potter, go put on your swimming trunks and I will wait for you in the main entrance hall. I'll tell you some good news when we get to the beach."

Harry's eyes lightened up, "We are going to sneak away and come back here afterwards?"

"Potter, behave yourself or you will be sleeping by yourself in another room tonight" and Ginny picked up her bag and walked out of the room.

Minutes later the four friends were laying on the beach sunbathing talking about their holiday plans.

"Harry, remember I had some good news?" Ginny said as she put on some suntan lotion on her arms.

"Yeah Gin, what's the good news?" he asked with anticipation, hoping that they would be going back to their room.

"Neville is arriving here tomorrow with Hannah and the day after Seamus is arriving with Luna" and Ginny then lay down on her belly on her towel and gave Harry her suntan bottle, "Would you be a darling and put some on my back" she said as she wickely arched an eye brow.

Harry gulped at his greatest weakness and then tried to answer with a normal voice, "really? That's great news" and Harry started to not rub but also take advantage of the moment by stroking Ginny's back in a passionate manner.

Hermione was leaning over to get her magazine _Witch Bridal_ when she slightly lowered her sunglasses a bit and saw at the way that Harry was putting the suntan lotion on Ginny. She pulled on Ron's arm and silently signaled to Ron in their direction. Ron lowered his sunglasses too in order to see better. He then looked at Hermione and mouthed, "Merlin! Are they always at it?"

Hermione then rolled her eyes and mouthed back at Ron, "How should I know?" and started reading her magazine as Ron went back to reading the book that Hermione bought him, _Quidditch Through The Ages _by Kennilworthy Whisp.

"We should have a party Harry. We can even invite the D.A. members for a weekend." said Ginny and suddenly as she sighed in pleasure at the caress of Harry's hands on her back.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other again when they heard Ginny sigh.

"Why that sounds like a great idea" said Hermione.

Ron looked up from his book, "When did you lot want to do it?"

"How about this weekend? It would be a great way to start the holiday" said Ginny.

"Perfect, so we'll write up some invitations and send them out first thing tomorrow morning Ginny" said Hermione as she went back to reading her magazine. Suddenly she spoke up, "Oh my gosh, Ginny, you have got to see this!"

Harry cursed under his breath as Ginny quickly sat up and looked at Hermione's magazine.

"Look at this color for bridesmaid dresses. I never thought about using funschia for the dresses before. I'll have to send an owl to Angelina to see if that's a good thing for a Summer wedding. Oh but we need to talk on a date for the weddings" and then Hermione looked up at Ginny.

Ginny turned back around to look at Harry who was now reading a book with no success. "Harry, when do you think would be a good time for us to do our wedding and I want Ron and Hermione to be part of the wedding."

Harry thought for a moment, "Well, love, when did you have in mind?"

"How does mid-June sound. I'm sure the Ministry and Gwenog will let us get away for two weeks and we can be back in time for my birthday" said Ginny.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great time to do it." said Harry smiling to himself. "We can make it June 18th then. I think that's the second Saturday in June."

Ginny smiled, "Great then June 18th it is. How about you and Ron, Hermione?" said Ginny now turning towards Hermione and Ron.

Hermione turned towards Ron who was very engulfed in the book, "Ronald Weasley!" and then suddenly Ron jumped and looked at Hermione.

"Sorry about that Mione, this books is pretty interesting, what is it love?" Ron asked.

"Harry and Ginny are getting Married July 18th. Why don't we get married the second Saturday in August and we will have celebrated Ginny's birthday." and Hermione looked at Ron waiting for a response.

"Great idea! You were always coming up with good ideas Mione" said Ron and he went back to reading his book.

Hermione sighed in resignation, "Aughh, boys! Anyhow, what do you think of the color Ginny?" said Hermione looking back at the magazine with Ginny.

"Hello you lot!" called out Neville. He was walking towards them with Hannah.

"Neville! Hannah!" said Hermione with a smile and then she and Ginny got up to go hug Hannah while Ron and Harry went to give Neville a pat on the back.

Ginny and Hermione walked back and sat down asking Hannah what she thought about the funschia color for a Summer wedding.

Neville smiled as he looked at the three girls and then he turned back to Ron and Harry, "So now the conversations have turned to weddings for the two of you eh?"

"Yup" said Ron and he sighed in frustration.

Harry took out the volleyball and said, "Who wants to play volleyball?"

"Huh? What's volleyball Harry?" asked Ginny with confusion on her face.

"It's simple and it's fun" said Hermione and she quickly explained the rules to Hannah and Ginny while Harry explained it to Neville and Ron.

A few moments later the three couples were playing, laughing and having fun. Harry, Ginny and Hannah one team and Ron, Hermione and Neville were on the other team. They went back to their spot on the beach after Harry and his team beat their opponents and took a drink of the chilled lemonade that the house elves had packed and ate their sandwhiches and bag of crisps.

"It's a little hot now, let's go for a swim" suggested Hannah.

The six friends went into the water and they wound up in a water splashing fight boys against girls. Eventually the couples got together and stayed in the water until it got a little cool and then the six of them headed back to the townhouse.

"Will Master Harry like for Miranda and the elves to get dinner started and then take it to the dining room?" asked the elf.

"Yes please Miranda." said Harry before all six headed up to their rooms to shower and change for dinner.

Ginny opened the window french door that faced the beach and a warm breeze blew into the room. The breeze played with her red strands as they glistened in the setting sun. Harry walked over and put his arms around her small waist and nuzzled her neck. Ginny lay her head back on Harry's chest as the two of them looked at the setting of the sun.

"Oh Harry, just look at that, it's so beautiful. I could stay here all evening looking out at the ocean" said Ginny as she took in a breath of the sea air.

Harry pulled her back, waved his hand at the balcony window french door and closed it, brough down the blinds, put a silencing charm on the room and a locking charm on the door.

Ginny stood right there with her back against Harry's chest and asked, "Harry? What are you doing?"

Harry nuzzled her neck, "what I should have done this afternoon before we went to the beach."

"Harry you do realize that we have to be down for dinner in a couple of hours."

"Yes, I know. That gives us about an hour to ourselves, don't you think?"

Harry started to kiss Ginny's neck and she surrendered to the sensual kiss of his lips on her neck. His hands went down to the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head and then he went back to kissing her neck. Harry then pulled away to take off his shirt and this time he caressed her back gently with his fingertips, causing her to sigh with pleasure. Her head once more fell back onto Harry's chest. Harry leaned down again and started to suckle Ginny's pulse, and she moaned softly.

"Oh Harry... your hands..." and she moaned again at his fingertips on her back.

"Your back is so sexy love" he said and this time his mouth moved down to her shoulder and started suckling it gently as Ginny leaned her head and felt Harry's hair on her cheek.

Harry's hands made their way to her bikini top clasp and he undid it, allowing the top to fall to the floor. Harry brought his hands around and started to fondle Ginny's breasts and she arched her back with a loud moan. Harry then moved his kisses from her shoulder to her back. He trailed kisses all over her back as his finger snuck into the bikini bottom and let the bikini bottom fall to the ground. Harry pulled his hands for a second to get out of his swimming trunks and then went back to pulling Ginny closer to him, allowing her to feel his already grown shaft on her thigh. He discreetly began to rub his shaft against her as Ginny brought her arms up and brought them around Harry's neck, making her breasts perk up. Harry brought his hands up again to fondle Ginny's newly perked up breasts as his lips found hers and they started to kiss passionately.

"Oh Harry" sighed Ginny again as she felt a shiver travel up her body.

"You sexy beauty you" said Harry and went back to kissing her hard on the lips.

Harry slowly moved them to the bed where he turned Ginny around and gently lay her down on the bed.

"Mmm, Harry, if... we don't hurry... we're going to be... late... for dinner" said Ginny in between moans.

"I don't care, you come first Gin" said Harry as he started to lick Ginny's nipple.

Harry positioned himself on top of Ginny and continued this time to suckle Ginny's breasts as she moved her hand down to Harry's shaft and started to squeeze it as she moved her hand up an down.

"Oh yes, Gin... that's my girl... I love you..." and he started to move his hips with her hand.

"Harry, please, make love to me" she said as she now stroked his back with one hand and the other stroking his hair on his head.

"Anything for you love" said Harry in between sucklings. Harry moved on of his hands down to Ginny's opening and thrust two fingers inside her, causing her to arch her back as an orgasm engulfed her body.

"Uhhhh" moaned Harry as Ginny teased Harry's sac and shaft intermittently this time.

"Please Harry... uh, uh,... I can't take it much longer... PLEASE!" now Ginny said pleading at Harry.

"You taste so delicious" said Harry as he tasted the seasalt on her succulent skin.

Ginny opened her legs as wide as she could and Harry went down and started kissing her crevace as his fingers kept going in and out of her entrance.

"Oh yes Harry... just like that... uh, uh, uh..." moaned Ginny as she started to move her hips with his hand.

Ginny then turned them over and sat astride on top of Harry and she leaned down start sucking and licking Harry's shaft. She played with his sac and then put her mouth on top of his shaft and put it entirely in her mouth as Harry groaned loudly. He constant groans could be heard through out the room as Ginny pleased him as her mouth went up and down on his shaft.

"Oh Gin... you bad girl you... oh yes... mmm... oh yeah..." and Harry groaned again as he went through another strong orgasm. He turned them over and pulled Ginny up underneath him.

He looked down lovingly at Ginny, "That was great Gin. You sure know what I like" and he leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"Harry- " Ginny couldn't say more as he silenced her with a strong fiery kiss and their tongues started to play with each other in sync. Ginny spoke again, "Please... Harry... I... need... you" said Ginny in between moans.

Ginny opened her legs wide for him again and this time Harry positioned himself on top of her with his shaft at her entrance. Harry slowly thrust his shaft inside Ginny. Causing her to squeeze the pillow tightly with her hands. They had decided to move slowly again to make their orgasms strong.

"HARRY!" screamed Ginny as she felt a strong orgasm go through her body.

Their bodies were wet with sweat as they labored on with the humping of their hips. There was no slapping but the agonizing desire of the slow thrusts that made their orgasms stronger than ever. Harry was now groaning with every thrust as orgasms hit him one after the other. Ginny's knuckles were white from the constant orgasms that encircled her body.

"Oh Gin... uh, uh, uh,... oh yes... you feel nice and wet... mmm...you are... amazing..." said Harry in between groans and thrusts.

"Oh Harr- " once more Ginny was having difficulty talking with the strong orgasms that went through her.

"Oh ye-" as Harry tried to express his excitement but his orgasms were also making it difficult for him.

"I'm goin-" said Harry as he slowly continued to thrust inside Ginny.

"Do it Har-" tried to respond Ginny. Harry understood and his thrusts were now harder with each slow thrust. He was putting more pressure against Ginny's walls as she slowly began to squeeze his shaft from within her. The two of them finally screamed as they came at the same time. Harry fell down on Ginny from exhaustion. They were panting real hard and they tried to calm down their breaths as they lay there.

Ginny finally was able to speak, "Oh Harry, that was beautiful" while she was still breathing hard.

"You're the beautiful one Gin" said Harry, still breathing hard.

"You know what?"

"What Gin?" said Harry still with his head on Ginny's breast and his shaft still inside her.

"I think we missed dinner" and Ginny closed her eyes and let her fingers gently rake through Harry's hair.

Meanwhile, down at the dinner table, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hannah were finishing up their dinner.

Hannah patted her mouth with her cloth napkin, "What could have ever happened with Harry and Ginny? They never came down to dinner"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and tried real hard not to giggle at the thought of what was happening upstairs between Harry and Ginny.

"I don't know" said Hemione innocently and she and Ron almost burst out laughing. They had to pull up their cloth napkins to keep themselves from laughing out loud.

Neville noticed that Ron's face had gone red, "Gosh, Ron, are you alright?"

At this, Hermione excused herself from the table and went upstairs to her room, cast a silencing charm on the room and laughed so hard that she held her sides. When she was done, she took of the silencing charm and went back downstairs.

Ginny's fingers were now playing with Harry's hair. "Harry, do you remember our first time?" said Ginny thoughtfully.

"Yeah, how could I forget, it was the night I proposed to you Gin. You looked so beautiful that night." and then he stood up to look down at Ginny. He gently kissed her on her lips.

"We had gone slowly that night too." she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry that it hurt Gin. I wish it hadn't" and he caressed Ginny's chin with his thumb. Harry then pulled out of Ginny and lay beside her, propping himself on his elbow. He caressed her face with the back of his hand.

Tears fell down Ginny's face at the memory and Harry frowned, "It's okay Harry. That's how it is. It was supposed to hurt."

"Oh Gin, please, don't cry. I only wish that our first time didn't have to hurt you." Harry said with a frown and he wiped her tears with his thumb as they started to roll down her cheeks again.

"Harry, I love you" said Ginny as she put her hand on his cheek, with a small smile.

Harry gave her a loving smile, "I love you too Gin" and he lay his head back down on his pillow while still looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Good night love" she said.

"Good night my beautiful sleeping beauty." and he saw Ginny fall asleep. He kept looking at Ginny for as long as he could until he too feel asleep.

The following morning while the six friends were eating breakfast, Laurentis showed Seamus and Luna to the dining room.

"Master Harry, Mr. Seamus and Ms. Luna are here" and Laurentis signaled in their direction.

"Thank you Laurentis, could you please have the other elves sent their stuff to ther rooms." said Harry.

"Of course Master Harry" said Laurentis and then disapparated.

"Seamus! Luna!" said Harry as he got up from the table to give his friends a hug and everyone else at the table got up and did the same.

"Did you already have breakfast? Why don't you join us at least for a cup of coffee?" said Hermione looking at Seamus and Luna.

"Thanks" said Luna and she sat down at the table.

"Hannah, Luna, we were wondering if you girls want to come help us buy some furniture for our Master Suites for our future homes. Ginny on the other hand still has a lot more shopping to do" and Hermione smiled in Ginny's direction and she blushed.

"Blimey Ginny! Are you moving into Buckingham Palace?" asked Hannah in surprise.

"Well, it's actually a little bigger but Harry and I love it because some day our kids will have a big quidditch pitch to fly in and plenty of room to run and grow" said Ginny sheepishly.

Luna smiled, "Good thing you have a year before moving into your house."

Ginny responded, "Yes, Merlin know what would of happened if I was getting married sooner."

Harry spoke up, "Why don't you girls go shopping and us blokes can stay here and play some wizard's chess and exploding snap until you come back. Then we can go to the beach this afternoon and then after dinner we can all go for a walk out to the Palace Pier."

"Ahhhhh!" screamed all four girls at the idea of them going shopping.

"Oh Merlin, it's even worse when there's four of them screaming" said Ron and he covered his ears.

Laurentis appeared again with a concerned look on his face, "Master Harry are the ladies alright? I heard them scream down in the kitchens"

Harry giggled, "Everything is alright Laurentis, thank you." Harry then turned to the girls, "You girls better get your shopping done." and then all four of them walked out the door talking at the same time.

Seamus then said with a look of confusion on his face, "How do girls ever understand each other if they are all talking at the same time?"

"Beats me mate" answered Neville as he shook his head in confusion.

Harry and Ron couldn't help but giggle at the situation and then the 4 blokes went up to the second floor sitting room to play wizards chess and exploding snap.

In another part of Brighton, Hermione and Ginny were picking out their furniture for their future rooms.

"I definitely want a four poster bed. I can't get a canopy because I'm going to ask Harry to charm the ceiling to show the night sky" said Ginny as she smiled to herself.

"Oh that's so lovely and romantic" said Hannah, sighing.

"I'm also getting a four poster bed. Merlin knows that those posts will come in handy for those special nights" grinned Hermione at Ginny.

"Special nights?" asked Hannah in confusion.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before Hermione answered, "When you get married, you will know what we mean. Until then, I guess you will just have to wait to find out.

"What colors would we want to use. I guess I can use burgundy and gold, to match Gryffindor colors" thought Ginny, "After all, Harry and I are quidditch and Gryffindor enthusiasts."

"That's a great idea Gin, I might just do red and gold myself to make it a little different. We also love quidditch and had a thing for Gryffindor. The only thing is that Ron just seems to love red. Especially when I wear a red dress like the one I wore for Bill and Fleur's wedding"

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "Well, red and burgundy with gold it is."

"Agreed!" said Hermione confidently.

The four girls then walked all over the department store and found the ideal furniture and then had the furniture, sheets, bed covers, and all the other corresponding bedroom accessories sent to the ones that went to the Townhouse in London and the others to Potter Cottage. They made their way back to the Townhouse on the seaside where they were staying and they walked inside.

"Harry! Love! We're home!" said Ginny.

"We're up here" shouted Neville.

Hermione looked at Ginny in confusion as to why Harry didn't answer Ginny back and then her lightbulb turned on, "They must be in another one of those wizard's chess games."

Sure enough, when the four girls walked into the second floor sitting room, Harry and Ron were head-to-head on a game of wizard's chess. As always Ron, was defeating Harry.

"Poor Harry, he's been trying for the last 8 years to defeat Ron at wizard's chess. However, I just love him like that" and Ginny smiled at Harry as he furrowed his brown while he was thinking on making his move while Ron got up to take a sip of butterbeer.

Ginny went over and put her arms over Harry's shoulders and he naturally put his hands over her arms and leaned his head back. Ginny leaned down and the shared a long gentle kiss.

Harry moved the chair back and sat Ginny on his lap, "So, did you clean out the galleons at Grigotts love?" Harry said jokingly.

Ginny said thoughtfully, "I think I did, down to the very last knut"

Harry started to gently and quickly tickled Ginny's stomach, "Ginny, you bad girl!"

"Ahhh! Harry!" said Ginny as she squirmed and giggled on Harry's lap.

"Come on you lot. Let's go to the beach before it get's too late" said Seamus and they all headed to their respective rooms to change.

This time, Hermione was putting on a red bikini with a halter top and the bottom had strings that she tied to her sides.

"Oooh Hermione, if that's what you're wearing to the beach, we should just go for a couple of minutes and then come back and have a little fun ourselves" said Ron winking his eye at Hermione.

Hermione sighed as she looked at him through the mirror's reflection, "Ron, keep Mr. Squiggly in your swimming trunks. We can take care of him later. For now I want to go to the beach and have a nice time with my friends.

Ron gave a big grin, "whatever you say my little witchling. Anything to let Mr. Squiggly get a feel for you."

"Oh come on Ron" said Hermione as she pulled him by his hand and they walked out of their room.

At the beach, the 8 friends played a game of beach volleyball. Two couples versus the other two. They played back and forth for about an hour before they drank some chilled lemonade and then lay down under the sun.

Before Hermione could lay down, Ron trapped her in his arms and asked, "So when do you think Mr. Squiggly can get some action tonight?"

Ginny was laying out her towel and heard Ron. She turned to Hermione and asked her, "Whose Mr. Squiggly?" and Hermione blushed hot red.

Ginny understood suddenly and she silenced her soft "oh" with her hand before sheepishly laying down next to Harry.

Ginny then muttered to herself, "boy that was embarrassing" and she put on her sunglasses.

Harry heard her and turned to her and asked, "what's so embarrassing Gin?"

Ginny leaned in so nobody could hear her talk in a hushed tone to Harry, "Ron was saying something about Mr. Squiggly getting some action tonight."

With confusion, Harry turned back around again and asked, "Who _is_ Mr. Squiggly" in a hushed tone.

Ginny lowered her sunglasses slightly and used her eyes to get her message across to Harry.

At first Harry wan't sure what Ginny was referring to and then with a surprising expression on his face Harry said, "oh" and then he giggled aloud.

Ginny smacked his arm, "Really Harry?" with a furrowed brow.

"Ow! sorry Gin. I couldn't help myself" and then he giggled more quietly, still earning him another slap on his arm and he rubbed it again.

Then Ginny leaned over again with stern look and said once more in a hushed voice, "and if you don't mind yourself Harry James Potter, your Mr. Squiggly won't get any action at all from here to the honeymoon" and with that, Harry went back to reading a book that he had picked out from the townhouse library.

Later that evening, the eight friends went for a walk, hand in hand on the Palace Pier before returning to the townhouse. After dinner, everybody went to bed that night. Except for one couple. Ginny lay awake in bed. She couldn't sleep so she carefully took Harry's arm off of her waist, got up, and went to look at the pier from the window. While she was looking out, she heard some moaning sounds come from one of the bedrooms on the second floor. Ginny giggled softly realizing that Ron eventually got his way with Hermione.

The following morning the girls had gotten together to write the invitations for the weekend party at the townhouse. The elves were cooking up a storm in the kitchens and cleaning the townhouse from top to bottom. Ginny was sitting on the couch across from Harry who was reading a book and she was writing her portion of the invitations. She was almost finished. She had a pink flower sundress on and had some black patent leather flats on. She crossed her left leg over her right leg and kept on writing. Hermione, Luna, and Hannah decided to continue writing their portions of their invitations on the dining room table. Ron, Seamus, and Neville were playing a game of exploding snap on the first floor sitting room.

Ginny suddenly and unconsciously lifted the skirt of her dress and scratched her thigh. Harry averted his eyes from the book to Ginny. Ginny looked up for a second and noticed that Harry was looking at her. She then licked her lips as she gave him a seductive look. By this point, Harry had lost all interest in the book and he had his full attention on Ginny. A minute later, they heard Ron run after Hermione as she screamed, "Ahhh, no Ron stop... ha ha." a moment later Harry and Ginny heard the door to Ron and Hermione's room close hard. Harry and Ginny looked toward the door of the sitting room and Harry then snapped his head back around to look at Ginny. This time Ginny was playing with the hem of the skirt of her dress as she lifted it higher and higher up her thigh and just before Harry could see her, she stopped and she made Harry gasp and then he gulped hard. He looked back up at Ginny who gave him this time a devilish smile, making Harry's shaft start to grow. Ginny looked down at Harry's shaft and she began to giggle.

Harry looked down at himself and then back up at Ginny before speaking up, "Oh Gin, the things you do to me" and he sighed in pleasure.

Not a moment too soon, Harry and Ginny heard Ron and Hermione moan loudly in their room. Harry had had enough, he got up and grabbed Ginny by the hand, causing her to drop the invitations to the ground. Ginny put the quill down on the side table next to the couch. Harry didn't care if Ginny wasn't finished, but he needed her... desperately. Harry and Ginny walked up to the third floor. Harry closed the door and put a locking charm on it. He was so distracted by Ginny that he forgot to put a silencing charm on the Master Suite.

Harry then quickly pinned Ginny to the wall as he held her arms high above her head with one of his hands and then put an invisible binding spell on Ginny's wrists and put a spell to keep Ginny's arms above her head.

Ginny grinned, "this somehow seems familiar to me."

In Ron and Hermione's room, they were already into full action.

"Oh Ron!" said Hermione as Ron began to lick Hermione's crevace endlesly as her fingers moved seductively through his red hair.

"Hermione... mmm... yummy" said Ron as he suckled Hermione's wetness.

"Stop it Ron, I need Mr. Squiggly..." and with much effort she held herself up by her elbows and screamed at Ron, "NOW!"

"How about that, Hermione Jean Granger needs Mr. Squiggly now... he he" said Ron with a devilish laugh.

"Oh Ron, please!" now pleading Hermione with resignation.

Suddenly Ron positioned himself on top of Hermione and teased her a bit longer with his shaft and then just as Hermione took hold of Ron's shoulders, Ron thrust his shaft inside Hermione with full force.

"OH YES!" screamed Hermione in pleasure as she now squeezed Ron's shoulders.

"That's what you... wanted eh? Well... you go it... Mione" said Ron now thrusting harder into her.

Upstairs on the third floor, Harry was putting his fingers into Ginny.

"Oh Harry... not your fingers... I need you... inside of me" she begged.

"Well, now you know... how... I felt while... we were taking... those NEWTs at Hogwarts... and only just downstairs" said Harry in between hard kisses on Ginny's lips.

"Thou shalt not tempt 'The Chosen One' or attain yourself to the consequences" said Harry as he unzipped Ginny's dress quickly and dropped it to the ground in record time. "Now you are going to have to bare what I had to go through Ginevra Molly Weasley" and Harry came down on her neck and suckled and licked it. He then put his mouth on Ginny's nipples and he suckled and bit them, causing Ginny to scream as she felt an orgasm rush through her body.

"Please Harry, I implore you... I need... you... inside me" begged Ginny in between moans.

"Too late Weasley... now you... pay the... consequences" and Harry moved his mouth down, he separted Ginny's thighs and started suckling and licking her crevace.

"Uh, uh, uh... Ohhhhhh!" screamed Ginny as another orgasm pierced through her body. "Please Harry... let me... touch you... I need you..."

"Nuh uh... Gin... now you... get to... go through... what I had... to go... through..." said Harry between desparate licks.

Downstairs Hannah looked at Luna, "What's going on upstairs, what are those noises? Are they alright? It sounds like they need help" said Hannah innocently.

Luna stopped writing, looked up at Hannah and spoke, "actually they don't need our help but, their fiancé's help. I'm afraid that is all I can say. You will understand later." and Luna went back to writing her portion of the invitations.

At that moment, Seamus walked up to Luna and said, "Is there any help I can offer you miss?" he said extending his hand to Luna. She smiled up at him and said, "Yes please" and they headed up to their room on the second floor.

Neville walked into the dining room after cleaning up the games in the sitting room and came and sat down next to a confused Hannah.

"What is Hannah love?" asked Neville as he caressed one side of her face with the back of his hand.

"I don't understand Neville, all I hear everybody say is that they need help and the next thing I know is I'm hearing strange sounds from their rooms." and then she searched Neville's eyes hoping he would have an answer.

"Hannah, love, what Luna was saying is that they are making love" said Neville with a tender voice.

"What is it like to make love? Is it like when we snog?" she asked.

"A bit more than that" he answered.

Hannah then said thoughtfully, "Why haven't we made love yet?"

Neville smiled at Hannah's innocence. It was something he liked about her and he knew that there would be a time for them. "Perhaps because you are not ready to... get that close to me. Or do you think you are?"

Hannah smiled and blushed at Neville, "Well, I have learned to take precautions already. Maybe we can get closer on a lovely holiday like this one."

"Are you sure Hannah?" asked Neville.

Hannah thought for a moment and then answered, "Yes, Neville... I'm ready."

Neville then led her to their room, closed the door and started kissing her gently on the lips.

"Oh Harry, I don't... know... how much... more of this... I can take..." said Ginny exhausted from her orgasms.

"Ah, now you know Gin... exactly how I feel... when you... are naughty" said Harry as he used his tongue and fingers on Ginny before coming up to kiss her hard on her lips. Her arms were still above her head.

"Now the real adventure begins" said Harry with a devilish smile and he quickly took off his clothes and took Ginny's legs, wrapped them about his waist and with one hard thrust, Harry pushed into Ginny with full force making Ginny scream his name.

"Ohhhh YES! HARRY!" screamed Ginny as Harry slammed his hips against Ginny's.

"Oh yeah... you feel... good love" said Harry as he continued to pump even faster and with more force into Ginny. He had never moved so fast in his life. He didn't even move this fast when they did it at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement.

"Faster Harry! More!" screamed Ginny.

"Going... for it... love" responded Harry as their bodies began to drench in sweat.

"Deeper Harry!" Ginny moaned loudly.

"I'm... already going deep... love... uh uh uh" said Harry as he now groaned with every thrust.

Then suddenly a mega orgasm hit them and they screamed loudly as they came.

"HARRY!" she screamed.

"GIN!" screamed Harry at the same time.

Harry then leaned himself towards Ginny's chest and Ginny against the wall to regain their heavy pants into normal breathing again. Harry was now so worn and spent that he had to lay his head on Ginny's shoulder.

Ron and Hermione were now laying on their bed after their spent lovemaking and they too heard Harry and Ginny as they banged against the wall of their room upstairs.

"Wow! Now that's what I call hardcore!" said Ron and he and Hermione laughed out loud.

"You are so funny Ronald Weasley, that is one of the many reasons I'm marrying you" said Hermione and she leaned down to gently plant a kiss on his lips.

"Oh my gosh Seamus!" said Luna as she felt him fall on her chest and her legs that were hooked behind his back collapsed on the bed.

"Did you enjoy my little help my beautiful one" asked Seamus smiling to himself.

"Oh yes... I think our friends are becoming a bad influence on us... I think all this shagging made us shag too" said Luna now with her eyes closed.

"Hannah?" asked Neville.

"Yes Neville?" answered Hannah.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it did hurt but now I'm just a little sore, is all"

"I'm sorry it hurt Hannah."

"Don't worry Neville, you were a great help today." she winced a little from the pain and then leaned down to kiss Neville's forehead.

Later that week, everybody showed up to the party. George and Angelina, Percy and Audrey, Charlie and Portia, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, other members from the D.A, and from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses. They ate, talked, laughed and danced.

Harry then tried to get everyone's attention. When everybody was quiet, he put his arm around Ginny and spoke, "Ginny and I have a special treat for all off you. Here to entertain you... The Weird Sisters!" and everyone clapped and whistled as the Weird Sisters began to sing their rock music. Everyone went to the floor and started to dance.

"Unlike the Gryffindor common room parties, we can have butterbeer and firewhiskey without getting in trouble by Professor McGonagall" said Dean Thomas with a big smile before taking a big swig of firewhiskey from the glass in his hand.

"Yeah, and we can party all night long" said Alicia in response as she took a swig of her butterbeer.

"Care to dance?" asked Dean.

"I'd love to" said Alicia and he took her on to the floor to dance.

George and Charlie were hanging around the pumpking juice bowl and without anybody noticing, they poured some firewhiskey into it. They both giggled as they snuck off to the kitchens to hide the four bottles. When George and Charlie came back, Angelina and Portia had their arms crossed and they were tapping their toes.

"Uh oh, I think you just got me in trouble with my wife mate" said Charlie to George.

"Oh come on, the party needed a little fun" said George with a grin.

"So are you the one who put poor Charlie up to this George?" asked Angelina with a furrowed brow.

"No I didn't love" said George trying to play innocent.

"George Weasley, if you don't tell me who put firewhiskey in that pumpkin juice bowl, you'll spend the entire honeymoon to yourself" said Angelina with a very calm voice.

"Oh come on, not that Angelina." whined George, "not the honeymoon love."

"Well then?" Angelina started to tap her toe again waiting for an answer.

From across the room Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were looking at George as he bowed his head down before Angelina.

"Oh my gosh, is George actually doing what I think he is?" asked Ginny in astonishment.

"Never in my years, apart from mum, did I ever see George submit to someone like that. I guess she knows how to keep a hold on him" said Ron.

"I guess George can have some fun, he'll just have to be careful next time" said Hermione as she put her arm around Ron's waist.

"Poor George, I guess Angelina got some help from Mrs. Weasley to keep him under control" said Harry as he chuckled.

Harry and Ginny got everyone's attention again and this time Ginny spoke up, "Everybody, let's give the Weird Sisters a round of applause" she said and she pulled away from Harry so they could applaud.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could see that Dean Thomas was flirting with one of the weird sisters and she chuckled. Ginny spoke up again, "Now for a more relaxing evening for your _romantic_ pleasure, we have Mr. Brian Bauerston. Please give his a warm welcome."

"Thank you. Thank you very much" said Bauerston in his baritone voice. "Let's start it with a song which is often requested on my travels, this lovely song is commonly sung by the American Singer Tony Bennett. This song is called, "Isn't it romantic?" he said as a trumpet began to play the tune.

Everybody went to the dance floor with their partners, hugged each other and began to dance slowly to the song. By then, George had sorted out his situation with Angelina and he had her dancing on the floor and kissing her.

Hermione and Ron were talking as they danced and Hermione giggled softly at something that Ron whispered in her ear and it made her blush.

"You also look lovely Mione. Red always looks lovely on you. If I had to, I would ask you all over again to marry me" said Ron as he smiled down at Hermione.

On the other side of the room, Harry and Ginny were looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Gin, you are the most beautiful witch here with that sexy silk deep green dress." said Harry and then he gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"When everybody is gone, we can have a little time to ourselves if you like" said Ginny.

By now, Bauerston was singing "Unchained Melody".

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and Ginny spoke up again, "You know, we should have these songs sung by Bauerston at our wedding"

"That's a wonderful idea Gin. Whatever you want for the wedding. As long as you don't clean the vault out" said Harry with a grin.

Ginny laughed, "Harry, I promise I won't clean out the vault."

Bauerston had finished the song, and now was singing "All by myself".

"I used to listen to this song a lot at Hogwarts when you were away on your horcrux hunt with Ron and Hermione. I felt so lonely and with the Carrows always giving awful detentions to everybody made it worse." said Ginny and she looked up at Harry and there were silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Gin" said Harry, putting her face in his hands and wiping her tears with his thumbs, "I'm so sorry that I had broken up with you. That I had left you broken-hearted and all alone. Could you ever forgive me? Ever since that day, I still feel guilty for doing that to you. I haven't been able to forgive myself."

Ginny smiled at him through her silent tears, "Harry, I forgive you. I love you and thank Merlin because I'm marrying you".

Harry then put his arm around Ginny and walked her out to the big balcony.

"Ginny, no matter what happens, I will do everything within my power as an auror to keep you safe and no one or anything will ever separate us again." and he leaned down to gently kiss her on her lips and then they looked up at the stars in the clear night sky.

"This reminds me" said Harry, "I need to charm the ceiling in our Master Suite at Potter Cottage so we can look at the night sky".

"You remembered Harry!" said Ginny looking up at him and then he looked back at her and smiled. "I bought furniture thinking about that for our Master Suite. I hope you like it."

"Gin, knowing you, I know it's going to be perfect" said Harry and they looked back at the stars.

Ginny suddenly giggled and Harry said, "What now my beautiful Gin?"

"I was just remembering when we did it on the staff table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. I still can't believe it that you dragged me all the way to the Great Hall that night." and Ginny blushed.

Harry chuckled, "Remember the look on McGonagall's face the next morning? I think that's the sock I had been looking for when we were packing to leave Hogwarts" and they both laughed.

"What did you say about McGongall and the look on her face" asked George with a smirk as he walked out on the balcony with Angelina.

Harry gasped, he thought nobody heard them and he blushed.

"Ahhh, your looks tell all Harry" said a grinning George "Do you care to share the little tale with us?" he said looking down at Angelina who was already giving him the look.

"George, if you must know" said Ginny as she looked out at the ocean, "Harry and I... Harry and I... umm, we did it on the staff table at Hogwarts in the Great Hall" and Ginny sighed silently in relief.

"You what?!" said George and Angelina out loud.

"I think you heard Ginny right" Harry said clarifying Ginny's explanation.

"We started it all on McGonagall's chair and the rest is history" said Ginny still looking out at the ocean.

"Wicked!" said George, earning him a smack on the back of his head. "We should have tried that Angelina" and he got another smack on the back of his head. "Ow!" and he rubbed the back of his head.

Down below and further down the street, the caped master kept a view of Harry and Ginny on the balcony. The caped master didn't know how but he was going to make Harry and his auror friends pay for getting in the way of the plans they had in mind at Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter. Yes, laugh, enjoy yourself while you can because then, you and your friends are going to regret what you did at Hogwarts"


	32. Chapter 32: Call to Duty

_A/N: I made a mistake in one of my earlier chapters where Harry said that he would be done with his auror training in one year. Please scratch that. I will try to find that and fix it. Auror training actually takes 3 years after getting accepted into the program. I also apologize that I didn't put in details during the auror assessment. I think this would of made the chapter too long. I also want to take this opportunity to thank Lilly Grace Potter and Sunshine 72 for their reviews. They are very encouraging :-). Please read and REVIEW. Enjoy and now on to chapter 32._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are entirely JKR's._

**Chapter 32: Call to Duty**

Down below and further down the street, the caped master kept a view of Harry and Ginny on the balcony. The caped master didn't know how but he was going to make Harry and his auror friends pay for getting in the way of the plans they had in mind at Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter. Yes, laugh, enjoy yourself while you can because then, you and your friends are going to regret what you did at Hogwarts"

"Blimey! The two of you actually went all out on the staff table at Hogwarts!" repeated George to himself.

"That's enough George. I think that's enough partying for you tonight. We should apparate back home. You need to get up bright and early in the morning to open the joke shop." said Angelina and she pulled George back inside to much of his dismay.

"Poor George, it looks like Angelina is definitely going to keep him on a short rope" said Ginny.

"Actually love, the muggle saying goes 'to keep him on a short leash'" Harry kindly corrected her.

The party was over and every one went home. The eight friends were so tired that they all went to sleep.

The following morning they eight friends got up and had some breakfast. They were talking about the party from the night before.

"Angelina eventually told Hermione and I that Charlie and George had put firewhiskey into the pumpkin juice bowl. Can you believe that? Sometimes I wonder if George will ever grow up. Ah, but Merlin knows how much I love my big brother. By the way Percy's wedding is this coming Saturday so we will have to apparate on Thursday to help mum on the last few touches" said Ginny.

"Blimey! Time sure does fly. I can't believe it that Percy and Audrey are already getting married on Saturday" said Ron nodding his head to himself.

"I just loved the way Bauerston sang last night. It was dreamy. Harry and I asked him for his information so he can come and sing at our wedding" said Ginny.

"Oooh, can I also get the information from you Ginny. I would love to have the bloke sing at my wedding too. His voice is just truly amazing" said Hermione.

Ron looked down at Hermione, "Oy! Don't forget who you're getting married to" and Hermione gave him the look. "Sorry Mione" and Ron gave her a sheepish look before taking another sip of his tea.

* * *

It was now Saturday and everybody was running around like crazy to complete the arrangements for Percy's wedding. The visitors were beginning to arrive and they all took their seats. The wedding officiant arrived and took his place at the head of the tent. Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione walked down the aisle and then they were followed by Audrey in a white organza dress with flowers on her head. The officiant began the ceremony. Percy then said his vows to Audrey and Audrey's to him. The officiant waved his wand over their united hands to bind them magically as husband and wife forever. Percy then leaned down and kissed Audrey.

"Oh Arthur! Another one of our boys has gotten married and now we have another one getting married before the Summer is out" said Molly with misty eyes as she sniffed and Arthur put his arm around his wife to comfort her.

Harry couldn't help but look at Ginny from the other side of the altar. She looked so beautiful in her blue pastel organza dress. They then looked away to shower their attention on the bride and groom as they all hugged and kissed them and wished them well.

During the reception, there were people eating, dancing, and laughing. George happen to sit down to Harry who was looking at the happy bride and groom dancing.

"They look nice don't they. Now I have another sister-in-law." said George smiling up at the dancing couple.

"George" said Harry and he turned around to speak to George, "You do realize that you are the next one to get married, don't you?"

"Blimey! I can't believe it. It was only yesterday when I proposed to Angelina." said George rubbing his chin and then spoke again, "Don't be too surprised if your wedding is suddenly around the corner Harry. Weddings seem to lurk about us these days"

"Yeah, I can't wait to marry Ginny. I just love her so much" said Harry as his eyes caught sight of her talking to Angelina. She also saw him looking at her and she winked back at him.

"I can see that you do" George got up gave Harry a pat on his back and walked away to joing Angelina and Ginny.

After the cake had been cut and the bride and groom had left for their honeymoon, the eight friends reapparated to Brighton.

"I can't believe that we are already leaving on Friday!" said Ginny in disbelief.

"I know. It's been so much fun being around here" said Hermione in response.

"Don't worry girls. We'll be back for other holidays" said Harry as he smiled at them.

* * *

"Harry, are you sure you have everything? Are you certain that you are not even forgetting a sock?" said Ginny this time jokingly as they finished packing their trunks.

"Come here you" said Harry and he pulled Ginny towards him and put his arms around her small waist. "I just checked and all my socks are accounted for love" and he smirked at the idea.

"Good then, now we can leave. Blimey, you already start work on Monday. I'm going to miss you so much Harry" said Ginny hugging him tightly against her.

"I know love but, are you happy that we had all this time to ourselves?"

"Yeah, that and I did a lot of shopping for Potter Cottage with Hermione and looked into some things that I would like for our wedding" said Ginny pulling away and looking up at Harry with a smile.

"Well, we better go love" said Harry and he guided them out of the Master Suite and he closed the door.

* * *

Harry woke up early Monday morning and went down to eat some breakfast with Ron and Arthur in the dining room. Ginny walked into the dining room rubbing her eyes.

Harry got up and guided Ginny to the chair next to him, kissed her head and put his arm around her as he ate with his free hand, "Now what on earth are you doing up at this hour Gin? You need your energy for when you start your training with the Holyhead Harpies"

"I know but I wanted to be up to kiss you goodbye Harry" Ginny said, rubbing her sleepy eyes again.

"Aww, well thanks for that love" and Harry kissed her head again as she laid it on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Well, we better be going to the Ministry" said Arthur and both Harry and Ron got up. They put on their robes and went over to the fireplace. Arthur and Ron took their handfuls of floo powder and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Harry turned to hug and look down at Ginny, "I have to go love, they are waiting for me. Your dad and Ron are waiting for me so your dad can take us to the Auror Department. At least you have Hermione to keep you company for another whole week" Ginny responded with a nod.

Harry kissed Ginny lovingly, then he pulled away with hesitation. He took some floo powder and said, "Ministry of Magic!" and Ginny waved at Harry and he smiled back before he disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Ginny dear, go on back to bed. I'm sure Ron and Harry will be alright" said Molly putting an arm around her still sleepy daughter. Ginny nodded and went back upstairs to go back to sleep.

"There you are Harry. Come on he have to get a move on. Come now quickly" said Arthur as they made their way into the elevators. They went to level two and then the doors opened and they walked through two big doors with a plaque that read _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_. Arthur then led them to another set of smaller doors that read _Auror Department_.

"Well, there you have it boys. The Auror Department. Have a great day and hope we can eat some lunch later on.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and walked right through the doors. The receptionist looked up and said, "Good morning, how may I assist you?"

"Good Morning, I am Harry Potter and this is my best friend Ronald Weasley. We were asked by Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt to report here today" said Harry.

"Merlin's beard! Did you say that you are Harry Potter and you Ronald Weasley? said the witch now with a wide smile on her face.

Harry kindly smiled back and nodded, "Yes, I'm Harry Potter and he's Ronald Weasley."

"One moment please while I get the head auror for you please" she said and left her desk.

A few moments later the receptionist came back with the head auror. He had blonde hair and grown eyes. He was of a strong built and was a little taller than Harry and Ron.

"Thank you Sydney" he said to the receptionist and then turned towards Harry and Ron to shake their hands, "Good morning gentlemen and welcome to the Auror Department. I am head auror and my name is Andrew Millsburgh."

"Good morning sir" said both Harry and Ron.

"Please come with me and we will go meet your other fellow aurors" said Millburgh and Harry and Ron followed him.

Both Harry and Ron walked into a room twice the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. They looked around in amazement and then Millsburgh spoke.

"Good morning everybody and welcome once again to the auror department. It is my duty to let you know that you will be tried with a series of test before you begin your actual Auror training which will take about 3 years. However, I have seen auror trainees finish it sooner. Last person to complete it in two years was Minister Shacklebolt. These tests will assess your skills in practical defense, perseverance, dedication, and your abilities on how you react towards stress. The room in which you are in has already been charmed to equip us with all the necessary elements for testing and later on for training. In the morning, you will work out to strengthen your bodies and in the afternoon, you will go through the academical portion. By the end of two weeks you will be prepared to be assessed for your entrance into the auror trainee program. Another person who will be working with you will be the second auror in command. Please allow me to introduce to you Mr. Geoffrey Moore."

A brown haired and blue eyed strong built man stepped forward and gave a nod with his head and then stepped back behind Millsburgh.

"Alright, let the preparations begin" said Millsburgh and all candidates took out their wands.

* * *

By the time that it was lunch time, both Harry and Ron rubbing their arms and legs from the soreness of their morning workout.

"Blimey, Ow!" Ron suddenly winced in pain. "Now I understand why all aurors have very well built bodies"

"Tell me about it Ron. I don't think I will be able to walk or do anything with my arms for the rest of the year. Frankly, I don't know if I'll be able to walk down the aisle when I marry Ginny next year." said Harry as he finally with much effort took a bite out of his food.

"Hello there blokes. How was your first day?" asked Arthur as he began to eat his own food.

Ron winced again and rubbed his leg as he tried to find a more comfortable sitting position, "Pretty hard actually" he answered.

"Oh sorry to hear that boys. Look at it this way you will be very healthy boys" said Arthur.

They kept on talking about the first day as candidates and it was soon time to go back to work. The three men headed back to the second floor.

"Hope your afternoon is much better" said Arthur as he waved away and headed to his department.

"I hope so too" said Ron with dismay and Harry nodded in agreement.

This time Geoffrey Moore was waiting for the candidates in the room. There were desks and there was a black board at the front of the room.

"Blimey, this looks like we we're going to take another NEWT" whispered Neville when Harry and Ron ran into him when they walked into the room.

When they were finished it was almost 8pm when Ron and Harry made it back to the burrow.

Hermione and Ginny were waiting for them in the sitting room on the couch. They heard Harry and Ron appear at the fireplace and the two of them stood up. When Ron and Harry finally stepped out of the fireplace, the two of them ran to their fiancés, hugged them, and snogged them.

"Oh Harry! You have no idea how hard it was to spend the first day without you. I'm so happy that Hermione was here to keep my mind off of missing you" said Ginny and she kissed him hard on the lips again.

"Ronald Weasley, I'm so happy I'm going to work next week so I can keep myself busy. I don't think I can take another week without you" and Hermione hugged Ron tightly against her.

"Where's mum?" said Ron asking Ginny over Hermione's shoulder, still hugging her.

"She had to go to bed early. She has to get up early to start arrangements for George's wedding." answered Ginny now with her back against Harry as he had his arms around her waist and his head over her shoulder.

"Ginny and I kept some dinner warm for you in the oven, why don't you and Harry come into the dining room and eat a little something?" said Hermione.

"Oh thanks Mione" said Ron and kissed her on her forehead.

The four of them made their way to the dining room while Hermione and Ginny moved on to the kitchen to get their plates of food for their fiancés.

"Oh Mione, this is delicious" said Ron.

"Well, actually Ginny deserves some credit on the cooking. She and I cooked dinner tonight. We offered to cook so Mrs. Weasley could go to bed" said Hermione.

"Thanks girls, it actually is delicious. Glad to know that we are marrying girls with really good cooking skills" said Harry with a smile on his face before taking another bit of his food.

When Harry and Ron were done eating were done eating, the four of them went upstairs to go to bed.

A week later, Hermione was getting ready to go to work for the first time in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He notes were so good when she walked out of Hogwarts that they are letting her work as assistant head of the department.

"How do I look Ron?" asked Hemione as she twirled around in her robes.

"You look beautiful Mione" said Ron with a smile before taking her into his arms.

Ginny came down the stairs with Harry, still rubbing her sleepy eyes. With a pout she said, "Now I'm going to be all alone for a whole week without you log. Thank Merlin that I'm starting with the Holyhead Harpies next week."

"Don't worry Gin, you'll be alright" and Harry kissed Ginny's head.

"Morning you lot" said Arthur as he walked down the stairs and they all walked into the dining room.

"Morning" said Molly with a smile as she continued to make their breakfast.

"Morning" they said and they sat down at the table.

"Your parents must be proud of you Hermione dear" said Molly as she levitated their breakfasts to the table.

"Yes, I have been sending them owls and went to see them this last week with Ginny. At least it gave us a reason to get out of the burrow." said Hermione.

"Oh yes! I would of gone mental" said Ginny in agreement.

"You lot better go now" said Molly looking at her watch.

They all got up and made their way to the fireplace. Arthur first went through. Then Ron and Hermione and then Harry stood there hugging Ginny.

"Gin, I have to go, they are waiting for me" said Harry looking down at Ginny was holding on tight to him.

"Oh Harry I just have missed you so much and I am going to be by myself" said Ginny with a frown looking up at Harry.

"Gin, why don't you continue doing wedding arrangements with your mum and Angelina and you can get some ideas for yourself and Hermione" recommended Harry.

"Oh alright. That is a good idea" said Ginny and she gave Harry one last kiss before he disappeared through the fireplace.

Molly walked up next to Ginny, "Don't worry Ginny dear, he'll be back home when you least expect it. In the mean time, you can help Angelina and I with the table decorations." and Molly put an arm around her before giving Ginny a kiss on her head and Ginny smiled back at her.

Arthur, Ron, Hermione and Harry appeared in the Ministry of Magic. Arthur and Harry made their way to the second floor while Ron and Hermione made their way to the fourth floor to

Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures.

"Ron love, I'm going to miss you but I'll see you and Harry for lunch alright?" said Hermione as she put her arms around Ron's neck.

"You can count on that love" said Ron and he passionately kissed Hermione. There were some people walking around them and some catwhistled at them and they blushed when they pulled away. Ron waved good bye to Hermione and made his way back to the lift to go back down to the second floor.

"You blokes ready for the assessments to get into the training program?" asked Seamus nervously.

"Yeah, us and 20 other people" answered Ron and he nodded at the other candidates around them.

Andrew Millsburgh and Geoffrey Moore walked into the room and all the candidates grew quiet immediately.

"Candidates, we want to let you know that we are pleased that you have gotten this far. Today as you will see, you will be assessed on the written part of the auror preparation program. The grading scale maximum is 10 and 1 being the lowest. This afternoon when we return from lunch, you will be tested in the practical. We will give you further details then. Please find a seat and wait for further instructions." said Millburgh.

The 20 candidates sat down and waited for Millburgh and Moore. Then when the candidates were ready Moore spoke up, "In front of you, you will find an envelope. This envelope contains the written part of your assessment. You have 4 hours to complete it. We will let you know when time is up. We wish you all the best of luck candidates. You may take your exams out of the envelopes and begin."

Three hours later Harry checked the answers to the exam questions and after he felt satisfied with them, he put them back in the envelope and went and gave it to Moore and Millburgh. The head auror and the second in command gave each other surprising look.

Moore whispered to Harry, "Potter, are you sure that you are finished with your exam? Are you sure that you don't want to check your answers before turning your exam in?"

Harry leaned in and whispered back, "Yes sir. I have finished my exam and I have checked all the answers on the exam." and Moore and Millburgh looked at each other in surprise again.

"Very well, you may leave then Potter" said Millburgh.

"Thank you sir" responded Harry and he walked out of the room. Harry looked at his wizard spell-casting watch and noticed that he still had one hour until lunch. He remembered that Ginny had been feeling lonesome and he actually had an hour and half before he had to come back to the practical part of the exam. He decided to floo back to the burrow and surprise her. Harry took the lift and made it down to the first floor. There he took one of the many fireplaces and flooed back to the burrow. He walked through the fireplace at the burrow and called out for Ginny.

"Gin? Gin? Where are you love? I finished early and we can spend some time together" said Harry as he walked into the dining room. He noticed that the burrow was empty. He walked outside and next to the pond, Ginny was sitting at the small dock with her feet in the water. The wind was blowing through her beautiful red strands of hair. He was thankful to Merlin for bringing Ginny into his life. He quickly walked outside and quietly as he could, he walked up behind her.

Then suddenly Harry spoke, "What is a lovely young lady like yourself doing all by herself here?"

Ginny was playing with the water with her feet and then she looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and she said, "Harry?"

Ginny turned around and there she saw Harry standing behind her, "Harry it is you!" and she quickly got up and put her legs around his waist as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Harry, I was already missing you so much. Thank Merlin you're here." After a moment a thought went through Ginny's head and she leaned back to look at Harry, "Hang on, what on earth are you doing back at the burrow at this hour?"

"Well, turns out that I finished the test early. I feel confident that I answered every answer correctly. I have an hour and half before I have to report back to the Auror Department for the practical assessment. Then I will get my official results to join the auror training program." said Harry smiling at Ginny.

"How about that", she said, "turns out that 'The Chosen One' is a pretty smart wizard after all. I'm going to have to be careful around you" and she grinned.

Harry smirked, "Careful indeed! Where's everybody?" said Harry with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, mom was home a few minutes ago but she needed to go out with Angelina to get some things for her wedding so I'm all alone here. They won't be back until after lunch." said Ginny with a frown.

"Oh what's my sleeping beauty doing all alone? Good thing I decided to come back. How about I make it up to you, and get a quick bite to eat before I go back to the Ministry?" he said looking at Ginny.

"And just how do you plan on doing that Mr. Potter? I have been alone for the last 2 weeks" reclaimed Ginny.

Harry then carried her back into the burrow and into his room. "Gin, maybe I can cheer up your day a bit before I go back. I mean, we do have the burrow to ourselves, don't we?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, and I love you for coming Harry."

Harry then lay her on the bed, he took off his robes and clothes and then he proceeded to take hers off. He was amazed when he took Ginny's clothes off.

"Merlin's beard! You're not wearing anything Gin! What are you trying to do? Trying to wear me out before our honeymoon?" he asked.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea Harry" said Ginny pretending to think about the idea.

"Oh Gin, what am I going to do with you?"

"Potter, shut it and get on with it!" she demanded.

"Oh just love it when you get agressive Weasley!" said Harry with a devilish smile on his face.

Harry leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. He moved his head down and started suckling her neck all over the place, causing Ginny to moan. Harry then remembered and waved his hand to cast the silencing charm around his room and a locking charm on the door. Harry then went back to licking and teasing Ginny's breasts as he squeezed and fondled the other.

"Mmm, oh Harry, how I missed you..." said Ginny in between moans. She felt another shiver throughout her body as Harry moved his mouth down to her flat stomach and started kissing it hard and suckling at it. Ginny then let her hand wonder from Harry's chest down to his fully grown shaft and she started to slide her hand up and down.

"Oh Gin... mmm... oh yeah..." and Harry groaned as he began to quickly move his hips against Ginny's hand. "Gin... this was... supposed to ... be all about... you" and he closed his eyes as another wave of pleasure ran through his body.

Ginny grabbed hold of the pillow and started to squeeze it as Harry made his way down to Ginny's womanhood. There he licked it and suckled it... hard. Soon, Ginny became wet and Harry licked it.

"Oh Merlin, Gin, I need... to be inside you" he said as he went back to kissing her hard on her lips. Harry was starting to feel another very strong urge to enter Ginny. The scent of her hair was driving him wild and he suddenly positioned himself on top of Ginny and thrust in hard. He started immediately to move fast. His urge making him move faster and faster. The slapping of their bodies led them to heavy breathing as their bodies became drenched with sweat in the act of their lovemaking.

"Oh Harry... Oh Mer-" The orgasms were now making it impossible for Ginny to speak as it also became difficult for Harry to speak.

"Gin... love... you..." was all that Harry managed to say as big orgasms took him over the edge, causing him to move so fast that his bed was now beginning to sound at the rhythm of their lovemaking. Their bodies slapping at a fast momentum, slapity, slapity, slapity. Harry felt another strong orgasm along with Ginny and it was only causing them to move faster. With each orgasm, Harry moved even more furiously than before.

After several over the edge orgasms and furious thrusts, both Harry and Ginny came with loud screams coming from their mouths as the finally found the ultimate orgasm that led them to ultimate pleasure. Harry fell on Ginny's chest from exhaustion and continued to breath hard, barely being able to breath. Ginny then started to caress Harry's head and Harry closed his eyes as he sighed in pleasure at the feel of Ginny's hands on his head.

After their breathing became normal again, Harry pulled out Ginny and she winced.

"Gin? Are you alright?" asked Harry looking at Ginny with concern as he held her face in his hands.

"I'm alright Harry, just a little sore from _getting on with it_" said Ginny arching her eyebrows in a playful fashion as she looked up at him.

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry if I took you and did it harshly on you. I just couldn't contain myself. The orgasms were just making me go faster and the way you felt didn't help either" said Harry with a small smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Harry. I understand that you couldn't stop there for a minute. Sometimes our bodies make us want to go on without stopping. Actually, I honestly don't know how you are going to get through your practical exam now." said Ginny with a chuckle.

Harry remembered and he leaped up to check his watch. He only had 20 minutes to quickly eat something and to get back to the Ministry.

"Blimey Gin, you are not going to believe this but, I only have 20 minutes, to clean up, get dressed, and to eat something before going back to the Ministry" said Harry as he got up and used his hand to do a cleansing charm on himself.

Ginny lay there for a second admiring Harry's naked body. She was so happy to have a bloke like Harry and she was going to marry him. They were going to have a home and a family some day. She got up, did a cleansing charm on herself and quickly went downstairs to fix a sandwhich for Harry.

By the time that Harry came down, Ginny had a turkey sandwhich and some pumpkin juice ready for him. He gulped it all down in nearly one bite.

"Gin, now _I do_ really have to be going. Wish me luck and I'll let you know how it goes when I get back" said Harry.

Ginny ran up to him, put her arms around his neck, kissed him hard and said, "I know you will do just fine Harry. I love you" and then she quickly pulled away and saw Harry disappear in the green cloud of smoke.

Harry had just walked into the large training room and Ron walked in just after him with Neville and Seamus. The other candidates were already in the room.

"Oy mate, were did you run off to? We were wondering what happened to you during lunch time." said Ron.

"Well, I finished the written exam a little early so I paid Ginny a visit at the burrow" and Harry grinned.

Ron got the message from Harry's grin and gasped before saying, "Oh no! You didn't mate."

Harry nodded his head up and down with a wider grin on his face.

"Merlin's beard! You did! And in a little over an hour?" asked Ron in amazement with a hand over his cheek.

"Yup" said Harry still wih a grin on his face and just then Moore and Millburgh walked into the room.

Millburgh spoke up again, "Candidates, I trust you all had a pleasant lunch break." and at this Ron still turned to look at Harry with another look of amazement and Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he felt Ron look at him.

Millburgh continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, now comes the practical examination for your integration into the Auror Trainee Program. This is graded also from 1 - 10. 10 being the highest. You will have 4 hours to complete eight practical tasks. You will all be in your own space and Moore here, and I will be observing from above. You will be getting your results via an owl tomorrow directly from the Auror Department. Once again, we wish you all luck."

A series of walls with doors to the sides suddenly began to rise from the floor and Moore spoke up this time, "Please walk into one of the doors. The walls and doors are completely sound-proof. You may leave once you have completed your eight tasks."

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Nevile and the other 20 candidates walked through the doors. Harry walked into through a door and he only hoped that Merlin would help him.

Three hours later, Harry was surprised to find out that he had finished his practical assessment for the Auror Trainee Program. He stepped to the door and walked out. He finally reached the front doors of the department, walked down to the lift, went down and walked through one of the many fireplaces at the Ministry and flooed to the burrow.

Harrry stepped through the fireplace. He was very exhausted and saw Ginny sitting at the table with Molly and Angelina, going over the very last details of George and Angelina's wedding.

Ginny looked up and she ran to Harry.

"Harry! How did it go?" and she hugged him tightly.

"Actually Gin, I think I did very well. I officially get my results tomorrow by owl from the Auror Department" responded Harry and he kissed her passionately.

Ginny then whispered in his ear, "Why don't we go outside by the pond. I want to spend some time alone with you. Then you can tell me a bit about it."

"Well be back Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I are going out for a walk near the pond" said Harry.

Molly turned around and smiled at them and said "Alright dears. I'll call you later for dinner" then she turned back around to keep on working with Angelina on her wedding.

Harry and Ginny laced their fingers together and made their way down to the pond and sat at the edge of it. Harry leaned his back against a tree and Ginny leaned hers against Harry's chest. Ginny then lay her head against his shoulder and he leaned down to kiss her gently on the side of her mouth.

"How did you practical exam go Harry? I think you got out early again didn't you?" said Ginny as she sighed at the feel of Harry's arms come around her.

"Yes, I got out early again. I feel though that I did pretty well again" said Harry.

"I think all those confrontations during the Second War and your fighting with Voldemort has made you very efficient when it came to dueling" said Ginny.

"Well, I'm sure that Ron, Seamus, and Neville will definitely make it through. I think the DA training in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts has made us all very efficient at that" said Harry looking at the sunset reflection on the pond.

"Harry?"

"Mmm"

"What colors do you want to use for the wedding?"

"Well, what was that color you were looking at in the magazine with Hermione during our Summer holiday at Brighton? Funcston... function... what was it called?

"Funschia?"

"Yeah, that's it, that sounded like a nice color"

"Well it's a lovely bright color for a wedding. I suppose that's a color we can integrate with the gardens at Potter Cottage."

"That sounds lovely already Gin. I knew I could count on you on making our wedding perfect"

"You know Harry, I just had an idea" and Ginny sat up and turned around to look at Harry.

He smiled, "What's your idea beautiful?" and he moved a few strands of red hair behind her ear as he smiled at her.

"Do you think we can go back to Potter Cottage this weekend and look at the flower gardens? Maybe I can integrate colors to match them up with the flowers at Potter Cottage."

"That's perfect, I hope they are wildflower-scented, that way I can be intoxicated with more love for you on our wedding day" and he smiled at her again.

She smiled back, "I think that can be arranged. So could we please go to Potter Cottage this weekend? That way I can also sort out the many rooms and bedrooms and have them ready for when we get back from our honeymoon. There's just so many rooms" and Ginny threw herself back gently onto Harry's chest.

"If you want we can move to Black Manor instead. I didn't want to put you through all this work. It is going to be a lot of work to upkeep Potter Cottage while we live there"

"Well, now I understand why your family has so many elves. I think we are going to need more"

"If you need more, let me know. It is a very big _cottage_"

"Well, now we have decided to do the wedding at the flower gardens at the cottage. What kind of cake did you want? We can do your favorite, chocolate and vanilla swirl"

"Why don't we do your favorite Gin, just vanilla with strawberries in the middle"

"Really Harry?" and Ginny sat up again turn around and look up at him, "Are you sure that you want to put strawberries in it? Why don't we do chocolate and vanilla swirl with strawberries in the middle? and she still stood searching Harry's bright green eyes for an answer.

"That's brilliant idea Gin! Not only are you beautiful and funny, you are also a very smart witch at that" and he pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately.

Ginny pulled away and leaned her back again against Harry's chest. There were now red and orange hues in the horizon beyond the pond. The red copper tones of Ginny's hair glistened more brightly than ever and Harry couldn't resist. He took in the scent of Ginny's wildflower scented hair and gently slid his fingers within her hair.

"What flowers did you have in mind?"

Ginny brought Harry back from his dream world, "What? I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't hear what you said."

"Harry Potter, it looks like Ron is being a bad influence on you. It looks like you are spending a little too much time with him at the Ministry. I'm going to have a little chat with him when he gets home this evening"

"No, no Ginny. It's just that the sunset, the colors and your hair and your scent and..." Harry couldn't go on as Ginny turned around to look at him with a smile.

"Harry Potter, you are a hopeless romantic at that" and with that she leaned down to kiss him. Harry's hands got lost in the strands of her hair as one started to work its way down her back. He pulled her in closer and could feel her breast brush up against his chest. When they pulled away, they were gasping for air.

"As you were saying Gin..."and he smiled as he listened intently this time to Ginny.

"What flowers do you want to have at the wedding?"

"Well, definitely wildflowers" he said and he slid his fingers of one of his hands down her hair as he admired it.

"Alright Harry, wildflowers it is but I also wanted to add lilies in memory of your mum"

"Oh Gin, that is so lovely. What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful girl like you?" and he gently kissed her lips. Their kiss gradually grew passionate as Ginny stridled on top of Harry's lap. Harry's hands began to stroke her back and pressed her once again towards him. Ginny began to sigh with pleasure and she began to circle her hips on top of Harry's shaft that was beginning to grow.

"There you are!" said Hermione with a smile as she turned away to give the lovebirds some privacy. Harry and Ginny pulled away and jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Oy! You will remember to keep _that_ for your honeymoon" said Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! That is enough!" said Hermione with a stern voice.

Harry got up and used his robes to cover his grown shaft and Ginny fixed her skirt.

"Mum says that dinner is ready" said Ron.

"Thanks Ron" said Harry and then he extended his hand to Ginny, "Come on, let's go love."

The four of them headed back to the burrow, walked inside and sat at the table. Arthur and Molly were already seated and waiting for them.

"So, how did your examinations go boys?" asked Arthur with curiosity.

"It was very wearisome. However, I think I did well. I'm sure Ron did well too" said Harry confidently.

"Harry here, came home early tonight dad" said Ginny as she gleamed with pride of her fiancé.

"You don't say? The aurors who went through those exams said that it was just enough time to complete it and quickly check it" said Arthur astounded.

"Well, now that you mention it Mr. Weasley, Millburgh and Moore were a little surprised that I finished a little early after the written and practical portions. In fact, earlier today, I was able to keep Ginny company while Molly and Angelina were out running some errands for George's wedding." and underneath the table, Harry suddenly felt Ginny's hand linger over to caress his thigh and Harry softly gasped and then looked down at Ginny discreetly with arched eyebrows.

Ginny just smiled in return and went back to taking another bite of her food with her other hand.

"How about you Ron?" asked George as he took a sip of his pumpking juice and everyone looked in Ron's direction.

"Well, I finished like 20 minutes before the practical exam time was over and 10 minutes before the practical one. When I was finished I went up to the fourth floor so I could walk Hermione to the floo network from the Ministry to come home"

"Unbelieveable. I think wizards and witches are become a little smarter every time" said Arthur nodding his head.

"Harry and I have decided to do our wedding in the Potter Cottage gardens. We are going to use wildflowers and lillies in honor of his mom and we already have an idea for the cake flavor. We are going to go to Potter Cottage this weekend to look at the flower gardens so we can see what colors we can use for our wedding" said Ginny with a smile.

"That's good dear, that way it will make planning a little easier for you for when I'm done helping Angelina. Angelina's mum also has been a great help. It's all going to be so lovely!" added Molly.

"That reminds me, Hermione, Ginny, Angelina said that she had some time next weekend so you girls could ask her advice on things about planning your weddings" said George.

"Oh alright thanks George" said Hermione with a smile and she took another bite of her food.

When the seven of them were done with their dinner, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to go for a walk in Diagon Alley and to look around.

"I just can't believe it that on Monday I already start with the Holyhead Harpies. It was only yesterday when we were on holiday at Brighton" said Ginny.

"You will promise me that you will be careful love" said Harry looking at Ginny.

"Yes, I promise. Especially to not get hit by a bludger like you did" and she giggled.

"Hey, that's not funny. That blow to the head was pretty painful when I woke up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I was out for two whole weeks!" said Harry in protest.

"Oh look Florean's ice scream shop! I'm so happy that the reopened it shortly after the Second War! Harry, can we get some ice scream?" asked Ginny and she batted her eyelashes at him, making him chuckle.

He took her face in his hands, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you promised me that you weren't going to clean out the vault!" and she giggled. Harry couldn't resist Ginny. He wanted to give her all her heart's desires, "Oh alright you lot, let's go get some ice scream" said Harry.

"Yay!" screamed Ginny and Hermione while they jumped up and down while hugging.

"Oh bother, I think I will just have to live with the screaming" complained Ron.

"What can we do, we love them Ron" smiled Harry at him.

* * *

The following day during breakfast, an owl from the Ministry of Magic arrived with two envelopes. They were postmarked from the Auror Department from the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Ron looked at each other with a look of nervousness on their faces. Hermione and Ginny looked on and waited in desperation for their fiancés to open their envelopes.

"Merlin's beard Ron!" said Harry after quickly looking over the letter on the piece of parchment.

"Blimey Harry" was all Ron could say.

"What?! What?!" said Hermione in desperation and Ginny had a frozen look on her face as she looked at Harry read his letter.

"Not only did we get accepted into the Auror Trainee program but we were ranked as top auror trainees. Nobody has ever gotten suck high points before on the assessments." said Harry.

"I thought I was barely going to get into the Auror Department. Mine says the same mate" said Ron.

"I got 20 out of 20 and you Ron?" asked Harry.

"I got 19 out 20" said Ron still with his jaw dropped.

"Merlin's beard! That is the highest ever. I heard the Minister once get 16 out of 20" said Arthur as he looked at Molly who had a surprised look on her face just as his.

"Well done my boys!" said Molly and she came around and gave them a bone-crunching hug."

* * *

It was Monday and it was Ginny's first day of training with the Holyhead Harpies. Harry was so worried for Ginny that he lost his appetite. This wasn't just a controlled game at Hogwarts anymore but it was the professional leagues and Harry saw how rough and violent it could get.

For the millionth time Ginny said in protest, "How many times do I have to tell you not to worry about me Harry. I promise I will be careful. Nothing is going to happen to me. Besides, the Holyhead Harpies always have two healers at hand."

"That's the thing Gin. These are the professional leagues, this is not a Hogwarts quidditch match we're talking about" said Harry slightly raising his voice.

"Oh just eat something Harry. I think you are going to need it more than me" said Ginny as she took a bite of her eggs.

"I... Gin... Please, be careful. I don't want to get a call from St. Mungo's telling me that you received a blow to the head or something" said Harry now looking more worried than ever.

Ginny got up from the table and took Harry by the hand as everybody at the table looked at them to see what was going to happen. Ginny noticed looking eyes on them and decided to go outside. Everyone turned around to look through the window. They couldn't hear anything but they could see the expressions of desparation that Harry and Ginny were doing.

"Harry, look, you know that I know what I signed up for when Gwenog came to Hogwarts to offer me a position as chaser on her team. Of all the times that I was at Hogwarts, did anything happen to me?" said Ginny looking at Harry with piercing eyes as she took hold of his arms.

Harry bowed his head and shook his head from side to side. That was another weakness that always made her smile. It reminded her the many times that a professor had reprimanded him and Ron for some reason or another at Hogwarts. She finally took his face in her hands, "Harry look at me" and then he slowly looked up towards Ginny. Her look had softened this time. "Harry, I promised you already that I would do what possible to keep myself safe up there on my broom" and Ginny signaled to the sky with her eyes before looking back into Harry's eyes.

"Gin, understand that I got so scared. I have already lost so many people that I cared about. You are my only little treasure left and you have no idea what would happen to me if anything ever happened to you on your broom. I think I would seize to exist and I will die of a broken heart" said Harry as tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"Oh Harry", at that point Ginny understood Harry's ultimate fear of losing her and she took him into his arms and held him there, "Harry, besides I can be the most feared witch of the quidditch pitch" she said and she felt Harry finally smile. He then pulled back and waved his arm to summon a long thing wrapped in paper packaging. When Ginny saw it she said, "Harry what is this?" with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Well, I want you to be the _terror_ of the quidditch pitch so I got you this for your first day with the Holyhead Harpies" said Harry wiping his tears with his robes as he handed to Ginny. Ginny smiled and took it from him. She tore the paper and inside was a Firebolt 3.0. Ginny gasped and said, "Harry, you shouldn't have" as she looked back at Harry. Everybody else also gasped back in the dining room when they saw the firebolt.

"I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and they told me that it is the newest broom out and the fastest ever" said Harry with a smile.

"Oh Harry" and she pulled herself into his arms and kissed him passionately while she held her firebolt in the other.

"Aww, look Arthur, they have finally mended their differences" said Molly.

"Yeah, now they're lovebirds" said George and Molly gave him a smack on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for mum" said George as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For not having respect for one of the members of the Holyhead Harpies which happens to be your sister, and a rather immature act for someone who is going to get married in a month." giving him a piercing look before smiling back at the kissing couple outside.

"Come on Ginny, all of the sudden you work up an appetite on me again" said Harry and she giggled.

"An appetite you say? We'll just wait and see if we're not too tired when we get back" said Ginny and they went back into the burrow, hand in hand to finish their breakfast before leaving.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry, Ron, and Arthur arrived back at the burrow through the fireplace.

The moment that Ron and Harry stepped out, the fell on the couch and were falling asleep when Ginny came through the front door wincing in pain.

"Gin?" said Harry as he rubbed his sleepy eyes underneath his glasses. Ron was already snoring with his head back against the back of the couch.

Just as Ginny was about to fall into the chair, Harry grabbed her in his arms and held her up, carrying her like a doll.

"Oh Gin, what happened, why do you look like this and in pain?" said Harry as he took her firebolt and put it next to the fireplace.

"Oh Harr... so... tir..." Harry knew when Ginny spoke like this. It was a sign of extreme exhaustion. The only other time he had seen her this tired was when they were making love and this was while they were lying in bed.

"Come on Gin, I'll take you upstairs to bed and I'll bring you up some dinner in a few minutes" and Harry carried her up the stairs.

"Oh Arthur, Harry is going to be such a wonderful and attentive husband to Ginny" Arthur saw some tears slide down Molly's cheeks and he wiped them with his thumb. She smiled up at Arthur and went back into the kitchen.

"Gin, I told you love, this wasn't going to be any ordinary quidditch game. Now look at you." said Harry as he took off her boots, and socks. He went to take off her robes and she winced again. "Oh I'm sorry it hurts Gin. I'll go get you some draught for the pain when I go downstairs." and he carefully then took off Ginny's jumper.

Harry went downstairs and got a tray with food, some draught for her pain and a glass with water for Ginny and came back up. She was still laying down in the same position that Harry had left her in. Despite his own achy muscles, he was determined to take care of Ginny.

Ginny didn't touch much of her food so Harry gently spoon fed her and then gave her some draught for the pain and some water to swallow it. Within a couple of minutes, despite being tired, Ginny looked a little better.

"What happeend Gin? You look awful! What did they do to my sleeping beauty?" asked Harry as he leaned down to look at her tired face and smoothed her sweaty hair away from her face.

"Oh Harry, I really asked for it. It is so hard training. We ran 10 miles, then we trained throwing the quaffle back and forth in the air for a couple of hours. Then, we went to lunch, we came back and ran the bleachers for another hour and then we played and trained for the remaining three hours. I love it but, I'm so tired. Oh and they couldn't stop talking about my firebolt. When I arrived early this morning they were asking me a million questions about it" and Ginny closed her eyes again and Harry smiled.

"I wish you weren't so tired" said Harry.

"Oh, why?" said Ginny still with her eyes closed.

"We had some unfinished business from this morning" said Harry and they both giggled.

"I think I'm going to need some time" said Ginny as she looked up at him with an exhausted look on her face.

"Ginevra Weasley, you are smart, beautiful, funny and strong and I admire you for that. I love you" said Harry as he tenderly looked down at her as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"And I love you Harry" and she was then dead asleep.


	33. Chapter 33: Celebrations and New Fears

_A/N: I need to correct another mistake my fellow readers. The Atrium of the Ministry of Magic is not on the first floor but on the eighth floor. Japan's Kawachi Fuji Garden Wisteria tunnel was the inspiration for the flower tunnel for this chapter. Please pardon any typos that I may have overlooked. The song for the birthday party is inspired by Ella Fitzgerald's "Dream a Little Dream of Me." New ideas are welcome. Please read and REVIEW. Now on to chapter 33..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's all JKR's idea._

**Chapter 33: Celebrations and New Fears**

As the time went by, it was soon time to celebrate Harry's birthday again. By then Harry and Ron had gotten used to the rigorous Auror Trainee Program and they were coming home less tired. Ginny too was also used to the trainings and they were all feeling better. Hermione was now on to a new case about illegal magical creature mating. So severe that she was going to have to involve the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was especially happy about this because she was going to be able to work with Harry and most of all with Ron.

The foursome were walking down Diagon Alley one afternoon when they saw somebody faint at the steps of Gringotts. People started to surround and Harry signaled Ron for them to go over and look at the person who had fainted.

"Please everybody step back. We are aurors off duty. We willl contact the appropriate authorities about this matter" said Ron as Harry sent a patronus to Neville.

_Neville, _

_Come quickly somebody has fainted at the steps of Gringotts. You of most trainees would have a better idea of what it is._

Not a moment too soon Neville apparated where Harry was.

Ron then tried to move the people back, "Please move back."

All Ginny and Hermione could do was hug each other and hope that it wasn't what they thought it was.

"Harry, this man has been poisoned with basilisk poison. We have to take him to St. Mungo's immediately" whispered Neville.

"Alright, why don't you take him while Ron and I go see Millburgh and Moore back at the Ministry." said Harry he then signaled Ron to come over.

"What is it mate?" asked Ron.

"This man has been poisoned with basilisk poison. Neville is going to take him to St. Mungo's immediately. Tell Ginny and Hermione to apparate back to the burrow and to stay there" said Harry.

Ron nodded and went over to Ginny and Hermione who were still looking on. "Girls, it seems serious. The situation is unsafe right now. Harry and I prefer that you went back to the burrow." They nodded and at that moment something was seen in the sky that hasn't been seen for a little more than a year. The Dark Mark lay floating above in the sky over the group of people in Diagon Alley.

"Merlin, but it can't be" said Hermione as she looked up at the sky and then the next thing they knew, there were people screaming and running around.

"Mione, Now! Apparate to the burrow and that's an order" said Ron all of the sudden in a harsh voice that Ron had never ever used with her before and Hermione was startled.

She shook her head and then she and Ginny disappeared on the spot just as other people did.

Arthur and Molly looked at Ginny and Hermione in surprise while they were sitting in the sitting room talking about George and Angelina's wedding. Suddenly they turned towards to fireplace and were surprised to see Hermione and Ginny by themselves.

"But, what on earth are you girls doing back so early? And where are Harry and Ron?" asked Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, they had to go to the Ministry on an urgent matter. I think the thing that we feared most has happened again" said Hermione as she tried to calm herself down and still holding on tightly to Ginny.

"But what is it Hermione? What's going on?" asked Arthur now as he got up from the chair and went over to the girls with a more serious look on his face.

"We were in Diagon Alley... and... and... then we saw" Ginny looked at Hermione with a look of fear in her eyes before answering to her parents. "There was a poisoning at the steps of Gringotts but that's not the worst. We saw the Dark Mark in the sky floating above us" said Ginny and then she started to cry into Hermone's shoulder and held on tightly to her.

"Did you hear what she said Arthur?" said Molly looking up at her husband astounded.

"Merlin's beard! It can't be happening again Molly" said Arthur with a hand on his cheek.

Harry and Ron apparated in an alley near the Ministry and they ran for the bathroom and flushed themselves into the ministry.

They went running through the ministry as other witches and wizards looked at them. When Harry and Ron finally reached the second floor, the flew through the main door of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and then in to the Auror Department.

The receptionist stood up behind her desk ready to attend Harry and Ron.

"Sydney we need to see Auror Moore or Auror Millbugrh. Urgently and NOW!" said Harry with a thunderous voice.

Sydney the receptionist shook at this voice and went quickly to get Millburgh or Moore. They came out quickly.

"Potter, Weasley, what is the matter, Sydney told me that the matter was urgent" said Millburgh.

"Sir, Aurors Millburgh and Moore"

"Andy and Geoff please" said Andy.

"Auror, I mean Andy, not long ago Ron and I were walking with our fiancés in Diagon Alley and we saw somebody faint. We ran over to help them. It looked serious so I sent a patronus to Neville and he told me that the man that fainted at the steps of Gringotts was poisoned by basilisk poison, just like the ones at Hogwarts. Shortly thereafter, we saw the Dark Mark in the sky." said Harry.

"You're right Harry and Ron, this can't be good. In fact, it's a very serious matter. Let's go see Minister Shacklebolt." said Geoff.

The four men took the lift and went down to the first floor to the Minister's office. When they reached the doors, Andy and Geoff walked in and asked to see the Minister urgently.

"Deidre, please this is urgent. We need to see the Minister urgently. It could mean a matter of life and death" said Andy.

"Yes, one moment please. I will go get him for you personally" said Deidre the receptionist.

A few seconds later Kingsley came walking to the reception with a quick step followed by the quick staccatos of Deidre's high heels.

"Andy, Geoff, Harry, Ron, Deidre tells me that you are here on an urgent matter. What is it?" said Kingsley with a serious look on his face.

"Ron and Harry were in Diagon Alley walking with their fiancés and they said that somebody has been poisoned once again with basilisk poison and then the..." Andy hesitated for a moment and looked at Harry and Ron and they nodded to encourage him to go on.

"What is it Andy? Please tell me" Kingsley asked him.

"The Dark Mark was spotted over Diagon Alley Kingsley." said Andy.

"Merlin, this can't be, just when we thought there would be peace at last in the wizarding world. Must we continue living in a world of insecurity?"

In a stately Manor house outside of London, there were a group of people meeting about their next action plan.

"Well done. You couldn't have done it better yourself. Lord Voldemort would of been extremely proud of you" and the male voice gave a devilish laugh.

"Thank you sir. I would do anything for Lord Voldemort's follower." said the second young man's voice.

"That's what I like to hear. However, don't think that I'm going to forget the little incident at Hogwarts" said the male voice with his wand at the young man's chin.

"It will not happen again sir" said the young man.

"Be sure IT DOESN'T" finally said the older male voice with a final thunderous voice and the young man jumped at his words.

"We still need to find our other followers. It is very important that we find them. I believe that sign in Diagon Alley will let them know who to communicate with and where" said the older man.

"I will be on alert for any patronuses, owls, or messages from our followers" said a young woman's voice.

"Thank you my dear" said the older man's voice.

_Meawhile back at the Ministry_

"That means we are going to have to speed up the training on our Trainees. We need as many aurors out there as possible. We still have plenty of aurors out there but we still need more" said Kingsley to Andy and Geoff and they nodded.

"We'll hold a meeting on the action plans in the morning in the Auror Department with the other aurors and the trainees and then we will let you know what we come up with" said Andy.

"Very well, but I need it real soon Andy" said Kingsley and Andy nodded again in agreement.

Andy, Geoff, Harry and Ron walked out of the Minister's office. Andy then turned to Harry and Ron, "You boys go home and get some rest. You are going to need it for the days that lay ahead" and they nodded and went back to the Atrium on the eighth floor to floo back to the burrow.

Molly was preparing some tea in the kitchen while Arthur tried to comfort the girls by talking to them. Just then Harry and Ron appeared through the fireplace. At that moment, Hermione and Ginny ran to their fiancés.

"Oh Ron, I'm so glad you are back safely" said Hermione as she hugged him tightly.

"Harry, I was so worried the whole time. Merlin, I was hoping that you would come back home safely" said Ginny as she started to cry into Harry's chest.

"There, there, I'm back and Ron and I are safe" said Harry trying to comfort Ginny.

Later that night everybody went to bed but, the young engaged couples, especially the girls were worried about one another so the went to the other's bed.

Harry waved his hand and put a locking charm on the door and then put a silencing charm. Ginny had laid her head and her beautiful red hair was splayed across Harry's chest once more. Harry let his finger slide up and down between her hair again.

"Harry?"

"mmm?"

"Happy Birthday" said Ginny

"Thanks love" and then she got out of bed

Harry propped up himself on one elbow and looked at Ginny go to a drawer on her dresser. "What are you doing Gin?"

She came back to the bed with her hands behind her.

"What do you have behind your back Gin?" asked Harry.

"Harry, just open your gift and I will explain" said Ginny.

Harry unwrapped the paper from the small gift. Inside was a box from Quality Quidditch Supplies. Its were silver letters etched on the box.

"Go ahead Harry, open the box" Ginny encouraged him and then she gave him a small smile.

Harry opened the box and inside was a snitch. It was an exact replica of the snitch that he had caught during his first year at Hogwarts. Tears immediately began to roll down his eyes. The last time he had gotten a snitch as a present was when Dumbledore had given it to him when he died. Harry dried his tears and pulled Ginny close to him and then kissed her passionately.

"I know that the incident in Diagon Alley and the Dark Mark kind of got in the way of the little surprise party that we had planned at the Leaky Cauldron for you. Everybody was going to be there. I had planned it down to the most minor detail. I'm sorry that it didn't work out Harry." said Ginny and then there were also tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry wiped her tears with his hand, "Gin, what more could I ask for? I already have you and you gave me a snitch that simbolizes a very important part of my life's past. Thank you for the snitch love. I shall cherish it forever. I will keep it on my desk at my office." Harry then thought about something, "Hang on, we never developed the pictures from Hogwarts or our Holiday at Brighton. I'll see about getting those developed. It is about time I had a picture of my fiancé on my desk at work" and he leaned down to kiss her again.

"We better get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. You at the office and me at the quidditch pitch." said Ginny and with that, Harry closed the box that the snitch was in and he put it on Ginny's night stand. He lay back on the bed, laying Ginny on his chest. He took in a breath of Ginny's hair as it lulled him to sleep.

The next day Harry and Ron, along with Seamus and Neville went to the meeting in Kingsley office about the poisoning and the Dark Mark in the sky.

"Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, thank you for coming in this morning. I know you must have a lot of work to do." Kingsley then turned to Moore and Millburgh, "Gentlemen, thank you as well for coming. We are here to meet because we are going to have to be on the alert and help others out there. We will have to start taking into account people who are the most at risk."

"Hang on, wouldn't this mean that Harry, me, Hermione, and Ginny would be at risk? Would that put my family at risk as well?" asked Ron with a look of worry on his face.

"You have a point Ron. Especially Ginny since she joined the Holyhead Harpies and there is not an article on the _Daily Prophet_ that doesn't talk about the four of you because of your relation to the Second Wart at Hogwarts." said Kingsley.

"So this means that we are going to have to assign aurors to certain people and others will have to be around to protect our community. May I suggest Minister that Harry and Ron be assigned to Ginny. She couldn't be in better protection than with them. Then we can assign Neville and Seamus to the Weasley family overall. We will need more aurors to protect them. I want to prevent disasters. And they are certainly not going to happen under my watch" said Millburgh.

"Thank you Andrew" said Harry and Ron.

"We will need to start the investigation as to who is behind these poisonings and who has been putting up the Dark Mark in the sky. Whoever is behind those poisonings must be behind the Dark Mark as well. We will have to set up extra aurors here in the Ministry. The last thing we need is an infiltration like last time. We will also arrange to put aurors in Gringotts and in Diagon Alley." said Millburgh looking intently from Harry and Ron to Kingsley and Moore.

"However since Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville are only trainees at the moment so they will be assigned an auror. One auror per two trainees" said Millburgh.

"Minister, Andy, Geoff, what about the students at Hogwarts. When the four of us were at Hogwarts, there were attacks and several. Professor McGonagall can give you the information." said Harry.

"Very well, I will send Minerva an owl to get the information and see about setting out some aurors over there" said Kingsley.

"Was there anything else we can do to assist you in this matter Minister?" asked Millburgh.

"Thank you Andrew, I think that will be all for now. Please let me know on any updates" said Kingsley and Millburgh nodded in agreement.

Andrew, Geoff, Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus made their way back up to the second floor. They were going to tell the other aurors their assignments so they could get started on duty.

"Deidre, get flying memos to all the aurors in the department. Tell them to meet us in the training room and that its an urgent matter. Please also send the memos to the aurors in training" said Millburgh.

"Yes Sir" answered Deidre and she started doing the memo.

After the assignments had been passed out, Harry and Ron got to work with auror Grayson. They would be going wherever Ginny was going. Auror Traverson was going to work with Neville and Seamus to protect the Weasley family.

Harry thought that when he had killed Voldemort that all was over, that the Second War was over and that now everybody would live a time of piece, at least for a while. To his dismay, the piece only lasted a little over a year. It was almost like a third war had begun. He just hoped that dark times wouldn't come their way again. Merlin only knew how many more death eaters there were going to be out there.

Harry sat their at his desk trying to finish as much as he could of his work before going on official field duty. There was no telling how long this "mini-war" was going to last and if it was going to explode into another big one. Just then he remembered the snitch that Ginny had given him and he took it out from underneath his auror trainee robes. He smiled as he looked down at the box. He took the box and put it on his desk. He also remembered that he needed to go have the pictures developed in order to be able to frame a picture of Ginny on his desk. How he wished he had one. Ron came to his desk at that moment and called out to him, "Hey mate, so you are ready to go home? We are going to have to tell the family their new protection arrangements."

"Yeah, I suppose we will have to. That means that none of them will be able to leave their homes without an auror. Not the best situation either" said Harry and Ron only shrugged.

Harry cleared his desk and got up, "Oh mate, I need to go to Diagon Alley so I can develop the pictures we took at Hogwarts and the ones we took at Brighton when we were on holiday"

"Alright but we better get home soon or we'll be giving mum and dad a reason to worry" said Ron.

An hour later, Ron and Harry reapparated back at the burrow and then they walked in through the front door. Hermione and Ginny ran to hug and kiss them.

"Gin, I missed you so much. There is a serious matter that Ron and I need to discuss with the whole family. I need to go send a patronus to George, Charlie, and Bill. Hang on" he said and he quickly sent a patronus saying

_Come quickly to the burrow. We need to talk to you about an urgent matter. We need to talk about it tonight._

_Harry and Ron._

30 minutes later the whole family was united in the sitting room. Harry and Ron were uncomfortable about giving the news to the family but they knew that they had to tell them sooner or later.

"We summoned all of you here because as most of you know, Voldemort's death eaters have struck back and they are poisoning people. Ron and I spoke with Kingsley earlier today and they have ordered that none of you leave your homes unless you have an auror with you. Your main aurors will be Seamus, Neville, and auror Traverson. Auror Grayson, Ron and I will be with Ginny at all times and will be traveling with her when she goes with the Holyhead Harpies to a quidditch match" said Harry. There was a long moment of silence. The Weasleys and Hermione were not sure on how to react.

"But, why would we be needing aurors to protect us?" asked Charlie.

"Well, because of your proximity to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and myself. It is obvious that these evil doers will want to hurt those closest and dearest to us" said Harry with a serious look on his face.

"This is worse than I thought" spoke up Arthur breaking the silence.

"Why don't we all go to the dining room and try to get something to eat. We are going to need our energy to live through all of this" said Molly as she got up to go to the kitchen.

"Fleur and I have something to say. I know this isn't the best time to mention this but, I hope it cheers up the atmosphere a bit" said Bill.

"What is it son?" said Arthur

"Fleur and I are expecting. The baby is due in May of next year." said Bill trying to smile.

"Oh that is wonderful" said Hermione and everybody got up to hug them and kiss them and to congratulate them.

"I'm glad we could have a bit of good news with all of this going on" said Molly with a smile as everyone sat at the dining room table.

Ginny then turned to Harry, "Harry I know we have been so busy that we never got a chance to see the flower garden at Potter Cottage. Do you think we can go tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I will be with you so there shouldn't be a problem with that" said Harry and he smiled and gently squeezed Ginny's hand to comfort her and she smiled back and then they began to eat.

The following day Harry and Ginny left early in the morning with Ron, Hermione, George, and Angelina to look at the flower gardens at Potter Cottage. They reapparated just outside the front steps. George and Angelina gasped when they saw Potter Cottage for the first time.

"Wow, this place does look as big as Buckingham Palace." exclaimed Angelina.

"Now you know why poor Ginny has been doing so much shopping" said Hermione looking back at Angelina.

Once inside the entrance Hall, Laurentis appeared with a popping sound.

"Master Harry, welcome back to Potter Cottage. How may Terrin assist you?" and he took a graceful bow.

"Terrin, could you please guide us to the flower gardens, Ginny and I need to see what would be the best place for us to marry in.

"I'd be glad to Master Harry, please follow me if you wish" said Terrin and the six of them followed the small elf to the flower gardens.

This first flower garden was a carpet of zinnias, petunias, pansies, and daisies.

"Well, what do you think of this garden love?" asked Harry as he looked down at Harry.

"No, not quite what I was looking for" said Ginny.

"Terrin, please take us to another flower garden please" said Harry.

"Yes Master Harry" said Terrin and he took them to another garden wild orchids, bluebells, sweetpeas, and hydrangeas.

"How about this one love?" asked Harry.

"Nope, can we look at the other flower gardens please Terrin?" asked Ginny.

"But of course Ms. Ginny" said Terrin and he led them to another garden.

The next garden was full of bungainvilias, plumerias, water lilies and tulips.

"And this one?" asked Harry.

"No, it's just not quite right. However the trees are beautiful and it smells wonderful" said Ginny as she smelled the garden.

Terrin this time showed them to another garden. The rose garden. There were so many roses and species that it extended about a block.

"How about the flower garden Gin?" asked Harry.

"No" sighed Ginny in frustration this time.

Terrin then took them to another garden. This time it had a long flower tunnel which was about 400 feet long. The tunnel had a combination of roses, wisteria, and lilies.

"Oh Harry!" exlaimed Ginny as she pulled away from Harry as she came up to the flower tunnel. This is perfect! It even has the lilies so we can honor your mom at our wedding. We could put floral arrangements with wildflower just like you would like at the sides and white chairs and..." before she could finish, Harry came up and kissed her passionately on her lips before smiling down at her.

"It looks like we found our special little garden" said Harry as he smiled down lovingly at his fiancé and she nodded back with a smile before pulling him back into a kiss. Just then George catwhistled at them and Angelina gave him a smack on his arm which as followed by a sudden "Ow!" and he rubbed his arm.

"Good, so now how about a nice cold butterbeer?" said Harry looking down at his newly happy fiancé who was grinning from ear to ear.

"That sounds lovely Harry" and they they all took hands with Terrin and apparated into the afternoon tea room back at Potter Cottage.

"Blimey, how many rooms does this cottage exactly have?" asked George as he looked around the blue and gold ornate afternoon room.

"There are precisely 40 rooms, 2 kitchens, 15 gardens, 10 flower gardens, 20 bedrooms, 2 master suites, all with their own bathroom, the master suites have two bathrooms, and one professional sized quidditch pitch" said Terrin.

"Merlin's beard!" said George as he fell in surprise into a chair which thankfully was just behind him.

When they were done with their butter bears they thanked Terrin for their help and headed back to the burrow just in time for dinner. Just as they were all about to sit down for dinner, an owl from the Ministry of Magic appeared for Harry and Ron. Harry fed the owl and opened the envelope.

_Harry, Ron, _

_ There has been another poison attack at Diagon Alley. This time it was a yellow streak of light. The aurors tried to run after the so called caped master but they couldn't catch him. The attack this time wasn't to one person but five persons. Then there was another one attack at Hogsmead on five other persons as well. Please come to the Ministry as soon as you get this owl._

_Andy_

_Andrew Millburgh_

_Head Auror_

_Auror Department_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

"Blimey Harry and I'm starving" said Ron.

"Here are some sandwhiches boys, you eat them on the way and we'll try to keep your dinner warm until you get back" said Molly and she smiled at them as she gave them their sandwhiches.

Harry and Ron then went to the fireplace and flooed way to the Ministry of Magic.

Harry and Ron walked through the doors of the Auror Department and headed straight to Milburgh's office.

"Andy, we got your owl. We read that there were ten more attacks" said Harry.

"I'm afraid so Harry. You, Ron, Neville, and Seamus are the best we have in the trainee program. I'm afraid we are going to have to reassign aurors to Hermione, the Granger family, and the Weasley family." said Millburgh as he frowned.

"What does Minister Shacklebolt think? What did he say in about the attacks?" asked Ron.

"He says that we may have to push up your training even more so that means that your training will become even more strenuous so you can be ready sooner. I fear that there won't be any days or weekends off gentlemen. You will have to be out on the field as soon as possible. I already spoke to the Minister of Magic and he has given me his full approval" said Millburgh.

"We understand Andy. When will this more... strenuous training begin?" asked Harry.

"Effective immediately" said Moore as he walked into the office. He then turned to Millburgh, "I apologize for being late Andy, I had a situation that I couldn't get out of sooner. I also spoke with Minerva today and she has requested more aurors to surround the castle for the students' protection when the new school year starts."

"Yes, I see. We are trying to hire trainees as quickly as we can. We cannot be careless either in hiring our candidates and chosing which ones move on to the Auror Trainee Program." said Millburgh furrowing his brow.

"At this pace, Andy, Geoff, when do you expect Ron, Neville, Seamus, and I to complete the auror training program?" asked Harry.

Moore sighed, "Early June of next year."

Ron whistled and said, "Blimey, talk about strenuous."

"Well, we won't hold you two gentlemen up anymore. You go on home and get some sleep. It is late. You are going to need your energy" said Moore as he patted Harry and Ron's backs.

Harry and Ron nodded and they went back up to the Atrium to floo back to the burrow.

When they got home, everybody was asleep and only a lamp was on in the sitting room.

It was finally Ginny's birthday and with much effort, Harry had managed to arrange a suprise birthday party at Black Manor. He even arranged to have singer Brian Bauerston to come sing for her birthday. It was his birthday gift to her. Harry and Ron had been so busy with their training that they were going to have to floo directly from the Ministry of Magic to Black Manor. But, first Harry had to floo back to the burrow to pick Ginny up for the party. After leaving everybody at Black Manor, Harry flooed back to the burrow.

"Gin? Gin?" called Harry as he looked for Ginny.

"Up here Harry" called Ginny from her room.

Harry's diversion was that he had invited Ginny out to eat to a romantic muggle restaurant. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry" said Ginny as she brushed her soft shiny red hair.

When Harry walked in, he saw Ginny, there standing in a turquoise silk dress. He could see how the halter top dress hugged her sensuous curves. He was turned on instantly and he walked over to put his arms around Ginny's small waist.

"You look lovely Gin" said Harry as he smiled at her in the mirror's reflection.

She smiled back at him with her brush still in her hand, "Thanks Harry."

"Merlin, you also smell so lovely Gin." said Harry and he smelled her as he closed his eyes.

Ginny smiled and turned around, wrapped her arms about Harry's neck and kissed Harry on the lips.

"Gin, tonight is your night, your birthday and I want to make it an unforgettable one. I want you to be happy. Tonight is all about you love." said Harry and he kissed her again.

Ginny smiled up at him, "Harry, I feel so lucky to have a bloke like you. I love you."

Harry leaned down, pulled away and smiled, "I love you too Gin, shall we go?" and she nodded in response. They went out the front door of the burrow. Harry took Ginny into his arms and smiled down at her as the disapparated to Black Manor without her knowledge.

When they appeard in front of Black Manor, Ginny looked around in confusion.

"Harry, there must be a mistake. This is not muggle London" and she kept looking around at Black Manor.

"Actually, I left something here that I wanted to give you. I hid it hear until your birthday. Would you mind terribly if you walked inside with me?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head, "No, I wouldn't mind when it concerns you Harry" and she gave him a quick peck on the lips and they walked hand in hand into the Black Manor.

Harry guided them into the dark ballroom. "Harry it's rather dark in here. You should turn on the light" said Ginny.

"Good idea love." He did and everybody, including her family shouted "surprise."

Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks as she covered her mouth with her hands as she looked around at everybody. They were all in the Black Manor ballroom. The Grangers, The Weasleys, Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Luna, Padma and Parvati Patil, Oliver Wood and his wife Alicia Spinnet-Wood, other members of the Gryffindor quidditch team, former students from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses from Hogwarts.

"Welcome to your suprise birthday party Ginny" said Harry, I have a special present for you. I couldn't wrap it up so you are just going to have to look over there" and the lights pointed to a platform that Harry had set up. Brian Bauerston took the stage and started to sing.

_Happy Birthday to youuuuu..._

_Happy Birthday to youuuuu..._

_Happy Birthday on this special day..._

_Happy Birthday says Harry to youuuuu..._

Ginny turned around, hugged Harry and kissed him whole heartedly on his lips. There were some catwhistles, but they didn't care. They were engaged and they loved each other very much.

"Oh thank you Harry! I love you!" and she hugged him real tight.

A few moments later Molly and Mrs. Granger rolled out a trolley with a white three layer cake and 18 candles for Ginny. Ginny stepped up to the cake, made a wish and then blew all 18 candles with one blow.

"Wow, Ginny, I knew you could do a mean bat bogey hex, but I sure didn't know you had lungs like that" exclaimed George. Ginny gave him a friendly slap on his arm and then hugged him while everybody laughed at George's comment.

"Gin, I may be your older brother, but you know that I will always love you and look out for you alright?" he said as he held Ginny tightly in his arms before letting her go.

"Oy, don't forget that Harry's is going to marry her so don't get too attached there Georgie" said Ron and everyone laughed again. Everyone then went to the tables to eat their cake and ice scream as they all ate cake, talked, told jokes, and told stories.

The music started again and Harry pulled Ginny to the dance floor. He hugged her and she put her head on his shoulder as they began to dance slowly. Brian Bauerston began a song for the birthday girl,

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you"_

At the sound of these words, Harry leaned over to Ginny's ear and said, "Gin, I love you."

With a tear running silently down her cheek, Ginny pulled back a bit, looked up at Harry and said, "I love you too Harry and thank you for such a beautiful party".

He smiled and she put her head on his shoulder again.

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me._

Then all the couples got up from their chairs and started to join Harry and Ginny on the dancing floor as Brian Bauerston continued to sing the song.

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me._

Harry then held Ginny a little tighter and lightly pulled away to then kiss Ginny lovingly on the lips while his hands started to linger up and down her back. Others in the ballroom noticed this and they whistled and catwhislted. Harry and Ginny didn't care this time. They wanted to enjoy the moment as much as they could.

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear_

_Just saying this._

When Harry and Ginny heard these words, their simple kiss became a more passionate one. Ron and Hermione were already snogging away with just the sound of the soft words that Brian's voice echoed away in the ballroom.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams, whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me._

By the end of the song, Harry and Ginny, along with other young couples, were also snogging. As the song came to an end, Harry and Ginny pulled away and then looked at each other tenderly into their eyes. For only a moment they felt that they were the only ones in the room. For them for those few moments, no one existed, just the two of them did.

It was midnight when the last guest left. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, and Angelina were tired and they retired to their rooms at Black Manor. Back in their room, Harry and Ginny were just happy to have been able to spend a very special occasion together.

Two days later, everyone was bustling and running around the burrow. It was the wedding of George and Angelina. The guests were arriving. Arthur, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Harry, and George were up in Ron's room tying their ties and preparing for the ceremony.

"Well Georgie, you're finally getting married said Ron with a smile as he looked at his brother who was a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I love Angelina and I'm very happy to be marrying her but I feel like I'm all nerves." said George as he kept fixing his tie without luck.

Arthur finally came in front of his son and helped him do his tie and Harry spoke, "Don't worry George, I'm sure you will do fine and Angelina is a very brave woman to be taking on a Weasley just like you" said Harry with a smirk.

George chuckled, "Harry!"

"Well, I'm sure we all remember what you and Charlie had in mind when we had the party when we were on holiday at the Brighton townhouse."

Arthur gave a confused face, "What on earth happened?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and wonder if they should tell Arthur or not and they finally gave in and Ron spoke up, "Well, during the party, Angelin and Portia caught George and Charlie putting firewhiskey into the pumpkin juice bow." said Ron while Harry and he covered their mouths in order to try to hold their giggles back.

"George! Did you actually do that at the party in Brighton?" asked a suprised Arthur.

George bent his head down and said, "I'm afraid so dad. Just as Charlie and I had poured in the firewhiskey, Portia and Angelina kind of guessed it. Even after Charlie and I hid the bottles in the kitchens."

"George" said Arthur as he put his hand on his son's shoulder, "You know that you are going to be a married man today and I fear that these jokes might have to stop. Besides, you will have a wife and some day a family to think of. What would everyone else think about you eh?"

"Dad, that's what led to-" George hesitated for a moment and then continued, "that's what led to the creation of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Not to mention that it has become verry successful. The Hogsmeade store now has become so successful that now I'm going to have to hire more people to help at that store."

Arthur smiled at his son, "Either way son, I'm proud of you. I thought personally that you would add up to nothing, but look at you, you have become a very succesful businessman. Now soon to be a married businessman. What else could I ask for?"

In the meantime, in Ginny's room, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Portia, and Audrey were helping Angelina with her hair and make up. When they were done, Angelina had her hair up in a bun and she was wearing an A-line organza wedding dress. It was all plain and white.

"Oh my gosh, Angelina, you look so lovely!" said Hermione with a smile.

"Thanks Hermione." and then the six of them finished doing their make up and hair before heading down the stairs.

"Angelina, you so have to be our wedding advisor for when we get married. Without you, we don't know what Hermione and I would do" said Ginny.

Angelina smiled and nodded in agreement, "Alright, I'll be more than happy to help you when I get back from my honeymoon. I'm sure we'll have fun planning our weddings just like I had fun planning my own."

They heard a knock a the door. It was Molly telling the girls that the gentlemen were already at the altar and waiting for Angelina to walk down the aisle. The six of them walked out of the bedroom. Ginny and Hermione walked behind Angelina as they helped hold her train.

The ceremony was an eventful one. George and Angelina said their vows and the wedding officiant pronounced them husband and wife. They kissed and everyone went up to hug them and to congratulate them.

The newlyweds cut the cake and then danced for the first time. Shortly thereafter, everyone else joined them on the dance floor. Afterwards, George and Angelina disapparated to their honeymoon that had already been prearranged with the Ministry of Magic. They would be away on their honeymoon for just a week so they could come back and manage the stores. In the meantime, their employees would be watching their stores.

While Harry and Ginny were still dancing on the floor, they started talking about their honeymoon.

"Harry, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" said Ginny as she looked up at him, searching his eyes for an answer.

"Well, where do you want to go Gin? Did you want to go to a nice warm place?"

"I think that the beach. An isolated beach where no one could bother us. I want us to be alone"

"Mmm, that sounds like a great idea Gin. I love the sound of that... us being alone"

"What beach do you think we can go off too Harry?"

"Well, I had been making inquiries at the Ministry and they told me that Bora Bora or the Maldives sounds like good places to get away from it all. In fact, Moore was the one to tell me about these islands. He and his wife had gone on their honeymoon about two years ago to Bora Bora and he said that it was lovely. He said that the Maldives are a little more isolated and that its just as beautiful.

"Mmm, I can already imagine us, laying down in the sun, the sound of the sea and the sea breeze" said Ginny as she sighed with pleasure. This had caused Harry to get rather excited and could feel his shaft begin to grow. He was grateful once more that he had robes to cover it and that he had Ginny in front of him. What he didn't expect was for Ginny to pull him closer to her. When she did that, she noticed that Harry's shaft was fully grown.

"Now what do we have here Mr. Potter?" said Ginny signaling with her eyes down to Harry's shaft before looking back up at him.

"Gin, that's what you do when you say things that turn me on. I could already imagine you and me in the sun 'having a little fun'."

"First we have to decide where we want to go Harry."

"I say we go to the Maldives, where it's more isolated. I want to be able to scream your name without anyone hearing me and without having to use a silencing charm"

"That sounds like fun to me" said Ginny as she gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Then the Maldives love? Is that where you want to go on our honeymoon? We are going to have to choose a hotel or a place to stay" said Harry as he smiled down at his fiancé.

"Do you think we can arrange to stay on an island? We can have a yacht to go to the mainland so we can go do some shopping and look around"

"I like that so I suppose the Maldives it is" said Harry as he pulled Ginny even closer to him.

"Yes, the Maldives and I can't wait to spend the time with you"

"Hang on, how much time can you take away from the Holyhead Harpies?" asked Harry with curiosity.

"I can take as much as a month" she said with a wide grin on her face. "How about you?"

"Same here, I can take a month" said Harry.

"Wow Harry, an entire month to ourselves. Nothing but ourselves and the sea" said Ginny and she leaned her head on his shoulders.

"I love you Harry" she said.

He said in response, "And I love you Gin".

**Post A/N: Please remember to read and review. New ideas are welcome :-)**


	34. Chapter 34: Busy Times

_A/N: Pardon the names for the quidditch teams. Apart from the ones that we know of, I had to come up with some names for the positions of the teams. Please forgive me if I overlooked any typos. Please forgive me also for posting this chapter and the next a little late. I had a lot of work to do. I hope the posting of these two chapters will make up for the delay. As you will notice, there is a small cliffhanger as to when the couples will go to Black Manor. I personally really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it too. Please read and review! On to chapter 34..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They are all JKR's._

**Chapter 34: Busy Times **

It was now the first week of September. It had already been a week since George and Angelina came back from their honeymoon and they were working not only at full force but also at full speed as Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes continued to be more successful. In fact, George had already been nominated for the _Best Wizard Businessman Award_. The winner was going to be announced at the Ministry in December at a ball. Ginny was training harder for her first game against the Montrose Magpies. The Holyhead Harpies were going to have to win a series of games if they wanted to make it to the Quidditch World Cup. This at the same time added more work to Harry and Ron since they had to go and do their part as bodyguards for Ginny. Harry had begun to go to the Holyhead Harpies practices since the day that Millburgh and Moore had assigned them to Ginny. The first game was going to be in a couple of weeks. The Holyhead Harpies were going to play against the Montrose Magpies.

"Miranda, hit that bludger girl!" said Gwenog to the beater.

They were flying around at full speed as Miranda hit the bludger as hard as she could. In the meantime, Ginny was trying to get the quaffle through Katherine, the keeper. Just then Ginny took hold of the quaffle and and put it through one of the hoops

"Move your broom Linda!" shouted Gwenog at the other chaser, "Why are you letting Ginny get the quaffle all the time!"

"You there Katherine! What do you think you are doing standing there and letting Ginny put in the quaffle in everytime. Block it for Merlin's sake!" nagged Gwenog at the keeper.

"She sure is a tough one Harry" said Ron as they looked up at the Holyhead Harpies train in the air.

Harry looked at his friend for a moment and then back up at the air, "Well, Gwenog has fame for making super quidditch players. They have been to the finals on several occasions before Ginny joined them."

Just then, Gwenog brought their practice to a close for the day and all 7 players came back down to the ground. They were all panting after a long day's workout and practice. The whole team was so tired that they were panting and they weren't carrying their brooms properly. They were dragging their brooms on the ground.

"Good workout girls. I know I was rather hard up there, but you all did a great job. See you all at the game this Saturday. Get plenty of rest and replenish yourselves with energy" said Gwenog and they all headed to the changing rooms.

When Ginny walked out of the changing rooms, she looked very tired and worn out, however not as worn out when she had come back from her first training with the Holyhead Harpies.

Harry walked up to Ginny took her into his arms. She was so tired that she simply let her head fall on his shoulders.

"Oh Harry" she said, "I'm so tired. So tired that I could fall asleep right now. All this training better pay off at our next game."

"I'm sure you will Gin. You were incredible and fast up there" said Harry as he kissed her head.

"Let's go home Harry. All I want to do is eat a quick dinner and go to bed" as she pulled away from Harry and took his hand.

"I'll take you home love but I have to go do some work at the Ministry before I head back home with Ron." noticing that there was a frown on Ginny's face.

"Please Harry, I need you next to me." said Ginny.

"Love, I'll go to the Ministry, try to finish my work as quickly as I can and get back as soon as I can alright?" said Harry as he took Ginny's face in his hands.

Ginny gave in, "Oh alright Harry, but come home as soon as you can. I want to be with you. I need your arms around me. I need to be hugged by you" begged Ginny.

"I will get home from the Ministry as soon as I can, now why don't we apparate to the burrow alright?" she nodded and she, Ron, and Harry apparated in front of the burrow.

"Be safe Harry. I love you" said Ginny and she leaned up to kiss him passionately.

"Alright love" said Harry and Ginny waved as Ron and Harry apparated to the Ministry.

Harry and Ron entered through the atrium and made their way to the second floor to the Auror Department.

"Harry, Ron, how did it go today with Ginny?" asked Moore.

Ron smiled, "I tell you those Holyhead Harpies may be witches but they sure look deadly in the air. Apart from that, there was nothing wrong. Everything went well as expected."

"Good, don't overestimate the situation. You should be alert because there may be an attack at any moment." said Moore.

"Yes, sir" said Harry and Ron and then they went to their desks to sit down to do some work.

Harry had finally developed the pictures that he had taken with the camera. His favorite ones were the one of him and Ginny at Kings Cross before they left for the beginning of their last school year at Hogwarts. In this picture, he and Ginny were kissing and then turning around to shy away from the camera. The other favorite picture was the one of him standing behind Ginny with his arms wrapped around her waist as they looked out the window of the Head Student common room and out to the Black Lake. In this picture, they would be looking at each other, share a kiss and then look out at the Black Lake. His other favorite picture was one that he had no idea who had taken it but it was one where he and Ginny had stolen a moment to go look out at the Black Lake when they had gone to a picnic on one of their last days at Hogwarts. In this picture, Harry and Ginny were hugging each other. One moment Ginny would have her head on his shoulder and then she would moved to kiss him passionately and his arms would gently stroke her back.

_Merlin, he was so happy that he had these pictures with him on his desk, _thought Harry. It made his time away from Ginny less difficult. If he could have it his own way, he would drop everything on his desk and apparate to the burrow that instant and lay down in bed with Ginny. However, his responsabilities as an auror required that he finish the day's work before he left. He worked as quickly and swiftly as he could, just so he could go be with Ginny before it was too late.

Ginny was sitting on the couch reading _Witch Bridal_ to get more ideas. She and Harry had already had a general idea of whom to invite and this weekend after the game, they were going to make the guest list for the wedding. She was looking at the magazine to see what floral arrangements she could do with the lillies and the wildflowers. Hermione was stilll deciding what flowers to choose and she and Ron were also going to make a list of the guests along with Harry and Ginny. She was sitting with a parchment on the coffee and trying to think who they could invite for their wedding. Everybody had gone up to bed. Just at that moment Ginny and Hermione heard a knock at the door. Hermione and Ginny looked at themselves with wonderment as to who would be knocking at the door at that hour. Ginny got up and went to open the door. Just outside was a tear strained Luna.

"Oh Luna! What is the matter?" asked Ginny as she took Luna into a hug and Luna started to cry again.

"Seamus and I broke up" said Luna.

"Oh no! What happened?" asked Hermione and Ginny led Luna over to the couch.

"He said that things weren't working out with us. We wound up having an awful row and he left" and Luna began to cry again as Ginny handed her a tissue.

"A row? Why? Why would the two of you argue about your relationship not working out?" asked Ginny and she put her arm around Luna again.

"He finally confessed that he had fallen in love with Lavender Brown. He said that they had been going out for a couple of weeks and he said that it would be unfair for me to think that we were still in a relationship because he had fallen out of love with me" and Luna started to cry again.

"Cheer up Luna, the right man will come into your life. You just have to now give it some time for your heart to mend things" said Hermione as she put a hand on Luna's knee.

"I don't think so. I just can't bare to have my heart broken again" and Luna dried up her tears.

Ginny spoke up again, "Luna, when I broke up with Michael Corner and Dean Thomas, I was devastated. I thought I would never ever meet the right bloke. A year later I got to getting to know Harry a lot better and now we are getting married. Like Hermione says, you just have to give yourself time and then you will be strong again."

Hermione smiled at Ginny and then back at Luna, "I thought I would never ever meet someone. I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life. That is until I met Ron."

"I'll try, but I don't think I'll ever meet anyone ever again." said Luna as she sniffed.

Harry was just about finished when Andy came running looking for Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron, you two and I need to go to Godric's Hollow, there is someone over there wondering about and someone just sent an anonymous owl saying that they looked suspicious." said Andy.

"Without a doubt, it must be the caped master." concluded Ron and the three of them apparated in Godric's Hollow.

"Let's split up. I'll go on my own and you two go together. Let me know if you find anything, and I mean _anything_" said Andy.

"Yes sir" said Harry and Ron and the three of them split up.

Harry and Ron were walking around with their wands in hand and suddenly a streak of red light came out of nowhere. Harry and Ron took cover behind the corner of a house. Harry cautiouly peeked out to take a look and another streak of red light tried to get him.

"I'll send Millburgh a patronus" said Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

For the first time the caped master spoke up. The voice seemed somewhat familiar but Harry couldn't quite put a name to it.

"Come out and show yourselves!" shouted the caped master.

"First take off your cape and mask!" Harry shouted back.

The caped master gave an evil laugh. "Ha ha ha, do you think I'm an imbecile? You must certainly be a fool for you to think like that of me."

**Meanwhile in another part of Godric's Hollow**

Millburgh was walking around cautiously when suddenly he received Ron's patronus.

_Andy come quick. We are near the cemetary. Harry and I have run into the caped master. We are trying to get him to take his mask off. _

Harry peeked out again and quickly sent a curse out to the caped master but the caped master was too quick for him and just in the nick of time put up a protection charm. Harry quickly hid behind the wall again.

"Have you heard anything yet from Andy?" asked Harry, already beginning to breath a little heavy.

"No, not yet" said Ron and he then peeked out to send another curse out at the caped master.

"Red hair, I didn't get a very good glimpse, you must be a Weasley. They told me all about your family of betrayers to the wizarding world and to purebloods" said the caped master.

At the mention of this, Ron grew very upset and from behind the wall he screamed back with fury, "We did not betray the wizarding world as purebloods. You take that back. You are the betrayer for beginning to destroy the lives of innocent people once more."

"Me destroy the lives of innocent people? Tsk, tsk, No Mr. Weasley, I'm hear to _cleanse_ our world of mudbloods. I'm here most of all to follow the work that the Dark Lord couldn't finish" said the caped master.

_Ron, I got your patronus. I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as possible_

It was Millburgh's patronus and soon they were sure to trap the caped master. The interesting part was that the caped master could not hear the patronus in any manner. The patronuses sent during duty were charmed with a silencing spell and only aurors could hear them. This way the enemy would not know when more aurors were coming.

Millburgh finally showed up and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS" and then he shouted "INCARCEROUS" but, it was too late. The caped master once more made his escape by disapparating.

"Oh no! This is unbelieveable. He disappeared again Ron" said Harry. He and Ron walked out cautiously while looking around as they walked up to Andy.

"It looks like we are going to have to put some aurors on night duty here in Godric's Hollow" said Andy, "It's late, you two get on home. I will see you tomorrow morning to discuss tonight's events."

"Yes, Sir" said Harry and Ron and they disapparated to the front of the burrow.

They walked in and found out that yet again everybody had gone to bed again. This time, Harry decided to carefully and quietly apparate into Ginny's room. Harry reapparated momentarily within Ginny's room. He was careful to not make any noice. He used his wand to conjure his pajamas. He quietly walked across her room and softy snuck into her bed. Unfortunately, Ginny stirred and with a sleepy voice asked, "Harry, where have you been love? I thought you would come so we could be together."

"I'm so sorry Gin. I had a few complications at work. Due to confidentiality I can't tell you. However, my being in your bed, how's that for making up for my absence this afternoon" he whispered as he let Ginny put her head on his chest and he kissed it.

"I suppose it will have to do. I missed you so much Harry. I imagine that there will be many more nights like these" she said with a whispery voice.

"I'm afraid so love, I guess it comes with the job. We'll talk more in the morning. Why don't you just go back to sleep. You need all the sleep you can get, you have your game on Saturday." said Harry and he kissed her head again as he caressed her head to lull her back to sleep. Shortly thereafter, they two of them were in a deep sleep.

It was Saturday and the game between the Holyhead Harpies and Montrose Magpies had finally arrived. Ginny was more calm than ever and she felt confident. Harry, Ron and Auror Grayson were not only going to be at the game as spectators but also as aurors, bodyguards for Ginny. The stadium was full and Harry, Ron and Auror Grayson had luring eyes all over the stadium. They were waiting for the teams to come out. Their old Hogwarts buddy, Lee Jordan, the news announcer of the wizarding world was to bring the annoucements today. Harry and Ron made a personal note to greet Lee after the quidditch match.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the quidditch match, Holyhead Harpies versus the Montrose Magpies. The Holyhead Harpies have qualified in recent years for the Quidditch World Cup. The Montrose Magpies have been successful in winning the brittish and irish leagues. We will see where today's match leads one of these teams on it's way to the Quidditch World Cup. Please give our first team a round of applause, the Montrose Magpies!... chaser and captain of the Magpies, Aladair Maddock, second chaser is Virginia Rumulus, third chaser Alicia Spinnet, beater Jennifer Williams, beater Shannon Saunders, keeper Sandra Sampsonston, and last but not least seeker, Romilda Rocus. And here we have the Holyhead Harpies! Captain and beater for the Harpies, Gwenog Jones, second beater Miranda Crowley, chaser Linda Brown, chaser Ginevra Weasley, chaser Daphne Belvedere, keeper Katherine Harrison, and last but not least seeker Grace Matthews.

Lee continued to announce, "And here comes the referee with the trunk. He takes the quaffle in his hand and throws it into the air and the game begins!"

Harry was so proud to see Ginny up there flying as a professional quidditch player. She had become quite an accomplished quidditch player. Ever since they left Hogwarts, he skills had improved considerably. Gwenog may have driven them hard during practice but it payed off because Ginny was gradually climbing in her fame. Some people even in Diagon Alley were starting to get her autograph. _Merlin, please keep my Ginny safe. Don't let anything happen to her. They may lose, but please let her come back alive to me_ thought Harry as he saw Ginny fly above the quidditch pitch in the air.

"The magpies get control of the quaffle as they fly over to the hoops. Harrison keeping her place and ready to protect the hoops. Suddenly, there is a pass between Spinnet and Rumulus, then back to Maddock, their captain. Oh wow! Did you see that ladies and gentlemen! Brown comes in for the steal and passes it on to Weasley as they head off in the other direction. Then they pass it off to Belvedere and she passes it back to Brown just in time to avoid that bludger from Saunders. Crowley gets hold of the bludger and sends it off to Spinnet and she loses the quaffle to prevent getting knocked off by the cumbersome bludger. Weasley takes control of the bludger and passes it on to Brown, they are fast approaching the hoops as Sampsonston prepares to block the quaffle. And... Weasley puts the quaffle right through the hoop! 10 points to the Harpies. Brown takes the quaffle again as Belvedere gets the quaffle. The Harpies chasers make their way back to the hoops and Brown puts it right through the hoop! Another 10 points to the Harpies. The Harpies in the lead 20 to nothing."

Harry smiled as he saw Ginny put the quaffle again through the hoop earning the Harpies another 10 points, and making their total to 30. Merlin forgive him but he was getting turned on at the way that Ginny moved around in the air. Her graceful moves and the strands of red hair glistening in her pony tail as she flew nearby him. Harry then took his eyes away from her to give the quidditch pitch another look. All was clear at the moment. He suddenly received a silently charmed patronus from Auror Grayson.

_Potter, how are things on your side of the pitch? Please report of you see anything, and I mean anything. Even if its a suspicion._

Harry listened to it and then send his patronus back to Auror Grayson.

_All clear here Grayson. No suspcious activity at the moment._ and Harry sent it to Grayson.

An hour went by since the game began and things were getting very nerve-wrecking for the spectators as the Magpies through another quaffle through the hoop. Drawing them closer to the Harpies who were in the lead 120-110. Harry was lacing his fingers tightly as he saw the Harpies fly back and fourth in the air. Lee continued to make his announcements on the game.

"The Magpies are drawing dangerouly close. With the seeker not having found the snitch, this can make it anybody's game. If the Harpies' seeker finds the snitch, that would put them at a win. If the Magpies get two more quaffles through the hoops and their seeker finds that snitch, it could mean trouble for the Harpies. There goes Spinnet, Rumulus, and Maddock with control of the quaffle. Crowley gets the bludger and sends it in the direction of Maddock, oooh, but barely misses her by a couple of inches. Jones gets the beater and hits it with all her might, knocking Rumulus off of her broom. Oh and it looks as if she is hanging on to her broom by one hand. Maddock passes the quafle off to Spinnet, oh but Brown steals it and quickly passes it to Weasley who then passes it to Belvedere as Rumulus successfully gets back on her broom. Oh and the Harpies are not heading with full force towards the hoops. And two consecutive throws into the hoops wins the Harpies another 20 points. Now putting them in the lead with 140-110."

Harry smiled. He just never got tired of hearing Lee doing the announcements at a quidditch match. For a moment he felt like he was back at Hogwarts. The only difference was that Ginny was up in the air and he down in the ground, doing his job to keep her safe in the air. Harry again for what seemed like the millionth time took another look around his area in the quidditch pitch and noticed that there was nothing lurking about. He sent his patronus to send a report to Auror Grayson.

_Grayson, I just did another check and everything is fine is no suspicious activity. I'm hoping it stays like this for the rest of the game._

Harry gave one last look around him and then went back to taking a small glimpse of Ginny in the air.

Three hours later, the girls up in the air were starting to look tired. The seekers had come close on several occasions to catching the snitch but at a moments notice the snitch flew off and they would get frustrated. Lee again continued to announce on the quidditch match of the Magpies against the Harpies.

"It has been four hours now since the quidditch match has begun and our seekers have not been able to get that cheeky snitch" and at this some people laughed.

"Good old Lee, it looks like he still has it in him" said Harry to himself. He then looked away to survey his area and then looked back up at Ginny and the Harpies.

Lee continued, "The Harpies are still in the lead with 350-300. And what's this? Matthews and Rocus have spotted the snitch once more as the chasers still keep fighting and shoving over the quaffle. There they go flying around the pitch as they extend their arms. Both of them flying closer and closer to that cheeky snitch. But wait a second, Weasley has put in the quaffle through the hoop, giving the Harpies another 10 points and now they are in the lead with 360 to 300. While we head our attention back to the seekers. They hopelessly continue to fly around to gain speed on the snitch. And oh no! The snitch makes another escape from our seekers. The seekers franticallly continue to fly around to see if they can find the snitch."

Harry had some butterflies going in his stomach for a moment. He was secretly hoping that Matthews would catch that snitch but it got away again. A part of him wish he could go up and help her find that snitch.

"And the Magpies get another 10 points as Spinnet puts into the hoop. Giving the Magpies 310 points. The bludger comes about and Saunders and Williams now seem to have control of it's winding moves and try to aim for the Harpies' star chaser, Weasley."

At the mention of this, Harry quickly looked up and hoped that she would see the bludger come in her direction. He was muttering under his breath, "it's behind you! it's behind you!" and thankfully Ginny turned around just in time to deviate from the bludger when she heard it coming from behind.

"The Harpies are now coming back with a vengeance. Belvedere gets ahold of the quaffle and throws it over to Weasley who then throws it to Brown. They make their way closer to the hoops and... ooh, this time three consecutive throws through the hoops and right past Sampsonston. This gives the Harpies 390-310."

Harry gave another survey of his area and nothing suspicious was happening. He did notice that everybody was on the edge of their seats as the quidditch players fought for the quaffle while the beaters sent the bludgers towards them.

_Grayson, area is in control. No suspicious activity. Therefore all is clear for now_.

And Harry sent another patronus to Auror Grayson. Just as he did, he noticed that the snitch was not that far away from him. Just then he saw Matthews fly his way and blow some air as she flew past by him, making his auror robes sway and as Harry kept on looking, he noticed that Mattews hand was only inches from catching the snitch.

Lee continued to speak, "Matthews has found the snitch again as she flies close to the spectators and the snitch is not far off from her hands. Will she be able to catch the snitch? Rocus sees her going after the snitch and she comes from the opposing direction as the Harpies put another quaffle through the hoop and now Weasley is hanging from her broom after taking a hit from a bludger to the side."

At this Harry gasped and he hoped to Merlin that Ginny could muster to hop back on her broom. He held his breath until Ginny got back on her broom and went back with a vengeance and put the quaffle through the hoop.

"With the Harpies now in the lead with 410-310, the only hope for the Magpies is to catch that annoying and sneaky snitch. Matthews still going for it and Rocus is now flying next to her as they bump against each other. Matthews now definitely ahead of Rocus and in the lead, much closer to catching the snitch. Matthews leans over just a bit and..." the whole pitch at this time sucked in their breath and Lee finally spoke himself, "Matthews catches the snitch! 150 points to the Harpies. This brings the quidditch match to an end and the Harpies win! 660-310!" The Harpies fans all jumped up for joy and scream. Harry looked around to see if anything was going on. He always hated this part of the games because he knew that it was the perfect time for something to happen. Thankfully nothing happened.

Later Harry was waiting outside the changing rooms and waited for Ginny to come out so they could apparate to the burrow. When she did walk out, he put his arm around her and and a sudden gush of people came towards her to have her sign some autographs. It may have been a quidditch match but people were also asking the savior of the wizarding world to give them his autograph. Harry couldn't help himself but pull away from Ginny as she smiled at him and he at her before beginning to sign his autograph.

"Daily Prophet here, how do you think your first game went Ms. Weasley?" asked a reporter.

"I think it went rather well" answered Ginny as she continued to sign autographs.

"Witch Weakly here, is it true that you are engaged to marry the Savior of the Wizarding World? None other than Mr. Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yes, we are definitely getting married" said Ginny. She looked up, smiled at Harry and then back at the flashing cameras.

"Mr. Potter Daily Prophet here, did you like watching your fiancé's game? Did you enjoy it? Do you think she has a future in quidditch?" asked the reporter.

"Yes, I believe that she has a future in quidditch. With a bit of history myself of playing quidditch, I truly enjoyed watching her play" said Harry. He said nothing about being there to protect Ginny. He didn't want to let confidential information let out like that.

"Wizarding News Today here, when the two of you marry, where do you plan to live? How will you manage married life and quidditch?" asked the reporter.

"Well, our lives will be pretty busy ones but we'll manage" said Harry looking up and then looking back down to continue with his autographs.

It seemed like forever before they were able to get away. It wasn't until Grayson and Ron came that they were able to pull the crowds away. That is until another big group of people came up to Ron asking him for his autograph as well.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny finally appeared at the burrow. Harry and Ron unfortunately had to head back to the Auror Department to do some paper work and report on the game that they had supervised.

"Harry, couldn't you just stay for a bit" asked Ginny as she hugged him tightly to her. He could feel again her breasts brushing up to his chest and it was making his shaft grow. That and the idea that Ginny smelled of fresh wildflowers. How he wanted to apparate her to his room and take her right then and there. He pulled away before his shaft got any bigger or else it would be difficult for him to hide it under his robes.

On the other hand, for some strange reason, Ginny was feeling extremely turned on. She wanted to feel Harry's bare body next to hers. She longed for his delicious fingers on her body. It had been a long time since they had been together. Ever since he started working as an auror and she as a chaser for the Harpies, they hadn't had one single moment alone, let alone make love.

Harry looked down at Ginny gently, "Gin, love, I will try to finish my work as quickly as I can. Assuming that there are not complications like last time. Then you, Ron, Hermione and I can go out for a walk in Diagon Alley and we can go for a little celebration at the Leaky Cauldron and then go back to Black Manor and have a little fun of our own. How does that sound?" he said with a flirtatious smile.

"Alright, but that's assuming you don't have complications at work." said Ginny with a frown.

"Well, if we can't make it to the Leaky Cauldron, we'll have our own little celebration at Black Manor alright?" asked Harry and he kissed her forehead.

"You are impossible Harry Potter, but alright, I guess I will have to accept your terms if you won't stay with me right now. Be careful then love and come back home as soon as possible. Send me a patronus when you and Ron are ready to come home and Hermione and I will be ready alright?" said Ginny with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh Gin, you are impossible. How do you expect me to focus with the last bit of work that I have left thinking that you are up to something?" said Harry as he shook his head with a chuckle.

"Well, then you have no other option than to come home as soon as possible." and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I hope that holds you in until I see you again." she said.

Harry smiled before speaking, "Oh it definitely will but, I don't know for how much longer."

"Come on Harry, you know that Millburgh and Moore don't like us to be late" spoke up Ron.

Harry pulled away from Ginny. He stood next to Ron and Ginny waved as they disapparated.

Ginny wiped a small tear and then she walked into the burrow. Suddenly everyone popped out of nowhere and they screamed, "SUPRISE!" causing her to jump.

"Ginny! You were incredible! We heard all about the Harpies and their win against the Magpies from Ron!" said Hermione and she gave Ginny a tight bone-crunching hug.

"Thanks, we were happy ourselves for winning. Gwenog is holding a little celebration at _The Three Broomsticks_ but Harry and Ron were wondering if you and I could have a little celebration at the Leaky Cauldron" and then she leaned into Hermione's ear and said in a whisper, "along with a little fun of our own" and Hermione arched her eyebrows with a smile like saying "really?" and Ginny nodded her head back.

"Where are Harry and Ron? We thought they would be with you Ginny" asked Audrey.

"Well, they had to go back to the Ministry to finish some work in the Auror Department. They said that they would be back as soon as possible." answered Ginny.

"Oh alright, then we can have them join on the fun!" said Portia.

"What are you girls now plotting to do. Come on, let's go into the sitting room and celebrate Ginny's first win with the Harpies" said Molly as she moved everyone into the sitting room.

Everyone in the sitting room had a glass with butterbeer. Molly gave Hermione and Ginny their glasses.

Arthur cleared his throat and everyone went quiet. "Here is to Ginny. Our youngest and the first girl in generations. She has grown to be a beautiful, strong, bold, and intelligent young woman. Now she is a quidditch star playing for the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny dear, your mum, family and I are very proud of you" and they all lifted their glasses in the air and then took a good swig of butterbeer.

Hermione then pulled Ginny to the side for a moment where nobody could hear their conversation, "Now Ginny, what is this about having a little fun of our own?" and then it clicked in Hermione's head and she said "Oh my gosh Ginny! You naughty girl! It has to do with Mr. Squiggly doesn't it?" and Ginny nodded.

Just then Angelina was walking by to go to the kitchen to get more butterbeer and she overheard Hermione say "squiggly". She turned at them in confusion and asked, "Whose Mr. Squiggly?"

Hermione and looked at Ginny and Ginny spoke up, "Hermione thought that Crookshanks would feel lonsome so she is thinking about getting another cat and naming it Mr. Squiggly."

"Oh, alright" said Angelina went on and Hermione and Ginny laughed out at the little white lie.

When Harry and Ron arrived at the Auror Department, a small pile of work awaited them and there was a piece of parchment they had to write on explaining every detail of their duty at the Harpies-Magpies game. Harry finished writing it and looked up at the picture where he and Ginny were at the Black Lake at Hogwarts. He put his hand over her. The truth was that after she had kissed him passionately, he wanted to stay and do some more kissing with Ginny. In fact, it didn't help him at all. It made it worse by making him think what awaited him upon finishing his work at the Auror Department. His shaft grew at just thinking of the idea of what was going to happen that night at Black Manor. Harry got back to work and tried to finish his work. The sooner he finished it, the sooner he would be able to see Ginny and be able to make love to her.

Harry was fully engulfed in his last bit of work when Ron came and put a hand on his shoulder, "All done mate?" he asked.

"Almost done, just one little bit here and... done!" said Harry and he got up and put his pieces of parchment in one neat pile. "Let's head to the burrow, shall we?" and Ron responded in response.

Harry remembered that he had to send Ginny a patronus as soon as he was finished with his work and he got set to do that. "Hold on Ron, I promised I would send Ginny a patronus as soon as we were finished with work"

_Ginny, love, we are all done with our work here at the Auror Department. As promised, I'm sending you a patronus to let you and Hermione know. I love you and I missed you very much. See you in a few._

Ginny was talking happily with Hermione, Fleur, Portia, Audrey, and Angelina about her wedding and was getting suggestions of what to do for her own wedding.

"I think the idea of implementing the wildflowers with the lillies is lovely" said Portia.

"If you like, I would be more than happy to help you and Hermione with your make up and hair" said Fleur.

"Oh Fleur, would you do that? Ginny and I would appreciate it" said Hermione and gave her a quick hug, being careful with Fleur's small baby bump.

"To think, the baby will be born by then. What will you and Bill call the baby fleur?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Victor if its a boy and Victoire if its a girl." said Fleur with a smile as she looked down and caressed her little belly bump.

"Those are really nice names" said Portia with a smile.

Just then, Ginny got her patronus from Harry and then she told Hermione that it was time for them to go upstairs and get ready.

"Where are you four going?" asked Angelina.

"The blokes wanted to do a little mini-celebration and then go on to Black Manor to spend some time alone." said Ginny.

"Well, with all this work and with all of Ginny's practices, the four of us really haven't had any time for each other" said Hermione as they headed up the stairs to get ready.

When Hermione and Ginny walked into Ginny's bedroom, Ginny handed Hermione a bag.

Hermione looked into the bag with curiosity and then looked back up at Ginny and asked, "Ginny, what on earth is this?"

"Well, look into the bag and find out. I thought we might go to the same shop and get some for when we get married" said Ginny and she winked an eye as she took her bag and started looking through her closet.

Hermione took out what was inside the bag and inside was a red corset with black lace trimming. Hermione gasped when she took it out. She looked in the bag and there was also a matching pair of small knickers. "Oh my gosh Ginny! How does Harry ever put up with you? The poor bloke!"

"Don't thank me, just go put it on and put a nice dress on. I'm sure my brother will like it Hermione" and Ginny took out a green taffeta dress with a one shoulder strap and it was knee length. She knew that Harry always loved it when she wore green.

"Alright then, I'll go up to my room and put it on. What do you think I should wear for Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Ron seems to love red so go and put on a red dress" said Ginny as she took a towel and then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Good idea" responded Hermione and she left Ginny's room with her bag.

Harry and Ron reapparated in front of the burrow and they walked into the burrow. Everyone ran to them and gave them a hug and gave them some nice chilled butterbeers to drink.

When Ginny and Hermione walked down the stairs, Harry and Ron dropped their jaws once more in awe at the beauty that they saw in their fiancés. Hermione didn't find a red dress but she had found a burgundy colored knee length dress with the straps just off her shoulders. George caught Harry and Ron's reactions and spoke, "You blokes will remember to behave until you are married right?" and Ron and Harry closed their mouths and shot a look at George. However, George got more than he bargained for because he got a smack on the back of his head by his wife and mother.

"Really George! Mind your mouth" said Molly giving him a angry look at him.

Harry and Ron quickly went upstairs and changed their robes and came back down to join their fiancés. When they came back down, they had charmed their robes to match the color of their fiancés' dresses.

"Shall we go Ms. Granger" said Ron smiling down at Hermione as he gave her his arm.

Hermione smiled up at Ron and said, "Yes, I'm ready."

Harry extended his arm out to Ginny and asked, "How about you Ms. Weasley?"

She smiled up at him, "Yes, I'm ready too" and she took his arm.

The four of them went to the Leaky Cauldron and had a couple of good laughs and talked about the Harpies-Magpies game.

"I swear Ginny, when I saw you hanging from that broom by one hand I was wishing for the first time that I had my broom. For a minute I thought you were going to fall to the ground" said Harry as he took another sip of his wine.

"Oh Harry, that's what quidditch is all about. You knew that there were risks involved when I joined the Harpies." and Ginny kissed his cheeks.

"Ginny, love, you have no idea how awful it would be for me to lose you. Besides, I finally sighed in relief when you got back on your broom." and Harry put his arm around Ginny holding her tightly to him.

"Oh my gosh! You were actually hanging by one hand Ginny? Talk about living a life with risks" said Hermione nodding to herself and then looking up at Ron he comforted her with a smile and putting his arms around her.

"However, I'm very proud of Ginny. She made several points for the Harpies today. Say how is your side love? You had gotten hit with a bludger from the side" said Harry looking down at Ginny with concern.

"Well, the healer mended me and put me back together again" and Ginny reached up to give Harry a kiss.

"That's my sister. She's a tough one. I guess that's what I forget sometimes, that she's a strong young woman." said Ron winking back at her and she smiled back at her brother.


	35. Chapter 35: A Time for Love

_A/N: I apologize if the chapter seems a little short. I hope the content will make up for it as well as for the delay in posting. Again I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors that I may have overlooked. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please remember to review! Now on to chapter 35, shall we?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.[ I wish I did though :-)]. They are all JKR's idea!_

**Chapter 35: A Time for Love**

Harry and Ron paid the tab and they went outside the leaky cauldron. Each couple held on to their corresponding fiancés. Then they apparated in front of Black Manor. They walked up to the front door and the front door opened.

"Good evening Master Harry" said Bernie the elf.

"Hello there Bernie" said Harry looking down at him with his arm around Ginny.

"How may Bernie assist Master harry this evening?" asked the elf.

"Bernie, could you possibly take a bottle of champagne to the Master Bedroom with two glasses and then take another bottle of champagne in one of the Bedroom suites with two glasses as well?" asked Harry.

"Bernie would be happy to Master Harry" squeaked the elf and he disapparated with a pop.

"Why thanks Harry" said Ron winking at Harry as he looked back down at Hermione who was in his arms as well.

The four of them walked up the winded staircases up to the second floor. Harry and Ginny went one way and Ron and Hermione went the other way. An elf popped out of nowhere to take them to their room.

When Harry and Ginny arrived at the Master Bedroom, Harry opened the door for Ginny. She looked around. She saw the ornate sitting room and fireplace. On top of the fireplace was a non-moving portrait of Ginny. Ginny turned back around and looked at Harry, "Harry, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Gin. I went to an artist. I gave him one of the pictures that I developed from the camera. I asked him to use regular oil paints to make a non-moving painting of you. I put it up there because you will also become the mistress of this house." said Harry and he came up behind Ginny, who was still looking up at the drawing and put his arms around her waist.

"Oh Harry, it's so lovely!" said Ginny and he started to nuzzle her neck. Ginny closed her eyes and let the sensation of his lingering lips overcome her.

"I wanted the artist to make the painting as beautiful as possible. I wanted him to bring you to life on this portrait. That way, when I miss you, I can come here and look at it." and he started to kiss her neck until he found her pulse. His hands started to slide up and down her flat stomach. There was something unique about her body tonight but he wasn't sure what it was. He just didn't care. He had Ginny in front of him and for the first time in a long time, he could have Ginny all to himself.

"Well, it almost looks like I'm looking at myself" said Ginny as she moved her head around as Harry continued to trail her neck with gentle kisses.

"That was supposed to be the idea Gin" and he found her pulse and started to suckle it. Suddenly he heard her whimper. His hands gently stroked her stomach. They only stroked her from just below her breast to just below her belly button.

"Oh Harry, how I longed to be with you. It has been over one month since I didn't have any time with you. I've been longing now for a long time to have you to myself" and she put her hands over his caressing hands and then she lifted them and put them behind her to start playing with Harry's hair, just above his neck. When Harry saw Ginny do this, this moved her breasts up and he moved his hands slowly to massage them. The tafetta under his hands made it easy for him to linger his fingers over Ginny's body.

"Gin, you feel a little stiff, what do you have underneath love?" finally asked Harry.

"I have a little surprise for when we make it to the bedroom love" said Ginny now sighing with pleasure as Harry continued to stroke her breasts.

Harry smiled and nibbled at her ear for a while before whispering in her ear, "What could it be? Hmmm, I wonder..." and he went back to nibble at her ear and she sighed again in pleasure. The smell of her freshly washed red hair was making Harry's head spin with desire for her.

"Harry, I love you" said Ginny.

"I love you too Gin" and he then put his arms around Ginny and led her to the bedroom.

The champagne in ice and the two glasses were waiting next to the crackling fire. Ginny looked around and saw a huge king-sized canopy bed. The room had been designed with dark green and gold. The bed spread was a matching dark green velvet and gold embroidery. Harry went and opened up the bottle of champagne. With a popping sound he took one of the champagne glasses, filled it and gave it to Ginny before filling one up for himself.

Harry put his champagne glass up, "Gin, I want to toast your success love. It's unbelieveable how you lived up to the strong woman that you are. Not only that but also very sexy might I add" and she giggle softly. "Here's to the most beautiful and talented woman in the wizarding world" , they clinked their glasses and took a sip. They went over to the comfortable couch that was in front of the fireplace and Ginny cuddled up to Harry and put her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, this is just like old times. Like when we were at the Hogwarts head student common room. We would sit in front of the crackling fire and stare at the fire for a long time while we cuddled. How I miss times like these Harry" said Ginny. She took a sip of her champagne and a small tear slid down her cheek at the old memory. Harry saw it and wiped it with his thumb. He tilted up her head towards his and gently kissed her on the lips before he took a sip of his champagne.

"I know Gin. I miss those times too. I'm happy we were able to make sometime for ourselves. You know... we could always do this on evenings that we are not busy when we move into Potter Cottage" suggested Harry and took another sip of his champagne.

"That's sounds wonderful Harry. I mean we could already see how busy our schedules are going to be, even after we're married." said Ginny and she took another sip of her champagne.

"It's a promise then. Anything to make time with my Gin" said Harry and he took one last sip of his champagne before putting his champagne glass down.

"Really Harry? Could we do that when we move into Potter Cottage?" asked Ginny with a glimer of hope in her eyes as she sipped the last of her champagne and put down her champagne glass before looking back at Harry.

"Of course love, when we're married, there will be more time for us to be together and to make love. Not to mention, especially when that honeymoon comes by" and Harry winked down at her.

She smiled and then put her head back down on his shoulder, " I sure look forward to many more evenings like these. To just be with you. Even if there will be others where you will be coming home late at night and be sneaking into bed."

Harry chuckled, "I'll try not wake you when I get back from work love." and he turned Ginny's face towards him and kissed her softly on the lips. A kiss that soon turned into a passionate one. Before long, their arms were lingering all over each other as Harry lay back on the couch with Ginny on top of him. Harry then remembered feeling Ginny's midsection a little stiff and then asked her, "So... when do I... get to... see... this little... surprise of yours... love?" as he said between kisses.

"Be patient Mr. Potter. I'm sure you're going to love it. I picked it out myself. Personally for you." and she smiled before leaning down to kiss him in a fiery fashion this time. Shortly there after, Ginny started to circle her hips on Harry's growing member, causing him to moan softly into her mouth.

"Mmmm... Gin, I just... love it... when you... do... that" said Harry and he put his hands down at her hips just so he could feel her circle her hips on him. By then his shaft was fully grown.

"Mmm, your little Harry down here feels delightful" said Ginny as she continued to kiss Harry hard on the lips and she was beginning to moan into his mouth as their lips began to move in sync with their familiar dance in their mouths.

"Little Harry? Is that what you want to call him now?" said Harry in between kisses.

"You're right... that's not... a good name for... him... how... about... ooooh...mmmm... Big Harry?" said Ginny in between kisses and moans.

Harry chuckled as he gently bit at her bottom lip, "I like that" and he went back to kissing her in a fiery fashion. His hand then lingered below the hem of Ginny's dress skirt and he let his hands softly go up the sides of her thighs. He continued to feel Ginny circle her hips but then she was growing more desperate and she started grinding up and down on Harry's shaft through his pants.

"Oh Gin... mmm.. you feel... so nice on top... that's right... go for it... yes Gin... ohhhhh" and Harry was beginning to grown with each time that Ginny ground her hips onto his shaft.

Ginny gently pulled herself off of Harry and helped him up and guided him to the bed. She sat him down and Harry reached out to touch her but she wiggled her finger at him and said, "tsk, tsk, tsk, patience Mr. Potter" and then she put her hands behind her back to get her zipper as she took off her shoes. Harry was starting to unbutton his pants and Ginny stopped what she was doing.

"Please Gin, go on, I need you, now. Please love, dont do this to me" said Harry and he put his hands to his sides and grasped hard at the edge of the bed. Ginny took hold of her zipper again and very slowly she started to unzip it. She then slid down the one strap of her dress as she flirted with her look as she did it. She licked her lips at him and let her dress fall down. Harry gasped at the way he saw dressed in front of him. There was Ginny, wearing a dark green silk corset with black silk frills and small silk knickers that matched the corset.

"Do you like the little suprise I had for you Harry?" said Ginny as she walked up to the edge of the bed to where Harry was sitting.

He could talk all he could do was nod his head up and down with a gaped mouth. Harry tried once more to reach out to her. This time, she let his fingers wonder her covered breasts, trace the lining of the green corset all the way to the bottom to just below her belly button. "So this is why you felt a little stiff. We will have to becareful Gin. The last time you wore something tight, you fainted" and he pulled her into his arms as he gently pulled up to kiss her passionately on her lips. He let his fingers wander up and down the soft material of the corset. He was getting turned on all over again at the feel of the silk underneath his hands.

"Don't worry Harry, we can losen it a bit" said Ginny in between kisses.

Harry was spinning with pleasure again as Ginny's soft red hair cascaded around them. Harry moved his hands up to her hair and let them get lost in her soft red strands. His hands then made their way down her neck.

"Ohhh Harry... mmmm... your hands..." sighed Ginny and then she moaned again as Harry continued to kiss her lips passionately.

Harry's fingers then found the clasps to the soft corset and Ginny's breasts started to overflow through the opening of the corset. Harry pulled away from Ginny's lips to nuzzle Ginny's overflowing breasts and then he started to kiss them.

"oh, oh, oh... yes Harry... mmmm... yummy" said Ginny as she gently pressed Harry's mouth against her cleavage. The sensation was starting to send shudders through her body.

Harry began to now suckle Ginny's breasts through the opening and started to linger his fingers down gently to Ginny's thighs. He took hold of the strings that held Ginny's knickers in place and slid them down her thighs.

"Oh, yes Harry!... oh yes!" moaned Ginny louder at the feel of her knickers being taken off. Not a moment too soon, she had Harry's fingers playing with her crevace as he continued to kiss her breasts.

Ginny took off his robes, followed by his shirt, then his tie, his pants, his shoes, socks and he was left in dark green boxers. Ginny looked down in surprise.

"Harry, I didn't know that you were wearing dark green boxers." said Ginny.

"I thought I would surprise you a bit" he said as he smiled down at her. He then pulled back the bed covers and lay Ginny on the silk sheet. He thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world as Ginny's red hair splayed on the silk pillowcase. "Oh Ginny, you look so beautiful!" and he lay down on top of her. He continued to kiss her and then continued by suckling at her pulse, making her moan. Harry then made a trail of kisses until he reached Ginny's crevace. There he began to lick and suckle her, causing her to moan even louder.

"Oh yes... mmm... oh Harry!" she screamed as she held on tighter to the pillow with her hands. Each time the orgasms getting more impossible to bare and causing her to squeeze the pillow even harder. "Oh Harry... I love you... oh yes... it feels lovely... tease me... love me Harry" and she moaned loudly again. Harry played with her breasts as he continued to tease Ginny down on her womanhood. Suddenly Harry thrust his tongue inside her, causing Ginny to leap up and the force of the orgasm that hit her. She then looked down between her legs as Harry teased her. It made it worse by looking down at him and fell back on the pillow to moan in pleasure and the constant orgasms that were now slamming her body.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" screamed Ginny as a big orgasm hit her. She finally pulled Harry up and she kissed him on the lips.

She kissed him endlessly and Harry turned the two of them over as Ginny started to lick her way around Harry's chest, making him tense up with strong orgasms. Before long, Harry was grunting at the sensual touches of Ginny's tongue.

"Oh yes Gin... mmm your tongue... oh you feel so good... go for it love..." said Harry before another shiver along with a strong orgasm hit him. "OHHHHHHH!" finally screamed Harry as he felt another strong orgasm hit his body.

Ginny straddled him and continued to kiss down his stomach and made her way to his shaft. She took his entire shaft into her mouth. She slowly moved her head up and down. Harry let his hands go into Ginny's soft hair as she teased his shaft. He gently tugged at it as she moved her head up. After taking him into her mouth she gently kissed his tip tenderly as she played with his sac.

"Mmm, Gin, I think I'm going to explode... ohhh... Gin... I can't... not anymore... oh Gin..." and Harry whimpered as another shiver of pleasure hit his body.

"Just let Big Harry come..." said Ginny and she took Harry's shaft again into her mouth as she moved her mouth up and down. Harry started to gently move with Ginny's mouth. As if the pleasure could be more torturous, Ginny added her fingers just below her mouth to add more pleasure to Harry.

"Oh Gin... no that's too much... mmm... I'm coming Gin.. ohhhh... I can't...ohhh GINNNNNNNN!" screamed Harry as he came into Ginny's mouth. Ginny pulled and continued by gently kissing his shaft as her fingers worked up and down.

"Oh Gin... not again... oh no... I'm coming again Gin... OHHHHHHHHH!" grunted Harry and his seed exploded into Ginny's mouth. She had put her mouth on his tip to taste him.

Ginny then moved up like a tigress. Harry looked down and saw the way Ginny's breasts spilled over the corset and he had to close his eyes to keep himself from going mad. In a few seconds, he could feel Ginny's delicious lips down on his own. He can't believe that they had been surviving more than a month without each other's touch. Ginny started to immediately grind her lips on Harry's shaft. She pulled her head back as another orgasm hit her and Harry moved his hands up to her spilled breasts to caress them.

"Oh Harry... mmmm... oh yeah... your hands..." and Ginny moaned as she supported her hands on Harry's chest.

Harry turned them over and began to kiss Ginny hard on the lips. The sensations that overran his body were driving him crazy and he needed Ginny.

"Oh Gin, I so desperately need to be inside you. It's been too long love." and he went back down to kiss her.

Finally when Ginny could speak, "Oh yes... Harry... I also need you inside me... now! Please... Harry.. do it ... NOW!" screamed Ginny begging him.

Ginny couldn't wait anymore and she opened up her legs wide for him and he positioned himself in between her legs. He took his shaft and started to tease her entrance. He would put it in just a bit and then pull it out. Ginny put her hands around his back and squeezed his back with her nails as another orgasm wracked through her body.

"Oh Gin... why did we... wait so long... oh Gin... you are... so... beauti-" Harry was finally having trouble speaking as the orgasms hit him one after another. He finally let go of his shaft and left it at her entrance for a moment.

"Please Harry... ooooh... mmmm... just put Big Harry in... I need him... please!" said Ginny as he kissed her passionately and then suddenly he slowly entered her causing them to stiffen at the sensation.

"Ohhhhhh!" grunted Harry as he began to move in and out of Ginny's womanhood. The grunts were starting to go with his thrusts.

"Yes... oh yes... Harry just like that... ohhhh... go on... just like that... and she continued to tighten her grip on Harry's back.

"Oh Gin.. you feel... soo...ohhh... warm... and... wet" he said in between his hard thrusts.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Harry thrust even deeper into Ginny, sending the two of them into a whirlwind. "Oh Harry, love... a little... deeper... deeper love" said Ginny as Harry started to move his shaft a little deeper into her, making his thrusts longer into her.

"Oh Gin... it feels... so good... going deeper... we never tried... this before... oh yeah..." and Harry moaned as another orgasm hit him.

"Deeper Harry... DEEPER!" screamed Ginny as one of the mother of orgasms hit her.

"Going... deeper... my love" said Harry in between heavy pants as the silk sheets now drenched with the sweat of their laborious lovemaking.

"Oh yeah... just like that... but... deeper still" said Ginny and out of desperation to get Harry to go deeper into her, she wrapped her legs around his back.

"Love... oh yeah... going... as deep as... I can... that's... all of Big Harry" and He grunted even louder as the beads of sweat were now beginning to fall on Ginnys overflowing breast from the corset. Harry opened his eyes to look down at Ginny's overflowing breasts and it made him move even faster. The slapping of their bodies grew louder and louder. The orgasms now were more than overwhelming for the two of them and they were forced to squeeze their eyes shut to ride their constant orgasms. The thrusting now was going so fast that the rhythm of their bodies were now going slapity, slapity, slapity. Whenver they made love it's like they were one for another as their bodies continued to meet with every thrust in effort to make the penetration deeper than the time before. The fatique was now beginning to overtake their bodies.

"Oh Gin... I'm... coming... ohhhh... Gin... can't... hold it...any... longer..." said Harry as he was making a huge effort to keep his mother of all orgasms.

"I'm... coming too... Harry... just... a sec... and she unfastened a few more clasps from her corset without losing the thrusting rhythm of their lovemaking. This allowed Harry now to fully see Ginny's breasts. "Alright... now I can... breath... better... just... keep them coming... deep love... I'm almost there... ohhh... oh yeah... deeper than ever..."

"Oh Gin..." said Harry as he was coming closer to his big orgasm and he opened his eyes to look down and Ginny's big brown eyes.

She looked back at him, "Oh yes... oh Harry... go for... it... love... I'm ready to... ohhh" and with one last thrust the biggest of all orgasms hit them and they stiffened harder than ever as they rode it. Harry stood more still than ever as Ginny squeezed his back and there was sudden silence in the room as they continued to ride their long big orgasm and after what seemed like a long time, they let go and Harry fell on to Ginny's breasts and Ginny's legs fell to the sides. They were panting real hard and Harry could feel Ginny's heart beat against his head real hard. After their breathing slowed down a bit, Harry was about to pull out but Ginny held him tightly.

"No... please... Harr..." she said still panting hard, "I haven't... had you... inside me... for a long time..." and Ginny closed her eyes again to try to normalize her breathing again. They never realized it, but they fell asleep from weariness of their love making, with Harry still inside her.

Some time during the night, the room was quite chilly so Harry waved his hand and pulled up the bed covers over him and Ginny. He was very tired so he just remained there on top of Ginny and went back to sleep.

It was morning when Ginny stirred and saw Harry asleep on her breasts. At some point he must of summoned the sheets and covers over them because she felt nice and warm. She looked down at him and smiled at him. She started to gently caress his head and to play softly with his hairs. Merlin only knew how much she loved the young man who lay on top of her. It pained her everytime to remember what his childhood had been. Only to live a fearful life, knowing that someone was after his life. Harry had lived a very painful childhood and she was thankful that despite all of that, Harry had grown into a wondeful and loving young man. Harry suddenly stirred and rubbed his sleep eyes with on of his hands. He supported himself on an elbow still on top of her and smiled down at her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" said Harry with a smile.

"Good morning prince charming" she said looking up at him.

Harry then looked down at her corset and her overflowing breasts. He remembered what happened the night before between them. Looking down at Ginny's breast was all it took for Ginny to feel his shaft grow once more. There was no waiting this time. There was no teasing, licking or suckling. There was no nuzzling or the use of words to excite the other. Harry just started to slowly thrust inside Ginny. Ginny began to moan once more.

"Oh Harry... mmmm... now this... is the way to wake up... oh yeah..." as she started to feel a shudder move through her body.

"Oh Gin... you... just... look... so sexy with... that corset... I woke... up... looked down... at you... and... ohhhhh... how sexy..." and Harry began to moan again

Ginny put up her legs so she could open them widely once more for Harry. "Oh Harry... make it deep like... you did last... night... that was... heavenly..." and Ginny stiffened again as another wave of orgasms hit through her. Ginny was going to take off her corset so she could be a little more comfortable but Harry stopped her with one hand.

"No... don't... Gin... I love... the way... you look..." said Harry as he kept looking back down between her breasts and eyes.

Before long, Harry was thrusting hard and fast into Ginny, causing her to scream as the orgasms hit her, "OHHHHHH!... YESSSS!... Do it Harry... Deep love!" screamed Ginny.

"Ohhh... yes... look at you... oh yeah...Gin... mmmm... you are the... most beautiful... witch ever... oh yes... mmm" and Harry grunted as another orgasm hit him.

"Oh Harry... please love... faster... DEEPER!" screamed Ginny with another orgasm that slapped at her.

They went on like this for another 30 minutes until Harry finally couldn't resist any longer, "Oh yes... oh yeah... oh Gin... I'm going... to...come... can't... hold...it..." said Harry as he started to clench his hands.

"I'm comig too Harry... ohhhh" and again the two of them stiffened and once more the deafening silence as they rode another one of their big orgasms and Harry again fell on Ginny's breasts.

She turned them over somehow and this time, she still felt the urge within her to keep riding Harry. She started to grind her hips and move up and down on Harry's shaft. She grinded even harder as she came down on his shaft.

"Oh yes... look at you..." said Harry as he reached up to touch Ginny's overflowing breasts through her corset. "Feel now like riding Big Harry love?" said Harry with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Oh yes... oh Harry... you feel... so good... and your hands..." and Ginny moved her hands behind her and started to play with Harry's sac.

"Oh Gin... you little... tease!... ohhhh" at that Ginny couldn't hold it and she came with him louder and harder than ever and she fell on to his chest.

"A tease you say" and after thinking twice Ginny started laughing. In fact, she started laughing so hard she couldn't contain herself.

"Well, yeah... I mean... look at you... how do you expect me to not jump on you looking like that you hot witch you" and they laughed even harder.

Suddenly Bernie popped inside the room, "Would Master Harry now like his breakfast?"

Ginny turned around to see Bernie inside the Master bedroom and screamed to grab part of the sheets to cover up herself and Harry jumped and sat up on the bed.

"We'll have it in the sitting room Bernie... and... umm... Bernie" said Harry looking at himself and Ginny before continuing, " next time you may want to knock before you enter."

"But of course Master Harry. Bernie is most sorry for the intrusion" and Bernie disappeared with a pop.

"Harry, when we get married, we might want to tell the elves to always knock before entering a room. For all we know... we might be... you know... making love." said Ginny and then she went back to kissing Harry passionately on the lips before making them fall back down on the bed.

"Gin, why don't we go take a shower and then we can go cuddle in front of the fireplace while we eat breakfast yes?" asked Harry as he gave Ginny another quick kiss on her lips.

"Oooh, that's a good idea Harry, let's go" and she pulled Harry with her to the bathroom.

Harry turned on the shower and waited until the hot water came out. He helped her unclasp the corset and took it off. "Shame it has to come off before we get into the shower" said Harry looking at the corset laying by the marble sink." and he frowned. Then he helped Ginny into the shower and he followed her in.

"You really liked that corset, didn't you Harry?" Ginny asked him.

He nodded his head and that gave her an idea.

He started to work up a lather with the soap and then he softly put his lathered soapy hands against her body. Ginny almost immediately began to moan at the sensual touch of his hands on her body. "Harry, we're suppose to be taking a shower, not working ourselves up" and she leaned her back against Harry's chest to bare down an orgasm that was trying to get through her body. At last she couldn't resist anymore the touch of Harry's hands on her body and she eventually wound up moaning. His delicious hands stroked her flat stomach. His hands began to tease her by moving from below her breasts down to just below her belly button. Harry began to suckle her pulse. "Ohhhhh! Harry... you bad boy... mmmm" said Ginny in between moans.

"You were a naughty girl last night you know Ginevra Weasley" said Harry and he went back to suckling her pulse, causing her to moan even harder.

Ginny smirked at herself and brought her hands behind her to get ahold of Harry's shaft.

"Hey Ms. Weasley, not playing dirty in the shower" said Harry as he suddenly spanked her bum.

She turned around and started to kiss him hard on his lips as the shower jets fell on her back.

Harry kissed her back and opened her lips so that their tongues could begin their loving dance once more. Harry's hands continued now to roam all over Ginny's back. It had been a while since he could feel her back with his fingers and the thought of feeling her beautiful back excited him. His shaft began to grown once more and Ginny could feel it press against her thigh.

"Oooh, Harry... yes... your hands..." said Ginny as she moaned at his touch.

"Your back... I haven't... felt it... in such a long time.." said Harry in between passionate kisses.

All of the sudden, Harry took hold of Ginny's bum, lifted her and placed her right onto his shaft, causing him to enter her. She wrapped her legs around him and he turned around and put her against the wall. He started to thrust nice and hard. He even thrust his shaft as deep as he could into her as she recently liked it.

"ooh Harry... come on... that's it... nice and deep..." said Ginny as he continued to thrust into her.

"Oh Gin... you... feel... so... nice... and wet..." said Harry as he kissed her passionately on her lips and then began to suckle at her neck in different places that she liked.

"That's my Harry... nice and deep... oh yeah... mmm..." and Ginny felt another orgasm hit her.

"Gin, I'm going to come..." said Harry in between his deep thrusts.

"Just let... it go... Harry" said Ginny as she was beginning to feel another big orgasm on the edge of her sensations.

"HARRY!"

"GIN!" the both screamed as another mother of orgasms hit them. The stiffened and her insides squeezed Harry's shaft as the rode out their orgasm silently. Nothing but the shower jets could be heard and finally the moaned loudly when they found their release.

They finished taking their shower and then they finally walked out to the sitting room and ate their breakfast. Ginny got up and looked at the flower gardens below.

"Oh Harry, I didn't know that Black Manor also had a flower garden. Perhaps Hermione can do her wedding down there amongst all those lovely flower gardens." said Ginny before coming back to sit down at the table.

"Which reminds me, weren't we going to go over the flowers, the cake flavors, the guest list and the places we were going to get married in with Ron and Hermione? This way your mum can call the necessary people for the things we need for the weddings. Besides, I-" and before Harry could finish, he got an owl and the envelope was one that he knew that he wouldn't be getting this year. How he missed getting these envelopes. Even if he had to go as an auror, he was willing to do, anything to go back. He petted the owl's beak, gave it a treat and it flew away.

"Harry whose the letter from?" asked Ginny as she took a sip of her coffee, still looking at Harry.

"You won't believe it Gin, it's from Hogwarts!" said Harry with a big smile on his face.

"Oh oh, your History of Magic NEWT didn't make it through at all" and Ginny winked her eye at the memory.

"Hey Gin! Don't make me take you here again." He pulled her closer to him, causing her breast to crush against his chest again and it made his shaft begin to grow. The letter was forgotten for a moment as Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny passionately and started to linger his fingers through her bathroom robe and let them go through to her thigh until they found her crevace and he started to massage her in circles and caused her to moan again. With much hesitation she pulled away from him.

"You are just going to hold that day against me aren't you Harry?" she said as she looked up at him and she chuckled.

"Oh yes, there will never be redemption for what you did to me during that History of Magic NEWT." and he leaned down to kiss her one more time before looking back at the letter.

"Well, what does Professor McGonagall have to say Harry?" asked Ginny as put her head on his shoulder as he opened it.

It said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I must admit that Hogwarts is definitely not the same without you, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasley. It's almost like Hogwarts is now a completely different place._

_On to other matters now. As you may have been informed by your superiors at the Auror Department, Hogwarts has requested that some aurors come for the security of the students during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Being as you and Mr. Weasley are rather familiar with the events, the two of you and other aurors will be needed. I have already spoken with Auror Millburgh and Auror Moore. They said that they have given you and Mr. Weasley their approval. Considering the circumstances that you lived here during your education at Hogwarts, we hope that you and Mr. Weasley will accept the task. Please write back as soon as possible. As you may recall, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is due to begin real soon. Thank you again._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Ms. Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Ginny was the first one to speak up, "So what are you going to do Harry?"

"First thing's first. I need to discuss this with Ron to see what we can do" said Harry as he folded up the letter and kissed Ginny's head before beginning to go over the facts in his head.


	36. Chapter 36: Social Events and Galas

_A/N: Thanks to Elle and HPlover4Ever_ _for their reviews! My fellow readers, I know that some of you are dying to read the story on Harry and Ginny's wedding. I will definitely be writing about it. Not only will I write about their wedding but I will also write about Harry and Ginny's honeymoon, and Ron and Hermione's wedding. Not sure yet whether to include Ron and Hemione's honeymoon though. I am definitely considering the one-year wedding anniversary for Harry and Ginny as well. Any ideas are welcome! Please remember to read and review! Now for chapter 36..._

_Disclaimer: Once more, I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. They are entirely JKR's._

**Chapter 36: Social Events and Galas**

When Harry and Ginny were done with their breakfast, they headed into the sitting room with a view to the flower gardens. Ginny had already sat on the coffee table and she took out her parchment with the list of guests and started to go over it as Harry called for Bernie.

"Bernie!" called Harry as he sat down on the couch behind Ginny. He was looking at the guest list over her shoulders and put his arms around her from behind.

"Master Harry called?" said Bernie after he reapparated with a popping sound.

"Bernie, do you know if Ron and Hermione are up yet?"

"Yes Master Harry. Mr. Ron and Ms. Hermione are already up. Would you like me to go get them for you?"

"Yes please and don't forget to knock Bernie before you go in" said Harry remembering what had happened earlier to him and Ginny.

"Very well then" Bernie bowed and disappeared with a popping sound.

"At least they won't be getting that nasty little suprise like we did this morning" said Ginny as she grinned at Harry before gently taking his head and leaning down his lips on her. They stood there for a while because they never noticed when Ron and Hermione walked into the sitting room. By the time that Ron and Hermione had walked into the sitting room, Ginny was straddling Harry's lap. They were kissing passionately and Harry was already fondling Ginny's breasts.

"Oy, you two! You will remember to keep something for the honeymoon!" and Harry and Ginny both jumped by surprise and Ginny quickly got off Harry's lap and sat on the couch next to him.

"I would say the same about you Ron" said Hermione as she grinned up at him.

"Mione please! We are in front of our friend and my sister here" said Ron in defense.

"Looks like the champagne worked wonders for you too huh Hermione?" and Ginny arched her eye brows as she gave her friend a look which was referring to the red corset. She made a mental note to ask Hermione later about it.

Ron and Hermione came around and sat on the couch across from Harry and Ginny.

"Ron, this morning I got a letter from Professor McGogall asking us to go back to Hogwarts as aurors for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." said Harry looking at his friend.

"Back to Hogwarts you say?" said Ron scratching his chin, "And did Millburgh and Moore approve the mission on the field? I assume we would be going back with Grayson if that's the case." Ron then looked at Ginny, "What about Ginny? What if she has a game?" and then Ron looked back at Harry.

"I was hoping to get your point of view on the matter Ron. I will go ahead and send an owl to Millburgh and Moore about your questions on the matter regarding Ginny and we can wait in the mean time and see what they want to do." said Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"My next game is in October against Pride of Potree. The first Saturday to be exact." said Ginny.

"Thanks Ginny. That definitely is helpful information. I'll be back in a few moments" Harry kissed Ginny on her lips and then went out of the sitting room to send the owl.

Ron got up and kissed Hermione. "I'll go send the owl with him to see what else we can tell and ask Millburgh and Moore"

"Alright love. Don't give Harry a hard time" Hermione called after him and he smiled back at her before he walked out of the sitting room.

Ginny then got up and sat next to Hermione, to where Ron had been sitting a moment ago.

"So Hermione, tell me all about it. What happened?" asked Ginny with a grin.

Hermione leaned in closer so nobody could hear her, "Oh my gosh Ginny! Ron couldn't keep his hands off of me the entire night. He loved the corset. Do you think we can get some for our honeymoons?"

"That is just what I was thinking. Poor Harry couldn't keep a hand off either and he even felt bad when I had to take it off" said Ginny.

"I suppose we can go shopping sometime to find some really nice white corsets for our honeymoon. I guess when that time comes up, we won't be leaving the bed at all" said Hermione and they started to laugh.

**Meanwhile at the library (in Black Manor)**

Harry had taken a piece of parchment out and by then saw Ron come into the library.

"Ron, glad you're here, this way you can help me write the owl." said Harry and he showed a chair to Ron. Ron took a seat.

Harry started to write as Ron looked on:

_Andy and Geoff,_

_ Ron and I were wondering what would happen with Ginny if Ron and I are at Hogwarts with the other aurors to protect the other students. Ginny told me that her next game is on the first Saturday of this coming October. Will the Tri-Wizard and the game have a conflict? If it does, who will be with Ginny and/or at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Your response will help us answer the letter that I just recieved from Professor McGonagall to see whether we will be present as aurors at the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

Harry put the quill apart and looked up at his friend, "So, Ron, what do you think?"

"I think that looks good to me mate. Let's go ahead and send it to them and wait for their response. That way we can respond as soon as possible to Professor McGonagall." responded Ron.

"Alright, here goes" said Ron and he tied his parchment letter to Warwick's leg and sent it off to the auror department.

They waited and a few moments and then came a patronus from Millburgh,

_Harry, Ginny is the primary responsibility for you and Ron. We will find other aurors if necessary for that day. Enjoy your weekend!_

"Great now all we need is to send a patronus to Professor McGonagall on the exact date of the Tri-Wizard Tourmanament then" said Ron.

Ron sent a patronus to Professor McGonagall:

_Good Morning Professor McGonagall, Harry and I cannot assure you if we will be there if we don't have an exact date for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. When will the Tournament take place?_

A few moments later Harry and Ron got a patronus from Professor McGongall:

_Harry, Ron, the first part of Tri-Wizard will be on the second Saturday of October. Will that be a good date for the two of you? _

Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled.

Harry sent a parchment telling Professor McGonagall that he and Ron were going to be at the Tri-Wizard Tournament and then he wrote a parchment telling Millburgh that he and Ron were going to the Tri-Wizard Tournament as aurors.

**Meanwhile back in the sitting room (at Black Manor)**

"To think that Harry and I took a month for our Honeymoon" said Ginny.

"Oh my gosh! An entire month! You are going to suck him bone-dry Ginny!" said Hermione and they both laughed again.

Just then Harry and Ron walked back into the sitting room.

"Now what are you girls laughing about?" asked Harry as he patted the couch next to him and Ron sat down where Ginny was sitting.

"We were talking about how long we were going to be away for our honeymoon. I told her we would be away for a whole month" said Ginny to Harry and then she looked at Hermione and they giggled.

"Blimey you sure are a quick one Ginny. Already talking about your honeymoon. I hope you can handle her Harry. She was a handful since she was a baby" said Ron and then he whistled at the memory.

"After last night, I'm sure he can handle me" said Ginny in defense and she winked at him. Hermione noticed and she giggled.

"Let's get started with the guest list. Let's see who we are inviting" said Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, before I forget, since you and Ron are getting married here at Black Manor, we were wondering if you wanted to get married in one of the flower gardens. Later we can go walk around them and you can take a look at them" asked Ginny.

"I never thought about that. That sounds lovely Ginny." and Hermione then turned to Ron and put her hands in a prayer pose, pleading "Ron, it sounds beautiful. Can we please take a look later?"

Ron smiled down at Hermione. He couldn't resist her, "Alright Mione, we'll take a look at the flower gardens later."

"Thank you love. I love you!" said Hermoine and she took into a passionate kiss.

"Oy, you two will also remember to keep something for your honeymoon as well" said Harry jokingly and Ron and Hermione pulled away giggling.

"Harry and I already checked our lists. Hermione's parents, our family, Seamus, Lavender, Neville, Hannah, members of the quidditch team including Oliver Wood, members of the Gryffindor House, other people from Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Let's see and some professors from Hogwarts, members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and naturally Minister Kingsley. How about you Hermione?" asked Ginny at last.

"Mine looks just about the same since we did a lot of things together and knew a lot of people together." answered Hermione looking down at her parchment before looking back up at Ginny.

Ginny then took another piece of parchment out, "Harry and I decided on vanilla and chocolate swirl with strawberries. Harry loves chocolate and I like vanilla so we are doing that."

"I like plain vanilla and Ron likes strawberries. We also thought about combining them. We can do vanilla with strawberry in the center. What do you think Ron?" said Hermione.

"Whatever you like my love" said Ron and he kissed her on her lips.

Harry and Ginny smiled and waited until Ron and Hermione finished kissing each other before talking about flowers.

"Harry and I had thought about using the flower tunnel as a little chapel at Potter Cottage and we were going to use lillies in honor of Harry's mum" said Ginny and she squeezed Harry's hand gently and she looked up at him. He smiled back down at her. "We are also using a variety of wildflowers. Lately Harry has been rather fond of wildflowers" said Ginny and she winked at Harry this time and he put his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Ron, we never really thought of what flowers we want to use. Did you like any colors in particular love? We can use flowers for that." said Hermione looking back at Ron.

"I have always liked red, like my hair" and he smirked before talking again, "I suppose we can use red flowers?" asked Ron.

"How do you feel about using red roses and white carnations." said Hermione as she quickly wrote the idea down on a piece of parchment..

"Nice color combination Hermione. So I suppose you want your bridesmaids to wear red?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I suppose I will. It would make a good combination as well with my white dress." said Hermione.

"Speaking of flowers, why don't we go eat some lunch and look at the gardens here at Black Manor and you can take a look and find a spot for the ceremony" said Ginny.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Lunch sounds perfect, considering that all this wedding talk has made me rather hungry" said Ron.

"Oh Ron" and Hermione sighed before giving him a kiss.

After the foursome ate lunch, they went for a walk around the flower gardens and Ron and Hermione quickly found their spot for the ceremony. It happen to be in the rose garden. There were red, white, and pink roses.

"Oh that spot is so beautiful and not to mention the aroma" said Hermione dreamily.

"I'm sure it's going to be beautiful Hermione." said Ginny.

* * *

The Tri-Wizard Tournament and Ginny's second quidditch match went on without any attacks. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools were back at Hogwarts to compete. The Harpies beat the

Pride of Portree 400-380. It was close but they had won.

* * *

It was now December and the second obstacle in the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been just fine. In November the Holyhead Harpies had also defeated the Quiberon Quafflepunchers. Harry and Ginny had been invited to yet another Yule Ball at Hogwarts, then another at the Ministry of Magic and for George's candidacy to the Wizard Businessman's Award gala night. Their social schedule was full and not to mention Christmas at the Weasleys.

* * *

Harry and Ron were in the sitting room at the burrow. They were talking happily about going back to Hogwarts for another Yule Ball. Suddenly, Hermione and Ginny were at the entry way of the sitting room.

"Ginny the velvet cape I bought you looks lovely!" said Harry and he gave her a spin around so he could see her in her cape.

"Thanks Harry. It's ever so beautiful. Here is your black cape and gold and red scarf." and Ginny gave them to Harry. Harry put them on and Ginny had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Gin, love, why are you crying" said Harry as he went to Ginny and took her in his arms.

"You look exactly like you did when you were at Hogwarts. There is no better time than to sport your black cape and scarf" and Ginny's voice shook at the last word before a few more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Awww, Gin" said Harry, he wiped her tears gently with his thumbs and took her into his arms

Ron and Hermione were just wearing black robes over their evening attire. Molly walked in from the kitchen to look at the foursome.

"Look at you lot! Now don't you all look smart! Don't they all look smart Arthur?" said Molly as she turned around to Arthur.

"Now everyone together for a photo" he said and Molly put them together for a photo.

Arthur wound up taking several and then the foursome stepped out into the falling snow and apparated to Hogwarts.

The foursome apparated. It was very cold but they stood there still and silent as they looked up at the very familiar castle on the rocky cliff. They were speechless at the sight of their old school in the snow. They had seen it only months before when it was Summertime and now they had come in the winter.

"Blimey, look at that sight Mione!" said Ron looking down at Hermione and squeezed her hand before looking back at the castle.

"Merlin's beard! I never thought I would ever get to see Hogwarts again" said Harry as he put his arm around Ginny. Another tear slid down her cheek. "Oh Gin, why are you crying again love?" as he looked down tenderly at his fiancé.

"Harry, do you realize that it has been a year ago today that you proposed to me?" she said and the tears were now rolling down her eyes. At the realization, Tears also started to spill onto Harry's cheeks and he leaned down to tenderly kiss Ginny.

Just then, the foursome heard a very familiar voice. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, good evening" and Harry and Ginny pulled away as they wiped their tears clean. "Why the tears Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley?" aske McGonagall when she saw Harry and Ginny.

"Good evening professor" said Harry, "It's just that we thought we would never see Hogwarts again and its exactly a year ago today that I proposed to Ginny" said Harry and he finally smiled at Ginny before looking back at Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, I see" and she gave them a gentle smile, "I'm so happy that you and other Hogwarts students were able to accept the invitation. Please, won't you follow me to the Great Hall" and they all followed her without hesitation.

"Only one difference, no hat sorting this time. Thank Merlin for that" said Ron and they all laughed.

They finally walked through the main entrance and there elves took their robes. The foursome continued on to the Great Hall. Currenty and former students were already dancing and talking.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny!" Said Neville as he came up to the foursome. He gave Harry and Ron a hug and a good pat on the back and gave the girls a hug too.

"Neville! Hannah! Feels great to be back at Hogwarts doesn't it?" said Hermione as she looked around at the Great Hall before looking back at her friends.

"Do you know if Draco Malfoy is coming?" asked Neville.

"No. He's not. He never really liked Hogwarts. He always dreaded coming back. I think Hogwarts is the last thing he wants to hear" said Harry.

Suddenly the six of them saw Luna walk into the Great Hall and she was wrapped in the arms of a new bloke. No one knew who he was but they looked very much in love.

"Luna!" said Hermione and Ginny. They pulled away from their fiancés to go give Luna a hug.

"Luna! Who's the bloke?" asked Ginny as she winked her eye at Luna.

"His name is Rolf. He is so nice. I met him while I was in Switzerland studying magical creatures." and she presented him to the group, "Everyone, I want you to meet Rolf"

"Hello Rolf, nice to meet you mate" said Ron and he extended a hand out to Rolf to shake his hand.

Suddenly Seamus walked in with Lavender Brown and the whole group turned around, including Luna.

"Seamus, how are you?" asked Luna matter of factly.

"I'm good. Glad to see you got yourself a new bloke there. Good to see that you are happy." said Seamus.

"Same here" said Luna calmly.

"Let's dance" said Hermione making an effort to change the topic.

"Great idea! Let's dance Mione" said Ron and all 5 couples went to waltz around the Great Hall.

The five couples waltzed around with the music. They laughed, hugged, and kissed.

"Mione, you must be happy to be back at Hogwarts. I imagine that you want to go look at that library" said Ron smiling down at Hermione.

"The library... yes, I wouldn't mind taking a look and the old library. Remember those long hours studying for our NEWTs?" asked Hermione looking up at Ron with a smile and Ron nodded back with a smile as well.

"I enjoyed so much reading and looking over those books. I wish I had more time to read every single book in that library" said Hermione wistfully and then she put her head on his shoulder.

"I even remember when you found that book on polyjuice potion." said Ron with a smile and he kissed Hermione's head.

"I bet if we go back into that library, we'll find that book." said Hermione and she grinned at him.

"We will first need to get permission from Professor McGonagall. After all, we're not students anymore" said Ron.

"You can go back and visit the library if you like" said Professor McGonagall with a smile.

Ron and Hermione turned around. "Could we really professor?" Hermione's face lit up.

"Of course. If anybody asks, just tell them I gave you my permission" said McGonagall.

"Oh thank you professor." responded Hermione.

Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall and walked down the once familiar corridors and found the library. They walked inside and like it was the first time again, they looked in awe.

The window beyond showed the big falling snowflakes outside. Ron stepped over to the window to look outside while Hermione looked for the book that had the polyjuice potion.

"Here it is!" called out Hermione and she excitedly started to flip through the pages.

Ron walked on over and saw the all too familiar polyjuice image that they had seen several years ago at Hogwarts with Harry.

Ron put his arms around Hermione, "Mione, you are not just beautiful but also very intelligent witch. I love you my Mione" and he leaned down and started to kiss Hermione.

**Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall**

"Ginny, I love you" said Harry looking down at Ginny.

"And I love you Harry" and she put her head on his shoulder as they slowly danced away on the floor.

Harry leaned down into Ginny's ear and whispered, "Gin, come with me" he said.

"Where on earth are you taking me Harry?" asked Ginny all confused.

"You'll see" said Harry winking an eye at her.

Harry took Ginny out of the Great Hall and the party. He guided her through the long corridors. He then took her through the moving staircases. Ginny nearly lost her balance and she fell into Harry's arms. She stood there looking up at him and then he kissed her deeply. The were lost in time. They were on the same staircase for a couple of minutes the staircase swung them back and forth. They finally pulled away and Ginny noticed that Harry led them to the Room of Requirement once more.

"Oh Harry, what are we doing here? We're not supposed to be here" said Ginny and she was surprised when she was led into the Room of Requirement by Harry. Inside was the very same room in which he had proposed to Ginny a year ago.

"This was my little suprise. I had made arrangements with McGonagall to 'walk around' Hogwarts together." and he took Harry into his arms.

"Oh Harry, you didn't!" said Ginny looking around the room. She then noticed that there was a bottle of champagne in ice and two champagne glasses.

Harry opened the bottle of champagned and poured some champagne for Ginny and then for himself.

"Gin, if I could, I would ask you to marry me again" said Harry smiling down at Ginny.

"And I would say yes all over again" she responded.

They drank their champagne and they went over to the bed. There Harry turned Ginny around and slowly began to zip down Ginny's red velvet dress. The dress soon revealed her soft and creamy skin. He took his hands and let them move all over her back. _Ever since Ginny had asked him to zip up her dress, he had become more fond for the beauty of her back_ he thought. His hands moved up and down very gently and softly. Ginny brushed her silky red hair to one side and began to gently moan at the feel of Harry's hands.

Harry finally leaned over and started to kiss Ginny's neck as his hands continued to stroke her back. The smell of wildflowers once more made his head spin with desire. His hands found the sleeves of her red velvet dress and it fell to the ground. This time, Ginny had a red bra and red knickers on. How he had wished that she had a corset on again. That one time when they were at Black Manor, had been another very exotic time in his life. He was surprised not only at Ginny's beauty but at her creativity within their relationship. Ginny stepped out of her black velvet heels and turned around to look up at Harry. Everytime they looked at each other, the felt those butterflies every single time.

"Ginny, have I told you how much I love you?" said Harry, playing with a few strands of her hair.

"Countless times and I love to hear it" and she smiled up at him before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Not a moment too soon, Ginny slowly began to undress Harry. She took off his robes, his shirt, his pants, shoes and socks until he had nothing on but his blue boxers. He stood there looking down at her. The love in his eyes for her was a deep one. Harry was amazing to her. He didn't need to use words, many times he would just look deeply into her eyes and knew that he was telling her how much he loved her.

The two of them lay down on the bed and Ginny reached up to kiss Harry. She kissed him passionately with all her might and she wound up on top of him. There she kissed his chest like it was a new world never discovered before. She hungered for him desperately in her kisses. She wanted to make it up to him for being such a wonderful fiancé.

Ginny straddled Harry and she began to circle her hips on his shaft through his boxers. His shaft gradually began to grow and Harry took her bum in his hands and squeezed it as waves of pleasure ran through him.

"Mmmm, Harry." said Ginny as she closed her eyes.

"Gin, you are always so exquisite and beautiful when you are on top of me" said Harry as he started to moan. Orgasms were beginning to get the better of him.

Harry reached up and started to squeeze Ginny's breasts through her bra and then he sat up to kiss her. As he did this, he found the clasp of her bra and took off her bra. He then took off her knickers. Ginny continued to circle her hips and she brought her lips down on Harry's to kiss him in a fiery fashion. Ginny then moved down to take off Harry's boxers.

"Mmm, Gin, you are... so beautiful... oh yeah..." said Harry and suddenly Ginny lifted her hips and brought them down on Harry's shaft. She started to move up and down. The ride was endless as the waves of her hair and breasts bounced before Harry. Harry took hold of her breasts and squeezed them even tighter, causing Ginny to moan louder. Gin started to pick up speed and was riding Harry's shaft as fast and as hard as she could.

"Oh... Big Harry... feels good...mmm oh yeah" said Ginny as her voice wavered with her bouncing.

"Go for it... do it love... ride Big Harry... like a broom..." said Harry and Ginny gave Harry a devilish grin and started to ride him even harder.

"Oh Gin... is this how... you ride a... broom when... you... play quidditch... ohhh Merlin!" grunted Harry as he brought his hands up and down Ginny's sides.

"Oh Harry... I can ride you... harder... if... you like" and Ginny started to slap down even harder on him, this time allowing his shaft to go deeper within her.

"Gin! I'm going... to... explode!... Big... Harry... can't hold... on much longer..." said Harry grunting even louder.

"Let... Big Harry... gooooo" moaned Ginny as a big orgasm hit her.

"GINNNNNN!" Finally screamed Harry.

"HARRYYYYY!" screamed Ginny in unison with him as they rode their orgasm and Ginny brought her head down on Harry's chest.

Harry caressed her back with his hands. Ginny sighed with pleasure at the feel of Harry's hands. He then took a strand of red hair and moved it aside before he spoke again to Ginny.

"Happy Aniversary my Sleeping Beauty" he said.

"Happy Anniversary my Prince Charming" she answered.

"Did you like my little surprise love?"

"I enjoyed it immensely Harry. I really did. The only bad thing is we have to leave soon." said Ginny and Harry felt another tear pour down her cheek and onto his chest.

Harry tilted her head up towards him, "Gin, what's wrong love?" wishing he could take the tears away.

"I remember how we spent a lot of hours here in this room. Especially when we were finished with out NEWTs." said Ginny and then she looked up at Harry.

"I know Gin. It's wonderful memories that we will always carry with us forever" he said smiling at her.

Harry and Ginny got out of the four poster bed with much hestation and helped each other dress. When Ginny was done retouching her hair with her wand and putting on her shoes, she called out to Harry, "Harry?"

"Yes love?" said Harry turning away from the window to look back at her.

"I know I have said this before" she said with a grin, "but, will you please zip me up?"

Those words were all to familiar and Harry smiled as he walked over to take the zipper of Ginny's red velvet dress. Before he zipped her up, he stroked her back one last time, causing her to moan again. He kissed her pulse one last time and then zipped her dress up again.

"Shall we go love? Our friends are perhaps asking where we are." commented Harry.

"Let's go" she responded.

Harry took her under his arm and the two of them walked out of the Room of Requirement. They now walked around the castle corridors and found themselves getting their capes and headed outside to the quidditch pitch. The went inside and stood in the middle of the quidditch pitch. Harry looked down at Ginny tenderly and kissed her.

"Harry?" she asked.

He looked deeply into her eyes again, "Yes love?"

"It's the first time ever that I get kissed in the middle of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch." and she smiled.

"There's always a first for everything love" said Harry and he leaned down to kiss her passionately.

When they were done, they made their way back to the castle where they left their capes again and went inside the Great Hall to dance the night away.

* * *

"Blimey!" said Ron in agitation, "We're going to be late Harry! How long does it take for girls to put on a dress, shoes and come down?"

"Don't worry Ron, we still have another 30 minutes before we have to apparate at the Ministry Ball." responded Harry.

Arthur and Molly walked down the stairs in the evening attire, ready to go.

"Mum, where are Hermione and Ginny?" asked Ron now nervously.

"Don't put your knickers in a twist Ron, it takes us girls a bit longer to get dressed you know" said Molly.

At that moment, Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs. Hermione was wearing a dark royal blue A-style evening gown and Ginny was wearing a strap-less pale blue princess style dress. Harry and Ron were drooling again until Molly came by in front of them and gently closed their mouths. Arthur couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"Good everyone is ready, let's go. Percy and Bill will meet us there." said Arthur. The six of them walked out of the heavy falling snow and apparated outside the Ministry of Magic and then went inside.

Inside, the Ministry Ball was taking place inside the Atrium. People were talking and laughing.

"Arthur! How are you doing? Molly, how are you dear?" said Amelia Bones.

"We are doing good thank you Amelia" said Arthur with a smile.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter who broke several under the age use of magic" said Mafalda Hopkirk.

Harry couldn't help himself but grin sheepishly and Ginny gently squeezed his hand.

"Well, hello there Mafalda, how have you been?" asked Molly.

"I'm doing well. Still seeing some misuse of magic here and there but nothing out of the ordinary" she said smiling.

"I think the Ministry did a lovely job with the Gala this year" said Amelia.

"Oh they sure did" said Mafalda as she looked around.

"Percy!" said Molly as she saw Percy and Audrey walk up to them.

"Hi mum, Mrs. Bones, Ms. Hopkirk, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny" said Percy formally.

"We were just talking here with Molly of what a wonderful job the Ministry did arranging the Gala this year." said Amelia.

"Yes, this did a very good job indeed" responded Percy.

"So what are you planning for the holidays Arthur?" asked Mafalda.

"Oh, the usual, the family will be spending Christmas together and Charlie and Portia will be coming in from Romania.

"Oh that is just lovely! Imagine that! The whole family for the holidays" said Mafalda.

"And how is your quidditch career coming along Ginny dear?" asked Amelia.

"Very well thank you. We are winning the matches so far and if we continue with success, we might make it to the World Quidditch Cup" answered Ginny.

"My, my, we have come a long way, haven't we" said Amelia and then she turned to Arthur and Molly, "the two of you must be extremely proud of your daughter."

"Oh, we are" said Arthur with pride and Molly smiled her biggest smile.

Millburgh and Moore came up to the already large group with their wives to greet them.

"Ginny, I want you to meet our supervisors, Mr. Andrew Millburgh and his wife and this is Mr. Geoffrey Moore and his wife" said Harry to Ginny.

The three couples shared pleasantries and Harry then said, "May I present my fiancé Ginevra Weasley"

"Oh my gosh! _The_ Ginevra Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies?" asked Mrs. Moore.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh Geoff, this is unbelieveable, I'm actually meeting Ginevra Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies! May I say that you are a very talented chaser and that the Holyhead Harpies are very fortunate to have such an incredible player on their team" she said with a big smile.

"Yes, thank you madam" responded Ginny.

"Ah! the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Mafalda, Amelia, Millburgh, Moore" said Kingsley.

"Minister, what an honor. We were here talking about the talents of young Ms. Weasley with the Holyhead Harpies." said Amelia.

"Ah yes, one of the new famous quidditch players of our time. It looks like all those games at Hogwarts prepared her very well and now look at her. A dashing, incredible, and indispensable player for their team" said Kingsley.

"Why, thank you Minister, that is most kind of you" replied Ginny with a sheepish smile.

The evening went on with the large group talking about quidditch, the Ministry, the departments, the recent attacks that had taken place. When it was late and they all went back to their homes.

* * *

"Are you nervous George?" asked Ginny as she helped him with his tie. After several attempts, he had failed because his fingers were shaking.

"A little" said George smiling down at Ginny.

"Here take a little bit of this calming draught and you will do just fine George" said Ginny and she gave him a kiss on his cheek and took the vial from him after he drank it.

"Well, are you ready George?" asked Angelina as she came back in from the kitchen. She was helping Molly set up the meal for the occassion for when they returned.

"Yes, as I will ever by Ange" said George.

"Everybody ready?" asked Arthur as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes" they all said in unison and they disappeared to go back again to the Ministry of Magic.

Everyone was sitting and quietly talking in the Atrium. They were all waiting for the ceremony on the most successful wizard businessman of the year to begin.

"Arthur, I'm so happy that George is well off. Can you imagine that he was nominated for this award? Who would of thought that the joke shop would bring him so much success" said Molly smiling up at Arthur.

"I know Molly. To tell you the truth, I was worried that George would never add up to anything. Especially when he left Hogwarts without doing his NEWTs" said Arthur.

"Well, I am happy that the joke shop is doing well. Ange and I are very proud of ourselves at that" added George and his parents smiled back at him, "I can even put enough money for the whole family to go back on a family trip to Egypt!"

"Egypt? You've been to Egypt?" asked Angelina.

"Yeah, the first time we went dad had won a contest from the Ministry." said George.

"It was so much fun! We even visited the pyramids, didn't we Ginny?" added Ron and then he towards Ginny and she nodded her head up and down.

"When were you planning this trip George? Remember that Ginny and I will be gone from mid-June to mid-July on our Honeymoon. Then in mid-August, Ron and Hermione are getting married and going away for a whole week on their honeymoon." said Harry.

"I suppose we can plan it after Harry and Ginny come back and before Ron and Hermione get married." said George.

"Hang on, Harry, that means we will have to shorten our honeymoon to three weeks so we can come back in time for the trip to Egypt because we both only have permission to leave our jobs for one month." commented Ginny.

"You're right Gin, so we will have to be sure to tell the hotel in the Maldives to make a reservation for three weeks" added Harry.

At that moment Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic spoke cleared his throat and the whole place went silent.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Ceremony of Most Successful Wizard Businessman of the Year. We are honored that you could join us today for this joyous occassion as we name our candidates and name our winner. For many centuries, despite the wars and attacks that our community has endured, we have had to be ingenious and to come up with things to allow us to live our daily lives. To mention a few things, the broom, our wands, and even the exciting sport of quidditch. Speaking of which, anybody know who Puddlemere United will be playing this coming season?" and at this everybody in the atrium laughed. They even laughed harder when a voice called out, "The Chudley Cannons!" Kingsley then turned in the direction and said, "Thank you!" Kingsley then stood silent for a moment and then spoke up again "Now for the moment that all of you have anxiously been waiting for." at this Ginny gently squeezed George's arm and gave him a comforting smile.

Kingsley continued, "We have had several nominees and from them we chose our candidates. The award given goes to someone who has shown character, ingenuity, and of course has been showing much diligence and progress in their business. But, before we announce them, here to entertain you is Brian Bauerston! Please give him a round of applause!" Everyone applauded and Brian Bauerston sang away. After he sang a few of his songs, the Weird Sisters came up to do a couple of their numbers. When they were done, Kingsley came back up and spoke, "Thank you to the Weird Sisters! Another round of applause for Mr. Bauerston and the Weird Sisters!" Everyone applauded and then Kingsley spoke again, "Well, now to name our candidates here are Mr. Andrew Millburgh and Mr. Geoffrey Moore!" everyone applauded and they waited for silence. When the applauding died down, Moore spoke, "We feel honored to name the candidates for the award of Most Successful Wizard Businessman of the Year." Millburgh then spoke, "and they are Mr. Ollivander, the fine maker of our wands, Mr. Scribbulus, salesman of fine quills and other writing items, Mr. Twilfitt and Mr. Tattings of Twilfitt and Tatting's, makers of fine robes. Madam Rosmerta, provider of fine food, Madam Malkin of Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, Mr. and Mrs. Flume of Honeydukes Sweetshop and last but not least, Mr. George Weasley for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Moore spoke up again, "We would like to take this moment to thank our most honorable Wizangamot judges for helping us find a final and unanimous decision." Moore opened the seal envelope that had the wax seal of the Wizengamot before speaking up again, "and this year's winner of the Most Successful Wizard Businessman Award goes to..." There was silence and everyone in the audience gasped and held their breaths.

Ginny swore that she felt George's grip on her hand squeeze a little tighter, "George, it's going to be alright. No matter what, we are all proud of you" she whispered to him and he gave her a nervous smile.

"The award goes to none other than Mr. George Weasley of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" said Moore with a big smile on his face.

George got up and went up to the stage, took the glass statue of a wizard with a wand. His name had been magically engraved by one of the Wizengamot judges before he came up onto the stage.

George took his award and smiled towards the audience, "Thank you, thank you all very much. A very special thank you to the Wizengamot judges and most importantly to my family who were there during the hard times. Especially when we lost my brother Fred died during the Second War at Hogwarts" and his voice wavered. The weasleys had to wipe a couple of tears and George swallowed good and hard, and spoke after a brief silence and after wiping a tear of his own. "If Fred were hear, I'm sure he would of also been thankful to all of those who made this possible. I not only take this award for myself but also on behalf of my brother Fred Weasley. I also give my most special love to my wife Angelina for being patient with me and for putting up with all up with all the jokes along the way" and everyone laughed and George made his way back down to his seat between Angelina and Ginny.

"And you were worried the whole time George" said Ginny with a smile and a chuckle at George who smiled back at her and gave her a quick side hug.

"This brings our ceremony to a conclusion. I would like to thank you on behalf of the Ministry for Magic and myself for coming this afternoon. We wish the best of success in the coming year of the business world to our award winner Mr. George Weasley and to our candidates mentioned here tonight. Thank you again for coming and we wish you all a pleasant evening." and with that Kingsly stepped back.

Outside the burrow, everyone was hugging and kissing George on his success. Others were also giving him a big hug or a good pat on the back. The Weasleys went inside the burrow quickly because it had started to snow and they sat at the table. Molly, Fleur, Portia, Audrey, Angelina, Hermoine, and Ginny all went into the kitchen and helped bring out the food and drinks.

Charlie then stood up with Portia. They smiled at each other and then at the family and Charlie finally spoke up, "Dad, mum, everyone, we have something to tell you. Some good news that we found out not long ago."

"Yes, what is it Charlie?" asked Molly with a smile.

"Charlie and I are expecting a baby" said Portia.

"Oh Merlin! What wonderful news" said Molly and the whole family came around to hug them, kiss them, and to congratulate them on their news.

"Exactly how long ago did you find out?" asked Fleur who now had a big stomach and was rubbing it.

Everyone finally sat down and Portia spoke, "I found out before we left Romania. We are planning on waiting until the baby is big enough and then we plan on moving back to England so he or she can go to Hogwarts."

"Oh that would just be lovely! The whole family here in England" said Molly as she wiped a tear, "To think Arthur dear, we are going to have two grandbabies real soon!" and Arthur smiled at Molly and put an arm around her.

"Well, as soon as we settle down, Audrey and I are also about having a baby some time soon right dear?" and Audrey nodded back at her husband before she looked back at the family.

"Things are turning out so nicely despite those attacks going about. Then we have Ron and Hermione's wedding and Harry and Ginny's weddings." said Molly, "Speaking of which, you girls have everything in order so we can start placing the orders and send the invitations out?" she said turning towards Hermione and Ginny.

"Yes mum, Hermione and I are all done. We are ready to place the orders." smiled Ginny.

"We couldn't have done it all without Angelina." and then Hermione turned to Angelina, "thank you so much. I don't know where Ginny and I would of been without your help"

"No trouble at all girls. I was happy to be of help" and Angelina smiled back.

Just when everything was fine, Harry and Ron got an urgent and silent patronus from Moore,

_Harry, Ron, come immediatetly to the Ministry. There is an urgent situation that we need to take care of. There is a plot of an attack in York towards a wizarding village there._

"Did you hear that Ron?" asked Harry looking at Ron and he nodded.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny as she saw Harry get up from the table and Ron did as well.

"There is an urgent matter that Ron and I need to attend to at the Ministry. I will come back as soon as possible" he leaned down and kissed Ginny's head and quickly went upstairs to put on his auror robes. Minutes later, he and Ron grabbed their auror capes and put them on.

"Ron" said Hermione and she ran to Ron, "Please be careful" and she kissed him.

Ginny ran to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Please Harry, you told me that you would always try to come back home safely. Please do, and I prefer to feel you get in bed late than never" and a tear slid down her cheek. Harry wiped it away and kissed her back.

"Oy mate, we have to go" said Ron and He and Harry disappeared through the floo network as Hermione and Ginny held each other tightly.

Molly saw Hermione and Ginny and she came up to them, "Don't worry girls, if they were able to fight the Dark Lord, they will be able to fight anything."


	37. Chapter 37: Mission&Burrow Christmas

_A/N: Here is another chapter. I apologize if it took a while to post these chapter. Sorry that htis author's note is short but I'm not very good at them. Please remember to read and REVIEW! Now on to chapter 37. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters. The credit goes to JKR._

**Chapter 37: Mission and A Burrow's Christmas**

Harry and Ron appeared via the Floo Network in the Ministry for Magic. They quickly rushed to the 2nd floor where Moore and Millburgh were waiting impatiently. Something that Harry and Ron hadn't seen before.

"Where have the two of you been! I sent that blasted patronus ages ago!" said Millburgh furiously.

"We got here as quickly as we could sir" said Ron.

"Enough of that. We will be going to York, Neville, Seamus, Auror Traverson, and Auror Grayson are already there. Let's go!" and the disapparated.

When they reapparated, Millburgh questioned, "Traverson, Grayson, any new developments?"

"Yes, sir, we discovered that death eaters have been entering that small manor beyond, over there. They have been coming and going. They could be bringing weapons in with a reducio charm."

"Yes, we are going to have to go in a few hours. They are planning on attacking at nighttime when most of everybody will be sleeping." said Moore and Millburgh nodded in agreement.

When nighttime came, the aurors went down the hill cautiously, hiding behind smaller moors and then made it as close as possible to the small manor. When one of the death eaters left the manor, Harry quickly reacted and said, "INCARCEROUS" and the death eater fell on the ground all bound up. Millburgh looked at Harry in shock, "Well done Potter" he then turned to Moore, "Apparate him to Azkaban and return as soon as possible" and Moore nodded.

The now 7 aurors waited to see if anymore death eaters would come in or out of the manor. Sure enought two more death eaters walked out and then looked at each other and then took out their wands, "EXPELLIARMUS" said Grayson and Ron.

Their wands went flying off and then Traverson shouted at them "INCARCEROUS" and then took their wands. Moore was back and then he took the other two death eaters. Very cautiously the 7 aurors entered through the opened door. Somebody obviously was living in the manor. There were signs of life.

Millburgh signaled that he would stay there and signald Traverson, Neville, and Seamus to go in one direction and then signaled Grayson, Harry and Ron to go in the other.

Grayson Harry and Ron walked down the short corridor and heard two voices talk.

"Yes, the Dark Lord definitely had good intentions of cleaning our world, a perfect world as it should be" said the first voice.

"It is a shame that the Lord Voldemort passed away before he could finish his deed" said the second voice.

"What are the two of you doing here doing nothing! Get going! We attack in a couple of hours!" at these words Harry and Ron nodded at each other. Cautiously from the door frame the two of them shouted "EXPELLIARMUS" and Grayson shouted "INCARCEROUS". Unfortunately, the three men succeeded in putting up a protection charm around them before the spells could hit them. Next thing the three aurors knew, there were streaks of light going back and forth.

Suddenly the three men disappeared and then there were more streaks of light coming from their direction.

"Blast, they have used the invisibility charm." said Grayson.

"How on earth do we know where to point at now?" said Ron while he tried to think of something.

Harry then thought of something. He thought he would never have to use it but he took out his father's old invisibility cloak and put it over himself and walked into the room cautiously without making a sound. Ron looked at him quickly and then mouthed to Grayson, "What on earth is he doing?" and Grayson only shook his head in stupor.

Harry found a column and hid behind it and took off the cloak and put it under his robes. Giving him the advantage of being behind the attackers. Remembering where one of them stood, and pointed his wand, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and he heard a thud fall to the ground and the death eater reappeared again. Suddenly there were streaks of lightnight coming towards Harry and Ron and Grayson moved in cautiously and now there were streaks of light flying all over the room as glass and crystal fell crashing to the ground.

The other death eaters who were in another part of the manor, heard the crashing noises and came in rushing into the room. Suddenly a streak of lightning sent Ron flying across the room and he was knocked unconscious.

"Ron! No!" screamed Harry and he came back with a vengeance as he started to cast spells with his wand and hand. Within moments a couple of more death eaters dropped to the ground and their invisibilty charm disappeared. Suddenly there were no more streaks of light and all 8 aurors stood in the room cautiously and still keeping cover. Seaumus came out cautiously and he too got struck with a streak of light and got thrown across the room. Harry pointed his wand in the direction where the streak of light came and said, "LEVICORPUS" and another death eater reappeared.

"How many death eaters are in here?" asked Harry to Neville who was not that far away from him.

"I don't know Harry. It's hard to tell with that invisibility charm.

"FINITE INCANTATUM" shouted Neville.

Suddenly two death eaters reappeared before their eyes. One of them looked very familiar but Harry couldn't quite put a name to him. Suddenly they disapparated.

"What just happened?" asked Traverson cautiously getting out from behind his hiding place.

"I heard the popping sound. Who knows where they apparated to" said Moore looking around with his wand ready in his hand.

Suddenly the 4 of them heard another patronus from another auror:

_Andrew, Geoff, we just saw two death eaters appear here in Godric's Hollow. Come quick!_

"Neville, why don't you levitate and take both Ron and Seamus and take them to St. Mungo's" said Moore.

"Yes sir" said Neville.

Millburgh, Moore, and Harry reapparated in Godric's Hollow and met with the other two aurors.

"We did a wise decision in putting aurors here on watch. Mattison, Yardley, in what direction did the death eaters go? We just saw two of them disapparate from a small manor in York."

"In that direction sir" said Yardley as he pointed in the direction.

"Let's split up again, Potter, you go with Mattison and Yardley. I'll go with Mattison" and they all nodded in agreement.

"Moore, back there at the manor, I thought one of the death eaters looked familiar." said Harry.

"Yeah, who did he look like?" asked Moore.

"He looked like a student that I went to Hogwarts with" answered Harry.

"Well, hopefully you can get a better look so we can identify him and send him to Azkaban" said Moore as he walked around cautiously.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

Then there was a sudden streak of light and missed Harry by a few inches. There were streaks of light flashing across again with spells and defensive spells. Just as the streaks started, they stopped. It had been hours since they saw streaks of light.

"We are going to have to set up some more aurors here and several near that manor" said Moore and that is just what he sent in a patronus to Millburgh.

"As soon as the other aurors come, we can go" said Moore and they waited there as the cold made them shiver and the snowflakes started to fall.

Harry looked up at the sky. It was really late by now and the snow reminded him of the snow at Hogwarts when he was in his first year at Hogwarts. He had Hedwig back then on his wrist. He then got the memory of him and Ginny in the snow not long ago in the snow at the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. Suddenly, 6 aurors reapparated and Moore, Harry, and Yardley disapparated at the Ministry for Magic. There they saw Millburgh and Mattison.

"Job well done. Those blasted death eaters are going to eventually find their end. Please be on alert for when i send you a patronus again, should I need you" said Millburgh and they nodded in agreement.

Harry reapparated at the burrow. It was dark and the one lamp was the only one on. Everybody else was asleep and he noticed that they didn't know that Ron was at St. Mungo's. It was definitely going to be a shock for Hermione.

Harry was too tired but he knew he had to at least go up and tell Arthur and Molly about Ron. He quietly made his way up the stairs and knocked on their door. They didn't hear him the first time so he knocked again. Finally he heard the shuffling of some feet beyond the door and saw Arthur come to the door.

"What is it Harry? Is anything wrong? What time is it?" asked Arthur trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"It's 2:30 in the morning Mr. Weasley. It's Ron, he's been hurt on the mission tonight. He's at St. Mungo's." said Harry with a long face.

"What did you just say? Did you just say that Ron is at St. Mungo's?" asked Arthur, now with his eyes wide open.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, that's right" and Harry bend his head down with a frown.

"What is it Arthur? What's wrong with Ron?" asked Molly as she came to his side and looked up at him.

"It's Ron love, he's at St. Mungo's" responded Arthur with a frown.

"Oh no, but that can't be" said Molly now with a worried face.

"Let's go love. You stay here with everyone and protect them Harry. Who knows if whatever is out there now comes after us" said Arthur and Harry nodded. He slowly made his way back to his room and from there, with his auror robes and all, he apparated himself to Ginny's room. He slowly walked over to her bed and lay down next her and put his arms around her.

"Harry? Is that you?" said Ginny with a sleepy voice.

"Yes, it's me Gin. You go back to sleep love. You will need your energy in the morning" said Harry and he held Ginny closer to him. She put her hand over his and the two of them went to sleep.

Harry didn't know for how long he had been asleep until he heard the door to Ginny's door slam shut and suddenly he heard Ginny cry. Harry didn't even know when Ginny got up.

"Gin, what's the matter?" Harry was so out of it that it took him a minute to realize what Ginny had found out.

"Oh Harry. First George and now Ron. How much longer must this go on?" and Ginny sat down at the edge of the bed, put her face in her hands and started to cry softly.

"Oh Gin, you heard. I'm so sorry. I came in late last night and your mum and dad went to St. Mungo's to stay with Ron. I imagine Hermione is with them." said Harry as he took Ginny in his arms.

"She is, she was so distraught that mum went to get her parents. They took her back to their house to comfort her. She is feeling so awful that the healers gave her calming draughts and sleeping potions." and Ginny finally hugged Harry and put her face in his chest.

"I thought this was going to be a peaceful Christmas with Charlie and Portia being home and all" said Harry staring into blank space. He knew that he had a job as an auror to protect the wizarding community but he was tired of seeing the work of the followers of Lord Voldemort. They brought nothing but suffering, just because they didn't accept the fact that everyone would live happily and together. After a long time, he wanted to live a normal life again. He was thankful though that Lord Voldemort was dead.

"When will this be over Harry? You're an auror, you should know" asked Ginny as she continued to cry softly in his chest.

"Yes, I'm an auror Gin, but unfortunately, I don't know when it will be over. All we can do is live everyday the best we can and hope that it will be over soon." answered Harry as he stroked Ginny's back to comfort her.

After what seemed a long time, Ginny pulled back and Harry wiped her tears with his auror robes.

"Well, despite all these awful things going on, you do look quite handsome in your auror robes and your chest is rather firm" said Ginny with a small smile through her tear-strained face.

Harry smiled back down at her, "Thanks Gin, I try to stay handsome so I can have all the girls flock after me" he laughed and Ginny playfully smacked his chest.

"You are as always incorrigible Harry James Potter" said Ginny and she leaned up to kiss him.

They pulled away after kissing for a few minutes and Harry spoke, "Gin, why don't we go visit Ron at St. Mungo's?"

"Alright, let's go" said Ginny. She put on her velvet cape on and they disapparated to St. Mungo's.

"Yes, May I help you?" asked a witch at the reception.

"We are here to see Mr. Ronald Weasley. We was admitted earlier today. This is his sister Ginevra Weasley and I'm her fiancé, Harry Potter" said Harry as he held Ginny closely in his arms.

"Ah yes, he is up on the third floor. Dormitory number 345" said the receptionist with a smile.

They nodded and went up the lift to the third floor. When they arrived to Ron's room, he was still out unconscious on the bed as Arthur and Molly looked on. They had never left his side and they had dark circles under their eyes. They noticed that Harry and Ginny walked in.

"Hello Harry dear. I hope you were able to get some sleep" said Molly as she looked back at Ron and took his lifeless hand.

"I did, thank you Mrs. Weasley." said Harry as he walked over to Ron's bedside with Ginny.

"Ron, you are a complete git, but please don't go away. We already lost George, we can't bare to lose you too" said Ginny and she turned around to cry gently into Harry's chest again. He put his arms around her and gently rubbed her back to soothe her.

After a few minutes, Hermione walked back in with her parents. She let loose from her parents and ran to Ron's bedside and took his hand. Hermione sat down and put her head on his hand and her tears began to slide down her tear-strained face once more. Mrs. Granger went to her side and put her arms around her daughter.

"Don't worry dear. He'll be fine. He looks like a strong young man. Before you know it, you and Ron will be together again" said Mrs. Granger.

"Your mum is right sweetheart. You're lucky that the healers were able to help him" said Mr. Granger.

"Please Ron, wake up love. I need you. I can't live with you like this. My life is meaningless without you. Ron, please, wake up for me... I love you" said Hermione and she lay her head on his hand again. She stood there for the longest time until she fell asleep.

"I suppose the right thing to do is to let her wait here. What do you think sweetheart?" said Mrs. Granger.

"I think it will have to do. Our poor Hermione has been through a lot. Besides, she seems to be at peace with herself, here next to Ron" he said looking down at her. He could see the worry in his wife's eyes for their daughter.

"Come on, I'll take you" said Arthur and he guided them out of St. Mungo's before heading back to Ron's room.

A healer came into the room a few minutes later and Hermione pulled back to see the healer wave his wand over Ron's lifeless body. Everybody waited to see what the healer would say this time.

"Well, Healer Atkins, how is Ron?" asked Hermione with imploring eyes.

"Not much change. His body has already healed properly. The only thing is that he is still unconscious and there is no way of telling when he'll wake up again." said the healer and then walked out of the room.

"Please Ron, please wake up. I need you with me for Christmas. I don't want to be alone. I need to feel your arms around me. I need to feel your kisses. Please don't leave me alone Ron. Please wake up... I love you Ron. I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that" said Hermione and suddenly she saw Ron's hand move. "Ron? Can you hear me?" and then Ron weakly squeezed Hermione's hand and then he fluttered his eyes open.

"Oh Ron, please wake up my boy. We all love you" said Molly as her voice wavered.

"Her- Hermione? Is that you love?" said Ron with a weak voice.

"Yes Ron. It's me" and tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks again.

"Ron! You're awake!" said Ginny and she went to sit on the bed next to Hermione.

"Are you feeling alright love?" asked Hermione and he nodded up at her. Hermione then leaned down close to his lips. She looked deeply into his eyes with all the love she had for him and then she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Mmm, I knew there was a good reason for wanting to wake up. Mum, can I have bacon and eggs in bed? I'm starving" said Ron and everybody laughed. "What? I'm really hungry"

* * *

A few days later, Ron was released from St. Mungo's hospital and he went back home to the burrow. He was to be on bed rest for a week to recover his strength. During the whole time, Hermione took him his meals to bed and helped him get out of bed and walk around bit and then when he felt tired, she would help him sit down. When Ron was tired, Hermione would lay down on the bed next to him and watch him sleep. She would caress his cheek and slide her fingers through his red hair while he slept.

"How's he doing?" asked Ginny as she walked in and saw that Hermione was reading a book that he had bought for her that Summer in Diagon Alley.

"He's doing much better. The healer said that after two weaks of complete rest, he could go back to work at the Ministry." answered Hermione as she looked up from her book to look from Ginny to Ron.

"Harry says that the Auror Department is not the same without him. In fact, he admitted to me that it has been a little depressing for him without having Ron around him. Who would of thought that they would of become such close friends" said Ginny now looking back at her brother.

"Well, they practically became like brothers on all those adventures we went on while we were studying at Hogwarts. They were always looking out for each other. There were times when sometimes I felt like the third wheel but we were happy, the three of us no matter what danger we were in. I think that is one of the reasons they signed on as aurors together. They knew what they were getting themselves into and they knew that they could do it together and that they could trust the other. Funny, I always thought of them as my boys" said Hermione and she chuckled.

Ginny smiled back at Hermione, "I noticed how the three of you were very close way long before Harry and I hit it off. You were always together wherever the three of you went. I have to admit that there were times where I even felt a little jealous."

"Yes, and now can't you believe it that we are going to marry those little boys that are now full grown young men who have become very successful aurors?" said Hermione as she went to take Ron's hand in her own.

"And I feel very lucky that you are marrying me love" suddenly said Ron as he opened his eyes and smiled up at Hermoine.

"Ron! You terrible bloke you!" and she gently slapped his hand.

"Uh oh, you better look out Hermione, he's coming back to his old self" commented Ginny.

"What's going on in here? Gin, you are supposed to be letting your brother rest love. I promise you, with the healer's order of bed rest, he's not going anywhere" said Harry as he walked in through the door and put his arms around Ginny.

"It's okay Harry, Ron is doing much better and he looks much stronger. You better enjoy the time while you have Ron away from the office because in a couple of weeks all he is going to be reminding you is of going down to the café to eat" said Hermoine and she giggled.

"You're right Hermione, that explains why things have been a lot better these days at the Auror Department" said Harry jokingly and Ginny gave him a friendly slap on his arm.

"Harry James Potter, is that the way to talk about your best friend here? You are soooo incorrigible!" said Ginny and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Three weeks later it was two days until Christmas and everyone was happy talking in the sitting room, and Harry and Ron were at it again with another game of wizard's chess. Ginny, Hermione and Portia were playing a game of exploding snap. Arthur was busy tinkering in his shed with his muggle contraptions.

"Alright it's late and I recommend that the lot of you get to bed if you want to be bright and awake for tomorrow. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George and Angelina are coming tomorrow and they will be spending the night for Christmas." said Molly and they all went to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up and looked out Ginny's window. The snow had started to fall again with big snowflakes. He wanted to go out and play in the snow with her. The last time they had done that, they were at Hogwarts. He looked back down at Ginny. She was still in a deep sleep because he caressed her soft hair and she didn't stir. They had spend a good long time the night before snogging away until they fell asleep. Nothing else happened. They were very tired and feel asleep soon thereafter. He looked down at Ginny sleeping and the light from the window made her look like a winter goddess with red hair. He could never get tired of looking at her. The reservations needed for their wedding were almost completed. In the Spring time, Ginny and Hermione were going to go find their wedding dresses and the bridesmaid dresses. They were taking advantage of the time while Ginny wasn't playing quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies. He remembered how worried he had been the first day she started practice with the Harpies. His worst fears took over him. He thought that she would fall, break an arm or a leg, that she would get hit with a bludger, that she would fall down from her broom and he not be there to protect her. Thankfully, despite the one hit from the bludger during her first game, Ginny had proven to be much stronger than he thought. He also remembered how upset Ginny had become when he never showed up to the potions class that he had promised to go with her. They didn't talk to each other for a long time and Harry had never felt more alone in his life. When it came to making love, she was gentle as a lamb but also a wild and seducing tigress in bed. There was the one time when they were at black manor and she had that corset on. He had never felt his shaft more overworked than ever. He just secretly that she had more in store for him. Just then, he felt her wake up and she looked up at him.

"Enjoying the sight Mr. Potter?" said Ginny with a sleepy smile.

This is exactly what he had been thinking, she could be so seductive, even when she's barely awake, "Yes, and I was thinking how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have such a beautiful sleepy beauty with me" and he leaned down to kiss her tenderly. A kiss that soon turned into a very passionate one. His hands were already starting to roam all around her back and they were about to go underneath her pajama skirt under the bedsheets when they heard someone clear their throat at door. They both pulled away and sat up quickly.

"Mate, I've said it before and I will say it again, be sure to leave something for the honeymoon" smirked Ron, "and mum says that breakfast is ready" and then he walked out and closed the door.

"I'll tell you something you seducing little tigress you, I sure would love to start the honeymoon a little early" and he lay them down on the bed and he lay on top of her as she wrapped her legs around his back and started rubbing her crevace against his fast growing shaft.

With much hesitation Ginny was the first to pull away, "Harry, I think we better go downstairs before everyone thinks otherwise."

"Oh Gin, that was just cruel! Getting me started with Big Harry down here and now I have you telling me to go get dressed. Oh you sure are going to get it Ms. Weasley for all this teasing" said Harry. He gave her one last kiss and got off the bed to go get dressed.

A few minutes later, the entire Weasley clan was eating breakfast at the table. The tree was so full of gifts that it looked like it was going to explode from all the weight. All six young couples went outside to have a snowball fight. Fleur of course had her limit because she had a big stomach by then. On one of those occassions, Percy accidently hit the kitchen window and Molly gave him a look and Percy bowed his head low. They made snow angels and even did a Snowman contest to see who could build the biggest snowman and the fastest and there was no magic allow. Naturally it came close between Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny who had Harry and Hermione as an advantage. Just then, the Grangers arrived in their car at the burrow. Hermoine ran to them and gave them a big hug.

"Mum! Dad! I'm so happy to see you!" and she gave them a hug again.

"We are happy to see you to sweetheart. I'm glad to see that you and Ron and doing so much better" said Mrs. Granger and she put her arms around her daughter as they walked into the burrow. All the other couples followed behind.

"Oh good you are all inside. We are about to eat our Christmas dinner." said Molly as she herded everybody into the dining room.

"Mrs. Weasley, mum and dad just got here now we are all here" said Hermione and Arthur and Molly greeted them.

"Everybody go ahead and sit down and let's eat" said Molly and everybody started to eat.

"Can you believe that another year is ending and a new one beginning?" said Hermione.

"Oh yes and have you realized that by this time next year we are all going to be married and there are going to be two little ones walking around here?" said Arthur smiling at everyone.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and everyone turned around looked in the direction of the door. Arthur and Molly got up and went to the door. Just outside of the door was Andromeda and a toddler-aged Teddy.

"Andromeda, Teddy, we're so happy the two of you could join us today for Christmas dinner" said Arthur and Molly gave Andromeda and Teddy a hug.

Everyone left the table to go hug and greet Andromeda and Teddy. Naturally Teddy stole everybody's attention and he smiled and laughed.

Harry took little Teddy and sat him on his lap while Ginny looked on. On several occassions Teddy tried to reach reach for Harry's food. Harry gave Teddy a bite of everything that he had wanted to eat.

"bah bah" cooed Teddy as he pointed at the peas on Harry's plate.

"Want some peas Teddy?" Harry grabbed the little spoon that Molly gave him and Teddy opened his mouth awaiting for the peas.

"Oh my gosh! Teddy actually eats peas? asked George.

"Yes, he's been eating peas ever since I smashed them up for him" said Andromeda.

"I'm all grown up and I am not too fond of peas. It has always been a life-long battle with mum and dad while I was growing up. I remember that I used to have to stay at the table for hours while they made me try to eat peas." said George.

"Well, I don't know one day I thought I would give Teddy peas and then he still wanted more after he finished the portion that I had given him. I had to smash some more for him and he was there just happy eating them." Andromeda then turned to Harry, "So be careful Harry, he might eat all your peas."

"I don't mind Andromeda, I love this little bloke." said Harry and then "Look! His hair looks just like mine and you can even see the lightning scar on his forehead!" and Harry smiled.

"Aww, look at him, he's so cute!" revered Hermione.

"Oh my gosh, he looks just like you Harry!" said Ginny and she gently squeezed little Teddy's chin.

When they were all done eating, they went into the sitting room and the all started to open their gifts. Arthur and Molly naturally gave everyone a Jumper with the first letter of their names on the front. Bill and Fleur got teddy bears and toys for their baby as did Charlie and Portia. Percy and Audrey got new robes for their work at the Ministry. George and Angelina get two badges engraved with their names and "Owner" underneath. Harry and Ginny got a jet ski reservation for their honeymoon, Ron and Hermione got a set of books on magical laws. Teddy got a little snitch that rumbled around the room. He was happy crawling behind it the rest of the afternoon. Hermione got a bracelet from her parents. It had been her grandmother's bracelet.

"Shni, shni" screamed Teddy as he kept running behind the rumbling snitch that he got from Harry and Ginny.

"Go for it Teddy catch the snitch" said Harry smiling as he followed his gaze along with Teddy.

"Well, it's getting late and it's time to go so I can put Teddy in bed" said Andromeda.

Harry got up and caught the rumbling snitch and turned it off and picked up Teddy in his arms and Ginny came to his side.

Teddy still looked like Harry with the scar and all and Ginny said, "Well, at least now I have an idea what our kids are going to look like" said Ginny and she leaned up to plant a quick peck on Harry's cheek and then Teddy leaned up to gave Harry a wet kiss on his cheek too.

"Well, it looks like Teddy has grown very fond of you Harry" said Andromeda as she put on her cloak and then grabbed Teddy's and put it on him.

"Do you think we can come visit him? Ginny and I have a little more time now" said Harry as he gave Teddy to Andromeda.

"Of course. I have to do a few errands in Diagon Alley this Friday and then I am going to spend the night at a friend's house that I haven't seen in a long time. If you like you and Ginny can stay with Ron and Hermione to help you as well." and she smiled at Harry and Ginny and took Harry into her own arms.

"Really? That would be great!" said Ginny and she smiled back up at Harry.

"Well, it looks like you can learn what it's like to take care of children as well" said Mrs. Granger.

"I think we are going to have fun aren't we Teddy?" said Harry as he gently squeezed Teddy's chin.

Teddy stretched out his arms at Harry and cooed, "Ha, Ha."

"Say bye bye Teddy" said Andromeda.

"Buh, buh" said Teddy and he folded his fingers up and down as he tried to wave at everyone and then they were out the door.

Everyone stayed behind for a bit and then Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Charlie, and Angelina then left for their perspective homes. Arthur and Molly were tired and they retired early, leaving the three young couples to their own enterntainment in the sitting room. The six of them drank a few butterbeers before going to bed themselves.


	38. Chapter 38: Adventures in Babysitting

_A/N: Here's another chapter. Sorry if it's a little short. I also apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors that I may have overlooked. I don't know much about babies so I tried my best to write what I could. I hope you like it. Please remember to read and REVIEW._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. They are JKR's._

**Chapter 38: Adventures in Babysitting**

On Friday, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny showed up early at Andromeda's doorstep. They knocked on the door and Andromeda appeared at the door with little Teddy. His blonde curls immediately turned his hair to look just like Harry's and a scar appeared on his forehead.

"Har! Har!" called Teddy and he stretched out his arms to Harry, wanting to jump out of Andromeda's arms and she passed Teddy on to Harry.

"Hey there little bloke. How are you? Have you been a good boy with grandmum?" asked Harry as he tried to smooth down the hair on Teddy's head to no avail.

"Glad to see that you could come. A list of things that Teddy can eat and likes are on the table just there" and Andromeda showed them. "I also left information of where I will be just in case you need to get to me. I'm sure the five of you will have fun. Good bye dears" said Andromeda and she walked out the door.

"I suppose that Teddy has had his breakfast." said Hermione and then she cooed at Teddy.

"Why don't we dress him warmly and go play in the snow with him?" recommended Ron.

"That's a good idea" said Ginny with a big grin, "Hermione and I will go dress him warmly and we will be out in a few."

"Well mate, how about it. We have to go to work on Monday. Those attacks are still going on and people still getting poisoned. I sure wish I knew when these things were happening" said Ron as he shook his head.

"Unfortunately we can't Ron. All we can do is be there when we are needed. The good news is that we are getting closer to being official aurors. Though, I have to admit that I have never felt so tired in my life." said Harry as he looked around the sitting room.

"Harry, I think we will need to also talk to the girls about taking care of Teddy this weekend. The fair thing is to take turns if Teddy gets up at night." said Ron.

"I doubt it. I think he's past the stage of getting up during the night. What we are going to have to do is be careful with him because he sure can crawl and walk. Remember at the burrow? One minute he was in the dining room then next he was behind the couch in the sitting room" and Harry smiled at the thought.

"I have the feeling that Teddy is going to keep us rather busy during the day and that we are going to learn a lot about children these couple of days." said Ron.

"We sure are" said Hermione, "While we were changing Teddy, we found out that we had to change his nappy. That is one thing we learned. When we get back in we are going to have to learn on how to prepare a warm bottle of milk for him as well."

"Blimey! Schooling in children indeed! Anyways, are you all ready to go outside?" asked Ron.

"We sure are. Aren't we Teddy?" said Ginny as she smiled and made faces at Teddy and he reached his arms out to Ginny and his hair turned red.

"Well, there goes Gin, now we have an idea what our kids are going to look like if they have red hair." said Harry with a smile and Ginny smiled back at him.

The five of them went outside and played for a good while. They had small snowball fights and even showed Teddy how to make a snowball. Not only that, Teddy was a quick learner because he also learned how to throw snowballs. They made a snow fort and then they made a snowman. They were still rolling up and putting more snow on the snowman when Hermione spoke up.

"Ginny, let's go inside and make some lunch. These blokes are going to be very hungry by the time they finish making their snowman." and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Oh just look at them out there" said Ginny as she was peeling some potatoes, "Harry and Ron are going to make wonderful daddies some day. They look so natural when they play with Teddy. I'm so happy that we offered to help Andromeda with Teddy"

"Yeah, just wait until we let them change the next nappy. Let's see how they manage that" said Hermione and the two girls giggled.

At that moment Harry with Teddy in his arms and Ron walked into the house, "What are you girls now giggling about?" said Harry looking at them with a questioning look on their face.

"Oh just how interesting it's going to be when we have our own children" said Hermione.

"We walked in a little early because poor Teddy needs a nappy change and he sure smells kind of odd" said Ron while he plugged his nose as Teddy passed gas and Teddy couldn't help but laugh at the sound he had made.

Hermione and Ginny laughed this time at what Ron said. Ginny then tried to control her laughter, "Well, don't look at us, we are busy here preparing lunch" as Ginny started dicing up the potatoes and Hermione washed some vegetables.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look and then took Teddy to his room to change his nappy. That was going to be another adventure that Harry and Ron weren't prepared for.

"Where are the nappies?" asked Ron as he looked around.

"Here they are on the dresser." said Harry and he grabbed one and put it on the changing table.

"The towelettes are here and so is the powder" said Ron and he brought them also to the changing table.

Between the two of them they took off Teddy's clothes until he was just in his nappies. They took the dirty one off and Ron lifted Teddy's legs as Harry wiped Teddy squeaky clean and then put some powder on his bum. Just as Harry put some powder, Teddy passed gas again and a small cloud of powder blew out. Teddy once more laughed at the sound. Harry and Ron couldn't resist Teddy's addictive laughter and they too started to laugh. After the three of them had a good laugh, Ron and Harry tried to find out how to put on the nappy on Teddy. Ron even grabbed the package for the directions and he couldn't quite understand them.

"Okay so you put the nappy in this direction... no wait, in the other direction... no that's not right" said Ron scratching his head.

"Let's see Ron" said Harry and Ron showed him the directions. "I see I think we had the nappy upside down Ron. Let's turn in around... ah there we are, that's much better. Right Teddy?" and the Harry looked down at Teddy who smiled back up at him and stretched his little arms at Harry.

"Hang on Teddy, almost done" said Ron as he put the package of nappies back where it was.

Harry and Ron finally dressed Teddy and went back out to the sitting room and went to see Hermione and Ginny. They were already putting food on the stove and between Ginny and Hermione they were preparing a salad.

"We're going back outside for a bit. Just call us when lunch is ready" called out Ron as they walked out.

"I'm surprised at all that they were actually able to put on that nappy on Teddy without asking for any help" said Ginny with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, let's see if they can warm a bit of milk, put it in the bottle and give it to Teddy and put him down for a nap when we are done with lunch" said Hermione and the two of them giggled again.

A few minutes later, lunch was ready and Ginny went to the door to call the three blokes as Hermione set the table and levitated the warm food to the table with her wand. Ginny stood there looking at Harry. Deep down she was beginning to notice that Harry was definitely going to make a good father some day. He was so natural when it came to playing and helping to take care of Teddy. He had even managed to change a nappy with Ron's help. All this made a tear come down Ginny's cheek. She dried it and couldn't wait to see how he and Ron would manage to get Teddy's milk warmed up and into his bottle. Ginny started to get cold and finally called the three blokes inside.

"Lunch is ready. Why don't you three blokes come in and warm up yourselves" called out Ginny. She waited at the door and gave Harry a kiss as he walked in with Teddy in his arms and Teddy reached out to give Ginny a wet kiss.

"Umm, Teddy remember, she's my girl. You're going to have to find your own" said Harry as he playfully slid his finger swiftly on Teddy's nose.

"Oh dear, do I detect some jealousy here Mr. Potter" said Ginny with arched eyebrows.

"No, I'm just protecting what is mine" and Harry puffed his chest out with pride in a jokingly way and Ginny smacked it playfully.

Harry put Teddy on his high chair and put a portion of smashed vegetables and smashed potatoes on his little table. He started to pick it up with his little hand and with much effort, Teddy put his food in his mouth.

"Merlin! Teddy is pretty smart he is. Is there anything he doesn't know how to do?" said Ron looking on in amazement.

"Actually it's perfectly normal for his age to be able to do that for his age" added Hermione and she took a bite of her food.

After they finished eating, there was a smell that Ron couldn't resist and then he finally spoke up after finishing his lunch, "What is that lovely smell?"

"Gingersnaps. I thought I would make some for you blokes" said Ginny with a smile.

"Blimey! You made your world's famous gingersnaps Gin?" asked Ron with a wide grin.

"Yes, Ron and you will remember to leave some for everybody here. The last time I made gingersnaps at the burrow, Ron ate have the batch" said Ginny as she sighed in frustration.

"Gin, I can't help it if your gingersnaps are yummy." said Ron in defense.

"Don't worry Ginny. I'll look out for him" said Hermione and gave Ron the look of "or else."

"Well, now how about you blokes go make Teddy some milk and Hermione and I set up for tea in the sitting room with the gingersnaps?" said Ginny.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise and Ron spoke up, "Gin, we don't know how to prepare a bottle of milk.

"It's simple, just warm up the milk a bit, put it in the bottle, make sure it's not too hot and give it to Teddy put him down for you-know-what. Andromeda had warned us about not using _the_ word or Teddy would be fussy." said Hermione.

"Alright" said Harry and he and Ron got up to go warm up the milk in a small pot while Hermione and Ginny took out the teacups.

Moments later, the water was warming up, the gingersnaps set out on the coffee table in the sitting room and Teddy lay down on Ginny's arms as she fed him his bottle with warm milk.

While he drank his milk, he put his fingers on Ginny's soft red strands from her long hair and started to play with it.

"I suppose I'm not the only one with an infactuation for your hair Gin" said Harry as he smiled down at Teddy who was now getting sleepy. Ginny smiled back up at him and then looked back down at Teddy. Harry looked at Ginny. It was only Teddy who was in her arms but he could already imagine the tenderness that Ginny will have for their children. Ginny looked even more beautiful as she sat there holding Teddy in her arms. Harry couldn't resist anymore and he got up to go stand behind Ginny and kissed her head. He then whispered into her ear, "Gin, I can see already that you are going to make a wondeful mum to our babies someday" and she smiled up at him. By then, Teddy was completely asleep and Harry walked with Ginny to Teddy's room. There she put him down and covered him with his bed spread and caressed his soft chubby cheek with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry Gin, some day we'll have our own kids" and he put his arms around Ginny and kissed her neck. Harry wound up kissing Ginny's neck and she closed her eyes and let the shudder run through her body. Harry began to suckle her pulse and she sighed with pleasure and Harry's hands began to drift up her flat stomach until they found her breasts and he started to squeeze them.

"Harry... mmm... Harry, not ... in front of... Teddy" she whispered as she softly sighed with pleasure again.

"You know something, Teddy is very tired and asleep, this means we have a couple of minutes to ourselves" said Harry as he whispered into her ear.

"But, what about Ron and Hermione? We left them in the living room" responded Ginny as she brought her hands back behind Harry's head.

Harry and Ginny left Teddy's room. They quietly closed the door and went to the living room. To their surprise, within moments, they heard soft moans come from one of the bedrooms in the house.

"What was that you were saying about having some minutes to ourselves Harry?" said Ginny with a seductive look on her face.

Harry picked her up and let her into one of the rooms. He closed the door and put a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room with his hand.

Harry lay Ginny down on the bed and started to kiss her passionately. His fingers began to linger up and down her body. He kissed her pulse and then took off her jumper and blouse and then took off her skirt. Harry then quickly took off his clothes and lay on top of Ginny. His mouth found her breasts along the way and he started to suckle at them. Ginny began to moan loudly as a shiver hit her body. Ginny's hand found Harry's shaft and she started to play with it and to tease it.

"Oh yes love... go ahead and play with... Big Harry" said Harry as he closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure and he fell back on the pillows. Ginny stiddled him and licked his now muscular chest. She let her fingers linger all over his chest and she leaned down to continue licking until she trailed down to Harry's shaft. She started taking Harry's shaft into her mouth and used her fingers, causing him to moan loudly at the feel of her fingers and mouth. She started to play with his sac and Harry tried to open his eyes and looked at Ginny continue to please him with her mouth. He put his fingers through her red hair and closed his eyes because the pleasure was too much to bare. Harry's hips started to move slowly against Ginny mouth and she started to move her mouth and hands faster. "Oh Gin, I'm going to explode love" said Harry at last with much effort as he began to grunt with another wave of pleasure. Ginny then moved in her sensual tigress like move up to Harry's lips and kissed him long and Hard before going back down to his shaft and working him nice and hard. "Oh GINNNNNN!" and Ginny felt Harry's seed spill into her mouth. She moved back up in a seductively way up to Harry and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry turned them over and he kissed his way down to her crevace. His tongue began to play with her magical spot and Ginny moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Harry... mmmm... yummy... oh that's it... do it with your tongue... ohhhh" and she shuddered as another wave of pleasure hit her.

Harry moved his way up to Ginny's lips and kissed her long and hard as their tongues danced within the other's mouth. Just as Harry was about to enter Ginny's womanhood, they heard Teddy cry.

"Blast! Don't tell me that it's going to be like this, where we are going to be on he verge of finding pleasure and the baby will cry" said Ginny in frustration.

"It's okay Gin. I'll go. you stay here and don't go anywhere" said Harry with a wide grin. He put on a bathrobe and went into Teddy's room.

"Teddy, what's the matter? Are you wet?" asked Harry as he checked Teddy's nappy. At that moment Ron also walked in with a bathrobe tied around his waist.

"You sure have some rotten timing there little one" said Ron in frustration.

"Tell me about it Ron" said Harry as he grabbed a nappy and a moist towelette.

"Why don't you go back to Hermione and I'll finish the little one here" said Harry.

"Thanks mate, I owe you one" said Ron.

"Duly noted mate" called out Harry after him. When Harry was done changing Teddy's nappy he put him back in his crib and like magic he fel asleep again. Harry thanked Merlin for that.

Harry walked back into the bedroom and there was Ginny under the bed sheets, propped up on her elbows. Harry could see Ginny's nipples go firm underneath the sheet. Harry dropped the bathrobe on the floor and felt his shaft grow again as he got under the bedsheet with Ginny.

"The bed got a bit cold without you and I'm glad you came back quickly" said Ginny with a seductive smile.

"Well, you can thank Merlin that little Teddy was fast asleep after I changed his nappy" said Harry as he started to caress Ginny's breasts through the bed sheet before taking it off to reveal her breasts before him.

"Now where were we before we were interrupted Mr. Potter" said Ginny looking up at Harry.

"I believe we were just about here" said Harry as he propped himself on top of Ginny and put his already grown shaft at her entrance.

"Mmmm, yes" said Ginny as she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure at the feel of Harry's shaft at her entrance.

With one swift move, Harry thrust his shaft into Ginny and she moaned loudly as his shaft filled her up completely.

"Oh Gin, you are already hot and wet... ohhhh" moaned Harry and he started to move in and out of her. Soon her hips where meeting his hard thrusts as orgasms started to engulf them one after another.

"Yes... uh, uh, uh,... harder Harry... HARDER!" screamed Ginny as Harry pumped even harder into her.

"Oh Gin, you... are... so... amazing... and beautiful... ohhhh" and Harry grunted as he felt another orgasm hit him.

Again they heard Teddy cry and this time they crying stopped shortly aftewards.

"Why... aren't... you going... to Teddy" said Ginny in between their pelvic thrusts.

"I saw Ron last time... and... he said that... he would take... care of ... ohhhhhhh" Harry couldn't finish as he felt his mega orgasm very close. Their bodies slapped more faster than ever with a deep urge for the other.

"Oh Harry... you... ohhhh... yes... uh, uh, uh ... and Big Har-" and Ginny couldn't finish either as their moans got louder.

"Gin, I'm coming..." said Harry as he squeezed his eyes shut as he came closer to his mega orgasm.

"Just... do it... Har- I'm... read-" by then Ginny was panting too hard to be able to speak and then they came with one loud groan in unison and rode their orgasms until Harry fell back on her.

"Oh Gin, you... are so... unbelieveable" said Harry and then with much effort he propped himself up and brought his lips down on Ginny. He was going to then pull out but Ginny put her legs around him and started moving under him and he started to slap his hips against her once more.

"Oh yes... deep Harry...DEEP!" screamed Ginny and they began their well known syncopation of the thrusting of their hips.

"Oh Gin!" groaned Harry as sweat began to cover their bodies from their lovemaking.

"Oooooh, just like... that Harry" said Ginny and she squeezed her legs tighter behind Harry's back.

"Gin, I'm going... to come... again" said Harry as he kept chugging into Ginny.

"I'm read-" said Ginny with much effort and the two of them rode another mega orgasm and everything went silent until they heard Teddy cry again in the distance and then there was silence again.

Harry looked down at Ginny and she smiled up at him, "Harry, you know I will always love you. Even if you come home late at night from work."

"And I'll love you, with bruises and all" said Harry and he leaned down to tenderly kiss her.

The following day, the five of them stayed indoors and talked a little more about the wedding as they watched Teddy crawl and chase after the rumbling snitch that Harry and Ginny had given him for Christmas.

Harry was sitting on the couch with Ginny with his arm around her and he had managed to play with a couple of strands with the hand with the arm that was around Ginny. On the couch across form them were Ron and Hermione who was laying on Ron's chest. She looked a bit tired as did Harry and Ginny. They eventually gave up running after Teddy and thought that Teddy could do the chasing for a change. There was a knock at the door and Ginny covered her yawn before she got up to answer the door. It was Andromeda.

"Well hello dears. How was Teddy?" she asked.

"He was a good boy the whole time. He sure had us running after him. How do you ever manage it Andromeda?" asked Hermione who had sleepy eyes.

"I know dears. It gets to me too." answered Andromeda.

"He did keep us up a bit last night. Either he needed a nappy change or a bottle with milk. Besides that he was a good little bloke." and then he turned to Teddy who came running at Andromeda.

"G'ma, g'ma!" called out Teddy and then he stretched his arms back out to Harry who took him in his arms.

"It looks like he has gotten even more fond of you Harry dear" commented Andromeda.

"Yes, we have grown quite fond of each other. Haven't we little bloke?" and he kissed his forehead.

"Well, I'm afraid it's time we all went back to the burrow. We have to go back to work the day after tomorrow." reminded Hermione.

The four of them said their farewells. Teddy cried and broke Harry's heart when he left. The four of them then apparated in front of the burrow and went inside to get some rest before going back to work.


	39. Chapter 39: A Fatal Accident

_A/N: I mention the Macaws as a quidditch team. We don't know what their names are so I made them up. My fellow readers, hang in there. The wedding of Harry and Ginny is coming... I'm hoping to add it in the next chapter, if not definitely the following one. Then followed none other than by their honeymoon! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are J.K. Rowling's!_

**Chapter 39: A Fatal Accident**

Winter was over and Spring was in full swing. Ginny was back to playing quidditch games with the Harpies while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to work at the Ministry. The threats weren't as serious so there were no more aurors on duty acting as bodyguards for the Weasley clan. The only exception was Ginny because of her fame with the Harpies. The attacks and poisonings continued as the Auror Department was hard at work to investigate who was behind the attacks and poisonings. Hermione and Ginny continued their preparations for their weddings as the dates drew closer. It was now March and the snow had just melted away.

It was Saturday and Ginny and Hermione were excited about finally going shopping for their wedding dresses and their bridesmaid dresses. Harry and Ron were coming along to go shopping for their wedding robes as well. The foursome arrived in Diagon Alley and people flocked at them again for autographs. After nearly half an hour, the four of them finally were able to walk into Gringotts to withdraw some galleons and then they went to Twilfitt and Tattings.

"Why don't you blokes go to the quidditch store while Hermione and I purchase our wedding dresses" said Ginny.

Harry kissed Ginny and Ron kissed Hermione and the blokes walked out of the store.

"Well hello there ladies. Welcome to Twilfitt and Tattings, finest robe makers of our time. I couldn't help but overhear that you ladies are to get married?" asked the sales lady.

"Yes, we would like to look at wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses and... ummm..." Hermione went silent.

"And corsets with matching knickers for our wedding night" spoke up Ginny with a confident voice.

"Ah, I see, well let's go over here at look at these. They just came in from France. They are the finest we have." said the saleslady.

After Hermione and Ginny tried a couple of dresses, they finally found the right ones with matching white silk capes. Then they found the bridesmaid dresses for themselves, Fleur (after she had the baby), Portia (for her already big belly), Audrey, Angelina, Luna, and Hannah. They also found the perfect corset and knicker sets for their honeymoon. They went back out and found Harry and Ron in the quidditch store and then Harry and Ron went into Twilfitt and Tattings to buy their robes for themselves and their groomsmen. When the four of them were done they headed off to Honeydukes to eat some sweet pastries and to drink some tea.

"Are you happy love?" asked Harry smiling back down at Ginny.

"I couldn't be happier and next week we are playing against the Moutohora Macaws of New Zealand next Saturday. Will you and Ron be able to come to the quidditch match?" asked Ginny.

"Of course love, we have to be there remember?" said Harry and he took a bite of his pumpkin pastie.

"Are you nervous Gin?" asked Ron and he took a sip of his tea.

"A little, this team can be rather intimidating. I hear that they are pretty rough in the air and not to mention those beaters, its like they have magic over those bludgers. They practically go right at the target they intend to send it to" said Ginny and she took a bit of her fudge.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Ginny. You're flying faster than ever and your aiming... well, nobody can beat that. Everytime you get ahold of that quaffle you put it right through the hoop." said Ron as he winked at his sister.

"Even Gwenog is worried. She is making us practice twice as hard as ever. I'm surprised I even had the energy to come shopping today. The Macaws have won the Asia, Africa, and Oceania Quidditch Cup three times and have won the World Quidditch Cup a couple of times too." said Ginny as she sighed. Harry put an arm around her to comfort her.

"Gin, all you and the Harpies can do is do the best you can. If you defeat them great, if you don't, that's fine too love." said Harry.

"I don't know, sometimes I wish I was back playing quidditch at Hogwarts. There was the tension of winning the quidditch cup, but it was so much simpler, and besides I had you and Ron on the same team." said Ginny as she sighed and then yawned.

"It's okay love. Don't worry about it." said Harry and then he turned towards Ron and Hermione, "I think we better go home, someone is getting a little tired" said Harry.

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement and they went out onto Diagon Alley and dispparated to the burrow.

A week later Ginny was sitting at the dining room and she was just shoving her food around on her plate.

Harry looked up for the thousandth time and said, "Gin love, you have got to eat something. You are going to need your energies. Especially at the way those Macaws might play."

"I suppose" said Ginny and she forced her food into her mouth and a few minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were apparating at the Holyhead Harpie quidditch pitch for the quidditch match against the Macaws. Hermione found a place to sit and had a Harpie banner with her to cheer for Ginny.

* * *

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Moutohora Macaws and Holyhead Harpies game" announced Robert Jordan, younger brother of famous announcer Lee Jordan.

"The Moutohora Macaws have won the Asia, Africa, and Oceania Quidditch Cup on several occassions and they have also won the Quidditch World Cup a couple of times. Here we have the Macaws, please give them a round of applause. Here they are as they wave their red, yellow, and blue robes behind them. Their captain, Phillip Craig is keeper, the beaters are Michael Rotans and Hunter Martin, next we have their chasers, Thomas Evans, Quinn White, and Adam Turner, last but not least, their seeker, Flynn Clarke." The supporters clapped and whistled at them and Robert spoke up again, "Now give a round of applause to our Holyhead Harpies from the U.K. The captain and beater for the Harpies, Gwenog Jones, their other beater is Miranda Crowley and their chasers, Linda Brown, Ginevra Weasley," At this Hermione got up and screamed as she waved the Harpie banner, "and Daphne Belvedere, their keeper is Katherine Harrison and last but not least, their seeker is Grace Matthews. There they go waving their dark green and gold colors behind them ... Now here comes the quidditch referee. He sets the snitch free, now the bludgers and now he blows his whistle as he throws the quaffle into the air... and both teams are off!"

"Rotans sees the bludger coming and sends it in the direction of Brown who is currently in the possession of the quaffle but she nearly misses it by a millimeter as she then passes the quaffle on to Weasley and they fly off to the hoops and Weasley puts it through the hoop! Merlin! She's a quick one! That's 10 points to the Harpies in the lead with 10-0. Craig doesn't like the idea much and he is already barking orders at his team. There goes now White and Evans with the quaffle and then they fly off to pass it on to Turner who then tries to put it past Harrison but with no luck as Harrison saves her hoops for the Harpies. Rontans and Martin have the bludgers under control as each aim the bludgers towards Weasley and Brown and barely missing them as Turner and Evans fly off with the quaffle and put in the quaffle this time with no effort past Harrison, oh, not only once but twice! 20 points to the Macaws bringing them in the lead with 20-10.

"Crowley, get the bloody bludgers and throw it at them" said Jones as she directed her bat towards one of the chasers.

"Oh, it looks like Jones didn't like that move by the Macaws at all and now she's the one screaming at her top of her lungs at her team. And look the Harpies are making a comback as Jones throws a bludger at Turner, knocking him off his broom and now he is making the effort to get back on his broom. Crowley now fires a bludger at Evans, also throwing him off his broom. Oh, what is this, two chasers hanging from their brooms! As we see Belvedere gets the quaffle as the Harpie chasers fly in the direction of the Macaw hoops and they do their triple pass move and one, two, three times that they put that quaffle into the hoops, giving the Harpies this time 30 points. Bringing them in the lead with 40-20. The three Harpie chasers fly off again as they put the quaffle again through hoops, one and two times, now giving the Harpies 20 points, and still keeping them in the lead with 60-20. And it looks like our Macaw chasers are back on their brooms and with fury at that! They take the quaffle from the Harpies and take it for a flight between the Macaw chasers and the put the quaffle in bringing them closer. 10 points to the Macaws and now at 60-30" added Robert Jordan.

Two hours later the Harpies and the Macaws were going at it while they mustered all their strength. The Macaws were no leading 250-210.

"And the seekers have found the snitch. They fly off to try to catch the snitch. If the Macaws catch the snitch, not only is the game over but they would win this match. In the meantime, the chasers are going madly over the quaffle as they struggle to get through the hoops to gain advantage on the oposing team. Ooh, and there goes that bludger pretty close to Harrison, nearly missing her. The Harpies gain control of the quaffle again as Weasley and Belvedere pass the quaffle between the two and then Weasley passes it on to Brown and puts the quaffle into the hoop, 10 points to the Harpies and that brings the score to 250-220 and, oh no, did you see that, the bludger has just hit Weasley on the chest and she is falling to the ground! Oh no! We need healers on the pitch please!"

When Harry saw Ginny fall down to the ground, his heart stopped. He knew how to prevent the fall, but he had to stand back. He was frustrated at himself that he couldn't do anything. He quickly ran down to the pitch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will momentarily pause the match while healers take Ms. Weasley off and then we will continue the match. Thank you ahead of time for your patience" said Robert as he looked on from his announcer's box.

Hermione stood up and ran to go to Ginny's side. They were levitating Ginny's unconscious body as Hermione came to her side. Harry, Ron, and Hermione then apparated at St. Mungo's immediately to be with Ginny. When they reapparated in front of St. Mungo's, Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly ran inside to find out how Ginny was.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived running only to have a healer close a door at them and all they could do was wait. Harry quickly sent a patronus to Arthur and Molly about Ginny.

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, please come quickly to St. Mungo's! Ginny's been hurt at the quidditch match. Ron and Hermione are here as well._

Within moments, Arthur and Molly arrived at St. Mungos.

"Harry dear, we got your patronus, is Ginny alright?" asked Molly.

"We don't know yet Mrs. Weasley. Just as Ron, Hermione and I arrived, the healers closed the door and have been in there since then. There is not telling what Ginny's situation is until one of them comes out" said Harry as he put his face in his hands and Hermione walked up to him and put her arm around him as did Ron.

Just then a healer walked out of Ginny's room and they all looked up with anguish to see what the healer was going to say.

"Please tell us that Ginny is going to be alright" said Harry as his voice broke at the last word.

"I'm sorry. She was admitted with several broken ribs, her lung was ruptured and we have had to charm her body to help her breath. She also fractured her arm in three is on heavy anti-pain draughts. She is unconscious and there is no way of telling when she wakes up when she makes a full recuperation. Currently we are giving her potions to mend her broken bones and her ruptured lung. The extend of her injuries will take about two weeks to mend her bones and lungs. After that, all we can do is hope that she wakes up. You can go in if you like, but please remember that she needs a lot of rest." said the healer and then he walked away.

Harry put his face in his hands again and he started to cry silently. He felt that his world had come crumbling down on him. He felt that he was on the verge of losing his beloved Ginny. With his head down, Harry walked into Ginny's room. There was his beloved sleeping beauty. Her lifeless body lay on the bed. Harry sat down next to her and ever so gently took her hand.

"Gin? Love? It's me Harry. Please wake up love. I don't know what my life would be without you. The healers say that your bones and lung will be all mended in a couple of weeks. All we have to do is be a bit patient. Please wake up Gin, I want to see you walk down the aisle in your beautiful wedding dress" said Harry and at this Molly broke down in tears and started to cry quietly into Arthur's chest and he rubbed her back with his hands in an attempt to soothe her.

"Don't worry Harry, she's a strong one remember? She'll wake up when you least expect it" said Ron and he came up behind Harry to put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Just then Harry and Ron heard a silent patronus from Millburgh:

_Harry, Ron, you are needed urgently at Godric's Hollow to do an investigation on a poisoning. Neville and Grayson will be there to meet you. Go now!_

"Mate, you heard it, we have to go now." said Ron and Harry lifted his tear-strained face, wiped his tears and before he left Ginny's room he looked at her and blew her a kiss.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Godric's Hollow**

"We're here, so what's the story Auror Grayson and Neville?" asked Ron.

"Harry, are you alright?"asked Neville.

"He'll be alright. Ginny was at a quidditch match and she got knocked off by a bludger, has several broken bones, she is unconscious at St. Mungo's" Ron answered for him.

"Potter, you need to be in form and alert. Can you do it?" asked Auror Grayson.

Harry didn't do anything but nod his head up and down. Somehow Harry pulled all the possible strength that he could muster, furrowed his brow and then gave Grayson a firm nod of his head.

"Good now follow me" said Grayson. When they arrived at the body, it was a young witch. She looked familiar to Harry.

"Hang on, I know this witch. I know that Ginny and I have seen her somewhere... blast, where was it that we saw her?" Harry asked himself as he searched his head and then a lightbulb went off in his head, "Her name is Alice, she is a waitress at Madam Puddifoot's. We met her the day that George also got poisoned. We had taken him to Hogwarts so that Madam Pomfrey could treat him" said Harry.

"Well she's going to St. Mungo's now. There are some witnesses that you need to question" said Grayson.

"Alright" said Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron walked up to a young wizard and started asking him questions.

"Good afternoon, your name is.."

"The name is Hartman, Peter Hartman" said the young Wizard.

"Mr. Hartman, can you please explain to us what happened here to the young witch."

"I was just walking to the cemetary to visit my parents when I saw a caped person come up to her. They took out some sort of big fang and scratched her with it. She tried to take her wand out immediately but the caped person had disappeared. I noticed that she didn't look very well so I rushed to her side and I asked her if she was alright. She told me that she was feeling rather light-headed. A few moments later, she fainted in my arms and that's when I sent a patronus to the Ministry of Magic to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Are you certain that you didn't see the caped person's face?" asked Ron as he furrowed his brow.

"No sir, I didn't see it. I did see a silver ring with a snake on it and he or she also had a strange snake tattoo on the inside of their wrist."

"Thank you. Here are our cards. If you remember any other details, please don't hesitate to contact the Auror Department." said Harry.

"Yes sir." said the young wizard and he walked away.

"Well, what did he say?" asked Grayson after he finished questioning the other witness at the scene.

"He said it was a caped person. He didn't see their face and saw that they had a silver ring with a snake on it and a snake tattoo on the inside of their wrist. This can only mean that these poisonings are definitely closely related to the remaining death eaters. The witch very likely could have been poisoned with basilisk poison because the wizard, Peter Hartman said that he saw some sort of huge fang scratch Alice, the witch." said Ron.

"Alright, the two of you, go back to the Auror Department and write up the report." said Grayson and Harry and Ron disapparated to go to the Auror Department.

When Harry and Ron arrived at the Auror Department, Millburgh and Moore were waiting for them.

"So, what did you get at the scene?" asked Moore.

"Possible death eater who poisoned a young witch very likely with basilisk poison because of the huge fang reported on the scene by witnesses. We assume it's a death eater because the wizard we spoke with, Peter Hartman, said that the caped person had an odd tattoo on the inside of their wrist" said Harry as he recounted the story.

"Bloody Hell! I can't believe this and every time we end with a cold trail. Your responsibility is to be on the alert to see where these blasted caped people are coming from! You hear Weasley and Potter?" shouted Millburgh.

"Yes sir" said Harry and Ron.

They went off to their desks to write up the report.

"Blimey Harry, I have never seen that side of Millburgh before. He must be under a lot of stress to find this so called caped master" said Ron as he kept writing with his quill.

"Yeah, but what if we go back to our Hogwarts ways and start the investigation and give Millburgh an answer as to who is behind these poisonings and attacks Ron?" asked Harry.

"Oh like one of those little adventures we went on with Hermione?" chuckled Ron.

"Yeah, precisely. The only thing is that we are going to have to do this on our own because she is not an auror. I suppose we can talk to Seamus and Neville about this though." said Harry as he looked into blank space.

"This kind of investigation can take years mate. I mean... look, it took as seven years to bring Lord Voldemort to his end" added Ron.

"Well, if it takes another seven years so be it, but I want to put an end to these poisonings Ron" said Harry and he went back to work.

It was almost 2am in the morning when Harry left the Ministry. He was dead tired but he wanted to go be at Ginny's bedside. He arrived at St. Mungo's and there was Ginny's lifeless body, still on the bed that he had seen only hours before. He took a chair next to her bed.

"Gin, please wake up love. Well, anyhow, it's late and you need you rest so you go ahead and rest your beautiful brown eyes. Good night my sleeping beauty" said Harry as tears started to slide down his face. He gently squeezed her hand then he lay his head looking at Ginny. Within seconds, he was dead asleep.

The following morning Harry got up early again to go to the burrow to changed his auror robes and then he went to the Auror Department to go do some more work.

Millburgh then came to him, "Harry, I want to apologize for raising my voice at you last night. Especially after I found out from Ron about what happened to Ginny, your fiancé. I'm sorry to hear about the dreadful accident she had during her quidditch match. You know that if things were better, I would be asking you to go home but I need you around hear. You do understand that don't you Harry?"

"Yes, I do sir. In fact, Ron and I would like to take on the full investigation behind the poisonings and the attacks, with your permission of course. However, I think that this is a matter that will take a while before it is solved. Who knows, it could even take years" answered Harry.

"Yes, I know. For now you and Ron are trainees so I can't give you the case. However, I can let the two of you along with Traverston and Grayson so work on the case. Once Ron, Neville, Seamus and yourself have officially become aurors, it would be my pleasure to give you four the case so you can try to solve it." said Millburgh.

"I understand sir, and thank you" said Harry.

"Good, now all I can ask of you while your fiancé is at St. Mungo's is to do your best, alright?" asked Millburgh.

Harry nodded, "yes sir" and Millburgh left.

Later in the day, Harry was asked to go be on the lookout at Godric's Hollow. He thought of now better thing to do than to be able to visit his parents' tomb and to go visit his old house in Godric's Hollow and to also assess the damage so that he could have it fixed up and then he could let it to a wizarding family. When Harry reapparated at Godric's Hollow, he walked around while being on alert and he walked over to his parents' tomb. Tears started to roll down his cheeks again.

"Mum, dad. I'm here because I don't know who else to talk to. Ginny is sick at St. Mungo's, there are poisonings and killings going around and everyone is living in fear again. It's almost like living another war. I wish you were here so you could hear all that I have to get off of my chest. For now, I'm thankful that at least I have this place to come visit you." and with that Harry used his wand to conjure a bouquet of lillies. Harry dried his tears and inspected the area. The last attack was nearby and he continued to survey the area as he made his way to the house where his parents had been killed when he was a baby. It had fallen desparately into disrepair and it was going to need a lot of fixing. He made a mental note to ask someone at the Ministry about getting the house in Godric's Hollow and 12 Grimmauld Place fixed. Suddenly there was a streak of yellow light that nearly missed him and he took cover.

"Whose there?" called out Harry from his hiding place.

"Potter, that was a warning. Next time Ginny Weasley is going to get it. You stay away from our plans to complete what the Dark Lord had planned to finish" said the caped person.

"You stay away from Ginny!" and when Harry carefully poked to take a look, the caped person had disappeared.

Harry sent a patronus to Millburgh and Moore immediately:

_Andy, Geoff, I had just confronted the caped person again. They missed me by a few inches. They told me that it was just a warning. They are threatening that next time it will be Ginny if we don't stay put._

Harry then got a patronus from Moore that he could go home as soon as another auror came in his place. Within minutes another auror appeared and Harry reapparated at St. Mungo's. He walked in through the main doors and made his way up to Ginny's room.

"Gin love? How are you? Have you been a good girl? Please wake up for me love. I love you sweetheart. Do you remember when we met for the very first time love? It was at King's Cross. You so desparately wanted to get on the Hogwarts Express. Then the following year you came on it. It was an odd year but then I saved you from the Chamber of Secrets. When I saw your body there, you looked so helpless love. Then there was the time when I would come to the burrow and you would be there. After Bill and Fleur's wedding, I never felt so guilty for leaving you all helpless at Hogwarts, but I had to leave love. I had to find those horcruxes so that we could destroy Voldemort. Remember when we went swimming at the pond that one Summer before we went back to Hogwarts. It was so much fun. Remember how we had fun running around the castle and playing quidditch? You were incredible up there in the air Gin. Then there was the Yule Ball. I remember that I had proposed to you. It was such a special night and I was so happy. I knew that it was also very special night for you too. Remember then when we spent those last few days at Hogwarts alone? I would never trade them for anything in the world. Now we are only months away from our wedding. Don't you see Gin, I love you and I need for you to wake up. My life is extremely lonesome without you. Please Gin, please wake up" and Harry then took her hand and stood there looking down at her. She was truly a sleeping beauty as her lovely red strands of hair surrounded her lovely face. Harry then, without turning away, he lay his head on their hands and he fell asleep, with tears rolling down his face once more.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Ginny had been unconscious. She was completely healed and there was nothing else that the healers could do. The only thing left now was to send her home and have a healer come check on her once a day. Arthur and Molly came to take Ginny and when they got to the burrow, Harry carried her and lay her gently on her bed. He sat there next to her for the next few days. Molly would send food up to him but he would barely touch it and he had grown a little thin. If Harry wasn't working, he would spend every moment at Ginny's bedside. His tears would constantly roll down his cheeks. One day Harry had fallen asleep and his head as usual was on top of his hand holding hers when the healer walked in. The only times he left her bedroom were to go to the bathroom or to go to work the Auror Department.

Harry quickly stood up and stepped aside so the healer could wave his wand on top of Ginny's unconscious body. Harry waited patiently and finally the healer was done.

"Healer Smith, how is Ginny doing?" asked Harry, hoping that the healer, like in the last couple of weeks, hoping that there would be signs of consciousness.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. Ginny's body is fine but she still shows no signs of consciousness. I will be back tomorrow to check on her again. Keep hoping and talking to her. She may be unconscious but believe it or not, she can still hear you" said Healer Smith and then he walked out the door.

Ron and Hermione walked into Ginny's room and went over to Harry's side to look at Ginny to see how she was doing.

Ron put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "What did the healer say about Ginny?"

"Not much, just the usual. Ginny's body is fine and there are no signs of consciousness." said Harry as tears of frustration slid down his cheeks as he put his face in his hands.

"Don't worry Harry" said Hermione putting her arm around Harry, "Ginny will wake up when you least expect it and you will see her walk down the aisle." and then Hermione put her head on his shoulder as she looked down at Ginny.

"I don't know Hermione, it's almost April and she's still unconscious. What if our wedding date come up and she hasn't woken up? I so hoping to going to Egypt with her and the family after our wedding" said Harry with a frown on his face.

"Don't worry Harry, we are still placing the orders on the things the two of you need. We will postpone the wedding if necessary." said Hermione as she looked up at Harry and then back at Ginny.

"DINNER TIME!" shouted Molly and Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny one more time before the left and closed the door on their way out. Minutes later, Molly had sent food with Hermione but all Harry ate were some peas and he left the rest of his food untouched.

* * *

Another three weeks went by without changed. Harry had to stay late at the Auror Department to finish writing a report on a few more poisonings and attacks. He then received orders from Millburgh and Moore to go on a mission to a manor in Edinburgh on the suspicion of death eater activity with Ron, Neville, Seamus, Auror Grayson, and Auror Traverston. Another two weeks went by while he was away and in the meantime, Molly and Hermione took turns to look after Ginny.

* * *

It was now early May and Harry had come back real late from his auror mission in Edinburgh. It was 2am in the morning and as he always promised Ginny, he would always come to her, even if it was very late. He remember when she had told him that she prefered that he come late to her than never. Harry reapparated in front of the burrow. He walked in through the front door as quietly as he could. The one lamp in the sitting room was still on. Ron had stayed behind one more day to help conclude the mission before filing up another report. Harry made his way quietly up to Ginny's room. He opened the door and there was Ginny's unconscious body still waiting for him. He didn't care anymore if Ginny was unconscious. Despite the awful pain of loneliness that lingered deep in his heart everyday, he thanked Merlin that at least Ginny was alive and the in some way she heard everything that he told her. With his traveling auror robes still on, he walked over to the chair next to Ginny's bed and sat down. He took Ginny's hand in his and looked down at her.

"Gin, love. Don't fret, I am home late like I said I would try to do. It was a long hard mission and I missed so much being at your side. Everyday I counted the days that I was away from you and wished that the next day would be the day that I would come back to be at your side. What matters now is that I'm home now and I'm here with you." Harry felt a gulp in his throat once more and he swallowed it before speaking to her again, "Gin, my love, good night. Dream pleasant dreams and I will be here for you in the morning." Harry got up again, kissed Ginny gently on her forehead, sat back down and put his head again over their hands. Harry was so tired that he fell into a very deep sleep.

The following morning, Harry was still in a deep sleep. Suddenly he felt fingers on his head. They were caressing and lulling his head. Someone's hands were sliding along his hair. It felt so nice. He knew that he was dreaming that Ginny was caressing his head. The kind of sweet and gentle caresses that she did on his head after they made love. Harry didn't know it but he started to talk in his deep sleep.

"Oh Gin, your hands... they feel so good... I hadn't felt them in such a long time... Please don't stop... Oh Gin... I love you so much... Don't leave me... I have had to... live with an empty void all this time... Oh Gin... my sleeping beauty..." and then Harry went quiet again. Suddenly he felt like real hands were truly gently caressing his head. He knew that he was dreaming. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to keep feeling Ginny's hands on his head. It was the only touch that had felt the most real in a long time. Harry didn't move for fear that he would wake up and that Ginny's gentle touch would suddenly leave him. Somehow, Harry's sleep became a little lighter and the gentle caress on his head became more real. It felt so real that he decided to take the risk and wake up. Harry opened his eyes and he gasped at what he saw. There was Ginny smiling and looking down at him. He bright brown eyes were also smiling down at him as she continued to caress his head. She was not a figment of his imagination. She was truly running her fingers through his hair. Harry stood up and smiled down at her.

"Gin, are you really awake? This isn't a dream is it?" Harry still in shock at the fact that Ginny had indeed woken up.

Then Harry heard the most beautiful voice to his ears that he hadn't heard for the last two months.

"Yes, Harry. I am awake. I am very much awake. Thank you so much for staying at my side all this time and for looking out for me. I truly feel very lucky and thank Merlin for having you in my life." said Ginny and a tear slid down her cheek. Harry gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"Ginny, you have no idea how hard it was for me to move on with my life with you like this. Many times I thought that I would lose you. Day after day the healer would come in and tell me the same thing. What matters most is that you are awake love" said Harry and he leaned down to kiss her deeply on her lips.

"Harry, I'm just curious, how long have I been unconscious for? All I remember was getting hit by a bludger on the chest, real hard at that, falling off my broom, hitting the ground and then everything went black" said Ginny with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well, after that we rushed you to St. Mungo's. You had broken several of your ribs, broken your left arm in three parts and ruptured a lung. The healers had to put a charm on you to help you breath. In two weeks the healer was able to mend your arm. However, you were still unconscious and you had been ever since then." said Harry.

Ginny patted the spot next to her on her bed to signal Harry to lie down next to her.

Harry had a worried look on his face, "Gin, are you sure? I mean... you just woke up"

"I'm sure Harry, now come lay down next to me. I haven't felt you in a long time" said Ginny as she smiled at him.

Harry got up and delicately lay down by Ginny and carefully put her head on his chest. Harry's head began to flood with a world of emotions, feeling Ginny this close to him after a long time.

Hermione walked into the room with a tray of food for Harry when she saw that Ginny was wide awake and lying on Harry's chest. She nearly dropped the tray when she saw Ginny.

"Merlin's sacred beard!" screamed Hermione and put the tray down at the foot of Ginny's bed before she could drop it. "Ginny you're awake! When did you wake up?!" said Hermione still screaming.

"I don't know. I just opened my eyes and saw Harry. He was sleeping here on the bed." answered Ginny.

"I was asleep and I thought I was dreaming when I felt Ginny's hand. I woke up and there she was, with her eyes opened and everything" added Harry.

"So what month is it?" asked Ginny with a small confused look on her face.

"It's early May Ginny" answered Hermione still with her eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"Merlin! You're telling me that Harry and I are getting married in a month and a half?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Yes, that sounds about right." said Hermione doing the quick math in her head, "Harry was convinced that you would be walking down the aisle so everything is almost done. The cake and flowers will be delivered on the day of your wedding and the invitations were sent shortly after you went unconscious."

"Harry, Hermione, thanks for helping me to continue making the wedding arrangements. I appreciate it. I really do" said Ginn and she signaled over to Hermione and then she hugged Harry and Hermione.

Ron then walked in, "Hermione it's time for din- GINNY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He walked over to hug his sister. "Oh Gin, we were all worried for you. We thought you would never wake up.

"I'm okay Ron. Like you always said, I'm a very strong girl and I have always been" and she winked at her brother and he smiled back at her.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Yes Gin, what is it?" said Harry smiling widely down at her.

"I know this is going to sound silly, but I was wondering if you could help me walk down to dinner" said Ginny looking up at Harry.

"Gin, you are weak from being in bed. Are you sure you want to come down?" said Harry searching Ginny's eyes.

"I'm sure Harry. I think it also would be a lovely surprise for mum and dad." she said as she made an effort to sit up.

Harry got up and picked her up in his arms and carried her downstairs to the dining room.

"Merlin's beard! Ginny dear! You're awake said Molly in shock as she fell into a dining room share at the sight of seeing Ginny wide awake in Harry's arms. "What on earth are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to come down to eat dinner mum" said Ginny.

"Well, alright Ginny dear" said Molly as she gathered herself and then managed to levitate the food to the dining room table for everyone to eat. Harry then set Ginny down on one of the chairs and they all began to eat.

That night when Harry carried Ginny back to bed, he lay her down gently on the bed. Ginny then looked up at him, "Harry, please lay down next to me. Don't leave me alone."

Harry couldn't resist and he used his wand to conjure his pajamas and lay down next to Ginny. He lay Ginny's head on his chest and then kissed her head.

"Gin, I thought I would never be able to lay down this close to you again Gin. To be able to feel you. I so thank Merlin that you have woken up. I love you Gin. I love you with all my heart" said Harry before leaning Ginny's lips up to him and kissing them tenderly.

"I love you too Harry" said Ginny as she looked up at him.

They stood there holding each other in their arms until they finally fell asleep, happy in each other's arms.

**Post A/N: I have good news my fellow readers. My next chapter will finally be Harry and Ginny's wedding! It may take a little bit before a post it while I try to write it as best as I can. Thank you ahead of time for your patience!**


	40. Chapter 40: Mr and Mrs Potter

_A/N: Ah, here is the long-awaited chapter my fellow readers! The wedding of Harry and Ginny. I am considering doing Ron and Hermione's wedding and Honeymoon after I do Harry and Ginny's Honeymoon and the family trip to Egypt. Please send reviews with your ideas and suggestions! The songs I used on here are: "The Way You Look Tonight" as sung by Frank Sinatra, L.O.V.E by Nat King Cole, and "Forever Begins Tonight" by Patrizio Buanne. Please read and REVIEW! Now on to chapter 40._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. They are all JKR's._

**Chapter 40: Mr. and Mrs. Potter**

Harry woke up in Black Manor in the Master Suite. It was the first time in a long time that he and Ginny had agreed to sleep apart on the night before their wedding. He remembered that the last night they had been in that Master Suite, they had spent a blissful night of lovemaking and Ginny had worn the famous dark green silk corset. It had been the second most erotic moment of his life. He got up and Bernie walked in with his breakfast**. **Harry was very nervous, but he had managed to eat all the food on his tray. He had just walked out of the shower when Ron knocked at his door.

"Who is it?" called out Harry as He looked at his wedding robes that Bernie had hung up for him.

"It's me Harry. Neville, Seamus, George, and Charlie are coming in a few minutes to help put the final touches on your wedding robes." called out Ron from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Ron" said Harry after he put on his pants.

"Blimey Harry! Can you believe it? After all this time you are finally marrying my sister and you are going to legally be my brother-in-law and you're going to be part of the family" said Ron as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know. I still can't believe it mate. It was only yesterday when I met Ginny for the first time... by the way, where is Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Well, she's at the burrow getting ready and she's going to go over to Potter Cottage when she's finished getting dressed" answered Ron as he gave Harry his shirt.

Harry then turned around and gave Ron two dark green velvet boxes.

"Mate, what exactly are these?" asked Ron with a questioning look on his face.

"A few days ago, while I was in the library at Potter Cottage, Charlus gave me the combination to an old safe in a secluded area of a study and he told me that the safe contained Potter family heirlooms. He told me that since Ginny is now going to become a Potter, he thought it would be fit that she wear these on her wedding day. The most interesting thing that Charlus told me about them was that my mum had also wore them on the day that she married my father." said Harry.

"Mate, can I take a look?" asked Ron with curiosity.

"Sure, go ahead" answered Harry.

Ron opened one velvet box and then the other. Ron whistled at the sight of the content of the boxes. "Mate are you sure about taking these things out of the safe?"

"I'm more than certain and I think Ginny would look very lovely" answered Harry and he smiled at Ron as he looked at the contents of the boxes and then back at Ron before Ron closed the boxes up.

When Harry was done putting on his black wedding robes, he looked in the mirror and Ron closed the boxes and put them down on the cat at the foot of his bed. At that moment, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George apparated at Black Manor.

"Ron, can you do me a big favor and take those boxes to Ginny? Tell her that I will explain later." said Harry.

"Alright mate" answered Ron and he disapparated on the spot.

**Meanwhile at the burrow**

Ron apprated just outside the burrow and went inside and went up the stairs to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door. Ron could hear an array of voices inside Ginny's room and suddenly Hermione opened the door.

"Ron, what on earth are you doing here? You are supposed to be at Black Manor helping Harry get ready for his wedding" said Hermione.

"Well, Mione, I'm here because Harry asked me to bring these to Ginny. He told me to tell her that he'll explain later" responded Ron as he put the velvet boxes in front of Hermione.

Hermione looked down at the boxes, "Ron, what's inside these boxes?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "you just wait and see when Ginny opens them. She is definitely going to be surprised."

Hermione took the boxes from Ron, "Alright, I'll be sure to give them to Ginny and tell her that Harry will explain later. For now you better head back to Black Manor."

Ron smiled, "Don't I get a kiss love for being a messenger for the groom?"

Hermione looked both sideways and then at Ron, "Actually, you are a rather good looking messenger.""

Ron grinned, "why thank you. I regret to inform you though that I'm getting married though" and Ron pretended to frown.

Hermione smiled widely this time, "Well, who is the lucky girl sir?"

Ron smiled and said, "In fact, she happens to be standing in front of me."

Hermione smiled, "I also happen to be getting married and I happen to be standing in front of the man I'm going to marry"

Ron leaned over and gently kissed Hermione, "Hang in there love, we are getting married in two months."

Hermione looked up at Ron with loving eyes, "I can't wait either Mr. Weasley."

"Hermione, who is that at the door?" called Ginny from within.

Hermione smiled at Ron and then turned around to answer, "Oh no one, just a messenger, is all." and then she turned back around to grin at Ron.

"Oh alright" Ginny called back.

"I better go" said Hermione.

"I better go too" answered Ron.

Ron and Hermione stood there looking at each other for a moment and then he walked back down the stairs.

When Hermione closed the door and walked back into Ginny's bedroom, Ginny asked, "Who was the messenger?"

Hermione smiled, "Oh it was just Ron. He brought these for you. He says that Harry sent them and that he will explain it later."

Molly interrupted, "Alright girls, I better go check that all is in order before we go" and she walked out of Ginny's room.

Hermione then took a small white cardboard box from a white paper bag, "Ginny, is this what I think it is?"

Ginny was drying her hair and then she put her hairdryer down and looked at the box and grinned, "Yes Hermione. I told you I was thinking about getting one for my wedding. We are going to get you one for your wedding as well.

Hermione giggled, "Ginny you are just terrible!"

Ginny winked an eye at Hermione and she took the box into the bathroom with her. Moments later Ginny walked back out with her bathrobe still tied around her. Ginny sat down in front of the mirror and Fleur began to do her make up and hair. Fleur had put a faint white eye shadow and had swooped up Ginny's hair with waves at the top of her head. When Fleur was done with Ginny's hair and make up, Hermione and Angelina helped Ginny put on her wedding dress. It was a plain, strap-less, princess style dress. It was silk and it had ornate crystal work done at the waist and at the hem at the bottom of the dress. Molly finally walked back into Ginny's room and tears started to stroll down her cheeks as she saw her daughter in her wedding dress.

"Oh Ginny! You look so lovely dear! I can't believe it that my little baby girl is getting married today!" and she walked up to put her arm around her daughter.

Hermione smiled, "Ginny, your mum is right, you look so beautiful. You couldn't have chosen a better dress."

Ginny smiled from Hermione to her mum, "Thanks mum, Hermione." and Ginny had to wipe a tear off her face.

"Oh dear, now Ginny, be careful wiz your make-up" said Fleur as she too smiled at Ginny.

"I will, I promise" said Ginny.

Just then, Hermione remembered the green boxes that Ron had brought in earlier, "Ginny, Harry sent these for you with Ron. Ron told me to tell you that Harry would explain it later."

Ginny had a curious look on her face, "Alright, but what's inside these boxes Hermione?"

Hermione had a face just as curious as Ginny's, "I don't know, let's find out together."

Hermione took the smaller of the two dark green velvet boxes and opened it in front of Ginny. When Hermione opened the box all the girls and Molly gasped at what was inside. Inside the smaller dark green velvet box was a priceless, thin wreath diamond necklace.

"Merlin! I couldn't wear something like that to the wedding" said Ginny after she was finally able to speak as she continued to stare at the necklace.

"Well Harry did say that he was going to explain later" responded Hermione, still holding the box.

Ginny took her hand and delicately touched the necklace with her fingers, "Could you please help me put it on Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, she put the box down on the table and took the necklace and fastened it behind Ginny's neck. Ginny couldn't help but drift her fingers all along the necklace.

Hermione then brought the other dark green velvet box to Ginny and told her, "Ginny, that wasn't the only box that Harry sent you, he also sent you this one."

Ginny averted her look from the necklace's reflection on the mirror to the box that Hermione put in front of her. Ginny looked at Hermione as if telling her, _What is in side and let's go ahead and open it._ Hermione opened the bigger of the two boxes and inside was a small ornate wreath diamond tiara. The women in the room gasped again at the sight of the tiara.

"No, I just can't wear this" said Ginny in protest as she shook her head.

Hermione looked from the tiara to Ginny, "Ginny, I think Harry is expecting you to wear this too."

Ginny sighed, "I suppose I will" she said.

Molly then spoke up, "I know just the earings. I'll be back in a few moments" and she walked out quickly of Ginny's room and came back with a small black cardboard box.

Molly had tears going down her cheeks again, "Ginny dear, I know that these are nothing compared to what Harry gave you, but these have been in the family for just two generations. These belonged to your grandmum Cedrella, your father's mum. She gave them to me when I married your dad. Now I'm giving them to you." Molly opened the small black cardboard box and inside were two round diamond studs.

"Oh mum, they are beautiful!" said Ginny and tears started to go down her cheeks again.

"Ginny, please be careful wiz your make up dear." Fleur reminded Ginny as she retouched Ginny's face again.

When Fleur was done retouching Ginny's make up, with tears, still in her eyes, Molly put the ear studs on Ginny's ears. She then stepped back and adjusted the diamond tiara and Ginny's veil as she pulled down the front part of the veil over Ginny's face. The girls looked at Ginny in the mirror and they all awed at the sight of Ginny in her wedding dress and jewelry. Fleur, Portia, Audrey, Angelina, and Hermione, quickly put on a floor-length, strapless, funschia silk dress on and a pendant necklace with a small circle white crystal. Fleur then did their hair and make up. They all had a white lilly pulling a few strands at the top of their heads. When they were ready, Hermione and Angelina helped Ginny walked down the stairs and to the front of the burrow. The six women held on to their hands and apparated to Potter Cottage. At Potter Cottage, Ginny stood at the top of the winding staircase and waited for Arthur to come and escort her.

A few minutes later the blokes arrived and went directly to the flower tunnel with roses, wisterias, lillies, and wildflower arrangements. There was a symphony of scents in the air and Harry was congratulated by the people sitting closest to the aisle as he walked up to the front of the tunnel. Harry was more nervous than ever but he felt very certain that he wanted to marry Ginny. He had waited for a little over a year to marry Ginny and now the day had come. He still couldn't believe it that Ginny was about to become his wife for life. The wildflower scents reminded him a little of Ginny's wildflower-scented hair, but it didn't even come close to the delicious smell that Ginny emitted to him. His heart was fluttering very quickly and he wondered if his father had felt the same way when he had married his mother. It was then that he wished that his mother and father could have been there for his wedding. He noticed that not even Sirius could be there. Harry was lost in his deep thoughts until Ron nudged him gently on his arm. Ginny had arrived and she was standing at the other side of the flower tunnel. Harry thought that he was having the most beautiful vision of Ginny. There she was more beautiful than ever standing next to her father. Gone was the fluttering and the nervousness. While the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, Harry only had eyes for one woman at the moment... eyes only for Ginny. He noticed that she was wearing the diamond tiara and diamond necklace that he had sent her with Ron. He was going to have to explain to Ginny how he came about the necklace and tiara but he was going to worry about that later. For now, he wanted to cherish and engrave the memory of his beautiful Ginny as she finally walked down the aisle with Arthur. When Arthur and Ginny arrived to the front of the flower tunnel, he took Ginny's hand and placed it in Harry's. Arthur had tears in his eyes as he did this but he was smiling. He then turned around and went to sit down next to Molly in the front row.

There stood Harry and Ginny, holding hands and the ceremony officiant before them. The two of them couldn't believe it, the day had finally arrived. It was their wedding day and they were finally going to get married.

The officiant finally spoke up, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here for the marriage of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. It has always been known in our wizarding world that the union and binding of two people should be forever and that nothing should separate the couple. Now we are here for the union and binding of this young couple. I will now ask Harry, the groom to say his wedding vows" he then looked at Harry and nodded at him to begin.

Harry wasn't paying attention because his eyes were lost in Ginny's and Ron had to give him another small nudge and whispered, "your vows mate."

"Oh right, my vows" said Harry and Ginny giggled.

Harry finally looked back at Ginny's deep brown eyes and said his vows, "My beloved Ginny, truth be known, that I discovered that I really loved you from the first day that I saw you at Kings Cross that fateful day when I was going to Hogwarts for the very first time. Somehow we wound up going our separate ways but, with every day that passed, I grew to love you more and more. Especially when I saved you from the Chamber of Secrets. The years went by and you grew into a the beautiful woman that I see here before me today. I thank Merlin everyday for that fateful day at Kings Cross. Not a day goes by that I don't think of the special day when I proposed to you. I have carried it with me and always will. I also fell in love with you not only for your beauty, but for your honesty, your kindness, your intelligence, and your strength. Now I stand here before you today, willing to start a new chapter in our lives. I promise that I will love you and be there for every day of our lives. I will always love you for the rest of my days, in the hard times and in the good times. Ginny, I love you with all my heart and I look forward to growing, sharing, laughing, and crying for the rest of my life with you at my side. This is my solemn vow to you. " and when Harry was done with his vows, tears began to slide down Ginny's cheeks and Harry gently wiped them for her under her veil.

The officiant spoke again and turning towards Ginny said, "I will now ask Ginevra, the bride to say her weddding vows" and the officiant nodded at Ginny to begin.

Ginny made an attempt to start her vows but, everytime that she opened her mouth, she felt a big gulp in her throat. She finally gathered all her strength and said her vows to Harry.

My beloved Harry, when I went to Kings Cross that day with my family, I never thought that my path would come to cross with yours. I was captured from the first day that I saw you at Kings Cross. Ever since that day, I too am grateful to Merlin for you coming into my life. When my first year at Hogwarts arrived, I was so happy that I would be going to Hogwarts with you. During that whole year, I wondered what you would be doing and where you would be. Somehow, fate brought us together in the Chamber of Secrets and you went there in an act of chivalry to rescue me and to save my life.. I want to take this moment to thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing that. Without you your kindness, I wouldn't be standing here today. Somehow, time drifted us apart for some time but destiny somehow brought as back together again. Through the years, I saw an adorable boy grown into the man that now stands here before me. I love you not only for your chivalry, but for your kind heart, your patience, your gentleness and for the loving man that you are. I also now stand here, ready to start a new life with you at my side. I am willing to love you and cherish you through the hard times and the good times. I also stand here looking forward to spending the rest of my days with you. Harry I love you and I will cherish every moment that I have with you. This is my solemn vow to you" said Ginny.

The officiant then took his wand out and spoke, "Here before me, stand two individuals who wish to unite their lives as one. We have witnessed here today the love and desire that Harry and Ginevra wish to share for the rest of their lives." The officiant then looked to both sides and said, "may I please have the rings?" Ron then took out the box that contained the wedding rings from underneath his robes and gave them to the officiant. The officiant opened the box and inside were two platinum wedding bands. Ginny's had diamonds all around it and Harry's was a shiny plain one. The officiant spoke up again as he held the box with the rings, "Harry, will you please take the ring?" Harry did so and then he slipped it onto Ginny's left finger. The officiant then turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny, will you please take the ring?" Ginny did the same and placed the ring on Harry's left ring finger. "Harry now please repeat after me," and Harry repeated what the officiant said.

"I do solemnly swear" said the officiant.

Harry repeated, "I do solemnly swear."

"to bind and unite myself to you." continued the officiant.

Harry repeated, "to bind and unite myself to you."

The officiant now said, "Ginny please repeat after me."

"I do solemnly swear" said the officiant.

Ginny repeated, "I do solemnly swear."

"to bind and unite myself to you." continued the officiant.

Ginny repeated, "to bind and unite myself to you."

The officiant gave the wedding ring box back to Ron and then the officiant waved his wand over Harry and Ginny's united hands and a purple cloud surrounded their hands. The officiant then said as he waived his wand, "By the magic vested in me by the power of Merlin, I bind and unite Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley."

The officiant then turned to the crowd and said, "I now pronounce you two both husband and wife, Mr. Potter you may kiss your wife." and Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny gently on her lips. When they pulled apart the officiant spoke again, "May I present to all of you Mr. Harry and Mrs. Ginevra Potter." and then they all clapped.

Hermione gave Ginny back her lily and wildflower bouquet as Harry and Ginny walked back down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife. They were then followed by their groomsmen and bridesmaids.

The bridal party and guests made their way back into Potter Cottage and into the huge ballroom. It had been set up with white and funschia tablecloths and floral arrangements. Harry, Ginny and their bridal party sat down at their table.

Harry then took Ginny's hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed it, "Gin, now you are mine forever." said Harry and he smiled at her.

"Yes my love and you are mine forever too." responded Ginny as she smiled back at Harry.

Harry gave Ginny a big smile this time and said, "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny smiled back, "I think it's going to take some getting used to Mr. Potter."

Just then, Ron clinked his champagne glass to get everyone's attention and everyone grew silent and turned their heads in Ron's direction, who was next to Harry.

"Well, I'm the best man here and well, I suppose it's my duty to give a speech. What can I say? Harry, I thank Merlin for having such a great friend. As most of you might know, Harry has become like another brother to me. We have had our pretty big rows but we have been there for each other when we needed someone to talk to. With Ginny as your wife now, well, I hope you can handle her, she's feisty and cheeky one at that." and everyone laughed and then George spoke up and said, "You got that right little brother" and Angelina gave him the look and said, "George!" and everyone laughed even harder. Ron continued his speech, "Mate, welcome to the family and we are very happy to have you as a member of our family. Cheers to Harry and his new wife, my sister, Ginny!"

Everyone said, "Cheers!" clinked their glasses and took a sip.

Ron then turned to Hermione, "Well, I'm done here now it's your turn Hermione" said Ron with a grin and he sat down.

Hermione stood up, "Thanks Ron. As a Maid of Honor to Ginny, I felt priviliged to be at her side all this time. Growing up as an only child, Ginny has become like the sister that I never had. We used to spend hours talking and reading articles in _Young Witch_. Very good articles by the way" and everyone giggled. Hermione continued her speech, "If it weren't for Harry here, I would have never met Ron and if I had never met Ron, then I would have never met Ginny. Actually if Neville had never lost his toad Trevor, then I wouldn't have met Ron and Harry and..." before Hermione could finish, Neville spoke up and said, "your welcome Hermione" said Neville in a jokingly sarcastic way and everyone laughed. Hermione giggled and continued, "Yes, I suppose the thanks are in order Neville, so thanks" and then Hermione turned back to the crowd, "Ginny, I wish you and Harry many years of happiness together. To Harry and Ginny!"

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them and said, "Cheers!"

"Oh good! Let's eat!" said Ron happily and Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

Harry then looked sideways towards Ron and Hermione and said, "Thanks to the both of you for your toasts. Ginny and I are grateful to have such wonderful people like you in our lives."

Ron and Hermione smiled back at Harry and Ginny in response.

After everyone ate, Harry and Ginny went to the dance floor. Harry leaned into Ginny's ear and said, "Gin, here is one of the many wedding gifts from me to you." said Harry and he signaled to the stage. The light hit the stage and there was Brian Bauerston.

"Oh Harry! You didn't! You have alread given me so much today!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Speaking of gifts, I spoke to Charlus when he allowed me to get the necklace and tiara and he told me that they were yours to keep, considering that you are a Potter now." said Harry as he looked down at Ginny with gentle eyes.

"Oh Harry, I don't know what to say", said Ginny and tears started to roll down her cheeks again and Harry wiped them for her.

Brian Bauerston then finally began to sing as Harry and Ginny began to dance their first dance as husband and wife. Harry took Ginny into his arms and she put her head on his shoulder.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

Harry then pulled back and said, "Mrs. Potter, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Ginny smiled up at him, "No, not yet."

Harry winked an eye at her, "Well you look beautiful."

Ginny answered, "Thanks Mr. Potter."

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

Harry then took Ginny back into his arms and said, "I love you with all my heart Mrs. Potter."

Ginny answered back, "I love you with all my heart too Mr. Potter."

_Lovely, never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it ?_

_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

_Mm, mm, mm, mm,_

_Just the way you look to-night._

Harry then spoke again, "It doesn't matter what you wear Mrs. Potter, you always look lovely to me."

Harry didn't see it by there was a tear streaming down Ginny's cheek again and she discreetly wiped it away.

When the song was over, everyone else joined the young couple on the floor, including Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Ginny twirled around on the floor for a while until it was time for everybody to head back to their tables to eat. The waiters came out levitating food to the tables. Harry scooted back the chair for Ginny to sit and then he sat down. After he and Ginny sat down, he took her hand and kissed her fingers. Within a few minutes of getting their plates with food, Andromeda showed up with Teddy.

"Harry dear, sorry to bother you and your new wife but, little Teddy here wants to sit at the table with you." said Andromeda with Teddy trying to leap out of her arms. Harry kissed Ginny's fingers again and got up, walked around the bridal party table and took little Teddy from Andromeda's hands.

"That's alright Andromeda, if the little bloke wants to eat with us that's alright with us" said Harry as he took little Teddy with him to the table.

"Har! Har!" called out little Teddy as Harry sat him on his lap. Teddy's hair immediately changed to look just like Harry's along with the scar on his forehead. Andromeda stood there smiling at them for a bit before sitting down at the table with the Weasleys and the Grangers.

"Look little bloke, do you want some carrots?" asked Harry as he picked on with his spoon.

Little Teddy opened his mouth wide and welcomed the piece of carrot. Little Teddy continued at the table with Harry and Ginny for the rest of the meal until it was time to cut the cake. When it was time to cut the cake, Andromeda took little Teddy again and Harry and Ginny went to cut their 5-layered cake. It had white icing with wildflowers and lillies just like the ones from the ceremony. Arthur took more pictures as he took one of Harry and Ginny cutting the cake. Another one of giving each other a piece of cake. Within a few minutes of the cake-cutting ceremony, little Teddy was trying to leap out of Andromeda's hands again.

"Little bloke, why don't you come over and help aunt Ginny and I eat our cake, yeah?" said Harry as he took little Teddy from Andromeda and walked him back to the table where the cake was. Ginny started to caress his cheek and then gave him a piece of their cake, much to his delight. He even started giggling as they gave him bits of cake on a small spoon. Arthur took picture of Harry and Ginny feeding little Teddy some cake as well.

"Does the little bloke like the cake?" asked Harry as Ginny gave Teddy another bit of cake.

"Mmmm! Mmmmm!" hummed Teddy while he still ate the cake.

The three of them went back to the table to eat their pieces of cake and to drink more champagne. Teddy was drawing all the attention as the bridal party started talking and cooing at him. Little Teddy then turned around and noticed that Fleur had a 2 month-old Victoire in her arms asleep and little Teddy called out, "buh bee! buh bee!" as he pointed at little Victoire.

"You see the little baby Teddy? Isn't she pretty?" Ginny asked Teddy as Fleur smiled back at them as she gently rocked little Victoire in her arms. Just then, Teddy passed gas and and Teddy laughed once more at the sound that he had made.

"Oh dear, what did you just do little bloke? Do you need a nappy change?" asked Harry as he lifted Teddy above him as if waiting to see if Teddy could answer back.

"Harry, I think that Teddy _does_ need a nappy change." said Ginny as she discreetly fanned her face.

"Well, let's go and change that nappy then" said Harry as he got up and Ginny followed him.

Harry and Ginny took Teddy up to one of the bedroom suites and there between the two, they changed Teddy's nappy. When he was finally changed, they put his clothes back on again. Before Harry, Ginny, and Teddy headed back down again, Harry decided to steal a kiss.

"You look so beautiful Mrs. Potter" said Harry and he put his arms around her small waist before kissing her on the lips. His hands started to linger up and down Ginny's back when all of the sudden, they felt two little hands push towards them and Ginny felt a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Gi gi! Gi gi!" and little Teddy puckered his rosy lips and stood on his tiptoes to get a kiss from Ginny. Ginny turned around, smiled, and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Little bloke, you sneaky little one, she's my wife!" reclaimed Harry and little Teddy laughed out loud.

"Mr. Potter, do I detect some jealousy here?" said Ginny arching an eyebrow as she took Teddy into her arms.

"Ummm, no?" said Harry trying to play innocently.

Ginny chuckled, "Come on Mr. Potter, we should be going back downstairs."

Harry gave her a naughty grin, "Mrs. Potter, do you think there is a chance we can conjure up some _warm milk_ and start a little early? If you know what I mean?" and he winked an eye at Ginny.

"Mr. Potter! Mind your manners in front of the little one!" said Ginny playfully and then the three of finally headed back downstairs.

Andromeda came up to the young couple and said, "Hello dears, where was Teddy? Was he being naughty with uncle Harry and aunt Ginny?" she said turning towards Teddy.

"No, he's a sweet little boy. He just needed a nappy change" said Ginny and she smiled back at Teddy as she gently tickled his tummy, causing Teddy to laugh.

"Well, it's time for little Teddy and I to go home so we can put him to 'you know what'." said Andromeda with a wink of her eye and Harry and Ginny understood.

"Good bye Andromeda. Bring Teddy by in a few weeks here to Potter Cottage and Ginny and I get back" said Harry.

"We will" said Andromeda with a smile and then she turned to Teddy and said, "Alright little Teddy, say bye bye."

"Buh, buh" said little Teddy as he opened and closed his hand in effort to say good bye. As soon as Andromeda started to walk away, Harry and Ginny waved and little Teddy started to cry.

"Awww, poor little Teddy. It always makes him sad to say bye bye" said Ginny as she frowned up at Harry.

"Yeah, poor little bloke", said Harry he looked back at Ginny after waving good bye to Teddy.

The two of them went back to the dance floor as Brian Bauerston started to sing another song.

Harry twirled Ginny around and swung her into her arms and they started to dance.

_L is for the way you look at me _

_O is for the only one I see _

_V is very, very extraordinary _

_E is even more than anyone that you adore and _

"You are truly extraordinary Mrs. Potter" said Harry smiling down at Ginny.

"Why is that Mr. Potter?" asked Ginny with a smile.

"You helped me change a nappy on our wedding day" said Harry and he giggled.

"Well, we can look at it as practice for when we have our little lot" said Ginny smiling up at him.

Ginny then put her head on his shoulder, he leaned his head on her head and started to gently caress her back.

_Love is all that I can give to you _

_Love is more than just a game for two _

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it _

_Love was made for me and you _

"Gin, I love you so much. I know that all these gifts and jewelry don't add up even to all the love I have for you."

Ginny then remembered and she looked up at Harry with a curious look on her face, "Harry, that reminds me, how did you come about this tiara and necklace? All I know is that Charlus told you where the safe was and that he had given you the combination."

_L is for the way you look at me _

_O is for the only one I see _

_V is very, very extraordinary _

_E is even more than anyone that you adore and _

"Well, I was walking around Potter Cottage one day and I was looking to see that everything was in order before we came here. I happen to go up to the room where Charlus and Dorea are and they told me about the family jewels and heirlooms. They told me that my mum had worn the same necklace and tiara when she married my dad. He said that since you were going to be the next Mrs. Potter, it was only fitting that you wear it on your wedding day as well. I thanked them for it. I went and put in the combination. Believe it or not, the combination worked and then I took the boxes out and I had them delivered to you.

_Love is all that I can give to you _

_Love is more than just a game for two _

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it _

_Love was made for me and you _

Harry continued to speak as Bauerston continued to sing, "Gin, I love you with all my heart. You are a Potter now and you deserve only the best. I will do whatever possible to give you the best that I can my darling Gin." said Harry and then he kissed her passionately on the lips. Suddenly they heard catwhistling and they pulled away and giggled sheepishly.

_Love was made for me and you _

_Love was made for me and you_

Brian Bauerston was done singing and then said, "Here is a romantic one for the newlyweds. Anyone is welcome to join them to dance if you like." he smiled and then he began to sing.

_We made a pact to take the time_

_To get to know each other deep inside_

_No rushing in to cross the line_

_It may be a little old fashioned but it feels so right_

_Been holding back for so long_

_What feels so right can't be wrong_

_Baby, you can read it in my eyes_

_Let's write the story of our lives tonight_

"Gin, can you believe it that we truly begin to write our story tonight and for ever. I want to always have you close to me Gin. I never want to be apart from you. I want us to give it all we can so we can be happy as we being our lives together." said Harry and he started to kiss Ginny lovingly on the lips as everyone looked on.

"Aww, look Ron, Harry and Ginny are kissing again. They look so lovely together. They have been through hard times and been separated several times. I'm so happy that they found each other and now the are happily married." said Hermione tenderly and then she looked back up at Ron.

_Don't be afraid, turn down the light_

_Baby, move in closer, it's gonna be alright_

_This is the moment we'll remember all our lives_

_Forever begins tonight_

_I know you fear those butterflies_

_But let me tell you a secret, so am I_

_But it's okay, baby, it's alright_

_Just follow our hearts now what we feel inside, yeah_

Ron then looked back down at Hermione, "Well, that's going to be us in a couple of months love." and he leaned down to kiss Hermione.

Harry caught them kissing and said, "Oy mate! You do realize whose wedding it is right?"

Ron pulled away from Hermione and chuckled, "Oh be quiet Harry!" and he went back to kissing Hermione.

_Been holding back for so long_

_What feels so right can't be wrong_

_Baby, you can read it in my eyes_

_Let's write the story of our lives tonight_

_Don't be afraid, turn down the light_

_Baby, move in closer, it's gonna be alright_

_This is the moment we'll remember all our lives_

_Forever begins tonight_

"Harry?" asked Ginny as she lifted her head from Harry's shoulder.

"Yes Gin, what is it love?" he responded.

"The maldives, can we use a portkey or are we going to have to fly?" asked Ginny with curiosity.

Harry looked thoughtfully and then said, "Well, I originally had the intention of using a portkey but I thought we should fly to the islands... Oh you just wait and see Gin. It's such a beautiful place. No one will bother us, no one will interrupt us. It will just be the two of us." said Harry and then he smiled and put his forehead on Ginny's.

"I can't wait to see this island you are talking about Harry. It must be wicked!" said Ginny with a grin and Harry giggled at her.

_And I know we will be one_

_When we see the morning sun_

_Don't be afraid, turn down the light_

_Baby, move in closer, it's gonna be alright_

_This is the moment we'll remember all our lives_

_Forever begins tonight_

It was almost 9 and Harry and Ginny prepared to leave for their Honeymoon. Everyone walked up to them to say their good byes.

Molly pulled Ginny aside and then told her, "Ginny dear, I... well... when a man and a woman love each other very much... they... well..."

Ginny interrupted before Molly finished, "Mum, I don't think that will be necessary. I think that Harry and I will be fine."

Molly searched Ginny's eyes, "Are you sure Ginny dear?"

Ginny smiled back, "Yes mum, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Molly then smiled reassuringly at Ginny, "Good then if you have any questions or if you need me, just send me a patronus alright?"

Ginny giggled, "Yes, I will mum." and Molly kissed her and gave her one of her famous bone-crunching hugs. Just before Molly walked away, Ginny called after her, "and mum?"

Molly turned around and smiled at her only daughter, "Yes Ginny dear?"

A tear slid down Ginny's cheek and she wiped it before speaking again, "I'm going to miss you mum."

Molly walked back and took her daughter into her arms as tears slid down her own cheeks, "I'm going to miss you too darling." and then she pulled away with all the strength she had and they went back to join the other guests in their farewells to the newlyweds.

Arthur called out, "Ginny, don't forget to write and to send those little cards... now what were they called... mmm.. oh yeah... postcards!"

Ginny hugged her dad, "I will dad, I'm going to miss you so much!" and this time more tears slid down Ginny's cheeks.

Arthur looked down at his daughter. There were also tears in his eyes and said, "Don't worry Ginny. Harry is a wonderful young man and I know that he is going to make a wonderful husband for you."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks dad" and she pulled away to go stand beside her husband.

"Abner! Terrin!" called Harry.

"Yes, Master Harry!" they said.

"Are our bags all packed?" asked Hrry

"Yes Master Harry. Master Harry and Mistress Ginny's things are all packed and waiting in the main entrance hall." said Terrin.

"Thank you" said Harry.

Harry and Ginny made their way up to their Master Bedroom. Harry was surprised at what he saw when the two of them walked in.

"Well, do you like it Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Oh Gin! You did a beautiful job decorating our room! You used Gryffindor colors! Red burgundy and gold!" said Harry enthusiastically as he looked around. He then turned around walked back out and went into the sitting room and uncovered an oil painting.

"There's your other wedding gift Gin. I had the artist paint a formal painting of you in that dark green velvet dress that you wore the one day when I proposed to you. So that I can remember that day forever. Do you like it love?" said Harry as he came from behind Ginny and put his arms around her small waist.

"Oh Harry, it's lovely!" said Ginny as she stood looking at the oil painting.

Just then, Harry looked down at his watch and said, "Gin, we have to change and go to the airport or we are going to miss our flight."

They each went into their perspective bathrooms and later Harry walked out with a nice white dress shirt and khaki pants. Ginny walked out in a white cotton dress that accentuated her curves. Harry couldn't help at the sight of Ginny and went to her and kissed her passionately as his hands began to linger up her thighs. Just as he was about to reach her thigh she stopped him.

"Gin, we are married now you know. Nobody is going to stop us now" said Harry with a wicked grin.

Ginny chuckled, "We've heard it several times already from Ron, let's save something for the honeymoon" and with that she gave him one last kiss and pulled away from Harry.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny apparated at Heathrow Airport, ready to begin their long-awaited honeymoon.


	41. Chapter 41: Maldivian Honeymoon

_A/N: I want to thank Lsugurl292 for her review and suggestion on Ron and Hermione's wedding. I will start looking into it. My fellow readers, as you can gather, this is a "honeymoon" chapter and it will contain quite a bit of sexual content. So readers beware. I also want to apologize ahead of time if this chapter seems long and for any grammatical or spelling typos that I may have overlooked. Please forgive me as well for the delay on this chapter. At one point I was thinking about splitting it into two parts but I thought I would keep it all together. As you will see, this is one of my longest chapters yet. Other than that, enjoy! Thank you again for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Please read and REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. They are JKR's!_

**Chapter 41: Maldivian Honeymoon**

The flight was a bit long and Harry and Ginny kissed, cuddled, read a book, and ate on the airplane. When they least expected it, their airplane had landed on one of the small Maldivian islands. They walked down the airplane steps and they could feel the hot ocean breeze hit them. The breeze played with Ginny's long red hair strands and Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his new wife.

When they walked inside the small airport, there was a maldivian chauffeur waiting for them with a paper saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Hello, welcome to the Maldives. I'm your chauffeur, Nehru." said the chauffeur in formal attire.

"Hello Nehru, I am Harry Potter and this is my wife Ginny." said Harry and he put his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Very good, please follow me and we will go pick up your bags." said Nehru with a Maldivian accent.

The three of them picked up Harry and Ginny's bags and went to get into the car that was going to take them to the port where they were going to take a boat to the secluded island. When they arrived at the port, Nehru helped them put their bags on the resort's speed boat. After checking in at the resort's reception, they had arrived to a big isolated overwater bungalow. It had a small outdoor pool and jacuzzi. It had an big canopy outdoor bed. Once they arrived at the bungalow, the speedboat bellhop took their bags to their master suite.

Aashish, the speedboat bellhop then said, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he said with a Maldivian accent.

"Now thank you Aashish", said Harry as she smiled back at the speedboater.

"If you should require anything, you can use the telephone on the deck, in the sitting room, in the dining or in your master suite. If you should need to go to the mainland, just call as well and one of the resort's speedboats will take you to the mainland. If there isn't anything else that I can assist you with then I wish you a pleasant stay" said Aashish bowing.

"Thank you Aashish, you have been a great help. We will call if we need anything" said Harry.

Aashish bowed once more and he got into the speedboat and floated away.

The sun was still up and the hot ocean breeze blew through Ginny's hair and Harry came and put his arms around her waist and he took in her scent.

"Oh Harry! It's so beautiful here! I can't believe it that we are going to stay here for three whole weeks!" said Ginny as she closed her eyes and took in the sea breeze.

"Yes, but it's not as beautiful as you Gin" and he started to nuzzle her neck, "and there will be plenty of time to _do_ a lot of things."

Ginny put her hands on his hands and bent her head over slightly so that he could nuzzle her neck further. His hands started to go up and down Ginny's waist, "Gin, you feel stiff again. Could it be what I think it is?" and he started to kiss her neck.

Ginny closed her eyes and moaned softly, "it's a little surprise I picked out for you a few days ago."

Harry started suckling her neck, "Mmmm, what could it be this time?"

"Oh Harry..." moaned Ginny as Harry continued to suckle along her neck. His hands then made their way down to her thighs and then slowly made their way to Ginny's breasts.

"Gin, you are so beautiful love. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." said Harry as he let his hands caress her flat stomach.

As Harry's hands began to fondle her breasts, she arched her chest towards his touch and sighed in pleasure. "Oh Harry, your hands feel heavenly... mmmm..."

Harry slowly turned Ginny around and he started to kiss her passionately as his hands continued to linger up and down her back. Ginny's own hands began to snake around Harry's back and her hands caressed his back as well. Harry's shaft grew while he felt Ginny's breasts crush onto his chest. Harry gently pulled away and led her back into the bungalow and took her into the master bedroom. The bedroom had big floor-to-ceiling windows that could slide to let the ocean breeze in. The bungalow was completely private. They master bedroom also had a huge king-sized bed.

"Gin, you drive me crazy!" and Harry leaned down to kiss Ginny again.

Slowly, Ginny helped to take Harry's shirt, pants, socks, and shoes off until he was left in his boxers. Ginny turned him around and sat him on the bed. Harry pulled Ginny close to him and he leaned up to continue kissing her as he caressed the small of her back, causing her to moan until his hands found somehow their way her bum and squeezed it. His hands moved up again and found the zipper to her white cotton dress but Ginny stopped him and she took a step back.

"Oh Gin, please... I need you" said Harry longingly at Ginny.

"Patience Mr. Potter" said Ginny and she went back to kiss Harry passionately on his lips. Her hands began to move through his hair and she then pulled away gently, looked into his eyes and helped him get up from the edge of the bed.

"What are you up to Mrs. Potter?" asked Harry with a look of curiosity on his face. Ginny didn't say anything. She simply put an index finger on her lips and then leaned up to kiss him more passionately than ever. She could feel his full grown shaft against the inside of her thigh. She then continued to take her shoes off, making her lower than him. Harry took her more tightly into his arms and kissed her fiercely on the lips. Ginny pulled gently away once more from their kiss and slowly Ginny turned herself around and Harry worked his kisses around to start kissing and suckling her collarbone.

"Harry... mmm... can you do me a little favor?" said Ginny continuing to moan at Harry's fingers tips.

"What is it love?" and he continued to suckle at her shoulders tenderly.

"Will you unzip me... _slowly_" she said as she sighed in pleasure.

"I would be happy to Mrs. Potter" said Harry and he took hold of the zipper and as she had said, he started to unzip her white cotton dress very slowly. With every small move of the zipper, he continued a trail of kisses, making shudders travel through Ginny's body. Harry hadn't unzipped Ginny very far when he discovered that Ginny had an interesting undergarment. He slowly continued to unzip it and when he got to the small of her back, he discovered that Ginny was wearing another corset! Her dress then fell to the ground and there she was in her corset and small knickers. Ginny then took the pins out of her hair and let her hair cascade down her back. Harry took in the scent of her wildflower scented hair and then put his arms around her and started moving his fingers up and down from just below Ginny's breasts and down to just below her belly button. Ginny felt a shiver of pleasure go through her body. Harry slowly turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"Gin, you are terrible! This was supposed to be a honeymoon." and he took her closely into his arms as he looked down into her big brown eyes, "Gin you look... I don't know... I'm speechless" and Ginny giggled sheepishly to one side before looking up at him again.

"Well, I did tell you that I had a little surprise for you and that it would be best that we saved it for our honeymoon. The best part is that we are all by ourselves here and that no one will interrupt us" said Ginny as she grinned up at him, " not even little Teddy" and this time they giggled at the memory back at Potter Cottage.

This time Ginny was wearing a white lace corset with intricate silk threading, lace at the top with a silk ribbon at her cleavage and two more smaller silk ribbons at the sides at the bottom, just above her thighs. Harry took his hands and let his hands move around Ginny's white corset. As if he were discovering something new that he hadn't seen before. He then looked back up at Ginny who looked back at him with loving eyes. Harry took her hand and guided her to the bed with soft cotton sheets and lay her on the bed. He stood there for a while, looking down at Ginny, admiring the sight of his new wife in her white corset and small knickers. He couldn't believe it that this was his wife in front of him. The woman whom he loved was finally his wife and that he would have her forever. She alone would be his. After Harry let his eyes look at Ginny from head to toe, he finally lay on the bed next to her. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and then it continued down her neck and then eventually to the cleavage just above her corset. Harry leaned down to kiss the small overflow of her breasts and she arched her chest towards him as she moaned.

"Oh Harry, your lips... mmmm... they feel wonderful" she said.

As Harry continued to kiss Ginny's slightly overflowing breasts just above her white corset, Harry let his hands move down to her thighs and he began to slip his fingers underneath her knickers and started to do circles on her crevace. Before long, Ginny started moving her hips against his hand. Harry then put his lips back on Ginny's and continued to kiss her passionately. Harry soon felt that Ginny had grown hot and wet. He then slipped Ginny's knickers off and he moved his way down to finish slipping off her knickers and threw them to the side. He then leaned his lips down onto Ginny's crevace and started to lick it. He continued to kiss it as Ginny's hands found their way to his head, pressing him on to continue what he was doing.

"Oh yes... oh Harry,... mmm... oh just like that... oh yeah... uh, uh,uh..." and Ginny suddenly felt an orgasm go through her. Harry continued to suckle at her as Ginny continued to feel orgasms hit her body one after another. "Oh Harry! YES!" she screamed loudly at last with another orgasm. Harry finally pulled and went back to kissing Ginny's lips.

Harry turned them over and Ginny was on top of him, she straddled him and moved down and took his shaft into her mouth in one move.

"Mmmm, oh yeah...oh Gin... yes... OHHHHH!" groaned Harry as Ginny continued to move her mouth up and down on his shaft. She then added her hand just below her mouth, causing Harry to moan even louder than before, "YESSSSS! OHHHHHHH!" as another hard orgasm hit Harry. Ginny then started to play with his sack as she continued to move her mouth and other hand along Harry's now wet and smooth shaft. Ginny then started to pick up speed on Harry's shaft, "Oh, oh, oh OHHHHHHH! Gin! I'm going to explode!" said Harry with exasperation.

"Just let go Harry" said Ginny and a few moments later after a few strokes of Ginny's hand and mouth, she felt Harry's seed spill into her mouth. She then moved up to Harry very slowly. Harry looked down as Ginny moved as if she were on the prowl towards him. He slightly overflowing breasts from her corset made Harry's shaft grow almost immediately. She lay herself on top of Harry and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Harry kissed her hard as well and their tongues began their rhythmic dance.

Ginny then slid down a bit and started circling her hips on Harry's already grown shaft. Harry sat up and continued to kiss Ginny as his hands were all over her back. The silk feel of the corset to Harry was enough to drive him senseless, causing him to kiss Ginny even harder on the lips. Harry then moved his hands down to Ginny's hips to feel her circling her hips against his pulsating shaft. She lay him back down on the soft cotton pillow and he turned them over. Harry positioned himself on top of Ginny and she opened her legs widely, welcoming him to enter her.

"Oh Gin... you are so beautiful... so amazing... said Harry as he leaned down to kiss her passionately once more on her lips and he let his fingers move through her red silken hair. The wildflower scent of her hair had already taken effect on him a long time ago.

"Oh Harry... please I need you... I need you inside of me... please... ohhhh" as she arched her back towards his strong body that was on top of her.

"Oh Gin, you're... so sexy... you're a sexy witch in... this corset... mmm" said Harry and then after he couldn't bare anymore, he placed his shaft right at her entrance, teasing her there for a moment.

"Please Harry... I need you NOW!" screamed Ginny as another orgasm hit her hard.

Harry finally without being able to resist any longer, he took his shaft and entered Ginny's womanhood ever so slowly. It was so agonizingly slow that Ginny was forced to hook her feet behind Harry's back. Harry didn't move fast but very slowly. His body once more urged him to move fast but this was their honeymoon and he wanted to make it memorable for the two of them.

"Oh Harry! This is too much... I don't know... if I can bare it..." said Ginny whimpering at the waves of pleasure that ran through her with every slow penetration of Harry's shaft.

"It's okay Gin, let's... make it... deep... just like our love..." said Harry as he tensed up with every heavy orgasm that hit him.

"Yes Harry, make it deep... as deep as you can go..." begged Ginny as she said it with much effort.

"Alright Gin... going deeper then... ohhhhh merlin!" said Harry as he reached the deepest part within Ginny. Ginny tensed up as another orgasm hit her with the deep penetration of Harry's shaft.

"Yes Harry, just as deep... just like that... uh, uh, uh... mmmm... oh yeah..." said Ginny as she sighed in pleasure this time and squeezed her hands even tighter on Harry's back.

Harry continued enter Ginny slowly and as deep as his shaft could go within her. The emotions and sensations, hitting them harder than ever. The emotions and sensations had become so strong that a tear slid down Ginny's cheek.

Harry noticed the tear and stopped for just a moment, "Gin, you alright?" asked Harry, with his shaft at the deepest part of Ginny's womanhood.

"Yes, don't stop now... go on Harry... want to feel you... within the deepest depths inside of me... uh, uh, uh," and Ginny moaned even louder. Their moans could be heard by the waves of the sea and the creatures down below in the ocean.

Ginny's slow hip thrusts continued with Harry's, aiding him to make his penetrations more deeper than he had ever gone before. Their hips continued to make their familiar rhythmic movements of their lovemaking.

"Oh Gin... I've never... gone... this... deep before... OHHHHH!" shouted Harry as he felt another orgasm hit him.

"Harry, make love to me... more deeply... than you... ever... have... befo-" Ginny had finally reached the stage in their lovemaking where it was difficult for her to talk.

"I'm tryin-" said Harry, trying to also gather all his energy to respond to Ginny but to no avail, he too had difficulty completing his sentences. All they can do is let their bodies and emotions guide them through their mutual love for one another.

"OHHHHHHH!" screamed Ginny as the orgasms started to come at her one after the other just like it was happening to Harry.

"Gin...I'm...going to..." was all Harry could try to say.

"Make it real deep Har-" answered Ginny. Harry chugged on slowly and focused on putting in his shaft more deeper than he had gone before.

"Oh Gin... I'm..." said Harry with more effort this time.

"Jus-" was all Ginny could say as she pulled in Harry tighter with her legs around his back.

Suddenly as Harry thrust one last time deeply as far as his shaft could go, He and Ginny froze for what seemed like the longest time ever. They rode one of the biggest mega orgasms that they had ever experienced. Their bodies stiffened harder than ever, so much that sweat was trickling on to Ginny's corset. Every muscle in their body tensed up as Ginny's womanhood squeezed Harry's shaft tighter than it ever had before. Suddenly there was a spill of his seed inside of Ginny and the two of them finally reached their release. Harry was panting harder than ever as his head fell on Ginny's chest and Ginny's legs once more fell to Harry's sides.

When their panting had calmed down a bit, as usual, Ginny's hands went to Harry's hair and caressed his head. Harry sighed with pleasure at the feel of Ginny's gentle hands. He was going to pull out but Ginny held him and took his face in her hands and looked down at him, "Please Harry, don't, this is our honeymoon and I want to feel and have you inside me for as long as I can.

"Alright Gin. Anything to make my sleeping beauty happy" said Harry and he leaned up to kiss Ginny. A kiss that soon turned passionate, causing Harry's shaft to grow inside of Ginny once more and Ginny sighed in pleasure at the feel of Harry's grown shaft inside her depths. He turned them over so that Ginny was on top of him and she started to move up and down slowly on his shaft.

"Oh yes... mmm... you feel so good inside of me Harry... oh yeah..." said Ginny as she slowly began to pick up speed. Soon enough the slapping of their bodies and speed could be heard throughout their room.

"Ooooh, that's my girl... move it along love... oh yeah... mmm hmmm..." said Harry as he reached his hands up to Ginny's breasts hidden behind her corset.

Suddenly Ginny stopped and put her head in her hands.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny. He quickly sat up and took Ginny in his arms, "Gin are you alright?" asked Harry with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I'm just feeling a little light-headed is all" said Ginny and she put her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly a lightbulb went on in Harry's head, "Hang on, Gin, did you remember to loosen up your corset a bit?"

Ginny then lifted her head and looked back at Harry with a small confused look, "oh no, that must be it, I forgot to loosen it" responded Ginny.

Ginny looked down at her corset and took hold of the silk ribbon on her corset. Harry put his hands gently over hers and then she smiled up at him, "Gin, let me do it... please?" said Harry with a baby face.

Ginny smiled and put her hands and let Harry do the silk ribbon and then the clasp. Then he continued to undo the next three clasps and then next thing Harry knew, Ginny's breast were fully revealed before him. He looked back up Ginny and then back down at her breasts and he took one of her nipples into his mouth and started suckling at it. Ginny put her hands on his head and arched her back towards him.

"Mmmm, oh yes... Harry... my love...Ohhhhhh" and Ginny whimpered as Harry continued to suckle her other breast. Next thing they knew, Ginny was moving up and down on Harry's shaft again. She started picking up her speed as Harry then took her breasts completely in his hands and squeezed them as Ginny moaned in pleasure. Ginny continued to move faster and faster as she started to pant even harder. This time their bodies began to drench in sweat from their love making. The salty beads forming on the surfaces of their bodies and Harry leaned down to taste the skin on Ginny's breast as she moved up and down, causing him to lick and tease her breast at the same time.

"Mmmm, you taste yummy... Gin... oh yeah... mmm hmmm" said Harry as he took in the momentum of Ginny's bouncing body on his shaft.

"Harry, help me to move faster and deeper love" said Ginny as she squeezed her eyes shut to bare down one of the many orgasms that hit her. Harry did as Ginny said and took hold of her hips. They were so beautiful and shapely as he pushed her down onto his shaft every time that she came back down on him.

"That's my Gin... go for it love... mmm... oh yeah... that's my girl" said Harry as Ginny began to grind down harder on Harry's shaft.

"Oh Harry... I feel that I'm going to come..." said Ginny nearly out of breath.

"Me too Gin..." said Harry also in between pants.

"Oh, oh, oh," said Ginny and suddenly Ginny came down with a full force and she and Harry screamed as they froze and rode another mega orgasm that hit their bodies. Their orgasm seemed almost endless as they stood there, with their bodies tensed up. Suddenly Harry's seed spilled again, Ginny's womanhood loosened up and the two of them fell back on the bed, with Ginny on top of Harry's chest.

Harry turned them over and gently kissed Ginny on her lips, despite still panting from their previous lovemaking. Harry took one glance down at Ginny's body below him and her open corset showing her breasts and they caught Harry's eye and he felt his shaft grow inside of Ginny inside again and the next thing Harry knew was that he was moving faster than ever and with great force. His powerful thrusts were coming with a rhythmic thrust as he moved in and out of Ginny. He was slapping hard on Ginny. He opened his eyes once more and his forceful thrusts were causing Ginny's breasts to bounce up and down below him, causing him to thrust even harder and faster into Ginny.

"OH, OH, OH! Shouted Harry with every hard thrust into Ginny.

"Uh, uh, uh..." was all Ginny could moan as her husband thrust hard and deep into her. Their speed was picking up and slapity, slapity, slapity along with their moans were the only sounds being heard until out of the blue, Ginny said, "ow!" and Harry stopped immediately and looked down at Ginny again.

"Oh Gin, are you alright love?" said Harry.

"I'm alright, could you slow it down a bit Harry?" asked Ginny looking up at Harry with hopeful eyes.

Ginny didn't need to say anymore, her face was enough for Harry to understand, slowed down a bit and his shaft was pulsating harder than ever.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ginny as a really strong pleasurable orgasm hit her body.

Just then Harry thrust his shaft one last time real hard into Ginny's womanhood into the deepest of her depths and there they froze as they rode their orgasm. Everything grew silent. Nothing could be heard but the soft waves down below the bungalow and then Harry's seed spilled again within Ginny's depths. Harry was panting real hard and he fell down onto Ginny's chest and there he continued to pant for the next few minutes. Ginny again let her fingers twirl into Harry's hair and then she caressed it. She then brought her hands down to his upper back before she brought them back up to his head. Harry thought about pulling out but remembered how Ginny had said earlier that she wanted to have him inside her as much as possible during their honeymoon.

When their breathing slowed down, Harry finally spoke up, "Oh Gin, the things you do to me. I knew the moment I saw your corset, it was going to mean trouble." and he chuckled.

"Harry?" Ginny finally spoke up.

"Hmmm?" responded Harry as he closed his eyes.

"This is not the only corset that I brought" said Ginny.

Harry's eyes popped open, he leaped up and looked down at Ginny, "What did you just say Gin?"

"I said that I brought more corsets. This is not the only one Harry." said Ginny smiling sheepishly.

"Blimey! Gin, you are going to be the death of me long before this honeymoon is over" said Harry and he put his head back down on Ginny's chest and she started to caress his head again as she started to look outside. It was already dark. She looked at the small clock on the night stand. It said 3am in the morning.

"Harry, do you even know what time it is?" asked Ginny.

"No, what time is it love?" asked Harry also looking out at the moonlit ocean outside their master bedroom.

"You won't believe it, it's 3am in the morning!" answered Ginny.

Harry leaped up again and looked down at Ginny, "Gin, are you telling me that we have been making love for almost 11 hours!"

"That seems the way of it my prince charming. I don't know about you but I'm extremely tired" said Ginny as she took one hand away from Harry's head to cover her yawn.

"I suppose we better get some sleep love or we won't have anymore energy to try those lovely corsets of yours" giggle Harry.

"Is that all you ever think about Harry? You are so incorrigible" said Ginny.

"Well, what did you expect love? You know I can't resist when you wear a corset, it gets me going every time.

Harry finally leaned up at Ginny and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, "Good night love" he said smiling down at her.

"Good night Harry. I love you" said Ginny and they both drifted asleep while their bodies were still joined as one.

The following morning Harry woke up. He was lying down on his stomach. Harry stretched out his arm to feel for Ginny. He opened his eyes and found out that she wasn't in bed with him. He got his black silk bathrobe and walked out of the master bedroom to go look for Ginny. Ginny was outside lying down on the outdoor canopy bed eating breakfast as she looked up at the ocean. Harry stood at the door for a few minutes and looked at her. _Merlin, she is so beautiful. It doesn't matter if it's morning, daytime, or night, she is beautiful any time of the day. Her hair is so beautiful, especially when the breeze blows through her hair,_ thought Harry. She almost looked like a dream as she stood there letting the morning warm breeze hit her face. She gently swayed her head, playing with the breeze in her red shiny hair. The sun that shined through the canopy made her hair look like she had soft coppery rays playing in the sunlight. Harry smiled at the sight and his heart jumped a beat seeing Ginny there. He finally walked up to her and gently sit down behind her.

"Enjoying the sea breeze Mrs. Potter?" asked Harry as he got a hold of one of the red coppery strands that was flying in the sea breeze.

"Mmmm, yes Mr. Potter. I'm going to like it so much over here" answered Ginny and she sighed as she continued to play with breeze in her hair.

Harry took one of his hands and let his fingers slide through her hair as the breeze blew through it. They stood there for a while there. Suddenly Harry pulled his hand back and brought it around Ginny's waist and started to undo Ginny's white silk bathrobe.

Ginny opened her eyes and turned back around to sheepishly smile at Harry, "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry grinned at her, "I'm just admiring my wife's beauty in the sea breeze."

Harry then lay Ginny down on the outdoor bed and fully opened her silk bathrobe to reveal his smooth round breasts and her red-haired mound. Ginny could feel his eyes look at her from top to bottom. Harry then went back to look at Ginny in her eyes and gently leaned down to kiss her on the lips. The kisses soon turned fierce and Harry started to caress Ginny's breasts, causing her to moan. Ginny held on to a pillow tightly as a shiver of emotion went through her body. Harry's shaft began to grew and soon it was at its full length and pulsating.

"Ohhhh Harry... I love you..." finallly said Ginny as she sighed in pleasure.

"You are incredibly beautiful Gin, I love you too" said Harry and he leaned back down to kiss her and his hands began to travel down past her flat stomach and down to her crevace. There he began to circle his finger on her.

"Uh, uh, uh," moaned Ginny as she began to move her hips with Harry's fingers.

"Oh that's girl... mmmm... you are amazing..." he said between fierce kisses.

Suddenly Harry inserted his fingers inside Ginny and she gasped in surprise and she started to move her hips harder against Harry's fingers. Harry discovered that quickly Ginny had become hot and wet around his fingers. He kept teasing her as he kept sliding them in and out from inside Ginny.

"Oh, oh, oh, please... Harry... inside... please" begged Ginny as she whimpered.

Harry then turned them over and put Ginny on top of him and she put her hands on his chest and started to squeeze it. She started circling and grinding her hips down onto Harry's grown shaft and the two of them started to moan and groaned louder.

Harry sat up and continued to kiss Ginny passionately on her lips. Harry's hands made their way down to Ginny's bum and he started to caress it and to squeeze it. Harry then took hold of Ginny's bum and with one swift move, lifted her and put her on top of his shaft and brought her down on it, causing them to groan loudly in pleasure. Ginny began to quickly bounce up and down on Harry's shaft. Multiple orgasms hit them as they found pleasure in each other's bodies and the sea breeze blowing through them.

"Mmmm, oh yeah... go for it Gin... oh, oh, oh" moaned Harry as he felt another sharp orgasm hit his body.

"Oh Harry... uh, uh, uh... you feel soooo nice!" and Ginny started to grind even harder onto Harry's shaft.

"Oh my love... I'm coming... uhhhhh" grunted Harry.

"I'm coming too... ahhhhhh" and suddenly Ginny came down with one hard grind on to Harry's shaft and their bodies stood still as their bodies contracted. They rode their sharp orgasm quietly as the calm waters heightened their senses. Finally Harry's seed spilled inside of Ginny and Ginny's womanhood let go of Harry's shaft. Just as Harry and Ginny fell on the outdoor bed, they thought that they were finished but they weren't.

"Oh Gin!" said Harry as he started to thrust his hips in and out of Ginny's womanhood.

"Ohhhh" moaned Ginny and she started to meet his pelvic thrusts. The syncopation of their bodies continued as his thrusts met hers and hers met his.

"Oh merlin!... Oh Gin!" said Harry as he felt another orgasm hit his body again.

"Harry... DEEP... NOW!" screamed Ginny.

"Oh yes... ohhhhhh... going deep... AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Harry as a huge orgasm engulfed his body as he pushed his shaft as far as it could go within Ginny.

"Oh Harry... that's it!..." screamed Ginny as her hands tightened hard around Harry's back.

"Oh Gin...I'm going to explode... again" said Harry as he started to move faster with the sudden urge that hit his body.

"Do it Harry!... DO IT!... I NEED IT!" screamed Ginny as she now hooked her legs behind Harry to help him thrust even deeper into Ginny.

Finally after what seemed like a long time, Harry and Ginny tensed up in silence again as they rode one of their sharpest orgasms again. Their orgasms were so sharp that there was no energy left in them to scream the other's name. Harry finally found his release and spilled his seed within the depths of Ginny's womanhood as Ginny in turned loosened her womanhood that surrounded Harry's shaft.

With their bodies and bathrobes drenched in sweat, they lay there as the gentle and warm sea breeze cooled them off. The two of them panting hard after their laborious lovemaking.

Ginny finally looked down at Harry, who was now laying on her breasts and started to caress his head, which was matted to his head from all the sweat of their lovemaking.

"Oh Harry... that was so... beautiful... what a lovely way to wake up..." and Ginny closed her eyes as the aftermath of pleasure engulfed her body.

"Gin... when I saw you... out here... like this... I couldn't resist... I had to take you... I had to ravish you!" said Harry between pants.

Ginny giggled, "Did you say you wanted to ravish me sir?" and this time Ginny laughed out loud.

"Oh yes...madam... how could I resist... such a sight" Harry now said with less panting.

Ginny continued to laugh, "I can't believe it that you... sir... are a ravisher of ladies!" and she continued to laugh.

Her dulcet laugh made Harry do something that he hadn't done to her in a long time. The last time he had done it was during one of their last days back at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't resist and he sat up and took his hand, brought it down on Ginny and started tickling her endlessly.

"Auuuuggghh! No Harry! Not that again!... ha ha ha... hee hee hee..." as Ginny laughed even harder.

"That's what you get for tempting '_The Chosen One_' madam... now... you must bare... the consequences... HA HA!" and he continued to tickle her.

In efforts to keep herself from getting tickled, Ginny curled up and tried to roll away from Harry but Harry was able to find every little spot to sneak in his fingers and tickle her.

"Ha ha! Now you are mine! he! he!" said Harry with a laugh.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Ginny and she managed to wiggle free of Harry and she got off the outdoor bed and started to run around the deck.

"You sure can run but you can't hide!" called Harry after her as he came running after her.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Ginny again as she started to run into the bungalow.

"Ah ha! So now you want to try to hide in the bungalow?" said Harry as he came running in after Ginny.

Poor Ginny ran into the master bedroom and held onto one of the bedposts. She looked and waited readily for when Harry would run back into the master bedroom. Then suddenly, he apparated into the master bedroom.

"Ahhh! No fair! No using magic!" reclaimed Ginny as she ran on top of the bed.

"Ah, but you see... magic is allowed in our "cat and mouse" game. he he!" and Harry came running after Ginny.

Harry outsmarted Ginny and caught her, threw her over his shoulder walked through the bungalow and outside.

"Harry Potter! What are you doing to me? demanded Ginny.

"Ah, you forgot the magic word... please" and then Harry took Ginny and tossed her into the pool.

"Aughhhhh!" screamed Ginny and she fell into the pool, bathrobe and all.

Harry then threw himself into the pool and took hold of Ginny by putting his arms around her waist tightly.

"You didn't think you were going to get away that easily from me did you Mrs. Potter?" said Harry with a wicked grin on his face.

"Harry James Potter! I can't believe it that you just threw me into the pool! With my bathrobe and all!" said Ginny and she chuckled before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Harry pulled away gently, "ummm Gin?" asked Harry as he arched his eyebrows.

Ginny always loved it when he arched his eyebrows, they made him look exactly like when he was 12 years old again, "Yes, what is it Harry?" and she smiled at him as she moved hair away from his face to reveal his scar and she gently caressed it.

"You are not going to believe this, but... ummm... I'm hungry" said Harry smiling sheepishly.

"Well, that's what you get for ravishing your wife Mr. Potter. Alright, come on, let's go put something on and go eat some breakfast.

The two of them got out of the pool and ringed as much water out of their bathrobes as they could and quickly made their way into their master bedroom. Harry took off his bathrobe and as he went looking for his swimming trunks, he caught a glimpse of Ginny's naked backside as she too searched through her bags. Harry didn't know what was happening to him. His urges towards Ginny were now worse than before they got married. He walked up to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mrs. Potter, are you now trying to seduce your husband?" said Harry as he started to kiss her shoulder and managed to get a moan out of Ginny.

"Ohhh, Mr. Potter, I thought... mmmm... I thought... uhhhh... you were hungry" said Ginny as she sighed in pleasure this time.

"Well,... Mrs. Potter... you should be... tried for... seducing... your poor... hungry husband..." said Harry as he started suckling Ginny's pulse and her hands made their way behind her and they found his shaft.

"Mmmm... you are... the one... who started it... Mr. Potter..." and Ginny's hands started to go up and down his shaft as she squeezed it at the same time.

"Ohhh..." grunted Harry at the feel of Ginny's hands on his shaft.

"That's it!...I've had enough... you're getting it for good... Mrs. Potter" and Harry turned her around abruptly, pushed her against the wall put a binding charm on Ginny's arms above her head.

"Mr. Potter, I believe... the last time... you punished... me like this was... at Brighton... when we were on holiday..." as Ginny moaned at the feel of Harry's fingers sliding in and out of her.

Harry grinned, "You have a good memory Mrs. Potter... now for your consequences..."

Ginny groaned, "Oh no... please... be kind..." she begged.

Harry began to lick her nipples and she arched her chest towards him but he pulled back.

"Well, you weren't so kind when we were taking our NEWTs at Hogwarts Mrs. Potter" said Harry and then he went down to lick Ginny's crevace and she made an effort to put her leg around his shoulder but he pulled away before she was able to do that.

"Ohhhh... please! Mr. Potter!" begged Ginny as sharp urges began to go through her body.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you weren't so kind either when we were on holiday at Brighton Mrs. Potter" and he quickly gave her a kiss on her lips. She opened up her mouth to him but he pulled away.

"But I didn't... do anything..." begged Ginny as she now whimpered as another urge engulfed her body.

"Ah but my dear Mrs. Potter... I specifically remember you licking your lips... and..." Harry licked Ginny just below her belly button and she moved towards him and he pulled away again before speaking again, "licking your lips and seducing me with your legs" concluded Harry and he went back down to licking Ginny's crevace.

"I'm sorry! Please, I need you inside me... NOW!" said Ginny screaming her last word.

"Ah no, where are your manners Mrs. Potter?" and he went to lick her nipples again, causing her to arch her back and he pulled away again.

"Please!... uh, uh, uh,...ohhhh... please! I need you inside me... please" whimpered Ginny as the urges grew even stronger within her.

"Hmmm... maybe I should..." said Harry thoughtfully and he walked away.

"Please... come back..." begged Ginny as another strong urge hit her body sharply.

Harry later came back with the fruit salads from their breakfast. He took a strawberry and put it to Ginny's nipple. "Now if you behave and show some good manners... just maybe..." and he started to caress her nipple with the sweet red strawberry.

"Oh yes... I will... please... I'm begging you... please Mr. Potter..." and then Harry got down and suckled Ginny's breast.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" grunted Ginny loudly at the feel of Harry's mouth on her breast and finally finding some pleasure in it but then suddenly he pulled away.

"So, you must remember... you have to behave on our honeymoon... do you promise?" asked Harry as he looked seductively into her big begging brown eyes.

"Yes, I promise Mr. Potter... uh, uh,uh" as she moaned at the remembrance of Harry's last suckle on her breast.

"Do you really promise?" and this time he rubbed some of the mellon at the entrance of Ginny's womanhood.

"YES! I PROMISE!" said Ginny screaming at the feel of the fruit on her crevace and Harry quickly pulled the fruit away from her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk,... manners Mrs. Potter... we must remember our manners..."

"I'm sorry... yes,... I promise..." she said grunting as softly as she could as another strong urge hit her body.

"That's my girl... good Mrs. Potter..." and with that, Harry took Ginny's bum and then took Ginny's legs and wrapped them around him. He then thrust his shaft very deeply and hard into Ginny and she groaned loudly. Harry continued to thrust hard and deep into Ginny.

"Oh Yes... please Mr. Potter... please... deeper" she said in a mere whisper as she fought another orgasm quietly and bit her bottom lip hard.

"Ah... Mrs. Potter... has learned... uh, uh, uh... her lesson...well" said Harry in between loud grunts.

Just as Harry picked up his speed, he felt Ginny's inner depth start to squeeze around his shaft and Harry's shaft began to pulsate even harder at the feel of Ginny's tightness.

Harry pushed in even further and harder.

"I'm coming..." said Harry.

"HARRYYYYYYYYYY!" screamed Ginny.

"GINNNNNNNN!" screamed Harry at the same time as Ginny as they both came with the huge sharp and strong orgasm that hit them.

Ginny's legs fell weakly down to the floor as Harry leaned himself against Ginny to regain his strength. As soon as Harry regained his strength, he waved his hand and Ginny could finally bring her arms down and she put them around Harry.

Ginny chuckled, "Harry, love, we have to eat something."

Harry smiled back down at her, "Trying to change the subject eh Mrs. Potter?" he chuckled.

"No Mr. Potter" and she leaned up to gently kiss him on the lips. Harry then went and put on his swimming trunks as Ginny put on a small purple bikini and put a loose purple summer dress over it. They went outside, sat on the outdoor bed and ate their fruit salads and then drank their pineapple juice. Harry lay back and then cuddled with Ginny on his chest and put his arms around her. There they slept as the now hot ocean breeze blew at them and they fell into a deep slumber. When they woke up, it was time for dinner. They ate another quiet dinner on the outdoor bed with the warm sea breeze and then they went back to bed to sleep.

For the next couple of days Harry and Ginny took the speed boat to the mainland and they did shopping and bough postcards to send back home to England. They rented out some jet skis that they kept on the small dock at the bungalow. They did some snorkeling and some parasailing. The weekend had arrived and Ginny and Harry were in the pool holding each other in the other's arms as they looked out at the light aquamarine colored ocean.

"Gin, are you having fun?" asked Harry as he looked back down at Ginny in his arms.

"Oh Harry, what could you ever mean by that? Of course I'm having fun. I know that we have been spending a lot of time off of the bungalow lately doing many things but I'm having a wonderful time as well. Besides, I couldn't be happier with you at my side." she smiled and leaned up to Harry to gently kiss him on the lips.

"Gin, I have a special surprise planned for you tonight" said Harry as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm... oh Harry... you are so full of surprises these days... ohhh" and she finally sighed in pleasure as she felt Harry's hands stroke her back.

"Well, for our next surprise, we will need to get out of the pool and later we will have to go inside and change and put on some proper clothes on" said Harry and he started kissing Ginny's shoulder.

"Alright, let's get out then" said Ginny and Harry helped her out of the pool and just as they got out of the pool, four people in a speedboat came and got off the speed boat.

"Harry? Who are they. We didn't call for people to come here tonight" said Ginny with a confused look on her face and then turned to look at Harry for an answer.

Harry smiled back down at Ginny, "actually Gin, I called those people to come here. Two of them are masseuses. They have come to give us massages. Merlin knows that we need to smooth out some muscles after all that" and Harry leaned in to whisper into her ear, "lovemaking" and she smiled at the word.

"Good evening sir, I'm Rohit, your masseuse and this is Ritu, your other masseuse." said Rohit.

"Thank you Rohit. Where would you like to do the massages?" asked Harry.

"Whenever you like sir, there are some tables here in the bungalow should visitors desire a massage."

"I suppose we will start now Rohit" said Harry as he looked from Rohit and then he smiled back down at Ginny.

They set the massage tables out on the small deck on the back with the ocean as as a view. The soft water waves swooshed as Rohit and Ritu did their massages on Harry and Ginny.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny heard another speedboat arrive at the front of the bungalow and Ginny turned around with a questioning look towards Harry, "Harry it sounds like another speedboat out front."

Harry turned his head and smiled, "That must be the other surprise" said Harry and he extended his hand to Ginny and they held hands for a few minutes.

When Rohit and Ritu were done with the massages they stepped back.

"Sir, we are done with your massages" said Ritu.

Harry and Ginny got up from their massage tables, "Thanks Rohit and Ritu. We feel great" said Harry and Rohit and Ritu cleaned up and took the tables to put them away.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked back into the bungalow and into their master bedroom and then into their outdoor shower. Harry turned on the water and made sure it was warm. He then extended his arm and helped Ginny into the shower. Harry then took some shower gel and worked up a lather and gently massaged it onto Ginny's back. She moaned at the feel of Harry's hands on her back. The night warm breeze blew at them as they kissed under the outdoor shower. Ginny then took some shower gel and worked up a lather and worked the lather all over Harry's chest as she continued to kiss him. A few moments later Harry gently pulled back and said, "Gin, we better go get dressed, your other surprise is waiting" said Harry as he smiled down at Ginny before giving her a gentle kiss.

Ginny smiled up at him, "Alright love" and they got out of the shower and went inside to put on their clothes.

Ginny put on a strapless, knee-length, light-colored, aquamarine organza dress. The skirt of the dress had a matching aquamarine veil skirt and an organza ribbon tied at her waist. Ginny put on her diamond studs that her mother had given her on her wedding day. She then grabbed a few strands and put them up in a lose bun. She put on matching aquamarine suede high heels and then she looked in the mirror as she smoothed down her skirt.

Harry had put on a white short-sleeved cotton shirt with white dress pants. He had put on cream colored shoes with matching socks. When he was done shaving in the bathroom, he walked out and saw Ginny standing in front of the floor-length mirror as she continued to smooth down the skirt of her dress. Harry stood there looking at Ginny and he walked over and put his arms around her waist, put his chin on one of her shoulders, "Wow Gin, you sure look very smart. I sometimes even think that I'm still looking through the Mirror of Erised" said Harry as he stood up and smiled at Ginny through the mirror's reflection. He then turned her around and asked, "How in the name of Merlin did I ever get so lucky to have such a beautiful wife as yourself?"

All Ginny could do in response was shrug and she leaned up to kiss Harry. His hands started to linger around to her back and noticed that she felt a little stiff again.

Harry gently pulled away from their kiss and looked down at Gin, "Gin?"

"Yes Harry" said Ginny as she looked intently into his lively green eyes.

"Are you wearing what I think it is?" said Harry as he let his fingers linger up and down Ginny's back and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Gin, are you planning on seducing your husband tonight?" said Harry, pretending to use a more serious tone with her.

"Mmm... I don't know. I suppose we will just have to wait and find out" said Ginny with a small smile and then she licked her lips seductively at Harry.

"Mrs. Potter!" said Harry pretending to look at her sternly, "You will remember your manners."

Ginny then smiled, "Yes Mr. Potter" with a small hint of sarcasm.

With that they headed out to the deck on the front of the bungalow and when they walked out, they discovered that there was a quartet of string instruments playing. There were two violins, a viola and a cello playing romantic music and there was a candlelit table set for two. There were two waiters waiting as they pulled the chairs back for Harry and Ginny.

"Oh Harry, this is such a lovely surprise!" said Ginny as she turned around to kiss him passionately on the lips. The caterers discreetly turned their faces away to give the newlyweds some privacy.

"I'm glad you liked it Ginny" and the two of them sat down at the table as the waiters came and brought them their champagne.

Harry raised his glass as did Ginny and he said, "Ginny, here's to a long life together and to a wonderful remaining honeymoon", they clinked their glasses and took a sip of the champagne. Afterwards the waiters brought their first course meal. Harry had arranged a 6-course meal for the two of them.

When they were finished with their dinner, Harry took Ginny into his arms and began to dance slowly around the deck with her. He smiled down at her and looked into her happy brown eyes. There was nothing else in the world at that moment that grabbed his attention than Ginny at that moment. He wanted to enjoy it and cherish every moment while they were alone. He wanted to forget for a few days the reality of the danger of killings and poisonings that awaited them when they headed back home to England. He wanted to keep that night in his memory forever. Just with him and Ginny at his side. He still couldn't believe it that he had gotten married and that Ginny was not his girlfriend or fiancé anymore but his wife.

"Gin, you know what was the most happiest moment in my life?" said Harry as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"No, what was it Harry?" as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"It was when I got back from the Horcrux hunting and I had fallen in love with you all over again. I was so afraid when I kissed you the first time that I came back. You were in so much grief over Fred. I thought that I would scare you away." said Harry with a serious look on his face.

A tear slid down Ginny's face at the memory of Fred's death and then she looked back up at Harry and he wiped the tear on her cheek, "I was afraid of giving you my heart again Harry. I was afraid that my heart would be broken again as it had once been. Besides, I was still mourning Fred" and then Ginny put her head into his chest and started to cry softly.

Harry was still surprised at how much pain Ginny still had over her brother Fred, even if she was done mourning. He had discovered that night that Ginny still found it too painful to talk about Fred, even if she had gotten over his death. Harry put his finger under her chin and tilted her face up towards him, "Gin, I remember we were in your room that day. It was the following day. I love you so much and the urge to take the pain by kissing you was too strong. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was surprised to see that you had actually responded to my kiss. It took every ounce of my being to confess my love to you and to ask for your forgiveness that day."

Ginny looked down for a second before looking back up at Harry, "Harry, I'm happy that you told me that you loved me. You didn't even have to ask me to forgive you. Your love was enough to help me find the strength to get through with Fred's death. I love you for that and above all I thank you and Merlin for helping me pull through something that painful. I think that if I had never met you, I would still be miserable today" and Ginny frowned as she averted her look towards the sea.

Harry took her face in his hands and turned her to face him, "Ginny, no matter what happens, whatever we go through, just like I said it in my vows, we will help each other get through it. Just like we helped each other get through Fred's death" and then Harry leaned down to gently kiss Ginny on the lips. He could taste once more the saltiness of her tears on her lips. They weren't dancing anymore but they were kissing. The waiters discreetly turned their faces away again and began to clean up. The string players pick up their equipment, packed their instruments and they all put their things discreetly on the speedboats and floated away, leaving Harry and Ginny kissing on the deck. Their small kisses had turned into passionate ones.

Harry pulled away from their kiss and led Ginny back to their master bedroom. When they walked in, Ginny looked in awe at the candles and the red rose petals laying on the bed. She pulled away from Harry to look around in amazement.

"Oh Harry!" as all Ginny could say and then she put her face in her hands and started to cry.

Harry was a bit confused and he went up to Ginny and turned her around, "Gin, is everything okay? Didn't you like the surprise I had for you in our room?"

Ginny stood there crying into her hands until she looked up at Harry and said, "Oh Harry, it's all so lovely. What in the name of Merlin did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful husband like you? Even my father told me the day we left for our honeymoon that you would be a good husband. But, Harry, you are not a good husband" said Ginny shaking her head, "you are wonderful husband" and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him closely to her as she continued to cry softly.

While Ginny cried, all Harry could do was gently stroke her back and soothe her, "It's okay Gin... it's all over... Fred will always be in our hearts and memories... Shhh...it will be alright love..." Harry then leaned Ginny up towards him. He noticed that her lips was still trembling. Just as he had done before, he leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Her crying soon stopped as she soon began to respond to his kisses. He waved his hand and made his clothes disappear. They were beginning to feel cumbersome, especially now that his shaft was beginning to grow by just kissing Ginny. He pulled away from their kiss and continued to kiss her neck as his hand found the zipper to her dress. He slowly pulled down the zipper and discovered that Ginny was wearing a dark aquamarine corset with intricate matching aquamarine threading on it. There was a ribbon at her cleavage and she had matching small knickers to go with it. Harry started to suckle her pulse as he let his fingers move deftly all over her torso to feel the corset that hugged her body somewhat tightly.

He lay her on the bed, on top of the rose petals. He grabbed a petal and used it to drift along her neck, causing her to moan at the touch. He then moved it down to between her thighs and she started to moan even louder at the feel of the rose petal between her legs. Harry then threw it aside and slid down Ginny's small knickers and threw them somewhere behind him beyond the bed. He didn't want to go fast, he wanted to go slow with Ginny tonight. He wanted to take his time in showing her how much he loved her. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips as his hand started to caress her breasts hidden behind her corset.

"Ginny Potter, I love you with all my heart" said Harry and he leaned back down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. He continued to caress her and moved to just below her belly button where he corset ended. There he caressed her gently and tenderly. She moaned at the soft touch of his hands. He kissed her endlessly and then he pried her mouth open with his tongue and their tongues pranced around in each other's mouths. Their fierce kissing made Harry's fingers move down to Ginny's crevace and there he inserted his fingers into her, making her open her legs wide for him. After a few insertions, Ginny started to move in syncopation with Harry's fingers. Her hips thrust against his fingers.

"Oh Harry, my love... mmm... I love you... your fingers... feel so good..." and she sighed in deep pleasure as his fingers entered her again.

"I love you Gin... tonight is... all about you... my love... it's all about pleasing you..." said Harry in between fierce kisses.

Harry then pulled away and looked down at Ginny lovingly. He moved a few strands of her hair away from her face and then kissed her cheek. He then let his lips linger down her jaw and down her neck until he found her collarbone and there he kissed it and licked it.

"Oh Harry... I need you my love..." said Ginny as she moaned louder this time.

Harry noticed that Ginny was hot and wet. Realizing that she was ready for him, he move himself on top of her and left his shaft at her entrance for a few moments while he kissed her. She could now barely kiss him as the orgasms were now coming through her with a vengeance and hard.

"Please... my love... I need you inside of me... I want... to feel you... to feel you spill your... seed inside of me... to fill me... please Harry..." finally said Ginny with a whimper.

Harry then let his shaft go inside. It first went in a bit and the little by little he pushed it in deeper and deeper. He went as deep as the depth of her womanhood allowed it. Harry kept pushing in until he felt resistance from her body. At this point he knew that he had indeed pushed in as far and deeply as he could go. He realized that he and Ginny were made for each other because his entire shaft was fully engulfed by Ginny's womanhood. Harry started to pull out and to push in, very slowly. Allowing him and Ginny for their heads to spin with emotions and orgasms that they had never felt before.

"Ohhhhh... Har-" and Ginny groaned loudly as Harry pressed back inside her to fill her completely.

"Oh Gin... my love... uhhhhhh!" groaned Harry as he continued to slowly push his shaft inside of her.

He then noticed that Ginny's breathing had become a little laborious and out of concern for her, he pulled back his lips, without withdrawing his shaft from within her to untie her ribbon and began to undo some of the clasps of her corset. Ginny opened up her eyes to see Harry help her with her corset and she smiled lovingly up at him. Harry leaned down to kiss and suckle at her breasts and she closed her eyes again as the pleasure went through her body again. Harry then caressed Ginny's cheek with the back of his hand before leaning back down again to kiss her. He started again to thrust slowly in and out of Ginny. Ginny by now was squeezing her eyes shut as she face her shivers of orgasms. She took hold of Harry's strong arms and squeezed them tightly every time that an orgasm went through her. She then let go of Harry's arms after a while and started to squeeze the pillow tightly at her sides. She had begun to squeeze it so tightly that her knuckles had become white. The orgasms now were more torturous than ever. Ginny had given up long ago biting the bottom of her lip, she now groaned loudly with every orgasm which came with every thrust of Harry's.

The ongoing thrusts of their hips had led them to be drenched in their sweat from their long and laborious lovemaking. The beads of sweat continued to build on their bodies. Their bodies continued to meet the other's thrusts.

"Oh Harry... I'm coming love... uh, uh, uh," and Ginny moaned loudly again.

"I'm coming too love..." said Harry as he began to feel Ginny's womanhood gradually begin to squeeze his shaft.

Harry thrust and ground his shaft with all his might one last time and everything grew silent as their bodies trembled with the riding of their strong orgasm. The swooshing of the small water waves outside heightened their senses as Harry now began to spill his seed and filled Ginny inside with it. They finally loosened up as Harry fell down onto Ginny's soft wet breasts. When they finally caught their breaths, Ginny began to stroke and caress Harry's head gently.

"Harry?" said Ginny still with much effort as he breathing continued to labor on.

"Yes love..." said Harry in between pants.

"Thank you for loving me tonight... thank you for showing me how... much you love me..." and she leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Gin, I love you... like I said, I wanted... to show you how much... I love you tonight" said Harry and he leaned up to look lovingly into Ginny's eyes. He gave her a tender kiss and then he lay his head back down on her breasts.

Harry then got up and took Ginny with him and took her to the big bathtub in the bathroom. He finished unclasping her corset and set it aside. He stepped into the big bathtub and then he helped her in. She lay herself on top of Harry and soon Harry's hands began to linger up and down her stomach until they reached up to her breasts. Soon enough, Harry turned Ginny around, straddled her on top of him and she soon began to move up and down on his shaft. Her need was so urgent that she started grinding faster than ever on Harry's shaft. Soon they both climaxed as they screamed the other's name at the top of their lungs.

"Oh GINNNNNNNNNN!" screamed Harry.

And Ginny found her release at the same time as Harry's, "HARRRRRRRRRRY!" and she fell onto his chest and he continued by caressing her back gently. Harry took a red rose petal and played with it as he gently tickled Ginny's back, causing her giggle every once in a while.

"Harry, why do you like to tickle me so much?" said Ginny as she smiled up at him.

Harry said thoughtfully, "Well, the truth, I love the sound of your giggles and laughter" and he swiftly tapped her nose playfully and she smiled in response.

Harry got up and used his hand to dry them off. He waved his hand to scourgify the bed sheets and lay Ginny in it before laying next to her. He then used the back of his hand to gently caress her cheek and then he pulled down the bed sheet so that he could caress her soft, white and creamy breasts. Ginny soon was fast asleep with the gentle lulling caresses of Harry's hands. Shortly thereafter, Harry fell asleep and lay his head down and then put his arm around Ginny to cuddle her closely to him.

A week and a half later, Harry and Ginny were laying by the pool. Harry turned his gaze towards a napping Ginny. They had been very tired and worn out lately. They had spent the majority of their honeymoon making love and as a cause of that, they had missed several meals. They had missed dinner the night before and breakfast that morning. They had just had lunch and were now resting before going back into the pool. Harry reached over and caressed Ginny's collarbone and she softly moaned. Harry couldn't resist Ginny lying there so he took her back to their master bedroom in the bungalow and wound up making love to her fast and ferociously. So fast that Ginny was too tired to go swimming again. They just headed back to the jacuzzi without putting on any swimwear. Ginny sat on top of Harry's lap and there they wound up snogging away as Harry stroked and squeezed Ginny's bum. Harry pulled her in tighter into his arms and felt her breasts crush into his chest. This was all it took for Harry to straddle Ginny on top of him. She kissed his neck and her hand made its way down to his shaft. She started to move her hand up and down slowly. Gradually she started to move it faster.

"Oh Gin... mmmm... uh, uh, uh... ohhhh... go for it love... oh yeah..." moaned Harry at the feel of Ginny's smooth hands on his shaft. In the meantime, Ginny's tongue played with Harry's. Her other hand stroked his back endlessly, making shudders of strong orgasms travel up and down his body.

"You are so sexy... when you get excited love" said Ginny as she smiled at Harry and then went back to kissing him fiercely on the lips.

"Oh Merlin... GIN!" finally screamed Harry as he felt another orgasm hit his body.

"Mmm... I love it when you scream Harry..." and she continued to kiss him. Her hand was now moving faster on Harry's shaft and she started to simultaneously to squeeze it. This made Harry start to thrust his hips against Ginny's hand. Within moments, a momentum was found and Harry thrust against Ginny's hand with a great urge as orgasms hit his body, one after the other.

"Oh yeah... just like... that love... OHHHHHHH!" groaned Harry again as a stronger orgasm hit his body.

Ginny then withdrew her hand and place her self down slowly onto Harry's shaft, making him whimper as a shiver engulfed his body.

"Mmmm, you feel so good Harry" said Ginny as she started to move up and down onto Harry's shaft. She supported her hands on his shoulders and started to moved faster. Harry's hands found Ginny's bum and they squeezed her with every rhythmic movement that their bodies made.

The hot jacuzzi water bubbled away and blended in with their moans and groans as they continued to find pleasure with their syncopated movements of pleasure. Their orgasms were now coming along more frequently.

"Oh Gin... I'm..." as Harry squeezed Ginny's bum even harder as one of his never ending strong orgasm was within his midst.

"Harry... let's come love..." she said now panting in between moves.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ginny.

"OHHHHHHH!" groaned Harry loudly along with Ginny.

Harry lay his head back as Ginny lay her head on his shoulder in efforts to catch their breath again. The hot water jacuzzi made it more challenging to catch their breath because of the heated water. Nonetheless, the stayed there in that position until their breath came to normal. Harry then gently stroked Ginny's soft back, "Gin, I love you so much."

Ginny sighed, "Oh Harry, we only have a few days left before we go back and I wish we didn't have to. I wish we could stay here forever, just the two of us."

"I know Ginny", he said and then he tilted her face up to his, "I too wish we could stay here forever. Unfortunately, I have to go back to being an auror and you to being a chaser but we will find ways to spend time together and alone love. We are married now and we don't have to hide it anymore. Everyone will know why we are together. I doubt though that the little bloke will know" and at that the two of them giggled. "Come on my sexy little chaser, let's go take a shower and clean off before we go to bed."

"Merlin's sacred beard! I'm going to go take a shower with an auror!" pretending to feel lucky to be with someone handsome.

"Not just any auror miss, but _The Chose One_!" said Harry with emphasis with a raised index finger.

"Ahhhhh!" Ginny pretended to scream with delight and Harry giggled as he led her to the outdoor shower in the bungalow.

When they arrived at the shower, Harry turned on the water and when the warm water came out, he led Ginny into the shower. There he took her into his arms and kissed her as his hands stroked her back. He was getting turned on by just the feel of Ginny's smooth back and he felt his shaft grow again.

Ginny gently pulled away, "Is the auror getting excited again?" asked Ginny looking with an arched eyebrow.

Harry grinned seductively back down at Ginny, "I think the auror has been turned on by your beautiful and sensual back."

"Oh oh" said Ginny and gave a look pretending to look like she was in trouble.

Harry's grin grew wider, "oh oh indeed miss" said Harry and he pulled her up against the wall, put her legs around his waist and started thrusting hard and fast into her womanhood.

"Ah, ah, ah," moaned Ginny with every thrust of Harry's hips against hers.

"Oh YEAH!" screamed Harry in ecstasy as he thrust deeply and hard into Ginny

"OHHHHHH!" whimpered Ginny loudly as another shudder engulfed her body.

Orgasms now were coming so fast within their bodies that they could hardly breath. Their constant gasps making them lose their breath with every long hard thrust.

"Oh Merlin!" screamed Harry as Ginny's womanhood began to gradually squeeze his shaft.

"Oh yeah!... let's go for...it Ginny!" said Harry and the two of them screamed in unison as they came.

The two of them stood there, letting the warm streams of water fall on their bodies as they slowly began to regain their normal breathing. When they did, Harry turned off the water and they stepped out of the shower. Harry waved his hand and dried them off. They got into bed and just lay there talking.

"Harry, it's been so nice here. I want to come back again some day" said Ginny as she caressed his chest and looked out at the see through the big window.

"Did you really like it love? We can come back again. I'm sure that can be arranged said Harry cuddling Ginny close to him and the other behind his head as he too looked out at the ocean.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry turned back around to look down at Ginny on his chest, "Yes Gin, what is it love?"

"What do you think will happen with all these poisonings at attacks? Will it ever end? It almost feels as if this were a third war." and Ginny frowned at the thought.

"Gin, there is no need for you to worry. Ron and I are now officially aurors and if we are not there to be with you, there will always be someone at your side. However, I will always do what it takes for Ron and I to be with you... to protect you." and Harry kissed the top of her silky soft red hair.

"I'm not afraid Harry... it's just... that these attacks and things seem to be going on forever. It's like there's never peace in our wizarding world. In fact, there has never ever been piece ever since Voldemort started to attack our world." and she looked back out at the ocean.

"I know Gin, all we can do is wait for it to be over. We all have to be patient." said Harry and then he looked at the clock on the night stand. It was 10:30pm. It was surprising at how tired they were these days. They had meant to come on holiday to rest but their lovemaking had worn them out instead.

"Love, we better try getting some more sleep. We have a fun day ahead of us tomorrow. We get to snorkel with the fish" said Harry looking back down at Ginny with a smile.

"I suppose Mr. Potter but, you have done nothing than to worn me out with your lovemaking. I have never in my life felt so tired. I'm almost as tired like when I was studying for our NEWTs at Hogwarts." reclaimed Ginny as she began to close her eyes.

"Well, whose the one who has been seducing her auror husband? Besides, we need to stay in shape for when we get back to our jobs right Mrs. Potter?" said Harry looking out at the sea and then when he heard no answer, he looked back down to find out that Ginny had fallen into a deep sleep. He smiled down at her, "I'm sorry if I've worn you out my love. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Mmmm" was the only sound that Ginny emitted. Harry smiled down at his sleeping wife and kissed her head before leaning his on hers. He took out his other hand from underneath his head and wrapped it around his wife's naked body. They had grown comfortable to laying down naked in bed and all around the bungalow. The clothes had now become nothing more than an annoyance since they were constantly making love. Harry continued to look out at the ocean and he too closed his eyes until a deep sleep overtook him as well.

The following day Aashish was back early at the bungalow to take Harry and Ginny snorkeling.

He had brought a basket with sandwiches and lemonade for them. They sped around in the speedboat for about an hour and then Aashish brought the speedboat to a stop.

"If Mr. and Mrs. Potter care to, this is a good spot to go snorkeling. There are a lot of fish here." said Aashish.

"Thanks Aashish" said Harry looking at him and then Harry looked back at Ginny, "let's go love, there are fish here. Let's go take a look" then smiled Harry and the two of them jumped into the water.

Harry and Ginny grabbed the other's hands and they began to snorkel around. Within minutes, Harry pointed at a couple of sea turtles swimming near by a big rock. Then they swam on further and Ginny spotted dark blue fish with a yellow stripe on top of their backs. She gently squeezed Harry's hand to show the fish to him.

A few minutes later they spotted a reef of different colors. They took off their snorkeling tub, held on to it and something urged them to kiss there amidst the bunches of colorful school of fish. They floated around in the water as they kissed each other. They finally pulled away and put on their snorkeling tube again and continued snorkeling around amongst the colorful fish. A few minutes later, Harry gently tugged on Ginny's hand and pointed at a starfish that was at the bottom of the ocean floor. Later the two of them looked at each other as they found reef full of green sponges and fishes of pink and bright yellow swam around it. Ginny even came close to touching one of them!

Harry and Ginny then swam back up to the surface and got on the speedboat. Aashish already had the small table set and he set the sandwiches and iced lemonade as they sat down.

"Mmmm, this looks delicious. Thank you Aashish." said Ginny smiling up at him.

"My pleasure Mrs. Potter." answered Aashish back with a warm smile.

Harry and Ginny ate their lunch quietly as they looked at the small waves of the ocean sway around the speedboat. The bright and light aquamarine ocean glistened and sparkled as the sun once more shone on the crescents of the swaying water. When Harry and Ginny were done eating, they jumped back into the water to swim some more amongst the fish and then came back up to go back to the bungalow.

When Aashish was gone, Harry and Ginny lay down on the outdoor bed.

"Oh Harry, that was so beautiful!" exclaimed Ginny, "The colors were gorgeous too!"

Harry smiled with his eyes closed as the breeze blew on his face, "Yes, it was wasn't it?"

Ginny then stood up, "Harry we should go snorkeling again when we come back" said Ginny looking hopeful into Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled and moved some strands of hair away from her face that the wind had blown, "I'm sure we can do that again beautiful."

Ginny leaned down and kissed him tenderly on his lips. Harry's hands began to linger around Ginny's back before she lay back down on his chest.

"I suppose later on, we can jump into the water and walk around in the shallow waters for a while. Does that sound like a good idea to you Ginny?" said Harry. Again he didn't hear a response from Ginny and he looked down at her and found out that she was in one of her deep sleeps again. Ginny had been very tired these days. Whenever they lay down like this, almost always she wound up falling asleep. Harry didn't mind. He loved looking down at his sleeping wife. She even looked beautiful while she slept. She looked even more beautiful as the sun rays glistened off her hair and the hot breeze that danced with her red strands of hair. Personally, Harry could stay there looking at her sleep all day. In fact, despite her sleeping for being tired, he had enjoyed the opportunity of looking at his "Sleeping Beauty" doze away. Soon thereafter, Harry began to feel sleepy. He too was very tired, especially after a lot of snorkeling that day and he fell asleep, next to his loving wife.

When they woke up, it was dark outside. They were still asleep on the outdoor bed. The hot breeze had now turned into a warm breeze.

Harry smiled down at her, "Well, hello there my Sleeping Beauty."

She smiled back up at him, "I have to admit Harry, I love how it sounds coming from your mouth."

"Well, you _are_ my sleeping beauty" said Harry and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Mr. Potter, why don't we eat something and then go lie down in bed" recommended Ginny.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that. Actually, if I weren't so tired, I would be ravishing you again in bed Mrs. Potter" he said giving her a seductive smile.

"You are so incorrigible Mr. Potter. Is that all you ever think about? Ravishing your poor helpless wife?" said Ginny reclaiming at Harry as she stood upon an elbow.

"Ah, but you must remember that my wife is a very seductive minx" said Harry arching his eyebrows.

"No I'm not!" said Ginny persistently as she furrowed her brow.

"Oh yes you are" he said playfully.

"No I'm not"

"Oh yes you are"

"Am not"

"you are"

"am not"

"You sure are Mrs. Potter and I love that about you" and Harry started to tickle her.

"Ahhhhh! No Harry... not that again!... ha ha ha... he he he... no... stop it..." begged Ginny while she laughed out loud.

"Who ever said anything about stopping?" said Harry and he attacked her more ferociously with tickles.

"Ahhhhh! No Harry... ow!.. my stomach hurts... he he... ha ha... hee hee... stop... ow!" Ginny said.

"Nah ah" said Harry shaking his head side to side as he continued to endlessly tickle Ginny away.

"Ow! Harry!... ha ha... he he... ha ha... hee hee... no!... ow my stomach... Harry Potter!" and Ginny curled up into a ball to try to keep Harry from tickling her.

Harry then stopped and looked down at her, "Gin, I've said it before and I don't mind saying it again, I love the sound of your laughter" and he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. A kiss that soon again turned into passionate snogging but nothing more. Their bodies wanted more but they were both weary.

The next few days Harry and Ginny spent their time laying around the pool or catching up on their sleep in bed, naked. They would caress each other's bodies and kiss every inch of their bodies.

On the night before they were to leave Harry and Ginny went to bed a little early and lay there looking at the ocean. Harry finally spoke up, "Gin? Please, I want to make love to you one more time before we go back. We are going to be so busy and who knows when we will be able to be alone like this again" said Harry looking down at Ginny with a baby face.

Ginny smiled up at him, "Yes, Harry... I know that too. Besides, I want you to make love to me before we go back."

And with that Harry began to endlessly snog away with Ginny. He kissed her neck and found her pulse. There he licked it and teased it until he got a moan out of her. Even her moans were a turn on for him because he was beginning to feel his shaft grow. Harry then moved all the way down to her legs and kissed his way up to below her belly button. There he kissed it tenderly as his hands found her breasts. He continued to fondle them and squeeze them. Ginny arched her back towards Harry's hands as the urge for his touch rose within her body. Harry then kissed his way up to stomach and there he remained to kiss it all over. Ginny's hands came down on his head and caressed it and then soon pushed it against her stomach as Harry began to suckle at her now fully tanned stomach.

"Mmmm... that feels so good... please go on... kiss me... suckle me Harry... make love to me" and he did as he continued on up to her breasts. There he licked them and kissed them. Her soft skin smelled like the ocean breeze after having been there for a long time. He then began to bite and suckle her nipples as he squeezed them at the same time.

Somehow, Ginny managed to snake her hand down to Harry's shaft and started to gently stroke it. "Oh Gin... mmm... yes love... stroke it... feels nice... oh yeah" said Harry in between suckles and bites on her nipples.

They stood there teasing the other for what seemed like an endless time. Ginny then opened up her legs for him and he positioned himself in between her legs as he kept stroking and squeezing ferociously at Ginny's breasts. Suddenly with an urge that hit Harry, he slowly thrusted his shaft inside Ginny and she arched her back at the sensation of his shaft inside of her. The orgasms were beginning to engulf her body again. Harry didn't move fast, no matter how badly his body wanted to. His orgasms were now coming fast, sharp and strong throughout his entire body. He grunted with every slow thrust that he put himself inside of Ginny. Ginny was now whimpering and moaning loudly, finding it difficult to fight the orgasms that we beginning to come back with a vengeance.

"Oooh Harry... make it deep love... make it deeper... as... deep as... you... can go..." said Ginny with much difficulty between moans.

Harry then thrust deeper and deeper until his entire manhood was completely within her. There their hips moved against each other to achieve the deepness that the two of them desired out of the other.

"Oh Gin... you feel so good... and WET!" said Harry as he grunted with the thrust.

"Oh Harry, I need to..." and Ginny couldn't finish.

"Gin..." was all Harry could muster to say.

Harry then pulled away from Ginny's breasts, took hold of the bedsheets at their sides and Ginny squeezed her hold on Harry as she wrapped her legs around his back. They prepared for one of the biggest orgasms that they had ever confronted in their love making. Harry pulled out and with one hard grind, Harry thrust into Ginny as deep as Ginny's womanhood allowed it as Ginny used her legs to push Harry's hips even deeper within her. Their bodies tensed up and trembled as they rode the orgasm in silence. Again nothing could be heard, not a moan or a thrust, just the swaying of the soft ocean waters below their bungalow. Their bodies were long since then, drenched in sweat. Harry squeezed so tightly to the sheets that his knuckles went white. Ginny's legs were wound around so tightly about Harry as she rode the orgasm along with him. After what seemed minutes, Ginny felt the warmth of Harry's seed spill within her. They were riding their orgasm as Harry still continued to spill his seed and finally Ginny's legs fell to his sides as Harry slowly feel onto Ginny's chest. Their heavy breaths continued to labor on into the night and then they both suddenly fell asleep, spent and very tired from their lovemaking.

The following morning Harry got up and put on his black pants, white dress shirt, and set aside a jumper for his trip. Ginny finally woke up and stretched as the sheets once more uncovered her now tanned breasts. She looked outside and a tear slid down her cheek. Harry noticed it and quickly came to her side and lay down beside her.

He wiped her tear and moved a strand of hair way from her face, "What is it Gin? What's the matter love?"

"We have to go back Harry. Who knows when we will be coming back here. It was so beautiful" said Ginny and another silent tear fell down her cheek.

"It's okay Ginny. We will some day. Now love come on, we have to leave in a couple of hours" said Harry and he gently kissed her before getting off the bed and putting their bags together.

A couple of hours later, Harry and Ginny were holding each other in their arms as Aashish arrived to take them to the reception to check out. Harry had never felt Ginny hold him so tightly before. Aashish put their bags in the speedboat, a few minutes later they checked out of the resort and were on their way to the airport.

Ginny frowned the whole way. She barely touched her food on the airplane and all she wanted to do was hold on to Harry. Personally Harry was happy that the Weasleys had planned on going back to Egypt on a family trip when they got back from their honeymoon. It was going to do Ginny a world of good.

Several hours later Harry and Ginny arrived at Heathrow airport and Ginny was still holding on tightly to Harry. Harry strangely enough was feeling the same way and all he could do was be strong for her and hold on tightly to her until some of the Weasleys arrived to help them with their bags. Bill, Percy, George and Ron had arrived to help them with their bags.

"Well, hello there you lovebirds. It looks like you have a bit of trouble unsticking yourselves there" said George happily as he helped put some of the bags on the trolley. Harry and Ginny couldn't help but smile at George's comment.

"So how was your honeymoon?" asked Ron.

"It was wonderful Ron. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world" said Ginny as she finally gathered her strength to speak up and smiled back up at her husband.

"Well, let's go take you two to Potter Cottage. You will be needing your rest the next couple of days before we leave for Egypt" said Percy and that is just what they did. Moments later they apparated just outside of Potter Cottage. Within moments an elf opened the two big doors to Potter Cottage.


	42. Chapter 42: Returning Home

_A/N: Thanks to The Moon Prince of The Wind for finding the "minor mistake". It has been updated :-)This chapter is a little simpler. Please forgive me for any typos or grammatical errors that I may have over looked. Please read and REVIEW! Now let's continue with Chapter 42..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all JKR's._

**Chapter 42: Returning Home**

Harry looked down as the elf opened the two big doors to Potter Cottage.

"Good Evening Master Harry. Good Evening Mistress Ginny" said the elf.

"Good evening. Sorry, but who might you be?" asked Harry as he looked at an elf that he hadn't seen before.

"I'm Millie the elf Master Harry" squeaked the elf.

"Oh I see, so you must be one of the several elves that works here right?" asked Harry.

"Yes sir" answered Millie.

"Millie, can you please show my brothers-in-law where the sitting room in the Master Suite is upstairs so they can leave our bags?" asked Harry still with his arm tightly around Ginny's waist.

"Of course Master Harry" answered Millie.

"Oh and Millie, tomorrow I will need your help to pack for really warm weather. We are going on holiday with our family in a couple of days" added Ginny.

"Yes Mistress Ginny" said Millie and she bowed before heading off with Bill, Percy, George and Ron to show them where to leave their bags.

"It's unbelieveable, we're already home Harry. Now we have to help poor Hermione with her wedding when we get back from holiday" commented Ginny as she looked around the huge entrance hall. It was roughly about the size of the one at Hogwarts.

"Shall we go up to our room Mrs. Potter?" asked Harry looking down at Ginny with a gentle smile.

She gave him back a small smile, "I would love that."

Just as they reached the top of one of the winding staircases, they finally met up with Bill, Percy, George, and Ron.

"Well, we already put your bags in the sitting room. You two lovebirds will remember to get some rest before we leave on holiday this Sunday" chimed George with a grin and winked an eye at Harry and Ginny.

"Yes, George, we'll definitely remember that" said Ginny, giving him a stern look.

"Alright, goodbye and see you two on Sunday then" said Percy as he started to head down the stairs.

"Oh, is little Teddy coming on holiday with us?" asked Harry with curiosity.

"No, we asked Andromeda and she said that she thought that he was too young to come one holiday. The only baby coming on holiday is little Victoire because she still needs her mum" answered Bill.

"Alright, thanks and good night" said Harry as he waved from the top of the stairs.

Harry and Ginny heard the door close and Ginny spoke up, "Well, that's that I suppose. It feels a little scary being just the two of us in this huge house" said Ginny, still looking around.

"I know Ginny. It's a little scary for me too but we will get used to it. I have to admit that the burrow was a very cozy place and we can make this place look just as cozy with your touch and love" said Harry and he leaned down to give Ginny a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled up at him, "We better go off to our room. I have a feeling that we are going to need our sleep before we go on another holiday. Besides, I assume you are going to be happy that little Teddy is not coming. I can only guess why" and Ginny then smirked up at him.

The two of them were walking down to their room and Harry looked down at Ginny, "Now how on earth did you know that Gin? Have you been taking divination of some sort that I didn't know about?"

They had finally arrived at their room and Abner popped out of nowhere to open the two big cherry-finished wood doors to their room. The two of them thanked Abner before he closed the doors behind them and then Harry and Ginny continued their conversation.

"No Harry, I haven't been taking any divination at all" and she put her arms around her husband and looked at him tenderly.

"Gin, I'm glad to see that you feel a little better. I know that leaving after being on our honeymoon for three entire weeks hit us a bit hard, especially you." said Harry as he put a hand through Ginny's hair.

Ginny bowed her head and frowned and then she looked back up at Harry, "it's going to take some getting used to living in this big house. At least until we are ready to have kids of our own" said Ginny now looking around their room, still holding each other tightly.

Harry smiled down at Ginny, "Well, we can always have little Teddy come over in the meantime until then. Besides, he appears to be bundles of fun. Especially when I'm trying to get a kiss out of you" said Harry and he leaned down to give his wife a kiss.

"Are you jealous of your own godson Harry?" asked Ginny playfully with an arched eyebrow.

"You just remember that now you belong to me Gin" and Harry leaned down to kiss his wife more passionately. A kiss that soon became fierce. Without breaking their kiss, Harry carried his wife into their bedroom and gently lay her on their big king-sized bed.

"Harry, it seems to me that you are trying to ravish your helpless wife again" as she smoothed Harry's hair over his scar to the side.

"And it seems that you have been seducing your husband again Gin" and he leaned down once more to kiss his wife. After a few minutes of heavy snogging, Harry waved his hand and both their clothes were gone instantaneously.

"Harry James Potter! Mind your manners! You made my clothes disappear!" said Ginny playfully with a smirk on her face.

"Ah, but I have other intentions besides sleeping here on our bed" said Harry and he leaned back down to kiss his wife passionately on the lips.

Harry waved his hand again and put the bed sheets over the two of them and he then moved his hand down to Ginny's neck as he began to kiss and suckle at her pulse while he supported himself on his other elbow.

"Oh Harry, you just know where to kiss me every time and you make me go mad" said Ginny and then she sighed in pleasure.

"Anything for my sleeping beauty" and Harry took hold of the white bed sheet and pulled it down to reveal Ginny's succulent tanned breasts. He then put his hand on her breast and she moaned as he leaned back down to kiss her on her lips. He kept his hand on her breast as he kneaded it and fondled it. His hand went back down underneath the bed sheets and moved it past her flat stomach and down to her thigh. He squeezed it and stroked it as he succeeded in opening her mouth with his tongue and their tongues found each other again.

"Mmm hmmm... oh love... your hand feels so good..." said Ginny as she moaned softly into his mouth.

Harry then took out his hand again from underneath the bed sheet and slid down his hand on top of the bed sheet until he came to her crevace. There he massaged her crevace through the bed sheet as she moaned louder. Within moments, Ginny was moving her hips against his massaging hand as she started to squeeze the bed sheet tightly at her side as she felt an orgasm. Ginny somehow managed to snake her hand underneath the bed sheet and found Harry's fully grown shaft and started to stoke it. Up and down, up and down she went as she squeezed it, starting to make Harry groan with every slide of her hand. Before long, he too was moving his shaft against Ginny's hand.

"Oh Gin... your hand... always... feels so... GOOD!" screamed Harry as a sudden orgasm hit him.

Ginny was now whimpering at the feel of Harry's playful hand on her crevace, "Please Harry... ohhhh... let me feel... your... hand on... me... I want to feel... you..." said Ginny as she arched her back with a shudder that hit her body.

Harry then leaned his head down to kiss Ginny's breast and he lifted his hand and brought it underneath the bed sheet. His hand slowly made it's way down past Ginny's stomach, past her belly button and just as Harry reach her mound, Millie popped into the room and Ginny screamed and covered herself with the bed sheet as quickly as she could and she and Harry quickly sat up on the bed.

"BLAST MERLIN'S BEARD!" called Ginny out loud in frustration and then looked up at Harry with an upset look on her face before looking back at Millie.

Harry sighed in frustration, collected himself and spoke to Millie, "Millie, please be sure that Terrin reminds all the elves in this house to knock before apparating into any room. Is that CLEAR!" Harry finally said loudly as the anger began to build up in him.

Millie stepped back and squeezed the neckline of her little dress and bowed her head as low as she could, "Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, please forgive Millie for her intrusion, Millie was just curious as to when you would like your breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"At 10:30 in the morning. Mistress Ginny and I plan on sleeping in late. We are tired from our honeymoon, we had a long trip. Now don't forget to tell Terrin to tell the other elves to knock before they enter any room in this house. Did you hear me?!" said Harry looking upset again.

"Yes Master Harry. Please again forgive Millie for the intrusion, I will go tell Terrin and then go punish myself" said Millie as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No don't do that Millie. I order you to not punish yourself" said Harry.

"Master Harry is most kind, I will leave now" said Millie. She bowed and disappeared with a popping sound.

"Sorry about that love, I thought Terrin had told the other elves about knocking before coming into any room" said Harry as he put the back of his hand on Ginny's cheek and caressed it.

Ginny then hugged Harry and put her head on his shoulder. Harry then lay her down gently on the bed and kissed her passionately once more before he let his hand linger down once more to Ginny's crevace below the bed sheet.

"Oh Harry... yes... your hand... it feels so nice... ohhhh!" and Ginny moaned again.

Harry then turned them over and put Ginny on top of him, "Love, you do whatever you want to do..." said Harry as he moved his hands up to her breasts. Ginny moaned and then moved herself and put her entrance on his shaft and then ground down on him, causing him to grunt which in turn made him squeeze Ginny's breasts unconsciously. Ginny started to move up and down on his shaft and gradually started to pick up with speed. The orgasms were now hitting her body one after the other and they were making her squeeze the bed sheet at her sides as tightly as she could.

"Oh Gin... oh yeah... you are so beautiful... go for it love... make me come..." said Harry as he took hold of her hips and helped her grind down even harder on his shaft. By now Ginny was groaning with every grind as she continuously brought herself down on his shaft. Suddenly Ginny's canal squeezed Harry's shaft and caused him to spill his seed inside of her and they screamed as they came.

Harry then turned them over and Ginny opened her legs for him and he thrust back into Ginny.

"Oh Harry... yes! do it again... I want... to feel you inside... me... again..." said Ginny as she moaned.

"Ohhhhh!" groaned Harry as he began to go faster with his thrusts, he gradually started to move faster and harder into Ginny.

"Oooooh... mmm... oh yes... oh Harry... I love you!" called out Ginny as she squeezed Harry's back while bearing down a strong orgasm that hit her body.

"GINNNNNNN!" screamed Harry as he confronted a sharp orgasm and shudder in one.

"Harry, I'm coming... said Ginny as she whimpered loudly and brought her legs around his back.

"Let's do it Gin!" called out Harry and their hips thrusted against each other even harder and suddenly they tensed up as a mega orgasm hit both of them. They stood there for a couple of minutes until Harry found his release and his seed spilled inside of her and Ginny's insides loosened up and as she dropped her legs to his sides.

Harry lay his head on her breasts in fatigue and Ginny didn't have the strength to caress him this time but she put her hands down on his resting head.

After their breaths still a bit, Harry finally spoke, "Gin? Love? Do you feel a little better at home now?" asked Harry and then he pulled himself up so that he could search her face.

"Harry, I do feel a little better. It's still going to take some time to get used to the house though" said Ginny and she gently stroked his big lightning scar on his chest as she looked at it and the looked back up at him.

"That's good love. You looked so sad when we arrived at our new home. I thought you would be happier" said Harry with a small frown on his face.

Ginny took Harry's face in her hands, "Harry, I am happy here in our new home with you. It's just going to take time getting used to this big house with just the two of us" said Ginny as she quickly looked around their room before looking back at Harry.

"Do you want me to ask Andromeda to bring little Teddy tomorrow? He and Millie can help you pack our things and that would give me a chance to answer some owls. Merlin only knows how many have piled up in the study" said Harry as she chuckled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Harry. If you like, I'll send Andromeda a patronus tomorrow to bring Teddy over. Besides, that would mean that I get to be with him in here in the bedroom. I'm guessing there will be a lot of kissing" said Ginny playfully.

"Oh no you don't! No kissing in our room except for me, your husband" and then the two of them laughed.

"I love you Harry James Potter" said Ginny looking up tenderly at her husband.

"And I love you Ginevra Molly Potter" and he kissed her gently on the lips before taking her tightly into his arms and then he used one hand to pull up the blankets. Harry and Ginny lay spent and happily on their bed. They caressed and lulled each other while they looked up at the stars in the night sky through their charmed ceiling of their room and before long they both fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning Harry woke up and looked down at his wife next to him. She was sleeping on his chest and he smiled down at her. He didn't want to wake her up. She truly looked like a princess asleep there in his arms. Harry quickly squinted at the clock on his night stand and noticed that it was almost 10:30 in the morning. He caressed Ginny's arm and she moaned at the feel of his hand on her arm.

"Mmmm... I don't want to get up Harry... I want to stay here in bed with you..." said Ginny still sleepy.

"We have to eat breakfast and prepare things before going off on holiday again love" said Harry and he kissed her head.

"Oh alright" said Ginny and she stretched her arms high above her head, causing the bed sheet to uncover he tanned breasts.

"Oooh, now this I like" said Harry as he leaned on an elbow and leaned down to tickle her breasts with his mouth.

"Ahhh!"Ginny giggled and then said, "Harry, it's too early!" said Ginny as she made an attempt to cover her breasts with the bed sheet and Harry stopped.

He then leaned down and gave Ginny a tender kiss on her lips and said, "Morning love" and he smiled.

She smiled back up at him, "Morning darling" and she took his face in his hands and kissed him.

After much snogging, with hesitation, the two of them finally got out of bed and put on their bathrobes when they heard a knock at their door.

"Who is it?" called out Ginny as she finished tying her bathrobe around her waist.

"It is I Millie, Mistress Ginny. I have brought Master Harry and Mistress Ginny their breakfasts" squeaked the elf.

"Come in" said Ginny and Millie rolled in a cart with breakfasts on it.

"Thank you Millie" said Harry. Millie bowed and then she disappeared.

"Well, glad to see that Millie remembered to knock this time" said Ginny and they both giggled before sitting down at a small table in their room next to the window with a view to the gardens.

"Oh look Harry, there's the flower tunnel where we got married" said Ginny pointing at it and then she smiled back at Harry before looking him past her coffee cup as she took a sip of it.

"Ah yes, and I will keep that tunnel for as long as I can. It will be very special" said Harry and he smiled back at Ginny after looking out the window.

They finished their breakfast and then got dressed. Harry gave Ginny a long passionate kiss on the lips before heading down to the study to answer all the owls that had accumulated while they were on their honeymoon. Moments later Terrin appeared in the Master suite where Ginny was going through Harry's and her things to pack for the trip for Egypt.

"Mistress Ginny, Mistress Andromeda is here with young Master Teddy" said Terrin.

"Oh lead them into the sitting room and I will be there in a minute" said Ginny and she took out some white clean shirts from a dresser to pack in Harry's bags.

"Mistress Ginny, before forget, Mistress Hermione is here as well. She said she was offering to come help you pack" said Terrin.

"Oh that's wonderful. Please tell Millie that I will be needing her here in a few minutes to help me pack" said Ginny.

"Yes Mistress Ginny" said Terrin and then he disappeared.

A few minutes later Ginny walked out of her Master Suite and walked out to the sitting room. There was Andromeda, little Teddy and Hermione. Hermione was playing with Teddy by tickling his tummy while Andromeda looked on.

"Andromeda! Hermione! How nice to see you again!" and Ginny walked over to give each of them a hug. Then Teddy tried jumping out of Hermione's arms with puckered lips to give Ginny a kiss.

"Gi gi! Gi gi!" called out Teddy and Ginny took him in her arms and gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Forgive me girls, I have to be going about some errands in Diagon Alley. I will pick up Teddy tomorrow if you don't mind Ginny dear. This way I can get more things done" said Andromeda apologetically.

"No trouble at all Andromeda. I'm sure Harry won't mind having little Teddy around. In fact, we were talking about how much it would be nice to have him around in this huge house" said Ginny as she tickled and blew into Teddy's tummy and made him laugh real hard.

"Alright, good bye dears" and Andromeda walked out of the sitting room and an elf popped out of nowhere to walk her out of the house.

"So Ginny, tell me all about your honeymoon. How was it?" asked Hermione with interest as the two of them walked out to go to Ginny's master suite.

"Oh Hermione, it was the most beautiful place ever. I still have a hard time realizing that we left. I think the trip to Egypt is going to help a bit" said Ginny and Teddy started to play with her long strands of hair.

"So... how did Harry like the corsets?" asked Hermione.

Ginny grinned, "Hermione, I think you and I know the answer to that one. In fact, that is one of the many reasons Harry and I came back tired instead of relaxed from our honeymoon. Besides, it was for three whole weeks!" exclaimed Ginny as an elf popped out of thin air to open the doors to her master suite for Ginny and Hermione.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Hermione as she sat on a chair in the master suite sitting room. She then turned around and discovered the portrait of Ginny in the green velvet dress.

"Ginny? Have I seen that dress somewhere?" asked Hermione as she stood up to observe the portrait closer.

"Yes, Harry had the artist use oil paintings. It's the same dress I wore the night that Harry proposed to me" responded Ginny and she smiled up at the portrait while Teddy fidgeted in her arms.

"Amazing! That's a lovely portrait of you Ginny" said Hermione and then she smiled as she turned back around to look at Ginny.

"Thanks, not a day goes by that I think of that day back at Hogwarts when I look at that portrait" and Ginny smiled from the portrait to Hermione.

"So how was your first night back?" asked Hermione as they walked into the room to start packing some more things.

Hermione put a locking charm on the door and conjured Teddy's rumbling snitch that Harry and Ginny had given him for Christmas and Teddy started chasing it around the room.

"Well, we got _interrupted_ by one of the elves last night" said Ginny with a more serious face as she took a pair of Harry's socks out of the dresser this time.

"No you didn't!" said Hermione in surprise.

"Yeah we did. We had already told Terrin, the head elf to tell the other house elves to tell the elves to knock before entering a room. I mean we were on the verge of doing it" said Ginny as she put the socks into the bag before looking back up at Hermione.

"Elves are cute but you also have to know how to deal with them" said Hermione as she took one of Ginny's strapless sundresses, "How about this dress Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, that's a nice dress, I'll take it." answered Ginny as she took a pair of Harry's short trousers and put them in his bag.

"What are you going to do with Teddy at home tonight?" asked Hermione as she took some high heel sandals and waited for Ginny's approval which she eventually approved.

"I suppose we will have to have the elves help us tonight" said Ginny as she packed a bottle of perfume in her bag.

There was a knock at the door and Ginny called out, "who is it?"

"It is I Millie, Mistress Ginny. Head Elf Terrin told me you needed help packing" answered Millie from the other side of the door.

"Come in Millie and thanks for coming" said Ginny and she finally sat down on a chair, "Millie please pack clothes for Master Harry and for myself for really hot weather. Please be sure that the outfits match with the shoes" said Ginny.

"Yes Mistress Ginny" answered Millie and she started packing.

There was another knock at the door, "Who is it?" asked Ginny again.

"It is Abner with some tea for Mistress Ginny and Mistress Hermione. I also brought some warm milk for young Master Teddy" answered Abner.

"Come on in" answered Ginny and when she saw Abner walk in with a tray she said, "Oh thank you so much for the tea and especially for the warm milk Abner"

"My pleasure Mistress Ginny" answered Abner and placed the tray on top of a side table before disapparating from the room.

Hermione and Ginny had just started taking a sip of their tea and Teddy was drinking his milk bottle seated on the Persian carpet when Harry walked into the room.

"Hermione!" said Harry and he walked over to give her a friendly squeeze.

"Harry! We've missed you and Ginny so much around here" said Hermione before sitting back down and taking her tea cup again.

"Well, hello there little bloke! I haven't seen you in a long time" and Harry took Teddy into his arms and gently hugged him.

"Andromeda has several errands to do in Diagon Alley so little Teddy will be staying the night Harry" said Ginny, looking up to see what kind of reaction Harry was going to give.

"That's fine, I'm sure we can have the elves _help_ us" and Harry winked his eye at Ginny. Ginny blushed in return and Hermione looked away realizing at the type of look that the newlyweds had shared between them.

"Millie is all done packing Mistress Ginny" said the elf.

"Thank you Millie, you can go now" said Ginny and she, Hermione, Teddy and Harry made their way back into the sitting room as Millie disapparated.

Harry sat down on one of the couches and lay Teddy on the crook of his arm as he continued to feed Teddy his milk bottle. Ginny looked on at Harry and when Harry looked at her, he noticed that she had a look of tenderness in her eyes.

"So how are you two feeling here at the house? It's pretty big for two people" said Hermione as she looked around the sitting room again.

"Well, yes, the house does scare us every once in a while. Like I told Harry, it will take some getting used to" said Ginny as she took another sip of her tea.

Suddenly Abner apparated, "Master Ron is here" said the elf.

"Why let him in Abner" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yes Mistress Ginny" and Abner disapparated and returned a few minutes later with Ron.

"Ron!" said Ginny and she ran to hug her brother, "I missed you so much!" and then she turned her hug into a bone-crunching hug.

"I missed you too Ginny" and he gave her a strong hug back, Ron then turned to everyone, "so everyone happy about the family holiday in Egypt?"

"You bet Mr. Cute!" said Hermione as she walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

Harry and Ginny then smiled at each other and then they noticed that Teddy was fast asleep in Harry's arms. Suddenly another elf appeared and approached Harry with open arms.

"Who are you might I ask?" asked Harry as he swung Teddy away from the elf.

"I am Helena Master Harry. I have been watching over wizards and witches as babies for a long time." said the old elf.

"Oh alright then, please take Teddy to one of the rooms and put a locking charm on the door. Please be on the alert for when he wakes up" said Harry as he finally gave Teddy to Helena.

"Yes Master Harry" answered Helena and she bowed with Teddy in her arms and then disapparated with him.

"Blimey! How many elves did you say you had in this house Harry?" asked Ron with a shocked look on his face.

"I think we have about 40 elves and Ginny and I are beginning to think that it might not be enough" answered Harry.

"It's just that it's such a big house" added Ginny as she nodded her head and then she turned to Hermione, "So are you all settled in at the townhome in London?"

"Oh yes, Ron and I got 4 elves to help us and mum and dad helped me with a few things around the house" said Hermione smiling and then she cuddled into Ron's arms on the couch.

"Ron, what time are we leaving tomorrow for Egypt and are we using a portkey?" asked Harry and he put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's been arranged with the Ministry for Magic, we are using an international portkey and we will be arriving at the reception of the hotel in Cairo. Tomorrow we leave at 12:00pm noontime" answered Ron and then he smiled down at Hermione and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Who's for a game of exploding snap? I haven't played that in ages" said Ginny and they all left the master suite sitting room and went into the afternoon drawing room to play in there.

The four of them played there for while, then Teddy woke up and they all went to the dining room to eat dinner, they played with Teddy and then Ron and Hermione said their farewells and left. Harry and Ginny stood with their arms around the other's waist as Harry held Teddy with his free hand and they waved goodbye.

Harry, Ginny and Teddy walked back into the great entrance hall and Ginny spoke up, "It was so good to have them here to day on our first day a long with Teddy in this huge house."

Teddy was now fidgety and was trying to wiggle out of Harry's arms. They made their way up to their master suite sitting room before Harry said something, "Gin," Harry first put down Teddy and conjured his rumbling snitch and then he turned to go to Ginny. "Gin, I know the house is big, but you have me and you have Teddy there" said Harry tenderly at Ginny as he signaled towards Teddy.

"Yes but when we get back, what about when Teddy is not here?" asked Ginny now holding on tightly to Harry again.

"I'll be so busy being an auror and you a chaser that we won't even realize it after a while" answered Harry and he leaned down to kiss Ginny tenderly on the lips.

"Will things really get better? I mean... I was so used to being at the burrow all this time and with my brothers and parents around me." said Ginny looking up at Harry longingly.

"Besides, being here would mean more time for some _fun_ without interruptions" and Harry winked his eye at Ginny.

"Fuh! Fuh!" yelled Teddy and Harry and Ginny turned around in surprise to look at Teddy and then back at each other and they laughed.

"With a little_ help_ from the elves and some _warm milk_ that is" said Ginny with a seductive smile up at Harry.

"That's my Gin!" then he leaned down to kiss Ginny more passionately and his hands made their way around to the small of her back and then one of his hands moved up to her long hair and let his hand slid through it. A few moments later they felt two little hands on their legs and they looked down to see little Teddy puckering his lips again to get a kiss. Harry and Ginny giggled and then Ginny picked Teddy up and gave him a kiss on his cheek and then blew into his Tummy. Ginny did this a couple of times and Teddy giggled with glee.

"Helena!" called Harry.

"So soon Mr. Potter? We were just beginning to have some _fun_" said Ginny with a seductive smile as she arched her eyebrow.

"Ah, but that's not the _fun _I was talking about. Besides, I need some _alone_ time with my wife" said Harry with a naughty grin on his face.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Harry still looking at Ginny with a naughty grin and she seductively licked her lips at him.

"It's Helena Master Harry" she answered.

"Come in Helena and you may take young Master Teddy to his room to play" answered Harry without taking his eyes away from Ginny.

Helena walked up to Ginny and took Teddy with her and when the door closed, Ginny ran to Harry and they started to kiss fiercely as his hands hiked up the skirt of Ginny's summer dress and found her thigh. Moments later, Harry and Ginny wound up doing wild lovemaking on their bed.

The following morning Harry and Ginny were laying naked in bed. Harry was still lying on top of Ginny. Harry woke up and got turned on by still feeling himself inside of Ginny and he started to thrust into Ginny endlessly and just as they were about to reach their mega orgasm, there was a knock on the door.

"Blast!" muttered Harry under his breath as he stopped thrusting into Ginny and tried to catch his breath between pants. Ginny was still breathing hard.

"Who is it?!" called out Harry with an upset tone in his voice.

"Master Harry, young Master Teddy wants to come in. I have him here for you" called Helena.

"Ginny, remind me to wait a bit before we have kids of our own" said Harry breathing hard.

"We'll make sure of that love" said Ginny as she wiggled out from underneath Harry to get her white silk bathrobe. Harry then got out of bed to pull on his black silk bathrobe.

"Come in Helena!" called out Ginny as she finished tying her bathrobe around her waist.

Helena walked in with a gleeful Teddy and he was trying to wiggle out of Helena's arms.

"Well, you little bloke you sure have _good_ timing don't you?" said Harry taking little Teddy out of Helena's hands and pretending to confront him.

"Oh come on Harry, he's just a baby" said Ginny as she tickled Teddy's tummy making him laugh before speaking again to Harry, "and we are going to have the next few days in Egypt to ourselves. Not to mention when we get back."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that Gin" said Harry as he grinned down at Ginny.

"I'll take Teddy, why don't you go take a nice shower" said Ginny and she took Teddy into her arms and started blowing into his tummy and Teddy laughed. Teddy then blew gas and laughed as Ginny fanned her face, "Oh dear, it looks like the little bloke needs a nappy change."

"Lucky me" said Harry with a wide grin as he looked at Ginny and she grabbed the nearest throw pillow and threw it at him, missing him by an inch as he walked into the bathroom.

"Alright little Teddy, let's change your nappy" said Ginny as she lay him on her bed and conjured a nappy and the towelette tub.

"Gi gi! Gi gi!" called out Teddy as he extended his arms up to Ginny when she was done changing his nappy and she took him into his arms and held him closely to her.

"Whose a funny little bloke? Who is?" said Ginny and she blew air into Teddy's tummy making him laugh once more. Then she tickled him and he laughed even louder.

"Shhh" said Ginny as she put an index finger to her lips and then spoke again, "don't tell uncle Harry but I really liked having you at home last night. It wasn't as scary for me."

Harry had just walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist when he heard Ginny say that.

"Oh Gin, you poor love" and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Shortly thereafter Ginny felt another wet kiss from little Teddy.

"Awww, thanks Teddy. It's nice to know that I have not just one bloke but two blokes that love me. I love you too little one" and she gave Teddy a gentle kiss on his cheek. At that moment, a tear slid down Harry's cheek and Ginny's tenderness and love for Teddy.

"You're such a wonderful godmother Gin" said Harry smiling down tenderly at her.

Ginny lovingly smiled back up at him, "Well, when I married, I was happy to become Teddy's godmother too."

Harry hugged her tighter, "I knew there was something special about you the moment I first saw you Gin."

Ginny smiled, "Harry love, you better go get dressed, we have to eat some breakfast and then levitate our bags down to the main entrance hall. We are meeting the family at the burrow."

Harry smiled down at Ginny and kissed her tenderly before responding, "Alright Mrs. Potter" and he went to put on the clothes that Ginny had set out for him the day before on a chair.

When Harry was done getting dressed he went over to Ginny and took little Teddy from her arms. Ginny looked at Harry from head to toe before saying, "Mmm hmm, don't you look and smell smart."

Harry winked his eye at her and took Teddy into the sitting room to play with the rumbling snitch. Ginny followed them and looked at Harry play with little Teddy all over the sitting room and stood at the door. She knew that she and Harry wanted to wait before having children of their own but there was no doubt in Ginny's mind that Harry was definitely going to make a wonderful father some day and a tear slid down her face. She wiped it and went back into her room to go take her shower and to get dressed.

When Ginny was done showering and was dressed, she took the cardigan that she had laid out the night before and put it on and then she called for Helena, "Helena!" and she walked out into the sitting room to go back and look at Harry run behind Teddy all over the sitting room. They almost knocked over a small metal statue and Ginny took ahold of it before it fell to the ground.

"Be careful you two. I don't want anyone getting hurt" and just then there was a knock on the door. "Is that you Helena?" finally called out Ginny.

"Yes Mistress Ginny. It is Helena" said the elf from the other side of the door.

"Come in Helena" said Ginny as she laughed as now Harry tickled little Teddy endlessly, making him laugh really loud.

Helena stood to the side, waiting for her masters to give her little Teddy.

Harry took Teddy into his arms and gave Teddy to Helena along with the rumbling snitch that was now turned off. "We will be down in the kitchen in a few minutes for breakfast" announced Harry.

"Yes Master Harry. Millie will go now and feed young Master Teddy his breakfast" said the little elf and she disapparated with Teddy in her arms.

Ginny then walked up to Harry who stood there for a moment looking at the spot where Helena and Teddy had just been before turning back around in Ginny's direction, "I'm sorry love for this morning's outburst. You know I love Teddy with all my heart but I was frustrated that we couldn't finish what we started this morning" said Harry as he put his arms around Ginny's small waist.

"It's alright Harry. I was frustrated myself. I suppose we will have to finish what we started this morning in Egypt tonight" and she leaned up, put her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

They pulled away from the kiss before Harry spoke, "come on Gin, let's eat some breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us" and he disapparated the two of them into the kitchen.

Minutes later, Harry had little Teddy on his lap feeding him a piece of banana while he and Ginny drank some orange juice, coffee and ate some eggs and bacon.

Ginny was looking out at the gardens through the big window behind them when Terrin apparated at the kitchen breakfast table before them, "Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, Mistress Andromeda is hear to take young Master Teddy home."

"Alright, bring her here" said Harry turning to the elf and then turned back to Teddy to feed him another piece of banana with Teddy's little spoon.

"Yes Master Harry" said Terrin and moments later he reappeared at the kitchen having led Andromeda to the kitchen.

"Good morning, well, this is lovely and cozy here. I thought the two of you would be in the living room" said Andromeda with a warm smile as she looked at Harry and Teddy.

"Morning Andromeda, we like it much better here. Like you said, a little cozier" said Ginny with a smile as she looked around.

"Morning Andromeda" said Harry as he turned to smile at Andromeda.

"How was Teddy last night?" asked Andromeda.

"He was a very good bloke" spoke up Harry as he smoothed down little Teddy's hair.

"And this morning?" asked Andromeda.

Harry and Ginny only looked at each other and giggled sheepishly at the thought of what had happened that morning. Ginny finally spoke up and said, " he was... a lot of fun shall we say" and Harry and Ginny giggled again.

"That's good to hear" said Andromeda as she sat down at the table, "you two all ready for another holiday?"

"Oh we sure are. We still haven't quite gotten used to this big house" said Harry as he looked around before going back to feeding Teddy his banana.

"Yes, it is a rather big house at that" said Andromeda as she looked around the kitchen.

"I'm happy we had this time with Teddy because when we get back we are going to be very busy with Harry's birthday and Ron and Hermione's wedding" said Ginny as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, that looks the way of it" and then Andromeda looked at Teddy, "you ready to go home little Teddy?"

"G'mu! G'mu!" called out Teddy and he stretched his arms out to her.

Harry passed little Teddy to Andromeda who then got up from the table and levitated Teddy's small bag, ready to leave.

"Wave bye bye Teddy" and she waved at Harry and Ginny with Teddy and Teddy did his own little waving good bye as Harry and Ginny waved good bye back at him.

Abner reapparated and led Andromeda and Teddy out and little Teddy started to cry again as he saw that he was being taken away from Harry and Ginny.

"Poor little bloke, that's always the hardest time for him, we Andromeda walks away with him" said Harry and then he took Ginny's hand, looked at her and kissed her hand.

"Are you trying to woo me sir?" said Ginny with an arched eyebrow.

Harry pulled back a bit, "Did it look to obvious?" and he winked an eye at Ginny.

Before long, he had taken Ginny into his arms and started snogging away with her. His hands had gone to her back and stroked it. He was happy to realized that it was a little stiff because he knew what was happening that night. Moments later Harry's hand moved down to Ginny's knee and hiked her dress's skirt up until he found her crevace. There his hand started to circle at it as he made Ginny moan. They didn't realize when Terrin popped in front of them and he cleared his throat as he looked away discreetly from the young kissing couple.

"Ahhh!" screamed Ginny as she and Harry quickly pulled back and she smoothed down her dress's skirt.

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, please forgive Terrin for the intrusion but it is time you left for the burrow." said Terrin bowing lowly.

"Thank you Terrin" said Harry still panting hard.

Harry and Ginny got up from the table and made their way to the main entrance hall. Their bags were already waiting there for them and then they levitated the out through the main doors. They took hold of their bags and disapparated to the burrow.


	43. Chapter 43: Egyptian Holiday

_A/N: Thanks to damon mason for the review! It was very encouraging. Thanks also to The Moon Prince of The Wind for letting me know about"minor mistake" in chapter 42. Thanks also to Penguinfantoo for the review! It has been updated :-). My fellow readers, I apologize for the delay of this chapter but, I had a lot of work to do. I am currently still working out the details for Ron and Hermione's wedding and Honeymoon. Please don't forget to read and REVIEW! Now with chapter 43..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. JKR does!_

**Chapter 43: Egyptian Holiday**

Harry and Ginny apparated in front of the burrow with their bags and for the first time sine they got back from their honeymoon, there were happy to be back at the burrow. For some odd reason they now truly felt like they were home. Harry looked down at Ginny and he smiled at her.

"I don't know Harry, but for some odd reason I feel like I just arrived back home, even if our home is now at Potter Cottage" said Ginny and Harry put his arm around her waist.

They walked up to the door of the burrow and walked in. Harry called out, "We're here! Mr. Weasley? Mrs. Weasley? Hello?" said Harry looking around with Ginny, still with his hand around her waist.

"Harry and Ginny! You're here! How was your honeymoon?" said Molly and she walked up to give the two of them her famous bone-crunching hug.

"It was really nice mum. Thanks" said Ginny as she smiled at her mum.

"I still can't believe it that the two of you are already married!" said Molly with a big smile on her face.

"Where's everybody mum? Ron told us to meet everyone here at the burrow" said Ginny looking around.

"They will be here in moments" said Molly and just as she did, Bill, Fleur, little Victoire, Charlie, Portia, their new baby boy Alexander, Percy, Audrey, George, and Angelina had just arrived at the front door.

"Well, well, I see that the two lovebirds are here. Did you have any _delays_ this morning?" asked George and he winked his eye at them. Angelina noticed George's remark and slapped the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for Ange?"

"A little more respect for your sister and your new brother-in-law" and she gave him the look.

"It's alright, don't worry about it Angelina" said Ginny and she and Harry gave them all a big hug and they all remarked and cooed at baby Alexander and at little Victoire.

"How's your new house?" asked Audrey.

"It's lovely a little big but we are trying to get used to it. I was sure happy that Ron, Hermione and little Teddy were there yesterday. It made the day go by faster and easier" said Ginny and Harry gently squeezed his arm around her waist and smiled down at her.

"As I was telling Ginny, it will be easier when we both go back to work when we get back from Egypt. Plus there's another wedding to plan" said Harry winking at Ron and Hermione who were coming down the stairs.

At that moment, they heard a car honk out front and Hermione went to the window of the sitting room to look outside before she announced, "oh wonderful! mum and dad are here!" she said smiling back at the Weasley clan before going out to hug her parents.

"Good it looks like the whole group is here. The portkey is just at the edge of the property. Let's go then you lot" said Arthur as he and his wife herded them out the door.

About half an hour later, the whole group touched the bench and put some bags on it as well and then they all disapparated. Within moments, they had apparated within a hotel of the egyptian magical world.

A gentleman with formal hotel wizarding attire appeared before the group and said, "Greetings, welcome to Egypt. My name is Ahmed. I trust you all had a pleasant apparation?" he said with a big smile towards the whole group.

"Yes, we did thank you" they all said.

"Please, please, follow me to the reception" said Ahmed as he led them the way.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Royal Cairo Hotel. I assume you are all checking in?"

"Yes, we are" said Arthur, "We made a reservation for 8 bedrooms and a cruise on the Nile. We will be staying for tonight and tomorrow we will go on a four-day cruise and then we will be back to stay another two days and then we will apparate back home to England" he concluded with a smile.

"Ah yes, I see that reservation here. Your boat cruise will leave at 8:00am. We highly recommend our guests to arrive at the port 30 minutes in advance and the port is only just about 10 minutes from here. Naturally, you won't be able to apparate there so our hotel will provide complimentary transportation for you and your family. Here are your room cards." said the receptionist.

"Could we all get an early wake up patronus please?" asked Arthur as he put his arm around Molly smiling down at her and then back at the receptionist.

"Why yes of course. We will be happy to do that for you all. If you have any other concerns or need further assistance, don't hesitate to ask for me, Maryam" said the receptionist pointing at her gold-plated name tag.

"Thank you so much Maryam. Now if you could direct us in the direction of our rooms we would be greatly obliged" said Arthur.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Weasley, our bellhop will assist you with that" and Maryam the receptionist rung the bell.

Several bellhops appeared and the Weasley clan and the Grangers separated as they were led to their rooms.

When Harry and Ginny arrived to their room, they had arrived at the King Farouk Suite. The bellhop levitated their bags inside into the sitting room.

"If you should need further assistance my name is Edfu the bellhop or you can contact the reception via a patronus" said Edfu the Bellhop.

"Thank you Edfu" said Harry and he put his arm around Ginny. Harry put his hand into his pocket and gave Edfu a few galleons" and then Edfu bowed to the two of them and left.

Ginny went to the balcony and looked outside at the city. It was beautiful and peaceful. The whole hotel had a design of arabic influence with it's curved arches and unique mosaic tiles. The people were walking around in the street below and others were sitting drinking their tea at the cafés.

Harry walked up to Ginny and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Harry waved his hand and put an invisibility and silencing charm on their room and balcony.

"What in Merlin's name are you now doing Harry?" asked Ginny as she sighed in pleasure.

"You never told me how beautiful Egypt was when I was in my second year at Hogwarts love. Besides, it's more beautiful with you here as my wife" said Harry and he continued to shower her neck with kisses.

"Mmmm, can you imagine if we had brought Teddy on this trip?" said Ginny and the two of them giggled.

"I think he would of already come calling for us" said Harry now letting his hands linger up and down Ginny's waist.

"Mmmm... oh Harry... your hands... yes there might of been... plenty of interruptions like this morning's" said Ginny as she softly moaned at Harry's touch.

"Now... I do realize... that somebody's... waist feels a... little stiff... that can only... mean... one... thing" said Harry in between kisses.

"Now... how did you know... that?... ohhhh" said Ginny and then bit her bottom lip as a shudder went through her body.

"Mmmm... I have a way... of knowing... things... Gin" and he slowly started to hike the skirt of her dress and started caressing her thigh.

"Harry... mmmm... you do... realize that... there... are... people... down there..." said Ginny as she felt another shiver of ecstasy go through her body.

"Not to worry love... that has been taken care... of... for the rest... of our stay... here" he said and his hands made their way around from her thighs towards the front and found her mound. There he stood caressing and circling it, causing her to moan louder.

Harry slowly pulled her back into the sitting room and then they made it through the arabic-styled arched doors and into their room. There Harry lay her on the king-sized canopy bed and then he lay beside her and started to caress her breasts through her dress as he continued to kiss her.

"Mmm, Gin, we are definitely... going to... wait... before we have... kids... of our own..." said Harry as his tongue opened hers and their tongues finally met in unison.

"Oh yes... no interruptions... for a while please..." added Ginny.

Harry's hand then found Ginny's small knickers and slid them down and took them off and threw them over his shoulder. He then propped himself on top of Ginny. He unzipped his pants and slightly slid down his boxers and put his shaft at her entrance. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"MERLIN! Can't anybody have some time to themselves around here? That's twice in one day Gin" said Harry in annoyance and Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

"Who is it?" called out Ginny.

"It's Ron and Hermione" said Hermione.

"We'll be out in a moment" called out Ginny.

"I suppose we will just have to finish this later tonight Gin." said Harry as he pulled away, pulled up his boxers and pants and zipped them up while Ginny stood up and smoothed away the skirt of her summer dress.

Harry and Ginny walked into the sitting room and Ginny went and took a water bottle as Harry opened the doors to their room.

"Well, you two ready to go downstairs for some lunch?" asked Ron with his arm wrapped around Hermione.

"I suppose we are. We were hoping to rest a bit. It's been a long morning for us" said Harry with a small smile and Ginny couldn't help but cover her giggle.

"What's so funny Ginny?" asked Hermione in curiosity.

"Oh Hermione, it's just that life is full of very _interesting_ challenges shall we say" and she walked up to put her arm around Harry and smiled up at him and he smiled back down at her.

"Shall we go then?" asked Hermione.

"Alright, let's go" said Ginny as the four of them walked out and went down to the first floor to meet with the Weasley clan and the Grangers.

"Everyone here?" asked Arthur as he looked around at the whole group.

"Yes" said everyone.

"Good, let's go you lot and eat" said Arthur as he took Molly's hand in his and guided the group to the hotel restaurant.

"Good afternoon, my name is Khan, Maitre d' at the Royal Cairo Hotel Restaurant. We received your reservation when you called in for your room so your table will be ready today for lunch, for dinner and for the last day when you get back from your cruise. Please follow me to your table" said Khan with a wide smile.

He led them to a huge table with big table with 20 seats behind a moorish screened wall and it had a huge arabic styled window at one end. The unique combinations of blues, reds, yellow, and whites gave it an intricate arab look to their dining area. The Grangers and the Weasley clan sat down and they started looking at their menus.

"Good afternoon, my name is Hasan and this is Jafari. We will be your waiters. Would you all like to start your lunch with some tea?" asked Hasan.

They all looked at each other and then nodded their heads in agreement. When the tea came, they all took a sip of it and there were oohs and ahhs.

Ron and Hermione kept giving each other looks and they were causing each other to giggle. In front of them were seated Harry and Ginny. However, Harry kept putting his hand on Ginny's knee and kept hiking her skirt up, getting really close to her thigh. Every time Harry did this, Ginny made an effort to stop him and then she would smooth down her skirt. She then leaned into Harry's ear and whispered so nobody would hear her, "Harry... later".

Bill and Fleur were sipping and playing with little Victoire while Charlie and Portia just looked down at little Alexander while he slept. Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all deep in conversation and talking about how beautiful Egypt was. Arthur and Molly were talking as usual with the Grangers about the coming arrangements of Ron and Hermione's wedding.

After a few minutes, their lunches finally arrived and they all continued to talk, tell jokes, tell stories, laugh, and the Weasleys would talk about their previous trip experience in Egypt. When they were done eating, Ginny was the first one to excuse herself from the table saying that she was still tired from her honeymoon and that she wanted to get some much needed rest. Bill and Fleur said that little Victoire needed a nap. Charlie and Portia also went to their rooms because they needed to catch up on their sleep while little Alexander slept. Arthur, Molly, the Grangers, Percy, Audrey, George and Angelina decided to go out for a walk. Ron and Hermione went for a walk by themselves saying that they wanted to spend some time by themselves.

When Harry arrived to the King Farouk Suite, he slid his card and opened the doors. He walked in and saw that the suite was very quiet. Harry called out, "Ginny? Love? Where are you?"

He heard no answer so he walked through the bedroom doors and when he got there, Ginny was lying on a moorish designed chaise lounge. She was behind a red privacy veil curtain. She was wearing a simple yellow silk corset. She was covered from the waist down with a light colored aquamarine silk bed sheet that she had conjured. Her hair was up in an elegant style that was being held by hair pins. With one hand, she was eating succulently some strawberries and grapes.

When Harry saw Ginny, he gulped and softly said, "Ginny?"

She turned around and looked in his direction with a very seductive look in her eyes towards him."Have you come to disturb my rest sir?" said Ginny asking with a firm yet gentle voice.

Harry peeked through the privacy veil and gulped louder at the sight of Ginny laying here on the chaise lounge. He could see the smooth silhouette of her sensual legs, "No... I just... um.." Harry was speechless and he didn't know what to say at the sight of what he was seeing in front of him.

Ginny took a strawberry and brought it to her lips and suckled it gently before taking a juicy bite out of it and then she turned towards Harry, "You have disturbed my rest sir and now you must attain to the consequences. You will now come and sit here" she said pointing to a spot next to her on the chaise lounge.

Harry moved the privacy veil to one side and closed it behind him and went to sit where Ginny had indicated him to sit.

Ginny gave Harry another seductive look and said, "Give me that grape and put it in my mouth."

Harry leaned over to the tray fruit tray and pulled a grape from the vine it was in and put it to Ginny's mouth. She put her hand on Harry's hand, took the grape and as she took the grape in, she sucked Harry's index finger as if it were the last grape in the world and said, "Mmmm, that was delicious" she said in a very sensuous voice.

Harry arched his eyebrows and gulped. His arched eyebrows made Ginny smile and then she went back to her seductive look, "Give me a strawberry this time."

Harry leaned over to the fruit tray and gave her a strawberry this time. She gave the strawberry a small bite and the she started to suckle the strawberry juices in a very appealing way. Harry gulped hard again and Ginny this time took the rest of the strawberry into her mouth, taking Harry's finger into her mouth again and started to suckle at it they way she suckled Harry's shaft. She stood there suckling at it with her eyes closed and then she opened them and turned towards Harry and said, "Go lie down on that bed" she said in a gentle yet demanding voice as she pointed to the bed with her index finger. Harry did as he was told and he went to lie down on the bed. While Harry was on the bed, he lustfully looked at Ginny from head to toe. Focusing on the silhouette of her legs under the light aquamarine bed sheet. Ginny then got up and she took hold of the bed sheet as it softly fell off her body and exposed her from the waist down. At the sight of this, Harry's breathing started to become heavy.

She came over to the side of the bed and said, "move your arms up until they are slightly above your head" ordered Ginny with a soft voice. Harry did as she said. Ginny stood there over him, looking at him from head to toe. She then sensuously swayed her hips as she made her way to the night stand and picked up her wand. She waved it and the next thing Harry knew, his wrists were tied down to the bed.

Ginny spoke up in her sensual voice, "Like I told you, you have to attain yourself to the consequences sir for disturbing my rest" and then she swished and flicked her wand and Harry was suddenly naked on the bed. Ginny looked up and down at him and said, "not bad... not bad for a stranger" she said.

Ginny swayed her hips again sensually as she walked over to the chaise lounge. She left her wand on it and brought the fruit tray and put it on the night stand where her wand had been. She took a strawberry, took a bite and then sucked her finger when she finished it and smiled down at Harry in a very appealing manner. She then noticed that his shaft grew almost immediately.

"My, my, aren't we an excited one" said Ginny pretending to be surprised.

Harry was still speechless. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a single word out of his mouth.

Ginny then got on the bed and straddled him just above his shaft. She took hold of a grape, took a small bite of it and then slid it about Harry's chest. She popped the remainder of the grape into her mouth and then she sensually started to lick the remaining grape juice on his chest.

After much effort, Harry couldn't hold it back and he moaned when Ginny brought her tongue down on his chest.

Harry was speechless, all he could do was moan, "Ohhhh... mmmm... "

Harry tried to lift his hips towards her and she slightly stood up and pushed him down and with a firm voice she said, "stay down. I didn't say you could move" and then she straddled him again.

This time she took a strawberry and squeezed it's juice onto Harry's chest, his stomach, and then eventually on his shaft.

"Ohhhhhh" he groaned loudly at the feel of the strawberry juice droplets.

Ginny then took the remainder of the strawberry and put it into her mouth before she began to lick Harry's chest clean of the strawberry droplets.

"Uhhhhh... please stop... I can't bare it anymore..." and Harry clenched his fists as a shudder went through his body.

"You bothered my rest and now you must attain to the consequences sir" said Ginny and she continued to suckle down to his stomach.

"Oh... please... I beg of you... I need you.." he pleaded and he started to whimper.

"Nuh uh," she said shaking her head and then she simultaneously continued to lick down until she finally got to his shaft.

"Please... please put your mouth on it" he begged.

"No, I will not put it in my mouth" she said and then Ginny grabbed another grape and then she squeezed droplets again on Harry's chest, his stomach, below his belly button and on his shaft again.

Again Ginny started to suckle him clean, down to below his belly button. She then squeezed the last of the grape droplet on to his sac .

"Please... I implore of you... put Big Harry in your mouth, inside you.. anything... please" whimpered Harry as his nails were beginning to mark in the palms of his hands from clenching them so tightly as a shiver went through his body.

"No" she said calmly, shook her head, and she simultaneously licked his sac this time and then skipped his shaft and worked her way up through his stomach and until she made it to his chest.

"So I see that you call this creature below your belly by the name of Big Harry" she said looking down at it and then back up at his eyes.

Ginny grabbed another grape and squeezed droplets on his neck. She then stood back and pretended to take a break in order to succulently eat her grape. Harry licked his lips at the way that she sucked at the grape and she noticed it and smiled. She shook her head once more and said, "No, these grapes are for me, not for you. If you behave and do what I ask you to do, I will let you have some droplets."

Harry moaned louder now and with much effort said, "you will?" and Ginny silently nodded her head as she grabbed another grape, squeezed a couple of droplets on his chest and then ate the grape in the same appealing manner as before. When she was done sucking her fingers endlessly, she leaned down and started suckling at Harry's neck and chest.

"Oh yes... mmm... did you know... that you are beautiful... and feel... deli-" Harry couldn't go on as a strong orgasm finally hit his body and he grunted loudly, "UHHHHHHH!

Ginny smiled down at him, "why thank you... I think for your good manners, you deserve some fruit juice droplets on your mouth" and she proceeded to grab a strawberry and squeezed some droplets and wet his lips with her index finger. Harry closed his eyes shut as another shudder went through his body at the feel of Ginny's finger on his lips. She leaned down and suckled at his lips and just as he was about to put his tongue into her mouth, she withdrew hers.

"No please... come back.. to me... ohhhh" moaned Harry.

Ginny shook her head, "if you have very good manners and continue to do so, I will put droplets on Mr. Big Harry down there" and she signaled her eyes down to Harry's shaft.

At this Harry groaned, "OHHHHHHH!" and he raised his hips unconsciously.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I said, keep them down. If it happens again, I will not put droplets on Mr. Big Harry" said Ginny.

"You are like... a beautiful... exotic princess... from... a.. beautiful oasis..."finally Harry managed to say with much effort and he groaned loudly again, "UHHHHH!"

"My, my, you learn manners very quickly" said Ginny with arched eyebrows. She then took a strawberry and put droplets on his shaft. "For having exceptional manners, I will give you a small little dessert" she said and then she leaned down to take Harry's shaft entirely into her mouth.

"OHHHHHHH!" moaned Harry very loudly as an orgasm hit his body at the feeling of Ginny's mouth on his shaft.

"Mmm, you were delicious. Did Mr. Big Harry enjoy it?" she said.

"Uh huh" and Harry nodded his head up and down.

"Maybe if you are a good boy, Mr. Big Harry can have some extra dessert" said Ginny.

"Than you... you are most... generous... my prin-" Harry almost faltered and he managed to finish his sentence as another sharp orgasm hit him, "my princess..."

"You are truly making me very happy with your manners sir" said Ginny and she put more droplets on Harry's shaft. This time she wet it completely with strawberry and grape droplets.

She leaned down, put his shaft into her mouth and put her hand around it as well.

"Oh YES!" screamed Harry as he felt another orgasm hit him.

"Maybe if you tell me that Mr. Big Harry wants me..." said Ginny.

"He does! He does!" and Harry fought a shiver that ran up and down his body.

Ginny leaned her mouth again and used her hand to squeeze it and stood there until Harry went tense and the next thing she knew, Harry spilled his seed into her mouth.

Ginny looked down into Harry's pleading green eyes and said, "Since you are such a good boy, I'm going to please you a bit." Ginny then got off the bed and very slowly slid down her small matching knickers and stepped out of them. Harry finally opened his eyes, turned to his side and there was Ginny, with her corset and exposing her mound of red curls before him.

"Please come to me beautiful princess" said Harry and he had another shudder run through his body as he squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them up again to look back up at Ginny.

"I suppose I can" she said and then she straddled him and sat on his shaft and started to rock herself on him back and forth, back and forth and within minutes, her wetness had completely covered his shaft.

"Oh yes... just like that... do what you like... with me beautiful... QUEEN!" said Harry as he squeezed his eyes shut again as another orgasm hit him hard.

"Oh so now I'm a queen to you?" asked Ginny playing innocently with him.

"Yes! Yes! You are!" said Harry as he opened his eyes again looking up at her.

"Mmmm" said Ginny thoughtfully and then she summoned her wand to her hand. She put her hands on her hips and thought for a minute. She then waved her wand at Harry's wrists and suddenly he felt that he could move them.

"Oh thank you my queen" said Harry whimpering and then he sat up to kiss her fiercely on the lips. His arms began to stroke her back with a big urge as he held her tightly and closely to him.

Ginny then got up on her knees and continued to kiss him as he started to suckle at her cleavage helplessly. He suckled at her like it was the last night with her. Ginny pulled back for a moment as she got the pins in her hair and let her hair cascade down. She put the pins on the night stand and then she leaned back down to kiss him as her hair curtained around them. Harry's hands went into her hair and he let his hands get lost in her hair. Her wildflower scented hair was making him again spin with desire for her. He suddenly grabbed her hips and brought them slowly down onto his shaft. He held her there as she engulfed his shaft within her. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"MERLIN'S BEARD! Now what?!" said Ginny throwing her head back angrily.

"YES?" called out Harry. Ginny looked back at Harry frustrated and he put his hands through her hair as he looked at her lovingly. She finally gave in to his tenderness and smiled back at him.

"It's us Harry. Ron and Hermione. Mum and dad said that it's time for dinner" called out Ron from outside.

"WE'RE STILL TOO TIRED. WE'LL SLEEP IT OFF AND SEE YOU TOMORROW" called Harry back and he then kissed Ginny desperately.

"Oh alright! Sleep well and see you tomorrow!" called back Ron.

"Oh finally we can have some time to ourselves without interruptions. That makes it three times today!" said Ginny and then she went back to kissing Harry fiercely on the lips.

Ginny gently pulled back and said, "Don't you think that it's getting a little hot in here sir?" said Ginny arching her eyebrows and Harry giggled.

"Yes indeed my queen" answered Harry and Ginny looked back at Harry as she started to undo the first four clasps of her corset. Ginny's breasts spilled through the opening of her corset and Harry whimpered at the sight.

"Mmmm, oh yes" said Harry and he took hold of Ginny's hips and she started bouncing up and down on his shaft. She soon started to gradually go faster as they both moaned loudly as a shudder went through their bodies. "Come on... my queen... make Mr. Big... Harry happy..." said Harry in between pants.

"Uh, uh, uh... oh yes... mmmm... oh Mr... Big... Harry... feels so good... ohhhhhh!" groaned Ginny loudly as a strong orgasm hit her body.

"Faster... my lovely... queen!" called out Harry as he took hold of her breasts and kneaded them.

"Ahhhhh" moaned Ginny loudly as she felt Harry's hands now squeezing her breasts even tighter.

"My queen... I'm going... to..." said Harry with difficulty and in response, he could feel Ginny's womanhood begin to squeeze his shaft gradually tighter and tighter. Suddenly they both screamed at the same time as their mega orgasm hit them and his seed spilled within Ginny.

Harry and Ginny fell onto the bed, with Ginny on top of Harry. They were both breathing real hard and when it finally calmed down, Harry's hands began to caress Ginny's back.

Harry finally spoke after what seemed like a long time of silence, "Oh Gin, what is it you did to me tonight? It was torture." said Harry as he pulled a hand away from Ginny's back to brush it through his face and then put it back on Ginny's back.

"I don't know Harry. With all those interruptions since we got back from our honeymoon, I was so wanting to be alone with you and so I thought I would use a little creativity" answered Ginny.

"Anyhow, you sure knew how to drive me crazy tonight Gin... and the grapes and strawberries were delicious" said Harry smiling down at her.

"Hey, those were supposed to be for me" said Ginny pretending to complain.

"We have to be nice Gin, we have to share" said Harry as he kissed her head.

"But I don't want to share" persisted Ginny in a jokingly manner.

"I think someone is asking for some tickles" said Harry.

Ginny whipped herself up and complained, "Oh no you don't Harry Potter. I've had enough tickles to last me a life time."

"Here comes Mr. Tickles... ready or not..." said Harry as he came back up with his hands looking like bear paws.

Ginny screamed, "Ahhhhhh!" and jumped off of Harry and started to run away from him. Harry started to run after her. Harry grabbed hold of her aquamarine silk bed sheet and held it up as if it were a net.

"I'm going to get you Ginevra Potter!" called out Harry and then just as Ginny ran back into the bedroom, Harry caught her in the bed sheet. He swung her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed.

"Harry Potter, you put me down this instant or I'll give you a bat-bogey hex!" exclaimed Ginny.

"How my love? You are not able to do wand-less magic" responded Harry as he lay her on the bed.

"Maybe you can show me some day?" asked Ginny looking tenderly into his eyes.

"Of course Gin. Anything for my love" he then leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Harry, we better get to sleep. We can do a little more of this on the cruise tomorrow before we get to Luxor." said Ginny as she took Harry's face gently in her hands.

Harry looked down at his wife and he had sworn that he had never seen a more beautiful sight, with Ginny's hair splayed about her on the aquamarine silk bed sheet. Harry finally said, "Ginny Potter, you are so beautiful! I love you my darling."

"And I love you Harry Potter. I'm very grateful to be your wife" said Ginny as she smiled up at him and kissed him passionately on his lips.

Harry then gently lay Ginny down on his chest and he tenderly put his arm around her. Holding her tightly towards him. After all this time, still one of his greatest fears was losing Ginny. Sometimes during the middle of the night, he would wake up to see if she was really next to him and he would hold her more tightly towards him. He kissed her head and shortly thereafter, the two of them fell into a deep sleep.

The following morning Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Ginny who still was in his arms. _She is so beautiful in the morning. Especially when she is sleeping. I wish this moment would never end_ thought Harry as he looked down at Ginny sleeping. He was so mesmerized by her beauty before him that he almost didn't hear the wake-up charm sent by the reception.

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter, this is the is your wake-up charm as requested. We hope you have a pleasant day!_

All Harry heard at the end was "pleasant day." He was definitely thinking about having another _pleasant_ day later on with her on the cruise on their way to Luxor. He then realized that it was time for them to wake up so they could go eat breakfast with the family before going on the Nile cruise.

Harry then leaned down and kissed Ginny's head, "Gin, it's time to get up love. We have to go eat breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us."

Ginny slightly stirred, "Mmm, I don't want to get up. I want to stay here in bed, where it's comfy, in your arms my love" and then she smiled up at him before propping herself on one elbow and then leaned down to tenderly kiss him on his lips.

Harry put his hand through her cascading red hair, "I know Gin, but if we don't get up, we're going to be late. Besides, I want you to be my own personal little guide here in Egypt" and he smiled up lovingly at her.

Ginny lay back down on his chest, "Oh alright, I suppose we do have to get up. I don't mind playing tour guide with you though" said Ginny and she lightly squeezed his shaft before getting out of bed.

Harry gasped, "Now Ginny Potter, you mind your manners or Mr. Tickles is going to have to come after you and teach you some manners" said Harry and he snuck behind her and snaked his arms under her arms, squeezed her breasts and suckled her pulse at the same time.

"Ohhhh, then again, we could just stay here" said Ginny and then she moaned at the touch of Harry's hands.

Harry then pulled away and lightly kissed her on the cheek, "I say we finish this on the cruise" said Harry as he arched his eyebrows and he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Ginny quickly spun around and called after him before he walked into the bathroom, "you are truly incorrigible Harry Potter!" and with that Ginny went to find some light pants and a button down blouse for the day's trip.

A few minutes later Harry and Ginny were in the dining room from the day before to meet the rest of the family for breakfast.

"Well, did you get plenty of _sleep_ you lovebirds?" said George as he sat down at the table and Angelina gave George the look.

"In fact, we _did_ thank you" answered Ginny, "we feel very well rested for today's cruise."

"All you lot then ready for today's cruise?" asked Arthur as he arrived at the table with Molly next to him.

"Yes" they all replied.

"This is so exciting! I had never been to Egypt! Much less on a Nile cruise!" said Audrey with enthusiasm and then she smiled at Percy.

Percy smiled back, "We didn't go on the cruise last time so this will be a first for all of us."

Fleur had just finished feeding little Victoire her bottle and she was just patting her back over her shoulder as their breakfast arrived.

"She is so adorable. Little Alexander here just loves to drink his milk too, but he has the Weasley appetite and I always have to prepare extra for him" said Portia as she prepared another bottle for little Alexander.

"Hey Portia, that's Ron you might be referring to" said Charlie in defense.

Hermione smiled, "thanks for the warning for when we have kids Portia."

Ron then looked down at Hermione and responded in defense, "Mione! I admit that I have an appetite but I don't eat that much" and then he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth and started chewing it. Hermione didn't say anything, she just giggled.

Harry then spoke up, "I suppose I got the better deal. Ginny doesn't seem to eat much. Last night all she had was a couple of grapes and strawberries" and Ginny giggled as Harry smiled back at her.

Molly smiled at Harry and Ginny and then said, "I don't know much about that Harry. When I met Arthur I had a small appetite and then when I was pregnant with the blokes and Ginny I developed the biggest appetite ever. All I did was eat and eat. Merlin only knows how hungry I got."

Arthur nodded his head, "That sounds about right. I had to constantly keep food on the table and it would disappear rather quickly" and he smiled at the memory as he looked at his wife with loving eyes.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "I hope not. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with Ginny if she had an appetite like Ron's" and then they all laughed.

Arthur looked down at his watch and he stood up and rose his hands to get everyone's attention, "Alright everyone, it's time to go. Our bags have already been taken to the cruise. All we have to do is show ourselves. Let's go" said Arthur and they all got up from the table.

Ginny then walked up next to Hermione, "So, Hermione, how are you going to manage your own appetite and Ron's when you expect your first child?" she said with a smile on her face.

Hermione just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I think I'll manage just fine when the time comes up." The two friends giggled and followed the rest of the group.

The entire family arrived at the luxury cruise and were then directed to their cabins. An hour later, the cruise started to make its way down the Nile to Luxor. They all sat down at the big table in the dining room on the boat and started to eat their lunch. By the time they were finished with their lunch, they heard the announcement that the boat had arrived at Luxor. In Luxor, the family got off and went to the Luxor Temple and to the Karnak Temple. Arthur again took a lot of pictures of the family. He even took pictures of the Granger family. They walked around and followed the tour guide. On one occasion at the Karnak Temple, Harry and Ginny hid behind a column and started to to snog away. Harry's hands were all over Ginny's back and then the found their way to the buttons on her blouse, before long, Harry's hand had found Ginny's breast. George and Portia happen to be walking by and saw them.

"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds. You should save that for the bedroom you two" said George playfully and then he giggled. All Angelina could do was drop her forehead on her hand and shake it in resignation.

"George, Harry's now my husband, I can do what I please. We have found our spot, you go off and find your own" said Ginny and then she went back to kissing Harry fiercely on the lips.

George whistled at the sight as he walked away with Angelina and she said, "George, for once will you please mind your manners?" and then they walked away.

Harry and Ginny stood there kissing as Ginny pulled up her leg and wrapped it around Harry's waist and after a few minutes, the pulled away breathing hard, "Harry, that was nice. You don't mind if we finish this on the cruise do you? For now it would be nice to enjoy the view."

Harry smiled, he looked down at Ginny's breasts before looking back up at her, "I _am_ enjoying the view."

Ginny nodded her head with a smile, "Harry Potter, mind your manners. Honestly, sometimes I think you are worst than George. Maybe he's being a bad influence for you. I should keep the two of you away."

Ginny put down her leg and then Harry buttoned back up Ginny's blouse. When he was done, he took her hand and then they met up with the rest of the family and the tour guide shortly before the tour was over.

That night after dinner, Harry and Ginny headed back to their stateroom suite and Ginny went straight to the balcony to enjoy the view of the Nile.

Harry smiled and put his arms around his wife, "I don't know about you Mrs. Potter, but I sure am enjoying the view here right in front of me" and he started to kiss her neck, causing her to moan.

"Mmmm, your hands feel heavenly after a long and hot day" answered Ginny. She closed her eyes and lay her head back against on Harry's shoulder.

Just then, in the stateroom suite next to them, George appeared on the deck and saw Harry and Ginny snogging away.

"Hey, Ange, get ahold of this! You won't believe this! Our stateroom suite is next to the lovebirds'!" and he turned back around to see Harry and Ginny snog.

Angelina came to the balcony and looked in the direction that George was looking in and shook her head at George, "How about a little privacy for the _lovebirds_ George?" At that instant, Harry waved his hand and he and Ginny disappeared and not another sound was ever heard of again for the remainder of the cruise.

The following day, the family went to the Valley of The Kings. They looked around at the murals in awe. Hermione was especially curious about the Kings of Egypt and kept asking the tour guide a lot of questions until Ron stepped in. "Mione, I know you find this all interesting but give the poor bloke a break. Look, when we get back to Cairo, why don't we go to a book store and you can buy all the books you like on the Kings of Egypt, yeah?" and he kissed her on the lips.

Hermione sighed in frustration, "Oh alright Ron. But you promise?" she said looking hopefully into Ron's eyes.

He smiled back down at her and put his arms around her, "I promise my Mione" and he leaned down to kiss her more passionately.

Harry caught a glimpse of his friends kissing and said, "Go for it Ron!" and he giggled as Ginny smacked his arm for his comment and she furrowed her brow at him.

Next the Family went to the Colossis of Memnon. There they took more pictures and Hermione started asking the poor tour guide questions again to Ron's frustration.

Then, the whole family went to the Hatshepsut Temple. The whole family stood in front of the Temple and had a picture of the whole family taken. Arthur promised to send a copy of the picture to all the families.

The next place the family went to was the Edfu Temple. There they walked around the tall walls and looked at the amazing drawings on the walls of the temple.

By the time they finished visiting all the places, they went back to the cruise boat and went to the dining room to eat dinner before retiring to their stateroom suites.

When Harry and Ginny walked into their stateroom, Ginny walked off slowly to the bed and plopped herself down and lay down on it, "I don't know about you Harry but I'm extremely tired. I think I'm just as tired as we were on our honeymoon" and she closed her eyes.

Despite his fatigue, Harry waved his hand, cleaned them off, conjured their pajamas and then he picked Ginny, moved back the soft cotton sheets and lay her gently on them. He then lay down next to her and put his arm around her and lay her head on his chest. Within minutes, they were both dead asleep as the boat sailed off to Kom Ombo.

The following day after breakfast, the whole family went to the Kom Ombo Temple and then got back on the boat to sail down to Aswan. In Aswan they went to the High Dam and the Unfinished Obelisk before they got back to the boat for dinner and then go to sleep.

The next day, the family continued their trip to the Philae Temple and then they rode a tour bus to Felucca to see the Agha Khan Mausoleum and the Botanical Garden. After lunch, they all went to Abu Simbel and then went back to the boat for dinner and then they sailed back to Cairo.

Once back in Cairo at the Royal Cairo Hotel, the whole family went to their rooms to take very much needed long naps and later met for dinner.

Arthur then said, "Well, I guess that just leaves us to riding the camels tomorrow and going to the Great Pyramids before going back home."

Fleur smiled as she put little Victoire again on her shoulder before speaking, "it all was so beautiful. I'm so happy we all came as a family. We should do this again some other time" and she smiled at everybody before looking back at little Victoire.

"That does sound like a lovely idea. I mean all this wonderful history lurking behind these wonderful ruins" said Hermione with a big smile on her face and then she gave Ron a big smile.

The following morning the entire family went to the dining room to eat breakfast. Then they went to the Great Pyramids. They went on a tour and Arthur again took a lot of pictures. They even took a picture of the whole family with the pyramids in the background. After they were done with the Great Pyramids, the went on camel rides. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny took several pictures on the camels. There was one where Ginny was laying back onto Harry's chest and they were looking at the pyramids. There was another picture of the four of them on camels hugging their perspective partner with the pyramids in the background as well. When sunset hit the egyptian sky, the entire family went back to eat a quick dinner while the women went shopping and the gentlemen went to a gentlemen's café for tea.

"Oh look Hermione, these earrings. They would look lovely on you" said Ginny as she showed them to Hermione.

"They are beautiful. I can even use them for the wedding" answered Hermione.

"I think I will buy these blue crystal ones. I know that Percy is going to love them" said Audrey as she went to pay for them.

A few minutes later they met up with Fleur and Portia who had gone off to buy clothes for little Victoire and Alexander.

"What did you get Victoire and Alexander?" asked Audrey enthusiastically after she paid for the earrings and saw Fleur and Portia walk into the store.

"I bought Victoire a little pink cotton dress" responded Fleur as she pointed down at the bag.

"I bought little Alexander a few cotton shirts for when the summer comes about" said Portia.

"I'm sure they're going to look cute said Hermione with a big smile on her face.

"Let's go buy some perfume" offered Ginny and all the girls agreed.

At the perfume shop all six girls had bought at least one bottle of perfume before heading back to the hotel. As they walked into the lobby, the gentlemen arrived and ran into them.

"So did you girls clean out the vaults?" asked Harry jokingly.

"I think I used the last knut buying a dress and a silk scarf" said Ginny with a wide grin and she went up to kiss Harry on the lips, with her bunch of bags still in her hands.

"It was so much fun shopping in Cairo" said Hermione with a big smile as her mother came to put her arm around her.

Arthur clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "Alright you lot, let's go have some dinner and go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow for breakfast before we apparate to the burrow. The portkey will be ready at precisely at 10:00am in the morning and naturally, we can't miss it" he said and they all groaned at the fact that their holiday was over.

They all went to their rooms to go to sleep. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny walked into their suite and as soon as the door was closed Harry took hold of Ginny and kissed her hard on the lips.

Harry then pulled away and looked down at Ginny, "So, love, this time are you ready to go back to Potter Cottage?"

Ginny smiled back at him, "You, I think I am. It was just so hard to get used to that huge house when we got back from our honeymoon."

"I know Gin, but when we get back we have to go back to work and then we have to help Ron and Hermione for their wedding as maid of honor and bestman" said Harry and he took Ginny closer into his arms.

Ginny then stepped away and put the things from the shopping bags into her travel bags and then she conjured her pajamas. Harry did the same and then they both lay down on the bed. When they were done putting on their pajamas, Harry let Ginny lay down on his chest and they continued their conversation.

Harry kissed Ginny's head, "Can you believe it Mrs. Potter, we are already going back home tomorrow."

Ginny sighed at the realization that holiday "season" was truly over, "Yes, we will be going to back our real lives as husband and wife. However, I think we'll do just fine."

Harry started to let his fingers run through Ginny's hair, "Yes, I also think we'll do fine. Besides, don't you go back to training again love?"

Ginny looked up at Harry and then back out at the balcony, "Yes, Gwenog is expecting me the following day to start training for the new quidditch season."

Harry kissed Ginny's head again and gently caressed her shoulder with the hand of the arm that held her tightly to him, "We finally get to start our lives for real Ginny. It's what we have been waiting for all this time."

Harry didn't hear any response. He looked down and noticed that Ginny was fast asleep, "Good night love. Sleep well" said Harry and a short while afterwards he fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44: Back to Reality

_A/N: My fellow readers. Here is another chapter. I posted up as quickly as I could. Thank you again all for your patience. Now on to Chapter 44..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. They are J.K. Rowling's!_

**Chapter 44: Back to Reality**

Harry woke up the next morning and there was Ginny asleep again in his arms. They were still a little tired but felt well rested after being on holiday for an entire month. Harry looked down at Ginny still asleep on his chest. He couldn't believe it that he was finally going to start married life next to his beautiful wife. He knew that she still wasn't comfortable with the idea of living at Potter Cottage but he knew that with his help, she would soon grow to love it. Just then the early morning wake up patronus came to their room.

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter, this is your early morning wake up patronus that you had requested. It is now 7:00 am. We hope you have a pleasant day._

Ginny stirred and then she cuddled closer to Harry, "Mmmm, oh Harry, don't tell me that it's time to get up already."

Harry kissed her head, "Yes, I'm afraid so love. We have to get dressed and be downstairs at 8am to eat breakfast with the family and then at 10am we disapparate back to the burrow."

Ginny then smirked at him, "Don't we even have time for a _quick_ one?"

Harry smiled back down at Ginny, "I'm afraid not Ginny. The darn portkey will go of at exactly 10am."

Ginny frowned, "Oh bother. I suppose we will have to get up anyhow."

Harry winked down at Ginny, "we can always have a little fun when we get home."

Ginny smiled back at him, "Mmm, now that I like Mr. Potter" and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting out of bed and into the shower.

Harry then got out of bed and he went to the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame and looked at the silhouette of his wife in the shower. It took every ounce of his own being to not get in the shower with her. Merlin only knew how badly he and Ginny wanted to do it before going back home but they were going to have to wait until they got back. Harry walked back out from the bathroom and got his clothes. By the time that Ginny walked out of the bathroom, he walked in to take his own shower. When he walked out, Ginny was putting on her cardigan and noticed that there was a unique aroma in the room. He sniffed around and found out that Ginny was the one wearing the aroma. It smelled a bit like the wildflower scent of her hair.

Harry walked over to put his arms around her waist and looked at her in the floor-length mirror, "Gin, are you the one wearing that exquisite aroma?"

Ginny nodded her head up and down, "Mmm hmm" and she put her head back on his shoulder and put her hands on his.

Harry nuzzled her neck, "Mmmm, you smell wonderful Mrs. Potter" he said and then he started to kiss her neck as he started to linger his hands up and down her stomach.

Suddenly, his hands reached her breasts and then she gently took his hands and took them off her, "Mr. Potter, let's wait until we get home or we're going to miss the portkey with the family" she said.

Harry frowned at Ginny in the mirror, "Oh alright Mrs. Potter" and he went off to get dressed as Ginny levitated their bags to the door.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny levitated their bags down to the reception and then went to meet the rest of the family in the dining room where they had been eating for the past week.

"Morning" said Hermione as she smiled at Harry and Ginny.

"Morning" said Harry and Ginny.

George and Angelina arrived and sat near them and Angelina was the first one to speak, "Can you believe it that the holiday is over and that we are going back home today?"

"It's a shame" said Audrey as she walked into the dining room with Percy.

"Egypt was so beautiful. Yesterday when I got back from shopping with the girls, Ron had sent a boxful of books on Egypt for me to read. I'm going to have so much fun reading those books!" said Hermione with a wide smile.

Ron then took Hermione closely in his arms, "yeah but don't forget that you will have to comply with your wifely duties when we get married love" and Ron winked at Hermione.

George whistled, "Well, it looks like we will have two sets of lovebirds here Ange."

Angelina sighed, "Oh George, I love you but what am I going to do with you?" and she put her arm around George.

Audrey then turned to Hermione, "So Hermione, what books did Ron get you?" she asked.

Hermione took a sip of her coffee and said, "Well, he definitely got me one of the great pyramids like he promised. In fact, that's the first book I'm going to read when I'm not planning the wedding."

Ron smiled at the group and then proudly looked at Hermione, "That's my Hermione, always wanting to learn new things. I think we are going to have very intelligent kids some day" and Hermione smiled up at Ron before giving him a kiss on his lips.

At that moment the Weasleys, Grangers, Bill, Fleur, little Victoire, Charlie, Portia and little Alexander walked into the dining room.

Mrs. Granger smiled as she sat next to Hermione, "You two look so lovely together and so in love" she said as she looked at Ron and Hermione before giving her daughter a good morning hug.

Hermione hugged her mum back and then talked to her, "Mum, I'm going to need your help in putting in the last minute touches on the wedding. We need to tell the cake shop when to bring the cake, tell the flower shop when to bring the bouquets and where to."

Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter, "Don't worry Hermione, everything will be just fine darling."

The whole family ate their breakfast and reminisced on their days in Egypt and the places they had been too. They told stories and laughed. Before long, they were all getting up from the table and moving on to the reception. Maryam came up to the group and conjured up their bags and the bellhop brought out their bench, the portkey.

"We thank you for your stay with us. We hope that you will come back and visit with us again. On behalf of the Royal Cairo Hotel and its staff, we wish you all a pleasant apparition home" said Maryam.

They all said their "Thanks" and took hold of their bags and the bench. The portkey started to activate and then they disapparated their way to the burrow.

A few moments later they all reapparated in front of the burrow and they looked at each other with a frown. It was time for all of them to go home in order to continue with their daily lives. Charlie, Portia, and little Alexander said their farewells and then apparated to Romania with their portkey which was a key. They had to settle things back in Romania because they were planning on moving back to England to establish their home.

Then Bill, Fleur and little Victoire were the next ones to apparate on to their home, Shell Cottage. They were followed by George and Angelina who apparated to the joke shop in Diagon Alley. Percy and Audrey then disapparated to their small apartment in London. The Grangers then hugged and kissed Hermione before they got into their car and drove away to their home. The Weasleys went inside into their home along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Molly went immediately off to the kitchen, "I suppose you all would like a nice cup of tea before you go off to your unpacking" she said and she put a kettle on the stove.

"Molly, I'm going to go check the owl mail that we got and answer them back. I'm sure I got several from the Ministry. I'll be in my study. I'll have my tea in there" said Arthur.

"Alright Arthur" answered Molly and then Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat at the table and started to talk a little more about the trip to Egypt and the wedding.

"So Hermione, in two weeks you are getting married. Are you nervous? I know I was when I was getting married to Harry here" and Ginny turned around and cuddled next to Harry.

Hermione smiled as Ron put his arm around her, "Oh yes, you can only imagine, I'm a bundle of nerves and with all this planning. Poor Ron is tired of talking about the wedding."

Molly came and put their teas on the table before taking Arthur's to his study, "You lot let me know if you need anything else. I will be in the study with your dad" said Molly and she left with her and Arthur's tea.

Ron turned around, "We will mum, thanks."

Harry took a sip of his tea and spoke, "This is nice, the four of us sitting at this table again. Just like when we were younger. It's almost like expecting George or Percy to walk in the door any moment now" said Harry taking in the memory.

Ginny smiled to herself, "Yes, it was so nice when we would all sit at this table, eat, talk and tell stories. Perhaps this is one of the reasons that it's taking me a little longer to get used to Potter Cottage. It is just so comfortable here. I feel at home" she said before looking from Harry to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I remember how Harry and I would come to the burrow to be with all of you for the summertime."

Harry looked down at his watch, "Gin, we better be going off now. We will need time to unpack and settle down before going back to work tomorrow."

Ron frowned, "I can't believe it, we have to go back to work already tomorrow. I don't even want to know how much work we have piled on our desks" said Ron.

Harry responded, "you were just gone for one week, I was gone for an entire month, can you imagine how much work is _on my_ desk?" and Ron groaned.

The four of them finally got up and said their farewells.

Ginny hugged Hermione tightly, "Hermione, if you need any help, let me know. If you need me to, I will apparate to wherever you are to help you. If you like I can come over this Saturday to help you plan at Black Manor"

Hermione looked back at Ginny, "that would be wonderful so if it's alright with you, we'll meet at Black Manor this Saturday then?" and Ginny nodded her head up and down.

Ron gave Harry a hug as well, "I'll see you at work tomorrow mate" and Harry gave him a pat on the back.

Harry smiled back at his now brother-in-law, "you bet" and he and Ginny walked out to the front of the burrow.

Harry and Ginny took their hands and went to where their luggage was. Ginny looked back at the burrow, "I wish we didn't have to go. Here at the burrow, I feel like I'm already at home."

Harry took her into his arms, "I know Gin. I also wish we didn't have to go but Potter Cottage is now our home. I also felt at home when we arrived at the burrow. However, just think love, at Potter Cottage, there will be no more interruptions and we will be together nearly all the time" and he smiled down at Ginny. A moment later, they looked at Ron and Hermione, they waved at them and then disapparated to Potter Cottage.

* * *

Harry and Ginny apparated in the main entrance hall of Potter Cottage still hugging each other and their bags with them. Abner apparated with a popping sound bowed at them.

"Good to have you back Master Harry and Mistress Ginny. What can I do to help you?" asked Abner the elf.

Harry looked down at the elf, "Abner, could you please take these bags up to the sitting room in our room please? We'll be up in a few minutes and we'll do the unpacking ourselves."

"Very well Master Harry" answered Abner and then he disappeared with the bags.

Harry and Ginny stood there looking at each other in the overwhelmingly big entrance hall.

Ginny then spoke, "Harry, are you sure that we will be comfortable living here as time goes by?" she said as she squeezed her arms tighter around Harry.

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead, "With time, we'll be just fine Gin. You wait and see" and he apparated them to their room.

Harry and Ginny started to unpack their things and put their things away. After they were done unpacking, they had one of the elves bring them their lunch in the sitting room of their bedroom.

Harry took a sip of his cool butterbeer. It felt cool and refreshing as it went down his throat. He noticed that the butterbeer must have been purchased from the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade because there was no better butterbeer.

Harry got up, "Gin, I better go back again to my study. I better check and respond to the owls I got while we were away. You might want to do the same. Last time I checked my owls, I hadn't finished responding to them before we went to Egypt."

Ginny nodded her head, "Sounds like a good idea. Merlin knows how big the pile got when I go into my study."

A few hours later, Harry was done answering all his owls. The builders were ready to sign the contracts in order to repair 12 Grimmauld Place and the house at Godric's Hollow. They had wanted to meet with him later that week. Assuming that he wasn't assigned to any missions, he sent a response saying that he would meet them later that week to discuss the repairs.

On the other side of the house Ginny was answering her own owls. She had gotten several from her teammates about going out and doing things. Others were asking if she wanted to go shopping after practice. There were several well wishers for her new marriage and the most mail came from fans who had gone to watch her play with the Harpies. Others had seen the terrible accident she had been in before her wedding and were hoping she was doing well. Ginny had just finished answering her last fan mail. She didn't even hear Harry lean on the door frame.

He stood there for a moment watching her write. He couldn't believe it that Ginny was finally under his roof and that she was his for the rest of his life. Not only that, but from the games he had seen, he noticed that Ginny had become a very successful quidditch chaser.

He walked up to her, put his arms on her shoulders. She stopped writing, put her hands over his and leaned back to look at him. He leaned down to kiss her on her lips.

Harry kissed her forehead afterwards before speaking, "Well, love, are you finished responding to your owl mail?"

She turned around in her chair, "Almost. I was almost finished writing a letter here to a fan of mine. She had been to one of my games. Would you believe it that she is a first year student at Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled, "Really, let's see" said Harry and he quickly skimmed through the letter as Ginny looked on. "That's unbelievable! She is a first year student at Hogwarts! What does she say in her owl mail?"

Ginny stood up and put her arms around Harry, "Well, she says that ever since she saw me play last summer, she has tried out for chaser on the Hufflepuff quidditch team and says that she made it. I was just writing to her that I was happy that I could be an inspiration for her."

Harry smiled down at Ginny, "It doesn't matter what you do or say Gin, you are always an inspiration of strength... and love" and he leaned down to kiss her. When they were done kissing

Ginny spoke up again, "So what did _your_ fans say?" and she grinned up at him.

Harry looked thoughtful as he tried to remember the owl mail he got and then responded, "Well, believe it or not, I got owl mail from a little boy who says he wants to become an auror like 'The Chose One' and that he is going to study very hard when he goes to Hogwarts in a few years."

Ginny's eyes opened wide, "Really? That is wonderful Harry."

Harry looked intently into Ginny's eyes, "You know what is wonderful Gin, having you here with me as my wife" and he leaned down to kiss her passionately on her lips. He then pulled back and said, "So, how has Potter Cottage been settling on you?"

Ginny looked back up at Harry, "Actually, I'm slowly becoming fond of Potter Cottage. It looks like you were right Harry."

Harry smiled and gently rocked her in his arms, "I told you so Mrs. Potter."

Ginny chuckled, "You are incorrigible. What am I going to do with you Harry?"

Harry looked down at his watch, "Gin, you are going to hate me for this, but its time we had dinner and then went off to bed. We both have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Ginny frowned, "I suppose so. Let's go eat dinner, but in the kitchen... pleeeeease?" said Ginny pleading.

Harry looked down at Ginny with a look of curiosity on his face, "Why in the kitchen love? I thought you wanted to eat in the dining room?"

Ginny frowned, "That dining room is huge and I'm still not comfortable in it. The only reason I ate in there before we went to Egypt was because Ron, Hermione, and little Teddy were eating with us."

Harry gave Ginny a compassionate look, "Oh Gin, you still don't like the idea that Potter Cottage is big hmm?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, besides Potter Cottage is not a good name for it. It's too big to be called that."

Harry looked down at her thoughtfully, "I don't know about the name Gin, while I was in my study, I had a little chat with Charlus and he told me that the name Potter Cottage has been used for the last 400 years."

Ginny just hugged Harry tighter, "Harry, is there a way we can move my study to the other side of this huge castle to be next to yours? I want to be closer to you."

Harry smiled, "Of course Gin, I will ask the elves to do that tonight. Now let's go eat... in the kitchen Mrs. Potter."

They turned around, Harry put his arm around her small waist and they walked to the kitchen. There Millie and Helena were done cooking their dinner and they had set it up in the small kitchen dining room.

Harry took a bit of his salad before speaking, "Gin, I think I know why you like this dining room better than the formal one. This one looks very much like the one at the burrow."

Ginny looked around before she said, "Blimey! You're right Harry. It looks very close to the one at the burrow. Maybe that's why I like this dining room better. It feels like my home... my old home" and a small tear slid down Ginny's cheek as she bent her head down to continue eating her salad.

Harry stretched out his hand and wiped her tear with his thumb and smiled at her, "Don't worry love. I am going to share a little secret with you as well... I also wish we were back at the burrow. However, I have to admit that I like the idea that I can _ravish_ you any time that I like."

At hearing this, Ginny looked up and giggled, "Is that what you think the whole time Harry. How and when to ravish me?"

Harry then took a sip of water before answering, "Well, how am I supposed to keep myself proper with you looking this beautiful everyday Gin?" and Ginny smiled back him.

The two of them finished their dinner and then walked their way back to their bedroom suite. They took out their pajamas, put them on and then each of them went to brush their teeth in their own bathrooms.

Harry then poked his head out of his bathroom and called out to Ginny, "Hey Gin? What time do you have to get up for quidditch practice tomorrow?" and he poked his head back in to finish brushing his teeth.

Ginny walked back into their room and lay down on their bed, "I have to be in the quidditch field at 7am why?"

Harry rinsed his mouth and then called out, "I have a lot of work to do. I should leave early tomorrow with you."

Ginny was quiet and Harry walked into their bedroom and saw Ginny there lying on her side, with her back against him. She was wearing her white silk nightgown. He always loved it when she wore it. He saw how her beautiful hair splayed on the pillow. For a minute, Harry thought that Ginny was asleep. They had gotten plenty of rest during their honeymoon and in Egypt but they were still tired. Harry went to the bed and lay beside Ginny and put his arm around her waist. The smooth silk silhouetted her sensual figure and Harry loved it. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Ginny. She wasn't asleep yet. Her eyes had a blank stare about her. "Gin, is everything alright?" asked Harry with a concerned look on his face.

Ginny didn't respond. She just stood there and suddenly a small tear slid down her cheek.

Harry knew that something wasn't right and so he pulled Ginny closer to him and asked her, "Gin, are you okay?"

Ginny finally responded, "Oh Harry, I'm so happy with you but sometimes, this huge house gets to me and there are times where I don't feel very fond of it" and she squeezed the bed sheet tighter to herself.

Harry felt sorry for her again. He knew that it was definitely going to take time before Ginny definitely became comfortable. She did look a little better when she was answering her owl mail that afternoon. Nonetheless, there was only one thing Harry knew that would help Ginny feel a little better, at least if only just for a moment.

Ginny felt Harry move on the bed and then she felt him get out of bed. She didn't know what he was doing but within moments, she felt him get back in bed with her. Next thing she knew was that he had lay down in bed right next to her.

Harry moved a few strands of red hair away from Ginny's neck and leaned down to kiss it gently. He leaned down again and kissed her neck again. He continued to shower her neck with kisses and he felt her relax a bit. While he continued to kiss her neck, the hand that had been around her waist, made it's way down her hip and down to her thigh. There, he found the hem of her silk nightgown and he slowly hiked it up until it was up to her waist. This time, Harry looked down at Ginny and she had closed her eyes and was sighing in pleasure. His hand made its way down to her thigh again and this time, lifted her leg and put it over his leg. She didn't resist, she just let Harry do what he wished to do. He liked it even more that she wasn't even wearing knickers again. Harry's hand then slowly moved up her thigh and then to below her belly and then it moved down to her crevace. There he started to circle it and he started to hear her moan softly at the feel of his hand on her.

Harry started to suckle Ginny's neck and then he pulled away to say, "Don't worry Gin, everything is going to be alright" and then he went back to suckling her neck and then he suckled down to her shoulder.

"Mmmmm... oh Harry..." said Ginny and then she moaned again at the feel of his fingers on her crevace. Before long, she felt him slip his fingers inside of her. It had been a long time since he had done that and it felt heavenly to her. So much that she started to moan and to slowly move her hips against his hand.

Harry could feel that Ginny had eventually become hot and wet around his fingers. Her wetness had begun to arouse him and his shaft gradually began to grow. He then slipped his fingers out of her and then snaked his hand up to her breast. There he fondled and squeezed it, causing her to arch her back in pleasure. Harry suddenly positioned his shaft at her entrance and then pushed it within her.

"Ohhhhhh!" whimpered Ginny as she felt Harry's shaft engulf inside of her.

Harry didn't move fast but he moved very slowly in and out of her while his mouth was busy now suckling her pulse, "Oh Gin, I love you... please... don't be sad... this is our home... I... want you... to be... happy" and he continued on thrusting slowly into her.

Ginny moaned louder and then said, "Harry... you... are already... making me feel... a little... better" and she moaned again as a strong orgasm shot through her body.

There they stood, with him thrusting into her from behind. The slow thrusts as usual giving them big and strong orgasms, one after another.

Harry grunted with another thrust before saying, "I... love... you... Gin... you are... so... beautiful..." and he continued to thrust and groaned loudly as a shudder went through his body.

Ginny whimpered again as another orgasm hit her, "I... love... you... too... Harry... ohhhhh... mmm... I think.. I'm going... to come..."

Harry suckled her and said, "me too..."

Ginny screamed, "OHHHHHHHH!" as Harry grunted at the same time as they came in unison. Harry stood there still as the two of them rode their mega orgasm. Their bodies shivered silently as they stood there with the orgasmic pleasure that dominated their bodies. Harry's seed finally spilled within her and their bodies relaxed.

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny's neck before saying, "Gin, please tell me that you feel a little better."

Ginny turned around her head and kissed him tenderly on his lips, "I do feel a little better Harry. Thanks for making my second night here at Potter Cottage a little more bareable."

Harry kissed her and then smiled, "Good to now that. Now try to go to sleep my love. You will need your rest for tomorrow."

Ginny only smiled and then she turned back around, put her leg down and cuddled her back even closer to Harry's. They slept like that the whole night until daytime came about them.

* * *

It was morning and Harry lay in bed. He reached his arm out to touch Ginny and to his surprise she wasn't in bed. He called to her, "Gin?" he said with closed eyes.

Ginny peaked out from her bathroom with her mouth full of toothpaste, "Yeah?"

Harry then opened his eyes and saw Ginny and smiled at her, "What time is it love?"

Ginny smiled back at him, "It's 6am in the morning why?"

Harry now sitting up in bed said, "I need to go to work a little earlier today. I must have a lot of work to do after being away for a month."

Ginny popped her head back into the bathroom, rinsed her mouth and answered more clearly this time, "I have to be at quidditch practice at 7am."

By now, Harry was already up and out of bed as he went into his bathroom to brush his teeth and then walked out to conjure some auror robes, "Alright, let's go eat something and be on our way."

The two of them finally walked into the kitchen minutes later and there was coffee, fruit and muffins on the table. They quickly ate what they could and then walked out to the front door of Potter Cottage and stood on the front steps.

Harry looked down at Ginny, "You go get them Gin. You are a Potter now" and he smiled down at her before kissing her on the lips.

Ginny smiled back and responded, "You be careful Harry. Remember, I prefer that you come home late than never."

Harry nodded and then the two of them separated and apparated away separately to their jobs.

* * *

Harry apparated at the Ministry for Magic and walked to the lift to go down to the second floor to the Auror Department.

He walked in through the doors, "Welcome back Mr. Potter. Did you have a nice holiday?" asked Sydney

Harry smiled at her, "I did, thank you Sydney. Are there any owls for me?" he asked knowing that there were going to be many.

Sydney stepped to the side and pulled a heavy bag of owl mail, "Yes sir. I can levitate it to your office in a few minutes. Oh and there are several flying memos waiting for you at your desk as well."

Harry whistled at the bunch of work that already was waiting for him as he arched his eyebrows, "thanks Sydney" and Harry left to go to his desk.

"Potter! Good to have you back, I guess now you know that it's not very wise to take long holidays. You can see how quickly your work can pile up. You better pray to Merlin that they don't call you on a mission" said a familiar voice.

Harry turned around and got up, "Mr. Millburgh sir, how are you?" and Millburgh took Harry into a friendly hug and a friendly pat on the back.

"I'm good. We were beginning to miss you here at the Auror Department, especially your brother-in-law Ron" said Millburgh.

Just at that moment Ron walked in and said, "You needed me sir?"

Millburgh turned around towards Ron, "No, we were just talking about how good it was to have Harry was back and how you missed him while he was gone."

Ron smiled, "You bet, things weren't the same around here without him. I would just love to see how he will handle things when I'm away for two entire weeks during my holiday with Hermione." and he giggled.

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure I will do just fine as you did Ron" answered Harry.

Millburgh then spoke again, "Alright you blokes, time to get back to work. Especially you Potter. You have a lot of work to catch up on."

Harry nodded and said, "Yes sir" and he sat back down to do his work.

* * *

Ginny apparated at the Harpie quidditch field and the receptionist in the office told her that there was a parcel waiting for her in her mailbox.

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Linda. Is there any owl mail for me?"

Linda pointed to two big bags at the edge of her desk, "Yes Mrs. Potter, it is just over there."

Ginny sighed at the sight of the mail bags before she responded, "Alright, I'll take them home with me today when I finish practice" and Ginny went into the changing rooms.

When Ginny arrived at her locker, she was surprised to have found out that her robes had been set aside in a box. She looked at them and they said **WEASLEY** on the back. She then looked at another box next to it and inside were newer quidditch uniforms and outfits, this time they had **POTTER** on the back. Ginny gasped as the shock overcame her. Unconsciously, she was going to put on the ones that said, "Weasley" on the back. She realized that now she was to wear the ones that said, "Potter" on the back. Ginny suddenly had some tears slip down her cheeks. Just like when they had announced her as Mrs. Potter at her wedding, she was just as shocked to see that she would be wearing her uniform and outfits with a different name. There had been so many changes lately. First her wedding and becoming a "Potter", then getting used to Potter Cottage and its size and now a new name on her quidditch outfit and uniforms. All of this was going to take some time getting used to it even if she was happy and proud to be wearing "Potter" on her back. Ginny was still in shock and engulfed in her world of change that she didn't hear Daphne and Linda walk into the locker room.

"Ginny! You're back! How was the honeymoon? We missed you so much!" said Daphne as she hugged Ginny from behind. Linda then jumped in and hugged Ginny and Daphne in one.

Ginny took a deep breath and then answered, "Girls, how's it going? The honeymoon was so great we didn't want to come back. Then we went to Egypt with the family and had a wonderful time."

Linda noticed that Ginny still had some tears rolling down her cheeks, "Aww, Ginny, why are you crying love?" and she put her arm around Ginny.

Ginny plopped herself down on the bench in between the boxes, "Oh Linda, I'm so happy to be married to Harry. He's such a wonderful bloke. The only thing is that there has been so much change and it's been difficult for me. First the idea of my name changing, then the house that I'm still not very fond of, even if it's a lovely and big house. Then there's this" said Ginny as she signaled to the box with her new quidditch robes.

Daphne took one of the uniforms and inspected it, "What wrong with it Ginny?"

Ginny frowned, "When I walked in here this morning I was going to put on the outfit that said "Weasley" and I realized that I have to now wear the ones that say, "Potter" on them."

Daphne then put the outfit back into the box, moved it and sat on Ginny's other side, "Oh you poor girl. You have been through a lot of change. Hang in there deary, Everything will be alright when you least expect it."

Ginny giggled and wiped her tear, "Funny, Harry, my husband tells me the same thing."

Gwenog, Katherine, and Miranda walked into the locker room and saw Linda and Daphne consoling Ginny.

"Ginny! When did you get back? It's so good to have you back?" said Katherine and she went to her side.

Gwenog went to her side as well, "Hang on, are you alright Ginny? Is something wrong with your new robes? Because if there is, they'll be hearing it from me."

Ginny nodded her head, "Hi Gwenog, no, nothing is wrong with them. I'm just going through so much change right now.

Gwenog smiled at her and then at all the other girls, "Alright ladies, put on your robes, you too _Potter_, by the way, better get used to it. Out to the quidditch bleachers and run up and down for 30 minutes. You on the other hand Ginny, we'll have to get you back in order. You will be running the bleachers for an hour for the next month and then join practice." and with that everybody went to get changed.

When they were outside Gwenog set Ginny aside and put her arm around her, "Look Ginny, I know you are ecstatic with your new husband right now. Then again, I know this change must be affecting you but I need you to give it your best alright love? Now if you need to talk to anybody, you can always talk to me. Later after practice is over we'll go out to the Leaky Cauldron to loosen up a bit. Go on love and run the bleachers. Go on, be a good girl." and Ginny went to do as she was told.

After the Harpies were done with practice by 5pm in the afternoon, they all went to the Leaky Cauldron to eat dinner and to drink some butterbeers. Ginny had made an effort to smile but she still was feeling gloomy and her body was very achy all over. She stayed with the Harpies for another hour before apparating back home.

When Ginny apparated on the Potter Cottage steps, an elf had already opened the door. It was Millie this time, "Good evening Mistress Ginny. Did you have a pleasant quidditch practice?"

Ginny tried to smile back, "It was alright, I'm very sore though, can you please run some water in the bathtub for me please? Is Master Harry home yet?"

Millie answered, "Yes Mistress Ginny. No, Master Harry hasn't come home yet. Did you already have dinner?" squeaked the little elf.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, I did. I just want to take a bath and go to bed Millie."

"Yes, Mistress Ginny" answered Millie and she disappeared to go prepare Ginny's bath.

Ginny went into her study and saw the two bags full of owl mail. She then saw that the door to Harry's study was open. She walked in and saw his empty chair. She sat in it and put her feet up and lay her chin on her knees. How she wished that Harry was home. He was probably going to arrive home late because he must of had a lot of work. She looked around his study. Her eyes caught sight of Harry's broom. She got up from the chair and went over to touch it. She remembered all of the sudden all the hard quidditch practices that he had pushed on the Gryffindor team to win the Quidditch Cup. They eventually won it. How she wished that she had been at his side when they won it. She would of loved to give him a kiss. Unfortunately, at the time she was laying in the hospital wing after having been poisoned by a basilisk fang. She held the broom close to her face and then put it back. Ginny then went to sit back down in Harry's chair. She then suddenly saw a big envelope on top of his desk. It was addressed to her and Harry. She opened it and saw that inside were pictures of their wedding, honeymoon, and of their family holiday in Egypt. Suddenly Ginny had an idea for Harry. She took the envelope and went upstairs to her room to take a bath. She walked into her room and then into her bathroom. The jets from the tub had been turned on and the water was still hot. She took off all her clothes and got into the tub. Her body was more sore than ever. For the first time in a while, she had bruises on her legs and arms. The hot water jets soothed her aches and bruises. She now only wished Harry was there with her to enjoy the moment. She looked around the bathroom. She liked Potter Cottage. She thought it was truly a lovely house, but she still felt uneasy being by herself in the house, even if the elves were there with her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax as she tried to fill her mind with memories of her wedding, honeymoon, and holiday in Egypt.

* * *

Harry laboriously continued to write and file the reports that had been put on his desk. On top of that he, Ron, and Grayson had to continue their investigation on the caped master. At this pace it was going to take a long time. To make things more interesting, his body was extremely sore for the morning's workout. Millburgh and Moore had insisted that he get back in order after having being out for a month. He was going to have to work out in the mornings twice as hard as other aurors. He then had to start working with new aurors in training. Harry stopped for a moment and looked at his picture of him and Ginny at the Black Lake at Hogwarts. He put his hand over Ginny and then he put the picture down and went back to work.

"Harry, how's the work coming along?" asked Ron as he came by his desk.

Harry sat back in his chair and stretched his arms and neck, "I will have that big pile to continue working on tomorrow. I just hope we don't get called on another mission soon. I can use the time to finish my work. That and I would love to go home to my wife for the first couple of days of our married life" and Harry smiled at what he just said.

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled, "I know what you mean mate. Don't stay too late. You don't want to get in trouble with Ginny. She can be an interesting one if you get home late."

Harry giggled, "We already talked about that with Ginny and she prefers that I get home late than never."

Ron chuckled, "You lucky bloke you. I hope Hermione is just as understanding when we get married.

Harry smiled back at Ron, "I'm sure she will be. She's a great girl."

Ron looked at his watch, "Blimey! It's already 9:30! I better get to the burrow. Say hi to Ginny for me. Don't stay too late mate alright?"

Harry nodded, "Say hi to Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for me" and Ron nodded his head and left.

Harry then took the snitch that was on top of his desk. He pressed it in the appropriate places and it started to flutter its wings. He then remembered when Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. If only Ginny had been there. Those were one of the loneliest times in his life. Ginny was in the hospital wing and he would have to walk the school hallways all by himself. He had missed Ginny dreadfully. He was so thankful to Merlin that now he had Ginny and that she was his wife. Harry pressed the snitch again, it put it's fluttering wings away again and he put it on his desk before going back to work. It was nearly 2:30am when he looked up at his watch and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he noticed the time. Harry set his work aside. He was thankful that the stack of work was twice as small than when Ron had come to say good bye. The price was that he hadn't been with Ginny again. He quickly got his auror bag and put on his robes over his uniform and headed out and apparated to the front steps of Potter Cottage. The door opened and it was Terrin.

"Good evening Master Harry. It looks like you had a long day. May Terrin get you anything before you go to bed?" asked the elf.

"No thanks Terrin, you go off to sleep" said Harry and the elf bowed before disappearing.

Harry winced as he made his way up the long winding staircases and then down the long hallway to his room. He turned on a lamp and the portrait of Ginny over the fireplace caught his eyes. He realized that he had been thinking of Ginny all day and how much he missed her. She was even lovely in the portrait. The artist had done a well done painting because it looked just the way Ginny did the day he proposed to her at Hogwarts. Harry put his bag on one of the ornate chairs in the sitting room before going into his bedroom. He walked in quietly into his bathroom. He put up a silencing charm on his bathroom and took a quick hot shower. The hot jets helped a bit with his achy muscles and then he walked out of the shower and conjured his pajamas. He took the silencing charm off of his bathroom and tiptoed over to his bed and got under the bed covers.

Ginny stirred, "Mmmm, Harry is that you?" she said with her eyes closed.

Harry answered, "Yes love, I'm home. You go back to sleep" and he put his arm around Ginny's waist.

Ginny was now half-awake, "How did your day go?" she said as she yawned.

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him. Merlin, he was so happy to feel her close to him again. They day was just too long without her at his side, "It was so long and I missed you so much love" said Harry now beginning to close his eyes, "How about yours Gin?"

Gin closed her eyes again, "It was a full of changes. Too many changes. That and I'm so achy. I forgot what it was like to have bruises again."

Harry kissed her neck and brought his hand down to her hips and gently squeezed it and she winced, "Ow."

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry, I suppose it will take some getting used to with you having bruises again" said Harry as he put his arm around Ginny's waist again, "Good night love. I love you."

Ginny yawned again, "I love you to Harry" and the two of them fell quickly asleep. Ready to start another busy day.


	45. Chapter 45: Called Too Early

_A/N: My Fellow readers, here is another chapter. The next chapter I will include Ginny's birthday and Ron and Hermione's wedding. Please be patient as I continue to write the details and to work on it. After that, I will post Ron and Hermione's honeymoon as well. So there is a small preview of what lies ahead. Thank you gain for your patience and please pardon any typos that I may have overlooked. Now on to Chapter 45._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. They are J.K. Rowling's_

**Chapter 45: Called Too Early**

Harry and Ginny got up as usual. They had to get up early again because Ginny had early quidditch practice before the quidditch season and Harry still had a lot of work to do that was on his desk. The two of them were now in the kitchen eating their breakfast.

Harry asked before taking a bite of his fruit, "Did you sleep well last night love? How are you feeling this morning?"

Ginny smiled, "I'm feeling a little better but still very sore. I don't know how I'm going to manage the workout this morning and then practice. Not to mention the bruises I have. It made it a little hard to move in bed last night."

Harry arched his eyebrows, "Bed you say? Now I like the sound of that Mrs. Potter. Too bad I don't have time right now to go _ravish_ you."

Ginny chuckled, "Harry Potter! I don't even want to know what could of happened if we had time this morning" and she nodded her head before taking a sip of her coffee.

Harry winked at her, "Well, I could always try to finish my work and when you are done doing your planning with Hermione, we could have a little fun afterwards."

Ginny grinned, "Harry Potter, you are truly incorrigible! Besides we are celebrating your birthday this Saturday so I don't know when we will have time."

Harry gave her a devilish smile, "We can always leave the guests and have our own little party in our room."

Ginny gasped at his comment, "Harry Potter! Mind your manners!" and she took a bit of her muffin.

Harry then gave her a big smile, "Are you forgetting one of the biggest advantages of living at Potter Cottage my love? I can _ravish_ you whenever I like."

Ginny took another sip of her coffee before responding, "Well, I want to celebrate your birthday with our family and friends and _nothing_ and I mean _nothing_ is going to get in the way."

Harry leaned in closer and put his arms around her before starting to kiss her passionately. His hand quickly made it's way to her crevace and started circling his hand on it through her quidditch outfit. In seconds, he had her moaning into his mouth. He then pulled back and said, "Now Mrs. Potter, what were you saying about nothing getting in the way of the party?" he said with a big grin on his face.

Ginny looked up at Harry with dreamy eyes, "Harry Potter, you sometimes are truly impossible!"

Harry snuck a look at his watch and he gasped, "Blast! Ginny we have to disapparate within the next five minutes or we're going to be late for work."

The two of them got up quickly and stood on the front steps. They gave each one quick kiss and disapparated to their perspective jobs.

Gwenog and they team were heading out to the field when Ginny arrived.

"Potter! You better be out in that field in 2 minutes!" said Gwenog with a firm voice.

"Yeah, I will Gwenog." and Ginny took what she needed before heading out to workout in the quidditch pitch with her teammates.

"Alright you girls, run up the bleachers for 30 minutes. Potter! You do your usual hour." called out Gwenog before she started running up and down the bleachers herself.

After working out the 7 of them started to train on new moves that they were going to use in the new quidditch season.

"Move it Katherine! Don't float there like a mobile. Block the blasted quaffle. Your life depends on it!" screamed Gwenog.

Gwenog then thew the bludger in Ginny's direction, "Move it Potter. Outfly the blasted bludger. It's that or cost the team a point!" called out Gwenog as she sent another bludger in Ginny's direction. "Brown, Belvedere, you are supposed to be flying as a team with Potter! Not individually. Now throw the blasted bludger through the hoop!"

The Harpies went on with grueling training until it was lunch time.

Harry was hard at working when Ron came to his side, "Hi mate, ready to go off to lunch?"

Harry turned back around to look at Ron, "Sorry Ron, I can't. I'm almost done here. I just have a few. I'll eat lunch here. If I finish this small pile, I'll be able to go home early and spend some time with my wife tonight." said Harry as he stretched his arms backwards.

Ron frowned, "Alright mate, but don't work too hard. See you later then. In case you change your mind, I'll be having lunch with dad and Hermione in the Ministry café." and then he walked away nodding his head at the thought of Harry working so hard.

Harry had just finished his butterbeer and sandwich when suddenly Moore walked into his cubicle.

Moore gave him a straight face and looked him directly in the eyes, "Potter, we have a situation in Aberdeen, Scotland. It seems that the death eaters have spread out from Edinburgh. We are going to need you, Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan, Grayson and Traverston along with 6 other aurors are going to go on a mission. Millburgh and the Minister's orders. Millburgh and myself will stay behind to communicate with the lot of you."

Harry sighed in frustration and then muttered under his breath, "blast!"

Moore leaned in closer, "What was that again Potter?" with a thunderous voice.

Harry nodded his head, "No, nothing sir. I just wasn't expecting to be called on a mission this early is all."

Moore nodded at the comment, "They will meet you in the atrium to apparate in Glasgow in 10 minutes sharp!" and he walked away.

Harry put his head in his hands. He was not expecting at all to get called to a mission this early. It was too soon to leave poor Ginny alone in that big house of theirs. He had to send her a patronus to let her know but there was no time for that. He had to get his things and his firebolt and his broom auror sack. Hermione had mentioned a sack to the Auror Department and it was put through for approval and now every auror in the Auror Department had one. The only difference was that the sack had the insignia of the Auror Department on it. Harry remembered when Hermione had first come up with the idea for Dumbledore's Army and he smiled. He quickly headed down to the atrium and he saw the group of aurors.

"Everyone ready?" asked Traverston.

"Yeah" they all responded. They put their hands on their backs and then disapparated into Aberdeen.

They came to a field and then found a decently sized cottage by the sea. The 12 aurors looked attentively from behind several rocks. There were people coming in and out of the cottage.

"That is a lot of people going in. It's possible that the cottage has an expansion charm" said Harry as he turned to Grayson and then back at the cottage.

"Yeah, that's possible. The thing is with so many people going in and out, is we have to device a plan on how to get in. Let's set up camp here. Let's put an invisibility charm around." said Grayson and they all set out to set the camp up.

After Harry and Ron were done setting up their tent, Harry sat down with a piece of parchment and attentively started to document all the people who entered and who left the cottage along with the time. Just as Harry documented the last person who had walked out, he looked up again and to his surprise, he saw the dark black long cloaks and blonde hair. That could only mean one person, Lucius Malfoy.

"Ron! come here quickly. You won't believe this! That's Lucius Malfoy. How in Merlin's name did he get out of Azkaban? He's supposed to be in Azkaban." said Harry as he furrowed his brow.

Ron gasped at the sight, "Blimey! that is Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoys have a lot of money and I'm sure he found a way to use his money and power to get out of Azkaban."

Traverston walked up to them, "What's going on here?" and then Traverston's jaw dropped when he saw Malfoy outside the cottage talking with other death eaters. After what seemed like a long time, he finally spoke up, "This can't be. What is Malfoy doing out of Azkaban? He must of done something. Money, anything to use his power to get out. Weasley, go tell Millburgh what we saw here and Harry you continue documenting all action here."

They both said, "yes sir" and Ron went to send a patronus to Millburgh.

_Auror Millburgh, you will not believe this but Lucius Malfoy as escaped out of Azkaban. We believe that he used his power and financial means to get out._

Harry stood there attentively to see what Lucius would do next and then he gave the other death eater a pat on the back and then they finally walked into the cottage.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Ginny arrived at Potter Cottage and Terrin opened the door this time for her.

"Good evening Mistress Ginny. Your dinner is ready in the dining room" said the elf.

"Thanks Terrin is Master Harry home yet?" asked Ginny hopeful.

Terrin shook his head side to side, "No Mistress Ginny, Master Harry has not come home yet."

Ginny then said, "Terrin, where did you set up my dinner, in the dining room or in the kitchen?"

Terrin bowed, "But the dining room of course Mistress Ginny."

Ginny shook her head, "No Terrin, I want my dinner in the kitchen."

Terrin then bowed again, "Very well Mistress Ginny, I will have your food moved to the dining room in the kitchen."

Ginny then walked over to her study, opened her owls, responded to them and then she went into Harry's study. For some odd reason, she felt comforted by Harry's study and his things. Ginny then went to eat dinner in the kitchen. She was feeling very uncomfortable and very lonely in such a big house. So much that tears started to spill down her cheeks. She had hoped that Harry would be home by dinner. She knew that by then Harry would of finished his work on his desk. When Ginny was done with her dinner, she went upstairs to her room and took another bath to sooth her aches and pains. She put on her blue silk nightgown and went into harry's closet. She found the black cloak that she had bought him before they left Hogwarts. It still had his musky scent on it. She pulled it away from the hanger and took it with her. She went into the sitting room and wrapped herself with his cloak as she sat on the couch. She took the envelope that she had lay down on the table with the pictures in it. Ginny then took out the wooden pyramid-shaped frame that she had brought from Egypt. On one side she put a picture of them standing at the altar facing towards the crowd and he had his hand around her waist. Then she put one in of them on their romantic night at the overwater bungalow in the Maldives. On the third side she put a picture of them on a camel. Harry was sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and the Great Pyramids were in the background. When Harry came back that night, she would give him the pyramid so he could have more pictures for his desk. The sitting room was beginning to feel a little cooler and so she draped Harry's cloak tighter around her as she looked down at the pictures. She came across one where the two of them were dancing together for the first time as husband and wife. She put her hand over the moving picture. Another tear spilled down her cheek and she used the cloak to wipe it away. She then continued looking at the pictures. She got to the many pictures that they had taken in Egypt when sleep overtook her right there on the couch. She didn't notice but when she fell asleep, the pictures had slipped out of her hands and had fallen onto the floor. There she lay on the couch, asleep, waiting for her prince charming to come to her.

**Back in Aberdeen:**

Harry then put his parchment down without averting his eyes from the cottage as he at the dinner that a fellow auror brought him. That night, there was no action of death eaters coming in an out. It wasn't until 4am in the morning that Harry saw Lucius Malfoy leave the cottage and he noted the time.

Traverston then came to Harry and said, "Potter, why don't you go get some sleep. I'll take over the watch for you."

Harry stood up and rubbed his sore back, "Thanks mate." said Harry.

Harry was very tired but he managed to write a quick note to Ginny and to send it with his beloved owl Warwick.

Harry closed up the letter. Put it in an envelope and kissed it tenderly before sending it away with Warwick. Harry then lay down on his cot and fell dead asleep from fatigue.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Ginny stirred as a small voice called her, "Mistress Ginny?"

Ginny was dreaming that Harry was leaning over her and kissing her awake:

_"Come on Ginny. Time to wake up love" said Harry._

_"Oh Harry, I don't want to get up. A long day awaits and I just want to stay here in this comfy bed with you" said Ginny as she rubbed her eyes._

_"Gin, my love, if you don't wake up, you're going to be late for work" said Harry and he caressed her arm._

Just then Ginny felt a cold hand pat her arm and with a squeaky voice say, "Mistress Ginny, you have to get up or you're going to be late for work.

Ginny opened her eyes and to her dismay it was Helena waking her up, "Helena? Where's Master Harry? Didn't he come home last night?"

Helena bowed her head, "No Mistress Ginny. Master Harry didn't come home last night."

Ginny's heart began to beat fast. She knew that one of the rules was that Harry would at least come home really late if he was alright but he didn't come home. With a worried look on her face, she shook the little elf, "Helena! Answer me! Where is Master Harry?!"

Helena stepped back in fear, "Helena doesn't know Mistress Ginny. I'm sorry" and the little elf drooped her pointy ears and bowed her head and looked through her eyes without lifting her head. Just then Terrin apparated into the sitting room.

Ginny now was desperately worried and she was becoming very angry, "Terrin! For the love of Merlin! Where is Master Harry?!"

Terrin then extended his hand out and in his hand was a letter directed to her. It had Harry's handwriting on it and she snatched it out of Terrin's hand. The elf jumped back in fear as Ginny quickly opened the letter with shaking fingers.

It read:

_My beloved Ginny,_

_ I already miss you very much. Please forgive me for not even coming home late last night. I have been called to report to a mission. I may not be there but my heart is. I'm sending you this letter explaining why I'm not there. I love you and I will send you an owl every night to let you know that I'm alright until I come back home. I know that you are still not very fond of Potter Cottage and I know you will do just fine because you are brave and strong as its required of a true Gryffindor. I send many kisses to my beautiful sleeping beauty to wherever you may be. I love you Gin._

_With all my love,_

_Harry_

Ginny closed her eyes and put the letter against her chest as tears now really began to roll down her face in relief of finding out that Harry was alive and well. She wiped her tears once more with Harry's cloak and looked at the little frightened elves in front of her.

She gently smiled at them before she spoke, "Terrin, Helena, I'm so sorry for barking at you like that but please understand. I was really worried for my husband. I thought something had happened to him. Thank Merlin he's alright. Please forgive me."

Terrin and Helena looked at each other and then back at Ginny as their ears pointing up again and smiled back up at Ginny.

Terrin spoke up, "The letter arrived just a few moments ago with Master Harry's owl. Terrin thought he should bring it up to you immediately since Master Harry didn't come home last night.

Ginny smiled back down at Terrin, "You did well. Thanks Terrin."

Ginny then turned to Helena, "Thanks Helena for waking me up when you did or I would definitely be getting late to work."

Helena spoke up again, "Does Mistress Ginny require anything else?"

Ginny shook her head, "No thank you Helena. You and Terrin can go back to your duties."

The two little elves disappeared and Ginny looked the letter and tears began to spill down her cheeks again. She wiped her tears again and went to get dressed and took the letter with her to work that day.

**Back at Aberdeen:**

Three days had passed and the aurors were now planning on how to get into the cottage.

"We can put an invisibility and silencing charm on ourselves and get closer. Then we can prepare to take action." said Neville.

"That's a good way to start. Everyone ready?" asked Grayson and they all nodded their heads up and down.

Just as they reached the cottage, they noticed that the door was open. They quietly walked in and noticed that there was just a chair and a table. They looked around and in the last hour at least 30 death eaters had entered. The question was where were they?

Ron took the chair and pulled it up to the table and put his elbow on the table to put his chin on his hand and started to go into deep thought when a set of stone steps appeared behind him.

"Hang on, take a look at this" said Ron as he signaled to the other aurors.

Harry gave Ron a pat on his back, "Well done mate, just like last time when you sat on the stone when we were looking for phoenix tears. You found the entrance again."

The 12 aurors put a _lumos_ spell with their wands and they started to go down the steps with caution. They went down a long and dark tunnel. They came to a chamber and there was a big rock in the middle. Seamus went over to investigate it and suddenly an army of dementors came out from behind the rock and Harry screamed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and they all flew away. The 12 of them moved past the rock and made their way through another dark tunnel. There were small trickles of ocean water seeping through the walls and it had become very cold. Just as they arrived to another chamber Grayson stopped suddenly and they all stopped abruptly and found the 30 death eaters at a very long table seated with a older death eater at the head of the table.

Ron furrowed his brow and said, "I have seen that older death eater somewhere and I can't remember where."

"Shhh, they're talking you two" said Traverston as he cautiously walked up closer to the table to hear on the conversation.

The older death eater spoke up, "We have been successful in poisoning people. Now we must begin to attack. We need someone at the Ministry to give us a list of the mudbloods to finish Lord Voldemort's work. We already have someone within the Ministry and nobody would suspect of him."

"Sir, is it certain that they won't find out who it is? This would be a very delicate matter if they found out. Besides, this means that we are going to have to threaten and kill people again if they betray us or if they are assumed to betray us" said the second death eater.

"Yes, we will have to kill anyone, even if they are assumed of betraying us like that blasted man Severus Snape. He was the cause of our dear Lord Voldemort's death" said the older death eater.

Just then a stone fell on the ground and all death eaters took out their wands with a swishing sound and got out of their chairs to look around all of them. The older death eater suddenly disappeared and all the other death eaters continued to look around. One of them finally called out "FINITE INCANTATEM!" and the aurors, to their dismay were revealed to the death eaters.

Within seconds, spells and curses were flying across the dark chamber.

"CRUCIO!" called one of the death eaters in Grayson's direction and Harry managed to block it before it hit him.

Grayson gave Harry a quick nod and continued fighting.

"OPOGNU!" shouted another death eater and a rock appeared and it went flying in Harry's direction and Harry he sent it back towards the death eater, sending him flying with the force of the stone.

"RELASHIO!" said another death eater as he sent it in Seamus' direction and he shouted "PROTEGO" back.

The walls of the chamber were now beginning to crumble with the thundering sounds of spells and curses that continued to fly across the dark chamber. The long table had now lost several legs and part of it had fallen to the ground. Several of the chairs had also continued to fly across the room and would break as they hit the walk of the chamber before falling to the ground in pieces.

The aurors continued to attack and counter-attack for the next couple of days. The death eaters were not giving up very easily and every time they seemed to attack back with a vengeance when the aurors got a couple of their death eaters. A couple of death eaters then managed to disappear from the dark chamber.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Ginny sat in Harry's study. She was nothing but a bundle of nerves as she held on to the last only letter that she had received from Harry. She had wrapped herself again with his cloak. His musky smell was now almost gone from the cloak. It was Friday and Ginny had now idea how she was going to go along the day during her quidditch practice. She was suddenly brought back to reality as Millie apparated in front of her and said, "Mistress Ginny. You need to eat something before you go to quidditch practice. In the last couple you have barely touched your food."

Ginny turned around with an angry look and screamed at Millie, "I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Ginny and Millie drooped her ears as she stepped back to make way for Ginny to leae the study. Ginny got up and put Harry's cloak on his chair and went to apparate to the Harpie quidditch pitch.

When Ginny got to the pitch, she found it difficult to focus on her training. It was then that Gwenog noticed something about Ginny and she pulled her aside.

"Alright Potter, what's going on. You are not your usual self up there" said Gwenog as she signaled to the sky with her eyes as she put her hands on her hips.

"With all due respect, Gwenog that is none of your concern!" said Ginny with harsh voice and she kicked off her broom to go back up to train.

Gwenog stood there looking at Ginny. She had looked very distracted lately. If Ginny didn't play her usual self during the next couple of days, Gwenog made a personal not to get a healer to see Ginny.

**Back at Aberdeen:**

"CRUCIO" called out another death eater and one of the aurors went flying across the dark chamber. Harry became furious and he attacked back with "LEVICORPUS" and then he called out "EXPELLIARMUS" and the death eater remained there hanging upside down and his wand fell on the ground Harry took hold of it.

Seamus was then dueling with a death eater and he was gaining on him and Harry went to duel with him against the death eater.

Another death eater screamed "OPOGNU" and summoned another rock and sent it in Harry's direction. Ron had just finished dueling with a death eater when he looked in Harry's direction. He suddenly saw a rock hit Harry on his side and sent him flying off, causing him to hit the wall of the dark chamber before he fell unconscious on the floor.

Ron ran to Harry, "NO! HARRY!" and Ron ran to his side.

Suddenly all the death eaters disapparated from the dark chamber and the aurors stood there with their wands in hand ready to attack. Ron took hold of Harry and disapparated to St. Mungo's.

Once Ron arrived with Harry's levitated body, he called for some healers which then levitated him away to a room. There they closed the door before Ron could go in. Ron quickly sent a silent patronus to Millburgh and Moore letting them know that he was at St. Mungo's with Harry. When he did he then sent a patronus to Ginny. He knew that it was going to be an awful shock when she got it.

**Back at Potter Cottage: **

Ginny this time fell asleep on the bed and took hold of Harry's pillow and squeezed it tight. Her grip had eventually loosened up as she fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly she heard Ron's voice.

_Ginny! Wake up! Harry is at St. Mungo's. He got injured on the mission. Please come quick!_

Ginny woke up and her heart stopped when she heard Ron's patronus. She quickly conjured some clothes up and she went to the front steps and apparated to St. Mungo's. She arrived at the reception and asked, "My name is Ginevra Potter, I'm looking for my husband, Harry Potter."

The receptionist then looked at her parchment in front of her and said, "He is is room 562. The lift is over there" pointed the receptionist and Ginny was gone before the receptionist could ask her if she needed directions on how to get to the room.

Ginny stepped off the lift and went looking for room 562. She came to the waiting room and there she found Ron. He was all dirty and his auror robes and hair were all disheveled. Ginny ran to Ron and hugged him tight before she started to cry into his chest. She finally pulled away and dried her tears with her cloak before looking up at Ron.

"Ron, please tell me, what happened?" asked Ginny with a look of worry on her face.

Ron frowned and hugged his sister again and then pulled back to talk to her, "Gin, a heavy rock was sent towards him. It hit his side. That is all I know the healers haven't come out of his room since I got here with him. He's strong and I'm sure he'll come out just fine out of this.

Just then Ron and Ginny looked in the direction of the room door as healers walked out. They frowned as they walked out of the room.

"Mrs. Potter I presume?" asked the healer.

Ginny shook her head and she squeezed on more tightly to Ron's robes and he hugged his sister tightly as they waited for the news.

"Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter is very lucky to be alive. Nobody has lived through a spell like that. He is very strong indeed. He came in unconscious with several broken ribs and a puncture lung. We have mended his bones and his lung. He will be unconscious while we put a calming, dreamless, and pain draught through his veins. Once he wakes up, he will be fine but he will be in extreme pain. The pain draught can only do so much. You can take him home tomorrow and a healer will be coming for the next couple of days to check on him" said the healer. He put his hand on Ginny's and then walked away.

Ginny then looked at Ron and walked into the room to see Harry laying on the bed unconsciously. She took his hand and kissed it.

"Oh Harry, you gave me an awful scare these last few days. I thought something had happened to you" said Ginny as silent tears began to pour down her cheeks. She then lay her head on their hands and closed her eyes. For the first time in several days, she had Harry close to her again, even if he were unconscious on the bed. Ron put his hand on her shoulder as she lay there. Moments later, Ron walked out of the room to give the couple some time alone.

When Ron walked outside, the entire family was there wanting to know what had happened to Harry and Ron spoke, "Harry broke several ribs and punctured a lung. The healers have already mended him. He's going to be alright. He can go home tomorrow but he's going to be in extreme pain. He will be taking the pain draught for a while.

A few days later Harry was already at Potter Cottage and he was laying down on his bed. Hermione and Ginny were going over the last minute touches for Hermione's wedding in the bedroom sitting room.

"The red and white flowers were a wonderful idea for the colors at your wedding. We already did the last fitting for the red bridesmaid dresses. The table floral arrangements of red and white flowers will be wonderful when we walk back inside to the ballroom at Black Manor. We can keep the verandah open for those guests who want to step out and get some fresh air." said Ginny as she looked at the list in her hand.

Hermione giggled, "like Ron and I, we might be needing some space from the guests if you know what I mean."

Ginny looked back at Hermione and she giggled at the idea, "I know what you mean Hermione. Harry and I found ourselves wanting to have some time to ourselves on our wedding day as well" she said.

They didn't notice Harry walk into the sitting room, "You can say that again love. Throughout the entire day I felt like taking you and ravishing you."

Hermione and Ginny gasped and turned around to see Harry standing at the door wincing as he took hold of his side.

"Harry James Potter! You are supposed to be in bed" said Ginny as she put the pieces of parchment down and quickly went to his side.

"Yeah I know Gin, but I'm tired of sleeping and laying in bed. I thought I would try to get up and walk a bit" said Harry as he leaned into Ginny.

Harry winced once again as he made the effort to sit into one of the chairs in the sitting room, "so how is are the last minute touches coming along Hermione?" asked Harry, making an effort to smile at her.

Hermione smiled back, "they are going great, thanks" and she started to put her things away.

Ginny then looked back up from Harry to Hermione, "I'll see you later today Hermione."

Hermione smiled down at the couple, "Alright" and she winked at her friends before walking out the door.

Harry then put his arm around Ginny with much effort before speaking to her, "Gin, I never got the chance to properly apologize for never coming late that night. I'm so sorry that I left you waiting and in this huge house" and he pulled her in closer.

Ginny put her head in his chest and the pulled away to look up at Harry with loving eyes, "Harry, I think I understand what you went through when I was sick in the hospital wing when you won the Quidditch Cup with the Gryffindor quidditch team. I was a bundle of nerves. I was so worried for you. The only thing I had from you was that letter you sent me. I was so worried because I didn't know if you were alright or if something had happened to you. Thank Merlin, that you came out alive of your last mission" and she leaned her face into his chest again as she held him with her arms around him.

"The only thing is that I think that a lot of work is going to be waiting for me. First I'm out for a whole month and now an entire week!" and Harry tried to giggle but he winced at the pain.

Ginny then stood up and conjured on Harry some comfortable clothes and then apparated them into the formal dining room.

Harry looked around and with a look of curiosity he looked down at Ginny, "Hang on Gin, I thought you didn't like eating dinner in here. You said that you preferred eating in the kitchen because it felt more like the table at the burrow."

Ginny smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips before helping him sit down on a chair, "speaking of the burrow..." Ginny turned around towards the two big doors in that led out of the dining room and called out, "Hermione! You can let everyone in!"

Harry looked up at Ginny now with a confused face, "what do you mean by everyone Gin?"

Suddenly the Grangers and the entire Weasley clan, along with Andromeda and little Teddy walked into the big formal dining room and then they all called out, "Happy Birthday Harry!"

The elves then walked in levitating a big cake and then they set it on the table.

There were silent tears pouring down Harry's cheeks and he looked up at Ginny who was standing next to him and he squeezed her hand and she smiled back at him.

"What a lovely surprise you lot!" said Harry.

They all ate cake, told stories and laughed. Teddy again was trying to wiggle out of Andromeda's arms, "Har! Har!"

With much effort, Harry put his arms out and sat little Teddy on his lap. Little Teddy started to eat a small piece of cake that Harry was feeding him. Ginny looked on with tender eyes at the sight of her husband acting as a fatherly figure to his godson.

Little Teddy then tried to wiggle out of Harry's arms and into Ginny's "Gi gi! Gi gi!" as little Teddy extended his arms in her direction. Ginny stood up from where she was sitting and took Teddy and sat him on her lap. She gave him a small sip of milk from his baby cup. A few moments later Teddy was dozing off on Ginny's arms. His hair had turned red and now it was turning into its original blonde curls. Ginny looked down lovingly at Teddy in her arms as she gently rocked him. Teddy started to play with a couple of Ginny's hair strands and then he slowly lowered his hand as he drifted off to sleep. Harry took notice of Ginny with Teddy as she rocked him gently in her arms and smiled tenderly at her. Ginny noticed and she smiled back at him.

Andromeda then noticed that Teddy had fallen asleep and she came to take Teddy from Ginny's arms and said her farewells, "Well, it looks like little Teddy has had enough milk and cake. I'll bring him around when you feel better Harry dear" she said with a smile and then she was led outside the house by an elf before disapparating to her house.

Everyone eventually left and Ginny went back into the big dining room to help Harry up.

"Well, Gin, I was very surprised that you wanted to meet in here for the birthday party" said Harry as he smiled back down at Ginny.

"You know I really don't like that dining room. The only place we could accommodate all those people was in that dining room" said Ginny and she took hold of Harry before apparating into their bedroom.

Ginny conjured his pajamas and helped him lay in bed. Ginny then went into her big closet and took out her red silk nightgown. She put it on and then walked out and went to brush her teeth. When she was done, she went back into the bedroom and lay in bed next to Harry.

"Gin?" asked Harry as he looked to his side to look at Ginny.

"Mmm, what is it love?" and then she turned to look at Harry.

"You look so lovely tonight that I wish I could ravish you here and now" said Harry with a smirk.

"Harry James Potter, you're in pain and that's what you're thinking about?" said Ginny in surprise.

Harry smiled at her, "You are truly very beautiful and by the way, thanks for the lovely birthday party" he said.

Ginny propped herself on her elbow and then leaned down to kiss him. She then gasped and remembered something. She got out of bed to go get it.

Harry frowned, "please come back my sleeping beauty, don't leave me alone in this big bed."

Ginny then came back with a paper wrapped package. She helped Harry sit up on the bed. He took the package and opened it. Inside was the wooden pyramid frame that she had bought and she had put pictures in it.

Harry's tears began to spill down his cheeks again, "Oh Gin, this is a beautiful gift. As soon as I go back to my desk, I'm going to put it on my desk."

Ginny then smiled seductively at her husband, "you better Mr. Potter" and she leaned over to kiss him passionately on his lips and then he winced loudly, "OW!"

Ginny quickly pulled back and lowered her head, "I'm sorry love, but I guess I find myself needing you as well."

Harry winced as he put his hand up to brush aside a few strands of her hair from her face, "Gin, if I were you, I would get as much sleep as possible because as soon as I feel better, I'm coming back with a vengeance to ravish you" and he arched his eyebrows.

Ginny giggled and then gave Harry a quick kiss, "This time I will be ready to get ravished by you." and they went to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46: A Birthday and A Wedding

_A/N: My fellow readers, I tried to put in as much detail as possible for Ron and Hermione's wedding. I have again included Patrizio Buanne's "Forever Begins Tonight" for the wedding. Thank you again for your patience in waiting for the posting of this chapter. Now on to Chapter 46..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its Characters. They are JKR's idea._

**Chapter 46: A Birthday and a Wedding**

Ginny sat up in bed and leaned against the bed board and looked down at Harry. She had never been more happy in her life to have Harry next to her in bed. She wished to Merlin that she wouldn't go through a scare like the one she had gone through a few days ago. She realized that with Harry's job as an auror, anything could happen. She took her hand and gently caressed his face with the back of her hand. Harry stirred and took hold of her hand and opened his sleepy eyes to look up at her.

Harry smiled up at her, "Who dares to disturb _my rest_?" he said remembering their time in Egypt.

Ginny smiled down at Harry and kissed him, "I do Mr. Potter."

Harry then sat up as he still winced a bit from the pain and looked back at Ginny and took her into his arms. He was so happy that he was in less pain. For some time now he was longing to hold Ginny in his arms. He thanked Merlin that the pain was mostly gone now. He kissed her head and asked, "So how's my birthday girl this morning?"

Ginny closed her eyes and took in her husband's embrace, "Happy to have my husband alive and to be in his arms again."

Harry then let go of Ginny and he got out of bed with a small wince and went into his closet.

Ginny called after him, "Harry, come back to bed. Please don't leave me alone in this big bed" she said in a joking sarcastic manner.

Harry called out from his closet, "Hang on love" and then he walked out of the closet with a small box in his hand. He gave it to Ginny and she looked at it and then gave Harry a questioning look. Harry only smiled in response and she opened the little box.

When Ginny opened it, inside was a necklace with a pendant that had the Potter family crest on it. Ginny looked up at Harry still with a questioning look, "What is it Harry?"

"It's the Potter family crest on a gold chain. It used to be my mother's. Turn it around and look at the inscription on the back" said Harry.

Ginny turned it around and on the back it read:

_To my Gin,_

_I love you with all_

_my heart. No matter_

_wherever I am._

_Harry_

Tears started to roll down Ginny's cheeks as she turned the necklace around to look at it again. Within the crest, she saw that there was a green crystal. Ginny passed her finger over the crystal and she heard Harry's voice say exactly what was on the back of the crest.

"Harry, I-" Ginny was speechless as she looked down at the necklace one more time before she looked back at Harry and took him in her arms.

Harry finally spoke up when they pulled apart, "I know how difficult it was for you when I was away on the mission. The elves told me how you would barely touched your food and spend most of the time wrapped in my cloak and in my study."

Ginny then fell into Harry's chest and started to softly cry and then she pulled back as she dried her tears, "Oh Harry, you must have an idea of how I felt all alone in this huge house without you. I didn't even bother eating in the kitchen. Most of the times I would eat in your study. It was the only place in this entire house where I felt the most comfortable in. It was where I felt closest to you."

Harry then answered, "I know it's not the same to having me here love but at least you will be able to hear my voice when I'm away on a mission."

Ginny finally smiled with misty eyes and hugged Harry again, "Oh Harry, it's a beautiful gift. I will make sure to keep it close to me when you are away on your missions."

The two of them finally got out of bed and apparated in the kitchen to eat their breakfast. Shortly thereafter, the Weasley clan arrived and went to the dining room to celebrate Ginny's birthday and then they went out into the gardens to play a game of quidditch before going back inside to sing Happy Birthday to Ginny and to eat some cake. They gave her gifts and stayed until dinner. They couldn't stay very late because the very next day was Ron and Hermione's wedding.

Harry and Ginny then walked their way up to their room and Harry closed the door to their sitting room. Harry then saw Ginny looking up at her portrait again and Harry walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck and then he kissed it gently. Harry then whispered in her ear, "Gin, I need you love. It has been way too long without you. It's your birthday love, please let me show you how much I love you."

Ginny then turned around and looked at him in the eyes, "Harry, you're still in pain."

Harry put his index finger to his lips and took her hand and walked her into their bedroom.

Harry waved his hand and their clothes disappeared. The next thing Ginny knew was that Harry walked her over to the bed and helped her lay down on it. Harry waved his hand again and brought the bed sheets over them. Harry let his hand wonder to Ginny's breast. He caressed it gently through the cotton bed sheet. Ginny's breathing grew heavy at the touch of his hand. She didn't move her eyes away from his, she continued to look lovingly into his eyes as he then leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

When Harry pulled away Ginny finally spoke, "Harry, are you sure you are able to...?"

Harry put his index finger to his lips again and only said, "Shhh my love."

Ginny didn't say another word and Harry continued to kiss her passionately on the lips. His hand then continued to gently fondle and squeeze her breast. Ginny finally sighed in pleasure at the feel of Harry's hand on her breast.

Harry then brought his hand to a few of Ginny's red hair strands and moved them away from her face and then slid his hand down to her neck before kissing her passionately again on her lips. This time he felt Ginny softly moan into his mouth. His hand then moved down to her breast and she arched her back as she thrust her breast towards Harry's warm hand. Harry continued to fondle her as he kissed her tenderly this time before letting his hand slowly linger down past her stomach and down to her crevace. His delicious hands by now had caused Ginny to open her legs for him as he started to circle her crevace with his fingers.

Harry finally spoke after what seemed like the longest time of caressing her, "Gin, I missed you so much. You are so exquisitely beautiful. I love you my Gin" and this time Harry thrust his fingers into her, causing her to arch her back and to move her hips against his enticing fingers as they moved within her.

"Oh Harry, how I longed to feel you again... Ohhhh... mmmm" and Ginny felt a strong shiver run through her body as Harry continued to work his fingers inside of her.

"Oh Gin... my love..." said Harry and he moved himself on top of Ginny.

Ginny opened her eyes again and searched Harry's eyes as she put her hand through his now even more disheveled hair, "Harry... love are you sure it's not too soon? I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry took Ginny's face in his hands, "Gin, it only hurts a bit. I'll be alright. Besides, I've missed you for too long. I need you and I want to show you my love."

Ginny smiled up at him and caressed his face with the back of her hand then she moved her hands down to his back and caressed it as Harry continued to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

Harry positioned himself on top of Ginny and she opened her legs even wider, welcoming him again. Harry then suddenly thrust gently inside of her and she softly gasped and then she moaned with pleasure.

Harry then gently smiled back down at Ginny, "I love you Gin."

Ginny then opened her eyes and looked back up at Harry, "I love you too Harry."

Harry then gently thrust in and out of her wincing every once in a while at the pain on his side. He didn't move fast but he moved slowly as he continued to entered her.

Ginny moaned as an orgasm hit her again after what has been a long time, "Ohhhh Harry!"

Harry leaned down to start suckling at Ginny's breasts, "Oh my Gin... you taste delicious as always" and he continued to suckle her breasts.

Ginny let her hands linger down to his bum and squeezed it as she gently hooked her legs around to the small of his back.

"Ohhhh" groaned Harry as he finally felt an orgasm hit his body after what seemed like a long time to him as well.

"Oh Harry, try to go deep love... Ohhhh" begged Ginny as she whimpered.

Harry responded as he continued to thrust slowly within her, "alright my love, I'll try" and Harry winced again as he thrust a little deeper into Ginny, causing her to moan even louder.

"Ohhhhh, I'm going to come Harry!" called out Ginny.

"Me too love... ohhhhh" and then they went still as they rode their orgasm. Harry winced as the pain also engulfed his body as he felt his mega orgasm. Suddenly after what seemed like a long orgasmic ride, Harry's seed spilled inside of Ginny and he fell back on the pillow and grabbed hold of his side as he moaned in pain this time.

"Harry!" said Ginny as she leaped up and leaned over Harry to look over him.

"I'll be alright love. Just give me a few minutes." said Harry as he squeezed his eyes shut as he fought another wave of pain wash through him.

Ginny frowned, "Oh Harry, I knew we should of waited longer before we did that."

Harry opened up his eyes again and shook his head side to side, "No Gin. I'm glad we did it when we did. I needed to feel you so badly. The pain was so well worth it" and Harry squeezed his eyes shut again as he felt another wave of pain hit his side and he took hold of it again.

Ginny looked down at him with a desperate look, "Should I get one of the elves to bring you a draught for the pain?"

Harry then opened his eyes again and smiled up at Ginny, "Would you mind love? Besides we need to get some sleep for tomorrow" and Harry curled up as another pain hit his side.

Ginny then sat up and called one of the elves, "Terrin!"

Within moments, there was a knock at the door, "It's Terrin Mistress Ginny."

Ginny called out from the bedroom, "Terrin go quickly and get Master Harry some pain relieving draught."

"Yes Mistress Ginny" said Terrin.

Minutes later there was another knock at the door and the elf called out from behind the door, "Mistress Ginny, Terrin has the pain relieving draught for Master Harry."

Ginny quickly got out of bed and put on her white silk bathrobe and went to the door and opened it. The small elf extended the vial to her and she thanked him before he disappeared. Ginny closed the door and walked back quickly to the bed and sat at the edge of the bed on Harry's side and helped him sit up, "Here you go Harry love" and Harry took the vial and drank it. Ginny took Harry and leaned his head against her chest as she held on to him while the pain-relieving draught took effect. All the while, Harry groaned as the waves of pain hit his side.

Harry finally sat up slowly and caressed Ginny's face with the back of his hand, "Gin, what would I have done without you?" and he leaned to gently kiss her on the lips. He then patted the bed next to him, "Come on love, take off your bathrobe and lay down next to me."

Ginny then pulled back and gave him a look, "Alright Harry but no ravishing. You were in a lot of pain a few minutes ago."

Harry smiled back at her as he leaned back against the headboard, "Alright, I promise Gin."

Ginny went around the king-sized bed, took off her bathrobe and lay in bed next to Harry. He gently and slowly put her head on his chest and then caressed her breast with the back of his hand.

Gin looked up at Harry and said, "Harry James Potter, you promised!"

Harry grinned and arched his eyebrows, "Yes but I didn't promise that I would keep from caressing my wife."

Ginny then shook her head from side to side, "Oh Harry James Potter, what am I going to do with you?"

Harry looked at the clock on his night stand and then said, "Come on Gin, we better get to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" and he kissed Ginny's head before turning off the lamp.

**At the Granger home:**

Ginny was setting out Hermione's wedding dress while Fleur was taking out the makeup and hairstyling essentials for Hermione's makeup and hair. Portia and Angelina were taking turns taking care of little Alexander and little Victoire as they each put on their red strapless floor length bridesmaid dresses. Mrs. Granger walked into the room brought in Hermione's veil and comb, along with her rose beaded sash and a red rose. In the meantime, Hermione was in the bathroom taking shower and then she came out with her hair wrapped in a towel and wearing her terry cloth bathrobe.

Mrs. Granger then went to Hermione and gave her a big hug, "I can't believe it that my girl is getting married today. You are going to look so beautiful!" and tears began to pour down her cheeks and then she wiped them before she looked at Hermione, "Ron is a wonderful young man and without a doubt, I can see that he is going to be a loving husband to you."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks mum."

Mrs. Granger smiled once more at her daughter, "I will see you at the ceremony at Black Manor. Your dad is waiting for you downstairs darling for when you are ready."

Hermione nodded, "Alright, thanks mum" and Mrs. Granger walked out.

Ginny then walked up to Hermione and gave her a white paper bag with a white box inside, "Here you go Hermione. As I promised."

Hermione looked at Ginny with questioning look on her face, "What in Merlin's name is this Ginny?" asked Hermione.

Ginny winked at her and said, "you just go into the bathroom, put it on and find out. If you need help, let me know."

Hermione walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and Ginny and Fleur helped her put on her wedding dress. It was a simple floor-length, A-shaped white organza dress. There were roses with ornate beaded work at the foot of the skirt and it had a small train on the back. The dress was strapless. Ginny helped her tie the small beaded sash that had matching roses to the foot of the dress's skirt. To add a finishing touch, Ginny put a red rose to the side of the sash. Fleur then started to do Hermione's make up with soft pale pink hues for her eye shadow and for her lipstick. Fleur then continued to pin up Hermione's hair with delicate curls at the top of her head. She then continued to put Hermione's veil on and then put the crystal comb which resembled a small tiara and then her veil under her swept up hair. For the last touch, Ginny came behind Hermione and she put on the same red heart-shaped crystal pendant that Ron had given her over a year ago when they were at Hogwarts before the Yule Ball.

Hermione gasped when she saw the pendant and Ginny said, "Ron told me that he wanted you to wear this today for your wedding" and a tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she took the crystal heart into her hand.

Fleur sighed, "Hermione dear, I had to retouch Ginny's make up for her wedding because she had one too many tears rolling down her cheeks. Not you too... Oh zear" said Fleur with her french accent and she retouched Hermione's make up.

Hermione smiled back at Fleur through misty eyes, "I'll try not to mess my make up Fleur."

Ginny then looked at her watch and said, "alright girls we're dressed and we have to go now." Ginny then took Hermione's red and white rose bouquet and gave it to her. Ginny and the other bridesmaids then took their white bridesmaid bouquets and helped Hermione with her train as she walked down the stairs. There stood her father at the bottom of the stairs and he found himself wiping a tear as he looked at Hermione in her wedding dress.

Mr. Granger finally gathered his voice and said, "Hermione, darling, you look so beautiful! I believe that Ron is going to be swept off his feet."

Hermione smiled back at her father and then they all hugged and apparated to Black Manor. Hermione and her bridesmaids made their way to the rose garden. The bridesmaids started to walk down the aisle with rose petals and then Ginny started walk down and Harry winked at her as she walked down and stepped to the side.

There was Hermione with her dad and in her wedding dress. She stood in front of a water fountain which playfully sprayed water into the air and then back down into its basin. Suddenly the quartet composed of two violins, a viola, and a cello started to play, "Here Comes the Bride."

Hermione started to walk down the aisle with red and white rose bushes on both sides of the guests. Ron only had eyes for his beloved Hermione as she walked down the aisle.

Mr. Granger then took Ron and Hermione's hands and put them together. He then told Ron, "please take good care of her" and Ron smiled and nodded in agreement.

Ron and Hermione finally stood under the arch that was covered in white and red rose aroma filled the air as the ceremony began. Ron and Hermione held hands and the officiant then finally spoke and said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered for the marriage of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. It has always been known in our wizarding world that the union and binding of two people should be forever and that nothing should separate the couple. Now we are here for the union and binding of this young couple. I will now ask Ronald, the groom to say his wedding vows" and then the officiant turned towards Ron. Ron was so engulfed by Hermione's beauty that he wasn't paying attention until Harry gave him a nudge and said, "mate, now it's my turn to remind you to say your vows to Hermione" and Harry giggled quietly.

Ron still in a daze said, "Yes, my vows for Hermione."

The crowd giggled discreetly and Harry gave Ron another nudge and said, "come on mate, Hermione is waiting to hear your vows to her."

Ron finally came back to reality and said, "my what? oh right, my vows" and everyone giggled again.

Ron then looked again into Hermione's eyes. For a moment he looked down at their hands before looking back into Hermione's eyes and he began to say his vows to her.

"My dearest Hermione, no one would of ever thought that you and I would fall in love. It wasn't exactly love at first sight. I remember how we used to rub on the wrong foot since our first year at Hogwarts. With time we eventually became friends and then suddenly we fell in love. I stand here today to tell you that I love you for you kindness, your love, your generosity, your patience and because you are also 'bloody brilliant'" at this Ron and Hermione giggled and then Ron continued, " Who would of ever thought that today I would be standing in front of an intelligent and beautiful woman. Hermione you have become the most precious being in my life. I am grateful to Merlin that I have discovered what true love is with you. Hermione I am here today to tell you that I love you with all my heart and that I will do whatever it takes to show you my love for you. I look forward to sharing the rest of my days with you from this day forward. This is my solemn vow to you." Then Ron brought Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed it causing tears to roll down Hermione's cheeks. Ron then took his hand and gently wiped her tears away.

The officiant spoke again and turning towards Hermione said, "I will now ask Hermione, the bride to say her wedding vows" and the officiant nodded at Hermione to begin.

"My dearest Ron, Merlin only knows how long it took for us to find out that we loved each other. It is true that it wasn't true at first sight. I am thankful that my destiny brought me to that cart on the Hogwarts Express so that I would meet you. I think all those long hours and all those adventures helped our friendship to grow into something stronger... love for each other. I never thought that at Hogwarts I would meet the man that some day I would marry and stand right here in front of him. You may have a rather interesting appetite" and at this everyone giggled and then Hermione continued, "but I also thank Merlin for bringing you into my life. I love you for your love as well as your vivacity, and your generosity. Life for me would never be the same without you so here I stand to take you as my husband so that we can live the rest of our days together. This is my solemn vow to you."

The officiant then took out his wand and spoke, "Here before me stand two individuals who wish to unite their lives as one. We have witnessed today the love and desire that Ron and Hermione wish to share for the rest of their lives." The officiant then looked and Harry and at Ginny and said, "May I please have the rings?" Harry gave the officiant and thin silver band with diamonds around it and then Ginny gave the officiant a simple silver band. The officiant then put out his hand with Hermione's ring and said, "Ron, will you please take the ring?" Ron took the ring and slipped it on to Hermione's left finger. The officiant then turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione, will you please take the ring?" Hermione took the simple band and then put it on Ron's left finger. "Ron, now please repeat after me" and Ron repeated what the officiant said.

"I do solemnly swear" said the officiant.

Ron repeated, "I do solemnly swear."

"to bind and unite myself to you." continued the officiant.

Ron repeated, "to bind and unite myself to you."

The officiant now said, "Hermione now please repeat after me."

"I do solemnly swear" said the officiant.

Hermione repeated, "I do solemnly swear."

"to bind and unite myself to you." continued the officiant.

Hermione repeated, "to bind and unite myself to you."

Then the officiant waved his wand over Ron and Hermione's united hands and a purple cloud surrounded their hands. The officiant then said as he waived his wand, "By the magic vested in me by the power of Merlin, I bind and unite Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger."

The officiant then turned to the crowd and said, "I now pronounce you two both husband and wife, Mr. Weasley you may kiss your wife." and Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips. When they pulled apart the officiant spoke again, "May I present to all of you Mr. Ronald and Mrs. Hermione Weasley." and then they all clapped.

Ginny then gave Hermione her red and white rose bouquet and then gave her a long hug and whispered in her ear, "welcome to the family Hermione. Now I truly have a sister" and she smiled at Hermione as she looked at her. Ginny then went to give Ron a hug and said, "I'm so happy for you Ron. It's about time you found out that you loved Hermione" and she giggled at him. Ron winked back at her. Ginny stepped aside and then Ron and Hermione stepped down from the altar and walked down the aisle. They were then followed by Harry and Ginny and then by the rest of the bridal party.

As Harry and Ginny followed Ron and Hermione, Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, "love, you looked so lovely and sexy in that red dress. Hermione sure knew what dress to choose. I don't know about you but I feel like ravishing you this instant." Ginny smiled at Harry and gave him a friendly smack on his arm.

The bridal party then moved to the Black Manor ballroom. It was a bit smaller than the Potter Cottage ballroom. The roman columns and architecture of the ballroom gave it an air of elegance and it went well with the red and white rose floral arrangements that Hermione had ordered for the ballroom. The large windows and the floral arrangements allowed one to feel the subtle rose scent in the ballroom. The crystal chandeliers from above gave even more light to the room.

Ginny stepped up next to Hermione, "Hermione, you did such a beautiful job decorating the ballroom for the wedding. I almost forgot that this was Black Manor!" and she smiled at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back at her new sister-in-law, "Thanks Ginny. It was no easy task decorating this ballroom."

The bridal party took their seats at the table and then the elves came out in elegant attire once more to serve champagne to everyone. Harry then clinked his champagne glass and everybody turned their attention to Harry.

"Well, as best man, I feel honored to have been able to assist Ron on this very special day. I don't know how to say it but I thank Merlin for the day I received that letter inviting me to Hogwarts. If it weren't for that letter, I would of never made it to Kings Cross that day and I would of never met Ron. Ron has become like a brother for me. Our kinship grew stronger as we grew up together going to Hogwarts. Then again, if it weren't for him, I would of never met my wife Ginny" and then Ron spoke up, "Oy mate, don't forget whose wedding this is" and everyone laughed and then grew quiet as Harry continued his best man speech, "Anyone during the dark times up to the Second War at Hogwarts would of asked how we managed to keep our friendship so strong in times like that. Well, I'll tell you that we were always there for one another and supporting each other in challenging times. We grew and became so close that we now work together in the Ministry for Magic and in the same department. To me, there is no better bloke than Ron. To Ron!"

Everyone said "Cheers" and they clinked their glasses.

Harry then turned to look at Ginny and winked at her and she nodded and stood up, "As Hermione's maid of honor, I truly feel honored to have been part of Hermione's planning for her wedding. We too went through difficult times during the dark times up to the Second War at Hogwarts. Hermione has also become the sister that I never had. We cried and laughed through the good and bad times that life has given us. Then again, if it weren't for Hermione, I wouldn't of gotten to know much better my husband" and this time Hermione said, "Oy Ginny, don't forget whose wedding this is!" and then Ron added, "That's my Mione! Well done my girl!" and everyone laughed and Ginny continued her speech, "My point is, Hermione is more than my sister-in-law. She is more like a sister to me. I will always hold her dear to my heart and I hope to be there whenever she needs me. To Hermione!

Everyone said "Cheers" and they clinked their glasses.

When Ginny sat down, she wiped a tear from her cheek and then she and Hermione shared a smile.

The elves now brought out shrimp cocktail appetizers to the tables and everyone began to eat, talk and laugh. Then the music band began to play and then Ron and Hermione went to the floor and Harry and Ginny took the microphone. Harry spoke, "Ron, Hermione, on behalf of Ginny and I, here is your wedding gift from us. We thought you might like it for your first dance as husband and wife" and Harry and Ginny both directed their gaze to the stage and there was Brian Bauerston.

Bauerston then smiled back at Harry and Ginny before directing himself to the newlyweds, "Yes, they called me while I was on tour and requested that I come sing for the young newlyweds here. Here is one that they thought that you might like" and Bauerston began to sing:

_We made a pact to take the time_

_To get to know each other deep inside_

_No rushing in to cross the line_

_It may be a little old fashioned but it feels so right_

Ron twirled Hermione and took her into his arms.

Hermione's eyes got misty again and a tear began to roll down her cheek and Ron wiped it for her with his thumb.

Ron finally spoke, "Mione, I have never seen you look so beautiful before. I'm so happy that I married you. Now you are mine and it just feels so right. I don't know but it just does."

Hermione smiled back, "And I feel lucky and happy to be married at last to you Ronald Weasley."

Ron then softly giggled and said, "with my odd appetite and all my love?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, my Ron, witih your odd appetite and all."

_Been holding back for so long_

_What feels so right can't be wrong_

_Baby, you can read it in my eyes_

_Let's write the story of our lives tonight_

Ron then leaned down and kissed Hermione, "I love you my Mione and I can't wait to start our live's story."

Hermione then looked lovingly into his eyes, "I can't wait either. Maybe we can have a big family you and I. Just like your parents did."

Ron's eyes went wide, "Are you sure Mione? You saw what it was like with things at home at the burrow with all my brothers and my sister."

Hermione nodded again, "Yes, I'm certain. Despite all of that, there was a lot of love and happiness."

Ron took Hermione closer in his arms, "Well, if you're certain well, I suppose we can wait a bit and then have our own little group of Weasleys" and he smiled down at her.

Hermione looked into his eyes, "Umm, yeah Ron, we are definitely waiting a bit. I hope you do remember how disruptive little Teddy was the one time when we were staying at Andromeda's house."

Ron giggled, "Oh boy do I remember that one."

_Don't be afraid, turn down the light_

_Baby, move in closer, it's gonna be alright_

_This is the moment we'll remember all our lives_

_Forever begins tonight_

_I know you fear those butterflies_

_But let me tell you a secret, so am I_

_But it's okay, baby, it's alright_

_Just follow our hearts now what we feel inside, yeah_

Ron then grinned at Hermione and then leaned into her ear and whispered, "I don't know about you Mione but I'm feeling more than butterflies. If I'm not careful I think Mr. Squiggly is going to need to find some relief."

Hermione gasped and said, "Ronald Bilius Weasley! Mind your manners, there are a lot of people watching us."

Ron giggled, "I can't help it if you are one little sexy witchling my love."

Hermione then grinned at Ron, "Well you're not a bad wizard yourself."

Harry then slightly flinched as he got up a from his seat and sat next to Ginny,

"Well, they're finally married love. I thought those two would never gather the courage to do it."

Ginny then turned to Harry, "Tell me about it, poor Hermione was nothing but a bundle of nerves!" and then she put her arm gently around Harry.

Harry then looked back at Ginny, "Actually I was mostly worried about Ron, I thought he would never gather the courage to ask Hermione. They even got married after we did and they got engaged before we did."

_Been holding back for so long_

_What feels so right can't be wrong_

_Baby, you can read it in my eyes_

_Let's write the story of our lives tonight_

_Don't be afraid, turn down the light_

_Baby, move in closer, it's gonna be alright_

_This is the moment we'll remember all our lives_

_Forever begins tonight_

Hermione then looked up at Ron and asked, "Ron, what took you so long before you asked me to marry you? I thought you would of asked me in the summertime?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment and then he looked down at Hermione, "Well, to tell you the truth, I was deathly afraid that you would say no. I thought that you would think that I wasn't good enough for you considering that you were so intelligent and all."

Hermione looked intently into Ron's eyes and took his face in her hands, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't you even think that for an instant. I married you for who you are. I love you for the man that you are. My so called _intelligence_ has nothing to do with it." and then they went back to dancing.

_And I know we will be one_

_When we see the morning sun_

_Don't be afraid, turn down the light_

_Baby, move in closer, it's gonna be alright_

_This is the moment we'll remember all our lives_

_Forever begins tonight_

_Don't be afraid_

Ron then looked down at Hermione with a gentle smile, "I suppose you are right my Mione. Besides, today is the day where we begin as one."

Hermione just smiled back up at him, "That's right my love"

Ron couldn't resist anymore and he leaned down to passionately kiss his wife and then there was catwhistling heard throughout the ballroom. Ron and Hermione didn't care, they just kept kissing to their hearts' desire and after what seemed like a long kiss they finally pulled away.

Others finally came to the dance floor and joined them, including Harry and Ginny.

Harry was holding Ginny real closely to him and he would flinch every once in while when the pain hit his side.

Ginny looked at Harry with a concerned look, "Harry, you will let me know if you need to sit down" and Harry nodded in response.

Harry and Ginny were sharing a kiss when suddenly they felt a pair of little hands touch them and they pulled apart to see that it was little Teddy trying to wiggle out of Andromeda's arms again.

Andromeda smiled, "I'm sorry dears but it seems that little Teddy would like to join in the dance."

Harry and Ginny smiled as Harry took little Teddy into his arms and the three of them started to dance around the floor together.

Ron and Hermione were coming around and Ron said, "Oy mate! No stealing the attention. This is our wedding here" and the four friends laughed. Teddy laughed as well and then the four of them along with little Teddy made their way back to the bridal table to start their meal.

Harry sat little Teddy on his lap but his started to wince as he grabbed his side and Ginny said, "Here Harry, let me take little Teddy for a bit" and she sat Teddy on her lap."

Harry then felt the pain go away and they cooed away as Teddy giggled and laughed on Ginny's lap.

Ginny then kissed little Teddy's head and then cooed at him, "Is Teddy happy? Did you like uncle Ron and aunt Hermione's wedding?"

Teddy then ignored Ginny's cooing as his attention turned to the food that came to their table, "Foo! Foo!"

Harry then said, "Oh dear, I think Ron has been a bad influence for him. Did you see that, his head turned the minute the elves arrived with the food."

At that moment Ron and Hermione were coming to the table and Ron said, "Who am I giving a bad influence to mate?"

Harry then said, "Well, to little Teddy here. You should of seen his eyes when he saw the food. They turned as big as saucers!"

Hermione giggled, "Ron may have an odd appetite but is not a bad influence" and the four friends couldn't help but laugh as Ginny put some corn into little Teddy's widely opened mouth.

Harry then whispered into Ginny's ear, "Love, how about some warm milk in that baby bottle?"

Ginny giggled and then she looked back at Harry, "that doesn't sound like a bad idea love" and she called one of the elves to bring some warm milk for little Teddy.

A few moments later, Ron and Hermione went to cut their wedding cake. It was a four-layered cake with white icing. It was intricately designed with red and white roses. The inside was vanilla with vanilla icing. Mr. Weasley was back to taking tons of pictures of the newlyweds and then Harry and Ginny made it back to the bridal table because Harry was growing sore from his pain on his side. They ate their piece of cake and Ginny gave little Teddy a small piece and he ate it. She then continued to feed him his bottle with warm milk.

Harry winked and said, "Ginny, love does that bottle have what I think it does?"

Ginny looked up from little Teddy and said, "Mmm hmm, you guessed right love" Little Teddy as habit began to play with Ginny's hair strands as he drank his milk. Ginny slowly began to rock him in her arms as Harry looked on.

Harry then put his arm around Ginny and then said, "Gin, how in Merlin's name do you ever do it?"

Ginny then turned away from little Teddy and looked up at Harry, "How do I ever do what Harry?"

Harry tenderly smiled down at his wife and said, "feed little Teddy his milk bottle in such a motherly and loving way?"

Ginny turned to look back at Harry, "Harry, he's only just a little baby still. He has never known a mum's love and I gather we can show him a similar love, even if we're not his parents."

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny on her forehead, "You are truly unbelievable, you know that Gin? I suppose that is why I love you so much."

Ginny smiled back at Harry and then turned back to a now sleeping Teddy as his hand slowly started to come down from playing with Ginny's red hair strands, "Look at him Harry, how could anyone not love him? he is just so adorable!"

Harry then said, "I know Gin. Don't worry, we'll have our little lot some day."

Ginny turned back around to look at Harry again, "I'm sure we will."

Andromeda must of somehow noticed that little Teddy fell asleep because she came to take him, "Oh dear, I guess little Teddy has had another long day. I suppose it's time for us to go home. I'll bring him over to Potter Cottage in a couple of weeks when Harry feels better."

Harry smiled at Andromeda, "You go ahead and do that Andromeda."

Ron and Hermione went back on the dancing floor as did everyone else, including Harry and Ginny.

A few hours later the newlyweds went to say their farewells.

Ginny then took Hermione aside, "So Hermione, tonight is the night, isn't it?" and Ginny winked her eye.

Hermione giggled, "Yes, it is."

Ginny giggled too, "So Hermione, you and Ron are going to Italy right?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Mmm hmm, that's right. We'll be away for a couple of weeks."

Ginny then took Hermione in her arms and hugged her tight, "Be careful love. I'm going to miss you so much for the next two weeks."

Hermione hugged Ginny back, "and I will miss you."

Mrs. Granger then came and said, "Hermione, darling, it's time for you to go. You call and let me know if you need anything alright?"

Hermione then hugged her mum, "I will, and thanks for everything mum."

Hermione then pulled away and went to be with Ron. Within moments the couple disappeared to go on their romantic italian honeymoon.


	47. Chapter 47: Italian Honeymoon

_A/N: Thank you to Ella for her review! I would also like to thank Lsugurl292 for her review! I'm glad to hear that she enjoyed the details of Ron and Hermione's wedding. I will be writing about Ginny's pregnancy for sure in this story. I am currently looking into the ideas for Ginny's pregnancy. Please be patient while I work it out and lead my ideas to her pregnancy. The following is a honeymoon chapter so it has some"spice" in it. Therefore, my fellow readers. You have been warned. Other than that I hope you that you enjoy the chapter. Please read and REVIEW. Now on to Chapter 47..._

**Chapter 47: Italian Honeymoon**

Ron and Hermione apparated to their townhome in London and then they went into their room and changed out of their wedding attire. Ron had already changed and Hermione walked out of her bathroom in a red knee-length dress with a black cardigan while still wearing the red crystal pendant that she wore during the wedding. She walked over to the mirror as she adjusted the hairstyle that she had kept from her wedding. Ron got up from the chair where he had been reading a book on the museums in Italy. He put the book down and he walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her waist, "You look very lovely my Mione."

Hermione smiled at Ron in the mirror and said, "Thanks Ron, I thought I would wear the crystal pendant you gave me before the Yule Ball at Hogwarts" and she slid her hand over it with her hand before letting it go.

"I'm glad you wore it my Mione. I bought it for you with all my love" said Ron and he kissed her cheek lovingly and suddenly his hands lingered up and down Hermione's stomach. He then looked suddenly back at Hermione through the mirror with a questioning look on his face, "Mione, you feel a little rather odd. More like stiff actually."

Hermione giggled at him in the mirror, "Actually, it's a little something that I got for when we start our honeymoon."

Ron grinned widely, "Honeymoon you say? Now that I like Mione."

Hermione giggled again, "Yes, it's for our honeymoon" she said and then she looked down at her watch before speaking to Ron through the mirror's reflection, "We better go Ron or we will be late checking into the hotel in Italy."

Ron gave Hermione one last kiss on her neck and said, "Alright Mione" and with much effort he pulled away from her.

Ron and Hermione apparated in the hotel in Italy with their luggage and the receptionist came around the front desk and said with an italian accent, "_Buongiorno!_(Good Day!) _Benevenuto _(Welcome) to the Hotel _Veneziano Reale!_(Royal Venetian). My name is Vittorio. I hope you have had a pleasant apparition."

Ron smiled as he put his arm around Hermione, "Thank you Vittorio, we are here to stay for 7 days. I am Ronald Weasley and this is my wife Hermione."

Vittorio walked back around the front desk and looked at his parchment and finally said, "Ah yes, I see, you have a reservation for 7 days. According to your _prenotazione_ (reservation) you will be staying in our deluxe suite with a view of the main canal." Vittorio banged the bell and a bellhop came and helped Ron and Hermione levitate their bags to the deluxe suite. The bellhop left the bags in their room and then left. Hermione walked over to the balcony and looked at the boats and gondolas floating below. Ron walked over to Hermione and he put his arms around her waist again, "Are you enjoying the view Mione?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took the pleasure of feeling her new husband's arms around her, "Mmm hmm, isn't it beautiful?"

Ron started to nuzzle her neck and then continued to shower her neck with kisses before saying, "You are more beautiful Mione."

Ron pulled Hermione back with him from the balcony and waved his wand at the french doors that led to the balcony and closed them.

Hermione moaned at the marvelous feel of Ron's kisses on her neck and said, "What in Merlin's name are you doing Ronald Weasley?"

After continuing to kiss Hermione for a while he finally spoke up, "We are alone at last and I need you Mione. I want to finally show you how much I really love you."

Hermione whimpered at the sensual touch of Ron's kisses on her neck, "Ron, Merlin knows how long I have been waiting for my true love... that is you... to say that."

Ron turned Hermione around and looked deeply into her eyes and put his fisted hand to where his heart was, "Mione, always remember, that I will always love you no matter what. I also want you to know that you are also my true love. Hermione Weasley, I love you. I will love you for ever until the end of my days" and then Ron leaned down to passionately kiss Hermione on the lips.

When they finally pulled apart after a long while of passionate kissing, Hermione smiled up at Ron, "It's amazing, I can't believe it that I'm now Hermione Weasley. I thank Merlin for having you in my life Ron."

Ron held Hermione closer to him and said, "Hermione, I meant what I said earlier at our wedding, you are the most precious being in my life and I want to spend the rest of my days at your side. I love you Hermione Weasley. Please let me show you how much I love you. I need you more than ever Mione" and with that Ron gently took Hermione by her hand and led her to the bedroom. The bedroom was designed with ornate gold and dark blue in the renaissance style. Ron then took Hermione's black cardigan and put it on the chair behind her. Ron looked down tenderly into Hermione's eyes, put his finger under her chin, he tilted her face up towards him and began to kiss her lovingly. Before long, Hermione had her arms around Ron and started to moan into his mouth. Ron's hand soon found the zipper to Hermione's dress and zipped it down little by little. He then pulled away, waved his wand and in an instant took his clothes off. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she noticed that Ron stood practically naked before her. Ron gave in and joined Hermione in their giggling. They suddenly stopped giggling and Ron took Hermione's face in his hands and began to kiss her fiercely . He turned them around and then let Hermione's red dress fall to the ground. Ron stepped back and gasped as he saw Hermione there in front of him.

"Wicked! I didn't know you were wearing something like that underneath Mione!" he said with a big smile.

She winked up at him and said in a soft voice, "surprise."

Ron stood there with his mouth agape as he stood there speechless as he continued to look down at Hermione.

Hermione moved up to Ron and looked up at him as she put her arms around him, "well, did you like what you saw Mr. Weasley?"

He responded still with his big smile, "I sure did Mrs. Weasley" and then with a curious look on his face he asked, "What is it Mione? I would sure love to see more of these."

Her eyes opened wide in surprise and then smiled, "Really? You liked it? Well, this Mr. Weasley happens to be called a corset," she said as she wore a white simple silk brocade corset and matching knickers.

Ron's face grew serious and finally said, "Mione, this is going to sound a little odd but... ummm... I think Mr. Squiggly needs you."

Hermione laughed and said, "funny you should say that Mr. Weasley, I was just thinking the same thing," she said as she arched her eyebrows and brought her hand down to Ron's shaft and started to move her hand up and down on it, immediately causing Ron to moan.

Ron took Hermione and quickly lay her on the canopied bed and started to kiss her even more fiercely than before as his hands continued to roam all over her body.

"Oh Ron, I love you... ohhhh" moaned Hermione.

Ron then lingered his lips down to her neck, "you are truly amazing Mione" and he went back to kissing her and soon he started to suckle down to her shoulder. His hands then found the first few clasps of her corset and he undid them until Hermione's breasts were revealed before his eyes.

Ron leaned down and started to kiss her breasts as his hands stroked Hermione's thighs.

Hermione let her hands travel down to Ron's shaft and started to stroke it endlessly, soon causing Ron to groan with every enticing stroke that Hermione did on him.

Ron's hands then found their way underneath Hermione's knickers and slowly started to slip them off. His mouth made way to Hermione's crevace and his mouth started to lick at her as he finally finished. An orgasm hit Hermione's body and she screamed, "RONNNNNNNN!"

He moved his kisses up Hermione's stomach and then continued to kiss her hard on the lips and then pried her mouth open with his tongue and their mouths danced around happily. Ron positioned himself on top of Hermione and she opened her legs for him. Ron put his shaft at her entrance and then entered her, "Oh Mione! You feel good... ohhh..."

Hermione clenched her hands on Ron's back as he continued to thrust in and out of her, causing her to moan louder, "Ron... mmm... Merlin!... I love you!"

Ron gradually continued to thrust within Hermione and she put her legs around and clamped them on his back, "Ron, go deeper... Oh... with... Mr... Squiggly!... Now!" finally screamed Hermione as she felt the shudder that hit her body hard.

"Oh yes... oh... deeper!" and Ron thrust in even deeper and he groaned loudly, "OHHHHHH!

Ron started to moved faster and he felt a wave of shivers hit his body as his body began to prepare for the sharpest orgasm that he had ever felt.

"Ron, I'm... ohhhhh..." moaned Hermione.

"Yes... my love..." and within seconds the two of them screamed as they reached their climax and Ron fell on Hermione's chest from exhaustion.

Ron then leaned down and put his hand against Hermione's cheek, "Mione, I love you my darling."

Hermione closed her eyes, smiled and leaned her cheek against his hand, "I love you too Ron."

Ron then took Hermione in his arms and there they slept on the bed happily spent.

The following morning Hermione got up, put on her white silk bathrobe, opened the french doors and sat down to read a book on renaissance art that she had bought before going on her honeymoon. She had ordered coffee, toast, yogurt, and fruit for breakfast.

Ron stirred and without opening his eyes, he stretched out his arm to feel for Hermione. Upon finding out that Hermione wasn't in bed with him. With sleepy eyes, he called out for her, "Mione?" He lifted his head this time and looked around the room before calling again, "Mione? Where are you my darling?" After hearing no response, Ron got up he put on his dark blue silk bathrobe and went to go look for Hermione. He walked into the sitting room and stood there as he saw Hermione read. He smiled at the fact that she always had an interest in books. He had grown comfortable and constantly seeing her read. He remembered the long hours that Hermione had spent at Hogwarts trying to help him and Harry solve the many questions they had while they went on their adventures. She had even managed to solve how the basilisk was moving about at Hogwarts. Ron smiled as he looked at Hermione take another sip of her coffee and go back to read her book intently.

"That's my Mione, always predicable. I can always find you reading a book." and she looked up at him and patted the chair next to her. Ron walked over and kissed her tenderly on her lips before speaking, "did you sleep well my Mione?"

She smiled back at him, "Mmm hmm, I sure did. I have never slept so good before. It could be because I had my love next to me last night" and she winked an eye at him.

Ron then stood up and then helped Hermione up and he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm, what a lovely way to wake up" said Hermione looking up at Ron with loving eyes.

Ron suddenly picked Hermione into his arms and took her back to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. Ron looked down at Hermione and said, "You are so beautiful in the morning" Ron then looked at Hermione with a curious look on his face, "Hang on Mione, there is something different about your hair love."

Hermione giggled and said, "I bought a special booklet on how to permanently charm my hair with waves."

Ron smiled down at her, "Well, you may look different but you look beautiful my Mione."

Hermione smiled back up at him, "Thanks love" and she leaned up to kiss him.

Ron responded to her kiss passionately and opened her mouth with his tongue once again.

"You are amazing Mione" and he opened her white silk bathrobe to expose her white supple breasts before him. Ron leaned down and kissed her breasts gently and Hermione whimpered softly.

"Oh Ron, your lips feel so yummy" said Hermione and she began to arch her back towards Ron's mouth.

Hermione slowly moved her hand down to Ron's shaft and started to tease it as she moved it up and down his shaft.

"Oh Mione" groaned Ron as he started to move against Hermione's hand.

Hermione kissed him passionately and with her other hand she squeezed his bum.

"Oh yes... that's it my Mione... mmmm... your hand... feels good" and he started to move faster against Hermione's hand.

Ron propped himself on top of Hermione as she opened her legs to welcome him, "Mmmm, Ron, put Mr. Squiggly inside of me... I want to feel him."

Hermione let go of Ron's shaft and he thrust it inside of her, "OHHHHH Yes!" moaned Hermione and Ron started to slowly thrust in and out. He gradually picked up speed as Hermione's hip thrust met his. They both grunted as their hips thrust together.

Ron leaned down and kissed her as he moved even faster, causing Hermione to feel an orgasm go through her body.

Ron started to feel shivers and shudders of pleasure come one after the other as he began to move even faster, "Mione... oh... yes... nice..."

Hermione now screaming as a shiver of pleasure finally hit within her body, "Oh Ron... uh, uh, uh... yes... mmmm" and she raked her nails through his back, causing her back to arch as she clamped her feet at the small of his back even tighter.

"Mione, I'm... ohhhhh" as Ron moved faster as the urges came faster within his body.

"Ron, I'm coming!... OHHHHHHH!" and Ron came at the same time as Hermione as he also screamed her name. Despite their bodies being drenched in sweat, he fell onto her chest and let his labored breathing begin to relax.

When their breathing finally calmed down, Hermione softly began to caress his back and Ron sighed in pleasure at feeling Hermione's gentle hands on him.

Ron then looked up and said, "Mmm, you were wonderful my Mione" and he put his head back on her chest.

Hermione nodded her head, "No, you were the wonderful one my Ron" she said as she closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure.

Ron then leaned up towards Hermione and kissed her, "I don't know about you love but guess what?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked back at him, "What my love?"

Ron giggled and finally said, "I'm real hungry."

Hermione giggled, "You always did have an appetite my handsome wizard."

Ron then said in defense, "You were the one who worked up my appetite you feisty little witchling you."

Hermione chuckled, "Come on my handsome wizard, let's go fill your tummy."

Ron gave Hermione a big smile, "Now that's why I love you my Mione."

Ron and Hermione sat at the table and they began to eat their breakfast. When they were done they left their hotel suite and went and took the hotel speed boat and started to walk around Venice. While they were walking around, a poster caught Hermione's eye.

"Look Ron, they are doing a play of 'The Merchant of Venice'!" she said excitedly.

Ron looked back down at Hermione with a confused face and he walked over to take her into his arms, "Whose the Merchant of Venice? Some famous bloke or something?"

Hermione chuckled, "No Ron, it's a famous muggle play written by a famous muggle playwright a long time ago called William Shakespeare."

Ron was even more confused and asked further, "Mione, I'm even more lost here, who was William Shakespeare?"

Hermione turned around to look at Ron in astonishment, "You don't know who is William Shakespeare? He was a famous Brittish writer. He's famous most of all for the play 'Romeo and Juliet'."

Ron took Hermione more tightly into his arms, "That sounds kind of romantic love. Romeo and Juliet."

Hermione smiled up at Ron, "Yes, Romeo and Juliet was very romantic but it had a very tragic end" and she frowned.

Ron frowned in response, "Oh, that is sad."

Hermione reached up and took Ron's face in his hands and said, "It's alright Ron. Ours has a better ending than theirs. We will be happy for ever and ever" and she kissed him passionately and they suddenly heard someone catwhistle at them. They pulled away and giggled before continuing on their walk.

Ron and Hermione with to the Rialto bridge and there the stood holding each other until sunset arrived. They then took the boat back to the hotel, at dinner and went back up to their room.

Once up in their room, Ron turned on the hot water and he and Hermione got into the bathtub.

"I've had such a wonderful time Ron. I can't believe it that we are leaving for Rome tomorrow. Besides, I am so dying to see the museums in Rome" said Hermione and she leaned her head back on his shoulder before leaning his head down with her hand to kiss him lovingly on the lips.

Ron smiled back down at her he started to caress her stomach and then said, "I can't believe that we are already going back home in a week."

When they were done taking their bath, they got out of the bathtub, dried themselves and got into bed. There they held each other tightly as the fell into a peaceful sleep.

The following morning Ron and Hermione got up and had breakfast in their room before they went down to the reception to check out of their room. They then apparated into the hotel in Rome.

"_Buon giorno, benevenuto al Hotel Regina Reale_" (Good morning, Welcome to the Royal Queen Hotel) said the receptionist with a wide smile.

Hermione replied, "_Buon giorno, io sono la signora Hermione Weasley e questo é il mio marito, il signore Ronald Weasley_" (Good morning, I am Mrs. Hermione Weasley and this is my husband, Mr. Ronald Weasley).

"Ah yes, you made a reservation for the Royal Queen's Suite" said the receptionist with a wide smile as he checked the guest list on the parchment that he had in front of him. He then ran the bell and a bellhop apparated right in front of them.

"Fabrizio please take _gli signori_ Weasley (The Weasleys) to the Royal Queen's Suite _per favore_ (please). The bellhop nodded his head and led Ron and Hermione to their suite. When they arrived, the bellhop walked into the room, left their bags and then he discreetly walked out.

Hermione was looking at a brochure that was on the table, "Ron, love, what would you like to do first?" she asked as she turned the page on the brochure as she skimmed through it.

Ron walked up to her put his arms around her waist and said, "I know what I would like to do to my sexy little witchling" said Ron as he arched his eyebrows down at her. He suddenly picked her up into his arms and carried her into the renaissance decorated bedroom and gently threw her on the bed. Ron then took the wand from his back pocket, waved it and made their clothes disappear and then lay himself on top of Hermione. He soon started to kiss her ferociously on the lips and then they pulled apart and they were panting heavily.

"Ronald Weasley!" exclaimed Hermione in surprise as she looked up at her husband seductively.

"Ha ha... you are finally mine... all mine!" he said with a devilish smile before leaning down to kiss her in a heatedly fashion. Ron then started to suckle down Hermione's neck, making her sigh with pleasure until he found her breast. There he suckled it and bit it as he let his fingers thrust in side her and then he moved them hard in and out of her.

"Oh yes... uh, uh, uh," moaned Hermione in pleasure and she moved her hand down to Ron's shaft and she started to play with it and used her hand as well to move her hand up and down on his shaft. Their bodies eventually moving against the other's fingers.

"Mione... that's my... sexy... little witchling... go for it..." said Ron as he started to grunt with pleasure.

"Ron... mmm... your fingers... feel amazing..." said Hermione as she felt a shiver go through her body.

Ron then took out his fingers and started to squeeze and fondle Hermione's breasts and Hermione's hands moved to his bum and she squeezed it. Ron then put his shaft at her entrance and with one hard thrust, he put it inside of her, causing Hermione to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Yes!... Ron... please... I need... Mr. Squiggly... now... and deep!..." and their hips began to move even faster as they slapped against each other. Their room soon was filled with the grunting and groaning sounds of their lovemaking.

"Oh yes.. deep... sounds good... my sexy... witchling" said Ron with much effort in between thrusts. He soon began to groan even louder as waves of sharp orgasms hit his body.

Hermione clamped her legs behind Ron's back tightly, "Ron... mmm... ohhhhhh!" groaned Hermione as Ron continued to enter her with great speed and force.

"Mione... I... explode!..." said Ron as their bodies began to drench with sweat.

"Yes! yes!... fill me Ron!" screamed Hermione as sharp orgasms continued to travel through her body.

Suddenly the two of them tensed up and their bodies shivered as they rode their mega orgasms. Ron spilled his seed and he finally collapsed onto Hermione's damp chest.

"Oh Ron... that was wonderful..." said Hermione in between pants.

Ron lifted his head and kissed Hermione, "you were the amazing one my little sexy witchling."

When their heavy breathing subsided, they got into the bathtub again and there Ron continued to caress her and to stroke her all over her body.

"Ronald Weasley, if you keep doing this... we may never get to see Rome. Look outside! It's already dark" said Hermione as she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure and the feel of her husbands hands all over her body.

"I don't mind Mione. We should do this in our nice big bathtub when we go back home to England" said Ron smiling widely to himself with his eyes closed.

"Mmm, yes... I love the idea Ron... let's do it" said Hermione as she put her hands over Ron's underneath the water.

When they were done in the bathtub, they got out, dried themselves and ordered some pizza to their room. They were so tired that they got into their spacious bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The following morning, Ron woke up and saw the Hermione was still asleep. He then felt a little guilty that he had worn her out during their previous lovemaking session. Nonetheless, here was his wife at last in his arms. He took on of her waves in his hand and played with it. His eye then caught the sight of her bare breast that had been uncovered somehow during the night and he moved his hand down to her breast and fondled it. Hermione stirred and moaned softly.

Ron scooted down and leaned down to gently kiss her nipple. Hermione woke up and smiled to see her husband kiss her nipple once more.

"Just what do you think you are doing husband of mine?" said Hermione smiling down at her husband.

Ron kept kissing her and then in between kisses he answered, "Just enjoying the beauty of my wife's body... you are not only wickedly brilliant, but beautiful."

Hermione smiled, "Love, why don't we get up, I sure want to go see the famous Trevi fountain and then we can go walk near the Vatican City."

Ron kissed her head and asked, "Alright love, what else would you like to see while we are in Rome?"

Hermione then sat up with a wide grin and said, "could we go to the National Roman Museum and the National Gallery of Modern Art?"

Ron put his hand on her cheek, "for you... anything my little witcling."

Hermione leaned down and kissed him lovingly, "thanks my wonderful wizard."

The two of them got out of bed and went to the the Trevi fountain and then went to walk by the Vatican City as they had planned. They were walking around and Ron took Hermione and bought her a _gelato_ (ice scream). She happily licked it as they walked down the streets of Rome. Ron looked back at her and then whispered into her ear, "when we go back later, do you think you can lick me just the way you are licking that _gelato_ there love?" and he gave her a grin while arching his eyebrows.

Hermione turned back around to look up at her husband, "Ronald Weasley, it looks like you have developed another type of appetite there" and she chuckled at him with a seductive smile before answering, "I would be happy to do it for Mr. Squiggly."

They went back to their hotel and ate dinner in the hotel's restaurant. They went back up to their room and Ron closed the door behind them. When he turned back around, he notice that Hermione had disappeared completely. He started to look around, "Mione? Love? Where are you?" called out Ron.

Ron then walked into their room and there he saw Hermione, with her back against the back board of the bed and she had her completely naked body covered by the smooth cotton bed sheets. Ron gulped hard as he saw his wife lay there before him.

"M- Mione?" was all that Ron managed to say before gulping again.

Hermione gave him a devilish grin and said, "Yes Mr. _hot_ wizard? Was there something you wanted to say?"

Ron stuttered again as he saw Hermione pat the spot in bed next to her, "I- I-... u- um... I- I-... M- Mione, you l- look... M- Merlin!" and Ron started to slowly walk over to the bed next to Hermione.

Hermione took her wand from the night stand next to her, "Ron, why don't you get a little more comfortable, yeah?" and all Ron could do was nod in response.

Hermione responded, "good" and next she waved her wand and all of Ron's clothes completely disappeared. She then tilted her head with a small smile on her face to get a better look of Ron's naked body. She then put her wand down on the night stand without turning her gaze away from him and used her index finger to signal Ron to get closer to her. Ron moved in closer until his legs touched the edge of the bed before Hermione spoke again, "Come Mr. _hot _wizard, why don't you lie down next to me?" Ron then sat down on the bed and continued to look at his wife, unable to say another word. Hermione moved over more on the bed and she patted the spot on the bed next to her again and this time said, "come now Mr. _hot_ wizard, don't be shy."

Ron finally worked up his courage and he leaned back agains the back board of the bed as he sat next to Hermione on the bed. He then turned to look at Hermione and there she stood, still looking at him in a very seductive manner. Hermione then moved herself over causing the bed sheet to uncover her breasts and she straddled on top of Ron's lap. She leaned down and every so gently, planted a kiss on Ron's lips. A sharp shudder traveled through Ron's body the moment her lips touched his.

Ron opened his eyes and Hermione was right there in front of him. He looked down at her lips and then he looked deeply into her eyes, "Mione, you are an amazing witchling. You know that?" said Ron finally being able to speak.

Hermione just said, "shhh" with her index finger on her lips and smiled back at him before kissing him again gently on the lips. "A while ago, I heard someone say that Mr. Squiggly needed some tending to."

Ron gave her a baby face and all he whimpered out was, "mmm hmmm" as he nodded his head up and down.

Hermione moved up a bit more until her crevace was right on top of Ron's already grown shaft. She put her arms around his neck and this time started to kiss him more passionately and Ron's arms came around her waist and made their way up her back as he gently caressed it. Hermione then arched her back and gently threw her head back as a shiver of pleasure traveled up her spine and then she went back to kissing Ron passionately on the lips. Soon Hermione started to kiss him more fiercely and started to circle her hips on his shaft. Within moments the two of them were moaning with pleasure.

"Mr. _hot _wizard, you feel wickedly nice down here" said Hermione signaling her eyes down to Ron's shaft before looking back up at his eyes.

Ron smiled and answered, "I'm glad that you are liking it my sweet little witchling." Ron's hands soon stroked Hermione's back more intensely and they made their way down to Hermione's bum and squeezed it with every wave of pleasure that hit him.

Hermione then started to rock her crevace back and forth and then alternating with circling her hips on Ron's shaft as she continued to moan louder as orgasms began to travel up and down her body. Within moments Hermione had begun to grind down as she rocked back and forth on Ron's shaft, causing her orgasms to become bigger and stronger. She then slid down Ron's lap without averting her look from his eyes until she pulled her hair back and then took Ron's shaft entirely into her mouth. She started to move her mouth up and down as Ron let his hands get lost in her wavy hair. Hermione then began to squeeze his shaft as she wet it with her saliva. When it was wet enough, she withdrew and started to lick his shaft from the bottom to the top and from the top to the bottom while she played with his sac. In the meantime, Ron began go groan loudly as Hermione continued to lick him.

"Oh... my witchling... yes... just like that..." as he looked down at Hermione give him the licks that he had longed for. Watching Hermione lick him like that became too much for him to watch so he closed his eyes and lay his head back as he became engulfed with the deep passionate and orgasmic desires that traveled from his shaft to his body. Hermione then lifted from his shaft and then started to lick and tease the tip of his shaft. "Oh, oh, oh... mmm!.. oh yes... OHHHHHHH!" grunted Ron loudly as Hermione continued to lick his tip in a very enticing way. The shivers and orgasms were becoming so unbearable for Ron that he started to squeeze the bed sheets at this sides.

Hermione pulled up and Ron opened his eyes after what seemed like a like time. Hermione pulled herself up while looking at him intensely into his until her crevace was on his shaft again. There she stood still for a short moment before nuzzling his lips. She then finally touched her lips to his and began to lick his lips in a hungrily way just as she had on his shaft a moment ago.

"Mr. _hot_ wizard, have I told you before that your lips and Mr. Squiggly are much tastier than the gelato that I had this afternoon?" said Hermione as she looked intensely into Ron's eyes again and he shook his head from side to side in response.

"M- Mione?" finally Ron was able to speak up yet with much difficulty.

"Yes Mr. _hot_ wizard?" said Hermione with a seductive look of mystery in her eyes.

"I- I- th- think Mr. Squiggly needs you" he gulped and then said, "desperately."

Hermione continued to rock her hips on Ron's shaft and as she rocked on him, she said, "desparately you say?"

"uh huh... he needs... to be... inside... you" said Ron in between loud groans.

This time Hermione was circling her hips on Ron's shaft and then after a moment she answered again, "you say... he want... to... be... inside... of me?" she said teasing him with her hips movements.

"uh huh" said Ron and he squeezed his eyes shut as another sharp orgasm hit his body.

Hermione then opened her eyes, leaned over and kissed Ron passionately on the lips and she lifted her lips gently, she positioned Ron's shaft at her entrance and with a hard push, she brought herself down on Ron's shaft, causing them both to moan loudly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ron as he squeezed Hermione's bum fiercely.

"OHHHHHH!" screamed Hermione at the same time as Ron as she pulled herself tightly and more closely to Ron.

"Oh YESSSSSSSSS! OH, OH, OH" screamed Ron as waves of orgasm hit him hard and as he tried to move his hips up against Hermione's thrusts.

"Yes... Squiggly! Give... it... to... MEEEEEEEE!" begged Hermione loudly as she leaned her head back as she got hit by another strong wave of orgasms.

Hermione started to gradually move faster and faster. Her body helplessly moved up and down harshly on Ron's shaft, as if pleading for it to plunge even deeper inside of her. The slapping sounds, grunts, and groans could be heard throughout the whole suite. The pleasure and urges that had been kept within them with the precautions of others around Ron and Hermione found their full potential release as they suddenly shuddered intensely as a sharp and mega orgasm hit their bodies. Ron and Hermione finally found their releases as Ron let his seed spill inside of her.

Hermione out of exhaustion lay her head on Ron's shoulder and panted heavily away as she made an effort to normalize her breathing as did Ron. Their bodies were once again covered with droplets of sweat as a result of their fierce lovemaking. They stood there for a good long while and they never noticed when they fell asleep. Sometime during the night Ron took hold of his wand and pulled up the bed sheets and bed covers over them and he tenderly and gently put them over Hermione's back as he covered them.

The following morning Hermione didn't know how but they were lying down on the bed and Ron had somehow found way to lying down on Hermione's chest and he was holding on tightly to her. Hermione brought her hands around his back and started to gently caress his back as he started to softly snore. Hermione giggled softly at the idea that Ron was snoring. She was thankful to Merlin that she had gotten used to hearing Ron snore at night time. She suddenly felt Ron stir and he opened his eyes, propped himself up and with sleepy eyes looked down at Hermione. "Mione... my love... my one and only love..." and he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Hermione smiled back down at him, "Good morning my handsome wizard. Did you sleep well?"

Ron nodded his head up and down, "mmm hmm. I sure did. Especially in the arms of such a beautiful witchling as yourself."

Hermione looked lovingly into his eyes, "What would you like for breakfast my love?"

Ron then gave a thoughtful look and said, "oven-baked bread, scrambled eggs, bacon, coffee, bowl of cereal, fruit salad, some yogurt..." he said as he continued to think.

Hermione giggled, "my goodness, sounds like something that Hagrid would eat."

Ron then realized and smiled back down at Hermione, "Well, you made me work so hard last night that now I'm starving my Mione."

Hermione then smoothed down a few strands of hair hat were poking up at the back of his head and said, "Well, for now let's get started with bread, scrambled eggs, bacon, and coffee. Alright?"

Ron smiled back down at her, "Yum! That sounds like a good breakfast to start with Mione" and he quickly showered her with kisses like a little boy.

When they were done with breakfast they went to the National Roman Museum. All Hermione did was look in bemusement as she looked at all the history and statues that the museum had to offer. There was no need for them to get a tour guide because Hermione had a perfect and logical explanation for most artifacts in the museum. It was early afternoon when they left the museum and then they went to the coliseum. They walked around it and took more pictures. Ron even took a picture of Hermione blowing him kisses.

That night as it had become a habit, they made more love before going to sleep. The following day they went to the National Gallery of Modern Art. Hermione was totally mesmerized by the paintings on the walls. It was almost evening and Ron had had a difficult time pulling Hermione away from the museum. When they finally walked out of the museum, Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and looked down at her, "don't worry Mione, we can come back some other time if you like."

Hermione's eyes lit up, "Really Ron? Do you really mean it? I've just been so happy looking at the uniqueness of the ancient roman world. It is just truly amazing!" and she gave Ron a long hard kiss on his lips.

On their last couple of days in Rome, Ron and Hermione went shopping. Ron bought Harry a leather bag to put his files from work in and Hermione bought Ginny a silk scarf and roman-styled earings.

On their last night in Rome, Hermione was feeling a little depressed and all she did was hold on tight to Ron after they had made love in their bed that night, "What's wrong my Mione?" said Ron as he took Hermione's face in his tried to look away but Ron gently turned her face back towards him so he could look at her.

Hermione then looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes, "our honeymoon is over. We have to go back and we won't have as much time with each other as we did these last few days."

Ron's look changed to tenderness and then he said "oh Mione... my poor dear Mione... don't worry... we will be busy but we will always look for a time when we can be together" and he leaned down to gently kiss the tears that had started to roll down her cheeks.

Hermione then looked back up at Ron and said, "Ron, I think I'm beginning to understand how Ginny felt when she got back from her honeymoon. It must of been worse for her to have been gone for an entire month and then to go into such a huge palatial home like Potter Cottage. I wouldn't be surprised if she counts the hours and minutes of when Harry is not at home with her. I sure thank Merlin that we are not going to live in a house like Potter Cottage. I think I would of ended in the same situation as Ginny's."

Ron smiled down gently at her, "Just remember Mione, we have that nice bathtub to wait for us for when we get home."

Hermione wiped her tears and nodded her head up and down and said, "mmm hmmm."

Ron then kissed Hermione's head and lay her back down on his chest, "now Mione, let's try to get some sleep."

They lay there looking out the balcony at the Roman skies until they finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

The following morning the receptionist greeted them with the same wide smile like when they arrived. "Did you enjoy _la sua stanza qui?_ (your stay here?).

Hermione nodded, "_Si! Mille grazie_" (Yes, a thousand thank yous). We sure did. Didn't we love?" said Hermione as she turned to look up at Ron before looking back at the receptionist.

"Here is your portkey and we hope you have had a wonderful time in Rome. Please come back and visit us again!" said the receptionist.

Ron and Hermione smiled back. Then they took their key and they reapparated to the front of their London townhome. They walked inside and they walked into the spacious sitting room and there they saw Ginny in Harry's arms as they were drinking a cup of tea and talking.

"Oy! The two of you will remember that this is our house now and you will remember to keep it in the bedroom" said Ron jokingly. As on queu, Harry and Ginny jumped from the sofa and giggled quietly turning their heads to the side.

Ginny was the first one to walk around the couch to go hug Hermione. "Oh Hermione! We missed you so much! How was Italy? You have got to tell me all about it."

Hermione then looked thoughtfully and said, "well... not entirely everything" and she giggled.

"Mione!" said Ron in defense.

"Ah I see that my brother is back to his old self" said Ginny as she smiled from Ron to Hermione. "Can I get the two of you any tea?"

Ron smiled at his sister, "Tea would be lovely thanks Ginny."

The four of them sat in the sitting room and talked for a bit before Harry and Ginny left and Ron and Hermione went upstairs to unpack in order to start their new lives as husband and wife.


	48. Chapter 48: The Social Season (P1)

_A/N: My fellow readers thank you to those who have followed and favorited the story up to this point. I appreciate it. This chapter was going to turn out a bit too long in my opinion so I split it up. Please remember to read and REVIEW. Now on to Chapter 48..._

**Chapter 48: The Social Season (P1)**

Harry slightly flinched as he woke up. It was still early and after being out for a couple of weeks from work, he knew that his pile of work at the Auror Department will have increased cosiderably. He had planned on being careful again and on being more on the alert. The last time that he was on a mission, he had scare Ginny senseless because he hadn't come home, not even late. The advantage that Ginny had early morning practice everyday allowed Harry go in and finish any extra work that he might have. Recently Ginny had taken time out of her quidditch practice to stay at home to take care of Harry. She was going to have to work hard again upon returning to practice that morning. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the fact that Ginny was going to have to work extra hard again for staying at home with him.

Harry then leaned down to kiss Ginny's head. She stirred and looked up at Harry, "Oh please Harry, please tell that it's not time to get up yet." complained Ginny.

Harry gave her a sleepy smile, "I'm afraid so Gin. It looks like we have been getting a little spoiled by destiny staying here at home."

Ginny dug her head into Harry's chest before looking back up at him, "I guess we should get up or we're going to be late for work" and she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Harry then brought Ginny back down to him and kissed her passionately. Within moments his hands were roaming all over her back and then he pulled back, "Well, to be continued this evening if we have any energy left my love."

Ginny frowned back down at Harry, "I suppose."

The two of them finally got up from bed, brushed their teeth and got dressed before apparating in the kitchen dining room. When they were finished with their breakfast, they made their way to the main entrance of Potter Cottage and there Harry held Ginny closely in his arms.

Harry put slid his hand down Ginny's pony tail and said, "I'm going to miss you my love."

Ginny answered back, "I'm going to miss you more my husband" and with that they stepped away from each other and disapparated to their perspective jobs.

Harry walked in through the Auror Department doors and Sydney the receptionist looked up at him, "Auror Potter! How nice to see you up and about again! How are you feeling?"

Harry smiled back, "I'm feeling better, thanks Sydney. Do you know if there's any owl mail or flying memos waiting for me?" Harry thought for a moment before Sydney could answer and Harry spoke up again, "Sydney, it's okay. I think I know the answer to that one."

Harry continued to go over to his desk and took out the egyptian pyramid that Ginny had given him on his birthday. He stood there looking at the picture of his wedding. It was his first day since his accident back and he was already missing Ginny miserably.

"Potter! Good to have you back. How are you feeling?" said Moore as he gave Harry a good pat on his back and Harry slightly flinched.

"I'm doing much better sir" said Harry turning around from his desk to look at Moore.

Moore then looked at Harry's desk and said, "Well, it looks like you are going to have to catch up again eh?"

Harry exhaled exasperatedly as he turned around to look at the many memos flying over his desk and the piles of work on his desk, "That looks the way of it sir."

Moore then left and called back at Harry, "You better hope to Merlin that you don't get called on another mission!"

Harry then muttered under his breath, "I hope so too sir" and Harry sat down to look at his memos. The idea of them flying over his desk were driving him mad.

Just then Ron walked into the office and looked at Harry, "morning mate, blimey! just look at your desk. I hope mine doesn't look like this."

Harry turned around to look up at Ron, "Hey Ron, morning, I don't think it will look this bad. You were only gone for a couple of weeks. I was gone for a little more time."

Ron gave Harry a compassionate look and said, "see you later for lunch mate."

Harry answered while writing a memo back, "alright, see you later."

**Meanwhile at the Harpie quidditch pitch:**

Ginny had just finished putting on her quidditch pads when Gwenog walked into the changing rooms, "Potter! So what's the news on the husband? I assume he's doing better since you are here."

Ginny turned around and smiled at Gwenog, "yeah, he's doing better but he still has some minor pain on his side."

The rest of the Harpies walked in and huddled around Ginny as they asked her about Harry and his health condition until Gwenog broke it off, "alright girls, quidditch pitch now. We only have about a week before our first match of the season. Remember that next year is the Quidditch World Cup."

They all groaned with desperation at what awaited them in the quidditch field and they all made their way out to the quidditch pitch.

When they were done with their practice, Gwenog called for the team's attention and said, "alright Harpies, I have some wicked news for you girls." and the Harpies pulled in closer so they could hear the news that Gwenog had for them.

"As you well know, next year in June is the Quidditch World Cup and as tradition has it the teams of the U.K. and Ireland meet at the Ministry for Magic in London for their National Quidditch Ball. The ball will be held this December so that gives you girls plenty of time to find some decent robes for the occasion" and at this all the girl screamed happily in unison as they started to talk about what they were going to wear.

**Later that Night at Potter Cottage:**

Harry and Ginny were eating dinner in the kitchen when Ginny spoke up, "Harry guess what the quidditch teams of the UK do when there is a Quidditch World Cup coming up?" and she took a piece of her food and started to chew.

Harry turned to look at Ginny, "What are they doing this year?"

Ginny answered, "They are having a quidditch ball at the Ministry of Magic for the UK and Irish quidditch teams."

Harry looked up from his food, "that is unbelievable! So what is my sexy wife going to find for the evening?" said Harry arching his eyebrows.

Ginny nodded her head from side to side as she said, "I don't know yet Harry, the ball isn't until December. In fact, it's a few days before Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, Harry have we decided where we are going to celebrate Christmas? I spoke to mum today through the fireplace and she wants to know so she can have an idea."

Harry looked at Ginny thoughtfully, "Well, let's see because the Ministry for Magic has their annual ball in December as well and then George wants to have a Halloween party."

Ginny looked at Harry in surprise, "George wants to have a party and Angelina agreed to it?"

Harry took a sip of his butterbeer and then answered, "that looks the way of it. That's what your dad said today when Ron and I were eating lunch with him. Not to mention at the fact that George is a candidate again for the Most Successful Wizard Businessman Award again this year and they also do that in December."

Ginny sighed, "Blimey Harry, I didn't think that our social events were going to be so many this year, there's the quidditch ball, the Ministry Ball, George's nomination, George's halloween party, Christmas with the family, is there anything else that's going to be added to it? Then mum told me that Charlie has already put everything in order in Romania and he and Portia and baby Alexander are moving back home to England."

Harry moved in closer and put his arm around Ginny and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry Gin. Everything will be alright and we will just make the best of it during this end-of-the-year celebrations.

"Blimey! I just remembered, after I spoke to mum through the fireplace, Hermione popped up in the fireplace and said that she and Ron are going to have their New Year's party at their home this year to help cut down the work for mum" said Ginny as she sighed.

Harry then leaned her head up to his by putting his finger under her chin, "you know what all these events mean Gin?"

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, trying to search for his answer, "and what is that my darling Harry?"

Harry kissed her gently on the lips and then spoke again, "It will be the opportunity to see you dressed up beautifully to all these functions. I'm predicting that 'Big Harry' will be staying active as well" and then Harry gave Ginny a big smile.

Ginny nodded her head with disbelief as she smiled back up at her husband, "Harry, is that what you saw in all these functions? Several opportunities to ravish your wife?"

Harry nodded his head up and down, "mmm hmmm" and then he leaned down to kiss Ginny more passionately this time.

**The Halloween Party:**

Harry sat patiently in the sitting room as he looked out back at the quidditch pitch on his property. He thought on how he missed playing quidditch these days. He missed his days at Hogwarts when he played quidditch. He thought of how some day when he and Ginny have children, he was going to take the kids out to the pitch to play quidditch. Suddenly Ginny walked out in a black long-sleeved floor-length silk dress that hugged her body curves and she had an orange sash around her waist. She was wearing patent leather high heels. The cleavage slightly showed the top mound of her breasts.

Ginny called out to Harry, "Harry, how do I look love?"

Harry popped out of his Hogwarts memories to turn around to look at his wife and he gulped before dropping his jaw, "um... um..."

Ginny frowned and said, "Oh Harry, you don't like it?"

Harry nodded his head up and down and a big grin slowly crept across his lips as he looked at Ginny from head to toe. She had let her hair down except for a few strands that she had elegantly twisted to the side of her head with glistening hair clip.

Harry finally was able to speak up, "Ginny, I are you sure we have to go to this party? Could we stay at home for a change?" he said as his hands started to linger up and down from her breasts to down below her belly and up and down her back.

Ginny smiled, "so you like the dress. Love, I'm afraid that we do have to go to the party."

Harry then said, "and I love the idea that you feel stiff. That can only mean one thing..." and then he pulled Ginny tightly into his arms and kissed her fiercely as his hands stroked her entire back.

Harry finally pulled back and took Ginny's black velvet floor-length cape that he had bought for her before they left Hogwarts and tied the thick silk ribbon at her neck. Her red hair made a beautiful contrast with her black velvet cape. Harry put up her hood and then leaned down to kiss her before saying, "you do truly look like a beauty my love."

Ginny smiled back up at him and said, "Thanks my husband. You look very dashing yourself" and she took his wool cape and gave it to Harry. He put it on and then Ginny took his red and gold gryffindor scarf and gently put it around his neck before smiling back up at him.

Harry kissed her and then said, "ready Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny nodded and answered, "yes, Mr. Potter"

The two of them held each other close and moments later they apparated in front of George's new house. It was a big house because it was half the size of Black Manor. Harry and Ginny walked up to the door and they used the Hogwarts-styled knocker to knock on the door. Harry and Ginny looked at it and they smiled at each other at the memory of Hogwarts. At that moment a small elf opened the door.

"Harry and Ginny Potter?" asked the small elf with a cautious look on his face.

Harry nodded and took Ginny into his arms and said, "Yes, we are Harry and Ginny Potter" and the elf let them walk in.

They went into the sitting room and everyone else in the Weasley clan, except Charlie, Portia, and little Alexander. There were former student from Hogwart including Oliver and Katie (Bell) Wood.

Oliver walked over and gave Harry a good pat on the back, " Harry, mate! How are you doing? George told me all about what happened in one of our missions."

Harry returned the hug with a pat on the back, "I'm doing much better, thanks Oliver. How is Puddlemore United coming along?"

Oliver smiled at him at the thought, "We are doing great. We have the Quidditch World Cup coming up."

Harry smiled down at Ginny and then looked back at Oliver, "Ginny here told me about it and that the teams will be holding a quidditch ball in the early part of December."

Oliver nodded in agreement, "That's right, are you and Ginny coming?"

Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded him to go ahead and speak up, "Yes, up to tonight we were a little undecided but we will be going. How about you and Katie?"

Katie walked up to them and Oliver put his arm around her, "Naturally we are since the two of us are in quidditch. Katie here can't wait for our teams to compete against each other."

Ginny looked with surprise and spoke, "the two of you are competing against each other next year?"

Katie nodded in agreement, "Yes, we are and I can't wait" and Katie gave a big smile as she looked up at Oliver and then back at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny then saw Hermione and she excused herself, "Excuse, I've been dying to talk to Hermione all evening" and Ginny walked away to Hermione.

"Hermione!" called out Ginny.

"Ginny!" called out Hermione and she gave Ginny big hug.

"So how's work in the Ministry for you doing?"

"It's coming along pretty well. There has been a reduction in elf abuse since the Ministry sent out via owl mail advertisement on how to better take care of house elves. I have been trying to tell the Wizegamot to pass a law about preventing abuse against house elves." answered Hermione.

Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise, "It's hard to believe that there are families that still abuse house elves. I have to admit, we might lose our temper with them, but still, they don't deserve to be abused."

"Yes, for now in late November I'm going before the Wizengamot to see if we can pass the law and see what consequences will occur if there is abuse on an elf. I want to prevent situations like the one that Dobey lived with the Malfoys" said Hermioine as she frowned remember Dobey.

Angelina then came up to Ginny and Hermione and she joined in the conversation, "so what are you girls talking about?"

Ginny turned to Angelina, "You party is great Angelina!"

Hermione then responded, "I couldn't have done it any better myself."

Angelina smiled back at them, "thanks girls. I had a lot of fun planning the party. Then we have to look into the party for George's candidacy to being a successful wizard businessman."

Ginny smiled, "I am so looking forward to seeing George win again."

Angelina then smiled back at Ginny, "by the way, I meant to tell you Ginny, you look lovely tonight."

Ginny looked down at her gown and then looked in Harry's direction. He looked back at her and she winked at him before turning back around to Angelina and saying, "thanks Angelina."

The party was over by midnight and by the time that Harry and Ginny got home, they were so tired that all they did was fall into bed and immediately they fell asleep.

The following morning Ginny was still asleep on Harry's chest when Harry woke up. He looked down and noticed that Ginny was wearing a black corset this time. It was black brocade with small frills just above her breasts. The silk ribbon at her cleavage somehow had become undone during the night. He was thankful that Ginny didn't have a game and that he didn't have to get up early to go to work. It had already been two months since Harry had had his accident on a mission. He had more missions but shorter ones since then. He would always send her an owl or a patronus when he didn't come home late. Harry gently stroked Ginny's back with his hand. He remembered for a moment when he had helped her zip up her dress for Bill and Fleur's wedding and then when he told her that he had an attraction towards her back. Just then he heard her stir and she turned around to stretch her arms high above her head. It was then that Harry got a really good look at Ginny's corset. He sure had regretted the fact that they had stayed late and George and Angelina's.

Ginny then caught sight of Harry looking down at her corset and smiled before saying, "Mr. Potter enjoying the morning view?"

Harry smiled down at Ginny, "Oh I sure am Mrs. Potter."

He then took Ginny in his arms and he started to kiss her cleavage. His hands quickly slipped her knickers off and he threw them somewhere on the floor before leaning down at her crevace and began to lick away as Ginny began to moan at the pleasure of his tongue on her.

Ginny took hold of Harry's head and said, "Oh yes... more Harry... yummy"

Harry then slipped his fingers inside of Ginny and she started to move her hips against his lips and fingers. "Oh Gin... you taste delicious..."

Ginny then turned them over and she took Harry's shaft into her mouth and started to move her mouth up and down on him as she squeezed his shaft at the same time. She then moved up and kissed Harry on the lips as she began to circle her hips on his already grown shaft. "Mmm, you feel good Mr. Potter" and then she continued to kiss him as their tongues found each other.

Harry started to fondle and massage Ginny's breasts and she started to moan softly at the feel of Harry's hands through her corset. Harry then with agile fingers managed to loosen a couple of the clasps on Ginny's corset as she continued to moved on his shaft. Suddenly he felt her position her entrance at his shaft and then she came down with one swift move on him. "Gin... yes! sighed Harry as he found relief from a long awaited orgasm.

Within moments they both found major orgasmic pleasure as they came at the same time in unison. Ginny fell onto Harry's chest drenched with sweat after their session of lovemaking. When their breathing became normal, Harry continued to caress Ginny's back.

With his eyes still closed, "Gin, do you know what I was thinking about when you woke up?"

Ginny was also with her eyes closed and answered, "No, what were you thinking about love?"

Harry gently giggled, "I was thinking about your beautiful back and how it turns me on. In fact, it made me go crazy this morning, even if you had it covered with your corset. Speaking of which, it's a shame we came home a little late last night."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Harry called out, "Yes, who is it?"

"It is Terrin Master Harry. Terrin has an urgent owl here for you." said the elf.

Harry looked down at Ginny with a questioning look and then he got out of bed as Ginny stayed in bed. Harry tied his black silk robe around him and he opened the door. Terrin extended his small hand before Harry and Harry took the owl.

Harry then turned to the elf, "Thanks Terrin. Do you know whose owl brought it?"

Terrin looked thoughtfully for a minute, "The owl came from St. Mungo's"

Harry looked back at the elf in surprise, "Hang on, did you just say that it came from St. Mungo's?"

Terrin nodded his head in agreement, "Yes Master Harry, Terrin said that it came from St. Mungo's"

Harry opened the letter and read it out loud as he went over to the bed and sat next to Ginny. She looked on as he read it.

_Mr. Potter,_

_ We are writing this owl to let you know that Mrs. Andromeda Tonks was attacked last night at her home and young Mr. Teddy Lupin is here at St. Mungo's. According to the Ministry records, it shows that you and your wife are godparents of the child. He is in need of a home until Mrs. Tonks' recuperation, that is if that moment should arrive. You may come and claim the child at St. Mungo's. Please bring the appropriate documentation to prove that you are the child's godparents._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. John Potmore_

_Administrator and Head Healer_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in shock after they finished reading the letter from St. Mungo's. They quickly got out of bed, ate a quick breakfast and went into Harry's study. From there, they used the fireplace to floo to St. Mungo's.

Harry and Ginny arrived at the reception and enquired about little Teddy, "Good morning, my name is Harry Potter and this is my wife, Ginny Potter. We are here to claim young Teddy Lupin while his grandmother, Mrs. Andromeda Tonks is admitted here.

"Ah yes, identification please." said the receptionist and Harry and Ginny took out their identification. After the receptionist double checked their identification she said, "thank you, if you wish to see the patient before taking the child home, she is in room 463."

Harry said "Thank you" and then he and Ginny were off to look for Andromeda. When they arrived to her room, they walked inside and were surprised to see Andromeda full of cuts and bruises. They stood there for a while and tried talking to her, despite being unconscious and then they left to go collect Teddy.

Harry and Ginny then took little Teddy home with them and they apparated through Harry's office again. Ginny looked up at little Teddy in Harry's arms and she used the sleeve of her robes to wipe little Teddy's face clean of the floo powder. The two of them were thankful that Teddy was still asleep and then Ginny called for Helena. Helena the elf arrived in seconds.

Ginny took Teddy from Harry's hands and said, "Please take him up to his room. You can bring him back to our studies if he wakes."

Helena responded, "Yes, Mistress Ginny" and Helena disapparated with Teddy in her arms.

Harry fell into his chair with a thoughtful look, "I can't believe that someone would want to attack a helpless little baby and an elderly woman."

Ginny then looked closely into Harry's eyes and said, "What if they looked beyond that Harry. Do you think someone out there knows that you are Teddy's godfather? What if this attack was intended to hurt you?"

Harry looked back at Ginny, "That is a possibility. I am assuming that someone is trying to hurt those close to me. That means that you and your family are going to have to be alert when you go out." Harry then stood up and took Ginny tightly into his arms.

**A month later:**

Harry sat at his desk, trying to finish all his work so he could go home and help Ginny take care of little Teddy. Teddy did take up a lot of their time lately but he loved the little bloke. He had helped Ginny a lot with become gradually everyday a little more used to the size of Potter Cottage. Potter Cottage indeed was so huge that even the Romanovs in Russia could have envied them. Thankfully with Helena the elf's help, they had been able to come to work knowing that Teddy was in good hands. Ron then came up to Harry as he was used to doing before going home to Hermione.

Ron put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Hello there mate. How is work and parenting working out for you these days?"

Harry then stood up and grabbed his wool cape that Ginny had given him from a coat hanger and then wrapped his red and gold scarf around him, "Good actually. We have an elf at home helping Ginny and I. That way it allows us to go to work."

Ron then with a more serious look on his face, "Any news on Andromeda? Has she woken up yet?"

Harry nodded his head as he put his bag and broom over his shoulder, "No, her wounds and bruises have healed but she is still unconscious. Personally I hope that Teddy get's to know that she is his maternal grandmother."

Ron nodded, "True, technically, she is the only blood relative that he has left."

By then, Harry and Ron were walking to the lifts and Harry said, "Why don't you come home with me, Ginny sent me a patronus saying that she and Teddy are making gingersnaps and I know how you like those. Especially when Ginny makes them."

Ron smiled as they got off the lift, "Alright but I can't stay long, Mione is expecting me for dinner."

Harry smiled back, "I'm sure Ginny will be happy to see you and you can take some gingersnaps to Hermione."

The two of them apparated at the front of Potter Cottage in the snow and Abner opened the door for them and they walked in and shook the snow off of their robes and capes.

"Thanks Abner" said Harry to the elf as he walked with Ron to the kitchen.

When Ron and Harry arrived at the kitchen, little Teddy was laughing at the idea that Ginny was pretending to take a bite out of his cookie.

"Hello love, trying to steal cookies from Teddy I see" and he smiled as he came to the table to give her a kiss on her forehead.

Ginny looked from Harry to Ron, "Hello there big brother. I see that news about my gingersnaps goes around rather fast" she said as she gave Harry a smile and he jokingly shrugged his shoulders back at her.

Ron smiled, "I can't stay long Ginny, Mione is waiting for me to eat dinner. I just came to take a _few _with me" as he grabbed a batchful and put them into a pouch.

Ginny chuckled at her brother, "Don't worry Ron, Teddy and I will make some more for when we met for Christmas at Black Manor" and then she turned to Teddy, "Isn't that right Teddy?"

"Unc! Unc!" said Teddy as he tried to wiggle out of Ginny's arms and into Ron's. Ron extended his arms towards Teddy and took him into his arms.

"Hello there little bloke, did you have fun making gingersnaps with aunt Ginny?" and Teddy tried to feed him the cookie that already had Teddy's own saliva on it. Ron pretended too that he was going to eat it and little Teddy laughed again. Ron snuck a look at his watch and gave little Teddy back to Ginny. "Sorry Gin but I have to go or I will be hearing it from Mione for coming to eat gingersnaps instead of eating dinner with her" Ron gave Ginny a kiss on her forehead and then he waved at Harry and he was on his way.

Ginny then turned to Harry, "Ready for dinner darling?"

Harry smiled back down at his wife and said, "I sure am love."

The three of them sat down to dinner and within the hour, Teddy was dead asleep. Helena came and took him up to his room. Shortly thereafter, Harry and Ginny went to their room and also fell fast asleep.

A week later Harry and Ginny were getting ready for the Quidditch Ball at the Ministry for Magic. Harry was wearing black robes with a white tie. He was quietly reading a book in the sitting room and looking at the snow fall on the ground every once in a while. Ginny put on some lipstick and then walked out of her bedroom and into the sitting room where Harry was. She had pulled her hair up into an elegant french twist and she had put some glistening clips along her twisted red hair. She was wearing a floor length mermaid dress that was strapless. It was dark green taffeta with golden embroidery on the bodice as a way to show support for her quidditch team. She was wearing dark green silk high heel shoes. She had also put on some of the perfume that she had bought in Egypt earlier that year.

Ginny spoke up and said, "Harry, how do I look?"

Harry looked up from his book and he dropped his jaw in amazement at the sight of Ginny's beauty. He finally spoke and said, "Merlin's Sacred Beard! You look more than spectacular Gin!" and he walked over so that he could take a closer look at his wife from head to toe. "Gin, if you are trying to get to 'Big Harry' I think you've gone and done it."

Ginny bend her head down and silently covered her giggle with her silk dark green gloved hand before looking back up at Harry, "Thanks Harry, I wanted to look beautiful for my husband."

Harry smiled back down at Ginny, "And you didn't want to attend some of the social functions this year. I am sure happy that you agreed my darling wife" and then he let his hands linger up and down his wife's body. When he came to her waist, he grinned widely and said, "I'll tell you this much Gin, we are not going to stay very late at that party."

Ginny grinned back at him and shook her head slowly and in a mere whisper said, "No, we're not."

Harry took his wool cape and wrapped his red and gold scarf about him while Ginny put on her black velvet cape and then put up her hood carefully over her head. Harry turned back around to look at Ginny and he smiled, "Ginevra Potter you look like a witch goddess."

Ginny smiled back up at Harry and she tenderly kissed him on the lips before the two of them apparated in front of the Ministry for Magic. They stood there in the snow for a moment and Harry looked down at Ginny and said, "You look even more beautiful with the snow falling around you love." Ginny smiled back at him again in response and then the two of them made their way into the Ministry.

Harry and Ginny walked into the atrium of the Ministry and started to greet fellow quidditch players from the U.K. Then Oliver and Katie Wood suddenly walked up to them.

"Harry! Ginny! How are the two of you?" said Oliver as he gave Harry a hug and a pat on the back and then he gave Ginny a hug as well.

"We're good. Thanks Oliver. Ginny here wasn't sure if she would be coming tonight and then she thought that she would show support to her team" said Harry looking down at Ginny.

Gwenog then walked up and asked, "What's this I hear that Potter wasn't sure if she was going to come tonight?" and she pretended to give Ginny a stern look.

Ginny finally spoke up, "It's just that Harry and I have so many social events that we are expected to attend. However, I came tonight because I couldn't let my team the Harpies down."

Gwenog then with strong affirmative nod with her head said, "You bet you are Potter" and they all finally laughed.

Oliver then turned to Gwenog, "How's life for you these days Jones?"

Gwenog then gave a big smile with pride, "Well, I got myself a bloke. He's with Puddlemore United as well Wood."

Oliver's jaw dropped in surprise, "Well, who is it then? Those blokes of mine sure know how to keep a secret they do."

Gwenog answered, "Well, none other than chaser Phillip Andrews."

Oliver couldn't believe it and he asked again, "Good 'ol Phil? No, that couldn't be. He takes quidditch a little to serious for my taste."

Gwenog then said in defense, "Well guess who takes quidditch a little too serious for her own taste in the Harpies? You can sure go ahead and ask Potter here."

At that moment Phillip Andrews walked up to the group. Phillip Andrews was a tall and muscular quidditch player. He had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He went to Gwenog and gave her a good snogging there in front of the whole group and then he spoke, "What in Merlin's name are you all talking about here Gwen?"

Ginny then stood there with her mouth agape before saying, "You actually call her Gwen? Not even us Harpies are allowed to call her by that name."

Gwenog then looked back at the group, "Well, yeah. In fact, he's more than a bloke to me, we're actually engaged!" and Gwenog put out her hand to show everybody her engagement ring.

Ginny gave Gwenog a big smile and said, "Gwenog, you never told the Harpies!"

Gwenog answered, "Phil and I thought that we would keep it secret. We have been engaged now for about a month."

Ginny smiled at her and gave her a hug before saying, "Gwenog, I'm so happy for you. I'm sure the whole team will be happy for you as well."

Gwenog smiled back at Ginny and said "Thanks Ginny."

Just then the music started to play and they all went with their perspective partners to twirl around the floor.

Harry then looked down at Ginny, "Gin, did you know that Gwenog was engaged?"

Ginny shook her head up at her husband, "No, not in the slightest. I don't even remember seeing a ring on her finger while we practiced. I on the other hand had my engagement ring on my finger the whole time that I was playing or practicing with the team."

Oliver came back around with Katie, "How about that Jones is getting married to Andrews and we didn't smell it under our own noses Ginny."

Ginny answered back, "I know and to think that we have been engaged at one point in our lives and now we are married. They sure did a good job about hiding it."

Oliver then winked at them and said, "See if you can find out from Jones when's the wedding. That's one I can't miss."

Ginny then smiled as she answered back, "Sure thing Oliver."

They continued to twirl around until the music stopped and they all went to get some light refreshments.

Harry then smiled back down at Ginny, "Gin, did I say that you look incredibly beautiful tonight?"

Ginny smiled up at him, "Yes, you have my love."

Harry then took her in closer and held her tightly in his arms as they danced away and then his hands found her stiff back and Ginny felt his shaft grow against her thigh and she looked up at him and whispered into his ear, "Merlin's Beard, what are you doing here in front of everyone Harry?"

Harry winked down at Ginny and then whispered back at her, "I think that it must be your corset Gin. Don't you think it's about time we went home?"

Ginny giggled and nodded her head in agreement. They pulled apart and Harry took her by the hand to go get their capes. They put them on and in a few minutes they apparated on the front doorstep of Potter Cottage. An elf opened the door for them and this time Harry looked down at the elf in amazement and said, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The elf bowed, "Master Harry I'm Drake. Master Teddy has been keeping most of the elves busy. I was one of the elves available to answer the door."

Harry looked at Ginny and she just shrugged her shoulders and then he spoke to the elf, "Is Master Teddy alright Drake?"

Drake bowed down, "Yes Master Harry, Master Teddy is alright."

Harry then said, "Thanks Drake, you can go back to work."

Drake bowed and then he disappeared with a popping sound.

Harry then walked up the large winding staircases and made their way down the familiar and long corridor to their room. Harry closed the door behind them and then he saw Ginny looking up at her portrait again.

Harry then put his arms around Ginny, "You sure like that portrait don't you Gin?"

Ginny nodded her head without turning away, "Yes, it always remind me of the night that you proposed to me. Then I realize how much our love has grown for each other since then."

Harry carefully put down Ginny's cape hood and took in the wildflower scent of her elegantly styled hair. He then nuzzled her neck for a few moments and then he brought his lips down on her neck and kissed it gently. He heard Ginny sigh in pleasure at the touch of his lips on her neck. Harry's hands then came around her waist and they started to linger all over her stomach. They eventually found their way to her breasts and Ginny softly moaned. Harry was now suckling at Ginny's neck and his hands then made their way down her stomach, past her belly button until it came to where her crevace was and at that moment, they heard a knock on the door.

Harry and Ginny then both sighed in frustration and Harry called out without letting go of Ginny, "Yes? Who is it?"

"It is Helena Master Harry. Master Teddy wants to say good night" said the elf on the other side of the door.

Ginny then turned around to look up at Harry and smiled at him, "Go on Harry."

Harry went and opened the door and took little Teddy from Helena and then he said "Helena can you please bring us some warm milk immediately?"

"Yes Master Harry" said the little elf and she bowed before disappearing.

Harry then threw little Teddy in the air and said, "So you wanted to say good night huh little one?" and he continued to throw little Teddy in the air as Teddy laughed. Ginny couldn't help but smile at Harry's playfulness with little Teddy.

"Unc Harry! Unc Harry!" said little Teddy and Harry's jaw dropped in amazement at what Harry just said.

Harry then turned to look at Ginny who still had a smile on her face and said "Gin, did you hear what he just said?"

Ginny giggled and smiled at him, "Yes, I did. I suppose little Teddy is growing up on us."

At that moment there was another knock on the door and Ginny turned towards the door and called, "Yes, who is it?"

"Mistress Ginny, it is Helena with the milk bottle for Master Teddy" she said.

Ginny then looked back at Harry as he kept throwing Teddy in the air and she responded, "come in Helena."

The little elf walked in and gave extended her arm with the milk bottle.

Ginny took the bottle, "Thanks Helena, we'll take Teddy to his room. If for any reason should he wake up please tend to him. The only time you are to come get us is if he get's sick."

"Yes Mistress Ginny" said Helena and then she disappeared.

Harry then looked back at Ginny and smiled, "Well said Gin. It looks like we'll be able to stick to our _plans_ tonight after all."

Ginny winked at him before taking Teddy from his arms and then went to sit down on the King Louis XVI styled sofa and began to feed little Teddy his bottle. Harry went and sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her as they both looked down at Teddy.

Ginny then softly began to rock Teddy in her arms and then said at little Teddy, "You are such a good boy. Do you like your milk?"

Teddy tried to reach up Ginny's red hair that was still up in her french twist. He soon grew tired trying to reach up for Ginny's hair and fell into a deep sleep. He didn't even get a chance to finish his milk like he usually did. Ginny then gently got up and walked down with Harry to little Teddy's room. It was full of toys and they had to tread the floor carefully. There were toys all over the floor. Harry waved his hand and in an instant the room was organized once more.

Ginny lay little Teddy in his canopied crib and kissed him on his forehead before putting his bed covers over him. Harry then leaned down and kissed him too on the forehead. The two of them tiptoed quietly out of his room and closed the gold and white ornate door softly. Just then Harry took Ginny in his arms and kissed her fiercely. In moments Harry apparated them back in their bedroom.

Harry then put his hands on her cloak. She had never found the opportunity to take it off and he put it on chair along with his scarf and wool cape.

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny passionately on the lips and let his hands roam up and down her back. He then pulled back and said, "Ginny, you looked so beautiful tonight. You were the most beautiful witch at that ball tonight. It took every ounce of effort to not ravish you right then and there."

Ginny just smiled up at him and began to undo his bow tie. She then took off his robes and then started to unbutton his shirt. When she had finished unbuttoning his shirt, she let her hands travel all over his muscular chest. She then leaned down and started to kiss it. Harry's breathing began to grow heavy at each touch of Ginny's lips on his chest. She then leaned up to kiss Harry passionately on his lips as her hands traveled to the buttons on his pants. She unzipped them and her hand found way underneath his boxers until she found his warm shaft. She started to caress it up and down as she continued to kiss Harry passionately. Harry's hands then lingered down to Ginny's bum and he squeezed it tightly with every shudder that Ginny's hand caused to go through his body, which was constant. Ginny then took off Harry's shirt and pants. Harry then took hold of Ginny and turned her around. He began to kiss her neck once more and then traveled his kisses down to her shoulder. There he gently bit it, causing Ginny to moan softly.

Ginny then said in a soft voice, "Harry, will you _unzip_ me please?"

Harry then pulled away from the gentle bites that he was giving her shoulder and said, "Yes my love."

Harry went back to suckling her shoulders this time as his hands very slowly unzipped her dark green taffeta dress. The dress slipped down her body in one swift move and there was Ginny suddenly in a dark green taffeta and lace corset with crystal clasps down the front and matching knickers. Harry then let his hands come around and he caressed Ginny's stomach once more before letting his hands travel down to Ginny's knickers. He let his hand slip underneath her knickers and found her crevace. He started to circle it with his fingers and Ginny moaned loudly as her head fell back onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry then whispered into Ginny's ear, "let's take these off and get more comfortable, shall we?"

Ginny was moaning and breathing hard and all she could do was nod her head.

Harry slightly pulled away as he gently let his hands slide past Ginny's thighs and down her legs as he took off her knickers. He then picked Ginny up and lay her on their four-poster bed. He looked down at Ginny and kissed her tenderly for a long time on her lips. His hands made their way down to her corset and started to undo the first four clasps of her corset, soon revealing Ginny's supple breasts and perfectly pink nipples. Harry gently pulled away from Ginny and then averted his gaze down to her breasts. He began his kisses at her neck until he arrived at her breasts. There he started to bite and suckle at her pink nipples causing her to moan even louder. Harry stood there a moment until he turned them over and suddenly Ginny was on top of him. She suddenly found Harry's already grown shaft and started to circle it against her crevace.

Harry looked up at Ginny and said, "Oh yes... that's my girl... go for it love... do what... you... need... to do" and Harry began to moan as his breathing grew even heavier.

Ginny whimpered, "Oh, oh, oh... Harry... I... it feels... so good... uh, uh, uh" and she whimpered even louder as she ground her crevace onto Harry's shaft.

Harry's hands found her breasts along the way and he started to fondle them. Ginny rose her hands above and onto her head. Harry moaned loudly as Ginny's breasts slightly perked up before him. Ginny took hold of the pins in her hair, took them out and let her hair cascade down and then she put her pins on the night stand next to their bed. All in the meantime, she continued to grind her crevace on Harry's shaft. She soon started to rock herself.

Harry then let his hands travel down to her small waist and said, "Oh Gin... you are so lovely... especially... with your... hair down..." said Harry and then a shudder suddenly tensed him up and an orgasm hit his body.

Harry then turned them over again and he started to suckle at Ginny's breasts and suddenly he put his shaft at her entrance and slowly put it in. Again he didn't go fast as his body asked him to but he went slow.

The two of them were soon screaming and moaning loudly as their sharp orgasmic waves hit them one after another.

"Oh Harry... deeper love... make it as deep as you... can..." whimpered Ginny and she bit her bottom lips as another orgasm hit her body.

Harry then with difficulty answered back, "Yes love... going deeper... OHHHHHH!" and Harry tensed up as another heavy orgasm hit his body upon going deeper within Ginny.

Ginny was now having difficulty breathing and talking, "Har- DEEP!" finally screamed Ginny.

Harry now was grinding deep and hard as he could into Ginny while still going agonizingly slow, "Going.. as... deep... as... I... can... love... that's... all... of... big... Harry..." said Harry with much effort in between shivers and shudders.

Ginny then squeezed Harry's bum and said, "then... grind.. him... in... harder..." begged Ginny.

Harry now with his eyes squeezed tightly as his orgasms continued to hit him, droplets of sweat now falling on Ginny's corset, "Alri-" was all Harry could manage to say as he ground into Ginny slowly and deep into her.

There bodies now drenched in sweat and Ginny now clamped her legs behind Harry's back to help him grind harder into her. Ginny now arching her back intensely as a huge orgasmic wave hit through her body.

Harry then with effort said again, "Gin... coming..."

Ginny whispered with effort, "go Har-" was all she could muster to say.

Suddenly their bodies tensed up more than before. They were more rigid than ever as yet one of the biggest orgasm that they had ever had hit their bodies extremely hard this time. They stayed there rigid in the silence of their echoing room. Not a sound could be heard. Harry's droplets of sweat onto Ginny's corset were the only movement in the palatial bedroom. Then after what seemed like a long time, with a scream Harry let his seed spill in the deepest depths of Ginny and she too screamed in unison with him as they found their much awaited release. Harry fell onto Ginny's chest and Ginny's legs fell to his sides. There they stood breathing hard as the shortness of breath suddenly overtook them. It was half an hour later before they were able to breath normally again.

Ginny brought her hands onto Harry's much disheveled hair and and let her hands move along his now sweaty head. She didn't care if it was sweaty or not. She liked it and she knew that it comforted Harry after they were done making love. He stood there on Ginny's chest with much exhaustion. So much exhaustion that he didn't even have the energy to pull out of her.

Ginny finally spoke and said, "Oh Harry, that was so beautiful... it was just like on our honeymoon when we were in the Maldives."

Harry then with much effort looked up at her with a gentle smile, "That was the whole idea. It had been a while since we made love like that and I thought we should do it like that again." and Harry with much effort leaned up and kissed Ginny tenderly on her lips and then said, "I love you my sleeping beauty."

Ginny smiled back at him, "And I love you my prince charming." And stood there in the same position the whole night and they fell into a very deep sleep.

The following morning Ginny somehow wound up sleeping with her head on Harry's chest and with Harry's arms around her tightly. They were there sleeping peacefully until Ginny suddenly sprang up in bed.

"Oh blast Merlin's beard!" said Ginny as she covered her mouth.

Harry sprang up and quickly put his arms around Ginny and asked, "What is it Gin? What's wrong my love?" now asking Harry with a worried look on his face.

Ginny then turned around to look up at him and said, "Harry, last night I was so... so taken by you... that... um.." she turned around to avert her gaze from Harry.

He gently turned her face back around to look at her. Harry tried to search her eyes for an answer. "Tell me Gin, what is it?"

Ginny then took a breath and said "I was so taken by you last night... that... umm... I forgot to do the contraceptive charm on myself last night."

Harry's look softened, "Oh, well don't worry Gin. Only time will tell."

Ginny then had a small panicked look on her face, "No you don't understand Harry. This is a disaster. The Harpies need me in order to train for the Quidditch World Cup."

Harry took Ginny's face in his hands, "There will be other Quidditch World Cups Gin. Don't worry."

Ginny then fell into Harry's chest and she started to gently cry into his chest. "Oh Harry, what am I to do? What am I going to tell Gwenog?"

Harry caressed her back lovingly as he held her and said, "Don't worry Gin. We'll tell her when the time comes. That's _if_ the time comes."

Harry held her there in bed as soon she stopped crying and they got out of bed. They went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Harry offered that they go out for a walk in Diagon Alley. They did but Ginny was very distracted. Harry for the first time wished that the Ministry Ball would come sooner so that Ginny could get her mind off of the situation.


	49. Chapter 49: The Social Season (P2)

_A/N: Thanks for your patience my readers. I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors that I may have overlooked. Please read and REVIEW! Here is the second part. Now on to Chapter 49..._

**Chapter 49: The Social Season (P2)**

Harry held Ginny tightly with his arm against him as they continued to walk down Diagon Alley.

"Gin, do you want to go get some tea at a café?"

Ginny was staring into blank space as she and Harry looked at the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ginny was so distracted that she didn't hear Harry call out to her.

"Gin? I said do you want to go get some tea?" said Harry again trying to turn Ginny to face him.

Ginny finally looked up at Harry and said, "I'm sorry Harry, you were saying something?"

Harry smiled and repeated again, "I said would you like to go get some tea love?"

Ginny didn't say anything but she nodded her head up and down. Harry smiled down at her, adjusted her black velvet cape and put his arm tightly around her and they went on their way to the café.

The waitress smiled at them, "Blimey! It's Harry and Ginny Potter! Could I please have your autographs?" she said with a huge grin on her face.

Harry gave her a small smile and said, "I'm sorry, maybe another day. Ginny isn't feeling very well today."

Ginny then looked up at Harry and said, "No, it's alright Harry. I'll sign an autograph for her."

Harry looked down and searched her eyes, "Are you sure Gin?"

Ginny nodded and said, "Yes, it's alright" she then turned towards the waitress and said, "Who shall I make the autograph too?"

The waitress smiled once more and said, "Please make it out to Cassie."

Ginny then took her quill and wrote the autograph and then Cassie the waitress led them to a quiet table next to a window that looked out into snowy Diagon Alley.

A few minutes later she showed up with their teas and two pieces of Battenberg cake. Cassie then said, "I hope this cheers her up and helps her feel a little better."

Harry smiled up at Cassie and said, "Thanks Cassie."

After a few moments of drinking tea and eating Battenberg cake, Harry finally spoke up again, "Gin, love, please don't let this worry you. All we can do is wait. In the mean times, why don't we enjoy our time here in Diagon Alley and then we can go back home and play with Teddy a bit."

Ginny then finally looked up at him, "I suppose Harry. I think playing with Teddy might help me forget this entire ordeal. Even if he reminds me of the fact of what might happen."

Harry pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead, "It's all going to be alright. Give it some time Gin." He then looked down at Ginny's plate and cup and noticed that she was finished. "Are you ready to go back home love?"

Ginny smiled up at him and nodded her head up and down. Harry paid for the cakes and tea and then they walked out into the snow. Harry then pulled her in tightly into his arms and apparated them to the doorsteps of Potter Cottage. When they arrived, Ginny pulled him off the steps and stood there looking beyond Potter Cottage at the falling snow.

Harry leaned down and said, "You want to stay out here for a little bit Gin?"

Ginny nodded her head up and down and said, "Yes, Harry, I feel that I want to catch my breath with what could of happened and somehow I feel that I can't seem to catch my breath."

Harry and Ginny stood there for a while until Ginny started to shiver and then they made their way up to the front door steps and the door opened and an elf let them in.

Harry then spoke again, "Gin, I have an idea, why don't you go into the kitchen and make some gingersnaps with Teddy and I'll go into my study and answer some owls?"

Ginny smiled up at him and said, "Alright, I'll go make some gingersnaps with little Teddy."

Harry stood there and watched as Ginny made her way to the kitchens. Harry then walked into his study and sat down at his desk. He was worried and he didn't know who to talk to or who to share something with such sensitive information. Harry then thought about sending an owl to Hermione asking her and Ron to come over to Potter Cottage.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I hope you and Ron are doing well. Ginny hasn't been feeling well since last night and I was wondering if you and Ron could come to Potter Cottage for a bit. Perhaps Ginny would be willing to talk to you about how she has been feeling. We tried going out to Diagon Alley but it hasn't been much help. You can tell Ron that Ginny and little Teddy are making gingersnaps and I know he won't be able to say no. I hope you can come soon._

_Your friend forever,_

_Harry._

Harry folded up his letter and gave it to Warwick, "Warwick, you be a good sport and take this to Hermione." Harry petted Warwick's beak and send him off.

Harry sat there in his study looking down at his wedding picture of Ginny and him. He couldn't believe it that there was a possibility that he and Ginny might become parents. A part of him felt also that it was too soon. While he was lost in his thoughts, Terrin suddenly appeared.

"Master Harry? Master Ron and Mistress Hermione are here. They are waiting in the entrance hall for you" said the small Elf.

Harry turned around and said, "Thanks Terrin, I'll go greet them at the entrance hall."

Terrin disappeared and Harry used the long walk from his office to the entrance hall to ponder about the day and what had happened. Just then he saw Ron and Hermione and he walked over to give them a hug. "Thanks so much for coming. Ginny hasn't been feeling herself. I Thought that Hermione could perhaps talk to her in the kitchen. She's making gingersnaps with Teddy."

Hermione smiled, "Gingersnaps? Oh how fun! Don't worry Harry. I'll go talk to Ginny and see what I can do" as she gave Harry a comforting smile before going to the kitchen.

Ron then put his hand on Harry's shoulder as they made their way to the second floor sitting room, "Mate, what is it. What has you and Ginny so upset?"

Harry and Ron finally walked into the sitting room and Harry finally spoke up, "Ron, last night... well... um... Ginny and I... you know..."

Ron nodded, "Oh, I see. Go on mate."

Harry then sat down and offered a seat to Ron who then sat down before Harry spoke again, "Well, Ginny forgot to do the contraception charm on herself last night and that's what has her upset."

Ron's eyes went wide, "Blimey! It is a little soon. No wonder Ginny is upset. Especially with the Quidditch World Cup so close."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Exactly Ron. That's what has her upset. She told me that the Harpies need her to train and practice with them to prepare for the cup. She is all confused about whether to tell Gwenog or not."

Ron then said thoughtfully, "Well, it's still too soon to tell. You two are going to have to wait a bit. Won't you?"

Harry nodded, "That's what I told her Ron, but the fact that she doesn't know is what has her like this. I don't know what else to do to steady her nerves. That is why she is in the kitchen making gingersnaps with Teddy. I tell you, I thank Merlin that Teddy is with us at the moment because then I wouldn't have known what to do."

In the kitchen, Ginny was kneading and stretching the dough and she had given Teddy a small portion of dough that he was playing with on his high chair when Hermione walked in.

"Ginny?" said Hermione as she walked into the huge spacious and gray marble and dark cherry designed kitchen.

Ginny looked up from the dough she was working with and smiled when she saw Hermione. She wiped her hands on her apron and ran over to Hermione, hugged her and started to cry again.

"Oh Ginny, what has you like this love? Why are you crying? This is not the Ginny I know" said Hermione as she gently patted Ginny's back.

"Oh Hermione, it's just awful" said Ginny as she pulled back and wiped her tears with the apron.

Hermione took her by the arms and they sat down at the dining room where Teddy was in his high chair, "What is so awful Gin?"

Teddy looked at Ginny with a frown and he started to cry. Ginny then picked him up and put him on her lap as she hugged him tightly before speaking, "Hermione, last night... well... how I do I explain this to you... last night Harry and I... you know..."

Hermione tried to search Ginny's eyes and just said, "mmm hmmm, go on Gin."

Ginny by then had stopped crying and she was gently bouncing Teddy on her lap, "I forgot to do the contraception charm on myself last night."

Hermione gasped in surprise and said, "Oh Merlin's Beard! I see, you forgot then?"

Ginny nodded, "The worst part is that it's too soon to tell and the Harpies need me to practice and train as we get closer to the Quidditch World Cup. I don't know what to do or say. I obviously can't tell Gwenog anything because I'm not certain."

Hermione then sat closer to Ginny and put her arm around Ginny, "Gin, love, I'm afraid there's nothing much we could do but wait. Just try to go along with everyday. Go back to your quidditch practice and do what you have to do. With time you will know. Besides, you have Teddy here to keep you more than entertained" and then Hermione took little Teddy from Ginny and started bouncing him on her lap, "Bouncy on the horsey Teddy... bouncy, bouncy..." and Teddy began to laugh with glee. Ginny could help but laugh herself. Hermione noticed and then looked up at Ginny, "There we go, now that's the Ginny I know."

Ginny then said, "I will try my best. I feel so bad now that Harry is worried about me too."

Hermione then gave Ginny a compassionate smile, "Well, there's a reason to try to make an effort. One you don't want to make little Teddy here sad and you don't want to worry Harry."

Ginny shook her head from side to side, "No I don't. I guess like Harry said, all I could do is wait.

Hermione then got up and said, "Alright, let's finish these gingersnaps shall we? I know Ron is dying to eat some" and the two of them laughed at the thought.

A couple of days later, Teddy was crying in his room in the middle of the night. Harry and Ginny were peacefully sleeping in their room until Helena came knocking on their bedroom door. It took them a moment to realize that someone was knocking at their door.

Harry then called out with a sleepy voice, "Yes, who is it?"

"It is Helena Master Harry. Master Teddy has a fever and he won't stop crying" said the elf.

"Oh no, I was dreading this" said Ginny as she rubbed her eyes.

Harry and Ginny finally got up and followed Helena to little Teddy's room and he was sitting in his crib crying. Ginny leaned over the crib and picked up Teddy.

"Shhh, there now Teddy, you'll be alright" Ginny then turned to Harry and said, "Harry, why don't you floo to the burrow and go get mum. Tell her that Teddy has a fever and that we haven't the foggiest what to do."

Harry nodded his head and said, "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can. You sure you'll be alright Gin?"

She nodded and went to sit down on the rocking chair as she rocked Teddy trying to calm him. Within moments, Harry was dressed and he apparated at the burrow and walked into the familiar sitting room. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the Weasleys' bedroom door. Harry heard some footsteps and Arthur answered the door with sleepy eyes. His eyes were wide with surprise as he saw Harry standing there. Suddenly there was a look of worry on his face, "Oh Merlin's Beard! Is Ginny alright?" at this Molly sprung out of bed and went to stand next to her husband at the door.

"Harry? What's wrong with Ginny?" said Molly with a worried look on her face.

Harry shook his head, "No, Ginny is fine. It's little Teddy. He has a fever and as she said, we haven't the foggiest what to do."

Molly gave a surprising look this time and she said, "Oh, alright, well then let's go Arthur and help this young lot."

Harry then said, "Thanks, I'll be waiting downstairs in the sitting room so we can apparate to Potter Cottage.

Moments later the three of them apparated at the doorstep of Potter Cottage and an elf let them in. The three of them made their way up the huge and long winding staircase and then walked down the long corridor until they reached Teddy's bedroom.

Molly walked inside and looked with awe, "Merlin! This room is like 5 times the size of the sitting room, dining room and kitchen at the burrow!" She then turned her attention to Ginny who was sitting at the rocking chair. "How is he doing Ginny dear?"

Ginny looked up from Teddy, "Not very well mum, he's still burning with fever."

Molly leaned over and took Teddy. She lay him on his crib and looked over him. "It looks like all he needs is an anti-fever potion and he should be able to sleep the night. Here are a couple of vials and here is a parchment with the ingredients that you can get from the apothecary at Diagon Alley. After a couple of vials his fever should start to go down." Molly then sat Teddy up and fed him the vial with the potion. Within seconds his fever started to go down and he started to fall asleep.

Harry and Ginny were standing next to the crib along side with Molly as they saw Teddy fall into a peaceful sleep.

Ginny then turned around and gave her mum a hug, "Thanks mum. I don't know what Harry and I would've done if it weren't for you."

Molly smiled back at the young couple, "There, there now, he will be just fine. However, if the two of you should need anything else, don't hesitate to come looking for me at the burrow, you hear?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Leaving Helena to watch over Teddy, the four of them walked down to the main entrance hall. Harry then waved goodbye to Arthur and Molly and they disapparated.

Harry and Ginny walked back inside and made their way back up to Teddy's room. When he opened the door, he saw that Ginny went to look over the crib at a sleepy Teddy. Harry then went over and stood next to Ginny as he put his arm around her, "Don't worry Gin, he'll be alright. He's a strong boy."

With that, Harry and Ginny went back to their bedroom to go back to sleep.

That weekend, Harry and Ginny were getting read to go to the Ministry for Magic Ball. It was hard for them to believe that just a week ago they had been there for the Quidditch Ball. This time Harry and Ginny were going to go to the ball with Ron and Hermione. They were going to meet Ron and Hermione at their London Townhome.

Harry was busy doing some auror work in his study while Ginny was getting dressed in their bedroom. Ginny was wearing a dark royal blue satin floor-length ball gown. The bodice had intricate black lace with a matching blue satin bow at the base of the bodice. The dress was strapless and Ginny had swept her hair up in an elegant bun above her head as glistening pins held her hairstyle up. Ginny put on her diamond studs that her mother had given her for her wedding, she then put on her makeup, grabbed her velvet cape and walked downstairs as she put on her cape. She finally arrived at Harry's study and said, "Harry, I'm ready love."

Harry stood up as he put the parchment that he had in his hand down and turned around to look at Ginny. Once more Harry gasped at Ginny before him, "Merlin's Sacred Beard! Gin, at this pace I think we are going to have a bigger lot of children than your parents."

Ginny giggled, "Harry, here is your wool cape and scarf. Put them on love, we have to hurry because Ron and Hermione are waiting for us."

Harry put on his black wool cape, put his scarf about him and then walked over to Ginny. He looked at her and noticed that she had put on her egyptian perfume on again. Harry then looked at her thoughtfully and said, "Hang on Gin, something is missing."

Gin then looked down at herself to see what was missing and she couldn't find anything. By the time she looked up, Harry had the familiar dark green velvet box that she had last seen on her wedding day. "Oh Harry, are you sure you want to take that out again?"

Harry opened the dark green velvet box and then put it down as he took the wreath diamond necklace. He then walked around Ginny and clasped it around her neck. He then walked back around and took another look at Ginny before saying, "Now you truly look like a princess."

A small tear started to roll down Ginny's cheek and Harry wiped it gently with his thumb, "Harry Potter, sometimes you never seize to amaze me. You know that?"

Harry then took hold of the silk buttons on Ginny's velvet cape and closed it up and then they made their way out and onto the doorstep and then they apparated at Ron and Hermione's.

Ron was tying his white bow tie as Hermione was putting the last of her glistening hair pins in her hair.

"Come on Mione, Harry and Ginny are going to be here any moment now" said Ron.

Hermione then walked out in a light ice blue floor length strapless ball gown. It had a sweetheart cleavage and a thin rhinestone sown in belt on the bodice. She had also used the perfume that she had bought in Egypt. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and as she smoothed down her skirt, Ron saw her through the reflection of the floor-length mirror and he dropped his jaw. He then swung around to get a better view of Hermione. He walked up to her and said, "Blimey Hermione, you do know that we have to go out to a Ball and not stay in here and... well you know..." and Ron gulped as he looked at Hermione from head to toe and she smiled up at him.

Hermione then covered her giggle with her matching silk gloved hand and then said to him in a soft voice, "We can always tell Harry and Ginny that we changed our minds."

Ron finally spoke, "What? And not show the world what a beautiful witchling I have? No sir, I'm so going to show them tonight at that ball!"

Just then an elf knocked at their door, "Master Ron, Mistress Ginny, Master Harry and Mistress Ginny are here and are waiting for you in the sitting room."

Ron answered back, "Thanks Tillie"

Ron took his thick cotton cape and then took Hermione's and handed it to her. They put on their capes and went down the stairs.

Harry and Ginny were snogging when they had come down, "Oy! at that pace, you two are going to have a lot more children than my parents" said Ron.

Harry and Ginny pulled away with a sheepish smile and Harry put his arm around Ginny's back before saying, "Wow, you two look more than smart if I may say so myself."

Hermione then spoke up, "You too look rather smart as well."

Harry then said, "Shall we go?" They all nodded and they were out the door.

Moments later the four of them were at the entrance of the Ministry's Atrium.

From a distance across the atrium a handsome dark haired young man noticed a young woman in a black cape. However, he could only see the back of her in her cape and he asked the person next to him, "Who is that lovely young woman over there?" and the person next to him turned around to look but he didn't know and he only shook his head in response. He kept his attention on the black cape when suddenly the young woman took it off and his jaw dropped when he saw who it was. He hadn't seen her since Hogwarts. He had never realized how beautiful she had become. For the first time in his life, he only wished that he was hers.

Arthur and Molly came up to them and hugged them, "Hello there you lot. How are you all doing?"

The four of them said, "good."

Molly then turned to Harry and Ginny, "How is little Teddy doing now?"

Ginny smiled up at Harry and then looked back at her mother, "Teddy is doing much better now. Thanks mum. We really wouldn't have known what to do if you hadn't helped us."

Molly smiled back at them, "Well, that's what mums are for."

The music began and the four of them went off to twirl around on the floor. After they danced for a bit, they went to eat some light refreshments and to drink some champagne. Before long they ran into Moore and Millburgh

"Potter, Weasley, good to see you here with your wives" said Moore.

"Good to see you too sir" said Harry as he put his arm around Ginny.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and how are we this evening?" asked Madam Edgecombe

"We're doing good thank you Madam Edgecombe" said Ron.

"No more illegal magic I suppose since the two of you are now here with our friends the aurors?" said Madam Edgecombe with a small smile on her lips.

"Actually Madam Edgecombe, I'm surprised you never caught Fred or George Weasley when they were up to no good" said Hermione.

"Ah yes, that pair of boys were something interesting" said Madam Edgecombe, "It actually surprises me that I never had to call their attention for underage use of magic, unlike you Mr. Potter" and everyone giggled.

Harry gave her a sheepish smiled and cleared his throat, "Ah yes, well, the family that I was living with at the moment made it a challenge."

"See you around Mr. Potter" said Madam Edgecombe.

"Likewise Madam" answered Harry.

Ron then said as he looked in Madam Edgecombe's direction, "Now is it just me or does she remind me a bit of Professor Snape."

"You mean Severus Snape?" asked Geoffrey Moore.

"Why yes sir" answered Harry as he turned back around to look at Moore.

"I think in fact that he and Madam Edgecombe may have been close friends at one time" said Millburgh.

"Why what a lovely surprise to see you here today Mrs. Weasley. How are you and your husband here?" said Dirk Cresswell.

"We're doing good here. How is your mother doing?" asked Hermione.

"She's doing well. In fact she's happy that now I'm working at the Ministry in the Department For the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" said Cresswell.

"Yes, I suppose after the incident with your father and the death eaters" said Hermione.

"Yes, my mother was completely heartbroken when she found out that my father had died. She is doing better now, thank you for asking.

The music started again and all the couples started to dance and twirl again until it was late into the night. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny finally went to go get their capes and walked out into the snowy night.

Hermione then looked at her husband and friends with a happy smile, "It was so nice in there that I had a wonderful time."

Ron agreed, "It sure was. The Ministry always does a great job when planning the ball every year." Ron looked down at his watch and said, "We better go home, it's getting pretty late."

Ginny then gave Hermione a big hug and Harry gave Ron a hug with a pat on the back before they disapparated to their perspective homes.

Harry and Ginny walked into Potter Cottage and made their way to their bedroom. On the way there, they snuck a look into Teddy's room. Helena walked up to them and with a whisper said, "Master Teddy hasn't had a fever since he took the potion. He went to sleep rather quickly tonight."

Ginny smiled down at Helena, "That's good to know. Thanks Helena. Wake us up if Teddy gets sick again alright?"

Helena bowed her head low and said, "Yes Mistress Ginny."

Harry and Ginny finally walked into their sitting room and then made their way into their bedroom. They changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. Before Ginny got into bed, she walked from the bathroom over to the floor length mirror and stood to the side and put her hands over her flat stomach. Harry had just walked out of his bathroom and saw Ginny look at herself in the mirror. Harry walked up behind her and put his arms around her and then put his hands over hers.

"Harry, do you think I might be pregnant? I mean... to not put the contraception charm once..." and Ginny looked back to her flat stomach after looking up at her husband in the mirror's reflection.

Harry then kissed Ginny's neck and said, "Gin, it doesn't matter what the outcome may be. If you are pregnant, then we will welcome the baby. If you aren't then there will be many more opportunities later on."

Ginny then turned around and looked up at Harry, "You just always know what to say my prince charming. I can see that you have become a very wise wizard beyond your years" and Ginny leaned up to tenderly kiss her husband on the lips.

When they pulled away, Harry then said, "For now, let's go to bed and wait and see what the future has in hold for us."

The two of them went and got into bed. Ginny as usual lay her head on his chest and Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her. Soon they fell asleep.

* * *

Molly looked up at George as she straightened his white tie, "I'm so proud of you George. I never thought in a thousand wizarding years and by Merlin's Beard that you would end up being nominated as Successful Wizarding Businessman again. Angelina must be so proud of you."

Angelina happened to walk up and said, "Yes, I am very proud of him Mrs. Weasley. Soon we are going to have to open another joke shop."

Molly then looked from Angelina and up to George, "Is that true George?"

George nodded in agreement, "Yes, it's true mum."

Ginny then went up and hugged George, "Oh George, we are all so proud of you."

Angelina then smiled and told the whole family as she walked up to George, "Actually, that is not all the good news. George and I are expecting. We are four months along and we are expecting the baby in May. After the baby is born, we are going to open another joke shop."

The whole family went to hug and kiss them and congratulated them.

Percy held Audrey close to him and then announced, "We just found out last month that we are also going to be a mum and dad."

"Merlin's Beard! We're going to have two grand children. This is wonderful Arthur!" said Molly to Arthur as they started another round of hugs, kisses and congratulations.

Before long they sat through the ceremony and George got the award again as the Most Successful Wizarding Businessman of the Year. Later, they all went to Black Manor to celebrate.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were in the second floor sitting room watching some telly while Teddy was playing with his rumbling snitch on the rug. Suddenly an owl came to Harry and he looked at it in curiosity.

"What could it be Harry?" asked Ginny as she looked at Harry with the same look of curiosity on her face.

Harry opened the owl and read it out loud and Ginny read along with him:

_Mr. Potter,_

_It gives us the pleasure to announce to you that Mrs. Andromeda Tonks has already assumed consciousness and is now back at home. She is in full capabilities to take care of Teddy Lupin if this is what you and Mrs. Tonks agree on. If you should have any other questions or concerns in regards to this matter, please don't hesitate to contact us._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. John Potmore_

_Administrator and Head Healer_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Injuries and Magical Maladies_

Harry looked back at Ginny in surprise, "I suppose we will need to take Teddy back soon."

Ginny then answered, "Just when I was getting used to having Teddy around. Even if there have been interruptions here and there" and the two of them smiled.

Harry then put his arm around Ginny, "Gin why don't you go have Helena pack Teddy's things and we will take him back today. I'm sure Andromeda would be wanting to see her grandson."

Ginny nodded and then called out, "Helena!"

Helena appeared within seconds and said, "Mistress Ginny called?"

Ginny then said, "Yes, could you please go and pack Master Teddy's things. He's going back home to Mrs. Tonks' today."

"Yes, Mistress Ginny" said Helena and she disappeared to go off and pack Teddy's things.

An hour later, Harry and Ginny had Teddy in their arms along with a reduced pouch that contained Teddy's things and they were standing at the front door of Andromeda's house.

Andromeda then opened her door and greeted the young couple with a smile and then took them into a hug. She then wiped some tears away and let them into her house.

Andromeda showed them to her sitting room and said, "Harry, Ginny, I don't know how to thank you for what you did for Teddy and I after I was attacked here at home."

Harry then said, "Andromeda, I already spoke of the situation with my boss at the Auror Department and they have started a formal investigation."

Andromeda smiled at him, "Thanks Harry dear."

Teddy tried to wiggled out of Ginny's bouncing lap and wanted to go to his grandmum.

"Gramum, gramum" said Teddy and she took him into her arms as she cuddled him and kissed his head.

Ginny smiled at the sight before saying, "Well, Andromeda, we are Teddy's godparents and it was our duty to take care of Teddy."

Andromeda then looked back at the young couple, "How did little Teddy behave here?"

Ginny answered, "He was wonderful. He had gotten a fever a few days ago but that is gone now. He even became quite a little helper in the kitchen helping me make gingersnaps."

Andromeda then smiled at Teddy, "Is that true Teddy? I bet those gingersnaps were delicious."

Harry then said, "Andromeda, why don't you come join us and the Weasleys for Christmas this weekend at Black Manor?"

Andromeda then looked back at Harry and Ginny, "That sounds wonderful thank you. Teddy and I will be there and perhaps help aunt Ginny make more gingersnaps."

Ginny smiled and said, "Without a doubt. I look forward to having my little helper this weekend."

With that Harry and Ginny got up, said their farewells. Teddy as usual cried as he saw them go away and within moments, Harry and Ginny were on the front steps of Potter Cottage again. An elf opened the door and they went back up to the second floor sitting room to cuddle together and watched some telly.

Ginny then spoke, "You know what Harry?"

Harry then said, "Mmm, yes love?"

Ginny lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and said, "I already miss Teddy so much."

Harry took Ginny's cheek with one of his hands and said, "Don't worry love, we'll see him again this weekend."

With that Ginny lay back down on Harry's chest and continued to watch the telly with him.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were all packed up and ready to leave for Black Manor as they stood in the entrance of Potter Cottage.

"Ready love?" said Harry as he held Ginny happily in his arms.

Ginny smiled back up at him, "I sure am my prince. It's going to be interesting having some _fun_ with all those people around the house" said Ginny as she arched her eyebrows.

Harry then chuckled, "Well, well, look what we have here, a witch who is on fire! Now that I like. I might just need to have that _aguamenti_ spell handy."

The two of them then laughed and then they apparated at the doorstep of Black Manor. Bernie the elf opened the door.

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, always a pleasure to have you back at Black Manor. As you can see, the other elves and I took the liberty of decorating the house" said Bernie as Harry and Ginny walked in and looked around the entrance hall.

Ginny slowly spun around as she looked at the christmas decorations that had been put up around the entrance hall at Black Manor, "Bernie, you and the elves did a wonderful job with the house, thanks."

Harry then walked up to Ginny and took her into his arms, "Yes, thank you Bernie" said Harry as he too continued to look around them.

Bernie smiled, "It was a pleasure to do it for you Master Harry and Mistress Ginny."

Harry and Ginny then made their way up to their room and Harry closed the door. Harry then took Ginny into his arms and kissed her passionately but she gently pulled away.

Harry looked down at Ginny with a questioning look and asked, "Gin, is everything alright?"

Ginny stepped back with her face down and then she went and sat on the Louis XVI couch in the sitting room. "Harry, I... I love you... it's just that... last time we made love... we..." and suddenly a tear slid down Ginny's face and she wiped it away.

Harry went over and sat on the couch and held Ginny close to him, "Gin, what is it love?"

Ginny then looked up at him and said, "Harry, with the uncertainty if I'm pregnant or not and making love... I just don't know."

Harry then with a confused look on his face said, "Hang on Gin, whatever happened to my princess being on fire? Why is the fire gone all of the sudden?"

Ginny lay her head and his chest and cuddled up as close as she could to Harry, "I don't know Harry. I just feel odd with having to live with the uncertainty."

Harry then lifted Ginny's face up to him, "Gin, look, all we can do is live everyday the best we can. Please, don't let something like this get in the way of our love."

Ginny nodded her head up and down and she moved ever so slowly and kissed Harry gently on his lips. Soon, their kiss turned into a passionate one. Harry stood up and took Ginny to their bedroom and he closed the door behind them. He lay her down on the bed and took off her jumper and started to undo the buttons on her blouse as he continued to kiss her. His hands opened up her blouse and found her white silk bra. He waved his hand and her bra disappeared.

He leaned down and started to kiss her breasts and Ginny thrust her breasts against Harry's enticing lips. Her hands lingered down to his jeans and she undid his button and then unzipped his pants until her hand found the warmth of his shaft underneath his boxers.

"Oh Gin... yes... my love... go for it..." and he started to move his shaft against her hand. Harry then leaned back down and started to suckle Ginny's pink nipples.

"Harry... oh... please... me... " said Ginny with a whimper.

Harry then took off his jeans and he then helped Ginny take off her jeans. Harry was then left with nothing else than his boxers and Ginny with her white knickers and light blue cotton blouse. Harry took hold of Ginny's knickers and slid them down past her feet. Harry then turned himself and Ginny over.

Harry sat up and kissed Ginny's lips hungrily as he started to fondle her breasts hungrily. Ginny started to rock her crevace on Harry's shaft through his boxers and then he whispered into her ear, "hold on love... let me take these off." He got up and took off his boxers and then he got back on the bed and put Ginny back on top of him. Harry lifted Ginny and then placed her on his shaft and brought her down, causing her to engulf his shaft inside of her.

"UHHHHHHH!" moaned Ginny as she started move up and down on his shaft.

"Oh my Gin... how... I love you..." said Harry in between suckling Ginny's breasts and as he lingered his fingers up and down her sensuous back.

There they stood and Ginny soon started grinding down on his shaft hard as their orgasms grew stronger within their bodies.

Ginny now holding on tight to Harry as sweat droplets began to appear on the surface of her fair skin, "Harry... mmm... I never... thought... uh, uh, uh..." and she moaned harder and louder while Harry this time continued to gently bite her shoulder.

After what seemed like a long time, the two of them screamed in unison as they found their orgasmic release within their bodies and the fell onto the bed side by side.

When they finally caught their breath, Harry propped himself up on his elbow. He moved a few strands of red coppery hair from Ginny's face before moving it down to her breast and caressing it, causing her to whimper at the touch of his sensual hand. They then heard a knock at the door.

It was Crimson the elf, "It is Crimson the elf. Bernie is busy attending to your guests that have arrived. Mistress Andromeda sent a patronus saying that she and Master Teddy will be arriving shortly. Everyone else is already here Master Harry and Mistress Ginny."

Harry chuckled and then called back "Thanks Crimson, you can tell everyone that we will be down shortly."

"Yes Master Harry" said Crimson and with a popping sound beyond the door he disappeared.

Harry then turned back to look down at Ginny. She smiled up at him and he couldn't resist, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips and his hand began to linger down to her breast again. She put her hand on his and he gently pulled away from her.

Harry looked down at Ginny and asked, "Did you want me to stop Gin?"

Ginny shook her head and with a mere whisper said, "No Harry, with my being feeling low these days, I've been missing your love and touch. I just wanted to feel your hand on me."

Harry smiled back down at Ginny and continued to kiss her passionately this time as he continued to fondle her breast underneath her hand.

Harry then gently pulled away and said, "Gin, as much as I want to go on here, I think we better go down and greet our guests. I think we can finish this later. What do you think love?"

Ginny giggled and said, "Alright love, let's go greet our guests."

A few moments later, freshly showered and clean, Harry and Ginny made their way into the afternoon sun room where everyone was drinking eggnog, talking and laughing. At that moment Andromeda also arrived with Teddy as the elves helped take her bags up to her assigned room.

"Andromeda! Teddy!" called out Ginny and she went over to take Teddy in her arms and hugged him as tightly as she could.

Arthur and Molly came over to greet them, "Andromeda dear, how are you and Teddy? I heard about the dreadful deed at your home. I hope everything is alright now?" said Molly as she looked intently at Andromeda.

Andromeda nodded her head, "Yes, all is well now, thanks for asking Molly dear" said Andromeda with a smile.

George went and gave Harry a hug and a pat on the back, "Mate, this is quite some family Christmas. Look at all these decorations! Say how tall is that tree mate? Fifteen feet or so?"

Harry then said, "Good to see you George, actually Bernie told me that it's 20 feet tall."

George then leaned in closer and asked, "Yeah mate, with a tree like that, where are the gifts?"

Harry chuckled and looked back at George, "Really George, one would think that with a wife and a baby on the way you would of changed a bit. I charmed it of course. The gifts won't show under the tree until within a couple of days on Christmas morning."

George chuckled this time, "You cheeky bloke you. You are a sneaky one at that. You know that?"

Angelina came up to them and said, "Well, Harry has George here been trying to get you to tell him where the gifts are?" she said as she gently rubbed the small bump on her stomach.

Harry giggle quietly, "That seems to be the way of it."

Angelina sighed in frustration as she looked up at George, "Oh George Weasley, what am I going to do with you.

Charlie then appeared at the door with Portia with little Alexander and they all went to hug them and kiss them.

Molly then took little Alexander and cooed at him in her arms, "How are you my little boy? Did you enjoy Romania with mum and dad?"

Charlie then looked down at Portia and then he looked back at the family, "Actually mum, were are now here to stay home in England and Portia is expecting another baby."

The whole family looked back up at them and hugged them and congratulated them again.

Bill then spoke up, "speaking of babies, Fleur and I are also expecting another baby, and the whole family hugged and congratulated again.

Molly then said happily, "This holiday couldn't get any better, we are having four grandchildren. Isn't this wonderful Arthur?"

Arthur smiled back down at his wife and kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

Ginny then looked up at Harry discreetly and Harry only shook his head back down at Ginny and he gently kissed her on the lips.

Hermione then asked, "So how far along are you lot?" she said asking Charlie, Portia, Bill, and Fleur.

Portia was the first to answer, "We are about four months along."

Fleur then said, "We are about three months along."

Ginny then took Teddy from Andromeda and walked to the kitchen. Harry followed her and when he found her, she was seated at the dining room table and she was holding Teddy tightly against her as tears silently poured down her cheeks.

Harry called out, "Helena!"

Helena appeared, "Did Master Harry call Helena?"

Harry then looked down at Helena and said, "Yes, we will be needing you to stay here at Black Manor to help look after Master Teddy."

Helena took little Teddy and answered, "yes Master Harry", she bowed and disappeared with little Teddy.

Ginny had gotten up from the table and was looking out the window as she saw the snow fall into the Black Manor gardens. It was hard to believe that only just that Summer they had celebrated Ron and Hermione's wedding in the rose gardens. She sniffed and kept wiping her silent hears with her hand.

Harry put his arms around Ginny from behind and whispered into her ear gently, "What is it love? Are you alright my darling? Why are you crying?"

Ginny then turned her head to look up at him, "I don't know Harry, I'm feeling so confused right now. Especially with all these babies. I am confused, one part of me wants to be pregnant and another part of me thinks that it's too soon."

Harry then slid his hands down to Ginny's still flat stomach to where her hands were and then said, "Gin, I will be the happiest dad in the world if you are pregnant. If you're not, then I feel like the luckiest man in the wizarding world to be able to have babies with you some day."

Harry then leaned down and gave Ginny then gentlest of kisses on her lips. Harry then said, "Come on love, dry those tears from those beautiful brown eyes and make some gingersnaps with Teddy. It always seems to bring a smile to your face. Do you want me to get Hermione to help you? There are a lot of people out there."

Ginny finally dried her tears and turned around to look up at her husband and made an effort to smile up at him, "I think I'm also going to need mum's help. That's a lot of people out there. Not to mention that Ron eats a batch of gingersnaps every time I make them."

They both giggled and Harry said, "That's my Gin, it makes me feel better to see that you are feeling a little better. Alright I'll go get Helena to bring Teddy and I'll tell Hermione and Mrs. Weasley to come help you."

In an hour, Ginny, Hermione, and Molly were bustling about the huge kitchen and using all 3 ovens to bake gingersnaps while Teddy continued to play with some gingersnap dough on his high chair. Harry left the sitting room to come back into the kitchen. He saw a fresh batch of gingersnaps sitting on one of the many huge marble counter tops and took a bite out of one.

Ginny went around the counter top and put her arms around his waist and jokingly asked, "Mr. Harry James Potter, are you eating one of my gingersnaps?"

Harry arched his eyebrows just the way he did since he was 12 years old and he made Ginny smile as he shook his head side to side, not realizing that he had a couple of crumbs on the corner of his mouth.

Ginny pretended to look up sternly at him and wiped his mouth with her apron and showed him the crumbs on her apron, "And would you happen to know just what these are?"

Harry then gave her a sheepish smile and said, "Sorry my princess, can you help it if I have come to love your famous gingersnaps!"

Ginny then chuckled, "Oh I think I know the answer to this one, it looks like my brother Ron has become a very bad influence on you, especially if you work with him in the same department at the Ministry.

Hermione then called out, "Ginny Potter! I heard that! That's my husband you are talking about!"

As if on cue, Ron walked into the kitchen and said, "What were you saying about your husband my lovely little witchling?"

Hermione in a jokingly way complained to Ron, "Ginny, your sister says that you have become a bad influence on Harry because he came in to eat one of Ginny's gingersnaps?"

Ron's eyes went wide and he grinned down at Hermione, "Did someone say that Ginny made Gingersnaps?"

Hermione gave him a friendly smack on his chest with a kitchen washcloth and said, "Oh really Ronald Weasley! A lot of help you are!" and then they all laughed.

Within seconds the two couples were snogging away and Mrs. Weasley took out the last batch of gingersnaps before discreetly leaving the kitchen with Teddy who giggled as he saw the two couples snog away.

Molly walked into the sitting room and Arthur came to her, "So are Ginny's famous gingersnaps ready?"

Molly then gave him a smile and said, "Yes they are Arthur dear, but I wouldn't go into the kitchen if I were you."

Arthur looked down at his wife with a questioning look and asked, "Oh really? Why as that Molly dear?"

Molly then signaled with her eyebrows at Arthur as Teddy wiggled in her arms and then Arthur realized and covered his mouth as he said, "Oh"

Andromeda overheard them "Ah, young love, it's so lovely" and she smiled at the memory.

* * *

A couple of days later, everyone was sitting around the tree in the sitting room and they were exchanging gifts. Harry would constantly wave his hand to cast a cleaning charm on the sitting room as it quickly became filled with wrapping paper.

Harry then gave Ginny a big package and she looked up at Harry with questioning eyes, "Hmm, what could it be Harry? I'm usually used to receiving small boxes by now."

Harry smiled down at Ginny, "Believe me Ginny, it's something I'm sure you are going to find extremely useful."

Ginny quickly unwrapped the package and inside was a cedar wood box with Ginny's initials: _GMP_. Ginny then quickly looked back at Harry with a look of confusion and he just smiled in response and Ginny opened the box. Inside was a full and complete collection of quidditch maintenance supplies, including the broom servicing kit.

Ginny then looked back up at Harry, "But Harry... I-" Ginny was speechless.

Harry then responded, "Gin, it is top quality, that is what the owner himself of Quality Quidditch Supplies told me"

Ginny's eyes went wide as she took the exclusive vial containing the oil to shine and polish her broom.

Harry then explained, "The owner told me that the oil is imported from France. It is excreted from dragon's blood. It is from a dragon that is rare to find in France. They simply call it 'dragon's oil'"

Fleur then walked over to take a closer look at the vial, "_Sacré Bleu! C'est l'huile du dragon!_ (Holy smokes! That is dragon's oil!) That is the real stuff!"

Ginny gently put it back into the box and then put her arms around Harry and gave him a long passionate kiss and said, "Thanks Harry, it's great! I'm going to have so much fun taking care of my quidditch gear."

Harry then smiled down at his wife, "Anything for my Gin, only the best." and he leaned down to kiss her passionately again. They didn't care if the whole family was looking on, they were so engulfed in their loving kiss.

Ron then called out, "Alright, now let's go eat some of Ginny's famous gingersnaps."

Everyone agreed and got up to go into the kitchen to eat gingersnaps while they left Harry and Ginny alone snogging away at the base of the 20-foot christmas tree and the snow falling outside the large window.

* * *

Another week later Harry and Ginny were getting ready to go to Ron and Hermione's to celebrate the new year.

Harry held on tightly to Ginny as they apparated on the doorstep of Ron and Hermione's London townhome. Harry couldn't resist the closeness and he wound up snogging her right there on the doorstep. When Ron and Hermione opened the door they smiled at each other as they saw their friends snog in front of them.

"Harry, Ginny, how are the two of you?" asked Hermione and she gave them a big hug.

"We are going good" said Ginny as she took Hermione into a hug.

Hermione then put her arm around Ginny and looked intently into her eyes, "Are you sure that you are alright?"

Ginny smiled back at Hermione and nodded her head, "Yes Hermione, there are difficult days but there are also good days like today."

Within minutes the whole Weasley clan plus Andromeda and Teddy were walking into the sitting room.

George then opened a couple of butterbeers and said, "everyone ready for the new year?"

Bill and Charlie came up to George and said, "We sure are!" and they clinked their beers before taking a swig.

Angelina then turned to Fleur and Portia with a compassionate look on her face and said, "Girls, I am sure sorry if George is beginning to act a little out of sorts."

Fleur put her hand on Angelina's, "Don't worry Angelina, they are celebrating the new year and it's time we let them celebrate." Fleur then turned to Portia, "Portia, the whole family is so happy with the idea that you and Charlie have decided to stay in England."

Portia smiled, "Yes, we were beginning to miss home and we realized that we needed to come home, especially if Alexander was going to grow up rather fast and soon have to go to Hogwarts."

Angelina smiled, "Can you believe it that in a few years our kids are going to Hogwarts? It was only yesterday when we were done at Hogwarts."

Molly then came and sat down with Fleur, Portia, and Angelina, "You can say that again girls, it was only yesterday when I was at Kings Cross sending your husbands to Hogwarts myself" and she smiled at the memory.

A few moments later Percy and Audrey walked into the sitting room and the group got larger as they all laughed and shared old memories of the past and what they hoped for the new year.

A few hours later, Ron turned on the telly and the announcer said that midnight and the new year were very close.

George then called out to Ron and said, "Mate, what are you waiting for? Go get the champagne!"

Ron chuckled and a few minutes later he had champagne glasses and bottles as the whole family waited anxiously for the new year. Teddy was already dead asleep in Andromeda's arms.

Suddenly the announcer on the telly said, "Now its close, 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" said the announcer and then the music of "Of Old Lang Sygne" could be heard as all the couples in Ron's house began to snog their corresponding loved ones away.

An hour later everyone was tired and they went up to their rooms to go to sleep.

It was 1 in the afternoon Harry opened his eyes and looked out the window of his best friend's house. Harry couldn't believe it that it had now officially been two years since he proposed to Ginny. In June they would be celebrating their wedding anniversary. Harry waved his hand and slid the curtains aside, he could see the snow fall on the other townhomes across the street from the Ron and Hermione's townhouse. He carefully got out of bed without waking Ginny, put his dark blue flannel bathrobe around him and walked over to the window to look outside. Suddenly he felt a gentle hand go around his waist. He looked down and Ginny was smiling up at him.

Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and kissed her head before saying, "Happy New Year my sleeping beauty."

Ginny then turned her head back to look out the window before saying back at Harry, "Happy New Year to you too my prince."

They stood there next to each other, waiting what life might have in store for them in the new year despite their uncertainties.


	50. Chapter 50: A Mission and Fatigue

_A/N: Thanks to Baby Baby for their review. I will look into the friendship of Dominique and Fred, though I think that is still a little far off. My fellow readers. Here is the next chapter. I want to apologize ahead of time if the next chapter doesn't come up sooner. I have a cold and to make things interesting, I'm facing writer's block. The reason I was able to post up this chapter was because it was finished before I got sick. Thank you again for your patience and I will post up the next chapter as soon as possible. Please pardon me for any grammatical errors or typos that I may have overlooked. Please read and REVIEW. Now on to chapter 50..._

**Chapter 50: A Mission and Fatigue**

A couple of days later after celebrating New Year's Day, Harry and Ginny were back at Potter Cottage asleep on their four poster bed until their alarm went "ding ding" on Harry's nightstand. Harry made an effort to open his eyes as he looked at the still dark room. He thought to himself, it was always hard getting back to work. Ginny began to stir next to him and with a sleepy voice said, "Oh, not again..." and she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead, "Come on Gin, we better get up or you'll be late for quidditch practice."

Ginny then with an upset tone said, "Blast to the person whoever came up with indoor quidditch pitches!" and she made an effort to get up.

A few minutes later they were each taking quick showers to help them wake up. Harry walked out of his bathroom and walked into his closet as he put on a fresh set of auror robes on. When he walked out of his closet, Ginny was just putting on her quidditch under shirt and Harry caught a glimpse of her bra. Harry walked over and kissed Ginny as he started to fondle her breasts and she leaned her head back as she moaned. Harry's other hand quickly made its way down to her crevace and started to circle it through her quidditch pants.

"Oh yeah... mmm... you feel so good... in the morning... Gin... Merlin! and your hair..." and he started to suckle her neck at the same time.

Ginny caught a quick glimpse of the alarm clock on Harry's night stand and Ginny gently put her hands on Harry's and pulled him away.

Harry then frowned at Ginny, "Oh come on Gin, a quickie for your prince?"

Ginny shook her head, "I'm afraid not love, we just have enough time to eat breakfast and to get to work. If we hurry we can snog for a bit before we apparate to work."

At the sound of that Harry quickly helped Ginny get dressed and quickly pulled her by the hand down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. They quickly ate their breakfasts and soon they were both standing on the doorstep snogging away. Harry's hands lingered down to Ginny's breasts again as he kissed her hungrily and then Gin discreetly put up her arm and noted the time and pulled away from Harry with much hesitation, "Harry, now we do have to go or we will be late for work."

Harry frowned and gave Ginny one quick kiss on her forehead before he stepped away and then the two of them apparated to their jobs.

Harry just barely got to his desk to check his owls and memos when Millburgh walked into Harry's cubicle, "Harry I trust you had a pleasant holiday."

Harry then turned around, "Yes sir, I did thank you."

Millburgh's face then turned serious and at this Harry took in a breath to get a hold of himself.

"Yes Potter, it is what you assume, we are sending you out on another mission. There is suspicious activity in Cloghmore this time. It is in Wales. We need to set up surveillance and then if there is death eater activity, we will need to go in. Then not far from that seaside town, there was an attack in Castlebar. As you can see you have your work cut out for you. Weasley will be sent out with 11 other aurors back to Aberdeen and Edinburgh to survey the area because there were more attacks. It is almost like there has been an uproar in attacks. The mission will roughly keep you away for about a month so if I were you, I would take all my work and memos with me. I would recommend getting a secretary to owl you your work back and forth as well as your memos." After Millburgh was done giving his orders, he saw Harry's face of frustration and then added, "Any questions Potter?"

Harry shook his head side to side, "No sir, I will see to it that I have a secretary before I leave tonight."

Millburgh nodded and then he walked away. When Millburgh was out of sight, Harry plopped himself in his chair and looked at Ginny in their wedding picture. He hated the fact that he had been called early once more on a mission and this time it was going to take longer. Harry quickly sat down and started looking for a secretary. After several hours of no luck, Harry walked down to the first floor and went into the Minister's office.

The receptionist then spoke up, "Good morning Auror Potter. Is there anything I can do for you?

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, could you please see if Minister Shacklebolt is available to see me?"

The receptionist smiled and said, "One moment please while I go see." She stepped away from her desk and went to inquire. A few minutes later she came back and said, "The minister will now see you Auror Potter."

Harry nodded his head and said, "Thanks, I appreciate it." Harry then made his way to the minister's office. He came to a door that said _Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt_ _Minister of Magic_.

Harry knocked on the door and then heard Kingsley answer from the other side, "come in"

Harry opened the door and closed it behind him and then he went to Kingsley's desk. Kingsley was busy signing some documents and then he stood up and shook Harry's hand.

Kingsley smiled and said, "Harry, what can I do for you?" and he signaled Harry to take a seat.

Harry sat down and said, "Minister, I am going away on a mission that will keep me away for about a month and I will be needing a secretary who will be able to send me owl mail with my work and memos. Unfortunately, it is very short notice and I haven't been able to find one."

Kingsley gave a thoughtful look and then said, "Harry, how about if I send you my secretary? At least for the meantime. If you like I can have her look for a more permanent secretary for you."

Harry smiled, "That would be great sir, thank you! I would appreciate that. I would have asked Millburgh or Moore but I fear that they have their hands full."

Kingsley nodded, "Yes, I understand, things in the Auror Department can get rather interesting."

Harry stood up and said, "Thank you again sir and I hope you have a pleasant day."

Kingsley stood up, shook Harry's hand and said, "Likewise Auror Potter and good luck on your mission and be careful."

Harry answered back, "I will sir and thank you again" and with that Harry walked back to his cubicle.

Later that day after lunch a young woman came to him and said, "Auror Potter, I'm Kate, Minister Shacklebolt's secretary. He told me that you were going to need assistance until I am able to find you a secretary."

Harry turned around and stood up from his desk, "Yes, that is right and thank you for coming. I will be needing you to alternate between my owl Warwick and the Ministry owls to send me my work and memos while I'm away for the following month. I will also be needing your help in finding a more permanent secretary. You can ask Auror Millburgh and Auror Moore about the requirements of a secretary within the Auror Department.

Kate nodded, "Yes Auror Potter. I will be working here while I get you a secretary that way I can keep on the alert for your work."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Kate, you can have someone from the Ministry to help you put a desk here by tomorrow. That is all and thanks Kate." said Harry and he shook Kate's hand before she left.

Harry then sat down and tried to get as much work done as he could. It was evening when Ron came to his cubicle, "Mate, you ready to go on your mission?"

Harry turned around and saw Ron standing behind him. Harry spun around in his chair and said, "No not really Ron, Ginny hasn't been herself lately, she's all alone now in that huge house of ours and you and I are going to be gone for a month and on different missions at that."

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Don't worry mate, there is always Hermione to keep her company."

Harry then smiled, "That is a good idea, I will tell her that in the owl I send her. Good luck on your mission Ron and be careful." Harry then stood up and gave Ron a strong hug and a big pat on his back. Ron did the same with him.

Ron then looked back at him and said, "You be careful too Harry, you hear?" With that Ron walked away and Harry sat back down to write another owl to Ginny letting her know why he wasn't coming home that night.

* * *

Ginny was extremely tired when she walked in through the door after the elf opened the door for her. Ginny just apparated herself into her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. She had never felt so tired in her life. An hour later after a small nap, with much effort, he got up took a warm shower and had her dinner in the sitting room. She was much too tired to go all the way down to the kitchen. When Ginny was done with dinner, she set the plate aside and looked at the grandfather clock in the sitting room and noticed that it was past the time that Harry would of gotten home. Ginny was very tired and she went into her bedroom to go to bed. She knew that sooner or later Harry would walk into their bedroom and go to sleep. Ginny was already in a deep sleep when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She opened her sleepy eyes and found it odd that Harry would knock.

Ginny called out, "Yes, who is it?"

"It is Drake Mistress Ginny. I have an owl marked urgent for you" said the Elf.

Ginny quickly got out of bed, put on her pink flannel bathrobe and went to open the door.

There was Drake with an extended arm with the letter. Ginny noticed that the letter was in Harry's handwriting. She quickly took it from the elf, "Thanks Drake, you may leave now."

"Thank you Mistress Ginny, I hope you have a pleasant night." Drake bowed and then disappeared.

Ginny closed the door and sat on the bed and opened the owl from Harry. It read:

_My Dearest Gin,_

_ As you may have noticed by now, I am not at home _

_and I was not able to eat dinner with you. I'm writing you_

_this owl to let you know why I am not at home with you or_

_why I didn't arrive late. As it turns out, I am to report to _

_another mission. I fear this mission will be much longer_

_than the last. I will be away for about a month this time._

_I will send you owls as often as I am able. Remember the_

_locket I gave you with the Potter family crest for _

_your birthday? If you ever feel lonely in that big house _

_of ours, you just take it out and put it around your neck. _

_Gin, if you need for any reason to be with someone or if _

_you need someone to stay at home with you, you can ask_

_Hermione. As it turns out, Ron will also be away on another _

_mission for about a month. The difference is that he and _

_I will not be together this time. We will be on two different_

_and separate missions. Gin, my love, I love you with _

_all my heart. I will miss you dreadfully. _

_With all my love,_

_Harry_

Ginny looked at the letter one more time. He heart felt heavy with the fact that Harry wasn't going to be home for a month and that she was going to be alone in a huge house again. There was always Hermione to keep her company. Ginny remembered the family crest on the gold chain that Harry had given her for her birthday when they came back from Egypt. She put the letter down and walked into her closet. She took out the little box in which the locket was in. She opened the box and there was the locket. She turned it around and looked at the inscription:

_To my Gin,_

_I love you with all_

_my heart. No matter_

_wherever I am._

_Harry_

Ginny held it close to her heart and then she slid her finger over the green crystal like she had once done before. She heard Harry's voice say the same words from the inscription. She took the gold chain with the family crest and put it around her neck. She squeezed it tightly in her hand and went back to bed. She curled up under the bed covers and took Harry's pillow and squeezed it tightly against her. There she lay thinking about Harry until sleep overtook her.

The following Ginny got up and went to take a quick shower before going down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. As she ate her breakfast, she stopped for a moment to look at the crest around her neck. She took it in her hand and squeezed it tightly in her hand and the muttered to herself, "I miss you Harry and I too love you with all my heart. Please come home safely." Ginny then looked down at her watch and got up to go apparate to the indoor Harpie quidditch pitch.

* * *

Harry slightly shivered as he woke up on his cot inside the tent. It had been charmed to be enlarged to accommodate all 12 aurors. Harry eventually opened his eyes and saw the sun's light shine through the tent. He thought of Ginny and how he wished he could wake up in his warm bed next to her. Harry got up and started the coffee on the small iron stove. Harry never thought that being near the ocean at the north could be so cold, especially in Wales. Auror Miller woke up and said, "Morning Potter"

"Morning Miller" answered Harry as he turned out the match after lighting the small cast iron stove.

"I don't know about you mate but last night was blasting cold" said Miller.

"Yeah, I had trouble sleeping last night. That and I missed my wife" answered Harry as he rubbed his arms and went over to put on his wool cape.

Miller then asked, "What time is it Potter?"

Harry looked down at his watch, "It's 5:30am in the morning."

Miller chuckled, "You're joking right?"

Harry shook his head, "I wish I was mate."

Just then, they received a patronus from Millburgh:

_Gentlemen, I trust all of you are up and about. Eat a proper breakfast and start your immediate surveillance on the target area. I expect a full report in an hour!_

The other aurors heard Millburgh's voice and they groaned and yawned as they got up.

Miller then said, "Blimey, doesn't the man ever sleep?"

Auror Crawford got up and answered, "I don't think the man ever sleeps. Come on you lot, you heard the bloke, we better eat something and get going. He wants that blasted report in an hour."

All the aurors ate their crambled eggs, bacon, muffins, and coffee and when they were done, they wrapped themselves tightly with their auror wool capes and made their way to the target area. The ground was still white from the snow from the night before.

Crawford then commented, "Blimey! One would think that the snow would melt by the sea."

The twelve aurors stood there surveying the area. Watching and documenting as death eaters entered and left the area.

"Where are these death eaters going off to?" asked Crawford.

Miller then grabbed hold of Harry and Miller's auror robes, "Look there goes Lucius Malfoy and that old death eater that we saw in Aberdeen in that cave."

Harry then looked back at Miller with a look of curiosity, "Hang on, Ron told me that he had seen that old death eater somewhere but he couldn't remember."

Miller then responded, "Maybe you can send a patronus to Weasley and to Millburgh about seeing that old death eater. You might also want to mention that Lucius Malfoy is hanging around with his sort again."

Harry nodded, "Alright, you help keep watch." Harry looked down at his watch, "Besides, it's time to send a report to Millburgh anyhow."

Harry then took out his wand and sent a silent auror patronus first to Millburgh:

_Auror Millburgh, I'm sending this report as you requested. In the last hour, we have spotted the same old auror that Auror Weasley recognized in Aberdeen but didn't remember his name. Rather interesting as well that Lucius Malfoy and this so called auror are keeping close contact since we saw Lucius Malfoy with this old death eater and his sort. Will you allow us to split up by sending 6 aurors to Castlebar? Will continue to survey until you give us further orders. _

Harry then set up his wand again and sent another silent auror patronus:

_Ron, we have spotted that old death eater that we saw in that cave in Aberdeen and also saw Lucius Malfoy meeting with him again. I already sent a report to Auror Millburgh about this. Good luck and take care Ron._

Harry went back to survey with his fellow aurors and then noticed that the death eaters saw them look at them and suddenly curses and protection charms were flying across the air.

Lucius then took notice of Harry, "Well, what do we have here? Harry Potter. You have been nothing but a cumbersome being. You annoying imbecile! Isn't there a time or place where you don't get involve yourself?" Lucius then extended his arm and started to send more curses towards Harry as he blocked them with his wand and hand.

"Malfoy, you have come back to do nothing than to attack people. You _will_ be charged by the Wizengamot for your escape and sent back to Azkaban. _Mark_ my words" said Harry with a furious look on his face and as his eyes glared at Lucius.

"Now since when did you do wand-less magic?" asked Lucius looking at Harry with curiosity and then sent more curses towards Harry.

"That is none of your concern Malfoy" said Harry and he sent more spells towards Lucius.

"When you've killed Lord Voldemort, it _does_ concern me. You just wait and see Harry Potter" said Lucius with a thunderous voice.

Suddenly Lucius disappeared into thin air. Harry looked around and suddenly more death eaters were sending curses his way.

While Harry was fighting with one of the death eaters, a curse hit over his shoulder and lit up the tent on fire. Then there were explosions as rock and dirt went flying all over the place. For the first time, Harry wished that he had his invisibility cloak. However, he was grateful that he didn't have it with him or it would of gotten destroyed in the fire. Harry then summoned his brooms and gained speed and height to see the fight from above and the death eaters suddenly disappeared. Whey they all disappeared, Harry dropped back to the ground and sent another report immediately to Millburgh and Moore.

_The death eaters saw us surveying them and they started to attack us. Nobody is hurt but our tent got destroyed. They disappeared gradually until they were gone. I fear that I had a confrontation with Lucius Malfoy._

Moments later Moore sent a patronus back to Harry:

_Harry please be careful with Lucius Malfoy. Don't worry about the tent. We'll send an auror to have it replaced immediately. To answer your question, yes, go ahead and send 6 aurors to Castlebar to survey the area there and see if there had been more attacks. Please continue to send reports on the hour to keep us updated._

Harry went back to the aurors and split them up, "Alright blokes, they will be sending us a new set of tents soon. We will need six of you to stay here to survey the area. Five of you and I will be going to Castlebar. There have been some attacks there. They all nodded in agreement and Harry and 5 of the aurors apparated in downtown Castlebar.

Harry and the aurors went outside of Castlebar and withing minutes, an auror appeared with a new charmed tent and then he disappeared. Harry put a disillusionment charm and he and the five aurors went back into town. They went to the address of where the attack had occured. Harry and the five aurors swung out their wands with a swishing sound and walked into the house.

Harry walked throughout the house and then walked up the stairs. When he reached the top landing, there were several closed doors. He opened them one by one. When he came to the last door, he felt an odd feeling. He opened the door and saw that the room had mostly been blown up to pieces. For a second, Harry remembered the house in Godric's Hollow and the way it had looked when Voldemort had finished killing his parents. He walked around a heavily destroyed couch and saw the young man thrown across the floor. He leaned down to check his pulse. His blood had gushed out of his torso. His body was still warm and his pulse was weak.

Harry leaned down and looked at the young man, "Can you hear me?" Harry then looked up and called, "Miller up here! Last bedroom at the end of the hallway."

Miller came running into the room and saw Harry signal from behind the heavily destroyed couch.

Harry then looked back at the young man, "What is your name?"

The young man coughed and some blood came out of his mouth, "I'm...P- Peter... J- J- Johnson..." he wheezed. Then with another effort, "My... f- father... apo-... apothecary... Diagon Alley..." and he gasped for air.

Harry then took his face in his hands and asked intently, "Please, can you tell me who did this to you?"

With much effort, with his index finger, in the puddle of blood he wrote "AV" and then he took his last breath and died."

Harry sat back in frustration, "Blast! He's gone. I fear he's not going to be much help to us now."

**Ron and Hermione's townhouse:**

Ginny hadn't felt like going home. She apparated at Ron and Hermione's townhouse. She knocked on the door and Tillie the elf opened the door, "Mistress Ginny, good evening."

Ginny looked down at the small elf, "Hello Tillie, is Mistress Hermione at home?"

Tillie frowned, "No Mistress Ginny. Mistress Hermione had sent an owl saying that she was going to come home real late tonight. Do you wish to leave her a message?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, thanks Tillie. Just tell her that I came to visit her."

Tillie then pointed her ears up as she responded, "Alright Mistress Ginny, I will let Mistress Hermione know."

Ginny smiled, "thanks Tillie" said Ginny and she turned around. She put her hood up and apparated to the doorstep of Potter Cottage. The elf opened the door and Ginny was too tired to go up the stairs, she simply apparated into her sitting room. She then walked into her room, took off her quidditch attire and went into her bathroom and took a warm shower. When she came out she put on her pink flannel pajamas. She then put on her pink flannel bathrobe and lay down on her bed. It seemed forever before she got back home to lie down on the bed. She had no idea why but she was all of the sudden extremely tired these days. She was trying to go to bed early but she still wound up more tired than ever when she got home after quidditch practice.

Ginny sighed in fatigue, "Oh bother, it must be all those harsh workouts that Gwenog is making us do and practicing late."

Suddenly there was a popping sound outside her door and then a knock on the door, "Yes, who is it?" said Ginny with a weak voice.

"It's Terrin Mistress Ginny. Do you care to have your dinner here in your room or down in the kitchen?" asked the elf on the other side of the door.

Ginny put her arm over her forehead and sighed again, "I'll have it in here." Within seconds, Terrin had apparated within her room and put her tray with dinner on one of the side tables next to the couch in her room. With much effort, Ginny got up and started to eat her dinner and then brushed her teeth and plopped down on her bed, she waved her wand to pull up her covers and was immediately asleep.

The next day, Ginny woke up and looked at the clock on Harry's nightstand. It was 10am in the morning and she was still extremely tired. She realized that she was going to go eat lunch with Hermione in a couple of hours. With difficulty, Ginny got up again and got dressed and put on her cape, went out on the doorstep of Potter Cottage and apparated to Hermione's townhouse.

Hermione was waiting in the kitchen as she baked some potatoes in the oven. Hermione was looking through the oven, when she bent up and saw Ginny come into the kitchen.

"Ginny! The elves told me that you were here last night. I'm sorry I missed you love." and she went over to give Ginny a big hug.

Ginny covered her yawn, "Ginny? Are you alright?" said Hermione as she arched an eyebrow.

Ginny nodded her head, "Yes, I'm just so tired these days. I'm so happy that I don't have practice today. Unfortunately I have a game tomorrow and I don't know how I'm going to manage the game tomorrow against the Caerphilly Catapults. I really don't know where I'm going to get the energy from."

Hermione frowned, "If you like, you can eat lunch and then you can go upstairs and nap in the guest bedroom. Besides, I have to do a lot of work for the department in my study."

Ginny nodded with a smile as Hermione set out lunch on the kitchen table and the two of them began to eat. Hermione then noticed that Ginny continued to eat as she yawned. When they were done with lunch, Hermione led her to a guest bedroom and there Ginny plopped herself on the bed and was asleep in seconds.

Hermione stood at the door, "Poor Ginny, I hope she feels better when she has gotten some sleep. These practices for the world cup sure are harsh."

Hermione went down to her study and she continued to write and write on her pieces of parchment and used her reference books once in a while. It was then when Hermione looked down at her watch that she gasped, "Oh Merlin's Beard! Here I've been for nearly six hours and it's almost dinner time!" Hermione put her quill down and went upstairs to check on Ginny. To her surprise Ginny was still sleeping.

She went over to shake her gently, "Ginny, dear, it's time to go downstairs for dinner."

Ginny stirred and said, "Is it already? How long have I been asleep for?"

Hermione then answered, "For nearly 6 hours."

Ginny sprung up on the bed, "Nearly 6 hours you say! Oh blimey, I have to go home and prepare my things for the quidditch match tomorrow."

Hermione patted her shoulder, "Ginny, why don't you stay for dinner and then go?"

Ginny then smiled, "Alright but then I have to really go."

Ginny ate dinner and talked a bit with Hermione and then she headed back home to prepare her quidditch gear and outfit for the match.

Ginny went to bed and before she fell asleep, she looked down at the crest that hung around her neck. She looked at the inscription on the back and then slid her fingers over the green crystal,

_To my Gin,_

_I love you with all_

_my heart. No matter_

_wherever I am._

_Harry_

Ginny heard Harry's voice say and she smiled. How she missed him and wished that he could be there with her for her match against the Catapults.

**Back in Castlebar:**

Harry went back into the tent. He had never felt so tired in his life. The last time he felt this tired was after he head his fight and confrontation with Voldemort. Nevertheless, Harry took out a piece of parchment and as promised wrote an owl to his beloved Ginny. When he was finished, he called for his owl Warwick, petted his beak and sent him flying off.

**Potter Cottage:**

Ginny was dead asleep and she suddenly felt something tapping on her fingers. Thinking it was Harry, "Mmm, Harry, so early in the morning? I have a match! You be a good boy now..." and then Ginny felt more tapping on her fingers.

Ginny finally stirred and said, "Alright Harry, I'm up. Besides, I better get up or I'm going to be late to that match. If I'm late, Gwenog will eat me alive."

When Ginny opened her eyes, there was Warwick tapping again on her fingers. He was carrying an owl for her on his leg. Ginny smiled and took Warwick and gently caressed his back and he leaned towards Ginny's hand. Lately, that was the only approximation and closeness that Ginny had had with Harry. She took the letter from Warwick and gave him one last caress before opening her letter from Harry.

_My Dearest Gin,_

_It's only been a couple of days since_

_I've been away from you and it's_

_been agony being away from you._

_It's pretty cold where I'm at and_

_how I miss feeling your body _

_close to mine. I'm sorry again _

_my love that I wasn't home_

_last night. Just remember that_

_I always carry you in my heart _

_wherever I am. Please take care_

_and if you need someone to talk_

_to, there's always Hermione._

_At least until I come back home._

_I know that you must miss me_

_dreadfully. Just look at the crest _

_and remember that I am with_

_you in heart. I love you my_

_Gin._

_With all my love,_

_Harry._

A tear started to slide down Ginny's cheek and she wiped it. Warwick plopped up to her and gently rubbed his head against her side, causing Ginny to giggle. She knew that she couldn't send any owls back to Harry and run the risk of ruining his mission. She took Warwick in her arms and gave him a tender kiss and said, "Warwick, please send this kiss with all my love to my darling Harry for me."

Warwick as if he could understand, hooted and blinked and then she opened the window so that he could fly away. Ginny stood there at the open window until Warwick was out of sight. When Warwick was out of sight, Ginny closed the window again and got ready to leave for her match against the Catapults.

**Castlebar:**

Harry got out of his tent and prepared to go back into town with the other aurors to keep a watch on the town. He was drinking a cup of coffee when suddenly a woman just outside the window fainted on the pavement. He hit her head hard and she was bleeding.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" asked Harry as he gently slapped her cheek. Harry then noticed the all to familiar signs. Harry looked up and at the corner of his eye, he noticed that a caped figure disappeared into a cloud of white smoke.

Harry sent a silent auror patronus and within minutes, two more aurors appeared.

"What happened Auror Potter?" asked one of the aurors.

Harry looked back up from the woman in his arms, "She has been either poisoned with the yellow streak of light or with basilisk poison. There is no way to tell. I need one of you to take her to St. Mungo's."

One of them nodded and took the woman in his arms and disapparated with her on the spot.

The remaining auror then said, "just when things were beginning to look quiet around here" he said as he turned to look around.

Harry then spoke, "I know, but the caped villain was here again. One thing is for sure, Millburgh and Moore were right about attacks happening here in Castlebar.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione went to the game of the Harpies against the Catapults and the Harpies won the quidditch match 400-350. This had put the Harpies in the qualification for the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny could wait for Harry to come home so she could tell him about the Harpies' qualification.

Hermione and Ginny arrived at Potter Cottage with a big smile and laughing.

"Oh Hermione, I can't believe it that this win actually qualified us for the World Quidditch Cup. I have never been so happy in my life. I just wish that Harry was here so that I could share the good news with him." said Ginny as she and Hermione sat at the kitchen dining room table.

"Abner!" called out Ginny.

The elf appeared, "Mistress Ginny called Abner?"

"Yes, could you please get some hot tea and some sandwiches for Mistress Hermione and myself?" asked Ginny.

"But of course Mistress Ginny" said Abner and he started a kettle with hot water.

When Ginny and Hermione finished drinking their tea and eating their sandwiches, Ginny yawned again.

Hermione looked at Ginny with curiosity, "Gin, I've never seen you so tired. Maybe you should take some time from quidditch to catch up on your sleep. You look so tired these days."

Ginny yawned again, "Yes, I've been feeling so tired. I guess I'll tell Gwenog that I will need a couple of days off. I don't know though because we have been preparing for the Quidditch World Cup."

Hermione put her arm around Ginny, "Ginny, you don't look good. Believe me, you should tell Gwenog to let you take a couple of days to rest and sleep." Hermione then went on in her head, "Tell you what Ginny, I'll take a few days off, stay with you here at Potter Cottage and we can rest here. We can eat ice scream, popcorn, whatever and sit in front of the telly."

Ginny chuckled, "that just sounds nice but I don't know about that."

Hermione then took out her wand and sent a patronus:

_I will not be in for the next couple of days. Not feeling very well._

Hermione then smiled back at Ginny, "Alright Ginny, now your turn."

Ginny took a deep breath and then she also took out her wand:

_Gwenog, I'm not feeling good. I won't be able to go into practice for the next couple of days. I will make it up when I get back._

Hermione giggled, "There you are, now I recommend that you go upstairs, take a nice hot bath and then get into bed and sleep. I will be watching telly in the second floor sitting room if you need me."

A few seconds later Ginny got a patronus from Gwenog:

_Potter, you better recuperate within the next couple of days. I'm only letting you take the next couple of days because you put in that quaffle in several times at the game with the Catapults. Feel better love._

Hermione smiled as she put her arm around and walked with Ginny out of the kitchen, "Alright love, you are definitely going to need to get some rest because Gwenog needs you ready to go in a couple of days."

Hermione walked into the sitting and Ginny continued to walked down the long hallway to her bedroom. She took of her quidditch attire walked into her bathroom and turned on the warm water into her big marble bathtub. She stared at the water as it filled with warm water bubbles. How she wished that Harry was right there with her to join her in the bathtub. When the bathtub filled up, she got into the tub and let the warm water soothe her tired body. She took the crest that was around her neck and squeezed it in her hand and then slid her finger across the green crystal and she heard his voice say again:

_To my Gin,_

_I love you with all_

_my heart. No matter_

_wherever I am._

_Harry_

A tear slid down Ginny's cheek again as she thought how much she missed Harry and then she wiped her tear clean. She rinsed her face with the warm water and she closed her eyes and put her head back. Half an hour later when the water cooled off, she dried herself and put on her flannel pajamas and got into bed. She took hold of Harry's pillow and squeezed it to herself and within seconds from her fatigue she fell fast asleep.

**Back in Castlebar:**

Harry went back to the tent feeling extremely tired. He ate a sandwich and drank some hot tea before writing another owl to Ginny. Just as he was about to sit down and write his owl to Ginny, he got a patronus from Millburgh,

_Potter, I will need you to continue staying to survey the area. If anything else happens, send me a formal report. Once we have established the routine in the area, we will arrange for aurors to be assigned to the area. Once the aurors arrive, you can report to Aberdeen and to Edinburgh._

Harry stayed at Castlebar for a week and then went to Cloghmore for another week to check on things. Then he reported to Aberdeen. Harry apparated in Aberdeen and Ron happened to see him apparate.

"Harry mate! It's been a long time! It's great to see you" said Ron and he gave Harry a hug and a strong pat on the back.

Harry smiled at his brother-in-law, "It's good to see you too Ron."

"So what brings you about these parts mate?" asked Ron as he poured a cup of tea for the two of them.

"I had surveyed Cloghmore and Castlebar. There were more attacks there and I spotted Lucius Malfoy and we had a confrontration. I also saw that death eater that you saw when we went into that death eater cave. There was a young man who was savagely killed when we arrived to Cloghmore he wrote the letter "AV" in his own blood. Don't you remember in the slightest who that old death eater was?"

Ron looked thoughtfully at Harry and then shook his head, "No, I still can't quite remember." Suddenly a lightbulb went on in Ron's head, "Hang on, I remember seeing him in the Ministry a few years back. I just still can't remember where in the Ministry and what was his name."

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder, "You just try to think it out and as soon as you remember, let me know or for that matter Millburgh or Moore."

Harry then turned to Ron after taking a look down at his tea for a moment, "So how is the surveying coming along here?"

Ron frowned, "It's scary Harry. It's like when we were at Hogwarts. There isn't a day that doesn't go by without an attack. Remember that place we found where you got hurt?"

Harry nodded, "yeah, what about it?"

Ron looked down at his beaker and then back up at Harry, "there are now more death eaters and I've seen the caped villain about these parts more than I can't count on my hands and fingers."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Really Ron? That is just terrible. It's like we're living dark times again."

Ron nodded his head up and down, "Mmm hmmm" and he took another sip of his tea.

Harry and Ron kept going into town and kept finding more and more dead people. The seriously injured ones would get sent to St. Mungo's. Most of them were badly cut and bruised and had been tortured with the crusciatus curse. Some people were killing others in the street while under the imperious curse.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

The two days had gone by and by the second day, Ginny was still sleeping and it was almost dinner time.

Hermione walked into her room and gently shook her, "Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and said "Mmm, Harry... I love you too my darling."

Hermione chuckled, "Ginny, it's me Hermione."

Ginny finally stirred and opened up her eyes, "Oh did I just talk in my sleep Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Yeah, for a minute you thought I was Harry. You silly girl. I guess you miss Harry a lot huh?"

Ginny sat up and nodded her head, "Yeah, I miss him so much" said Ginny and then she took hold of the crest in her hand again before yawning again.

Hermione then asked, "Ginny, are you still tired?"

Ginny looked at Hermione with sleepy eyes, "You know something Hermione, after all this sleep, I can't understand it why I'm still tired. Used to be that I would sleep for a couple of days and I would be fresh as a cucumber."

Hermione then put her hand on Ginny's hand, "Ginny, this can't be good. I think we better take you to St. Mungo's. You shouldn't be feeling this tired if you have been sleeping all this time. Let's eat dinner and then we'll go to St. Mungo's alright?"

Ginny nodded and they went down to eat dinner in the kitchen, when they were done, they went into Harry's study. The stepped into the fireplace and flooed to St. Mungo's.

The receptionist then greeted them, "Good evening, how may I assist you ladies?"

Hermione then answered, "I'm her sister-in-law Hermione Weasley and this is Ginny Potter."

The receptionist's eyes went wide, "Merlin's Sacred Beard! Did you say Ginny Potter? As in Ginny Potter the chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies?

Hermione made an effort to smile, "Yes, it is. If you please, we need to see a healer, she hasn't been feeling very well these last couple of days."

The receptionist then took out her notebook and said, "Mrs. Potter, could I trouble you for an autograph?"

Ginny gave her a tired smile as she took her quill, "No, it's no trouble at all" and Ginny signed her autograph.

The receptionist then directed them to the appropriate office and Hermione and Ginny went into the waiting room, sat down, and waited.

A few minutes later, a healer called Ginny's name, "Mrs. Ginevra Potter!" and everybody gasped and turned around to stare at her. Soon everybody started to whisper quietly to each other.

Ginny followed the healer with Hermione into an examination room. Ginny sat on the examination table and the healer began to ask her some questions, "So what brings you today Mrs. Potter?"

"Well, for some odd reason I've been extremely tired. No matter how much I try to sleep, I'm still tired" answered Ginny.

The healer looked at her thoughtfully, "Now could it be that you have been pushing yourself too hard at quidditch?"

Ginny nodded, "It's possible, we have been working hard now because we have qualified for the Quidditch World Cup and I have to go back to training tomorrow. Do you suppose you can give me some anti-sleep energizing potion?"

The healer smiled, "first, let's find out why you are feeling tired, has there been any change in your appetite lately?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, not really. I have been a little hungrier but I think it is a result from working out and practicing so hard. That and feeling very tired."

The healer nodded in response, "How long would you say you've been having these symptoms for Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny tried to think and then said, "It's been for the last couple of weeks or so."

The healer nodded her head again and said, "I see, why don't you go ahead and lie down and I will now examine you."

Ginny lay down and the healer started to wave her wand up and down Ginny's body. Then healer then helped Ginny sit up.

The healer then looked directly at Ginny, "There's a perfectly good explanation to your symptoms Mrs. Potter, you are pregnant."

Ginny gasped and her jaw dropped, "I'm what?"

This time the healer smiled back "You heard me correct, you are pregnant. You are going to be a mum. Congratulations Mrs. Potter. Now with this being your condition, I will be sending your captain and trainer an owl to excuse you from practicing quidditch until the little one is born."

Ginny was speechless, "I-, I- jus-..."

The healer then said, "You just go home and sleep all you want. You will be needing all the possible energy to carry the little one inside of you."

Hermione smiled and she went over to hug Ginny who still had an astonished look on her face, "Oh Ginny! You're going to be a mum! Harry is going to be so happy!"

A few moments later, Hermione and Ginny walked back into Potter Cottage and Ginny still had a blank stare in her face. She was still in shock at the news that the healer had given her.

Hermione then said, "I'll stay the night before I go back to work tomorrow morning. You go on and sleep Ginny. Good night mum" and she hugged Ginny before going into her guest room suite.

Ginny walked into her bedroom and put on her flannel pajamas. She sat in bed with her back against the backboard. She felt like suddenly all the sleep she had was now gone. She now wondered how she was going to tell Harry that he was going be a dad and she a mum.

Ginny finally fell asleep and started to have sweet dreams of her holding her baby in her arms. She suddenly felt the bed move but she didn't care. She was much too tired to wake up. She just kept on sleeping and sleeping. It was nearly noon when Ginny finally opened her eyes and looked out the large window. She stood up and for the first time in a long time she felt refreshed. She got out of bed and walked to the window and looked down at the gardens. Her hands suddenly drifted to her still flat stomach and she looked down at it. She still couldn't believe it that she had a life, a little one growing inside of her. Just then, she heard the door to her room lunch on it.

"Harry!" she called out. Harry put down the tray on their bed and she ran to Harry and hugged him tight.

"My Gin! I missed you so much my love. I can't believe it that I was gone for over a month. I'm sorry I came home really late last night but I didn't want to wait until this morning to come home to you." said Harry as he held her tightly in his arms.

After holding each other tight for what seemed like the longest time, Ginny looked up at Harry and said, "Harry, I've got to tell you something."

Harry put his hand on her face and said, "What is it my beautiful Gin?"

Ginny looked deeply into Harry's eyes and said, "A few days after you left for your mission, I started feeling very tired, in fact, extremely tired. Hermione noticed how tired I was and she took me to St. Mungo's. For some odd reason, I also started to feel a little more hungry these days."

Harry smiled, "It could be all that hard work you have been putting into your quidditch love. That explains why you have become a famous chaser."

Ginny smiled, "That's what I thought until I saw the healer. You know what the healer told me Harry?"

Harry shook his head and gave Ginny a quick kiss, "No, what did the healer say love?"

Ginny took a deep breath and finally said it, "Harry, you are going to be a dad and I'm going to be a mum."

Harry smiled to himself and he then looked back down at Ginny with a huge grin, "Gin, are you saying that you are pregnant and that we are going to have a little one?"

Ginny nodded in agreement and answered, "Yes, Harry, I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

Harry then giggled happily and then he picked Ginny up in his arms and swung her around before bringing her back down on her feet and then started to kiss her passionately. He then gently pulled away and said, "Oh Gin, you've made me the happiest man in the world! How far along are you love?"

Ginny remembered what the healer told her and she said, "Two months."

Harry arched his eyebrow, "Hang on Gin, are you telling me that this happened the night of the Quidditch Ball at the Ministry?"

Ginny smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, Harry. It was the night I forgot to do the contraception charm on myself."

Harry grinned, "Can I help it if you looked beautiful that night."

Ginny giggled, "Oh Harry Potter, I love you" and she leaned up to kiss him passionately on his lips.


	51. Chapter 51: The Joys of Pregnancy

_A/N: Thanks to mom52575 and Guest for spotting the errors in my story. Thanks to Old Guy for spotting the "candle error in Chapter 33". They have been corrected and updated as well. I also want to thank them for their reviews. __I apologize for the error of adding a second part to my story. I was having trouble posting a new chapter to my story at the time._Please let me know of any others and where they are so I can correct and update the corresponding chapter.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are owned by J.K. Rowling!_

**Chapter 51: The Joys of Pregnancy**

The following day Ginny got a patronus from Gwenog:

_Potter! I can't believe it that you are pregnant! I'm going to need your help to continue training the reserve chaser for the Quidditch World Cup. Come see me at the Harpie pitch so we can discuss about it._

Ginny smiled to herself. She couldn't believe it that Harry was actually happy that they were going to be parents. The only challenge now was that she had to meet with Gwenog to continue training the reserve chaser for the team. Ginny was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to buy all the books she could on babies and how to take care of them. She would go by the quiddtich pitch before going to buy the books. Ginny had gotten up a little late that morning and she was only just finishing her breakfast. She got her purse and went to the front doorstep of Potter Cottage and disapparated.

A few seconds later, Ginny was standing in front of the quidditch pitch. She walked inside into the office and the receptionist smiled up at her.

"Mrs. Potter, how wonderful to see you again. How are you doing? We heard the wonderful news on your expecting a little one. Congratulations!" she said smiling at Ginny.

"Thanks, Harry and I weren't expecting it but are very happy. I'm here to talk with Gwenog. Could you please let her know that I'm here?" said Ginny smiling back.

The receptionist nodded, "Yes, I'll be a moment. Please go ahead and take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

Ginny nodded with a smile, "Water would be nice, thanks."

The receptionist came back within a few minutes with Ginny's water and then went to get Gwenog. Gwenog came in a few minutes in her quidditch outfit and smiled at Ginny.

"Potter, so you decided to get pregnant at the best of times, right before the Quidditch World Cup" and she went over to give Ginny a big hug.

Ginny then looked back at Gwenog, "I wasn't expecting it this soon either Gwenog. It just happened. However, Harry and I are very happy about it."

Gwenog smiled, "Well, we will need you back after that little one is born, you hear?"

Ginny nodded, "You can count on that. So when's the big day Gwenog?"

Gwenog then turned to the receptionist and said, "I'm a bit thirsty from the workout, could you please bring me some water? Well, it's in August. That means I will be able to meet the little one yes?"

Ginny smiled and nodded in response.

The receptionist smiled and went to get Gwenog some water.

Gwenog then turned back to Ginny, "So Potter, I will need to to talk with our reserve chaser and the three of us can discuss what we can do to help her be as effective as you. I don't want anyone thinking that because you are out on maternity leave that we will get weak."

The reserve chaser walked in a few minutes later and the three of them talked and debated on the moves that Ginny had done and what the reserve chaser could incorporate into the games. After they were done discussing, Ginny said her farewell and went off to Diagon Alley.

It was now May and Ginny was now five months pregnant and he bump had grown considerably. She had decided to go to the Ministry to go eat lunch with Harry. She put on her hair clip to the side of her head, put on her black cotton cape and went outside to the doorstep of Potter Cottage and disapparated to the Ministry.

When Ginny arrived, she walked through the atrium and she bumped into someone. She turned her head around to give her apologies as she put her hood down.

It was Michael Corner, he turned his head around and saw that he had bumped into Ginny. Michael then completely turned around, "Ginny? Is that really you Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny turned around completely and smiled, "Yes, actually now it's Ginny Potter."

Michael walked a little closer and said, "Oh, that's a surprise. I didn't know that you had gotten married. To Harry Potter I presume?"

Ginny nodded her head, "Yes, We have been married now for 11 months. Our anniversary is next month."

Michael smiled, "Oh happy belated congratulations to you. I hadn't known, I was out of town since I left Hogwarts and came back just recently."

Ginny nodded in acknowledgement, "Oh really? Where did you go off to?"

Michael answered, "I have been in France working with their magical Ministry there. Recently I got accepted here at the Ministry and now I'm working with the Department of Mysteries."

Ginny giggled, "I remember my dad saying how nobody knows what you lot are up to."

After all that time Michael found her giggle cheerful, "Yes, you never know." Just then Michael noticed that Ginny's hands went to her stomach and noticed that she was pregnant, "I see that you are also expecting a little one, when is the baby due?"

Ginny smiled as she looked down at her stomach before looking back at Michael, "It's due in September. Harry and I are really looking forward to it."

Michael then looked down at his watch, "Sorry Ginny, I must be dashing off, I have a meeting. See you around. It's been great seeing you again." The two of them said their farewells and then went their own ways.

Ginny finally reached the second floor and walked through the doors of the Auror Department. Sydney, the receptionist looked and and said, "Mrs. Potter, this is a lovely surprise. I imagine that you are hear to have lunch with your husband."

Ginny nodded, "That's right, I was hoping that I could surprise him. Could I go in?"

Sydney said, "Sure, let me get you a visitor's badge", she got one out and gave it to Ginny. Ginny then walked through the cubicles and Ron saw her.

Ron got up from his desk and put his arm around Ginny, "Gin, what brings you to the Auror Department? Did you have a change in mind and want to join us or does the little bloke want to join us?" he said looking down at Ginny's stomach.

Ginny shook her head with a smile, "No Ron, neither. I'm happy with my quidditch. In fact, I plan to go back as soon as I have the little one here." she said as she put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently as she looked down. She looked back up at her brother and she continued to speak, "Actually I'm here to go to lunch with Harry."

Ron's eyes went wide with an idea, "Hang on, why don't you, Harry, Hermione and I go to lunch together in the Ministry cafeteria?"

Ginny smiled up at her brother, "That sounds like a good idea Ron. Meet you at the reception with Hermione in 10 minutes?"

Ron smiled and stood back, "You bet" and he winked an eye at her before going back to work.

Ginny walked further down the cubicles until she saw Harry busy at work. He was busy writing away some reports. Ginny stood there and saw how he had put up his pictures and the pyramid frame. Merlin only knew how much she loved Harry. She put her hand down to her stomach and gently rubbed it again. She then walked up behind Harry and lovingly kissed his cheek.

Harry smiled and turned around in his chair and sat Ginny down on his lap, "How are my princess and little one doing?" he said as he put his hand gently on Ginny's stomach and then kissed it.

Ginny put her hands around his neck and kissed him more passionately on his lips before answering, "We are doing well, thanks. We went for a visit to the quidditch pitch to set some strategies for the new chaser. After all this time, even despite being unable to play, Gwenog insists that I come in every once in a while to discuss strategies with the reserve chaser."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "You are supposed to be on maternity leave my love."

Ginny nodded, "I know, but I can't seem to get enough of quidditch. Besides, Gwenog likes my ideas and she called me in again to talk more strategies."

Harry kissed her gently on the lips and said, "So you have come to keep my company for lunch my love?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, I ran into Ron on my way to your office and he thought of a great idea. How about if we eat lunch with him and Hermione in the Ministry cafeteria?"

Harry smiled widely, "That is a great idea love. Let's go then shall we?"

Ginny got up and they walked to the reception area of the Auror Department. There they ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny! I couldn't believe my own ears when Ron told me that we were going to meet you two for lunch today." said Hermione and she gave Ginny a hug before giving a friendly kiss on Harry's cheek.

Harry and Ron smiled at each other and then Ron said, "Alright, let's get going. Millburgh and Moore will want Harry and I back soon."

While in the cafeteria, the foursome talked and Arthur came to join them for lunch.

Arthur hugged Ginny and Hermione, "Hello there you young lot. How are all of you doing? How about you Ginny dear?"

Ginny smiled at her father, "I'm doing good dad, how's mum?"

Arthur answered, "She's doing well, she misses having you all at the burrow."

Hermione then spoke up, "I have an idea, why don't we have Ginny's baby shower at the burrow. It will be like old times when we did celebrations at the burrow."

Ginny nodded, "I thinks that's a lovely idea. Merlin knows how I long to go back to the burrow."

Arthur took a drink of pumpkin juice and then responded, "Great, then I'll tell Molly about you lot coming over to the burrow." Arthur then turned to Harry and Ginny, "So have the two of you decided on a name for the little one?"

Harry and Ginny then looked at each other before Ginny responded, "Not really, we already have a few ideas but we haven't be able to decide yet."

Ron winked at Harry and Ginny and said, "Don't worry, you'll come up with a name soon enough."

* * *

It was now June and the baby shower at the burrow had been a success back in May. Everyone was happy and had made a big fuss over Ginny and the baby. It was Saturday and both Harry and Ginny were very much asleep in their bed. As usual, Harry's arm around Ginny's much bigger stomach now. Suddenly Harry felt a bump against his hand and his eyes opened. He smiled to himself. He couldn't believe it that in three months time he and Ginny were going to have a baby. George, Angelina, Charlie, and Portia had just had their first babies. Bill and Fleur's baby was going to be born any minute now and Percy and Audrey were expecting their first in July. It was like baby season was surround the Weasley clan these days. Harry gently rubbed Ginny's stomach and she stirred and woke up.

Ginny yawned, "Harry, it's Saturday, neither of us are working, go back to sleep my love." and she closed her eyes again.

Harry gently kissed Ginny's cheek, "Actually the little one woke me up. I think the little one was letting me know that it's time to get up. We'll have to find a way to show the little one that we sleep late on Saturdays."

Ginny put her hand on Harry's, "We can't teach babies to do that. They sleep and wake up whenever they want silly!"

Harry chuckled, "We sure have an expert here. It looks like those books that you got at Flourish and Blotts have come in very handful haven't they?"

Ginny yawned again, "Mmm hmm, go back to sleep love and if the baby kicks, just let the baby do it."

Harry had lost his sleep so he just lay in bed there, watching his beautiful pregnant wife sleep. In the meantime, he was thinking of names for the baby. Harry then had an idea and hoped that Ginny would wake up soon so he could tell her the ideas he had for a boy's name and a girl's name.

An hour later Harry and Ginny finally got out of bed and went back to the nursery to put the finishing touches. They didn't know what they were expecting and they had wanted to keep it that way. They painted the nursery white with white and gold ornate Louis XVI furniture. There were white teddy bears and and toys. The spacious veil canopied bed had white cotton bed cover with white bed sheets.

Ginny went over to Harry and he put his arm around her, "It looks beautiful doesn't it love? I'm sure happy that we didn't use magic to decorate it. It just shows that we did it with much love for our baby."

Ginny smiled up at Harry, "Yes, it looks very lovely." Ginny pulled away from Harry and went to stand over the canopied crib, "For the first time, I can't wait for the baby to be here."

Harry walked up next to Ginny, kissed her on her head and said, "Don't worry love, the baby will be here when you least expect it." Harry put his hand on Ginny's stomach and gently rubbed it.

Ginny turned and gave Harry a gentle kiss before saying, "Why don't we go and eat some lunch my prince?"

Harry answered, "Good idea, all this work made me hungry."

While the two of them were eating in the kitchen, they got a patronus from Molly:

_Oh how exciting! Bill and Fleur have just gone to the hospital to have their baby!_

Harry and Ginny then looked at each other. They finished eating and got up to go to St. Mungo's. When they arrived, the entire Weasley clan was there, minus the babies and the young children.

Ginny went up to Angelina, "Angelina, who stayed with Victoire, Alexander, and Fred?"

Angelina answered, "Ron and Hermione volunteered to stay with the children this time. I hope they will be fine. Percy and Audrey had volunteered last time and they said that it was rather interesting."

Angelina and Ginny giggled, "I can only imagine little Victoire and Alexander walking around while trying to give Fred his bottle. Then trying to burp him."

This time the two of them laughed at the idea of Ron and Hermione running after two little kids while trying to feed and burp another.

Just then Bill came out with a huge grin on his face, "It's another girl, we have decided to name her Dominique."

Molly had tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at Arthur, "Oh Arthur dear, another girl for the family. That is so lovely!"

Arthur smiled lovingly at Molly before asking Bill, "Can we go see little Dominique?"

Bill nodded and they all went to the room to see Fleur holding Dominique in her arms.

Ginny went up to look down at Dominique, "Oh she's beautiful Fleur."

Fleur smiled up at her, "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny then asked, "Did it hurt much?"

Fleur then turned away from Dominique to put her hand on Ginny's hand who was on her stomach, "Don't worry Ginny. At first it hurts but when you hold your little one, you will forget the pain." Fleur then gave Ginny a comforting smile and Ginny smiled back at her.

Ginny then responded, "I have to admit, I'm a little scared."

Fleur then looked back up at Ginny, "It's normal to be scared the first time. Once you have your second child, you know it's going to hurt but you also know what to expect. It's a wonderful experience Ginny." Fleur then went back to smiling down at Dominique.

After they all cooed at little Dominique and made a fuss, they all went to their homes. When Harry and Ginny arrived home, Harry noticed that Ginny was looking outside at the gardens. Whenever she looked at the gardens, Harry know that something was troubling Ginny.

Harry walked up behind Ginny and he put his hands on Ginny's stomach. She felt him and she put her hands over his, "Gin, what's wrong love? Is everything alright? Do you want to go for a walk in the gardens?"

Ginny then turned to look at Harry and she nodded. The two of them walked out to the tunnel of wisterias, roses, and lilies where they had gotten married the year before. Harry took in the scent.

"It's hard to believe that it's almost been a year since we got married."

Harry then stopped them in the middle of the tunnel and looked deeply into Ginny's eyes, "Gin, please tell me, something is troubling you."

Ginny turned her eyes up at Harry, "Harry, I'm scared. Mum has told me that it will hurt but that the pain will go away or will be forgotten when I hold the baby." Ginny then looked down at her stomach and put her hands on it before continuing to speak, "I know that it's going to hurt but I don't know how much. What if there are complications Harry? What if something happens to the baby? What..." Ginny couldn't go on as she turned to look down the tunnel again. The petals were slowly falling to the ground as the gentle breeze blew through the tunnel.

Harry took Ginny's face in his hands and gently made her look up at him, "Gin, don't worry love. We'll deal with it when the time comes. For now try to enjoy the time that we have and the fact that you are pregnant. Remember when little Teddy was here?"

Ginny smiled and nodded at the memory.

Harry continued to speak, "Gin, we are going to be very busy with the little one. As you can see, we will have to make the best of it before the little one comes along."

Ginny smiled up at him again, "Harry Potter, you just always know what to tell me to make me feel better. Every since Hogwarts, you always knew what to say."

Harry smiled and he leaned down to tenderly kiss Ginny. When they pulled away, they continued to walk around the gardens hand in hand.

* * *

A week later, Harry and Ginny were having a party celebrating their wedding anniversary at Potter Cottage in the huge ballroom. The same guests from their wedding had been invited. They all wished them well on their new baby. Everyone danced, ate, laughed and told stories. When the sun finally set, everyone went home and Ginny went up to her bed to lie down. She was feeling extremely tired.

Harry sat next to her on the bed and said, "Did you have a wonderful time my sleeping beauty?"

Ginny put her head on Harry's chest, "It was wonderful Harry. I only wish we could go back to the Maldives to celebrate."

Harry put his arm around Ginny and with the other gently rubbed her stomach, "I know love, we can have your mum and dad watch the baby and we can go next year. How does that sound?"

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Oh really Harry? Could we go to the Maldives next year for our anniversary?"

Harry then took out an envelope out of his nightstand and gave it to Ginny, "Go ahead and open it Gin."

Ginny took the envelope from Harry and inside were two airplane tickets and a reservation for an entire week in the same overwater bungalow that they had stayed at during their honeymoon. "Oh Harry! Thank you so much for the gift love." Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him passionately.

Harry smiled down at Ginny when they pulled back, "So there's your anniversary gift."

Ginny then called out, "Terrin!"

Terrin appeared at the door and knocked, "Mistress Ginny called Terrin?"

Ginny answered without looking away from Harry's eyes, "Yes, please bring Master Harry's anniversary gift."

"Yes, Mistress Ginny" said Terrin and within minutes there was another knock at the door, "Mistress Ginny, Terrin is here with Master Harry's anniversary gift."

Ginny this time turned towards the door and said, "Come in Terrin."

Terrin walked into the bedroom and there in his arms was a black labrador retriever puppy in his arms.

Harry got up from the bed and took the puppy from Terrin and then he turned around at Ginny with a questioning look, "Gin, I-... What-..."

Ginny then with much effort got up from the bed and walked over to him as she gently petted the puppy's head, "I know it's not the same but at least you will have a little remembrance of Sirius."

Harry then turned from the dog to Ginny with tears rolling down his eyes, "Oh Gin, this is..." Harry didn't know what to say and he just took Ginny into his arms and gave her a long hug as tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

When they finally pulled apart Ginny spoke up, "Well, what do you want to call your little friend here Harry?" and Ginny looked down at the puppy and began to pet his head again.

Harry then lifted him up to his eyes and said, "I think I will call him Padfoot."

Ginny smiled, "Then Padfoot it is." Ginny then looked at Padfoot and said, "Welcome to the family little Padfoot."

Terrin then took Padfoot away and then Harry and Ginny went to bed as they held each other tightly in their arms that night, filled with memories of their wedding.

* * *

It was now July and Ginny's stomach got even bigger. July had become a very hot month and Ginny barely went out because the heat made her feel uncomfortable. Most of the time she remained inside the house where it was cool. Harry had wanted to enjoy and remember the face of Ginny having their first baby that he had arranged a photographer to come to Potter Cottage to take a few pictures of Ginny and Harry.

Harry woke up and he saw the bright sun rays shine through the window again. He was happy that the sun would be shining for their pictures. Harry looked down at Ginny asleep on her side with her back against him. Ever since her stomach became big, it had been difficult for her to cuddle up closely to him with her head on his chest. He put his hand down on her stomach again and gently caressed it. Ginny stirred and stretched her arms above her head.

Harry then leaned down and kissed Ginny's neck, "Good morning my beautiful princess, is she ready for her pictures today?" and he started to gently suckle her neck, causing her to moan softly.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, I am. I'm looking forward to the pictures. It's going to be so much fun."

Harry kissed her cheek this time, "Let's get up my love, the photographer is going to be here soon."

The two of them got up and went to eat their breakfast down in the kitchen dining room table. When they were done, they waited in the large and spacious sitting room. Ginny was wearing a two-strap pastel violet dress. It was knee length. Ginny stood next to the window looking out at the window as she put her hands on her stomach.

Harry walked up behind her and put his hands over hers and started to nuzzle her neck, "Oh Gin, you have no idea how much I need you these days. How I long to be inside of you again."

Ginny then turned around and looked at Harry, "I know my love, it won't hurt the baby but I'm just so uncomfortable these days. That is the last thing on my mind. When the baby is born, I will make it up to you."

Harry grinned and arched his eyebrows, "You better Mrs. Potter because Mr. Potter has no idea how much longer he can handle it."

Just then Abner walked into the sitting room with the photographer, "Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, here is Sophia, the photographer that will be taking the pictures."

Harry and Ginny then turned away from the window and Harry said, "Thank you Abner, please have tea and biscuits in the sitting room here when we are finished with the pictures."

Abner answered, "Yes, Master Harry." He bowed and disappeared.

Sophia smiled at the young couple, "Good morning, I'm Sophia the photographer your requested. I believe that you had wanted the pictures taken in the gardens is that correct?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before looking back at Sophia and nodded.

Sophia then said, "Good, if you could please show me the way."

Harry and Ginny took her to the flower tunnel where they had gotten married a year before. Harry then spoke up, "I thought we could take some pictures here. This is where we got married last year."

Sophia smiled, "Yes, this would be lovely and Ginny's dress would make a lovely contrast with the tunnel.

The first few pictures were of Ginny standing with her hands on her stomach and looking down at it. Then a couple of elves moved a white marble bench for Ginny to sit on and there were pictures of her looking at the camera smiling with her hands on her stomach. Then there were a few of Ginny leaning on Harry's chest with both their hands on her stomach as they sat on the bench. There was another of Harry's ear on Ginny's stomach with one of her hands on his head as she looked down at them. There was another picture of Harry leaning down to kiss Ginny's stomach. There was a picture of Harry and Ginny standing up and Harry was kissing the top of her head as their hands joined at her stomach. Sophia also took a picture where Harry helped her sit down and he leaned against a tree and Ginny leaned against him. His hands were on her stomach as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. They were finally done with their pictures and they walked back inside to drink some tea and to eat some biscuits and discussed the pictures.

Sophia took a sip of her tea and said, "Your pictures will be ready in a week. They all turned out real nice. If you wish, we could also take pictures after the baby is born."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then Ginny said, "That sounds brilliant. We might just do that."

Sophia then finally stood up and shook both their hands, "It was a pleasure working with the two of you. I will send the pictures by owl. I wish you both luck."

Harry and Ginny smiled at Sophia and shook her hand before she left. Just as Sophia left, Harry got a silent patronus from Moore:

_Potter, there has been killings and attacks lately in Cloghmore and Castlebar. I need you to go there and try to put a stop to it or to reduce the attacks at the most._

Harry frowned and then looked at Ginny, "Gin, I- I have to go on another mission again."

Ginny frowned and held Harry tightly in her arms, "Not again. Please be careful Harry. I hope you are able to come back before the baby is born."

Harry gently rubbed Ginny's back and said, "I hope so too. By the looks of this mission, it's going to take a while."

Harry then pulled away from Ginny, he went up to their room and packed his auror bag and then put on his auror robes. He took his auror cape and his broom. Ginny was waiting for him at the entrance hall as she gently rubbed her stomach.

Harry then put down his cape, bag, and broom and took Ginny in his arms, "Don't worry love. That is not good for the baby. You need to stay calm. If you like, why don't you go to Ron and Hermione's. That way I can also feel that you will be safer, should anything happen."

Ginny then looked up at Harry, "Will Ron be coming with you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Gin. I'll only know when I get there." Harry then took the familiar crest on the chain from the pocket of his robes and put it around Ginny's neck and then kissed her passionately.

Ginny had silent tears rolling down her cheeks this time, "Please come back to us Harry."

Harry then took his cape, bag, and broom, "I'll try my love. You know what to do with the crest if you feel lonely." He said lowering his eyes down to the crest before looking back into Ginny's teary eyes.

Harry gave Ginny one last loving kiss and he walked out the door. Ginny stood there as she softly cried into her hands and then she put her hands down to her stomach, "Oh baby, please hope to Merlin that dad comes back alive."

* * *

Harry apparated at Cloghmore and to his pleasant surprise, he found Ron at the auror camp. It was much cooler in Wales than it was back at home.

Ron came up to Harry, "Hi mate, how did Ginny take the news of another mission?"

Harry frowned, "I'm afraid not very well. I knew she was going to cry once I walked out that door. I told her to go to your place if she needed to."

Ron nodded in agreement, "You did well there mate. Hermione also like the idea of having Ginny around when she come home from work during our last mission. When I went back home last time, poor Hermione was a bundle of nerves."

Neville and Seamus apparated and Harry and Ron turned in their direction. They each gave each other a hug and a good pat on the back.

Just then Grayson came and said, "Good you lot are here. It's terrible what has been going on. The death eaters this time took possession of hipogriffs and acromantulas as part of their army to attack wizard folk and muggles alike."

Neville's eyes went wide just as the others, "Hipogriffs and acromantulas? This is just awful. I suppose that they tamed them and used them to attack like muggles do with dogs."

Grayson nodded in agreement, "That is exactly what they have done and they continue to acquire more magical creatures. I even suspect that they are mating them illegally."

Ron then said, "Hmm, I haven't told anything to Hermione of our missions of course but for a while she has been suspecting that there has been an uproar on illegal magical creature mating and she suspected a link with the death eaters."

Seamus spoke, "What are they going to turn next against us? Chinese Fireball dragons?"

Traverston then walked in and said, "You can say that again." He was all dirty and his face was muddy.

Grayson turned back around, "What on earth are you saying Traverston?"

Traverston responded, "Just what Finnigan said. Those blasted death eaters now have dragons and none other than Chinese Fireball dragons. They sure are a handful.

Ron responded, "My brother Charlie told me that they feast on humans and pigs. So does that mean that we should conjure pigs in order to keep them from eating us?"

Grayson then turned back to look at Ron, "Ron, did you say that your brother Charlie studied dragons in Romania?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

Traverston then said, "I'm going to send a patronus to Millburgh to see if your brother Charlie can help us deal with these blasted dragons. They sure are a bother, the dragons a I mean" and he slammed his fist hard on the nearby table, causing a couple of beakers to fall to the ground and brake.

Ron then said, "If you like I can send the silent patronus to Millburgh."

Traverston acknowledged Ron with a nod and said, "Yeah, you go ahead and do it Weasley. I think I'll go wash myself up a bit. Just then they heard several thundering sounds that shook the ground.

Harry and Ron looked at each other wide-eyed. They had dealt with horcruxes, Voldemort and the battle at Hogwarts, but nothing that dealt with thundering sounds.

Harry then turned to Grayson, "What on earth was that?"

Grayson then looked up from the report he was writing, "That my fellow auror, was the growl of the Chinese Fireball." and then he calmly went back to writing his report as Harry and Ron looked at each other in stupefaction. Harry and Ron had never seen a Chinese Fireball, but whatever awaited them out there was nothing compared to the Second War at Hogwarts.


	52. Chapter 52: The Thunderous Mission

_A/N: My fellow readers. I apologize for the error of adding a second part to my story. I was having trouble posting a new chapter to my story at the time. Thank you for your patience. I tried to post this chapter up as soon as I could after the writer's block finally cleared out of my head. I hope you like the chapter._

**Chapter 52: The Thunderous Mission**

Harry and Ron stood there for a second while the shock of having to not only fight death eaters but also acromantulas, hipogriffs and Chinese Fireball dragons was a little nerve-wrecking. For the first time they wondered to themselves if they had really been put into the correct house at Hogwarts.

Ron finally spoke up, "Blimey Harry, I guess I better send that owl immediately to Charlie so we can start dealing with that Chinese Fireball. I'm under the impression that he's no match to the hungarian horntail that you dealt with at the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts."

Harry arched his eyebrows in a surprising look and said, "I don't think so either Ron." Just then the distant Chinese Fireball dragon howled and the ground shook again as Harry and Ron gasped.

Harry then walked out the tent to look at the Chinese Fireball dragon. He saw the scarlet colored creature with gold spikes around it's face from a long distance. He noticed that the dragon had protruding fierce and piercing eyes. He noticed as an auror narrowly escaped its mushroom-like flame. Harry also noticed that the Chinese Fireball was three times the size of the Hungarian Horntail. He saw that the aurors and the death eaters were dueling as curses and protection charms flew across the air. Harry noticed that the outsides of Cloghmore had become a battleground.

Grayson then came up behind him and barked at him, "What do you think you are doing standing here as a spectator Potter, go down there and help the other aurors fight against that blast dragon, acromantula and hipogriffs."

Harry looked at Grayson and nodded. He took his broom and wand and flew over to the place where the dueling was taking place. As he flew closer, he saw that a death eater was sending commands to the creatures to attack the aurors and not the death eaters. Harry could see that the creatures had been properly trained by the death eaters. Charlie was definitely going to come in handy in this mission. Harry took out his wand and screamed "AGUAMENTI!" and cast the spell on the dragon. The dragon took note of Harry and started to breath fire against him, nearly missing him by a few inches. The Acromantulas were trying to step and bite the aurors as he heard one of them shout "FIENDFYRE!"

Harry remembered how Hermione had once considered using it but thought it was too dangerous at the moment. Harry saw how the fiendfyre took the shape of a Snake and went after the acromantulas, killing several of them as the hipogriffs started to fly up into the sky and started to come after Harry. For a minute Harry felt almost like he was flying away from several bludgers in a quidditch game.

All Harry could do was not fly and get away from the hipogriffs that had been sent in his direction. For a minute he wondered if he could use buckbeak in this instance. Just as Harry barely missed the claw of a hipogriff on his shoulder. Harry then flew down and the hipogriffs deviated back to flying near the death eater territory.

Traverston then walked up to Harry, "Potter, that was pretty brave of you but those hipogriffs really came at you. Better be careful next time."

Harry then nodded back at Traverston before kicking off the ground again together and went back to trying to go after the dragon. Harry then cast a flame-freezing charm on himself and Traverston and then screamed, "EXTINGUOSFYRE!" as the dragon opened it's mouth to breath fire at Harry and Traverston.

The Dragon then choked and then all of the sudden the only thing that came out of its mouth was smoke. The hipogriffs came up flying to the sky where Harry and Traverston were at and Harry screamed "PETRIFICUS TOTATALUS!" to as many as he could. Some fell to the ground and with the loud thud died on impact.

Traverston then shouted back, "Well done auror Potter."

Traverston and Harry were soon tired and they came back down onto auror territory and went back into the tent. When Harry walked back into the tent, he saw Millburgh in the tent.

He gave Harry a serious look and then said, "I think now I understand why Gryffindors are considered very brave people."

Harry was panting hard from all the battling and answered, "I suppose, I was only doing my job out there sir."

Millburgh nodded in acknowledgement and went back to talking with Moore about getting more aurors.

Ron then walked back into the tent just as dirty as Harry was and reported to Millburgh and Moore, "I already sent the owl to my brother Charlie as you ordered sir."

Millburgh turned away from his conversation with Moore and said, "Thank you Weasley. We hope to hear from him soon."

More aurors had arrived and then they went out into the battleground to fight the hipogriffs and acromantulas.

Just then all the aurors in the tent felt the ground shake twice as hard as when Ron and Harry arrived, they quickly ran out to take a look and found out that this time the death eaters not only brought out one but two Chinese Fireball dragons.

"Where are they getting all these Fireballs from? They are extremely expensive because they have to be brought all the way from China," said Moore as she looked with wide eyes at the dragons.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then Harry said, "There is only one death eater that we know who has enough means to bring all these dragons here and that is Lucius Malfoy."

**Back at the Ministry of Magic in London:**

Charlie was quietly sitting in the reception of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Hermione then walked out and gave Charlie a hug, "Charlie, I'm glad you are here. Why don't you follow me and Mr. George Grigson will do the interview with you. You couldn't have joined a better place Charlie. If Mr. Grigson finds you agreeable, he might even come up with an office especially dealing with dragons!" Just the two of them arrived at the door that said:

_Mr. George Grigson_

_Head of Department for the Regulation and _

_Control of Magical Creatures_

Hermione knocked on the door, "Sir, Mr. Charles Weasley here for his interview."

Mr. Grigson then answered, "Ah yes, please come in Mr. Weasley."

Hermione smiled up at Charlie, "Good luck Charlie. I know you will do just fine."

An hour later Grigson and Charlie walked out laughing out of the office. Hermione saw them from the open door of her office. She was personally happy that Charlie seemed to have gotten the job. She got up from her desk and walked up to the two men.

She smiled and asked, "So how did it go Charlie?"

Charlie smiled back down at Hermione, "I got the job and you were right Hermione. He is assigning me to my own depart of which I will be head of it. The Department of Control and Care of Dragons!"

Hermione gave him a hug, "Oh that is wonderful Charlie! Portia is going to be so proud of you as well as your parents."

Charlie nodded, "I'm going home to tell Portia and then I'll be back to work tomorrow."

Just then a memo came flying at Grigson, "Mr. Grigson, Mr. Charles Weasley is urgently needed in the Auror Department!"

Grigson then looked up at Charlie and said, "I haven't the foggiest but you are needed urgently in the Auror Department Mr. Weasley."

Hermione's face then went serious and said, "I hope it's nothing serious Charlie. I'll see you soon alright?"

Charlie nodded and he headed into the Auror Department, "Hello, My name is Charles Weasley. My head of department just told me that I needed to report here to the Auror Department."

"My name is Sydney, I'm the receptionist here. Please give me a moment while I get the person who contacted you," she said and got up to walk away from her desk.

A few minutes later Millbugh walked into the reception area, "Mr. Charles Weasley yes?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes, that's me sir."

Millburgh then said, "My name is Auror Andrew Millburgh. I was the one to contact you. Your brother Auror Ronald Weasley was the one who made the reference. Please follow me to my office."

Charlie followed Millburgh into the office and Millburgh closed the door. He signaled Charlie to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Mr. Weasley," started Millburgh, "It is my understanding that you are quite familiar and have a wealth of knowledge on dragons."

Charlie nodded, "Yes, that's right sir, I spent several years since I left Hogwarts, I spent several years with dragons in Romania. I studied them profusely."

Millburgh nodded his head again, "Then, with this type of knowledge, you will come to understand why I have summoned you to my office. We are requesting your expertise in one of our field missions. You do understand that if you are accepted on this mission, you are to keep anything relating to it as confidential, including its location."

Charlie nodded his head again, "Yes, I understand sir. However, I also feel that it is my duty to tell you that today I only just got accepted into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. To be more precise, I'm the new head of a subdivision called The Department of Control and Care of Dragons."

Millburgh put his index fingers just in front of his mouth as he analyzed the situation, "I see. I suppose if I got the authorization from your head of Department, then would you accept my offer? You will be paid an extra wage aside from the one you will be receiving of course."

Charlie answered, "With that being the circumstance, I would be honored to assist the Auror Department sir."

Millburgh then got up from his seat and said, "Wait a moment in here for me please Mr. Weasley. I will be back as soon as possible."

Charlie answered, "Yes, sir."

Millburgh left his office and half an hour later he walked back in and sat behind his desk and looked at Charlie, "Mr. Weasley, I have gotten the approval from your head of department. So will you accompany us on this mission?"

Charlie thought for a moment and said, "Very well Mr. Millburgh, with the approval of my head of department, I gladly accept your offer to go on the mission for the Auror Department."

Millburgh and Charlie then stood up and they shook hands, "Good, I will wait for you at the atrium of the Ministry at 7:00am sharp. We will apparate on location."

Charlie then turned around before leaving, "Thank you sir and see you tomorrow."

Millburgh responded, "No, thank you Mr. Weasley."

**Back at Cloghmore:**

Harry could barely sleep the whole night. The ground shook constantly and every time that he was about to fall asleep, the ground shook. Harry got up from his cot and went to get himself a very strong cup of coffee before writing his usual owl to Ginny. When he was done writing. He went to pour himself another cup and at that moment, Millburgh appeared with Charlie with hand on his shoulder.

Harry rubbed his eyes and then asked, "Charlie, is that really you?"

Charlie went over to give Harry a hug, "Yes, It's really me Harry. It's good to see you. So much has gone on back home before I came here."

Just then Ron woke up and saw Charlie, "Charlie! It's good to see you. I hope you can help us take care of those blasted fireballs. Harry and I couldn't get a bit of sleep all night."

Charlie's eyes went wide, "Did you just say fireballs? As in Chinese Fireballs?"

Ron nodded, "Oh yeah, you heard me right Charlie. Those blasted howls kept us all up last night."

Charlie responded still with an astonished look on his face, "Who on earth found the means to bring fireballs all this way. It was darn near expensive just bringing one, and I mean _one_" said Charlie pointing up one index finger in the air before he continued, "to bring it all they way from China to Romania."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with dropped jaws until Harry finally spoke up, "That expensive huh?"

Charlie nodded, "Well, yeah mate."

Harry then looked from Ron to Charlie, "So I could be right, one death eater who could easily have the means of bringing them all they way from China could be Lucius Malfoy."

Charlie then couldn't believe his ears, "Hang on, did you say _them_ and _Lucius Malfoy_?"

Ron answered, "Yes, Harry put out the fire on one of them yesterday and we have been battling two fireballs since yesterday. The acromantulas and hipogriffs make it difficult to fight them from the ground and from the air and we have no idea how but Lucius Malfoy got out of Azkaban. We believe he used his means to get out."

Charlie put his things down and then sat down at the table as he joined Harry and Ron with a cup of strong coffee.

Charlie then took out a piece of Parchment and said, "Here is the address of another place here in Wales that studies and maintains dragons in the higher mountains. If we need any supplies, we can get it from them. For now, what kind of fireproof protection have you been using against the fireball?"

Harry answered, "We have been using the flame-freezing charm on ourselves."

Charlie shook his head, "That can only last so long against the dragon's intense flame. You can use that but you will need something more effective such as fire-proof robes. Do you know if the Auror Department provides them?"

Moore then overheard them and said, "Yes, we do provide them why? Isn't the flame-freezing charm good enough?"

Charlie again shook his head, "It's only good enough for a determined amount of time. You will need fire-proof robes to protect you until you are able to put the charm up again around yourselves. A disillusionment charm would also come in useful so the dragon doesn't know where the auror camp is located. This way he won't burn the camp down.

Moore gave a surprising look at Charlie and then looked at Ron, "And this is your brother Ron! Blimey why didn't we hire him before Grigson got to him. At least he's here with us now."

It was now the end of July and the aurors got together to do a quick and small celebration of Harry's birthday. Soon thereafter, they were all back outside fighting the fireballs, acromantulas, and hipogriffs.

**Back at Ron and Hermione's townhouse:**

Ginny struggled as she got up from a chair and Hermione walked over to help Ginny get up.

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "Thanks Hermione, I never imagined that as I got closer to having the baby that it would be getting more difficult getting out of bed and chairs."

Hermione then put her arm around Ginny as they walked to the front door, "Well, I'm happy for that reason that you decided to come stay here. That way I can help you. With me being at work all day, I think it's going to be even better with you now staying at the burrow with your mum. I don't want anything happening to you while I'm away at the Ministry."

The two of them then apparated in front of the burrow and they walked up to the front door and Ginny opened it. Molly walked out of the kitchen and went to give Ginny a hug, "Ginny dear, it's so good to have you back at the burrow. Even if it's just until Harry comes back."

Ginny then pulled back and said, "Actually, I had been wanting to come back and stay at the burrow for some time."

Molly then led Hermione and Ginny to the dining room and the three of them sat down. Just then Ginny flinched and she rubbed her now big belly.

Molly turned and saw Ginny's look on her face and said, "You alright Ginny dear?"

Ginny nodded, "I'm alright mum, the baby just kicked, that's all. It just has gotten rather uncomfortable, especially in this heat" and Ginny grabbed the nearby_ Daily Prophet_ and started to fan herself.

Molly gave Ginny a compassionate look, "My poor Ginny. When I was pregnant with both Fred and George, it was also summertime and I was stifling and with twins." Molly then turned to Ginny and Hermione, "Would you girls like a nice ice-cold lemonade? I just made some."

They both nodded and Molly waved her wand and three glasses with lemonade and ice in it levitated in front of them. Molly then spoke, "So Ginny dear, have you had any news from Harry?"

Ginny nearly drank all the lemonade and then said, "Ah that feels a little better. Yes, I keep getting his owls and he's doing fine. He tells me his mission is much more demanding this time than others. He says he sometimes he has difficulty sleeping at night from the noise. Anyhow, I'm just a little sad that Harry won't be with us for his birthday. I was hoping he would be back by now so we could celebrate it."

Molly then smiled and said, "We can still celebrate it and then we can leave his presents at Potter Cottage for when he gets back."

Ginny was now blowing herself even more vigorously and said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea mum."

Molly then looked back at Ginny and said, "Perhaps I should come stay at Potter Cottage with you Ginny dear, it will be a lot cooler there."

Ginny sighed, "Oh alright mum."

Molly then said, "Besides, you can come to the burrow later on and it's better for you to be at home with the time being close to having the baby."

Hermione then turned to Molly, "How are Audrey and little Molly doing?"

Molly smiled widely, "I have never seen a child with a more calmer disposition. Of course she constantly wakes up poor Audrey several times during the night."

The three of them then got up and apparated to Potter Cottage, they walked through the door after an elf opened the door and Ginny only managed to make it to the sitting room.

Ginny sighed with relief, "At this pace, I won't be able to walk much, I will just have to apparated myself."

Molly then went and kissed Ginny's forehead, "Don't worry Ginny. I know it's difficult moving around right now, but make the best of it while you can because when the little one comes along, you will be very busy."

**Back at Cloghmore:**

Harry went outside and began to fight the death eaters and the magical creatures along with the other aurors.

Curses again started to fly across the air between the death eaters and the aurors. Dirt went flying off the ground as streaks of light hit the ground.

Ron then nearly got hit by a streak of light as Miller sent a counter-attack back at the death eater.

"STUPEFY!" called out one of the death eaters, just missing Traverston.

A hipogriff took hold of an auror by the leg and sent him flying off, making him fall unconscious to the ground. Harry then screamed "STUPEFY!" at the Hipogriff and as Charlie used his wand to protect himself, he levitated the hipogriff little by little to the auror territory and sent him away to the reservation of magical creatures.

The Chinese Fireballs came out again. There were two again this time and the ground shook real hard as they howled. Fire constantly being breathed out of their snouts.

Ron shouted again "AGUAMENTI" and then he turned around to fight another death eater who had sent a curse in his direction.

Miller then saw the fireball sent another flame in his direction before screaming, "AGUAMENTI!" and then he shouted "DEPRIMO!" at the ground and a big hole opened up in the ground the dragon fell in the hole. There was suddenly dirt falling from the sky on everyone.

"Well done Miller, you made the blasted dragon fall into the ground" shouted Carrickston, another auror nearby.

On of the dragons howled and then breathed a flame of fire in another auror's direction and the auror shouted "EXTINGUOSFYRE!"

The dragon could the allow blow only smoke again and Harry shouted "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" and Charlie came out to levitate the dragon back with much effort to send him off to another reservation.

Ron suddenly as he fought Lorenzo Berkshire, father of Draco's Hogwarts buddy. Ron didn't notice when a bit of the remaining dragon's fire burned Ron's left hand and he screamed in pain as he grabbed his hand. Ron then went back running into the tent and there Charlie put some pain draught and an anti-scarring potion on his hand. He bandaged Ron's hand and Ron was back out fighting the dragon.

Harry summoned his broom and then he and four other aurors went flying and fought the remaining dragon and flying hipogriffs.

A piece of dirt suddenly went flying into the air and Millburgh quickly shouted, "DURO! and then it hit Lorrenzo Berkshire on the shoulder as a rock and he winced as the rock hit him.

"Blast and curse you Millburgh!" and he sent a poisoning curse in Millburgh's direction which Millburgh managed to fight off by screaming back "PROTEGO!"

Millburgh then said, "Berkshire, admit it, you need to turn yourself in."

Berkshire shook his head while giving a devilish grin, "Never, I will stay with the others to rid this world of mudbloods. That and take care of a certain someone and their family members and just like last time, we have someone in the Ministry."

Millburgh gasped and then he gave a stern look, "You lie Berkshire, no death eater could ever find their way back into the Ministry."

Berkshire then raised his wand and said, "Rest assured, there is one of us in the Ministry. We will make sure that more of us will go into the Ministry." Then Berkshire sent another poison curse agains Millburgh, nearly missing him.

On the other side, Harry was battling his own duel with Gregory Goyle.

"Goyle, have you not learned your lesson after Crabbe was killed. If you keep going down this path, you will surely die like he did." said Harry.

Goyle then smirked, "Not until we do our deed and do what our dear Lord Voldemort wanted accomplished. We will soon dominate the wizarding world. You wait and see Potter. I still can't believe it how a prestigious school like Hogwarts would let students like yourself attend in the first place. Especially with that mudblood."

Harry then grew furious, "You will do to remember that she is now my sister-in-law and I will forbid for you to talk like that about her." Harry then raise his hand and cast a spell on Goyle but Goyle shouted "PROTEGO TOTALUM!"

With thunderous voice Harry said, "Very well then Goyle, I will tell you this. You better watch your back because when you least expect it, you will wind up in Azkaban along with the others."

Just then a hipogriff came aiming at Harry and he took cover just barely getting a bad scratch on his forearm. When he stood up, he took his arm as it started to bleed and noticed that Goyle had disappeared before his very eyes.

Harry went back into the tent to have his wound tended to by a healer. The healer put some anti-scarring and made him take a pain draught. Harry then went back out to battle along with the other aurors.

It was past dinner when the aurors were out in the field came back in while the other aurors went out to continue the battling.

Harry plopped down on his cot and then remembered that he had to write his owl to Ginny. With much effort he got up and wrote her a loving owl and then sent it away with one of the owls from the Auror Department. He then ate a quick sandwich and fell quickly asleep, with the shaking of the ground and all.

It was now the beginning of August and the aurors had just barely been able to take care of the creatures that were attacking them day and night. Charlie had managed to control the Fireballs and tame them. He then had them sent to the reservation in the high mountains of Wales. Charlie sent 10 Fireballs in total. The acromantulas and hipogriffs were eventually tamed and sent off to magical beast reservations all around the country. The fight was now down to death eaters and aurors. By then, the aurors had used almost every able auror in the country. They had finally sent the others back to their corresponding posts around the country.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Ginny was in the huge dining room as everyone in the Weasley clan celebrated her 20th birthday. She was surprised at how time had gone by and now she was going to be a mum. She got many gifts that would come in handy after the baby was born. Ginny got a bath oil set from Hermione, a cardigan given to her by Portia for when the cool weather came along. Bill and Fleur gave her two new bottles of dragon oil to replenish the one that Harry had given her earlier. Percy and Audrey gave Ginny a set of cookbooks on baby recipes. George and Angelina gave her a new set of a marble wizard's chess, and Arthur and Molly gave her a clock just like the one they had in their house that said who was away from home or missing. Ginny gave them a hug and a kiss as a thank you and then they all ate some cake.

Ginny was staring into blank space as everyone played with the children or babies or were talking. Hermione caught a glance at her and walked over to her.

Hermione sat in front of Ginny and Ginny didn't even notice, "Ginny, are you alright love?"

Ginny still didn't respond. Hermione then put her hand over Ginny's hand that was over her big belly and asked again, "Ginny? Are you alright love?"

Ginny this time turned to Hermione, "I'm alright, it's just that I have never felt more lonely than ever and the baby is going to be due soon. Harry's not home yet and I don't want him to miss the moment."

Hermione gave Ginny a compassionate smile, "Ginny, I hope to Merlin that Harry will also be here when the baby is born. All this worrying is not good for the baby."

Ginny made an effort to smile, "I'll try not to Hermione. I'm sure you are missing Ron too. It's been a month and a half since they have been gone."

Hermione nodded as she looked at everyone talking and laughing and then turned back around to look at Ginny as she wiped a few tears that were rolling down her cheeks, "You have no idea how much I worry for Ron. Every night I hope to Merlin that he's alright. He's a good bloke and I'm sure that wherever he is, he's being careful."

Ginny then put her hand on Hermione's forearm, "Hermione, I suppose what we are going through is not easy. All we can do is help and support each other and hope that they come back in one piece.

Angelina then came over with a weepy Fred in her arms. She put a blanket over herself and started to feed little Fred. Then she looked at Hermione and Ginny, "What are you girls so gloomy about? It's Ginny's birthday for Merlin's sake."

Ginny wiped another tear and then she giggled, "Oh nothing Angelina, it's just that Hermione and I sometimes get worried about Harry and Ron is all."

Angelina looked down at little Fred and the looked back up at Hermione and Ginny, "Don't worry girls. They'll be back home when you least expect it."

It was late when everyone went home and Molly helped Ginny up the stairs to Ginny's sitting room. "Now Ginny, you give a call or sent for an elf if you need any help. Your father and I are only just a few steps down the hallway you hear?"

Ginny nodded as she sat down in a chair, "Yes, I will mum and thanks for staying to help mum."

Molly walked back in and took Ginny's face in her hands, "Ginny, you may becoming a mum in a couple of weeks or so but that doesn't stop that fact that you are still my little girl. I'll always be there if you should ever need me Ginny dear."

Ginny smiled up at her mother, "Thanks mum and I love you."

Before Molly walked out of the sitting room, she turned around to her daughter and said, "I love you too Ginny dear." With that, the door quietly closed behind Molly.

Ginny then looked down again at the Potter crest on the chain that hung around her neck. She closed her eyes and remembered that Harry had put it around her neck before he left to go on his mission. She remembered that day vividly in her mind:

_Harry then put down his cape, bag, and broom and took Ginny in his arms, "Don't worry love. That is not good for the baby. You need to stay calm. If you like, why don't you go to Ron and Hermione's. That way I can also feel better that you will be safer, should anything happen."_

_Ginny then looked up at Harry, "Will Ron be coming with you?"_

_Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Gin. I'll only know when I get there." Harry then took the familiar crest on the chain from the pocket of his robes and put it around Ginny's neck and then kissed her passionately._

_Ginny had silent tears rolling down her cheeks this time, "Please come back to us Harry."_

_Harry then took his cape, bag, and broom, "I'll try my love. You know what to do with the crest if you feel lonely." He said lowering his eyes down to the crest before looking back into Ginny's teary eyes._

Ginny opened her eyes again and slid her finger across the Potter crest that was on the chain and heard Harry's voice say:

_To my Gin,_

_I love you with all_

_my heart. No matter_

_wherever I am._

_Harry_

Ginny smiled remember when he also told her that he truly loved her wherever he was. Ginny then got up from the chair with much effort and walked into her bed room and put on her silk nightgown. She brushed her teeth and walked over to the window and looked out at the gardens below under the moon's light. She could make out the tunnel where she and Harry had gotten married. She closed her eyes again and remembered Harry smiling down at her as he said he vows to her on that beautiful June day. Ginny opened her eyes again and slid her hands up and down her big belly.

Ginny smiled and spoke to her baby, "You know what little one, I have missed your dad very much but it has been a little better this time knowing that you are here with me while we wait for him to come back home." Ginny then got into bed and squeezed Harry's pillow with one hand and the other over her baby in her belly. She then fell asleep.

A week went by and Ginny was in the garden walking around. She walked to the tunnel and remembered also how the day that Harry left was the day that they had their pictures taken when Ginny's belly was a little smaller. Ginny slid her hands up and down her belly when suddenly from behind, she felt a pair of strong hands hold hers. Ginny looked up and then turned around. Tears slid down her eyes as she looked up at Harry right in front of her.

Ginny sighed in relief after what seemed like weeks and said, "Oh Harry, you're home at last." Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and lay her head on his chest. "We missed you so much!"

Harry gently stroked Ginny's back and said, "I missed you two dearly. There were many times where I wanted to drop everything and come home."

They stood there for what seemed like a long time as Arthur put his arm around Molly's shoulders and they looked out the big kitchen window at the young couple hug.

Harry then pulled back gently from Ginny and from underneath his robes he took out a fresh bouquet of wildflowers and gave them to Ginny.

Ginny smiled at Harry as she took them and smelled them and then she looked back at Harry, "They are lovely Harry. Thank you so much."

Harry smiled back down at Ginny, "Sorry for the belated birthday gift Gin. It was the best I could do on such short notice."

Ginny put her hand on Harry's cheek, "Don't worry about it Harry, they are truly lovely. I shall put them on my nightstand next to our bed."

Harry then hugged Ginny and they apparated to their bedroom. Ginny took her wand out and conjured a glass vase with water and put the flowers in. She smelled them again and smiled as she arranged them.

Ginny then took Harry's hands and asked, "Shall we go down to dinner Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled, "I thought you would never ask Mrs. Potter. I have been dying for a home cooked meal for a long time now."

Harry put his arm around Ginny and walked slowly with her as they slowly made their way into the kitchen dining room where Arthur and Molly were waiting for them.

Arthur then smiled at Harry, "So how does it feel to be back home Harry?"

Harry smiled from Arthur to Ginny, "It feels wonderful."

They ate their dinner and then they went to their rooms to go to sleep. Harry was thankful that he was finally sleeping comfortably in his bed after more than a month.

A week later Harry and Ginny were sleeping comfortably on their bed. Harry then after having been away from Ginny for a long time, he reached his arm again to feel for Ginny. When he stretched his arm, he opened his eyes and noticed that Ginny wasn't in bed. Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up and saw that one of the lamps of the sitting room was on. Harry got out of bed and went to the sitting room. When he opened the door, there he saw Ginny sitting on one of the chairs. She was gripping the arm rests and whimpering as a wave of pain shot threw her with her eyes squeezed shut. Harry quickly ran to Ginny, "Oh Gin, what is it? Are you alright love?"

After the wave of pain was gone, Ginny loosened the grip on the arm rests, opened her eyes and looked up at Harry, "Harry, I think we need to go to St. Mungo's."

Harry then pulled back a few strands of red hair from Ginny's face and asked, "Do you think it's time for the baby to come?"

All Ginny could do was nod as she gripped the arm rests again as another wave of pain went through her.

Harry then waved his hand and the two of them were dressed in seconds. Harry then leaned down and put his hand gently on Ginny's hand and said, "I will go get your mum and dad and we will go to St. Mungo's"

Harry walked out and a few minutes later, he picked up Ginny from the chair and carried her. He disapparated the two of them into the main entrance hall. Ginny gripped his robes tightly as another wave of pain went through her. The four of them apparated to St. Mungo's. Harry walked up to the receptionist and said, "Please, we need a healer urgently, my wife is going to have her baby."

The receptionist sent a patronus and two assistants came and guided Harry and Ginny into a room. Before they could walk away, Molly put her hand on Ginny's cheek and said with a smile to her daughter, "Don't worry Ginny dear, everything will be alright." With that Harry and Ginny disappeared behind the swinging doors.

Inside, one of the assistants wave their wand and Ginny was suddenly in a hospital gown. Her clothes were neatly folded in a bag and they lay Ginny on the bed.

"There you are, a healer will be in shortly to check you." said the assistant and then the two assistants left.

Ginny was griping the sides of the bed as she whimpered with another wave of pain that hit through her.

Harry sat behind her and let her rest against his chest, "It's okay Gin, I'm here my love."

The healer then walked in and said, "Good evening, I'm healer Barrows. I will be attending to Mrs. Potter."

Just as the pain went away, Ginny opened her eyes again and said, "Good evening Healer Barrows" and Ginny gripped the bed sheet this time as another wave of pin hit her.

Harry then held her again and kissed her head as Ginny tried to bare down the pain again.

Healer Barrows then said, "Mrs. Potter, I need you to open your legs wide so I can examine you."

Ginny did as she was instructed and Harry gently caressed her head and kissed it as Ginny gasped in pain.

Healer Barrows then looked up, "Well, Mrs. Potter, you are progressing beautifully however, you are in for a long night because you are only just 2 centimeters dilated. I'll be back to check you in an hour."

Harry then helped sit Ginny up and he let her lay against his chest again. Harry then said, "You are doing a wonderful job love. You keep doing what you are doing and we're going to have a beautiful baby."

Ginny then squeezed the bed sheets again as another wave of pain hit through her again and she finally spoke, "Oh Harry, nobody told me that it was going to hurt this much." Then, there were silent tears sliding down Ginny's cheeks. Harry took hold of the bed sheet and gently dried them off.

Harry caressed Ginny's hair gently as he let his fingers run through it and said, "I know it hurts love but I'm sure you are strong and you will do just fine."

Ginny then squeezed the bed sheet again, "Oh Harry... not... another... one..." and Ginny whimpered as she tried to bare down the pain again.

Harry tried to encourage Ginny and said, "I know it hurts Gin but you can do it... come on love..." and Harry kissed her head again.

A few hours went by and the pains were now coming much more frequently. Ginny was now gasping for air every time that a contraction hit her.

Healer Barrows asked Ginny to open her legs again and the healer examined her again, "Good, very good indeed, we are not at 5 centimeters. Now don't push yet until I tell you. You have been doing a good job baring down the pain."

The healer left the room and Ginny started to moan a little louder this time as a stronger contraction hit through her, "Ow!... Oh Harry... I just can't... it's hurts too... much." said Ginny in between frequent and longer contractions.

Harry gently stroked her arms and tried to comfort her again, "Gin, you can do it. You are strong and you are doing a good job. You heard what the healer said."

Ginny this time sat up as a stronger and longer contraction hit her and Harry helped her sit up. She gripped the sides of her bed so tightly that her knuckles went white. "AUGHH!" finally screamed Ginny and the pain then gradually went away.

Harry helped her lie back on his chest and droplets of sweat were now forming on her forehead as she bared down every contraction. Harry took a towel that an assistant had given him and wiped her forehead gently.

With pain in her eyes, Ginny looked up at Harry and said, "Harry, I love you."

Harry smiled back down at Ginny and responded, "I love you too my Gin. You are doing real good."

Ginny then sat up again and Harry helped her as another hard and long contraction hit her again. When she lay back down on Harry's chest he wiped her forehead again.

A few hours later Healer Barrows walked in again, "How is Mrs. Potter doing? I have never seen a first time mum do such a good job. Let's examine you again. Healer Barrows examined Ginny and then looked up with a smile and said, "Guess what, you are now at 9 centimeters. You are almost there Mrs. Potter. Just a little further and then you can start pushing."

Ginny then moaned and said, "I don't know if I have the energy Harry. I'm so tired and it hurts so much. It hurts more than before."

Harry kissed Ginny's head again, "You heard the healer this time, we are not that far off. We're almost there my love."

Ginny then sat up and groaned loudly as she felt a stronger pang of pain hit her this time. The pain was so much that she could hardly breath.

Harry continued to encourage her through the pain, "That's my lovely sleeping beauty, go on, you can do it... that's it." and Ginny finally fell back on Harry's chest as the pain subsided.

A couple of hours later healer Barrows walked back in and examined Ginny and said, "Alright, good Mrs. Potter, you are now at 10 centimeters so when you feel the next contraction, you go ahead and push."

Ginny then felt even a stronger contraction and she sat up as she pushed with all her might and Harry encouraged her, "Come on love... you can do it... very good... that's my princess..." and then Ginny fell back onto Harry's chest again. Harry took the towel and wiped Ginny's forehead as it was wetter with sweat than before.

Ginny then looked up at Harry and said, "Harry, remind me to do the contraception charm on myself next time." and she whimpered again as another hard wave of pain hit her again.

Healer Barrows then looked back at Ginny, "That's right Mrs. Potter, let's give it a good push."

Ginny lay back on Harry's chest again and said, "I just can't, it hurts too much."

Harry kissed Ginny's head again and said, "I know it hurts and yes you can Gin, you are strong and you know that."

Ginny then made an effort to sit back up again and as the strong contraction pain hit her again, Ginny pushed as hard as she could to the point where her head went red.

Harry rubbed her arms and continued to encourage her, "Come on Gin... that's my girl... you can do it... come on and push... push my love... that's it..." and Ginny fell back onto Harry's chest.

Healer Barrows then smiled back at the young couple, "Mrs. Potter, you are doing such a good job that now I can see the head. Let's see if on the next one you can give me a stronger and harder push so we can get the head alright?"

Ginny nodded and this time the pain was sharper than the one before and Ginny this time put all her energy into her pushing. She groaned and grunted as she continued to push continuously.

Harry was surprised and how strong and willing Ginny was, "That's the Gin I know... good girl... go for it my love..." said Harry as he wiped Ginny's forehead again.

Ginny stopped for a second and then groaned and grunted continuously as she started to push even harder and suddenly there was a baby's cry in the room.

Harry looked down as Healer Barrows helped deliver the baby, "Merlin's Beard, there's the baby Gin!"

Harry and Ginny had tears rolling down their cheeks as Healer Barrows wiped the baby clean and said, "Congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy."

Healer Barrows wrapped the baby boy in a warm blue blanket and lay him on Ginny. Ginny put her arms around her newborn baby boy and showered his head with kisses. Harry gently caressed the little baby's cheek with the back of his index finger tenderly.

Healer Barrows then covered Ginny up and asked, "So what are you going to name your baby?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and Ginny then said, "Charlus after his paternal great-grandfather and Septimus after his maternal great-grandfather. Yes, little Charlus Septimus."

Healer Barrows then smiled, "That's a wonderful name. Now how about if you teach him how to eat when you feed him."

Ginny opened up her hospital gown and put little Charlus on her breast. He soon started to suckle at the milk from his mother's breast.

Healer Barrows then said, "Well, the little one seems to have no trouble eating, I will leave the two of you to enjoy your little one."

Harry then took the towel and wiped Ginny's forehead again and said, "Ginny, I knew that you would do a wonderful job. Look at that beautiful baby. He is just so perfect." He then leaned down to tenderly kiss Ginny on her lips and she then looked down as the baby continued to eat.

Harry then said jokingly, "Umm, Charlus, you will remember that those are on loan. They belong to daddy."

Ginny looked back up at Harry in surprise, "Harry James Potter! He's a baby, he needs to eat."

Harry grinned and said, "Can I help it if I feel a bit possessive? I now have to wait a few more weeks before I can resume to having fun with mummy."

Ginny then looked back up at her husband, "Harry James Potter! Mind your manners in front of the baby."

Harry then stepped away and said, "I think the family wants to meet him love."

Ginny looked away from the baby and nodded, "Yeah, why don't you go ahead and bring them in."

The whole Weasley clan walked in cooing and fussing over little Charlus. They stayed for as long as they could. By the time they left, mother and baby had fallen asleep.

Harry went over to the bed and said, "I love you Gin. You did a beautiful job with the baby." Harry then tenderly and lovingly kissed Ginny on the forehead and then sat back down before taking hold of her hand, laying his head and the falling asleep."

**Post A/N: My fellow readers. Yes, I'm fully aware that Harry and Ginny's first child is actually called James Sirius. However, I am using little Charlus Septimus intentionally as part of the plot to my story. This is one of the "tweaks" of my story. I promise you all that there will be a James Sirius, Albus Severus, and a Lily Luna. :-)**


	53. Chapter 53: Back to Normal

_A/N: My fellow readers thank you for your patience for this chapter. It is greatly appreciated. Thanks to Lsugurl292 and to mom52575 for their reviews. I have to admit that I had fun writing this chapter and took Lsugurl292's advice and described what little Charlus looks like. Silly me! I was so enticed by my story that I overlooked his description. Well here goes and please my fellow readers remember to REVIEW! Here now is Chapter 53..._

**Chapter 53: Back to Normal**

A couple of days later Harry and Ginny were at St. Mungo's waiting to be discharged. Harry Ginny was happily looking down at little Charlus while sitting on the bed. Healer Barrows then walked into the room, "Are Mrs. Potter and little Charlus ready to go home?"

Ginny looked up from little Charlus and said, "We sure are" and then she looked back down at little Charlus and asked, "Aren't we darling?" said Ginny as she smiled back down the baby.

Healer Barrows walked over and smiled at the baby and mother and said, "Well, in that case you are free to go home."

Harry then looked up at Healer Barrows, "Healer Barrows, we don't know how to thank you for helping us with little Charlus."

Healer Barrows then answered, "It has been a privilege to have been able to assist you. I wish you and your family a wonderful life."

Ginny this time looked up and smiled, "Thank you Healer Barrows."

With that Harry, Ginny and little Charlus walked out of St. Mungo's and the three of them apparated at Potter Cottage. When the three of them walked in, the whole Weasley clan rushed over to them to ask them questions, to coo at little Charlus and to make a fuss over him. They all went to the dining room and ate and then everyone left. Ginny then walked up the stairs and made her way to her bedroom. There she put a sleeping little Charlus in the white round silk canopied bassinet next to her bed. There she stood looking down at little Charlus. Harry then walked up next to her and put his arm around her waist and said, "Gin, love, you need to get some rest and sleep while little Charlus is sleeping."

Ginny then looked back up at Harry with a smile, "But all I want to do is look at him Harry."

Harry then kissed Ginny's cheek, "I know love, why don't you be a good princess, get some rest and I will move the bassinet as close as I can to the bed alright?"

Ginny nodded, "Alright Harry." Harry helped Ginny get in bed, he waved his hand and conjured her blue cotton nightgown and then pulled up the bed sheets to her waist. All in the mean time, Ginny kept looking down at a sleeping Charlus in his bassinet. Harry then got the bassinet and pulled it up as closely as he could next to the bed.

Harry then lay down on the bed next to Ginny and said, "You know, I'm a little tired, I'm going to take a nap myself."

Just then Ginny looked down at her now flat stomach and gently caressed it with her hands, "I can't believe it that little Charlus was inside only just a few days ago Harry. I'm happy that I have little Charlus with me but a part of me feels a little empty" and Ginny made a small frown.

Harry put his hand on Ginny's and said, "That's what Healer Barrows said. She said that it was normal for you to feel like that. Don't worry Gin, you just go ahead and try to get some sleep."

Harry and Ginny lay down on the plush pillows and Harry gave her a tender kiss on her lips before the two of them fell asleep.

A few hours later, little Charlus started to cry and Ginny rubbed her eyes and reached over to take little Charlus in her arms. She opened the top of her nightgown and put little Charlus at her breast. Harry then stirred and woke up. He then sat up and looked down as little Charlus suckle away for his milk. He then put his little hand on Ginny's breast and she put her index finger in it and little Charlus queezed it tightly.

Harry smiled at mother and child, "Oh Gin, I knew you would make a wonderful mum some day."

Ginny then looked away from little Charlus and looked up at Harry, "Thanks Harry. I guess all those times with little Teddy and the books I read came in very useful."

Harry then gently put his hand on Ginny's cheek and tenderly kissed her on the lips and the two of them then looked back down at little Charlus. Harry then said, "It looks like I have some competition here Gin, he cries and he gets to have you. Instead poor little me has to beg you." said Harry with a grin.

Ginny turned back around and saw Harry's grin, "Harry, you can't possibly be jealous of your own son. That is just plain silly."

Harry then gave her a naughty look, "Actually I kind of like it when you open your clothes up like that love. Did you ask Healer Barrows how long we need to wait before we can have a little fun again?"

Ginny said, "Well, we need to wait about a month and half before having fun. Healer Barrows wants to be sure that I'm fully healed before we do it again."

Harry frowned, "Oh that's harsh Ginny."

Ginny then put her hand on Harry's cheek, "I know love. All we can do for now is wait."

Harry then asked, "When will healer Barrows check you again?"

Ginny then pulled a sleeping Charlus away from her breast and reached to put him back in his bassinet and then turned around to answer Harry as she lay on his chest, "She is going to check me in a couple of weeks why?"

Harry then responded as he kissed Ginny's neck, "Maybe she can check you and let us know."

Ginny then leaned up and passionately kissed Harry and then she gently pulled away to say, "What we can do in the meantime is have the fun we did back at Hogwarts before we did it. We can even try your fingers if you like."

Harry grinned widely as he looked down at her exposed breasts before looking back up at her, "Mmm, now that I like Mrs. Potter, who said that the old ways were boring?" and Harry pulled Ginny down and started to kiss her hungrily. Just then Harry's hand started to slowly travel down Ginny's now flat stomach and his hand made its way between Ginny's legs to her crevace. Suddenly Ginny gasped and Harry stopped and looked back down at Ginny with a look of worry on his face, "Gin? Are you alright?"

Ginny frowned, "I'm sorry my prince, I suppose I'm still sore. I'm afraid we are going to have to wait a little longer."

Harry put her face in his hands, "It's okay my love. We'll find out when we can go to our old ways and have some fun. You just start to feel better real soon you hear?"

Ginny nodded and gave Harry a tender kiss on his lips before laying back down on his chest and he put his arms tightly around her.

A couple of weeks later, Healer Barrows came to Potter Cottage. Ginny had just finished feeding little Charlus when Healer Barrows walked into her room.

Healer Barrows smiled at Ginny, "You do look a little tired but much better."

Ginny nodded, "Yes, little Charlus usually sleeps throughout the night but he sometimes wakes up."

Harry went around the bed and put his arm around Ginny. Healer Barrows then said, "Alright Ginny, you know the routine, lie down, open your legs wide and let's give you your check up."

Ginny did as she was instructed as Harry gently squeezed her hand and then kissed her head. Healer Barrows then looked up again, "You have healed very nicely Ginny. I would refrain from 'doing it' but there are other alternatives if you know what I mean, such as pleasing each other with your hands and orally. I would recommend that you wait about another two weeks before 'doing it'. Other than that, for a first time mum you are healing beautifully."

Ginny then covered herself up and Harry helped her sit up, "Thank you Healer Barrows."

She smiled back at the young couple, "If you should have any other questions, let me know. Well, now I must bid you both a good day."

Harry then called out, "Terrin!"

Terrin appeared, "Yes Master Harry."

Harry responded, "Please kindly show Healer Barrows the way out. We don't want her getting lost in this house."

Terrin answered, "Yes Master Harry." Terrin then led Healer Barrows out of their bedroom and out to the front door.

Harry then leaned down and passionately kissed Ginny before gently pulling away and saying, "Did you hear what Healer Barrows said? We can go back to having fun in the old ways." Harry then gave Ginny a wide grin.

Harry then took Ginny and slid her down with him and undid the buttons on her blouse and he started to nuzzle her neck, "Oh Harry, it has been much too long... mmm" said Ginny.

Harry then started to suckle her neck and he caused Ginny to gently moan. Harry's hands began to linger down to her breast and then he gently fondled it. He slowly turned Ginny around and unzipped her skirt. He slipped it off and she didn't have any knickers since she had been examined. She only had her unbuttoned blouse. Harry then kissed her hungrily as he now squeezed her breasts gently. Harry then continued to suckle Ginny's collar bone and she started to moan.

"Oh Gin, you feel delicious after all this time," said Harry as he went back down this time to suckling between her breasts. Harry then slid one of his hands down her flat stomach and caressed it. Ginny started to moan even louder now. "Oh yes Harry... oh yes... go lower my love..." said Ginny.

Harry's hand then went below her belly button and there he teased her there, "Oh Gin, you... are so... beautiful..."

Ginny then took her wand and made Harry's clothes diappear, "Ah... that's much... better..."

"You.. are quite... a... sneaky... and... cheeky... witch... at... that..." said Harry in between suckles as his lips continued to suck between her breasts.

Ginny's hand then made it's way down to Harry's shaft and it nearly immediately began to grow, "Oh yes... go for it... that's right... mmm... yes... my Gin..."

Soon enough, Harry began to move his hips against Ginny's hand as he grunted with every move.

Harry's hand then made it's way to Ginny's mound and then moved lower to her crevace. To his surprise, her crevace wasn't sore this time and he began to circle her crevace, "Yes... oh Harry... just like that... ohhh..." as Ginny whimpered with desire.

Just then, little Charlus began to cry.

"Blast!" said the two of them at the same time and they both laughed.

Ginny smiled up at Harry, "Mum, did say that little Charlus was going to keep us busy."

Ginny then gently pulled away from their kiss and stretched out to check little Charlus' nappy. It was wet and then Ginny got up to quickly change his nappy and then she gently rocked him to sleep. Within minutes, little Charlus was fast asleep.

Harry still had a cheeky grin on his face and Ginny got back in bed with him and he put his arms around her, "So, where were we before we were rudely interrupted Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny smiled and she put her hand back on Harry's shaft and started to slide her hand up and down, "Oh yes... that's right... mmm... keep doing... it... oh yes..."

Harry then pulled Ginny down and started to kiss her hungrily as his hand then immediately went down to below her belly and then made it's way down to her mound until he made his way down to her crevace. For the first time since she had little Charlus, he was finally able to circle her crevace and she started to moan softly and started to move her hips against his hand. Harry then turned them over and placed Ginny on top of him. He then looked up at Ginny and said, "Love, if you can, go ahead, if you can't that's fine too."

Ginny cautiously put her crevace on top of Harry's shaft and began to rub on it. She then started to circle her hips and Harry started to knead her breasts as they both moaned in pleasure.

Ginny continued until she started to gradually grind down harder on Harry's shaft. Harry's hands went up and down her now smaller waist as his hands found their way back up to her breasts. Ginny continued to grind on him until they both groaned and found the release in unison. Harry the turned them over and continued to kiss Ginny fiercely and suddenly he put his shaft at her entrance.

Harry then opened his eyes and looked down at Ginny, "Gin I know that Healer Barrows told us to wait a couple of weeks more, but do you want to try and see if you are well enough to do it?"

Ginny also opened her eyes and then looked deeply into Harry's. There was much uncertainty in her eyes. It was almost like they day when Harry had taken her for the first time on that fateful day when he had proposed to her at Hogwarts. Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment and then with a mere whisper she said, "Alright Harry, go ahead and try"

Harry searched her eyes for an answer and he saw the same trust that he had seen that same night at Hogwarts. Ginny took her wand and did the contraceptive charm on herself. Harry then took his shaft and ever so slowly placed it at her entrance. He then thrust it in ever so slowly as he did back then. The whole time that he did it, kept his eyes on Ginny for any hesitation from her. Ginny then slowly closed her eyes and a wave a pleasure suddenly hit her body. It just had been too long since she had been able to feel him inside of her. Harry then continued to thrust in and out slowly of her, with fear that he might hurt her. Harry continued to thrust within her slowly and then the two of them felt their first strong orgasm after a long time. They both groaned in pleasure. After what seemed like an agonizing long time, the two of them finally went rigid as they rode one of the strongest orgasms that they had long desired. They rode it and groaned loudly as they rode it. Harry and Ginny finally found their long awaited release and Harry fell onto the pillow for fear of hurting Ginny if he fell on her.

After their heavy breathing subsided, Ginny spoke, "I suppose doing it slowly is what we needed. Harry I'm feeling a little sore. I think we need to rest it a bit love."

Harry then leaned down and kissed lovingly, "Did you enjoy it my love? Did you like it? I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

Ginny smiled up at Harry and put her hand on his cheek, "No Harry, you didn't hurt me. I'm just sore and yes, I liked it and enjoyed it. It's just been so long since I felt you inside of me."

Harry smiled at Ginny, "I'm glad you enjoyed it love." Then after a moment, "Gin, I don't know about you but I'm feeling extremely exhausted."

Ginny smiled back at Harry, "I'm exhausted myself. I suppose a little nap shouldn't hurt."

Harry then took Ginny into his arms and there the two of them fell asleep. A few minutes later, little Charlus woke up and cried. Harry and Ginny sighed in frustration, "I can't believe it, it's only been a couple of weeks and little Charlus wakes up so often. I have no idea how my mum did this with George and Fred" said Ginny and she got out of bed, tied her bathrobe around her and picked up little Charlus. She checked his nappy and he was dry. Ginny went back and got back on the bed, leaned against the back board of the bed, opened her bathrobe and put little Charlus to her breast. He started to suckle hungrily at it for his milk. Harry moved over and gently caressed little Charlus' brownish-red soft hair with his hand and then Harry fell asleep again as his hand fell to Ginny's lap. Ginny looked down at a sleeping Harry and smiled as she went back to looking at little Charlus as he suckled his milk.

Another couple of weeks passed and the weather outside was starting to get cold. The leaves on the trees had started to change colors. Harry brushed his teeth and then walked over to the chair to get his auror wool cape. Ginny got up with little Charlus in her arms and Harry walked over to Ginny who was gently swaying him in her arms.

Harry looked down at little Charlus, "It's incredible how little Charlus is taking on after his mum. The only thing is that he has brownish-red hair and his dad's green eyes."

Ginny looked up at Harry, "I'm happy that he has his dad's green eyes. That way if you ever go away on a mission, all I have to do is look into his eyes and they will remind me of you."

Harry smiled at Ginny, he put his arm around her back and kissed her tenderly, "At least you won't be as alone."

Ginny nodded, "That's true and you were right, I am growing more and more fonder of this huge palatial home. I feel that it's slowly beginning to feel like home."

Harry grinned and arched his eyebrows, "I told you so Mrs. Potter."

The three of them apparated to the kitchen dining room and Harry and Ginny at their breakfast. When they were done, Harry and Ginny walked into the entrance hall and kissed passionately over little Charlus, "I love you Gin."

Ginny smiled up at Harry, "I love you to Harry."

Harry then took hold of little Charlus' miniscule hand, "You be good with mum little bloke. You do everything that she says alright?" Harry then leaned down and kissed his forehead and he was out the door.

Hermione then walked in through the door and walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug and then said, "So how's my favorite nephew doing today?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "He's actually doing rather well, he's sleeping more at night. Thank Merlin for that because Harry and I have been very exhausted lately."

Hermione then gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm surprised that despite his brownish-red hair, he looks more like Harry each day. I mean look at little Charlus and Harry's baby pictures that Hagrid gave him. They could practically be twins!"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, that is true." She then looked back up at Hermione, "What brings you here on your day off Hermione?"

Hermione giggled, "Well, Charlus and wanted to spend some time with you. I've been so busy at the Ministry these days and Ron is away on a small mission. He will be back in a couple of days."

Ginny then responded, "If you like, you can stay in the guest bedroom so you don't feel too lonely."

"No, that's fine. Thanks Ginny, that's one of the advantages of our home, I have rather grown real fond with it" chimed Hermione with a smile.

Ginny then nodded with her head, "Why don't you come for a nice hot cup of tea, it must have been rather chilly out there."

Hermione groaned, "Oh yes, it has gotten rather chilly these days. You better bundle up little Charlus up real good."

The two sisters-in-law then made their way to the kitchen to talk and spend a happy day just being together.

It was now November and little Charlus was two months old. Ginny had gotten up early and fed little Charlus. As soon as she was done, she went over to put on her quidditch outfit and robes. Harry walked out of his closet and took Ginny in his arms,

"Gin, are you sure you want to go back to playing quidditch? You know that you have one more month of maternity leave left" said Harry looking down at Ginny, searching her eyes.

"Yes, I know Harry. You are sounding just as worried like the first day I went to play quidditch with the Harpies. Besides, I'm bringing little Charlus and Helena with me. It's not like I'm going to leave Charlus all alone. I just can't bare to leave him here while I'm at the pitch. This way, if he needs anything or if he needs to be fed, I'll be there if he needs anything" answered Ginny.

Harry gave Ginny a gentle kiss on her lips before saying, "Alright but if you still feel the need to stay at home, just tell Gwenog and come back. Alright?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, Mr. Potter. Now let's go eat breakfast or we're going to be late for work."

The three of them went to the kitchen. Harry and Ginny talked about going back to work and then in the entrance hall, Harry gave Ginny a loving kiss on her lips, then gave little Charlus a kiss on his forehead and then left for work. Ginny then disapparated with little Charlus and Helena.

When Ginny arrived at the pitch with little Charlus, everyone cooed and made a big fuss over the baby. That is until Gwenog showed up. She cooed at little Charlus and made the most fuss over him.

"Alright girls, that's enough fussing over the handsome bloke there. Let's go Potter, I'm sure he is in good hands with your house elf. If he needs anything, Helena will call you" said Gwenog and Ginny turned to look at Charlus as Gwenog led Ginny and the rest of the team to the quidditch pitch.

Later that evening, Ginny apparated to Potter Cottage with little Charlus in her arms with Helena at her side. They walked up to the doorstep and an elf opened the door for them. Ginny then looked down at Helena, "Helena I'll take the bag with me and little Charlus. He's very much asleep so I'll put him in his bassinet. I will call you if I need you."

Helena bowed, "Yes Mistress Ginny" and Helena disappeared.

Ginny walked up the stairs with all her stuff and little Charlus in her arms. She looked down at little Charlus asleep in her arms and smiled down at him. She could see that he was in a very peaceful slumber. Ginny finally arrived to her room. She softly opened the door, walked through the huge sitting room and walked into her bedroom. She gently put little Charlus in his bassinet and then put his nappy bag on a chair and then went to put down her quidditch sack in her closet. Ginny was very exhausted and her muscles were sore after a vigorous workout and practice. She took off her quidditch uniform and robes. She pulled her pink terry cloth bathrobe around her and went into her bathroom. She had wanted to take a bath but she worried that little Charlus would wake up so Ginny decided to take a nice hot shower. She took off her bathrobe, hung it on the hook and then turned on the water. She then stepped into the hot shower and let the nice hot water streams run down her body. She wet her hair and felt the relief in her achy muscles as the shower jets gently massaged her back muscles. She got some shower gel worked up a lather and smoothed it on her neck. She softly caressed it on her neck as she took in the gentle aroma. She then gradually lathered slowly down to her breasts and then down to her flat stomach. When she got there, she leaned her head down and looked at it. She still found it difficult to believe at times that little Charlus wasn't inside her anymore. After carrying him around for nine months, she had gotten used to feeling him inside of her. She continued to circle her hands on her stomach reminiscing at the memory when her stomach was big and with her little baby inside her. Suddenly she felt two manly hands come over hers. She suddenly felt lips begin to nuzzle her neck and then eventually gently kiss her neck. She then heard a familiar voice say, "You looked so beautiful in the shower. I couldn't resist and I just had to join you."

Ginny smiled to herself, "I'm glad you joined me handsome. Who might you just be?"

He pulled away to answer, "Someone who loves you very much and couldn't wait to see you again. Today was too long a day for me."

His hands then moved up to her breasts as he gently kissed her all over her neck. Ginny moaned softly at the feel of his tender hands on her. His hands then moved to her back and he gently began to linger his fingers up and down her back, causing shivers to travel through her body. His hands moved about her back as if they were discovering her for the first time. Her sensual back started to cause his shaft to grow. He leaned down and suckled at her shoulder as his hands traveled down to the small of her back and there he teased her. The shudders at the touch of his hands made her take hold of the water knobs and she squeezed them tightly every time a strong shudder hit her body. He pulled her back against his body and she could feel his full grown shaft between her legs from behind. His hands began to fondle her breasts again, causing her to moan more loudly, "OHHHH, YES!" as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

Her hands then snaked down to his already grown shaft and started to play with it. Picking up speed on him with every shiver and shudder that engulfed her body.

The orgasm was much too strong for him and he had to stop suckling her, "Mmm, that's my girl... just... like... that... go... for it..." After fighting it, he finally squirted his seed on her and the water continued to wash it away.

He put his lips down to her neck this time and started to suckle her hungrily as his hands roamed all over the front of her body. He slowly let his hands slide down past her belly and down to her mound. There he started to circle and she started to move her hips against his hand. In the meantime, his other hands squeezed and fondled her breast.

"Uh, uh, uh," she moaned as orgasms started to hit her body endlessly.

He then pulled his mouth away and whispered in her ear, "that's right... show me how much you like it beautiful..."

With much effort, she managed to finally speak, "It's... wond- wonderful... please... I- I- need you... I need to... f- feel... you... in- inside... of me."

He went back down to suckling her neck and not for an instant did he stop fondling her breast or circling his finger on her crevace. The hand that had circled her crevace soon let two fingers slip inside of her and she moaned even louder in pleasure, "OHHHHHHH!"

His voice caressing her sensations said, "That's right... go for it... show me again... that you like it..."

She was at last writhing in pleasure under his hands and a stronger orgasm hit her, "OH, OH, OH!... Don't STOP!...KEEP...MOVING... YOUR... YUMMY... FINGERS... INSIDE!" she screamed.

Despite the hot jets of water cascading around their bodies, he could still feel that she was extremely wet and hot inside. At this his shaft was pulsating and throbbing in pleasure. He then suddenly pulled away from her momentarily, pulled her around, moved her against the wall, grabbed her bum, pulled her up and he thrust hardly inside of her.

She screamed in ecstasy as he entered her, "AHHHHHHH! YES!"

Once he thrust into her, he couldn't contain himself, he let go of one hand and put it on her breast as he began to squeeze it tightly. His mouth then did what he had been longing for the last few months, he leaned down and suckled her breast. He licked it and bit as he gradually began to move even faster into her. Their wet bodies slapped endlessly as he thrust even deeper within her.

"Mmm... you... feel... so... good... you sexy... witch... and... you are... at that..." he said as he started to pant real hard.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt sharp orgasm hit her body, "Don't stop!... Keep... on... going... it's been... too long... I've... been longing... for you... since forever...uh, uh, uh..."

At the sound of her words, he pushed harder, faster, and even deeper within her. He knew that this time enough time had gone by and that she would be able to bare his deep and hard thrusts. The sounds soon became even faster as they went slapity, slapity, slapity. "Who said... I... was... going... to stop?... I waited... for... several... months... to...be able... to... do this... again.." he said as he groaned and grunted loudly with every thrust. Soon they both found their mega orgasms and they froze there under the water for several seconds until at last they found their release and they slid down to the shower floor.

When they finally gained their strength and normal breathing, they stepped out of the shower, they put on their terry cloth bathrobes and he put his arms around Ginny as they looked into each other's eyes deeply. She called for one of the elves, "Helena!"

Helena appeared on the other side of the door, "Yes, Mistress Ginny."

Ginny then spoke up, "Come in here and take little Charlus to his bedroom suite. Master Harry and I wish to be alone for a while. Come get us if little Charlus is hungry or if he gets sick. Other than that..." and then she gave Helena a serious look, "No one, and I mean no one is to disturb us. Do you understand?"

Helena walked over to the bassinet, took little Charlus and then said, "Yes Mistress Ginny" and Helena disappeared with little Charlus.

Harry waved his hand and sealed the sitting room and bedroom doors without looking away from Ginny, "Oh Gin, I can't believe it that I still want you."

Ginny then put her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily before pulling back and saying, "Then ravish me again Mr. Potter... ravish me like you have never ravished me before."

With his eyes still looking deeply into Ginny's, Harry undid Ginny's bathrobe and then undid his. His shaft began to grow again as he felt Ginny's naked body against his. He then picked up Ginny into his strong arms, he waved the sheets back with one hand, and then lay Ginny on their bed. This time he eyed his wife hungrily from her eyes down to the red curls in between her legs before looking into her eyes again. He then took his hand and put it on her neck as he sensually stroked his way down to her breast and started to kiss her hungrily like he hadn't kissed her in a million years.

He then turned them over and lay Ginny on top of him. She could feel his already grown shaft on her stomach as her red coppery hair cascaded around them. She continued to kiss Harry hungrily as her hands caressed his chest and his hands stroked her all over her back. His hands found their way to her bum and squeezed it before going back to stroking her back. Ginny then pulled away to continue kissing hungrily down Harry's neck and she started to suckle at it. Soon her hungry lips made their way down to his chest. There she squeezed and rubbed his chest, causing him to groan with every sensual touch of Ginny's hands. Ginny continued to moved down.

"What do you just think you're going to do Mrs. Potter?" asked Harry between heavy pants as he looked at Ginny slide down further.

Ginny looked up and gave him a flirty smile, "What I have been dying to do since I had little Charlus." Ginny then straddled Harry and put her hands around his shaft and started to move both her hands up and down. She began to squeeze it gradually and he started to groan and grunt with every squeeze.

Harry looked down and he immediately felt an orgasm go through him. When it passed with much effort he said, "Oh my Ginny... I love you... you just... know... what... ohhhhh... what to do... uh, uh, uh,... to me..."

Ginny gave Harry a flirty smirk and then she leaned down as her hair cascaded around her and she took his shaft entirely into her mouth. Harry's body felt nothing but shivers and shudders as Ginny moved her mouth up and down his shaft. Soon enough, she began to feel some of his seed leak into her mouth. "Mmmm... yes... so tasty... How I longed... to do this... a long time ago...but my belly was too big..." and she giggled. When Harry heard her he grabbed hold of the pillows at his side and squeezed them as another strong orgasm went through his body.

Harry then opened his eyes after squeezing them shut and tried to take another look at Ginny work on him. This tim he took his hands and moved Ginny's hair back and saw the pleasure she had in her face as she contently sucked him. He whimpered as he looked down at Ginny "Oh... yes... mmm... mmm hmm... just like that... go for it... my Ginny... OHHHHHHH!" Finally screamed Harry and his seed spilled into her mouth.

Ginny then looked up for only a second, gave him a wide grin and Harry said, "What-... What are you going to do to your poor husband?"

Ginny kept grinning widely and she took her wand that was on her night stand and conjured some fresh, red and juice strawberries. She then took a sensual bite out of one of them and then she slid the bitten fruit down Harry's chest, past his stomach, below his belly button and then spread the fruity juice on his shaft and then leaned down to suckle the juice off of his shaft.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Harry as he fell back on the pillow as a sharp orgasm hit his body. "Gin, please... be... kind... I don't know... if I can... bare it any longer..."

Ginny finished eating the strawberry after rubbing it on the tip of Harry's shaft and then leaned down to suck his tip, causing him to groan once again.

Harry raised his hand, levitated the plate of strawberries to his nightstand and then he pulled Ginny up, and placed her on his shaft and in a matter of seconds, her insides were engulfing his shaft. Harry took hold of her hips and started to move her up and down on him. Ginny found the quick rhythm and she soon began to moan loudly at the feel of Harry's shaft inside of her. Harry's hands then made their way to her waist and caressed it as his hands then traveled to her back. As Harry stroked the small of Ginny's back, he felt a sharp shudder go through his body.

"Mmmm... oh YES!... I need more... MORE HARRY!" shouted Ginny as she started to move faster on top of him. He then put his hands on her breasts and kneaded and squeezed them as she arched her chest towards his delicious hands. Ginny ground her hips down hard on Harry and then they stood still as they rode another mega orgasm. After several seconds, they found their release and Harry's body shuddered as his seed spilled within Ginny's depths.

Harry then turned them over and said, "Oh Gin... now _I_ need more of you" he said without pulling out of her and he started to thrust hard into her and at that moment they heard a faint knock at the sitting room door. Harry didn't care who it was he just kept thrusting into Ginny and he screamed, "WHAT?!"

Helena answered in a shaky voice, "Master Harry, please forgive Helena's intrusion but Master Charlus is crying because he's hungry. I already checked his nappy and he's dry."

Harry stopped thrusting and cursed under his breath "Blast!"

Ginny couldn't help but cover her giggle and Harry could help but giggle as he found her giggling contagious. "Sorry love, we can't let poor little Charlus starve. I promise we will finish this when he's done eating."

Harry didn't pull out of Ginny but looked deeply into her eyes searching for an answer as he asked, "Do you promise to finish this when you are done feeding the baby Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny nodded and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips and answered with a smile, "I promise Mr. Potter." With that, Harry pulled out of her and put on his bath robe and then gave Ginny hers. When they were done tying their bathrobes, Harry lay his back against the back board and Ginny waved her wand to unseal the bedroom door and then the sitting room door and took little Charlus from a shaking Helena.

Ginny then smiled down at Helena, "It's okay Helena, it's just that Master Charlus here has rather bad timing. That is all. I'll call you when he's finished eating."

Helena bowed and disappeared with drooped ears.

Ginny tried to gently rock little Charlus as she made her way to her bed and leaned herself against his chest, opened her bathrobe, and put a crying little Charlus at her breast. As soon as little Charlus felt Ginny's nipple, the poor little baby started to suckle dearly for him mother's milk.

"Oh Mrs. Potter..." said Harry and he opened Ginny's bathrobe wider and put his hand on her other breast and started to fondle it.

Ginny pulled away and said, "Mr. Potter! Mind your manners in front of the baby! I promise we will finish our little fun as soon as little Charlus is done eating."

Harry then started to slide his fingers through Ginny's hair and took in her scent. It had been ages since he had been able to do that. How he had missed sharing intimate moments with his wife. His hand then made it's way down to her neck and caressed it. "Oh Ginny, I just missed feeling you so much. I need you again my love. I feel the urge even stronger than when we were on our honeymoon..."

Ginny then looked back up at Harry, "Please try to be patient my love. When little Charlus eats like this he tends to fill up quickly. I'll burp him and then get Helena and then we can go back to what we started."

Harry couldn't seem to keep his hands off of his wife, he wound up rubbing her arms, trying to alleviate the strong urge that continued to hit his body. Ginny then gently pulled little Charlus away from her breast and called for Helena, "Helena!"

Ginny closed up her bathrobe and then she heard a knock at her door, "Come in Helena"

Helena walked in and took little Charlus before disappearing with him to his bedroom suite.

Ginny then got up went to her bathroom, took a damp face towel and cleaned her breasts. Just as she closed up her bathrobe, Harry came up behind her and talked to her through the reflection of her bathroom mirror, "Have you forgotten something Mrs. Potter?" said Harry and then he picked her up and took her into their bedroom. He sealed the sitting room and bedroom doors again. Harry then kissed Ginny fiercely, not even allowing her to talk, in seconds he felt her moan into his mouth. He took off his bathrobe and then undid Ginny's. He then looked down as he opened up her bathrobe and caressed her breasts. She moaned as his warm hands fondled her breasts again. One of his hands traveled down to her crevace and slipped his fingers inside of her. To his surprise, Ginny was again hot and wet. He took off her bathrobe and let it fall to the ground before leading her back to their bed. He lay her down and then he lay on top of her. She opened her legs for him and he positioned himself on top of her. He then smiled and said, "Ah, so Mrs. Potter remembers exactly where we were before we were interrupted by the little bloke."

Ginny nodded and started to kiss Harry hungrily and he deepened their kiss even further. Soon Harry thrust hard inside Ginny and he started to move fast and hard as he tried to find relief of his urges. Ginny put her legs around his back and hooked them as they went on and on as their orgasms hit them one after another.

"Oh Harry... you feel so... GOOD!" finally groaned Ginny as they went as fast as they possibly could.

Their bodies by now were drenched in sweat as Harry managed to take hold of her breast and started to suckle it hopelessly and continuously, making her moan even louder. "Oh yes... oh Gin... my love.." said Harry with much effort as the loud slaps of their bodies could be heard all over their spacious bedroom. Suddenly Harry slightly pulled out and then thrust in with all his might as he and Ginny froze in their mega orgasm and his seed spilled again inside the deepest parts of her when they finally found their release from their urges. Harry fell on Ginny's chest and panted hard and heavily as he tried to catch his breath as Ginny tried to do the same. When they had calmed down, Harry pulled out took Ginny, waved his hand and scourgified the bed.

Ginny put her hands around his waist and passionately kissed him before saying, "thanks for cleaning the bed love."

Harry smiled down at Ginny with his own arms around her waist, "the pleasure is all mine Mrs. Potter."

Harry then led her to his bathroom. He put bubbles and let the nice hot water run into the huge square marble tub. He got in and then extended his hand to help Ginny in. She missed her step and fell into Harry's arms. Harry looked tenderly into her eyes and said, "The last time that this happened, we were at Hogwarts. Remember love?"

Ginny looked up at Harry and nodded, "I remember that it was the first time we made love since I had gotten poisoned."

A tear then slid down Harry's cheek, "You have no idea how worried and lonely I was those days without you my Gin. When you woke up, you have no idea how relieved I felt. I had missed you so much my Gin, just like these last few months I had missed making love to you. Please... let's wait before we have another baby? It just would be torture waiting again."

Ginny giggled, "That's if I remember to do the contraception charm on myself." Then Ginny looked thoughtfully as she had forgotten something and she gasped.

Harry's smile then changed to a look of worry and said, "Oh no! Ginny you didn't again did you?"

Ginny then laughed out loud and said, "Oh Harry, of course I remembered to do it this time. Besides, I missed my quidditch so much while I was away. How could I forget my love?"

Harry finally helped Ginny lay down in the tub with bubbles and leaned her against his chest. He tenderly poured water over her hair with his cupped hand and Ginny leaned back to feel the deliciously hot water come down on her head. "Mmmm, that feels nice my love."

Harry kissed her cheek lovingly and said "You liked that my Gin?"

Ginny nodded, "Mmm hmm" and then she smiled to herself.

Suddenly, Ginny felt Harry's hands snake down to her breasts and he massaged them. He then lingered his hands down do her flat stomach and down to her crevace. While one hand massaged her breast, the other circled her crevace, causing her to moan. Harry then slipped his fingers into Ginny and she whimpered in pleasure. A few minutes later Ginny was moving her hips against Harry's fingers.

Ginny arched her back as an orgasm hit her and then she finally managed to say, "Oh, just like... when we... used to just... please ourselves... with our hands... Oh Harry... just like... when we were... at Hogwarts..." Ginny then finally froze as Harry thrust his fingers as far as they could go inside her and she arched her back as her body shuddered with the mega orgasm that hit her. She finally found her released and fell onto Harry's chest. There they stood at peace enjoying their hot bath until the water cooled. Then they got out, didn't bother putting on their pajamas. They just simply went to bed naked, cuddling each other and then they fell asleep.


	54. Chapter 54: Christmas Love

_A/N: I would like to begin by saying thank you to mom52575 for her review. My fellow readers, next thing I want to say is apologize for the delay of this chapter. I had gotten real sick and I had to go to the hospital twice and had to see several doctors. I was literally physically unable to write for quite some time until now. I'm still not feeling 100% well so please accept my further apologies if the next few chapters are delayed. Readers beware this chapter has a lot of "spice" in my opinion. Well, now on to chapter 54.._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The are J.K. Rowling's!_

**Chapter 54: Christmas Love**

Another month went by and now it was December and the big snowflakes were again falling on the ground. Harry, Ginny and the entire Weasley clan had agreed once more to celebrate Christmas at Black Manor since it could accommodate the now bigger family. They were all in the sitting room and there was another 20 foot christmas tree. George had snuck up behind Harry and asked him, "So Harry, I see that you've put another disillusionment charm on the christmas gifts this year. That is just cruel mate."

Harry turned around and said, "Well, I remember when I used to live in the muggle world, people would go through the boxes or shake them and try to guess what's inside of them. Don't you think this adds a great element of suspense?" and Harry gave him a cheeky grin.

Just then Andromeda walked in with a two-year-old Teddy. He was already walking around. Little Teddy immediately made his way over to where Ginny and Audrey were gently swaying their babies in their arms and sharing tips on being first time mums . Little Teddy put his hands on Ginny's legs and called up to her, "Gin Gin! Gin Gin!" as he extended his arms to her. He was bouncing up and down on the floor as if signaling for Ginny to pick him up. Harry noticed from across the huge sitting room and he made his way across with George and then he took little Teddy into his arms.

"Well, hello there little bloke? How are you?" said Harry as little Teddy tried to wiggle into Ginny's arms.

Ginny then gave Teddy a kiss on his forehead and then took little Charlus' hand and helped him wave at little Teddy, "Say hi to your cousin Teddy, Charlus." Audrey couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

Teddy tried to wiggle out of Harry's arms again until Harry told him, "Teddy, aunt Ginny can't pick you up because she has cousin Charlus."

Ginny then nodded and she gave Charlus to Harry and she took little Teddy in her arms and spoke to him, "You missed me Teddy? You know what? I missed you too" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek this time. Then she looked back at Teddy and said, "Will you come help aunt Ginny make some gingersnaps in the kitchen?" At this little Teddy cheered with glee and clapped with his tiny hands.

Ron came up to Ginny and said, "Did somebody say that they were going to make gingersnaps?" said Ron as he looked at Teddy with pretend questioning eyes.

Ginny sighed and then said, "Yes uncle Ron, but we have to share with others," Ginny then turned from Ron to Teddy and continued to speak, "don't we Teddy?"

George then said, "Well, I guess it's going to be a life-long battle Ginny. Got to admit that Ronnie here will always go mad for your gingersnaps." They all giggled at the remark.

Harry then said while swaying gently little Charlus in his arms said, "I'll tell Mrs. Weasley and Hermione to come help you."

Ginny turned to Harry, "Thanks love" and then she turned to go into the kitchen with Teddy as he gleed happily in her arms.

A couple of hours later Ginny came back into the sitting room with little Teddy, Molly, and Hermione. Ron was the first to walk up to them and ask, "So are your world famous gingersnaps ready Teddy?" asked Ron looking at little Teddy and he clapped his little hands in response with a smile.

Suddenly little Charlus began to cry and Harry walked over to Ginny, "love, I think Charlus needs a nappy change and I also think he's hungry."

Hermione then took little Teddy and said, "Does Teddy want to come and fly the broom with uncle Ron?"

Teddy clapped his hands again as Ron took him and started to fly him around the sitting room and Hermione giggled at the gesture.

Harry then said, "We'll both be upstairs in our room. Come get us when dinner is ready. By then I think that little Charlus will be asleep."

Hermione then said, "Alright."

Harry and Ginny apparated into their bedroom. Ginny put Charlus on the bed and changed his nappy. Ginny then started to unbutton her red cardigan and white blouse and then she lay back against the back board of the bed. Harry went and helped her take off her shoes and she smiled up at him before returning her gaze to little Charlus.

Harry then sat leaning against the back board next to Ginny he started to nuzzle her neck. He then gradually started to suckle at her neck and let his hand find her other breast and started to fondle it. Ginny started to moan softly in response and then she gently pulled away, "Harry let's wait until little Charlus is done eating."

Harry went back to suckling her neck and said, "I don't know if I can't wait much longer, I hope that little Charlus is done eating soon."

Just then Ginny gently pulled little Charlus away from her breast and lay him in the bassinet next to their bed. She then got up and went to her bathroom to clean her breast. She was about to start buttoning her blouse when Harry came behind her and stopped her from buttoning her blouse and whispered into her ear, "I need you Mrs. Potter. You know that you always turn me on when you expose your breasts to feed little Charlus. Besides, I like it how your breasts are a little bigger now." He started to suckle her neck as he fondled her breasts at the same time and then said, "Gin, I don't know but my urges for you are a lot stronger these days."

Harry then led her to their bed and he laid down beside her. He started to suckled at her neck once more and his mouth found her breasts and he started to lick them and bite them, causing her to moan softly. In between moans she said, "Mmm... Harry... we have... to be... quiet... or we'll... wake up... Charlus..."

Harry then pulled gently to say, "Alright my love." Harry then moved down and slipped off Ginny's knickers, threw them and he then pulled up Ginny's black slim skirt. Harry then continued to unbutton and unzip his pants, and then slightly lowered them along with his boxers. Ginny spread her legs apart and Harry positioned himself on top of her and then he thrust hard into her womanhood.

"Oh Harry... it feels... so nice..." said Ginny in between Harry's thrusts as she bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning loudly.

Harry then began to thrust harder, faster, and even deeper into Ginny as he softly grunted with every thrust. The quick slapping of their pelvic thrusts were not enough to wake Charlus up.

"Oh Gin... how I... needed you... oh yeah..." and Harry started to move even faster.

Suddenly someone walked into their room. It was Hermione and when she saw Harry and Ginny pumping away unconsciously she said, "Oh Merlin's beard!" before covering her mouth and closing the door behind her.

Harry and Ginny stopped their pumping and then looked at each other before Harry looked over his shoulder and Ginny propped up herself on her elbows to look in the direction of the door.

Harry then called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me Hermione. I just came to tell you that dinner is ready," she answered from the other side of the door.

Harry then answered back, "We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Oh alright" and with that they heard Hermione walk away.

Harry then turned back around to look down at Ginny, "Oh love, we are too far along now to not finish."

Ginny then nodded before saying, "Oh yes... please, let's finish..." Soon Harry and Ginny were at it again as their wave of orgasms and pleasure found their bodies again. Soon they both groaned quietly as they reach their sharp orgasms in unison before finding their release. Harry then fell on to Ginny's breasts.

Harry then grinned and looked down at Ginny, "I suppose we can have a little more fun after dinner."

Ginny smoothed Harry's hair to one side as it revealed the scar on his forehead and said, "Oh yes Mr. Potter and I will be looking forward to it."

Harry pulled out of Ginny and then he pulled up his pants and boxers before zipping and buttoning them up. Ginny then got off the bed, smoothed down her black slim skirt, buttoned up her white blouse and red cardigan. She then went to look down at little Charlus. He was still very much asleep.

Harry walked over next to Ginny and kissed her neck and she sighed in pleasure and Ginny said, "I think we are becoming professionals at this. We were able to have fun without waking up little Charlus."

Harry then pulled away from her neck and whispered into her ear and said "Yes, but I think Helena is going to have to take Charlus to his room tonight because there will be much fun going on between us tonight" and Ginny giggled.

Harry and Ginny eventually made it to the huge formal dining room and all the family was waiting for them before they took their seats. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other while Ron and Hermione sat across the table from them. The meal then suddenly appeared on the table and plates. The family began to talk, laugh and tell stories. All the while, Harry discreetly hiked up Ginny's skirt and found her thigh. Ginny turned to look at Harry and he just smiled and went back to eating. Half way through the meal, Harry let his hand linger to her womanhood and he started to caress it and Ginny twisted the cloth napkin under the table in efforts to keep from moaning loudly.

Molly noticed that Ginny stopped eating for a moment and asked, "everything alright Ginny dear?"

Ginny gasped in surprise and tried to sound as normal as possible before answering, "Yes, I just happen to put a charm on little Charlus so I could tell when he starts crying and I was just checking if he was crying, is all."

Molly nodded in acknowledgement and went back to talking with Charlie and eating. Ginny couldn't help but turn back around to look at Harry who then winked his eye at her. Ginny then gave him a surprising look. Next thing that Harry started to do underneath the table was circle his fingers on Ginny's womanhood and she found herself grabbing the sides of the chair in order to fight the sharp orgasm that was hitting her body.

Harry then smiled and said to Ginny, "this is nice Gin, just like when we all ate together when we were on holiday in Egypt."

Ginny then tried to pick up her fork, turned to Harry and with a sigh said, "yes."

Audrey then said to Ginny, "That crying charm is so helpful when you are not in the same room with the baby. I use that charm when I'm cooking in the kitchen and when little Molly is in her room."

Ginny nodded, "Yes, especially in our situation where the houses are huge." Suddenly at this point Harry thrust his fingers into Ginny's womanhood and she gasped.

Audrey then looked up and asked, "Are you sure you're alright Ginny?"

Ginny quickly nodded and smiled, "Yes, just a small draft is all. That's what happens in these houses."

George then chimed in, "Oh yes, these houses are so lovely but when winter time comes they can be so drafty."

Harry's fingers continued to slip in and out of Ginny's womanhood as she discreetly rocked her hips as another sharp orgasm hit her and she accidently moaned.

Hermione then looked up at Ginny and asked, "enjoying the meal Ginny?"

Ginny looked back at Harry who just smiled back and then she looked back at Hermione and made an effort to smile and said, "It's rather nice. I am enjoying it. How about you Hermione?"

Ginny felt another orgasm hit her body and this time she squeezed tightly the sides of her chair as she rode it. Ginny finally found her release by the time that they had all finished their dessert.

When dinner was over everyone went back to the sitting room to talk, share stories, drink tea and eat gingersnaps.

Ginny pulled Harry aside and in a soft voice asked him, "Harry Potter, just what do you think you were doing to me in the dining room?"

Harry winked at her and said, "Oh just enjoying the meal is all. I can't wait until later for more dessert though" and he giggled.

Ginny then gave a surprising look at her husband and responded, "Harry don't you ever try that again if you don't want to attain yourself to consequences." At this Harry stopped giggling and went to go get some more tea and a gingersnap cookie.

Hermione walked up to Ginny while the two of them looked in Harry's direction, "Oh oh, what did Harry do now Ginny?"

Ginny then turned to Hermione, "Let's just say that Harry hasn't been himself since little Charlus was born."

Hermione then gave Ginny a confused look, "Oh, in what way, if you don't mind my asking."

Ginny then gave a sheepish look and turned away from Hermione.

Hermione then leaned over and said in a quiet voice, "Ginny, I think Harry must be feeling a little jealous in a way because little Charlus is getting all your attention. That explains why Harry and you-" and at the realization of her words Hermione didn't say another word.

Angelina then came to Hermione's rescue and said, "So Harry has also been feeling a little jealous with little Charlus around? You should see George, he's always kissing me and saying he wants a little... how should I put it... little escapade... almost all the time. So much that I have to constantly call my house elf to watch over little Fred while we are... you know..."

Ginny's eyes went wide and leaned over to respond, "So the same has been happening to you Angelina?"

Angelina nodded, "Mmm hmm. All I can do is let him have it. Sometimes I feel bad for him. After all, I'm his wife."

Fleur then came up and asked, "What are you girls doing all cornered up here. The party is out there." said Fleur signaling the rest of the sitting room as she spoke with her french accent.

Angelina then spoke up, "Well, we were talking how our husbands have been trying to get more and more attention from us since the babies were born."

Fleur smiled, "Oh, I see. That's perfectly natural. It can also happen when you have a second baby. Poor Bill can't seem to keep his hands off of me either." Just then Bill came up and took Fleur into his arms and started kissing her tenderly on the neck. "You see what I mean?"

Bill then looked up and asked, "Now what could you girls be possibly talking about?"

Hermione then chimed, "Oh just girl talk and babies is all."

After a few hours all the couples went to their rooms and Andromeda apparated back to her house with a sleepy little Teddy.

When Harry and Ginny were up in their room again, they changed into their pajamas and cuddled in bed. Soon Harry took Ginny closer into his arms and started to kiss her passionately. His hands were beginning to linger up and down her back. Suddenly Ginny pulled away and got out of bed and said, "Hang on, I forgot, I have an early christmas gift for you."

Harry frowned and called out after Ginny, "Gin, love, don't leave me alone in this big bed."

A few minutes later, Ginny came out of her closet, she stood at the door in a red silk corset that had faux fur lining along the cleavage and in the middle of the cleavage, there was a red velvet ribbon. Ginny had red silk knickers on and a red garter belt holding white nylon thigh-high stockings. Harry turned around to look at Ginny and his jaw dropped as he sat up in bed so he could get a better look at Ginny. Harry waved his hand and made his pajamas disappear. Ginny slowly made her way over to the bed as she swayed her hips and gave Harry a seductive look before saying, "I distinctly recall someone saying that they wanted to have some fun tonight after dinner."

Harry nodded his head up and down and said, "Uh huh," still looking at Ginny with wide eyes.

Harry then used his hand to pull the bed sheets back and he went to sit at the edge of the bed. He then looked at Ginny from head to toe. He then extended his hands and let his hands roam from her breasts, down to her stomach and then to her back. He loved the way Ginny looked in a corset. He then got up, took Ginny tightly into his arms and started to kiss her hungrily as his hands traveled all over her back. Ginny soon began to moan as she felt Harry's sensuous hands all over her back. Harry turned them around and lay Ginny down on the bed. He stood there over her and looked at Ginny seductively move up on the bed. She lay down and looked up at Harry with seductive eyes as she licked her lips.

Harry finally spoke after what seemed a long time and said, "Ginevra Molly Potter, you look incredibly beautiful."

Harry then lay down next to her and then leaned down and kissed her fiercely on her lips. His kisses then moved down her stomach and then made way to her inner thighs. He showered kisses there while his hands undid the clips from the garter belt and gently rolled away her thigh-high stockings and threw them to the side.

Ginny closed her eyes and took in the enticing hands of her husband move along her legs, "Oh Harry James Potter, your hands feel so good."

Harry then continued to plant kisses at her inner thighs after taking off her stockings and let his fingers move under her knickers. One of his hands soon started to circle her womanhood and Ginny felt a wave of sensual ecstasy and then started to moan softly at the pleasure of his hands on her.

"Ginny, mmm... your skin... is so... beautiful and soft..." said Harry as he began to suckle her inner thighs.

Harry then stopped circling her womanhood to slip away her knickers and Ginny begged, "No please... oh... mmm... don't stop... what you... you... were... doing... it felt... sooo... OHHH.. so good..." in between groans.

Harry threw Ginny's silk knickers over his shoulder. He looked up at her and she propped herself up to look down at Harry between her legs. He then looked back at Ginny's womanhood before closing his eyes and started to lick and suckle Ginny's womanhood. "Ohhhh YES!... DO... IT... HARRY... JUST LIKE... THAT!" finally screamed Ginny in ecstasy.

Harry then moved up and kissed Ginny hungrily on the lips as she started to stroke Harry's shaft. The rush of shudders kept him from kissing her as he rode a wave of orgasms that hit his body at the touch of Ginny's sensual hand.

"Oh yes... do it... just... like... that... my Gin... oh yeah... mmmm... OHHHH!" finally groaned Harry loudly as a shiver of ecstasy went through his body.

Harry turned them over and Ginny leaned down to hungrily kiss Harry on the lips before letting her suckles travel down to his chest in an agonizingly slow pace. Harry's hands found Ginny's bum and squeezed it every time that Ginny brought a wave of pleasure to him. Ginny's suckles then made their way below Harry's belly button and there she suckled hungrily at him.

"Oh Gin... YES!... go lower... my love... PLEASE!... it's torture... I don't know... how much... longer... I can... BARE!" groaned Harry loudly as he put his fingers through Ginny's hair.

He looked down in hope that Ginny would move lower but she didn't. She stayed there. "Please Gin!... Big.. Harry... needs... to be... inside... of... you..." he said in between grunts.

After what seemed a long time, Ginny finally moved down started licking the tip of Harry's shaft. She would then only take his tip into her mouth, teasing him into believing that she would take all of him within her mouth.

Harry looked back down at Ginny as her cascading hair surrounded her, "Gin... no more... teasing... or playing... please... put... Big... Harry... inside of you..." said Harry in between loud moans.

Ginny then looked up at Harry in a provocative way and said, "I though Big Harry wanted to have some fun tonight. Isn't that what he wanted?"

Harry then gulped and spoke, "Yes... YES!... but he needs... to... be inside... of you... NOW!"

Ginny went back down and only licked him and only put his tip into her mouth and started to stroke his shaft with her hand. Her hand went up and down, up and down as she licked and only put his tip into her mouth. Her other hand then began to play with his sac.

"Oh Ginny... please... don't tease.. me like... that anymore..." as he gently tried to pry Ginny's mouth all the way down by gently putting his hands on her head but she was hesitant.

She then out of surprise put Harry's entire shaft inside her mouth and started to move his shaft in and out of her mouth as one of her hands squeezed it.

"Yes... oh yes... like that... my beautiful... princess... you keep... doing that... to... Big... Harry..." and suddenly Harry spilled his seed into Ginny's mouth and she suckled the white seed until his shaft was licked clean.

Ginny then moved up in her famous tigress-like prowl and put her womanhood on Harry's shaft and she started to grind her womanhood on his shaft as she circled her hips on it. Harry then sat up to meet her and started to kiss her hungrily on the lips. He put his hands around her back and he squeezed her sensuous back as their bodies rocked as their moans and groans grew louder.

Just outside the sitting room door, Audrey and Portia were walking were walking up and down the hallway trying to sway their babies to sleep. When they arrived at the end of the hallway where Harry and Ginny's master suite was, they suddenly jumped in surprise as they heard Ginny scream in pleasure. Audrey and Portia looked at each other in surprise and couldn't help but giggle as they made their way back down the hallway.

Harry then brought the two of them down and he took hold of her bum and brought her canal over his shaft causing him to enter her. Ginny then started to grind up and down hard on his shaft and the two of them groaned loudly with pleasure.

"That's my Gin... go for... it... love... do it... to... Big Harry... oh yeah...mmm hmm" he said while he grunted loudly. His hands roamed up and down her waist and then his hands found their way to her back. There he stroked as he fought waves of sharp orgasms that were violently hitting his body. All the while he opened his eyes to see Ginny in her corset. Harry moved his hands to her breasts and then he undid the red velvet ribbon and undid some clasps until her breasts were fully revealed to him. Her rosy nipples bounced up and down with every movement that she did and he took her breasts into his hands and kneaded them.

Ginny brought her hands up above her head pulling her hair up and she thrusted her breasts towards Harry's enticing hands. "Mmmm... oh yes... touch me... Harry... I need... you... my prince... uh, uh, uh... love me..." said Ginny as she whimpered with desire.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and said, "I... love... you... Gin..." as he grunted.

Ginny responded, "me... too... oh... uh, uh, uh... I'm... going... come... my love..." said Ginny between more whimpers of ecstasy.

Harry then said, "let's... come..." and then after a few hard grinds from Ginny they screamed each other's names in unison as they road their strong and gigantic orgasms.

Harry then turned them over without pulling out of Ginny and said, "Oh Gin... my urge... to go... on is... stronger than... ever love... ohhhhh!... I can't... seem... get... enough... of you... Gin... OHHH!" and just then he felt a sharp orgasm slap his body. Harry then continued to pump deeply and with full force into Ginny's canal.

Ginny this time grunted loudly as waves orgasmic pleasure hit her once again, "OHHH!... YES!.. DO... IT... HARRY... PUT BIG... HARRY... AS DEEPLY... AS YOU... CAN!" screamed Ginny while she met Harry's pumps with full force as well.

Harry then squeezed his eyes shut as he pumped deeper into Ginny, "Yes... going... deep love... oh, oh, oh... oh yeah... this... is nice..."

Then they heard another faint knock from the sitting room door and a crying little Charlus. Harry again cursed under his breath and said, "BLAST MERLIN'S BEARD!"

This time, Harry pulled out furiously out of Ginny, got off the bed, tied his bathrobe on, and went to the cabinet to get himself a firewhiskey to help him calm down.

Ginny then got out of bed, tied her own bathrobe and went to Harry's side, "Harry? love?" she said as she put her hand gently on Harry.

Harry put his drink down and put his face in his hands before responding gently to Ginny, "What is it Gin?"

Ginny then took away Harry's hands and then took Harry's face in her hands, "Harry, please try to calm down and be patient."

Harry looked intently into Ginny's eyes, "How much longer before little Charlus sleeps through the whole night? Have you any idea how frustrating this is Gin? That's two times today when I wanted to satisfy my urges with you and we get interrupted Gin."

Ginny then said, "Wait here a minute while I go get little Charlus. I'll be back." Ginny took of the sealing door charm from the bedroom and the sitting room before opening the door.

Helena then looked up again with drooped ears at Ginny, "Pardon Helena's intrusion again Mistress Ginny but poor Master Charlus is hungry again" said the elf while little Charlus cried in her arms.

Ginny frowned, "Yes, I know. It's alright Helena. We can't control when little Charlus gets hungry. It's just that Master Harry was hoping to spend some time alone with me is all. Have you changed his nappy Helena?" Ginny then took a crying Charlus from the house elf.

Helena nodded, "Yes Mistress Ginny."

Ginny smiled down at the elf, "Thank you Helena. I'll call you when you can take Master Charlus back to his room."

Helena responded, "Yes Mistress Ginny" and then Helena bowed and disappeared.

Ginny closed the door and walked back into her room, sat on chair, opened her bathrobe and then put a very hungry little Charlus and he started to suckle desperately for his milk. Ginny then called out to Harry, "Harry, why don't you come and sit next to me love."

Harry grabbed his drink and then sat next to Ginny on the ornate Louis XVI couch that was in their bedroom before looking up at Ginny, "Gin, look I'm sorry but understand how frustrating this is for me. I wish they would just be small and quick urges but something just has happened to me since little Charlus was born. I don't know why Gin, but I seem to want you more and more these days. I mean all you have to do is unbutton one button from your blouse and I can go on the whole night. Is this even normal Gin?"

Ginny took her free hand and put it on Harry's which was on his lap before responding empathetically, "Harry, this is just as frustrating for me as it is for you. Today after dinner I found out that it's practically normal for you to feel like that. Could it be that you are needing some more attention love? Because if that's what it is, you know that I would be more than happy to shower you with more than attention but, with unconditional love."

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny tenderly on the lips and then she went back down to looking down little Charlus before looking back up at Harry and he spoke, "Well, I have been needing some attention from you but I have been getting more than unconditional love from you. I mean look at you Gin, you had very enticing early christmas gift there going for me before this little bloke came calling."

Ginny then switched little Charlus to her other breast before looking back up at Harry, "All we can do is be patient and work around little Charlus' feeding time. We should be thankful that he sleeps a lot for his age. I mean look at poor Audrey, mum told me that little Molly keeps them up a lot every night. Besides, by the time that little Charlus turns 6 months, I think we will start sleeping through the whole night." Ginny then looked back down as little Charlus continued to hungrily suckle his milk.

Harry put his hand gently on Ginny's cheek and caressed it with his thumb, "Gin, you are truly an amazing mum and wife. I have now idea how in the world of Merlin I got so fortunate to get you back after the Second War at Hogwarts."

Ginny then turned away from little Charlus and smiled up at Harry and with her free hand, she also put her hand to Harry's cheek, "It's simple Harry. I love you with all my heart. You are also an amazing husband and dad. Little Charlus and I are so fortunate to have you in our lives." Ginny then turned her gaze towards little Charlus again and gently swayed him in her arms. She then started to softly coo at little Charlus, "Be a good little boy and go to sleep little Charlus, you need your sleep and so do mummy and daddy."

As if little Charlus could understand, he raised his little hand towards Ginny's breast, gazed into Ginny's eyes and then he silently fell asleep while suckling his milk.

Harry then said, "Gin, did I ever tell you that you look more beautiful than ever when you look down at little Charlus with that motherly love look down at our little baby?"

Ginny smiled back up at Harry and said, "Aww, thanks Harry. That is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard from you."

Harry then smiled back, "I don't know what it is Gin, but you look extra beautiful to me."

Ginny then gently pulled a sleepy Charlus from her breast and Harry extended his arms to little Charlus. Ginny then smiled and put him in Harry's arms. Harry then said in a soft voice as he gently swayed him in his arms, "Charlus, you may have daddy go through many frustrations but I love you with all my heart and I will do anything to keep you and mummy safe."

Ginny smiled and said, "You know what I've noticed about little Charlus more and more everyday?"

"What is that love?" said Harry without turning his gaze away from his loving son.

"Little Charlus looks more and more like you everyday. Look at his hair." She giggled and said, "it's starting to look just like yours. I've tried to smooth it down but it's just as persistent as yours love and he has those beautiful green eyes that remind me of you each and everyday."

Harry then turned to look back at Ginny and said, "poor little bloke, he's going to have a hard time with his hair. Only difference is that his hair is reddish-brown. Other than that, you are right, he looks just like me." said Harry smiling at Ginny before looking back down at a sleeping Charlus.

Ginny then called for Helena who then came and disapparated with him back to his bedroom suite.

Harry and Ginny stood there on the couch holding each other in the other's arms for a moment before Ginny got up and went to her bathroom. Harry stood up and followed Ginny to her bathroom and he saw her use a damp face towel to wipe her breasts clean. When she was done, she smiled up at Harry through the mirror's reflection and said, "is someone in need of releasing some urges?"

Harry grinned widely back at her through the mirror's reflection as he walked up behind her, put his arms around her and gently whispered into her ear, "yes please."

They walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Harry took off his bathrobe and then he took hold of Ginny's bathrobe. He undid it and opened it. He then dropped his gaze down to her breasts that were showing through her half-way opened red silk corset and he put his hands on them. He started to gently fondle them before back up into Ginny's eyes and then started to kiss her ever so gently. He then slipped his hands under the shoulders of her bathrobe and let it slip to the ground without pulling away from Ginny's lips. He then picked Ginny up and gently lay her on the bed before laying down beside her. Ginny then opened her legs widely for him and he positioned himself in between them and then continued to kiss Ginny more passionately this time and she deepened their kiss by opening his mouth with her tongue.

Harry then slipped his fingers into Ginny's canal and he was happy to notice that Ginny was wet and ready for him. He then moved up and put his shaft into Ginny slowly and then he slowly continued to thrust into her. Minutes later the two of them were pumping faster and harder.

"Oh yes... at last... my Gin... you... have... no... idea... how I... long... for you... night and day... I love you... oh, oh, oh..." said Harry as he started to groan loudly.

Ginny then responded in between strong pelvic thrusts, "I also... long... for... you...DEEPER MY... LOVE!" begged Ginny as she whimpered with the last word.

Harry then thrust in deeper within Ginny, "OHHHHHHH... yeah... deep... now... this... I like... love..."

Harry and Ginny pumped faster and deeper with every pelvic thrust. Harry suckled at Ginny's breasts endlessly as he squeezed them and fondled them. Ginny then hooked her feet at the small of Harry's back and squeezed tightly at Harry's back with her hands as waves of orgasmic pleasure hit through her body again. Their urgent desires for each other made them groan even louder than before.

This time Ron and Hermione walked out of their bedroom along with Bill and Fleur to go down to eat some breakfast. At that instant, Harry groaned loudly in pleasure and it could be heard up and down the hallway. The two couples looked down at Harry and Ginny's bedroom door before giggling and then Ron and Bill catwhistled with a nod as the two couples made their way to the dining room.

Harry and Ginny found that the urges they had had been withheld within themselves for a long time and they kept pumping hard and deep against each other. Their bodies were now more drenched than ever in sweat after their continuing adventurous lovemaking.

Harry then turned them over and Ginny started to grind down hard on Harry as she hungrily continued to kiss him and he squeezed her bum at the same time.

"Oh yeah... that's my Gin... oh yes... mmm hmm..." whimpered Harry with ultimate pleasure as he finally slapped Ginny's bum.

Harry turned them over again and without pulling out of Ginny he continued hungrily kiss her lips and then their tongues continued to their sensual dance within their mouths.

Finally after what seemed hours of orgasmic waves of pleasure, Harry and Ginny froze as a humongous orgasm hit their bodies and they came together in unison. Once more silence dominated their room as they rode their orgasms together.. Their muscles tensed up as Ginny's insides squeezed Harry's shaft tightly until they finally found their long awaited release. Harry out of exhaustion fell on Ginny's drenched breasts and her legs fell to his sides. Their exhaustion began to overtake them and Ginny softly stroked Harry's sweat-matted hair as Harry moaned with pleasure at the feel of Ginny's hands on his head.

"Slap... on... the... bum... now that's... a... new... one... Mr. Potter..." said Ginny in between heavy pants.

Harry giggled with an effort, "Oh yes... too many... urges love... and we... did nothing... but... make love... all night..."

Ginny then said as her breath started to slow down a bit, "I don't know about you love... but now I'm truly exhausted. Actually I have never been more exhausted in my life" and Ginny began to close her eyes.

Harry commented, "Gin, I'm sorry if I wore you out love. I just sometimes get these really urges for you and I feel like ravishing you right then and there. Will you forgive me for wearing your out my princess?" said Harry.

When Harry didn't Harry didn't hear any response from Ginny, he pulled up himself with much effort and leaned down to look down at Ginny and he found out that she was dead asleep. Harry smiled and kissed her neck tenderly and all he heard from her was "mm hmm". Harry then just stood there on top of Ginny. He didn't even have the energy to pull out of Ginny. He stood there until he also fell dead asleep.

Down in the dining room, the entire family was waiting for Harry and Ginny to come down for breakfast. Ron, Hermione, Percy and Audrey walked in through the huge doors and the entire family turned towards them thinking that Harry and Ginny were with them.

Portia asked, "Where are Harry and Ginny? Aren't they coming down for breakfast?"

The two couples looked at each other and Hermione said, "I think they must have stayed up late and they didn't get enough sleep. So I don't think they will be coming down for breakfast. Perhaps for lunch before we go open Christmas presents. That's when the disillusionment charm that Harry put on the gifts will disappear."

Molly the chimed in, "I guess it was little Charlus. Sometimes little ones tend to wake up throughout the whole night."

Ron and Hermione discreetly grinned at each other remembering what actually was happening when they walked out into the hallway when were coming down for breakfast.

George then leaned over discreetly to Ron so Angelina wouldn't hear him and asked, "So Ron, by the grin on your face that you and Hermione did a minute ago. What really kept Harry and Ginny up all night?" and George gave him a big grin.

Ron then looked around so nobody would hear him. He noticed that everyone else at the table was deep in conversation or busy feeding their kids, "Let me just put it this way George, at the rate that they are going, I think that Harry and Ginny are going to have a bigger lot than mum and dad."

George's eyes went wide and quietly said, "Merlin's sacred beard! Not even Ange and I got at it like that."

A few hours later somehow Harry wound up holding Ginny in his arms under the bed sheets. He discreetly lowered the bed sheets to expose Ginny's voluptuous breasts and then caressed them tenderly with the back of his hand. For the first time, he found out what was really driving him crazy with urges. He discovered that ever since Ginny was pregnant with little Charlus and started breastfeeding him, that Ginny's breasts were slightly bigger than before. That was one of the reasons that he couldn't keep his hands to himself when Ginny breastfed little Charlus. He also realized that Ginny was so worn out from the night before that she didn't even stir at the touch of his hand on her breast. Sleep overtook him again and he fell asleep.

About an hour later, Harry woke up feeling tender caresses on his more disheveled hair. He opened his eyes and there was Ginny breastfeeding little Charlus again. He didn't even hear little Charlus cry for his milk. Harry then moved closer to Ginny and put his arms around her.

Ginny smiled down at Harry and said, "good morning my prince. Were you able to get some sleep?"

Harry smiled back at her, "Yes, I was love. I was so exhausted. When did little Charlus come in? I didn't even hear him cry."

Ginny then looked back at little Charlus and changed him to her other breast before looking back to answer to Harry, "Not long ago. I had woken up for a bit when I heard a knock at the door and little Charlus cry so I got up and went to get little Charlus."

Harry then sat up and told Ginny what he was thinking earlier, "You know what Gin? I think I know where all these odd urges are coming from. I think it has to do with your lovely breasts. I know it's not my imagination but I couldn't help but notice that they got bigger since you were pregnant with little Charlus and since you started breastfeeding him."

Ginny sheepishly giggled, "Actually, that's true Harry, they did get bigger. I send a patronus a few days ago to Healer Barrows about your urges and my breasts being bigger. She told me that it was completely normal for husbands to want a little more attention and that they tended to get more attracted to their wives when they have bigger breasts."

Harry then asked with a questioning look, "Will it go away or will it stay?"

Ginny then looked up from little Charlus, "Well, my breasts will stay a little bigger but your urges won't be as strong as they are now. They will calm down after a while. We will just have to be patient once more my love." Ginny then went back to looking down at little Charlus as she gently rocked him in her arms.

Harry then breathed a sigh of relief, "that's good. I was getting a bit worried there for a moment."

Ginny then smiled and softly cooed at little Charlus, "Are you enjoying your milk little one? Do you like it?"

Harry then grinned and said, "Come on little bloke, you have a say in this too. Tell mum that we definitely enjoy them and like them." as he arched his eyebrows.

Ginny nodded her head and smiled, "Oh Harry, Harry, I suppose I'm going to have to be patient with you too." Ginny looked back down at little Charlus who was still awake.

Harry then licked his fingers and tried to smooth down little Charlus' hairs on his head but they popped back up.

Ginny then giggled, "Oh he definitely has your type of hair Harry."

Harry then smiled at little Charlus as he played with his nose, "Whose a good little bloke? Are you a good little bloke?" and then with a more serious tone he asked little Charlus, "Are you a good little bloke when you are with mum?" Harry then put his index finger in little Charlus' hand and he squeezed it tightly. "Wow you have a good arm there little one, you should definitely try out for the Hogwarts Gryffindor quidditch team."

Harry then for the first time noticed that Ginny wasn't wearing her red corset, "Good think you took off that corset Gin or I would be ravishing you."

Ginny then grinned up at Harry and asked, "Did you like your early christmas gift love?"

Harry grinned and arched his eyebrows, "Did I like it? I loved it and enjoyed it. Even if I'm still a bit tired." said Harry and he covered his yawn.

Ginny then gasped and remembered, "Oh blimey, Harry" Ginny quickly turned around and looked at the clock on Harry's night stand and they had one hour before they had to go downstairs for lunch.

Harry then looked at Ginny with concern, "What is it Gin? Don't tell me that you got carried away last night and you forgot to do the contraceptive charm on yourself again."

Ginny shook her head, "No not that. I did it on myself last night. We have to go down to lunch in an hour and then we are due to open our christmas gifts."

Just then little Charlus pulled away from Ginny's breast and he looked up at Ginny and she said, "All done little Charlus? Looks like it and that's good because we have to go eat lunch with the family."

Harry then called Helena and then she went to change little Charlus for lunch.

Harry then got out of bed, put on his bathrobe and walked in and saw that Ginny was turning on her shower. Ginny saw him and then with a cautious look on her face said, "Harry Potter, we _have _to be downstairs for lunch in an hour."

Harry then said, "Can I shower with you if I behave love?" he said with a pleading look on his face.

Ginny gave him a serious look and then nodded with a smile, "Alright then, but _no ravishing_ your hear?"

Harry then nodded, "Yes, I promise Mrs. Potter."

The two of them got into the shower and Harry took the shampoo and softly lathered it through Ginny's hair.

"Mmm, your hands feel nice Harry." said Ginny as she close her eyes and enjoyed her husbands hands on her head.

Harry then took so bath gel and lathered it on Ginny and then put it on her shoulders and then down to her breasts. They did feel bigger and he liked that. He then moved his hands softly down her stomach and then put some more gel on her back. He lingered on her back and did a small back massage for her.

Ginny then turned around, put her arms around Harry and gave him tender kiss on his lips before saying, "That's for being good bloke and not ravishing your wife in the shower Mr. Potter"

Harry then smiled down at her as she washed his shoulder and chest and said "Well, I do feel like ravishing you Mrs. Potter, but I can see that being good has its rewards." and Harry arched his eyebrows. He then leaned down and gave Ginny a kiss on her lips and then he gently pulled back and put his arms around her waist. Ginny washed Harry's back and then put some shampoo on his hair and gently stroked his head the way he liked it.

When they were done, they dried themselves off and then they went downstairs to go to lunch with the family.

They walked into the dining room and George walked up to them with a grin and said, "rumor has it you two were _rather busy_ last night." and then he walked away. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

The entire family sat at the table and then Hermione leaned in and softly told Ginny, "Umm Ginny, you might want to use the silencing charm every night that you and Harry... you know... so nobody hears you two going at it."

Ginny looked back at Hermione with surprise, "Oh Merlin, when was that?"

Hermione then answered, "this morning before breakfast."

Ginny blushed and said, "I'll be sure to tell Harry that."

An hour later when the family went into the sitting room under the 20-foot tree and the christmas gifts of all shapes and sizes suddenly appeared under the tree. Everyone started opening their gifts and everyone in the family got a jumper from Molly with the first letter of their names. Including all the grandchildren.

There was a small box that Harry gave Ginny and Ginny looked at him with a questioning look, "Harry, it couldn't be more jewelry. I already have plenty of that."

Harry smiled and gave Ginny a peck on her lips, "No Gin, I promise it's not jewelry but it's something special I had ordered for our first christmas and its a tradition that I would like to continue."

Ginny opened the small square box and inside was christmas tree decoration. It was a moving picture of Harry, Ginny, and Charlus sitting on one of the couches at Potter Cottage. In the picture, Harry was putting his arm around Ginny and kissing Ginny's cheek as she giggled and then they would look down at little Charlus. In the moving picture, Charlus takes hold of Ginny's finger as she begins to gently rock him as Harry leans down to kiss his forehead.

Tears began to slide down Ginny's cheeks and then Harry said, "Turn the decoration around. It has an inscription love."

_Our First Christmas_

_Harry, Ginny and_

_Little Charlus Potter_

Ginny then put her arms around Harry's neck and put her head on his shoulder for a long moment and then pulled back to say, "Thank you Harry. It's beautiful. I will cherish it forever and yes. I agree on making it a tradition."

Harry and Ginny hugged again as everybody looked on and some had tears sliding down their cheeks. Another Christmas had come and this one had become a special one as the family had grown bigger and they were able to spend it together. The whole family went back to opening more gifts as the big snowflakes fell outside on the Black Manor gardens.


	55. Chapter 55: The Long Mission (P 1)

_A/N: My fellow readers. I would like to start this by saying thank you to Sunshine72, Penguinfantoo, Michael4HPGW, and mom52575 for their reviews. I would also like to thank you for your get well wishes. They were very comforting! Thanks to Penguinfantoo for catching that mistake in the previous chapter. It has been corrected. With a lot of effort and hard work, I was finally able to write this chapter. I hope you will find it a bit adventurous as I did. I noticed that as I was writing this chapter, I thought about extending it and separating it into two parts. So here goes the first part. On to Chapter 55..._

**Chapter 55: The Long Mission (P 1)**

**At Potter Cottage:**

It was February now and the snow was still falling outside. Little Charlus was now five months old. Harry, Ginny, and little Charlus were in the second floor sitting room playing. They had just finished their breakfast when suddenly Charlus and Dorea arrived at the portraits and began to talk with the young couple.

"Well, what do we have here? This must be young little Charlus. My how he has grown." said the older Charlus in the portrait.

Dorea smiled as she looked in closer, "Yes, in fact, he looks just like Harry when he was a baby. The only difference is his reddish-brown hair. Other than that, it's the same green eyes and hair which appears to be rather persistent as Harry's"

Harry and Ginny were sitting on one of the rugs as Harry shook a little silver rattle. Harry had given little Charlus the silver rattle as a christmas present. On the back it had the month of his birth inscribed on the back. Little Charlus smiled every time that someone shook the rattle.

Harry and Ginny turned around to greet at the portraits as little Charlus looked at the portraits with curiosity.

Harry then showed little Charlus the portraits and said, "Look Charlus, that's your great-grandfather Charlus, whom you are named after and that's your great-grandmother Dorea"

Little Charlus soon lost interest and he went back to trying to shake the rattle on his own and he just wound up putting his mouth on it. Ginny noticed and she gently took the rattle and helped little Charlus shake it and he smiled once more.

Dorea then smiled, "So, is the little bloke now sleeping a little more at night time?"

Harry turned around, "Yes, he's now actually sleeping throughout the whole night."

Ginny then grabbed a jingling snitch and jingled it for little Charlus and he smiled again and then she said, "It was actually fortunate for us that Charlus slept most nights but he would sometimes wake up during the night. It was frustrating for Harry and I."

Harry looked at Ginny and winked at her and she just smiled and went back to jingling the snitch at little Charlus.

The elder Charlus in the portrait then spoke, "Ah yes, those were the nights. Do you remember Dorea? James used to cry almost every night and we barely got any sleep at all for the first 8 months!" he exclaimed.

Ginny then said, "I suppose he got that from my side of the family. We usually tend to be heavy sleepers. The only time little Charlus got up was when he needed a nappy change or when he needed to get fed."

Dorea then gave a gentle smile and turned to Ginny, "So Ginny dear, how have you come along staying here at Potter Cottage. I remember Harry here and the elves telling me that it was difficult for you at first."

Ginny gave a small smile, "Yes, it has been very difficult for me to become fond of this house. I still find it a bit difficult when Harry is not here. However, having little Charlus now makes it a bit better."

Harry then said jokingly, "I told you so love" and he giggled.

Ginny pretended to give him a serious look, "Harry Potter, it has not been easy for me and it still isn't."

The Charlus portrait then spoke up, "I suppose we better now leave this nice couple now Dorea dear. Let's go to the library portraits and take a nap. I'm a bit tired." Dorea nodded and then Harry and Ginny said their farewells to the portraits.

Harry then took little Charlus in his arms as Ginny shook the silver rattle, "Look Charlus! Shake, shake, shake. Do you like it?" and Ginny smiled at a smiling little Charlus.

All of the sudden little Charlus frowned and he began to cry. Ginny frowned as she got up and took little Charlus from Harry's arms and sat on the couch with him, "What is it little Charlus? Do you need a nappy change or are you hungry sweetheart?" Ginny checked and found out that little Charlus didn't need his nappy changed and he wasn't hungry.

Harry went to the couch to sit next to Ginny and looked down at a weepy Charlus, "Oh Charlus, little bloke, why are you crying? You don't have a fever do you?"

Ginny put her hand on his forehead and she shook her head at Harry and then Ginny noticed something white at the bottom of little Charlus' mouth, "Hang on, look Harry, what in Merlin's name does little Charlus have in his mouth?"

Harry then gently pried little Charlus' mouth open and then he smiled, "Oh Gin, he's what Bill, Fleur and everyone have been talking about, little Charlus is teething! That's his first tooth. I heard that it can hurt sometimes."

Ginny look closely at little Charlus' mouth and smiled, "Oh my gosh, yes, he's teething. Oh Harry! It's his first tooth!" and Ginny leaned up to give Harry a kiss on the lips. Harry then put his arm around her more tightly and deepened their kiss as little Charlus looked on.

Harry and Ginny pulled away breathless and noticed that little Charlus was looking up at them. Harry then grinned and looked down at little Charlus and said, "What can I say little bloke, you have a very beautiful mum" and he turned back up to smile lovingly to his wife and Ginny giggled.

Just then Harry stood still with a serious look on his face and Ginny said, "What Harry? What is it?" with a concerned look on her face.

Harry just put his index finger to his lips and said, "Shhh"

Harry had gotten a silent patronus from Moore:

_Potter there has been an attack at Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks. Several people were hurt and one died. It is death eater related. The people in the area saw the death eater sign in the sky. You will do a formal investigation there and then you will be off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to help put up some more protecting wards. When you have completed your task there, you are to apparate to St. Ives Island in Cornwall. That is where the death eaters of this attack are assumed to come from. Then you will be apparating between Cloghmore, Castlebar, Aberdeen, Edinburgh, and now we have found new death eater activity in Yorkshire. Yes, this is going to take a long time so you better pack up for anywhere from 4 to 5 months, perhaps longer. You will also be on a 24-hour on call should you need to apparate to any of the previously mentioned places at a moment's notice. This may very well be considered one of our most dangerous missions so please be on the alert. You will need to report to the Ministry for Magic Atrium. You and 60 other aurors will be apparating to these parts throughout the UK. You will need to report to the Ministry by 6:00pm sharp._

Harry then put his face in his hands and sighed in frustration.

Ginny sat closer to him with little Charlus wiggling on her lap and put her arm around him, "Harry, love, what is it?" Ginny said now with a worried look on her face.

Harry then put his face up and looked at Ginny straight in the eyes, "Gin, I have been called to go on another mission. It appears that the situation is getting worse. Please be careful when you or the family go out with the children. I think it will be wise that Andromeda and little Teddy come and stay with you while I'm away."

Ginny frowned, "Not another one Harry. How long will you be gone this time? A week? A month?" she said as she searched his eyes for an answer. Little Charlus felt the tense moment and he started to cry. Ginny then put little Charlus against her shoulder and tried to comfort him by gently patting his back.

Harry then gave her a serious look, "No Gin, this mission is not going to be a week or a month. I will be gone anywhere from 4 to 5 months. Merlin knows, maybe longer."

A tear went down Ginny's cheek, "Oh no, please Harry, don't say that it's going to be for that long."

Harry then took her face in his hands and said, "Gin, you are feeling a little fonder of Potter Cottage now and you will have little Charlus this time to keep you company. You can ask Andromeda and little Teddy to come stay for safety and so you feel less lonely as well."

Ginny then looked down at the floor before looking back up at Harry, "It's not the same Harry and I always get worried when you go away. I'm still not as fond of this house. I don't think I ever will. Especially with you away."

Harry then got up and apparated to their bedroom and within moments Ginny apparated there too with Charlus. Ginny stood there holding on tightly to Charlus as she saw Harry pack his things. He then got his auror wool traveling cape, his broom with the sack, and his bag.

Ginny then called for Helena who then came and took little Charlus to his bedroom suite.

When Harry was done packing, Harry and Ginny ate a quick lunch in their bedroom sitting room. She then got up to go look out at the snow fall in the gardens through their bedroom window. Harry then got up and stood behind Ginny and put his arms around her waist. There was only one thing that Harry knew that would help Ginny feel better ever since they first came to Potter Cottage. He gently nuzzled her neck and let his hands linger up and down her stomach. He then started to plant loving kisses on her neck. Harry then turned her around and kissed her ever so tenderly on the lips. He then gently pulled back and saw that there were silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Harry took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He then waved his hand and their clothes disappeared. He picked Ginny up and lay her on their bed. He waved his hand again and put a sealing charm on the sitting room and bedroom doors. Harry then lay down next to her and looked intently into her brown eyes and then closed his eyes as he leaned down to lovingly shower his wife's lips with gentle kisses. She then put her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss.

Harry pulled back softly and said, "Gin, I'm going to miss you and Charlus so much. Merlin knows when I will be able to see the both of you again."

Ginny looked up at him and said, "Harry please be careful and write owls as often as you can so I know that you are alright" and she searched his eyes for his response as she took his face in her hands.

Harry nodded, "You know that I will write as often as I can and I will come home even if its late" and he gave her a sad smile.

Ginny then leaned up and kissed him and said, "Yes, it doesn't matter the hour that you come but I prefer that you come home late than never" and tears began to roll down her face again.

Harry leaned down and kissed her more passionately and he waved his hand and brought their silk bedsheets over them and threw a jet of fire and got the fire in the fireplace crackling.

He then leaned down again to kiss her more fiercely as her hands began to play with his hair at the nape of his neck. His hand then moved past her neck and made its way to her breast. There he tenderly caressed it and fondled it. Soon he started to feel her moan into their kisses. She arched her back so that she could thrust her breasts towards Harry's warm hands. Ginny took her hand and let it linger down his chest, past his stomach, down below his belly until it reached Harry's shaft.

He then spoke, "Gin, you know what happens when you do that don't you?" and she gave him a small sad smile.

She nodded and said, "Please Harry, make love to me. Show me how much you love me before you go away." All the while she was caressing his shaft and moving her hand up and down on it. Harry started to moan before he could answer, "Yes, my Gin. I will. I will show you how much I love you. I will never stop loving you."

Harry leaned down to kiss Ginny passionately as their hands continued to please the other in a sensual yet loving way. Harry's kisses then began to kiss Ginny hungrily and he moved himself on top of her. Ginny whimpered with pleasure into their kiss as she moved her hands down to Harry's back and spread her legs widely for him. He positioned himself in between her legs and continued to kiss her as he now kneaded and squeezed her breasts as the urge within him for her rose.

"Oh Gin, I'm going to miss holding you my love. It's going to be torture being away from you. I love you my Gin" he said in between hungry kisses.

Ginny then moaned into their kisses and managed to say, "I'm going to miss you and I also love you my Harry."

Harry then put his shaft at her womanhood and gently thrust it inside her. Their bodies soon began to move in syncopation as they both started to feel the ecstatic pleasure from each other's bodies.

Harry then groaned as he started to moved faster as his orgasm grew close and the urges within him grew stronger for her. "Oh my... Gin..., you are... so beautiful..." he told her in between hard thrusts.

Ginny arched her back and moaned before saying, "Please Harry... show me... how much... you love... me... go deeper... please... I need... to feel... all... of... you... inside of... me..." she said in between their pelvic thrusts and as her hands stroked his back with intensity.

He started to suckled her breasts desperately and said, "Yes... going... deeper... I also... want to... feel all... of... you... my love... going deeper... OHHHH!" and Harry groaned loudly as he pushed in even deeper into Ginny's deepest depths.

Ginny groaned loudly and said, "YES!... please fill... all... of... me... my Harry..." and suddenly she felt him fill her completely.

They didn't go too fast or too slow but enough to prolong their orgasmic pleasures as their bodies soon became engulfed with beads of sweat from their amorous lovemaking. It wasn't just the urgent lovemaking that they usually felt but the lovemaking where they were desperate to show how much they loved each other. They wanted to treasure the last few hours that they had together for one another. Harry then gradually started to feel his body tense up and he pulled away from her breasts so that he could dig his face into the pillow next to his wife's wildflower-scented hair. He wanted to come with as much intensity as possible as his way of showing her how much love he had for her. Ginny squeezed her hands tighter on Harry's back as her body also tensed and could feel her womanhood grow extremely tight around him as she too felt the greatest and most intense orgasm ever. Their pelvic thrusts suddenly came to a silent stand still as they rode one of their most intense and strong orgasms that they ever felt with each other. They stood there for what seemed like a long time until they finally and slowly began to find their release and he finally fell once more upon her breasts. When he did fall on her breasts, Ginny put her hands on his head and caressed him as tenderly as she could for what may be a long time before she could do it again. She even did something that she never had done before when she caressed his head, she reached down and kissed it tenderly.

When their heavy breathing subsided, Harry with much difficulty pulled out of Ginny and went to put on his auror uniform and robes as Ginny curled up in bed as silent tears slid down her face. She looked at the clock on Harry's nightstand and noticed that he only had enough time to get dressed and go. With much difficulty as well, Ginny got out of bed, got dressed, went to get little Charlus, and then came back to their bedroom.

When Harry walked out of his closet fully dressed, he then went over to Ginny and put the Potter crest necklace around her neck. He then took hold of her and Charlus and apparated them to the grand entrance hall.

Harry then took Ginny into his arms and held her tightly in his arms for a while. Ginny then took out a picture in a small square frame. It was a picture of the three of them when little Charlus was three months old. It was the same picture that he had used to put on the christmas ornament.

With tears rolling down her eyes, Ginny said, "Something to remember us by. Please, for the love of Merlin, be careful Harry. I wouldn't know how to live on without you."

Little Charlus was now crying again at the tenseness of the moment that Harry and Ginny were sharing between the two of them.

Harry then picked up his things and said, "Gin, I will try to be careful. You take care of yourself and little Charlus for me." Harry then looked down to a frowning little Charlus and took hold of his little hand and said, "Charlus, you be a good sport and do everything your mum says. You hear?" Then Harry put his arms around Ginny's back and kissed her fiercely and then he gently pulled away to give little Charlus a kiss on his forehead and they walked out to the front doorsteps. Harry walked out into the snow, turned around and looked at an anxious Ginny and sniffing Charlus as he disapparated on the spot with a tears sliding down his own cheeks.

Ginny stood there on the doorstep and started to silently cry as she held on tightly to little Charlus in her arms. Ginny then looked up at the snowy sky and said, "Please Merlin, whatever you do, keep Harry safe and bring him back home safely" as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

**At the Ministry for Magic:**

Harry apparated at the Ministry for Magic and he made his way to the atrium as he dried his tears with the sleeve of his auror wool cape. He walked into the atrium and he had never in his life seen so many aurors before.

Ron came up to him with a frown on his face, "Mate, can you believe it? We are going to be away for 4 months or more? I told Hermione to go to Potter Cottage and stay there while I was away if that's okay with you."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that's fine Ron. With all these attacks, they all need to be together. I hope Hermione goes to Potter Cottage. It would do Ginny a world of good. Ginny was again in one of her states when I left. Not to mention poor little Charlus was crying too."

Harry and Ron then turned to see Charlie walk up to them, "Well, it looks like I'm coming with you blokes again. It looks like there will be dragons involved again on this mission."

Harry and Ron shook their heads in frustration, "Not again. Anything but those blasted Chinese Fireball dragons. I barely got any sleep last time" said Ron with a frown.

Neville then came up to them, "Did you hear, apparently this mission is so big and dangerous that Millburgh and Moore are coming along this time."

Harry then had a thought, "Hang on, what about the students at Hogwarts? That's near Hogsmeade."

Seamus came up and said, "I heard another auror say that when some of us apparate to Hogsmeade, they are going to go put up extra strong wards along with the Hogwarts professors. They said that they are not going to take any chances this year."

Neville then added, "This is not even the half of aurors that Millburgh and Moore called in. The others are coming from other parts of the UK and Ireland and they will be apparating here at the Ministry before going to their first assigned location."

**In a cave under a Yorkshire moor:**

The elder death eater spoke, "So it looks like now they are understanding that we mean business about cleaning our precious wizarding world from those retched mudbloods and those who are unworthy."

A man walked up to the elderly death eater, "Sir, I'm here as you ordered."

The elder death eater gave a wicked laugh, "Walden Mcnair, feels good to be on the other side of Azkaban doesn't it? You owe your gratitude to one of your fellow companions here."

Macnair turned to him and nodded, "Yes, I suppose that the appreciation is in order."

The elder death eater then spoke again, "Now, back to business. As it turns out we have another person who will be gladly working at the Ministry for us. Nobody would suspect of him much really." He then looked around the table with penetrating eyes at the other death eaters, "I imagine that there are none of us in the slightest intent or assumption of betraying us. Because you know that traitors will not be tolerated and they will..." he then suddenly took out his wand with a swishing sound and pointed it at his fellow death eaters, one by one before speaking again in a thunderous voice, "THEY WILL BE KILLED!"

The death eaters all discreetly pulled back and shook their heads no.

The older death eater then gave a devilish smile, "Good, it is good to know where we all stand in this matter." He then got up from the round table and looked at each of the death eaters from behind before he spoke again, "The 40 of you know that there are certain people out there who were the cause for our dear Lord Voldemort's death and we will need to address that issue here and now. We will need to do it, little by little until we have reach our culprit and then..." he squeezed his hand so tight that it trembled and continued to speak, "we will have them in our hands and KILL THEM! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!"

All the death eaters then nodded their heads in agreement.

**Back at the Ministry for Magic:**

Millburgh then put his hands up and then separated the aurors into groups of ten and told them what their first assigned area was. When Millburgh came to Harry's group of aurors he said, "and the ten of you will be assigned to go to Hogwarts, get in contact with Minerva McGonagall to get together with the other professors to put up the extra wards around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Send me a silent patronus when the assignment as been completed. Potter, you will be in charge of this assignment so you send the report when the assignment is complete."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir." Within moments, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Ron, Traverson, Grayson, Carrickston, Miller and four other aurors took hold of each other's shoulders and they disapparated to Hogwarts.

Harry looked up at his dear Hogwarts from the iron gates. He never thought that he would have to go back to Hogwarts during an auror assignment again. Hagrid came to the gates and recognized Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville.

"Well, how are you young blokes?" asked Hagrid with a smile.

The four young aurors went up to give Hagrid a quick hug and then they said some quick greetings.

Harry's face then grew serious and he said, "Hagrid, we were sent here by the Ministry to see Professor McGonagall on urgent business."

"Er yeah, let me take the 10 of yer to her" said Hagrid as he held his lamp up and led them up the familiar path.

Harry looked around and a flood of memories went through his head as he walked the hallways again. He remembered how he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked the hallways when they were studying, searching for their missions and when he would sneak around a corner to kiss Ginny. Suddenly they happen to pass by the Room of Requirement. For a minute, he remembered when he proposed to Ginny that fateful night:

_When Ginny opened her eyes, she was in a candlelit room with a champagne bottle and two glasses on a table next to her. Beyond the table, she saw a four poster king sized canopy bed with a red silk cover and gold embroidery on it. She looked at the ceiling and it was charmed to show the snow falling sky like in the Great Hall. The fire was crackling nearby to the bed. When Ginny turned back around, she saw that Harry was down on one knee._

_"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I adored you from the moment I saved you from the Chamber of Secrets. Since then, our friendship has blossomed into a very precious and profound love. I found you brave and strong as you stood up to the harshness of quidditch." Harry suddenly pondered his words and said, "Did I just say quidditch. How unromantic of me" and they both nodded and gave a small laugh. Then Harry continued, "Anyhow, your flaming beauty has intoxicated with each day that passes. I admired you as we fought in the Second War against Voldemort here at Hogwarts. I am truly captured by your kindness and your virtue. Headstrong but gentle too. Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have fallen in love with you from the day I set eyes on you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I just don't know how I could ever live without you. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor of being marrying me?" said Harry as he took her hand and gave her a kiss on it._

_"Aww, Harry, that was so lovely! Yes Harry! I will marry you" she said as she smiled down at him._

_Harry then took out a small green velvet box and opened it. Inside was a one carat emerald cut stone surrounded by diamonds on a diamond band._

_"Oh Harry, I couldn't! It must have been very expensive!" said Ginny as she gently pulled away._

_"Gin, it was my mother's. It was in the vault, the day I found your green crystal pendant. It was the same ring that my father gave my mother. I saw it in the pictures that Hagrid gave me before I came to Hogwarts for my first year._

_"Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?" she said as this time Harry took back her hand and put the ring on her left ring finger. It slid on perfectly. Tears began to slide down Ginny's cheeks._

_Harry stood up and kissed Ginny gently on her lips. He pulled her in closer as their kisses grew more heatedly and passionate._

Harry continued remembering what happened next in the Room of Requirement. It was the first time he had taken her. It was the first time that she had become his. The time where she wanted to be his and only his:

_Harry positioned himself on top of Ginny and kissed her and then looked down at Ginny._

_"Ginny, I need you. I really do" said Harry as he looked down at her, with his eyes engulfed with the pleasure that she was giving his shaft with her fingers._

_"Harry, I also need you... desperately" she said as Harry arched his brows in surprise._

_"Are you sure you are ready this time Ginny? I don't want to rush you if you are not ready. I also want you badly, but if you're not read..." stopped Harry in mid-sentence not sure what else to tell Ginny._

_"Harry" she said as she took his face in her hands and looked up at him tenderly. "I'm ready. Tonight is the night. You are the one and only man I want to give my innocence to" she said with a gentle smile at him._

_"Are you certain Gin?" said Harry, still with a look of concern on his face._

_"I'm sure Harry. I love you" said Ginny and she opened her legs even wider for him._

_"You are amazing you know that Gin" said Harry as he looked one last time down at her before positioning himself at her entrance. Ginny put her hands around to Harry's back and Harry placed his shaft at Ginny's entrance._

_He slowly moved his shaft in until he felt the resistance from within her body. Harry knew that this was going to hurt his dear Ginny but he was going to have to do it somehow._

_He looked down at her and he could see the trust in her eyes._

_He pulled out and then he thrust himself inside her with one quick and swift move._

_He felt Ginny gasp and cry out in pain. "Ow!". She was so tight that he knew that he had hurt her terribly. When he looked up to see Ginny, there were silent tears going down Ginny's cheeks._

_"Oh Gin, love, I'm so sorry that it hurt you. Could you ever forgive me?" he said with a pained look on his face._

_"It's alright Harry, it had to happen sooner or later" and she tried to smile up at him._

_"Are you sure you will be alright?" asked Harry and she nodded. He slowly pulled out once more and this time he went back in very slowly. He noticed that she was still very sore from the puncture by his shaft._

_His slow movements soon began to pick up speed. Ginny's hands began to squeeze Harry's back and they made their way down to Harry's bum. Shortly thereafter, they finally found a rhythm that they both soon got used to. _

Just as they left the hallway that the Room of Requirement was on, Harry remembered the last few moments that night in the Room of Requirement:

_Harry pulled them up and out of the bed. He went to the bathroom, put bubbles in and let the hot water fill the huge bathtub. He then stepped into it and helped Ginny in by putting out his hand for her. he sat down against the wall of the bathtub and Ginny lay back against his chest._

_Once more the scent of her hair engulfed his senses._

_"Harry, thank you for such a wonderful night. I'm also thankful to have found a wonderful man like you" said Ginny as she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as Harry's hands came around her flat stomach._

_"Thank you for wanting to marry me my beautiful fiancé" said Harry as he kissed her head and smelled the scent of her hair._

_"Wow, I'm Harry Potter's fiancé. That's going to take some getting used to" said Ginny as she turned around and gave Harry a kiss on the lips. A kiss that soon took them on another adventure of lovemaking._

All of the sudden, Harry found himself having an urge for Ginny and now he wished more than ever that he was at her side so that he could ravish her once again.

Hagrid and the ten aurors finally arrived to the phoenix staircase and Hagrid said the password and then the 11 of them walked it up and at the top, Hagrid knocked at the door.

From behind the door, Harry heard the familiar voice that he heard for a long time since he was a first year student at Hogwarts.

"Come in" said McGonagall.

The 11 of them walked into the office. Harry was surprised to see that really hadn't changed since he had last left Hogwarts. McGonagall put her quill down and gave a small smile when she saw her four former students.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Finigan. Oh dear! Please, forgive me. You are aurors now. I suppose old habits are hard to get rid of." and McGonagall gave a small smile again before her face grew into the all to familiar stern look, "It is a shame that we have to meet again under these circumstances but on behalf of Hogwarts and myself, we are truly appreciative for your assistance in putting up extra wards around Hogwarts in order to help keep our students safer."

Harry then spoke up, "Actually Professor, the pleasure is all ours."

McGonagall then stood up from behind her desk and said, "Shall we go then? The other professors are waiting for us in the Great Hall.

Harry nodded as did the other aurors and they walked down the familiar hallways and staircases to the Great Hall. When Harry saw the doors, he remembered the night that he brought Ginny and they had their little adventure on the staff table:

_Harry very quietly opened the doors to the Great Hall. He led Ginny into the Great Hall and then he closed the two huge doors. He waved his hand and put a silencing charm on the entire Great Hall. He then led Ginny in between the tables._

_"Harry, I didn't know you wanted to go for it on the Gryffindor table, officially I mean" she said with a smirk on her face._

_"No Ginny, not on the Gryffindor table this time... up there", Harry signaled the staff table at the front._

_"Oh Harry no! No that is not possible. Like my brother Ron says, now you truly have gone mental" as she tried to pull Harry back, but to no avail._

_When they finally reached the staff table, Harry walked her around and he sat on the headmistress's throne-like wooden chair and then sat Ginny on top of his lap. The chair easily fit the two of them._

_"Harry, what on earth are you doing?" asked Gin with a bit of fear on her face._

_"Don't worry Gin, nobody will hear us and..." he waved his hand around them and then said " or see us. You see love, I put a silencing charm on the Great Hall and I put an invisibility charm around us as well. Ginny took the opportunity to use her wand to put the contraception spell on herself._

_"Harry James Potter you are truly incorrigible!" said Ginny and she kissed him on the lips._

_Harry deepend their kiss and it soon turned into a passionate one. His hand soon started to hike the side of Ginny's leg and all the way to her thigh._

Harry giggled discreetly to himself at the thought of what had happened the following morning and George and Angelina's reaction when they eventually found out during the party at Brighton:

_"What did you say about McGonagall and the look on her face" asked George with a smirk as he walked out on the balcony with Angelina._

_Harry gasped, he thought nobody heard them and he blushed._

_"Ahhh, your looks tell all Harry" said a grinning George "Do you care to share the little tale with us?" he said looking down at Angelina who was already giving him the look._

_"George, if you must know" said Ginny as she looked out at the ocean, "Harry and I... Harry and I... umm, we did it on the staff table at Hogwarts in the Great Hall" and Ginny sighed silently in relief._

_"You what?!" said George and Angelina out loud._

_"I think you heard Ginny right" Harry said clarifying Ginny's explanation._

_"We started it all on McGonagall's chair and the rest is history" said Ginny still looking out at the ocean._

_"Wicked!" said George, earning him a smack on the back of his head. "We should of tried that Angelina" and he got another smack on the back of his head. "Ow!" and he rubbed the back of his head._

Harry walked into the Great Hall and he looked up at the ceiling. Just like when he saw it his first year, it was charmed and he could see the snowflakes falling outside. All the Hogwarts professors gave Harry a friendly nod and then their faces became expressionless as they all went into the courtyard. They all signaled each other, then pointed their wands to the sky and suddenly there were jets of light flying into the air as the wards began to surround all around Hogwarts. After several hours of putting up several potent protective wards on the Hogwarts school grounds. Harry and the other nine aurors turned towards McGonagall.

McGonagall gave them a small smile and said, "Auror Potter and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming to help us. Hogwarts and myself are truly grateful for your time and services."

Harry smiled back and said, "For Hogwarts, anything Professor McGonagall. If you should need further assistance, please don't hesitate to contact the Auror Department at the Ministry."

They all said their brief farewells and Harry then the ten aurors apparated in Hogsmeade to question the people who had witnessed the attacks and the death. After another few hours of intense questioning, Harry sent a silent patronus to Millburgh and Moore:

_From the witnesses we can definitely confirm that it was death eater related. All the witnesses also vouch and account to seeing the death eater sign in the sky. It approximately took place between 6 and 7 in the morning. The Three Broomsticks has been completely destroyed to the ground. Madam Rosmerta definitely has intentions of rebuilding it though. It should be considered that there should be aurors assigned to the area of Hogsmeade as soon as possible._

Carrickston then came up to Harry, "Potter, are you all done sending the report to Millburgh and Moore on the death eater activities here?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, we're done here. I hope that Millburgh and Moore send some aurors to keep surveillance on the area. For now the ten of us are to apparate to Cornwall. As you may recall, it is where these death eaters are suspected to come for the area.

Within minutes, the ten auror apparated a few miles outside of St. Ives Island, Cornwall on the far Southwest coast. Harry remembered that the last time that one of his missions had taken him to the ocean was up in Scotland near Cloghmore. The ten aurors set up camp and then set up survillance immediately. Four aurors including Harry were going to be up for the night surveillance while the other slept. Harry was thankful that the three younger aurors were up for surveillance. He didn't feel like talking to anybody. The late night surveillance was perfect for him to not only do his job but to gather his day's thoughts as to what had happened. It was hard to believe that his day had started out with his loving Ginny and his little Charlus at Potter Cottage. He had expected that they would have a nice rest of the day. Even if he knew that he could be called to a mission at any moment. His feeling were feeling vulnerable, especially after having made love to Ginny that afternoon for what would be in a long time. Then his assignment to Hogwarts brought him a whirlwind of memories that he, Ron, and Hermione had shared. He was especially feeling lonesome now after remembering the memories that he had shared with Ginny during their earlier years at Hogwarts. Harry continued to document his surveillance every hour. Harry had a top of the line sneakoscope that all aurors got. He had it handy for any nearby suspcisious activity. He also had the latest secrecy sensor. Suddenly by 5 am in the morning, he saw some activity near the shore. His secrecy sensor needle was slightly wavering and Harry took out his binoculars to take a better look. There was someone wearing a black hooded cape and then suddenly disappeared walking across the beach and into a sea cliff. Harry noted it and made note of mentioning it to Millburgh and Moore. Harry suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and it was Ron.

Ron gave him a small smile, "At least no dragons yet. With the sea just over there kind of helped me sleep nicely all night. Night watch is over, why don't you go get some sleep and then some breakfast."

Harry nodded and said, "Just be on the lookout Ron, I saw some suspicious activity down there not long ago. None other than a black caped person and they disappeard into the sea cliff."

Ron nodded, "Blimey! They are just everywhere. Just like when Voldemort was around. If you're writing to Ginny, it's more than likely that Hermione is with her. Please write and send her my love."

Harry nodded and then left. He went back to his and Ron's tent. Harry was exhausted but just like he had promised Ginny, he took some time to write her an owl. When he was finished, he folded it, took an auror department owl and send him off. How Harry wished for the first time that he could whisk himself away to Potter Manor to wake up next to his wife. However, his duty was to protect his wizarding world and above all, his loving Ginny and and precious little Charlus.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Ginny walked back into the palatial home with Charlus tightly in her arms. Within moments, Andromeda, little Teddy and Hermione arrived at Potter Cottage. Ginny was sitting in the afternoon sitting room and looking out at the window with a blank stare.

Hermione walked into the sitting room with Andromeda and Little Teddy. Andromeda put little Teddy down and he started to walk towards Ginny while Hermione and Andromeda stood at the sitting room doorway.

When Teddy finally arrived to where Ginny was, he put his little hands on her legs and called out to her, "Gin, Gin!"

Ginny was so engrossed looking outside at the falling snow that she didn't notice little Teddy at her feet. Here eyes were red from crying all afternoon and little Charlus had long since fallen asleep on her shoulder as she still held him tightly in her arms. As if holding to him for dear life.

Little Teddy tried calling out to Ginny again, "Gin, Gin!" and he took hold of her legs again. Still Ginny didn't respond.

Hermione turned around to look at Andromeda and she had the same questioning look on her face as Andromeda only responded by shrugging her shoulders.

Hermione then walked across the huge sitting room and she put her arm around Ginny, "Ginny? Love? Are you alright?"

Without turning away Ginny said in a monotone voice, "He's gone Hermione. Harry's gone off on another mission. It appears that he's going to be gone for a long time and we have no idea when he's going to come back." Ginny then leaned her head onto little Charlus' back and let silent tears slide down her cheeks again.

Hermione couldn't help herself as tears also began to slide down her cheeks as she put her head Ginny's other shoulder and started to look out the window at the falling snow. The snowflakes that were now falling were a lot bigger now.

Andromeda then called, "Terrin!"

Terrin appeared, "Yes, Mrs. Tonks."

Andromeda then frowned and looked down at the elf before saying, "Mistress Ginny and Mistress Hermione aren't feeling very well. Please have some herbal tea brought."

"Yes Mrs. Tonks" said Terrin and he disapparated. A few minutes later, he put three teacups and some tea on one of the coffee tables.

Andromeda then called, "Helena"

Helena appeared, "Yes Mrs. Tonks."

Andromeda then said without turning her gaze away from Hermione and Ginny, "Please take Master Charlus and Master Teddy to Master Charlus' nursery upstairs."

"Yes Mrs. Tonks" said Helena and then she took little Teddy and waited for Ginny to give little Charlus to her.

Andromeda walked up to Ginny, put her arm around her and said, "Go on Ginny dear. You give little Charlus to Helena and then the three of us can go drink some tea to help settle our nerves."

Ginny shook her head and holding little Charlus even closer to her, "I'm not letting go of him. If anything should happend to Harry, he is the only precious thing I would have left of him in the world."

Hermione then dried her tears and said, "Don't worry Ginny. He's not going anywhere. Besides, he's asleep. Go ahead and give the baby to Helena."

With much difficulty, Ginny leaned over and gave little Charlus to Helena. Then she disappeared with both infants. Andromeda and Hermoine then led Ginny to the couch and they began to drink their herbal teas. Ginny remained speechless. When she was done with her tea, she disapparated to her bedroom, walked into Harry's closet, took his black cloak again from the hanger and wrapped it about her before going to lie down on Harry's side of the bed. There she stood curled up until then next morning.

The following morning Hermione knocked on Ginny's bedroom door. When she heard no answer she walked in with Millie and a breakfast tray for Ginny. When Hermione walked closer to Ginny, she noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes. Hermione noticed that Ginny couldn't sleep throughout the entire night.

Hermione helped her sit up, "Ginny, love, come on, you have to eat something so you can have energy to take care of little Charlus and so you can feed him."

Ginny stood staring into blank space and only shook her head in response as she looked out the window.

Hermione then said, "Please Ginny, eat. Do it for Harry and most of all for little Charlus who still needs you."

Ginny then turned around to look at Hermione and then Millie came around, conjured a small table and put Ginny's breakfast on it. When she was done eating. Helena knocked at the door.

Hermione turned around and said, "Yes, what is it Helena? Mistress Ginny is not feeling herself this morning."

Helena then walked up with drooped ears and a crying Charlus in her arms and said, "Pardon the intrusion Mistress Hermione but Master Charlus is hungry. I already changed his nappy."

Ginny then got up, took little Charlus from Helena, and leaned back against the bed back board on Harry's side. She undid the buttons on her cardigan and blouse and put a hungry Charlus at her breast. As soon as she did this, poor little Charlus started to suckle helplessly away at his mother's milk.

Hermione then smiled at mother and child and said, "There you see Ginny. Little Charlus needs you. You have to be strong for him."

Ginny then smiled for the first time in a long time when she looked into little Charlus' green eyes. They comforted her because it was almost like looking into Harry's very own eyes. She unconsciously tried to smooth down little Charlus' hair but it popped back up and Ginny gave a small giggle.

Hermione gave a wider smile and said, "Oh Merlin, don't tell me that Charlus has Harry's difficult hair too. Poor little bloke."

Ginny then spoke up after what seemed like a long time, "Yes, unfortunately he has Harry's rather complicated hair too."

Hermione then finally added after a while, "I don't know but, I think I feel ready to have a baby myself. I suppose I'll ask Ron when he comes back and see what he thinks."

Ginny looked up, "It's about time you thought about giving little Charlus a cousin."

The two of them then giggled for a bit and went back to smiling down at little Charlus who was beginning to play with the Potter family crest that hung around Ginny's neck.

When little Charlus was done, Ginny put him down in his bassinet and then she went into her bathroom to wipe her breast clean. While she was in the bathroom, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Ginny called out from the bathroom, "who is it?"

Terrin answered, "It is Terrin Mistress Ginny. I have an owl that just arrived for you."

At the sound of Terrin's words, Ginny didn't bother buttoning her blouse and cardigan, she just walked out of the bathroom and took the owl from Terrin. She then looked up at the elf and said, "Thank you Terrin, you may go."

Terrin then bowed and disappeared.

Ginny recognized the writing on the envelope. It was Harry's. She carefully opened it with shaking hands as Hermione looked on. The letter read:

_My dearest sleeping beauty,_

_You have no idea how difficult it was for me to disapparate away when I saw you and Charlus stand at the doorstep. It took all my energy to apparate to the Ministry. I actually thought that I would be able to spend the entire day at your side and to enjoy it with little Charlus. Had a difficult night because I had to work. I only just finished my work so here I am pouring out my heart to you my love. How I missed coming to bed to you this morning and to feel your body next to mine. Last night my urges came back and there was nothing I could do about it. I still have them for you and I fear that you are going to have to get much rest all this time because when I come home, all I'm going to do is ravish you my love. _

_How is little Charlus doing? Is he being a good little bloke? Is he doing everything that his mummy asks him to do? I suppose that any moment now Helena will be coming in to our room so that you can feed him. Merlin! He is one lucky bloke! He gets to have you whenever he wants and here I am away from you. Anyhow, please take very good care of yourself and little Charlus for me. I already miss the both of you very dearly. Tell little Charlus to behave with mummy or that I'm going to have a rather long conversation with him when I come home. I thought I would let you know that Ron is with me so it's very likely that Hermione came to stay with you. Please be there for her. Ron told me that she is also very worried for him. Ron sends all his love to her and I send all my love to you and little Charlus. I love you my darling._

_I love you wherever I am,_

_ Your Harry_

Tears began to slide Ginny's cheeks again and she gave a small sigh of relief and then she looked up at Hermione, "Harry says that Ron sends all his love to you. Harry told me that if Ron was going on this mission, Ron had asked you to come here."

Hermione wiped some tears and said, "Ron can be so sweet." Then after wiping a few more tears, Hermione put her hand on Ginny's knee and said, "Ginny, thanks for letting me stay with you while Ron is away."

Ginny then began to button up her blouse and cardigan, "It's no trouble at all Hermione, really."

**Back at St. Ives Island, Cornwall:**

When Harry woke up, Grayson came to shake him to let him know that breakfast was ready, "Come on Potter, time to get up. You have to send the night's watch report to Millburgh and Moore. You will be able to sleep some more tonight. Now go on and eat some breakfast before you do that."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Grayson." Harry went ate his breakfast and then sent his report in a silent patronus to Millburgh and Moore:

_The whole night there was no activity until 5am in the morning. It was an unidentified person in a black hooded cape. They walked across the beach and the disappeared beyond the sea cliff. There was no further activity reported. We will continue to survey the area if there is more similar activity. The wards have already been put up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

A few moments later Millburg sent a silent patronus in response:

_Very well Potter, why don't you apparate to Aberdeen and see how the activity is going on over there and then you can apparate back to St. Ives for dinner._

Harry got his sack, and his broom with sack. He told Ron where he was apparating off to and then he disapparated on the spot.

Harry apparated in Aberdeen and he ran into Millburgh, "Potter, good you're here. We are needing some aurors here at the moment. We have had a lot of death eater activity here. Last night some of our aurors who were on surveillance duty spotted some hipogriffs and acromantulas being moved into an undisclosed location. We are still trying to find that location. As far as we know we have only seen acromantulas and hipogriffs. With these blasted death eaters, one should expect anything. For now I need you to go to a small battle that has been going on since early this morning. We should be expecting the other 10 aurors for every post within the next 12 hours."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, "Yes, sir."

Millburgh then called out to him and Harry turned around, "And Potter... be careful, you have a son to think about now."

Harry nodded his head at the thought and he was off. When Harry arrived at the spot of the battle, he felt and strong desire to be able to hold his little Charlus but all he could do was go back to his tent later that night and look at the picture that Ginny had given him of them. The night before, Harry had fallen asleep with the picture under his pillow, still holding on to it.

Harry took a quick look at the surroundings and noticed that hippogriffs were flying all over the sky trying to go after aurors flying on their brooms while acromantulas tried to attack the others on the ground. All the while, death eaters were sending curses from the tip of their wands at his fellow aurors.

Harry ran quickly and climbed on his broom and kicked off the ground with his wand in hand as he started to try to petrify hippogriffs.

He saw a hippogriff coming in his direction and he shouted, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS."

The other hipogriffs in the sky saw him and started to come after him. He then shouted, "PROTEGO TOTALUM" and as the hipogriffs tried to attack him, the would just smash into the protective barrier that he had put around himself.

Then out of nowhere, he saw runespoors come out slithering along the ground. He noticed that someone had chopped off the middle head, the dreamer, only leaving the planner and the critic heads. He noticed that these could be a very dangerous combination if not careful. Harry found this interesting because two-headed runespoors were rare. Harry then remembered how he had beheaded the runespoor when he had gone on a mission to save George with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Harry signaled to one of the nearby aurors and flew to him, "Here's what we need to do. He need to pair up and then chop their heads off. It's an awful curse but it works. Let me get an approval first from Millburgh before we use it." The other auror nodded his head and Harry quickly sent a silent patronus to Millburgh:

_Millburgh, while I was at Hogwarts I came across. It is dark magic but it will kill the runespoors. It is called "sectumsempra." Your immediate response is needed._

Harry then saw a couple of acomantulas gaining on two aurors and called out "AGUAMENTI!" and the acromantulas were swept away by a wave of water.

Another hippogriff came in Harry's direction and he called out "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" and another hippogriff fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Suddenly Harry saw Berkshire and Goyle come at him and they started to send curses in his direction. Harry took hold of his firebolt and flew loops and in zigzags to prevent curses from Berkshire and Goyle from hitting him.

Suddenly he felt something hit his left arm and it was a rock. Harry winced but found out that he could still move it. He looked behind his back and there was Pansy Parkinson on her broom.

Harry then shouted at her, "I knew you would never add up to anything Parkinson."

Then to Harry's surprise he saw that Draco was in the background, behind Parkinson, "Having girls do the dirty work for you Malfoy?"

This infuriated Malfoy and he sent a curse in Harry's direction and missed, "Perhaps if you paid better attention at Hogwarts, you wouldn't have missed Malfoy" said Harry all the while trying to escape courses from all four of them.

A couple of aurors noticed Harry trying to fight off the four death eaters and they came to his aide.

Harry then screamed "LEVICORPUS!" at Parkinson and she was suddenly hanging upside down high up in the air. Then Draco shouted, "FINITE INCANTATEM!" and Parkinson got back on her broom and flew off.

Malfoy then sneered and said, "Watch your back Potter because you won't be as lucky next time."

Harry's face went red with fury and said, "IS THAT A THREAT MALFOY?!"

Malfoy then called back, "I'll let you to find that out for yourself. he he" as he laughed devilishly and flew away.

Minutes later Millburgh finally sent a silent patronus to Harry's question:

_I had to consult your idea with the Minister and as long as it is used against the enemy in personal defense, he said its alright. So you have the Ministry's and my authority to use it at your own discretion._

Harry then went flying off and told the other aurors how to attack the runespoors There were no five runespoors lurking about on the ground with the acromantulas and they too have been trained to attack anyone who was not a death eater.

Harry then landed back on the ground and told the other aurors on how to attack the runespoors but that was beginning to be a difficult task to accomplish with creatures lurking everywhere and curses flying all over the place. Then 5 more runespoors were freed by the death eaters. Harry saw that that day was going to be a very long one.

Then there was an acromantula coming his way and he called out "EXPULSO." and the acromantula blew up in front of him as its guts began to fly around him.

Harry took a quick peek at his watch and noticed that it was 9pm in the evening. He noticed that he had been fighting for nearly 12 hours straight on just 3 hours of sleep.

Harry then heard a silent patronus from Millburgh:

_Potter, you have completed your duty here. Go back to the auror base came in Aberdeen and you may apparate back to St. Ives Island in Cornwall._

Harry went back to the base camp as he was instructed and there he found Millburgh again, "Well done Potter. Be on the alert, I might need you to come back or to be on the alert to apparate elsewhere."

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

Harry then put his broom in his broom sack, grabbed his sack and apparated back to Cornwall.

Ron walked up to him and said, "So it looks like Millburgh kept you rather busy Harry. Look at you, you are a mess. Why don't you go clean up and go eat a sandwich and a nice cold pumpkin juice which is the café tent."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Ron. I'm deadly exhausted and I sure can use some sleep. Before I go to bed tonight, I'm going to send Ginny another owl."

Ron then said, "I already wrote my owl to Mione. Can you do me a big favor and send it with yours?" said Ron giving him his letter.

Harry gave him a pat on the back and said, "Of course Ron" and Harry went to clean up. After Harry did the scourgify spell on himself, he felt much better and cleaner. Even if he would have preferred sharing a shower with Ginny after a long and hard day's work.

He was off night surveillance duty and he went back to his tent to peacefully eat his sandwich and to drink his pumpkin juice as he wrote his owl to his beloved Ginny. He took out the frame from underneath his pillow and stood there a while looking at the picture. When he was done writing his owl to Ginny, he accidently dropped the frame and was lucky that it didn't break but noticed that the back of the frame had opened up. Harry noticed that there was another picture tucked in and when he opened it, he noticed that Ginny had snuck a picture of him and her on their honeymoon in the Maldives. The picture was of them dancing after their dinner when he had surprised her with a massage and musicians. In the moving picture he was holding Ginny in his arms and his hands were caressing her back. He noticed in the moving picture then that he had then pulled Ginny even closer and was kissing her passionately on the lips. All Harry had to do was close his eyes and he could remember how she felt close to his body. He remembered how exotic it felt to have Ginny's breasts press against his chest. The scent of her hair when he held her close to him always drove him crazy and most of the time was the reason why he wound up kissing her passionately. The more he continued to think about her, the stronger he felt his urges for her coming on right then and there. For the first time, since Harry left Potter Cottage, felt his shaft grow tight in his trousers. He couldn't resist anymore and he put back the picture of their honeymoon behind the flap. He closed it with the small frame clamp and put the picture with the three of them on his small nightstand and walked out of his tent. He walked to an isolated place not far from the campground and he stood behind a large rock, he unzipped his trousers and slightly dropped them along with his boxers and took his pulsating shaft and started to slide his hand on it. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Ginny stroking his shaft for him. He started moaning softly as he felt waves of orgasms hit his body. After a few more moans he quietly managed to say, "Oh Gin... my love... how I... miss you... mmm... oh yeah... it's not.. the same... but... oh yeah... all.. ohhhh!" he groaned suddenly as a sharp orgasm hit him and then he said with effort, "all... I have... to... do.. is... oh, oh, oh,... is think of... your hand on me... and ohhhhh!" said Harry with effort as he shuddered and groaned while another strong orgasm hit him. Then almost as if Ginny were there with him and could hear him say to her, "Oh Gin... I can't... bare it... I have... to let... go... I'm going to... come..." For a minute Harry swore he heard Ginny say as he imagined her hand on his shaft say, "Just let go Harry... just let it go and come." and then suddenly Harry grunted silently as he froze and squeezed his shaft and suddenly his shaft squirted his seed out onto the ground. Feeling even more exhaustion when he found his release, Harry slid down the rock and tried to catch his breath. When he caught his breath, there were suddenly tears sliding down his cheeks. Then with a broken voice he said, "Oh Ginny... how am I going to be able to bare being away from you for so long? How will I go it alone without you? I already miss you and little Charlus too much."

When Harry was done shedding his tears silently, he dried his tears with his wool cloak sleeve, he conjured a handkerchief and wiped his shaft clean. He pulled up his trousers and boxers. He went back to his tent, lay down on his cot, took the picture of his family and curled up with it against his chest until he was dead asleep from the exhaustion of work and releasing himself.

Later that night after falling asleep, Harry began to dream about his family:

_Harry arrived at the great entrance hall of Potter Cottage. He could hear Ginny calling from somewhere in the house, "Harry! Harry? Is that you?"_

_Harry called back, "Yes, love. It is I and I have come back from my mission. Where are you and little Charlus?"_

_Ginny responded back again, "In the second floor sitting room of course."_

_Harry looked at the winding staircases and he slowly went upstairs. He couldn't believe it that he was back home. He finally arrived at the door of the second floor. The door was closed to the sitting room. Harry opened up the door and inside he saw Ginny sitting on the rug holding little Charlus in her arms and she was shaking the rattle at little Charlus and made him smile._

_Ginny and Charlus looked up at Harry standing at the door and Ginny said, "Harry! You're home! What are you doing all the way over there? Come over and play with us."_

_Harry put down his things next to a couch and said, "Don't mind if I do" with a big smile on his lips._

_Harry sat down on the rug and was about to kiss Ginny_.

Just as Harry was about to kiss Ginny in his dream, he felt a pair of hands shake him and tell him, "come on mate, time to get up."

Harry was still sleeping and said, "No Ginny... please come back... don't leave me here... all alone..." and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Ron frowned and he tried shaking Harry awake again. "Harry, come on. Usually you are the one who wakes me up. You know how Millburgh likes us to be punctual mate."

Harry finally opened his eyes with tears still rolling down his eyes, he quickly sat up. He wiped his tears with his sleeve as he sniffed and looked up at Ron, "Morning Ron."

Ron then made an effort to smile down at his brother-in-law, "Morning mate, had a bit of trouble sleeping last night?"

Harry nodded his head and responded, "Yeah, I guess I did mate" said Harry now swinging his legs over the cot and putting on his glasses and put the picture back on the little night stand.

Ron then glanced from the picture to Harry and said, "You miss them a lot already don't you mate?"

Harry then turned back to the picture frame and said, "Yeah I do. I miss them terribly."

Ron then put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Come one mate, let's go get a good strong cup of coffee and some breakfast."

Harry then said, "Hang on, I was really tired last night. I'm going to go send the letters and then join you for breakfast."

Ron shook his head and said, "Don't worry about that mate. Last night I saw both letters on your night stand when I came back to the tent to get something before going on night surveillance and I sent them."

Harry smiled back at Ron and said, "Thanks, what would I do without you Ron?"

When they walked into the tent Traverson, Miller, and Carrickston sat next to Harry, "Morning" they said.

Harry then answered after taking a sip of coffee, "Morning, so what reports do you have for me after the night watch surveillance of the area?"

Ron was the first to speak up, "This morning I saw more caped figures walk across that beach. I am beginning to suspect further that it is death eater activity. We should also assume that they must have a disilusionment charm and silencing charm briging in creatures because they all had one hand in the air as if guiding something or someone."

Harry then turned to the other three aurors, "Traverson? Miller? Carrickston?"

They all shook their heads, "No suspicious activity from our part" answered Traverson.

Harry nodded, "I see, very well, I will send the report to Millburgh after breakfast."

Within minutes of finishing his breakfast, Harry got a silent patronus from Moore:

_Potter, Millburgh wants to know where the morning report from St. Ives Island is. He then wants you to report to Cloghmore and Castlebar for other battles going on over there. Apparently the death eaters there are beginning to become a bit aggresive and someone needs to tame them a bit. You can go with Weasley, Longbottom, and Finnigan._

Harry sighed and then sent the silent patronus with a report from the activity at St. Ives Island:

_The only suspicious activity to be reported from St. Ives Island is possible increase on death eater activity. They appear to be using a disillusionment and silencing charm in order to bring magical creatures to these part by the way they walk with one of their hands in the air. I will momentarily apparate to Cloghmore and Castlebar regions._

Harry, then apparated at Castlebar first. In the meantime, Ron, Seamus, and Neville apparated to Cloghmore. He gave a quick survey of the area and noticed that there was a new variety of dragon in the area. He went down to the campground and hoped to find Charlie. As luck should have it, he did find Charlie.

Harry walked up to Charlie, "Charlie, mate how are things here?"

Charlie shook his head, "It's getting worse here. They took out the blasted peruvian vipertooth dragon and a couple of quintapeds. I swear by Merlin that those death eaters now want to not only fight us but also poison us. I don't know much about quintapeds but I sure know that they are highly venomous."

Harry then heard someone scream outside and he and Charlie went outside to look. An auror got pierced through the skin by a quintaped and he was being rushed by other aurors back into the healer tent.

Harry then looked back at Charlie, "That venomous eh?"

Charlie frowned, "Yeah mate. That's like the 4 auror this morning to get poisoned by a quintaped. We have had to exclusively have deliver phoenix tear potions all the way from Hogwarts."

Harry then walked back into the tent with Charlie, "We are going to need more aurors here. I'm going to ask Millburgh or Moore if they can authorize Neville, Seamus, and Ron to come here and help. Neville would be a valuable asset with all these poisonings."

Charlie then nodded, "Alright" and then he went outside to levitate another peruvian vipertooth that had been petrified.

Harry sent another silent patronus to Millburgh and Moore:

_Just wanted to confirm that you got the report from St. Ives Island through the patronus and to tell you that the death eaters are starting to use here quite venomous magical creatures here. Therefore, I was wondering if I could get your authorization to get aurors Finnigan, Longbottom and Weasley to assist here because of their expertise and Longbottom has a wide variety of experience with herbology and potions. It may quite well be of assistance here._

Harry then heard a couple of more screams outside and he went outside to look. Two more aurors had gotten poisoned and four death eaters fell down from their brooms with a loud thud. Harry then turned around and sent another silent patronus marked as urgent:

_Auror Millburgh and Auror Moore, we are in desperate need of aurors here in Castlebar. We are losing aurors to poisonings at a fast rate and they need at least 8 hours to recuperate. Quick assistance is greatly required here._

Harry looked down at his watch. It was only 8am in the morning and that was already 6 aurors that got poisoned.

Harry went out and screamed "EXUPLSO" at several quintapeds but only got one. They moved around rather fast and then there were the peruvian dragons blowing venomous fire all over the place and death eaters throwing curses all over the place. By Harry's standards, he wouldn't of called this a battle but a small war. From that point on, he saw that the death eaters were indeed declaring war within the wizarding world.

Harry then got on his broom and kicked off the ground and with his wand shouted at a peruvian vipertooth, "AGUAMENTI" and then the dragon could only blow smoke. To Harry's surprise, the death eaters didn't take the vipertooth back in. The vipertooth was persistent in swinging his long neck to see if he could take a bit out of an auror on the ground.

A couple of death eaters then came in Harry's direction and they pointed their wands in his direction. Harry quickly put up his wand and shouted "INCARCEROUS" at one of them and then they fell to the ground.

The remaining death eater tried to send a crusciatus curse in Harry's direction but just barely missed him before Harry shouted, "LEVICORPUS" and then called out "INCARCEROUS." He then levitated them to the auror camp where they were then sent off to Azkaban.

Suddenly Harry receieved a silent patronus from Millburgh:

_Very well Potter, I will see if I can send more aurors to Castlebar. In the meantime I will authorize for Finnigan, Longbottom, and Weasley to fight at Castlebar with you. Don't forget that you have to go back to Cloghmore later on. I recommend that you comply with your night surveillance watch at Cloghmore in case any of the other aurors have missed anything._

Harry sighed in frustration. He was in for a real long day and night. He looked down at his watch and it was only 1pm in the afternoon and he hadn't had any lunch. He went to the café tent, had a quick sandwhich and a pumpkin juice before going back outside to fight again.

Harry saw a couple of quintapeds come in his direction and he called out "OPPUGNO!" and the quintapeds fell into a big hole in the ground and then Harry called out "EXPULSO" and the quintapeds were blown up to bits with an explosion sound.

Parkinson then walked up behind him and said, "tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't you learn anything when you killed our dear Lord Voldemort Potter?" she said as she gave a devilish smile at Harry.

Harry quickly turned around and shouted back at Parkinson, "We wouldn't have this problem if Lord Voldemort started to use dark magic. He wasn't even a pure blood at all. At least not like Salazar Slytherin or Godric Gryffindor."

Parkinson then gave a look of fury, "You dare insult our dear Lord Voldemort in my face?!" and Parkinson shouted "EXPULSO" at Harry but he was too quick. Harry shouted back "PROTEGO TOTALUM."

For the next hour Harry and Parkinson were flying off with curses and defensive charms back and forth.

Thorfinn Howle then appeared out of nowhere and started to help Parkinson fighting against Harry. Harry feverishly fought off with his wand until Seamus and Neville finally came to his side and assisted him.

Several hours later more acromantulas were sent to the field along with more vipertooths and quintapeds. Suddenly a vipertooth took a bite on Seamus' arm and he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Seamus!" screamed Harry as he went back to continue fighting quintapeds and a vipertooth that was coming in his direction. He then shouted, "Neville go help Seamus. He needs your help more than we do."

Neville then took Seamus as he pulled him away as he used his wand to fight back curses as he dragged Seamus off to the healer tent.

Harry then got furious and screamed "OPPUGNO!" at Parkinson and a rock came and hit her hard in the shoulder as it send her flying off to the ground.

Ron then screamed, "AGUAMENTI!" towards Thorfinn and the vipertooth and quintapeds that came in their direction and wiped them out.

From afar Ron and Harry could hear Draco Maloy scream, "NOOOO!"

**4 months later:**

Harry was back in Yorkshire in another battle. This battle was just as bad when Ginny was back at Potter Cottage expecting their little Charlus. Harry and 30 other aurors were back in the Yorkshire moors fighting off chinese fireball dragons, quintapeds, and two-headed runespoors. The runespoors that had the left and right head. It was almost midnight and they were still fighting off chinese fireballs as the ground shook while they send endless aguamenti spells towards the dragons to shut off their mushroom like flames.

Just as Harry and the aurors thought that they had extinguished all fire from the dragons, the death eaters brought out peruvian vipertooths.

"EXTINGUOSFYRE!" shouted Harry at a vipertooth and then it just wound up blowing smoke.

Seamus then came up and called out, "OPPUGNO!" and Carrickston finished up with the dragon by shouting out "EXPULSO!"

Then a runespoor and quintaped came up to them. The three of them shouted at the runespoor and quintaped, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

With that, 10 more aurors came out to fight and passed on the message that Millburgh was in the main auror tent and wanted to talk to them. The three of them nodded and went back to the tent.

Millburgh then spoke to Seamus and Carrickston, "Finnigan, Carrickston, go to Edinburgh and catch some sleep and eat something. You need your rest."

Millburgh then turned to Harry, "Potter, it appears that you have shown to be one of our best aurors along with Weasley. I wish I could ask you to go rest but I will only send you momentarily to St. Ives Islands to rest a bit and then in a couple of hours I will have you and Weasley go to Cloghmore. The battle is getting out of control and we need to set the situation back under control. You will need to report to Cloghmore first thing 5am in the morning sharp. You can have a quick breakfast when you get back to Cloghmore. For now you can go back."

Harry nodded, "Thank you sir. I will be seeing you around."

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Ginny was all nerves. She had a game to go to the following morning and she hadn't gotten a letter from Harry in a week. She didn't know if anything had happened to Harry or not. She lay down on the bed on Harry's side of the bed and wrapped his black cape around him. It had been 6 consecutive nights in which she had trouble sleeping. She knew that she was going to have trouble sleeping again knowing that she hadn't received another owl from Harry. That and she was extremely exhausted from quidditch practice.

Hermione walked into ther bedroom with with a 9-month-old crying Charlus with little Teddy holding her hand to the side.

Ginny didn't look up, she simply called out, "please Hermione, I'm not in the mood at all."

Hermione then walked up closer, "Teddy wanted to come cheer you up and little Charlus is hungry. He still needs you Ginny."

Andromeda then came to the door and found little Teddy with Hermione, "Ah there you are you sneaky little bloke. Let's go get you your evening snack." and she took little Teddy with her.

Hermione then turned around to see as Andromeda took Teddy to eat his snack and then Hermione turned back around to sit at the edge of the bed near Ginny, "Ginny, you can't let little Charlus starve. He still needs his milk."

Ginny dried her tears with the black cape and sat up and leaned her back against the back board of the bed and took little Charlus. She lay him in her arms as she pulled up her quidditch shirt and put him at her breast. He soon started suckling his milk away desperately.

Hermione then gave Ginny a gentle smile, "You see, little Charlus was very hungry. I already changed his nappy. I'll see you later today. I have to go work to the ministry."

Ginny tried to give a small smile at the corner of her mouth as she looked up at Hermione before looking back down at little Charlus, "I thought you were going to stay the rest of the evening" finally said Ginny, without turning her gaze away from little Charlus.

Hermione sighed, "Will all that has been going and worrying about Ron I haven't been able to get as much work done. I'm going to go catch up. I might be coming home a little late tonight."

Ginny then looked up with a serious face, "Be careful Hermione. Ron loves you very much as his world would come to pieces if he found out that anything happened to you."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I will. See you two later." Hermione then wiped a few tears and sniffed as she closed the sitting room door before heading back to the Ministry.

Ginny then put little Charlus on her other breast and talked to him as if he could understand, "Oh little Charlus, by far, this is the longest that your dad has been away from us. I miss him so much. I wish I could go downstairs to his study, find him and get a hug from him. I so desperately need to feel his arms around me. It's been too long. Do you miss him too little Charlus?"

Little Charlus just looked up at her and then he started to play with the Potter Crest necklace that Ginny had around her neck. She then told him about it, "Do you know the story about this crest my little Charlus?" Ginny held him closer to her breast and began to tell him, "He gave it to me shortly before your uncle Ron and aunt Hermione got married. I had missed him so much when he got called on a mission shortly after I married him. I missed him so dreadfully. I was so alone in this huge house and I didn't have you yet to keep me company. Anyhow, he gave it to me for my birthday and he said that if I ever felt lonely, to just slide my finger over the little green crystal just like this." Ginny did so with her free hand and she heard his voice from the crest for what seemed like the millionth time to her:

_To my Gin,_

_I love you _

_with all my heart._

_No matter wherever_

_I am._

_Harry_

Little then looked at the crest more attentively, "Isn't it lovely my little Charlus?" said Ginny. She then continued to tell little Charlus more about the crest, "The second time when your dad left on a mission, I used to hold on to this crest dearly. It was the only way I could hear his voice tell me that he loved me while he was away. Don't you wish and hope that dad will be home soon my little Charlus?" Ginny then looked down to see how little Charlus would react, she had found out that little Charlus was dead asleep. She kept him at her breast and called for Helena. Ginny gently pulled little Charlus away from her breast and gave him to Helena. The little elf then disappeared to take little Charlus to his bedroom suite. Ginny had wanted to sleep with Teddy again that night in her arms but she felt that she needed some time for herself and she didn't want to get disturbed. Besides, she needed the rest for quidditch match that she had the next day with Puddlemore United. Ginny got up from the bed and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the water in the bathtub and then she went into her closet and took off her clothes and put on her silk bathrobe. She sealed the doors to the sitting room and her bedroom. She then walked into her bathroom. She turned off the nice hot water. She was tired from practice and her muscles felt tired. She went to untie her silk bathrobe and for a minute she closed her eyes and pretended that it was Harry undoing her bathrobe from behind. She didn't open her eyes as her bathrobe came undone. She felt it fall to the ground. She then got into the tub and closed her eyes again. She brought her hands from her sides and gently stroked her flat stomach. It wasn't the same but she was already imagining Harry's delicious hands on her. One of her hands eventually made its way up to her breast and she started to fondle it. She soon began to feel her body shiver with pleasure. Her other hand made its way down to her thigh and then found her womanhood. She began to circle it the way Harry did it for her. She started to arch her back as an orgasm started to go through her body.

Her hands began to feel so much like Harry's that she started to talk to herself as if though Harry were right there with her, "Oh Harry... mmm... your hands... they are... so heavenly... how I miss them... oh my love.." and she then moaned with pleasure as an orgasm finally went through her body. She pinched and teased her nipple, "Oh Harry... I love it the way you do it... oh yes... mmm... you fingers... your tongue... how I... long... to feel... it on me..." She began to groan as another wave of pleasure went through her body. Her hips began to move along with her hand and she arched her back against the back of the bathtub while a strong orgasm hit her body. "Oh yes my Harry... uh, uh, uh..." she moaned. Her muscles began to grow tense and she said, "Please play with me.. tease me... oh, oh, oh..." and she groaned as a strong wave of pleasure hit her from where her fingers played on her crevace. The exotic sensation grew stronger as her sensations heightened while she fondled her breast with her other hand, "OHHHH!" grunted Ginny more loudly as she circled her entrance and started to grind it harder. The nice hot water in the tub caressed her excited body, "Harry, please... put your... fingers... inside of me... I need to... feel them..." Ginny then thrust two of her fingers inside of her and she groaned loudly as a strong orgasmic pleasure engulfed all her body, "Oh YES!... just like... that... oh Harry!... deeper!" she said and she thrust her fingers inside her as far as they could go. She continued to pleasure herself as if Harry were there, "Oh yes!.. keep putting... them in... deeply!... uh, uh, uh..." moaned Ginny as her mega orgasm started to get closer and closer. All of the sudden, Ginny thrust her fingers in one more time and she grew quiet as she rode the strong orgasm and after a few moments, she finally found her release. She put her hands to the sides and panted heavily as she tried to calm down her breathing. She opened her eyes and to her dismay, discovered that Harry was not there with her. She soon brought her hands to her face and she silently cried there to herself without the comfort of her Harry until the water cooled off. When she got out of the bathtub, she dried herself, put Harry's black cape around her and got into the bed on Harry's side. There, tears continued to slide down her face until further exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep.

The following morning Ginny heard a faint knock on the sitting room door. She then remembered that she had forgotten to take the sealing charm off of the doors. She took her wand and took it off. Ginny then got out of bed and said, "Come in!"

Helena walked in with little Charlus and little Teddy in tow, "Master Charlus' nappy has been changed and he is ready to be fed Mistress Ginny" said Helena.

"Thank you Helena" said Ginny with a sad smile and she took little Charlus into her arms, opened her nightgown and put little Teddy at her breast. Little Teddy then climbed up on the bed with help from Helena's levitation and said, "Baby! Gin Gin!, Baby! Gin Gin!" as he pointed at little Charlus in Ginny's arms.

Ginny caressed little Charlus's persistent hair and then looked up at Teddy with a smile. She patted the spot on the bed next to her with her free hand and little Teddy came and leaned his head in her arms. Little Teddy then stood up and said, "Mik! Gin Gin!"

Ginny turned her gaze away from little Charlus and looked towards little Teddy and nodded, "That's right little Teddy, little Charlus is drinking his milk. Did you already eat your breakfast little one?"

Little Teddy then kneeled next to Ginny and looked down at little Charlus suckle away his milk and waved his little hand and said, "Hi Charl!" Little Teddy then noticed Ginny's crest around her neck and touched it and then sat back quickly.

Ginny smiled, "Do you like it Teddy? Uncle Harry gave it to me. Isn't it pretty?" Little Teddy smiled up at Ginny in response.

Andromeda then came into the bedroom breathless, "There you are Teddy Lupin, come on little one, we have to go eat some breakfast. Little Charlus is already eating his so now you have to go eat yours." Andromeda then took little Teddy and asked Teddy to wave good bye, "Wave bye bye little Teddy."

Ginny then waved bye bye and little Teddy waved bye bye as Andromeda whisked him away to go feed him his breakfast. Ginny then put little Charlus on her other breast and little Charlus continued to suckle away. He then began to play with the crest around her neck again. Ginny looked into little Charlus' green eyes. She then noticed that it was almost like Harry looking right back at him.

When little Charlus was done suckling his milk he pulled away from Ginny's breast, "Are you finished little Charlus? Did you like your milk sweetheart?" and Ginny put him against her shoulder and started to burp him. She then gave him back to Helena who was waiting nearby and took him to his bedroom suite.

Ginny sighed and got out of bed, took a quick shower. When she was done with her shower, she dried herself and put on her quidditch uniform. When she walked into the kitchen dining room Andromeda, Hermione, little Teddy and little Charlus were there waiting for her.

Hermione swayed little Charlus in her arms and asked Ginny, "So are you ready for the quidditch match today?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her fruit, "I suppose I am."

Hermione then said, "Another rough night huh Ginny?"

Ginny turned back around to look at Hermione and sighed, "Yeah, it's just getting harder being by myself without Harry is all. Besides, I really don't want to talk about it. I'm sure it's just as hard for you Hermione."

Hermione gave her a sad smile, "Don't worry Gin. I'm sure they are alright wherever they are."

Andromeda then spoke up as she cleaned Teddy's mouth, "Girls, I used to worry all the time when Nymphadora was on a mission. It's perfectly normal. Don't worry, your husbands will be back when you least expect it."

Hermione then looked down at her watch, "We better go you lot, Ginny has to be at the pitch in half an hour."

A few minutes later the four of them headed out the door to go to the quidditch match.


	56. Chapter 56: The Long Mission (P II)

_A/N: My fellow readers. Here is another chapter. It has some spice, some adventure, and a so called "cliff hanger" at the end. I hope you like it. Now on to Chapter 56..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. They are JKR's._

**Chapter 56: The Long Mission (P II)**

**At Cloghmore:**

Harry was already beyond exhaustion. He was back at work with only 3 hours of sleep after doing night surveillance watch at St. Ives Island.

Moore walked up to Harry, "Potter, we need you to go out there and help the other aurors bring down those blasted runespoors, quintapeds, hungarian horntails and to make things more interesting, they now have ukranian ironbellies lurking about."

Harry answered, "Yes sir."

Moore walked away and Harry drooped his shoulders and sighed in frustration. All he wanted to do now was go home and be with Ginny and little Charlus. He even noticed that his 2nd year anniversary was just two weeks away and he didn't want to be away from Ginny on such a special day. He had even promised their trip to the Maldives. At the pace of all the wars that he was fighting, he was going to have to cancel the trip and reserve it for a later date. He hoped that at least he would be back by Ginny's birthday, by the latest.

Harry went back out and started to fight the runespoors that slithered about the aurors. Carrickston was fighting off another three death eaters on his own and Harry went over quickly to help him fight them off.

Harry then shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Draco Malfoy the called out, "Nice try Potter. Why don't your lot just give it up. You are just not set up to fight against us. Just let us do our part and the wizarding world will become what it should be."

Harry called back, "You got it all wrong Malfoy! Your lot is what started all this mess."

Malfoy gave a devilish grin, "We started it? No, no Potter. We are just trying to make our world a better place." and with that Draco Malfoy flew away.

Theodore Nott, another of Malfoy's partners in crime came up to Harry and looked daggers at him and said, "If I were you Potter, I would restrain myself from talking to a Malfoy that way."

An acromantula came up at the moment and Harry screamed quickly, "EXPULSO!" and the acromantula blew up with a bang and guts were raining over him an Nott in a matter of seconds.

Harry then with a furious look on his face said, "Why is that Nott?"

Nott then walked up closer to Harry, "Because your plans as auror might back fire on you when you least expect it."

Harry gave him furrowed his brow and said, "Is that a threat Nott?"

Nott then gave an evil laugh, "Just watch your back Potter and you have been warned." Nott then rose his wand and started firing curses at Harry. Suddenly Harry saw a quintaped come in his direction through the corner of his eye.

He quickly turned around and shouted "OPPUGNO!" and the quintaped went flying off and Harry turned back around to protect himself from a curse that Nott sent his way.

Nott gave another evil laugh, "Like I said Potter, watch your back."

Harry then saw a chinese fireball blow fire in Millburgh's direction and Harry quickly screamed, "AGUAMENTI!", blowing out the fire out of the chinese fireball dragon.

Harry then turned back around to protect himself from Nott and he had disappeared. Harry kept looking around cautiously and Nott was nowhere in sight.

"Well, well, what have we here? None other than Harry Potter. Boy extraordinaire." said a female voice and Harry turned around to see who it was.

Harry turned around and was surprised to see Daphne Greengrass before him, "What do you want now Greengrass?"

She swayed her hips as she walked around Harry, observing him from head to toe, "You are nothing like what they mention on the _Daily Prophet_. By my standards you are rather unattractive but you have a great body there Potter."

Harry couldn't stand her so he swished his wand and shouted, "SILENTIO!"

Daphne was to quick and swished her wand at a remarkable speed by Harry's standards.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Potter, maybe I should warn you that I have won several international magical duels. As you can see, I'm rather _speedy_ with my wand shall we say... handsome."

This time Harry focused and swished his wand with "mimble wimble" and he failed again and then suddenly he saw a runespoor come his way, he quietly waved his wand at it and did a sectumsempra spell on it quickly and cut both its heads off.

Daphne then swayed closer to Harry, "Did anybody ever tell you that its rude to _force_ people to be quiet? Oh wait a minute... that's right... Draco told me that you had no mummy or daddy to teach you manners."

Harry then clenched his teeth and said, "Don't you go involving my parents. They have nothing to do with you lot destroying our wizarding world."

She then put her wand at Harry's throat and said, "Now let me see, what were their names... ah yes, Mr. Lucius Malfoy told me that they were James and Lilly Potter... Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a shame that they were never around to show you some manners.

Without Daphne noticing, Harry discreetly pointed his wand at Daphne and did the "eat slugs" incantation on her.

Suddenly she grabbed her stomach with both arms and she started throwing up slugs.

Harry then leaned over to her and said, "And that's what I do to people who talk too much. Did your parents ever teach either that it's annoying when you talk too much?" With that, Harry got on his broom, kicked off the ground and flew away.

While he was up in the sky, he noticed that the ground was rumbling real loud. For a minute he thought that they were having an earthquake. Suddenly a disillusionment charm disappeared and Harry was in a matter of seconds before a ukranian ironbelly dragon.

Other aurors got on their brooms and huddled up together to start fighting off the ironbellies while others continued to fight down on the ground.

Traverson then shouted, "CONFRINGO!"

Harry then looked at the Horizon and then down quickly at his watch. He noticed that he had been fighting for 12 hours straight.

More death eaters came flying into the sky and now curses and protective charms were flying across the sky like shooting stars.

Harry fought for another 4 hours and then landed back on the ground and made his way over to the auror main tent.

Inside was Moore and he walked up Harry, "Potter, apparated to Aberdeen, Millburgh wants to talk to you over there."

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir." Harry then got his broom in its sack, grabbed his sack and apparated to Aberdeen.

Harry went over to the café tent and poured himself a beaker with some tea and sat down. He was so tired that he put his head in his hands and he started to doze off until Millburgh came up to him with a strong pat in the back.

"Potter, I have some good news for you." said Millburgh with a smile.

Harry looked up with sleepy eyes and covered his yawn, "Yes, sir. What is it?"

Millburgh then answered, "In a couple of weeks I give you my full authorization to go home for two weeks and then you come back to complete your mission. I gather since you and Weasley have been doing an exceptional job on the field, that the two of you deserve a small reward. So if I were you, I would use it wisely."

At this Harry's eyes grew wide and he gave his supervisor big grin and then shook his hand enthusiastically, "Oh thank you so much sir. Ron and I will be so grateful for your generosity."

Millburgh then said, "Ah, don't mention it Potter. Now finish that tea and go get some sleep, you still have a couple of weeks of work to complete."

Harry then drank down his tea in one gulp and got up, "Thank you sir." Harry then got up and went outside the tent and apparated back to St. Ives Island.

When Harry apparated in St. Ives Island he quickly went to his tent and got the picture of his family from the little night stand. He hadn't been able to even see his picture for about a week because he had been busy apparating from place to place in order to go to battles.

Harry thought he would suprise Ginny as he always did, "Oh my Gin, how I thank Merlin now! I'm coming home to you." Harry then held the picture close to him and fell dead asleep on his cot from sheer exhaustion.

**Two weeks later:**

Ron finished packing up his things and said, "Can you believe it mate? Millburgh is giving us authorization to go home for two entire weeks! It's a shame that we have to come back but we get to go home in the end."

Harry smiled big, "Yes, and I can't wait to see Ginny and little Charlus. Come on, hurry up Ron!" now said Harry as he swung his bag, broom and sack over his shoulder.

Harry and Ron stood outside their tent, the put their hands on each other's backs and disapparated to Potter Cottage.

Ginny was holding little Charlus against her shoulder as she swayed him on the couch as she looked outside the second floor sitting room window. Hermione was reading a book to little Teddy and Andromeda had one out to an errand in Diagon alley.

Harry and Ron apparated in front of Potter Cottage and then they went up to the front doorstep and Terrin opened the door. Harry and Ron signaled Terrin to be quiet.

Harry then in a whispering voice asked, "Terrin, where are Mistress Ginny and Mistress Hermione?"

Terrin whispered back, "They are in the second sitting room Master Harry."

Harry then smiled down at the elf, "Thank you."

Hermione finally got up with little Teddy and went to stand next to Ginny at the window, "Ginny, love, you have to stop worrying. This is not good for you or for little Charlus. Just because you haven't gotten an owl for over 3 weeks doesn't necessarily mean that something happened to either of them."

Ginny wiped another tear and said, "Hermione, the only thing that is going to keep me from worrying is when I see harry here with me."

Ginny and Hermione suddenly heard a manly voice say, "Well, you don't have to worry anymore, at least for now Mrs. Potter."

Ginny and Hermione's eyes went wide and they both spun around to see their husbands standing right there in front of them.

Tears were now truly sliding down ginny's cheeks, "Harry!" She put little Charlus in the bassinet that she conjured up and ran up to Harry. Harry dropped his things right where he was standing and as Ginny came running to him, he spun her around, put his arms tightly around her and kissed her long and passionately.

Hermione put little Teddy down and ran to Ron and held him real tight against her before he kissed her hungrily.

"Oh Harry! I missed you so much darling! It was becoming impossible for me to move on without you here." and Harry took her back into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

Just then Andromeda walked into the sitting room and she walked up to kiss and hug both Harry and Ron, "Blokes! You're home! It's so good to see you!"

Ron then spoke up, "It's so good to be home and with our wives," he said and he looked back down at Hermione.

Just then Andromeda had an idea, "Tell you what you four, I know how you must be wanting to sit down and talk so as a special treat, I will go over to Molly's stay at the burrow with little Charlus and little Teddy there for the entire time that you blokes are here. How is that?"

Harry turned to Andromeda, "Thanks Andromeda. We appreciate the idea."

Harry then leaned down to the bassinet and took little Charlus into his arms, "Oh Charlus, my precious little boy, how daddy has missed you. There were so many times where I wanted to hold you and I couldn't." Harry then pulled little Charlus up to his face and with a more serious face asked, "So, were you a good bloke? Did you do everything that mummy asked you to do?"

Little Charlus smiled and clapped his hands, "Da! Da!"

Harry then gasped and in a mere whisper he looked back down at Ginny and said, "Gin, did you just hear what he said?"

Another tear slid down Ginny's face and she nodded, "Yes, he just called you dad."

Harry then took Charlus into his arms and said, "You just said your first word little bloke, you just called me dad."

Ginny then put her arm around Harry's and said, "Well, he is nine months old now."

Harry then turned around to look back at Ginny, "But Gin, he was only five months old when I left."

Ginny nodded her head, "Mmm hmm."

Little Teddy then came to Harry's legs and bounced, "Unc Har! Unc Har!"

Harry then looked down at little Teddy and picked him up in his other arm, "Look at you Teddy! You've even become quite the talker here." Harry then gave them both a kiss and said "Oh my boys!"

Ron then took little Teddy and said, "want to ride the broom little Teddy?"

Little Teddy responded with a happy laugh and clapped his hands and Ron started whirl around the room with little Teddy.

Hermione then looked at Ron and she noticed that it was time she told Ron something. Something she had been thinking about since he had left for the mission.

Harry then went back to kissing his wife long and hard on her lips.

Andromeda then called Helena and Millie and they appeared within seconds.

"Yes Mrs. Tonks" said the two little elves.

She looked down at them and said, "I will be needing your help packing Master Teddy and Master Charlus' things. We will be staying at the burrow and I will need the two of you to stay at the burrow to help. In the mean time I will go pack my own things. We will be leaving in about an hour."

"Yes Mrs. Tonks" said the two little elves and then Millie went to take little Teddy from Ron and Helena from Harry.

Then the five of them disapparated to go pack their things.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to sit on the couches and they began to talk for a bit.

Ginny caressed Harry's cheek with her hand and said, "Oh Harry, you look so tired my love."

Harry shook his head and put his hand over Ginny's, "No that's the least of things. Right now I am more than thankful that I'm here with you my Gin."

Hermione then said, "I'm so happy that you two came back in one piece. But Ginny and I were wondering why we didn't get any owls in the last three weeks."

Ron spoke up as he kissed Hermione's head tenderly, "There was just so much work girls. We even had to work into the night and by the time we were finished, there was tons more work to do."

Ginny frowned, "Oh my poor Harry."

A few minutes later Andromeda was in the sitting room all packed up to go with little Charlus and little Teddy, "Well we are all set to go and I have the powdered milk for little Charlus."

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione finally got up from the couches and went to give andromeda a hug and a kiss good bye and then to little Charlus and little Teddy.

Harry then looked at little Charlus, "You behave and do everything that grandmum, granddad, or Mrs. Tonks says alright little Charlus?" Little Charlus just put his fingers into his mouth as he looked around himself.

Harry then turned towards little Teddy, "same thing goes for you too little Teddy."

Andromeda then took both boys into her arms and said "Alright, wave bye bye young blokes."

The baby boys just looked at them and then they were whisked out by Andromeda who was then followed by Helena and Millie.

Ginny then put her arms around Harry and said, "Well, that's that. How about a delicious lunch you handsome aurors?"

Ron then rolled his eyes and sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin! I was wondering when you were going to say that Gin."

Hermione then gave Ron a friendly smack on his arm and said, "Ronald Weasley!"

Ron looked back down at Hermione and said, "What auror work can make you rather hungry." Ron then turned to Harry for support, "Come on Harry help me out here."

Harry then chuckled, "Well, actually now that you mention it Ron, I am starving."

Ron then smiled and said, "Thank you."

Harry then answered, "Oh no problem at all mate."

An hourlater the young couples went back to their bedrooms. When Harry entered the sitting room, he waved his hand and put a sealing charm on the doors and a silencing charm around the Master Suite.

Harry then walked into their room and dropped his things next to a couch. Ginny then walked up to him and looked up longingly into his eyes, "Harry, you have no idea how much I missed you. It was just awful!"

Harry then caught a glimpse of his black cape on his side of the bed and then he turned his head around completely to look at it, "Oh my poor Gin. You must have been truly been feeling miserable and he turned back around to look down at Ginny and he put a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Ginny turned in the direction of his head and then lowered her head, "I don't know Harry. Even if I had little Charlus sleeping in bed with me, I still felt so lonely every night."

Harry tilted her head up towards his and noticed that tears were pouring down her cheeks again, "You have been crying a lot and you haven't been able to sleep again haven't you Gin?"

Ginny lowered her head and shook it from side to side, "I ended up sleeping on your side of the bed with your cape around me for comfort and holding little Charlus close to me."

Harry's heart broke at what he heard Ginny say, "Gin, my love." He then leaned her face up to him and then tenderly kissed her on the lips. "I also have to make a little confession of my own Gin. While I was away, it was very difficult for me to be away from you. To make matters worse, before I went off to work, I went to Hogwarts with other aurors to help set up some more wards and to strengthen others to protect the students. While I was there, I walked by the Room of Requirement and it brought me some memories of you and me. Even in the Great Hall."

Ginny then gave him a cute smile and asked, "What were some of those memories that you happen to remember Mr. Potter?"

Harry then smiled and said, "Well, do you remember... hang on... come with me." He took Ginny by the hand, took her to the sitting room and showed her the portrait of herself over the fireplace.

Ginny then looked up at the portrait and then back up at Harry, "You remembered the night when you proposed to me Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I did... that and the rather very interesting night that we spent on the staff table in the Great Hall." and Harry grinned, "That was not all Gin. I think a certain someone snuck a picture of us on our honeymoon. The one where you were wearing a lovely turquoise dress."

Ginny now felt her cheeks flush as Harry mentioned to picture to her. Ginny then gave a guilty look up at Harry and said, "I thought you might want to have a picture of us both."

Harry then chuckled and said, "Like I've said, you just always know what to do to me Gin. That first night was the hardest because I knew I was going to be away from you for a long time. Well, I kind of started to remember what you looked and even smelled like that night during our honeymoon. Then I started to remember what it was like to hold you close to me" and Harry then pulled Ginny in closer to him and he felt her breasts crush against his chest and he felt a small shiver go through his body. Harry continued, "It got to me so much that Big Harry got some big urges that night and he was longing for you and it was so much that I had to go... well you know... help Big Harry myself."

Ginny giggled at what Harry just said and then she said, "A few weeks ago when I came home from quidditch practice, the night before the game with Puddlemore United, I had just finished feeding little Charlus. I went and took off my quidditch outfit, put on my bathrobe and went to take a hot bath. When I took off my bathrobe, I remembered how you told me how you had started to like my breasts because they were a little bigger." she giggled and then continued, " I got into the bathtub and all of the sudden felt like you were there with me. I helped myself as well after thinking what your hands on me felt like."

Harry then picked Ginny up, took her into their bedroom. He then put her down, waved his hand and made their clothes disappear. He then waved his hand again and pulled the silk bed sheets back. He then gently put Ginny on their bed. He waved his hand and pulled the silk sheet over them, then lay down on the bed next to her, and looked intently into her eyes.

Ginny then spoke up, "Harry?"

Harry then ever so gently put his hand on her cheek and answered, "Yes, my Gin. What is it my beautiful princess?

Ginny looked away for a minute and swallowed a lump in her throat and asked, "Are you finally here to stay until you next mission?"

Harry frowned and then he shook his head, "No my beautiful princess. I was fortunate to get these two weeks from Millburgh along with Ron because we have been doing an exceptional job on the field. Which reminds me, I didn't forget the little promise that I made to you last year while you were still pregnant with little Charlus."

Tears slid down Ginny's cheeks again and then she leaned up to hug Harry tightly into her arms and then asked, "What was that my love?"

Harry then gently pulled away from her hug and looked down at Ginny lovingly into her eyes and said, "We still have that reservation in the Maldives for an entire week. We leave tomorrow. The flight leaves in the afternoon."

Suddenly there was joy in Ginny's eyes and she said "Really Harry? We'll be able to go back for our second wedding anniversary?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yes, my love. For a while I thought I had to reschedule it but a couple of weeks ago, Millburgh gave me the good news about coming back home and I thought I would surprise you with the little promise."

Ginny then hugged Harry again and gave him a long hard kiss and said, "Oh, I love you my prince."

When they pulled away from their kiss, Harry said, "and I love you my sleeping beauty. You have no idea how I longed to be able to hold you this close to me again.

Ginny smiled up at him, "And I you."

Harry then looked longingly into Ginny's eyes, "Oh Gin, how I missed you!" He then leaned down ever so slowly and then after what seemed like a long time to him, Harry kissed his wife on the lips.

Ginny sighed, "Oh Harry, I've been waiting so long to feel your lips on mine."

Harry then looked lovingly into Ginny's big brown eyes and he put his hand on her cheek and traced her lips with his thumb. She responded by closing her eyes and kissing his thumb in a loving way.

His hand then moved to her neck and he leaned down to kiss her more passionately this time and then she teased his mouth open and deepened their kiss. Their tongues were once again dancing the dance of lovers. His hand then continued to linger down to her neck. There he gently caressed her neck until his hand continued to move down to her shoulder and then slid down to her breast. When he reached her breast, he just stood there cupping it in his warm hand through the silk bed sheet, taking in the moment. He kissed her more deeply and began to fondle her breast. Their kissing continued to a point where he felt her moan softly into his mouth. His kisses then moved down slowly from her mouth and trailed down her neck until he found her pulse. There he continued by suckling her pulse at last and he began to fondle her breast a little more and this time she whimpered with desire.

"Oh Harry..." sighed Ginny with ecstasy as Harry suckled her pulse a little more urgently this time.

Harry continued by now suckling all her neck passionately and his hand now began to knead her breast through the bed sheet and he finally moaned with desire for his wife. "Gin... you are so ... beautiful..."

Harry's hand then slowly moved past her breast until it reached her stomach and there he stroked it as Ginny now moaned a little more loudly. "Oh Yes... Harry... keep on going... I want to... to... feel your... hand on... me... ohhh"

His hand then slid down past her belly button and down until at last it found her womanhood. Harry again stood still as he cupped her womanhood through the bed sheet and Ginny gradualy began to move her womanhood towards his hand, causing her to moan as a shiver went through her body.

After what seemed like an agonizingly long time, Harry began to gently massage Ginny's womanhood. "Oh yes... yes... oh Harry... I want to... feel your... delicious hand... on me." Ginny said in between moans. She then groaned more loudly as he began to put more pressure on her womanhood while he circled it. Ginny was now beginning to move her hips against Harry's enticing touches.

Harry then moved his lips back up to her mouth and began to kiss her more hungrily this time, "Oh Gin... you are... so exquisite!" he said in between his hungry kisses.

Harry now began to moan more loudly at the feel of Ginny under his hands. Ginny then said, "Oh Harry... please... no more teasing... I want to... be... able... to feel your... fingers on me... I've waited for... too long... please... be kind..."

Without pulling away from their kiss, Harry then pulled his hand away and then put it under the silk sheet and let his hand travel down ever so slowly, making Ginny arch her back as she groaned. His hand then finally made it to below Ginny's belly button. Ginny then without hesitation moved her hand to Harry's chest and past his belly button until her hand found Harry's shaft.

Harry couldn't resist anymore and pulled back from their kiss as he fought a strong pleasurable shudder that violently hit his body at the feel of Ginny's hand after what seemed like a long time. Harry had dreamed, wished, and desired since the day he left on his mission of the day when he would be able to feel Ginny's hand on him again. "Oh Gin!" he finally screamed in ecstasy. "Gin... yes... go ahead... love... let me... feel your... hand... on Big Harry... he missed... you terribly... oh, oh, oh... oh YEAH!" screamed Harry as he finally felt an orgasm hit his body.

Ginny continued to kiss him hungrily as she gradually squeezed his shaft while her hand went up and down on him. "Oh Gin" said Harry as he grunted, "You know... where... this is... going to... go if... you keep... doing that..." said Harry in between effortful grunts.

Harry suddenly thrust his fingers into Ginny's womanhood and she screamed as she felt a strong orgasm go through her body, "HARRY!". Harry let his fingers gradually pick up speed as they continuously entered her. Ginny found the rhythm and began to move her hips against his penetrating fingers.

The two of them continued pleasing each other with their hands as their bodies continued to be confronted with waves and waves of strong orgasms. Their groans and grunts going at the same rhythm as the action of each other's hands.

"Oh Harry... I need you... please..." begged Ginny.

Harry kissed her even more fiercely now and in between his kisses said, "I need... you too... my love..."

Their moans and groans could be heard throughout their spacious bedroom. Their world of love soon engulfed them so much that nothing else around them mattered. They wanted to show each other how much they missed each other and most of all how much love they had for the other.

Ginny then grunted and said, "Please... Harry... I need you... inside of... me... please... fill me... now!"

Harry took out his fingers from within her and pulled himself on top of her without breaking their now fierce and hungry kisses. The longing and urges growing more and more desperate with each passing moment. Ginny then gradually opened up her legs widely for him. He positioned himself in between her legs and said, "Oh my Gin... how I love... you... you are... my only... love..."

Ginny now growing desperate with the strong urges and orgasms that were now hitting her body hard, screamed, "Please Harry... I need... Big Harry... inside me... now... please... I want to... feel you... inside... of me" in between grunts and groans that were now becoming more difficult as her body continued to tense up with strong orgasms.

Harry put his shaft at her entrance and stood there for a few moments longer. He wanted to make the most of the moment and the reality that he finally had his Ginny with him again. "Oh yes... my Gin... how I... waited for... this moment..." Out of the blue, Harry then thrust his shaft as deep as her body could let him go and they both groaned loudly with ecstatic pleasure as a hard orgasm slapped both their bodies.

"Oh yes... deeper Harry... make it... deeper my love..." begged Ginny in between loud moans.

Harry then with difficulty said, "Yes... my... lo-..." now barely being able to speak and the rush of orgasmic pleasures that ran through his body with shivers and shudders. Harry gathered all the strength that he could muster from his already tired body and thrust it with all the force he could and put his shaft into the deepest depths within her. His shaft continued to go in as far as her body allowed him, "OHHHHH!" grunted Harry loudly as more orgasms hit him every time that he reach the deepest part within Ginny's body.

"Uh, uh, uh... oh yeah... yes... keep doing... it... just as... deep... my Harry..." Ginny now having more difficulty talking as waves of shudders and shivers tensed her body with pleasure.

Harry and Ginny's bodies were now as one and the slapping of their bodies picked up speed as their pelvic thrusts came together with a deep need and urge for deeper penetration. "Oh, oh, oh... Gin..." managed to say Harry as their bodies were now drench in sweat from their long and laborious lovemaking. There they stood moving their bodies against each other after being apart for a long time.

Ginny was now squeezing her eyes tightly as she tried to now bare down the waves of orgasmic pleasure within her body, "Uh, uh, uh," she moaned loudly and continuously. Harry then leaned down and began to suckle her breasts endlessly and desperately. His suckles now making it even more difficult for Ginny to bare. Ginny's hands gradually continued to squeeze and stroke Harry's back even more intensely as her orgasms grew more and more intolerable towards him.

Harry then pulled away, "Oh... Gin... I... can't... expl-..." was all Harry could manage to say with much difficulty.

Harry then heard her say the words that he had longed to hear her say in a long time, "Jus-... let... it... go... Har-..." was all she could muster.

With that Harry thrust a couple of more times and then he pushed in as hard as his body could allow him one last time into Ginny's deepest part of her womanhood and they suddenly froze in the silence of their room and they rode their mega orgasm together. As her womanhood began to squeeze Harry's shaft very tightly, Ginny unconsciously found herself slightly supporting her legs on the back of his legs in efforts to comply with the rigidity that her body was demanding of her. All along as their bodies grew more and more rigidly together. Their bodies grew so rigid that both their heads turned red and their breathing temporarily seized. Suddenly after what seemed like a long time, they gradually both began to find their release and their bodies began to loosen up. The next thing Ginny felt inside of her was Harry shed his warm seed inside her.

When at last his seed was all spent within Ginny, Harry fell on Ginny's now wet breasts as her legs fell to his sides. The sheer exhaustion of their lovemaking led them to a deep and peaceful sleep after they were happily spent, with Harry still inside of Ginny.

A couple of hours later, Harry thought that his mind was playing tricks on him when he felt two gentle hands sweetly caress his head and then kiss it. He opened his eyes and looked up to see to his wonderful surprise that indeed it was Ginny who was there with him. He saw her smile lovingly down at him as she continued to caress him head.

Harry then pulled Ginny in closer and held her tightly towards him and said, "Oh Gin, I just want to stay here and never let you go..." Suddenly Ginny felt his warm tears spill onto her breast. At the feel of this, her eyes also got teary and soon enough, there were silent tears also running down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and continued to caress Harry's head.

After what seemed like a long time, Harry pulled out of Ginny, lay on his pillow and pulled Ginny in even closer within his arms and lay her head on his chest. She finally spoke and said, "I don't want to let go of you either my prince. I'm afraid that if I do, I might lose you and that would be the end of my world for me."

Harry tenderly kissed the top of her head before leaning her face up towards him and answered, "Gin, I can't make any promises my love. All I can say is that I will try to always come home to you and little Charlus."

Ginny then giggled and Harry soon was giggling as he found her giggling contagious and then she said, "Did you notice that we haven't gotten called on by little Charlus at all?"

Harry then gave a small laugh, "Oh yes... that little bloke sure has good timing doesn't he? I bet you that by know he would be here in bed in between us."

Ginny then put her hands within his and said, "Harry, when we come back from the Maldives, can we just do that in the morning? I want to be able to have and feel the two of you here in bed with me in this impossibly huge house."

Harry then gently stroked Ginny's hand and said, "Oh my darling Gin, of course we can little Charlus in bed with us when we come back from the Maldives. I just thought that by now you had gotten somewhat used to Potter Cottage."

Ginny shook her head, "Not entirely my sweet Harry. It is still difficult at times. Even when I know for certain when you are coming home from the Ministry."

Harry then said, "You have to admit that it was rather nice not having been interrupted though my Gin."

Ginny smiled widely at him as she arched her eyebrows, "Yes, it was definitely real nice."

Harry then peaked at the clock on his night stand and then looked back down at Ginny and said, "How about going downstairs to the kitchen dining room and having a nice quiet dinner with Ron and Hermione?"

Ginny then stood up with a smile, "That sounds like wonderful idea Harry. Why don't we take a shower together and get one of the elves to ask them if they want to have dinner with us? Then we will need to come and pack. If you haven't noticed, we haven't packed one bit of clothes for our anniversary trip."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Oh Merlin, and right you are Mrs. Potter. How about we go take that shower now?"

Ginny smiled in response and they got out of bed. Harry then unsealed the doors and called for Terrin.

"Master Harry called?" asked Abner.

Harry then looked down in confusion, "Abner, where is Terrin?"

"Terrin is busy at the moment giving the elves duties while Master Harry is back at Potter Cottage."

Harry then said, "Oh alright, please go ask Master Ron and Mistress Hermione if they would like to eat dinner in an hour in the kitchen dining room."

A few minutes later Abner returned and said that Ron and Hermione would be having dinner with them in the kitchen dining room.

Harry then took Ginny into his bathroom and there he gently and tenderly helped wash her hair and bathe her. Ginny did likewise and half an hour later they were back down in the kitchen dining room. They were standing looking outside at the gardens through the large kitchen window with Harry standing behind Ginny and his arms around her waist. Within minutes, Harry had pulled back a few strands of Ginny soft coppery hair and was gently suckling her neck and he made her moan softly just as Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Oy, you will remember to keep some of that action for your wife while we are still on our small holiday Harry!" said Ron walking in with his arm around Hermione's waist.

Harry and Ginny turned around and sheepishly smiled at them. The four of them then sat down at the table and the food began to appear on their plates and on the table.

Ron then looked at Hermione as he served himself some potatoes and said, "Go on Mione, go ahead and tell them the good news."

Hermione smiled shyly from Ron to Harry and Ginny and said, "Well, Ron and I are not there yet but we did a bit of talking this afternoon and we thought we'd start trying for a baby."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then got up, walked around the table and Ginny gave Hermione a big hug and a kiss while Harry gave Ron a good hug and pat on the back before they went back to sit down.

"Oh that's wonderful you two! We were wondering when the two of you were going to make up you minds" said Ginny.

Ron took Hermione into his arms, held her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Ron then turned to Harry and Ginny and said, "We already started trying didn't we my Mione?" said Ron as he turned back around to look at Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "Mmm hmm. We hope we will be expecting a little one by the time that Ron comes back from the mission with Harry."

Harry then gave a small giggle, "It looks like it's a good idea that we are going back to the Maldives so you two can get busy."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Oh that's right your wedding anniversary is coming up. Oh congratulations you two!"

Harry and Ginny gave each other a loving smile before turning around to Ron and Hermione and saying "Thanks."

When the four of them were finally done with their dinner they headed back up to their rooms. Just before the two couples split up, Harry giggled and said, "Good luck and have lots and lots of fun trying!"

Ginny pretended to give Harry the look and gave him a friendly smack on his arm before saying, "Harry Potter, mind your manners! Let's go pack for our trip instead." Ginny then herded Harry back to their bedroom suite as she said, "Come on... let's go pack you silly husband of mine."

**In the Maldives:**

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny were pulling up to the bungalow in which they had been in only just two years ago on their honeymoon.

Aashish then said with a big smile, "How nice to have the both of you back Mr. and Mrs. Potter. We hope that you enjoy your visit once again."

Harry then smiled down at his wife before responding to Aashish, "Thanks. We'll call if we need anything."

With that Aashish hopped back on the speedboat and floated away from the huge bungalow that Harry and Ginny were on.

Harry then turned back around, took his wife in his arms and looked down at her, "Oh my Gin... I must be dreaming to be here in the Maldives and with you here next to me."

Ginny shook her head, "No Harry, I'm the one whose dreaming. I never thought that in the name of Merlin we would ever come back to this lovely place."

Harry then picked her up swiftly and carried her into the bungalow, past the huge sitting room and into the huge master bedroom.

Harry put her down and then leaned down and kissed Ginny tenderly on the lips as he let his hands roam down her body again and then he suddenly stopped as he got to Ginny's waist.

Ginny pulled back and looked up at Harry, "Harry? Is something wrong love?"

Harry gave Ginny a smirk and then took her face in his hands and confronted his wife, "What in the name of Merlin do you think you are trying to do to me Mrs. Potter?"

With a confused look on her face Ginny shook her head as she looked up at her husband.

Harry then said, "Would you mind explaining to me why your waist feels unusually stiff Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny then lowered her eyes as she gave a sheepish smile and then looked up at her husband and said, "Could it be that I might be wearing... umm... you know... a corset?"

Harry's eyes went wide as he gave his wife a wide grin and said, "A corset you say? Mrs. Potter! This was supposed to be a second anniversary holiday for Merlin's sake!" He then said, "Oh come here you naughty girl of mine" and he pulled Ginny in closer and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Before long they were helping each other take their clothes off until to his surprise he found out that Ginny was wearing the very same white corset and knickers that she had worn on their honeymoon for the first time.

Harry gasped and managed to say, "Ginevra Molly Potter! Is that what I think it is?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, it is the corset I wore for our honeymoon. I thought I would surprise you by using it to celebrate our second wedding anniversary."

After Ginny took off all of Harry's clothes, Harry laid her on the bed and looked down at Ginny as she smiled up at him with loving eyes. Tears began to spill down Harry's eyes at the remembrance of their honeymoon. "Oh Ginny, you look just as beautiful as you did the first time."

Harry lay down next to Ginny and gently undid the silk white ribbon and undid the top clasps on her white corset. Little by little her breasts began to spill out of her corset. He took the back of his hand and caressed her soft supple and voluptuous breasts with the back of his hand. Ginny closed her eyes and softly moaned at the touch of her husband's hand on her breasts. "Oh Harry, your hand... feels wonderful!"

Harry then leaned down and suddenly began to kiss Ginny hungrily on her lips and let his mouth travel down to her breasts where he helplessly and desperately suckled at her breasts through the opening of her corset. He then continued his kisses down until he reached the bottom of her corset and there her body shivered as he suckled at her. All the while, Harry continued to take off her knickers, slid them off and threw them aside. He then stood there looking down at Ginny before him as his eyes traveled from her eyes, to her breasts and then at last to her mound of red curls. He looked up at Ginny one last time before leaning down to her mound and began to kiss it. He then continued to kiss her entrance a number of times. "Oh Harry... mmm... ohhhh" she whimpered as she brought her hands over her head to squeeze the pillows at her side. Upon doing this, Harry reached up and started to squeeze and fondle her breasts with great urgency as he began to suckle her entrance.

Harry then said between suckles, "Mmm, you... taste... delicious..." he said as her wetness began to cover her entrance and he soon began to lick it hungrily.

Ginny then groaned loudly and said, "Oh Yes... Harry... now... put your... tongue... inside of... me... I need... to feel it... inside... now!"

Harry then slowly put his tongue inside her entrance and teased her by putting it in and bringing it right out again. Ginny then squeezed the pillow tightly as a wave of orgasms hit her hard. Harry pulled himself up on top of Ginny and turned them around. Ginny then almost immediately began to circle her hips down hard on Harry's shaft as she too began to hungrily kiss his lips, "Oh yes... Gin... go for... it... my naughty... little wife... do whatever... you like... with your... poor husband..." and Harry began to grunt loudly as waves of strong orgasms began to make him shudder in ecstasy.

Harry couldn't resist so he sat them up and joined Ginny in their hungry kisses as he opened her mouth with his tongue and began their taste their longing for each other. Harry's hands continued to even squeeze her breasts even tighter, causing her to moan loudly into their mouths. Ginny then put her hands on Harry's chest and gently pushed him down on the bed and lifted herself and thrust his shaft into her entrance as she sat back down on him. Ginny began to grind down hard on him as she bounced up and down on him. Harry's hands started to roam all around her waist and then moved them to her back and he stroked her back as he made the effort to meet his pelvic thrusts with hers. She lifted her hair with her hands over her head, causing her breasts to perk up before Harry. At seeing this Harry brought his hands around from Ginny's back and began to massage her breasts desperately. "Oh my... oh yes Gin... just look... at you... and your... breasts... oh yeah... oh, oh, oh..."

Ginny then continued to grind up and down even harder and harder with the feel of Harry's soothing hands on her breasts, "Yes... Harry... my darling... caress me... touch me... mmm... your hands..."

Suddenly Harry felt Ginny's insides squeeze Harry's shaft and she said, "Oh Harry... I'm going to come... uh, uh, uh..."

Harry then pleaded, "Come my love... come for me... come for... Big... OHHHHH... for Big Harry..."

Ginny then ground down hard vigorously with the anxiousness of feeling their mega orgasms as soon as possible.

Then they both screamed in unison as they found their super orgasms.

Ginny grunted, "OHHHHHHH! while Harry groaned at the same time as she, "AHHHHHH!"

Harry still couldn't get enough of Ginny. His urges for her were more greater than ever. He turned them over so that he was on top on her and he continued by starting to thrust into her with full force and urgency. He thrust into her with fury and as deep as his shaft could go inside of her.

Ginny then moved her hips just as quick against Harry's thrusts, "OHHHH YES! Faster Harry!... oh yeah!..."

Harry tried to respond in between pants, "Trying... to... go... as fast... as I can... love... UHHHHH!" and Harry grunted as another orgasm hit his body hard.

Harry then leaned down and began to hungrily kiss her as he continued to push his shaft hard into Ginny. So fast that one could hear the slapity, slapity, slapity of their bodies.

Ginny moved her hands down from Harry's back and squeezed his bum tight and grunted as their bodies continued to thrust and thrust as their urges grew more desperate for each other.

"UHHHH!" grunted Ginny even louder while an orgasm went through her body again. "DEEPER HARRY!... DEEPER!", eventually begged Ginny of Harry.

Harry groaned while a strong orgasm went through his body and said finally, "Yes.. OHHHH... deeper... oooh nice..." as he put his shaft further inside of Ginny.

Harry then pushed and moved more furiously than ever into Ginny. He got a glimpse of Ginny's overflowing breasts through her corset and his urge grew even more and he humped and pumped Ginny even faster. He groaned and grunted with every time that he pump and suddenly he heard Ginny call out "OW!"

Harry stopped immediately and he opened his eyes to look down at Ginny and she flinched a bit. Harry immediately put his hands on her cheeks and asked, "Oh Merlin, Gin, are you alright love? I'm sorry, am I being a little too hard on you?"

Ginny swallowed and shyly nodded her head, "I'm sorry Harry can we slow it down a bit?"

Harry frowned, "Oh Gin, I'm so sorry if I hurt you. Could you ever forgive me?"

Ginny smiled tenderly up at him and nodded, "How could I not forgive you? Besides, we haven't been together for a long time and I know you were dying to release some urges from inside of you."

Harry then felt another urge surge through him and he first wanted to ask Ginny before continuing. He closed his eyes trying to hold back his urge while his shaft was still inside Ginny and looked back down at Ginny, "Gin, if I slow down, do you think you will be alright?"

Ginny nodded, "Mmm hmm" and she leaned up to kiss him and squeezed his bum once again.

Harry chuckled, "Oh Gin, the things you do to me..."

Within minutes their bodies soon started to move fast again. Their bodies soon became drenched again in sweat as they tried to please their pleasurable urges in each other's lovemaking.

"OHHHH Harry!" moaned Ginny loudly as orgasms began to engulf her body again.

Harry leaned down and kissed her hungrily and then said, "Oh Gin... coming... uhhhhh" as Harry began to groan with difficulty.

Ginny then screamed, "YES! Let's come... uh, uh, uh..."

Their bodies eventually froze and their bodies grew rigid as Ginny's womanhood tightened around Harry's shaft. "UHHHH!" grunted Harry as he rode his mega orgasm and Ginny grew quiet as she rode hers. Their bodies finally found their long desired release as Harry spilled his seed inside of Ginny's womanhood. Harry let himself fall on top of Ginny's breasts.

"Oh Gin... I... I... I needed... you... so bad.." finally said Harry between heavy pants.

Ginny caressed his head with her hands and said, "Shhh... my love... you go... ahead... and rest..." she said in between her hard and heavy breathing.

Within minutes the two of them were fast asleep. With Harry still inside of Ginny, they stood there without moving as they rested off their exhausted bodies from their lovemaking.

The following morning, Harry opened his eyes and found out that Ginny wasn't in bed. He took his black silk bathrobe, tied it around him and went to look for Ginny. He found Ginny sitting on the outdoor canopy bed eating breakfast. The warm breeze was blowing through her beautiful red strands of hair. A few weeks ago, Harry really had thought that seeing Ginny the way he was seeing her at that moment was impossible. He walked up to Ginny, sat down next to her, put his arm around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart, the two of them were breathless.

Harry smiled down at Ginny, "Enjoying breakfast my love?"

Ginny nodded and smiled, "Mmm hmm... here love have a strawberry." and she fed a strawberry to Harry. He took a bite out of it and chewed it before leaning down to give Ginny another kiss.

Harry then gave Ginny a more serious look and said, "Gin?"

Ginny took a sip of orange juice and then turned to Harry, "Yes, what is it Harry?" and she smoothed some hairs on his forehead and they revealed the scar on his forehead.

Harry looked down for a minute and then back at Ginny, "About last night Ginny... look, I'm sorry if I was rough with you my love. It was uncalled for. It's just that... umm... I missed you so much and..." Harry didn't know what else to say.

Ginny smiled up at him and put her hand on his cheek, "Harry... it's alright. I forgive you my darling. I know how you have been getting stronger urges these days. Especially now that you have just come back from being away for a long time."

"Do you really forgive me Gin?" Harry said as he searched Ginny's eyes deeply for an answer.

Ginny chuckled and smiled up at him again, "Of course my love. What kind of a wife would I be if I didn't? Besides, I enjoyed our bit of _fun_ last night with no interruptions" and she then arched her eyebrows at him.

Harry smiled at his wife, "Thanks love. That makes me feel a bit better." Harry then picked up a muffin and said, "Here love, take a bite, this muffin looks delicious."

Ginny took a bite out of the muffin without looking away and started to chew. A few minutes later they were done with their breakfast and they went back into the bungalow.

Ginny went to the outdoor shower, let her white silk bathrobe fall and then she stepped under the water. Harry stood there for a minute looking at Ginny as the water jets caressed the curves of her body. By Merlin, how he had missed seeing Ginny take a shower. He saw how she raised her hands to wash her hair and saw her breasts perk up. That did it for him and just as he was about to take off his bathrobe, Ginny turned around and smiled at him.

Ginny wiggled her finger to go join her and said, "Why don't you come join me Mr. Potter."

Harry then took off his bathrobe and smiled, "I would love you Mrs. Potter."

He walked up behind her and he let his hands come around to the front and they started to caress her breasts as he kissed her neck. "Oh Gin... you are even beautiful in the shower."

Harry then took some shower gel, worked up a lather and caressed Ginny's back and gently began to wash it for her. As he did this, he felt his shaft gradually begin to grow. He moved up closer to Ginny and positioned his shaft between her thighs.

Ginny turned around and smiled up at him, "Somebody's feeling a little happy down there this morning aren't we?"

Harry nodded with a grin, "Oh yes" and he leaned down to kiss her lips endlessly. When they pulled apart, they were breathless.

Ginny snaked her hand behind her and took hold of Harry's shaft and began to glide her hand on it. Slowly at first and then gradually began to build up a momentum.

Harry stroked Ginny's stomach a little more firmly as orgasms began to go through his body, "Oh Gin... there you... go again... if you... keep doing that... you are... going to... wear... out poor... Big... Harry... before... our holiday... is over." said Harry in between kisses.

Ginny moaned softly and said, "But... I like to... play and tease... Big Harry..."

Suddenly Harry felt a shudder go through his body and his seed squirted out on to the shower floor.

Ginny then turned around, put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him passionately. After they pulled away breathlessly she said, "Does Big Harry feel better now?"

Harry nodded, "Mmm... yes... he feels... a little better now. Thanks love." Harry then leaned down and started to snog away with Ginny as his hands roamed all over her waist and back.

When they were done showering, they dried themselves, they went back into their master bedroom and got into their king-sized bed.

Harry lay Ginny's head down on his chest and he put his arms around her. They just lay there enjoying each other's company.

Ginny then sighed with pleasure, "Mmm Harry, this feels so nice. We have to do this more often. Even when we get back to Potter Cottage."

Harry kissed Ginny's head and said, "I couldn't agree more with you Gin. Do keep in mind that when we get back to Potter Cottage, it is more than likely that little Charlus is going to come calling to our bed in the morning."

Ginny then began to trace Harry's lightning scar on his chest tenderly and said, "That's right and it's very likely that he's going to want to drink his milk in order to be fed."

Harry then tilted Ginny's head up to him and he arched his eyebrows, "Did someone say milk?"

Ginny nodded her head and chuckled, "Harry, the milk is for little Charlus silly!"

Harry then grinned more widely, "Yes I know but when you feed him, you know what you have to do don't you Gin."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment and then she gave Harry a friendly smack on his chest and he pretended to wince and said, "OW!"

Harry said in defense, "Well, little Charlus may love you for your milk but I love you for your breasts Gin. How wickedly delicious!"

Ginny shook her head, "Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you. You are so incorrigible."

Harry smiled, "I haven't heard you say that in a long time Gin." Harry then put up his hand like a bear claw and said, "You know what time it's for Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny then started to pull away, "Oh no. Don't you even think about it for a moment Harry Potter!"

Harry then leaped over and got on top of Ginny and started to tickle her away.

Ginny started to laugh, "No... ha ha... hee hee... stop it Harry... if you don't... he he... stop... ha ha... I'll... hee hee..."

Harry then began to laugh with her, "If I don't stop what will you do Mrs. Potter? Huh?" and he continued to tickle her.

Ginny started to laugh even harder, "I'll... he he... ha ha... ha ha... hee hee... I'll... I'll scream!"

Harry kept tickling her and she eventually started to scream with glee and then suddenly Harry stopped and their eyes found one another's. They stood there looking at each other for what seemed like the longest time.

Harry then leaned down and kissed Ginny tenderly. His hand soon began to caress Ginny's breast as he began to suckle her neck longingly. He pulled away and said, "Ginny, I love you with all my heart. You know that don't you?"

Ginny just smiled in response and then she put her hands on his cheek, brought him down to her lips and kissed him passionately.

Harry pulled himself on top of Ginny and she opened her legs widely for him. He positioned himself in between her legs and continued this time to suckle her neck more hungrily.

Ginny moaned, "Oh Harry..." Ginny snaked her hand down between them and found his shaft. She then began to glide her hand on him once again.

Harry pulled away and gave Ginny a big grin, "Mrs. Potter, you do know what's going to happen if you keep doing that don't you?"

Ginny then played innocent and said, "But, whatever do you mean Mr. Potter? I have no idea. I would sure love to find out."

Harry leaned down to kiss Ginny passionately on the lips and when he pulled away from their kiss he said, "Ah, so Mrs. Potter would like to find out what happens when she begins to play with Big Harry?"

Ginny continued her game of innocence and asked, "Who in Merlin's name is Big Harry sir?"

Harry suckled her lips this time before saying, "Ah, Big Harry is a ravisher of ladies madam."

Ginny then pretended to look surprised, "A ravisher of ladies you say? Uh oh..."

Harry then gave her a wide smile and said, "Uh oh indeed madam" and he leaned down to kiss her more hungrily on her lips.

Ginny continued to play and tease Harry's shaft and soon enough, Harry began to move against Ginny's seductive hand moves on him. "Mmm... Mrs. Potter... your hand feels... surprisingly good... on Big Harry... ohhhhh!"

Ginny moved her hand away and Harry then positioned his shaft at Ginny's entrance as she caressed her face and moved a few strands away from her face. Then very slowly, he pushed his shaft into Ginny's entrance until she was completely filled by his shaft, causing her to whimper in pleasure, "ohhhh... mmmm"

Harry then continued to not move fast but agonizingly slow as he moved out and back in making sure that he filled her completely each time. "Oh Gin... you feel... nice... and warm..."

Ginny's hands continued to stroke Harry's back until they made their way down to Harry's bum and squeezed it.

Harry and Ginny started to move their hips in their usual rhythm as they became one. The waves of pleasure now coming stronger than ever despite their moving very slowly together.

Harry then suckled her lips one moment and the next he was suckling her neck while his fingers got lost in her silky red tresses.

Ginny moaned with ecstasy, "Mmm... oh Harry... I like it how... you... are going deep... and filling... me completely..." she said as waves of orgasmic pleasure began to engulf her body.

Harry moaned louder as his shaft started to make the orgasmic ecstasy travel through his body, making him shiver.

Harry's urges were growing stronger and stronger until at last with much difficulty he said, "Gin.. I'm... going... to..."

Ginny moaned as her urges came in stronger orgasmic waves and finally managed to say, "Just let it go... let's... come... my love..."

Just as they began to draw close to their climax, both their bodies froze, with Harry's shaft in the deepest part of Ginny's womanhood. They gasped and sucked in their breaths as they began to ride their mega orgasm. Their bodies now more rigid than ever. Then after what seemed like a long time, they gradually began to find their release and Harry's warm seed began to fill Ginny's deepest depths of her womanhood.

When they finally lay there spent with Harry on top of Ginny, Ginny started to gently caress his head.

Harry then closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure at the feel of Ginny's hands on his head and said "Oh Gin, I'm going to miss your caresses so much when I go back on the mission."

Ginny closed her eyes and said, "Shh Harry. Let's not talk about it. Let's just enjoy the few moments that we have left my love."

**A few days later:**

Harry and Ginny apparated at Potter Cottage and walked in through the front door after an elf opened the door for them.

Harry then asked the elf, "Could you please take our bags to our bedroom and do you know where Master Ron and Mistress Hermione are?"

"They are in their bedroom Master Harry. Since you left, they have rarely left their room. However, Mrs. Tonks is in the afternoon tea room with Masters Teddy and Charlus." squeaked the elf.

Harry then nodded, "Thanks"

Harry and Ginny walked into the afternoon tea room and there was Andromeda reading a book to little Teddy while little Charlus sat up in his bassinet and played with his rattle.

Harry looked in surprise, "Blimey Gin, you didn't tell me that little Charlus can now shake his own rattle!"

Ginny smiled up at Harry and said, "That and he now has two teeth on the bottom."

Andromeda, little Teddy and little Charlus looked up as Harry and Ginny walked in. "Hello dears! How were the Maldives?" asked Andromeda.

Ginny then went over to pick up little Charlus, "It was wonderful thank you Andromeda and thank you for watching little Teddy and little Charlus."

Andromeda smiled, "No trouble at all dears."

Harry then went and picked up little Teddy and said, "Does Teddy want to fly the broom? Huh?" Teddy smiled and clapped his hands and Harry began to fly him around the room as Andromeda and Ginny laughed as they looked on.

Ginny then turned to Andromeda and asked, "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

Andromeda shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know dear. I got here about an hour ago and I haven't seen them."

Harry and Ginny then looked at each other and smiled. Then as if on queu, Ron and Hermione walked into the afternoon tea room with Ron's arm tightly around Hermione's waist.

Ginny went off to hug Hermione, "Hermione, love! It feels so good to be home. How have you and Ron been?"

Hermione then giggled after she pulled away from the hug and in a low voice said, "Busy of course."

Ron and Harry shared a hug and a pat on the back and Ron said, "We missed you so much around here. Did you have a good time?"

Harry nodded, "We sure did. I bet you had a lot of fun while we were away."

Ginny gave Harry a look and reprimanded him, "Harry James Potter! Mind your manners!"

Andromeda then took little Teddy and said, "Well dears, I would love to stay and chat some more but I have to be dashing to do some things at home."

Harry then extended his arms out to Andromeda and said, "Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I are going to be at Potter Cottage all week, why don't you let little Teddy stay. Besides, it looks like he makes wonderful company to little Charlus here."

Andromeda looked thoughtfully and said, "Oh alright then. I will be back before you go Harry."

Harry then turned to little Charlus and Teddy, "Did you two blokes have fun at grandmum and granddad's?"

Hermione looked at her watch and said, "Well, Ron and I kind of have a little surprise for you. Since it was your second wedding anniversary, we thought we would invite the entire family for dinner here at Potter Cottage."

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other before looking back at Ron and Hermione and Ginny said, "Oh that's so sweet! You didn't have to put yourselves through all that trouble."

Just then in the distance, they could hear the Grangers and the Weasley clan walk into the huge formal dining room.

The six of them then made their way into the dining room and everyone suddenly rushed to hug and kiss Harry and Ginny.

Harry then looked down at Victoire, Dominique, Alexander, Fred, Molly, Kylie, and Kaleigh. "Merlin's beard! They were just babies when Ron and I left now they are all toddlers with teeth!"

The whole family giggled and Molly spoke up, "Yes, they are all teething! Including the smallest one here, little charlus" and she took little Charlus into her arms put him up to her face and started cooing at him as she walked away with him.

Harry then went to Ginny's side, kissed her on her cheek and said, "Gin, I'm so thankful to Merlin for having such a wonderful family."

They all ate cake, talked, shared stories, made fuss over the babies, shared tips on parenting and then everyone went to their homes.

Helena and Millie took little Charlus and little Teddy who were dead asleep. At the top of the stairs the two couples said their good nights and went off to their bedrooms.

The following morning Helena knocked on Harry and Ginny's bedroom door. Harry and Ginny were still very tired. Harry still had his arms around Ginny as she slept on his chest and called out with closed eyes, "Yes, who is it?"

Helena then called, "It is Helena Master Harry. Master Charlus is ready to be fed this morning."

Harry then carefully got out of bed, put on his bathrobe, went to the door and took little Charlus from Helena, "Thanks Helena. Mistress Ginny or myself will call you when he's finished."

Helena bowed and then disappeared. Harry closed the bedroom door and carried his beloved son to his bed. Harry lay him down and then he lay next to the little baby. He conjured up his rattle and little Charlus began to shake it. "Blimey! Look at you little Charlus! You already know how to shake your rattle. Don't make too much noise though. Mummy's still sleeping. I think I kept her up a little too often while we were on holiday." and Harry giggled softly at the thought.

Ginny suddenly stirred and opened up her eyes. She smiled at the sight in front of her. Ginny then sat up and took little Charlus into her arms and hugged him dearly and then said "Good morning my little Charlus. Did you sleep well my darling?"

Harry then sat up and he said, "I'm sure he did, now let's get on with the show Mrs. Potter" and Harry catwhistled.

Ginny giggled up at Harry and said, "Oh Harry, you are truly incorrigible." Ginny then leaned her back against Harry, opened up her silk night gown, took out her breast and put little Charlus at her nipple and he began to happily suckle away.

Harry caressed Ginny's cheek and he could feel his shaft begin to grow as he watched Ginny, "I don't know about you Mrs. Potter, but I'm sure enjoying the show from up here." he said and kissed her head.

Ginny shook her head with a smile up at Harry before looking back down at little Charlus at her breast. "Oh Harry, finally we can be one happy family in the morning."

Harry then put his arms around, hugged her, kissed her head and said, "Yes my love, we are now one happy family."

**A few days later:**

Ginny was standing in the main entrance hall with Charlus in her arms as Harry put the Potter crest around her neck again. He pulled her in tightly into a hug.

Ron also pulled Hermione into a hug and said, "Don't worry Mione. If you're not pregnant, there will be many more times to try when I get back alright? In the meantime you take care of yourself and continue to stay here with Ginny, little Charlus, Andromeda, and little Teddy alright?"

Hermione nodded as Ron wiped another tear from her eye.

Ron and Harry then walked past the doorstep, walked out, and they turned around. Harry and Ron blew kisses to their wives and they disapparated.

Ginny's breathing began to grow so heavy that she couldn't hold it in anymore and she turned around, hugged Hermione, and started to cry into her shoulder as Hermione did the same.

Ginny then said, "Oh Hermione, I can't believe it that they are gone again. I only hope that Merlin brings them home safely."

**St. Ives Island:**

Harry and Ron reapparated at St. Ives Island and looked at each other with a frown. Only a few hours ago, they were in bed with their wives and now they were in another different part of the country, away from them.

Millburgh stood there and nodded as he greeted Harry and Ron, "Welcome back gentlemen. I trust the two of you had a small pleasant holiday."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then nodded towards Millburgh, "Yes, we did. Thank you sir."

Millburgh nodded in return, "Good then I will need you both to apparate to Yorkshire this morning after you leave your things here. So please hurry."

Harry and Ron nodded and then left to leave their things. A few minutes later they apparated in Yorkshire near the main auror tent.

Neville walked up to them, "You lucky blokes. I heard you were able to get away for a couple of days. How are Hermione and Ginny doing?"

Ron answered, "They're doing good thanks."

Neville then turned to Harry, "And little Charlus? I bet he must have grown quite a bit since the last time that you saw him."

Harry smiled at the thought, "Yes, he can now shake his own rattle, sit down, and has two teeth on the bottom in his mouth."

Ron then asked, "How's the situation here Neville?"

Neville sighed, "Well it's starting to calm down a bit. We believe that we have already taken down several creatures and sent them off to reservations, along with several dragons. However, these death eaters won't give up a fight so easily, they are coming out not only with quintapeds and runespoors but coming out with hungarian horntail and ukranian ironbelly dragons. It was hard to sleep last night because of all the fighting that was going off last night."

Harry and Ron sighed in resignation, walked out of the tent and went to join the other aurors in the fight against the death eaters and their creature.

When Harry reached the battlefield, there was dirt and creature guts flying all over the place. Hippogriffs flying above their heads, quintapeds fighting aurors, and runespoors trying to lash out at aurors.

Harry and Ron hopped on their brooms, kicked off the ground and went flying off to fight the horntail that was breathing fire. For a moment, Harry remembered the horntail that he had confronted during his 4th year at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The interesting part was that this wasn't a Tri-Wizard Tournament anymore but a battle of good against evil once more.

Harry called out towards the horntail, "OPPUGNO!" and the dragon fell to the ground. It tried to breath fire but Ron screamed, "AGUAMENTI!" and extinguished the dragon's fire before he was taken away by an auror.

Down below Harry could see Neville call out "CONFRINGO!" at a runespoor as curses continued to fly across the ground.

As Harry was flying around, he caught sight of a death eater coming in his direction. When he looked closer, he noticed that it was Gregory Goyle again.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. Draco is right. You just don't know when to stop do you?" said Goyle with a sneer.

Harry then furrowed his brow and responded "No Goyle, the thing is that your lot are the ones that don't know when to stop. That is why we are all here fighting. Haven't you noticed that?" said Harry as he motioned all around them.

Goyle clenched his teeth and sent several curses in Harry's direction but Harry managed to protect himself against them. Then Goyle said "Damn the day you came into our wizarding world Harry Potter!"

For a minute Harry remembered when he was back on number 4 Privet Drive and he had received his first letter from Hogwarts. Harry shook the memory from his thoughts and then shouted, "INCARCEROUS!" but Goyle was able to evade the spell.

Then for the next few hours, Harry, Ron, two other aurors fought amidst the flying hippogriffs as spells and curses flew across the sky.

From a distance Draco Malfoy gave an evil laugh, took a bat in his hand with a bludger and said "Let's see if you remember how to go around these little things Potter."

As Harry continued to fight, in the corner of his eye he thought he saw a quidditch bludger come in his direction. He quickly looked around twice and just as the bludger was about to hit him, evaded the bludger by swinging himself off of his broom. Harry then swung back around and got on his broom.

Harry took a quick look underneath him on the ground and Millburgh had come to fight with the other aurors. The fight in the sky eventually broke up with the death eaters and Harry flew back down to the ground, put his broom over his back in the sack and continued to fight along side with Millburgh as Ron continued to fight up in the skies.

Suddenly an ironbelly's head swung around hitting Millburgh and sending him far away, just barely missing Harry and then he saw Millburgh fall down hard unconscious on the ground. Harry ran as he warded off curses and then arrived at Millburgh.

"Auror Millburgh! Sir!" Harry tried to gently slap his face to see if he could get some consciousness out of him.

Suddenly Harry saw some curses and quintapeds come his way. It was an hour before he drove the death eaters and killed the quintapeds. Then he leaned back down to look at Millburgh.

Harry then looked back down at him and said, "Come on Geoff, wake up! Your wife needs you. Your children need you!"

Just then Millburgh opened his eyes and Harry levitated him to the healer tent. Harry then called out, "I need a healer urgently Auror Millburgh has been badly hurt!"

A healer walked up and waved his wand over Millburgh and then shook his head, "I'm sorry Potter but Auror Millburgh is dead."

Harry then looked up at the healer in stupefaction. He couldn't believe it. The very same man who had seen him through training and helped speed him through to become an auror was now dead. The man had just given Harry and Ron permission to go on a small holiday a couple of weeks ago. Harry was by now tired of seeing people die but that was part of the job. He was going to see many more people die.

A few days later the battle at Yorkshire had died down and Harry went back to St. Ives Island. The suspicious death eater activity that had been assumed in the area was taken care off efficiently by the aurors while he had been away on holiday.

Harry looked down at his watch and it was almost midnight. He was exhausted again and he sat down to quickly write a short owl to Ginny. Ron had already written his and had left it on Harry's night stand.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Several days later, Hermione walked into Potter Cottage late one night and as she made her way to her bedroom, Ginny called out to her. She was holding Charlus tightly in her arms again. Ginny always did that when she was pretty tense and worried about Harry.

"Did you receive any owls from Ron or Harry at work today? I didn't get any at the pitch." asked Ginny hopefully.

Hermione turned back around, looked at the ground, then looked back up at Ginny with a frown and said with a soft voice, "No Ginny. I didn't get any owls either."

Ginny nodded and walked back down the stairs and made her way down to Harry's study while wrapping Harry's black cape around herself and little Charlus.

While in Harry's study, she was looking at pictures of her wedding day and honeymoon with little Charlus.

"Look Charlus" said Ginny, "See... here is daddy. Doesn't he look smart?"

Little Charlus just looked at the picture and then looked back up at Ginny before shaking his rattle. Ginny then felt tears roll down her cheeks and said, "Well, I think that your dad looked very smart during our wedding."

Ginny then put the pictures down walked over to the leather couch with little Charlus. She lay down with him, shot a flame of fire at the fireplace and sleep soon overtook the two of them.

Several hours later, Millie gently tapped Ginny's arm, "Mistress Ginny."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked down at Charlus asleep in her arms. She saw Millie in front of her and asked, "What is it Millie?"

Millie smiled and extended two letters out to her. Ginny's eyes went wide and without waking little Charlus up she took the letter directed to her and then took the other and set it aside. The owl was from Harry. Ginny then looked up at Millie and said, "Thanks Millie, you may go."

Millie bowed and disappeared and Ginny opened Harry's owl mail and read it:

_My beloved Ginny,_

_Oh how I miss you! Could you ever find it in your heart for my not having written an owl letter_

_to you? Things have gotten so busy here and it has been completely impossible to write to you. It is really late and I'm really exhausted but I didn't want to go to bed without writing this letter to let you know that Ron and I are alright. How is little Charlus doing? Is he being a good sport like I asked him to? I send you and Charlus all my love. I love you with all my heart my darling. I hope that Merlin brings Ron and I home to you girls real soon!_

_With all my love,_

_ Your Harry._

Ginny didn't hesitate a moment. She carefully got up from the couch without waking up little Charlus and quickly made her way up to Ron and Hermione's master bedroom.

Ginny knocked on the door softly and she was surprised to hear Hermione say, "Come in."

Ginny walked in and saw that Hermione had done the same thing she did at night time, she had curled up on Ron's side of the bed. She was holding on tightly to the red crystal necklace that he had given her before the Yule Ball during their last year at Hogwarts. Ginny noticed that Hermione wasn't sleeping at all but that Hermione was wide awake.

Ginny went and sat down at the edge of the bed next to Hermione. Ginny noticed that Hermione had been crying because her eyes were red and there were still tears sliding down her cheeks.

Ginny then said, "Hermione, Millie just brought us owl letters. Here's yours from Ron."

Hermione sat up, opened the envelope and she read it. She started to sob quietly so as not to wake little Charlus as she read it.

Ginny waited there as she held and caressed little Charlus' cheek with her back of her finger. When Hermione was done reading, she looked up at Ginny and said, "Oh thank Merlin they are alright Ginny. I was beginning to get worried for Ron. You know how sometimes they separate them on these missions. I'm so happy that we are here together." and Hermione put her hand on Ginny's that was on little Charlus's cheek.

Hermione then looked down longingly at little Charlus and then she put her face in her hands and began to cry again.

Ginny then asked with a confused face as she put her hand on Hermione's knee, "Hermione, what is it love? Why are you crying again? Aren't you happy that Ron is alright?

Hermione then looked up as she dried her tears for the millionth time and said, "I am happy that Ron is alright. It's just that... it's just that... this morning..." and Hermione began to cry again.

Ginny then gently lay little Charlus on Hermione's bed and bundled him up in Harry's cloak, "What is it Hermione?" asked Ginny as she put her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione dried her tears looked up at Ginny and said, "Ginny, I found out this morning that I'm not pregnant."

Ginny then took her into her arms and held her tightly, "Oh Hermione, it's alright love. There will be plenty more of opportunities when Ron comes back."

Hermione then said, "Yes, but what if he doesn't? I won't have anything of his to remember him by. You at least have little Charlus. I on the other hand don't have anything." and Hermione began to cry into Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny gently rocked her trying to soothe her and said, "Shh, don't worry Hermione. He'll be home when you least expect it love. It's hard enough for me being away from Harry in this house. I so thank Merlin that you came to stay here along with Andromeda and little Teddy."

Ginny stood there with Hermione until she feel asleep from crying. Ginny picked up little Charlus and then waved her hand and put the bed sheets and covers over Hermione as she slept.

**At Aberdeen:**

A couple of more weeks later, Harry was ordered by the now head auror Moore to report to Aberdeen to survey the situation and to take any action in part of the battling if necessary. The Minister of Magic was now deep in thought as to who should now take Auror Moore's old position. The aurors continued to battle on as they waited for a response from the Minister and his cabinet of advisors.

Harry, Carrickston, Miller, and Grayson this time arrived at Aberdeen. Ron had been assigned to go to Cloghmore where things were also beginning to get out of control.

Harry went out again to the battlefield to fight chineses fireballs, hungarian horntails, acromantulas and quintapeds this time. Harry went walking near the seaside with Carrickston, Miller and Grayson to investigate a suspicious area where it was thought to be the main entrance to a death eater cave. Harry looked back and saw as the battle raged on in the horizon.

The four aurors found an entrance and they each said "lumos" and their wands began to emit some light as they walked further into the tunnel.

Carrickston then asked, "How will we find our way back out again?"

Harry chuckled, "Interesting, I was off on some adventure on my last year at Hogwarts with Ron and our then fiancés and one of them asked that." Harry then turned back around at Carrickston and said, "I'm sure there a way out of here somewhere."

Miller then spoke up, "It shouldn't be much trouble either because we are not that far away from Aberdeen either."

Grayson then chimed in, "Alright you lot, come on... let's get a move on... quick now..." and the four aurors continued moving on.

The came to a cave with a waterfall. They looked all over the place to see if they could see anything but the cave was too big.

Miller then asked, "What if we use a brighter light in here?"

Harry looked back at Miller and said, "That might just work." and Harry then muttered, "Lumos solem" and then the whole cave was lit up with light. Suddenly they saw water coming down the walls of the cave.

Carrickston said, "We better move out of here, this place crumble at any moment. Even the water is started to drip down the walls.

Grayson then walked up to one of the walls, dabbed his fingers on one of the walls and then smelled his fingers and then he quickly told the other three aurors to be silent and then in a whispering voice he said, "Shhh, that is not water dripping along the walls but dragon liquid saliva. It is what allows dragons to breath fire."

Carrickston then said, "Could it be that we stumbled along a cave where they are storing dragons?"

Harry then looked at the others, "That's a possibility but the question would be how many? If there are too many, we are going to have to consult with Charlie Weasley about who to get all of them out of there and into the reservation in Wales."

Grayson then said, "Alright let's go find out then" and the four aurors continued to walk through the cave quietly and cautiously.

They walked up a long tunnel and then came to a small door. Harry then muttered, "Alohomora" and to his surprise he was able to open the door. The four aurors walked through the door one by one.

The aurors then came to a bigger cave. Harry turned around and saw something high and spikey behind him. He then quickly turned around and signaled the aurors to not utter one word and then mouthed, "Don't even breath."

He signaled to the aurors that there was a dragon right in front of them. From the characteristics, Harry noticed that it was a ukranian ironbelly and to wake it up would be chaos.

Grayson then mouthed, "How do we know if they were tamed or not by the death eaters."

Harry nodded his head and mouthed back, "There is no way of knowing. what we can do is bind up all these dragons one by one and then try to disapparate with them."

Harry then softly whispered, "Petrificus Totalus" and then he said, "Incarcerous". Harry did several around the dragon's mouth so that he wouldn't be able to breath fire. Then Grayson attempted to levitate the ironbelly but it was to heavy to levitate. All four aurors made an effort to levitate it but it was still too heavy for them.

Grayson then attempted to send a silent patronus back to the auror camp:

_Found a dragon cave. We have bound up an ironbelly that we found and we are having trouble levitating him out of here. He is much too heavy for us. Is apparation a possibility?_

A few minutes later Grayson got a silent patronus from Charlie Weasley:

_Ironbellies are extremely had to levitate because of their size. You can try apparition. If that doesn't work, we are going to have to get more aurors into that cave to help levitate the dragon out. In the meantime, find out if there are more. I am maintaining contact with the reservation in Romania and Sweden to see if they can take more dragons. The Wales reservation has told me that they have had to do an expansion charm a number of times on their reservation to take in all the dragons that we have given them. _

Grayson concentrated real hard and tried to disapparate with the dragon but it was not possible. All four aurors then got together and tried to do the disapparition spell and they were finally able to get back to the auror camp with much effort. They were extremely exhausted when they got back. They were so exhausted that they couldn't even go out to battle against the death eaters.

Harry then shook his head in his hands, "I just don't know how we are going to go back into that cave and check it for more dragons. If we do, it's going to be at a very slow pace. Unless there are smaller dragons like vipertooths."

Charlie happened to walk in and said, "We will just have to quietly keep on going back or we are going to have to battle more dragons."

Harry then looked at his brother-in-law and sighed in frustration as he put his head back in his hands again.

After two months of apparating dragons, they had managed to quietly take out all the dragons that were hidden in the cave.

Moore had sent a patronus to all the assigned areas to try to check all the caves for possible dragons.

**St. Ives Island, Cornwall:**

Harry was extremely exhausted after apparating 5 dragons himself. They were the last five out of cave. He went back to his tent and wrote Ginny another owl mail. He felt bad because now it had been about two weeks since he hadn't written anything to her. He knew that she must of been really worried. Just as Harry was making an effort to write his owl to Ginny, Ron walked into their tent.

Ron sighed and lay on his cot, "Hey mate, if I had to choose between being an auror and training to be an auror, I would gladly choose to go back for training to be an auror. I'm surprised that no aurors have become mental after leaving the auror department."

Harry smiled back at Ron, "I know. Tell me about it Ron. I just came back from levitating 5 blasting ironbellies and I'm finding it difficult here to write a little something to Ginny." Harry went back to writing and then he turned to Ron, "If you like I can send your owl mail with mine." and Harry went back to writing.

Ron then said, "I already wrote mine last night. Thank Merlin for that, here you are mate." and Ron extended his arm to give his owl to Harry. Harry turned around and took it and put it to the side of the little table that he was writing on.

Traverson then walked into their tent, "Gentlemen I thought I would inform you that now I am second in command and Moore has given orders that since most dragon caves are now being located and most battles have wound down, you will be able to go to your homes until further notice."

Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. Then the two of them said, "Thank you sir" before Traverson left their tent.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Ginny and little Charlus had already woken up and Helena took him to go back to his bedroom suite to change him so he could go eat his breakfast. Ginny looked at her watch and noticed that she had just enough time to go take a shower and leave for the quidditch pitch. She got off her bed and went to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and took her night gown off. Suddenly, the room began to spin around her and she fainted out cold on the floor.

Hermione was downstairs in the kitchen dining room feeding little Teddy and little Charlus their food. Andromeda had to leave early to do some business at Gringotts at Diagon Alley.

Hermione turned around to little Charlus and said, "Come Charlus, open your mouth little bloke one more bite of apple sauce and you are done."

Charlus opened up his little mouth and gladly took the small spoonful of applesauce into his mouth.

Hermione then turned around to Teddy and said, "Come on Teddy, eat your cereal and fruit."

Hermione then glanced down at her watch and was surprised to see that Ginny hadn't come down to breakfast yet. She knew that if Ginny didn't hurry, she was going to be extremely late for quidditch practice.

Hermione then called for the elves, "Helena! Millie!"

The two elves apparated and said, "Yes Mistress Hermione."

Hermione then turned to the elves and said, "Please take them to the playroom. They already ate their breakfast. I need to go check on Mistress Ginny or she's going to be extremely late for practice."

Hermione apparated outside of Ginny's bedroom door and called out, "Ginny? Love? If you don't hurry up, you are going to be so late and you know that Gwenog doesn't like that."

After a few minutes, Hermione only heard silence so she quietly walked in and heard the shower in the bathroom. Hermione walked across the bedroom to the bathroom and called out, "Ginny, I think you are going to have to get out of the shower love. You are already running late as it is. I will tell one of the elves to pack you something for breakfast."

Hermione still heard nothing so she slowly took the door handle and turned it. She opened the door and there unconscious on the floor lay Ginny.

"Oh Merlin's Sacred Beard!" said Hermione and she quickly went to turn off the shower and to cover Ginny up with her bathrobe. She then turned to Ginny and gently slapped her cheeks, "Ginny? Love? Can you hear me?" When Hermione heard no response, she waved her hand and Ginny was dressed in a matter of seconds.

"Terrin!" called Hermione.

"Mistress Hermione called?" said the elf.

"Yes Terrin, Mistress Ginny has fainted. I will be taking her off to St. Mungo's" said Hermione.

"Very well Mistress Hermione" and Terrin disappeared.

Within minutes Hermione appeared on the floor at St. Mungo's and said, "Please I need a healer urgently. She is unconscious."

A couple of assistants then went and levitated Ginny to a room. One of them waved their hand and Ginny was in a hospital gown in a matter of seconds. Her clothes then apparated neatly folded in a bag and Hermione took it.

Hermione then stepped up to Ginny, "Come on love. You need to wake up. If Harry gets home and sees you like this you are going to scare the life out of him."

A healer finally walked into the room and said, "You must be Mrs. Weasley yest?"

Hermione nodded her head.

The healer then said, "I'm healer Smith. Could you tell me what exactly happened?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "I don't know. I was downstairs feeding the little blokes and I went up to her bathroom and I found her unconscious on the floor."

Healer then asked, "Did there appear to be any sign of a struggle?"

Hermione shook her head again, "No, her husband, Harry Potter has the strongest wards around that huge house."

The healer then nodded and said, "I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside please. I will let you in when I'm done checking her. In the meantime you can let her husband and family know."

Hermione then responded, "Our husbands are aurors and at present they are away on a mission. I can go get her parents though."

Healer Smith nodded again, "You go ahead and do that" said the healer as he herded Hermione out of the room and then gently closed the door behind Hermione.

Hermione then sent a quick patronus to Arthur and Molly:

_Please come quickly. Ginny is sick and she is unconscious at St. Mungo's_

An hour later Arthur and Molly were walking into the waiting room and Molly asked with a deep worry on her face, "Please Hermione dear, tell us what happened to Ginny."

Hermione only shook her head and said, "I don't know. The healer just asked me what happened and he hasn't come out of her room yet."

Another hour went by and Healer Smith finally walked out of Ginny's room, "I assume that you are her parents."

Arthur and Molly looked at themselves and then nodded at the healer. They both held each other tightly along with Hermione as they waited for the news that the healer had for them.

Healer Smith finally walked out of Ginny's room and made his way over to Arthur, Molly and Hermione...


	57. Chapter 57: Bittersweet News

_A/N: Here is another chapter. As you can see my fellow readers, I'm starting to feel a little better. I will warn you that this is what some or many people may consider this as a chapter of angst. I have to admit that it even made me shed a few tears of my own as I wrote it. Please don't forget to REVIEW! Well, here we go on to chapter 57..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. JKR does._

**Chapter 57: Bittersweet News**

Healer Smith finally walked out of Ginny's room and made his way over to Arthur, Molly and Hermione...

Molly pulled away from Arthur and searched the healer's eyes for an answer as she asked, "Please is my daughter going to be alright?"

The healer smiled and then said, "Your daughter is going to be more than fine. Her symptoms are perfectly explainable. Besides a small bump on her head, it gives me great pleasure to tell you that you are going to be grandparents."

Molly then gasped and put her hands to her mouth as tears began to spill down her cheeks, "Oh thank Merlin." She then turned around and ran to Arthur and hugged him tightly, "Oh Arthur, we're going to be grandparents again."

With silent tears pouring down Hermione's cheeks, she asked, "Can we go in and see her?"

The healer smiled and said, "Of course you can. Now if you will excuse me" and with that the healer walked away.

Arthur, Molly and Hermione walked into Ginny's room and there she was still unconscious. Molly took Ginny's hand and said, "Oh Ginny dear. You're going to be a mummy again. Your dad and I are so proud of you."

Hermione felt a pang of pain in her chest, swallowed her gulp and said, "I'll be at Potter Cottage in case anyone should ask about Ginny. Besides I have to send a patronus to the ministry to explain my absence at work today."

Arthur and Molly turned around and nodded, "Thank you Hermione dear. You go get some rest dear."

* * *

Hermione apparated to Potter Cottage. Once she walked inside, she sent a quick patronus to the Ministry, she ran up the stairs with her face in her hands as the elf followed her with his gaze to her bedroom suite. Once inside, she ran to her bed on Ron's side, fell on it and started to cry her heart away. Hermione was so engulfed in her crying that she didn't hear Ron walk into their room and drop his things at the foot of their bed.

Ron went over and sat at the edge of the bed next to her. He moved back a couple of her wavy hair strands and asked, "Oh my Mione, why are you crying my beautiful witchling?"

Hermione then stopped crying for a second, looked up and then threw herself into Ron's arms can continued to cry away in his chest.

Ron gently pulled her away and looked deeply into her eyes, "Mione, please love, tell me. Why are you crying?"

Hermione then dried her tears on her sleeve and looked up at Ron, "Ginny fainted in the bathroom this morning and I had to take her to St. Mungo's. The healer said that she's going to be alright."

Ron smiled at Hermione as he wiped another of her tears and said, "Then why are you crying if Ginny's alright?"

Hermione shook her head as looked down at her hands before looking back up at Ron and said, "It's not that Ron. She's going to have another baby."

Ron gave a big smile and hugged Hermione, "Oh that's wonderful Hermione. We're going to have another little niece or nephew."

Hermione then pulled away, "Yes, Ron, but a few weeks ago I found out that I wasn't pregnant." and Hermione started to sob again into Ron's chest.

Ron then held her more tightly into his arms and started to gently stroke her back and tried to comfort her, "Shhh... there now... my Mione... if you're not pregnant.. that's not the end of the world. I'm back home so we can go back to trying again."

Hermione then dried her tears again and said, "Really?" and Hermione sniffed before looking back up at Ron, "Could we try again Ron? It's just that its now been two years and I would like for us to have a baby too."

Ron smiled down at Hermione and took her face into his hands and said, "I know my love. I would love to have a baby with you as well. We'll just keep trying and before you know it, you are going to be a happy mummy with a beautiful baby in your arms."

Hermione finally smiled and then she gasped, "Oh Ron, here I am crying my eyes away about not being able to have a baby and Harry must be wondering where Ginny is!"

Ron's eyes went wide and said, "Oh Blimey... come on love, dry those tears and let's go tell Harry."

They walked out of their room and Ron called for an elf, "Terrin!"

Terrin appeared and said, "Master Ron called Terrin?"

Ron asked, "Yes Terrin, where is Master Harry?"

"He's in his study Master Ron" said the elf.

Ron answered, "Thanks Terrin. You can go."

The elf bowed and disappeared.

Ron and Hermione made it quickly to Harry's study and there he was frantically searching his desk.

Hermione then stepped away from Ron and said, "Harry there's something I need to tell you."

Harry then turned around to go hug Hermione, "Oh Hermione, I'm glad you're here. I was trying to see if there was an owl or something. I can't find Ginny anywhere."

Harry's breathing was going even heavier as he pulled away from Hermione and searched her eyes, "Please Hermione, do you know where my beloved Ginny is?"

Hermione nodded her head with a smile, "She's at St. Mungo's and she is more than fine Harry. I will let you go to St. Mungo's to find out for yourself. Ron and I will be going back to our home."

Harry hugged Hermione again in gratitude and said, "Thanks Hermione and it's wonderful to see you again."

Harry, Ron and Hermione then stepped out to the doorstep and they disapparated to their corresponding places.

A few minutes later Harry arrived and asked for Ginny at the reception, "Good afternoon, my name is Harry Potter. I heard that my wife was brought here earlier today."

The receptionist then said, "That would be room 589 sir."

Harry nodded and made his way to the lift. A few moments he walked off the lift and went to Ginny's room. Inside he found Arthur and Molly sitting next to Ginny's bed. She turned around and smiled at Harry as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Arthur and Molly turned around and smiled at Harry.

Molly got up and went to give Harry her famous bone-crunching hug, "Oh Harry dear. We are so happy that you are back safely from your mission. Now that you are here, Arthur and I will leave you two young ones to talk."

Arthur then gave Harry a hug and a good pat on the back and said, "It is truly good to have you back son." He gave Harry a small smile and then he walked out of the room with his arm around Molly's waist.

Harry then went and sat next to Ginny's bed and took her hand in his and kissed it whole-heartedly. Then he spoke up and said, "Oh Gin, you gave me an awful scare when I arrived home and you weren't there. It wasn't until Hermione told me that you were here." Harry then gently touched her bandaged head and said, "Look at you my love. I leave you just for a couple of months and you get hurt. Oh silly Ginny." and then he got up to kiss Ginny tenderly on her lips.

Ginny's smile then grew wider as she took Harry's hands and brought them to her face before putting them down and saying, "Harry, there is something I have to tell you."

Harry's face then went a bit serious, "What is it my Gin?"

She then said, "Harry, the reason I hurt my head was because I fainted."

Harry then put his hand to her cheek, "Oh my love, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to catch you in my arms." He then gave her a questioning look and asked, "You weren't trying to get into the bathtub were you love?"

Ginny giggled and then flinched as she put her hand to her head and then said, "No Harry. I hurt my head because I fainted. Harry... I fainted because we're going to have another baby."

Harry's eyes went wide and asked again. He couldn't believe his ears, "You said what? Did you say we are going to have another baby?"

Ginny nodded and smiled as a tear rolled down her face again. She dried it and said, "I know how you wanted to wait a bit before we had another baby."

Harry then gave her a wide smile, "Ginny! I'm going to be a dad again!" He then sat on the bed and then took her into his arms and held her close to him."

Ginny then said, "I'm so happy that you are back home. Are you going to stay now love?"

Harry nodded, "Yes love. This time I'm here to stay but I might get called if the work piles up and I might have to go on a small mission."

Ginny then said, "What matters is that you are home."

Harry then looked down at Ginny and asked, "I just don't know how you wound up pregnant this time love. Do you have an idea when it happened?"

Ginny smiled sheepishly and said, "I think it happened during our trip to the Maldives. I was so ravished by you sir that I forgot to do the contraception spell the first night that we were there."

Harry chuckled, "Now there's something to remind us of our second wedding anniversary."

* * *

Hermione hadn't been feeling herself so Ron suggested that Hermione go out for a walk about Diagon Alley with little Charlus and little Teddy. They were outside eating some ice scream at Florean Fortiscue's Ice scream shop.

Hermione then turned to Teddy and asked him, "Are you enjoying your ice scream Teddy?"

Teddy nodded and said, "Yeah" and he continued to suck the dripping ice scream off of his little fingers.

Hermione then took a spoon of ice scream and gave little Charlus a bit and he smiled

Hermione smiled tenderly at her little nephew and said, "It's good Charlus? I hope I can give you a little cousin soon so you three can have some more fun together." and Hermione gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

Hermione then scourgified their little hands, put little Charlus on his perambulator and took little Teddy by the hand and they began to walk down Diagon Alley as they looked at the store windows. Then they arrived at Quidditch Quality Supplies and Hermione leaned down to Teddy to show him the things on the window.

Hermione pointed at the window as she showed Teddy something, "Look Teddy, that's what you are going to wear someday if you go to Hogwarts and play quidditch."

Just as Hermione stood up with a smile down at Teddy, she went to pick up little Charlus from his perambulator and suddenly Hermione's heart began to beat 2000 beats a minute. Little Charlus wasn't in his perambulator. She quickly looked around eagerly and there was no sight of little Charlus anywhere.

She quickly took little Teddy and the perambulator and immediately apparated at Potter Cottage.

Hermione walked into the house and screamed, "Ron! Harry! Ginny! Help! Someone!"

Ron, Harry and Ginny suddenly came running and when they looked at Hermione, they found out that Charlus wasn't with Hermione.

Ginny then went up to the perambulator and found out that little Charlus wasn't in it either. She then turned to Hermione and asked, "Hermione, please where is Charlus?"

Hermione started sobbing and she could barely talk, "I don't know... one... m- minute... h- he... was... th-... th-... there... a-... a-... and... the... n-... n-... next... he w-... w-... was gone..." and she ran to Ron and started sobbing into his arms. She then looked up at Ron and said, "Ron... I... love little... Ch- Charlus... w-... with... all my... heart... I w-... w-... of never..." and Hermione began to sob even harder into Ron's chest. Ron then held her close to him and stroked her back and tried to comfort her.

Ron called for Helena and she took little Teddy up to the playroom.

Harry then said, "Ron, you stay here with them. I will go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and file for a kidnap."

Ginny then sobbing said, "I want to come with you Harry please!

Harry nodded as he stroked her back and said, "alright love, let's go."

Minutes later, Harry and Ginny appeared at the Deparment of Magical Law Enforcement and Harry spoke up as Ginny held him tightly in his arms.

"My name is Harry Potter and this is my wife Ginny. Our sister-in-law, Hermione Weasley was walking in Diagon Alley this afternoon and someone kidnapped our baby Charlus from her. We want to file a report. She said that she was showing my godson something on the window and when she stood up, she was going to pick up little Charlus and found out that he was already gone."

The magical law enforcement squad agent then said, "I'm afraid that without an identification will make it difficult but we will set out a patronus to al magical law enforcement personnel to be on the look out. Now what does he look like?"

Ginny was still sobbing quietly into Harry's chest when he looked down. Harry dried his tear, sniffed, and swallowed his gulp and said, "He has a lot of reddish brown hair. It is quite persistent if you try to brush it. He has green eyes. Harry conjured a picture of when he was a baby and gave it to the magical squad agent, "he looks just like this. The only difference is reddish brown hair."

The agent took a good look at the picture and said, "Alright. At least we know who we are looking for. I can't make any promises but I will tell you that we will do everything within our power." He then looked up at Harry, "Auror Potter, I'm sure you'll pass on the word to the Auror Department" and Harry nodded in agreement.

"We'll let you know if we know anything. For now try to go home and calm down." said the magical squad agent.

Harry then looked down at Ginny who now had her eyes red and puffy and kissed her forehead tenderly, "Come on Gin. You heard him. They are going to do all they can. I'm afraid all we can do now is go home and wait."

Harry and Ginny got back to Potter Cottage and called for Terrin, "Terrin! Where are Master Ron and Mistress Hermione?"

Terrin answered, "They went back to their townhome in London. If I may say Master Harry. Mistress Hermione looked very distraught. Poor Mistress Hermione."

Harry then said, "Thanks Terrin. You may go now."

Harry then sent a quick patronus to the Auror Department and told them that he was going to have to stay at home. He said that he would go into the office take his work and work on it at home.

Harry then took Ginny up to their room. He waved his hand and conjured her pink silk nightgown, lay her in bed, he then conjured his pajamas and lay down next to her.

Harry had silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to comfort Ginny, "Shhh... it's going to be okay my love. I'm home and I will be staying here with you. I arranged with the Auror Department to do my work here at home while we wait to hear anything from little Charlus."

At this Ginny sobbed even harder and pulled Harry harder into her arms. "Ohh Harry... where is little Charlus?... my baby... my precious baby boy... I need him Harry... how can I live...without him... it's like they ripped a part of me out and it's empty... Ohhhh!" and she continued to sob.

Harry then responded, "I know my love... I feel the same way... shhhh... you just cry yourself away... you let it out... my love."

After what seemed hours of crying, exhaustion finally overtook Ginny and she and Harry fell asleep with their arms around each other.

* * *

The following day Ginny was in daze when she woke up. Harry walked back in with a breakfast tray that an elf had brought to them to the sitting room. Harry put it on his night stand.

He then poured a cup of herbal tea and then he lay on the bed next to Ginny who was wide awake but curled up tightly on her side of the bed, "Gin, why don't you have some tea my love?"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't want a blasted tea! I want my LITTLE CHARLUS FOUND!" finally said Ginny as she screamed at Harry with raging eyes and she got out of bed and ran out of their bedroom.

Harry frowned and looked down at the tea that he had poured for her. He then went and looked for her in little Charlus' bedroom suite. She was curled up on the rocking chair, hugging little Charlus' blue blanket and little rattle as she started to sob away into his blanket.

Harry went to her side and slowly put his hand on her knee, "Gin, I know that you want little Charlus found but why don't you try drinking some tea. It's not good for the baby that you are expecting now.

She then looked up at Harry with furious eyes, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tears began to roll down Harry's eyes and he wiped them, "Please Gin. The other baby needs you too. Be a good girl and come and drink your tea. If you want you can bring the blanket and rattle with you."

Ginny then looked up at Harry and through teary eyes and screamed back at him, "Fine then!" and she got up and stomped back to their bedroom suite.

When Harry walked back into their bedroom suite, Ginny had picked up the cup and had started to drink her herbal tea on a couch.

Minutes later Abner came knocking at their bedroom door.

Harry turned around and said, "come in."

Abner walked in and said, "Master Ron and Mistress Hermione are here Master Harry."

"Bring them into the sitting room just there and I'll see them in there" said Harry and he waved his hand to dress himself and ate a quick breakfast before going to the sitting room.

Ron and Hermione walked into the sitting room and sat down at one of the couches. They still had their arms tightly around each other.

Harry went and gave them a hug. They hugged him back and then they sat back down.

Ron then was the first one to speak up, "How is Ginny doing this morning?"

Harry answered, "I'm worried Ron. I have never seen Ginny like this before. She even screamed at me this morning."

Ron's eyes went wide, "Is that right? Blimey, the only other time I saw Ginny scream was when I caught you two in bed back at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and gave a small sad smile, "I know but she is so distraught and in the meantime there is nothing we can do."

Hermione then spoke up, "This is just awful. Here I am trying to get pregnant with Ron and she must be thinking that I did this out of vengeance or something. But I didn't Harry. You and Ginny know how dearly I loved little Charlus! He was like a son to me too!"

Harry nodded, "Yes, we know that Hermione. I haven't been able to talk to her. Maybe you can get her to talk. She is inside. Maybe you can convince her to eat some of her breakfast. All she has had is a cup of herbal tea."

Hermione then frowned, "That is not good either. She needs to eat. For the good of the baby."

Hermione then stood up and walked into Harry and Ginny's room and closed the door, "Ginny? Love?"

Ginny then looked up at Hermione and she ran to her and hugged her tightly, "Oh Hermione. I know it wasn't your fault. With you trying to get pregnant and all, I know how much you must have loved little Charlus."

Hermione swallowed her gulp and through teary eyes she said, "I do love little Charlus with all my heart. He's like the son that I haven't been able to have."

When Hermione said those words, Ginny hugged her a little tighter towards her and said, "I know that there is an emptiness because of little Charlus but in the meantime, you can love the new baby as much as you did little Charlus. Even long after you have had your own."

Hermione's voice then broke, "Oh Ginny... you are truly like the sister that I never had. I thank Merlin for having you in my life." Hermione then pulled away and said, "Come on Ginny. You need to eat for this little one too."

Ginny smiled again through teary eyes, dried her tears, went to the couch with Hermione and began to eat the breakfast that Harry had brought in for her.

* * *

For a couple of weeks things seemed to have gone gone back to normal. Ginny still was depressed and she barely ate. She was extremely distraught and every night she cried herself to sleep in Harry's arms. Harry continued to go to the Auror Department and brought his work back from the Ministry. Ginny had spoken to Gwenog and told her that she was pregnant again and so Ginny was at home everyday. She mostly sat in the study with Harry as he did his work and she would sit down and read books about quidditch and other things. Harry stopped writing for a moment and he smiled up at Ginny. Ginny noticed and she put down her book and gave Harry a sad smile back. They stood there looking at each other a little longer and then he went back to his writing and Ginny went back to reading her book.

Later that afternoon Ron and Hermione came to visit them that evening for dinner. Ever since little Charlus had gone missing, the cheerfulness in the house had suddenly disappeared. Everyone, including the elves walked around with long faces. They were sad that their masters were feeling bad.

Ron then spoke up after he took another sip of his butterbeer, "Ummm... Harry. I need to ask a big favor of you."

Harry swallowed what he was chewing and answered, "What is it mate? What can I do for you?"

Ron then looked down at Hermione who was feeling a lot gloomier than other days.

Ginny noticed that Hermione wasn't herself that day and Ginny put a hand on her arm with compassion and gave her a small smile. Hermione tried to but she couldn't. The sign was much too clear across Hermione's face again.

Ron said, "I got called on another small mission and Hermione hasn't been feeling good lately" He looked down at Hermione and took her into his arms before looking up at Harry and saying, "As it turns out, today Hermione found out... you know... and I don't want her to be alone at home so I was hoping that she could stay with you two here at Potter Cottage."

Harry looked down at Ginny and she nodded. Harry then said, "You know mate that you and Hermione are always more than welcome to our home."

Ron then gave him a small smile and said, "Thanks mate. While I'm on the mission I guess I can keep on a look out for little Charlus as well."

Ginny then outstretched her hand over her brother's and squeezed it, "Oh please do Ron and pass the word around."

Ron then took his sister's hand and said, "I will Gin." Ron then looked down at his watch and said, "Well, I have to go to bed because I have to get up early tomorrow. I'll stay the night here and then leave tomorrow. So that means you be a good girl alright Mione?" said Ron finally looking down at Hermione.

She didn't look at him but nodded her head as she shifted her food around her plate. The four of them went off to bed and before they did, at the top of the stairs, Ginny called out to Hermione, "Hermione, we'll talk in the morning alright?"

Hermione nodded back in response to Ginny and then they went to their bedroom suites with their perspective husbands.

Harry got into bed next to Ginny after brushing his teeth and held her close in his arms.

Ginny then looked up at Harry as she caressed his chest and said, "Will we really find little Charlus Harry?"

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead before responding, "I hope we will my love."

"It's just not the same without him here. It's so... so... empty" and Ginny began to cry softly into Harry's arms and he gently stroked her back as he tried to soothe her.

Harry kissed her soft red hair and tried to comfort her, "It's alright my Gin. If you need to cry, you go ahead and let it out my love" and he let his fingers gently go through her soft coppery hair this time.

Later that night Ginny was tossing and turning in bed:

_Tom Riddle walked up to Ginny, "Well, what have we here, none other than Ginny Weasley."_

_Ginny looked daggers at him and said, "That's Ginevra Potter to you Riddle."_

_Tom then arched an eyebrow, "Ginevra Potter now you say hmm?"_

_Suddenly the Basilisk lurked up behind him and slithered its head over him and Ginny slowly stepped back without looking away from the eyeless basilisk._

_Ginny then tripped and fell on to the ground. Ginny then put her hand to her big belly and gently rubbed it as she looked at it._

_Tom Riddle then moved over her and said, "Now how about that. Our own Ginevra Potter is expecting. I suppose it belongs to that bastard of your husband, Harry Potter."_

_Ginny then gave him a furious look, "Don't you go talking about my husband that way!" and she quickly swished out her wand in front of her._

_Tom Riddle was too fast for her and he aimed his wand at her belly and shouted "Avada Kedavra" as Ginny tried to protect her belly with her hands and then she passed out cold on the floor._

Suddenly Ginny woke up and doubled over in pain. She was in so much pain that she squeezed the bedsheets tightly in one hand as she grabbed hold of her stomach with the other.

Ginny then cried out in pain, "OHHHH!"

Harry then heard Ginny cry and turned on the lamp to see Ginny sitting up in bed with excruciating pain.

Harry moved over to her side quickly and took her into his arms and with a worried look on his face he asked, "Gin, love, what is it? It looks like you are in pain."

Ginny then cried out again as another excruciating wave of pain went through her. When the pain was gone, Ginny pulled back the sheets and when she did, she found that there was a pool of blood under her thighs.

Ginny then began to cry, "Oh Merlin! Please no!"

Harry's eyes looked down in shock and he quickly got out of bed waved his hand to get himself dressed. He wrapped Ginny in one of the bed's blankets and then carefully picked her up into his arms as she squeezed at his robes as another wave of pain went through her. When she did so, she cried out in pain again. Harry then apparated to the doorstep of Potter Cottage and he apparated them to St. Mungo's.

When they arrived Harry told the receptionist, "Please, it's an emergency. My wife is pregnant and she is in horrible pain."

The receptionist then sent a patronus and two assistants came rushing in and guided them to a room. When they got to the room, Harry lay her down on the bed. One of the assistants waved their hand and Ginny was in a hospital gown while they put her nightgown into a plastic bag for Harry. The assistants then covered and put Ginny's thighs in thick towels. One of them then said, "A healer will be in momentarily."

Harry turned to the assistant and said, "Thank you."

Harry then went and lay Ginny's head against his chest as she squeezed the sides of the bed every time that a wave of pain went through her.

A few seconds later the once familiar Healer Barrows walked into the room and asked, "Alright, I see that Mrs. Potter is in a lot of pain."

Harry then looked up at Healer Barrows with begging eyes and said, "Please Healer Barrows. Ginny is almost 3 months pregnant and she is in a lot of pain."

Healer Barrows then asked Harry to step away and she began to wave her wand over Ginny's body. A few minutes later she furrowed her brow and then with a serious look told Harry and Ginny, "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, I'm sorry to say that you have lost the baby. I will now begin the procedure to cleanse Mrs. Potter inside and then to stop the bleeding. I will then leave a potion for dreamless sleep and for the pain. I would like to keep her here at St. Mungo's for the next couple of days for observation. If her bleeding doesn't restart, the two of you will be free to go home."

Harry then looked down at Ginny who started sobbing away and Harry put his face in his hands and he began to cry. Healer Barrows then began to wave her wand over Ginny as she began the cleansing procedure and stopped the bleeding. She then stepped away and said to the young couple, with a frown, "I'm really and truly am sorry for your loss" she said and with that she quietly stepped out of Ginny's room.

Harry then went over to hold Ginny in his arms as the two of them cried for the baby that could have been. The baby that despite a missing Charlus, could have been some kind of a consolation but now it wasn't meant to be.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and sat down at the kitchen dining room. She waited and waited until she called for Terrin and asked, "Where are Master Harry and Mistress Ginny?"

Terrin then lowered his head and said, "Mistress Ginny wasn't feeling well last night so they went to St. Mungo's"

Hermione suddenly felt a huge knot in her throat and she drank some orange juice and went quickly to apparate to St. Mungo's.

Hermione walked into Ginny's room and she had never in her life seen Harry and Ginny in the state that they were in. The two of them were in a daze. Harry was sitting on the bed next to Ginny holding on dearly to her and real close to him.

Hermione gasped and understood what had happened. Tears sprang to her eyes and she began to silently cry into her hands. When Hermione was done crying for what seemed like a long time, she dried her tears and went to sent a patronus to Arthur and Molly. In minutes they arrived at St. Mungo's and went to Hermione, "Hermione dear what happened? Please don't tell me that it was the baby. That would be too much for her, especially after just recently losing little Charlus."

Hermione then pulled Molly into a hug and began to cry into her shoulder. Molly looked up at Arthur and there were silent tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. After Hermione and Molly were done crying, the three of them walked into Ginny's room and this time she was sobbing inconsolably into Harry's chest as he silently cried while he held her.

Molly ran to them, "Oh my dears. Hermione told me. I just... I just can't believe it that this happened" and she hugged them.

After they all cried for a while, nobody just didn't have the heart to say anything else. They just stood there mourning for the little life that would never be able to see the world.

A couple of days later, Healer Barrows walked into Ginny's room and told Harry who was staring into blank space, "Ginny is to be in complete bed rest for about three weeks. She will need help going to the bathroom. I will be sending some more dreamless sleep and pain potions that she can take at home. I will be coming everyday to check on her."

Harry then shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Healer Barrows, you were saying..."

Healer Barrows gave him a gentle smile and said, "That's alright Mr. Potter. I simply said that Ginny is to be in complete bed rest for about three weeks. She will need help going to the bathroom. I will be sending some more dreamless sleep and pain potions that she can take at home. I will be coming everyday to check on her."

Harry then nodded and said, "Alright. Thank you Healer Barrows."

She then gave another gentle smile and said, "You are free to take her home now."

Harry then picked up his wife and carried her. Ginny was in such a daze that she simply dropped her head on Harry's shoulder. They later apparated on the doorstep and an elf opened the door for them.

"Thanks Abner." and the elf bowed before disappearing.

Harry carried his beloved wife up the winding staircase and at the top of the stairs was Hermione. Tears still rolling down her cheeks. She quietly followed them to their room and saw Harry gently lay Ginny on the bed.

Harry finally spoke, "Healer Barrows said that she can't get out of bed. She is to be in complete bed rest for the next three weeks. The healer has given her dreamless sleep and pain potion to help her sleep. If she needs help going to the bathroom, I will be in the sitting room next door working. The healer will come to check on her everyday." With that Harry lowered his head and went into the sitting room just outside his bedroom and dug himself in his work.

Hermione sat in a chair next to a blank staring Ginny and began to read a book. Later that day, Hermione sent a patronus saying that she too will be working from Potter Cottage while Ginny recuperated. Hermione then conjured a small desk that evening after dinner and began to dig herself into her work too.

Hermione was so engulfed in her work that she was startled when Ginny began to sob again. Hermione didn't know what else to do for Ginny. She didn't touch her lunch or dinner at all and she refused to eat anything. It was late when Harry finally came back into the bedroom. Hermione picked up her things, put them in her bag and walked out, closing the bedroom and sitting room doors behind her.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ginny was still in bed in a daze. Hermione as usual was at her small desk doing her work. Suddenly she heard Ginny say, "Today is little Charlus' birthday. He will be one year old today." Hermione stopped what she was writing and looked at Ginny with a small smile.

Ginny didn't look back at her but she took little Charlus blue blanket and rattle and put them up to her face. She held them there and soon tears began to roll down her cheeks again. Suddenly and elf walked in with a lunch tray for the two of them.

Millie said, "Here is lunch for Mistress Ginny and Mistress Hermione."

Ginny then screamed at the elf, "TAKE IT AWAY! I'M NOT HUNGRY!"

The little elf jumped in fear and nearly dropped the food on the floor. Hermione signaled the elf to stay and she went to sit down on the bed next to Ginny.

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and said, "Ginny, you have barely eaten anything in the last couple of weeks. You need to eat something for the good of your health. Especially if you plan on going back to play quidditch."

Ginny then began to sob into Charlus' blue blanket and said, "What for? They are both gone." She then looked up at Hermione wide eyes and screamed, "What's the use if they are not coming back!... There is no reason for me to live for..." and she went back to sobbing into the blanket.

Harry was standing at the door with tears rolling down his cheeks and he stepped up to the foot of their bed. Hermione turned and looked at Harry before looking back at Ginny.

Harry then spoke, "Gin, is that true? There's no reason for you to live for?"

Ginny didn't look up and she screamed back, "Yes, if I don't have my babies, there is no reason for me to go on living."

Harry then sniffed, wiped his tears and asked, "Gin, am _I_ not a good enough reason for you to go on living?"

At this Ginny looked up and was speechless. She simply responded, "The three of you, just get out of the room and leave me alone!" Noticing that the Harry, Hermione and the elf stood there staring at her. She screamed at them again, "DO I NEED TO SAY IT AGAIN! I SAID GET OUT!"

Harry, Hermione picked up her things, and the elf with the lunch tray walked out of the room. Minutes later they heard Ginny seal the door.

Harry looked down at the elf and said, "You can take my lunch away. I'm not hungry." Harry then went and sat down at his desk and continued to work.

Hermione then turned to Millie and said, "You can take my lunch away too. I'm not hungry either."

* * *

A couple of days later, Hermione looked up at Harry who was deep in his work and spoke up, "Harry?"

Harry looked up from his work and said, "Yes Hermione, what is it?"

Hermione fiddled with her quill for a moment and then said, "I was wondering, do you think she would want to talk with George? She seemed rather close to him."

Harry then gave it a thought and said, "We can try. Anything to help my Gin." and then he turned to look at his bedroom door.

Hermione stood up and said, "Fine, I'll send George a patronus then."

Hermione then waved her wand and said:

_George please come quickly. Ginny hasn't been feeling herself. Maybe you can help her._

With that Hermione sat back down. She looked back at Harry for a moment with a frown and then went back to work.

A couple of hours later, George was at the door of the sitting room with Abner the elf.

Harry and Hermione got up and Harry spoke up, "Oh George, thanks for coming mate. It has been harder to talk to Ginny each day. Please try to help her."

George gave him a small smile and said, "Alright mate, I'll see what I can do."

George went over to the bedroom door and knocked. From the other side he heard Ginny's thunderous voice scream, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" At this George jumped back and he looked at Harry and Hermione.

George then spoke up, "It's me Gin. It's George. I came to see how you were doing."

At the sound of his voice, for the first time in two days, Harry and Hermione heard Ginny unseal the door. George turned the knob, opened the door and then closed it behind him.

When George walked into her room, Ginny extended her arms out to her brother. George walked over and hugged her for a long time and then gently pulled away.

George put his hand on her cheek and said, "Gin, why don't you tell me why you have been silly these last couple of days."

Ginny then put her arms around George again and began to cry on his shoulder. He gently stroked her back and tried to soothe her. "There there now Gin. Everything is going to be alright."

Ginny finally pulled back and said, "George, I know it was different for you but how did you manage living on after Fred died?"

George gave her a small smile and said, "Gin, it wasn't easy. There was only one person who actually gave me the strength to move on, well besides the family of course."

Ginny then gave George a questioning look and asked, "Who was that George?"

George smiled at the memory and responded, "It was Angelina of course. Who else?" George then continued to talk to Ginny and he took her hand in his, "Gin, you can't turn your back on Harry during these hard times. He's been here for you the whole time. Don't you remember how you felt when you didn't have Harry with you when he was on that horcrux hunt with Ron and Hermione?"

Tears began to spill down Ginny's cheeks and then she spoke, "It was the most lonesome time of my life. I thought I had lost Harry forever and that I would never have him back."

George then said, "Precisely my point Gin. If you don't take Harry back into your life, you might lose him forever. Is that what you want to happen?"

Ginny gave it a thought and then looked back up at her brother and with a mere whisper said, "No, I don't want to lose him."

George then said, "Ginevra Molly Potter, let him help you get over the loss of your babies. There will be many more babies later on" and George gave her a tender smile.

Ginny then shook her head adamantly, "No George. I'm not going to have anymore children. I know that nothing is going to fill in that empty space. I'm not going to put myself through the heartbreak of losing another baby. Harry will from now on be the only person in my life."

George then looked around her bedroom as he waved his hand around him and said, "Then what are you going to do this this huge house then Gin if there aren't going to be babies and children running around in it?"

Ginny smiled and said, "Well, we'll keep it and we can have the entire family meet here instead of Black Manor. Besides, that's a lot of nieces and nephews that I have running around now. They'll now be my children."

George knew that he had reached the limit with Ginny and said, "Alright then Gin. If that's what you're sure you want. You know that Ron and Hermione will have children some day."

Ginny gave a big smile for the first time in a long time and said, "I can't wait to play with them. Besides, with all those nieces and nephews, we'll have some rather interesting quidditch matches. Don't you think?"

George then gave a small laugh, "Yes, it looks like it. Now Ginny, why don't you eat some lunch love. Harry is going to need you around for many more years. Besides I think you promised him at your wedding that you were going to spend the rest of your blissful days with him."

Ginny giggled, "I don't remembering saying blissful but definitely the rest of my days."

George then gently squeezed her hand and said, "Good then I'll have one of the house elves come up and bring you some lunch yeah? Then I'll ask Harry to come in. The poor bloke looks miserable out there."

Ginny nodded and hugged her brother one more time before saying, "Thanks George. What would I do without you?"

George then gave surprise act and said, "Ta daaaa! George Weasley to the rescue!" and Ginny giggled again before he walked out of her room.

George closed the door behind him and to Harry and Hermione's surprise they didn't hear Ginny seal the door.

Harry and Hermione walked up to him with a questioned and worried look on their faces and Harry spoke up, "Well, George? How did it go mate?"

George gave it a thought for a moment and said, "She's going to be alright there for a while mate but, I think you better go in there and have a good talk with her. Why don't the two of you talk while she eats her lunch yeah?"

Harry looked at George in surprise, "She's going to eat her lunch?"

George nodded, "Yeah, why don't you go in there and see her mate."

Harry then gave George a hug and a pat on the back in gratitude and said, "Oh thanks George. What would Gin and I do without you?"

Harry then smirked, "Funny you should say that mate. She said that to me not long ago."

Hermione smiled and went back to do her work. George then said his farewells and Harry walked into the bedroom cautiously. At that moment, Terrin walked in with a lunch tray for Ginny. Harry took it and put it on her lap.

Harry then turned to Terrin and said, "Thanks Terrin. Please close the door when you walk out."

Terrin bowed and he quietly closed the door after walking out and then disappearing.

Harry then sat in a chair next to their bed and cautiously spoke up, "Gin? Love? Can we talk a bit?"

Ginny folded out her napkin and looked up at Harry. Harry's world lit up when for the first time since little Charlus had gone missing, she smiled up at him. "Yes, I think we need to talk Harry."

Ginny took a bite out of her vegetables, chewed and then swallowed. Harry then went and sat next to her on the bed. "Gin, you had me so worried these last couple of days. You weren't eating or talking to anybody."

Ginny then took a sip of her pumpkin juice and said, "Harry, don't worry love. I'm eating now and I'll be fine in a couple of days. You're the only reason for my living for." and then she went back to taking a bite off of her plate.

Harry was slightly confused and asked, "Gin, a few days you said that I wasn't a good enough reason living for and now I'm the only one. Why is that love?"

Ginny then put her hand on his cheek and tenderly smiled at him, "Harry love, you are the only reason I will live for. Not for anything or anyone else, just you." she then went on to take another bite of her food.

Harry then took Ginny's free hand and said, "I'm glad to see that you look better my love. We can give ourselves some time, perhaps go on another holiday and then if you like we can try to have another baby."

At this Ginny put her fork down and looked Harry seriously in the face and shook her head, "No Harry. I'm not going to have anymore babies. Not ever. I know that nothing will fill in the wide empty space inside of me and I will learn to live with it in time. I don't want to have anymore babies because there just isn't anymore room in me to lose another baby. Besides, we have lots and lots of nieces and nephews that we can love and they can come here to Potter Cottage whenever they like and when they get older, they can play at the quidditch pitch. Besides, like I told George a while ago, I look forward to playing with Ron and Hermione's babies when they have them." Ginny then went back to eating her food.

Harry then stood there looking at Ginny and silent tears began to pour down his cheeks. He swallowed a big gulp that he had in his throat and finally said, "But I thought... this was just a matter of time... I'm willing to wait the time that you need love."

Ginny then gave him a tender and loving smile, "No Harry, I don't want you to wait because it's never going to happen. I'm sorry love but I said what I meant. I'm only going to live for you. It's just going to be worse if you try to wait. Besides, we have each other to love. Then there's Padfoot of course. Padfoot has grown so much you know. I think when I feel better I would like to start taking walks around the garden with him."

Harry nodded and said, "Please let me know if you ever change your mind love" said Harry hopefully.

Ginny tenderly took her husband's face in her hands and said, "No Harry my love. My mind is never going to change. I know it's hard right now but you are also going to need to give yourself some time."

Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice and then said the words Harry thought he would never ever have to hear in his lifetime, "Besides, when I'm feeling better and going about, I will go see Healer Barrows about a permanent contraception charm so we don't have to worry about accidents and my forgetting anymore."

Harry then cried silently into his hands and then looked up at Ginny, "Please Gin, don't do this to me. First I lost my parents, then I lost Sirius, I almost lost you and now you are allowing me to lose the hope and wish of ever having a baby of our own. One of the reasons I married you was because I wanted us to have a family of our own. Just, you and our babies."

Ginny gently shook her head, "No Harry, if that's how you feel then I think we may need to think again about staying married."

Harry then looked at her through pained eyes, "Oh Gin, how could you say that?" With that Harry got up and closed the door behind him.

Hermione then got up from where she was working and walked up to Harry. She saw that his face was terribly pained and she took him into her arms, "Oh Harry, why do you look like this? What happened this time?"

After a while, Harry pulled back and answered back at Hermione, "Oh Hermione, Gin just told me that... that..." and Harry began to quietly cry into his hands again.

Hermione put her arms around Harry again and said, "What? What is it dear Harry?"

Harry then looked up at Hermione with teary eyes and said with a soft voice, "Ginny doesn't want to have anymore babies... not ever."

Hermione gasped and held Harry tighter in her arms, "Oh but Harry, she couldn't have said that. She must have said that just because she feels that way right now."

Harry shook his head, "No Hermione, she was certain about it. I'm sure."

Hermione then said, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry that this is happening to you. After all that has happened with your parents and Sirius and now this..."

Harry then sniffed, pulled back from Hermione's hug and said to her with a teary-eyed smile, "I guess that means you have your work cut out for you Hermione. She said that she can't wait to play with your babies."

Hermione smiled and then she asked, "But what about Potter Cottage? It's just the two of you here?"

Harry then answered, "She said that with a big family and with a lot of nieces and nephews, there will be plenty of room. She said that now they are her babies. She said that when they are older, they can use the quidditch pitch. The worst part is Hermione is that she is thinking about going to Healer Barrows when she is fully healed to do a permanent contraception charm on herself to prevent accidents in case she forgets to do contraception charms on herself."

Hermione gasped, "Oh blimey! But that can't be Harry!"

Harry nodded and then continued, "She said that the only way I would ever have children is if we end our marriage and I remarry again."

Hermione's jaw dropped and then she finally spoke, "After what the two of you had to go through in order to get married? For Merlin's sake Harry, we thought you were going to die the night that you were going to confront Voldemort 4 years ago!"

Harry sniffed and wiped his tears with his sleeve again, "I know Hermione. But that's how it appears to be. I don't know what to do. I love her yet I want to have children with her. I even told her that I would wait the time that she needed."

Hermione then asked, "What did she say about you waiting the time that she needed?"

Harry looked back up at Hermione and said, "She said not to wait. That it would be useless."

Hermione took Harry back into her arms and hugged him, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." She stood there hugging him while her best friend cried his pain and frustrations away.

* * *

It was now October and Ginny had recuperated very well from her ordeal both physically and emotionally. She was at home one Saturday where she didn't have a quidditch match strolling around the Potter Cottage gardens. She had Padfoot at her side. She then leaned back against a tree and pulled Padfoot next to her side and pet his head as he panted next to her. Ginny was smiling and looking at the autumn leaves fall down to the ground. It was rather chilly that day but it was just what she needed. After sitting down for a while, she got up. She then whistled at Padfoot and said, "Come on boy, let's go" and Padfoot followed. It was until Ginny walked up without realizing to the wisteria tunnel where she had been over a year ago with Harry taking pictures. It was bare and she gasped as she stood there looking at it only for a second and then she walked away with Padfoot following behind.

At that moment, Harry saw that Ginny was standing at the tunnel. A deep part of him hoped that the old feelings of wanting to have a baby would stir again inside of her. It was then that he noticed that she simply looked at it for a second and walked past it without importance. Harry's heart suddenly fell heavy like a 2 ton rock down to his stomach and he fell back on his chair and took a sip of firewhiskey. Since Ginny told him the news of never having children ever again, it sometimes made Harry feel anxious and he would pour himself a drink to soothe his nerves. Harry stood there in a daze staring down at the tunnel. He was vividly remembering when the photographer came to take a picture of them when Ginny was expecting little Charlus before he left on his mission. How Harry longed with his whole heart to be able to hold little Charlus in his arms. Ever since little Charlus went missing, nothing else has been heard of him since then. Despite the Magical Law Enforcement Department's continuous search. Harry's only hope now was that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would find little Charlus and bring him home.

At that moment Ginny walked in with Padfoot behind her and then he sat down on the other side of Harry's chair as Ginny leaned over to give her loving husband a kiss on the lips.

Ginny then pulled back and saw the look on Harry's face, "Harry, you have got to stop doing this to yourself and stop drinking. This is not good for you my love." and Ginny took the drink away, called for an elf and the elf took it before disappearing.

Harry then stood up with a frown on his face and said, "Gin, you perfectly know why. Now if you will forgive me love, I have to go do work in my study. Nobody is to disturb me unless it's an emergency, you hear?" Ginny nodded as he put his hand on her cheek and then walked away.

Since their conversation when Ginny was in bed. He knew that Ginny didn't like Harry bringing up the subject. Instead, Harry just kept it to himself and he would go into his study and keep to himself or do some work. Most of the time was so he could be alone.

* * *

It was now December and Mrs. Weasley was working herself up a storm all over Potter Cottage and calling the elves constantly to help her decorate and prepare the huge house for the entire family. It was two days before Christmas Eve and Harry and Ginny had gone to all their social events earlier that month. Harry suddenly put his arm around Ginny and he started to nuzzle her neck. It had been a few days since he felt her soft skin and her shiny coppery hair. He continued to nuzzle her neck until he put his lips on her neck and gave her a gentle kiss.

Ginny stirred and moaned softly, "Mmm, that's nice Harry. You haven't done that in a long time."

Harry then turned Ginny around and began to kiss her passionately on the lips and she deepened their kiss by opening his mouth. "You are so beautiful in the morning my Gin" said Harry and his hand began to moved down to her neck as he continued to kiss her passionately on the lips.

His hand then began to linger down to her breast and began to fondle it. "Oh yes... Harry... please... touch me... I long for you... ohhh!" and she moaned with pleasure.

Harry then moved his hand past her breast and down to her flat stomach. Harry felt a bit of sadness thinking that their little baby was not there anymore. His hand then moved down to find the hem of her silk nightgown. "Mmmm... your skin... is so... nice and... soft my love..."

He then hiked up her nightgown until he found her thigh and there he caressed it, causing her to groan in pleasure, "Yes!... please go up... further my love... I need... to... feel you..."

Harry then put his fingers on her crevace and began to circle his fingers on it as he began to suckle hungrily at Ginny's neck. Soon enough, Harry thrust his fingers into her womanhood and Ginny began to moan loudly as she began to move her hips against his fingers.

Ginny then snaked her hand down to Harry's shaft and began to glide her hand on his already hard and grown shaft. She squeezed it and teased it as her hands began to stroke it faster.

"Oh yeah... go ahead... my love... you play... with Big Harry... if you want to... I know he likes it... OHHH!" and Harry grunted as a strong wave of orgasms hit his body.

Harry couldn't resist anymore and he moved himself on top of Ginny as he continued to suckle her neck and breasts hungrily while his hands roamed all about her body. Suddenly he felt Ginny open her legs widely for him and he put his shaft at her entrance. Just then Ginny outstretched her hand to get her wand and Harry stopped her. Ginny stopped and looked up at Harry, "Harry, come on, let me get my wand."

Harry then with begging eyes said, "Please Gin, don't..."

Ginny then finally propped herself up on her elbows and said, "No Harry, I need my wand. Now do you want to release your urges or not?"

Harry nodded and said, "I do but..."

Ginny shook her head, "No Harry, no buts, ands, or ifs. Now let me get my wand."

Harry then pulled back his shaft from her womanhood, "Please Gin, just this once. Could we just try having a baby just this once?"

Ginny then pulled herself away from him, "No Harry, I think I better go take a shower."

Harry then held on to her, "Please Gin, it's been three months."

Ginny then gave him an annoying look, "Harry Potter, when I said no, I meant no! I can see that this is too much for you. I think I'm going to have to go see Healer Barrows after all these christmas celebrations and have a permanent contraception charm done."

Harry then got off of Ginny and she got out of bed and put on her bathrobe, something that she never did when they finished making love. Harry then sadly looked as Ginny walked to her bathroom and closed her door. Another thing that she never did. Harry then quietly got off the bed and went to turn the knob. To his surprise, he found that the door was locked this time. With his head dropped low, he walked over to his bathroom, closed the door and took his shower.

Later that evening the Grangers and the whole Weasley clan arrived at Potter Cottage with all the nieces and nephews in tow. The small ones were walking about while the others were crawling and playing together on the big rug in the first floor sitting room. Ron and Hermione then got everyone's attention.

Ron looked down at a gleaming Hermione and then he said, "Yes, everyone, Hermione's face is giving off the news we have for you. After much_ '_lovebirding' as George puts it, Hermione and I are expecting a baby. We are about a month and a half along."

Harry and Ginny were the first ones to run to them and hug them.

Ginny then hugged her tightly again and said, "See, I told you. I knew you would have your own little babies."

After all the hugging, congratulating and kissing, everyone went back to talking. Andromeda then walked in with little Teddy walking next to her. Harry saw little Teddy and he ran to the boy and held him tightly and dearly to his arms. For now he was the only child that he could hold. He then took little Teddy in his arms and kissed him all over the face, "Oh Teddy, uncle Harry missed you _so_ much. Molly couldn't help herself and she walked up to Harry when she saw the deep and pained look in Harry's eyes and discreetly asked him, "Harry dear, have you tried talking to Ginny yet?"

Harry then turned around and looked down at Molly and said with a small tear before he wiped it, "Yes, Molly. She has decided to go see Healer Barrows after the christmas holiday" he then turned to look at Ginny happily playing with the kids on the rug. Then he turned back at Molly and said, "She's going to see Healer Barrows about doing a permanent contraception charm on herself."

Molly then gasped and in a low voice she turned to Harry and said, "What? Merlin's beard! She couldn't be thinking about that!"

Harry nodded and he put little Teddy down and he went over to play with Ginny and the other kids on the rug, "I tried convincing her this morning about having a baby but she is being very persistent. It's no use Molly. I'm afraid we'll never be able to have children again."

Molly then looked up at Harry and smiled before saying, "Look, I'll take her to the burrow with me, we'll have a chat and see what happens. Sometimes mums can help you know."

Harry then smiled down at her and said, "Thanks _mum_" and Molly giggled.

Just as the family put the christmas decorations on the tree, the christmas ornament that Harry had made on little Charlus' christmas came out of the box and little Victoire asked, "Where do I put this one?"

Everyone turned around and the room grew silent as they looked at little Victoire. Fleur then quickly stood up and took it from Victoire and said, "We'll, wait and see where this one goes love, why don't you go choose another one.

Harry took the ornament from Fleur then walked out quickly from the sitting room and made his way to his study, closed the door and sealed it. Ginny then ran crying from the sitting room with her face in her hands.

That Christmas Ginny didn't make any of her famous gingersnaps. Everyone had a good time and then went to their homes after also celebrating New Year's Day at Potter Cottage.

A couple of days after New Year's Day, Molly walked into the second floor sitting room and saw that Ginny was looking down at the white snow fall on Potter Gardens. She walked up behind her daughter and said, "Ginny dear?"

Ginny turned around and looked at her mum and smiled, "You ready to go home mum?"

Molly nodded and she said, "But this time I'm going back to the burrow not only with your dad but also with you love. I think it's about time we had a little talk. Mum to daughter. I think it's going to take a few days so I told Harry and he's alright with it."

Ginny then hugged her mom real close to her, "Oh mum, I so want to go back to the burrow. I have never in my life more than ever wanted to go back to the burrow."

Ginny then pulled back and said, "What about Harry?"

Molly smiled at her daughter and put her hands on her cheeks, "There's Padfoot to keep him company."

A few minutes later Arthur walked into his study as Molly and Ginny walked into the kitchen, sat at the table and Molly levitated a tray with tea.

Molly then poured tea for them and took Ginny's hand in hers, "Ginny, there's something that I need to talk to you about."

Ginny then asked, "Please mum, don't ask me to go back to Potter Cottage. I don't want to go back. All Harry ever asks me these days is when we're going to have a baby. I want to move back to the burrow and keep on living my life and playing quidditch."

Molly then nodded and took a sip of her tea and then looked at Ginny with a warm smile, "I see, it's perfectly normal if you want to live a normal life again here at the burrow with your dad and I. Nothing would make us more happy."

_Post A/N: My fellow readers. I understand if most of you were really sad or upset as to what has happened so far in the story. However, I would like some input that may help me in writing future chapters of this story. **Please Private Message me** with your answer to the following question:_

_Should I bring back little Charlus to the story by having him found or not? A reason for your answer would also be great! Thanks ahead of time for your input!_


	58. Chapter 58: Time to Think

_A/N: I would like to thank Alex Lilly Potter, Sunshine72, DanielWhite, and mom52575 for their reviews and PMs on their feedback on little Charlus. Thanks also to Fringlish for providing their input as well on little Charlus. All I can say so I don't spoil the plot of my story is to continue reading and find out what happens with little Charlus. Will he be found or not? For now, let's continue with chapter 58..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters. They all belong to the much talented J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 58: Time to Think**

Ginny then asked, "Please mum, don't ask me to go back to Potter Cottage. I don't want to go back. All Harry ever asks me these days is when we're going to have a baby. I want to move back to the burrow and keep on living my life and playing quidditch."

Molly then nodded and took a sip of her tea and then looked at Ginny with a warm smile, "I see, it's perfectly normal if you want to live a normal life again here at the burrow with your dad and I. Nothing would make us more happy."

Ginny then responded, "Mum, look I just need some time. For now I just want to stay here at the burrow."

Molly then looked at Ginny thoughtfully, "Very well Ginevra Potter but sooner or later we _are_ going to have this conversation."

Ginny got up and kissed her mum's cheek, "Thanks mum. I think I'll go up to my old room."

When Ginny arrived to he room, she opened the door. She walked in and a flood of memories went through her head. She smiled at the many nights that she and Hermione stayed up late talking and covering for each other when their then boyfriends snuck into their bedroom and she giggled quietly.

Ginny went and sat down on her bed and then lay down and for the first time in a long time, she sighed in relief.

Within moments she got an owl letter from Harry. Warwick had delivered it. Ginny got up and took it from the owl and looked at for a long time. She loved Harry very much but she felt that she needed some time alone for herself.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know that these last few months have been very difficult for us. I understand if you need some time alone. I discovered that I also need some time alone myself. However, I wanted to let you know that I have already moved out of Potter Cottage and into Black Manor. So now you are free to live peacefully at Potter Cottage. If you should need anything, just send me a patronus or an owl mail. In the meantime, I will always be thinking of you._

_Harry_

Ginny looked at the letter again. She noticed that this time Harry hadn't signed the letter with the word love. She was now truly confused. She didn't know why but for some strange reason she felt that she should go back to Potter Cottage. First thing in the morning, she was going to tell her parents that the three of them were going move into Potter Cottage. For now, she just wanted to rest and soak up the atmosphere of her beloved burrow.

The following day Ginny told her parents about Harry's letter and they agreed to move into Potter Cottage together. Shorty thereafter, Ginny went back to her daily routine of going to her quidditch practices and her games.

It was February and Ginny was out on one of her usual walks in the gardens at Potter Cottage with Padfoot. This time the gardens were white and full with snow. She then grabbed a stick and started to write random things in the snow like _Hogwarts_ and _pensieve_. She suddenly heard a manly voice behind her say, "You know, the first time I ever heard of a pensieve was when I was at Hogwarts during my 4th year."

Ginny looked up and saw that Harry was right there standing behind her. Padfoot was sitting next to her on the snow panting. Padfoot then got up and ran to Harry.

"Hey there boy. How have you been? Have you been good with Ginny?" said Harry and he scratched Padfoot's head with both hands and Padfoot barked at him happily while he wagged his tail at Harry.

Ginny stood up and finally said, "Believe it or not, Padfoot actually is a good dog. He turned out better than I thought."

Harry then stood up and looked at Ginny, "I thought I would come and visit you. I hope you don't mind. I care about you and I'm rather fond of Padfoot here so I thought I'd come."

Ginny threw the stick in the snow and gave him a small smile, "That's fine. It's actually nice to see you again Harry."

Harry looked around the gardens covered with snow before looking back at Ginny and said, "You're looking good. Actually, you look much better than when you left Potter Cottage for the burrow."

Ginny then started to walk and Harry continued to walk with her, "Well, I still don't feel very fond of this house but I really enjoy walking in the gardens. In fact, I look forward to the walks with Padfoot."

Harry then put his hand on Ginny's forearm and said, "Ginny, do you think there's a chance we could ever sit down and talk over a cup of tea?"

Ginny looked down at Harry's hand on her arm and then back up at him and he pulled away. Ginny then said, "I don't see why ever not. Why don't you come by tomorrow afternoon. We can even go for a walk here in the gardens with Padfoot before heading back to the house to drink some tea."

Harry smiled and said, "I would like that very much, thanks." Harry then looked down at his watch and said, "Well, I better head on home. You take care of yourself you hear Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, you take care of yourself too Harry."

Harry then leaned down and called Padfoot, "Come here boy." Padfoot ran to him and wagged his tail happily and barked at Harry, "You be a good dog and I'll see you tomorrow alright?" With that Harry stood up and gave Ginny a small smile before turning and walking away without turning back to look at her.

Padfoot then went to Ginny's side and licked her hand as if sensing a deep sadness in Ginny. Ginny simply stood there looking at Harry walk away. She still loved him with all her heart but a part of her still wasn't ready to be with him. Especially if he wanted to have more babies. For now, she was happy living the life that she had. Suddenly tears started to roll down her cheeks and she wiped them before she walked back to the house herself.

Arthur and Molly looked down at Ginny from the second floor sitting room.

"Oh Arthur, did you see that? You can tell that they still love each other very dearly but it's obvious that they are afraid of being together again." said Molly as she turned from the window to look up at Arthur.

Arthur then looked down at Molly, "Molly dear, I think that little mother to daughter talk that you have been meaning to have with her... I think now is a good time as any. I'll have one of the house elves bring up some tea and I will go into the library so the two of you can talk."

Molly nodded, "Alright Arthur dear. I'll see you later then."

Just then Ginny walked into the sitting room with Padfoot and sat on the couch. Padfoot walked around and sat next to Ginny's legs and lay down on the rug.

Molly then went and sat down on the couch next to Ginny, the elf put the tea on the coffee table, and as Molly sat down, she said, "Ginevra, I think it's about time we had our mother to daughter talk."

Ginny then turned to Millie and said, "Thanks Millie, you may go now."

Millie bowed and disappeared.

Ginny put a teaspoon of sugar into her tea, stirred it and then took a sip of her tea before saying, "What is it you would like to talk about mum?"

**At Black Manor:**

Harry walked in through the door and cleaned the snow that had begun to fall on his shoulders.

Laila the elf appeared and said, "Can Laila get anything for Master Harry?"

Harry then looked down at the elf and said, "Yes, can you please bring some tea into my study please Laila."

"Yes Master Harry" said the elf, she bowed and then disappeared.

Harry walked into his study and sat on the couch. Within moments Laila appeared with a cup of tea and Harry began to drink it. When he was done with his tea, he took the picture that Ginny had given him before leaving on his long mission the year before. How he wished he could use a time turner to relive the time in the picture but not even a time turner could turn back to the _real time_. He gently slid his hands over the picture of himself, Ginny and 3 month old little Charlus. It was February and there still was no trace of little Charlus. He had been making daily inquiries at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with no luck. He still longed to hold little Charlus and Ginny in his arms. The best memory that he could remember was when Ginny and he had returned from the Maldives for their 2nd wedding anniversary and the next morning they were in bed with little Charlus. He had hoped that there would be many more years of that. A part of him wanted to run back to Potter Cottage and take Ginny into his arms and kiss her wholeheartedly. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. However, he was deeply saddened by how cold she had been with him when he put his hand on her forearm earlier that afternoon. Harry was beginning to feel anxious again so he got up to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey. He sat back down on the couch, took a sip of his firewhiskey and looked at the picture of himself, Ginny and little Charlus again. He wished more than anything in the world to be able to put his arms around Ginny again. He stood there looking at the picture and then he went up to his room, lay on the bed with his hands behind his head and looked up at the canopy. He remembered that the first time that Ginny had ever worn a corset was when the spend their blissful time at Black Manor in that room a couple of years ago. He turned to look at the empty bedside next to him. Silent tears began to roll down his cheeks. He then just lay there until sleep overtook him.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Molly took a sip of her tea and then spoke, "Ginny dear, more than 4 years ago, Harry took a great risk for our wizarding world. He must have been very afraid to confront Voldemort that night without knowing if he was going to come back alive."

Ginny put her cup down and responded, "Yes, that was very brave of him. It took a lot of courage and strength to do that. I suppose that's why he became a full heart gryffindor."

Molly then smiled back at her daughter and nodded, "Yes Ginny dear. He was not only courageous and strong but he took _great risk_ so that our world could become a little better."

Ginny then picked up her cup and took another sip of her tea, "What are you talking about mum? Everyone knows how brave Harry was that night. Everybody knows the story of the Boy Who Lived it not only once but twice."

This time Molly took another sip of her tea and then shook her head, "Ginny, you are not understanding what I'm trying to tell you love. Harry took that_ great risk_ not just for everyone but for you. He took it especially for you Ginny. Now I ask you, don't you think it's worth taking the risk in trying to go back to him and have another baby so that the two of you can be happy again?"

Silent tears began to roll down Ginny's eyes and she looked away from her mother and looked down at the tea in her teacup. She then looked up and said, "Mum, I just don't know how I can face a loss again. How could I face that risk again?"

Molly put her hand on Ginny's hand, "Ginny, Harry took the great risk that night for you. It was a big one. Now why don't you give yourself some time to answer two questions for yourself dear." Molly then put her hand on Ginny's cheek and asked her, "Would you take the risk for him? If you love him, then are you willing to go back to him?"

Ginny then looked at her mother thoughtfully, "You're right mum, this is going to take some time to think. For now I think I need to go to my bedroom and think about this."

Molly finished drinking her tea and finally said, "You go ahead dear and take your time."

Ginny finished her tea, got up and kissed Molly on the cheek before saying, "Thanks and good night mum."

Molly responded looking up at her daughter, "Good night my love."

Ginny then whistled and called Padfoot, "Padfoot, come on boy, time to go to bed." Padfoot got up and followed Ginny out of the sitting room.

The following day, Harry apparated at the doorstep of Potter Cottage. Terrin opened the door and said, "Welcome back Master Harry. It has been a long time since you've been here."

Harry smiled down at the elf, "Thanks Terrin. I'm actually here to visit Mistress Ginny."

Terrin then said, "Would you like to go wait in your study?"

Harry shook his head, "No Terrin, I'll wait here for here." Harry walked in and wiped the snow that had fallen on his shoulders.

Ginny then spoke, "It sure is snowing outside isn't it?"

Harry looked up and answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact it is. Did you still want to go for a walk in the gardens?"

Ginny nodded her head, "Yes, I actually do it everyday. If you don't mind, could we go out for a bit? Padfoot can come with us if you like."

Just then Padfoot came running up to Harry and barked while he wagged his tail at Harry. Harry leaned over and scratched Padfoot's head with his hands, "Hello there again Padfoot. It's good to see you again my friend."

Harry then stood up and said, "Ready Ginny?"

Ginny nodded her head and she put on her black wool cape and put her hood over her head. For a a minute, Harry wondered what had happened to the black velvet cape that he had given Ginny. She had always worn it on snowy days. He made a mental note about asking her about it some other time. He looked at Ginny and for some odd reason she looked more beautiful than ever. They finally walked out into the snow and Padfoot followed along behind them.

Harry then looked at Ginny, "Ginny, did you ever ask yourself what is ever going to happen to us? I mean... we are living in separate homes right now."

Ginny looked back up at Harry, "No, not really. I have been feeling fine with the way things are and the question never really crossed my mind."

Harry then looked at the snow fall before looking back at her, "Well, what do you think Ginny? What do you think is going to happen now?"

Ginny looked thoughtfully, "Harry, it's too soon to give you an answer now. If what you want is to move back into Potter Cottage then that's fine with me. If that's the case I'll move back to the burrow."

He then stopped walking and looked at Ginny. She looked so beautiful in the snow with her red coppery hair. He could easily take her right then and there and kiss her amidst the snow. "No Ginny, I don't want you to leave Potter Cottage, you seem to be doing fine here. I was just hoping that perhaps we could start meeting more often to talk things out and find out where we went wrong."

Ginny then gave Harry a serious look and said, "Harry, I think that you and I know where things went wrong."

Harry then looked down at the snow before looking back up at her, "Ginny, please try to understand. I almost lost you once and now I'm afraid that I might lose you."

She then said, "It's getting a bit cold out here. Why don't we go back inside, get a cup of tea and continue the conversation inside?"

He nodded, "Alright, let's go."

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny walked into the afternoon tea room and Ginny threw a jet of fire with her wand at the fireplace and the fire started to crackle. Within minutes an elf walked in with a tea tray and put it on the coffee table. Harry and Ginny sat on the couches opposite from each other with Padfoot lying down next the fire.

Harry took a sip of his tea and continued the conversation, "Ginny, as I was saying, I almost lost you once and I'm afraid of losing you. I don't want to lose you Ginny. What can I do to keep that from happening?"

Ginny looked down at the tea on her lap and then moved a few strands of her red hair behind her ear before looking back up at Harry, "Harry, you know what my circumstances are for being together again. Besides, I still need time to think about it."

Harry nodded, "I suppose you do. I think that is why we are living in separate homes in the first place. This is going to take a lot of thinking on our part."

Just then Harry's face went real serious, he furrowed his brow, and he put his index finger to his lips, signaling Ginny to be quiet. Harry was getting a silent patronus from Moore:

_Potter, we need you to report to St. Ives Island. From there you are to report to Yorkshire. It seems that death eater activity has returned to the area. This time there have been a couple of deaths and several injured. Cloghmore, Castlebar, Aberdeen, and Edinburgh are unfortunately in the same situation. This mission may take a couple of months or so. You are to report to the Ministry at 6pm sharp!_

Harry's look then softened and he turned towards Ginny and said, "It appears that I have been called away on another mission. It's going to be a few months again."

Harry and Ginny then stood up and she said, "Harry?"

Harry then looked back at Ginny before he walked out of the afternoon tea room, "Yes Ginny?"

Ginny then gave him a small smile, "Be careful alright?"

Harry gave a quick nod and said, "I'll try Ginny. You take care of yourself and Padfoot." With that Harry turned and walked out. Ginny then quickly walked to the window and saw Harry walk off of the doorstep and into the snow. Then she saw him disapparate. For the first time since she and Harry separated, Ginny felt a deep worry grow inside of her for him again. She wasn't even expecting to feel this way about him. Suddenly she remembered something and she quickly went up to her room. She went through her closet draws and there in the little box was the Potter family crest. The last time that she had worn it, little Charlus was still in their lives. Ginny didn't know what possessed her to do it but she took the crest and fastened it around her neck and then she hid it under her blouse and jumper.

Later that night when Ginny got into bed, she looked down at the crest for a long time. She turned it around and read the inscription on the back. She then lay down and held it tightly in her hand against her chest until she fell asleep.

**St. Ives Island:**

Harry apparated in St. Ives Island and went to leave his things in his tent. Just as he walked out of his tent, Moore walked up to him,

"Potter, there you are at last. As I mentioned in the silent patronus things have gotten rather serious since we sent you on your last mission" said Moore.

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. I suppose that most of us had thought that things would have calmed down after our last mission."

Moore nodded, "I thought that too but it looks like those blasted death eaters are now coming back with a vengeance."

Harry then looked thoughtfully, "Sir, I know that my priority here on my job is to be an auror. With the ways that these death eaters have, I would also like to be on the alert of my missing son Charlus. With your permission of course sir."

Moore furrowed his brow in thought and then responded, "Very well Potter, but remember the real reason you are here."

Harry gave a quick nod, "Yes sir and thank you sir" and Harry then apparated to Yorkshire.

As soon as Harry apparated, he was surprised at what he was seeing when he arrived at Yorkshire. It looked nothing like the last time when he arrived. Curses and protective charms were flying across like a fireworks display while several dragons, quintpeds, runespoors, acromantulas also fought about in the battle. Only difference know what that there were fully grown mountain trolls picking up aurors and trying to throw them. Just then Harry heard an auror scream as he got thrown across the battlefield and he looked away for a moment so as to not see in the gruesome way that he was going to fall. Harry sighed, furrowed his brow, swished out his wand and went into the battle.

Minutes into the battle, Harry was battling three death eaters at a time. He was profusely exhausted by then but he knew that if he was to survive to see his beloved Ginny and to go find his precious little Charlus, he had to fight and survive.

"Well, well, Potter is back in the battle again" said Daphne Greengrass with a wicked smile on her face.

Harry kept on fighting with the other two death eaters as he continued talking with Greengrass.

"What... do... you want... Greengrass?" said Harry in between his wand swishes.

She then walked up to him carefully without getting hit by any curses, with occasionally swishing her wand to protect herself, "Not much Potter. I was looking for a toy boy of sorts in this battle. You know how lonesome it can get."

Harry then saw a runespoor wave its head in Harry's direction and he moved out of the way just before getting bitten, "Go somewhere else, I don't deal with your sort" and Harry said as he continued to fight the death eaters.

"Tsk, tsk, I almost forgot that you don't have manners" and Greengrass swished her wand with a wiping sound and suddenly Harry was hanging upside down. She then walked up to Harry and said, "You might also remember that I'm rather good with my wand Potter."

Ron suddenly appeared behind Greengrass and her wand went flying out of her hand. She turned around and saw Ron with his wand, "You traiterous bastard! What do you think you are doing?"

Ron then chuckled and said, "I remember that a friend of mine said a long time ago when we went to Hogwarts, we can pretty much tell who the wrong sort for ourselves."

Despite hanging upside, it took Harry a moment to remember and then he smiled at the memory of his first year. Harry then waved his wand and he landed back down on his feet.

Bershire and Goyle then appeared and Goyle spoke up and he snickered, "Yeah, you can definitely tell the wrong sort. In fact, you've become one since then Weasley. Nothing but bad sort you are."

Suddenly there was a flying of curses and protective charms as Daphne managed to get out of the scene. Just as she was about to get a hold of her wand, Ron put his foot on it and while still fighting the other death eaters. Ron then quickly took the wand into his hands, looked at Greengrass and said, "Looking for something Greengrass?"

Greengrass then gave him a wicked smiled, "Tsk, tsk, not anymore Weasley." With a puff of black smoke, Greengrass disappeared before Ron's eyes. Ron put Greengrass' wand in the pocket of his robes and continued fighting.

Soon Berkshire, Goyle and the other death eaters disappeared into black smoke and Harry and Ron continued fighting on. Suddenly a mountain troll came in their direction. Harry then said as he was swishing for curses that were sent in his direction simultaneously, he asked Ron, "Ron, do you recall how we took care of the mountain troll during our first year at Hogwarts? You know, when we rescued Hermione?"

Ron also swished his wand away as acromantulas came in his direction. His hand was shaking but he was killing them. "Yeah mate, his stick came down hard on his head. Why?"

Harry then turned around quickly at Ron and said, "On the count of three, do the oppugno spell on it and the rock will hit his head real hard."

Ron then looked back quickly at Harry, "Brilliant mate!"

The two auror friends positioned themselves and as Harry said, on the count of three, two large rocks came down hard on the mountain troll and he came falling down hard on the ground. The whole earth shook as he body came down with a thunderous thud.

**Back at the** **Harpies Quidditch Pitch:**

Gwenog was putting her things away in her locker when she came up to Ginny and said, "How are you doing these days Potter?

Ginny then smiled up at Gwenog, "I'm doing fine. Why do you ask Gwenog?"

Gwenog then gave a curious look and asked, "Don't you miss your husband at all? Didn't I hear you mention earlier today that he's off on a mission?"

Ginny then put on her jumper and then put on her black wool cape on before answering, "I don't know Gwenog. I'm actually happy with the way things are right now. It's actually rather peaceful. I come here to the pitch for practice, go home and take a small walk with Padfoot, eat dinner and then go off to bed."

Gwenog then asked, "But don't you miss him Potter?"

Ginny then gave a thoughtful look, "I suppose not as much. Don't get me wrong. I do worry that he will get hurt on the mission and I am very fond of him. Besides, we were going to talk things out but he got called on his mission. We'll just have to wait until he gets back."

Ginny turned around and Gwenog noticed the Potter crest hanging around Ginny's neck. She took it in her hand and said, "Oh how lovely, what is it? It looks like some crest of a sort."

Ginny quickly glanced down, pulled back from Gwenog, and hid it under her cape. Gwenog then gave her a questioning look but didn't ask anything else. They walked out of the quidditch pitch, said their farewells and went to their perspective homes.

Ginny thought that night that she would like to go visit Hermione to her London townhouse after dinner. She finished her meal and got up from the table, "Bye mum and dad. Don't wait up for me. I'm going to visit Hermione. It's been a while since I saw her."

Molly then turned to her daughter, "Alright, just be careful Ginny dear, you hear?"

Ginny smiled back at her mother before walking out of the kitchen dining room, "I will mum" and with that Ginny walked out.

A few minutes later Ginny apparated at the doorstep of Ron and Hermione's townhouse. An elf opened the door and said, "Good evening Mistress Ginny."

Ginny smiled down at the elf and said, "Good evening. I'm here to visit Mistress Hermione and you are?"

The elf bowed and said, "Seaker, Mistress Ginny. Please come and take a seat in the library."

Ginny smiled, "Yes, thank you. That would be lovely." Ginny then took off her black wool cape and gave it to Seaker.

Ginny followed Seaker into the library and she sat down on one of the leather couches. Suddenly Hermione walked in and went over to give Ginny a hug. "Oh Ginny, love, how are you? How about a nice hot cup of tea?"

Ginny smiled as she pulled back and sat down on the leather couch next to Hermione, "That would be nice thanks."

Hermione then called out, "Seaker!"

Seaker apparated, "Yes Mistress Hermione?"

Hermione turned away from Ginny for a moment to address the elf, "Seaker, please go get some tea."

Seaker answered, "Right away Mistress Hermione." Seaker then bowed and disappeared.

Hermione then turned back towards Ginny, "So, Ginny. This is such a lovely surprise. What brings you here? Is everything alright?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Yes, I just wanted to visit my sister-in-law who is more of a sister to me. I also wanted to see how my future niece or nephew is doing."

Just then Seaker appeared with a tea tray and put it on the coffee table in front of Hermione and Ginny. Hermione took the teapot and poured some tea for herself and Ginny. She then handed the teacup to Ginny before speaking again, "Ginny, how are you really doing? All this can't possibly be easy for you."

Just then Ginny dropped her spoon on the rug and the Potter crest slipped out from underneath her jumper. When Ginny put her spoon back on the tray, Hermione made a new and clean one apparate momentarily before their eyes. Hermione then took hold of Ginny's Potter crest in her hand and looked at it, "Oh this is lovely Ginny. I don't quite remember seeing you wearing this." Ginny then gasped as Hermione turned the crest over and read the words:

_To my Gin,_

_I love you with_

_all my heart._

_No matter wherever_

_I am._

_Harry_

Hermione then looked back up at Ginny thoughtfully, "Ginny, love, you still love him don't you?"

Ginny shook her head, "Not that much anymore since we separated. I just wear this as some sort of a good luck charm so that Harry doesn't get hurt on his mission."

Hermione shook her head and said, "No, I think this is more than a good luck charm Ginny. If you say that you don't love him as much as you did because of the distance between the two of you now, then why are you wearing it? It clearly has the words 'I love you' written across it."

Ginny put her teacup down, got up, and walked across the library and started to look at the snow fall from the night sky through the window. "Hermione, I'm just fond of him is all. I don't want him to get hurt on his mission either."

Hermione then put her teacup down and walked over to where Ginny was, "Ginny, I think you are saying all of this because you think that it's going to be easier to move on without him. Do you think that there's no chance now that the two of you will ever come back together again?"

Ginny then put her face in her hands and began to cry softly and then she said, "Oh Hermione, I _do_ love him and with all my heart but I don't want to have anymore babies. Harry does and we can't go on discussing back and forth like this. We're better off living apart."

Hermione put her arm around Ginny's shoulders and looked deeply into Ginny's teary eyes and asked, "Ginny, is this what you really want for yourself? Are you _very_ certain that you don't want to have anymore babies? Even if it's not with Harry?"

Ginny lowered her head and then shook it before responding with a mere whisper, "No Hermione. I don't want to have anymore children. Like I once told him. There just isn't anymore room for me to lose another baby."

Hermione then walked her back to the couch and when they sat down, Hermione put her hand on her arm and said, "That unfortunately is a part of life that we have to live with Ginny. We run the chance every single day of our heart being broken. Look at me for example. For several months it was extremely difficult to live on knowing that I hadn't gotten pregnant and I almost resigned myself to thinking that I would never be able to have babies of my own with Ron. Ginny, Harry loves you very much and you can't be doing this to him. Not only are you hurting yourself deeply but you are also hurting him. I know because I have seen him and I have spoken with him."

Ginny then looked up at Hermione, "You've spoken with him?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Mmm hmm. You should see how much he loves you Ginny. He sometimes would come here with Ron after working at the Ministry and we would talk for hours. He talks of how he secretly still holds the hope that some day you will have the strength to go back to him and try to have another baby."

Tears began to roll down Ginny's cheeks and said, "Poor Harry, I knew that my never wanting to have more children was going to hurt him. I saw it in his eyes when we spoke shortly before he left for his mission."

Hermione then said, " I think that he even sometimes comes to our home to eat dinner just so he doesn't go back to a huge house like Black Manor by himself. He even admitted that it was depressing having to go back home everyday without being able to see you. The fact that you're not there when he comes home hurts him terribly. I think that's what finally persuaded him to go see you before he left for his mission."

Ginny then looked back up at Ginny and said, "Do you think so?"

Hermione nodded, "Ginny just think about it. He didn't have anyone else left in the world. With Sirius and his parents gone, you were his world, his only family. At one point he had it all, he had a wife that he loved very much, a child that he would give the world for and another one that he hoped he could share his love with." Just then Hermione doubled over in pain.

Ginny sat next to her and asked, "Hermione? Are you alright love?"

Hermione then said with pain in her eyes, "Ginny, I think we have to go to St. Mungo's"

Ginny then helped Hermione up and she disapparated them to St. Mungos. Upon arriving at St. Mungo's Ginny called out, "Please a healer! Anybody! My sister-in-law is pregnant and she is in a lot of pain."

The receptionist send a patronus and in a matter of seconds two assistants came and whisked Hermione away with Ginny in tow.

Within moments, Hermione was in a hospital gown and bearing down the excruciating pain.

The now familiar Healer Barrows walked in and said, "Mrs. Weasley yes? I hear you are in a lot of pain." Healer Barrows then noticed Ginny and said, "Oh hello there Mrs. Potter, what is your relationship to the patient?"

Ginny tried to smile back and said, "I'm her sister-in-law. We're more like sisters actually. We were drinking some tea and then the pains started. It's too soon I think she is about 3 months pregnant I think."

Hermione then nodded, "Yes, I'm three... months... pregnant" said Hermione with much effort in between the pains.

Healer Barrows then said, "You know the procedure Mrs. Potter, please stand aside so I can examine Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny stepped aside as she was instructed and Healer Barrows began to wave her wand over Hermione's body. Healer Barrows then looked down at Hermione and put her hand on Hermione's before saying, "Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry but there has been a detachment within your body and the baby has been lost. I will have to do a cleaning procedure. You are fortunate that you are not bleeding. Most women come in bleeding with your condition."

Hermione then began to cry unconsolably as Healer Barrows waved her wand over her body as silent tears began to roll down Ginny's eyes. The situation brought back such painful memories that she had to walk out of the room.

An hour later, Healer Barrows walked out of the room and walked up to Ginny who still had tears rolling down her cheeks and said, "Mrs. Potter, I will keep Mrs. Weasley for observation for a couple of days to be sure that there is no bleeding. I will give her a dreamless sleep potion and pain potion. Now, if you will excuse me."

Ginny nodded her head and saw as Healer Barrows left before she walked back into Hermione's room. When she walked in, Hermione was still crying unconsolably into her pillow.

Ginny then went and sat next to her on a chair. Ginny didn't know what else to do but to put her hand on Hermione's and stayed there until Hermione fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Back at Yorkshire:**

Unaware of what had happened to Hermione, Harry and Ron were hard at fighting more than ever against death eaters and magical creatures. It was midnight before they apparated back to St. Ives Island.

Harry and Ron made it back to their tent and fell on their cots from mere exhaustion.

Ron then spoke up, "Mate, is it just me or is this battling situation getting worse with the death eaters? This is just becoming as bad as when Voldemort was alive and who is sending all these blasted death eaters and creatures? I swear by Merlin's beard that there appear to be more death eaters than before and that Daphne girl is a blasted arse!"

Harry then responded, "Where did she learn to use the wand like that. She sure is wicked fast. If you hadn't disarmed her, I personally don't know what fate would have awaited me. I think Gin-" Harry caught himself and he suddenly went quiet.

Ron then sat up with much effort on his cot and said, "Mate, just face it, you can't live without Ginny. Day after day I see you looking miserable at the Ministry. I even see the pain in the way you talk about her when you come to eat dinner with Hermione and I."

Harry then looked back at Ron from where he was lying and said, "Ron, I love Ginny so much. Ever since we separated, things have started to grow distant between us." Harry then sat up and continued to speak, "For example, the day that I went to see her, the one before the day that we were to report to our mission, I put my hand on her arm to see how she would react. The look she gave me was... one I had never seen in her eyes before. They were so cold and distant. It was almost like someone had drained all the love she had for me at one time."

Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes, "She actually gave you a look like that? But that is so unlike Ginny. She can be mental at times but she is the sweetest sister a brother could ever have."

Harry shook his head, "No mate, if you saw the look that she gave me that day, you wouldn't have recognized her." Just then silent tears began to pour down Harry's cheeks and he wiped them before saying, "Come on Ron, we better get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Ron nodded with a frown and the two of them lay back down and they fell quickly asleep.

The following morning Harry and Ron went to the auror café tent and ate some breakfast before they got a silent patronus from Moore:

_Potter you are to report to Cloghmore where we will be needing your assistance. We are beginning to suspect that they are starting to put dragons back into the caverns. Weasley, you report to Aberdeen. Your help is needed there as there is an uproar of ukranian ironbellies. Your brother Charlie will join your lot later to help send off the dragons that you catch. At this point gentlemen, we only have the option to destroy and kill the magical creatures. There are just far too many. I have gotten full approval from the Minister himself to kill the creatures. The Ministry is also looking into a possible uproar in illegal magical creature mating amongst the death eaters. So if you find any places where this is occurring, please report it to me or Traverson immediately._

Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed in defeat as they finished drinking their coffee and walked back out to disapparate to their assigned locations.

Harry apparated at Cloghmore and noticed that just as it was in Yorkshire the battle was raging fully. The only difference was that the death eaters weren't using mountain trolls in the battle.

Harry took out his wand and went to join the battle. Within minutes Harry was fighting off curses and creatures. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a black puff of smoke and Rowle and Nott appeared before Harry.

Harry furrowed his brow even further as he looked fiercely at Rowle and Nott. Suddenly curses started to fly back and forth in between the three wizards. In the background Harry could see that a couple of quintapeds were coming in his direction. Harry had to think quickly. Either the quintapeds would attack him or the death eaters in front of him would. Just then Harry had a thought and he disapparated and reapparated behind the quintapeds and screamed "EXPULSO!" and both quintapeds blew up and their guts were soon raining around him and the death eaters. Harry was able to fight back the death eaters as they quickly spun around when they heard Harry scream the spell. All the while, Harry was thinking how to get past the battle in order to get into the caverns. Suddenly, a few aurors came to his aide and Harry took the opportunity to kick off the ground on his broom and he began to fly over the battle ground. Down below he could see the chaos as he quickly flew by. In a matter of minutes, a group of hippogriffs surrounded him and he took out his wand again and shouted, "ERECTO!" as he pointed his wand at their wings. Suddenly their wings stretched out. They were flying but couldn't control the direction that they were flying in. Harry then shouted, "OPPUGNO! and rocks came falling down hard sending the hippogriffs back down to the ground. The death eaters below controlled the dragons to attack the aurors and one of them sent a couple of hungarian horntails to fly after Harry. For a minute Harry felt like he was reliving the moment of his first task during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry kept screaming back "AGUAMENTI!" every time that a dragon opened his mouth to breath fire towards him.

Lucius Malfoy this time was down below and watching as Harry managed to always narrowly escape from the horntails. Malfoy then grabbed a couple of death eaters running by and with glaring eyes said to them, "Take care of that blasted Potter! He keeps destroying our creatures!"

The death eaters nodded and said, "Yes Mr. Malfoy" and the two of them kicked off the ground and headed towards Harry.

Carrickston and two other aurors saw what was happening to Harry and they kicked off ground on their brooms to go help Harry.

The hornbelly swung its head and Harry quickly ducked his head. To his surprised the hornbelly's head was swinging back in his direction and Harry this time swung himself off of his broom in order to miss the hornbelly's head. Just then Harry felt something hit his abdomen and with much effort he got on his broom and took a look. He had no idea what had just struck him but he knew that he had to head immediately to the healer tent. When Harry arrived, he could barely carry his broom.

Harry then said with a weak voice before passing out, "healer please."

Hours later, Harry woke up in the healer tent. He could hear the dragons outside and creatures roaming about. There were also cries of spells and cries of pain outside. Harry slowly propped himself on his elbows and looked around him. A young auror was lying in the cot next to him. He seemed to be about Harry's age. A healer finally came to Harry's bedside.

"Auror Potter. You came out of that poisoning rather fast. I'm surprised at how strong you are. Then again it was just a mild poisoning that the send in your direction. Nothing that a potion with phoenix tears can't handle eh?" said the healer and gave a small chuckle.

Harry then asked, "If you please, how long have I been out?"

The healer was tending to an auror and changing her bandages. The healer stopped for a moment and turned back around thoughtfully and answered, "You were out for about... four hours Auror Potter. If you think you feel strong enough, you are free to go back out there and fight. If you are not, I suggest that you stay and rest."

Harry stood up adamantly and said, "No! I have to complete the assignment that head Auror Moore gave me. I will not fail him!" Harry then got up from the cot and walked out of the healer tent.

The healer then said, "Blimey! I have never seen a more persistent auror than Auror Potter."shaking his head and then he went to finish bandaging the auror in front of him.

Harry got himself once more on his broom, kicked off the ground and tried to make his way over to the caves that were on the other side of the battle. After battling several dragons and hippogriffs, Harry signaled a couple of aurors to come with him.

Harry then spoke up as the 6 aurors got back on the ground and told them, "Here's what we need to do. There is talk that the blasted death eaters are using the caves to keep dragons until they are used in the battle. Please use caution at all times. When we are inside, it will be rather difficult to get to the healer. As you may recall that some of the dragons that we have confronted are extremely venomous such as the peruvian vipertooth."

The other aurors nodded and they made their way through the entrance of a cave. They all muttered "lumos." The six aurors continued to walk through the cave and suddenly they fell deep into a whole and felt a huge vine around them. They started to struggle and the big vine slowly started to strangle them. Harry quickly came to the realization that they had fallen into a pit with devil's snare in it and he used the bluebells flame spell to take care of it.

Harry then called out, "INCENDIA CAERULEUS!" and the Devil's Snare quickly retracted away from them.

The six aurors continued to fall and then they fell down with a thud on a puddle of water. They muttered lumos again and they found out that they were in a large cave. They all got up and continued walking. Suddenly one of them said, "He you lot, look, there's a jet of hot air coming through here."

Harry walked over to the wall and put his hand cautiously. He then looked back at the aurors and signaled them to be quiet. Harry then muttered quietly "Lumos Solem" and the whole cave chamber lit up. He noticed that the cave opened up beyond, not far from where they were. They walked over and then Harry reduced the light on his wand and this time said quietly, "lumos."

The six aurors continued walking for what seemed like hours until they came to another opening in the cave and there they came to a hot and humid place. Harry and the other five aurors lifted their wands and were surprised to see what was before them.

**Back at St. Mungo's:**

Hermione was sitting up in bed and quietly crying into her hands as Ginny sat on the bed next to her and held her in her arms. Just then Healer Barrows walked into Hermione's room.

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Potter. As it turns out that Mrs. Weasley has not had any bleeding so she is free to go home. I will of course come to check her everyday and she is to stay in bed for three weeks. Her case is a little different. She will be able to get up but only if she truly needs to go to the bathroom. Even at that, she will need the assistance of someone going to the bathroom. I will be sending home with you dreamless sleeping and pain potions should she need them" said Healer Barrows.

Ginny then looked at Healer Barrows and said, "Thank you Healer Barrows." Within minutes, Ginny and Hermione apparated at Potter Cottage. Then Ginny apparated them to Hermione's bedroom at the cottage. She then helped Hermione over to the bed and then helped her put on her nightgown.

Molly then walked in and said, "Hermione dear, again I'm sorry that this happened to you. Why don't you go ahead and lie down. I think you did good in coming to Potter Cottage so Ginny and I can nurse you back to health. Then again when Ginny goes to practice, I can be here for anything that you should need." Molly then turned to Ginny and asked, "What were the healer's instructions Ginny dear?"

Ginny then responded as she put the sack down with the potions on Hermione's night stand, "Bed rest for 3 weeks. She can only get up with help to go to the bathroom if she really needs to go. The potions here in the sack have dreamless sleep and pain potions should she need them. Healer Burrows will be coming in everyday to check on her."

Molly nodded and then said, "Alright Ginny dear, I will go downstairs and make a little broth for our Hermione. It should help her feel a little better."

When Molly walked out of Hermione's bedroom, Hermione then looked at Ginny and said through teary eyes, "Ginny, now I understand how you felt when you lost little Charlus and the baby. You poor thing. No wonder you don't want to have anymore babies."

Ginny then lowered her head and tears began to spill down her cheeks, "Yes, Hermione. Now you know why I don't have anymore room for losing another baby."

Hermione then patted a spot on the bed next to her signaling Ginny to go over and sit next to her. Ginny went and sat next to Hermione. Hermione then said, "Ginny, I know that the idea of losing a baby is terrible. It's more than heart breaking. Ginny, still this is no reason for you to pull yourself away from Harry and not have anymore babies."

Ginny shook her head, "No Hermione, my mind is made up. I don't want to have anymore babies. As soon as Harry comes back from his mission this time, I think I will have to ask him what he really wants. If he will accept the fact of never ever having children and us getting together again or separating and he can remarry to have the children that his heart desires."

Hermione then put her arm around Ginny, "Ginny are you willing to break his heart over the fact that you don't want to have anymore children? You know that he only loves you and he only wants to have children with you."

Ginny nodded and smiled, "Yes, I know. Hermione love, why don't you lay back and try to get some rest. You need a lot of rest so you can get your strength back and go back to trying to have babies when Ron gets back."

Hermione smiled and said, "You bet, besides, Ron and I are having fun _lovebirding_ around to try to have a baby."

Ginny giggled and gave Hermione a hug before going out to sit in Hermione's sitting room.

**Back at Cloghmore:**

"Merlin's sacred beard!" said an auror, "I have never seen so many dragons and magical creatures before."

The six aurors walk in between the sleeping dragons and magical creatures cautiously. Just then they heard some voices in the distance. Harry signaled the other aurors to be quiet and motioned them to follow him. They came to another opening in the cave and there they found about 10 death eaters and they had prepared the opening with different stable-like grooves within the cave for magical creature and dragon mating.

"This lot here is done. I think we give them another couple of months and then we'll have another vipertooth here" said a death eater.

Another death eater then responded, "Yeah? Then take them out and put another lot in there. They need to make as many as they can. Especially with those blasted aurors destroying our hard work."

Just then Harry saw Draco Malfoy walk into the place and said, "So? How many did you make this time?"

The death eater lowered his head and said, "We made a total of 6 runespoors, 8 vipertooths, 4 ironbellies, 20 quintapeds, and 100 acromantulas sir."

Draco then whipped his wand in front of the death eater and screamed saying, "Have you no idea how many creatures of ours they're killing out there? You better get yourselves together or I will report you for betrayal to the high death eater. I'll tell you this much. He's not as lenient as I am."

Lucius Malfoy then walked in with Berkshire, the father and said, "Now, now Draco, don't torment them. They are working hard. Have you asked yourself that if we don't have these gentlemen at our disposal, who then will mate the creatures for us?"

Draco then turned around to his father and answered, "Father you know what the high death eater will do if they don't keep up with the demands. They are killing more magical creatures out there than the ones that we are mating here."

Berkshire then spoke up, "That is why we got our friends the mountain trolls to help us. We already have an undisclosed area where they to can mate."

Harry didn't make a sound when he heard this but his jaw dropped at what he just heard from the conversation that the death eaters were having.

Draco then said, "I remember that Potter and Weasley hurt one of them real badly by conjuring rocks and hitting them hard on the head. We are going to have to find some way to protect their heads. An armor of some sort."

Lucius looked at him thoughtfully, "Hmm, if that's what happened then that is a good thought Draco. I will see to the high death eater about getting a protective armor of some sort for our friends the mountain trolls."

One of the death eaters then spoke, "With permission sir, would you like for our friends the mountain trolls to also mate here?"

Berkshire then said, "But of course" and with that Berkshire, and the two Malfoys walked away.

One of the death eaters then said, "Well, you heard the masters, let's get to work you lot."

Harry then slowly moved back and then went back to find another way out of the cave. After several hours of walking, the aurors did find an opening out into the ocean and as it turned out they were on the shores just off of Aberdeen. Harry looked down at his watch and noticed that they had been walking for almost 3 days. The six aurors finally made their way out of the cave and made their way over to the auror camp.

Ron saw Harry come and walked over to him, "Oy mate, what are you doing in these parts of Aberdeen? Weren't you suppose to be at Cloghmore?

Harry nodded, "Yeah, we were suppose to be at Cloghmore. We made our way into a cave and found some interesting information for Moore. Somewhere after we found out, we wound up walking back here to Aberdeen. We were just as surprised as you mate. I better go off and send an urgent silent patronus to Moore."

Ron nodded, "Alright mate."

Harry went and found silent place and sent the silent patronus to Moore and Traverson:

_Just as Moore suspected, there is illegal magical creature mating taking place amongst the death eaters and in big quantities. They are trying to mate them as quickly as they can. The cave entrance is at Cloghmore on the other side of the battle grounds._

Harry went back and told Ron, "Well, it looks like Auror Moore was right. The death eaters have been mating magical creatures and now they are planning on mating mountain trolls. They saw what we did with that troll's head and now they are thinking about getting them a protective armor,"

Ron shook his head in disbelief, "Blimey! I can't believe it. This just keeps getting worse by the day mate."

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

A month later, Hermione was fully dressed and eating breakfast in the kitchen dining room with Ginny, Arthur, and Molly.

Hermione then turned to them and said, "Thanks for helping take care of me but I think it's time I went back to my townhouse in London." Hermione then looked down at her watch and said, "Besides, I also have to leave for work" and she stood up.

Ginny then got up and said, "Hermione, it might be a while before Ron and H-" Ginny caught herself and then said, "Why don't you stay here until Ron get's back. That way you won't be alone at the townhouse."

Hermione then put her arms around Ginny and the two of them walked out to the doorstep of Potter Cottage. Hermione then said, "Ginny, we have to go to work now but I think that you and I know that no matter how hard you have tried, you haven't been able to get your love for Harry out. It's obvious that you still love him."

Ginny didn't say anything. The two friends then separated and went to their perspective jobs.

A few moments later Hermione walked into the Department for The Regulation and Control of Magical creatures and everyone smiled and greeted her. They were all happy to see her back and feeling well.

Cresswell then called Hermione into his office and Hermione closed the door. He then proceeded to say, "How are you feeling Mrs. Weasley? I trust you are feeling better?"

Hermione nodded her head with a sad smile and said, "Yes sir. Nothing that time can't heal."

Cresswell's face then grew serious and said, "Mrs. Wealsey, just as you suspected at one point. The Minister for Magic himself told me that one of the aurors discovered a cave where illegal magical creature mating is taking place. Naturally the place is undisclosed until they choose to tell us."

Hermione gasped, "Merlin! So there was illegal magical creature mating taking place. Do you think we can take this to the Wizengamot so we can see what legal actions we can take against the perpetrators that are caught?"

Cresswell nodded, "Yes, the Minister for Magic is requesting a meeting with the Wizengamot so that we can discuss the details and see where we can go on from there. For now, you keep on doing your research and see if you can find more illegal magical creature mating related activity."

Hermione then stood up and said, "Mr. Cresswell, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Cresswell shook his head with a furrowed brow and then gave Hermione a small smile, "No, and welcome back Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you sir."

**Two and a half months later:**

Harry was exhausted and he walked into the auror café tent to get a good strong cup of coffee. It had already been three months since he had been battling against death eaters and magical creatures. Just then Ron walked in and sat down next to him with a strong cup of coffee and sleepy eyes.

Ron then said, "Mate, how I sure miss those days when we slept in at Hogwarts and at the Burrow. I sure would give anything for that."

Just then the two of them got a silent patronus from Traverson:

_Potter, Weasley, job well done up to now. Moore has given his own personal authorization that you are permitted to go on a three-day leave at which due time you are required to return to St. Ives Island for duty. Your leave is effective immediately. Have a pleasant leave gentlemen._

At those words, Ron's face slowly began to show the widest grin that Harry ever saw. Then Ron said, "Did you hear that mate? What are we waiting for? Let's go get our things and go home? I want to go and see how my Mione and baby are doing."

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, I can use some sleep myself."

Moments later Ron appeared at his townhouse and called out for Hermione, "Mione? Mione? Where are you love?" Just then Ron made his way into his study and found an owl from Hermione. He opened it and it read:

_My Darling Ron,_

_I'm staying at Potter Cottage with Ginny. She thought that it would be best that I wait for you here until you came back._

_With a kiss,_

_Hermione_

Ron smiled at the short owl letter that Hermione had left him. He dropped his things and then apparated to Potter Cottage.

An elf opened the door and let Ron in before disappearing. Arthur and Molly then came running to their son and hugged him and kissed him.

Molly then took Ron's face in her hands and said, "Oh Ron, you are back alive my boy. Hermione is at work but she shouldn't be long now."

Just then Hermione walked in through the door and ran up to Ron and hugged him and kissed him. As Ron hugged Hermione, he felt that something didn't feel quite right and he gently pulled away before saying, "Hermione, is everything alright love?" Just then Ron looked down at Hermione and when he looked back up at her eyes, there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ron frowned, "Oh my Mione. You lost the baby." He then took her into his arms and she cried into his chest as he tried to console her. Tears also rolled down Arthur and Molly's cheeks as they saw the young couple cry into each other's arms.

Hermione then gently pulled away and said, "You know what Ron? I may have lost the baby but if you like, we can go do some _lovebirding_ and make up for the time that you were away. Who knows, I might end up expecting another baby."

Just then Ginny walked into the great entrance hall and heard what Hermione said. Ginny swallowed the big lump in her throat and went to hug her brother, "Oh Ron, you're home. Hermione and I were so worried about you but look at you. You're back home safe!" and she hugged him again.

Ron then said, "Well, I guess we're off to our townhouse to get busy again" and he and Hermione giggled as they made their way out the door.

Ginny then turned back around to look at her parents for only a second before going upstairs to her bedroom. Ginny didn't see that her parents had shook their heads in pity for their only daughter.

**Back at Black Manor:**

Harry walked into the entrance hall and Crimson asked, "Is there anything that Crimson can do for Master Harry?"

Harry pondered on the words of the elf and said, "No Crimson, I wish you could though."

Crimson then bowed and disappeared.

Harry made his way to his study, picked up his owl mail and went up to the second floor sitting room. His nerves were beginning to make him anxious for the first time since he got back from his mission so he poured himself some firewhiskey and sat down to look at his owl letters.

There was not much but Neville and Hannah were going to have a baby, Rolf and Luna were getting married and they were asking him if he could come to their wedding, Seamus and Lavender were also getting married and they wanted Harry to be a groomsman. All these owls hit a very deep an painful part of Harry's and made him realize of the reality that he and Ginny weren't living together and that their planning to have more children had come to a screeching halt. He put the letters on the table next to the couch and got up with his firewhiskey in hand and went over to the window to look down at the gardens. Suddenly, he had an idea and he went to his study and wrote an owl letter.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

As soon as Ginny was done crying herself out, she dried her tears, got up and walked over to the window and opened it. She stood there looking down at the gardens. The wisteria tunnel was beginning to fill with flowers again. For a minute she remembered when she had gotten married with Harry under the tunnel but she shook her head of the memory. Then at that moment, she saw that Warwick flew to her with an owl letter. She petted Warwick's back with the back of her hand gently and asked, "How's Harry Warwick? Is he alright?" Warwick then just tilted his head to the side and blinked at Ginny. Ginny smiled and then took the letter from Warwick's beak and noticed that the letter was indeed from Harry. Ginny opened it and read it:

_Ginny,_

_As you can see by this owl letter. I'm back safe at Black Manor. I'm currently on a three-day leave from a mission. I was wondering if you wanted to come take a walk in the gardens here at Black Manor and then perhaps we can go back in and drink a cup of tea. Would that be alright? If it is, I'll be waiting for you on the backside of Black Manor. You can have one of the elves lead you the way. If it's possible, could you please bring Padfoot? As you know, I'm rather fond of him and I would like to see him again. Hope to hear a response from you soon. Until then,_

_Harry_

Ginny then looked back at Warwick and said, "Your master wants me to come visit him. What do you think Warwick?" Warwick just blinked his eyes at Ginny. Ginny then stood up and walked over to the sitting room. She looked at the desk that Harry had conjured up when they had come back from St. Mungo's. She slid her hands along the small desk and then she sat down at it. After thinking for some time, Ginny took a piece of parchment and wrote her response to Harry. When she was done writing, she gently put it to Warwick's beak. She opened again the window of her bedroom and Warwick flew away. Tears strolled down Ginny's face as she saw Warwick disappear in the horizon.


	59. Chapter 59: Trying to Move On

_A/N: I would like to thank Alex Lilly Potter, mom52575, DanielWhite and the two guests for their reviews. Only time will tell what is to happen with little Charlus, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's baby. Here is another chapter my fellow readers. Must warn you that I decided to add another cliff hanger at the end of this chapter. Now on to chapter 59..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling :-)_

**Chapter 59: Trying to Move On**

Harry stood there looking back down at the gardens of Black Manor. He remembered how he and Ginny had celebrated their first Christmas with little Charlus. He took another sip of his firewhiskey before heading back into his master suite sitting room and he looked at the portrait of Ginny over the fireplace. He sat down on a couch and just looked at her portrait. It was what Harry had started to do from the day that he moved to Black Manor. He couldn't hold his Ginny in his arms but at least he could look up at her for as long as his heart desired it. Just then Bernie walked up to Harry and said, "Master Harry has an owl letter."

Harry took another sip of his firewhiskey and took the letter from Bernie and said, "Thanks Bernie." The elf then disappeared.

Harry stood there looking at the letter. It was from Ginny. He didn't know whether to open it or not. A part of him was afraid of what her answer might be. Harry got up poured himself another firewhiskey, took a sip, mustered all the might that he could and finally gathered the courage to open the owl letter from Ginny.

_Harry,_

_ It is good to hear that you made it back safely from you mission. I imagine that you will need the much needed rest during your 3-day leave from your mission._

_In response to your owl letter. Padfoot and I would be pleased to come calling on you for a walk in the Black Manor gardens. Tea sounds like a nice idea afterwards. I will be there tomorrow afternoon to meet you in the indicated spot. Until then,_

_Ginny_

Harry couldn't believe his own eyes. His Ginny had actually agreed to meeting him the following afternoon. There was so much to talk about and in so little time. It was more than likely that they were going to have to continue their conversation once he came back from his mission for sure. Harry got up, went to his sitting room, ate a quick dinner and then went to bed early.

* * *

The following day Harry slept in and got up late. He took a shower and ate his breakfast. He had no idea why but he felt just as nervous like when he and Ginny kissed for the first time. He spent most of his day answering his owl letters and before he knew it, it was time to go to the back part of Black Manor to go meet Ginny. He got up from his desk and made his way to the back court of Black Manor. He stood there looking at the gardens. Suddenly he felt Padfoot come up to him to bark and wag his tail at him. Padfoot was so happy to see him that Padfoot was licking away at Harry's hands.

"Padfoot! Hello there boy! It's been a long time since I saw you. How have you been my friend?" and Harry continued to scratch behind his ears with his hands.

While Harry petted Padfoot away, he suddenly heard Ginny say, "How are you Harry?"

Harry suddenly looked up from Padfoot and there was Ginny in a beautiful summer dress and cardigan that he hadn't seen in a long time. Ginny looked more beautiful than ever. It took every ounce of energy of Harry's to not go over and kiss her.

Harry then gave her a small sad smile and said, "It's good to see you again Ginny."

Ginny then said, "I thought you would have missed Padfoot so I brought him if that's alright."

He nodded, "That's fine. It's good to know that you and Padfoot were able to come for a stroll in the gardens. Shall we go then?"

She nodded and they started to walk with Padfoot following along behind them.

Harry put his hands in his pockets and said, "So how are the Harpies coming along these days?"

Ginny looked around before looking back at Harry, "We're doing real good again. We are working again so that we can go to the Quidditch World Cup next year."

Harry smiled back at Ginny, "Is that right? That's great news to hear Ginny."

Ginny then stopped walking, looked up at Harry with a sudden serious face and said, "Did Ron and Hermione tell you what happened while you and Ron were on your mission?"

Harry looked up from the ground and then looked at Ginny. He shook his head and said, "No, what happened while we were away on our mission?"

Ginny pushed a couple of her hair strands behind her ear and said, "They lost the baby."

Harry frowned, "Oh no. I can't believe that happened to them. They were so happy during Christmas when they found out that Hermione was going to have a baby."

Ginny then said, "Yeah, but I'm surprised at how well Hermione is doing these days. Now that Ron's back they are-" and Ginny suddenly went quiet.

Harry finished the sentence for her and Ginny saw that there was a deep pain in his eyes as he said it, "going to try to have another baby."

Ginny quickly said, "Yeah" and she started to walk again, as if trying to brush off the topic. Ginny was secretly hoping that Harry wouldn't touch the subject of babies ever again.

They continued to quietly walk in the gardens for a while. Suddenly Ginny tripped and fell into Harry's arms and he caught her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. They stood there looking at each other's eyes for a long moment. Suddenly Harry leaned down his lips very slowly towards Ginny's. Just as his lips were inches away from hers, she gently pulled away and said, "Thanks Harry, that would have been a rather awful fall." Ginny then continued to smooth down the skirt on her summer dress before they kept on walking.

Harry swallowed the sudden big lump in his throat and said, "Well, at least you are alright now Ginny."

They continued to walk and then Ginny started to rub the sides of her arms. Harry saw her and said, "Are you cold Ginny? Would you like to go back inside?"

Harry then took off his cardigan and put it around Ginny's shoulders. Ginny suddenly looked up at him trying to pull away from his cardigan and said, "I don't think I need it Harry."

Harry then moved in closer and said, "Ginny, come on. Put it on, it is a little cold out here."

Ginny then looked up at him and then let him put his cardigan on her shoulders. They walked back into Black Manor and Ginny quickly took off Harry's cardigan and gave it back to him.

"Thanks Harry."

Harry took it back and gave her another small sad smile, "It's alright. Why don't we go to the second floor sitting room and have some tea?"

Ginny then nodded, "That would be nice. Thanks" The two of them made their way up the stairs to the second floor sitting room with Padfoot following behind them.

Harry walked in and called out, "Bernie!"

Bernie appeared and said, "Master Harry called Bernie?"

Harry then said "Yes, could you please bring some tea for Mistress Ginny and myself please?"

Bernie then answered, "Yes Master Harry" said Bernie and then he disappeared.

Harry sat down on a couch and Ginny sat in the couch across from him. The last time that he saw her wear that summer dress was when they were on holiday at Brighton.

Ginny looked around the sitting room and then said, "Black Manor nor the sitting room haven't changed much."

Suddenly Bernie appeared with a tea tray and he put it on the coffee table. Then the small elf bowed and disappeared.

Harry then said, "Well, I have to admit that the Black family did have rather good taste in decorating."

Ginny then giggled and she made Harry smile. Ginny noticed and she stopped giggling immediately.

Harry then poured their tea and gave Ginny her teacup before pouring himself some.

Harry then gave Ginny a serious face and asked, "Ginny, what compelled you to come walk in the gardens here with Padfoot?"

Ginny took a sip of her tea and answered, "I suppose a part of me wanted to come visit Black Manor and see if it had changed really."

Harry took his teacup, stood up and came to the far edge of the couch that Ginny was sitting on and asked, "May I?"

Ginny pulled back and tensed up for a moment. She then relaxed a bit and nodded, "Yes, that's fine, go ahead."

Harry sat down and took a sip of his tea, "Well, as you can see, not much has really changed here at Black Manor. You know how busy things can get for an auror at the Ministry. Then there are the missions that we get called to."

Ginny then looked around again before taking another sip of her tea, "Yes, I suppose that you would be too busy to change things around here at Black Manor."

Harry just then noticed a small bit of gold chain shine through Ginny's cardigan. Ginny noticed and looked in Harry's direction and she hid the bit of gold chain underneath her cardigan. For a minute Harry swore that it looked just like the chain of the Potter crest. He decided to not ask about it.

Ginny then put her teacup down and went to the window to look down at the gardens. Harry knew that every time Ginny did that, something was troubling her. Harry was surprised that after all that time, he had grown to get to know Ginny rather well. Harry put his teacup down and went and stood next to Ginny.

Harry finally spoke and said, "You have taken to gardens lately haven't you Ginny?"

Ginny then turned to look back at Harry, "Yes, in fact I have taken up gardening lately. You will be surprised at how pleasant gardening can be. I did a bit earlier this afternoon."

Harry then turned away from the gardens and looked at Ginny, "Really? I didn't know that Ginny. What flowers or plants were you off gardening at Potter Cottage?"

Ginny looked back at the gardens and said, "Just a few flowers and herbs."

Harry made an effort to smile and responded, "Yes, that's an advantage of Potter Cottage, there's plenty of space to do that. I imagine that Padfoot helped you dig the wholes? Didn't he?"

Ginny then giggled and smiled back at him, "A few, believe it or not. It saved me a bit of hard work."

Harry then giggled again, "I'm surprised that he didn't dig in the wrong places." At this Padfoot stood up and barked.

Harry then turned around and said "Sorry boy, I think it's very nice that you helped Ginny in the garden today." Padfoot then lay his head back down with a whine on the rug next to the crackling fireplace.

Ginny then smiled back at Harry and said, "Well, Padfoot did manage to accidently get some dirt on me. I had to go take a shower before coming here."

Harry then turned around, put his hand under her chin and said, "Ginny, it doesn't matter if you come with dirt or no dirt on you. You are always welcome to visit and walk the gardens here."

Harry didn't know what overtook him but he slowly leaned down and gently kissed Ginny on the lips. To his surprise, Ginny didn't pull away this time. Instead, he found out that she responded to his kiss. Before long, Ginny had allowed Harry to put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his back. Harry felt like he was on clouds being able to hold his beloved Ginny this very instant in his arms. His arms slowly began to stroke her back as did hers on his. There they stood kissing as Padfoot looked on.

Harry wasn't sure but he put his tongue on her lips and she opened her mouth for him. Soon their tongues were dancing their familiar dance of long ago. Harry's hands continued to stroke her back and he pulled her even closer to him. His shaft began to grow as he felt Ginny's breasts crush against his chest after what seemed like a long time. Ginny didn't pull away but she too pulled herself closer to him as the two of them deepened their kiss.

Harry then apparated them back to his bedroom. Ginny for the first time began to slowly trust him after a long time. Ginny didn't say anything but she could feel Harry's already grown and hard shaft between her thighs. Harry's hands soon began to help Ginny take off her cardigan without pulling away from their kiss. Ginny then helped Harry take off his cardigan and began to unbutton his shirt. Ginny stepped out of her shoes and Harry pulled his hands away to take his shoes and socks off. He then took Ginny back into his arms and they continued kissing.

Before long their kisses soon grew more and more passionate. Neither of them said anything but just let their bodies go with the flow. Harry's hands made their way down to Ginny's bum and squeezed it as her hands made their way down to his pants to unbutton and unzip them. With one swift move, she dropped his pants with his boxers to the ground. Ginny then continued to take off Harry's dress shirt. As Harry stood there naked, he turned Ginny gently around and began to gently suckle at her neck and for the first time in a long time, he heard her whimper with pleasure. He took the zipper of her dress and very slowly zipped it down while continuing to suckle her neck. When the zipper reached the small of her back, Harry began to gently stroke Ginny's back. Soon enough, his hands came around to the front and to his surprise, discovered that Ginny wasn't wearing a bra. He then continued to gently fondle her breasts. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and he leaned down to hungrily kiss her lips. Within minutes, Ginny's dress fell to the ground and Harry's hands began to move down further, past her stomach and down to her thighs. When he reached her thighs, he discovered yet again that Ginny wasn't wearing nickers. This explained why Ginny hadn't gotten a bit cold during their earlier walk in the gardens.

The two of them stood there kissing each other hungrily as their hands continued to roam all over each other's bodies. Harry then picked up Ginny in his arms. He waved his hand and pulled back the bed sheets and covers. He lay Ginny gently on the bed and he then lay down next to her. Harry then put his hand on her cheek and felt that it was wet with tears. Harry then gently pulled back and looked deeply into Ginny's eyes.

Harry finally spoke after a long time as he looked lovingly into his dear Ginny's eyes and said, "My poor sweet Gin." Then he wiped the tears that continued to roll down her cheeks. He then leaned down and gently kissed her on her lips. Before long, they began to kiss each other hungrily again and his hand made it's way down to her breast. He squeezed it and massaged it, causing Ginny to finally arch her back towards Harry's touch.

"Ohhh Harry." Finally moaned Ginny.

Harry then drifted his hand down to her crevace and cupped it. He stood there and didn't move his hand. Ginny was soon growing desperate for his touch and began to move her hips to try to coax him to move his fingers on her. Harry kept his hand there still for a while longer while he now suckled Ginny's neck and breasts.

Finally Ginny begged in a soft voice, "Please Harry... I need you... I need to... feel you..." and she moaned as her hands continued to stroke his back.

At this Harry then slowly began to circle his fingers on Ginny's crevace and she began to move her hips in rhythm with his fingers. "My Gin... I missed you... so much... I also... needed you..."

Harry's lips found Ginny's again and their tongues began to dance again. Ginny's hand then very slowly made it's way down between them until she reached his shaft.

As if habit would have it, "Gin... you know... what will... happen... don't you?" he said in between soft groans.

Ginny nodded as they kept on kissing each other hungrily. Ginny's hand then slowly began to glide up and down Harry's shaft. "Oh yes... my Gin... Big Harry... missed you... too... my love" and he began to grunt louder as his first waves of orgasm hit him.

Ginny then gradually began to alternate the glides and squeezes on Harry's shaft as he continued to massage her crevace endlessly. Suddenly he slowly put his fingers inside of her causing her to arch her back as a big orgasm hit her and she moaned loudly into his mouth.

Harry then moved himself on top of Ginny and he continued to kiss her hungrily. Without out knowing, Harry suddenly felt Ginny open her legs widely for him. He didn't know what led them this far but he was thankful to Merlin for having his loving Ginny this close to him again.

Harry grunted even louder as another big orgasm hit him, "OHHH Gin!"

Harry then moved himself up to her entrance and kept his shaft there as she moaned even more loudly with pleasure, "Oh Harry..."

Without warning, Harry then thrust his shaft into Ginny's entrance, causing her to gasp. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her. She began to moan more loudly, "uh, uh, uh... oh Harry... oh, oh, oh."

Harry fondled and squeezed her breasts as he continued to gently thrust in and out of her. Ginny's hands began to stroke and squeeze Harry's back until they made their way down to his bum and she squeezed it before moving her hands back up to the small of his back. He then began to suckle her pulse causing her to groan loudly as she arched her back in pleasure.

Harry then began to move a little faster and Ginny complied to his thrusts by thrusting her hips against his. Soon their bodies were drenched with sweat from their continuous lovemaking. There they kept going on, pleasing each other as orgasmic waves hit them one after another. The slaps of their bodies again echoing once more within the walls of his bedroom.

"Mmmm... oh, oh, oh,... oh Gin... you feel so... nice... it's... been too long... oh my love..." managed to say Harry in between their hard yet slow thrusts.

Ginny then responded, "Yes,... much... too long... uh, uh, uh," and she moaned loudly as a hard orgasm hit her body, "UHHHHH!"

Harry then heard Ginny say after a long time, "Please Harry... please fill me... I need to... feel... all of you..."

Harry kissed her lips before going back to suckling her neck and said with much difficulty, "Yes my love... whatever you want..."

Ginny then begged as she squeezed her hands tighter on Harry's back, "Please... go deeper too... as far... as you can go..."

Harry then said, "going... deeper... OHHHHHH!" groaned Harry as he thrust deeply all of his shaft inside of Ginny.

After what seemed a long time Harry said, "Gin... I'm going to..."

Ginny said softly in between moans, "just... let... go..."

Harry then felt Ginny's womanhood squeeze very tightly around his shaft and their bodies grew rigid. They gasped and their breathing seized as they rode their mega orgasm quietly. Then after what seemed like a long time, they finally found their release and Harry spilled his seed inside Ginny.

Harry fell on Ginny's breasts as the two of them began to struggle to normalize their heavy breathing. Harry's tears began to spill when he finally began to feel Ginny's gentle hands stroke his head. Harry was still inside of her and their exhaustion overtook them and the two of them fell fast asleep.

* * *

The following morning Ginny opened up her eyes, turned her head and saw that the clock on Harry's night stand said _5:30_. She noticed that Harry was still asleep on top of her. She very slowly and carefully wiggled out from underneath him and got out of bed. She quickly put on her summer dress, cardigan, and shoes and quietly walked out of his bedroom. She went to the sitting room and found that Padfoot had fallen asleep by the fireplace.

Ginny whistled and called Padfoot, "Come on boy, let's go home." Padfoot got up and followed Ginny out the door.

A few hours later, Harry stirred and said, "Oh my Gin, I missed you so much. Will you please come back to me my love?" Harry then outstretched his arm to feel for Ginny. He didn't feel Ginny so he opened up his eyes and found that Ginny wasn't in bed with him anymore. Harry then quickly sat up in bed and called out for Ginny, "Gin? Gin? Where are you love?" Harry got out of bed, put on his bathrobe and knocked on what used to be her bathroom. When he knocked, the door opened its self. When he looked inside, he noticed that Ginny wasn't inside. Harry then remembered that Padfoot was back in the sitting room. He walked into the sitting and found out that Padfoot was gone. At full realization of what had happened, Harry put his face in his hands and began to cry. His beloved Ginny had come to him, only to see her go away again. He went back to his room, took a shower and packed his things for his mission. That night he got into bed. He then lay there until he fell asleep with a broken heart.

The following morning, Harry got up early, he put on his auror uniform and robes. He got his things and he looked back at the bed. He couldn't believe it that the night before he had had his beloved Ginny in his arms. Now she was gone. He was going to have to talk to her when he got back from his mission. He then closed the door and went to apparate to St. Ives Island.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Ginny walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. As soon as she did, she put her head in her hands and began to sob inconsolably. She had no idea what had happened. She didn't know why she hadn't pulled back from Harry's kiss. She had longed to feel him after such a long time. If it was one thing, Ginny felt even more confused about Harry. When Ginny stopped crying, she went and took a shower. When she walked out of her shower, she realized that she was going to have to be more careful around Harry. She was thankful to Merlin that he was going away on a mission. This would allow for them to have some time apart.

Ginny went down to breakfast and to her wonderful surprise, saw that Hermione, was already there eating with her parents.

"Hermione! Love! How wonderful to see you again. Please tell me that you are here to stay until Ron comes back?" asked Ginny with hopeful eyes.

Hermione nodded with a grin, "But of course. You know how I love staying at Potter Cottage with you."

They ate their breakfasts and then were off on their way to their jobs.

**Back at St. Ives Island:**

Moore walked up to Ron and Harry and said, "Well, I trust that you gentlemen are well rested and ready to begin your duties?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and nodded their heads, "Yes sir."

Moore then said, "Alright gentlemen, as Harry discovered the cave back in Cloghmore, it appears that the safest way back in is through the Aberdeen entrance, even if it may take a few days. Get about 20 aurors and pack up for about a week. While there, try to get ahold of those death eaters and those illegal mating activities of the magical creatures. The Minister himself told me that after he had a meeting with the Wizengamot, the death eaters caught will be tried and sent to Azkaban. As for the creatures. They will be sent to magical reservations around the country so that they can be used for educational purposes."

Harry then said, "Very well sir. Ron and I will go to Aberdeen and get some aurors to come with us."

With that Harry and Ron disapparated to Aberdeen. They got 20 aurors together, packed the necessary things and made their way into the cave at the edge of the sea.

A few days later Harry, Ron and the other 20 aurors find the cave where the other death eaters were hard at work. Harry then asked the aurors to moved back and they went to set up camp a few miles away from the cave where the mating of magical creatures took place. When they were done setting up they went back and went to the cave.

Harry then turned to the aurors and said, "Now, you can't fail at this. Be sure you have a death eater that you are pointing at. They cannot know that we are here. Once they are killed then we can take hold of the creatures. You hear?" said Harry and they all give a quick nod.

All the aurors got into position and then on Harry's count sent out their spells towards the death eaters. In a matter of seconds, the death eaters dropped to the ground like dead flies. What they didn't know was that there were more death eaters since Harry had last been there. Suddenly there were spells and curses flying across the cave. Harry had made a quick estimate and found out that there were approximately 30 more death eaters in the cave. Harry then hopped on his broom and kicked off the ground. The magical creatures that were in the sheds were growing restless. Soon more death eaters died and before they knew it, the aurors had completely diminished for the first time all the death eaters.

The aurors then took as many creatures as they could with them and left some aurors behind to guard the area until more aurors came back with more supplies.

**In a cave underground in Yorkshire:**

The high death eater screamed with a thunderous voice, "NOOOOOOO! You imbeciles! I ask you to do something and you failed!" The high death eater then whipped his wand around and with a flick of his wrist killed the two death eaters in front of him.

He then turned to one of the head death eaters and said, "It will be your head next time if you get me incompetent bastards like these next time!"

One of them said, "Yes my Lord. We will make sure that this doesn't repeat again."

The high death eater then put his wand at the head death eater's neck and with a calm yet threatening voice said, "Be sure that it doesn't."

Lucius Malfoy then walked up to him and said, "I on the other hand have good news for you sir. I have succeeded in getting more death eaters for us. 20 to be exact sir and unlike these fools..." said Malfoy looking at the dead death eaters on the floor, "I assure you that they are more than reliable and competent."

The high death eater then gave a wicked laugh, "Ha ha ha... I knew I could always count on you Lucius. I just don't see what our dear Lord Voldemort failed to see in you. Anyhow, be sure that we establish a few more caves with magical creatures."

Lucius bend over and said, "Yes my Lord" before leaving the cave with the long table."

**Back in Aberdeen:**

Harry was exhausted once more as he prepared to go again into the battlegrounds after having walked through the caves of Scotland underground for several days. Just then he got a silent patronus from Traverson:

_Potter job well done on finding the cave underneath Cloghmore. This proves that death eaters were indeed involved in illegal magical creature mating. It is your duty to report to Battle there in Aberdeen and then go off to Cloghmore. The situation appears to have gotten out of control there. It has gotten more difficult now that the death eaters are using protective armors on the mountain trolls._

Harry sighed in resignation and headed out once more to the battle that was going on in the outskirts of Aberdeen. They ground shook even more as fireballs blew fire and ironbellies walked the battleground. Harry looked up at the skies. He always liked flying on his broom. It almost gave him the illusion of flying during a quidditch match at Hogwarts. Harry got on his broom, kicked off the ground and began to fight off the hippogriffs in the sky as he protected himself against the swaying of dragon heads, fire breath from dragons, and curses from death eaters below.

Harry then saw that the death eaters began to order the dragons to start flying the sky along with the hippogriffs. Harry did not like this one bit at all. He just noticed that the battle against the death eaters has now begun a war. The new war since the Second War at Hogwarts. He noticed that the Third War of the Magical Creatures had begun...

Later that evening Harry went to his cot and fell down on it. He was exhausted. He then remembered that the day that he had seen Ginny and had her in his arms was their 3rd wedding anniversary. Yet Harry wondered if Ginny had remembered. The question was would she ever remember that they were together at last on their 3rd wedding anniversary. Harry's thoughts then began to engulf him with the memories of his wedding day with Ginny until he fell fast asleep.

**Back at the Harpie Quidditch pitch:**

It was the game against the Kenmare Kestrals. Arthur, Hermione, George and Angelina had gone to watch Ginny play. Lee Jordan had been the presenter for the game that day. Half way through the game the Harpies were defeating the Kestrals by 300-240. Suddenly there was a death eater sign up on the sky and everyone gasped. Ginny was flying around until her eyes looked up at the sky. Within moments Lee Jordan then announced, "We apologize for the inconvenience but the conclusion of this game has been postponed until further notice. We have received notice that you are all recommended to go to your homes."

Ginny then quickly flew down and landed on the ground. All the quidditch players were upset and looking at each other with questioning looks asking what was going on and what was the true nature for the postponement of the game.

Ginny walked into the locker room, scourgified herself and changed her clothes with her wand. Gwenog then walked into the locker room and said, "It's official girls. No more quidditch, not even practice until they have some aurors come out and investigate as to what happened here today."

The girls whined and Katherine said, "But then how are we going to keep up with practice?"

Ginny then just had an idea, "Girls, there is a place where we can practice. As it turns out Potter Cottage has a professional quidditch pitch. We can go practice there at least until they have solved the issue here. Do you think that the managers would agree Gwenog?"

Gwenog then turned around and said, "Potter! What a brilliant idea! That way we can still practice and come back strong in preparation for the Quidditch World Cup. Fine then, I will meet with the managers and then I will send owls to all of you letting you know what will have happened. For now go on and get a well-deserved rest."

Just as Ginny was about to walk out of the locker room, Gwenog called after her, "Oy, Potter, wait a moment!"

Ginny turned around and looked back at Gwenog, "Yes, what is it Gwenog?"

Gwenog then smiled and said, "I just wanted to thank you properly for letting the quidditch team come out to practice at your quidditch pitch."

Ginny smiled back "No trouble at all Gwenog" said Ginny and she walked out of the locker room. Outside of the quidditch pitch, Arthur, George, Angelina, and Hermione were waiting for Ginny.

Arthur went and put his arm around Ginny and said, "Are you alright my girl?"

Ginny smiled up at Arthur and said, "I'm fine dad. Really. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Arthur then smiled down at his daughter as he let go of her, "You may have already learned Ginny, that a father always worries about his children."

Ginny then realized what Arthur was talking about and Ginny gasped and then made an effort to smile. Arthur saw the look on her face and he too tried to smile back.

The Harpies continued to practice at the quidditch pitch at Potter Cottage. The harpies did nothing but talk and make a fuss of how big Potter Cottage was.

One day Ginny got an owl letter from Gwenog:

_Potter,_

_I sure have good news for you! The managers just sent me a patronus not long ago and said that we can go back and start practicing at Harpie pitch again! The managers also send all their appreciation for letting us practice all this time in the quidditch pitch at Potter Cottage._

Ginny smiled as she read the owl letter from Gwenog. It was then that Ginny noticed that her beloved Harry hadn't sent her anymore owl letters while he was on his mission. She sat down again at the small desk that he had conjured in the sitting room. She had grown used to using it to write her owl letters. For some odd reason it brought her a bit of comfort that he had sat down at that desk at some point. Ginny then got up from the desk and decided to just walk about Potter Cottage. Somehow, she made her way to Harry's old study. She walked inside and remembered the long hours she spent in his study while he was away on his missions. She sat down on the couch and took out the Potter crest from undereath her blouse. She looked at it and she remembered when he had given it to her for her birthday so that she would have something of him whenever he was away. Ginny then remembered that there was a time when she had wrapped Harry's black cape around her when he was away. She then made her way back up to her room and walked into what used to be Harry's closet. He had left some clothes behind along with some other robes. She searched the hangers one by one and discovered that the black cape wasn't there. For the first time, Ginny truly wished she had the cape with her. These days she was finding it much harder to be away from him. Especially now that he was away in a mission and there was always uncertainty whether he would come back alive. With a frown, Ginny walked out of his closet and closed the door. She then curled up on what used to be Harry's side of the bed and took out the crest again and looked at it for a long time. She took the crest in her hand, put it against her chest and then stood there for a long time until she fell asleep.

* * *

After training for three months at the Potter Cottage quidditch pitch, the Harpies-Kestral game was a success for the Harpies. They won 400-310. Ginny was now preparing for another game. This time the game was going to be against Falmouth Falcons. They were famous for playing extremely violently on the quidditch pitch. Nonetheless, Ginny knew that she was a gryffindor and she was not intimidated by them at all. This time Hermione, George, and Angelina were the only ones who were going to go to the game.

Ginny was eating her breakfast in the kitchen dining room with Hermione.

Hermione wasn't feeling her best these days but made an effort to smile at Ginny as she walked into the kitchen dining room to eat breakfast with Arthur, Molly and Hermione.

Arthur then turned to his daughter and said, "So, are you ready for today's game my girl?"

Ginny grinned and smiled widely, "I sure am dad. The harpies have been working real hard to prepare for this game."

Hermione then said, "Ginny, I hope the harpies are prepared. I read all about the Falmouth Falcons in the _The Daily Prophet_. As it turns out, they are rather brutal in the pitch."

Ginny then said, "What's the worse that can happen? I will just be badly bruised and that is all."

Molly then made a face and said, "You will be careful though Ginny dear. I don't want you getting hurt badly by those falcons."

Ginny took a sip of her orange juice and said, "Don't worry mum, I'll be back home when you least expect it."

Hermione then turned to Ginny, "How do you ever do it Ginny? Get up there everyday and try not to get 'bloodied' up so badly. Not to mention that you have been so busy for the last three months."

Ginny sighed, "Yes, that's true, I have been rather busy these last few months. We have been training as much as we could to prepare for the Quidditch World Cup day in and day out. As soon as we get to the Quidditch World Cup, I suppose that Gwenog will let us all have a nice extended holiday. At least I hope so."

Hermione then looked down at her watch and said, "It's time to leave Ginny. You ready love?"

Just then George, Angelina, and little Fred walked in being led in by an elf and George said, "You girls ready for a fun-filled day of quidditch?"

Ginny then smiled big, "We sure are." She then walked up to little Fred and took him in her arms and hugged him dearly to her and kissed him, "How are you there my little Fred? Aunt Ginny has missed you _so _much. Looking forward to seeing aunt Ginny play quidditch today? Are you?" She then started to walk out the kitchen talking playfully with little Fred in her arms. Arthur, Molly, George, Angelina, and Hermione then shared a look of sorrow at the way that Ginny had carried off little Fred as if he were her own little boy.

Hermione then said, "Poor Ginny. I think little Fred's reddish brown hair reminds her a bit in some ways of little Charlus." They all nodded in response to what Hermione had said.

Angelina then said, "I had never seen someone become so fond of little Fred before."

George frowned and said, "I remember her saying that her nieces and nephews were now her babies." They all shared another frown amongst each other and then they went their ways.

George, Angelina, Fred, and Hermione sat down as they waited for the quidditch match between the harpies and the falcons begin. Robert Jordan, Lee's younger brother was going to be the announcer for the game that day. The Jordan brothers had become so famous that they Quidditch World Cup officials had officially requested that the two brothers be the announcers. Robert then said, "Good Morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome on this marvelous August day to the Harpies-Falcons quidditch match."

Back in the stands George, Angelina and Hermione were cheering with little Fred as the game was about to begin. George then said, "This is so exciting little Fred. You just wait and see. I used to be a beater for the Hogwarts Gryffindor team. You just watch how those beaters throw the bludger so when you go to Hogwarts you'll know how to make a good aim."

Angelina then gave George a look and said, "Now, don't you go giving him any ideas there George Weasley."

George then said sarcastically, "Yes, dear." and he got a friendly smack on the arm from Angelina.

"And here are the Falmouth Falcons. Here is the captain of the Falcons, grandson of the famous Randolph Keitch, Geoffrey Keitch**. **He is also one of the team's chasers. Followed by their two beaters one who is grandson of all time famous beater Kevin Broadmoor, John Broadmoor and David Brahms**.** Then there are their other chasers**, **Maxwell Wrightwell, and Mark Cafferty**. **Here is their seeker Basil Pridemore, and their keeper Frederick Tomlinson.

George then turned to little Fred and said, "Hey, how about that, he's named just like you little Freddy?" and Angelina smiled at little Fred.

Robert Jordan continued introducing the harpies, "And here are the harpies..."

George, Angelina, Hermione, and Little Fred got up and waved their harpie banners when they heard Robert Jordan begin the introduction of the harpies.

Robert Jordan then said, "And here comes their captain and beater Gwenog Andrews, who is also wife of Puddlemore United's chaser Phillip Andrews. Their other beater Miranda Crowley. Now we have the chasers, Linda Brown, Daphne Belvedere, and our most famous... Ginevra Potter."

George, Angelina, Hermione and Little Fred got up again and cheered even louder as they heard Robert Jordan call Ginny's name.

Robert Jordan then continued, "Their keeper is Katherine Harrison and last but not least their very own seeker Grace Matthews. The referee comes out to the pitch as the players take their places.

The referee sets the snitch free. The first seeker to catch the snitch ends the game. The snitch is then followed by the bludgers. The referee then grabs the quaffle and throws it up into the air. Our quidditch players are not off as the match begins. The Falcon chasers start the game by gaining control of the quaffle. They throw the quaffle back and forth between Keitch and Wrightwell. Wrightwell then passes the quaffle to Cafferty. The continue to fly together as Potter flies in and tries to take the quaffle and she succeeds! She then flies and passes it on to Belvedere and then off to Brown who makes the attempt to put it through the hoop." At this, everyone in the audience held their breath as they waited. Robert continued to announce, "And Brown puts the quaffle past Tomlinson, getting the first point of the game to the Holyhead Harpies. That puts the Harpies in the lead 10-0. Oh, here come Keitch and Cafferty as they try to steal the quaffle from Potter and Belvedere. They fly and Cafferty now harshly bumps into Potter nearly knocking her off her broom. What is this? It looks like the Falcons are not really taking out their talons on the Harpies and bringing out their strength from within. Cafferty after several attempts manages to take the quaffle away from Brown just as she was about to put it through the hoop."

Angelina at this point of the game said, "I'm surprised at how strong Ginny can be up there in the air. I never knew that part of Ginny. She always looked so sweet."

George then turned and said to Angelina, "That's what happened to Ginny for growing up as the youngest to 6 older brothers."

Robert then continued with the same excite just as when the game had begun, "It seems that Pridemore and Matthews have both spotted the sneeky and cheeky little snitch but they are using strategy to know when to catch the snitch and end the game. They know that they will need to use the 150 points as well to their advantage in order to win the game by a large margin. And we go back to our chasers as they fly across the pitch and the first throw of the bludger by Andrews towards Cafferty misses him by a few inches. Oh, dear, it looks like Andrews wasn't too happy with her miss, it looks like she goes flying off to see if she can find another bludger to send in his direction. Crowley finds the other bludger and sends it in Cafferty's direction and succeeds in making him fall of his broom and making him hang by one hand. It's a long way down and he successfully gets back on his broom and flies to get possession of the quaffle. Potter and Brown now throw the quaffle between them as Belvedere comes and takes it before Keitch snatches out of their hand... oh but Keitch succeeds and takes it out of the Harpies' grasp. My my, Potter doesn't look very happy and she grabs the beaters bat and sends the bludger in Keitch's direction, sending him off his broom as Potter flies by and takes hold of the quaffle, she then flies with her teammates to the hoops and one, two, and three... Ohh that brings the Harpies in the lead with 40-0. The Falcons still yet have to make a point. Ah there come Keitch, he bumps at full speed on to Potter and now she's the one hanging from her broom. She swings back on as Keitch and Cafferty make a point at last for the Falcons. Now bringing them to 40-10.

Three hours later the Harpies were in the lead with 200-190. Robert continued to announce the game via the sonorus spell, "There goes Cafferty with Wrightwell as Broadmoor and Brahms take hold of their bats and start sending the bludgers in the directions of Brown and Belvedere. Leaving Potter on her own as she tries to fly her way to the hoops. Oh and that was close for both Brown and Belvedere, and wait, the bludger comes back and comes after Belvedere as she tries to outfly the bludger by finally succeeding. Potter then puts the quaffle through the hoop, gaining another point for the Harpies, now bringing their score to 210-190. Andrews sends off the bludger to Wrightwell and he manages to fly out of the path of the bludger, only to have the bludger fly after him. Potter then flies up next to him and tries to bump him off of his broom but he isn't going to give up the quaffle that easily. Cafferty then gets the quaffle from Wrightwell and they fly to the hoops and the put her right in there, getting a point for the falcons. Bringing it now to 210-200. Crowley and Andrews gain possession of the bludgers and send them in the direction of the falcon chasers as Potter and Belvedere put the quaffle into the hoop, one, two, three, bringing them now to 240-200. With the Harpies still in the lead. Keitch not too happy with the points that the Harpies did against their team he comes at full force towards Potter. He comes and knocks her off her broom and is now hanging from her broom by one arm. She is making now the attempt to put her other arm on the broom. Oh no, there goes a bludger sent by Broadmoor towards Potter..."


	60. Chapter 60: An Unexpected Discovery

_A/N: My fellow readers. This is not the last chapter of my story. There is still more to come! I think you will be enjoy this chapter. I think I should also warn you that this is a very intense chapter as well. Now on to chapter 60..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. They were all the marvelous idea of J. K. Rowling. :-)_

**Chapter 60: An Unexpected Discovery**

Robert Jordan then said, "Keitch not too happy with the points that the Harpies did against their team he comes at full force towards Potter. He comes and knocks her off her broom and is now hanging from her broom by one arm. She is making now the attempt to put her other arm on the broom. Oh no, there goes a bludger sent by Broadmoor towards Potter..."

Everybody gasped and sucked in their breath as they waited to see what would happen as Ginny hung from her broom by one arm. George then put little Fred on Angelina's lap and stood up out of anxiety to see what would happen to his only sister.

Ginny was making all the effort she could to grab her broom with her other arm. She was thankful that she was not that far away from the ground. She tried swinging herself to gain some momentum to try to get hold of her broom with her other arm. Ginny tried swinging one more time and she suddenly heard the very familiar sound of the bludger nearby. She then looked as the bludger came straight towards her. At seeing this, Gwenog and Miranda flew at full speed to go hit the bludger in order to deviate it from hitting Ginny. Just then the bludger hit Ginny at full force on her stomach, knocking her off her broom as she fell down to the ground below unconsciously. By the time that Gwenog and Miranda had gotten to where Ginny was, the damage had been done.

Robert then said, "Ladies and Gentlemen and it seems like our famous chaser Ginevra Potter has suffered a severe blow to the stomach by the bludger and now she is down on the ground unconscious. We will resume the match momentarily."

George then ran down all the steps of the bleachers as fast as he could and made his way to where Ginny was laying. He then went to her side, put his hand on her cheek and said, "Ginny? Love? It's George? Are you alright?"

The healer then said, "Please we must rush her to St. Mungo's urgently. You can meet her there." George then stood back with a worried face and saw as the healers rushed Ginny to St. Mungo's. Within minutes Hermione and Angelina with little Fred came to George's side. Hermione then asked, "What happened George? What did the healer say?"

George then looked down at Angelina and Hermione, still with a look of worry on his face and said, "They said that they are taking her to St. Mungo's."

Hermione then said, "I'll go George. You take Angelina and little Fred and go on to Potter Cottage to tell Arthur and Molly."

George then said, "Alright but I will be coming later to St. Mungo's" said George and then he turned to Angelina, "If that's okay with you Ange."

Angelina quickly nodded her head, "Of course George."

Within minutes, Arthur, Molly, George and Hermione were at St. Mungo's. They were waiting for news from the healer. The healer had been in Ginny's room for nearly two hours until he came out and said, "Mrs. Potter will be fine. She was fortunate from my perspective that she didn't suffer any damaging blows to any vital organs. She will be in extreme pain when she wakes up so I will be providing her with a pain potion. However, she still needs to be seen by another healer. The healer is already in the room with her. It will be about another hour before the other healer is finished. If you should have any other questions you can ask for me. Healer Markson."

George then nodded, "Thank you Healer Markson."

Within approximately an hour, Healer Barrows walked out of Ginny's room and then said, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you are her parents. Could I please talk to you in private for a moment?"

Arthur and Molly looked at each other with a questioning look on their faces before Arthur said, "Yes, of course Healer Barrows."

Healer Barrows then apparated them to her office, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You might be wondering why Healer Markson called me in to see Mrs. Potter after just receiving a harsh blow to the stomach. As it turns out, the blow didn't just hit her hard in the stomach. The blow was so violent that she... how do I put it... she lost the baby."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other and asked each other with a confused look on their faces, "Baby?"

Healer Barrows then responded, "As it turns out, Mrs. Potter was pregnant at the time and the impact of the blow caused her to lose the baby. Now the reason I wanted to mention this to you in person is that you may recall that Mrs. Potter was emotionally affected terribly by the loss of her last baby. We are going to have to keep her under complete bed rest. There was a considerable amount of blood lost but it has now been stopped. Healer Markson and myself are going to keep her here at St. Mungo's under observation. If the bleeding doesn't resume then she is free to go home in a couple of days with the pain potion that Healer Markson has given her."

Molly then asked, "Healer Barrows, do you know when she might gain consciousness again?"

Healer Barrows then said, "She gained consciousness while we were in the room with her but we gave her a heavy pain draught and dreamless sleep potion so she will be heavily sedated for the next 10 hours. Now, did you have any questions for me?"

Arthur and Molly still looked at each other in stupefaction before looking back at Healer Barrows and shaking their heads. Healer Barrows then apparated them back to the waiting room. George and Hermione walked up to them.

George asked with worry, "Please mum, dad? Is Ginny going to be alright?"

Arthur and Molly then looked at each other one more time before Molly took George's hand and said, "I don't know how but it appears that Ginny is going to be fine. However, Healer Barrows just told us that Ginny has yet again lost another baby."

Hermione and George then said loudly, "She what?!"

An assistant nearby asked them to lower their voices and the turned away sheepishly.

The four of them walked into Ginny's room and continued talking there.

Molly then continued to speak, "Arthur and I are still confused but that's what Healer Barrows said. As it turns out, Ginny was pregnant and she lost the baby when she got hit in the stomach during the quidditch match."

Hermione then with a frown looked at a sleeping Ginny before turning back to Arthur, Molly, and George, "My concern is how Ginny is going to take the news. I suppose that she is going to have to be on bed rest. Isn't that right?"

Molly nodded, "Yes, they are going to keep her under complete bed rest while she's under observation here. If the bleeding doesn't come back, she can go home in a couple of days."

* * *

The following day, Hermione was sitting on a chair next to Ginny. She was still heavily sedated. She winced in pain and said, "Hermione?"

Hermione then took Ginny's hand and said, "It's alright Ginny. You're at St. Mungo's and the healers said that you are going to be alright."

Ginny then said, "What ever happened to the Harpies during the game?"

George walked in at the moment and said, "They had a rather narrow win there. They still move on to qualify for the Quidditch World Cup Ginny."

Ginny made an effort to smile and she dozed out after a healer came in to give her a heavy pain draught and dreamless sleep potion.

George then looked down at Hermione, "How's she doing Hermione?"

Hermione gave a sad smile to George, "She's doing fine George. She's just now heavily sedated with the heavy pain draught and the dreamless sleep potions. If the bleeding doesn't come back, she can go home tomorrow."

George then shook his head with pity, "Poor Ginny. She really had it coming all this time. Charlus has gone missing, lost a baby and now loses another one. Then she and Harry separate. Is there anything else that could happen to her?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "I don't know George. What actually scares me is what she might do when she wakes up and finds out that she has lost another baby."

* * *

The next day, the healers came and checked Ginny. Then both healers said to Arthur, Molly, and George, "Well, there has been no bleeding these last couple of days. She will be able to go home. Just remember that she is to maintain complete bed rest for the next three weeks. If she needs to go to the bathroom, she is going to need help. Here are the pain potion and the dreamless sleep potion." Healer Markson gave them to Molly and then continued to speak, "She will be in extreme pain because of the blow to her stomach. The bruising will start to go away in a couple of weeks. Healer Markson or myself will come and check Mrs. Potter each day to see her progress. She should be waking up in a few hours from the heavy sedation. If you have any questions, please let us know."

Arthur then said, "Thank you Healer Markson and Healer Barrows." With that the healers left and George picked up Ginny into his arms. Ginny was so heavily sedated that her head fell on George's shoulder.

A few minutes later, Molly tucking Ginny into her bed as Arthur and George walked out of her bedroom. Molly didn't go anywhere. She just stayed there while Ginny slept off her sedation. Later that afternoon, Hermione walked into Ginny's bedroom and asked Molly, "How is she doing Molly?"

Molly turned around to look at Hermione, "She's still heavily sedated. According to the healers she'll be waking up in an hour or so."

Hermione then said, "Molly, why don't you go rest. I already told one of the elves to start dinner."

Molly smiled at Hermione, "Thanks Hermione dear." With that Molly got up and walked out of Ginny's room.

Hermione conjured up a small desk and continued to do her work from the Ministry.

Ginny opened her eyes and said, "Mum?"

Hermione heard Ginny and she got up from her desk and walked over to Ginny's bedside and took her hand, "It's okay Ginny. It's Hermione love. Your mum went to rest a bit before dinner."

Ginny tried to sit up but she moaned at the harsh pain the went through her, "Ohhh!"

Hermione then said, "It's okay love. The healers said that you were going to be in a lot of pain. The pain potion should help. Did you want to take a bit?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I think I have been asleep long enough." Then realizing that she was back home she asked, "Hermione? Who brought me home?"

Hermione smiled and said, "George was the one who carried you and brought you back home."

Ginny then looked away and tears began to pour down Ginny's cheeks. Hermione got concerned and asked, "Oh, Gin, love. What is it? Are you in pain?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "No, it's just that... H- Harry always carried me when I couldn't move" and tears began to pour down Ginny's cheeks again.

Hermione smiled down at Ginny as she cleaned her tears and said, "It's okay Ginny. At least you have a wonderful brother who cares about you and loves you very much."

Ginny then turned back around to look at Hermione, "I thank Merlin for George. I don't know what would of really happened to me if it weren't for him. Especially when I-" Ginny then caught herself and went quiet again.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I know. It's okay Ginny. You get your rest now. You need to rest a lot if you plan on playing for the Quidditch World Cup."

* * *

A week later Hermione had stepped out to the sitting room to go get Ginny's lunch and was walking back in when she saw that Ginny was trying to get out of bed. Hermione quickly put the lunch tray down on a table and said, "No Ginny! Don't get up! You're not supposed to be moving around! Healer Barrows said that you have to have complete bed rest."

Ginny then smiled, "It's okay Hermione, the pain is not as bad as it used to be. I'm sure I can walk a bit." Then Ginny realized that Hermione had mentioned Healer Barrows and said, "Hang on, did you just say Healer Barrows?"

Hermione then gasped and mustered all her strength to answer truthfully to her friend, "Yes Ginny. Healer Barrows said that you need to be on complete bed rest."

Ginny then with a confused face asked, "Hang on Hermione. Why would Healer Barrows need to treat me if I only got hit in the stomach? The last time that we saw Healer Barrows was when you..." Ginny then gasped and said, "Oh no, that can't be... no! no! It's not possible!"

Hermione then went to Ginny's side and said, "Please Ginny try to calm down love. Yes, you were pregnant and you lost another baby when you got hurt at the quidditch match. That is why Healer Barrows said you needed complete bed rest. She said that you had lost a lot of blood that day."

Ginny then gasped again and put her hand to her mouth with a look of horror on her face, "Oh blast! It can't be... no... it couldn't have happened... It's just impossible... I was just at Black Manor for a walk with Padfoot."

Hermione then looked at Ginny thoughtfully, "Hang on Ginny. Did you go visit Harry at Black Manor for one of those three days when when Harry and Ron were on leave from their mission?"

Ginny then nodded, "Yes, we just took a stroll around the gardens with Padfoot until it got a bit cold. When it did, we walked back in and went to the sitting room on the second floor to have some tea. We then just had a simple conversation." Ginny's eyes then went wide and remembered, "Oh blast! Oh no we didn't" said Ginny as she put her face in her hands.

Hermione then with more confusion on her face asked, "Ginny, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Ginny then looked up with tears running down her cheeks, "Oh Hermione, I just remembered... Harry and I made love that night. I was so used to living on my own that I didn't do the contraception charm on myself."

Hermione then looked at Ginny with a shocked look on her face, "You actually made love with Harry that night?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes! yes! I suppose that somehow our urges became too strong and the next thing I knew, one thing led to another and... well... you know."

Hermione smiled and said, "Ginny, I think that shows how much you love Harry. You see, you just can't get him out no matter how hard you try love."

Ginny then furrowed her brow and raised her voice, "Blast that Harry Potter! Damn him for getting me pregnant again! I told him that I didn't want to have anymore children and he goes off, takes advantage of me, and gets me pregnant!"

Hermione then put her arms around Ginny's shoulders as she sat on the bed next to Ginny, "Ginny, I think this perfectly shows that Harry still loves you very much."

Ginny now said screaming, "I don't care if he loves me anymore! I am so getting a divorce from him and I'm going to go do a permanent contraception charm as soon as I get out of this bed and when Healer Barrows tells me that I'm fully recuperated!

Hermione frowned, "No Ginny love. Don't go making any rash decisions on your part. Have you thought how Harry is going to feel when he knows that you want to divorce him and do a permanent contraception charm on yourself?"

Ginny then screamed again, "No! And I don't give a damn what he thinks or feels anymore! I thought that he wanted to keep a mutual friendship and this is what he does to me. Because of him I'm stuck on this bed and I can't go practice quidditch for another two weeks! Damn Harry Potter!"

Molly heard Ginny screaming and she came walking in and asked, "Oh Ginny dear, what in Merlin's name has gotten into you? Why are you screaming like that dear?"

Ginny then turned to her mum and asked, "Mum, did you know that I was pregnant and that I lost another baby?"

Molly looked from Hermione and then back to Ginny and sadly nodded her head, "Yes Ginny dear. I knew. We were just afraid of how you would react to the news."

Ginny then screamed at her mother, "Mum! How could you keep something like that from me during this whole time?!"

Molly walked up to her and said, "Please Ginny dear. Try to calm down. This upsetting is not good for your health. It my prolong your time away from your quidditch."

At this Ginny leaned back against the back board of her bed and crossed her arms. Hermione then said with a gentle voice, "Ginny, if you want to go back and play quidditch, you need to eat something love."

Ginny then said through clenched teeth, "I'm not hungry. You can have it Hermione."

Hermione then nodded and said "Alright love. If you need help going to the bathroom, let me know."

Ginny then said, "Actually, I do need help going to the bathroom."

Hermione then sent a patronus to Arthur and within a few minutes he was in Ginny's room and carrying her to her bathroom. Hermione then walked into the bathroom and helped Ginny. When they were finished, Hermione called Arthur again and he carried her back to her bed.

Ginny then screamed, "All of you! Get out of my room! NOW!"

Hermione picked up her things, put them in her bag and walked out of the room with Arthur and Molly. Once Hermione closed the door, the three of them heard Ginny seal the door.

Hermione then said, "Oh Merlin. She has sealed the door. That can't be good."

Molly then added, "I was afraid she was going to react like this."

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Ginny didn't speak to anyone at Potter Cottage. She only ate when she wanted and called when she needed help to go to the bathroom. She lay there in bed. She was feeling even more confused now. She had felt betrayed by the man that she loved. How could the man that she loved go on and get her pregnant again. If it weren't for him, she would be moving around and getting stronger so that she could go back to her quidditch. As much as she loved her Harry, her mind was definitely set now. She had all the intentions is the world, no matter how much she still loved him and how much it was going to hurt them, she was going to get a divorce and do a permanent contraception charm as soon as Healer Barrows told her that she was fully recuperated.

One thing was for certain. She didn't want anything else to do with Harry anymore. It was then that Ginny remembered that she still had the Potter crest around her neck. She unclasped it from around her neck and took it off and put it in the draw of the night stand next to her bed. She then continued to look at her engagement and wedding ring on her left hand. The memories of the love that she and Harry shared began to flood through her mind. Her memories went back to the time after the Second War at Hogwarts when Harry was trying to comfort her when her dear brother Fred had died. He had taken her into his arms and kissed her. He had tried to take the pain away from her. It was then that he had professed his undying love for her. It was from that moment on that their love began to grow profusely. By the time that they were back on the train to Hogwarts, their love had grown so strong that it had become difficult for them to keep their hands off of each other.

Their first row was when Harry didn't sent her an owl letter or a patronus saying that he had gone off to take care of business at Gringotts which eventually involved Potter Cottage. A few days later, they made up for it in his bedroom. She then remembered how he had tickled her endlessly. She had laughed so hard that her stomach had actually begun to hurt. Ginny then giggled at the memory. Her face then grew serious and she remembered when Harry took her off to the Room of Requirement and proposed marriage to her. It was the happiest moment of her life. It was also the first time that she had given her innocence to him. It had hurt so much but again he knew how to help her forget her pain. She had felt from that moment on that she had given herself entirely to Harry that night.

She then remembered how he had snuck them up to the staff table in the Great Hall. She was so deathly scared but then again, Harry had managed to calm her fears and that's when she had asked Harry if they could charm the ceiling at Potter Cottage. At that moment, Ginny looked up at the ceiling and she could see the clouds in the blue sky. She stood there for a long time watching the clouds pass along on the charmed ceiling. Ginny had no idea how Harry had found the charm to show the sky. She assumed that he must have asked Professor McGonagall at some time on how to do it.

Then she remembered how she had gone finally on an adventure with Harry, Ron and Hermione so they could find the Phoenix tears for her dear brother George. She had been so scared and thought that she would also lose George. After the ordeal was over, Ginny giggled at how naughty she had been during their NEWT of History of Magic. She had flirted endlessly with him towards the end of the NEWT. All it got her was a desperate Harry to take her and ravish her in the Room of Requirement. That reminded her how she and Harry spent countless hours between their rooms as they made love day after day. Then when they finally got married. Ginny was the most happiest woman that day. She never thought that she would live to see the day after she had had that awful accident in quidditch.

Their honeymoon in the Maldives still excited Ginny from time to time. She had lost count of how many times they had made love on that bungalow islet. A few months later they were very surprised but very happy when they found out that they were going to have their adored Charlus. Ginny felt a deep pain hit her chest as she thought of all the times that she put him at her breast and held him dearly to her during those long times while Harry was away on his missions. Then the hardest blows of their lifetimes hit them and their marriage began to suffer.

Little Charlus had gone missing and she had lost the baby that they had all their hope on. It was from that moment on that she had decided not to have anymore children whatsoever. She felt that her heart just couldn't take the pain and the loss again. She felt that her heart was very weak after that. Then there was the deep love that she still had for Harry but he always kept asking her about trying to have another baby. He pushed it so much to the point where he left no option but for them to separate and live in separate homes.

Ginny was thankful that she had a big family. There would be many nieces and nephews who would now become her babies. Ginny then looked back down at her engagement and wedding ring. She knew that by the laws of Merlin, she was still married to Harry. She felt that the only way that she could learn to not love him anymore was by starting to make the effort to not love him anymore. It was then that Ginny with much pain in her heart, pulled off her engagement ring off her finger. She left the diamond wedding band on her hand since she was still legally married to Harry. She took a piece of parchment from the draw in the nightstand and wrote a letter to him. When she was done writing it, she put the Potter crest in an envelope along with her engagement ring. Ginny held the letter there in her hands and began to cry unconsolably for the fate that awaited her marriage to Harry.

**Back at Yorkshire:**

Unbeknownst to Harry what Ginny was thinking about them, Harry was hard at battling against the multitudes of acromantulas and death eaters that came his way. He suddenly heard the auror next to him scream as he went flying of as he was thrown far away by the head of an ironbelly.

Draco then saw Harry at the distance and sent another bludger in his direction. Harry then turned back around a second time to see that a bludger was coming in his direction. Harry quickly whipped his wand around and sent the bludger back to Draco in the distance. There stood Harry and Draco dueling as they sent the bludger back and forth between the two as Harry fought with death eaters and runespoors on the side.

"Ha ha! See if you can handle this one Potter!" called out Draco and then he disappeared within a black cloud of smoke.

Suddenly five bludgers came flying towards Harry. Harry then screamed, "ARESTO MOMENTUM!" and the bludgers stopped within millimetter of his body. He then said "EXPULSO!" and the bludgers blew up as he closed his eyes and turned his face away protecting it behind his arm.

Harry then saw as the mountain trolls were trying to stomp on aurors. Harry then hopped on his broom, kicked off the ground and directed his wand at the mountain trolls and screamed, "EXPULSO!" and one by one the mountain trolls began to blow up as guts and skin began to rain all over the battleground.

Traverson was nearby and called out to him form his broom, "Well done Potter!"

Harry gave a quick nod and then he flew off as he waved his wand at a group of acromantulas and screamed, "FIENDFYRE!" Suddenly the fire began to burn up the acromantulas as the gave a loud screeching sound much similar to that of a crying baby mandrake. Suddenly there was smoke smothering the atmosphere as the fire engulfed more and more acromantulas.

Harry had his brow furrowed and he didn't know what had happened to him but all of the sudden he had a rage against the death eaters and the magical creatures. It was because of them that his parents and Sirius were gone. That's why Fred had died in the first place. Harry then found a group of vipertooths and and horntails. He then raised his wand and screamed, "DEFODIO!" at all the dragons around him as the he tried to get the fury out of his system. The last time that he had felt fury like this was when he was at the zoo with the Dursleys and Dudley had fallen through the display case and into the snake's habitat. Suddenly holes began to pierce through the chest of the dragons and they screamed in pain as they fell to the ground.

Harry went on like that until there wasn't a magical creature in sight and even when he had finished doing it. He still had anger inside of him. He noticed that it was anger and frustration that had welled up in him because Ginny had left him and because they had lost Charlus and their baby. It was also the frustration that no matter how hard he tried to talk with Ginny, she still kept a distance with him. Harry then started dueling with the last of the death eaters that were left. Curses once more were flying across the air as they fought.

Suddenly out of a couple of black smoke clouds appeared Parkinson and Nott again.

"Harry Potter. We meet again." said Nott as he grinned at Parkinson and then gave a wicked grin at Harry.

Harry then as he continued to duel with two death eaters said, "What... do you... want Nott?"

Parkinson then gave a wicked laugh, "Just thought we'd pop in Potter" and Parkinson whipped her wand and started throwing curses at Harry as he quickly swished his wand and stopped Parkinson's curse before it hit him and then went back to dueling with the other death eaters.

Nott then said, "Well, look whose showing off now. I bet that brat of a Dumbledore did teach him something after all."

Harry then screamed, "INCARCEROUS!" at the two death eaters and they fell to the ground without being able to let lose and then Harry turned to Nott and screamed, "INANIMATUS CONJURUS!" Suddenly a whistling sound came from nowhere and Parkinson then looked up towards the sky and pushed Nott before a huge rock could hit his head.

Nott fell to the ground and said, "Damn you Potter!"

Harry then gave him a devilish grin, "As you can see, I did learn a little more than you think beside Dumbledore before he was killed."

Then curses and protective spells began to fly between Harry, Parkinson and Nott for what seemed a long time until the two death eaters finally disappeared with a black cloud of smoke. Then suddenly, all the other few death eaters that were left behind also disappeared with a black cloud of smoke. The two death eaters with the incarcerous spell were then apparated to Azkaban and then later to be tried by the Wizengamot.

Traverson then walked up to Harry and said, "Are you alright Potter? I had never seen you fight like that before. You literally killed most of the magical creatures here at this battle."

Harry then looked back at Traverson for the first time with tears in his eyes, "Sorry sir. I don't know what came over me. I suppose I was very mad with all these death eaters and the creatures. Many people including myself blame the for the death of many innocent wizards and witches."

Traverson then put his hand on Harry's back and nodded, "Yes, that is true Potter. Look Potter, you have been battling again for a gruesome 3 months again. You did more than exceptional job here no matter what the reason was for it. I will be sure that Moore hears about it."

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and said, "Thank you sir."

Traverson then said, "Potter, you are a very unique auror and wizard. You practically brought the battle of Yorkshire to an end for now. You deserve a hard-earned rest. Why don't you go and apparate to St. Ives Island and catch up on your sleep."

Harry nodded and responded, "Yes, thank you sir" and with that Harry disapparated to St. Ives Island. He walked into his tent and lay down on his cot. He then quickly fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

The next day Ron was shaking Harry, "Harry! Harry! Wake up! I just heard a silent patronus from Moore! He said that we can go back home for a while. He said to be in the alert if we should get called back on a mission with all these battles going about."

Harry's eyes went wide and he asked, "Did his silent patronus say that we could go home?"

Ron nodded his head happily, "Yes, Harry! Let's go!"

Harry then smiled up at Ron and got up from his cot and began to quickly pack his things into his bag.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Healer Barrows had just finished examining Ginny and she said, "Well, Mrs. Potter you are fully and completely healed. You are now free to go back and practice quidditch whenever you are ready."

Ginny sat up on the bed and said with a sigh, "Thank goodness. I was starting to go mad on this bed. I sure miss going on my walks in the garden with my dog Padfoot."

Healer Barrows then smiled down at Ginny, "That sounds like a wonderful way to begin your recuperation. The day outside is lovely and sunny. I'm sure that a walk outside with your dog will do you a world of good."

Ginny then smiled up at Healer Barrows and said, "Thank you again for everything Healer Barrows." Ginny then said, "Healer Barrows?"

Healer Barrows turned around as she opened the door, "Yes Mrs. Potter."

Ginny then stood up from the bed and went over to ask her, "Healer Barrows, I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow to St. Mungo's?"

Healer Burrows then turned around completely to look at Ginny and gave her a questioning look, "Whatever for Mrs. Potter? You don't need to go back to St. Mungo's because you are fully recuperated and in good health now."

Ginny looked at her hands and then back up at Healer Burrows and said, "I would like to come in to have a permanent contraception charm done on myself."

Healer Barrows then furrowed her brow and said, "Mrs. Potter, are you aware that you are still a young woman and that you are still able to have children. In my professional opinion, aren't you a bit too young to be making such a request?"

Ginny then smiled and said, "Yes, I know that Healer Barrows. It's just that I-..." Ginny grew quiet for a moment and then spoke again, "I have already had three children all of which unfortunately I don't see a future with. I am just more than certain that I don't want to have anymore children. I have thought about it considerably and I have come to the conclusion that I don't want to have anymore children."

Healer Barrows then asked, "Have you thought about the fact that if you go back to your husband that he may want to have children?"

Ginny shook her head, "No Healer Barrows. We are going to get divorced."

Healer Burrows then asked, "Very well then, what if you choose to remarry and your future husband would like to have children?"

Ginny responded as she nervously toyed with her wedding band, "I don't plan on remarrying and even if I did, that is something I will let my future husband know before we marry. That's if it should come to that."

Healer Barrows then sighed and smiled, "Very well then Mrs. Potter. Why don't you come to St. Mungo's tomorrow. I have an opening first thing in the morning. You can come in, we'll settle you into a room and begin the procedure."

Ginny then smiled back at Healer Burrows and said, "Thank you Healer Burrows. I will see you tomorrow then."

After Healer Barrows walked out of her bedroom. Ginny stood there a little pensive at the thought of what she was going to do the following day. She couldn't prevent the love and pain that she had for Harry but she could prevent the possible pain of losing another child. Ginny then walked to the sitting room and there were Hermione and Molly sitting on the couch as they looked back at Ginny.

Hermione then asked, "Well, what did Healer Barrows say love?"

Ginny smiled and said, "She said that I'm fully recuperated and in good health now. I guess that just leaves getting ready to go back to play quidditch." Ginny then whistled at Padfoot, "Come one boy, I'm feeling better so now we can go for a walk in the gardens."

Hermione then knew that something still wasn't right and her intuition made her ask Ginny, "Ginny, so are you going to the quidditch pitch tomorrow then?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "No, not tomorrow. I have to go run an errand at St. Mungo's tomorrow first thing in the morning to finalize the care that was provided to me while I was sick in bed. Then I'll come home to rest off the day and the following I will go to the quidditch pitch."

Hermione then gasped and by then Ginny was already out the door. Hermione turned to Molly and said, "Merlin's Sacred Beard! Molly, you know what she's going to do tomorrow at St. Mungo's?

Molly then thought for a moment and then she also gasped, "Oh Merlin! No! She's going to do the permanent contraception charm on herself tomorrow first thing in the morning!"

Hermione nodded, "Exactly, that's what she's going to do. We have to do something Molly. We have to talk to her before she makes a decision that she will regret the rest of her life."

Molly and Hermione then stood there looking at Ginny walk about the gardens with Padfoot walking behind her.

Ginny then walked up to the wisteria tunnel. She decided that if Harry let her live at Potter Cottage after their divorce, she was going to take down the entire tunnel. It was nothing but an ocean of painful memories. In the meantime, Ginny made every effort to not look at it. She then went off into another part of the gardens. She wound up going to the garden tool shed and took out her basket with gardening tools. She went to a part of the garden where the weeds were beginning to grow amidst the flowers that she had planted before she was sent to complete bed rest.

After an hour of pulling out weeds, Ginny wiped her forehead with her sleeve and sat back. She then petted Padfoot's head and said, "Well, that ought to keep them out for a while right boy?" and he barked.

Ginny then got up and put the tools back in the garden tool shed and then she washed her hands in the small sink nearby. She then went off for another walk with Padfoot. The air had started to grow cooler and she liked it. It is just what she needed to clear her head and her thoughts. Ginny started to think about the permanent contraception charm in her head. She was more than sure that she didn't want to have anymore children. To run the risk of possibly losing another one was too much for her and suddenly she fell to the ground and began to cry softly into her hands. Padfoot gave her a tender lick on one of her hands and she looked up, "Thanks boy. That was very sweet of you. I think you are just going to have to be my friend for life. You see, I don't want to be alone because I won't be able to have anymore children and I'm going to get divorced from Harry. So will you please be my friend forever?" Padfoot then barked at her and licked her hand again.

Ginny smiled through her tears and said, "Oh thank you Padfoot. What would I do without a friend like you?"

Ginny then with tears still rolling down her cheeks, continued to walk along the gardens. She was trying to face the realization that she was never going to be able to have children again, that she was going to be a young divorced witch and that her only true friend for the rest of her days was going to be her faithful friend Padfoot. She also noticed that if she ever felt that she needed a child's love, that she would have her lot of nieces and nephews. By then it had gotten rather chilly so Ginny made her way back to Potter Cottage.

Ginny walked into the kitchen dining room as Padfoot lay next to the big window. She sat down at her chair and everyone looked at her silently. For the first time, she noticed that George and Angelina were at the table for dinner.

Ginny then put her napkin on her lap and asked, "What is it with you lot? Why the odd faces? Besides, where is one of my favorite nephews, little Freddie?"

George shook his head and finally spoke, "No Ginny. Little Freddie is up in the playroom eating his dinner. We need to have a rather serious talk with you love."

Ginny took a bite out of her food as everyone else did and asked, "Oh? What about George?"

George took a sip of his butterbeer and said, "About you Gin."

Ginny then looked up and said with a firm voice, "Don't call me that. I hate it when people call me that."

Hermione then finally spoke, "Ginny love, I think all of us at this table know why you hate it."

Just then Hermione noticed that Ginny wasn't wearing her engagement ring, "Ginny, hang on where is your engagement ring?"

Ginny looked down at her hand and with an expressionless face said, "I took it off why?"

Hermione then said, "Ginny, that was your engagement ring for Merlin's sake. That's when Harry asked you to marry him."

Ginny then took a bite of her food and then said, "Well, not for long. I will be making arrangements with him soon to get divorced."

Everyone at the table then said, "You what?!"

Ginny then tried to continue eating as calmly as she could. Inside she was a bundle of nerves and she was afraid that her hands would begin to shake any moment now, "You heard me. I'm going to talk to Harry about getting a divorce."

George then shook his head, "Besides, that's not the main reason that we are here to talk to you Ginny. We are here to talk to you because you are about to make what could be one of the biggest mistakes of your young life."

Ginny then looked at her family with a surprising look and asked, "Oh and what could that be?" now saying it with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Molly then spoke up, "Ginny, is it true that you plan on going to St. Mungo's tomorrow to do the permanent contraception charm on yourself?"

Ginny was beginning to feel even more nervous as her family confronted her but she tried to stay calm on the outside and answered, "Yes, that's true. I already told all of you that I don't plan on ever having anymore children... ever."

Molly then with a frown asked, "What if you should want to have children later in life love?"

Ginny took another bite of her food before responding, "I don't and I won't mum. Besides I have already told you all that my nieces and nephews are going to be my children from now on."

Arthur then asked, "Ginny, is this what you want? A life solitude for the rest of your life?"

Ginny then answered, "No, I won't be alone. There are my friends and my family. Then there's always Padfoot who can walk with me in the gardens."

Hermione then said, "Look Ginny, I know you have grown rather attached to Padfoot these days but don't you see that you are putting yourself in the situation where you are going to alone for the rest of your life?"

Ginny then got up, pushed her chair back and threw her napkin on the table, "That's it. I have had enough of this conversation. I have lost my appetite. I'm going to retire early tonight and I don't want anyone and I mean anyone disturbing me. IS THAT CLEAR?!" finally screamed Ginny at her family.

Ginny then made her way up the stairs and made her way to the playroom. It had been a long time since she had walked into that room. She turned the nob and inside was a little Freddie with Helena. Little Freddie smiled as he saw Ginny at the door. The truth was that Ginny would have liked to have more children but the pain and risk of losing another one was too overbearing for her. She still carried the deep pain in her heart after having faced the loss of her baby. It was a pain that made it unbearable to get up everyday and live with but there was nothing she could about it. She felt that if she lost another baby, she might even die of a very broken heart. The last loss of her third baby had taken her by surprise and she had seen it as a betrayal on Harry's part. She then walked across the playroom and took little Freddie in her arms and held him dearly and close to her. Tears then rolled down her cheeks again. She wiped them so that little Freddie wouldn't see them and then asked, "How are you my Freddie? I missed you _so_ much again. You have to come by more often so that I can see you. Tell you what. We'll talk with mum and dad and you and I can go for a nice long stroll in Diagon Alley tomorrow. How is that?" At this little Freddie smiled widely and clapped his hands.

Ginny then giggled, "It's settled then. I'll talk to mum and dad tomorrow morning when I come back from St. Mungo's and we'll go alright?" Ginny then got up and walked out of the playroom. When she reached the door, she blew a kiss at little Freddie and closed the door behind her.

Ginny walked into her sitting room, sealed the door, then she walked again into her bedroom and put another sealing charm on it. She then put a silencing charm on her master suite. She then slid herself down to the floor and started to sob her heart out for the pain and loneliness that awaited her. She cried for the children that she would have wanted to have but was afraid risking to lose one again. She cried for the divorce that would lead to the end of her marriage. Her family had been right all along. She was going to face a life of loneliness if she did the permanent contraception charm on herself and if she didn't plan on ever marrying again. She just felt it inside herself that her body had been already too emotionally badly scarred and hurt. She knew and felt that her body could not bare another loss of any kind. She cried for what seemed like hours. She then stood up, wiped her tears, walked up the night stand next to her bed, opened the draw took out the Potter crest necklace and put it into the envelope with her engagement ring. She then sealed it and went to her new owl that she had bought a few days before in Diagon Alley before getting hurt in the quidditch match. Tulip the owl was an owl who had beautiful brown and black feathers. She was a young a strong owl. She had spots on her head and she had gotten Ginny's attention for the peaceful look that the owl had in her eyes. Ginny then put the letter gently into Tulip's beak and said, "Tulip, you go ahead and take this to Harry Potter. He's currently staying at Black Manor alright?" Tulip peacefully blinked her eyes at Ginny. Ginny opened the window and let Tulip fly away.

Ginny then brushed her teeth, put her nightgown and curled up tightly in bed. She stood there thinking about the entire new life that awaited her the next day. She didn't have anymore tears left to shed. Nobody could see it that night but Ginny had a sudden deep pained look in her eyes. A look that seemed that never ever was going to leave her once big and bright brown eyes. Shortly there after, Ginny fell fast asleep.

* * *

Real early the following morning, Harry walked into Black Manor from his mission. It felt good that he was going to definitely be back for a while and that there was a chance that they weren't going to call him back on a mission any time soon. Harry walked into his study and noticed that it was 6:00 in the morning according to his desk clock. He looked down at the owl mail on his desk and one in particular got his attention. He picked it up and noticed that it was from Ginny. He knew that Ginny and him were going to have to talk after what happened before he left on his mission. Harry found it rather odd that the envelope was lumpy. He broke the wax seal on the back and opened it. He was shocked to see that inside the envelope was the Potter crest necklace that he had given her for her birthday and her engagement ring. Tears started to well up in his eyes and he began to feel a harsh deep pain within him when he realized that Ginny had taken off her engagement ring to return it to him. He poured the necklace and ring onto his desk and then took out the letter on the piece of parchment that was inside. He took out the letter and read it:

_Harry,_

_I want to tell you that it was not easy for me to write this letter to you. I want to start by thanking you for having been such a wonderful husband with me. I remember how you once said that you weren't going to let anything or anyone get in the way of our love. It seems to be that we can't control the events which happen in our lives and they sometimes take us down different paths. Just like the different paths that we are taking right now. Please forgive me Harry but what happened last time between us was a grave mistake. I shouldn't have responded to your kiss in the first place. Could you please find it in your heart to forgive me? Harry, I know that you have been in a lot of pain these days. One cannot miss it when looking into your eyes. Believe it or not but the circumstances of our situation have been a painful one for me as well. This is why I find it wise that we get a divorce and go our separate ways. I'm sorry Harry but there just has happened so much in our lives that it would be near to impossible for us to be together again. As far as I am concerned, I do not plan on having children ever again as I told you. Neither do I plan on remarrying. When we get divorced, I leave you at liberty to find a witch who will love you with all of her heart and give you the children that your heart desires. If it's alright with you, I have grown rather fond of Padfoot and I would be eternally grateful to you if you would let me keep Padfoot. As for the properties, if you want to take them back that's fine with me. If necessary I will move out of Potter Cottage. Just let me know if and when you should want me to move out and I will. I too am really sorry that the dreams that he had originally established on our wedding day will not come to pass for us. What I have learned from this experience is that I earned a world of experience and wonderful memories to live on with. I also hope that we will be able to continue a friendship after we have mended our hurts. Harry, please take care of yourself when you go off on you missions. To lose someone like you in our wizarding world would definitely be a great loss. _

_Ginny_

Harry then squeezed the letter with all his might in his hand with the overwhelming feeling of anger and hurt that were going through him all in one. He couldn't believe it that his beloved Ginny had thought that the last time that they were together was a mistake and that now she wanted a divorce from him. He meant by what he said. _Nothing_ was going to get in the way of what they had. Harry stood there crying quietly as the tears now fell onto the now wrinkled letter in his hand. Harry looked up at the clock on his desk and the time was now 7:15. He then ran out of his study and apparated to Potter Cottage.

He walked into the entrance hall and ran into Ron and Hermione. He then took Ron by his robes and asked, "Please Ron! You have got to tell me! Where is Gin? It's important! I need to talk to her!"

Hermione put her hand on Harry's clenched hands that still held on to Ron's auror robes and said, "Harry, Ginny's gone off to St. Mungo's"

Harry then turned his head to look at Hermione, "Hermione, why is she going to St. Mungo's? She's not sick is she?"

Hermione frowned and said, "No Harry. She's not sick. The last time that you were with her, she got pregnant and that drove her to getting a permanent contraception charm as soon as she recuperated from losing the baby. We tried talking to her last night during dinner but she ran off to her room. You know how persistent Ginny can be."

Harry then let go of Ron's auror robes as the blood drained from his head upon hearing what Hermione said.

Just then an owl came and landed on the handrail of the large winding staircase. Harry went and took the letter. It was directed to him. He turned the envelope around and found out that it was from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry looked down at his watch and noticed that it was almost 7:30.

Harry then gave the letter to Ron and Hermione and said, "Please, deal with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on my behalf. I have to go find Ginny at St. Mungo's." He then pulled off his auror badge from his chest and gave it to Ron.

Harry then ran out the door and Ron and Hermione stood there looking at each other in confusion. Hermione then took the letter from Ron's other hand, opened it and read it. Her eyes went wide when she quickly skimmed it.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she said, "Merlin's sacred beard! Ron look at this!"

Ron then leaned down to read the letter with Hermione:

_Mr. Potter,_

_ It gives us great pleasure to let you know that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has located your son Charlus Septimus Potter. He was found after we located him in captivity by a couple of death eaters near Edinburgh. The death eaters have been detained and will be tried by the Wizengamot. We will let you know of the date so that you can attend the hearing if you wish. Your son is currently in our possession in the office of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. You can come claim him effective immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Richard Watkinson_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with a big smile on their faces. Hermione then was the first one to speak, "Come on Ron, let's go."

Ron and Hermione arrived at the Magical Law Enforcement Squad office and then Ron spoke up, "Good morning I am auror Ronald Weasley. I am here to make a claim on behalf of Auror Harry Potter."

The magical squad agent then said, "Ah yes, the little boy that was found by our office a couple of days ago in the hands of some death eaters somewhere in the outskirts of Edinburgh. Wait a moment please."

The head magical squad agent then walked out and furrowed his brow, "If I may ask, why have you Auror Weasley come to claim on behalf of Auror Potter?"

Ron then said, "Please sir, he had a situation of a serious emergency involving his wife Ginny Potter at St. Mungo's. Here is his auror badge. He gave it to us personally so that we could come claim little Charlus."

The head squad agent then took the badge and gave it a good look and said, "Wait a moment here please."

Ron nodded and said, "Yes, sir." The agent turned around and walked away.

Hermione then turned to Ron and said, "Oh Ron! Can you believe it? They found little Charlus! I wonder how Harry and Ginny are going to react when they find out that they have found their little boy. They had suffered so much for him."

A few minutes later the head squad agent walked back with another female squad agent who was carrying little Charlus in her arms. The head squad agent then said, "I apologize for the delay but understand that we had to verify that this badge was Auror Potters and not an imitation. Especially since the little baby here had gotten kidnapped in the middle of the day."

Ron nodded, "Yes, we understand sir."

The female squad agent then handed little Charlus to Hermione who took him into her arms and hugged him dearly to her. "Oh little Charlus, you had us all worried. Especially mum and dad."

With that Ron and Hermione walked out of the Ministry and made their way back to Potter Cottage. When they arrived at Potter Cottage, the three of them went up to the sitting room and there were Arthur and Molly. They turned around and their jaws dropped as they saw Ron and Hermione little Charlus with them.

Molly cried with tears of joy and ran over to take little Charlus into her arms and said, "Merlin's sacred beard! Our little Charlus Septimus has come back home!"

**Back at St. Mungo's:**

Harry apparated right in front of St. Mungo's and he quickly made his way inside to the reception. He then said, "Please! It is urgent. My name is Harry Potter. I need to find my wife Mrs. Ginny Potter!"

The receptionist then quickly slid her hand down the piece of parchment with her finger and then called out, "Room 196 Mr. Potter. The lift is over there."

Harry just went quickly to the lift and got on it. Harry nervously twisted his wedding ring on his finger as the lift moved. Harry deep down hoped that he didn't arrive too late. He still had every intention of taking his beloved Ginny back. Even if she already had done the permanent contraception charm on herself. However, he deeply hoped that he could get to her before she did it.

The lift stopped and Harry got off of it. He looked both sideways and then he saw the signs in front of him and he quickly ran down the hallway to his right and then to his left. He went past the waiting room and in the distance he could see that Ginny had just walked into the room and the door closed. Harry's heart began to pump faster as he ran faster towards room 196. When Harry arrived to room 196, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. There was Ginny already in a hospital gown and there were silent tears rolling down her cheeks from her closed eyes. Healer Barrows spun around and said with a firm voice for the first time, "Mr. Potter, if you could please step outside. We are about to start a procedure here on Mrs. Potter."

Ginny then opened her eyes, with tears still rolling down her eyes and saw to her surprise that Harry was there standing at the door. Harry closed the door behind him and walked over to Ginny and took her hand but Ginny pulled away immediately.

Tears also began to roll down his eyes before saying, "Ginny you don't want to do this."

Ginny then turned her head away from him and said, "Harry, just leave me alone. Get out of the room."

Harry then said, "Ginny, Hermione told me why you are here. Ginny, don't do it. I know that we had a lot of loss in our lifetime. I know that little Charlus went missing and that we lost our baby. Please come back home and let's talk."

Ginny then turned around with a fierce look in her eyes and said, "No Harry! This is what I want to do and I am going to do it. I gather that you haven't even read the letter that I sent you."

Harry then nodded, "I just read it not long ago. Ginny, the last time that we were together was not a mistake. I'm sorry that you lost the baby again my love."

Ginny then sat up on the bed and said, "Harry, then you will do to remember that there is nothing more between us. We are going to get divorced and that's it!" now said Ginny screaming with tears of anger in her eyes.

Healer Barrows then said, "Mrs. Potter, if you want to do the procedure, we have to do it now. There are other procedures and patients that I have to tend to after you."

Ginny then turned to Healer Barrows, "Yes Healer Barrows." Ginny then turned to Harry and screamed at him, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT!" screamed Ginny with her fiercest Weasley tone.

Harry jumped back, "Please Gin, don't push me away. I still love you."

Ginny then screamed back at him, "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME THAT!"

Healer Barrows then stepped in, "I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, but I'm afraid that you are going to have to reschedule the procedure."

Ginny then turned to Harry and said, looking daggers at him, "Now you've done it. Happy are you?"

Healer Barrows gave a gentle smile and said, "You can see the receptionist on your way out and she can reschedule you for the procedure."

Ginny then waved her wand over herself and in a matter of seconds she was dressed and she got up from the bed. Harry then took her by the shoulders and said, "Please Ginny let's talk before you do any of this?"

Ginny then shook his hands off of her with a furrowed brown and said, "Don't touch me!"

Ginny then stepped aside and walked out of the room. Harry then went after her.

Harry then now begging Ginny said, "Gin..." Harry caught himself and corrected himself afterwards and said, "Ginny please, let's talk this out."

Now outside of St. Mungo's Ginny turned to Harry and said, "Harry, there is nothing more to talk about. We tried to put an effort into our marriage after we lost the baby and you had to keep on insisting until there was no other remedy than to separate."

The two of them then apparated to Potter Cottage and they were still in a big row.

"Look, this is where I'm living for the moment so would you please be respectful and leave!"

Harry then shook his head and said, "No Ginny. I'm not going to leave until we talk. We never really had an opportunity to talk. You just moved to the Burrow and I respected the space that you wanted. From that moment on somehow we wound up living in different homes."

The two of them were now inside the great entrance hall still arguing with each other.

"I only left for the Burrow with mum and dad because you were driving me half crazy with your crazy little ideas of wanting to have more babies after I told you that I didn't want to have anymore."

Harry then said, "You didn't leave me any other options. I did want to have more babies and I still do Ginny. I had wanted to talk about it with you but you never were really willing to talk."

Ginny then turned to him as they reached the top of the staircase, "Willing to talk? Huh! I told you specifically that there was nothing more to talk about. The least you could have done was to respect my wishes. That's what a gentleman does Harry James Potter! Some gentleman you are!"

Harry then followed Ginny to the door of the upstairs sitting room, "I wanted to respect your wishes Ginny. Really it was my true intention but understand that I had lost a lot during the dark times. I had lost all the family I had. I had lost my parents and Sirius. I had lost all the family I could possibly have. A little compassion here Ginny." Finally said Harry with an upset tone in his voice.

In the sitting room, Hermione was holding little Charlus closely to her and soothing him as Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione, and little Charlus stood quietly inside. The four adults didn't know what to do but to let the young couple vent their frustrations away outside the door.

Ginny then screamed again, "You say you want compassion?! You took advantage of me before you left for you last mission for Merlin's sake. You even made me lose three weeks of quidditch practice because of your fault damn it!" At this Hermione covered little Charlus' ears as Ginny continued to scream outside the door, "I told you that this year was an important one!"

Harry now losing his patience screamed back, "Now I can see how compassionate you are Ginevra Potter!"

Suddenly Ginny slapped Harry across the face and Harry was surprised at how four years of quidditch had made Ginny really strong.

Then Ginny screamed again, "Don't be such a fool Harry James Potter!"

Harry then screamed back after a moment of silence "I may be a fool as you put it Ginevra Molly Potter but at least I'm not as selfish as you are for wanting to do what _you _wanted to do in not having anymore children without taking others into consideration!"

Ginny then screamed back, "Yes, and now because of your fault I have to go back and reschedule an appointment for the procedure at St. Mungo's! No thanks to you Harry James Potter!"

Inside then Molly rolled her eyes in relief and mouthed, "Oh thank Merlin that she couldn't do it. Thank Merlin that Harry arrived on time."

Just then she turned the knob on the door and stopped dead in her tracks and froze as she looked into the sitting room. Arthur, Molly, Ron and Hermione with little Charlus in her arms stood up from where they were sitting.

Ginny suddenly had tears running down her cheeks and was speechless as she put her hands over her mouth. Harry then looked in the direction that Ginny was looking and he too froze at the sight. Tears then also began to run down his cheeks.

_Post A/N:_ _My fellow readers, I'm assuming that most of you are finding a huge sigh of relief after reading this chapter. Like I said at the beginning, you were going to enjoy reading this chapter. Don't worry, I'll post up the next chapter as soon as I am able._


	61. Chapter 61: A Love Anew

_A/N: I would like to start by thanking, Alex Lilly Potter, DanielWhite, mom52575, and tiffanywoodruff161 for their reviews. My fellow readers. I apologize that it took a while to post this chapter. I had a lot of work these days and had very little free time to write this chapter. That and I was having trouble accessing the website but that's solved now. I believe that this chapter could be considered more of a "feel good" chapter and thought I would add some "spice" as well. I hope you like the chapter. Now on to chapter 61..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. They were all the brilliant idea of J.K.R! :-)_

**Chapter 61: A Love Anew**

Ginny suddenly had tears running down her cheeks and was speechless as she put her hands over her mouth. Harry then looked in the direction that Ginny was looking and he too froze at the sight. Tears then also began to run down his cheeks.

Ginny thought that it was all a figment of her imagination. She slowly walked over to where Hermione was standing with little Charlus. She then took little Charlus from Hermione and held him tightly in her arms as she sobbed openly. Little Charlus then felt the tenseness of the moment and began to cry.

Harry then walked over as tears continued to run down his cheeks and put his hand on little Charlus' cheek and said, "Charlus, my precious little boy. You're back home. We missed you so much. You have no idea how your disappearance made us all miserable."

Ginny swayed little Charlus endlessly in her arms. She then gave a huge sigh of relief as she tried to comb his little hair down and it popped back up causing Ginny and everyone around them to giggle. Ginny then turned around and looked up at Harry. She then outstretched her arms and gave little Charlus to Harry.

Harry then took little Charlus into his arms and held on to him for dear life. "My little Charlus. I was so worried for you. I thank Merlin that they found you. I love you my little Charlus you know that. Don't you my little Charlus?"

Arthur, Molly, Ron and Hermione then walked out discreetly of the sitting room and left the reunited family in the sitting room.

Harry then gave little Charlus back to Ginny and said, "Ginny, they found Charlus. They found our little Charlus."

Ginny then laughed with tears of joy up at Harry and said, "Yes, they did." and she showered little Charlus' messy hair with kisses.

Harry then put his hand gently on Ginny's shoulder and said, "Ginny, if I'm not a good enough reason for us to stay together. Isn't little Charlus a good reason for us to stay together?"

Ginny then stopped kissing little Charlus' head and looked up at Harry, "Harry, it's just that so much has happened and now little Charlus is back. I- I- don't know what to say or do anymore."

Harry then looked deeply into Ginny's eyes. He noticed that there was a very deep pain in her eyes this time that he hadn't seen there before, "Please Ginny, don't make a decision that you might come to regret. Ginny, would you be willing to take the risk for us? I mean for you and me. Do you love me enough to take the risk again? Do you think that you love me enough to come back and try to have another baby? To try to give little Charlus another little brother or sister?"

Ginny then began to sob again as she held on to little Charlus, causing him to cry again. When she was done sobbing after what seemed like a long time, she looked up at Harry, "Harry James Potter! You are a fool you are!"

Harry frowned and said, "Please Ginny, I may be a fool but I still love you. I always have."

Ginny shook her head and said, "Harry James Potter, you are a fool because you stole my heart from the moment that you saved me from the Chamber of Secrets!"

Harry looked thoughtfully back down at Ginny. He was confused for a moment and asked, "Stole your heart? Chamber of Secrets?"

Ginny then said, "And a fool for believing that I could ever stop loving you. Harry I was resigning myself to losing you and never being able to have children again because I couldn't bare the thought of losing another child of yours and much less you!"

Harry then took Ginny into his arms and said, "Oh my dear Gin... Ginny. I thought I had truly lost you forever" and Harry pulled Ginny in closely to hug her.

Ginny then pulled apart and said, still with tears running from her eyes "Harry, you know that I don't like it when you call me that."

Harry pulled back from their hug again and then answered, "But I called you Ginny."

Ginny shook her head and said, "No, I told you that I don't like you to call me that. Call me Gin. I'm your Gin. I want to be your Gin for the rest of our days."

Harry smiled then said, "Gin, could you and little Charlus come with me to Black Manor for just a moment?"

Ginny smiled through her tears and nodded, "Yes, I'm sure that's fine with little Charlus here." and she looked back down at little Charlus before giving him another kiss on his forehead.

Harry then apparated the three of them to the front of Potter Cottage and then to the front of Black Manor. They walked inside as an elf opened the door for them. Harry then gently led Ginny and little Charlus to his study. Harry, Ginny and little Charlus walked into the study and Harry made his way over to his desk. He picked up the Potter crest and engagement ring that he had dropped on his desk earlier that day. Ginny was still looking around with little Charlus and pointing at the walls for him.

Harry then walked up to Ginny and took her hand and opened it. He then said as he put the Potter crest into her hand, "I believe this belongs to you Mrs. Potter."

Ginny then pretended to give a confusing look on her face and said, "Hang on, how did that end up here at Black Manor? Are you up to something Harry James Potter?"

Harry giggled and he shook his head, "No Mrs. Potter. 'I swear that I'm not up to no good'"

Ginny then giggled and leaned up to give Harry a kiss on the lips.

Harry then took Ginny's left hand and slid her engagement ring back on her finger and said, "Mrs. Potter, you might want to be a little more careful next time. This is a family heirloom. It's not exactly something that you can leave lying around."

Ginny looked up lovingly at her husband and said, "Oh alright, I promise Mr. Potter." Harry then took Ginny in his arms and kissed her passionately. There they kissed for a long while little Charlus looked on. When they pulled apart, Harry looked down at little Charlus who was still looking up at them and said, "Sorry about that Little Charlus, but have I ever said before that you have a very lovely mum?" and Ginny giggle sheepishly, causing Harry to smile down at her.

Harry, Ginny and little Charlus then made their way back to the main entrance hall. Harry waved his hand and suddenly there was a bag in his hand. "I suppose you don't mind if I come back home after my mission do you Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny then shook her head with a smile, "No, I don't mind at all Mr. Potter."

They walked out to the front of Black Manor and then apparated to the front of Potter Cottage. The three of them then walked back into Potter Cottage after an elf opened the door for them.

Harry then said, "I have an idea Mrs. Potter, why don't we go upstairs to our bedroom sitting room, have some dinner with little Charlus and then we all get into bed and go to sleep?"

Ginny then said, "I thought you would never ask Mr. Potter."

The three of them went up to the sitting room and ate some dinner. Harry and Ginny then played with little Charlus. Soon little Charlus fell asleep in Ginny's arms and she said to Harry, "Oh look Harry. Little Charlus has fallen asleep. I thought I would never be able to hold my sleeping Charlus in my arms ever again." and tears began to spill down Ginny's cheeks as she put her cheek on his head and closed her eyes at the feel of little Charlus' head.

Harry leaned over and dried her tears with his hand and said, "Well, he's here my love. I guess that means we are going to need help again if I'm to ravish you again."

Ginny the looked up with a more serious face and said, "Harry, I think it's going to take some time before we do that again."

Harry then searched Ginny's eyes before asking, "Why my Gin?"

Ginny looked up at him with hopeful eyes and said, "It's just been so hard. Please Harry, let's just give it some time love. Could we?"

Harry nodded and answered, "Alright my Gin. We'll wait. There's no rush. I will wait all the time in the world if I need to."

Ginny smiled and put her hand on his cheek and said, "Thanks my love."

They brushed their teeth, put on their pajamas and got under the bedsheets of their big king-sized bed. Harry and Ginny then put little Charlus in between them and then Harry and Ginny looked up at the charmed ceiling.

Ginny then said to Harry, "Harry, the other day I was wondering if I would ever be able to look at the charmed sky again with you in this bed."

Harry then looked at Ginny and said, "Well, we're doing it now aren't we love?" and he smiled down at her.

Harry then leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips and said, "Good night my Gin." as he put his hand on her cheek.

Ginny smiled up at Harry, "Good night my love."

Then the three of them were all asleep together in the big bed waiting for a new day.

* * *

The following morning somebody was moving in the bed. Harry opened his eyes and found out that little Charlus had sat up in bed and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Harry thought that it was the cutest sight to be seen. A day ago, his little Charlus had been missing and now he was back in his bed. Harry could feel his heart well up with so much love that he found it difficult to breath. He eventually got up and leaned against the back board of the bed.

He took little Charlus in his arms and put his index finger to his lips and said, "Shhh little Charlus." Harry then pointed to Ginny who was in a deep sleep on the other side of Charlus and said, "We mustn't wake mummy. She's been through a very difficult time these days and she needs to sleep."

Harry then put his hands through little Charlus' hair and started to play with it and kiss it. Harry then said, "You know what little Charlus, would you like to get some breakfast for mummy? I imagine that would make her very happy." Charlus smiled and applauded his hands and Harry smiled down at him. Harry got out of bed and took little Charlus with him. Harry closed the bedroom door and then called for Abner.

"Abner!" called Harry.

The elf appeared and asked, "Yes, what does Master Harry wish?"

Harry then answered, "Please bring breakfast for Mistress Ginny, Master Charlus, and myself. I will take it into the bedroom."

Abner then said, "Yes Master Harry" and Abner bowed before disappearing.

Abner then appeared with the breakfast tray and gave it to Harry, "Here's your breakfast tray Master Harry."

Harry put down little Charlus and took the tray from Abner. Harry then said, "Thanks Abner, you may go now."

Harry then said, "little Charlus, come on little bloke, let's go give mummy her breakfast."

Little Charlus smiled and said, "Yah dad" and he smiled. It was then that Harry noticed that little Charlus had two teeth on the top and two teeth on the bottom and he smiled back at little Charlus.

Harry closed the bedroom door and then he walked over to the bed and carefully put the breakfast tray on the bed. He then took little Charlus and put him on his lap as he leaned against the back board of the bed. Harry then took a piece of banana and fed it to little Charlus. "Do you like it little Charlus?"

Charlus nodded his head and said, "Yah dad."

Just then Ginny stirred and she stretched her hands over her head. She opened her eyes and saw that Harry was feeding little Charlus bits of banana and she smiled.

Harry then noticed that Ginny was seeing him feed little Charlus and said, "Enjoying the sight Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny then lay on her side and said, "Mmm hmm. I just hope that it won't disappear when I wake up."

Harry then wiped his hand clean and put it on Ginny's cheek and said, "No Gin, this time it's not going to disappear. Besides, you wait and see this breakfast. Little Charlus helped me bring it in. Harry then looked down at little Charlus and said, "Didn't you little bloke?" and he nodded his head.

Ginny smiled widely and said, "Aww, you did little Charlus?" Ginny then took little Charlus into her arms, hugged him and kissed his head before saying, "thank you my love, it looks delicious."

Ginny then took a bit of scrambled egg on a small spoon and fed it to little Charlus.

Harry then felt tears of joy pour down his face as he saw his beloved Ginny feed their little baby after what seemed like a long time. Harry couldn't resist and he put his hand to her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Ginny looked up after feeding little Charlus and smiled back up at him.

Ginny then grinned and said, "Charlus, wouldn't you like to go play in the garden with Padfoot, the dog?"

Little Charlus nodded his head and said, "Yah mum."

Ginny then held him up in her arms and said, "Oh little Charlus! You just called me mum!"

Harry then said, "Gin, why don't we have little Teddy over and we can all play with Padfoot?" Harry then turned to little Charlus and said, "You know if we ask mum nicely, maybe Teddy, you and I can even help mum plant some flowers or help her do some gardening in the garden."

Ginny giggled with a big smile and said, "That's a lovely idea Harry. Let's finish eating here and go do some gardening and play in the gardens with Padfoot."

A couple of hours later, a four-year-old Teddy was helping Harry, Charlus, and Ginny pull some more weeds in the garden.

Ginny then took little Teddy's hand said, "This is how you take it and then you pull it out real hard. It is important to pull the weeds by the roots so they don't grow back for a while. It's that or aunt Ginny has double the work in a couple of weeks."

Just then Padfoot was digging nearby and he accidently got dirt on Harry, Ginny, Teddy and Charlus. Ginny then exclaimed, "Padfoot! You got dirt all over us boy! Now we have to go clean ourselves!"

Padfoot then jumped around playfully as he barked and wagged his tail at the family, trying to coax them into playing with him. Harry then got up and said, "You Padfoot you. You sure are going to get it sir!" and Harry went chasing after poor Padfoot as Ginny, Teddy and little Charlus laughed at him run around after Padfoot. Harry eventually grew tired and went and sat down next to Ginny and said, "This can't be good. I'm an auror for Merlin's sake and I'm considered to be in form by the auror department."

Ginny then giggled and said, "Good, you can keep chasing Padfoot and you are going to be the auror with the best form around."

Harry then laughed and nailed Ginny on the grass nearby and he lay on top of her and said, "Mrs. Potter, are you trying to make fun of your auror husband?"

Ginny then grinned, "I just said that Padfoot can help you if the auror department can't"

Harry then pretended to look down at her in surprise and said, "Mrs. Potter, how could you say that in front of the children?" He then leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips as little Teddy and little Charlus laughed at them. Harry and Ginny finally pulled away when they heard the two little boys laugh away and Harry turned to them saying, "Yeah well, could you blame me if I'm in love with a beautiful and famous chaser for the Harpies?" Then the two boys laughed even harder, causing Harry and Ginny to laugh along with them.

Ginny then snuck a look at her watch and said, "Alright you blokes. Time to go inside, clean up and eat lunch."

When they walked back into the house, Ginny called Helena and Millie to go clean and changed little Charlus and Teddy.

Harry and Ginny then made their way up to their bedroom. Ginny took off her black wool cape and put it on one of the chairs nearby. Harry then walked up to Ginny, took her into his arms and asked, "Gin? Where is the black velvet cape that I gave you? You know the one before we left Hogwarts."

Ginny looked up at Harry and said, "That cape is much too precious for me Harry. I would prefer to use it on special occasions. In case you are wondering, it's in my closet."

Harry then smiled down at Ginny and kissed her passionately again. When they pulled away they were breathless and Harry said, "Gin, it was so much fun to be able to go into the gardens with you, little Charlus, Teddy and Padfoot and play. I had missed you so much Gin. I'm so thankful to Merlin that I can hold you in my arms again."

Ginny smiled up at Harry, "I had a lot of fun myself Harry."

Just then Harry followed his gaze as Ginny pulled away from their hug and walked into her closet, took her clothes out and walked into her bathroom. Harry then noticed that Ginny had left her bathroom door ajar. Harry didn't know if Ginny didn't notice or if she did it on purpose. Harry then slowly made his way to the bathroom door. He opened it and heard that the shower was running.

He then turned his gaze to the shower and noticed that Ginny was in the shower. Harry was awestruck at how beautiful Ginny's body silhouetted through the shower door. Harry then felt a sudden urge run through his body. Harry then slowly began to take his clothes off and walked over to the shower. He couldn't believe it that for almost a year he had been away from his Ginny. He quietly opened the door and he gently put his arms around her waist.

Ginny gasped turned around to see who it was. She then gave a sheepish smile and said, "Sorry my love. It's just that... I-... I had gotten so used to taking showers by myself."

Harry then leaned down and kissed Ginny passionately on the lips as his hands suddenly made their way up her back. Moments later, Harry's hands made their way down to her bum and squeezed it before he brought the back up to her back. He then started to suckle her neck and heard her moan softly. Harry then pulled her up closer to him and she gasped as she slightly pulled away and then Harry looked down and said with a look of worry on his eyes, "Gin? What is it love? Did I do something wrong?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "No my love. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that it's been a while since we've been together like this."

Harry then looked deeply into Ginny's eyes and said, "I love you Gin. I meant what I said yesterday. I'll wait the time that is necessary. You just tell me when you are ready Gin."

Ginny nodded and then she took Harry's hand. She kissed his palm tenderly. When she did, she looked at it and then put it to her cheek. Harry then moved his hand and gently caressed her cheek. Ginny then took his hand and put it on her neck and she looked up into his green eyes. Without looking away, she led his hand past her neck, down her collarbone, and down until his hand was over her breast.

Harry spoke, "Gin I-" but Ginny gently put her other hand on his mouth and she said in a soft voice, "Shhh, it's okay Harry."

Ginny then closed her eyes and took Harry's hand and started to fondle her breast. Soon Harry began to fondle and massage her breast and Ginny gently pulled away her hand. Ginny moaned softly again as Harry's hands continued to gently massage and fondle her breasts. Harry then leaned down and began to kiss Ginny hungrily on the lips.

After kissing her hungrily for what seemed like a long time, Ginny gently pulled away and smiled up at Harry before saying, "Harry, we better finish taking our shower or we are going to have two very hungry little blokes in the kitchen. After having plenty of experience and living in a home with 6 brothers, believe me, you do not want to know what a grumpy and hungry little bloke looks like."

Harry laughed and said, "Oh my Gin, you are so funny."

Ginny then joined in the laugh. They finished shower and dried themselves and walked down to the kitchen. When they arrived at the kitchen, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, little Fred, Teddy and little Charlus were already at the table waiting for them.

George then turned around and said, "It looks like the love birds are back again Ange"

Angelina then gave George a look and simply said, "George Weasley, mind your manners at the dinner table."

Molly smiled up at them and said, "Oh dears, it's so good to see the two of you together again.

Ginny then spoke up and said, "Why don't we eat dinner in the formal dining room as a treat that Harry and Ron are back home."

Harry then leaned down to kiss Ginny's cheek and said, "Oh thanks love. That's very sweet of you."

* * *

A week later, Molly was running around the kitchen at Potter Cottage in a frenzy. They were going to celebrate little Charlus' birthday. They never had had an opportunity because he had been kidnapped at the time of his first birthday.

Ginny was in little Charlus' bedroom and she had just took him in her arms after she had finished dressing him. She had recently closed the door to his bedroom suite when Harry walked up to them, "Well, I'm feeling a little jealous here. Who's the smart bloke with your Mrs. Potter? As an auror I demand an answer!" said Harry jokingly.

Ginny chuckled and shook her head, "Harry, this is your son for Merlin's sake. Come on love. Mum has been all over the place preparing little Charlus' birthday."

Harry then gave a wide grin, "Ooh, does that mean we get to eat cake Gin?"

Ginny chuckled again, "Unbelievable, sometimes you are just plain silly Harry."

Harry, Ginny and little Charlus then walked into the first floor sitting room and the whole Weasley clan and the Grangers screamed, "Happy Birthday little Charlus!"

Ginny then looked at little Charlus and pretended to be just as surprised, "Oh look little Charlus. They're all here for your birthday love."

Little Charlus then clapped his hands and giggled happily in response.

Little Charlus was then playing on the rug with his other cousins while the adults talked and fussed at the fact that little Charlus was back home safely.

A few hours later, Ginny helped little Charlus cut the cake and this time, Harry was the one taking pictures all over the place of little Charlus on his second birthday. By the time that everyone was done eating cake, little Charlus was dead asleep in Ginny's arms.

The Charlus in the portrait then said, "Oh look, he's such a big bloke now. He's two-years-old now! You must be extremely proud of yourselves" said Charlus looking at Harry and Ginny.

Harry then turned to the portrait and said, "We sure are."

Dorea then said, "I'm happy that the little bloke had a lot of fun." Dorea then yawned and said, "Well, I'm beginning to feel sleepy myself so we will see you around my boy."

Harry nodded with a smile, "alright."

Everyone left to their perspective homes and Harry and Ginny walked up to little Charlus' bedroom suite. Ginny leaned over, conjured little Charlus' pajamas and then lay him in his crib.

Ginny then stood there looking at her sleeping baby, "Oh Harry, look, he is just so beautiful when he's sleeping."

Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and kissed her cheek and said, "Yes, he's a beautiful boy."

Harry and Ginny then made their way back to their bedroom suite. When Harry and Ginny walked into their bedroom Harry said, "Gin, how would you feel about leaving tomorrow on a weekend holiday to Brighton? Just the two of us."

Ginny then turned to Harry as she walked out of her closet now wearing her silk nightgown. She looked thoughtfully and then said, "That sounds nice. As much as I'm really happy to have little Charlus back, I would sure like to have some time alone with you."

Harry then said, "Why don't we have your parents, Andromeda and little Teddy stay so they can keep little Charlus company."

Ginny walked up and put her arms around Harry's neck and said, "That is a good idea too" and then she leaned up to tenderly kiss Harry on the lips.

After they brushed their teeth, they got into bed and Harry pulled Ginny close to him in his arms, "I'm so happy that we were finally able to celebrate little Charlus' birthday. Though I find it rather sad that we weren't able to celebrate his first one though."

Silent tears then began to roll down Ginny's cheeks and Harry suddenly felt his shirt get wet and he looked down. He wiped Ginny's tears and kissed her head, "It's alright Gin. What matters is that he's back and that we were able to celebrate his birthday today."

Ginny then smiled up at Harry, "I'm happy that we were able to do it and that little Charlus is back."

Harry then kissed Ginny's head again and said, "Let's get some sleep love. The earlier we leave tomorrow the sooner we get time for ourselves."

Ginny then said, "Mmm, I am already liking the sound of that Mr. Potter."

Harry then playfully fondled Ginny's breast and she gasped, "Harry James Potter, go to sleep!"

Harry then pretended to say it sarcastically, "Yes Mrs. Potter."

* * *

The following morning Ginny woke up and saw that Harry was very much asleep. Ginny gently caressed his chest and then she kissed his forehead where the scar was. She then quietly got out of bed and went to the sitting room. She called one of the elves and had them bring breakfast. Within moments, one of the elves returned with the breakfast tray. She took the tray and took it back to the bedroom. She put it on the bed and then carefully got into the without trying to wake Harry. She then lay down next to him and he unconsciously put his arms around her, causing her to smile. Ginny looked at the clock on Harry's nightstand and it said _7:30_. She knew that it was still a little early and she wanted to let Harry sleep a little bit more.

Suddenly she felt Harry gently stroke her back and he finally spoke with his eyes still closed, "So is my sleeping beauty already awake?"

Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek, making him smiled, "Yes, my love. If you open your eyes, there is a delicious breakfast that I brought into the room while you were still asleep."

Harry still had his eyes closed and he kissed Ginny's head, "My Gin, you are so special. Now I see why I married you and why it was worth fighting for your love."

Ginny then propped herself on her elbow and looked down at Harry, "Harry? Is that how you felt when we... you know, when we had our last big row?"

Harry finally looked up and put his hand on her cheek, "Yes, my Gin. I was so afraid of losing you my princess. I didn't know what else to do. I felt that I had to do all I could to win your love again. I had to fight for it and if I had to, I would do it again." He then caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Ginny smiled, "Really Harry? You would do it all over again?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I would my Gin. Just something I don't quite understand. Love, why were you really going to do a permanent contraception charm on your self, with being so young and beautiful?"

Ginny then thought for a few minutes and said, "Harry, just like I told you. I was deadly afraid of every losing another baby. Especially if it was yours. It just was so painful. You have no idea how lonely and in how much pain I was while we were apart. The worse time was after we had made love at Black Manor and then you left on your mission. I even went into your closet to look for your black cape but it was gone" and Ginny frowned.

Harry then took her face in both his hands and said, "Gin, don't ever go off doing something like that again. You are too precious and beautiful to do something like that to yourself. Besides Gin, don't you remember that on our wedding day, we promised to help each other during the good times and the bad times?" said Harry as he looked deeply into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny lowered her eyes and the looked back up at Harry before nodding her head, "Yes, Harry. I suppose I'm guilty in all of this. We did promise that we would help each other."

Harry then sat up on the bed and took Ginny gently by the shoulders as he continued to look deeply into her brown eyes, "Gin, next time something bad like that happens, please, let me help you get through it. Don't run away from it and face it yourself. Alright my love?"

Ginny lowered her eyes and tears began to spill down her eyes. Harry then wiped them with his thumbs and Ginny finally looked up at him and said, "Alright Harry. I will try to let you help me."

Harry then looked thoughtfully and said, "You know what else my Gin?"

Ginny answered, "What Harry?"

Harry smiled at her and said, "I think we just had a rather good talk. I think its going to take a while and a few of these talks so we can begin to mend things up."

Ginny finally smiled and nodded her head, "Yes my love. I think that was a very nice talk. I think we needed that."

Harry then took her into her arms and whispered down at her, "My love, forgive me for changing the subject but what is underneath all those plate covers?"

Ginny giggled, "Well, scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit salads, coffee and muffins."

Harry smiled and said, "Mmm mmm, my favorite."

She then moved up the tray and uncovered the plates. She quickly took her wand and rewarmed the food. Then they continued to feed each other breakfast.

Ginny then fed Harry a piece of bacon and he took it with a smile and said, "Mmm, I think that's the best bacon I have ever had my love."

Ginny smiled playfully and asked, "Why is that Mr. Potter?"

Harry couldn't help but smile back and he said, "Because you gave it to me my love."

Ginny smiled again and then she put her arms around Harry's neck and began to kiss him passionately. Harry then said, "Love, we better go if you want to go on holiday to Brighton."

The two of them finally got out of bed and got dressed. While Ginny finished putting a few last minute things in their bags, Harry sent a patronus for Arthur, Molly, and Andromeda to ask them to stay at Potter Cottage with little Charlus. They agreed and within minutes they were at Potter Cottage.

They said their farewells in the grand entrance hall. Ginny then took little Charlus in her arms and held on dearly to him and kissed his head several times before saying, "You be a good boy with grandmum and grandad alright?"

Little Charlus smiled and said, "Yah mum."

Harry then caressed his messy reddish-brown hair and said, "Now you and mind what mum just said. If you like, you can even play in the garden with Padfoot and Teddy if you want alright?"

Little Charlus then answered, "Yah dad."

Ginny then said, "Give us a kiss my darling" and little Charlus gave her a wet kiss. Ginny then said, "Mmm, that was nice, please give us another one" and he did.

Harry then leaned down and kissed little Charlus again and then he and Ginny apparated to the Brighton townhouse.

Laurentis the elf opened the door and said, "Welcome back Master Harry and Mistress Ginny. It has been a long time."

Harry smiled down at Ginny before looking back at the elf to answer, "Yes, it has been 4 years. We'll call you if we need anything. In the meantime, could you please take our bags to our bedroom please?"

Laurentis then said, "Yes Master Harry" and he bowed before disappearing with both bags. Harry and Ginny then made their way up to the second floor sitting room. Ginny walked over to the french door window, slid open the door to the balcony and breathed in the sea breeze.

Harry walked up behind her, put his arms around her waist, and said, "It's so beautiful here. I wonder why we waited so long to come here again."

Ginny then commented, "I don't know love. We should come back here in the summertime with Ron and Hermione."

Harry then kissed her neck and said, "That sounds like fun and we can bring little Charlus and Teddy along."

Ginny then turned around with a big smile, "That is a wonderful idea Harry! You, Teddy, and Charlus can even build sand castles on the beach."

Harry smiled and said, "Let's bring Padfoot too!"

Ginny then laughed, "Sure, and while we are at it, we can bring Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique..." and Harry kissed her mouth before she could finish.

Harry then pulled away and said, "How does a walk on the beach sound my love?"

Ginny's eyes went wide and she asked, "Could we really Harry?"

Harry then responded, "Sure and then when we come back... you know... before lunch... I can go back to trying to ravish you Mrs. Potter."

Ginny giggled, "We'll see about that Mr. Potter."

Ginny then pulled away and started to make her way down to the front door and Harry followed her and reclaimed by saying, "What do you mean by 'we'll see about that Mr. Potter'?"

Ginny then smiled shyly now as they walked onto the sandy beach, "Oh I don't know."

Harry then took Ginny into his arms and looked down at her, "Mrs. Potter, in case you haven't noticed, I thought about coming to Brighton so I could ravish you all the times my heart desires."

Ginny then playfully pulled out of his arms and said, "We'll just have to see Mr. Potter. You have been rather naughty lately."

Harry then moved up to her but she stepped away and he said, "I have been naughty lately?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, like the day that you walked into my shower Mr. Potter. You even startled me."

Harry then gave a smirk as he tried to walk closer to her, "Ah, but you looked very beautiful in that shower Mrs. Potter. How could I resist?"

Ginny then laughed and said, "Thank goodness we had to go give lunch to little Charlus and Teddy or Merlin knows what would have happened in that shower."

Harry then finally took hold of Ginny and took her closely into his arms and said with a wide grin, "I know what would've happened" and he arched his eyebrows.

Ginny giggled, "Mr. Potter, mind your manners out here!"

Harry then smirked, "But whatever do you mean Mrs. Potter? I am behaving out here. Besides, all I have to do is set up a disillusionment and silencing charm and I could ravish you right here, this very instant."

Ginny then put out her index finger in front of his face as she shook her face, "tsk, tsk, tsk, oh no you don't Mr. Potter."

Harry then grinned, "Oh yes I can."

"Oh no you will not."

"Yes I can"

"will not"

Harry then suddenly nailed her down onto the sand and lay himself on top of her and said, "What were you saying Mrs. Potter?"

She then smiled, "You better behave Mr. Potter or else."

Harry then pretended to look down at her with eyes of accusation, "Madam, do you dare threat an auror of the Ministry for Magic?"

Ginny then pretended to give a surprised look on her face and asked, "Oh Merlin's Beard! You are an auror you say?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Madam and proud to be one" and Harry gave his proudest smile.

Ginny then said, "You are a rather cheeky one you are."

Harry then said, "Ah, look whose the cheeky one now." Just then Harry started to tickle her endlessly.

She started to laugh, "No... he he... hee hee... ha ha... stop it... you're... going to... make my... stomach hurt!... stop it..."

Harry then said while continuing to tickle her, "Not until you agree to let me ravish you madam."

Ginny continued to laugh, "Ha ha... hee hee... you... ravish me?... stop it... ow... my stomach is... starting to... hurt."

Harry continued tickling her, "Yes Madam, until you agree, I will keep tickling you."

Ginny was now laughing harder, "No... no ravishing... he he... ha ha..."

Harry then stopped tickling her and he looked seriously into her face, "Gin, if you don't feel ready. It's alright. We can just spend a lovely holiday laying around in bed, walking on the beach, sleeping..."

Ginny stopped laughing and then she looked back up at Harry and said, "Harry, I want you to try ravishing me. I trust you my love."

Harry then looked down at her and asked, "Are you sure Gin? Are you sure that you are ready this time? To do it again?"

Ginny then put her hand on his cheek and said, "Harry, I want to try again. I've missed you so much."

Harry looked down at Ginny and said, "Are you certain my love?"

The sea breeze began to play with the strands of hair around her face and she said in a soft voice, "Yes, I want to try again my love."

Harry then pulled the two of them up from the sand and they made their way to the townhouse. The elf opened the door and then Harry and Ginny went up to their bedroom.

Harry waved his hand and sealed their bedroom door.

Harry looked down at Ginny, "You are so beautiful my Gin. I love you."

Ginny then answered, "I love you too my Harry."

Harry waved his hand and in a matter of seconds and their clothes were gone. He then waved his hand and pulled back the bed sheets and bed covers. He led Ginny to the bed and he sat down next to her. He then took her face in his hands and said, "Gin, if for any reason you need me to stop, let me know and I will stop alright?"

Ginny nodded and she stood there looked at him as she fiddled with her fingers.

Harry took her hands and kissed her palms. He then took her face in his hands and began to kiss her tenderly. Their kisses soon grew passionate and eventually they wound up kissing each other hungrily. Ginny then slowly moved up to the bed and lay down on the soft plush white pillows and Harry lay himself next to Ginny. He waved his hand and the silk bed sheet covered them. Harry propped himself on his elbow and put his hand on Ginny's cheek. He then let it linger down slowly until he came to her neck. The entire time, Harry looked down at Ginny's eyes for any sign of hesitation of her part.

His hand than went to her shoulder and then he caressed it. He leaned down and kissed it. He pulled back up and let his hand move down to her breast. He cupped it and waited to see if Ginny hesitated. He then began to massage it and leaned down to kiss Ginny passionately on her lips. Soon Ginny began to whimper softly into their kiss. Ginny then pulled her hands around Harry's neck and deepened their kiss further.

Harry then gently pulled back and asked, "You alright my Gin?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Yes my love. Please show me how much you love you. It's been such a long time and I missed you. I missed having you in my arms."

Harry smiled and he leaned down to gently suckle Ginny neck and his suckles gradually grew more desperate as Ginny began to moan softly at Harry's sensual kisses. Soon she shivered in ecstatic pleasure.

Harry didn't move his hand further but he wanted to. However, he didn't want Ginny to feel uncomfortable as they tried to find the confidence in each other again. He continued to massage and squeeze her breasts as he continued to hungrily kiss her.

Ginny then said in between hungry kisses, "Oh Harry... my love... I need... you... more of you..."

Still Harry didn't move his hands from where they were as he continued to fondle Ginny's breasts.

Out of desperation and the intense urge that Ginny was beginning to feel throughout her body, she suddenly put her hand over one of Harry's and startled him. He suddenly stopped fondling her breasts and he pulled away immediately from her and looked down at her with a concerned look on his face, "Is everything alright my Gin? Did I do anything wrong? Did I hurt you in any way?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head, "No my Harry. It's just that your hands felt so good and your kisses were so wonderful that I was hoping you would go further."

Harry then put his hand on her cheek, "How much further my love? I don't want to rush you into something you don't want to do."

Ginny then took Harry's face gently in her hands and brought his lips down to hers and started to kiss him hungrily once more. Soon Harry's hands began to fondle her breasts again. After a few minutes, Ginny took Harry's hand and led it down past her stomach, then past her belly and down to where her mound was.

Harry gently pulled away and gasped, "Are you sure you want me to do that my love?"

Ginny didn't say anything, she just looked up at Harry's bright green eyes. She then took his hand in hers and circled his hand on her womanhood. Harry's hand soon began to circle it and she took her hand away as she began to moan louder at the orgasm that suddenly hit her body.

Harry then leaned down and continued to kiss her hungrily. Soon Harry's hands were so enticing for Ginny that she started to move her hips against his hand.

After Harry had circled his fingers on her womanhood for a while, Ginny said, "Ohh Harry... uh, uh, uh,... please... my love... put your... fingers inside... of me... I need... to feel you..." she managed to say in between loud moans.

Harry then began to suckle her breasts and thrust his fingers inside of Ginny causing her to arch her back as an intense orgasm hit her, making her moan even louder. "Ohhhh!" groaned Ginny in pleasure as a shiver of pleasure went through her body.

Ginny gradually moved her hand to Harry's chest and caressed his big lightning scar. Harry groaned as a shiver went through his body. Ginny soon let her hand travel down past his belly and then down to his already hard and grown shaft and started to caress it.

Harry was suckling and kissing Ginny's breast endlessly when he suddenly pulled away with desire in his eyes for her and said breathing hard, "Gin, the things you do to me. You know what might happen if you do that don't you?"

Ginny nodded and opened her eyes to look up at Harry, "Yes Harry. I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel... Big Harry."

Harry then said, "Gin, are you sure that you want Big Harry? If you are not ready we don't have to today."

Ginny answered, "Please my love, I'm ready and I want to feel Big Harry."

Harry put his hand on her cheek and tenderly said, "Alright my love."

Ginny stretched her arm out and grabbed her wand and did the contraception charm on herself as Harry smiled down at her. Harry went back to kissing and suckling her breast and Ginny started to groan loudly as wave of orgasms hit her body. Harry then moved himself on top of Ginny and let his hands linger all over her body as he kissed and suckled Ginny's breasts. Ginny started to stroke his back and then she slowly and gradually began to open her legs widely. Harry then proceeded to position himself between her legs.

Ginny now was pleading as the orgasms increased her urges and she said, "Please Harry! Put Big Harry inside!"

Harry put his shaft at her entrance and left it there. He then stopped suckling her and opened his eyes to look down at her. Ginny then opened her eyes and they met his. Her eyes once more showed him that she trusted him. Harry didn't look away but he slowly began to insert his shaft inside of Ginny and they moaned together in pleasure.

Harry gradually began to move slightly faster. His urges encouraged him to move even faster but he didn't want to worry or frighten Ginny. It was the first time that they were making love since their big row and he wanted to make it special for Ginny. He wanted to prove to her again that their lovemaking could go to great lengths. He wanted to win her trust again and prove to her that he was truly willing to wait before they tried having another baby.

Harry then grunted as a shudder went through his body, "Ohhhh!... my Gin... oh yeah..." and he continued to thrust into Ginny.

Ginny began to feel more ecstatic waves of orgasms and she began to groan as she started to move her hips against his thrusts, "Oh yes... mmm... I love... the way... Big Harry... feels... so good... it's been too long..."

Harry then began to thrust a little faster into Ginny and he felt an intense orgasm hit him, "OHHHH!" and then he said in between his heavy breathings, "Yes... been.. too... long... oh yeah... you feel... nice Gin..."

Ginny raked her fingers along Harry's back as she continued to feel waves of orgasmic pleasure. Causing her to now grunt even louder, "UHHHHH! Harry... deeper... my love... I want... to feel... all of you..." said Ginny begging him.

Harry then started to thrust even deeper into Ginny and he grunted, "OHHHH!... Yes... oh Gin... I love... you my... darling..." he said in between long and deep thrusts.

Ginny then with effort said, "I... oh, oh, oh,... love... you... too... uh, uh, uh... oh yes.. just like... that Harry... I just... love... Big Harry... can't... get enough... of him." She then brought her hands down to his bum and squeezed it, making a strong orgasmic shudder go through Harry's body.

After several minutes of their bodies thrusting Harry said, "Gin... I... can't... hold... UHHHHH!" and another strong orgasm hit Harry as he tried to speak.

Ginny squeezed Harry's bum even tighter and then started to hook her legs at the small of his back and responded in between loud groans, "Do it... Harry... just... come... my love..."

Harry dug his head into the pillow next to Ginny as he began to grind his shaft slow and hard into Ginny's womanhood. Harry began to feel Ginny's canal gradually squeeze his shaft tighter and more tighter ever time, to a point where it was driving him over the edge with pleasure. Soon their bodies went rigid and they finally rode their ultimate orgasms silently. Within moments, the two of them found their release and Harry spilled his seed inside her. Harry then fell onto Ginny's breasts and she managed to turn them over and she moved herself down to his shaft.

Once she got to his shaft, she started to lick it hungrily, "Mmm, Big... Harry... feels yummy..." said Ginny in between hungry licks.

Harry then put his fingers through her red hair and she started to suckle at Harry's shaft. Harry looked down at Ginny and with difficulty he said in between groans, "Oh... Gin... this... is... too much... for Big... Harry... OHHHHHHH!" and he suddenly grunted as an orgasmic wave shot through his body.

Harry tried to look down again but had to lay back and closed his eyes because the orgasms and shudders were too much for him to bare every time that he saw her play with his shaft.

Ginny then pulled her mouth away and started move her agile hands up and down Harry's shaft as she squeezed it. "Oh Gin... you're going... to make... Big Harry... explode again... oh Merlin... this is... too much... for Big Harry... OHHHHHHH!" and unexpectedly Harry spilled his seed into Ginny's mouth as she leaned in time for his release.

Ginny didn't stop there, she then started to squeeze Harry's shaft and she moved her mouth up and down on it. "Mmm,... I think... I can... get... Big Harry... to explode... for me... again... I just... love it... when he explodes" and Ginny also started to play with Harry's sac making it now more difficult for Harry to even groan.

Harry then made an effort to look down and tell Ginny, "Oh Gin... the things... you do... to Big Harry... and me!... oh, oh, oh,... oh yeah... go for... it love." and Harry started to stroke Ginny's head as he bared down the strong orgasmic waves that were now coming even stronger and more frequent for Harry.

Ginny then pulled away from his shaft and moved herself up. She continued to suckle his chest and then suckled it as she traced the big lightning scar on his chest. Ginny then lifted herself and then she slammed down her womanhood onto Harry's shaft and began to move as fast as she could go. "Oh yes... look at... my Gin... go... OHHHHHH!" and Harry began to squeeze the bed sheets as the orgasmic waves became more unbearable.

Ginny then brought her hair up with her hands high over her head, causing her breasts to perk up. At the sight of this, Harry reached up for Ginny's breasts and fondled and squeezed them to his heart's content. He soon couldn't bare to be away from Ginny as she kept slamming down on him and he sat up to meet her and started to suckle her lips hungrily. He brought his hands around and stroked Ginny's back urgently as his urges reached their highest peak of pleasure. "Oh yes... that's right... my love... you ride... Big Harry... as fast... and hard... as you... like... oh, oh, oh... oh yeah... UHHHHHHHH!" and Harry grunted as another strong orgasm and shiver slapped his body hard.

Ginny then started to grunt and groan loudly as she too felt one orgasm come after the other, "Oh, oh, oh,... feels... so good... mmm... oh yes... YESSSSS!" Finally screamed Ginny as a strong orgasm took hold of her body.

After what seemed like a long time, the two of them started to slap their hips faster and harder as the urges within their bodies grew exponentially towards the other. Then they reached their mega orgasm and the urgency caused them to move faster against their bodies.

Ginny then screamed, "OH HARRYYYYY! as she found her mega orgasm.

Harry also found his and screamed, "GINNNNNNN!"

Ginny then finally fell onto Harry's chest as they both fell back onto the bed. Their panting and sweat-drenched bodies struggled to normalize their breathing as they both panted hard. Harry gently stroked Ginny's back as their breathing gradually normalized with every passing minute. They were so tired that they closed their eyes.

Harry made an effort too open his eyes and tilted Ginny's face towards him and asked, "Love, I know you want to do the contraception charm for now and it's alright but, do you think that there's a chance that we could try having another baby some day?" asked Harry looking hopeful into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny looked thoughtfully for a moment and said, "Harry, love, I _do_ want to have a baby again with you some day but it's going to take time love. It just hurt so much when I lost the baby." and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Harry gently smiled up at her and wiped her tears with his hand and said, "My Ginny, I admire you so much for you strength. I know that it hasn't been easy for either one of us. I thank Merlin that you still want to try having a baby some day."

Ginny then leaned and kissed Harry before saying, "Harry, I love you and _do _want to have more babies with you some day but it's going to take some time. We are going to need to wait for a little bit. Besides, the Harpies are still preparing for the Quidditch World Cup."

Harry then smiled widely and said, "Now that I wouldn't miss it for the world. To see my Gin up on her broom showing everybody what a terror you are in the pitch." Harry then put his arms around her and said, "You know what Gin, that means that we can have a little more fun ravishing you without interruptions."

Ginny giggled, "Mr. Potter, I thought you liked it when I fed little Charlus in the morning."

Harry then grinned even more widely, "Why share your breasts my love when I can have them to myself for a while?... Hmm... I'm already beginning to like this!"

Ginny then got off of him and lay down next to him and looked up at him, "At that pace it might take us longer to have another baby Mr. Potter and I thought you wanted to have more babies."

Harry then looked down at Ginny more seriously, "Gin, do you think there's a chance we can try after you are done preparing for the Quidditch World Cup?"

Ginny looked up at Harry with a thoughtful look on her face and said, "I suppose we can try by then. Did you want to try to have a baby by then my love?"

Harry gave her a big smile, "That would be wonderful my love."

They were so tired from their lovemaking that they didn't have the energy to go eat lunch. They just lay there in bed and slept peacefully.

The following morning, Harry looked down at a sleeping Ginny. He remembered how he used to wake up when they were at Hogwarts and he would just lay there looking down at Ginny. Harry then took a few strands of her red hair and played with it. Ginny stirred and stretched her arms high above her head, causing the bed sheets once more to uncover her now perked up breasts. Harry began to feel his shaft begin to grow and he gently brought his hand down onto Ginny's breast and started to massage it tenderly.

Ginny whimpered in pleasure softly and then said, "Mmm, that's nice Harry."

Harry then leaned down and kissed her and asked, "You always turn me on in the morning my Gin, especially with the way the bed sheet uncovers your lovely breasts."

Ginny smiled and she sat up and tried to stretch herself out more and she now exposed her back and Harry outstretched his arm and started to gently caress Ginny's back with his hand. He started to trace her spine and she moaned softly in pleasure.

She then turned around and said, "Believe it or not Harry but you made me work up an appetite last night. I'm starving! After we eat, if you like we can have a bit of fun in the bathtub" and she gave him a flirty smile.

Harry sat up and put her chin between his index finger and thumb and said, "Mrs. Potter, the last time you exposed your back to me, it worked up an appetite on me. I believe that was during our honeymoon and your poor husband was starving" and Harry pretended to frown.

Ginny then gave him a flirty smile again as she put her hand on his shaft and started to glide her hand on it and said, "I can always satisfy your hunger in another way if you like Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes were soon full of desire for his wife and he took her into his arms and began to kiss her hungrily again as Ginny now glided her hand slowly while squeezing it. She then began to play with his sac and then she pulled away to take his shaft into her mouth.

Harry moaned, "Ohhhh!... Gin, what... in Merlin's... name... are you... planning... on... doing to... your husband?" and Harry continued moaning while Ginny continued to glide her mouth over Harry's shaft.

Ginny answered, "You said... you were... hungry..." she said in between glides with her mouth.

Harry finally grunted while he began to feel a shiver go up his spine and he said, "Oh Gin... don't you... remember... what happens... when you... play with... Big Harry... like that?... uh, uh, uh" and Harry let his hands get lost in her red silky hair. Ginny then looked up at Harry with a flirtateous smile and said, "I sure do Mr. Potter." Ginny then took her wand, did her contraception charm on her.

When Harry saw her do her charm and he groaned, "Oh Gin... I don't... know... how much... of this... Big Harry... can take... mmmm" and he whimpered as an urge began to grow within him for his wife on top of him.

Ginny then slowly crawled in her sensual lioness-like craw until her lips found Harry's and she started to kiss him hungrily. "You are all mine Mr. Auror. All mine." and she leaned down to continue kissing him hungrily.

Harry put his hands around Ginny's back and let them travel down to her bum and he began to squeeze it. Suddenly Ginny moved up and ground herself down onto Harry's already hard shaft.

She then began to move fast as the urges became more urgent within her for her husband. "Oh yes... I like... Big Harry... and always... will..."

Harry then sat up and started to suckle and kiss fiercely Ginny's breasts as she leaned back, submitting herself to her Harry's touches. There they stood as Ginny moved up and down endlessly on Harry's shaft until their urges became impossible for them and they began to move faster and faster. Soon they felt their mega orgasms and Ginny fell onto Harry's chest as he fell back onto the plush pillows. There they stood breathing hard as Harry gently caressed Ginny's beautiful soft skin on her back.

Harry then spoke up, "You are so beautiful my Gin. I will always love you. I meant what I said before, nothing or anyone will separate us. I will fight for us to the end." Harry then took Ginny's chin under his finger and tilted her head to face him and asked, "Gin, would you also be willing to fight for our love?"

Ginny looked away for a second and then she leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips before saying, "Harry, like my family once told me. I almost lost you because of my foolishness. Next time we go through hard times, I will fight for our love. I will do what it takes." A tear then slid down Ginny's cheeks and she wiped it, "Harry, I don't want to lose you. I don't know what will become of me if I ever do."

Harry then pulled Ginny up into his arms and held her closely in his warm arms and said, "Gin, I will always be there for you whenever I can. Being an auror makes it difficult but I will do everything in my power to be with you my love." Then he gently kissed her forehead.

Ginny then looked at the clock on Harry's nightstand, "Harry you won't believe it love but it's time for lunch."

Harry turned around and squinted his eyes at the nightstand, "Blimey! It is time for lunch! We better go eat something Gin. After all, little Charlus still needs his parents."

Ginny giggled, "Yes, he does. Let's go my darling." Ginny got off and went to take a shower. Harry grinned to himself and got out of bed and got into the shower with Ginny.

Ginny whirled around and said, "No naughty business in the shower Mr. Potter! I'm starving and I want to go eat something."

Harry nodded, "Me too Mrs. Potter. I was hoping I could help you wash your beautiful hair."

Ginny smiled, kissed him softly on the lips and then moved her hair to her back so that Harry could wash it for her. Harry breathed in the wildflower-scented shampoo as he put it into her hair. He gently massaged her head as he washed her hair. When he was done, Ginny then turned around and washed his hair as well. She then kissed her index and middle fingers and put them on his scar and he gave her a gentle smile. They finished taking their shower and went into the dining room to eat their lunch.

Ginny looked around as she chewed her food and then said, "You know what Harry, I like the Brighton Townhouse so much better than Potter Cottage. It is so much more cozy. Unlike Potter Cottage, it's so big and cold and..." Ginny then turned to look at Harry to see what he would say.

Harry took her hand in his and said, "Gin, at least you won't be alone anymore at Potter Cottage. There's little Charlus now and maybe next year around this time, we might be having another little baby" and at this Harry smiled.

Ginny smiled back and said, "I hope so too my love."

That night, they went to bed just happily holding each other in the other's arms until a peaceful sleep overtook them.

* * *

The following Harry woke up and saw how Ginny peacefully slept in his arms. They had already been married for three years, had one baby, lost two, had a big row, and he had learned to love his Ginny even more. He felt that with every day that went by, his love grew even more for her. He then took a few strands of Ginny's soft hair and started to softly play with it. As far as he was concerned, he could stay there in bed with his sleeping beauty and look at her sleep forever. Suddenly, he felt her stir and he felt her tighten her arms around him. Suddenly he heard her whimper in pain and he held her tightly too. Suddenly he heard Ginny softly cry and she woke up with tears rolling down her eyes and she looked up at Harry.

Ginny then hugged Harry tightly and said, "Thank Merlin you are still here Harry. I thought you had disappeared and that I was back alone in Potter Cottage, in bed by myself." Ginny then started to cry softly again.

Harry wiped her tears this time and tried to comfort her, "There, there now. I'm still here my Gin. I haven't gone anywhere. I would never have the heart to leave you. The only time I would have to leave is when I go on a mission but, other than that, I would never leave you my Gin. Don't you ever think that. Not even for an instant."

Ginny then wiped her tears and said, "Oh Harry, it was an awful nightmare. I had dreamt that I had been with you and then you had left me again and the next thing I knew was that I was alone in bed at Potter Cottage. All alone without you or little Charlus."

Harry kissed her head and said, "Gin, my love. You are not alone anymore and never will be. I'm here and when we get home, little Charlus will be waiting for us."

Ginny then sat up and said, "Harry, would you mind terribly if we ate breakfast and then went home to Potter Cottage? I want to hold my little Charlus in my arms."

Harry looked down at Ginny and gave her a loving smile, "alright my love, let's go eat some breakfast and then we'll go back home. Just one thing Gin..."

Ginny then sat up and looked back down at Harry and answered, "Yes, what is it love?"

Harry sat up and sat next to Ginny and asked, "Did you like our small holiday? Do you think that we had a chance to talk a bit?"

Ginny then smiled and hugged Harry, "I liked it very much Harry. Even if you ravished constantly your poor helpless wife and yes, I think it was good that we talked a bit. However, I think we still have a bit of talking to do."

Harry held her tightly in his arms and then looked down at her and said, "Gin, I'm happy that you feel a little more comfortable with us being together. I'm sure there will be more fun to come. Though, it will be rather interesting with little Charlus around."

Ginny giggled, "Yes, that's true. Can't wait to find out how it will work out."

The two of them finally got up, took a shower together, got dressed, ate their breakfast and then apparated back to Potter Cottage. When they arrived at the front doorstep, an elf opened the door and they walked into the grand entrance hall.

Minutes later, Harry and Ginny made their way to the playroom. Harry opened the door, and he let Ginny enter before he did. Ginny then looked at little Charlus play on the rug with a little rumbling snitch that Teddy was showing him. Charlus was happy chasing after it as Teddy crawled along side with little Teddy. Ginny looked back up at Harry with a big smile and he smiled back down at her. Ginny then walked over and said, "Guess whose home little Charlus? Teddy?"

Teddy looked up and then he showed little Charlus. He took little Charlus by the hand and they walked up to Harry and Ginny. Ginny took little Charlus and hugged him dearly in her arms and Harry threw Teddy in the air as he began to laugh with glee.

Ginny then gently pulled back and looked at little Charlus, "Were you a good boy while mummy and daddy were away?"

Little Charlus nodded his head and said, "Yah mum"

Ginny then hugged him again and said, "That's my little Charlus. You know, mummy missed you so much she had to come back this morning."

Harry then asked Teddy, "So, Teddy, tell me what you did this whole weekend with little Charlus."

Teddy then said thoughtfully, "We played in the garden, and then we played with Padfoot, and then he got us dirty, and then grandmum Molly gave us a bath, and, and then we ate dinner and then we went to sleep." and Teddy lay his head over his two hands signaling sleep.

Harry then said, "It looks like the two of you have been very busy Teddy."

Teddy then turned around asked Ginny, "aunt Ginny, can we play with Padfoot in the garden?"

Ginny then said, "Alright, just be careful with the herbs and flowers alright? You know how much work aunt Ginny did to plant them."

Harry then called Helena and asked the elf to take the boys to the garden. Harry and Ginny then walked into the second floor sitting room and there were Arthur, Molly, and Andromeda drinking tea.

Molly got up and went to give Ginny and Harry a hug, "Harry, Ginny, you're home. Did the two of you have a good holiday?"

Ginny went and hugged her mother, "We had a wonderful time and we enjoyed being next to the sea." Ginny then turned to Harry and asked, "Didn't we darling?"

Harry smiled before putting his arm around her waist again, "We sure had a good time. We came early this morning because Ginny was already missing little Charlus."

Then they all sat down, drank tea and talked about the Winter holidays that would soon be upon them.

_**Post** **A/N:**_ **_My fellow readers. Yes I know that there has been quite bit of "spice" in the chapters lately. I have even updated the warning at the beginning of this story that it will contain quite a bit of sexual content. We may remember that Harry and Ginny had been struggling to getting closer again. I promise now that I will lay off the "spiciness" for while. I am currently working on a chapter that is gradually working up to the trial of the death eaters that kidnapped little Charlus. With that that being said, I hope to post up the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading._**


	62. Chapter 62: The Winter Season

_A/N: My fellow readers, I would like to thank tiffanywoodruff161, mom 52575, DanielWhite, and Guests for their reviews. I also want to thank my beta reader for helping me get past my writer's block and for helping me edit my story. Thanks guys! I appreciate it! I apologize if it took a bit to post this chapter. I was facing a small bout of writer's block, I only just got a Beta Reader, and I have a rather painful back condition and the pain struck again. Here is another chapter that I might be considered by some readers as a "feel good" chapter too. Please remember to REVIEW! Well, here goes chapter 62..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. The credit goes to the talented J.K. Rowling :-)_

**Chapter 62: The Winter Season**

Harry, Ginny, and little Charlus continued to live at Potter Cottage while getting on with their daily activities. Harry, Ginny, and little Charlus would eat breakfast in the morning and then little Charlus would be taken to the second floor play room while Harry and Ginny went off to work. Later they would come home, eat dinner and play a bit with little Charlus, if they didn't come home too late before the three of them went to bed.

One night in December while Harry and Ginny were in bed, they were discussing the social events that they would be attending. It was a Friday night and as a treat, they let little Charlus sleep in bed with them that night.

Harry looked at little Charlus and then at Ginny, "I suppose he's becoming rather fond with the idea of sleeping in bed with us."

Ginny smiled at Harry and then back at little Charlus. She took little Charlus into her arms and hugged him, "I actually like it when he sleeps in bed with us. With this big house and all, I feel better when he's here with us."

Harry then caressed Ginny's cheek with the back of his hand and said, "I think it's normal for us to feel better when little Charlus is here. You know, after what happened."

Ginny kissed little Charlus' head and then said, "We better go to sleep love. You know how little Charlus likes to wake up early."

Harry giggled quietly, "Ah yes, first it was the interruptions during the night, now he's waking up a little too early for us. What will come next?" Harry then leaned down and kissed Ginny's lips and then little Charlus's forehead before saying, "Night love."

Ginny closed her eyes and said, "Night my love."

* * *

The following morning Ginny was sleeping peacefully until she felt a pair of little hands playing with her hair. She was still very sleepy and said, "Little Charlus, go back to sleep love. It's still too early to be up."

Little Charlus lay back down on the pillow in between Harry and Ginny and he kept playing with a the strands of her hair. Ginny eventually gave up and opened her sleepy eyes, "Oh little Charlus what am I going to do with you. I suppose you're wide awake. Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

Charlus nodded and said, "I'm hungwy mum."

Ginny smiled, sat up in bed and then took little Charlus into her arms and asked, "Little Charlus is hungry? Why don't you come with mummy and we can eat in the sitting room. I think we'll let daddy sleep a bit longer. He's had a lot of work these days at the Ministry."

Ginny got off the bed and then picked up little Charlus and took him to the sitting room. There she called an elf and within minutes, the elf had the breakfast tray on the coffee table. Ginny set little Charlus' plate on the side and he began to eat his eggs on his own.

Charlus then turned to Ginny and said, "Bweakfast is good mummy."

Ginny smiled at little Charlus as she sat next to him to eat, "It is good isn't it?"

Just then Harry opened the sitting room door from the bedroom and walked in. Ginny and little Charlus turned around. "Well, good morning love." Ginny stood up from where she was and went to Harry. She put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him passionately.

When they pulled away, little Charlus was looking at them. Harry then said, "I hope you don't mind if I kiss your mum good morning my little bloke. She is just so beautiful in the morning" said Harry as he turned from little Charlus to smile down at Ginny.

Ginny gently caressed his scar on his forehead with her fingertips and said, "Why don't you come and eat breakfast love. It's your favorite."

Harry put his arm around Ginny and walked over to the coffee table and sat down on the rug next to Ginny and little Charlus.

Harry then asked little Charlus, "Breakfast looks good doesn't it little Charlus?"

Little Charlus stuffed his little mouth with eggs and said, "yes daddy" and Harry giggled.

When the three of them were done eating breakfast, Harry said, "I have a good idea, why don't we go into the garden and play in the fresh snow with Padfoot?"

Ginny smiled down at little Charlus, "How does that sound little Charlus, do you want to play in the snow with Padfoot?"

Little Charlus put down his little cup and said, "Yah mummy" with a smile and then he went back to drinking his orange juice.

Ginny then smiled at Harry and then at little Charlus and said, "Well, that's that my blokes. I guess playing in the snow it is."

The three of them dressed warmly and set out to play in the snow. Harry then had a small snow fight with Ginny and Charlus. Padfoot once even managed to throw snow at Ginny and Charlus behind their snow wall.

Harry then laughed, "That's a good boy! you should get order of Merlin first class for getting the enemy behind their wall."

Ginny then looked up with Charlus in her arms and said, "That's not fair Mr. Potter. Padfoot is our pet."

Harry giggled, "What can I say, I used my resources madam."

Ginny grinned widely at him and said, "Resources you say sir? The resources were supposed to be a wall and snowballs. Not the family pet."

Just then Ginny charmed a snowball so that it hit Harry's face and burst into flower petals before running away with Charlus at the heels.  
Harry then called after her, "You just wait Mrs. Potter, you are going to get it madam! You are definitely going to have to face the consequences."  
Little Charlus couldn't help but laugh as he saw his father chase after his mother, trying to throw snow balls back at her.

Ginny finally hid behind a big marble vase and called out, "Bet, you can't catch me Mr. Potter."  
Just as Harry threw the snowball at her, he missed her by a mile. Ginny then got little Charlus and went to hide again behind the marble vase. She then poked her head out this time with little Charlus and said, "Couldn't get us. Hmmm, and I thought you said that you were an auror ? I thought you were supposed to have good aiming skills."

Harry then waved his hand and said, "wingardium leviosa" and the marble vase levitated up high, and then he threw a snowball at Ginny. She gasped as she turned around to protect little Charlus from the snowball that Harry had thrown. When it hit her back, Harry waved his hand turning the snow in to water making Ginny yell in surprise.  
Harry then said, "I believe you lost the snowball fight madam.  
Ginny then looked down at little Charlus and frowned and then looked back at Harry with the same frown, "No fair, you are an auror and you used magic and your auror skills to get to us."  
Harry grinned widely and said, "I suppose I could say that I used my resources again madam."

Ginny then walked up to Harry and tapped his chest with her index finger firmly and said, "I don't know about you much Mr. Auror, but we're going to have to be careful around you sir."

Harry grinned again, "Right you are madam."

Ginny then shook her head as she smiled, "You are a cheeky one, aren't you?"

Harry then pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her long and tenderly on the lips. When they pulled away they were breathless and little Charlus was looking at them. Harry then turned to little Charlus and said, "Did I ever tell you little Charlus that your mum looks even more beautiful with the white snow around her?" and then he turned to smile at Ginny and she smiled in return. Harry then put his arm around Ginny's waist and Harry whistled at Padfoot, "Come one boy, let's go for a walk."

The three of them walked up to the flower tunnel where Harry and Ginny had gotten married a little over three years ago. Ginny looked at the tunnel and then back up at Harry, "Harry, did you know that if you had left me Potter Cottage and if we had gotten divorced, I would have dismantled the tunnel?"

Harry then looked down at Ginny with a frown, "Would you have really done that Ginny? Would you have dismantled it if you had ended up living here on your own?"

Ginny nodded, "The tunnel back then was nothing but a bunch of very painful memories. Now that we are together, I'm happy that I did not.  
4 hours later the Potters were in the main sitting room and Charlus was asleep in his bed.  
Harry turned to his wife and said, "Yet I wonder, If Lucius Malfoy got out of Azkaban, how can they be so certain that these two death eaters won't get out again and try to kidnap little Charlus again or let alone another child for that matter?"  
Ginny then turned to look up at Harry with a scared look on her face, "Oh Harry, they couldn't kidnap our little Charlus again, could they? If they got out I mean?"  
Harry shook his head, "No my love. Ever since I got back from my last mission, I asked Ron and Hermione to strengthen the wards around Potter Cottage. You couldn't be in a safer home. One thing is for certain, I'm afraid that little Charlus won't be able to leave the house for a while. At least for his safety."

Ginny then commented, "But how do we know that they won't be kidnapping anymore children love?"

Harry took Ginny this time gently by the shoulders, "One thing is for certain Gin. They won't be able to get to little Charlus. The wards I set up are very strong ones. If you like, I can ask a couple of the professors from Hogwarts to come strengthen the wards and to set up newer and stronger ones if you like. Besides, if you like, we can invite them for a nice dinner along with the family here at Potter Cottage."

Ginny smiled, "That sounds like a lovely idea. Just think, having the professors back for dinner. That's what this house was meant to be love. To be filled with people. When it's just the three of us or when you are off on a mission, it just feels so lonely and empty" and Ginny frowned.

Harry then smiled at Ginny, "It looks like we are going to have to have a few more babies aren't we love?"

Ginny giggled, "I suppose we will Mr. Potter."

Harry then grinned widely, "You know what that means don't you Mrs. Potter. That means that there will be many opportunities to ravish you."

Ginny sighed in resignation, "Harry Potter, enough talk of ravishing and go get dressed for the Quidditch Ball."

Harry stood up and gave her a salute, "Yes madam" and Harry went off to take a shower in his bathroom.

Ginny chuckled and went into her own bathroom to take a shower and change for the Quidditch Ball.

Harry was wearing white tie and black robes. He sat down at his small desk in the sitting room and started to answer some owl mail that he had gotten from some fans. He was still writing when Ginny walked into the sitting room wearing a dark green, strapless, A-line floor length silk dress. The sash around her small waist was embroidered in gold. Ginny once more had wanted to show support her team and was wearing the Harpies colors. Ginny had her hair swayed to the side and was pulled into an elegant yet lose bun on the back of her head. The side was held with a medium-sized gold hair comb. Harry looked up from his small desk and as always, his jaw dropped at the sight of his wife smiling at him from the door.

Harry got up from his desk and slowly walked up to Ginny. He then put his hand on her cheek and said, "Gin, you never seize to amaze me with your beauty. I love you my darling."

Ginny smiled back, "I'm glad you like it my love."

Harry could smell the wildflower scent from her hair. It was intoxicating him again and he could feel that his shaft was beginning to grow in his pants. Harry then said, "Hang on Gin. There are a couple of things that are missing" and Harry walked back into their bedroom.

Ginny then followed Harry with her gaze with a confused look on her face as she looked down at her dress to see if it was alright.

Harry then came back with a small box, something in his hand and her black velvet cape. When she saw the black velvet cape, she smiled back up at him. Harry lay the cape along with his black one on of the couch and then went and stood behind Ginny. The next thing that Ginny knew was that Harry was putting on the familiar green crystal pendant that he had given her the night that he had proposed. He then opened a small green velvet box. Inside were the matching earrings to her crystal pendant. He put them on her and then said, "Perfect! Once more, you look like a princess."

Ginny looked down at the pendant and held it in her hand. When she looked back up at Harry, there were tears rolling down her cheeks, "Thank you Harry. You are always thinking of me."

Harry then tied his black cape and then he took Ginny's black velvet cape. As he tied it he said, "Gin, you are my princess and you deserve to look your best."

Ginny then leaned up and kissed him long and tenderly on his lips. He then deepened their kiss and they wound up her kissing passionately. Suddenly, they felt a pair of little hands at their feet.

Helena then said, "Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, please excuse the intrusion but Master Charlus wanted to say good night before you left."

Harry and Ginny pulled away from their kiss and looked down at little Charlus. Harry then leaned down and picked up little Charlus, "So, you've come to say good night little bloke?"  
Little Charlus nodded, "Uh huh" He then turned to Ginny and said, "Pwetty mummy."

Ginny smiled at little Charlus, "Aww, thank you my love" and she gave little Charlus a kiss on his forehead.

Harry then said, "Oh dear, I better stay with you at all times Mrs. Potter. There is no telling if handsome quidditch players will be asking you to dance with them."

Ginny blushed a faint shade of scarlet and giggled and Harry smiled back at her.

Harry then turned to little Charlus, "Alright my little wizard. You be a good little boy and go to your bedroom."

Harry put him back down and little Charlus responded, "Yah dad."

Ginny then leaned down and hugged little Charlus, "I love you my darling and mummy is going to miss you very much."

Little Charlus then waved good bye as he took Helena's hand who guided him to his master suite.

Harry then turned to Ginny, "Well, are you ready Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny stood still looking at the door which little Charlus had walked out of only a minute ago before turning her gaze back at Harry, "Yes Mr. Potter, I'm ready."

The two of them then walked down to the front doorstep. Ginny pulled up her hood and Harry looked at her. Harry then said, "Gin, do you remember when I came to visit you that second day here at Potter Cottage? You know, the day where it was snowing quite a bit outside."

Ginny searched her memory and there was a sudden deep sadness in her face and she nodded, "Yes, I do Harry."

Harry gave her a sad smile and said, "You looked so beautiful with the snowflakes falling around you that I wanted to kiss you that day."

Ginny gave a surprised look, "You actually wanted to kiss me?"

Harry nodded with a smile, "Mmm hmm" and then he leaned down and kissed her ever so gently on her lips as the snowflakes continued to fall around them. Harry then pulled away and said, "I don't know if I've ever said it Gin, but you look especially beautiful when the snow is falling around you."

Ginny smiled and put her gloved hand on his cheek, "Thanks Harry. You look very smart yourself."

The two of them then apparated to the front of the Ministry of Magic. They walked in and took off their capes.

Gwenog walked up to them, "Well, there you are Potter. If I might add, you look very nice. Glad to see that you are wearing Harpie colors. Now that's what I call team spirit!" and she giggled.

Ginny giggled, "Thanks Gwenog, you look nice yourself."

Gwenog then gave her a big grin, "So, you're ready this time to prepare for the Quidditch World Cup?"

Ginny smiled up at Harry before looking back at Gwenog, "I sure am Gwenog. I'm definitely staying with the team this time."

Gwenog then turned to Harry, "Yeah, keep it that way Harry Potter. Don't you go knocking her up like you did last time. Despite that, we got very lucky and won the Quidditch World Cup."

Katherine then waved at Ginny. Ginny waved back. Katherine then walked up and hugged Ginny, "Just look at you Ginny, you look lovely tonight.

Oliver and Katie walked up gave Harry and Ginny hugs, "As usual, it's so wonderful to see the two of you again" said Katie.

Katie then pulled Ginny aside and said, "You and Harry look so different from last year. Last year the two of you seemed rather distant."

Ginny frowned, "Last year Harry and I were going through hard times. As I told Harry, that is now behind us and we have mended our ways."

Katie then said, "Oh yes the big row. Well, Andrew told Oliver and well, Oliver told me. The two of you looked so sad too" and she frowned. She then continued to say, "But look at the two of you now, you look like the happiest couple in the wizarding world."

Ginny then snuck a look at Harry and smiled at him and he winked back at her, "Yes, I have to admit that we do feel like the happiest couple in the wizarding world."

Just then the music began to play. Harry walked up to Ginny and Oliver to Katie. Harry then said to Ginny with a gentle smile, "Would you care to dance Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny took Harry's hand and said, "I would be delighted to Mr. Potter."

Harry and Ginny and Oliver and Katie began to dance away happily on the floor.

Harry looked down at Ginny and said, "You look beautiful my love. Especially when you are dancing."

Ginny smiled up at Harry and said, "Thanks Harry. I actually enjoy dancing with you."

Harry then gave her a serious look and said, "Gin, what do you think about the death eaters trial date? I think we will need to take some time off to go to the trial date. I'm going to have to get permission from the Auror Department. I think while we are still here, you should talk with Gwenog."

Ginny then looked around the room and spotted Gwenog. Ginny gently pulled away and she and Harry walked up to Gwenog, "Gwenog, do you think there is a chance we can talk a bit?"

Gwenog excused herself from the group that she was talking with and said, "Yes, Potter, from the look on your face, one would say that it concerns a rather serious matter."

Ginny nodded, "It does Gwenog, I was wondering if we could make time on Monday to talk about it."

Gwenog search her head quickly and then looked back at Ginny, "Yes, if you can come in a little earlier on Monday, I'm sure that we can discuss the matter in my office."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Gwenog. It is also about a rather delicate matter as well."

Gwenog answered, "Alright so I'll see you on Monday."

Ginny smiled again, "Thanks Gwenog" and she walked away with Harry. She then looked up Harry and said, "I think you better go talk to Moore or Traverson first thing in the morning as well."

Harry nodded, "I will, I just don't know if a mission should come up. If that's the case I think that it will be difficult for me to get away. Anyhow, I will see what Moore and Traverson have to say about it."

Ginny then covered her yawn with her gloved hand and Harry frowned, "It looks like you are already tired my love. Aren't you?"

Ginny giggled and answered, "Yes, I'm afraid so darling. I'm sorry but Charlus has been getting up early morning to eat breakfast. You know how I like to be with him. I just missed him so much while he was away."

Harry then put his arm around her and said, "Well, then why don't we go home and get some sleep while we can."

Ginny nodded, "Sounds like a wonderful idea love" and Ginny covered her yawn again.

* * *

**Monday morning:**

As dawn broke over the horizon there was a knock on the bedroom door and Harry called after he took the silencing charm off and with his eyes still closed, "Helena, just take Charlus to the playroom."

The elf then called from the other side of the door, "Master Harry, it is not Helena. It is Terrin."

Harry yawned with his eyes closed and called back, "What is it Terrin?"

Terrin answered, "You have a letter from the Ministry of Magic. To be more precise it is from the Wizengamot."

At this Ginny opened her eyes as did Harry and she said looking at Harry, "Why in Merlin's name would the Wizengamot write to us?" looking at him with a questioning look on her face.

Harry and Ginny finally got out of bed and Harry took off the sealing charm and went to open the door as Ginny sat down on one of the couches. Harry thanked the elf and then closed the door. Harry went over and sat on the couch next to Ginny. Harry looked at Ginny with a look of confusion. He then broke the seal and opened the letter and read it as Ginny looked on:

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_This letter is to inform you that a date has been decided for the trial of the death eaters who had kidnapped your son, Charlus Septimus Potter in August of the last year. The trial will take place for the two death eaters on the 20th of January of the coming year. Once the trial has taken place a judgement or sentence will be carried out within the determined attendance is now left at your disposition._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. John Fairbanks_

_Chief Warlock_

_The Wizengamot_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry then turned to look at Ginny and she looked back up at him. Harry then said, "Gin, they have set a date for those bastards that took our little Charlus away from us and that gave us grief for such a long time. Not to mention that the cause made you lose the baby and we almost got divorced. We had been so wrapped up with having little Charlus at home that I totally forgot about the Wizengamot telling us about the trial date of the death eaters."

Ginny frowned, "Yes, it was awful Harry. I'm happy that is all now behind us" and she hugged Harry tightly to her and he hugged her back.

Harry kissed her head, "At least they found them and now the Wizengamot is going to put them to trial and interrogate them. I would sure like to know why they kidnapped little Charlus in the first place."

Ginny then looked up at Harry, still with a frown on her face, "I just want to see them locked up in Azkaban."

With that said Ginny went down to the kitchen with Charlus. After a while Harry followed her downstairs

As usual, Ginny was already dressed in her quidditch uniform and was feeding little Charlus his breakfast. "Come on love, eat your peaches. Mum has to go to work early today."

Charlus picked up his little spoon and ate a small bite of peach while Ginny looked at him. She took another sip of her coffee and Harry walked into the kitchen dining room.

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead, "Good morning love. Another bright early start with the little lad huh?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes, that's about the size of it."

Harry then started to eat his fruit salad, "Gin, I was wondering, when all this trial business is over and the weather picks up a bit , why don't we go on a picnic. We used to do those all the time with our friends when we were at Hogwarts. I imagine that we can bring the little ones and our pets. We can even invite your whole family but not your aunt Muriel. There are some things so evil that even an auror can not deal with them."

Ginny giggled and said, "I can't blame you That sounds wonderful. Why don't we do it at Brighton this Summer? We can even celebrate your birthday there while we are at it. In fact, we can go and stay there the Summer and invite everyone to the picnic."

Harry chuckled, "We may have to put an expansion charm on the townhouse."

Ginny giggled, "Well, why not make it a fun Summer with a lot of people?"

Harry then looked down at his watch, "Gin hurry up, if we want to talk to our supervisors, then we have to go now."

Ginny looked down at her watch, "Blimey, you're right." She then turned to little Charlus, "Alright little one, give us a kiss. I will see you later today. You be a good little bloke alright?"

Little Charlus nodded, "Yah mum" and he kissed Ginny on the cheek.

Harry leaned down and gave little Charlus a kiss on his messy hair before calling Helena and walking out the door.

Out on the doorstep of Potter Cottage Harry took Ginny into his arms, "Don't worry Gin. I'm feel confident that the Wizengamot will lock those blasted death eaters up for a long time."

Ginny frowned, "I wish it hadn't happened in the first place. We wouldn't have had a big row and we wouldn't have been closed to getting a divorce."

Harry took her face in his hands, "Gin, please love, don't think about it anymore. It's in the past."

Ginny then pulled back, "Harry, how could I not think about it if we have that damn trial coming up? Ah bugger! Is that the time?" She said quickly. She promptly stood back and disapparated. "I love you Mr Potter."

Harry stood there for a moment and noticed that Ginny was still hurting inside about everything that they had been through. _I think there can only be closure with all of this if those blasted death eaters are locked away tightly in Azkaban for the rest of_ _their_ lives,thought Harry and then he disapparated to the Ministry.

Harry walked into Moore's office, "Sir, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

Moore looked up from his desk, "Ah Potter, yes come in and take a seat." Moore then took his wand and waved it at the door and it closed. He turned to Harry and said, "What would you like to talk about Potter?"

Harry then said, "Sir, as you well know, my son, Charlus was kidnapped by death eaters and he was returned to us in August."

Moore nodded his head as he looked at Harry thoughtfully, "Mmm hmm, go on Potter."

Harry continued, "Well sir, I was wondering if I could have your authorization to go to the trial of the death eaters that kidnapped my son. It is due to start on January 20th. I just got an official letter from the Wizengamot during the weekend."

Moore answered, "Very well Potter. You can go but I will expect you to upkeep with your work. If you need to, you can take your work home. However, if a you are required to go on a mission, it may not be possible."

Harry smiled, "Would I be able to at least go when the Wizengamot carries out its verdict?"

Moore looked thoughtfully and responded, "Very well Potter. When the final verdict is carried out, I will let you leave your mission for a few hours but you will be required to return immediately once the judgement has concluded."

Harry stood up, "Thank you so much sir. I truly appreciate your generosity in this matter."

Moore stood up and took Harry's hand, "It's no problem Potter. I understand that you must want to know what happens to them after what they did to your son. I could actually see how much it was affecting you back then. What surprised me was how you managed to stay sane."

"We are aurors sir, we aren't sane to begin with" said harry jokingly.

Moore, "Well, if there is anything I can help you with, you know where to find me Potter."

Harry nodded, "Yes and thank you again sir" and Harry walked out of Moore's office.

Harry went to his desk and sent a quick patronus to Ginny to discuss their attendance to the trial:

_Gin, I already spoke with Moore. I will tell you more about it when we meet at home. Have a wonderful day at work my love. I miss you already._

**At the Harpie Quidditch Pitch:**

Ginny had just reached her locker and was getting out her essentials for her practice when she got the patronus from Harry. Just then Miranda and Linda walked into the locker room.

"Ginny, how are you love?" asked Linda.

Ginny put on her robes and turned around and smiled, "I'm doing fine. I'm actually looking forward to the holidays now that little Charlus is back."

Miranda smiled, "That's right, little Charlus wasn't at Christmas last year was he?"

Ginny's face saddened, "No he wasn't. I plan on making gingersnaps with him and Teddy, our godson for Christmas. We're having the family stay for the first time at Potter Cottage."

Linda giggled, "Oh yes, I imagine that the family has gotten a little bigger this time."

Ginny giggled, "Yes, there are several nieces and nephews this time."

Gwenog walked in and greeted the girls, "Well, good morning girls. You all look happy."

Ginny smiled at Gwenog, "Well, we're preparing for the Quidditch World Cup, even if it's hard work."

She responded as she walked to her locker, opened it and turned around to face the girls, "Well, we want to win it again now that you are back Potter."

Ginny's face went from a smile to a serious one and said, "Gwenog, I was wondering if I could have a private word with you."

She then turned around, took out her pads, put them on and then turned to Ginny, "Sure, why don't we go to my office and talk Potter."

The two of them walked into Gwenog's office. Her office was full of Quidditch memorabilia, there were articles of Phillip Andrews, her husband and Puddlemore United. The walls were covered in green and gold. There were also famous articles from the Daily Prophet about the Harpies that Gwenog had put up.

Gwenog sat at her desk and asked Ginny to sit down. Ginny sat down and then looked down at her rings on her left hand and started to fiddle with them. She finally looked up at Gwenog and said, "Gwenog, I wanted to talk to you because... I got a letter over the weekend from the Wizengamot." Ginny was not sure where to start. She was happy to have little Charlus back but she didn't like talking about the kidnapping. It still hurt when she talked about it. She had even told Harry that it was a sea of still very painful memories.

Gwenog sat up in her chair and said, "You're not in trouble are you Potter?"

Ginny quickly shook her head, "Oh no. I just got a letter about the trial of the death eaters who had kidnapped my little boy last year. I was hoping that I could get your permission to go to it. I will make up for it once the trial is finished."

Gwenog grabbed the quill that was on her desk and started to play with it as she went over the information in her head and then she said, "Potter, you do realize that we are practicing and training harder because of the Quidditch World Cup."

Ginny nodded, "Yes Gwenog."

Gwenog then nodded, "Very well Potter. I will let you go but do keep in mind that when you come back, I'm going to have to train you a bit harder than usual."

Ginny nodded her head again, "Yes, I understand Gwenog. I'm willing to do what it takes when I get back to the team after the trial. After all, I do have a quidditch pitch at home. I will use my free time to work out at home."

Gwenog and Ginny then stood up and her captain said, "Good then. I just hope those blasted fools pay harshly for what they did to your little boy."

Ginny was now twisting a part of her robes nervously and Gwenog noticed. She walked up to her and put her arm around her shoulders, "Ginny, don't worry, personally I am surprised that you did not just break in to the

Ministry and killed the bastards, that's what I would have done. If there is anything I can do to help just ask. Anything but time off Quidditch that is."

Ginny had a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it before smiling back at Gwenog, "Thanks Gwenog."

The two harpies then went out to the quidditch pitch to practice and train for the Quidditch World Cup that lay ahead of them.

Later that evening Harry and Ginny met for dinner when they each got home from work. They went into Harry's study to discuss what they had talked with their supervisors earlier that day.

Harry sat down on the couch and Ginny cuddled up to him and he put his arm around her.

"What did Gwenog say Gin?"

Ginny looked up at Harry and said, "Well, I will be able to go but the training and practice will be rather harsh when I get back. Gwenog is trying to get all of us girls to give it our all to try to win the Quidditch World Cup. Now that I'm back on the team since last time I was with little Charlus."

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead, "Well, despite that, at least you will be able to go to the trial. I spoke with Moore this morning. Just as I thought earlier today. If I don't have a mission and do my work even from home, he said it was alright. However, if there's a mission, I would have to go and would only be able to come back to the final judgement or sentence. I would then have to report back to the mission immediately upon it's conclusion."

Ginny then held Harry more tightly as she put her face into his chest and said, "I hope they don' t call you on a mission Harry. I want you to be there with me. I don't know if I can bare it being there all by myself."

Harry then caressed Ginny's head and said, "Don't worry love. I'm sure you'll be alright."

Just then Helena walked in with little Charlus in tow and said, "Master Charlus wishes to say good night."

Ginny stood up and took little Charlus into her arms and then said to Helena, "Thanks Helena, we'll take Master Charlus to his bedroom suite ourselves."

"Yes Mistress Ginny" said Helena before she bowed and disappeared.

Ginny kissed little Charlus' messy hair and said, "You've come to say good night my love?"

Little Charlus nodded, "Yah mum."

Harry then stood up and said, "Well, let's go to bed little Charlus."

The three of them walked up to little Charlus' bedroom suite and Ginny lay him down on her arms and gave him the warm milk bottle that an elf had brought shortly after they arrived to little Charlus' bedroom. She then started to rock him as he started to play with her red hair. Harry sat on a chair nearby and just looked at his wife as she fed little Charlus his milk. Half an hour later, little Charlus' lowered his hand after he grew sleepy. Ginny then stood up, kissed his little forehead and said, "Good night my little Charlus. Mummy and daddy love you very much."

Ginny stood there looking down at her little boy and Harry said, "He's such a good little boy."

Ginny nodded her head at Harry before looking down at little Charlus, "I was thinking that this year I would love for him to help me make gingersnaps along with Teddy, Victoire, Hermione and mum. I'm sure he's going to have fun."

Harry then giggled quietly, "That's if he, Teddy, and Ron don't eat the gingersnaps first."

Ginny turned around and playfully smacked Harry's chest, "Harry Potter! Who said that I was going to let them eat all the gingersnaps?"'

Harry then took her hand and said, "Come on my dear, we have another long day ahead of us tomorrow." The two of them headed down to their bedroom and went to sleep.

**The next evening:**

Harry was looking out at the snow fall from the sitting room and he called out to Ginny, "Come on love. We better hurry. Ron and Hermione are going to be here any minute."

Ginny at that moment walked out in a red silk mermaid floor length dress. It was a plain dress and she had her hair down with waves. Except that she had pulled the top part of her hair in a small simple bun. She then called out as she took her black velvet cape, "I'm ready Harry. Let's go to the downstairs sitting room and wait for Ron and Hermione."

Harry turned around, walked up to Ginny and kissed her lovingly on her lips. She then deepened their kiss and his hands began to linger along her back. His hands liked how the soft silk felt. They were still kissing when little Charlus walked up to them and said, "night night mummy, daddy."

Harry and Ginny giggled as the pulled away and saw little Charlus smiling up at them. Ginny picked up little Charlus and walked down to the first floor sitting room as Harry carried their capes for them.

Little Charlus then clapped his hands happily and said, "vewy Pwetty mummy."

Ginny sat him on her lap as she sat down on the couch, "Thanks my love. I suppose that you and daddy agree that I look nice tonight."

Harry went over and sat on the couch, "Doesn't matter what you wear Mrs. Potter. You always look beautiful to me."

Ginny smiled at Harry and said, "Thanks Mr. Potter. You look very smart yourself." Ginny turned to little Charlus and asked him, "Doesn't daddy look smart? I think he looks just as smart as he did on our wedding day."

Harry then smiled down at Ginny and gave her a loving kiss on her lips, "Thanks love."

Just then Terrin walked into the sitting room, "Master Ron and Mistress Hermione are here."

"Thank you Terrin", said Harry, Well Charlus why don't you say goodnight to uncle Ron and auntie Hermione

Hermione was wearing a red floor length strapless dress with white faux fur at the cleavage. Ginny stood up and gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek and then little Charlus puckered his little rosy lips to kiss Hermione.

Hermione then took him into her arms and said, "Thanks for that lovely kiss little Charlus. Look at you. All ready to go to bed?"

Little Charlus nodded and said "pwetty auntie."

Hermione smiled widely at little Charlus and said, "Thanks my handsome nephew."

Ginny then called Helena and she came to take little Charlus after they all said good night to him.

The four of them put on their capes and headed out the door. Within moments they were at the Ministry Ball.

Michael Corner took notice of Harry and Ginny, "Good evening, it's good to see the two of you."

Ginny looked up at Harry and he said, "Thanks, it's good to see you too Michael. Ginny here told me that you are now working in the Department of Mysteries."

Corner smiled as he took a glass of champagne and offered some to Harry and Ginny. They each took a glass of the rainbow coloured liquid and Michael said, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I like it actually. You know the mystery and all" and he winked an eye and Ginny.

Ginny looked around and asked, "I suppose you must be married by now."

Corner flinched slightly for a minute and said, "Well, there was a girl I was interested a few years ago. To my dismay when I came back from France, I found out that she was married."

Ginny frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Michael. Something of the sort happened to Luna Lovegood and she's married to Rolf Scamander now."

Harry then said, "I was going to go to their wedding when I got an invitation but I never had the opportunity to go. I was rather busy with things at the time." Harry then looked down at Ginny and they knew what he was referring to.

Michael commented then, "Shame, I would have liked to go if I had known. They were rather nice when we were at Hogwarts."

Ron and Hermione finally walked up to the three, "Michael Corner is it?" asked Hermione.

Corner nodded, "Yes, that's right. You must be Hermione Granger yes?"

Hermione smiled up at Ron and then looked back at Corner and before saying, "Actually it's now Hermione Weasley. Ron and I got married the same year as Harry and Ginny did."

Corner slightly flinched again and Hermione asked, "Corner, are you feeling alright?"

Corner then said "Yes, just a bit of a bad back ache from sitting for too long at my desk today."

Hermione groaned, "Oh yes, I sometimes just get up and walk around a bit before sitting back at my desk."

Harry then said, "I was just telling him that Ginny told me that he works in the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione smiled, "Really? That is great to hear Corner."

Corner then said, "If you'll excuse me now, I will be off to see other fellow colleagues here at the ball."

They all nodded and then Percy and Audrey came up to them. Audrey gave a kiss to Hermione and Ginny. She then said, "Ginny dear how are you? How is little Charlus doing these days?"

Ginny smiled and said, "Playing in the snow with Padfoot."

Audrey smiled, "Can you believe it how fast the children have grown? It seems like yesterday when they were born and now they are all toddlers running about and having way to much energy than their little bodys can hold."

Ginny then said, "How's little Molly doing? Is she finally sleeping throughout the night?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Yes, she finally is. After having a couple of sleepless years, I think that Percy and I will be waiting a bit before we have another baby."

Ginny nodded and just then the music began to play and they all went to dance around. Little did Ginny know that somebody in the ball was looking at her. He was admiring her for the woman that she had become. She had truly become more beautiful than ever before.

**A few days later:**

Molly was running around in a frenzy as she prepared Potter Cottage once more for the Christmas family get together and for the dinner that Harry and Ginny had arranged to have with former professors from Hogwarts. She was so happy to have the whole family together for Christmas, it was her biggest one yet.

Harry and Ginny were upstairs in their bedroom still sleeping in bed. Little Charlus had been allowed again to sleep in their bed. Somehow, Harry had Ginny cuddled up in his arms during the night. Little Charlus woke up, sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his little eyes. He then turned around to see as his parents slept peacefully. Little Charlus then took hold a couple of Ginny's red hair strands and started to play with them.

Ginny stirred and said with closed eyes, "Harry, not now love. I'm much too tired" thinking that Harry was playing with her hair.

Harry was still very sleepy and he just said, "Mmm hmm" in response and he kept on sleeping  
Little Charlus softly giggled as he kept on playing with Ginny's hair. He then said softly, "mummy?"

Ginny heard little Charlus' voice, then opened her sleepy eyes, and realized that she and Harry had allowed little Charlus to sleep on their bed. Ginny pulled away from Harry's arms and rubbed her own eyes and gave little Charlus a sleepy smile. "You silly little Charlus you. You woke mummy" Ginny then took little Charlus into her arms and said, "Mummy is still very sleepy." Ginny then kissed little Charlus head and lay her cheek gently on his head and closed her sleepy eyes.

It was until she felt little Charlus pull away from her arms and he said, "I'm hungwy mummy."

Ginny covered her yawn and then stretched her arms high above her head, "Oh little Charlus. What am I going to do with you? You are always waking up mum at the wee hours of the morning. Look it's only 5:30" said Ginny pointing to Harry's clock on the nightstand.

Charlus just looked at the clock and back up at Ginny. She then got out of bed and took little Charlus in her arms, "Alright, let's go see what we can eat in the kitchen." Ginny then apparated the two of them to the kitchen. Molly had just closed the oven and turned and saw Ginny sit down with little Charlus. Ginny then lay her head on her hand and closed her eyes again. Molly then went over to Ginny and said, "Ginny dear, why don't you go back to bed and sleep and I will get some breakfast for little Charlus."

Ginny then looked up at Molly, "Oh thank you so much mum. I just don't know what to do these days. Little Charlus is now waking up so early and Harry and I are just literally exhausted these days."

Molly then said, "Why don't you let the house elf give him his breakfast?"

Ginny then took little Charlus into her arms and hugged him tightly to her before looking up at Moll, "Mum, after what happened, I just want to be close to him and take care of him as much as I can."

Molly then answered with a smile, "I know that you want to be with little Charlus as much these days but you should give yourself a chance to sleep my love. You can't go on making yourself tired. If you like, I can take care of little Charlus while I'm here and you and Harry can catch up on your sleep. However I need you back down here by 9:30 we have an awful lof of things to chop, slice, peel and roast."

Ginny gave Molly another sleepy smile, "That sounds wonderful mum." She then disapparated and went back to her room.

Harry then turned around and saw that Ginny was getting back in bed, "Little Charlus wake you up again love?"

Ginny put her arms around Harry and closed her eyes, "Mmm hmm. Mum is going to take care of him while she stays at Potter Cottage with us. Now love go back to sleep. It's still early."

Harry did so and the two of them went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen dining room to eat their breakfast. Little Charlus ran up to Ginny and she picked him up into her arms, "There you are my love. How do you always manage to wake up mummy so early? Hmmm? I think I'm going to have to put you to bed a little later."

Harry then chuckled, "You know, that's not a bad idea Gin. That and some warm milk."

The rest of the Weasley clan then joined them at the table. They all talked happily about the Christmas holidays.

George then spoke up, "Harry mate, I see that you put a disillusionment charm on that Christmas tree of yours again."

Harry grinned, "Right you are George."

Angelina sighed, "Just face it George, you won't be able to ask Harry every year when he's going to take it off. It's obvious that the charm is going to be there every year."

"Showoff" George said with a smile, "Oh why don't we all go and play in the snow? Let's all have a snow fight?"

Harry said, "Yes, the lot of you go out and do that. Ginny and I are expecting some Hogwarts professors for lunch."

George then responded, "Whatever for?"

Harry looked down at Ginny and then back at George, "Ginny here is worried that something might happen to little Charlus so we thought in strengthening the wards around Potter Cottage and adding some new and stronger ones."

George whistled, "Not a bad idea considering what happened with little Charlus."

A few hours later, the professors from Hogwarts came by and helped to set up the wards. The Weasley clan, Harry and Ginny were happy to see them again. They ate lunch afterwards and then left but not before reminding George not to get up to his old tricks.

* * *

On Christmas day, Ginny made gingersnaps and the whole family enjoyed them after a pleasant meal with some tea.

Ron took a bit out of a gingersnap and said, "Oh Gin, these gingersnaps are just so delicious! I guess that's why I look forward to Christmas."

Ginny arched an eyebrow at her brother, "Is that all I'm good for Ron? To just bake gingersnaps?"

Ron winked an eye at her and hugged her, "No Gin, you just make the best gingersnaps in the whole wizarding world."

Ginny hugged her big brother back with a smile, "Thanks Ron."

George then chimed in, "Alright, let's go open our christmas gifts."

Angelina sighed, "And all George does is think when the disillusionment charm comes off the christmas gifts."

Harry reached a small box from the tree and gave it to Ginny. She smiled up at him, "What is it this time Harry?"

Harry kissed her forehead and smiled down at her, "Go ahead and open it love."

Ginny smiled at Harry and then opened the small box. Inside was an ornament of Harry, Ginny, and little Charlus. It was a moving picture of them sitting on a couch. Little Charlus was shaking the rattle and he laughed at it. Harry had his arm around Ginny and they were laughing as they saw little Charlus laugh. Ginny turned around the Christmas ornament and it said:

_Harry, Ginny and Little_

_Charlus' 2nd Christmas_

Ginny turned around to hug Harry and kissed him, "Oh Harry! You remembered our Christmas tradition!"

Harry nodded, "Of course I did my love. How was I going to forget it?"

Ginny then took little Charlus and helped him hang the Christmas ornament on the tree and Harry took a picture. He then went up, took Ginny in his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Arthur then just snapped a picture of them and they giggled as they turned around to look at the camera.

Little Charlus pointed at the Christmas ornament and said, "Picture mum"

Ginny then put her cheek on his head and smiled at the ornament, "Yes my love. It's a picture."

Harry's eyes just went wide for a moment, "Hold on Gin, I'll be back in a moment."

Ginny turned around in confusion, "Where in Merlin's name are you going off to Harry?"

Before Harry left the sitting room, "Don't worry Gin, I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

A few minutes later, Harry stood at the doorway of the sitting room and he had his hands behind his back. He had a small smile on his lips. Ginny tried to read Harry's look but didn't quite understand it. He walked up to her and took out the Christmas ornament from two years before and showed it to Ginny.

Ginny's tears began to slide down her cheeks as she took it in her hand. She then looked up at Harry and asked, "Where did you get this one from Harry? I thought you had thrown it away or something."

Harry shook his head as tears also began to slide down his cheeks, "No Gin. How could I ever do that? This one was from our first Christmas with little Charlus."

Harry took the ornament from Ginny and hung it on the tree. He then looked back at Ginny and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

Little Charlus then pointed again, "Picture mum."

Ginny then showed the picture to little Charlus, "Yes love. That's a picture from when you were just a little baby. Daddy had it made especially for us."

Ginny then turned back to look at Harry, "Oh Harry, that was the best Christmas gift ever my love." She then leaned up and kissed him lovingly on the lips as little Charlus looked on.

Everyone else opened their gifts and then went out to play in the snow some more. They then celebrated the new year and then they all left for their homes.

The days flew by at Potter cottage untill the new year came around with about as many fireworks from weasley wizard wheezes as George could set off without his mum or his wife getting to annoyed. The following morning after every one had gone back to their respectve homes, Harry, Ginny and little Charlus were walking around in the gardens covered with snow. The three arrived at the flower arch and Ginny then looked at little Charlus and said, "This is where your dad and I got married little Charlus. Did you know that?"

Little Charlus shook his head. Ginny then said, "This is where we also took pictures when you were still in my tummy."

Harry smiled and then looked at Ginny and asked, "Do you think we can really try for another little potter when you are done preparing for the Quidditch World Cup love?"

Ginny turned away from little Charlus and smiled up at Harry, "Yes love. We can try when I'm done with practicing for the Quidditch World Cup. I'm sure Gwenog won't mind."

Harry then looked down at his watch and said, "Well, it looks like we have to go back inside for lunch. That and we need to rest a bit before this evening."


	63. Chapter 63: Looking For Justice

_A/N: Thanks to Mom52575 and TiffanyWoodruff161 for their reviews. Please accept my apologies for the delays of the posting of recent chapters and others in the future as it takes a bit while I pass the chapters on to my beta reader and then to have it edited and then sent back to me. Please excuse any typos that my beta reader and I may have overlooked. Sorry also if the chapter is a little short. Please remember to REVIEW! Now on to chapter 63..._

**Chapter 63: Looking for Justice**

It was the night before the trial of the death eaters. Ginny was standing at the window looking out the window as the snow fell gently outside in the gardens. It all looked so peaceful unlike the emotions inside Ginny's head. Harry walked up behind Ginny, "Gin, don't worry. I feel certain that they will lock them up for life in Azkaban."

Tears began to slide down Ginny's cheeks, "Harry, you know how much hurt they caused us. They kidnapped little Charlus. I became distraught and I lost our baby." Ginny wiped her tears and then looked up at Harry, "They were the reason for our parting." Ginny now was starting to raise her voice, "For Merlin's sake Harry! We almost got divorced and I almost did a permanent contraception charm on myself! We were on the verge of being alone for the rest of our lives Harry!" Ginny was now upset and went to pour herself a firewhiskey in a glass and drank the whole thing in one gulp. She made a face as she felt the firewhiskey burn down her throat.

Harry went over to her side and took the bottle of firewhiskey before she could pour herself another one into the glass, "Gin, love, don't do this. It's in the past now. They already have the death eaters and they are going to be put to trial tomorrow."

Ginny turned back to look at Harry, "Harry, at least little Charlus is back home safe. I don't even want to know what would have happened by now if the Magical Squad hadn't found him."

Harry put his arms around Ginny's waist and gently kissed her on the lips, "Gin, my love. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Justice shall be done, why don't we go to bed."

Ginny lay her head on his chest and then looked back up at Harry, "I don't feel like sleeping. I'm feeling too anxious about tomorrow. What if the Chief Warlock lets them go free? They might kidnap little Charlus or any of the children!"

Harry looked down at her squarely in the eyes, "You know that the wards on this house are very strong. They are nearly impenetrable Gin. Little Charlus couldn't be in a safer place."

Ginny then with a tone of worry said, "Harry, don't you remember the Second War at Hogwarts? The wards there were also just as strong and Voldemort and his death eaters were able to get inside. That was some disaster! Even people died! Fred died that night! I couldn't bare the thought if anything ever happened to little Charlus!"

Harry sighed in frustration, "What more do you want me to do Gin? I already put up more wards than Hogwarts ever had over the past year. They're stronger than the ones Hogwarts has. Gin, I already told you, the wards around Potter Cottage and its grounds are near to impenetrable. They have been set up to sense evil and such."

Ginny was now feeling even more anxious and she went to pour herself another glass of firewhiskey and Harry stopped her again, "Gin, you know that George had a similar problem. Don't let it affect you too Gin."

Ginny then put her face in her hands and started to softly cry. Harry took her back into his arms and comforted her as she cried, "Shhh, it's alright my Gin. The Chief Warlock has to lock them away at least for quite some time for the kidnapping. Come on love. Let's go to sleep. You will need your energy for tomorrow."

Harry and Ginny got into bed and he held Ginny close to him. Ginny held on tightly to Harry as the two of them looked up at the charmed sky. He soon felt Ginny relax in his arms and the two of them fell asleep. That night Ginny couldn't get a proper sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep. Harry would try gently caressing her back and soon she would stop tossing and turning. However, She started to toss and turn again when he stopped and she had the same nightmare over and over again:

_Tom Riddle sneered as he looked at Ginny, "Well, well, Ginny Weasley we meet again. What is that wretched thing you are holding?"_

_Ginny looked daggers up at Tom Riddle,"This is my son Charlus Potter and don't you dare talk about him that way!"_

_Tom Riddle laughed evilly,"Ha ha ha ha! You and Potter have a bastard son? Ha ha ha ha. Please, Ginny Potter, this has got to be some kind of a joke!"_

_Ginny clutched on tightly to little Charlus, "He's not a bastard you fool! He's our son!"_

_Suddenly the eyeless basilisk came up and rose behind Tom Riddle, "Ahhh, as you may recall, the venom of the basilisk can go through his small body and kill him in a matter of seconds."_

_Ginny now said screaming, "Don't you dare even touch a hair on his head!" Ginny took out her wand with a swishing sound and pointed it at Tom Riddle._

_Tom Riddle laughed evilly again, "Ha ha ha ha! You think that you can defeat me with your little stick you traitorous witch! You are very much mistaken." Tom Riddle then spoke in parseltongue to the Basilisk and it started to wave it's head near Ginny._

_Ginny took hold of Charlus and tried to run around the Chamber to keep the basilisk from getting to little Charlus._

_Tom Riddle then gave an evil grin, "The basilisk can still hear you. You can run all you can but the basilisk can hear your every sound. It has very sensitive hearing ever since that baster potter and his phoenix."_

_At that moment a black puff of smoke appeared Ginny and a death eater suddenly snatched little Charlus out of Ginny's arms._

_Ginny then turned around and just as she ran to go get back little Charlus, the death eater disappeared with little Charlus in a black puff of smoke before Ginny could get little Charlus back._

_"No! Little Charlus! Where are you?" screamed Ginny in desperation. Tears running down her eyes._

_Tom Riddle gave an evil laugh, "Ha ha ha ha! Oh, look at Ginny Potter. She's crying for the little bastard."_

_Ginny then turned around with fury and tears in her eyes, "GIVE ME BACK MY SON! WHERE IS HE?!"_

_Tom Riddle just gave her another evil grin, "Oh, you don't understand Ginny Potter. You will never see him ever again."_

_Ginny then shook her head in disbelief, "No! That can't be! No! Give him back to me!"_

Ginny was in a cold sweat as she kept screaming in the dark, "No! Give him back to me! Where is he?!" Ginny was now tossing and turning violently in bed and she woke Harry up again.

Harry turned on his lamp and tried to wake Ginny up, "Gin, love. Wake up, it was just a nightmare."

Ginny pushed away from him as she kept screaming, "Let go of me and give me my son!"

Harry then took Ginny into his arms and wiped her sweat the bed sheet and Ginny finally woke up and looked up at Harry, "Oh Harry! It was Tom Riddle. He had taken little Charlus away from me. I know those death eaters are going to try to take little Charlus away from us again!" said Ginny screaming as she began to sob into Harry's chest.

Harry took Ginny tightly in his arms, "Gin, stop worrying. Little Charlus is safe here at home with us. Besides, those blasted death eaters would have to get through us before they get to little Charlus." Harry then wiped the sweat off of Ginny's forehead again. Harry lay them down and kept holding on to Ginny until she finally fell asleep.

It was morning and Harry gently kissed Ginny to wake her up, "Gin, wake up love. We have to go eat breakfast and then go to the Wizengamot.

Ginny stirred and looked up at Harry, "Harry, will they really be locked up in Azkaban?"

Harry held Ginny close to him and responded, "Yes, I'm certain that it's very likely that they will get locked up for a long time Gin. Come on love. We have to get up."

The two of them got up, took a shower and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Ginny had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep and she was very tired. Helena then walked into the kitchen with little Charlus and Ginny went and picked up little Charlus and held on to him dearly. She set him down on her lap and put his breakfast in front of her. When they were done with breakfast, Ginny had a hard time letting go of little Charlus. Harry had to gently pry little Charlus from her arms and convince her that he was going to be alright.

Harry took her hand and said, "Gin, come on, let's go my love. Little Charlus will be fine here at home. We better go or we'll be late."

Ginny looked up at Harry with much worry in her eyes, "Will little Charlus really be alright?"

Harry nodded as they walked out the door, "Yes he will Gin. You just wait and see. He will be here when we get back."

The two of them then disapparated to the Ministry of Magic. They walked to the lifts and then made their way to courtroom 10. They walked inside and sat down. Ginny was tightly squeezing Harry's hand as they waited for the Chief Warlock, Interrogators, Scribe, and the rest of the court members take their places. Harry's head then began to flood with memories when he was last there with Dumbledore. He was brought back to reality when a witch suddenly said in a shrill tone, "Please rise, the Chief Warlock and Interrogators are presiding."

Everyone stood up as John Fairbanks, the Chief Warlock walked in and nodded for everyone else to sit down. The Chief Warlock then said, "Bring in the first wizard to be interrogated."

Two aurors then walked in with the first death eater. His hair was disheveled and he had an evil look in his eyes. The aurors sat him in the chair and he was immediately tied down to the chair at the arm rests. Harry could feel Ginny's grip on Harry's hand grow tighter. Harry caressed her hand with his other hand and she slightly relaxed her grip. Her eyes were fixated on the Death Eater.

"Hugo Fillston, you are here at the Wizengamot because you had in your possession a child who had been reported missing and kidnapped, a child by the name of Charlus Septimus Potter" said Fairbanks. He continued, "How do you plead?"

Ginny gasped as she waited for Fillston to respond. Fillston gave an evil grin and responded, "Why, not guilty sir."

One of the interrogators then spoke up, "Mr. Fillston, do you recall that the Chief Warlock said that you are here because you had a child in your possession who had been reported missing and kidnapped to the Office of the Magical Enforcement Squad?"

Fillston responded, "I don't know how that child came to be in my possession where I was at that moment. I was just following orders."

The other interrogator continued, "Under whose orders were you asked to kidnap the child?"

Fillston looked directly at the interrogator, "I was following orders but was never asked to kidnap the child. He just happen to be there by mere coincidence. Suddenly, there were aurors who took me away and I was surprised that they found the child there."

Fairbanks then said with a thunderous voice that echoed the room, "ANSWER THE QUESTION MR. FILLSTON! Under whose orders where you under? You were working for whom?"

Ginny jumped in her seat when she heard Fairbanks reiterate the question with a louder voice.

Fillston gave another evil smile and said, "How could I be working under somebody's order to kidnap if I never kidnapped the child?"

The interrogator then asked, "If you were not following orders, then who were you working with at the time Mr. Fillston?"

Fillston went quiet for a moment and then said, "Why, with my partner Mr. David Cranston."

Fairbanks then asked, "Well, do you know who Mr. Cranston works for? Whose orders was he following?"

Fillston shook his head, "I don't know. He never told me. If we asked too many questions, we ran the risk of getting killed or worse."

One of the interrogators then asked, "Well, then do you know who worked with him then?"

Fillston again shook his head, "No, like I said, if we asked too many questions we ran the risk of getting killed."

The other interrogator spoke, "Come now Mr. Fillston, if you don't give us some names voluntarily, you will have to stay in Azkaban for the rest of your life after we use veritaserum. Now, you don't want that to happen do you? You see, kidnapping, unlike in the muggle world, in our wizarding world is a very serious crime. Now give me the names of the people whom you work for or that you have worked with."

Fillston then shrugged and answered, "Well, I've worked with Mr. Cranston."

Fairbanks then said, "Mr. Fillston, don't make me use veritaserum and or a pensieve on you!"

Fillston then said, "Sir, I didn't know about the child. There must have been other death eaters involved in this. Mr. Cranston and I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

One of the interrogators asked, "Mr. Fillston, then what were you doing in that cave in the area of Edinburgh?"

Fillston responded, "We were asked to find some parchments for some secret locations of where our fellow death eaters could meet."

One of the interrogators then asked, "Who asked you and Mr. Cranston to find those parchments?"

Fillston then went quiet for a moment and then he said, "Lucius Malfoy."

Everyone in the courtroom started to whisper and Fairbanks had to shout to restore order, "SILENCE!" he yelled and everyone grew quiet.

One of the interrogators then asked, "So Lucius Malfoy was the one who asked you to snatch the baby from his perambulator in mid-August of last year in Diagon Alley in the middle of the day?"

Fillston then nervously answered, "Y- yes, I mean n- no sir." In realizing his mistake his face went white.

Fairbanks then asked with his thunderous voice, "So which one is it Mr. Fillston? Yes or no? Answer the question!"

Ginny was squeezing Harry's hand again and he gently pulled away to put his arm around Ginny while his other hand took Ginny's.

"No sir. No, Lucius Malfoy did not ask us to snatch the child. He simply told us to go get the parchments" answered Fillston.

The other interrogator then asked, "Was there anybody else in that cave upon your arrival?"

Fillston shook his head, "No sir. It was just Mr. Cranston and myself."

Fairbanks then leaned over as if he could get closer to the accused and commented, "I hope you are telling the truth Mr. Fillston. You know what the punishment is for perjury in the Wizengamot. Don't you?"

Fillston nodded, "Yes sir. Life in Azkaban with a dementor's kiss three times a day."

Fairbanks then said, "This courtroom will go into recess until tomorrow morning."

Fairbanks got up shaking and then he was followed by the interrogators, the other members of the Wizengamot and the scribe.

Ginny put her face in her hands and started to silently cry as Harry held her even closer. She then looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes and said, "Harry, the squad said that they found them with little Charlus. Why is Fillston lying after Fairbanks made him say what the punishment for perjury is?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know Gin. If he is lying, he's already in a lot of trouble. If he's lying, I suppose that the Wizengamot will find a way to get the truth out of him." Harry then stood up and said, "Come on Gin, let's go home and rest. I'm sure you're going to want to see little Charlus."

Ginny nodded and she got up. Minutes later they apparated at Potter Cottage and the first place that Ginny went to was the playroom where little Charlus was with Helena. Ginny went over and took little Charlus into her arms and held him tightly. Silent tears poured down her cheeks and said, "Little Charlus, mummy loves you so much. Mummy will always be here for you." Harry looked on with a smile as he saw Ginny hug little Charlus.

Ginny then finally discreetly dried her tears and pulled back to look down at little Charlus, "I missed you so much today my love. Did you miss mummy?"

Little Charlus hugged Ginny again and said "Yah mum." Ginny stood there and held on longer to little Charlus before she let him go.

Harry then nodded at her for them to leave, "Come on love, we need to go eat something before we go rest a bit. If you like, we can go for a walk later today with little Charlus and Padfoot."

Ginny turned to Harry, "Actually, I think that's what I need. Let's go eat then."

Later that evening, Harry was in his study doing his work for the Auror Department when suddenly Abner apparated and said, "Master Harry, Master Ron, Mistress Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. George and Mrs. Angelina are here."

Harry looked up from the bunch of work on his desk at the elf and said, "Go ahead and lead them to the second floor sitting room Abner."

Harry then got up and went to the sitting room and hugged everyone. They all sat down and a moment later Harry asked an elf to bring them some tea.

Hermione looked around and asked, "Where is Ginny?"

Harry frowned, "Ginny is resting in bed. She had a rather difficult day when we went to see the first day of the trial."

Hermione took a sip of her tea before asking, "What did the chief warlock say?"

Harry sighed in frustration, "Not much, for now they are just questioning a death eater by the name of Hugo Fillston. He says that he didn't kidnap little Charlus."

Ron then said, "That's an outrage. The magical squad agents found him with little Charlus! Was he acting alone?"

Harry shook his head, "No, he was with a David Craston at the time the same one who sent a rather nasty hex at Luna during the battle of hogwarts. They said that they were only there by sheer coincidence and that they didn't know that little Charlus was there. He said that they were there under the orders of Lucius Malfoy to find some parchments about some hidden places for the death eaters."

Arthur's eyes went wide, "Since when did Lucius Malfoy get out of Azkaban?"

Ron shook his head, "No idea. The Auror Department and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is still looking into that. We believe that Malfoy used his economical influence to get out of Azkaban."

Harry continued to explain and discuss with the family about the court proceedings that day. When they left, he went up to his bedroom. He had expected to see Ginny asleep in bed but she was wide awake and looking outside the window at the falling snow.

Harry walked over to Ginny and took her into his arms, "Gin, what are you doing up love? I thought that you would be sleeping by now."  
Ginny turned and looked up at Harry, "I just can't sleep Harry. There is another trial for Fillston tomorrow and we still don't know what punishment or judgement he will give Fillston. What worries me is if Fairbanks will believe the lies of Fillston."

Harry then said thoughtfully, "They can't lie to veritaserum Gin. What if they were in the wrong place at the wrong time? What if it was another death eater or other death eaters that actually brought little Charlus to that place?"

Ginny then said with a scared look, "Oh Harry, they surely couldn't let a couple of death eaters loose about our wizarding world!"

Harry shook his head with a serious face, "No Gin, they found out that they are indeed death eaters and they are going to put a trace on their wands to see what they did."

Ginny then commented, "But Harry, I think Fairbanks is going to need to use Veritaserum or a pensieve in order to look into their memories. That way they can find out if they are truly telling the truth."

Harry then poured himself a firewhiskey and sat down on one of the couches, "Gin, I think Fairbanks wants to first give them an opportunity to tell the truth. I think he will use veritaserum on a pensieve if he suspects that they are lying."

Ginny was now feeling so anxious that she took Harry's glass and drank down the whole glass of firewhiskey and she made a face as it burned going down her throat.

Harry went to her side, "Gin, come on. Let's try to go to sleep. We have another big day tomorrow."

That night Ginny tossed and turned again as she dreamt the dream where little Charlus was snatched out of her arms by the death eater in the Chamber of Secrets. This time Ginny woke up crying and Harry once more wiped the cold sweat off of her face.

"Shh, it's okay Gin. Maybe we should get a healer to get you a dreamless sleep potion so you can sleep" said Harry as he tried to soothe her as he gently stroked her back.

Harry lay them back down and Ginny said with teary eyes, "Yes, I think I'm going to need to get some."

After a couple of hours, Harry and Ginny were finally able to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, after Harry and Ginny ate their breakfast and said their farewells to their little Charlus, they left for the Ministry.

Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist to comfort her. The Chief Warlock, Interrogators, scribe and the other members walked into the courtroom. The Chief Warlock then said, "Please bring in Mr. Hugo Fillston please."

Fillston then walked in with the death eaters still keeping ahold of him until they sat him on the chair and the arm rests tied him down with thick metal clasps.

Fairbanks then looked at Fillston intently from where he sat, "Mr. Fillston, are you more than certain that there weren't any other death eaters when you arrived at that cave on that day of last August?"

Fillston shook his head, "Yes sir. There was nobody else."

Fairbanks was now beginning to loose his patience, "I will ask you one more time. Are you sure that there weren't other death eaters there?"

Fillston shook his head again, "No sir. It was just me and Mr. Craston."

Fairbanks then said, "Now if I were to ask Mr. Craston, would he say the same about the circumstance?"

Fillston was quiet and he said, "Yes, he will say the same."

Fairbanks then said with a thunderous voice, "Mr. Fillston, the evidence however shows otherwise and you leave me no other alternative that to use a pensieve or veritaserum."

Fillston now looked nervously up at the Wizengamot.

Harry and Ginny then looked at each other hopefully and then looked back at what was going to happen.

Fairbanks the turned to face the interrogators and the rest of the Wizengamot judges and they started to discuss what to use with Fillston.

One of the interrogators finally turned towards the courtroom and spoke up, "It is the decision of this Wizengamot that you are to be administered Veritaserum during the remainder of your trial."

Fillston then with a shaky voice while shaking his head said, "No please. I have told you everything there is. I have told you the entire truth."

The two aurors then came up to Fairbanks who gave them a vial of veritaserum. Then the aurors walked back to Fillston. One of them waved their wand and forced Fillston to open his mouth and then the other poured the veritaserum down his mouth. When Fillston swallowed it, the auror then waved his wand again and Fillston was able to talk again.

One of the interrogators then asked, "Now then Mr. Fillston, under whose orders did you kidnap the child Charlus Septimus Potter last August?"

Fillston then spoke up, "The direct order came from Draco Malfoy. We were to take the child however we could and hide him. Malfoy had given strict orders to never give the child back."

The other interrogator then asked, "Well, then was Mr. Craston involved in this kidnapping?"

Fillston nodded, "Yes he was. We were to take turns keeping watch over the child."

Ginny then turned to Harry and whispered to him, "So they did lie about kidnapping little Charlus!" Then the two of them turned back around to continue listening.

The other interrogator then asked, "Now please tell this Wizengamot in your words, how the kidnapping was done."

Fillston drew a breath and then came out with the whole truth, "We were called to Draco Malfoy's Manor house and he asked us to complete an assignment. He said that our lives depended on it. He said that if we failed, we would be seen as betrayers to Lord Voldemort and its followers and they would kills us. Considering that the Weasleys and the Potters must have had protective wards on their homes, we decided to wait around in Diagon Alley."

One of the interrogators then chimed in and asked, "Why Diagon Alley and not Hogsmeade?"

Fillston contiued, "Diagon Alley is closer to the Weasley and Potter homes. As soon as we saw Hermione Weasley in Diagon Alley, we waited for a moment of distraction and with a silencing charm applied on the child, we took him from the perambulator and then we disapparated to the caved in Edinburgh. There we were to take turns watching over the child and under no circumstances let anybody in to see the child."

The other interrogator then asked, "Besides you and Mr. Craston, did anybody else see the child?"

Fillston nodded his head, "Yes Draco Malfoy and some other Man. We didn't see his face very clearly because the cave was rather dark."

One of the interrogators looked at Fillston with more piercing eyes and asked, "Do you remember if Draco Malfoy called this other gentleman by any other name?"

Fillston shook his head, "No sir. While Draco Malfoy was there he didn't mention the other Death Eaters name."

Fairbanks then spoke up, "Very well Hugo Fillston, we will now ask for an hour recess while this Wizengamot reaches a verdict on your case."

The entire Wizengamot got up and left the courtroom. They came back in an hour later and took their seats. Fairbanks then laced his fingers and looked down at Fillston, "Mr. Fillston, you have been found guilty by this Wizengamot for the kidnapping of Charlus Septimus Potter. You have also commited perjury in this court. Therefore, this court deems it necessary to send you to Azkaban for life. There you will be facing hard labor every day and for three times a day, you will face the dementor's kiss." Fairbanks then turned to the aurors and said, "You may now take the prisoner to Azkaban. Please bring in Mr. David Craston."

The aurors nodded in Acknowledgement and then dragged Fillston away as he tried to free himself of the aurors' grip. At this Ginny hugged Harry tightly and he held her as Fillston was taken out of the courtroom.

Ginny put her face in her hands and Harry kissed her head as the aurors then brought Craston into the courtroom.

Fairbanks leaned over with a furrow on his brow and asked, "David Craston, you are here today because you were found to be in possession of a Charlus Septimus Potter. He was reported missing after he was kidnapped in the middle of the day in Diagon Alley. How do you plead Mr. Craston?"

Craston looked up with piercing eyes and said, "Not guilty sir. The child may have been in my possession but I did not kidnap him."

One of the interrogators then asked, "So you admit to having the child in your possession but to not kidnapping him then. Is that correct?"

Craston looked at his clamped hands on the chair and then will an evil look in his eyes he answered, "Yes sir, that is correct."

The second interrogator looked at Fairbanks for a moment before looking down at Craston and asking, "Then who kidnapped the child?"

Craston still had the same evil look in his eyes and answered, "Mr. Fillston sir. I was just to remain at the cave until Fillston completed the deed."

One of the interrogators then asked, "What was your purpose then in this kidnapping?"

Craston answered, "To just look over the child until further orders were given."

The second interrogator then asked, "And who gave these orders?"

Craston stood silent for a moment and Ginny tightened her hold onto Harry while she had a look of worry on her face.

Fairbanks then used his thunderous voice again, "ANSWER THE QUESTION MR. CRASTON!" and both Harry and Ginny jumped in their seats except for Craston.

Craston finally answered, "Draco Malfoy of course."

The first interrogator then asked, "Then tell this court where Draco Malfoy resides this very moment."

Craston grinned evilly and then said, "I don't know sir. Mr. Malfoy never tells us where he is. He is always moving about. We just get owls from him with no return address when he gives us orders."

Fairbanks leaned over again and said, "Look Mr. Craston, save yourself the embarrassment of my having to use a pensieve or veritaserum on you. Now tell us if you were truly involved in the kidnapping and where Mr. Malfoy resides. Surely you must know if you had to maintain frequent communication with him."

Craston looked up at Fairbanks from the ground and answered, "I was only given orders from Mr. Malfoy to go to the cave in Edinburgh and then to wait there further orders."

The first interrogator then asked, "If you say that you were not involved in the kidnapping, then surely you can tell this court what were Mr. Malfoy's intentions with the child then."

Ginny held on tightly to Harry again as she and Harry awaited for Cranston's answer, "No sir. I didn't know what were his intentions. I ran the risk of losing my life if I asked questions. Therefore, that is why I didn't know what Mr. Malfoy's intentions were for the child."

The second interrogator now asked, "We already know that Mr. Fillston and Mr. Malfoy were involved in this kidnapping, tell this court who else was involved."

Craston shook his head again, "Again sir, I don't know. All I now is that Mr. Fillston and Mr. Malfoy were involved in the kidnapping, not I."

Fairbanks then sighed and said, "Very well then Mr. Craston, you leave me no other option than to use veritaserum on you."

Craston who had appeared as if though his nerves were made out of steel, he was very nervous for the first time.

Fairbanks motioned to the aurors and said, "please bring the veritaserum and give it to the prisoner."

The two aurors stepped forward. One of the aurors waved their wand and then the other poured down the veritaserum into Crastoh's throat. When they were finished administering it, the other auror waved his wand again. At this Ginny couldn't look and she turned her head and put it into Harry's chest. Harry gently stroked her back and then whispered, "you can look now love."

Fairbanks then took a breath and asked, "Now, Mr. Craston, besides Mr. Fillston and Mr. Malfoy, who else was involved in the kidnapping of Charlus Septimus Potter?"

Craston finally answered, "Myself, Mr. Fillston, Mr. Malfoy and another death eater. Though I do not know his name. He has chose to keep himself anonymous."

Harry then cursed under his breath and with a whisper said, "Bloody Craston!" with fierce anger in his voice.

The first interrogator then asked, "What part did you partake in the kidnapping?"

Craston responded, "I was to be on alert while Mr. Fillston took the child. Mrs. Hermione Weasley couldn't hear us take the child because we had cast a silencing charm."

Fairbanks then spoke, "Mr. Craston, you have committed perjury by lying to this court and you have also been found guilty for the kidnapping of Charlus Septimus Potter. My judgement is that you will go to Azkaban for the remainder of your life and face harsh labor there without magic. You will also confront the dementor's kiss three times a day."

Fairbanks then sat back in his chair and said, "This is my final judgement and this case is now adjourned."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and hugged each other tightly. Harry then said, "You saw Gin, they are going to get locked up for the rest of their lives. They will never ever leave Azkaban again."

Ginny then pulled away and asked with a look of confusion on her face, "But who was that anonymous death eater who went to Draco Malfoy to ask to help him to kidnap little Charlus?"

Harry then shook his head and answered, "I don't know Gin. I will look into that with Ron and try to start a proper investigation. I will try to get permission from Traverson and Moore to do it."

Harry and Ginny then went back home. Harry and Ginny went up to the playroom where little Charlus was. Ginny took her little baby in her arms and began to play with him on the rug. Suddenly Harry furrowed his brow. Ginny looked up and recognized the look on his face. He had received a silent patronus from Moore. Harry then softened his look towards Ginny and she frowned.

Ginny looked up at Harry and said, "Oh no Harry. Not again. How long will you be gone this time?"

Harry went and sat next to Ginny and put his arm around her, "It's going to be another long mission my love. It's going to take approximately anywhere from 4 to 5 months. Maybe longer. I don't know Gin. The situation is getting worse as we speak."

Harry then stood up and apparated to their room to get his auror traveling gear. When he came back to the playroom, he put down his things next to a chair. He then pulled Ginny up and turned her around. He put the Potter family crest on her and clasped it around her. Ginny had always found the crest to be very beautiful but she always dreaded the moment when she put it on. She didn't know if she would see Harry come back alive or not. She wouldn't know if Harry would get hurt badly like he did once on one of his missions.

When Harry was done clasping the crest around Ginny's neck, he turned her around and looked deeply into her eyes, "Gin, please take care of yourself. Remember that little Charlus is safe here at Potter Cottage. I will try to come home as soon as I can, at least late."

Ginny then hugged Harry tightly to her and said, "Please be careful Harry. Little Charlus and I need you. We only just learned to love each other again, only to have you taken away from me again."

Harry then tilted Ginny's face up to him and saw that there were tears sliding down her cheeks. He always felt heartbroken to see his Ginny so worried and sad when he left. He knew that it was because she worried for him.

Harry gave her a sad smile, "I will my love. I will write owls as often as I am able." Harry then leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips for what seemed like a long time. He would have wanted to make love to her to ease her pain but there wasn't any time. He then pulled away and walked over to take his auror gear. Ginny leaned over to pick up little Charlus and then walked with Harry to the doorstep.

Harry gave Ginny a gentle kiss on her lips and then a loving kiss on little Charlus' forehead. He then told his little boy, "You mind everything that mum says alright?"

Little Charlus frowned and nodded his head, "Yah daddy."

Harry stepped into the snow and with much sadness disapparated as Ginny and little Charlus waved goodbye at him.


	64. Chapter 64: New Challenges

_A/N: I would like to start by saying thank you once more to mom52575, DanielWhite, and tiffanywoodruff161 for their reviews and ideas. I also want to thank all my readers for their patience. As it turns out, I had to post this chapter without the beta reader. So, please excuse me for any typos that I may have overlooked. I must also warn my readers that this chapter has a double cliff hanger. Please remember to read and REVIEW! I would appreciate it! Now on to Chapter 64..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling!_

**Chapter 64: New Challenges**

The mysterious death eater suddenly apparated at Malfoy Manor. He had agreed to meet with Draco Malfoy there to discuss a plan that had failed. He had hoped that circumstances could have been different. He knew that his only hope to accomplish his goal was to become a death eater. He had been initiated as a death eater since a few years ago. He walked up to the iron gates and the death eaters standing guard opened the gate for him and let him in. He made his way to the doors, through the main entrance hall and there he waited for a house elf. The house elf then took him to Draco Malfoy. There was Malfoy sitting at the table in the dining room, talking with his mother, Narcissa.

Draco then looked up, "Ah so you are here. Sit down and we'll see what happened."

The death eater nodded and sat down, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy sir."

Draco turned to his mother, "Mum, it's been a long day. Why don't you go ahead and take a walk in the garden."

Narcissa had known better than to upset her son. She wasn't a death eater but she loved her son very much. Her only wish was that someday Draco would stop being a death eater but it looked near to impossible. She knew that Draco had wanted to continue being a death eater to avenge the locking up of his father, Lucius Malfoy, even if he had managed to escape from Azkaban.

Narcissa gently put her hand on her son's hand, gave him a smile and a nod before leaving the dining room.

Draco Malfoy then turned towards the death eater who sat at his side, "So, do you know what could have happened? Do you have any idea why those bloody death eaters let the Magical Squad take the child away from them?"

The death eater shook his head, "No sir, I tried asking around at the other death eaters but they won't give me an answer. I even tried to threaten them with killing them. Perhaps you can persuade them to give a reason why those two death eaters failed with the assignment to keep the child."

Malfoy sneered at the thought, "I knew we should have moved that child like we had been doing these last few months. If we had moved him, he wouldn't have been discovered and they wouldn't have taken him away."

The death eater then said, "Please sir, something must be done. This child was supposed to be mine and mine alone. As soon as I had taken care of my priorities, I would have taken him to live with me and continued my assignments as a faithful death eater amongst yourselves."

Malfoy then got up and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, he turned to the death eater and asked, "Would you also care for a glass of firewhiskey?

The death eater answered, "Thank you sir. That is most generous of you."

Malfoy poured the firewhiskey into the two glasses and sat back down at the table, "I will tell you this much. My father also has his contacts in Azkaban. I will make sure that those two bastards don't see a bit of daylight for their betrayal to you and to our followers. How is it possible that they were going to let a bunch of strangers take the child away?"

The death eater had silent tears rolling down his cheeks and said, "That child was my world. Now I have nothing sir."

Malfoy then furrowed his brow and said, "We can't try it again. We have lost our opportunity. It is very likely that there are strong protective wards around that child, wherever he may be now. If you want we can avenge for it."

The death eater wiped his tears and then through clenched teeth said as he banged his fist on the table, "Anything to put the message across for my distress."

Malfoy then screamed at the death eater, "Be careful with my table there!"

The death eater pulled back and said, "Sorry sir. Please understand that all of this is very frustrating and distressing for me."

Malfoy then said, "Look, if you want to have a family, why not have a go at it with Daphne Greengrass?

The death eater then responded, "It won't be the same but I'm willing to give it a chance."

Malfoy then called out to one of his death eater attendants, "Go get Ms. Daphne Greengrass."

The attendant nodded and walked away. A few minutes later, the death eater's jaw dropped when he saw the very attractive Daphne Greengrass walk into the dining room.

Daphne smiled at Draco, "You needed me Mr. Malfoy sir?"

Draco took her hand and kissed it before letting it go and looking at the death eater, "This gentleman has confessed interest in you my girl." Draco said signaling towards the death eater.

Daphne walked around to get a better look and said, "He's not bad looking. He reminds me a bit of that bastard Harry Potter. The only thing is that this one is much more attractive."

The death eater blushed in crimson shade, "Thank you Ms. Greengrass for the compliment."

Draco then chuckled, "Just be careful with her. She is damn fast with her wand. Not even the High Death Eater can get to her. She is a very successful witch at that too. She has already won several international wand duels."

The death eater then got up and gently kissed Daphne's hand without losing eye contact and said, "I'm honored to meet such a beautiful and talented witch such as yourself."

Daphne grinned widely and said, "Well, I hope we will be seeing more of you around here."

The death eater then stood up and turned to Draco, "If Mr. Malfoy permits."

Draco then grinned, "But of course. You can come as often as you like."

The death eater then turned back to Draco, "Sir, before I go. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Draco's face then suddenly grew serious, "No, not for the moment. You just keep doing what you are doing and everything will get better. Despite losing a lot of magical creatures, we have been able to make a comeback with more death eaters and magical creatures. At least that's what one of the elder death eaters told me."

The death eater then bowed and said, "Very well sir and thank you sir for your generosity in helping with the child."

Draco and the death eater gave each other a curt nod and the death eater left. He walked back out and made his way back to where he had apparated from.

**The Ministry of Magic:**

Moore was with the other aurors in the atrium and then he walked up to Ron and Harry, "The Auror Department is very proud of the two of you. You have truly excelled in many ways. Not only with your work but also when you are out on the field doing your missions. Keep up the good work and you might just get commended."

Harry and Ron looked at each other before looking back at Moore with a smile and saying, "Thank you sir."

Moore then called all the aurors' attention and they all disapparated to their assigned locations.

Harry and Ron apparated again to St. Ives Island and put their things into their tent. Soon they got another silent patronus from Moore:

_Potter, Weasley, along with Dawlish and Carrickston. Dawlish and Carrickston will meet you at the Cardiff camp. There has been new activity there. Somehow there has also been an uproar of death eater and magical creature activity in Yorkshire again. Other than that, there has been a consistent increase in other parts of the country of death eaters and magical creatures. Yes, as you can see, the situation has gotten worse since you were last on your missions. I will expect daily reports as usual._

Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed. Ron then said, "It looks like we have our work cut out for us mate."

Harry nodded, "Looks like it Ron. Come on, let's go mate."

Minutes later Harry and Ron apparated in Cardiff. It didn't look like a battle or a small fight like the ones that they had seen before. It looked like huge war. Magical creatures were everywhere and death eaters were all over the place. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then joined the war.

Harry had just finished fighting off a couple of death eaters when an acromantula came up to him within feet. Harry quickly snapped around and screamed, "CONFRINGO!" and the acromantula blew as it's legs went flying in all directions.

Harry got on his broom and started to fly around to fight off the dragons. A hungarian horntail was about to breath fire at a group of aurors and Harry screamed, "AGUAMENTI" as the dragon opened it's mouth and it wound up blowing smoke. Harry then screamed "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" and the dragon fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Suddenly flying along side with Harry is Astoria Greengrass, "Potter, do you dare do that to a dragon? That is inhumane!" she called out and sent a curse in Harry's direction.

Harry then shot a levicorpus spell at a hippogriff that came in his direction and then other death eaters took it away. Harry then turned to Astoria and called back with a furrowed brow, "It was not inhumane! I just blew out the fire. He will be in better hands than your lot. Besides, don't you think that we've had a bit too much fire from your lot lately?"

Astoria fumed and sent another curse in Harry's direction and he swished before it hit him and Astoria said, "That's not funny Potter. You sure have a sick sense of humor!" Astoria then sent more curses his way.

Astoria then grinned evilly and she whipped her wand real fast and just as she was about to send a curse in Harry's direction, Carrickston called out "STUPEFY!" but Daphne came and blocked it with her wand.

Harry was surprised at how fast Astoria swished her wand around. She swished it just as fast as Daphne's. He assumed that Astoria must have learned all the quick moves from her older sister Daphne.

Harry swished his wand and quietly cast "levicorpus" on Astoria, missed her and hit Daphne.

Daphne was then swinging upside down by her ankle as her broom fell to the ground. She was furious and screamed at Harry, "Damn you Harry Potter!"

Astoria then swung her wand and Daphne came back down. Harry's wand was suddenly at their throats and he said, "Go tell whoever is in charge to leave us alone and to go bugger off!

Daphne and Astoria sneered at Harry before they disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

Suddenly Miller came to Harry and said, "Potter, I got a silent patronus from Moore. He said that we need to finish here as soon as possible and move on to Yorkshire. He said things are spiraling out of control over there1"

Harry then looked back at the fighting in the field and muttered to himself, "Damn those death eaters!" Harry nodded back at Miller and finally said, "Very well then. Let's take care of these blasted death eaters and magical creatures.

Harry again didn't know what possessed him again. He was fuming with anger once more. The same anger and frustration that had hit him when he was on the edge of getting a divorce from Ginny. This time he was furious for what the death eaters had done to his family. The pain and hurt that they had caused was unforgivable. Not to mention that little Charlus had gone missing for almost a year. Then there were the death eaters who were at the trial. Harry felt that it wasn't enough, he needed to get the anger out of his system. Suddenly he was going through acromantulas, hippogriffs, runespoors, dragons, and mountain trolls at top speed. He was even calling out spells so that other aurors could follow his way. Then Harry noticed at the corner of his eye that the death eaters were taking 10 aurors away. There were runespoors in the way. Harry needed to act fast to save them. Harry then screamed, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" and the two heads of the 5 runespoors were sliced at the base and fell as the lifeless bodies continued to writhe. Harry then quickly did a non-verbal spell of "petrifcus totalus" at all the death eaters went rigid and fell to the ground. The aurors then took hold of the death eaters and Harry then went back to the war as he continued to fight and save several more aurors and destroyed more magical creatures than he ever did. He had already fought for six hours straight and he continued fighting with the energy that came from within him at exponential strength and endurance.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Ginny sat there with a blank gaze as she watched little Charlus play with a rumbling snitch that he had also gotten from Harry and Ginny for Christmas. She then stood up and sat on a chair in the playroom without averting he gaze from little Charlus. In the distance she heard a voice.

"Ginny? Love? Are you alright?" asked Hermione as she put her arms around Ginny.

Ginny then reacted and looked at Hermione, "Oh Hermione, I've done nothing but worry ever since Harry left."

Hermione hugged Ginny, "I know Ginny. You have me here and now you have little Charlus. Remember what it was like when you didn't have him?"

A tear slid down Ginny's cheek and she wiped it, "It was miserable Hermione. Still, I learned to love and trust Harry once more. We got back together, only to have him pulled away again to go on a mission."

Hermione took her closer into her arms and said, "He'll come back Ginny. He's always come back." Just then Hermione noticed the Potter crest around Ginny's neck and she took it in her hands before saying, "Ginny, love, isn't this the same crest that you wore that one time when you came to visit me? You know, when Harry and you were living apart."

Ginny turned away from little Charlus to look back at Hermione, "Yes, Harry gave it to me. Did I ever tell you how he came about giving it to me?"

Hermione shook her head and softly said, "No."

Ginny looked back at little Charlus before turning back to Hermione, "When we got back from Egypt, he got called on a mission. Remember that Hermione? He and Ron were together and they got called a few days afterwards."

Hermione then pulled back and responded, "Yes, I remember. It was awful to have them gone so quickly after getting back."

Ginny continued, "I was deathly scared for Harry all that time and I felt most of the time alone and scared in this huge house. I would spend most of the time in Harry's study and wrap myself in his black cape like I still do these days."

Hermione nodded, "Mmm hmm, go on Ginny."

Ginny then had tears rolling down again and said, "To make matters worse, Harry had gotten hurt on his mission. It was right before your wedding day. That night Harry gave me this locket. He told me that whenever I felt alone and needed to hear his voice, I just had to slide my finger over the green crystal and I would hear his voice say the inscription on the back." Ginny showed Hermione and she smiled.

Hermione then said, "Ah, so that's how the crest really works. He must have really loved you to give you such a special gift like this to keep you comforted while he was away on his missions."

Ginny nodded, "Mmm hmm, then I had little Charlus and even if I still don't feel fond of this house back then, I had little Charlus with me. Like you once said, at least I had someone precious to remember him by. That is why when little Charlus was kidnapped, I thought it was the end of my world. I never wanted to love like that and have my heart broken like that again. However, I thank Merlin that the Magical Squad found little Charlus and now he's here with me." Ginny then turned back around to look at Hermione, "Hermione, I'm still not fond of this house. Yes it's big and lovely and all but, Harry doesn't know that. What I do is I try to be strong for him and I try to make the best of it by being with little Charlus, gardening, or walking with Padfoot to keep my mind occupied."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "Here I was thinking all this time that since you now had little Charlus that you had eventually become fond of your own home."

Ginny put her hand on Hermione's and with pleading eyes said, "Please Hermione, don't ever tell Harry what I just told you. It would only upset him more and he already has enough as it is with work at the Ministry and with a family to look after now."

Hermione gave Ginny a comforting smile, "Don't worry Ginny, he sure won't hear it from me." Hermione then made an effort to change the topic and asked, "So, are you ready for the elimination rounds?"

Ginny nodded her head nervously, "Yes, We will be playing against the Heidelberg Harriers if we make it to the semi-finals.

Hermione gasped, "Merlin's sacred beard! The _Daily Prophet_ once quoted Irish Captain Darren O'Hare. He said, erm, what was it? Oh yes, 'fiercer than a dragon, twice as clever.' That team sounds not only cruel but full of wit too."

Ginny nodded, "Yes, I know. We will have to defeat them to make it to the finals. That's if we get to the finals"

Hermione then said, "From the sounds of it, you are just going to have to outsmart them on strategies somehow."

Ginny continued, "Yes, then there is the Canadian team and the US team as well. I hear that they are even more difficult! At least that's what Alicia told me at the Quidditch Ball last time."

Hermione then asked, "So do you think that the Harpies will make it to the semi-finals for the Quidditch World Cup?"

Ginny then answered, "Well, they have already begun with the elimination rounds for that and the Harpies are steadily moving up the charts."

Hermione sighed and said, "Looks like you have your work cut out for you love."

Ginny then looked down at her watch and said, "Oh look at the time! It's time to get little Charlus to bed." Ginny then stood up and took little Charlus in her arms. She then kissed little Charlus' head and said, "Time to say good night to auntie Hermione my little one."

Little Charlus then puckered his lips to Hermione and then said, "Night night auntie Mione."

Hermione smiled and gently caressed his cheek, swallowed a gulp in her throat and said, "Good night handsome nephew of mine."

Then Hermione went to her bedroom and Ginny went to hers with little Charlus. She took Harry's black cape and wrapped it around herself and little Charlus before the two of them fell asleep as they looked up at the snow falling through the charmed ceiling.

**Back at Aberdeen (4 months later):**

The following morning Harry could feel his entire body ache. It had been a while since he had been on a mission. It always took some getting used to when he went on one. He walked back out of the café tent after drinking a good strong beaker with coffee and went out to fight again.

Harry could see in the distance that there were aurors and magical creatures coming out by the dozens from a cave on the seashore. He knew that it was going to be another long day. He didn't even know if he was going to have enough time to send an owl to Ginny any time soon.

Just as Harry just walked into the battle, Rowle, Amycus Carrow, Goyle appeared from black puffs of smoke. Harry was fighting off an acromantula before he heard Goyle speak up, "Will you give it up already Potter. It's no use. Every time your lot tries to diminish us, we come back stronger. So, if I were you, I would go back to my superiors and tell them to stop before it gets worse."

Harry then fought off a few other death eaters and had them hanging by their ankles and had their wands in a matter of seconds. He then turned to Goyle with a furrow on his brow, "Goyle, why should we stop now? Just so you and your lot can continue to destroy what's left of our wizarding world? I should think NOT!"

Amycus Carrow sneered, "You and your lot, as you can see" and Carrow signaled the battle before addressing Harry again, "Are no challenge for us. Your lot can't even put up a proper fight against us. How do you think we were able to come back to avenge what your lot did here last time?"

Harry then silently and discreetly moved his hand behind him and put up a protective shield around him. As far as he was concerned, he didn't want the death eaters to know that he could do wandless magic.

At that moment Astoria Greengrass apparated from a black cloud of smoke and screamed at the other death eaters, "We are not here to socialize. We are here to complete the work that our dear Lord Voldemort was unable to do because of these imbeciles!" she said as she looked at Harry with contempt.

Suddenly all four death eaters started to send simultaneously hexes and curses as Harry's strong shield protected him and he stated to send his own hexes and curses back at them. Astoria was surprised that none of their hexes or curses could get past the shield that Harry had set up. She then slowly and with caution, walked around Harry as he followed her gaze with penetrating eyes.

Astoria then said after what seemed like long moment of silence, "Very impressing Potter. It looks like the Auror Department at the Ministry is finally starting to make some improvements. Shame that they didn't learn about it ages ago."

At this point, Harry noticed the importance of trying to teach wandless magic to the other aurors but it was a feat that was nearly impossible to accomplish if one didn't have strong magic within themselves.

Suddenly a group of aurors came up behind Harry and quickly took out their wands with a whipping sound. Everyone then suddenly started to throw hexes and curses around. The other aurors used Harry's protective shield as a barrier to hide as they simultaneously popped out to send curses and hexes in the death eaters' direction.

Mountain trolls and quintapeds were coming in their direction and slightly pulled away to destroy the quintaped and sent a cutting curse at the mountain troll. Harry then turned back to fighting the death eaters.

One by one they disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. At this Harry screamed, "COWARDS!" Then for every black cloud of smoke that disappeared, twenty more appeared. Making it a total of eighty death eaters appear before the ten aurors. Harry sighed in frustration but kept fighting on, sometimes fighting 4 or five death eaters at a time. Suddenly Harry's protective shield grew weak and it disappeared. As Harry was fighting, he went flying off and hit the ground with a loud thud. Harry then weakly got up on his feet and continued fighting.

A couple of days later, Harry was more than exhausted but he had mostly killed most of the magical creatures that the death eaters had brought in tow and the aurors had finally been able to gain access to the cave where the death eaters and magical creatures were coming from.

Harry then turned to the aurors and said, "Alright, the lot of you. Let's use the blasting curse to blow up the cave entrance. The aurors then lifted their wands and there was a great trembling below their feet as the cave closed up with huge boulders of rock.

Suddenly another big group of death eaters appeared and started throwing hexes and curses. A couple of aurors fell to the ground dead. Harry continued to fight. The last death eater left standing then fell to the ground but before he took his last breath, he sent one last curse in Harry's direction before he dropped dead. When the curse hit Harry, he went flying off high in the air before falling down on to the ground with a loud thud. The aurors then quickly ran to Harry.

"Move out of the way, let me take a look at him" said Grayson as he came down to Harry's side. When he looked more closely, he noticed that blood was oozing out from behind Harry's head.

**Back at the National Quidditch Pitch:**

Arthur, Molly, and the whole Weasley clan, except for Harry, Ron, and Charlie, had gone to see the semi-finals of the Quidditch World Cup. The Harpies had finally made it to the semi-finals. The last game had come really close to causing the elimination for the Harpies when they played the Gorodok Garoyles but they made it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, welcome to the second match of the semi-finals for the Quidditch World Cup!" announced Lee Jordan.

"Right you are Lee, we are so happy and honored to be here to announce the game between the Heidleberg Harriers and the Hollyhead Harpies. Brought to you by Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and the makers of our very famous Chocolate Frogs," said his brother Robert Jordan.

Lee then continued, "Ah yes, those lovable chocolate frogs Robert. You've got to love those. Even if those cheeky little things might hop away from you." and the two of them gave a small laugh.

Robert then said, "And here we have the Heidelberg Harriers coming out. Please give them a round of applause."

Lee continued to announce its team members, "Here is their captain Heinrich Richter, who is one of the team's chasers, their other chasers are Dieter Weber and Klaus Schulz" said Lee.

Robert then spoke up and said, "Next we have the beaters, Ralf Neumann and Kristian Schmitt, then there is their seeker Günter Scholz, and then we have their keeper who is Hans Herrmann."

Lee then announced the Harpies, "Now we have the Holyhead Harpies." Then the Harpies flew out "and their captain and beater, Gwenog Andrews, their other beater is Miranda Crowley. Then there is their keeper, Katherine Harrison, and their seeker Grace Matthews."

Robert then said, "How exciting! Here are their chasers, Linda Brown, Daphne Belvedere, and last but not least, their famous Ginevra Potter!"

When the Weasley clan heard Ginny's name being called, they all got up and whistled at her and waved their Harpies flags.

Lee then said, "Now the referee goes to the chest as the Harriers and the Harpies prepare themselves to start the match. And... the referee let's the snitch fly off."

Robert continued to announce, "Next he lets the bludgers go and then followed by the quafffle. And the game begins!"

Lee speaks up, "I don't know about you Robert, but this match will be very exciting. The winner gets to go on and play with the canadian team. Apparently it turns out that they defeated the US quidditch team and they have been eliminated."

Robert then says, "Oh and there we have it as Weber passes it on to Richter. As we can see, the Harriers appear to have a firm hold on that quaffle and it doesn't look like they are going to let go of it any time soon."

Gwenog then screamed, "Brown! Belvedere! Potter! Get that blasted quaffle or you're really going to see the consequences afterwards! And I mean it!"

Lee announcing now, "Oh! Did you see Andrews shake her fist at her chasers? She clearly is not happy that the Harriers are at an advantage keeping that quaffle amongst themselves... oh and there goes Potter as she gets the quaffle, she fires off at top speed... oh barrel roll as she manages to escape from the grips of Richter and... she puts the quaffle in! Point to the Harpies! Bringing them for now at the lead 10-0."

Robert then continued by saying, "The Holyhead Harpies have won several matches. They have certainly won several regional cups, The UK and Ireland cups, and they won the Quidditch World Cup last time."

Lee the spoke, "And there goes Weber and Schulz with the quaffle while Neumann and Schmitt send the bludgers agains the Harpies chasers just as Brown and Belvedere try to outfly the blugdgers. Ginevra Potter is now temporarily left on her own to go after the quaffle."

Robert then took drink of water before he spoke again, "Alright, there we have Brown and Belvedere who finally were able to get the bludgers of their tails, oh but those annoying bludgers are back and this time they are going after Potter and Belvedere!"

Lee then said, "It looks like the Harriers are using the bludgers to keep the Harpies chasers from getting to the quaffle!"

Robert then chimed in, "That's if the Harpies don't get the quaffle first."

Gwenog then screamed again, "Crowley, come on! Use your wit girl! Help me get the blasted bludgers back!"

Lee spoke then, "It looks like Crowley is getting it this time from the Harpies captain."

Robert then jumps in his seat at the surprise play from the Harpies in the field and says, "Wow! Did you see that Lee? Crowley and Andrews shake Neumann and Schmitt off of their brooms, get the bludgers and now they are avenging by sending the bludgers towards Schulz and Weber!"

Lee responded, "Yes, and a nice move at that. They may be witches, but they should be a team to be feared when it comes to quidditch!"

Hermione then got up and then shouted, "You bet you Harriers you!"

George then turned to Hermione in surprise and said, "Wow Hermione! I didn't know that you had it in you like that!"

Hermione then grinned at him, "Well, she's like my sister. Why wouldn't I be on her side? She's a chaser to be feared indeed!"

Alexander and Victoire then got up and cheered, "Auntie Ginny! Auntie Ginny! Auntie Ginny!"

Robert took another drink of water and said, "Well, we are a couple of hours into the game and our quidditch players are starting to show slight signs of fatigue. It's also rather interesting that for the first time the Harpies are behind as the Harriers are in the lead with 300-200. The Harpies are going to have to work their way up if they want to win the Quidditch World Cup again."

Lee then said, "Oh and it looks like Matthews and Scholz have spotted the Snitch and they are going off at top speed to go catch it. This is interesting, this means that the game can go in any direction. If the Matthews catches it, the Harpies win and can move on to the Finals. If Scholz catches the snitch, the Harriers will move on to the finals."

Robert chimed in, "Yes, but look as the Harpies chasers get ahold of the quaffle and now are doing their intricate flying as they try to deviate from the Harriers chasers that get in their way. Ooh, and Potter knocks all three chasers off their brooms while keeping a firm hold of the quaffle!"

Lee continued, "There they go as Potter and the Harpies chasers put the quaffle through the loops." Suddenly Lee called out, "Oh and the Harpies do it again! That brings the Harpies to 300 -220."

Another couple of hours later, the Harpies had somehow found their wit again with a a strict push from Gwenog and they had managed to put themselves in the lead. The Harriers were in shock and now were becoming more anxious as the Harpies kept putting the quaffle through hoops.

Lee continued to announce, "It's been a long game but now the Harpies made a superb comeback and now they are in the lead with 500-360 and the Harriers are more worried and anxious than ever. Will they make their comeback? Only time will tell."

Robert then said, "Ah yes, there goes Matthews and Scholz again as they spot the snitch. Their they go as they try to bump the other off of their brooms. Oh Matthews passes Scholz and she is just inches away from the snitch! Oh look out! There come Scholz trailing behind and now the two of them are inches from the snitch."

Lee then cheers and says, "And Matthews catches the snitch! 650-360! Harpies win and they go on to play with the canadian quidditch team!"

Robert then said "This means that the Harriers won't be going to the finals. However, they definitely played very well today."

Lee nodded at his brother before continuing to speak via the sonorus charm, "They put up a good fight for certain. They are definitely a strong team. On another note, Gwenog Andrews will definitely have a reason to celebrate tonight as our beloved Harpies go on to play for the Quidditch World Cup again! So until next we look forward to seeing you all again as the next time as the Holyhead Harpies play against the canadian team, the Stonewall Stormers! Good evening to all!"

Ginny walked out of the locker room and she was greeted by a crowd of reporters. Here family were standing to the side as she answered questions.

"Mrs. Potter, _Daily Prophet _here. Do you think that after defeating the Harriers, do you think that the Harpies will be able to defeat the Stonewall Stormers after having a difficult start with the Harriers?" asked the reporter.

Ginny nodded with a smile, "Yes, we trained real hard for the last year and I feel confident that we will be able to defeat them."

The reporter then waved again at Ginny, "Do you think that if it were to happen with the Stormers, a very well-accomplished team, that if your team were to have a weak start, that they will be able to make a comeback like they did today?"

Ginny then said thoughtfully, "Yes, I believe we are a strong team and I believe that today's game shows that we can go against any team who choses to challenge us."

A witch then waved and asked her question, "Mrs. Potter, _Witch Weekly _here, how does it feel to be one of the most famous and sought after witches in quidditch?"

Ginny giggled, "There's not much to say about that other than the fact that I'm proud to be a part of the Holyhead Harpies."

Ginny then waved and began to walk away and then she and her family apparated to Potter Cottage.

The whole Weasley clan apparated within moments and they all went to celebrate in the first floor sitting room. Bill, Percy, and George lifted Ginny and carried her around as they chanted, "Ginny is a super chaser! She is the terror of the pitch! You better fear her!" Ginny could help but laugh at her brothers' chant and then after what seemed like a long time, they finally put her down.

Hermione went and gave Ginny a big hug, "Ginny! You are going on to the finals and you made that final point for the Harpies!"

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "Yes, I'm so happy that we are going to the finals again."

Ginny then picked little Charlus up and cheered with him, "Are you happy little Charlus? Mummy is going on to play in the finals for the Quidditch World Cup!"

Little Charlus laughed with glee and said, "Yah mum. I wuv you!"

Ginny then hugged him closer, kissed his little head and said, "I love you to my little Charlus."

A few hours later, Ginny was in her bedroom with little Charlus. She lay in bed and held on tightly to a sleeping little Charlus. She then took Harry's black cape and put it over her and her little boy. She then looked down at the Potter crest and said, "I love you wherever you are my Harry." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A few days later, Ginny was back at the quidditch pitch to play the Stonewall Stormers. As usual Lee and Robert Jordan were going to be the announcers for the final match of the Quidditch World Cup.

Ginny's whole family was chanting, "Ginny is a super chaser! She is the terror of the pitch! You better fear her!" as they stood on the bleachers and waved their Harpies flags.

Robert Jordan set up the sonorus charm and then spoke, "Welcome ladies and gentleman, boys and girls to the finals of the Quidditch World Cup! This game will define who takes the cup. Will it be the Holyhead Harpies or the canadian team, the Stonewall Stormers."

Lee then did the sonorus charm as well and spoke, "Yes, how exciting. It feels good to be here Robert. Again the Quidditch World Cup is brought to you by Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and the makers of those delicious chocolate frogs."

Robert then smiled as he said, "And don't forget to buy those delicious chocolate frogs. For a limited time, they have cards of all the quidditch players who have been in the elimination rounds up to today's teams. Go buy one. Who knows, you might get a card with Ginevra Potter on it!"

Lee then said, "Ah yes, she is quite a unique chaser. Even from her school days at Hogwarts. It was then that her way of playing that gained her a post on the Holyhead Harpies."

Robert then spoke, "I didn't know that. She definitely is if I may say, the terror of the quidditch pitch. So if she comes towards you, you better fly away as fast as your broom can take you."

Robert and Lee then shared a small laugh before Lee said, "Ah yes, I hope it's one of those Firebolt 3.0s"

Robert continued, "Speaking of Firebolt 3.0s, Did you know that our very talented Ginevra Potter has one? Rumor has it that it was a gift."

Hermione then fumed at George as she held little Charlus on her lap, "I bet that Rita Skeeter went spying on them and found out about her Firebolt."

George just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't look at me Hermione, I'm just a spectator here like everyone else."

Lee then said, "Have you ever been on one of those Firebolt 3.0s? According to quidditch sources, they say that they are one of the fastest brooms available. I don't know about you Robert but I would be scared of my wits going at a speed like that."

Robert then turned towards the pitch and said, "Oh look, here come the Stonewall Stormers."

Lee then announced within a few minutes the Harpies and the game was into full motion within minutes of the announcements.

**Back at St. Mungo's:**

Grayson apparated with Harry and then called out, "A healer please! Quickly, this young man has been hit in the head!"

A nearby healer came and levitated Harry to a room and went inside to examine him while Grayson waited outside. A few hours later as Grayson was pacing back and forth just outside the room, the auror finally made his appearance, "And you are?"

Grayson responded, "I'm his colleague. We are aurors. We were on a mission and a curse hit him before he went flying off and then his head hit the ground."

The healer nodded and then said, "I see. From the looks of him, he looks like Harry Potter."

Grayson nodded his head, "Yes, it is Harry Potter. Is there anything I can do?"

The healer then said, "Yes, it is best that you send a patronus to his family so they know that he's here. The concussion on his head is very serious. We might loose him and it may be wise for his family to see him if he should pass away. At this point, it is near impossible that our own savior, Harry Potter may survive."

Grayson sighed in relief and then said, "Blimey! I'll send a patronus to his family as soon as possible."

**Back at the National Quidditch Pitch:**

Robert spoke this time, "After a few hours, we can see that the Holyhead Harpies are definitely making their point as they take the lead over the Stonewall Stormers. Putting the Harpies in the lead with that last point at 300-200."

Lee then signaled to the pitch, "Oh there goes Belvedere making her move as she fires off on her broom, barrel roll and then she passes it on to Potter. What will happen now... and Potter puts that quaffle in again, no bringing the Harpies to 310-200 for the lead."

A few hours later the Harpies were in the lead with 500-410. The seekers were now flying all over the pitch in efforts of getting the snitch. Not only to end the game but to aim for their final goal which as the Quidditch World Cup.

In the bleachers, the Weasley clan along with other Brits were calling out and cheering for the Harpies, "Harpies! Harpies! Harpies!"

Lee then announced, "It is obvious who the spectators are supporting. None other than the Harpies. As we have seen throughout the game, Ginevra Potter along with the other Harpies chasers have been throwing that quaffle continuously into the hoops."

Robert looked back at the pitch and said, "Oh look Lee, there go the Harpies chasers as they take that quaffle once more from the Stormers and make their way to the hoops."

Lee then said, "Ah but look over there, the seekers are flying mighty fast as they try to get the snitch. Oh and they are inches away from the snitch."

At this everyone in the quidditch pitch gasped and took in their breaths as the snitch got caught.

_Post A/N: So what will happen? Will our hero, Harry Potter survive the concussion? Could this be the end? What about the Harpies? Will they win the Quidditch World Cup again or will they loose at having being "inches" from victory? Stay tuned to Chapter 65 to find out what happens._


	65. Chapter 65: Dread and Honours

_A/N: I would like to thank tiffanywoodfruff161, volleygirl96, mom 52575, Hannah and lildancer for their reviews. Here is another feel good chapter and I had to write it and edit it without the help of a Beta. I appologize for any grammatical errors that I may have overlooked. This chapter also has some "feel good" stuff. Well now on to Chapter 65 and I hope you all enjoy it. :-)_

**Chapter 65: Dread and Honours**

Lee then said, "Ah but look over there, the seekers are flying mighty fast as they try to catch the snitch. Oh and they are inches away from the snitch."

At this everyone in the quidditch pitch gasped and took in their breaths as the snitch got caught.

Robert and Lee sat at the edge of their seats and awaited the fate of the Stormers and the Harpies as everyone else in the pitch. Suddenly there was a loud cheer and Robert announced happily, "The Harpies put in the quaffle one last time and Matthews... finally catches the snitch! This brings the Harpies to 660-410. The game ends and the Harpies win the Quidditch World Cup once more! Briefly we will see them down in the pitch receive their cup. Well done Harpies!"

Lee the smiled and said, "It looks like they have definitely become undefeatable."

A few minutes later, the Harpies were down in the pitch receiving their cup with big smiles on their faces. They had also gotten flowers and then all the reporters were down in the pitch getting pictures of the Harpies with the cup.

Gwenog then turned to the Harpies and said, "As a reward for winning the cup, you can take the week off. I already spoke with the managers. I told them to let us have a well-deserved mini-holiday if we won the quidditch match. So enjoy your time off girls and get plenty of rest!"

The Harpies then cheered happily with glee as they hugged and screamed in excitement. Soon they went back into the lockers and changed. Ginny walked out of the lockers and this time she had a large crowd of fans and photographers taking pictures of her. She smiled and waved as she signed autographs for her fans. An hour later she went with her family and disapparated to Potter Cottage.

When the Weasley clan apparated at Potter Cottage, Bill, Percy, and George picked Ginny up again on their shoulders and chanted once more, "Ginny is a super chaser! She is the terror of the pitch! You better fear her!"

They went inside and they all started to eat and drink as they all talked about the Harpies' success at the Quidditch World Cup. There were also members of the DA, and friends from Hogwarts as they laughed and cheered.

Hannah walked up to Ginny and hugged her and said, "Wow! That was amazing Ginny! Just think! That's your first win of the Quidditch World Cup!"

Ginny gave a big smile, "Yes! First time I couldn't because I was expecting little Charlus here" said Ginny as she tickled little Charlus' tummy and he started to laugh.

Hermione then met up with them, "This is so exciting Ginny! I only wish that Charlie, Ron, and Harry could have been here to celebrate with us."

Ginny frowned, "Yeah, I know. Harry would have been so happy if he were here" and Ginny hugged little Charlus closer to her.

Little Teddy then ran up to Ginny and she hugged him tightly before saying, "There you are my handsome little bloke!" She then turned to little Teddy and asked, "Did you enjoy the game Teddy?"

Teddy nodded and answered, "Yeah I did auntie Ginny! It's wicked that you won the Quidditch World Cup!"

Hermione smiled down at Ginny and said, "Look at you Ginny. Now you truly have everything. You have little Teddy and little Charlus who think of the world of you and Harry who loves you very much."

Ginny smiled back up at Hermione, "I know, and to think that Harry and I almost got divorced and that I almost did the permanent contraception charm on myself."

Just then little Teddy said, "Auntie Ginny, I want to fly the broom!"

Ginny frowned, "Oh dear. Auntie Ginny is very tired and I very much doubt that I can pick you up now. You're such a big boy now." Ginny then turned to Bill and called out, "Bill, could you please fly the broom with Teddy please?"

Bill smiled and went flying off with Teddy, "Swoooshh!" called out Bill as he carried Teddy high above his head and he shouted with glee, "Weeeeee!"

Little Charlus then said as he looked up at his mum with a smile, "Mummy, Fwy the bwoom!"

Ginny frowned, "Oh no, not you too!" Ginny then looked around the room and this time she spotted Percy, "Percy, please take Charlus to fly the broom? I'm so tired."

Percy gave Ginny a small smile and he took Charlus over his head as they flew away across the room. Bill then came close and pretended that Teddy was going to crash into little Charlus and Ginny gasped and called out, "Be careful you two! I don't want anybody getting hurt!" and Ginny shook her head with a small grin at the sight of her brothers playing with her two favorite boys.

Suddenly Terrin apparated and walked up to Ginny, "Mistress Ginny has just received one of those urgent owls."

Ginny took it from Terrin and smiled down at the elf, "Thanks Terrin"

George walked up behind Ginny as she opened the urgent owl letter and said, "Uh oh, there was a nasty foul on your part and the Harpies didn't win the Quidditch World Cup after all." Ginny then took the owl envelope and gave George a friendly smack on his chest.

Ginny opened the urgent owl as George pretended to snoop over her shoulder:

_Ginny,_

_Harry has gotten hurt real badly on the mission. He got a horrid concussion to the head. Come to St. Mungo's quickly. The healers have done all they could and they think that Harry might die any moment. They think that you might want to see him if he slips away._

_Auror Grayson_

Ginny gasped and then fainted. George caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground. Everybody grew silent and turned in Ginny's direction.

Hermione looked at the owl letter that had fallen to the ground out of Ginny's hand and quickly read it. She too gasped and covered her mouth before saying, "Merlin's Sacred Beard! This can't be!"

George lay Ginny on one of the couches in the sitting room and then went over to Hermione and asked, "What is it Hermione?" with a look of worry on his face.

Hermione frowned up at George and then turned to everyone before saying, "It's an urgent owl from Auror Grayson. It says that Harry got a serious concussion on his head. He says that the healers did all that they could do and that Harry might die. The healers want Ginny to go to St. Mungo's." Then silent tears started to fall down Hermione's cheeks.

Several minutes after Ginny found consciousness and sat up, she was in a daze and then cried into her hands as she said, "No, it can't be! Not my Harry! We only just got back together again and I'm about to lose him for sure this time."

Hermione then looked down at the owl and then said before sitting and putting her arms around Ginny, "Ginny the owl says that he _might_ die. Not that he will die."

Ginny shook her head before responding, "I just know that he is going to die."

Hermione then took Ginny into her arms to comfort her and said, "Ginny, why don't you go to St. Mungo's. Maybe you being there might give him strength to fight. He already fought once for your love. Won't you now fight for his love?"

Ginny pulled back and looked at Hermione as she thought about the words that Hermione just said. Ginny then said, "I would do anything for my Harry."

Hermione gave her a sad smile, "Then go to him and fight for his love. Do you want me to come with you?"

Ginny nodded, "Would you please Hermione?"

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement and then the two of them apparated to St. Mungo's.

Hermione and Ginny walked up to the reception desk and Hermione spoke up, "Please, where is Harry Potter's room? This is his wife Ginny Potter" and Hermione turned to look at a grieving Ginny.

The receptionist frowned at them and then looked at the parchment in front of her before looking up and saying, "He's in room 631. I hope all goes well for you and Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter."

Hermione and Ginny went to the lift. When the lift's doors opened, Hermione put her arms around Ginny and they walked to Harry's room. There the two of them ran into Auror Grayson.

He walked up to them and said, "I really hope he makes it. Forgive me but Aurors Moore and Traverson told me to report as soon as you arrived." Grayson then took Ginny's hand and said, "I wish you only the best. He's a very strong man and I feel certain that he will live."

Hermione and Ginny walked into the room and there was Harry on a bed, still laying there unconscious. Ginny saw that Harry had his head heavily bandaged. Ginny felt that her world was crumbling to pieces. She didn't know what else to do. She felt that if Harry died, her world would seize to exist as it was. She felt that if her Harry died, she would definitely die of a broken heart. She remembered all those times when she had been distant with Harry during their separation and now she regretted it with all her might. She regretted every single second of it.

She then sat down next to Harry's bed and took his hand in hers and brought it up to her cheek as tears started to slide down her cheeks, "Oh my Harry. Please don't leave me. I need you. You know that I can't live without you. Harry, please, I love you. You promised me that we were going to try to have another baby. Please love, if you wake up I'll try to have as many babies as you want but don't leave me. Harry for Merlin's sake, you promised me that nothing would get in the way of our love."

Harry still stood there unconscious and Ginny began to cry quietly into their hands as Hermione put her arm around Ginny to comfort her.

Ginny didn't move away from his bedside. She stood there for the next couple of days as she looked over him and talking to him. Everyday she hoped that he would open his eyes and talk to her.

Hermione went to see Ginny a couple of days later at St. Mungo's and said, "Ginny, love. You should go home and get some rest. Harry isn't going anywhere."

Ginny then turned to her and saw that there was a deep pain in her eyes once more, "No Hermione. I'll stay here for as long as I need to. Harry needs me and if he chooses to leave me, I want to be here to say goodbye to him." Ginny then turned and begged at Harry as if he could hear her, "Harry, you can't leave me love. I love you and I need you. Please open your eyes."

Hermione then had an idea and left Harry's room. She then came back a couple of minutes and walked back into the room with a healer, "Ginny, you might remember Healer Smith. He said that Harry's concussion has healed very well."

Healer Smith looked from Hermione to Ginny, "Mrs. Potter, since Mr. Potter's concussion has healed considerably, you can take him home. Do keep in mind that he will remain unconscious though. He may wake or he may remain in that state for the rest of his life. That or he may possibly die."

Ginny then looked seriously at the healer, "Don't you dare say that! Harry may continue to be unconscious but he will never die!"

Healer Smith nodded his head and said, "I understand your frustration Mrs. Potter. As I mentioned earlier. You are now at liberty to take him home."

Ginny then looked back at Harry and took his hand, "Very well, I'll take him home. This way I can be more time at his side."

Healer Smith then said, "Mrs. Weasley here told me about your possibly wanting to take Mr. Potter home so I have already made arrangements for you to take him home. I will also arrange for a healer to check him once a week."

Within minutes, Harry was back at Potter Cottage and tucked in bed. Ginny then lay on the pillow next to him in bed and took his hand and kissed it before saying, "I hope being at home helps you to wake up my love."

Just then, little Charlus came running in and Helena stopped him before he could jump on the bed. Ginny got up and went to take little Charlus in her arms and said, "Little Charlus, we need to be nice and quiet with daddy. You can talk to him if you like. He's asleep and it looks like he doesn't hear you but he actually does."

Little Charlus cocked his head in confusion and turned to Ginny and asked, "Daddy can hear me?"

Ginny nodded with a sad smile and said, "Yes, he can my little wizard" and she ran her hand through his hair.

Little Charlus turned his gaze from Harry and then up to Ginny, "Can I kiss daddy?"

Ginny nodded again with a smile, "Mmm hmm, go ahead little Charlus."

With his mother's help, little Charlus sat on the bed next to his father and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He then put his little hand on his father's cheek and said, "I wuv you daddy."

When Ginny heard her little boy say this, she began to cry softly into her hands and little Charlus turned around to hug her. He then said, "Don't cwy mummy. I'm here and I wuv you too."

Ginny giggled, dried her tears and took little Charlus into her arms and hugged him dearly to her, "Oh thank you my little Charlus. Mummy loves you too."

Ginny then pulled away from their hug and said in a soft voice, "Why don't you be a good little wizard and go play in the playroom. I think daddy needs to rest a bit."

Little Charlus smiled up at Ginny and kissed her on the cheek before he left her room with Helena. In so many ways he reminded her of Harry. He had the same messy and persistent hair. His green eyes were just like looking into Harry's. Ginny stood there on the edge of the bed as she looked at the door after little Charlus left. She looked for a while until she turned her gaze back towards her husband. Even if Harry was unconscious, she was thankful to Merlin that he was still alive.

Days and weeks went by as Harry lay in bed unconscious. The elves and Molly would come and help change his bedding and Ginny would change his pajamas. Ginny had told Gwenog that she would only be training part-time with the Harpies while she stood by Harry's side day and night. She barely slept at nights and she already had dark circles under her eyes. The exhaustion was beginning to settle in and she didn't care. There were days where she would lovingly take Harry's hand and kiss it. Then there were others where she would scream at him for making her feel alone. The Auror Department had sent an owl letter saying that if Harry ever woke up from his unconsciousness, he would be able to keep his old job as an auror. Ginny had again resorted to her gardening for a couple of hours a day and went for walks with little Charlus and Padfoot in the gardens. It was the only thing that cleared her head of the depressing thoughts and feelings that she had been feeling for some time. For the first time in a long time, Ginny had begun to feel just as lonely when she was separated from Harry. The only difference was that she had little Charlus at her side. Sometimes little Charlus would see her cry and he would go hug her. It was hard but when her little boy hugged her, she made an effort to smile for him.

Ginny sometimes would walk away for a couple of minutes from Harry's side and look out the window and look down at the flower tunnel where they had gotten married. She would close her eyes and reminisce on the memory of their wedding. She even sometimes remembered the night that he had proposed to her. She had longed for once to feel his kisses on her lips. She then looked down at the Potter crest and squeezed it in her hand. She had never taken it off. Even if Harry was back home. Harry was back home but she felt very lonesome most of the time. More than ever, she found herself sliding her finger over the green crystal to hear his voice. Merlin, how she longed to be able to hear his real voice again. Ginny had also begun to feel anxious lately. She sometimes would take a swig of firewhiskey to soothe her nerves. She was careful to not drink too much. She had also remembered how George at one point had gone real far with the alcohol after Freddie had died. Ginny put her face in her hands and she began to softly cry again. When she was done crying, she wiped her tears from her eyes and went to lay down next to Harry again. She gently put her head on his chest and she fell into a very deep sleep.

Ginny was very exhausted and she had lost track of time when she fell asleep. When she woke up it was almost lunch time. She looked towards Harry, hoping that he would wake up but he was still unconscious. Ginny then noticed the date and discovered that it was their fourth wedding anniversary. Ginny began to cry again at the realization that she didn't have Harry with her on their special day. It was going to be another day where she would just sit next to his bed side and continue to hope that he would wake up. Ginny got up and went to take a quick shower. She dressed and had quick lunch and sat down to read one of the books that she had brought from the library. She barely could focus on the book as she constantly kept looking up at Harry to see if he'd wake up.

Ginny was so tired that her head started to hurt and she lay her head on the bed and fell asleep. She didn't hear Hermione walk in with Molly. They had come to bring Ginny's afternoon tea.

Molly frowned, "I don't think this is good at all for my Ginny. All she does is sit in that chair and hope that Harry wakes up."

Hermione looked from Molly to Ginny, "I don't understand. They were so happy a couple of weeks ago. Then it was the top of the world for Ginny when she won the Quidditch World Cup, only to have her happiness short-lived."

Molly nodded her head and said, "How I wish Harry would wake up so that I could see Ginny's bright and happy brown eyes again. All I see in them these days is pain, anguish and despair. The only one who brings a bit of happiness in her life these days is little Charlus."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I thank Merlin that little Charlus was found. That way, Ginny is not completely alone. Can you imagine what could have happened to her if she never had little Charlus or if they never found him? It would have been a disaster."

Molly and Hermione saw that Ginny wasn't going to wake up any time soon. They left and quietly closed the door behind them.

Ginny was deep in her sleep when she suddenly felt a hand gently play with her red strands of hair. She then said, "Please little Charlus, mummy is very tired. Why don't you be a good little wizard and go to the playroom with Helena."

Ginny then adjusted her head and kept on sleeping. However, the hand continued to caress her head gently this time. Ginny finally lifted her head with a look of annoyance and turned to Harry to see that he had opened his eyes. "Oh my! Merlin's sacred beard! But-" Ginny was speechless and gasped before covering her mouth with her hands.

Harry smiled gently up at her and said, "My Gin, it's alright. I'm very much awake. Though it looks like I didn't get hit by a bludger this time by the looks of your face."

All Ginny could do was shake her head as tears began to pour down her cheeks and she took Harry's face in her hands. She then leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. It felt heavenly to her for the first time in weeks to be able to feel Harry's lips kiss her back.

When they pulled apart, Harry finally spoke, "Gin, how long have I been out?"

Ginny smiled down at Harry and said, "You were out for nearly a month my love. Auror Grayson took you to St. Mungo's. You had a terrible concussion on your head. After a couple of days, you were able to come home. I've been next to your side ever since. Well, except when I went to train for the Harpies for a bit and went into the Garden with little Charlus and Padfoot."

Harry put his hand on her cheek and she put her hand on it and leaned towards it. Harry then said, "It looks like someone has taken up gardening again with the dog."

Ginny giggled, "Did I ever tell you that I'm fond of gardening Mr. Potter?"

Harry then pretended to make an effort to remember, "I think you did."

Ginny chuckled, "Oh Harry Potter. You are so incorrigible."

Just then Molly walked in with a tray with dinner for Ginny and she almost dropped the tray when she saw that Harry had his eyes wide open, "Merlin's Sacred Beard! You're awake Harry dear!"

Harry smiled and looked in Molly's direction, "Yes _mum_, I'm wide awake."

Molly put the tray down and went over to gently hug Harry and to fill him with kisses. "Oh Harry! You had us all worried. The healer said that you could have died."

Ginny then said, "Oh and Harry, the Auror Department said you could go back to work when you're ready and feeling better" and Ginny smiled at him.

Just then little Charlus came running in and Ginny picked him up before he jumped on the bed again.

Little Charlus reached out and with Ginny's help hugged Harry, "Daddy! You're awake!" Little Charlus then made a face and said, "Daddy, you sleep too much!"

At this both Harry and Ginny laughed before Harry said, "Sorry about that my little wizard. I was very tired."

Harry finally sat up in bed and he, Ginny and little Charlus ate dinner in the bedroom. Harry then gasped and asked Ginny, "Gin, what day is it today?"

Ginny looked down before looking back up at Harry, "It's our fourth wedding anniversary my love. Why?"

Harry frowned, "Oh my Gin, I'm so sorry that I'm here in this bed instead of doing something special for you."

Ginny smiled and shook her head, "No Harry, to have you wake up today was the best anniversary gift I could ever have."

Harry then leaned up and kissed Ginny gently on the lips before saying to her, "I love you my Gin."

Ginny smiled back at him, "I love you too my love."

**A couple of weeks later:**

Harry and Ginny were peacefully sitting in their sitting room as they continued to answer their fan mail. An owl then flew to Harry with an owl letter from the Auror Department. It read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_It is good to hear that you are feeling much better. As you may know by now, your job in the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic awaits you. Before then, I would like tell you that the Auror Department will like to arrange a special function in yours and Mr. Weasley's, Mr. Longbottom's and Mr. Finnigan's honour. The function will take place June 25th at the Ministry of Magic in the Auror Department. We look forward to seeing you and your family present._

_Best Wishes,_

_Auror Moore_

_Head Auror_

_Auror Department_

Ginny looked up at Harry with a smile, "Harry, were you aware of this function?"

Harry smiled back at Ginny, "No love. I hadn't had the faintest idea."

Ginny then said, "I suppose the whole family knows about it. I mean Ron and you are going to be mentioned in this function."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I believe so. I don't even know what all of this is about."

Ginny looked up at her husband thoughtfully, "I think it has to do with something special. It looks like they want to honour you for something love."

Harry then winced and Ginny said, "Oh Harry. Are you alright love?"

Harry nodded, "I think I have been sitting here for too long. Do you mind terribly if we go for a walk in the garden?"

Ginny shook her head, "No not at all."

They stood up and made their way to the gardens. They happen to arrive at the flower tunnel and Ginny turned to Harry, "Harry love. When you were unconscious after your mission. I was so scared that I was going to lose you forever." Ginny then hugged Harry carefully so as not to hurt him and continued speaking, "I knew I had reason to worry whenever you left for your missions."

Harry pulled away from their hug and looked seriously into Ginny's eyes as he took her face in his hands, "Gin, I may have been badly hurt but I came home didn't I?"

A tear slid down Ginny's cheek as she smiled and Harry wiped it away with his thumb. He knew that every time that he went on a mission, he always tried to be careful. The last thing he wanted was to cause Ginny worry. His heart ached at the idea of how his last mission had put her through suffering for several weeks. He only wished that he could make her happier but he was happy being an auror. Her safety was his priority. Not only did he want to become an auror but he also wanted to hunt down those who were hurting their wizarding world so that it could a safer place for his Ginny and their family.

Ginny looked up at the tunnel again and said, "I don't know if you remembered or heard me, but I was so scared when you were unconscious that I said something hoping it would wake you up."

Harry took Ginny into his arms and she put her head on his chest and he put his cheek on her head, "What was that my Gin?"

Ginny drew a breath and said, "I told you that I would have as many babies you as wanted if you would wake up for me."

Harry gently pulled away from the hug and smiled down at Ginny, "You actually said that love?"

Ginny nodded, "Mmm hmm. I was willing to do or say anything to help you wake up."

Harry kissed her forehead tenderly and said, "Gin, you are an amazing and strong woman. You truly amaze me at what you can do. There you were, bearing with my being unconscious and you lived through it."

Ginny smiled up at him, "Anything for my love. You were in peril and I had to pull through as much as I could for us. Now look at you! They are holding a special function for you at the Ministry."

Harry smiled back at her, "Actually, I can't wait to find out what it's all about."

Ginny chuckled, "I didn't know that the Auror Department held surprise functions. I thought that was what the Department of Mysteries did."

Harry giggled at her comment, "You said it Gin! Mystery indeed. I think we are going to have to wait until then to find out what it's all about." Harry then said, "Come on Gin, let's go back home and drink our tea."

Ginny then tugged on to him lightly and then with a smirk on her face said, "Not until you kiss me Mr. Potter. You haven't kissed me for several weeks."

Harry feigned to look surprised, "My my, aren't we a demanding one." Harry then leaned down and gently kissed his wife's lips. A kiss that soon and gradually turned passionate as his hands started to gently stroke her back. Her hands went around his neck and they stood there snogging each other for what seemed a long time. Harry's hands soon found her breast and caused her to moan into their kiss. How Ginny longed to be kissed and held in his arms. When Harry was unconscious, she thought that she never would be able to feel his arms or kisses again.

With much hesitation Ginny pulled away from their kiss and took Harry's face in her hands, "Harry, you're still in no condition for any of that. There will be plenty of time for that. Remember last time when you got hurt on your mission? You wound up with a lot of pain that night and you had to take an anti-pain potion."

Harry remembered and smiled at the memory, "I think it was you who caused it! If I remember correctly, it was your birthday my love. You looked so beautiful that day. I can't wait to celebrate your birthday again this year love."

Ginny grinned at him playfully, "Oh, and why is that Mr. Potter?"

Harry pulled her closer into his arms, "Because you are one of the most special people in my life."

Ginny pretended to frown, "Whose the other person Mr. Potter?"

Harry chuckled as he shook his head, "Gin, am I detecting some jealousy here?"

Ginny gently slapped his arm playfully, "Hey, that's what I say. You come up with your own!"

Harry then pretended to confront her, "Ah so she _is_ jealous! And did you know that before you became jealous, I was going to say that the other important person in my life happens to be a little person."

Ginny arched an eyebrow continuing to play along, "And whose this little person may I ask if you belong to me and only to me Mr. Potter. I thought we had agreed to that when we got married."

Harry gave her a kiss on her lips before responding, "Well, little Charlus of course! How could my own beautiful wife be jealous of our own little Charlus?"

Ginny then looked intently into his bright green eyes and said, "No Harry. I could never be jealous. I actually feel like the happiest woman in the wizarding world to have you at my side and to have little Charlus with us."

Harry took his wife's face in his hands and tenderly said at her, "This is the other reason I married you Ginny Potter. You are a very loving mum and wife." He then took her into his arms and began to kiss her passionately again as his hands continued to gently stroke her back. Just then they felt Padfoot push past them and little Charlus in tow with Helena. Harry and Ginny pulled away from each other and Ginny said, "What more could I want?"

Harry grinned and said, "I believe a certain someone said that she was willing to have as many babies as I wanted now that I'm awake."

Ginny gave him another gentle smack on the arm and said, "You are so incorrigible Mr. Potter!"

The three of them walked around the gardens for a small while with Padfoot, little Charlus, and Helena before going back into the house.

**A couple of weeks later:**

Harry was adjusting the collar to his formal auror uniform as he looked at himself in the floor-length mirror. Ginny walked out of her closet wearing red dress robes. She stood there at the door of her closet admiring Harry. She then walked up to him and continued to finish adjusting his collar for him.

He then smiled and kissed Ginny on her forehead, "Thanks my Gin. What would I ever do without you?"

Ginny gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before saying, "You sure look smart Mr. Auror. I sure feel lucky to be your wife."

Harry took Ginny into his arms and said, "You look very lovely my Gin and I'm the lucky one to be married to you." Then he leaned down to kiss her passionately and let his hands linger through her soft shiny hair. The smell of her silk tresses beginning to mesmerize his senses again. With much hesitation, he finally pulled away and gently spun Ginny around so he could see her. "You are definitely the most beautiful witch of our wizarding world" he finally said.

Ginny blushed and said, "Thanks" and then she said, "Mr. Potter, I think we have to go or we're going to be late."

Harry gave her one more quick kiss on the lips and then put his arm around her waist before heading out of the Master Suite.

Harry and Ginny apparated at the Ministry and from the minute he walked in the door, everybody stopped them to greet him and to congratulate him. Others requesting his autograph which he gladly signed for them.

Harry then looked at Ginny, "Why in Merlin's name would they be congratulating me for?"

Ginny only shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know Harry."

Michael Corner happen to be walking by and he walked up to congratulate Harry.

Michael gave a small smile and said, "Congratulations Potter on your deeds. I'm sure the Auror Department will be very proud of you. That and I am more than certain that it will be mentioned in the _Daily Prophet_."

Harry still confused nodded his head and said, "Thanks Corner. I appreciate it."

Michael asked, "How is that little boy of yours doing?"

Ginny smiled from Harry to Michael, "He's doing wonderful. He's growing so fast."

Michael then commented, "I believe so. Please forgive me but I must attend to an urgent matter."

Harry and Ginny finally arrived at the Auror Department. The whole Weasley clan, friends from Hogwarts and from the D.A. were there too. Other aurors had also walked up to him to congratulate him. Others said that they were happy to see him walking about.

Moore eventually walked up to Harry, "Potter, I'm happy that you and your wife could come. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough why everybody is congratulating you. Most of all Potter, we are more than happy and relieved that you survived your last mission and that you are now walking about." Moore then signaled to Ginny with his head and eyes, "You have your wife here to thank who was very persistent and strong with insisting that you were going to wake up out of your unconsciousness." Moore then put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him small smile, "It's good to have you back Potter."

Harry nodded in response, "Thank you sir. It feels good to be back."

Everybody took their seats and the ceremony began. Harry smiled down at Ginny and held her tightly towards him with his arm. Moore then stood up on the stage that had been conjured and began to speak.

"On behalf of the Auror Department, Auror Traverson and myself, we want to thank you all for being here today. We are here to honour four of our most appreciated aurors. From the day that they entered the auror training program, they excelled in every area that is expected of an auror trainee. When it came to the work that they had to do, it was outstanding and beyond excellence. When these aurors were called to their missions, they did everything that was required of them in their assignments. The Minister himself is proud to have such aurors working for the ministry."

Traverson then stepped up and said, "It is sad that we had to lose one of our own but we gained very exceptional aurors in his place. Please allow us to have a moment of silence in honor of the late Auror Millburgh..." The room stood silent for a few minutes and then Traverson spoke again, "I myself had the privilege to work with these aurors and saw how swiftly and efficiently they carried out their duties not only here at the Auror Department but also while they were on their missions. This is why the Auror Department is proud to present to you these aurors who have become very essential to our department."

Moore then walked back up on the stage and said, "Minister, will you please come and join me in presenting these rank commendations to these exceptional aurors." Kingsley got up and walked up onto the stage and smiled at the people there. Moore then said, "Can I please have the following aurors come up please." Moore then took a piece of parchment and read the names on it, "Auror Neville Longbottom, Auror Seamus Finnigan, Auror Ronald Weasley, and Auror Harry Potter."

Harry then looked at Ginny still in confusion but she smiled with bright eyes at him that showed that she was more than proud of him. Everyone stood up on their feet and clapped as the four of them walked up on the stage. Ginny hadn't known how Harry had become so successful as an auror but she knew that whatever he did, he had done it to make her world and the wizarding world safer for everyone. She admired Harry that even after fighting off Voldemort, that he had chosen to go on fighting death eaters and dark wizards by becoming an auror and risking his life just like he had in his last mission.

Moore then spoke up again, "For an auror to acquire these medals is no easy feat or task. These medals have been given to aurors who have excelled in every assignment possible given to them by the auror department. The medals you see here have been given to aurors for several hundreds of years to exceptional wizards and witches. The medals that you also see here are called Merlin's Broom. Merlin's Broom signifies and stands for speed. Speed has been a very essential element in our world when fighting dark wizards and these aurors have succeeded at that."

Traverson then said turning towards Kingsley, "If you will please Minister do us the honor of providing our aurors with these medals." Kingsley smiled and nodded in agreement as he walked up next to the medals. Traverson then spoke again, "The first auror I would like to give the Merlin's Broom medal is to Auror Neville Longbottom for his quick efficiency in helping fellow aurors when wounded on assignment and assisting them before they could be transported to a healer." Kingsley took one of the medals and pinned it under Neville's auror badge. Everybody then clapped as Kingsley shook Neville's hand. Traverson then said, "The next medal goes to Auror Seamus Finnigan for his quick reaction when fellow aurors were stranded and found no way to get out by using exceptional exploding charms to rescue them and get them out." Kingsley took a medal and also pinned it below Seamus' badge and everyone clapped again as Kingsley shook his hand.

Moore spoke this time, "The next medal goes to Auror Ronald Weasley for tirelessly and swiftly reporting and completing his assignments before the required time. That and for his efficiency for fighting off against dark wizards." Kingsley then took the medal, walked over and pinned the medal under Ron's badge and said, "Well done Ron." Ron nodded in acknowledgement. At this, Hermione couldn't contain her tears as they rolled down her cheeks while she looked at her husband receive his medal.

Ginny then moved over and put her arm around her and whispered, "I'm very proud of Ron and I'm sure you are too." Hermione could do nothing but nod at Ginny and then the two of them looked up at the stage as tears this time also rolled down Ginny's cheeks.

Moore continued, "The next medal is for our beloved Harry Potter for his exceptional and unique skills for quickly saving his auror colleagues, capturing magical creatures who were endangering the lives of his fellow aurors, and for capturing several death eaters and dark wizards on several missions." Kingsley pinned the medal under Harry's badge and said, "You did great Harry. I'm sure Ginny's proud of you."

This time there were several tears rolling down Ginny's cheeks as she silently cried with joy for her husband. This time Hermione put her arm around her as the two of them continued to silently cry with joy. Ginny knew that Harry had done much for the wizarding world and she was proud that her husband had become a very successful auror. When Kingsley shook his hand, Ginny and Hermione were excitedly clapping their hands for their husbands.

Moore continued to speak, "Please let's give these outstanding aurors a good round of applause." Everyone then not just clapped but gave them a long standing ovation for their commendations.

When the ceremony was over, Ginny and Hermione hugged their husbands fiercely for their successes as tears continued to roll down their cheeks. Mrs. Weasley and the entire Weasley clan gave them bone-crunching hugs. The Grangers were even there to congratulate Ron.

Arthur then walked up to Harry and Ron and said, "Come on you lot, we are going to Black Manor to celebrate the endeavors of these two young wizards."

Harry turned around to look at Arthur before saying, "Oh Mr. Weasley, you don't have to do that. We are happy just having you all with us today."

When Harry and Ron walked out of the Ministry, another crowd was out there waiting for them. There were a lot of people asking for their autographs. Others were also asking Ginny for her autograph.

"Auror Potter! _Daily Prophet _here. Is it true that you didn't know that you were going to be commended for you services to the Auror Department?" asked a wizard as the quill at his side waited for him to speak.

"No I didn't know. I had taken a sick leave from work so I didn't know." answered Harry.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell us what happened?" asked the wizard.

Harry shook his head, "No, all I can tell you is that I got badly injured while I was away but I'm happy to be up and about. I have my wife to thank her for that." and Harry looked down at Ginny and smiled at her.

"Auror Weasley, how about you, did you know that you were being commended today?" asked the wizard from the _Daily Prophet_.

Ron smiled as he too held on to Hermione, "Yes, it was also my idea to surprise Auror Potter for his commendation."

"Auror Potter, _Wizarding Weekly News_ here, Could you please tell us when you will be able to go back to work as an auror?" asked a witch as her quill also waited to write.

Harry answered thoughtfully, "According to the head Auror, I will be going back to work in a couple of weeks."

Ginny then told Harry, "Harry, we have to go."

Harry smiled down at Ginny and then back at the crowd, "You heard Mrs. Potter. It's time we went back home. Thank you all and we hope you have a pleasant day" and then they disapparated on the spot.

Little did Harry and Ginny know, that the caped master was looking from a hidden corner under the disillusionment charm. He balled up his fists so tightly that his hands soon started to grow numb. All he knew was that he felt envious of Harry and Ginny Potter. He was going to do everything within his powers to be sure to wipe their smiles off of their faces. The caped master then said, "It's still not over Harry Potter!" through clenched teeth and then disapparated.

When they arrived at Black Manor, the elves had rolled out trolleys and trolleys of food and drinks to entertain the amount of people that had showed up at Black Manor. Helena had arrived within minutes with little Charlus in tow and Andromeda arrived with little Teddy.

Andromeda walked up to Harry and hugged him, "Harry, I'm so happy that you were commended for your services. Just like my Tonks, I knew you had it in you."

Teddy then called from below, "Uncle Harry can I see your medal?"

Harry looked down and then lowered himself and said, "Of course little bloke."

Teddy took the medal between his fingers and said, "Wow! I sure would like to have one of those some day."

Little Charlus then stretched his arms up and Ginny picked him up. She then pointed to Harry's medal and said, "Look little Charlus, daddy has a new shiny medal. Isn't it pretty?"

Teddy then with a more serious look asked, "Uncle Harry, if I want to become an auror some day, will you help me?"

Harry then smiled down at little Teddy and said, "You bet little bloke. I'll help you however I can. Did you also know that your mum was an auror? And a good one at that."

Teddy then smiled, "Really? I knew she was an auror but not that good."

Harry then said, "She may not be with us but she got two medals in her day."

Teddy then jumped with glee, "Oh cool! I want to become an auror too!"

Harry then said to him with a serious face as Ginny and Andromeda smiled while they looked on, "Are you sure little bloke? Being an auror is no easy task. You might even get hurt like I did."

Teddy then stuck out his chest and said, "Anything to make our wizarding world safer. That and I want to do what mum did" and he gave a salute.

Percy then clinked his champagne glass and everybody grew quiet and turned in his direction, "Here's to Ron and Harry. If it weren't for them, our world wouldn't be a safer place. Yes, I know that death eaters and dark wizards have returned. However, if it weren't for Harry and Ron, it would be unsafer. Anyhow, we the Weasleys are extremely proud of them and look forward to seeing many more of their successes as aurors."

Everybody then said, "Cheers!" and took a drink of their champagne.

It was nighttime when Harry and Ginny finally made it back to Potter Cottage. Little Charlus had fallen asleep a long time ago. Ginny tucked him in his crib and stood there looking at him as Helena stood at one side. Harry walked up to Ginny and began to nuzzle her neck and then soon started to kiss it.

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure and then said, "Harry, we better go to bed. You've been on your feet all day and that's not good. The healers said that you needed to get plenty of rest if you plan on going back to work. Harry pulled away from her neck and nodded. He put his arm around Ginny's waist and they made their way back to their room.

When they got to their bedroom suite, Harry took Ginny into his arms and started to suckle her neck, causing her to moan. He then let his hands drift up and down her back as he pulled her closer to him. He then slowly moved his hands until they found her breasts and started to gently fondle them, "Oh my Gin, how I need you my love. It's been more than a month now."

Ginny then gently pulled away, took Harry's face in her hands and said, "No Harry my love. That was an awful accident you had that last time. Please give it some time. When you are all better... we can..." Ginny turned her eyes away from Harry, closed them and said, "then we can try having another baby."

Harry then saw that a tear slid down her cheek and he turned her face towards him, "Gin, what is it?"

Ginny then opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Harry, I want to have another baby with you but I'm still scared. I'm scared that I will lose the baby."

Harry took her into his arms and gently stroked her back, "Gin, I know I can't make love to you for a while but you shouldn't be afraid my love. What's happened has happened. Why don't you use the time that I'm resting to help gather your strength. That way when the time comes we can try having another baby. Besides, I remember someone telling me that she was willing to have as many babies as _I_ wanted."

Ginny then pulled away to look up at him, "Harry, I want to have several babies with you but please understand, I'm scared. To make things more difficult, I not only lost one but two babies."

Harry then looked straight into Ginny's eyes and asked, "Gin, what would you have done if you hadn't lost that second baby?"

Ginny then walked away and looked out the window in their bedroom. Harry then went and stood at her side as he waited for her answer.

After what seemed like a long time of silence she finally spoke, "I suppose I would have raised the child on my own. It would have been my last and only child. I would have still done the permanent contraception on myself. Since it was your child, it would have been only fair for you to visit the child."

Harry put his hand on Ginny's cheek and gently turned her face so that she was looking up at him, "Gin, remember what we promised on our wedding day? We were going to help each other through hard times. You just helped me through a real hard time after my accident. Now I want to help you get through this fear. I know that when the time comes to try to have another baby, it may be hard for you. Please let me help you when the time comes. We are going to have to be together in this."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks again, "Please Harry, I will need to have you help me. I love the way you make love to me but, I'm still so scared of losing another baby."

Harry then said, "Gin, Hermione lost a baby and look at her. She is open to the idea of having another baby. Even if she's having a hard time trying to conceive. Why don't you go talk with Hermione one of these days. Perhaps she can help you confront your fears my love. But you know that I will always be here to help you. Like Dumbledore used to say, 'If you need help, all you need to do is ask'."

Ginny then smiled and said, "I do miss him you know. He was such a good and wise man. Now I see why you were so distraught when he died."

Harry frowned, "When he died, I felt like I was left alone and lost in this world. I knew that I was still young and there was really no one I could turn to for wisdom and guidance."

Ginny smiled and then leaned up to kiss Harry passionately on his lips. Her hands gently stroked his back as his made their way around to her back as well. Harry then kissed Ginny's neck and soon began to suckle it. When Harry's hand eventually found Ginny's breast, he fondled it and caused Ginny to moan into their passionate kisses.

Ginny gently pulled away and said, "Harry, as much as I want you to make love to me, you can't. Please love, I need you to recover so that we can try making a baby later on. Even if I'm scared."

Harry waved his hand and within seconds, they were in their pajamas. Harry pulled back the bed sheets and led Ginny to the bed. He then lay down next to her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Other times he would caress her soft red hair. Soon she fell asleep and he looked down at his beautiful sleeping beauty. He wanted to make love to her more than anything in the world, but he knew that his body didn't allow it. He thanked Merlin at least that he was alive and that he could hold his wife in his arms. Harry stood there holding Ginny closely to him as he looked up at the stars through the charmed sky. He didn't know how he could help his sweet Ginny get over the fear of losing another baby but, he was going to do whatever possible to help her. Especially when she conceived their baby so that she can have it when the time came. After much thought of what lay ahead, Harry finally fell asleep as he pulled his Ginny closer to him with his arms.

A couple of weeks later, Harry had gone back to work at the Auror Department and people were still congratulating him on his success. Ginny was busy at home reviewing some strategies for her next game and now was answering some fan mail. Little Charlus was nearby playing happily on a rug. Ginny stopped writing for a moment and looked at little Charlus. He was the world to her. She definitely wanted to give him a little brother or sister but was uncertain on how to get by her fear of losing another of Harry's babies. She was there looking thoughtfully at little Charlus when Drake the elf appeared,

"Mistress Ginny, Mistress Hermione is here to see you" said the elf.

Ginny popped out of her thoughts and looked at the elf before responding, "Have her come to my study please."

Drake bowed and disappeared. Within moments he appeared with Hermione in tow. Ginny then looked up from her desk and walked over to give Hermione a kiss on her cheek and to hug her. "Hermione, love, this is a lovely surprise! How wonderful to see you."

Hermione had a big smile on her face and said, "I already told Ron and he knows. I thought I would also come and tell you."

Ginny looked at her with a confused face. She thought she would have a go and ask, "Ron got another commendation of some sort from the Auror Department perhaps?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "No, Ginny. A few days ago I went to St. Mungo's and they told me that I... that I was pregnant."

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and then took Hermione into a warm hug, "Oh Hermione, that's wonderful news! Now you and Ron can give little Charlus another little cousin to play with."

Hermione then pulled away, "I also thought that it wouldn't happen. It's just taken such a long time."

Ginny then called Drake. The elf apparated and said, "Mistress Ginny called?"

Ginny nodded and said, "Drake, please bring us some tea."

Drake answered, "Yes Mistress Ginny." He then disapparated and was back in a few minutes with a tea tray.

Ginny poured tea for Hermione and then for herself, "So tell me, what do you plan on calling the baby?"

Hermione took a sip of her tea and said, "Just like last time, if it's a boy, we'll call him Robert but if it's a girl, we'll call her Rose."

Ginny grinned and spoke up, "It looks like you definitely like roses, don't you Hermione?" and Ginny took a sip of her tea.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, there are even times when Ron brings me a bouquet of red roses when he comes home from the Ministry. It's a custom that muggles do as a token of affection for their spouses."

Ginny smiled, "That's right, with you having grown in the muggle world, you must sure miss those customs."

Hermione took another sip of her tea, "Sometimes I do but I'm very happy living in the wizarding world with my Ron."

Ginny took a sip of her tea before saying, "Hermione, I was wondering what I could do for Harry's birthday which is in a couple of weeks. I want to make it special for him."

Hermione took a bite of her biscuit and then said, " Ginny, can you think of anything that Harry would like?"

A lightbulb went on inside Ginny's head and she gasped in surprise, "I think I know."

Hermione then smiled at her before taking sip of her tea, "Exactly, now what do you think it is?"

Ginny shook her head and then frowned as she took another sip of her tea, "No, it just wouldn't be possible. I just can't Hermione."

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's forearm and asked, "Ginny, love, what is it you can't give Harry for his birthday and that he wants. If you need help I could help you if you like."

Ginny giggled and said, "I very much doubt you would be able to help me Hermione" and Ginny took a bite of her biscuit.

Hermione then asked with confusion on her face, "Oh! Why is that love?"

Ginny then giggled again and then put on a serious face before saying, "You see, Harry wants to try having another baby but I'm afraid of losing it. Besides I already lost two of his babies" and this time Ginny frowned.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Ah I see. Ginny love, you can't let a loss like that get in the way of Harry and your happiness. Try not to think about it and when you least expect it, you will also have a baby."

Ginny poured herself another cup of tea before saying, "How can I not think about it when we're... you know..."

Hermione poured herself another cup of tea while she went over the things in her mind and after a moment of silence finally said, "Is there anything you can do to not think about it? Perhaps if you are taken by surprise then maybe when... you know..."

Ginny finished up her biscuit and said, "I suppose the only way is to not be conscious about it. To be thinking about something else."

Hermione then finished up her biscuit too and then said, "That's it! Just focus yourself on Harry and let the rest take its course. Just try to focus showing your love to Harry. That and keep your wand away so that you don't feel tempted to do the contraception charm on yourself."

Ginny gave a small smile, "That's a brilliant idea Hermione. What would I do without you?"

Just then Harry walked in and said, "I know, there would be loads of times where we would have gotten in trouble at Hogwarts and I wouldn't be an auror today."

Hermione and Ginny then turned around in surprise and saw Harry standing in the doorway. Ginny got up and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before asking him, "Do you want some tea love?"

Harry shook his head, "No thanks Gin. I'm just so tired. It does take a lot of getting used to getting back to work after being away for some time. That and I still have loads of work waiting for me on my desk."

Hermione then stood up and said, "If you need anything else, let me know Ginny" and she hugged Ginny and Harry before leaving.

Harry then took Ginny in his arms and gave her an amorous kiss before asking, "So what were you and Hermione talking about love?"

Ginny chuckled and said, "It was just some girl talk my love, is all."

Harry then nodded and said, "Would you mind terribly if we went to eat some dinner? I'm starving love."

Ginny nodded, "Of course love."

That night in bed, Ginny stood awake in bed trying to see how she could give Harry another baby. She had to confront her fears. She then remembered that she was a true Gryffindor. It also helped to remember that Harry had gathered his courage to fight Voldemort. If he could face a fear like that, why couldn't she face a fear too? Hermione was right. She could leave her wand in a place beyond her reach so she wouldn't feel tempted to use it. It was settled then. Ginny knew that she was afraid but if she didn't confront her fear, she would never overcome it. One of the reasons that Harry had also married her was because she was a strong woman and she had to show him that she was indeed a strong woman. Ginny then looked up at the stars through the charmed ceiling before she fell asleep.

However, that night was the start of several difficult nights as she started to have the same nightmare every night:

_Ginny was back in the Chamber of Secrets. She didn't know how she had wound up there again but she was there in front of Slytherin's head statue. She stood still for a moment and she didn't hear anything. There was complete silence and it was beginning to worry her. Suddenly she began to run into the pipes from the chamber. Every time she ran towards one, it would lead her to a dead end. She would turn around and then run back into the chamber. After what seemed a long time, just as she came to the opening of the last pipe, she was not confronted with Tom Riddle but with Nagini. Ginny slowly stepped back as Nagini hissed at her. _

_Suddenly she heard a voice say, "Well done Nagini. You have trapped her and now she has nowhere to go." Tom Riddle walked up next to Nagini and then gave Ginny and evil glare._

_Ginny slowly and cautiously looked for her wand and then Tom lifted his hand and said, "Looking for this Ginny Potter?"_

_Ginny then with piercing and threatening eyes said, "Give it back Riddle! It's not yours to keep!"_

_Riddle then gave her wand a look, "How interesting your wand is. To think you can do bat-bogey hexes with it." He then looked back at Ginny and said, "That is just pitiful."_

_Suddenly the two of them heard Harry's voice from behind say, "sectumsempra" and Nagini's head fell off._

_Riddle looked down at Nagini and took her into his hands and said, "Noooo!" Riddle then turned around to send a curse towards Harry but he blocked it quickly and swiftly. Ginny used the diversion to get out of the pipe. Just as she did, she saw a baby crying at the top of Slytherin's head statue. Riddle and Harry started to duel back and forth as Ginny carefully made her way up the statue. Just as she was about to pick up the baby, Riddle saw her in the corner of his eye and called out, "No you don't! That child is mine and it will never be yours. I curse that you will never ever have children with that filthy husband of yours, that- that Harry Potter." Just then Riddle swished his wand and the baby went flying to the ground. Ginny screamed as the baby fell crashing to the ground._

Ginny woke up screaming, "No! No! That can't be! No not the baby! No!"

Harry woke up and saw that Ginny was sweating as she screamed into the night. He turned on the lamp on his nightstand and tried to wake Ginny up, "Gin, wake up love. It's only a nightmare.

Ginny then in a matter of seconds snapped to grab her wand and pointed it at Harry and Harry put his hands up in surrender. Ginny then gasped as she realized who was in front of her and put her wand back on her nightstand before starting to cry into her hands. "Oh Harry, it was awful."

Harry took her into his arms and gently rocked her as he tried to comfort her, "Shh, shh, it's okay Gin. It was just a nightmare. I'm here for you."

Ginny then looked up with tears pouring down her cheeks, "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to have another baby Harry. I want to but,..."

Harry took her face in his hands, "Gin, if you need time, then I'll be willing to give you the time you need."

Ginny then furrowed her brow and said, "No Harry. This is a fear that I have to confront. I'm a Gryffindor and I have to face it."

Harry gave her a small smile before taking her into his arms and putting his cheek on her head, "Gin, you are truly amazing. You already are a strong woman as you are."

Harry turned off the light and lay them back down in bed before the two of them fell asleep again.

* * *

A week later, Harry and Ginny got up and went to eat breakfast in the kitchen dining room with little Charlus.

Harry then looked at Ginny and smiled as she looked on at little Charlus who was eating his breakfast on his own. His beloved Ginny was beautiful and strong but found out that the nightmares from the Chamber of Secrets still haunted her. They used to haunt her every now and then but in the last few days they were haunting her every night.

Harry put his coffee cup down after taking a sip and finally spoke, "Gin, those nightmares that you have been having are not letting you sleep. Have you had a chance to speak with Hermione about getting over your fears of losing a baby?"

Ginny then turned away from little Charlus to look at Harry and nodded her head, "Yes, Harry, I spoke with her yesterday. She gave me some advice on how to not think too much about it. I think I'm going to go talk about it with mum as well and see what she thinks about it."

Harry smiled, "I think that is a good idea. After all she did learn a little about what healers know about. Perhaps she can teach you how to make dreamless sleep draughts or charms so you can sleep at nighttime. You can't go on like that Gin. You need to be able to sleep so you can play quidditch.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, besides I've been wanting to see mum. You know what I have an idea. Why don't we go eat dinner at the burrow tonight? I will send mum a patronus and let you know. That way it will also give me an opportunity to talk with mum."

Harry stood up and kissed Ginny's forehead, "Brilliant idea love. Let me know what your mum says and perhaps we can go visit them as well."

Ginny looked at her watch, "Blimey, it's time we left or we're going to be late." Ginny then turned to little Charlus and picked him up. "I love you my little Charlus. You be a good boy and we'll see you later alright?"

Little Charlus gave his mum a kiss on the cheek and nodded, "Yes mum."

Later that day while Harry was busy working at his desk, he got a patronus from Ginny saying that Molly was more than happy to have him, Ginny, and little Charlus at the Burrow for dinner. Ron and Hermione were also going to be there with them. Molly had even mentioned that George and Angelina would be with little Fred so little Charlus could play with him. Harry was really looking forward to seeing the family at the burrow. It was just like old times when they would all sit around the table and talk for ages, even if back then they were dark times.

Harry was still working at his desk when Ron came and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You ready to go to the Burrow mate?"

Harry turned around from his work to look up at Ron, "Yeah, let's go Ron." Harry got up from his desk, put on his robes, and pulled his bag over his shoulder, "It's great to finally be going back to the burrow after all this time. It's been a long time since we all were together at the burrow. Even if only a few of us are going to be there tonight."

Ron nodded as they walked out of the Auror Department and to the lifts, "Yeah mate. Hermione and I were just talking about that last night. How we miss being at the burrow."

Moments later, Harry and Ron appeared at the burrow. George, Angelina, Hermione, little Charlus and little Fred were there already. Little Fred and little Charlus were already playing on the rug in the sitting room. Harry looked around at the burrow. It felt so good to be back. Ginny was right on how the burrow was a wonderful place. His mind began to fill with the memories of the Summers that he had spent at the burrow when he was going to Hogwarts. Just then Ginny walked up to him and hugged him.

"Harry!", she kissed him and then said, "I'm so happy that you came to the burrow on time for dinner. I know how work has been keeping you late in the office lately." Ginny then hugged him and held him tightly.

George then grinned widely and said, "Hey Ange, look at them, the lovebirds are going to go at it real soon." George then said, "Maybe the two of you would like a room upstairs."

Angelina sighed in resignation and said, "George please! Enough already. Leave them alone."

Harry and Ginny pulled away and then Ginny went to hug George and she looked at Angelina, "It's alright Angelina. I think little Georgie has been feeling a little jealous because I haven't given him any hugs lately." Ginny then pulled away and as she gently pinched his cheeks said, "Haven't I Georgie?"

George just chuckled and put Ginny over his shoulder and said, "Alright Gin, let's go eat. Mum made a really good dinner."

Ginny slapped at George's back and said, "George Weasley you put me down this instant or I'll bat-bogey hex you!"

George gasped and immediately put Ginny back down.

Ginny straightened her clothes and then said, "Thank you Georgie."

Harry giggled, "That's one thing I've learned since I married Ginny. When she says that she'll bat-bogey hex, she means real business."

Ginny then turned to Harry and gave him a quick kiss before saying, "Glad to know that you learned quickly Harry."

As in the old days, they all sat at the table and ate one of Molly's wonderful meals. They talked and told stories. They mostly reminisced when they would all sit at the table and how Molly used to call them to dinner. When they were done with dinner, the men went to the sitting room to drink some firewhiskey and to talk while the women went into the kitchen to help Molly clean up. When they were done, they sat down with a cup of tea on the table. However, Molly then pulled Ginny to the side and said, "Ginny dear, I was hoping we could go into your father's study and talk for a bit."

Ginny looked at Molly and said, "Alright mum, let's go."

Hermione smiled and said, "Don't worry about little Charlus. I'll watch him for you."

Ginny smiled back at Hermione and said, "Thanks Hermione."

Molly and Ginny walked into the study and they sat on the two chairs. Molly took a sip of her tea and then asked, "Ginny dear, I'm so happy that you, Harry, little Charlus and the others came to eat here at the burrow tonight. However, I think there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ginny took a sip of her tea and then looked down at her cup and said, "Mum, I-... Harry and I-"

Molly then put her hand on Ginny's hand and said, "Did Harry and you have another row love?"

Ginny shook her head and still kept looking at her tea, "No mum. It's just that Harry and I are..." Ginny took another small of her tea and finally said, "Harry and I are ready to have another baby."

Molly smiled warmly at her daughter and said, "Oh Ginny, that's wonderful to hear. I know that you and Harry have been through very hard times. First, little Charlus got kidnapped, then your separation, and only just Harry got hurt on his mission. I'm so happy that the two of you are ready. But tell me dear, what's troubling you?"

Ginny then looked at her through tears in her eyes, "Mum, I'm still scared that I will lose another baby. I already lost two and I don't know if I can bare the loss of another. That and I have been having nightmares."

Molly took a sip of her tea and asked, "What kind of nightmares dear?"

Ginny wiped her tears and responded, "Where I'm back in the Chamber of Secrets. I'm by myself trying to get out and then just when I'm about to get out, Tom Riddle shows up. He tells me that Harry and I will never have children again. Then I see a baby on the head of the Salazar Slytherin statue. Remember I told you about it?"

Molly nodded, "Yes dear. I remember you told me about it when you were in your first year at Hogwarts."

Ginny frowned and said, "There's a baby up there. Harry shows up to protect me and then I move past Tom Riddle to get to the baby. Just when I'm about to pick up the baby, Tom Riddle turns towards me and tells me that it's his and not mine. Then he waves his wand and the baby falls to the ground. I never see the baby fall on the ground but I wake up screaming. Poor Harry, I have been waking him these last few days. We can't go on like this. We need to work mum."

Molly nodded and put her teacup down, "Ginny, first of all you are so preoccupied with giving Harry another baby that you haven't realized that you can drink a dreamless sleep potion."

Ginny nodded, "Oh I do mum. It's just that I don't know how to make one."

Molly smiled at her daughter and said, "I make some and also show you how to make it so you can drink some before you go to sleep. It also seems to me that you are afraid that if you don't try to give Harry a baby, you think that you will never be able to give him another. I can see that you are definitely afraid of losing another one. If you must know Ginny dear. I also lost a baby before I had Freddie and Georgie and then I lost another one before I had you. Yes, it was very painful but I gathered my courage and to my wonderful surprise, I had Freddie and Georgie and then I had you."

Ginny got up from where she was and went to put her head on her mother's lap and began to cry softly, "But mum, I'm so scared."

Molly gently caressed Ginny's head and said, "Ginny, if you never confront your fear, it will never go away. You will live with the fear the rest of your life if you don't try. You are a true Gryffindor and that's what they do. They confront their fears. Now put your best face forward, dry those tears and tell me that you will face your fear."

Ginny dried her tears again and looked up at Molly from where she was, "I'll try mum. I thought I would try it soon with Harry. That and I was hoping that we could celebrate his birthday here at the burrow. He is so happy here at the burrow."

Molly smiled and took Ginny's face in her hands, "Of course Ginny dear. The burrow is also yours and Harry's home and the two of you are always welcome here."

Ginny got up, dried her tears, conjured up a handkerchief and blew her nose. She then hugged Molly, "Thanks mum, I love you so much."

Molly gently rocked Ginny in her arms as she hugged her and said, "I love you to my sweet, sweet, girl."

The two of them stood up and went to the kitchen where Molly made some dreamless draught with the sleeping potion in it and showed Ginny how to make it. When the potion was done everybody said their farewells and went to their homes.


	66. Chapter 66: Confronting New Fears

_A/N: Thanks to Lsugurl292, baby-face1977, mom52575, and tiffanywoodruff161 for their reviews. I imagine that some of you are wondering who is the mysterious death eater who went to Draco Malfoy for help and when will he and Lucius Malfoy and the other death eaters will be caught. Please bare with me as these details begin to unravel in the future chapters. I'm currently working my chapters to get to the "unraveling" point of my story. There is also a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. So I thought I'd let you know. Please accept my apologies for the late posting of this chapter but my Beta reader and I had technical difficulties on both parts and so that's why it was hugely delayed. Thank you again my fellow readers for your patience. Now on to Chapter 66..._

**Chapter 66: Confronting New Fears**

The day of Harry's birthday finally arrived and Molly was running about in a whirlwind as she got things ready in the garden of the burrow for Harry's birthday. The day was sunny and it had cooled down a bit despite the last few days. To everybody it seemed like there was going to be no end to the heat wave. Molly was busy getting things prepared and Harry's birthday party was only a few hours away. Bill, Percy, and George were degnoming the garden while Fleur, Audrey, and Angelina helped Molly with the food and cleaning the burrow. The Weasley clan and other friends from Hogwarts were going to meet at the burrow for the special day. Ginny had wanted to surprise Harry by celebrating his birthday at the burrow. After all the this time, the Burrow still had a very special part in their hearts. It wasn't just the fact that they met there and fell in love but it was a home where one could feel the love and the safety that one could feel once upon entering the door.

Back at Potter Cottage, Harry and Ginny were in their sitting room. They were sitting on a couch, looking out the window at the gardens below. Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder while he had his arm around her. They were talking about being able to spend some time together after what looked like a long time.

Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry, "I love you Harry and Happy Birthday my love."

Harry took her into his arms and said, "I love you my Gin and thanks."

Ginny then looked back out at the gardens and said, "Harry, I'm so happy that we can sit here and just relax. To just be able to sit here next to you and be close to you. All we do these days is work. We have been so busy with work lately."

Harry then said after a small moment of silence, "Well, a lot has been going on Gin. I mean, at the Auror Department we are thinking up of new strategies to catch the death eaters. We have been able to catch several dark wizards already. Even if it has been difficult in catching the main death eaters who follow Voldemort's ways today. The head death eaters seem to be one step ahead of us."

Ginny then looked up at Harry with concern as she put her hand on his cheek and said, "Harry, what about your missions? You might get called to one any moment now that you have fully recuperated."

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead, "Yes Gin, it's true. However, I forgot to tell you that my missions are going to be shorter from now on. I will mainly be directing aurors while on a mission. The longest I could ever be away is about three months."

A smile slowly crept across Ginny's lips, "Really Harry? No more than three months?"

Harry nodded, "Yes my Gin. No more than three months at a time. I suppose getting honours in the Auror Department has its advantages."

Ginny then turned to look back out at the garden, "Harry that's wonderful. That way you can come back sooner to little Charlus and I."

Harry then tilted Ginny's face up to him and said, "Speaking of little Charlus. Have you given it any thought about trying to give him a little brother or sister?"

Ginny tried to turn away from Harry but he turned her head back up towards him and looked at her deeply into her eyes as he waited for an answer. After a long moment of silence, Ginny finally said thoughtfully, "Harry, I'm ready but I'm still scared. However, I'm a Gryffindor and we Gryffindors are brave and always confront our fears. Just like you confronted your fear when you went to face V- Voldemort in the Dark Forest four years ago."

Harry gave her a gentle smile and thought just how much fear he had created in their lives so that even now some people still couldn't say his name or had difficulty saying it. Harry leaned over and kissed her lips, "You are an admirable woman Gin. I know how this must frighten you and to want to go ahead and try to have a baby is very brave of you. However, I don't want to rush you and we'll manage it when the time comes."

Ginny then leaned up and kissed Harry passionately on the lips. She soon was straddling Harry's lap and then she pulled away and said, "Harry, I want to try now. I want you to help me Harry... I want you to help me confront my fear."

Harry took Ginny's face in his hands and said, "Of course Gin. Whenever I can, I'll be there to help you when you need it. Just like Dumbledore used to say, 'Help will be given to those who ask for it'."

Ginny smiled and then she leaned down to kiss Harry passionately again and just then little Charlus came running into the sitting room and outstretched his arms, "Daddy's lap! Daddy's lap!"

Harry and Ginny then pulled away and giggled. Ginny turned around to pick up little Charlus, "You want to sit on daddy's lap with me?"

Little Charlus nodded, "Uh huh."

Ginny then said, "It's fun sitting on daddy's lap isn't it?"

Little Charlus laughed with glee and said, "Yeah!"

Harry pretended to sigh in resignation, "Oh great! Now the whole family wants to sit on my lap!"

Ginny then tickled little Charlus' tummy and he started to laugh. His laughs becoming contagious as his parents also began to laugh.

Harry then turned to Helena, "Helena, could you please go bring a bottle with warm milk for Master Charlus please?"

Helena answered, "Yes Master Harry." She bowed and then disappeared with a popping sound.

Ginny then turned to Harry, "So soon my love?"

Harry then said with tender eyes at his wife, "Well my love, the sooner you confront your fear the better."

Minutes later Helena gave Ginny the bottle with warm milk and Ginny sat back down on the couch. She put little Charlus on the crook of her arm and began to give him his milk. He began to play with his little fingers through Ginny's hair as he drank his warm milk. Harry smiled as he looked on and said, "Ginny, there was no doubt that you would be a wonderful mum. Look at you." Harry then got up and then he took a picture of Ginny gently rocking little Charlus as she fed him his bottle. Ginny then turned her gaze towards Harry and smiled at him before looking back down at little Charlus. A few minutes later, little Charlus lay happily asleep in Ginny's arms. Ginny stood up and was about to take little Charlus to his bedroom when Harry shook his head. Harry then turned to Helena as he took little Charlus from Ginny and gave it to the little elf, "Please take him to his bedroom suite Helena."  
Helena nodded her head as she took little Charlus in her arms, "Yes Master Harry." She then bowed and disappeared.

Harry then took Ginny's hand and led her to their bedroom. He waved his hand and cast the silencing and door sealing charms. Suddenly Ginny began to shake and Harry said, "Are you all right Gin?"

Ginny only nodded her head and said, "I'm just a little scared."  
Harry took her into his arms and said, "Gin, don't worry. I'm sure when you have another baby it will be fine."

Ginny hesitantly leaned up and softly kissed Harry on the lips. The soft kiss soon turned into a passionate one as Ginny slowly enveloped her arms around Harry's neck. Their fervent kisses led Harry to wrapping his hands around her small waist until they reached the small of her back. His hands gently caressed and stroked all her back. Ginny then deepened their kiss as her hands made their way up to his now more dishevelled hair.

Harry slowly pulled away and caressed Ginny's face with the back of his hand as he looked lovingly into his wife's eyes. He saw that there was still fear but there was also trust in her eyes. It had taken them several months but he was grateful to Merlin that there was even more trust between them now. He finally spoke up as he looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I love you Gin."

Ginny made an effort to smile up at him and said, "I love you too my Harry."

He moved a few strands of her hair behind her ear and said, "Don't worry Gin. Everything will be all right. I will be there for you and so will your family. We all love you very much."

This time Ginny looked into his eyes as she leaned up to kiss his lips. The urge to be with him was growing within her. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to have more babies with him. She loved him and she had learned to trust him again after their separation. Everybody including Harry were right. The only way of getting over with this fear that taunted her was to confront it. She soon deepened their kiss and turned their kiss into a passionate kiss. Ginny thought that if she focused all her love and passion in her husband, she would be able to put her fear aside.

Harry's hand slowly found the zipper of her dress and he slowly began to unzip it as she slowly began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. Her dress suddenly fell to the ground while she gently caressed his chest. Soon she found herself tracing the big lightning scar on Harry's chest with her finger and then she leaned down to trail it with soft kisses. Harry gently pressed her against him as his hands continued to stroke her back longingly this time.

Ginny let her hands wonder around his chest and stomach as her lips worked their way down to below his belly. Once she got there, she started to unbutton his pants. She slowly preceded to drop his pants and boxers slowly to the ground. By this point, Harry hand his hands getting lost within Ginny's silk fiery tresses.

Harry then gently pulled Ginny up from her knees and continued to kiss her passionately on the lips before pulling away gently and saying, "Gin, if we ever need to stop, let me know alright?"

Ginny looked up at Harry and nodded her head. She then leaned up to kiss him as his hands began to unclasp her bra and moments later it fell to the ground. Harry would have wanted to furiously ravish her but he didn't want to frighten Ginny. He was willing to go slow for her. That was how much he loved her. It was also his way of trying to show her that he was willing to give her the time that she needed.

Ginny gently pulled away and then took Harry by the hand and led him to their bed. She sat him down on the edge of the bed and he wrapped his arms around her waist once more as she leaned down to kiss him more passionately this time. He gradually pulled Ginny and allowed her to straddle onto his lap as their kisses grew more and more fierce as their urges finally began to grow towards each other.

Harry moved up on the bed and lay down as he pulled Ginny on top of him and his hands made their way down to her bum and started to squeeze it. Their fierce kisses turned into hungry ones and Harry's hands soon made their way underneath her knickers. Her soft skin was feeling good under his fingers as he continued to squeeze her bum. Before long, he started to slide her knickers down and within moments the two of them were naked in bed.

Their hands continued to stroke and caress each other and suddenly Ginny shivered violently for an instant under his hands and he pulled away to look at Ginny, "Gin are you aright love?"

Ginny's lips curled and then she answered, "Yes, I'm all right Harry. It's just that I'm a bit nervous."

Harry turned them over and he delicately caressed her cheek with his hand and said looking into her eyes, "Don't be nervous my Gin. You know that I love you with all my heart. If ever, I would do anything to keep you from harm's way." After he said that, he leaned down to kiss Ginny passionately and then began to move his kisses down to her jaw, her neck, and down to her collarbone. There he began to gently suckle it causing Ginny to suddenly moan in pleasure. His suckling lips then made their way down to her nipple and there he suckled it until it became hard. Ginny's hands now on his head, pressing him on to do what she liked. Harry then moved to do the same on the other breast while he gently fondled the other. By now, Ginny was constantly moaning at the pleasure of Harry's hands and lips. She wound up arching her back as orgasmic shudders finally racked her body.

Harry's hand made it's way down to her stomach and stroked it, "Oh Gin, you are so beautiful my princess."

Ginny looked down at Harry and said, "Oh Harry, I love you. Please, fill me and take this fear away from me. Help me take this fear away from within me."

Harry's hand then made it's way down to her centre of pleasure and started to circle it as he went back to kissing her hungrily. "Yes, my Gin. I will help. I will do all that I can to help you. I'm here for you my love."

Ginny finally closed her eyes as she finally felt a wave of orgasmic pleasure hit her body. She arched her back again in response to Harry's gentle touch. She then whispered, "Please Harry, I need you. I need you now."

Harry then moved down to her neck and continued by suckling her pulse as he then inserted his fingers into her womanhood, causing Ginny to moan loudly in pleasure. "Oh Harry! I love you!"

Ginny's hand then made it's way between them until it found his already grown and hard shaft. She started to glide her hand up and down quickly while also intermittently gently squeezing his sac. "Oh Gin, my love. This is about you. Please my love, you know what happens if you do that" whimpered Harry as he closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure.

Ginny gently pulled Harry's face up to her. They could truly see the pleasure in each other's eyes. Ginny then said, "Harry, love, please I need you."

Harry leaned down to kiss her passionately for a long time before saying, "Are you sure you're ready Gin? Are you sure that you're ready to have another baby?"

Suddenly Ginny shivered violently again and nervously nodded her head before barely whispering, "Yes."

Harry still concerned for Ginny asked, "Are you certain my love?"

Ginny nodded her head nervously again and whispered once more, "Yes, Harry."

Harry moved himself on top of Ginny and she opened her legs widely to welcome him in between them. Harry then leaned down to fiercely kiss Ginny again as he moved his fingers through her soft silken hair again. He moved his shaft to her entrance and then looked down into her eyes. Ginny's hands suddenly moved from his back and made their way to his shoulders. She unconsciously squeezed them and Harry could see that she was still nervous.

Harry gently caressed her head and said, "I love you Gin."

Ginny responded by saying, "I love you too Harry."

Harry then suddenly with one swift move thrust into Ginny's womanhood and she gasped as she strongly squeezed Harry's shoulders. Harry stood there in the deepest of her depths and began to kiss her lips lovingly while remaining still within her. He just stood there caressing her head, neck, and face. His hands soon made their way down to her breasts. Before long, he started to suckle her nipples as he felt them grow hard again in his mouth. Slowly he began to move in and out of her as the two of them began to moan and sigh in pleasure. Waves and waves of strong orgasmic pleasure that had been trapped in their bodies for a long time, finally came out that early afternoon with more freedom.

They moved their hips against each other, trying to find the depth that their bodies hungered for. Their urges that had been locked away for a long time now came out freely as they continued to moan more loudly each time.

Ginny's hands moved their way through Harry's hair as she called out in pleasure, "Oh yes Harry! Please make... love... to me.. the way... you always... do..." said Ginny in between strong orgasmic waves. Ginny's tense body soon began to relax as she brought her hands back around to Harry's back and brought them down to Harry's bum. She then clamped her legs at the small of his back. Along with the pressing of her hands on his bum, encouraging him to go deeper each time within her.

Harry moved his lips back up to Ginny's lips as he tried to fight his own strong orgasmic waves as they slapped him one after the other. "Oh my Gin, you are always so beautiful! Oh my Gin!"

After what seemed a long time, Ginny's womanhood began to squeeze tighter and tighter around Harry's shaft. "Oh Harry, please fill me. I need to feel you!" She finally begged with a whimper. Harry thrust hard once more into her womanhood and they grew rigid as they rode a wave of pleasure. They continued to ride it for what seemed like a long time until they finally found their release and Harry spilled his seed within the deepest depths of Ginny's womanhood. Ginny's legs finally also relaxed and fell to Harry's sides.

Harry gently lay his head on Ginny's chest as the two of them fought to breathe normally in between heavy pants. Ginny looked down at Harry's head and lovingly kissed it before caressing it. Ginny finally spoke when their breaths were almost normal, "Harry?"

Harry was too tired and answered from where he was, "Yes my love?"

Ginny smiled down at him, "Thank you for helping me face my fear."

Harry finally looked up and moved up to Ginny to gently kiss her on the lips before saying, "Anything for my Gin. You are my love and I would do anything to help you."

Ginny then smoothed a couple of Harry's matted hairs away from his forehead and then started to gently caress his scar. She then spoke with a thoughtful look on her face, "Harry, do you think we already made a baby?"

Harry chuckled and gave her a gentle smile, "I think so love. Remember when we went to the Quidditch Ball three years ago?"

Ginny giggled, "How could I forget. We wound up having little Charlus nine months later."

Harry moved a few matted red hair strands from her face and said, "Now I suppose we have to wait."

Ginny nodded and said, "Why don't we take a nice warm shower and then head off to the Burrow for dinner? Mum said that this time she wanted to make a nice birthday dinner for you."

Harry kissed Ginny's lips and grinned, "That sounds nice love."

Ginny then said as she got out of bed, "Then we can go get little Charlus before we go."

They took their warm shower together. They washed each other as the caressed each other's bodies. They finally came out of their shower and Ginny was busy getting dressed while Helena came into the sitting room where Harry was doing some auror work at his small desk.

"Daddyyyyy!" called out little Charlus as he made his way to where Harry was sitting.

Harry then tickled little Charlus' tummy and made him laugh before saying, "How's my favourite little wizard? Ready to go to granddad and grand mum's for dinner?"

Little Charlus clapped his hands gleefully and said, "Yes!"

Harry then conjured a snitch the size of a bludger that slowly flew around the sitting room. There was a porcelain vase nearby on a side table and it knocked it over and it crashed on the ground. Ginny walked out of her closet fully dressed at that moment. When she heard the crash come from the sitting room, she quickly ran to the sitting room to see if little Charlus was alright. When she got to the door, there was Harry picking up the bits of porcelain and putting them back on the table and said, "reparo."

Ginny shook her head in resignation, "You boys are going to have to start trying to catch that snitch in little Charlus' playroom or outside. I don't want anybody getting hurt." Ginny then went to pick up little Charlus to see if he had cuts on any of his fingers. When she saw that little Charlus didn't have any wounds on him, Ginny turned towards Harry and gently reprimanded him, "Harry, you're his dad. You should know better than to play with a snitch that can't control it's moves in a room like this. I don't even want to know what would happen if I went off to play Quidditch in a another city. I think this house would be in tatters if I weren't here."

Harry frowned as he came to Ginny and put his arm around her waist, "Oh come on Mrs. Potter. We were just having a bit of Quidditch fun."

Ginny then with a more serious look on her face said, "Now Mr. Potter, I will have none of that. Charlus could have gotten hurt. Next time keep it outside or in the playroom." Then with a more serious Weasley tone to her voice she said, "Is that clear Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed in resignation, "Oh alright Mrs. Potter."

Just then Dorea appeared on one of the portraits and said, "You should have seen James when he was little Charlus' age. My goodness! That little boy was a daredevil destroyer in any room that he walked into. I think no parent in their lifetime has used the reparo charm so many times."

Harry and Ginny then turned towards Dorea Potter's portrait and Ginny said, "Well, thank Merlin little Charlus is a good little boy." Ginny then looked at Harry with an arched eyebrow, "If I don't keep an eye on Harry here, I think he's going to be a bad influence on little Charlus and any other children that we may have."

Harry then gave her a comforting smile, "I'm sure I won't my love."

Ginny then poked his chest as she said every word, "That is good to know Mr. Potter." Ginny then pulled away from his arm and said, "Alright please forgive us Dorea but today is Harry's birthday and my mum had invited us to a birthday dinner for him."

Dorea gently let her forehead fall on her hand, "Oh that's right, it's Harry's birthday." Dorea then looked up and said, "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry smiled back at the portrait and said, "Thanks grandmum."

With that the three of them left and soon apparated at the burrow. When they had just apparated, everybody yelled out, "Surprise! Happy birthday Harry!" Before being swiftly blown away by Harry's protective charm that he erected automatically.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" yelled Ron as he got to his feet.

"I am sorry everyone" said Harry, too many nasty surprises at work."

"No harm done," replied Molly as she brushed herself down, as long as you promise not to do that again we can get on with the party"

Ginny then glared at Ron and said, "Mind your language in front of little Charlus."

Ron smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry Ginny."

The whole Weasley clan and his friends from Hogwarts hugged him. It was a good long while before they finally let him go. Harry got many gifts and then cut his cake.

Ginny went back into the kitchen to help Molly get some tea cups out of the cupboard and Molly finally said, "Well Ginny dear. Were you finally able to confront your fear?"

Ginny stood still for a moment stopped taking out tea cups as she gathered herself before answering her mother, "Yes mum. Harry actually was very supportive of helping me confront my fear. He said that he will be there every chance that he has. He even told me that I have all of you to be there with me and to help me too."

Molly's eyes went wide and she turned around to look at her daughter standing there and leaning against the kitchen counter, "He actually said that?"

Ginny nodded her head in response, "Yes mum, he said that why?" now with a look of confusion on her face.

Molly smiled broadly, walked over to Ginny and cupped her face in her hands, "Ginny dear, you are a very fortunate woman to have such a wonderful and supportive husband like Harry. I can now truly see how wise and loving he is with you."

Ginny then smiled back and said, "Yes, I feel so fortunate to have not only a wonderful family like all of you but also to have a husband like Harry."

At that moment Hannah, Hermione and Angelina walked into the kitchen asking if they could help levitate the tea cups outside which they did.

Throughout the evening, everyone was happily talking and laughing. On occasion, Ginny would glance in Harry's direction. He would catch a glimpse from her and he would wink his eye lovingly back at her, causing her to smile back at him.

* * *

**A few weeks later:**

Harry continued to work at the auror department and the times where he had to go on missions had been short ones. The longest mission he had gone away up to that point was a week. Ginny was happily at one of her Quidditch trainings when suddenly she felt her stomach churn. She covered her mouth and made an effort to hold it in as she dropped back down on the ground and ran for the loo. There she threw up and then she went back out to rinse her mouth. She could see that she looked mildly pale. Katherine walked into the bathroom and asked, "Ginny are you all right love?"

Ginny nodded as she wiped her mouth clean and said, "Yeah, I think it must have been something that didn't settle with me this morning."

As Ginny and Katherine walked out of the bathroom, Gwen came up to her and said, "Potter, are you sure you can go back up there to train?"

Ginny nodded and just as she did, she ran back to the loo to throw up. Gwenog shook her head before saying to Katherine, "Oh dear it looks like Potter is going to have to go home. She doesn't look very well all of the sudden."

When Ginny finally walked out of the bathroom again, Gwenog finally told her, "Potter, it looks like you better go home until your stomach feels better. I don't think flying up there is going to help your stomach much. Go home and get some rest. While you're at it, try to take some anti-vomit draught so you can recuperate for tomorrow."

Ginny didn't nod but just said, "I will Gwenog, see you tomorrow."

That night Harry apparated back at Potter Cottage. Drake the elf had told him that Ginny was already home because she wasn't feeling good earlier.

Harry grew worried and quickly apparated to their room. There was Ginny in her pyjamas and bathrobe, laying down on her side of the bed. Harry walked over and lay on the bed next to her. Just as he moved the bed, Ginny quickly sat up and put her hand to her mouth and then her stomach settled and then she slowly lay back down on the bed.

Harry frowned as he gently caressed Ginny's cheek, "Oh my love, what is it? You don't look too well."

Ginny then opened her eyes and slowly turned around to look up at Harry, "I don't know what it is Harry. I tried taking some anti-vomit draught and it only helps if I stay still. I think this morning's food didn't agree too much with my stomach."

Harry leaned down to kiss her and said, "Why don't I send your mum a patronus? She's good at these things?"

Ginny closed her eyes again and said, "Yes, that's a good idea. Anything to get this sensation out of my stomach." Ginny gently caressed Harry's cheek with her hand before she covered her mouth again.

Harry got off the bed as slowly as he could and went to send a patronus to Molly. Molly arrived at Potter Cottage a few minutes later and went to their room. Molly went to Ginny's side of her bed and asked her daughter, "Oh Ginny dear, what is it my girl? Harry tells me that you have a rather upset stomach."

Ginny opened her eyes and said, "Yes mum, I already took an anti-vomit draught. It only helps if I stay still."

Molly gasped and then she looked from Harry to Ginny. Harry and Ginny then frowned before Harry said, "Oh Mrs. Weasley, it can't be serious or is it?"

Molly smiled as she shook her head, "No, I think Ginny is going to have a little baby. What we can do is summon a healer here to check her."

Harry and Ginny gasped again, but this time in surprise. Harry then ran into the sitting room and flooed to St. Mungo's and a few minutes later came back with Healer Barrows. Healer Barrows walked into the room and smiled down at Ginny, "Mrs. Potter, it's nice to see you again. It looks like your mum here suspects that you might be pregnant."

Ginny looked up at Healer Barrows from where she lay on her bed and said, "Possibly, I've had a rather upset stomach since this morning. The anti-vomit draught didn't help much."

Healer Barrows smiled, "That looks like one of the symptoms. Anyhow, why don't I examine you first?"

Ginny then lay on her back as Molly and Harry stood to the side while Healer Barrows waved her wand over Ginny's body. An hour later, Healer Barrows turned back around with a smile and said, "It looks like you were correct Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Potter is indeed pregnant. She's about three weeks into her pregnancy. That explains the upset stomach. I will leave a potion here for her upset stomach along with a special anti-vomit draught to ease these kind of symptoms. Let me know if it gets worse. I presume congratulations are in order." With that Healer Barrows walked out into the sitting room and flooed back to St. Mungo's.

Harry was astonished as he looked back down at Ginny and then a big smile slowly crept across his lips. He then leaned down and kissed Ginny gently on the lips and said, "We're going to have another baby my love!"

Ginny smiled, "This is wonderful. Now Hermione and I can have our babies together."

**In a manor somewhere in the outskirts of Surrey:**

Lucius laced his fingers and then cracked them as he sat down in one of the chairs at the long table. Draco looked at his father and said, "I had spoken to one of our followers who works at the Ministry of Magic and he told me that the kidnapping of that bastard of Potter's son was a failure."

Lucius whipped around to look back at Draco before using a stern voice with his son, "Draco, how many times do I have to tell you that you should not use your power and authority to do things like that. Serves you right for doing stupid things."

Lucius remembered the time when they were at the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco had just walked out from one of the few remains of the school with the other students and the betrayers of Lord Voldemort. Draco looked like he was struggling with his thoughts for a moment and trying to see whose side to be on. Frankly, Lucius was surprised that Lord Voldemort hadn't killed him right there on the spot. One thing that Lucius remembered was that Lord Voldemort was someone not to be trifled with. One had to make split decisions before him. One never had the opportunity to think twice or to go back on their choice. One had to make the right decision in a split second. Naturally the death eaters sided with Lord Voldemort not only for his power but because he had intentions of also purifying the wizarding world. Something that Lucius deeply believed in. If he could he would also get rid of wizarding traitors like the Weasleys. Oh how he despised them with all his might.  
Draco then responded, "It wasn't a big thing. It was just a thing on the side."

Lucius then slammed his hand on the table and his voice was so loud that he slightly made Draco jump in his seat, "Yes and a decision that cost us two death eaters and now the Wizengamot suspects us of being involved with that child. You shouldn't have arranged that kidnapping from the beginning."

Draco chuckled, "You see father, those two death eaters got caught because they were useless! You heard me right. They were useless because they couldn't keep the blasted aurors off of their backs. I told them to moved the child. If they had moved the child like I asked them to, those aurors wouldn't have gotten them in the cave."

Lucius glared at Draco with his eyes and then said, "It's our doing Draco. You should have imposed on them to move out of the cave from the first time your ordered it if you wanted them to move. You should have threatened them with the crusciatus curse! Anything!"

Just then the other death eaters along with the high death eater and the other elder death eaters walked into the room with the long table.

The high death eater walked up to Lucius and asked him with a raspy voice, "Anything I should know about Lucius?" asked the high death eater as he lifted Lucius' face by putting his wand under his chin.

Lucius moved his gaze from the high death eater's wand and back up to the eyes of the high death eater and answered, "No sir. It's just that some of our death eaters faltered on some orders that my son Draco gave them."

The high death eater whipped his wand away at top speed, "Ah, I see. Wasn't it those two death eaters who faced a trial before the Wizengamot for kidnapping that Potter's bastard of a child?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes sir."

The high death eater then signalled everyone to sit down before he began to speak, "The aurors are a pestilence that is commencing to multiply and I will not allow that. I know that Lord Voldemort would have never allowed it. We have to do something to take care of them, the mudbloods, and the traitors of our wizarding world. Please make all our followers aware of his because when we meet again, we are going to start a plan to officially cleanse our precious wizarding world. In the meantime, continue to exercise caution while you give and comply orders" said the high death eater gazing at Draco before looking back at the others. All the head death eaters then nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

One of the elder death eaters then turned to Amycus Carrow, "Carrow, I trust that you and your sister have already taken into consideration some things to begin the cleansing yes?"

Amycus nodded his head and said, "Yes sir, please allow me to explain."

The high death eater and elder death eaters then turned their heads and looked at him intently with their eyes as Amycus Carrow explained the malefic plans that he and Alecto had planned.

**Ottery St. Catchpole:**

The potions that Healer Barrows had given Ginny had finally taken their full effect and she was feeling much better. Ginny really didn't like much staying at Potter Cottage alone. Not even if little Charlus was there to keep her company. She preferred staying at the Burrow with Molly and helping her do light things around the house. In the meantime, Helena would help watch over little Charlus at Potter Cottage while she was at the Burrow. Ginny would have wanted to take little Charlus to the Burrow but Potter Cottage was the safest place at the moment for little Charlus. Ginny made a personal note to tell Harry to check the protective wards at the Burrow and strengthen them if necessary so she could bring little Charlus to the Burrow with her. Hermione had just arrived that morning and she went to kiss and hug Molly and Ginny.  
Hermione smiled at Ginny as she gently rubbed her still flat stomach, "So how is our chaser mum now doing?"

Ginny giggled, "I'm actually doing better. It took a couple of days for the potions that Healer Barrows gave me to work but I'm feeling much better now. It was just awful feeling like that all day. You are so lucky that you didn't have to go through that with either of the babies Hermione."

Molly then turned to Ginny and Hermione, "Girls, why don't you come with me to Diagon Alley? I need to go to Gringotts and get some money before going to the apothecary to get some things for some potions. Merlin knows that with all of you playing Quidditch and with the little ones running around, I'm going to need to be well stocked."

Hermione giggled before saying, "It looks like you'll need to set up your own apothecary Mrs. Weasley."

Molly gave a small laugh, "You know what Hermione dear, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. No sir, not bad at all."

The three of them were in Diagon Alley minutes later. Hermione and Ginny waited on the steps of Gringotts and suddenly people began to recognize Hermione and Ginny. They knew Hermione as one from the golden quartet and Ginny because she had become a renown and famous chaser for the Harpies.

One of the reporters spotted her and asked, "Mrs. Potter, _Daily Prophet_ here. If I may ask, aren't you expected to be training with the Harpies at this time?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, smiled and responded before answering, "Yes, I just had been feeling a little out of sorts lately and today is the first time I got out in a while."

The reporter continued asking, "When do you think you will be able to go back to play? Do you think that the Harpies will be ready to play at the match with the Chudley Cannons on Saturday?"

Ginny then decided to use a bit of her wit, "I believe that we'll be more than ready for the game. I'm sure we'll do fine."  
Just then Molly walked out of Gringotts and saw the crowd requesting autographs from Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione then noticed that Molly had walked out of the bank and then she said, "Thanks to all of you but, we have to be going now."

Molly, Hermione, and Ginny then made their way to the apothecary.

Remembering the smells of the apothecary, Ginny agreed to wait outside, "Why don't we go to Florean's ice scream shop afterwards. My treat."

Hermione hugged Ginny, "That sounds like a lovely idea."

A few minutes later Molly and Hermione walked out of the apothecary with two big bags filled with things to make draughts and potions. Just then Hermione gasped, "Oh blimey! I forgot to get some anti-snoring draught for Ron. He's snoring so much these days. I think it's all the stress at the Auror Department that he has been having. I'll have to use that and the silencing charm around him."  
Molly then said, "All right then, why don't you go in and get what you need and Ginny and I will wait for you at the ice scream parlour."

Hermione nodded and she walked back into the apothecary to look for the draught and the ingredients to make some more at home.

Molly and Ginny had just ordered their ice scream when suddenly they heard a loud booming sound come from outside.

Molly gasped as she remembered, "Oh blimey! Hermione!"

The two of them got up from where they were sitting and as they ran closer in the direction of the apothecary, they noticed that the apothecary was blown up to pieces.

Not far from where they were standing, Hermione lay unconscious on the ground. Molly and Ginny went over to her and Ginny sent a patronus to Harry.  
Harry was in a meeting with Moore, Traverson, and other high-ranking aurors when Harry got the patronus from Ginny.

_Harry! Hurry up and get Ron! There has been an explosion in Diagon Alley and Hermione's hurt!_

Harry, Neville, and Seamus and the other high-ranking aurors heard the patronus. Ron was out of the meeting before one could say Merlin and went to see Hermione at St. Mungo's. Harry and Seamus, and Neville got up and quickly made their way to Diagon Alley to investigate the explosion at Diagon Alley and to question any witnesses. No one had really seen who had done it but they did remember seeing the death eater sign up in the sky.

Harry sat down at his desk and sighed in frustration and put his face in his hands when Neville came up to him, "Mate, why don't you go to St. Mungo's and see how Ron and Hermione are doing. I'll fill out the report on the incident in Diagon Alley."

Harry looked up in appreciation, "Thanks Neville, I don't even want to know what could have happened to Ginny or little Charlus for that matter. It would have been a disaster. I don't even know what could have happened to Hermione's baby. She is so looking forward to having it."

Neville nodded, "You go on ahead, don't worry."

Minutes later Harry apparated and went to St. Mungo's. When he arrived to the waiting area, The Grangers, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, and Ron were waiting outside. Arthur was trying to comfort Ron as he silently cried into his hands.

Ginny ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Oh Harry it was awful! I'm so happy that we have thought about leaving little Charlus at home with Helena. Hermione had forgotten to get something from the apothecary. Mum and I decided to wait for her at the ice cream parlour and that's when we heard an explosion. When we got there, Hermione was unconscious on the ground."

Harry kissed Ginny's head while holding her tightly in his arms, "What a relief that you and little Charlus are all right but I hope that there was no harm done to Hermione or her baby. They have been waiting and hoping for so long for this baby." Harry kissed Ginny's head again before saying, "Things just appear to be getting worse in our wizarding world these days."

Ginny sighed and dug her face into his auror robes, "It's like we're living dark times again."

Harry frowned, "I'm afraid that we _are_ living dark times again Ginny. Just as we thought that there was finally going to be peace after Voldemort died."  
Harry was just as confused. Death eaters and dark wizards always seemed to find a way to come back and hurt other innocent people. In the time of his parents, there was Voldemort and death eaters who would go off killing people. The only ones who weren't attacked were those who became death eaters and joined Voldemort. Even then joining Voldemort's movement caused one to be wanted by the Magical Law Enforcement Department if one was caught. Four years ago when he destroyed Voldemort, he thought that he would bring all that danger to an end. Apparently, the few death eaters and dark wizards who were left behind, managed to escape and form again their alliances.

Harry was thankful that he had become an auror. He knew that it was a difficult job but he wanted to try to make the wizarding world a safer place. With the bigger quantity of death eaters and dark wizards now, Harry felt somehow that he had failed the wizarding world and those who were around him. To make things worse, there were now magical creatures being reproduced in exponential quantities. So much that Millburgh had said to just kill off the magical creatures because the reservations were now filled to maximum capacity. Harry sometimes felt like he was racing against time trying to catch death eaters and dark wizards. He and the other aurors were just going have to device new tactics to lock them all up in Azkaban.

At that moment while Harry was still lost in his own thoughts, Healer Barrows finally walked out from Hermione's room to address the family, "I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you but, Mrs. Hermione Weasley has lost the baby. She will be fine. She will be sore for a few days. She was very fortunate again to not have any internal bleeding. After she has recuperated, she will still be able to have more babies. For now that is all I can do for her. Again, I'm truly sorry for your loss." Healer Barrows then left as Ron cried even more as Arthur held him in his arms. Trying to comfort his son for the loss of the child that he and his wife had longed for so long.

Tears began to slide down Harry and Ginny's cheeks after they heard the news. Ginny knew what a terrible blow it was going to be for Hermione. Especially since she and Ron had been having trouble conceiving the child that they so dearly wanted.

Ginny then turned, buried her face into Harry's chest again as she softly cried for Hermione who was more of a sister for her, "Oh Harry! That is just awful!" Ginny then wiped her eyes and looked intently into Harry's eyes, "I'm going to do all what it takes to help Hermione get through this. I know that it's not going to be easy at all for her. Especially if we have this baby." Ginny then looked down at her still flat stomach and gently put her hand on it.

Time had gone by and now it was December. Ginny could not blame Hermione if she had suddenly grown distant towards her. It hurt Ginny that Hermione had pushed her aside. Ginny had only wanted to help Hermione get through the loss of the baby which still affected her. It even made it harder for Hermione to now see that there was a small bump on Ginny's stomach.

As usual, the Grangers, the Weasley clan, Andromeda, and little Teddy were staying at Potter Cottage to celebrate the Christmas holiday. Hermione had also grown slightly withdrawn from the family and she barely sat with her nieces and nephews. When little Charlus and little Teddy went up to her she just smiled and excused herself and walked away. Ginny saw what Hermione did and she stood up from where she was to go talk to Hermione.

"Hermione?" she said, "Do you want to go drink some tea and talk for a bit in the kitchen?"

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she shook her head, "No Ginny. Maybe some other time. I think I will go upstairs to lie down. I'm not feeling very well."

Mrs. Granger saw that Hermione left the sitting room and went to ask Ginny, "Ginny dear, where is Hermione going off to? Does she feel all right? I have been so concerned for her lately. She's done nothing but push away those who love her."

Ginny frowned and turned her gaze from the door that Hermione had walked out of a few moments ago and turned to look at Mrs. Granger, "Yes I have seen that. I went through the same experience myself and I have been trying to talk and to help Hermione but she just won't let me help her."

Mrs. Granger smiled at Ginny, "Ginny, my husband and I are very grateful of how you and your family have been trying to help her and to be at her side. You especially, with us having limits to the wizarding world."

Ron then went up to Ginny and Mrs. Granger, "Where's Mione? She was here a minute ago and now I don't see her anywhere", said Ron as he looked around for Hermione.

Mrs. Granger turned to Ron and said, "I don't know Ron. She told Ginny that she wasn't feeling well and she went upstairs to her room."  
Ron nodded, "I'll go see if she needs anything."

Mrs. Granger turned to Ginny and smiled at her, "You have such a wonderful brother Ginny. I have never seen someone so attentive to her. I know that they usually rub each other the wrong way but, I can see how much he loves her."

Ginny put her hand on Mrs. Granger's arm and said, "Mrs. Granger, it's true that they may argue most of the time, but I can see the love there everyday that they have for each other."

Mrs. Granger then said, "If you will excuse me dear, I'll go see if Ron and Hermione need anything."

Christmas day arrived and they all opened their gifts. As usual, Harry gave Ginny a picture of the three of them for their third Christmas together. Only the Christmas decoration this time had an inscription that said _Harry, Ginny, Little Charlus and baby_. Ginny made her famous Ginger snaps, this time with the help of Victoria, Alexander, and Teddy along with Molly. This year Hermione was not up to making Ginger snaps as other years.

Ron was trying to snatch a cookie from one of the trays until Ginny caught him and gently slapped the back of his hand before he could snatch one, "Uncle Ron, you are just going to have to wait like everyone else."

As if on cue, Harry walked into the kitchen and when Ron saw his gaze on the Ginger snaps, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Mate, if you don't want to learn the hard way like I did with Ginny, you will do well to stay away from those ginger snaps."

Ginny then turned around as she shook her head in frustration to get the rest of the ginger snaps form the oven. Harry then quickly grabbed a couple of ginger snaps for himself and Ron and then he herded him quickly out of the kitchen. Just as they walked out of the kitchen, They heard Ginny reprimand them, "Harry James Potter! Don't you think that I don't know what you just did. You are so going to get it!"

Harry gave Ginny a seductive grin before walking out of the kitchen with Ron. Out of frustration, Ginny threw a dish towel at them, just barely missing Harry.

Outside of the kitchen, after Ron ate the ginger snap in one bite, he then turned to Harry and said, "Thanks mate. I'm going to have to learn how to do something like that next year when Ginny makes Ginger snaps."

Harry gave Ron a pat on the back and said, "Don't mention it mate."

Ron then said, "Mate, I'm going to go upstairs and see how Hermione is doing. I sure missed seeing her in the kitchen making ginger snaps with Ginny."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, why don't you go ahead and do that" said Harry as he watched his brother-in-law walk away to go see his wife.

A few minutes later, Ron walked into his and Hermione's bedroom. He saw Hermione there laying on her side of her bed. She was all curled up and he could see that she was shaking. Ron knew her only too well and noticed that she was crying. He went to the bed and lay down next to her.

He gently caressed her shoulder before wiping her tears and then kissed her cheek, "Mione, my love, why aren't you downstairs making ginger snaps. You always have fun making ginger snaps when we come to Potter Cottage. Victoria, Alexander, and Teddy have done nothing but to ask when you would be coming down to help."  
Hermione softly cried again and then she made an effort to gather herself and she said, "I don't want to be down there. I know that they are your family Ron and I love them all very much. It's just that... they are constantly reminding me of what we don't have... All those children running around."

Ron kissed her head this time, "Mione, don't worry, we'll have our little lot some day."

Hermione turned around angrily and with tears in her eyes said, "Have our own little lot you say? Well when do you think we'll have our lot Ron? Eh? All I do is lose the babies that I try to have. No matter how careful I am, something always happens. I'm sorry Ron but as much as I want to have babies, I don't know if we'll every be able to have babies without losing them."

Ron frowned, "Did you want to go see a healer at St. Mungo's to see why? They might even tell us if it's truly possible for you to have babies without losing them. It's better to get the truth out of the way."

Hermione got off the bed and walked to the chair next to the bed and sat down on it. She pulled up her knees to her face and let the silent tears slide down her cheeks.

Ron got up and went to where she was. He put his hand on her knee and said, "Mione, I will love you no matter what. Even if we can't have a lot of our own. Why don't we go to St. Mungo's and if there's something wrong, we'll see what we can do."

Hermione then looked up through weary eyes and said, "There is one thing we can do. Muggles do it all the time when they can't have children of their own."

Ron smoothed his hand through Hermione's wavy hair and asked, "What is that my Mione?"

Hermione then said, "They do something called adoption. They adopt children from other countries or here at home from orphanages. However, I first want to try for us to have our own lot."

Ron gave her a gentle smile, "Mione, why don't we first go to St. Mungo's and try to find out if something is wrong yeah?"

Hermione made an effort to smile through her tears and said, "All right Ron. We'll go and see."

Ron then helped her up and took her into his arms and kissed her forehead before saying in a soft voice, "That's my Mione. I love you darling."  
Hermione dug her face into Ron's chest and with a muffled voice responded, "I love you too."

**Three months later:**

It was March and it was still very cold outside. Ginny had already arranged with Harry and some Hogwarts professors to put up the same protective wards at the Burrow that were set up at Potter Cottage. Little Charlus from now on would be just as safe at the Burrow like at Potter Cottage. This helped Ginny feel better and was happy that she could finally take little Charlus somewhere without having to worry about him getting kidnapped again. Ginny was sitting at the table and drinking tea with Molly one afternoon when little Charlus came and put his little head on Ginny's grown belly.

Ginny put her hand on little Charlus' head and Molly smiled as she looked on, "Do you hear the little baby Charlus?" asked Ginny.

Little Charlus looked up at Ginny and shook his head, "No mum."

Ginny smiled back down at little Charlus, "The baby will be here real soon. Will you help me with the baby?"

Little Charlus giggled gleefully and answered, "Yes mum."

Molly smiled and then said, "Ginny dear, I have to go to Diagon Alley. I need to go to Gringotts and then go get some more parchment, quills and ink. Your father is going to need it. He's had a lot of work lately and he's had to bring his work home lately."

Ginny sighed, "That much work mum? Tell me about it. Harry has been coming home late every night and when he's at home, he's constantly working in his study."

Molly smiled, "Just give it time and this Summer the four of you should go on Holiday when the baby is born."

Ginny nodded, "We have been talking about that all this time. We were even thinking about inviting the family to Brighton with us."  
Molly put on her robes and kissed Ginny's forehead, "Dinner is on the stove. Your dad should be home soon. I shouldn't be long either dear. I should be back by dinner."

Ginny smiled as she got up from her chair and gently rubbed her stomach as she watched Molly floo away to Diagon Alley from the fireplace.

Little Charlus then said as he looked up at Ginny, "Gwandmum in Diagon Alley" he said as he pointed at the fireplace.

Ginny nodded, "Yes Charlus, grandmum went to Diagon Alley" She then took little Charlus to play in the sitting room.

Just as Molly had flooed to Diagon Alley, Harry flooed into the Burrow. He called out has he patted away the dust from his auror uniform. "Gin? Where are you love?"

Ginny nowadays was starting to find it difficult to get up from where she was sitting so she just called out to Harry from the sitting room, "Over here Harry. In the sitting room with Charlus."

Harry went to the sitting room and smiled at the sight of seeing Ginny play with little Charlus in the sitting room. His heart welled up with so much love and joy that his breath hitched. Harry noticed that he had the same reaction every time that he walked into a room and saw a pregnant Ginny with little Charlus. It was only yesterday where he didn't have any family at all and now he had a wife whom he loved dearly, a child who meant the world to him, and now another child that he so longed to have with Ginny.

He smiled and walked over to her and gave her a gentle loving kiss on her forehead, "And how is my beautiful family doing? All of you having fun with grandmum?"

Ginny smiled up at Harry, "We sure are." Ginny then turned to Charlus and asked, "Aren't we my little bloke?"

Charlus smiled and got up to put his arms around his father's leg, "I wuv you daddy."

Harry leaned down to pick up little Charlus and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Daddy loves you very much my little wizard." Harry looked around and noticed that Molly wasn't around. Even the clock said that she was out. Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "Where's your mum love?"

Ginny finally got up and went to put her hand on his cheek, "Mum had to go to Diagon Alley to get more parchment, quills, and ink for dad."

Harry shook his head in sorrow, "The poor bloke also has had a lot of work eh?"

Ginny nodded and then she finally reached up to give Harry a kiss on his lips before gently putting her hand on her stomach. Ginny noting the time of day asked, "Now, what in Merlin's name are you doing away from the Auror Department at this time of the day Harry?"

Little Charlus wiggled and Harry put his son down and he went off to play on the rug. Harry then put his arm gently around Ginny and frowned, "Love, I'm using my lunch time to let you know that I'm going on another mission. I will be away this time for about 2 months or just a bit longer."

Ginny frowned. She did some quick calculations in her head and said, "Harry, that's when the baby is due!"

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek this time to try to ease the growing anxiety that he could sense in her, "I know love. I'll try to get back as soon as I can for the baby. If not, I will be back to meet another very beautiful baby. I was going to tell you, you might want to have your parents and Hermione around you at Potter Cottage again should the baby come and if I'm not with you."

Ginny then furrowed her brow, "But I need you to be there Harry! You can't just go off like that! Have you told the Auror Department about it?" said Ginny now looking a bit upset.

Harry nodded as he gently pulled away, "I did. I told them to shorten the mission and that I would be back as soon as the baby was born. Moore and Traverson told me that the situation is far too fragile for me to do that."  
Ginny this time with a louder voice said, causing little Charlus to look in her direction before going back to play with his toys, "This is unbelievable! How could they be so inconsiderate?!"

Harry took Ginny's face in his hands, "Gin, please try to understand. I don't like to put it this way but our world is facing dark times again. Very dark at that. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is working real hard with the Auror Department and the Magical Law Enforcement Squad on making investigations to see how we can put an end to it."

Ginny out of frustration put her face in her hands and sighed in desperation. She could feel the red hot tears of frustration begin to roll down her cheeks. Harry took her hands away and he could see the tears. He kissed them away, wishing that he could take their cause away and put peace in Ginny instead. Harry then leaned down and gave Ginny a passionate kiss and pulled away, "Gin, I went quickly by Potter Cottage and got something for you." Harry took the dreaded Potter Crest from his auror robes and put it around Ginny. Ginny grasped it in her hand as Harry went over and kneeled down to talk to little Charlus, "Little bloke, promise me to be a good boy and to mind mum in everything that she says alright?"

Little Charlus looked up and nodded, "Yes dad."

Harry smiled, "That's my boy" and Harry hugged him and took in his warmth and scent so as to remember it while he was away. He then stood up and went to Ginny, "Take care Ginny and you stay at the Burrow or Potter Cottage while I'm away. Don't wonder into Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley by yourself. Much less with little Charlus all right?"

Ginny nodded and tears began to roll down anew down her cheeks. Harry hugged her being careful with her now big belly. He gave her one tender kiss on her lips and then he stepped into the fireplace. He blew her a kiss and then said loudly, "Ministry of Magic!"

When Harry was gone, Ginny wiped her tears and went back into the sitting room with little Charlus, "Charlus, you be a good boy. I'm going to get dinner ready alright?"

Charlus looked away from the toy he was playing with and looked up at his mother, "Alwight mummy."

Ginny smiled at him and kissed him before going to the kitchen to prepare dinner. When Ginny was almost done with dinner, Arthur came in through the fireplace. He patted the dust away from his robes and hung it up.

He walked into the kitchen and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, "Hi Ginny, how was your day dear?"

Ginny smiled at her father as she waved her wand and let the spoon stir the pot on its own, "I had a good day until Harry came."

Arthur turned back around after pouring himself a glass of water, "Why as that Ginny? If you don't mind my asking. Is everything all right between you and Harry?"

Tears began to slide down Ginny face again, "Yeah, everything is alright. He just came in today and told me that he was going away on a mission."

Arthur frowned, "How long is he going to be away for this time?"

Ginny wiped her tears, "He's going to be away for two months. With his new rank in the Auror Department he won't be away for more than three months."

Arthur put his glass down and went over to hug Ginny to comfort her, "Don't worry Ginny dear. He'll be back soon so why do you look so sad?"

Ginny then pulled away to explain, "Dad, he's going to be away for when the baby is expected to be born. Speaking of which, he wanted me to ask you and mum to come to Potter Cottage to stay with me and Hermione for when the baby is almost born."

Arthur smiled at his daughter before hugging her, "Of course Ginny dear. We'll do anything we can for our little girl."  
Meanwhile in Diagon Alley:

Molly had just walked out of Gringotts when she ran into Andromeda at the bottom of the steps.

"Andromeda!" said Molly cheerfully then the two women preceded to share a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Andromeda smiled widely, "Molly! How are you dear?"

Molly smiled back, "We are doing fine. Ginny's baby is growing of course and we are all looking forward to seeing the baby soon."

Andromeda smiled to herself at the memory when her Tonks told her when she was expecting Teddy, "Ah yes, I remember the anticipation. Tonks was so happy and it was her first baby. Remus was so over his head when Tonks told him that the were going to have a baby. I had never seen them more happier."

Molly then asked, "So what brings you to Diagon Alley today?"

Andromeda responded, "I was going to Flourish and Blott's to get Teddy some books. He loves to read very much. Would you believe that he's already has read the books I bought for him several times?"

Molly nodded, "Ah yes, that reminds me when Percy was his age, he just loved to read and read. It was a challenge having to drag him away from those books."

Andromeda then spoke up, "So have Harry and Ginny thought of any names for the new baby?"

Molly nodded her head again, "Yes, they have. They said that they will tell us when the baby is born."

Andromeda then had an idea, "Where were you going to in Diagon Alley?"  
Molly looked down the Alley before responding and nodded her head in the direction she was going to go, "I was going to go to the stationary shop. Poor Arthur needs more parchment, quills, and ink. He's had to bring his work form the Ministry home lately."

Andromeda's face lit up, "Why don't we walk down together. Besides Flourish and Blott's is next to the stationary shop."

Molly never had a chance to respond because at the next moment there was a huge explosion on the steps of Gringott's. Next thing the two women knew was that the power of the blast sent them soaring through the air along with others near them. They landed with a loud thud on the ground and others around them did as well. The Magical Menagerie got blown up to pieces as cat fur, feathers, and animal guts flew through the air as the dark smoke smothered the area of the explosion. Passersby ran to the area and some gasped as the dark mark appeared in the sky

_Post A/N: OH NO! What will happen? Who is responsible for these explosions? Will Molly and Andromeda survive? _


	67. Chapter 67: Dark Times Again

_A/N: I would like to thank mom52575 and tiffanywoodruff161 for their reviews on the last chapter. I would also like to thank all the readers who have followed and favorited the story up to this point. Please accept my apologies for the delay of this chapter but I wasn't feeling very well. I'm feeling a bit better now. I know that some of you were not too happy with the cliffhangers so I'll stay away from those for a while. Now on to Chapter 67 and I hope you enjoy it...  
_

**Chapter 67: Dark Times Again**

**Near Castlebar:**

Harry was busy as usual fighting off magical creatures and trying to fend off the death eaters that came after him and his fellow aurors. Harry had just finished fighting off a couple of mountain trolls when Thornfil Rowle and Fenrir Greyback appeared.

Harry snapped around quickly with his wand in hand, "So you've come back you cowards? That's all your lot is. A bunch of cowards!" Are you going to run off again?

Rowle sneered at Harry, "Shut it! No one gave you permission to speak you bastard!"

Harry glared at Rowle, "Apart from being ugly, I see that you are the one who lacks manners."

Greyback then spoke up, "Tsk, tsk, I'm sure you remember that Ms. Greengrass was the one who warned us about your manners."

Suddenly a runespoor came up behind Harry and he quickly snapped around and called out, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" cutting the runespoor's two heads off in one and the heads fell with a thud to the ground before Harry turned back around towards Greyback and Rowle.

Greyback spoke again, "Didn't you learn anything about the care for magical creatures at that school, Hogwarts?"

At this comment, Harry's blood was already boiling. Hogwarts was more than a school for him. It had been his home for seven years. To talk like that about the magical creatures was not only insulting Hogwarts as his home but Hagrid. Harry then whipped his wand and screamed, "INCARCEROUS!"

Suddenly Greyback and Rowle were wriggling about as the tight ropes appeared out of nowhere and bound them up real tightly. Their wands useless in there hands.

Harry grinned and then called out "EXPELLIARMUS!" and Rowle and Greyback's wands went flying out from their grasp. Harry took hold of them. He waved his wand and apparated them to the tent where other death eaters were being held before being sent off to Azkaban.

Harry was still fuming at what Greyback said that he started killing magic creatures and capturing other minor death eaters. Before Harry knew it, there were no more death eaters or magical creatures left.

Traverson then suddenly appeared behind Harry. He tapped Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to jump and whip his wand at Traverson's neck. Harry then realized who it was and immediately dropped his wand. "Sorry sir, I didn't realize that it was you behind me. I suppose it was my auror instincts that came about."

Traverson shook his head, "No Potter, no need to apologize. That is why you are one of our most efficient aurors around." Traverson saw Harry relax a bit and then said, "Look Potter, if it was up to me, I would be sending you home to be with your wife and to be present at the birth of your child. Unfortunately, I need you to investigate the cave a few miles away." Traverson nodding in its direction with his head before continuing to speak, "It is believed that it was a cave not only to maintain dragons but it looks like they were mating runespoors in there. Pick a few aurors to go with you and be careful. After you're done there, send a silent patronus and then we'll send you off immediately to your next assignment. We need you to get through with the investigation of that cave. The situation in Cloghmore is getting out of hand. Weasley, Longbottom and 30 other aurors are trying to continue the fight but it has become difficult. They are tired and they haven't had any rest for the last 12 hours. As you can see that you will need to carry out this assignment as quickly as possible."

Harry nodded his head, "Yes sir. We'll finish as soon as we are able and apparate to Cloghmore to help the others." Traverson nodded his head and then disapparated. Harry sighed in frustration. The new dark times were definitely beginning to wear him out. He had seen that the death eaters were gradually beginning to grow more and more aggressive with each passing day. Harry decided to go back and pick out some aurors. Before then, he decided to write Ginny a quick owl of a couple of lines to lay her worries to rest.

When Harry was done writing his owl letter, he and 11 other aurors made their way into the caves. A young auror nearby, Thomson, said, "Not back into the caves. I hate fighting in the caves. It makes the fighting very constricted and spells tend to bounce of the walls."

Harry then whipped his head around and glared at the young auror, "Thomson, if you can't handle the work, you can take it on with Auror Moore or Auror Traverson!"

Thomson gasped and quickly shook his head, "N- no sir. This is what I have always wanted to do."

Harry then still with fury in his voice screamed, "Then shut it will you!" Harry turned back around. Now he understood why Traverson and Moore sometimes shouted at him. Harry didn't like doing that to his fellow aurors but, it was the only way to make them stand their ground.

After walking into the cave for a few minutes, the aurors used the lumos charm to light up the cavern that they wound up walking into. The stalactites and the stalagmites drooped from the ceiling and the others working their way up to the top. The 12 aurors could hear the hundreds of water droplets drip throughout the cave.

As they walked further into the cave, it got cooler and darker. The aurors gradually began to wave their wands and casted a warming charm on their auror robes. Soon they made it into a bigger cavern where there were small lakes full of water that had dripped for thousands of years. Suddenly the cave began to feel warmer than it should be.

Thomson then spoke up, "Did all of you feel that warm breeze?"

Another auror nearby answered, "Yeah, and we're in a cave. That can only mean two things. Either we're near a dragons' lair or were near magma flowing through the rock."

Harry turned around to say, "How do you know it could be Magma auror Wakefield?"

Wakefield turned around to look at Harry, "Mum's a muggle. She insisted that I get a degree of some sort from university before coming to work as an auror. I studied Geology sir. The study of rocks on the earth and such."

Harry nodded, "That is good to know Wakefield." Harry then turned back around and signaled with his hand for the aurors to follow him, "Well, let's get a move on. Whatever is causing that warm breeze, we'll face it when we come to it."

After walking for a while, the 12 aurors arrived to a huge clearing. They rose their wands, that still shone the lumos charm and looked around. What they definitely saw this time was a dragon's lair and beyond they could see a small river of magma.

Harry then said in a soft voice, "My brother-in-law Charlie once told me that a warm environment was important that dragons have a warm area to mate. That way their younglings have a better chance of surviving."

Harry knew that all of this was definitely the work of death eaters. The plan by them to illegally mate dragons was very well thought out. Harry was surprised at how his job had evolved. Here he thought that he was just going to fight dark wizards and death eaters. Now he noticed that his job was also involving magical creatures. For the first time he wished he knew an easier way out. Harry quickly looked around to see how many dragons were around. Suddenly the cave shook in a thunderous way and the aurors stood still as they looked around ready to act upon anything that may have come their way.

Harry finally spoke when the thundering sounds subsided, "All right you lot. On my count of three, stun all the dragons that you can remember it takes about 4 stunning spells to stop the buggers. Merlin knows what will happen if they all wake up" he said at the other aurors. The aurors gave a curt nod and put up their wands. Harry then silently counted, "1...2...3!" The dragons that got hit with the stunning spell, temporarily shuddered before actually becoming unconscious.

Of all the dragons that were sleeping peacefully, a good lot woke up and gave piercing and angry looks.

Harry then screamed out, "Quickly! PROTEGO TOTALUM!" and all the other aurors shouted the same.

The dragons then began to throw fiery flames at the 12 aurors as one by one, the remaining dragons fell down to the unconsciousness of the stunning spell. The red flashes of the stunning spell were flying across the cave like small flame-throwers. Within minutes, the 12 aurors heard the voices of more death eaters.

Out of the corner of his eyes as Harry continued to stun dragons, he saw to his surprise that amongst the death eaters were Vincent Crabbe's father, Caspar Crouch, Bartemius Jr.'s son, and his son, Caspar Jr. Harry was surprised to see that they were back. However, he also knew that they had to be put away. He had ended the dark times once and he was willing to put an end to it again.

While Harry and the 12 Aurors were fighting the dragons, they had to multi-task by stunning the dragons and fight the death eaters at the same time. As the 12 aurors stunned the dragons, they were using them as protection while the death eaters sent curses and jinxes in their direction.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Potter and face us. They told me that you thought that we were cowards. Look now who is the coward! So much for being an auror at the Ministry" said Crabbe.

Harry's blood began to boil. If it was something he could not stand was the disrespect for the Ministry and much less the work that he and his colleagues did. Harry then put on his invisibility cloak and then made his way near where Crabbe was. Very silently he got closer to Crabbe. Discreetly he took his wand out from underneath the cloak and aimed it at the death eater. Harry then without uttering a word cast the stunning spell on Crabbe and he fell unconscious on the ground. The other death eaters looked back around to see Crabbe fall to the ground. Harry then quickly made it back to his hiding spot behind one of the dragons and took off his cloak before putting a shrinking spell on it and putting it back in his pocket.

Harry then called out, "So whose the coward now?!" while Thomson softly giggled at his comment. Harry looked over the body of the stunned lizard before trying to stun more death eaters.

Caspar called out, "You think you are so smart Potter eh?" The death eater then looked over and sent more curses in the direction of other aurors.

Harry then called out "LEVICORPUS" and Caspar Crouch was dangling in the middle of the air by his ankle. Harry then shouted "Wingardium Leviosa" and he grinned before saying, "Interesting, this was one of the charms I learned my first year at Hogwarts." He then levitated Caspar to a small lake nearby and lowered him into the water. Then without breaking his concentration he asked the auror next to him to do the relashio spell on the water. Harry then spoke again, "Now, if you want to keep your face the way it is, tell me who is doing all of this" said Harry and he motioned with his free hand.

Caspar only gave an evil glare and remained silent.

Harry cocked his head to one side as he arched an eyebrow, "You do remember what relashio in the water will do to you. Don't you?"

Just then from the side, an expelliarmus charm came towards Harry and the auror next to him. Harry whipped his hand round blocking the curse. He then turned back around towards Caspar Crouch who had fallen into the boiling water and he screamed as the water burned him.

Harry then signaled to the auror next to him to put his wand down before calling out, "INCARCEROUS" and then "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" before putting crouch at his feet as he was bound with chains with the incarcerous spell. Harry then leaned down and with a low yet threatening voice said, "Don't ever try mess with me again Crouch or it will be the last thing you do. Let that be a lesson to you!

On the other side, Harry could see that Caspar Crouch Jr. was calling out orders towards the other death eaters.

Harry quickly looked down at his watch and noticed that they had been there fighting for several hours. Harry needed to quickly catch all those death eaters along with Crouch Jr., kill the dragons before they woke and go to Cloghmore before it was too late. Harry noticed that he could easily kill the dragons by throwing them to the river of magma just beyond.

After several stunning and incarcerous spells later, Harry and the other aurors had managed to capture the death eaters. Harry of course had stunned and "incarcerated" the majority of the death eaters. His team keeping the dragons subdued and stopping and apparition from the caves.

Harry then took a rock from nearby and turned it into a portkey. He then linked all the ropes and chains of the death eaters and apparated them to Azkaban. Every single one of them along with Caspar Crouch Jr, Vincent Crabbe Sr., and Caspar Crouch Sr.

A senior Auror had indefinite permission to make portkeys in order to make their transportation effective. It was an Act that had been passed by Kingsley Shacklebolt when he had become Minister for Magic. The Act was then passed on to the Wizengamot who had approved it after profuse investigations on their part. This is why any potential candidate had to be submitted to a rigorous history and background search before they were even accepted into the Auror Department.

Harry sighed in frustration because now he and the aurors had to throw the dragons into the hot burning flow of magma.

Just as Harry and the aurors were almost done. The remaining three dragons who were venomous vipertooths, woke up.

Noticing that the dragons were going to spew fire at them, Harry waved his wand to put up a shield of protection and called out "ANTI-IGNIS TOTALLUM!" The three dragons then to their surprise blew fireballs at them at once. The shield had protected the 12 aurors, but they could feel the heat radiate from the protective shield. Harry was thankful that Charlie had taught him that spell. What was amazing about the spell was that the spells could actually could get through the shield but, not fire from the dragons.

Harry then said without averting his gaze from the dragons, "Stupefy on the count of three and then we throw them at the magma river." Harry then began to count, "1...2...3 STUPEFY!"

Then three of the aurors used the wingardium leviosa charm to throw the dragons into the river of magma. Harry then looked at his watch and turned to the aurors, "We have been here a long time, I will use a portkey to get us out of here." Harry took another rock and performed the portkey spell on it. Within moments the 12 aurors had disapparated back to the Castlebar auror camp. From their they apparated to Cloghmore.

At Cloghmore, Ron then signaled from a distance and Harry and the aurors he was with ran over to help him. Just then a couple of curses came straight at them.

**Meanwhile back at the Burrow:**

Arthur then turned to look at Ginny as she sat back down while the stove cooked their dinner. Arthur then asked, "How's Hermione doing Ginny dear?"

Ginny frowned, "I'm afraid it's not very good dad. I haven't seen her since she lost the baby. Poor thing, I believe she has been alone all this time in that house. She hasn't even come to Potter Cottage once. She always comes to Potter Cottage when Ron and Harry are away on their missions."

Arthur rubbed his chin and said, "Why don't you try going over to her house and ask her to join us for dinner. I'll watch the food while you're away."

Ginny thought about Harry's words about her not going around by herself and said, "Dad, Harry really doesn't want me going around by myself. He says we are facing dark times again. That's why he can't be here if the baby is born."

Arthur then nodded, "I see, is it possible if we can have one of your elves watch the food and I can go with you. I think Hermione needs her loved ones around her more than ever."

Ginny nodded, "Millie! Helena"

Millie appeared at the Burrow and asked, "Mistress Ginny called Millie and Helena?"

Ginny nodded her head at the elf, "Millie, please watch dinner while my father and I go to Mistress Hermione's please." Ginny then turned to Helena, "And I need you to watch Master Charlus."

Millie and Helena said, "Yes, Mistress Ginny" and they bowed before Millie went to the kitchen and Helena into the sitting room with little Charlus.

Moments later Arthur and Ginny apparated in front of Ron and Hermione's town house. Arthur knocked at the door and he smiled down at Ginny. Ginny looked at her father and she smiled back up at him glad to have him with her.

An elf appeared and opened the door for Arthur and Ginny. Ginny hadn't seen the elf before and asked, "What's your name? I haven't seen you before."

The elf bowed and then said, "My name is Rusty Mistress Ginny."

Ginny smiled down at the elf and asked, "We would like to see Mistress Hermione."

Rusty opened the door wider and took them to the library. Ginny noticed from long ago that Hermione liked taking her guests in the library. She was always comfortable around books since she liked them so much. She had probably read all of them already When they arrived at the library, Arthur and Ginny sat down on one of the couches.

Moments later Hermione appeared in the library. She made an effort to smile but the pain of having lost her baby was still in her eyes. Ginny was going to get up and Hermione saw her condition and signaled with her hand, "It's alright Ginny, you don't have to get up."

Ginny understood why and that made her sad for her friend. Arthur then stood up and said, "If you don't mind, it looks like you girls need to be alone. I will be in the sitting room if you need me."

The two of them nodded and then their gazes met again. Ginny unconsciously put her hand on her stomach and Hermione couldn't help but notice. She then quickly turned away and went to stand next to a table with books on it. Hermione started to flip through the pages as if looking to see if it was any good so she could read it later. Ginny stood up with a bit of effort and walked over to Hermione and put her arm around her shoulders.

Ginny saw that there were silent tears sliding down Hermione's face, "Hermione, love, you are doing the same thing I did when I lost the babies. I know and understand that you want to be alone but that is not going to help. Believe me, I went through that and isolating myself from the family made it worse. Hermione, if you don't let us help, Merlin only knows what will happen between you and Ron. All I can tell you is that you need to find your strength for Ron. He will need you when he comes back. I have seen countless times how he looks at you. You and him may have rows like cats and dogs but I have seen his loving look in his eyes for you Hermione."

Hermione finally looked up after a long time at Ginny and finally spoke, "We had started talking about having our own little lot before I got pregnant with the last baby. I love Ron too much to leave him. I could never leave Ron."

Ginny smiled, "Good, don't go making a foolish decision like the one I was planning on making after I lost my last baby."

Hermione smiled as she looked at Ginny through weary eyes, "No. I also told him that if he wanted to, we can do what many muggle couples do who can't have children."

Ginny then looked at Hermione with a questioning look on her face, "What is that Hermione?"

Hermione looked back down at the book and said, "They adopt. That means they take children to make them their own. You can adopt them from orphanages here at home or from another country."

Ginny smiled, "That sounds wonderful, but how is the baby going to accommodate to our wizarding world? With magic and all?"

Hermione's eyes then lit up, "Oh Ginny, you just gave me a wonderful idea."

Ginny then arched her eyebrows and said, "Oh and what is that?"

Hermione smiled wide and said, "Well, one would have to go find children with magic but that would be very difficult. Maybe we can set up an orphanage for the children who lost their parents. There are still many orphaned wizard children from the second dark times.. Then other magical families who can't have children can adopt them. All inquiries can be made through the Wizengamot Administration Services, Council of Magical Law and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, we can get it started. Who knows, I might even find a baby for Ron and I."

Ginny smiled and then said, "Hermione, does this mean that you're not going to try having your own family any more? I know how much you wanted to have your own lot." Ginny then gently rubbed her stomach as the baby lightly kicked within her.

Hermione noticed again and she turned around again and looked blankly at the shelves and shelves of books before her, "I still want to try having our own lot with Ron. If it doesn't work next time, I will start the orphanage and look into adopting a baby. I would also like to set up an orphanage even if we can have our own lot."

Ginny then put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and said, "Hermione, why don't you come and have dinner with dad and I? Little Charlus is at the Burrow and he has been missing you."

Hermione then turned back around with new tears in her eyes and nodded, "Please forgive me Ginny if I'm still not myself but, you more than anybody understand that this time it's going to take a while to get over the loss."

Ginny nodded and hugged Hermione, "Yes, look at me, it took me almost two years to get over the loss of my last baby."

Hermione then hugged her back and her voice broke as she said, "And now you're going to have another one."

Ginny pulled back and then said, "Look, you have to wipe those tears and be ready for when Ron comes back because you two will have to go back to _lovebirding_."

At this Hermione finally laughed as she wiped her tears, "Yes, it all started with you and Harry."

Ginny slightly blushed, "Well, Harry and I were very much in love then. Come on Hermione, besides, I'm going to need you when this little one comes. I very much doubt that Harry will be around when it happens."

Hermione smiled and said, "Of course Ginny. You are the sister I never had. Sisters are supposed to be there for each other. Give me a few minutes while I pack some things and I'll come and stay at Potter Cottage with you."

Ginny gave a big grin, "This is wonderful, mum and dad are also going to come and stay at Potter Cottage."

Minutes later Arthur, Hermione, and Ginny were back at the Burrow.

Arthur, Ginny, Hermione, and little Charlus at down to eat dinner. Ginny and Arthur kept looking at the clock wondering when Molly was going to come home.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Arthur signaled with his hand that he would go get the door. He opened it and to his surprise, it was Auror Traverson.

He had a very serious look on his face and said, "Mr. Arthur Weasley, I'm afraid I'm the bearer of very sad new for you. For a minute Arthur thought that his heart would give out. At these words Ginny gasped and made an effort to walk to the door to find out what were Auror Traverson's next words. Arthur noticing Ginny's condition, he put his hand on her shoulders to support her should anything happen. Hermione stood and put her arm around Ginny's shoulders as she too felt her knees begin to go weak.

Arthur closed his eyes and mustered all his strength to ask Auror Traverson, "What is it Auror Traverson? What happened? Was it Ron or Harry that got hurt? Was it Charlie?"

**At Goyle Manor:**

Gregory Goyle and his son sat at the long table as the other death eaters began their discussion of the latest events.

The high death eater finally spoke, "Well, I believe that the explosion at Diagon Alley was a delightful success. I give the credit here to Amycus and Alecto Carrow for it. Now that what I call efficient death eaters at work. Unfortunately, I can't give you all good news. The other cave near Castlebar got raided again by those blasted aurors led by the bastard Harry potter. They are nothing but a nuisance."

He then turned to Berkshires Goyles and the Greengrasses before saying, "I hear that the lot of you are working on a new plan. I hear that it is beyond what the Carrows have thought of," said the high death eater as he nodded his head in the direction of the Carrows.

Goyle spoke up, "Yes sir, it has become apparent to us that we are going to have to take more drastic measures to cleanse our world of those who are unworthy of practicing magic."

One of the elder death eaters then asked, "How long do you think this is going to take to plan it?"

Lorenzo Berkshire spoke up, "Sir, we are going to have to get the help of our fellow eaters at the Ministry for what we are planning. We are going to meet in the following days to map out our ideas and how to begin the purifying procedure."

The high death eater smiled, "Purifying procedure you say? Look at that! You even already thought of a great name for it. It is a true shame that Lord Voldemort isn't here to see or hear all of this."

Daphne Greengrass then softly spoke up, "My Lord, I would do anything to bring Lord Voldemort back."

The high death eater smiled back at Daphne, "Yes, my dear, you and everyone else here at this table."

Lucius Malfoy then spoke up, "And how long did you say it will take to plan and do this purifying procedure?"

Goyle Sr. spoke up, "It all takes careful planning Lucius, it may take up to a year or more. However, when the procedure is ready to be implemented, I assure all of you," said Goyle look at all the death eaters around him, "That you won't be displeased. It will surely be a success and our wizarding world will be as it should be. The way that Lord Voldemort wanted it to be."

Draco Malfoy then said, "In the meantime, we can keep those aurors running like cats after mice."

The death eaters then all let out an evil laugh after they heard Draco's comment.

**At Malfoy Manor:**

The death eater remember what Draco Malfoy had told him. Malfoy had told him that he could come as many times as he wanted to Malfoy Manor to see Daphne. She didn't compare to the woman he truly loved but she was close to it. There was no denying that Daphne was a beautiful woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. Just like her parents Alistair and Emma Greengrass.

The death eater walked up to the gate and said, "I'm here to see Ms. Daphne Greengrass."

The death eater guard at the gate shook his head, "No, she's not here. You can try going to Greengrass Manor to see if she's there."

The death eater frowned, "I see. I'll go to Greengrass Manor then."

Moments later the death eater apparated at Greengrass Manor and asked the guard at the gate, "I'm here to see Ms. Daphne Greengrass."

The guard then said, "She's not here, but if you like, you can come in and wait for her."

The death eater nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll do that."

The death eater walked inside and a house elf led him to the sitting room. The sitting room showed pride of being a Slytherin. The entire Manor house as he had followed the house elf, had been decorated in an exclusive tone of green which blended in well with gold and silver. He thought about himself and what he was getting paid for having filtered himself into the Ministry of Magic. In a few years time, he would take Daphne as his wife and take her to a stately manor just as exclusive as Greengrass Manor. Naturally his heart belonged to another woman but she was now taken and now had a baby. A baby which he wished he could call his own.

He looked out at the gardens when he suddenly heard sultry voice say, "Well, you're back. Good to see that you were able to come here."

The death eater turned around and smiled at Daphne, "I was hoping you would want to go for a walk around the gardens here. They seem to look peaceful."

Daphne smiled as she walked up to the window next to him, "Dad did that to the gardens on purpose. He usually has a lot of stress so he designed the gardens to be peaceful when looking at them or when walking in them." Daphne then looked up at the blue eyes and said, "In fact, that's where dad proposed to mum when they were young."

The death eater then took one of Daphne's hands and he leaned over to kiss it. He then stood back and smiled back at Daphne before saying, "Who knows, maybe some day I can propose to you in the gardens as well" and he turned around to look at the gardens.

Daphne then pulled her hand back and said, "Never mind that. What brings you here. Aren't you supposed to be on alert at the Ministry? Mum and dad already told the high death eater that we're going to implement the purifying procedure on our wizarding world." Daphne then walked away as she swayed her hips sensuously at him and then said, "At least to what's left of it. Sadly it has been mostly taken over by half-bloods, blood traitors, and mudbloods."

He took Daphne's hand again and asked, "Shall we go for a walk in the gardens?"

Daphne didn't pull her hand away this time, "I suppose, it does look rather nice outside."

The death eater then said, "I can't stay long though, I will have to go back to the Ministry soon."

Daphne smiled and brought her lips close to his but didn't kiss him, "That's what I like about wizards like you. Always minding what they have to do and keeping to their responsibilities. I didn't just become a dueling champion just like that. It required a lot of prioritizing my duties."

He could feel her warm breath on his lips. The interesting part as he looked closer at her, the shape of her eyes and the shape of her lips looked just like the woman who had stolen his heart. He stood there looking into the eyes of the woman whom he hoped would help him forget her. He then leaned down and gently kissed Daphne's lips. To his surprise she responded to his kiss and she even went further by deepening it.

After what seemed like a long time, he pulled away from Daphne and took a quick peek at his watch. He then looked into her wistful blue eyes and said, "Please forgive me Daphne but I must be heading off to the Ministry."

Daphne shook her head slowly, "Don't worry about it. I _love_ wizards who mind their priorities."

He smiled back down at Daphne and then walked with her back to the front door. There they met with Alistair and Queenie Greengrass.

Alistair then jotted his memory, "Aren't you the gentleman that the high death eater integrated into the Ministry for us?"

The death eater nodded with a smile, "Yes sir, we will be working close while we work on the purifying procedure."

Alistair gave his best smile ever and said, "That's good to know young man. Now why are you leaving us? Why don't you join us for dinner?"

The death eater then said, "Like I told Daphne here, I can't sir. I have to go back to the Ministry."

Alistair nodded his head, "Ah yes, duty calls as always."

**At the Burrow:**

Traverson continued to keep a straight as he faced Arthur and prepared to tell him the news, "Mr. Weasley, I came to tell you that there has been another attack in Diagon Alley. One of the people who got seriously hurt was Mrs. Andromeda Tonks and Mrs. Molly Weasley. They are at St. Mungo's and they are both being treated by healers as we speak."

Arthur gasped in horror at what he just heard Auror Traverson say to him. Ginny lost her balance and Hermione was able to help hold her up. Arthur found it difficult to believe that Molly had gotten hurt, "But how can that be? She told Ginny that she would be home by dinner after running a small errand at the stationary shop."

Traverson answered, "The explosion occurred between the Magical Menagerie and Gringotts."

Arthur put his face in his hands and said, "Very well, I will go see her at St. Mungo's"

Traverson then turned to Ginny, "Mrs. Potter, being as young Teddy Tonks has no other family members and you are his godmother, I assume you will be taking him into your home."

Ginny was still in shock for what happened to her mother. Hermione then gently tapped her shoulder and said with a soft voice, "Ginny, you need to go pick Teddy up at St. Mungo's."

Ginny then turned to look at Auror Traverson. She was feeling so overwhelmed that she didn't hear what he said, "I'm sorry Auror Traverson, what is it you said?"

Traverson patiently repeated, "Young Teddy Tonks doesn't have any other family members. Could you please come pick him up at St. Mungo's?"

Ginny turned to look at her father and then at Hermione before saying to her, "Hermione, could you come to St. Mungo's with us?"

Hermione answered, "Of course."

Traverson then stepped outside of the Burrow wards to apparate to the Ministry of Magic.

**At the Ministry of Magic:**

Traverson walked into the Auror Department and Moore saw him come in. Moore then asked, "So Traverson, have you gotten any reports from Potter yet?"

Traverson shook his head, "No sir, not since I sent him into that cave at Castlebar. I'm hoping that he's already at Cloghmore. It's a matter of moments before that situation blows in front of our faces."

Moore nodded, "I'm happy to sent Potter on that mission. No one like him, Weasley, Longbottom, or Finnigan could have taken care of the situation any faster."

Traverson then said thoughtfully, "Would you like me to go to Castlebar to find out if he's still there?"

Moore nodded his head and said, "Yeah, why don't you go ahead and see and then send a patronus back to see how things are going there. If you need to, go on to Cloghmore and find out what the situation is there and then send a patronus as well."

Traverson gave a curt nod and answered, "Very well sir."


	68. Chapter 68: Love and Commendations

_A/N: My fellow readers, I would like to thank again those who reviews and those who have followed and favorited the story up to this point in the story. I would also like to give you my apologies for the posting of this chapter. As it turns out, my beta reader's computer is in the shop and at the moment is unable to beta read my story. To make up for the delay here is a nice and long chapter. As you will see, I'm trying to make to not leave any cliffhangers. So, please forgive me for any typos or errors that I may have overlooked. One warning though, this chapter contains a "spicy scene". In other words, there is sexual content contained in this chapter. Please remember to REVIEW! Now on to Chapter 68... _

**Chapter 68: Love and Commendations**

Arthur, Ginny, and Hermione arrived at St. Mungo's. Arthur then spoke to the receptionist. His face now full with worry, "Please, Mrs. Molly Weasley's room. I'm her husband, Arthur Weasley."

The receptionist responded, "Room 334 sir. The lifts are just there."

The three of them walked out of the lift and made their way over to Molly's room. There she was full of bruises and unconscious on the bed. Arthur and Ginny went immediately to her side. Ginny sat down on the chair as Arthur stood at her side.

Arthur took Molly's hand and said, "It's alright Molly dear. You are at St. Mungo's. You now have to focus on getting better. The family needs you. I need you my love."

Ginny didn't know what else to do but to cry softly into her hands and Hermione walked over and put her arms around Ginny.

Hermione tried to comfort Ginny and said, "Please Ginny, you need to calm yourself. Remember what happened when little Charlus went missing?"

Ginny then turned to Hermione and with rage said, "I will do more than bat-bogey hex the blasted idiot who hurt my mum!"

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes, but please try to calm down Ginny. At least for the good of the baby."

Arthur then turned away from Molly and said, "It's alright Ginny dear. I'll stay here with mum. Why don't you go pick up little Teddy before you go off to the Burrow and then you, Hermione, and the children can go on to Potter Cottage. Mum and I will come when she feels better."

Ginny furrowed her brow and with Hermione's help stood up. She nodded and said, "Very well, but let it be known that if I ever-"

Hermione nodded in agreement and herded Ginny out of Molly's room, "Shh, yes love. We know. Let's go get little Teddy."

When Ginny and Hermione walked outside of Molly's room, the whole Weasley clan approached Hermione and Ginny to ask them questions about Molly.

George walked up and asked, "What happened Ginny?"

Ginny furrowed her brow once more and said, "Some blasted idiot set off an explosion in Diagon Alley. Mum could have died. I swear, if I ever find out-"

Hermione gently squeezed Ginny, "Ginny, please calm yourself love, you must remember that all this is not good for you or the baby."

Bill and Charlie were frowning as they perspectively hugged their spouses. Percy walked up to Ginny and asked, "What else did the healers say?"

Ginny looked up at Percy, "Mum was hurt real badly and they are currently giving her potions to heal her. However, they don't know when she will wake up from her unconsciousness. She hit the ground pretty hard and broke several bones in her body."

Percy frowned and said, "Poor mum, I hope she feels better. I know she was always reprimanding us but our family just wouldn't be the same without her."

Hermione nodded, "I know what you mean Percy. She was so lively. I always looked forward to coming to the Burrow to see her."

A few minutes later Hermione, Ginny and Little Teddy were back at the Burrow. Ginny spoke up and said, "Millie, Helena, we are going back to Potter Cottage. Helena, please give me little Charlus."

Helena walked up to Ginny and gave her little Charlus. A few minutes later, Hermione, Ginny, Teddy and little Charlus were back at Potter Cottage. Ginny called Helena and Millie and they took the boys to their bedrooms and tucked them into their beds to sleep.

Hermione put her arm around Ginny and said, "Come on Ginny. You need your rest too. Especially if you have a little one inside you." Hermione then walked Ginny to her bedroom and set out her nightgown on her bed. She then turned to Ginny, "I'll be in my room. If you need anything. Just send a patronus."

Ginny still was in a blank haze. She couldn't believe it that somebody had caused an explosion in Diagon Alley. For sure it must have been a death eater and she was going to be sure to tell Harry. Too many people were getting hurt and not just around her. Ginny noticed that there had been explosions more and more frequently each time. She then looked down at her big belly, gently rubbed it and said, "It appears that daddy was right little one. It looks like we are facing dark times again. It looks like I'm going to have to stay between here and the Burrow if you and I are to be safe. My only wish is that you get to know grandmum."

**Back at Cloghmore:**

Traverson had just apparated from Castlebar as Moore had asked of him and in that moment as he saw a curse come towards Harry and the 11 aurors, he and Ron whipped their wands up and blocked the curses just in time before it hit them. Harry looked around in surprise and just as Traverson and Ron finished casting their protective spells, Harry caught the death eaters out of surprise and quickly shouted, "INCARCEROUS!" Within seconds, several death eaters were bound up tightly in chains.

Traverson and Ron put down their wands and Traverson said, "Well done Potter. Moore has sent me to see how you are doing and why you haven't sent any reports about the situation in Castlebar.

Harry stood up and answered, "He told me that the situation here in Cloghmore had grown difficult and asked us to come here immediately after solving the cave situation in Castlebar."

Traverson nodded, "Ah I see. I was at-" at that point Traverson saw Ron walk up to them and decided not to mention anything about Molly. He didn't want his mother's accident to cloud his judgement on the field. He then said, "Forget it. I'll tell you later. For now your priority is to take care of the situation here in Cloghmore."

The aurors then went to fight off the death eaters and their magical creatures. After fighting off more mountain trolls and acromantulas, Harry kicked off the ground to fight off the hippogriffs. Down on the ground, he saw that Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini apparated from black clouds of smoke. Almost immediately they started to fire off hexes and curses. From above Harry quickly shouted "LEVICORPUS!" Within seconds Zabini was hanging by her ankle and Harry quickly then shouted "INCARCEROUS!" suddenly tying up Pansy Parkinson in chains. Ron then quickly shouted "LEVICORPUS!" at Millicent Bulstrode.

Auror Miller then took the three of the young women death eaters and levitated them to the auror tent to where they would get apparated to Azkaban. Just then Harry saw a few hippogriffs come in his direction and he shouted "EXPULSO! at them and they blew up in mid-air.

When most of the fighting was done at Cloghmore, Traverson pulled Harry and Ron aside, "Weasley, Potter, most of the fighting is done here. The two of you have barely gotten any sleep in the last three days. We'll patronus you if we need you."

Harry and Ron gave a nod and said, "Yes sir" and they apparated to St. Ives island. Harry made it into the tent. He quickly wrote Ginny an owl letter. When he was done, he fell fast asleep.

**A cave in Yorkshire:**

A month went by and the high death eater was glaring at his fellow death eaters. It looked like fire was going to blow out of his ears any moment. "You are all useless imbeciles! How could you have let those blasted aurors get Bulstrode, Parkinson, and Blaise?!"

Lucius Malfoy stood up and said, "Sir, please, they didn't follow Goyle's directions so that made them the useless ones. That is why they got caught."

One of the elder death eaters finally spoke up, "You think us to be so stupid Malfoy?" he said with a calm yet threatening voice.

Malfoy bowed his head and shook it, "No sir. When we don't do what we are supposed to do, we make mistakes. That was the mistake that blasted Snape did. He was not honorable to our group, made a grave mistake and so he died."

The high death eater stood up and whipped his wand at Lucius and he put up his hands in surrender, "Stop mentioning that traitorous bastard at me. I forbid you to mention his name ever again! You hear me?!"

Lucius bowed his head and nodded again, "Yes sir, I will remember not to mention the name again."

The high death eater then sat down and looked at two of his death eaters, "On the other hand, the two of you have been very successful with what I have requested of you. You even got that prat of Molly Weasley. Well done. Keep doing what you are doing and you will be greatly reward."

The man and woman death eater then bowed their heads in acknowledgement before answering, "Thank you sir."

One of the elder death eaters then spoke, "We have more good news sir" and he turned to the high death eater. He continued to speak, "We have two more of our people who have been admitted to the Ministry of Magic. In the end, the plan that the Malfoys, Greengrasses, Berkshires and Carrows have set out is going to be a great success."

The high death eater only smiled on one small corner of his lip and then he curled it up in a tense manner before speaking again, "That is good. It won't be long now."

Daphne Greengrass then spoke up, "Sir, be assured that our plan will succeed. When the Cleansing Procedure has been put in place. You will assume your rightful place in the Ministry and all will be as it should have been. Just like the great Lord Salazar Slytherin would have wanted it to be."

The high death eater then raised his voice and said, "Very good Ms. Greengrass. You have definitely been one of my most admired followers." The high death eater then turned towards the rest of the death eaters and said, "This meeting is finished." He then looked towards Alistair and Queenie Greengrass and said, "I believe that you and your daughters wanted to talk to me."

After the rest of the death eaters were gone, Alistair Greengrass looked at his wife, then at his daughters and then turned his gaze towards the high death eater and spoke, "Sir, we believe that we may have found a way to bring Salazar Slytherin back to life. I already sent some of my people and they have located what's left of him. My wife Queenie here is an expert at potions and spells. If we bring Lord Slytherin back, one can only imagine what our world will be like again."

The high death eater gently rubbed his chin in thoughtfulness at what Alistair Greengrass told him and then spoke, "How certain are you that you can bring him back Greengrass? To have Lord Slytherin back, would have been Lord Voldemort's greatest deed if he had been able to do such a thing."

Alistair nodded, "Yes sir. I spoke with my daughters and Queenie. They can have the potions ready and then perform they will perform the spell to bring him back to life. The only thing is that it will take a few months to complete the potions before we are able to used them. Perhaps even a year."

The high death eater penetrated Greengrass eyes and noticed through legilimens that he was indeed telling the truth. After a small moment of silence the high death eater spoke, "Very well Greengrass. If only to purify our world, I will allow your family to bring our most honourable Lord Slytherin. He will be a great leader to us."

Greengrass bowed his head and said, "Yes sir. We shall not fail you."

**Back at St. Mungo's:**

Arthur stood there on and off throughout the whole month, watching over his precious Molly to see when she would wake up. He had been staying the entire time at Potter Cottage to help watch over Ginny along with Hermione. Arthur was on his feet and he was looking out the window. Hoping and wishing that his precious Molly would wake up. Suddenly he heard a voice say, "Arthur?"

Arthur quickly turned around to look back at Molly. She had opened her eyes and she was looking up at him. She then said, "Oh my precious Arthur. I'm sorry that I never brought you the parchment and ink love." Molly then frowned at the thought.

Arthur smiled at his wife, took her hand and shook his head, "Don't worry about it Molly dear. Hermione already went to Hogsmeade to bring some. They are rebuilding the stationary shop and part of Gringotts. Nobody understood why there was an explosion. They only know that it was a death eater's deed."

Molly then gasped, "Oh dear, how is Ginny doing?"

Arthur smiled back down at Molly, "She's doing fine. This whole month that you were unconscious, she has been doing just fine. She is just a little bigger is all" and the two of them chuckled.

The healer walked in and saw that Molly had woken up, "Well, it's good to see that you are awake Mrs. Weasley. Your body had been healed about three weeks ago. However, you need to take things easily because you will be a bit weak from having been in bed."

Molly nodded, "Alright, I understand."

Minutes later Arthur and Molly arrived at Potter Cottage. Ginny heard from one of the elves that her mother was back. She got out of the chair with much struggle and went to her parents' bedroom. There she saw her mother sitting on a chair happily as she saw Ginny walk over to her.

"Mum! You're home!" Ginny went over and hugged her mother as best as she could with her big belly.

Molly smiled up at her daughter, "Look at you Ginny dear, you look more resplendent every day. Not to mention beautiful."

Ginny gave her a wide smile, "Thanks mum, you look wonderful too."

Hermione walked in through the door after only just arriving from work and went to hug Molly, "Mrs. Weasley! You're home! Thank Merlin! It's not the same around here without you."

Little Teddy and little Charlus came running in. Hermione caught little Charlus before he jumped on Molly's lap and told him, "Little bloke, grandmum has been very sick and she is only just feeling better. We have to be nice to grandmum. Can you do that for me?"

Little Charlus smiled, "Yes, auntie Hermione."

Ginny smiled as she gently rubbed her belly and Teddy then said, "Isn't the baby coming yet auntie Ginny?"

Ginny looked down at Teddy with a smile and shook her head, "No not yet Teddy but real soon."

Teddy then asked, "Can the baby play catch the snitch with Charlus and I?"

Ginny giggled, "Yes, but you are going to have to wait until he's big enough to play catch the snitch."

Teddy frowned, "Oh, that's too bad." He then asked Ginny, "Is grandmum alright?"

Ginny nodded, "I'm sorry little bloke, she's still sleeping in the hospital."

Teddy frowned, "I wish she'd wake up already. I miss her."

Ginny put her arm around Teddy's head and hugged him against her big belly and said, "It's okay Teddy. I know you miss her. I miss her too. All we can do is wait."

Another month went by and it was the middle of May. Poor Ginny was finding it even more difficult to walk and move around. Lately, she just found it easier to apparate than to walk to her place of destination within Potter Cottage. It was even more difficult when she got out of bed or when she was getting up from a chair. It was hard enough for her without Harry being there to help her. She was happy to have her parents, Hermione, Teddy and little Charlus with her. She was also happy that soon there would be another little baby about the palatial house. The only thing that made Ginny sad was that Harry might not be around to see the baby being born. He had already been gone for two months and she was expecting him to be home any minute. Ginny was looking on as Teddy and little Charlus played on the rug in the sitting room. Just then, Ginny felt a sharp pain travel from her back to her belly. She tightly gripped the arm rest on the chair as she held on to her large belly. She finally caught her breath and thought that it was just a hard kick that the baby had given her. Moments later, another sharp pain hit through her. She gasped and Charlus and Teddy turned around to see Ginny wince in pain.

When the pain was finally gone and Ginny was panting trying to catch her breath she called out for Millie. The little elf then followed her orders to go find Molly or Hermione. Molly and Hermione then came running into the sitting room. Helena was called and she and Millie stayed with Teddy and little Charlus.

Molly then asked Ginny, "How long ago did the contractions start Ginny dear?"

Ginny asked them to stop as another sharp pain hit her after they just walked out of the sitting room and then she answered, "It started just a few minutes ago."

Molly then said, "We better rush you to St. Mungo's. The second baby and thereafter tend to come a little faster than the first."

Within minutes, Molly, Ginny and Hermione were at St. Mungo's. The assistant prepared Ginny and waved her wand and Ginny was in a hospital gown. By now, the contractions were coming harder and a little faster. Ginny grabbed on the sides of the bed as she tried to bare down the contraction that hit through her again.

Hermione was on one side while Molly was on the other. The two of them helping and supporting Ginny through her pain.

Ginny then sat up as another contraction hit her and Molly put her arm around her shoulders to help her, "It's alright Ginny. You are doing a wonderful job, you hear?"

Hermione then moved hair away from Ginny's face before saying, "I'm sure Harry is going to be proud of you when he sees the baby."

Ginny then gasped again and flinched as another hard contraction hit through her. When it had passed, Molly helped her lie back down again. Ginny then began to cry softly, "I want Harry. I need Harry to be here with me."

Hermione then took a towel to start wiping Ginny's tears, "It's okay Ginny. When all of this is done, you will see Harry real soon."

Ginny shook her head adamantly, "No! I want my Harry! I need Harry!"

Hermione and Molly shared a look of pity for Ginny. Suddenly Ginny felt another strong contraction hit her and this time she cried out in pain, "Ohhhhh! This hurts more than the last time!"

Molly then gently rubbed Ginny's back and said, "It's alright Ginny dear. I know it hurts. Sometimes it hurts more than others. You can do it Ginny. If you were able to have little Charlus then I'm sure you can have this one."

Just then Healer Barrows walked into the room with a warm smile, "Hello Mrs. Potter, I'm happy to see you again. It looks like this time we are back to have another baby aren't we?"

Ginny quickly nodded as she felt another contraction hit through her and she cried out in pain again, "Uhhhh! I just can't. It hurts too much!"

Healer Barrows then parted Ginny's legs and said, "I'm sure you'll do just fine Mrs. Potter." Healer Barrows examined Ginny and smiled back up at her, "You will be pleased to know that the babies after the first one come a little faster. You are already at 5 centimeters. Keep doing a great job Mrs. Potter. Before you know it, you will have another beautiful baby."

Molly then smiled and helped Ginny sit up and said, "See Ginny? What did I tell you? Second babies and the babies that come after are a little faster."

Ginny then got another contraction and this time Ginny leaned onto Molly's shoulder as she tried to bare down the hard contraction while tightly squeezing the bed sheet. This time, Ginny's forehead was drenched with sweat and Hermione gently wiped her face for her. Hermione then smiled down at Ginny, "You are doing a wonderful job Ginny."

A couple of hours later, Healer Barrows walked back in to check on Ginny, "Well, let's see how we are doing Mrs. Potter." Healer Barrows spread Ginny's legs again and examined her once more. She then looked up at Ginny with a wider smile than before, "Well, guess what Mrs. Potter, you progressed rather quickly this time and when the next contraction comes, you can push alright?"

Just then Ginny felt a stronger and more painful contraction. She screamed as she tried to push. Her face went red as she tried to use every ounce of energy to push. The pain was so much that she wanted to put all her effort in order to have her baby as soon as possible.

A couple of hours later the only thing that Healer Barrows was still seeing was the baby's head and then with a serious yet gentle look on her face she said, "Mrs. Potter, it looks like this baby is a little bigger this time. However, I will need you to push a little harder than last time."

Ginny then started to cry out of frustration and said, "I have been pushing as hard as-" and just then another painful hit through Ginny before she could finish talking. Ginny this time squeezed the sides of the bed as hard as she could as she tried pushing with all her might. Ginny could feel that she wasn't making any progress and began to cry again.

Healer Barrows then said, "Mrs. Potter, I need you to make an effort to not cry. You will be needing every bit of energy to push. Come on, let's try again Mrs. Potter."

Ginny then started to push again as hard as she could as Molly encouraged her, "That's my Ginny... good girl... push dear... that's it... go ahead... a little harder... push again dear... go on..."

Suddenly Ginny fell back and by now she was beginning to feel even more exhausted than before and said, "I can't, I'm just feeling too tired. I can't. I need Harry! Where's my Harry?" and silent tears began to pour down her cheeks.

Hermione wiped Ginny's forehead and tears again and then gently massaged Ginny's back in order to help comfort her a bit.

Healer Barrows then looked up again, "Mrs. Potter, I'm going to have to get an assistant to help you a bit. I will need you to push even harder."

An assistant then walked in and Healer Barrows asked the assistant to strategically put her hands and arms over Ginny's big belly. She was to help push the baby out every time that Ginny pushed during a contraction.

Ginny felt another hard contraction and she cried out in pain again as she pushed hard again, "Ohhhhhh!" and the assistant pushed down. Healer Barrows finally smiled after what looked like a long time and she said, "Well done Mrs. Potter! The baby's head is out. It's going to be harder now because we need to get the shoulders out. Once you get the shoulders out, I can hep you a bit."

Ginny then tensed up and began to push real hard again. Hermione encouraged her, "Come on Ginny... that's it love... push hard... the baby's almost here... push love, push..."

Suddenly after much pushing and pain, there was a baby's cry in the room. Healer Barrows gave a wide grin and wiped the baby clean. She then wrapped it up and gave it to Ginny. "Congratulations Mrs. Potter! You have a big and healthy baby boy. No wonder you needed a little help today."

Ginny started to cry out with tears of joy for the little baby that she was afraid that she might lose but was able to at last hold him in her arms.

Hermione then said, "You see Ginny. You didn't lose him after all. You have a beautiful baby boy in your arms." Hermione then began to softly cry and then the pain of what she could have had caught up with her and she quickly left the room.

Ginny turned away from her little baby boy and tried calling after Hermione, "Hermione! Please come back!"

Molly only shook her head at Ginny and said, "It's alright love. You need to give her time again. By the way, what are you going to name this little one?"

Ginny tenderly kissed his soft brown hair and said, "Harry may not be here but I'll name him James Sirius Potter. James after his grandfather and after Harry's godfather."

Molly smiled and said, "That is a beautiful name Ginny dear. Harry will be so happy when he comes home."

Within minutes, Ginny fell asleep from mere exhaustion with little James in her arms.

A couple of days later, Ginny was back at Potter Cottage in the sitting room and the whole Weasley clan were around Ginny and the baby making a big fuss and cooing at him. It was then that Molly then herded them to the main entrance to go home. Molly then went back into the sitting room and looked at Ginny as she gently swayed her baby in her arms. Just then, the baby began to cry and Ginny looked up, "It looks like the little one is hungry again. I'll be up in my room mum." Before Ginny left the room, she turned to her mother asked, "Where's Hermione? I haven't seen her since I came home from the hospital."

Molly frowned, "She's feeling a bit low these days. You know with the baby and all. I think she's going to need some time again love. If you know what I mean."

Ginny nodded her head and went to her bedroom. Ginny sat down on one of the couches. She unbuttoned her blouse and put little James at her breast. He started to suckle away dearly at his milk. Ginny then started to softly talk at little James, "Did you know little James that daddy hasn't met you yet? You were only just in my belly when he left. How I wish your daddy was here to see what a beautiful baby you are."

"Your wish is my command Mrs. Potter" said a voice from the door.

Ginny quickly looked up and there were tears silently rolling down as she saw Harry come over and kissed her passionately on the lips. When they pulled away he said tenderly and in a soft voice, "Mrs. Potter how dare you! You had the baby before I came home."

Ginny giggled with tears still rolling down from her eyes and looked up at Harry, "I'm sorry love, but it looks like the little one couldn't wait any longer."

Harry then looked down at the baby and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. He then looked up at Ginny and asked, "What name did you give the baby?"

Ginny smiled up at him and said, "James Sirius Potter."

This time, tears of sentiment were rolling down Harry's face as he took Ginny's face in his hands and whispered because he knew his voice would fail him, "Thank you."

Ginny then looked back down at little James and said, "I think we got lucky again love. He loves to sleep throughout the night. He usually wakes up at about 4 in the morning to get fed."

Harry then said, "That's wonderful love because I missed you very much and you know what happens every time you feed a baby."

Ginny chuckled as she looked up at Harry, "Well, there's not much we can do love. We'll have to wait. Remember?"

Harry frowned and then said with a serious face, "That's too bad but don't you notice something Gin?"

Ginny was gently rocking the baby as Harry gently put his arm around Ginny's now small waist and she asked without look away from little James, "What is that Harry?"

Harry put his index finger under Ginny's chin and gently turned her face towards him and said, "You see Gin, you never lost the baby. You have him here with you and he's healthy."

Tears suddenly began to pour down Ginny's face again, "Oh Harry! You're right. I never lost him. He's actually here in my arms. This whole time while I was pregnant, I was so afraid that I would lose him any minute. Especially when I was trying to have him. It was so much more painful than when I had little Charlus. This time they also had to get an assistant to help me."

Harry hugged Ginny closer to him and kissed her forehead before putting his chin on her head and saying, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you my Gin. There was nothing I could do about it."

Further down the hallway, Ron walked into his bedroom. He saw that the room was dark and that the curtains were drawn. When his eyes got used to the darkness, he could see that Hermione was lying down on his side of the bed and she was crying quietly. Ron's heart broke and he went to sit down at the edge of the bed next to a crying Hermione.

Ron frowned, wiped some tears from Hermione's face, and asked, "Mione, why are you crying? Are you alright?"

Hermione then sat up and hugged Ron tightly in her arms. He nearly felt the air in his lungs get squeezed out. Hermione then answered after what seemed like a long time and said, "Our baby would have been born by now. Instead my arms are empty. They are void of his or her little body. I feel so- so empty." Hermione then continued to cry on Ron's chest.

Ron gently rubbed Hermione's back and then kissed the top of her head before answering, "Mione, you have me my love. Just give yourself some time and we'll try lovebirding again and try to have a baby."

Hermione then quickly pulled away from him and said, "Ron please, let's start now. I want you to take this emptiness and loneliness away from me. I need to feel you close to me. I want us to try right now to have a baby. Even if it takes a long time again."

Ron gave Hermione a gentle smile, "Are you certain my Mione?"

Hermione nodded her head adamantly and said, "Yes Ron, I'm more than ready. It's been several months and I want us to try."

Ron then smooth a couple of Hermione's bouncy wavy hairs behind her ear and nodded his head, "Alright my Mione. We'll try again. Even if it takes us a while."

Ron gently lay Hermione down on the bed and then he lay next to her. He then leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was a kiss that went from passionate to robust within minutes. Their hands were hungrily caressing each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Ron waved his wand and their clothes were gone in a matter of seconds. Hermione's hands began to stroke desperately at his chest and longing and desire were then and stronger since her husband had left for his mission. Hermione started to moan into their kisses as their tongues sparred with each other.

Ron's hands continued to linger until they found Hermione's breasts and he began to fondle and squeeze them desperately.

"Oh my Ron. I missed you so much and I have felt so lonely without you" said Hermione in between kisses.

Little Teddy happen to be walking by Ron and Hermione's sitting room when he faintly heard Hermione say those words. Followed by some strong moans from Hermione. Little Teddy cocked his head in confusion, shrugged his shoulders and went on to the playroom to play with little Charlus.

Ron's lips continued to kiss Hermione's hungrily and then he said, "Oh Mione... I missed you so much... mmm... it was... so lonesome... without... you... how I've... longed... for... you..."

Hermione then slowly snaked her hand past Ron's belly button until it found his shaft. She then took hold of it and began to squeeze it as she glided her hand up and down on it. Hermione then said between hungry and robust kisses, "Mmm... how I missed... Mr. Squiggly... I'm happy... that he's... back home..."

Ron then giggled and said, "You just... keep doing... that and... you might just... end up... with twins... you little... sexy witchling you..."

Hermione grinned seductively at Ron. She then suckled his lips before saying, "Nothing would make... me happier. Then again... be careful... what you... wish... for... Mr. Weasley" she said in between suckles.

Ron the rolled them over and he lay on top of Hermione, "Mmm... yes... is that... a challenge... you're offering... Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione giggled and simply wiggled her eyebrows and finally just said, "Just... maybe... Mr. Weasley" and she leaned up to trap Ron within her hungry kisses. Hermione then continued to squeeze Ron's bum as she opened her legs for him.

When Ron saw Hermione open her legs widely for him, he gave her a flirtatious smile and said, "Challenge accepted Mrs. Weasley" before leaning down to kiss Hermione in a hungry and fiery manner. Suddenly, Ron entered Hermione and she sighed in pleasure.

"Oh yes... Mr. Squiggly feels nice Ron" moaned Hermione.

Ron then answered, "Glad... you like... it..." he said in between suckles that he was giving her breasts. Suddenly the pleasure and urges for Hermione were running wild through his body and he began to wildly go in and out of Hermione.

"Yes!... Give it to me... Ron! Ohhh!... uh, uh, uh..." as Hermione began to moan and groan in pleasure.

After what seemed like a long time of bodily thrusts, Ron and Hermione came with loud groans and finally found their long awaited release. However, with Ron still inside of her, Hermione turned them over some how and she began to desperately bounce on Ron's shaft as she straddled him.

Ron moved his hands along her sides until they arrived at her breasts and cupped them. Within seconds he was fondling and massaging them. Hermione threw her head back as she arched in pleasure at the orgasmic waves that were going through her body.

This time Harry went to their sitting room door and knocked on the door. Harry then noticed that there were groans and moaning sounds coming from the other side of the door. Harry jumped in surprise and decided to walk away discreetly.

Back in their bedroom, Ron and Hermione were enjoying the sheer ecstasy of the orgasms that their bodies were feeling. Ron looked at Hermione with a orgasmic haze in his eyes and said, "Oh Mione... just look... at you... go... such... a... beautiful... witchling..." said Ron in between grunts.

Suddenly, Hermione's legs squeezed Ron's sides while her insides wrapped tightly about Ron's shaft and the two of them finally rode their overwhelming orgasm. Then they finally found their release and Hermione fell onto Ron out of exhaustion. They were breathless and panting as they tried to regain their normal breathing again. Ron then began to delicately caress Hermione's back with the tips of his fingers, causing Hermione to shiver in pleasure.

Hermione sighed in pleasure and said, "Oh Ron, I hope we've only just made a baby."

Ron then gently tilted her face up to him and said, "If we didn't, don't worry Mione. Don't let it upset you. We'll just keep trying until you have another little one inside of you, alright?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Alright love."

Ron then put her face in his hands and gently said to her, "Mione, I know it's not easy having to find out when you're not pregnant but, promise me that you will try to not cry when you find out when you're not pregnant. It just breaks my heart every time to see you in so much pain."

Tears began to silently pour down Hermione's cheeks and she slowly nodded, "I'll try my love."

Ron gave her a loving smile and said, "That's my Mione. I love you." Ron brought down Hermione's lips on his and kissed her passionately.

Downstairs while Harry, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Teddy and little Charlus ate dinner, Teddy finally spoke up and said, "I don't think that auntie Hermione is feeling well. I heard her say that she missed uncle Ron and then I heard some rather odd sounds. Almost as if though auntie Hermione was hurt or something."

Everyone one then looked at each other in surprise. Harry then remembered when he went to knock on Ron and Hermione's door to let them know about dinner. Harry then clued everyone at the table, "You know, birds and love."

Teddy still gave Harry a confused look and asked, "Birds and love?"

Everyone discreetly then giggled silently behind their cloth napkins before Ginny said, "Teddy, it's like the birds in Springtime. The birds that love each other very much, they kiss with their beaks."

Teddy then finally smiled, "Oh yeah, I've seen them kiss their beaks at the bird bath and then they take a bath and then they fly away."

Harry then discreetly cleared his throat and tried to change the subject, "Why don't we go out into the garden with Padfoot, little Charlus, and little James tomorrow and see if we can see what colors the birds have in the garden. Did you know that there are really tiny birds that fly on top of the flowers and drink their food?"

Teddy's eyes went wide, "I didn't know that there were birds that drank their food while flying on top of the flower."

Harry then said, "If you want to try to find the flying birds, called hummingbirds, you have to promise to go to bed right now and then go to sleep."

Ginny nodded, "Yes, why don't you go ahead. I'll send Millie to help you in a minute."

Teddy then said, "Yay! Night uncle Harry, night auntie Ginny."

Ginny gave little Teddy a kiss on his cheek and Harry said, "Night little bloke."

Within minutes, Helena was taking little Charlus up to his bedroom to put him in his bed.

Ginny then couldn't help but giggle, "Nice quick thinking there Harry."

Harry giggled too, "Well, we can't exactly tell Teddy that his uncle Ron and auntie Hermione were _lovebirding_ upstairs. Nice analogy though Gin."

Ginny then furrowed her head as she looked towards the ceiling, "I think someone is crying for their milk."

Molly then said, "Well, you wish little James a good night from granddad and grandmum."

Harry stood up and put his arm around Ginny before turning around to answer Molly, "We will grandmum. Night."

Arthur and Molly then smiled at them and said, "Night you two."

Harry and Ginny walked into their bedroom. Ginny quickly walked into her closet, put on her nightgown and then took little James and put him at her breast after laying her back against the bed's back board. Harry went to bed after also putting on his pajamas and looked on as Ginny gently swayed little James in her arms. Half an hour later, little James was done eating and Ginny put him in his bassinet. Ginny then walked into the bathroom and cleaned her breast. She then came back and got into bed and sighed in relief after a long day.

Harry then leaned over and began to kiss Ginny passionately on the lips and then asked, "Long day my love?"

Ginny gave Harry a tired smile and nodded her head, "Mmm hmm. All I did was feed, change nappies, and sway little James when he cried."

Harry looked down lovingly at Ginny and said, "Perhaps I can help you forget a bit of your long day." He then leaned down to kiss Ginny passionately on her lips. A kiss that gradually became a fiery one. He soon had Ginny moaning into their kiss as his hands started to caress her neck with his fingertips. Soon his fingers made their way to her breast as he began to suckle her pulse. He pulled away only for a moment to say, "You look more beautiful than ever Gin. I missed you so much while I was away." Harry then bent down to kiss Ginny hungrily on the lips. His hand then began to roam past her breast, then past her now flat stomach until he reached her mound. He slowly moved his fingers to her center of pleasure. Ginny was now moaning into their open-mouthed kisses with anticipation. The minute that Harry put the slightest pressure on Ginny, she gasped and flinched in pain.

Harry quickly pulled away, "Gin, are you alright love? It looks like you are still hurting."

Ginny nodded with a frown of frustration, "Yes, I am Harry. I'm so sorry love. I so wanted to give you a little welcome gift but it looks like I won't be able to do that. It appears that I'm still recuperating from having little James. It was a lot harder to have him than little Charlus. I even think it's going to take a little longer this time."

Harry gave Ginny a gentle smile and chuckled, "It's alright my Gin. We'll wait the time that you need just like we did last time. We can always snog away into the night if you like" he said hopefully.

Ginny grinned, "I suppose Mr. Potter. You are so incorrigible."

Harry waved his hand and made their pajamas disappear. He then kissed her as he caressed her smooth and creamy skin under his hands. He so longed to ravage his Ginny but knew that it was going to take time before he could do that again. His hand then suddenly made it's way to her flat stomach. Harry sadly pulled away to look down at her now flat stomach and he softly kissed it before gently putting his head on it. Ginny smiled tenderly and caressed Harry's head as he smiled up at her. After a small moment of silence, Harry finally said, "I miss seeing your big belly my love. I can't believe it that it was only yesterday when little James was inside and now he's just over there" and Harry nodding his head to the bassinet where little James was sleeping.

Ginny continued to caress Harry's head and said, "I know my love. I'm sorry that it all happened so suddenly and when you came back little James was already born."

Tears suddenly began to pour down Harry's cheeks and onto Ginny's bare flat stomach, "I wish I was there to see him be born Gin. I know I haven't said anything but it's a bit painful that I couldn't be there." Suddenly Harry had a glare in his eyes and said, "Gin, by Merlin's name, I'm so going to put away all the hit-wizards, dark wizards, and death eaters that I can into Azkaban. They were the cause that I couldn't be there for little James' birth." Harry then got up from where he was without turning his gaze away from Ginny, "Gin, you do know how much I wanted to be there. I pleaded as much as I could to Moore and Traverson. It was no use though. So I thought, perhaps if I completed my mission as quickly as I could, then just maybe. Just maybe I would be back on the day that you were due. Unfortunately, I only got back until after little James was born." Harry then stood up and went to look down at a sleeping little James in his bassinet. There silent tears began to spill down his cheeks again.

Ginny's heart broke at how bad Harry felt that he couldn't be there when little James was born. She got up from the bed, went to his side, put her arm around his waist and then put her head on his shoulder. She then felt him put his arm around her and hold her closely to him. Ginny then said, "I know Harry. There was nothing you could do. What matters is that you are here and that is all that matters."

Harry wiped his tears with his free hand and turned to look down at Ginny. He could see how beautiful she looked as the one candle on the wall beyond them shone on her face. The light from the candle was playing with her hair and showing the different hues of red in her hair. Harry then turned to face her as he took her face in his hands and said, "How in Merlin's name did I get so lucky, not only to marry you but to gain your trust and love again after we separated?"

Ginny smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose that we were made for each other. You have no idea how much I had grown to like you when you came back to the Burrow that one time before I went to Hogwarts for my first year."

Harry grinned at the memory, "I just loved the look of surprise on your face when I saw you come downstairs to the kitchen. You were so cute that I wanted to go up and kiss you right then and there."

Ginny cocked her head to one side as she arched an eyebrow, "You actually wanted to kiss me Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes Ginny Potter. You were a sight to behold after I had another horrid Summer with the Dursleys. For me to come to the Burrow was a relief. As you can see, that is why I also saw the Burrow as a home. That and you were there too Gin."

Ginny yawned and said, "I'm so sorry love, but I think we better be getting to bed. I have another long day with this little bloke" said Ginny looking down at little James and then kissing his little forehead.

Harry gave Ginny one last passionate kiss and the two of them got back into bed without bothering to put on their pajamas.

A few days later, Ginny was sitting peacefully in her sitting room swaying little James and then she put him into his bassinet. Ginny sighed happily as she finally began to read another book that she had taken from the house's library. Ever since she brought little James home, she hadn't even been able to read half of the book. Ginny then suddenly heard something that sounded like fluttering wings and then crash!

She turned around quickly to see that the clock from the marble mantlepiece had fallen to the ground. Ginny sighed in frustration and went to pick up the pieces of the clock so she could fix it when she heard another crashing sound. When she looked up this time, a decorative vase with freshly picked flowers went flying across the room along with the flowers. To make things more interesting, Padfoot had started to bark away as if saying that the kids were being mischievous. Ginny sighed in frustration, "Ugh, these kids!" Ginny did a reparo charm on the clock and on the vase. She then replenished it with water and put the flowers back. Just as she was about to confront little Charlus and Teddy who were laughing gleefully at what had happened with the snitch that was flying around, little James started to cry away.

Ginny finally lost her calm and uttered under her breath, "Oh boy, Harry is so going to have to wait a while before we have anymore children in this house. That and I sure miss my quidditch." Ginny then called Millie and Helena to go take little Charlus and Teddy to the gardens with Padfoot. When they finally left the sitting room, Ginny peacefully took little James in her arms and put him at her breast as she watched the boys play in the garden with Padfoot and the elves.

Ginny finally smiled at the sight of them in the garden. They were chaotic sometimes but she loved those boys very much. She then realized that Potter Cottage was suddenly filled with people. Arthur and Molly would come every other day to help Ginny with the little blokes, eat dinner and to visit them. There was also Ron and Hermione who would visit them at least once a week. Hermione was even feeling better these days. She would happily take little James in her arms and happily coo at him as if he were her own little baby. Personally, Ginny didn't know what Ron had told Hermione but she had never looked better before.

Ginny then switched little James to her other breast and continued to gently sway him as she continued to look at the children in the garden and she was still lost in her own thoughts. Ginny didn't notice that Harry had come home a little early that day and he was leaning against the door frame admiring his wife as she breastfed the baby. Very quietly Harry walked up behind Ginny and gently kissed her pulse. Ginny smiled and sighed placidly at the feel of his lips on her neck. She then looked up at Harry and asked, "How was your day at the Auror Department love?"

Harry grinned widely and said, "I have some very wonderful news for you Gin. You will not believe it! I was actually surprised after all this time that it would happen so fast."

Ginny quickly looked down at little James before looking back up at Harry with a questioning smile, "Oh what is that love?"

Harry couldn't help but be a little playful with Ginny, "Why don't you go ahead and guess"

Ginny gave him a tired smile and said, "I'm sorry love, I'm just not up for guessing. I'm a bit tired. I had a rather interesting afternoon not long ago. First the boys got that flying snitch to fly around the sitting room and then knocked the clock from the mantlepiece, and then the vase with the flowers. Padfoot then started to bark endlessly and little James started to cry because he wanted to be fed. I called Millie and Helena to take them outside and only just was I able to have a bit of peaceful time. Even if I have to feed the little one here."

Harry arched his eyebrows in surprise, "Blimey! Did the boys and Padfoot do that all in one afternoon?"

Ginny turned her gaze away again from little James and nodded at Harry, "Yes, and I think it will be wise to wait a bit before we have anymore children Harry. Besides, I'm already missing the Harpies and my quidditch terribly."

Harry gave Ginny a sad smile and put his arm around her waist before kissing her on her forehead, "I'm sorry to hear you had a rough afternoon love. Good thing we have elves to help around."

Ginny looked back up at Harry and responded, "I don't even want to know how mum did it with 7 children in the house without any elves to help her."

Harry then gave Ginny another tender kiss on her pulse and then said, "Well, in that case, Moore and Traverson called me into their office today and told me some wonderful news. They told me that I did a wonderful job in my last mission. In fact, they want to do another commendation ceremony in a couple of weeks."

Ginny then pulled a sleeping little James from her breast and she conjured up a towel to clean her breast before buttoning up her pink blouse. She then gave Harry a hug and kissed him on the lips, "Oh Harry! That is just wonderful! It looks like Mr. Auror will be getting another medal."

Harry shook his head, "No Gin, not medal but _medals!_" as Harry put emphasis on the word medals.

Ginny gave a surprising look on her face as she jaw dropped, "Medals you say?"

Harry nodded his head excitedly, "That's right Mrs. Potter, your auror husband is getting medals at the commendation ceremony."

Ginny then happily smiled up at him, "Oh Harry! I'm so proud of you!" Ginny then leaned up to kiss Harry hungrily on the lips and then reluctantly pulled away and said, "I think we better keep this kind of snogging to the bedroom love. The boys might see us."

Harry then laughed and said, "Yes, can you imagine little Teddy asking us if this is how birds kiss if they love each other very much?"

Ginny then laughed and said, "Yes, or he might say, 'oh so that's what bird love is.'"

Just then little Teddy walked into the sitting room and asked, "Were you just talking about birds?" At this Harry and Ginny jumped in surprise and quickly turned around and smiled at little Teddy as he made his way over to the couch and sat in between Harry and Ginny.

Harry then sat little Teddy on his lap and said, "Right you are little bloke. Actually, we were talking about how pretty it is how birds fly together when they love each other very much. In fact, the hummingbirds I told you about fly a little bit like the snitch in quidditch. Just not as fast."

Teddy's eyes grew wide and Ginny couldn't help but try to hide her giggle behind her hand as Teddy said, "Blimey, that is wicked!"

Ginny then stopped giggling and told little Teddy, "why don't you and little Charlus go play in the playroom. I don't want anymore accidents happening like the one we had in here this afternoon. Now Teddy, how many times must I tell you, no trying to catch the flying snitch in the house?"

Teddy frowned, "Sorry auntie Ginny."

Ginny then said, "Just don't do it again alright Teddy?"

Teddy then lowered his head and nodded, "Yes, auntie Ginny."

Ginny then gave him a kiss on his head and said, "Teddy, you are a big boy and I need you to show little Charlus what good little blokes do. Not the naughty things alright."

Teddy then gave Ginny a small smile, "Alright auntie Ginny."

Teddy then got off of the couch and took little Charlus by the hand and said, "Sorry Charlus, no more playing snitch in the house" and the two of them walked out of the sitting room.

Ginny stood there looking at the two little boys walk out with a tender smile on her face. Harry noticed and then leaned down to passionately kiss Ginny and said, "I hope you are feeling better Mrs. Potter because your auror husband has a few naughty ideas up his sleeve for tonight" and Harry wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Ginny then grinned up at her husband in a flirtatious manner and said, "Ooh did someone say naughty? I hope I'm feeling better you know where so we can get a little naughty."

Harry then wrapped his arms even more tightly around his wife and grinned widely and said, "Oh, look whose the naughty one now."

Ginny then gave him playful grin, "Oh, I can be real naughty Mr. Potter" and Ginny licked her lips and Harry's breath hitched.

Harry arched his eyebrows in surprise and asked, "And just how naughty can you be Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny gave him a grin and said, "Well, with your commendation ceremony coming up, you will just have to wait Mr. Potter" and with that Ginny got up and took little James in her arms to take him to his bedroom suite.

Harry pretended to whine before Ginny left the room and said, "You are just terrible Gin! How could you do that to your auror husband?"

When Ginny arrived at the door, she simply turned around and winked her eye at Harry before leaving.

A couple of weeks later Harry and Ginny went to Ron and Hermione's townhouse to meet up with them before going to the commendation ceremony at the Auror Department. Ginny looked up at Harry and gently took him by his formal auror robes and wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I have a lovely surprise for you tonight as a celebration for your success my love."

Harry grinned down at Ginny and put his arms around her waist, "How could I forget Gin. I have been looking forward to it all this time. I can't wait to find out."

Ginny smiled seductively up at her husband and said, "I know that my auror husband will be very pleased."

Harry could do nothing but smile down at Ginny as the burgundy velvet dress and robes perfectly complemented her beautiful red silky hair. Ginny knew how he loved to see her with her hair down and she had just done that for the occasion. Ginny couldn't resist anymore Harry's caresses on her back and she leaned up to give him an amorous kiss on the lips. Her hands started to go through his hair while his hands began to caress her back which was hidden within the luxurious velvet material. Soon enough, the two of them were moaning as their hands began to roam all over each other's bodies.

At that moment, Ron and Hermione had just walked into the sitting room when Ron cleared his throat and said, "I gather that the pair of _lovebirds_ are ready?" Ron had even put emphasis on the word lovebirds since Harry and Ginny gave rise to the use of the word.

Harry and Ginny didn't care if Ron and Hermione were watching, they stood there lost in their world of amorous snogging.

This time Hermione cleared her throat and said, "A little _bird_ told me that Moore doesn't like his aurors to be late."

Harry and Ginny finally giggled as they pulled away. Harry then took his hands out from underneath Ginny's robes and made their way out the door with Ron and Hermione.

This time at the commendation ceremony, there were only two candidates. They were Harry and Ron. The whole Weasley clan and the Grangers were there once more to witness the ceremony.

Moore announced, "This time we would like to honour Auror Ronald Weasley with the Merlin medal of Strengh which is represented by a star." The star inside was twinkling as Kingsley Shacklebolt once more gladly accepted the duty of pinning the medals to the candidates. Hermione along with everyone in the room gave Ron a standing ovation. Ron spotted Hermione in the lot and winked his eye mischievously at her, causing Hermione to blush. Ginny saw the look that they shared between the two and Ginny giggled.

Ginny couldn't help herself and she whispered in Hermione's ear, "Wow, now look who are the lovebirds here and Ron is very open about it too."

Hermione looked back at Ginny and blushed as she gave her a friendly smack on her arm.

Shortly thereafter, Moore spoke again, "This time I would also like to honour Auror Harry Potter with the Merlin medal of Strength and Power. We give him the medal of Strength because he has worked above and beyond for long continuous and arduous hours. We are also giving him the medal of Power. It is no secret that Auror Potter has shown the great power that he possesses when confronting challenges on his missions." Kingsley Shacklebolt then went over to pin the medals on Harry. Kingsley pinned the twinkling star and a wand which appeared to cast spells. One could see the white streaks of light that shot out of the black wand in the medal.

Everyone in the room stood up again and gave Harry a standing ovation for his commendation as an auror. Harry this time spotted Ginny in crowd and seductively winked his eye at her. Hermione then turned to Ginny and said, "It looks like Ron is not the only indiscreet one about lovebirding here."

Ginny gasped in surprise and said, "Oh shut it Hermione" and she too gave Hermione a friendly slap on her arm.

When the commendation ceremony was over, everyone went over to Harry and Ron to congratulate them. Moore and Traverson walked up with their wives and gave them a good hand shake for their success.

Moore then smiled and said, "Auror Potter, at the pace you are going, I'm not going to have a job soon."

Harry only chuckled with a small smile and shook his head, "Don't say that sir. The Auror Department would have survived after the late Auror Millburgh if it weren't for you."

Moore gave him a curt nod and walked away with his wife on his arm. Traverson then walked up to him and also shook his hand and said, "Auror Potter, you are among the best aurors that this department has ever seen. Keep up the great work."

Harry nodded with a smiled, "Thank you sir. Coming from you it really means a lot."

George then walked up to them with Angelina, "Well done you blokes. You make us all proud!"

George then gently pulled Ginny to the side and whispered into her ear, "Gin, now you see why we couldn't let you lose him? He's a great bloke. Make sure you never let go of him again."

Ginny had tears sliding down her tears and gave her brother a bone crunching hug, "Oh George, I don't want to know where I would be right now if it weren't for you and the family."

George then smiled down at Ginny when they pulled away and said, "Remember Gin? My job is to make sure you are happy and that we protect you. You can count on it Gin."

Angelina nodded, "If for whatever reason you need anything, I too will be there for you Ginny."

Ginny felt her eyes get teary again and this time she took George and Angelina into a hug and said, "Thanks you two. How wonderful it is to know that you'll be there for us.

Angelina then smiled at George before smiling back at Ginny, "Funny you should say that Ginny."

Ginny then gave them a questioning look, "Why is that?"

Angelina winked, "Oh, you'll find out at the party at Black Manor."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief and smiled back at George and Angelina. Harry walked up to her and wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist flirtatiously stroking manner and whispered into her ear, "What was that all that about my sexy little wife you?"

Ginny gasped in surprised at the way Harry wrapped his arm around her and smiled up at him, "Well, it appears that George and Angelina have a little surprise to announce."

Percy said as he walked by with Audrey and said, "Make that two."

Harry and Ginny quickly turned around to look at them and Audrey just smiled before turning back around to walk out of the room with her husband.

Charlie and Portia then walked up to them and asked, "Why are Percy and Audrey acting so odd?"

Harry spoke up this time and said, "Well, it looks like they want to say something when we get to the party at Black Manor."

Portia looked up at Charlie and said, "Should we tell them darling or should we wait?"

Charlie gave her a thoughtful look and then looked towards Harry and Ginny, "I think we'll wait until we go to the party."

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other in confusion and Ginny finally said, "I think George is going to open another store."

Charlie spoke up as he and Portia walked away, "It looks like we'll have to find out together."

Just as Charlie and Portia walked away, Ron and Hermione walked up. Ron looked as Charlie walked away before looking back at Harry and Ginny with a questioning look, "What was that all about? Is George opening another store?"

Harry only shrugged his shoulders, "No idea mate. It looks like there will be a big one when we get to Black Manor."

Hermione lace her hand through Ron's and happily said, "Shall we go then so we can find out. This is all getting rather mysterious."

Ginny nodded her head agreeing with Hermione, "Sounds like a good idea Hermione. Let's go."

Just as the Golden Quartet walked out of the Ministry of Magic, they got caught up again in a crowd of reporters.

"Auror Potter, _Witch Weekly_ here, it looks like you got some more medals there. Did you happen to rescue any witches in distress?" asked the witch and everyone giggled.

Harry chuckled and answered, "Sorry to disappoint you but the only witch in my life is my lovely wife here" said Harry and he gave Ginny a gentle kiss on her cheek and more camera flashes went off."

Another wizard waved his hand and asked, "_Daily Prophet_ here, Auror Weasley, when do you think you will get called on a mission?"

Ron shook his head, "I'm not certain. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to tell you either if I knew."

"Rita Skeeter here from the _Daily Prophet_. Auror Weasley, now it seems to me that all our brothers, including your sister, have at least had one child. When are you and Mrs. Hermione Weasley planning on having a lot of your own? Could it be that you are still enjoying your... how shall I put it... your honeymoon phase?"

At this Hermione frowned up at Ron and Ron looked back down at Hermione. He could see the discreet pained look in her eyes. Ron then looked back and said, "We just thought we would wait a little longer is all. As you all know, I'm very busy working with the Auror Department and Hermione my wife is just as busy working with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. As you see, we are both very preoccupied with our jobs for the moment."

Rita Skeeter as she was wasn't going to let it go with just that. She decided to push the topic a little further. Now Ron and Hermione were not sure how Rita Skeeter found out or else she wouldn't be asking the following question. Ron had made sure that Hermione's condition be kept in the strictest of confidence.

Rita Skeeter then finally dropped the bomb and asked, "My sources say that the reason that you and Mrs. Hermione Weasley haven't had a child as of now is because she has miscarried on a couple of occasions. One of which was an accident."

Ron then answered, "Thank you all for your questions but we must really be going."

"One moment please! _Quidditch Today_ here, Mrs. Potter, when will you be joining the Harpies again?"

Ginny looked up at Harry and he nodded. Ginny then turned to the wizard who asked the question and answered, "In a couple of months or so. I really miss quidditch and the Harpies so I look forward to going back when the time comes."

Harry then looked up from Ginny at the crowd of reporters and said, "Thank you again but we must really be _dashing_." The Golden Quartet then disapparated on the spot.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny apparated in front of Black Manor, Ron was the first to explode in anger, "Who does that Skeeter woman think she is?! I'm going first thing in the morning to investigate who were the sources who mentioned about Hermione's miscarriages. The very idea!"

Hermione put her hand on Ron's cheek and with tears rolling down her cheeks said, "It's alright Ron. Don't worry about it love. It was going to come out sooner or later."

Ron shook his head adamantly, "No Mione, I'm going to go into St. Mungo's first thing in the morning and find out."

Ginny then said thoughtfully, "You will also remember that Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus."

Ron then blew even more in anger, "BLAST THAT SKEETER WOMAN!

Harry then said, "She must have gotten in somehow in the form of her animagus. I sometimes wish we were just regular people. I still wish I was... just Harry!"

Ginny then turned to look up at Harry and cupped his face in her hands, "You are just Harry to me." Ginny then leaned up to gently kiss Harry. Soon she felt him relax under her kiss.

Hermione then turned to Ron and said, "Please love, if you do that it'll just make things worse."

Ron then turned to Hermione fuming with anger, "No Mione. I'm an auror and I will go report her to the Improper Use of Magic office at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and then we'll see how good she feels."

Hermione was now pleading up at Ron, "Ron please calm down. You know what happens when we get angry like this." Hermione then leaned up to passionately kiss Ron as she put her arms around. She then whispered into his ear, "We can even do some lovebirding tonight and see if we have a baby."

Ron then put his hand gently on Hermione's cheek and said, "Understand Mione, I don't want anybody disrespecting you or hurting you for that matter."

Hermione smiled up at him through teary eyes and said, "Don't worry love, I'll be alright."

When things finally calmed down, the four of them finally walked into the ballroom of Black Manor. Everybody once more rushed towards Harry and Ron to congratulate them. Before long little Teddy was running through and calling out, "I want to see them! I want to see the medals!"

Harry saw Teddy and he swung him around in the air and then picked him up. Ginny couldn't help but smile as Harry showed his medals to little Teddy who was more than distracted with them.

A few minutes later people were still congratulating Harry and Ron as their wives stood at their sides. Helena suddenly walked up to Ginny and said, "Mistress Ginny, please forgive Helena's intrusion but Master James is hungry."

Harry frowned at Ginny and then she shook her head and finger. Her eyes said discreetly to him _Don't you even dare or think about it Harry Potter_. All Harry could do was wink at Ginny and she shyly returned a smile at him as she walked away to go feed little James. Hermione then pulled away to follow Ginny. Harry then put Teddy down so he could go play with the other children. Harry then called after Teddy, "Remember what auntie Ginny said about the snitch in the house!"

Teddy then called back without looking back, "Alright uncle Harry."

Ron then walked up to Harry, "Mate, I just don't know what else to do with Mione. She is so longing for a baby. We have been trying for a while now."

Harry then said, "Have the two of you tried going to St. Mungo's to find out?"

Ron gasped, "Blast! We were going to do that! It's just that poor Mione has been feeling so low these days that I totally forgot about it. Tomorrow when I face that lot at St. Mungo's, Mione and I are going to find out why it takes us a while to have a baby."

Half an hour later Ginny and Hermione walked back into the ball room giggling as they made their way to their husbands.

Ron then whispered in Hermione's ear, "Harry just reminded me, we should go to St. Mungo's together tomorrow to find out why it takes us a while to have babies."

Hermione then gasped in surprise, "That's right. I suppose I will have to go with you then."

Bill clinked his glass to get everyone's attention and everyone grew quiet. The elves by then had handed out a glass of champagne to everyone. Bill then spoke, "There are several good things we will like to announce today. First of all I want to give my congratulations to Harry and Ron who have once more shown their amazing success as aurors." Everyone then clapped and whistled at this. Bill then put his glass in hand and his free hand up and everyone went silent again, "I also have the permission to announce that Fleur and I, Charlie and Portia, Percy and Audrey, and George and Angelina are having babies!" Everyone started to cheer and above the cheers one could hear Molly say, "Oh my! It looks like we are going to be needing an extension charm for the Burrow" as she wiped her tears and Arthur put an arm around her.

When Hermione heard that she ran out of the ballroom with Ron following closely behind her. Harry and Ginny then looked at each other and frowned at the pain their close friends were facing. Bill then said, "And... AND... and George and Angelina are going to open another joke shop. This time in France with the help of Fleur. All necessary inquiries have been made through the french Ministry of Magic and the store will open in a couple of weeks!" Everyone in the room cheered happily and clapped. They all then went over to cheer, hug and congratulate the couples.

Ginny then said, "Harry, I have to go. I think I need to go see Hermione."

Harry nodded, "Yeah you go ahead and do that."

Ginny arrived at the sitting room door and knocked. She then heard Ron call, "Come in."

Ron frowned back at Ginny and said, "I think today did it for her Ginny. I truly thought that George and Angelina were just going to open up a store. I didn't know that Bill was going to make an announcement like that. What are we to do with all of them pregnant and in a few months when the babies are born?"

Ginny then looked from a crying Hermione to Ron, "Ron, I'll be there for Hermione as she was for me. If I had known, I would have kept Hermione upstairs a little longer."

Ron shook his head, "She would have found out sooner or later."

Tears slowly started to roll down Ron's cheeks and he quickly wiped them away as he looked from Hermione back at Ginny. Ginny didn't know what else to do than to hug her brother to comfort him. "I'm so sorry that having babies has been difficult for you and Hermione. If you want, Hermione can come and stay at Potter Cottage. She always seems to be more content there. Besides, it wouldn't do her good to lock herself up in her house again."

Ron nodded and then he pulled away and walked out of his bedroom. Ginny then made her way over to Hermione. She sat down next to a crying Hermione. She pulled her up and took her into her arms and hugged her. She stood there as Hermione sobbed and sobbed over the shock and the pain that was rushing through her. "Hermione, it's going to be alright. You can go to St. Mungo's tomorrow and find out why it's taking a while."

Hermione then pulled away with angry tears rolling down her face, "Why? Why everyone else and not me?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulder and said, "You just have to be patient Hermione. You can see that you can make babies. It just takes a while."

Hermione then said, "But Ginny, it's been 4 long years since we've tried and we've already lost two babies. It's soon going to be 5!"

Ginny took Hermione back into her arms and hugged her, "It's alright Hermione. It just takes you a little longer is all. If you like you can stay at Potter Cottage with Ron and play with the children all you want."

Hermione smiled through her tears, "Oh Ginny, but I don't want to get in the way of your life and Harry's. That's your home, your life, your family."

Ginny shook her head, "No Hermione, you would never get in the way love. You were there the entire time that Harry and I were separated and when I was in bed. Please allow me to now be at your side. It will be easier for us if you stay at Potter Cottage.

Hermione wiped her tears again and said, "Actually, would you mind terribly if we stayed at Potter Cottage?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head, "Not at all. I'll ask Harry tonight. I'm sure he won't mind either."

Hermione then threw her arms around Ginny and said, "Thanks Ginny, what would Ron and I do without you?"

Ginny pulled away and said, "Don't worry, that's what we are here for. If you like you can stay here in the bedroom but, I think Ron would be happier if you were at his side. I had to be strong to face my fears. Now it's your turn to face your fears downstairs. If you need me, you just need to find me and I will help you."

Hermione smiled and the two went downstairs to finish celebrating Harry and Ron's successes.

Ron then pulled her aside and winked at her and said, "Thanks Gin."

Ginny just gave her brother a smile and said, "Anything for you Ron."

The last guest finally left and Ginny went to Harry and asked him, "Harry, after what happened today, Hermione wants to know if she and Ron can stay at Potter Cottage for a bit. You know the children are there and all."

Harry shook his head, "Of course not."

At that moment Ron and Hermione walked up to Harry and Ginny. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and said, "Ron, you know that you and Hermione don't need to ask if you can stay at Potter Cottage. You can come and stay any time you like."

Ron looked down at Hermione who smiled up at him and then looked back at Harry before saying, "Thanks mate. Mione and I then will go get our things and then come back to Potter Cottage."

Ginny then said, "It's been a long day. When you come back you can just go to your bedroom and retire."

Minutes later, the four friends disapparated with a small smile and nod of their heads.

When Harry and Ginny walked into the entrance hall, Ginny looked seductively into Harry's eyes. She moved her lips to just inches from Harry's lips. Harry was about to lean in when Ginny pulled away and started to walk away. Ginny swayed her hips seductively as she walked up the stairs. Harry's breath hitched at the way his wife was making her way up the stairs. Harry then slowly started to follow her. When Harry reached the top of the stairs. Ginny had stopped and slowly turned her head and wiggled her index finger in a come-hither fashion as she continued to give him the same seductive look with her eyes. She then turned back around and continued to walk down the hallway swaying her hips.

Harry gulped and started to loosen the tie and neckline of his formal auror robes and then continued to follow Ginny with the same slow walking stride. Harry finally arrived to the door of their sitting room, he found out that Ginny had managed somehow to conjure some candles and they were floating on either side of him as they led the way to their bedroom. Harry slowly walked into the bedroom and there, Ginny had also conjured some candles to float around the bedroom. Harry looked around their bedroom until his eyes rested on Ginny's. He walked up slowly to her and she then leaned up to give him a gentle kiss on his lips. She then pulled away and started to unclasp the sleeves of her burgundy velvet dress. She did each clasp slowly one by one until her dress was sleeveless.

Harry put his arms around Ginny's waist and for the first time since they got back he said, "Oh Gin, you look so beautiful in that dress." He then leaned down to give Ginny's shoulder a gentle kiss. It was a kiss that caused her to sigh in pleasure as she closed her eyes.

Ginny opened up her eyes again and met Harry's. She then slowly began to slip off his black auror robes, followed by his tie. Ginny then continued to slowly unbutton Harry's shirt. She took her time undoing the buttons while the entire time, she kept her eyes on Harry. Ginny finally spoke and said, "Harry, I missed you so much all this time. Even since you came back home."

Harry held Ginny closer in his arms. He then took one hand and put it tenderly on Ginny's cheek and asked, "Gin, are you sure love that you are able to...?"

Ginny leaned her cheek towards Harry's hand as she closed her eyes. She then opened them up again to look up at him and said with a mere whisper she nodded her head, "Yes my love."

Harry smiled down at Ginny before leaning down to kiss her. Their longing turned their kisses into passionate kisses where their tongues began their dancing once more. Harry's hands began to drift around Ginny's back while Ginny's hands caressed Harry's chest longingly.

Ginny gently pulled away and said, "I love you my auror husband. I'm very proud of you too."

Harry smiled at Ginny and said, "I'm very fortunate to be married to a brilliant chaser such as yourself Gin."

Ginny then leaned up again and this time kissed Harry's lips hungrily as she started to slide his shirt off of his shoulders. She then began to suckle at his shoulder and caused Harry to moan. All the while, Ginny let her hands slowly move down past his stomach, past his belly and began to undo the button and zipper of his pants. Within seconds, Harry's pants fell to the ground. Harry pulled away to take off his socks and shoes. When he was done, Ginny walked him over to their bed and sat him on the edge. Harry stood there and just looked at Ginny as the light of the candles flared throughout her hair and the contours of her hidden body within the dress. Harry's breath hitched again at the sight of his beautiful wife.

Ginny then swept up her hair and swung it around. Harry was more than overwhelmed as his longing grew even more when Ginny did this. Ginny then turned around to look at him. She let her hands then slide down past her neck, down past her breasts, down her flat stomach and then they moved around to the back. The next thing Harry knew was that the skirt of Ginny's dress had fallen to the ground. There was Ginny in a corset again! This time she had silk knickers in a color that matched the corset. Ginny then stepped out of her shoes and skirt and stepped to the side. There she stood before Harry, as if waiting for him to see what he would like to do next.

Harry stood up from the bed and went to stand next to Ginny. His eyes looked deeply into Ginny's as his hands caressed her breasts and waist. He moved his hands along her corset as if to see a whole new world that he hadn't seen in a million years. Every once in a while, Harry would lean over to kiss Ginny tenderly on her lips before going back to look at the beautiful woman who was before him. He finally said, "That was very cheeky of you Mrs. Potter. Imagine that! You had been wearing the corset just like that the whole day. If only I had known..." Harry didn't finish, he just leaned down and started to kiss Ginny. The next thing he knew was that he felt Ginny's fingers slowly make their way inside his boxers and started to slowly lower them. She then pulled Harry closer to her and let her hands then wander to his bum and she squeezed it.

Ginny then looked back up at Harry and said, "You looked rather sexy up there in your auror uniform Auror Potter."

Harry chuckled, "Thank you Mrs. Potter. You looked very beautiful yourself."

Ginny sheepishly chuckled and Harry put his finger underneath her chin and started to kiss her passionately once more. His hands continued to stroke her back as he pulled her in closer up to him, feeling her breasts crush towards him. Ginny pulled away and led Harry to their bed. There she pushed him onto the bed. Harry pulled himself onto the plush pillows as he saw Ginny place herself on top of him.

Ginny started to sprinkle kisses along Harry's face, then along his neck and she then suckled his neck. Within moments, she had him moaning in pleasure. Ginny finally pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes and said, "Tonight is about you my love. It is my gift to you to celebrate your success." She then leaned down and continued to suckle down to Harry's chest. There she traced the lightning scar on his chest with her delicate suckles. Harry's urges were beginning to grow stronger as he began to grunt and groan in pleasure at the feel of Ginny's delicious lips on him.

"Mmm, Mr. Auror, I'd forgotten how irresistable you were" said Ginny in between suckles as she now worked her way down to Harry's belly.

"Oh Gin... mmm... you are... the irresistable one." said Harry in between shudders of pleasure.

Ginny then continued to work her way down to below Harry's belly and there she teased Harry by suckling and kissing him. Harry's hands at this point wound up getting lost in Ginny's hair strands as he encouraged her on.

"Oh yes... my Gin... go for it... Big Harry... has longed... for... you... he... needs you..." pleaded Harry in between moans.

Instead what Ginny did was kiss her way back up to his chest and Harry whimpered in protest as Ginny moved her way around his chest. Harry tried to gently pry her down but she wouldn't succumb to his wishes. Ginny then looked up with pleasure in her eyes and slowly shook her head, "tsk, tsk, tsk, we must be patient Auror Potter before we find what we are looking for. I believe you learned this in your training."

Harry closed his eyes as a wave of orgasms finally hit him and he said, "Oh you are such a temptress you harpie chaser you."

Ginny then finally started to kiss and suckle her way down Harry's chest, past his belly again and then below it once more. Harry this time remained quiet as his hands in Ginny's head encouraged her to move lower.

Harry looked down as Ginny finally continued to move lower to the point where she got to his shaft. There she pulled her mouth away and Harry grunted in protest. He eventually opened his eyes and looked down as Ginny looked back up at him. She continued to lower herself ever so slowly until she gave his head a small lick and then continued to glide her hands up and down his shaft. Harry's breathing began to grow heavy as he began to squeeze the bed sheets in order to fight the strong orgasms that were hitting him again. His seed slowly began to leak at his head and Ginny leaned down to gently lick it away.

"Oh Gin, that's... my girl... you do what you... want to... do... to Big... Harry... ohhhh" he said in between moans.

Suddenly Ginny took his entire shaft in her mouth as she squeezed his shaft with one hand as she bobbed her head up and down while her other hand massaged his sac. Harry suddenly felt the pressure built up within him, "Oh Gin... I'm going.. to... oh, oh, oh,..."

Ginny looked up for a moment and said with a sultry voice, "just let go Harry... just let it go..." She then leaned back down to suckle and squeeze him. Suddenly, she felt Harry go tense under her touch and he sprayed his seed within her mouth. Ginny continued to lick his shaft until it was clean and then she pulled her self up and straddled herself on top of Harry's shaft. She then leaned down and started to kiss Harry endlessly on the lips as his hands this time caressed Ginny's back with his fingertips and she began to feel shivers go up and down her body.

Harry pulled away and said, "Mmm, your... skin is... so... beautiful and... soft..."

Ginny smiled down at him before starting to rock her hips on Harry's shaft. Their kisses soon grew fierce and robust as their tongues sparred inside the other's mouth. Their room was soon filled with moans and grunts as their hands lingered hungrily all over their bodies. Ginny soon wound up pulling herself up as she pulled back her head and put her hands on his chest as she started to rock herself on his shaft. She started to rock even faster as her body urged her to press on. Harry continued to moved his hands up her sides until they found her breasts. There he started to fondle and squeeze them urgently.

Their urges grew wilder and suddenly Ginny positioned herself on top of Harry's shaft and allowing him to enter her as she began to bounce urgently on his shaft. Her body pressing her to move faster and faster as their bodies slapped. Their hips pushing harder against each other to acquire their desired depth.

"Oh yes Harry... Big Harry... feels... nice... been... too long... uh, uh, uh," said Ginny in between moans as she groaned more loudly than ever as the pleasurable orgasms began to hit her continuously throughout her body.

Harry roamed his hands all over Ginny's body as if admiring her beauty with the deep urge that his body was exceeding of him. "Yes my Gin... just like... that... you... keep doing... it... and going at... it... mmm... Big Harry... loves you... too."

"UH, UH, UH" moaned Ginny even louder as she continued to bounce even faster as her urges moved her on to get to the point of her utmost mega orgasm.

"GINNNNNN!" screamed Harry moaning as she continued to ride his shaft.

They didn't care how long Ginny had been riding his shaft but they found pleasure in each other's bodies and finding the long awaited orgasms that their bodies had locked up since Harry had left for his last mission and since he came home.

Suddenly in between grunts Harry said, "Gin... I'm... going... to-" Harry couldn't muster any more strength to finish talking.

Ginny arched her back as she too drew close to her mega orgasm and tried to respond to Harry, "Just... let... goooooo" Suddenly Harry and Ginny moved their bodies even faster as their mega orgasms finally hit them and they both screamed as they found their accumulated release from long before that night. Ginny out of exhaustion fell on Harry's chest as the two of them continued to pant hard. Suddenly Ginny's breathing grew harder and slightly began to wheeze.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at down at Ginny with concern. He sat the both of them up and Ginny continued to rest her head on his shoulder as she continued to wheeze. "Gin? What is it love? Are you alright?"

Ginny then with effort said, "Harry... I'm... having... trouble... breathing..." was all Ginny manage to say.

Harry lay Ginny back on his arm and noticed that some of the color had drained from her face. Harry looked down and noticed that Ginny had forgotten to unclasp her corset. Harry lay her down on the pillow and then said as he began to unclasp her corset, "Oh Gin, you forgot to unclasp your corset love. You silly girl." As soon as Harry loosened a couple of her clasps, color began to flood again into her cheeks.

Ginny then gave him a weak smile and said, "It's all your fault Mr. Auror. I was so carried away by you that I forgot to undo my corset. Anyhow, what would I do without you?"

Harry chuckled as he put his hand on her cheek, "I rescued you from your corset madam and look whose the cheeky one."

Ginny then put her hand on his cheek and said, "Well Mr. Auror sir, now that I'm feeling better, aren't you going to ravish your damsel who was in distress?"

Harry gave her a grin, "On the other hand, that doesn't sound like a bad idea Mrs. Harpie Chaser."

Just then Harry and Ginny heard a faint knock on their sitting room door. Without looking away from Ginny's eyes, Harry called out, "Who is it?"

Helena called back, "Please forgive the intrusion Master Harry but Master James is hungry."

Ginny smiled up at him as she sat up and looked at the clock on Harry's night stand before saying, "It's four thirty in the morning! No wonder the little one needs some feeding." Ginny got out of bed and pulled on her pink silk bathrobe as Harry covered himself with a bed sheet and leaned against the back board of the bed.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Ginny and said, "However, don't forget that I will be ravishing you once the little one is done eating my damsel who was in distress."

Ginny turned around before leaving their bedroom and with a seductive wink said, "Yes Mr. Auror sir."

Minutes later Ginny walked back in with little James in her arms. She sat back on the bed, opened her bathrobe and put little James at her breast.

Harry then leaned over to kiss Ginny's shoulder and said, "Forgive me my dear but I love the sight of you know what I mean."

Ginny shook her head at Harry and then looked back at little James in her arms who was suckling away his milk hungrily, "You are so incorrigible Harry James Potter!"

Ginny then switched little James to her other breast and Harry sat next to her and started to caress her smooth hair before saying, "The little blokes are so lucky to have such a wonderful mum like yourself Gin."

Ginny looked back up at Harry and kissed him softly on his lips and said, "Thanks Harry but, I think it's the love I have for them."

When little James was done eating, Ginny called Helena and she came to take a sleeping little James away to his bedroom.

Ginny went as usual into the bathroom, wiped her breasts and came back out of her bathroom after tying her robe around herself. Harry walked up to her picked her up and then lay her on their bed. He slowly started untie her bathrobe and said, "I don't think you will be needing this for a while my damsel."

Ginny giggled looked up at Harry with a playful look in her eyes, "I suppose my prince charming."

Harry then put his hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. While he kissed her he put a sealing charm on the sitting room door and on their bedroom door. He then waved his hand again to put a silencing charm on the rooms as well.

Harry's hands then moved down and finished untying Ginny's bathrobe. Their kisses became not only fiery but also hungry as his kisses made their way down to Ginny's neck. There he started to suckle her pulse with urgency. His lips then roamed down to her breast and he began to suckle them with the most sincerest desire. Ginny arched her back as the waves of orgasm began to travel up and down her body again. One of Harry's hands made their say down to her crevace and started to circle it, causing Ginny to moan and groan with sighing pleasure.

"Harry... mmm... yes... your hands... your lips... feel... good" managed Ginny to say as her hands roamed all over Harry's back. That is until on of her hands started to travel down to his stomach. There she enticed his urges by caressing him with the fingertips of her hand.

Harry then said, "You... sexy... cheeky... witch you..." in between suckles and Ginny giggled.

Harry felt Ginny open her legs widely for him and he moved on top of her as he began to suckle and squeeze her breasts. Soon enough, he inserted two fingers inside Ginny, making her arch her back and moan loudly into the night.

Ginny then said between loud groans, "Play... nice... my... prince..."

Harry continued to insert his fingers as he kept going at her breasts and said in between suckles, "Whoever... said... anything... about playing... nice... you... minx... of... a damsel..."

Ginny was already moving her hips against his hand and with a whimper said, "Please... I need... you..."

Harry took out his fingers and slowly inserted his shaft within her. Their orgasms were now strong and he only continued to move slowly.

"Mmm... that's... my... damsel... you... are... so beautiful..." he said in between caresses and kisses.

"Mmm... uh, uh, uh... so... close..." said Ginny in between strong groans.

Harry gave one more slow thrust and their breaths hitched as their bodies became rigid while riding the overwhelming orgasms at last. There stood their bodies quietly as they took in the pleasure of riding them. Suddenly, they found their release and Harry fell onto Ginny. They were breathing hard and they were now making an effort to catch their breaths once more. As usual, Ginny started to caress Harry's matted yet messy hair before gently laying a kiss on his head.

Harry then said with difficulty, "I love you my Gin and thank you."

Harry could hear Ginny chuckle before saying, "I love you too my Harry." Ginny slowly looked up at the clock on Harry's nightstand and was surprised to see the hour. "Harry, I think we missed breakfast."

Harry then answered from where he stood, filled with exhaustion, "Really? I can't believe it. What time is it love?"

Ginny giggled tiredly, " It's almost lunch time."

Harry then made the effort to look back up at Ginny, "Almost lunch time? That was a rather long gift you gave me Gin!" and he smiled down at her.

Ginny tenderly looked up at her husband and said as she put her hand on his cheek, "Harry, I needed to feel you. I needed to have you inside of me. I had missed you for so long. That and I wanted to give the gift of love to an auror who has become a very special man in my life. The man who stole my heart from the day he saved me from the Chamber of Secrets. The 'Chosen One' who confessed his undying love after the Second War at Hogwarts. The one and only man that I married. The man and auror whom I'm proud of calling my husband and father of our children."

Just then there was a distant knock on the sitting room door, "Uncle Harry, do you want to come play catch the snitch with Charlus and me?"

Harry chuckled and said, "And no matter how much we love each other, we are so waiting before we have another baby again."

Ginny then with a surprising look on her face said, "How did you know that Mr. Auror? Are you also a master of Legilimens?"

Harry shook his head with another chuckle, "No Gin, but I'm so tired and now the children want to play catch the snitch."

Ginny then gently put her hands through his hair before looking into Harry's eyes, "We can always take a nap this afternoon" and Ginny licked her lips as she gave him a seductive look.

Harry grinned widely, "Sounds like a wonderful idea Mrs. Potter."

There was another knock followed by a crying James, "Mistress Ginny, Master James is hungry."

Ginny groaned, "And another day begins. I hope that nap is not too far away."


	69. Chapter 69: New Revelations

_A/N: I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited the story up to this point. I would also like to apologize for the delay on the updating of this story. I am currently working on a new story. The story is being posted again without the assistance of my beta reader so please forgive me for any typos. I truly appreciate your patience. Just in case, I also have the song and lyrics based on Louis Armstrong's "It's a Wonderful World" included in this chapter. Please remember to **review**.Now on to Chapter 69...  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its world. It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. _

* * *

**Chapter 69: New Revelations**

That afternoon when Harry was done playing catch the snitch with the little blokes outside, the whole family went inside to eat lunch. Just as they sat down, Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen. Their faces were nothing but a world of confusion.

Ginny finally broke the ice, "So what happened at St. Mungo's?"

Ron shook his head, "First of all, everyone at St. Mungo's keeps the history their patients with the utmost confidentiality. So Rita Skeeter must have gotten in through her animagus form. Second, the healers said that there wasn't much that they could do. Even if they tried to give Mione an increased ovulation and fertilization potion, it will only speed up things just by a bit. We don't know if Mione wants to take the potions. If she does the difference will be very minimal. We will still have to wait a while before we have another baby."

Silent tears began to roll down Hermione's face and Ginny could see the frustration on her face. Hermione quickly wiped her tears and she only looked at the cloth napkin that was now on her lap.

Ginny took hold of her hand and said, "Hermione, love, it may take a while but you are able to have babies."

Hermione looked up at Ginny through teary eyes and hugged her tightly and said, "Thanks Ginny for your words of encouragement. You are the sweetest sister I could ever have."

Ginny smiled again, "Hermione, if you don't mind, I could sure use a little help around the house with those two mischievous boys and Padfoot. Merlin knows I already have plenty with little James."

Hermione giggled, "I would be more than happy to."

With that the four of them happily ate their lunch as the boys ate theirs in the playroom upstairs. Drake then apparated before Harry and said, "Master Harry, you have an owl from St. Mungo's."

Harry looked at Drake in surprise before pulling his chair back to stand up and take the owl from the elf. "Thanks Drake, you may go."

Drake bowed as usual and disappeared with a popping sound.

Harry broke the seal and opened up the owl. His eyes went wide before looking back from Ron and Hermione and back to Ginny.

Ginny was the first to speak, "What does it say Harry? Is anything wrong?"

Harry gave the owl to Ginny and she quickly looked at it and then she smiled back up at Harry. "Well, let's go to St. Mungo's."

Harry and Ginny arrived at St. Mungo's and then walked into the room. The healer smiled at them as they walked into the room. Ginny walked over and gave Andromeda a warm hug. "There is someone who has been asking for you all this time."

Andromeda smiled and said, "I hope he's been a good bloke."

Harry walked up and stood next to Ginny and he said, "He's been a wonderful bloke. He's been keeping little Charlus company and playing with him at Potter Cottage."

Andromeda then looked down at Ginny's now flat stomach in surprise, "Ginny! You had the baby! What did you have?"

Ginny smiled up at Harry and then smiled back at Andromeda as she nodded her head, "Yes, he was born a few weeks ago. His name is James Sirius Potter."

Andromeda smiled from Ginny to Harry and then back at Ginny, "That's a wonderful name. That must have been very special for you Harry."

Harry wiped a tear quickly and nodded his head, "Yes, I only wish I could have been there when he was born. I was on a mission at the moment."

Ginny laced her hand around his and smiled up at Harry tenderly before looking back at Andromeda and asking, "Well, shall we go? There's someone whose missed you very much."

Andromeda nodded with a smile and the three of them made their way to Potter Cottage. Ginny helped Andromeda to the first floor sitting room. They sat on a couch and Ginny called for an elf to bring tea. Within moments the three of them were drinking tea. Harry then stood up and said, "I'll bring the little bloke."

Teddy was happily playing with little Charlus with a wizard flying on a broom and he was flying around the room until Harry quickly snatched him into his hand as it flew past him. After all these years he was surprised that he still had the seeker skills in him. Teddy and little Charlus looked up at Harry who had just walked in.

Teddy looked at him in surprise, "Wicked! You caught the little wizard on a broom in midair uncle Harry!"

Harry smiled at the little wizard in his hand. For a minute the memories of catching the snitch at Hogwarts flashed through his eyes for a moment. He then turned to Teddy and said, "Little bloke, there is someone downstairs who would like to meet you."

Teddy's eyes lit up, "I have a visitor uncle Harry?"

Harry nodded his head, "Right you are little bloke. Want to come and find out?"

Teddy nodded his head and then he stood to go take Harry's hand. Harry then sent the little wizard flying off on his broom across the room as Charlus' eyes followed it. Harry and Teddy walked into the sitting room. Teddy saw his grandmother sitting on the couch across from the one that Ginny was sitting on. They were deep in conversation.

"Grandmum!" shouted Teddy and then he ran to Andromeda and hugged her tightly.

Harry went over to the couch and sat next to Ginny as he put his arm around her waist. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other and then they looked back as Teddy sat on Andromeda's lap.

Harry then said, "Andromeda, if you still need time, you are welcome to stay at Potter Cottage so the elves can help you with Teddy. That or we could always send an elf to help you at home."

Andromeda shook her head, "I think I will do fine with Teddy at home." She then looked at Teddy, "Look at you! You're a grown bloke since I last saw you."

Andromeda stood up and took little Teddy's hand. Harry and Ginny also stood up from the couch. Teddy suddenly pulled away and went to hug and kiss Harry and Ginny. They hugged him and kissed him in return. Ginny leaned down and rearranged the collar on his shirt and said, "We'll miss you little bloke. You'll remember to visit us, yes?"

Teddy nodded his head as he looked back at Ginny and said, "Yes auntie Ginny." Teddy then went back to take Andromeda's hand and then they walked out and disapparated to their house.

There was a small tear rolling down Ginny's cheek which Harry noticed and he pulled her in closer. "Gin, we'll see him again."

Ginny smiled through her teary eyes at Harry, "I know, it's just that I'm going to miss seeing the little bloke around here. He's become like a son to me after all this time."

Harry took her chin between his index finger and thumb and said, "You will remember Mrs. Potter that we definitely need to wait a bit before we have anymore children."

Ginny giggled, "Oh yes! That is for certain. For now there is plenty of chaos in this house. Besides, I want to have some time to enjoy my husband." Ginny gave Harry a seductive look and licked her lips at him.

Harry snickered, "You Mrs. Potter are a terrible one!"

Ginny then gave him a cheeky grin and said, "You know Mr. Potter. There is a reason I'm a chaser."

**1 month and a half later**:

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were eating breakfast in the kitchen before going off to work.

Harry had the same worried look on his face when Ginny had gone off to practice with the Harpies for the first time. "Gin, are you sure you are ready to go back? You still have a couple of weeks of maternity leave."

Ginny gave Harry a serious and determined look after she took a sip of her tea, "Harry, will you please stop worrying! The worst that can happen is to get hurt by a bludger and I've lived to tell the tale."

Harry's face now looked more worried, "Gin, I told you before, these are dark times and you need to be careful."

Ginny rolled her eyes and then looked back at Harry with a more persistent look on her face, "Look Harry, if you want to you can talk to Gwenog about putting up the wards. However, keep in mind that you won't be able to set up wards wherever I go. Harry I can take care of myself."

It was interesting that after all this time and especially with dark times surrounding them again, Harry was filled with worry for his wife. He didn't want anything happening to her. Especially if he was out doing work elsewhere or at the Ministry. He was definitely going to talk to the supervisors and Gwenog about setting up protective wards. He wanted to make the Harpie quidditch pitch just as safe as the Burrow and Potter Cottage. The interesting part was setting up scanning wards to detect any hit-wizards or death eaters that might get in.

Harry took Ginny's hand and said, "You will promise that you will take care of yourself love. We have two little ones to think about now."

Ginny pulled her hand away from Harry's and put her hand on Harry's cheek, "Look Harry, I'll be alright. I know that we have the little ones to think about. I know they need me. Besides I also have you and the three of you are enough for me to take care of myself."

Harry shook his head, "Ginny, I think I'm going to have to start teaching you curses, jinxes, spells, and protective spells so you can better protect yourself." Harry then turned to Hermione, "Hermione, I know you are rather good with your wand but I think you need to learn some new ones for your own good as well."

Hermione nodded, "I think you are right Harry. Merlin knows when one of those nasty hit-wizards or death eaters might pop up." Hermione then looked down at her watch and said, "Alright you lot, we better be getting to work."

Within a week, Harry and Ron got permission to go to the Harpie quidditch pitch to put up protective and scanning wards around the quidditch pitch. If anything should trigger a ward, the Auror Department had put a trace on it.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Harry, Ron, Hermione, little Charlus and little James were at Ginny's quidditch match against the Bigonville Bombers from Luxembourg. Harry especially was happy that he was able to finally go to a quidditch match. It had been a long time since his schedule had allowed him to go see one of the matches. He was anxious to wait for the Harpies to get called into the pitch. He always loved to see they way that Ginny flew around and the way her uniform robes flowed about her.

This time Lee Jordan was announcing the game, "Welcome everyone to the Bigonville Bombers- Holyhead Harpies quidditch match. I'm sure we are all excited for the the game to begin. And it looks like we have the Bombers flying out. They are famous for their offense strategies and their high scoring. Let's see how they will now deal with the deadly Harpies who have already won the Quidditch World cup in the last two times. And here they are Albert Delatour who is the captain and chaser. We also have Jean Marie Malmaison, and Luc Lavasier who are the other chasers. Next we have their beaters, Louis Carré and Pierre Rolles. Next we have their keeper Gérard Lacroix and last but not least, their seeker Pascal Terrehaute."

Harry at this point was swaying little James in his arms as he pointed at the quidditch pitch and said, "Look little James, those are real quidditch players."

Little Charlus who was sitting on Hermione's lap added, "Look auntie Hermione, they are fwying awound weal fast."

Hermione smiled down at little Charlus, "Yes, they sure fly fast don't they? And look there is the seeker. He's going to have to find the snitch."

Little Charlus looked back around with big eyes, "He actuawy catches the snitch?"

Ron tussled his hair and said, "Right you are little bloke. You've pretty strong yourself. Maybe you can become a keeper like uncle Ron was. You have to be real fast to keep the quaffle from getting through the hoops."  
Harry then chuckled at Ron as he said, "Are you trying to convince my son to come to the other side uncle Ron?"

Ron giggled, "Hey with him trying to catch that flying snitch at home, he's gotten rather fast."

Harry then challenged him, "Yes but he's developed the eye to spot the snitch wherever it flies off to."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You blokes just never know when to stop. Do you?"

Just then Lee Jordan said, "Here are the Harpies there is Gwenog Andrews who is beater and captain of the Harpies. The other beater on the team is Miranda Crowley. Next we have their keeper, Katherine Harrison and seeker Grace Matthews. And here are the chasers"

Harry could feel the butterflies in his stomach after all this time. He didn't know how it always happened but there was always something admirable about Ginny in her uniform. That and he loved the way she looked attractive in it.

Lee Jordan continued, "Linda Brown, Daphne Belvedere and our beloved Ginevra Potter!"

At the mention of Ginny's name, most of the pitch stood up to whistle and cheer for her. Harry looked around the pitch. He was so proud at how Ginny in her own way had climbed the ranks of fame as a quidditch chaser. He couldn't have felt more prouder of her. He even felt a tear slide down his face and he quickly wiped it away. Harry stood up with the rest of the spectators. He took little James' hand and helped him wave as Ginny caught a glimpse of them and went to fly close them and waved at little James and little Charlus. At that point little Charlus called out, "I wuv you mummy!"

Ginny then went off to show a few select flying stunts and the spectators even cheered louder. Then Ginny made her way to the center of the pitch and there she waited for the snitch, bludgers, and quaffle to get released into the air.

Within moments the bludgers were flying all over the quidditch pitch while the chasers fought against each other for the quaffle. Lee then continued to announce the moves and strategies, "Delatour passes the quaffle off to Malmaison, and then the quaffle past Belvedere before Lavasier gets ahold of it. To keep the Harpies chasers from getting to the quaffle Carré and Rolles send the bludgers off as they continue to bat away at them. Oh and it missed Brown by an inch! Harrison moves in to keep a lookout for the hoops. The quaffle can now go in any direction."

At the mention of this, the whole quidditch pitch gasped as they waited to see if Harrison con keep the quaffle from entering any of the hoops. Deep down ever since Ginny joined the Harpies, now matter who Harry liked before, he always cheered for the Harpies. He was also hoping that they would naturally win the quidditch match since they have been having a winning streak since Ginny became part of the team.

Lee continued, "Oh and Delatour passes to Malmaison and ouch! The quaffle slides past Harrison's fingertips. Gaining a point for the Bombers. 10 points to the Bombers who are now in the lead. This is a difficult beginning for the Harpies. Will they be able to regain their winning streak?"

A few hours later the Bombers were in the lead with 300-260. Gwenog wasn't entirely too happy with the team and she had grown anxious. So anxious that she had begun to scream orders at the team. Little did Gwenog know that Ginny had a few tricks and strategies up her sleeve.

Lee once more announced, "Carré and Rolles send then bludgers again towards the Harpies chasers. Oh and look the Harpies chasers are off to fly away from the vengeful bludgers. Belvedere and Potter meticulously looking after the bludgers flying behind them. But wait, Brown takes hold of the quaffle and then passes it to Potter who flies by, with the bludger still behind her. Oh dear now she is flying in the direction of Malmaison! It looks like Potter is daring Malmaison to move out of her path. She suddenly goes upside down as she makes a loop and the bludger nearly hits Malmaison! It looks like Potter is definitely the terror of the quidditch pitch. Potter speeds off after getting the bludger off her tail and passes it Brown and then Potter suddenly gets in the way of the bludger and Belvedere!"

Harry suddenly stood up as his breath hitched at what Ginny just did. If he could he would tell her that she had just gone mental! She had gotten directly in the path of the bludger and now it was starting to follow her once more around the pitch. Gwenog and Crowley took hold of the other bludger and sent it in Delatour's direction. Once more missing him. However, Harry wasn't paying attention because he was too busy waiting to see if Ginny could evade another bludger off her tail. Suddenly she caught the quaffle flying through, she did a barrel roll and suddenly put the quaffle through the Bombers' hoop.

Lee then said, "Another 10 points to the Harpies. Oh wait a minute there goes Belvedere once more with the quaffle and puts it in! That now brings the Harpies to 280 points. It looks like the Harpies are starting to come around. Crowley and Andrews once more get the bludgers and this time send them towards Lavasier and Delatour. Oh dear! Delatour gets knocked off his broom while Potter dives in for the steal, passes to Brown and Brown puts in the quaffle again! Now the Harpies are at 290!"

Harry looked down at little James. He was fast asleep in his arms. Harry noticed that he had slightly tightened his hold on little James and reminded himself of loosening it a bit. He had never been so nervous and anxious at one of Ginny's quidditch matches. For the first time, he had wished that Ginny would stop playing quidditch. Then he realized that quidditch was considered a rough sport according to him since he left Hogwarts. Personally Harry would have felt better if he were back during his Hogwarts days watching Ginny play with the Gryffindor quidditch team. Then again Ginny's graceful agility, strength, and wittiness at quidditch during Hogwarts is what got her the position of chaser on the Harpies team. Despite the fear that was running through his body and his heart beating 1000 beats per minute, he was more than proud of Ginny.

Ginny suddenly flew and gave a good throw at Lavasier and knocked the quaffle out of his hands and Belvedere caught the quaffle and put it under her arm before Delatour could snatch it out of her hand. For the next hour, the Harpies were suddenly applying their strategies and were putting the quaffle through the hoops one after the other. Though it was difficult because the Bombers chasers and beaters were putting up a good fight. It was now up to Matthews to go look for the snitch to catch it while the Harpies had a lead of 400-350. Matthews looked around the pitch with eyes of an eagle. Harry himself started to look for the snitch as he unconsciously reacted by looking around for it. Terrehaute caught view of Matthews looking for the snitch so he started to look for it discreetly. Harry gasped as he spotted the snitch and wished he could tell Matthews where it was but Terrehaute would find out and it was their game. It was then that Harry realized how much he missed quidditch. Harry remembered that there was a quidditch pitch at Potter Cottage and he was seriously thinking about setting up amateur quidditch players to play. Harry then popped out of his thoughts as little Charlus shook Harry's sleeve and said, "Look daddy!" he pointed towards Matthews and Terrehaute, "They are twying to find the snitch!"

Harry smiled and looked down at little Charlus, "Yes, little bloke. The snitch they are looking for is a lot faster and smaller than the one have at home. The snitch is small enough to fit in daddy's hand" and Harry showed little Charlus as he pulled out his palm and then closed it shut. Charlus then looked back up at Harry with astonishment before turning his attention back at the game. The next thing that the quidditch spectators saw was Terrehaute and Matthews fighting for the snitch.

Lee continued his announcement, "It all now comes down to the seekers while the chasers are busy trying to get more points. And there goes Potter with another quaffle through the hoops. This brings the Harpies to the lead with 410-350. Oh! Did you see that? Andrews sent a bludger in Terrehaute's direction and he gets knocked off as Matthews continues to race towards the snitch. That is one fast snitch ladies and gentlemen! Matthews is just inches from the snitch! Oh but there goes Terrehaute closely behind her! And..."

Everyone in the quidditch pitch stood at the edge of their seats. Hermione was playfully ruffling little Charlus' head and there was so much suspense in the air that she stopped doing it. Her hand stood still as she and everyone else in the pitch waited to see what would happen next.

**At Carrow Manor:**

All the death eaters were sitting at a long table that Amycus had conjured. They were all discussing the implementation of the plan on the wizarding world.

The high death eater spoke, "Job well done to those who prepared the plans for the cleaning operation upon our precious wizarding world. We will just have to be positioned. Your wands will have a trace to let us know when you have commenced your part of the plan. Our accomplices will be situated within the indicated places. Then upon my order, one after the other, the cleansing shall begin. It won't be a complete cleansing like one that our beloved Lord Voldemort would have planned but it's something. The only thing remaining is the return of our most honourable Salazar Slytherin." The high death eater then turned to the Greengrasses, "Well, what can you tell me about him?"

Alistair Greengrass stood up and responded, "The potions are prepared as well as the spells sir. We just have to find the remains of the honourable Salazar Slytherin. My sources say that his remains from the Salazar Slytherin Cemetary should be enough to bring him back."

One of the elder death eaters then asked, "And when will you begin this task may we ask?"

This time Daphne stood up and spoke, "They are digging up his remains as we speak sir. His remains will then be transported to our house and there we will begin the revival for the honourable Salazar Slytherin."

The other elder death eater then responded, "Good, then I suggest that the four of you leave so you can begin the revival so that we may see the return of our honourable Salazar Slytherin."  
The Greengrasses then stood up, bowed their heads towards the high death eater and elder death eaters before stepping away from the table and leaving.

When the meeting was concluded, the Berkshires, Goyles, and the Carrows made their way to Greengrass Manor.

The death eater arrived at Greengrass Manor. He was happy that he was done with his work at the Ministry of Magic. He had secretly hoped to spend some time with Daphne. He was thankful to Merlin that he was helping him forget the woman that he truly loved. He thought that if he gave himself enough time, he would soon forget her and instead would being to love Daphne. He arrived at the gates and the death eater guard nodded before opening the gates for him. Once more the death eater made his way to the front door. An elf opened the door and led him to the sitting was looking out the window when suddenly he heard the staccato of her boots come into the sitting room. He turned around and smiled at Daphne.  
Daphne walked up to him and hugged him, "You know, as silly as it sounds, I really missed you today. I'm happy that you're here. Today we begin the initiation ceremony to bring back the honourable Salazar Slytherin. I hope you can come down to the dungeons while dad, mum, Astoria, and I do it." Daphne then leaned up to give him a passionate kiss.

He put his arms around her small waist and started to caress the small of her back, causing her to softly moan. He gently pulled away and smiled at the blonde beauty before him, "Anything to make you happy gorgeous."

Daphne then took his hand, they laced their fingers and she began to guide the big room in the dungeon where they were to revive the honourable Salazar Slytherin. They walked through the elegantly decorated rooms until they came to a statue. Daphne tapped the tip of the wizard's wand and the statue rolled to the side to reveal a door that began to open before them. Daphne looked briefly at the man behind her and then they made their way down a narrow set of stairs. When they reached the bottom, they walked down a long corridor and Daphne opened another door. This door opened to a huge corridor with several doors. There were two big doors at the end of the hallway. Daphne and the man made their way through the double doors. Inside was the stone sarcophagus that supposedly encased Salazar Slytherin's coffin.

Alistair, Queenie, and Astoria turned around to look at Daphne walk in with the man behind her. Astoria smiled and said, "You've come to see the deed?"

The man nodded his head, "Yes, I would be more than honoured to be able to meet the man who meant to make our wizarding world a select one" and he smiled back at Astoria before looking back at Daphne.

Alistair burst the bubble and said, "Right then, we don't have much time. We have to do this before the full moon and this may take several hours. The sun is about to set and we have to get to it immediately."

Queenie nodded at her husband and took the first flask with a potion in it. It was a deep green color. This was a unique potion which was made with a piece of Salazar Slytherin's green robes. This potion would form and define what he was before he died. It was a very delicate potion where the measurements had to be exact to the last millimeter. No more or less. If that were the case, the potion could be completely ruined. It would then take another entire year to make another one.

Alistair waved his wand, to move the top of the sarcophagus and inside were the dust remains of Salazar Slytherin. Alistair then looked at his wife. She nodded her head and then poured the precious green potion over the dust pile in the was then a huge burst of green light and then followed by a cloud of green smoke. Then everything was silent again. The man stood there next to Daphne as he began to squeeze her hand and she squeezed it in return to help steady the man's nerves and anxiousness.  
Queenie stepped away from the sarcophagus and then Astoria stepped up. This time she was holding a vial with a red potion in it. This potion was the blood of magical creatures and it was combined with dragon's blood. This magical blood would be the one to jump start Salazar Slytherin's magical core within his blood. This is what will allow him to do magic again once his body revives.

Daphne then pulled away from her man and stood next to the sarcophagus. When she looked down, there was a mixture of green and red ooze. It was only just the beginning of Salazar Slytherin. Now came the long part, the tedious and long process of performing complicated spells on the mixture. Naturally Daphne would grow weary from the heavy use of her magic. That is why her family was there to continue the process while the others rested as their magical abilities recharged.

Daphne almost collapsed from exhaustion and her man came to her side before she fell to the ground. He picked her up and sat her on a chair nearby as she leaned her head against him while she closed her eyes. Queenie was the next one to step up and continued to perform the next set of spells where Daphne had left off. Alistair took over, followed by Astoria. By then, the four of them stood up again and pointed their wands for the last spell. A bright light now shone over the sarcophagus that now held Salazar Slytherin's dead corpse. Queenie now took out a big vial of silvery potion which could be easily described as unicorn blood this time. Queenie poured it and then the four of them performed the spell as they synchronized their wands with every intricate move.

The young man stood back as he saw the family continue their endeavors to bring rise to the honourable Salazar Slytherin. A few minutes later the family waved their wands for the last time and then they looked down at the sarcophagus as human blood began to flood through the veins of the ancient wizard. The young man cautiously walked up to the sarcophagus and stood next to Daphne and now the five of them looked down at the sarcophagus. About half an hour later, the ancient man slowly opened his eyes. There stood before the five men, one of the most power wizards known within the wizarding world look back up at each one of them. Salazar Slytherin's hair then turned from gray to black. The anti-aging spells had taken their toll on the family but it had been a success. The ancient wizard looked to be 40 years old. Once he had opened his eyes completely, his eyes pierced through each one of them, as if to read their thoughts as he pierced through the eyes of the two wizards and three witches who looked at him. By the time that the honourable Lord Slytherin had opened his eyes, it was past lunch time.

**At the Auror Department:**

Moore sat back in his chair as he looked at his wife's moving picture on his desk. He never in his wildest years imagined that dark times worst than during Voldemort's time would come to pass in his time. For the first time Moore wished he had Millburgh around to go for advice. At that moment his thoughts burst as Traverson walked into his office and gave him a file.

"Now what do you bring Traverson? Unfortunately, all you have been bringing to me these days is more and more bad news."

Traverson frowned, the fatigue from days of research were now beginning to show on his face, "I'm sorry. I wish I had better news but the contents of that file are even more dreadful."

Moore sat up and arched his eyes in surprise, "Why? What happened Traverson? What could ever be so dreadful?"

Traverson just nodded at the file and said, "Just read it Mr. Moore. The horrid details are all in there. I nearly had a blasted heart attack when I discovered the details that you are about to read. Never in a million years did I think something like that would happen."

Moore took the file in his hands and just before he opened it, he looked back up at Traverson and asked, "How did you come about this information Traverson?"

Traverson shook his head, "It was anonymous. I tried putting traces as I tried to find where it came from but the information that arrived to my hands had a non-tracing spell."

Moore nodded, he finally opened the file as Traverson looked on. As he read the file and the information provided to him, his eyes grew wider and wider. He continued reading the entire twelves pages of the report as Traverson sat down and patiently waited to see what would be Moore's orders. When Moore was done, all he could do was drop his face in his hands and he sighed in deep frustration. The situation around them was much worse than he thought. He was going to have to round his high-ranking aurors, directors of the Magical Law Enforcement Department and Kingsley to discuss the severity of the situation that lay before them. When Moore had finally gathered himself he finally spoke up, "Traverson, please talk to the secretaries of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and to Kingsley's. The situation has gotten so delicate that we are all going to have to have a meeting to discuss some solutions. While you are at it, get Longbottom, Weasley, Potter, and Finnigan in here. Not only are they high-ranking aurors but they are the best this department has had in years."

Traverson nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Right then, I will let you know when it's all set Mr. Moore."

With that Traverson walked out of Moore's office with his head low, not only from the frustration but from exhaustion.

**Back at the quidditch pitch:**

"And... it's Matthews who catches the snitch along with a strategic throw from Potter who put in that quaffle before Matthews catches the snitch. Now that is what I would call wicked smart!"  
The whole quidditch pitch rose to their feet as they whistled, screamed, and clapped in excitement as they saw the Harpies defeat the Bombers. The Harpies once more continued with their winning streak.

Lee then finally said, "This game officially makes the Harpies the most feared witches of quidditch in the quidditch skies. So beware of the Holyhead Harpies! We hope that you have enjoyed today's quiddith match. We hope you all have a pleasant afternoon."

Harry was smiling widely as he saw Ginny down in the pitch with the rest of the harpies cheering and hugging each other for their success. Harry had never felt prouder of his Ginny. He had intentions of doing something special for her as soon as they got home.

An hour later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, little Charlus, and little James were waiting just outside the changing rooms for Ginny. Ron and Hermione were just as happy as Ron held little Charlus and Hermione held little James in her arms as she gently swayed him on her shoulder. When Ginny walked out she went directly to hug and kiss her two little boys and then walked up to Harry, put her arms around him started to snog away with him. Harry's hands soon made their way around to her back. Next thing Harry did was pin Ginny to the nearby wall and started to kiss her passionately.

Ron then cleared his throat about three times, loudly, before he got their attention, "Alright you two, give it a break and wait at least until you get to your bedroom."

Harry and Ginny reluctantly pulled away and chuckled before looking in Ron and Hermione's direction. Harry then said, "What can I say? I have never felt so lucky to be married to such a beautiful and talented chaser."

Ginny then smiled and said as she looked at Ron and Hermione, "When the two of you have your own little lot, you are going to look so cute. However, take this advice from a mum of two little blokes. Do try to enjoy the time you have before the little ones come along."

Ron and Hermione blushed a bit as they giggled at each other over the little blokes' heads.

The six of them were just barely out of the quidditch pitch when reporters once more surround the golden quartet. The four of them were held up for a good two hours before they were able to apparate to Potter Cottage.

Harry then called for Helena and Millie who respectively took the little boys up to their playroom while the two couples headed in direction of the ballroom. When they walked into the ballroom, Ginny gasped at all the people who were there. She then turned to Harry and asked, "Harry, when did you manage to do all of this? Especially if we didn't know if the Harpies were going to win? Have you been reading tea leaves or something?"

Harry smiled at Ginny and shook his head, "No Gin. The Harpies have the best chaser there ever was in our wizarding world. I knew that you would help the Harpies win. I'm so proud of you Gin!" He then leaned down into Ginny's ear and discreetly whispered, "This is only part of the celebration Mrs. Potter. The rest is to be continued in our bedroom tonight."

Ginny gave a look of surprise as she gasped before turning to look up at Harry. She then gave him a friendly smack on his chest and said, "Harry James Potter! You are so incorrigible!"

Molly walked up and gave Ginny one of her famous bone-crunching hugs and kissed her only daughter's head. She then looked back with a wide smile at her daughter and said, "Look at you Ginny! You have become one of the most famous quidditch chasers of our time. The broom designers one to know if you can pose with a new broom that they have just designed, Twilfitt and Tattings would like for you to model new robes that are coming out, then there's Quality Quidditch Supplies who want you to do advertisement for their products."

Ginny was so overwhelmed that she could barely keep up with what her mother was saying that she just smiled and said, "That's nice mum. I suppose I will look into that later." Not a moment too soon Bill, Charlie, and George picked Ginny up again and carried her around as they chanted the famous terror of the quidditch pitch chant. Everybody else was again whistling and clapping at Ginny.

When Bill, Charlie, and George finally put Ginny down, Ginny was then crowded around by her sisters-in-law as they asked her about the game. Ginny discreetly looked at Harry with a look for help. Harry simply gave her a wide grin and winked his eye at her. Ginny then gave him a look of disbelief and gave him a look of "How dare you Harry Potter!"

Harry then clinked his glass and said, "This toast is to my beautiful and talented wife, Ginny Potter. Today's game just shows that I'm going to have to be rather careful around her."

Ginny then answered back, "You bet your wand on it Harry James Potter!" Then there were whistles at Ginny's cheekiness.

Harry then shared a chuckle with Ginny and said, "I'm very proud to call such a unique and intelligent woman like Ginny Potter, my wife." He then turned to Ginny and said, "You did a wonderful job in that quidditch pitch today. I'm proud of you and I love you Gin."

Ginny silently mouthed back at him, I love you too and blew him a kiss.

Harry then concluded his toast, "Here's to one of the most talented and amazing chasers of our wizarding world, to Ginny Potter!"

Everyone said cheers and clinked their glasses before taking a sip.

Harry then held his hands up and everyone went silent again, "To answer again Ginny's question, no Gin, I did not read tea leaves but I felt certain that the Harpies would win again. I know how you like certain music so I arranged none other than Brian Bauerston to come sing to you my love."

Ginny turned to the stage and silent tears began to roll down her cheeks as she turned to see Brian Bauerston say, "Yes, Mrs. Potter. You are very lucky to have a husband like him. He actually sent me an owl to come sing here today. I will be singing a famous song by a famous muggle singer named Louis Armstrong. The song is called It's a Wondeful World"

Harry then walked up to Ginny. He put an arm around her waist, he took her other hand and pulled her in closer to him. He then gave her a tender kiss on her lips and Bauerston began to sing:

_I see trees of green... red roses too_  
_I see em bloom... for me and for you_  
_And I think to myself... what a wonderful world._

_I see skies of blue... clouds of white_  
_Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights_  
_And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world._

Ginny looked up at Harry and said, "Oh Harry! This was such a wonderful surprise. What if the Harpies had lost?"

Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Well, then this would have been a cheering up party love. I'm glad that you liked your surprise." Ginny then leaned her head on his shoulders so that he wouldn't see the tears of joy that began to glide down her cheeks.

_The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky_  
_Are also on the faces...of people ..going by_  
_I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do_  
_They're really sayin...i love you._

_I hear babies cry... I watch them grow_  
_They'll learn much more...than I'll never know_  
_And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world_

By now almost all the couples were dancing on the floor, including Arthur and Molly. Ron and Hermione were gliding around the room as they looked lovingly at each other's eyes. George kept arching his eyebrows at Angelina admiring her.

Ginny then looked up at Harry and smiled up at him, "Harry, this is so lovely. It's like before we got married and like our wedding day. I wish we would dance more together."

Harry smiled down at Ginny and said, "I'm sure that can be arranged my Gin." Harry then pulled Ginny in closer and kissed her passionately as they stopped dancing and stood there in the middle of the dancing floor.

George glided nearby with Angelina and said, "Look Ange, the lovebirds are at it again."  
Angelina sighed and gave him the look, "For the love of Merlin, just let them be George Weasley!

Harry and Ginny chuckled at George and then went back to dancing happily as they looked into each other's eyes.

_The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky_  
_Are there on the faces...of people ..going by_  
_I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do_  
_They're really sayin...*spoken*(I ...love...you)._

_I hear babies cry... I watch them grow_  
_*spoken*(you know their gonna learn_  
_A whole lot more than I'll never know)_  
_And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world_  
_Yes I think to myself ...what a wonderful world._

Bauerston was done singing and then he went on to sing another one of his songs. Harry and Ginny along with the other couples continued to happily dance around the floor.

**At Greengrass Manor:**

Salazar Slytherin looked at the five strangers who looked back down at him. He then made an effort to sit up in the sarcophagus. Alistair and the young death eater went quickly to his side to help him sit up but Slytherin snapped at them, "Leave me be you fools! I can do it by myself!"

Slytherin the looked around to inspect the huge room around him. It was a strange place that was not familiar to him whatsoever. He then turned to one of the five and asked, "Where am I?"

Alistair then answered, "You are at Greengrass Manor sir."

Slytherin then asked, "You mean Petrus Greengrass' home for sure!"

Alistair nodded his head, "Yes sir. I am his great-great-grandson, Alistair Greengrass."

Slytherin's eyes went wide and asked, "How long have I been dead?"

Queenie Greengrass this time responded, "Over 1000 years sir."

Slytherin then glared at them and said, "You will not take such informalities with me. You will call me Lord Slytherin! Now why am I here and alive?"

Alistair then bowed low and then answered, "Our high order humbly requested your return my Lord."

Slytherin then asked, "Whatever for?"

Alistair bowed again before speaking, "We would humbly like to request your assistance to help us cleanse our wizarding world. There has been an uproar of mudbloods, half-bloods, and blood traitors."

Slytherin then hissed with distate, "That is revolting!"

Daphne this time curtsied low and answered, "Yes my Lord. This is why we all humbly request your assistance in this matter."

Slytherin then closed his eyes and reapparated within seconds next to Alistair. Slytherin almost lost his balance but he immediately regain his composure.

Slytherin then patted his robes and then said, "Very well then, take me to this... this... so called high order of yours."

A few minutes later, they led Slytherin to the sitting room while Queenie Greengrass sent an urgent patronus to the high death eater and the elder death eaters.

Within the hour, the high death eater along with the elder death eaters, and all high ranking death eaters were at Greengrass Manor. One by one, they bowed if they were a wizard or curtsied if they were a witch as a sign of respect to Salazar Slytherin.

Salazar Slytherin then sat at the head of a long table and everybody stood behind their chairs, including the high death eater until Salazar Slytherin nodded for them to sit. Slytherin then spoke up and said, "Very well then, the Greengrasses here," said Slytherin as he nodded in their direction, "Told me that you all need assistance in the matter of purifying our precious wizarding world. Does anybody care to explain what their plans are?" Slytherin then gave a piercing look at all the death eaters as he waited for one of them to respond.

**Back at Potter Cottage:**

Everyone was happily dancing across the ballroom at Potter Cottage when suddenly Terrin the elf walks up to Harry. He bows lowly and says, "Master Harry please forgive Terrin's intrusion but you have an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic. To be more specific, it comes from the Auror Department."

Harry looked at Ginny and then gently pulled away to take the envelope from the small elf. Harry thanked him and he disapparated with a popping sound. Ginny walked over and put her hand through the crook of Harry's elbow and asked, "What is it Harry? Is something wrong?" she now had a worried look on her face.

Harry took out the owl and before he could read it he said, "I don't know Gin." Harry quickly read it and then told Ginny, "Gin, it looks like things have gotten worse. I have to go to a meeting at the Auror Department with Moore and Traverson."

Ginny frowned, "I was hoping we could spend the rest of the day together."

Harry took Ginny's hand and kissed it, "I know Gin but I have to go."

A few minutes later, Harry was fully dressed in his auror robes, with medals and all in the main entrance hall. Ginny walked up to him, put her arms around his neck and gave him a tender kiss on his lips. "Harry, please be careful. We have to think of the little ones now. It's not just us anymore."

Harry nodded his head before he pulled away from Ginny's arms, "Yes, I know love. I have to go now."

Ginny saw Harry walk out into the cool weather. Ginny knew that Harry was only going to a meeting but her new found mother's heart told her that something wasn't quite right. She only hoped to Merlin that Harry would be all right.

Within moments Harry was walking through the two big doors of the Auror Department. He walked into the meeting room and saw that there were also other high ranking aurors. Harry took a seat and within minutes the meeting began.

Moore stood and said, "Today I got some very troubling news from a file that contained information from an anonymous source. The source sent us information about very serious explosions waiting to occur soon in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and here at the Ministry." At this the aurors all gasped. Harry kept a straight face but deep inside he was deathly afraid of what could happen to his family.

Moore then continued to speak, "The more interesting part of this information is that there are... shall we say... rumors about dark magic that might be used to bring someone back from the past. Then again, the source refuses to say who. You will need to be on extra alert." Moore then turned to Harry, Ron, Neville, and Seamus, "You four await my further instructions. It is very likely that I will send you out to try to locate the source of this information. Therefore, be ready to be called any day now on a mission."

The dark times that Harry had feared the most had come to haunt their wizarding world again. This sounded as bad as Voldemort's attack or at least even worse. He was concerned for George and Angelina who were constantly moving now between their stores in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Paris. Harry tried to make a mental note to tell George to go to Paris until all the whole thing came to an end. However, where would this leave the rest of the family? They were going to have to either stay at the Burrow or at Potter Cottage. Between the two places the whole family could be accommodated. He was going to have to go back to Potter Cottage and tell the entire family to be careful and now was a good time as any to train them on protective and attacking spells. He specially feared for the life of his two little boys. To have anything happen to them would be not only a serious blow to him but also to Ginny. Harry didn't even want to imagine what could happen. For the first time, he understood why his parents had given their lives for him. As frightening as the thought was, Harry was also willing to give up his life for his beloved Ginny and for his precious little boys.


	70. Chapter 70: Purification Begins

_A/N: My fellow readers. Soon, things will get busy at work so I won't be able to update as frequently as I have. I would like to thank the readers who have followed, favorited, and reviewed the story up to this point. Once more this chapter is being posted without the assistance of my beta reader. I also want to thank you all for your patience in the posting of the chapters because I have gotten sick and ended up in the hospital again but I'm feeling a little better now. Do remember that there has also been some delay because I am currently working on another story. **Please remember to review!** Ideas are also welcome and I will do my best to include them in the story. Now on to Chapter 70...  
_

**Chapter 70: Purification Begins**

Still full of concern for his family, Harry had a furrowed brow as he reapparated in front of Potter Cottage. Harry walked into the main entrance hall and Drake took his bag to his office.

Harry walked up to the second floor sitting room and he could feel that his nerves were on edge and he was filled with anxiety and fear as well. Harry went over and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He then plopped himself on the chair facing the now bare gardens below and looked at a couple of crows fly by. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Ginny walk up next to him. He didn't even react until Ginny gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, what is it love?" asked Ginny as she noticed the look of concern on Harry's face and then she continued to sit in a chair facing Harry.

Harry took another sip and then turned to face Ginny, "Gin, things have gotten much worse than I thought. Don't go to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, or even the Ministry. You should only go if it's urgent or if you really need to. That's how dangerous it has become."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, "But that can't be Harry! How could have things gotten worse in such a short amount of time?"

Harry turned to look at Ginny with a serious look on his face, "Gin, I don't even know when things began to grow worse. The Auror Department is also confused as we are."

Ginny frowned, "Does this mean I should tell Gwenog that I can't go back?"

Harry shook his head, "It's alright if you only go to the Harpie quidditch pitch love. I put up some protective wards there. Remember?"

Ginny then said with dismay, "But Harry, what about the other matches?" Ginny waited for the answer that she was pretty certain that she was going to hear from Harry. She wasn't just Ginny the famous chaser. She was also now the mother of two little boys who still needed her.

"Gin, as for the other matches, no, I highly recommend that you stay between the Burrow, Potter Cottage and the Harpie pitch. Merlin only knows what danger is lurking about. After a moment of silence, Harry then turned to Ginny and said, "So dangerous that I want to ask Hermione to not go back to the Ministry. She can stay here at Potter Cottage and continue to work from here."

Ginny stood up and asked, "Do you want me to go get her Harry?"

Harry shook his face, "No need to do that, I will send an urgent owl to the entire family. We will need to have an urgent family meeting."

Ginny then went to Harry's side, took ahold of Harry's firewhiskey and took a swig of it. She too had needed something to help her now unsettling nerves.

* * *

About an hour later, the entire Weasley clan was at Potter Cottage in the first floor sitting room. Harry and Ron stood and addressed the entire family. Harry was the first to speak, "The situation has grown extremely dangerous. Only go to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, or the Ministry of Magic if you must. Get what you need from Gringotts and buy the things you will need and do it fast. There's no telling when there will be another explosion."

Ron then spoke, "George, Harry and I talked things out. You will need to stay away from the stores. If you must direct business, we recommend that you do it from the Paris joke shop."

Harry then turned to Hermione, "Hermione, you will need to stay here at Potter Cottage and work from here. You will have to work through the fireplace, memos, and owls."

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron with an analyzing look on her face, "Why should I stay here at Potter Cottage if the two of you will be working at the Ministry as well?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, "We are also planning to work from here. Besides, Ron wouldn't want anything to happen to you Hermione," responded Harry.

Ron then spoke, "This is why you are all to either stay at the Burrow or here at Potter Cottage. Harry and I will be teaching you lot protective spells that we use as aurors. They are stronger and more potent. We will also teaching you lot counter spells, curses and jinxes."

The whole family looked at Harry and Ron gape-mouthed. One minute they were celebrating Ginny's victory and now they were fearing for their lives and that of their children.

Harry then said, "There's plenty of room for all of you here at Potter Cottage and at the Burrow."

With that Harry walked out and went to his bedroom. He then did something he hadn't done in a long time, cried in fear not only for his life but for that of his family. He wished that he was strong enough to handle it all by himself like he had when he had confronted Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Harry put his face in his hands and continued to sob. That is until Ginny walked up to him. She was heartbroken when she saw Harry sob. She could see that Harry liked his job as an auror but also noticed that he was tired of fighting supreme dark forces. She sat down on the bed next to him, took him in her arms and she too started to cry. It was all so overwhelming. Harry had thought that they could all finally live peacefully.

The next few weeks were filled with constant teaching. Harry and Ron didn't know when they would get called on a mission so they were using every precious moment to teach the family. The only times they had breaks was when they ate breakfast, lunch, dinner or slept. Other than that, they all would get up at sunrise and go to bed late at night.

One day after practice, Harry was extremely exhausted and he just let his body drop in a chair in his bedroom and let his head fall back. Ginny walked in a few minutes later after having fed little James. She walked up to the window and looked down at the gardens. The two of them had never felt so tired in their lives.

Suddenly Ginny turned around to face Harry who had now lifted his head and was analyzing some things in his mind and had a furrow on his brow. "Harry, I miss you. I miss having a normal life and spending real time with the family. I even miss spending time with you." The two of them had been so busy that they hadn't been able to have any time alone for themselves.

Harry was tired and frustrated. No matter how often he went over the information given to him by the Auror Department, he still felt that his mind was going around in circles. He got up and went to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey.

Ginny then said, "Harry, did you hear me? When are we going to have normal lives again? This all seems so... endless."

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He was tired and he was feeling short-tempered. He had tons of work from the Auror Department that was piling on his desk in his study. Harry took another swig from the glass and said, "I don't know Gin. I don't know when things will be normal again so why don't you stop asking me. It's not like I read tea leaves or something and I for sure am not a seer."

Ginny gasped in surprise, "Harry, I was just asking because all of this appears to be endless. If it's not Voldemort," Ginny still cringed at the name, " Then it's bombings, if it's not bombings then it's dangerous to go out. Harry, I'm tired and I just want to spend some time with you. Even if it means just holding hands."

Harry then spun around and looked at Ginny now more upset, "Look Ginny, I also wish we had a normal life and some time for ourselves but, things aren't what they used to be. Like I told you. We are facing dark times again. There's nothing I can do about it but fight it!"

Ginny now started to glare at Harry, "Look Harry James Potter, when will you realize that there are more to things than just fighting!"

Harry sighed in frustration, "Look Ginny, understand that I have a lot on my hands here. I have a job and family to think about and to add to that, I'm teaching the family to better protect themselves. I'm sorry that I don't have more time to even hold hands."

Ginny walked up to him and with the same glaring look and said, "Harry, don't you even remember how we were together during dark times when we were at Hogwarts? Before you decided to leave me? We were always there for each other, no matter what lay ahead of us."

Harry responded in frustration, "Ginny, I was a horcrux for crying out loud. I had to put my life on the line to help the wizarding world. And I didn't leave you. I broke up with you for your safety. I didn't want Voldemort getting to you or even hurting you. You were the only precious thing I had left at the time."

Ginny now started screaming, "Precious! Precious you say! If you think I'm so precious then why are you being so distant with me Harry James Potter?! Tell me! I want an answer so we can straighten this right now."

Harry was now screaming back, "There's nothing to straighten out Ginny. Isn't it enough that I came back to you after what I went through and asked you to marry me? Isn't it enough that we also have a family with the children we have?"

Ginny was screaming so loudly that she could be heard down the hallway, "Here I am trying to tell you that we can try to comfort each other and you are brushing me aside. If you don't need me I can just take the children and go off to the Black Manor this instant. Tell me that you don't need me and I will leave you."

Harry then screamed back, "What now? Why are you talking about all this nonsense Ginevra? Eh?" Ginny's eyes went wide when Harry called her Ginevra. Whatever happened to being his Gin she thought. He always called her Gin or Ginny but never Ginevra. Why was he being all of the sudden so distant with her? Was he afraid of someone or something? "When did I ever even ask you to leave when little Charlus was kidnapped? I never asked you to leave you chose to leave so if you want to leave of your own free will then you can pack your bags and the childrens' and leave!" said Harry pointing towards the door.

Ginny's blood was boiling within her veins and slapped Harry across the face before saying, "How could you even suggest a thing like that Harry James Potter! You know what? Fine then, if you don't want the children and me in this house, fine! I'm leaving first thing in the morning with a couple of the house elves. As far as you are concerned you can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms!"

Harry still had his hand on his cheek where Ginny had slapped him and real hard at that. He had even forgotten that Ginny had a temper to match his own. Harry then screamed back "Fine then!" Harry then fumed to get some pajamas and some things that he was going to need and slammed the bedroom and sitting room doors behind him.

Harry walked past Ron and Hermione. Seeing the way Harry looked and by the expression on his face, Hermione called after Harry in concern, "Is everything alright Harry?" Harry didn't answer he just walked into one of the guest bedrooms and slammed the door shut behind him, making Ron and Hermione jump as the nearby windows shook.

Hermione then frowned up at Ron, "I don't like this Ron. It looks like Harry and Ginny had one of their big rows again. Right now they need time for themselves but tomorrow you or George should try talking to Harry and I'll try talking to Ginny."

Ron shook his head in dismay, "Alright Mione but, deep down I kind of thought that those two were a bit mental. Maybe they just need to sort out their priorities."

Hermione arched an eyebrow in suspicion at Ron, "Ron, I think they have their priorities well sorted. Come on love. We better get to bed. We have another long day tomorrow. That and I'm extremely exhausted."

Back in her Master suite, Ginny was so mad that she just had to grab something and throw it. So much that she actually grabbed the nearest vase with flowers and threw it at the fireplace before falling onto the bed and cry until the extreme exhaustion made her fall asleep.

Harry in the guest suite was still fuming. Why is it that Ginny couldn't understand that he was just tired and that he needed some rest and sleep? Harry sat down on the edge on the bed and just like Ginny, out of frustration and fatigue, he began to silently cry into his hands.

The following morning Hermione noticed that Ginny wasn't at breakfast. She asked everyone at the table and Harry answered, "She's at Black Manor" emotionless and he went on shoving the food on his plate.

Hermione glanced toward Ron and then she stood up and walked out and apparated to Black Manor. One of the elves led Hermione to Ginny's study. She was sitting on the leather couch with a blank stare at the teacup on her lap. Hermione could see that Ginny had red eyes from crying all night and all morning.

Hermione slowly walked up to her cautiously and asked, "Ginny? Are you alright love?"

Ginny then looked up from her teacup and said, "Not to be disrespectful or anything Hermione but I want to be left alone."

Hermione then slowly went to sit on the couch next to Ginny, "Ginny, love, what happened between you and Harry? Do you want to talk about it? It looks like the two of you had a rather nasty row last night."

Ginny put the teacup down and started to cry into her hands, "Damn Harry Potter! He may be a hero to the rest of the wizarding world but he can be so careless about a woman's feelings!"

Hermione put her arm around Ginny's shoulders, "What did he do that was so careless Ginny?"

Ginny then sniffed and wiped her tears, "I told him that I missed him. That I felt lonely and that I wanted us to be there for each other. Even if we just held hands."

Hermione then asked, "What did he say?"

Ginny answered in a low voice, "He said he had too much going on. With us going through dark times and all. Why couldn't he if we were able to have time for ourselves back then at Hogwarts before he broke up with me?"

Hermione the nodded her head, "Ginny, it seems to me that Harry is feeling rather stressed and strained with things going on. Understand that none of this can be easy on him. Besides it was a bit simpler when we were at Hogwarts. He didn't have a family to think of at the time."

Ginny then looked back at Hermione and said, "Well, the day he stops being careless to the way I feel then I will go back to Potter Cottage and not before. You can go tell him that Hermione. Now please go. I want to be alone."

Hermione nodded her head, stood up, and before she walked out she said, "Ginny, you nearly lost Harry once because you almost divorced him. If you are not careful, you might lose him this time for sure." With that Hermione walked out of Ginny's study.

At Potter Cottage, Harry was walking around the gardens with Padfoot. He so desperately needed to clear his mind of his thoughts. His head was so congested that he thought that his head was going to explode. A few moments later, George walked up to him.

George put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "How are you doing mate? Feeling better than this morning?"

Harry turned back around at George and responded, "George, my wife left me again and you are asking me if I feel any better. I sometimes honestly think that what she wants is a divorce."

George whistled in astonishment, "Whoa there mate. Don't be so quick to jumping to conclusions by using the "D" word. I know this may sound silly now but, Ginny loves you very much. If you don't mind my asking, What made the two of you have that big row last night?"

Harry arched his eyebrows in surprise as he looked back at George, "You know about our big row?"

George chuckled, "It was hard to miss with all the shouting and the yelling mate."

Harry sighed, "Ginny's upset because we are not spending enough time together. There's not much I could do about it George. I have my hands full. I have a job, a family and a family's protection to think about. I am exhausted George. I feel like all my energy is drained by the end of the day. Even if Ron is helping me teach the family. How could I possibly make more time for Ginny? I mean we have a few minutes in which we can talk a bit in our bedroom before going to bed. But last night, she sure went for it. George, just like when little Charlus was kidnapped. She's being selfish again."

George then put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked at Harry straight in the eyes, "Hang on mate, Ginny can be a pain sometimes but she's not selfish. She definitely learned that from our mum."

Harry countered, "Last night she got upset because I was too tired to even get up and hold her hand!"

George responded, "Look mate, whatever goes in your bedroom is yours and Ginny's business but I'm sure there's other ways to work around it. Like... um... holding hands or hugging when you are in bed."

Harry then got down to scratch behind Padfoot's ears before looking up at George, "George, like I said, I was exhausted! There are times where I can't even think properly. I was so tired I didn't even have the energy to get into my own bed for Merlin's sake! Last night was one of those nights and things quickly escalated just because I told Ginny that I was tired."

George looked around the gardens and then looked back down at Harry, "Harry, Ginny loves you very much and the last time the two of you had a row and separated, you almost lost her. Maybe she also needs someone to talk to. She needs to know that you are there for her. You know, for all we know, she could be feeling scared and tired of dark times upon us again."

How could have been so stupid! But of course! He told Ginny to come to him and to not hide away whenever she felt that she needed help with something. In last night's situation, Ginny had asked him to help her by being there for her in a time where she felt that she needed him. Harry felt awful at the realization of what George had just told him.

"Blast!" muttered Harry under his breath. He then turned to George and said, "Look George, I need to go to Black Manor. I'll be back as soon as I can."

George gave him a good pat on the back and said, "See mate, glad to see that I could knock some sense into you."

Harry chuckled at George's comment before disapparating. When Harry arrived at Black Manor he asked one of the elves where Ginny was. He then ran to her study and there was Ginny laying down on the couch looking depressed. Her eyes were still red from crying.

Harry walked up to her and said, "Gin, look, I'm so sorry about last night. I was so exhausted that I wasn't thinking properly. I should have noticed that you also needed me while we are going through these dark times. I also noticed that it's important that we be there for each other. This time I was pulling myself away from someone who was willing to be there to help and that is you Gin."

Ginny didn't move but her eyes looked up at him, "That's what I was trying to tell you last night Harry but you wouldn't listen."

Harry went and sat next to Ginny and put her head on his chest and took her into her arms as she cried in relief into his chest, "Please forgive me love. You were so right. We haven't spent a moment together. I will make it up to you in bed tonight. Though I fear that I will be too exhausted to have a bit of fun."

Ginny pulled away and wiped her tears, "A hug, just a hug will do Harry. Or just simply holding hands."

Harry smiled down at Ginny, "Of course my Gin."

Minutes later the two of them were back at Potter Cottage happily with their little boys. Unfortunately, Harry had to go to his study to do more work.

Later the whole family was back at the huge formal dining room eating dinner. Harry took Ginny's hand under the table and gently squeezed it as he smiled down at her. She smiled back at him. George caught the looks that they were sharing and said, "You lovebirds should keep it in your bedroom."

Harry and Ginny turned back to eat their food as they sheepishly blushed a bit. Harry then leaned down and whispered into Ginny's ear, "Love, I know that we won't be able to do much tonight but I can't wait to hold you in my arms tonight. Now matter how tired I will be."

Ginny gave him a gentle smile and then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Hermione then leaned over to Ron and said, "It's nice to see that they have resolved their differences. It's so worrisome when they have a big row. They came close to you know what if George and I hadn't talked to them."

Ron turned to Hermione with a surprised look on his face and asked, "Why Mione? Were they considering divorce again?"

Hermione sadly nodded her head, "Then again, the two of them have been under a lot of stress. Especially Harry because he is just as worn out as you at nighttime."

* * *

At Greengrass Manor, Slytherin was now well aware of the plans of the death eaters. Slytherin had agreed and had assumed full command over the death eaters. The high death eater was now his right hand.

Slytherin sat once more at the head of the table and said, "I will assume that you are all ready?"

The death eaters nodded their heads and answered in unison, "Yes Lord Slytherin."

Slytherin laced his fingers. He knew that he now had full power over an army of followers and he was finally going to cleanse the wizarding world of those who were unworthy. He was going to help his followers and then he was going to have them cleanse Hogwarts. This way the wizarding world would remain pure. He would then become new Minister of Magic and any who had magic but who weren't pure-bloods would be taken care of immediately.

"Very well, the four followers are already set at the Ministry. The rest of you already know what to do." Slytherin then raised his hand and wand and waved them. All his followers' wands suddenly glowed a bright green color and then Slytherin spoke, "Your wands will now be traced by me. This way our new world will be protected from any betrayers. I also added a magical timer. When your wands flash with a red light at the tip, it will be the exact time where all of you are to start your tasks immediately. It will blink green if I ask you to retreat and return here. However, that will not be the situation here with me. Off go you lot and await my signal."

Slytherin then apparated to his Manor in Norfolk. He saw that it was in ruins. He waved his hand and wand and within minutes, it was fully restored. He walked inside and went to his study. There he took out a special map. There he could see his followers move all over and go to their strategic points. It was similar to the Marauders Map. He could even see the name of his followers on his map. The only difference was that this map was a map off the entire United Kingdom and only he could conjure up the map. Other than that, it was a big old piece of parchment to anyone's eyes.

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic, Moore was back in another meeting with Kingsley, Traverson and other high-ranking aurors. They were discussing new tactics and possible camping places for aurors.

Moore looked at all of them, "Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and Finnigan are awaiting my orders so I believe that a new place where they can apparated to. From there they can take on their mission. It will have to be a secluded area. All contact will be avoided except by silent patronus if it should be necessary to contact them in case of an emergency."

Kingsley stepped in and spoke, "How long with the four aurors be away for in this case?"

Moore said, "It shouldn't take longer than two months. Though with their wit, strength, and agility, I think they will be back sooner."  
One of the high-ranking aurors then asked, "Where will they be situated during this mission?"

Traverson spoke up this time, "It will be just outside of Cardiff in Wales."

Moore took in a deep breath before saying, "We are going to have to keep some aurors at full guard and watch 24 hours. They will be taking shifts but they will be very long. Some will be at Hogsmeade, others at Diagon Alley and some here at the Ministry of course."

Traverson looked at Moore and then added, "Of course we don't know how bad or when these explosions will take place so the aurors will be putting their lives at risk."

Another high-ranking auror asked, "Who will be assigned to what area sir?"

Deidre, Kingsley's secretary knocked and then walked up to Kingsley and whispered in his ear. He then stood up and said, "Will you please excuse Auror Traverson and myself. We are urgently need for a few moments elsewhere. We should be back momentarily."

Moore then sent a silent patronus to Harry, Ron, Neville, and Seamus that they were to report to Cardiff and await the rest of the aurors who were going to assist them.

A few moments later, the wizarding world were going to witness and experience what could have been considered their worst nightmares and more darker times than ever. Almost instantaneously all of Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and the Ministry of Magic blew up in great big explosions. What nobody noticed was that each of these three places blew up at the same time. Taking along as well the innocent lives of the wizards and witches who were in these places at the time.

* * *

At Potter Cottage, Ron and Harry were deep in conversation with their spouses until they went suddenly silent and then they looked at each other with furrowed brows.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and shared a look knowing what was going to happen. They knew that almost always when Harry and Ron got silent patronuses, it was for them to go on missions.

Harry and Ron's looks finally softened and they looked back down at their spouses. The rest of the table then soon saw what had just happened and they all grew quiet. Harry stood and spoke up, "Ron and I finally got called on another mission. You all know what to do." Harry then helped Ginny up and the two of them disapparated to their bedroom.

As soon as they apparated to their bedroom, Harry headed to his closet to change into his auror clothes. Ginny was speechless. Normally she knew what happened when Harry had to go on a mission but she felt that the call to another mission was so sudden. Harry then walked out with his auror traveling cape and uniform on. He put his bag and broom with sack down. Ginny walked over to him with silent tears rolling down her face and went over to straighten is auror neck line and made sure his auror medals were not crooked.

She then sniffed and looked up at Harry with tears through her smile, "Harry, you be careful. You will need to come back because you promised to hold me in your arms in bed. That and the children will need you."

Harry nodded his head and wiped her tears with his hand, "Yes my love. I will try to come back as soon as I can. The only thing is that I won't be able to send you any owls this time. Much less patronuses. It turns out that this is going to be a top secret mission." Harry then clasped the Potter crest around Ginny's neck and said, "Remember my Gin, I love you wherever I am."

Ginny nodded her head. Harry swung his bag and broom over his shoulders, took her hand, and they made their way to the play room. Helena walked up to Harry with little James and little Charlus in tow.

Ginny continued to take little James in her arms from Helena.

Charlus ran up to his father and said, "Are you going somewhere daddy?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes my little bloke. Daddy has to go help people stay safe. I need you to be a good little wizard and mind everything mummy says. Can you do that for me?"

Little Charlus nodded his head and puffed out his little chest, "I will not only do that but I will also help look after mum"

Harry and Ginny giggled at little Charlus' remark. Harry then gave little Charlus a hug and a kiss on the forehead before standing up. Harry then turned to little James who was oblivious of the situation. Harry smoothed his light brown hair and then kissed his little forehead lovingly. He then said, "You be a good little bloke for mum too you hear?"

Ginny kissed little James' forehead before giving him back to Helena. Harry and Ginny then walked to the top landing of the stairs. Down below, they could see that the whole Weasley clan were there to wish him well. Harry then took Ginny into his arms and kissed her more passionately as ever. He kissed her as if to remember what she was like, afraid that he would forget what she felt like in his arms. His hands caressed her back lovingly as she caressed his chest. When they pulled away, Harry noticed that the two of them had tears rolling down their cheeks. He then said softly to her, "I will do what I can to make it up to you when I get back my Gin."

Just then, they saw that Ron was also snogging Hermione goodbye too. Ron then leaned down and in a quiet voice said, "Don't worry Mione, Harry and I will look after each other and when we get back, you and I can start working on our little lot."

Hermione giggled and answered, "Sounds like a brilliant idea to me Auror Weasley."

Harry and Ron then nodded and headed down the stairs as Ginny and Hermione hugged each other closely as they saw their husbands being wished well by the rest of the family along with Charlie. Within minutes, the three blokes were out the door and off to another mission.

* * *

Minutes later Harry, Charlie, and Ron gasp as they see the Ministry of Magic in ruins. The explosion had been bigger than expected. The three blokes had gone to the Ministry to report to Moore and Traverson that they were leaving for their mission. Within seconds, Seamus and Neville apparated on the spot. They too were surprised.

Ron, Seamus, Neville and Charlie then slowly turned their still surprised gazes at Harry. There was a moment of silence before Ron gulped, "Harry, I guess this means that with almost all the aurors, Moore and Traverson gone, that makes you head Auror."

Harry still couldn't shake the idea from his head. He still couldn't get through to the idea that in a matter of seconds, he had become head auror. Harry had lead smaller groups of aurors before and it looked like he was going to have to do it again.

Harry then gathered himself, furrowed his brow and said, "Let's apparate to the new camp in Cardiff and see what we have there. If there's not much there, then we can base off of St. Ives Island."

The other four wizards curtly nodded their head and the five of them disapparated to the Cardiff camp.

The next day Ginny was still exhausted and she made an effort to get up and go eat breakfast. She called one of the elves to bring her breakfast to her sitting room. She was sipping her cup of tea when big letters across the Daily Prophet got her attention. She unrolled the newspaper and read it. The next thing Ginny knew was that she had passed out cold on the floor.

A blood curdling scream could be heard down the hallway. Several red-heads snuck their heads out their sitting room doors and looked at each other with a questioning look on their face, still half-asleep. George was the first one to react as his eyes went wide and he quickly stepped out of his bedroom and ran down to Ginny's Master suite. When he arrived, there was Ginny unconscious on the floor and next to her was the Daily Prophet. George went to Ginny's side, picked her up and gently lay her on the couch. George then picked up the newspaper and gasped as he read the headline:** Explosions Cause Big Massacres in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and Ministry of Magic!** George then remembered that Harry had headed to the Ministry of Magic to report for duty with Ron and Charlie. The picture below the headlines proved that the horrid truth had come to pass.

George was followed a few minutes later by the other Weasley family members. Angelina asked, "What in Merlin's name happened George?" Angelina then saw Ginny laying on the couch and then gave George the look as if he had something to do with it and asked, "What happened here George?" She then went over to see if Ginny was all right. She took one of the throw pillows and put it under her head in efforts to make Ginny more comfortable.

George still shocked at what he saw on the paper, with his mouth gaped, all he could do was show the family the headline of the Daily Prophet. They all gasped in shock intermittently as they saw the headline and pictures below. Tears started to roll down Hermione's face as she took the newspaper from George.

She then shook her head in disbelief, "No! No! Ron, Charlie and Harry are all right! They can't be dead! No!" and Hermione flung the newspaper as she fell to her knees with her face in her hands and began to sob.

Molly was so in shock for her youngest son and Charlie that Arthur had to help her sit on one of the couches. Audrey then walked over to Hermione and put her arms around Hermione and held her tightly. Audrey then said, "Right you are Hermione! Harry, Ron, and Charlie are very much alive. They are not dead!"

Portia then shook violently at the realization that Charlie was with them and Fleur went over to her side to hold her. Fleur then walked Portia over to the couch and sat her next to Molly.

Percy then stepped in, "Audrey, you saw the newspaper. Please don't go giving Hermione false hopes. That is a cruel thing to do."

Audrey then glared back at Percy, "Cruel you say! How could you be so quick to assume that your brothers and their best mate are dead?! How could you be so heartless Percy?" Audrey then went back to rocking Hermione in her arms. After a few minutes, Audrey helped Hermione sit in one of the chairs as Audrey conjured a handkerchief for Hermione.

Angelina then looked back at the entire family, "I'm worried for Ginny. She's still out cold."

Fleur then walked over and looked down at Ginny, "I think she is still in shock that way she is still like this. Just in case, I know a really good spell for it. However, we still need to let her body rest from the shock."

* * *

Slytherin summoned all his followers to his Manor house sat them at the long black table with a silver serpentine S engraved in the center and chairs with silver cushioning and black wood.

Slytherin laced his fingers and his grayish blue eyes then glared at his new followers with a wicked smile and said, "The deed is done. Next order of business is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who is running that school now?"

Draco Malfoy stood up and bowed his head low and said, "The headmistress's name is Minerva McGonagall Lord Slytherin."

Slytherin nodded his head for Draco to sit down and said, "Ah, I see. We will now begin to discuss the intricate plan to begin the cleansing of the school as well. After that is accomplished, I will start setting traces to see who is a half-blood and who is a mud-blood. They will all be removed, one by one."

His followers nodded their heads and said, "Yes Lord Slytherin."

Slytherin then spoke his parseltongue and called for his new pet, a white, long and very thick, boa constrictor, Slitha. He had charmed it to be more venomous than all the poisonous dragons known to the wizarding world in the UK. Slytherin then preceded to gently pet its head as it hissed its tongue at the new followers and they in turned slightly squirmed away from it with wide eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile at St. Mungo's the hospital was getting heavily congested with people who had died or who had been severely wounded in the explosions. Among the severely wounded was none other than Kingsley, the Minister of Magic himself. In another ward on another floor, lay Auror Traverson, with his life hanging by a thread.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Charlie apparated in Cardiff and they looked around. The camp had been previously and completely set up. Harry was not surprised of how Moore had taken the example of Millburgh of always being prepared ahead of time. Harry had every intention of doing the same. He was greatful that he had worked closely with Moore and Millburgh to have an idea on how to manage the now smaller auror department.

Harry furrowed his brow and then turned to the three other aurors, "Ron, Neville, and Seamus, go apparate to the other camps to see what other aurors are left. Charlie, you stay here and help me finish preparing this camp for future use. It looks like most healers will be kept busy helping the others so we will be relying on Charlie and Neville for remedies."

The three aurors gave him a curt nod and disappeared. They reappeared at Cardiff an hour later.  
As it turned out, apart from Thomson, Dawlish, Carrickston, and Millier, there were only 10 other aurors left. All the other had either been seriously injured on killed in the explosion at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry spoke up again, "Right then, we will split them up equally throughout the camps and have them send silent patronuses to the St. Ives island camp. We cannot risk to have this camp here in Cardiff compromised. I will stay here and I will apparating every few hours to check the patronus reports. Ron, you be at the St. Ives Island camp, Neville, you be at the main one in Edinburgh, Seamus, you be at the Castlebar camp. Charlie, you will be at the new one in Yorkshire. Ron, you will be my second in command so if I'm not there, all aurors are to follow your orders. Tell Miller that I will be needing him here. That way I can go to St. Ives Island when necessary."

The four men nodded and disapparated from their spots. Within minutes, Auror Miller apparated at the Cardiff camp.

Miller walked up to Harry, "Sir, I got the orders from Auror Weasley. The others naturally know about Aurors Traverson and Moore. We feel sorry for them."

Harry looked up from his small desk that he was writing to look at Miller at the entrance of the tent and responded, "Me too Miller, me too" and Harry frowned.

Miller then took a deep breath and said, "Auror Finnigan has reason to believe that he knows who were some of the death eaters who infiltrated the Ministry."

Harry then with a serious face asked, "Who gave him that information?"

"It was an anonymous owl that he had gotten at the Castlebar camp. He tried to trace it back but he said to tell you that there was an anti-tracing charm on it."

Harry nodded his head, "Ah, I see. So our mysterious friend has yet sent another anonymous owl. Who could our mysterious and anonymous source be?" said Harry as he gave it deeper though.

Miller shrugged his shoulders, "No idea sir. The aurors in command at the camps where you sent them to are on the investigation."

Harry gave another curt nod as he stood from his desk, "Yes, I have started that investigation myself for a while now."

* * *

At St. Mungo's two healers were discussing the severity of Traverson and Kingsley's wounds.

"I think it's awful what happened to Auror Traverson. The state that he came in, it's pretty much beyond magical repair. One of his lungs was destroyed beyond repair. I fear that is the end of his auror days" said the first healer.

"That is a shame. He was one of the best aurors that the department has had. That explains it why Moore had chose him to be his second in command" said the second healer.

"It actually remains to be seen who will now become the head of the auror department if Auror Moore is dead and Auror Traverson doesn't look like he's going to make it through the night" responded the second healer

"We can say the same for Minister Shacklebolt. I personally hope he lives because in these new dark times, our wizarding world can use a familiar face to help calm then. Other than that I also doubt that are honoured Minister might not live to see the light of day" declared the first healer.

* * *

At Hogwarts two seventh year students were silently discussing certain plans in the Room of Requirement. John Baddock, younger brother of Malcolm Baddock and David Pritchard, younger brother of Graham Pritchard. Their older brothers had been sending them owls discreetly at Hogwarts with the careful plan of the purification process of their wizarding wrold.

"It has been done. We now have to somehow send word to Malcolm or David to tell Lord Slytherin when he would like to come back and start the purification procedure here" said John in a quiet voice.

David grinned and answered, "I already sent it. I sent an owl to Malcolm this morning after breakfast. He should be responding soon with the orders."

John began to grin as well, "The best part is that we are doing all of this underneath McGonagall's nose! The old witch doesn't suspect a thing!"

David's face then grew serious, "We still have to be careful. We don't want to compromise our task. You know what the consequences are if we fail don't you?"

John nodded his head, "Yes, I know, they'll think of us as traitors and kills us. Enough with the repetition David! You are going to drive me mad" he said as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

The two boys then walked out of the Room of Requirement when they were done talking and continued to walk down the corridors as if nothing had happened. It was then that David saw his brother's owl fly by and dropped the letter into his hands. He looked at John and then opened the letter to see what Lord Slytherin's plans were.

_David,_

_L.S.S. says that the deed is to begin soon._

_M.B._

David then took out his wand, threw the paper on the ground and whispered, "incendio." The two young boys then continued to walk down the corridors peacefully.

A week later, David and John had finally gotten instructions from Salazar Slytherin on how to let the death eaters into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

David was waiting at the gates of Hogwarts in a black cape at 1 in the morning. He had made sure that nobody would hear him and to do this, he cast a silencing charm on himself. The death eaters then continued to silently enter the school. It was with the help of Salazar Slytherin that John Baddock and David Pritchard performed the necessary enchantments to open the gates.

On the other side of Hogwarts, near the Forbidden Forest, John was walking the other large group of death eaters into Hogwarts. Pretty soon, Hogwarts was completely surround by a multitude of death eaters. There they stood, awaiting to begin their task as commanded by none other than Lord Slytherin.


End file.
